


Wiatr, który trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami

by Gociak (SomethingWittyThisWayComes)



Series: Saga Poświęcenia [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Multi, ansgt, dramat, pokręcona psychologia, przemoc, przygodowy, tortury, wojna, wulgaryzmy, znęcanie się nad dziećmi, śmierć głównych i pobocznych bohaterów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 80
Words: 426,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWittyThisWayComes/pseuds/Gociak
Summary: AU "Zakonu Feniksa", Ślizgoński!Harry, slash HPDM. Snape rozpoczyna ten rok błędem, który nastawia jego wychowanka przeciw niemu. Teraz Harry musi wykorzystać całe złoża swojego nadzwyczajnego sprytu, żeby stawić czoła wielu burzom na raz, podczas gdy w międzyczasie Druga Wojna nabiera rozpędu.Rozdziały wychodzą raz w tygodniu, w soboty!





	1. Hodowla bazyliszków

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wind That Shakes the Seas and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389039) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> **Notatki:** To już piąta historia tego, co nazywam Sagą Poświęcenia, następująca zaraz po "Wolnym człowieku [który] nie zazna spokoju". Obawiam się, że jeśli nie przeczytacie poprzednich czterech części, to ta nie będzie dla was miała większego sensu. W tym momencie różnice między AU a kanonem są już tak ogromne, że choć w tej historii znajdzie się kilka ukłonów w kierunku ZF, to jej fabuła będzie kompletnie od niego odmienna.
> 
> Ta część jest w tej chwili rozpisana na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć rozdziałów, plus jakieś interludia i dodatki.
> 
>  **Deklaracja:** Wszelkie rozpoznawalne postacie, wydarzenia, koncepty i miejsca w tej historii należą do J. K. Rowling, nie do mnie. W żaden sposób nie zarabiam na pisaniu tego fanfika.
> 
>  **Aktualizacje: [G:]** Autorka wrzucała swoje aktualizacje na Fanfiction.net, Skyhawke i LiveJournala. Ich adresy można znaleźć na [jej profilu](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/895946/Lightning%E2%80%93on%E2%80%93the%E2%80%93Wave), który [tutaj został przeze mnie przetłumaczony](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gociak). _Aktualizacje tłumaczenia_ są obecnie wrzucane w poniedziałki i czwartki, na [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWittyThisWayComes/works), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gociak) i [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gociak).  
>  Całość fanfika jest do ściągnięcia w wersji PDF i Word, na [stronie Therio](http://lightning.ffstories.net). Polskie tłumaczenie jeszcze się tego nie doczekało, po pierwsze dlatego, że nie zostało jeszcze ukończone, a po drugie dlatego, że nikt o to nie poprosił ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Przemoc, wulgaryzmy, **tortury** (zarówno psychiczne jak i fizyczne), **znęcanie się nad dziećmi** (we wspomnieniach), ciężki angst, pokręcona psychika, paringi homo/hetero w różnych stopniach dobitności, **wiele śmierci postaci** (zarówno kanonicznych jak i OC, zarówno dobrych jak i złych, zarówno pobocznych jak i głównych).
> 
> No dobra.
> 
> Zacznijmy z pierdolnięciem. Gotowi?

_Harry śnił._

Po raz kolejny znajdował się w rozległym, ciemnym domu, który widział w swoich wizjach już wcześniej. Czuł, jak mu wąsiki drżą i wiedział, że po raz kolejny przybrał formę rysia, która była mu znaną formą z poprzednich snów.

_Uwieś się wszystkiego, co jest ci znane_ , pomyślał, podnosząc głowę i czując, jak jego blizna zaczyna płonąć bólem. _Walcz z agonalnym bólem, walcz ze świadomością, że Voldemort powrócił. Musisz przeżyć, więc równie dobrze możesz walczyć._

Zrobił krok przed siebie i niemal się przewrócił. Kompletnie zapomniał, że brakowało mu lewej, przedniej łapy, która była ucięta w nadgarstku tak samo jak jego prawdziwa dłoń, która stała się ofiarą Bellatrix. Harry zmusił się do pracy nad własnymi emocjami, które pragnęły, by machnął wściekle ogonem i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozzłoszczenie się – ani teraz, ani nigdy, tak naprawdę. Myślał więc o jednorożcach, o ich świetle, i czołgał się, póki nie był w stanie wyjrzeć zza pofałdowanego dywanu, który wszystko mu do tej pory przesłaniał.

Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to było ognisko, płonące na samym środku podłogi, pulsujące, jakby miało tętno i rozsyłające wokół siebie liźnięcia płomieni i cieni, które tańczyły wokół pokoju. Były bardziej czerwone niż pomarańczowe, a kolorem dominującym nad tymi dwoma był złoty. Ognisko rozprzestrzeniało się po dziwnej kałuży, znajdującej się pod płaskim, żółtym kształtem, którego zidentyfikowanie zajęło Harry'emu kilka chwil. Kiedy wreszcie mu się udało, poczuł, jak warga podrywa mu się z warknięciem.

_Jajo._

Usłyszał śmiech Voldemorta i wycofał się pośpiesznie z powrotem za dywan akurat w chwili, w której Mroczny Pan pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Szaty powiewały wokół niego majestatycznie, a jego usta bez warg rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Nie był pewien, czy Voldemort będzie w stanie zobaczyć go w tej formie podczas wizji, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to ryzyko. Po raz kolejny uspokoił swój oddech i przyzwał do siebie swój trening, który otrzymał od Lily, kiedy ta poinformowała go, że możliwe, że podczas wojny będzie musiał zostać szpiegiem. _Obserwuj wszystko. Pamiętaj wszystko. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może później przydać._

Harry musiał się dowiedzieć, czy to jajo naprawdę było tym, za co je uważał, więc został, podczas gdy Voldemort odwrócił się, żeby odezwać się do kogoś, czy czegoś, co jeszcze nie weszło w pole widzenia.

– Chodźcie. Chodźcie i wypełnijcie swój obowiązek. – Mroczny Pan wybuchnął śmiechem w połowie tego zdania, jakby uznał je za niesłychanie zabawne. Harry nie pojmował, dlaczego, póki osoba, do której się nie zwracał, nie znalazła się w kręgu światła.

To nie była osoba, ani nawet ich grupa, ale grupa węży, których łuski lśniły czernią, zielenią i czerwienią. Owinęły się wokół jaja i zaczęły je masować. Harry zobaczył, że ogień odbijał się przez chwilę od ich łusek matowo.

A potem stanęły w płomieniach.

Harry zadrżał, słysząc ich przepełnione bólem syknięcia, dziwne słowa, które pewnie służyły wężom jako przekleństwa, oraz ostry trzask łusek i mięsa, smażących się w ogniu. Tym niemniej, ilekroć któraś ze żmii opadała martwa na podłogę, inne zajmowały jej miejsce, a te, które miały na tyle szczęścia, że znajdowały się na szczycie jajka, z dala od płomieni, masowały dalej, sycząc i wijąc się, zupełnie jakby starały się wetrzeć swoje własne ciała w powierzchnię skorupy.

Voldemort obserwował spokojnie, jego usta były wygięte w pół–uśmiechu. Kiedy znowu przemówił, zrobił to w języku, którego Harry nie znał, ale słowa zdawały pozostawiać po sobie ślad jak po przyżeganym piętnie, odciskającym się prosto w jego mózgu. Obrzydliwe dźwięki zakończone haczykami. Harry pomyślał chwilę o wymówieniu ich i poczuł, jak futerko jeży mu się na grzbiecie.

Cztery słowa – a Harry nienawidził siebie za to, że był w stanie to określić, nienawidził faktu, że pewnie byłby w stanie przypomnieć sobie ten język, gdyby naprawdę musiał – i węże niespodziewanie zamarły. Płomienie wzniosły się i skoczyły, owijając się wokół jaja niczym stopione złoto i przesłaniając sobą żmije. Voldemort znowu się roześmiał, dźwiękiem rozgorączkowanego podniecenia, przez który ból w bliźnie Harry'ego pogorszył się tak bardzo, że ten przestał przez chwilę odbierać wizję.

Czuł, jak magia tańczy dziko wokół pokoju. Owinęła się wokół samej siebie niczym żmija, po czym wbiła zimne, trujące kły w jajo. To już do reszty zabiło nadzieję Harry'ego, jeśli jeszcze jakaś mu w tym momencie pozostała, że Mroczny Pan może jednak nie odzyskał swojej pamięci w pełni i nie podniósł się do końca po mentalnych szkodach, jakie Harry zdołał w nim wyrządzić.

Płomień i magia wymieszały się, owinęły wokół siebie i rozwiały. Pozostało tylko jajko, lśniący, czerwono–złoty kształt, w którym Harry nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego piękna, pomimo jego kolorystycznego podobieństwa do Fawkesa. Wyglądało bardziej jak smugi krwi w moczu.

Voldemort wymówił kolejne, zakończone haczykami słowo i wyrzucił dłoń za siebie. Skorupka jajka momentalnie pękła, jakby została przerwana z zewnątrz, a nie roztrzaskana od środka, a zwinny, wijący się, czarny kształt wylał się przez pęknięcie i wydostał na świat.

Harry przyglądał się spod wpół–przymkniętych oczu jak młody bazyliszek tańczy, a jego ciemnozielone łuski wciąż lśniły od cieczy z jajka. Nie był pewny, jak niebezpieczne te węże potrafiły być świeżo po narodzeniu, ani czy nawet ich spojrzenie w ogóle by na niego zadziałało w tej wizji, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Obiecał sobie, że będzie podejmował mniej ryzyka, mniej poświęceń. _Musiał_ żyć, żeby być w stanie prowadzić tę wojnę.

Voldemort obszedł bazyliszka dokoła i przemówił do niego tak, że Harry od razu zorientował się, że to musiała być wężomowa; wąż zamarł, gdy tylko usłyszał jego głos.

– Jesteś takie piękne, moje dziecko. Będziesz się mnie słuchać. Będziesz przesłaniać swoje oczy fałszywymi powiekami, kiedy będziesz się znajdować w pobliżu mnie i każdego, kto do mnie należy. Rozpoznasz ich, ponieważ będą nosili na sobie ten znak. – Zakręcił dłonią w powietrzu i Mroczny Znak, lśniąc swoją zielenią, pojawił się nad nim i zawisnął w powietrzu. – Nie ukąsisz też nikogo, kto nosi na sobie ten znak. Każdy inny będzie twoją prawowitą zdobyczą, jak już tylko dorośniesz na tyle, że będę w stanie cię poszczuć na moich wrogów.

Bazyliszek podniósł łeb i dopiero w tym momencie Harry zorientował się, że to musiała być samica, ponieważ brakowało jej szkarłatnych smug, które naznaczałyby ją jako króla bazyliszków.

– _Jestem głodna. Posłuszna, ale głodna. Przynieś mi tego, kogo mogę zjeść, mój panie._

Voldemort roześmiał się leniwie i obejrzał przez ramię. Z cieni wyszło dwóch zamaskowanych śmierciożerców, którzy trzymali między sobą miotające się stworzenie, na widok którego serce Harry'ego zamieniło się w kamień.

_Złapanie źrebaka jednorożców nie powinno być możliwe. Jak im się to udało?_

Źrebak był barwy czystego złota, co oznaczało, że ma mniej niż dwa lata. Jego oczy były wielkie, a ich kolor zmienny, gdzieś pomiędzy purpurą a głębokim błękitem. Miotał się nieustannie, wykonując ruchy stworzenia, które nigdy do tej pory w swoim życiu nie musiało jeszcze zaznać niewoli.

Harry ruszył przed siebie. Nie miało znaczenia, czy ktoś go zobaczy, czy narażał w tym momencie samą wizję, albo siebie, bo mógł go zobaczyć Voldemort albo bazyliszek. Już kiedyś się ukrył, kiedy Mroczny Pan zamordował jednorożca. Nie miał zamiaru znowu tego zrobić.

Wyskoczył zza dywanu, pozwalając, żeby jego tyle łapy nadały mu pędu, żeby jego przednia, prawa łapa, zakończona ostrymi pazurami zamachnęła się...

I przeszła przez bazyliszka, jakby ten był duchem. Harry wylądował na podłodze po drugiej stronie i ta wydawała się mu solidna. Może jednak chybił. Zawrócił i odbił się mocno od desek tylnymi łapami, wyciągając przednią łapę, żeby zahaczyć nią o szatę jednego ze zbliżających się śmierciożerców.

Przemknęli przez niego, jakby byli z dymu.

Rozgorączkowany, Harry spróbował sięgnąć ku jednorożcom, tym wolnym, które pewnie śpiewały teraz z przerażeniem przez to, co się działo jednemu z nich. _Czy wy tego nie widzicie? Czemu jeszcze was tu nie ma? Uwolnijcie go! Gdzie wy, kurwa, jesteście?_

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź, a bazyliszek powoli sunęła przed siebie, obnażając swoje długie kły i przechylając lekko łeb, tak że Harry, stojący przed jednorożcem, lada moment znajdzie się w zasięgu jej śmiertelnego, żółtego spojrzenia.

Harry sięgnął ku całej swojej sile wolu, przelewając przez siebie magię i siłę, starając się otworzyć w swoim ciele przepływ, który pozwoli mu utworzyć w tej wizji lśniącą ścianę, która ochroni źrebaka. Przecież był _dobry_ w magii defensywnej. Naprawdę długo nad nią pracował. Powinien być w stanie uratować teraz tego źrebaka. Widział już, jak Voldemort skazuje jedno dziecko na śmierć i to było o jedno za dużo.

Nic się nie stało. Śmierciożercy rzucili pośpiesznie jednorożca na podłogę, a bazyliszek uderzyła, owijając swoje ciało wokół źrebaka i wbijając w nią kły. Źrebak zadrżał i pisnął cicho. Jego nogi miotnęły się jeszcze po raz ostatni, a potem już leżał w bezruchu. Jego błękitno–srebrna krew ciekła przez dziury w jego karku, podczas gdy bazyliszek obróciła nim i zaczęła go pożerać głową do przodu.

Voldemort się śmiał.

Harry kulił się tam, gdzie był, zdolny do zobaczenia tego wszystkiego, ale niezdolny do bycia zobaczonym i wejścia z czymkolwiek w interakcję, roztrzęsiony i przerażony.

_Co się zmieniło? Czemu wcześniej byłem w stanie skrzywdzić i zabić Nagini, ale nie jestem teraz w stanie powstrzymać innych węży Voldemorta?_

Jedyna odpowiedź, jaka przychodziła Harry'emu w tym momencie do głowy była taka, że wskrzeszenie Voldemorta w jakiś sposób zmieniło połączenie między nimi. Był w ten sposób bezpieczniejszy, ale w tym samym czasie każda niewinna ofiara będzie musiała też być zdana na siebie.

Harry nienawidził... cóż. Nie był w tej chwili do końca pewien, czego nienawidził bardziej, Voldemorta, sytuacji, czy samego siebie. Kulił się tam, gdzie siedział, syczał syknięcia, które nikogo nie obchodziły i nienawidził. Patrzył, jak bazyliszek pożera jednorożca, pijąc krew, która ją splugawi, o ile już taka nie była, i przywiąże ją jeszcze mocniej do Voldemorta.

Wyobrażał sobie jednorożce, które wczoraj rano zaniosły go do morza, szukające na próżno porwanego przez śmierciożerców złotego źrebaka i żałował, że nie może tutaj wymiotować.

Voldemort głaskał bazyliszka po głowie i mruczał do niej słowa, które Harry mógłby zrozumieć, ale nie chciał. Położył swoje uszy płasko przy głowie i opuścił wąsiki na dół, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. _Czy tak już będzie w każdej wizji?_

Pokręcił jednak głową. Nie mógł się teraz na tym skupiać. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni musiał się zmagać z taką ilością żalu, nienawiści i pogardy do samego siebie, że już naprawdę powinien się zacząć do nich przyzwyczajać. Najważniejsze teraz było to, co mógł uzyskać ze swoich wizji, ponieważ i tak przecież nie jest w stanie ich powstrzymać, a skoro stał się w nich nietykalny, to mógł skorzystać z okazji, żeby się wszystkiemu lepiej przyjrzeć. Zerknął na śmierciożerców, ale ci pozostali w maskach i nie wykonali jeszcze żadnych gestów, które pozwoliłyby Harry'emu na zidentyfikowanie ich jako kogoś mu znanemu.

Voldemort zwrócił się do nich, przemawiając w wysokim, chłodnym angielskim.

– Skontaktujcie się z naszymi wtyczkami w ministerstwie. I nawiążcie kontakt z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Już kiedyś wywąchał drogę do więzienia Tullianum. Zrobi to znowu.

Jeden ze śmierciożerców pochylił się głęboko, zanim ośmielił się odezwać. Harry nastawił ucha, ale wciąż nie był w stanie usłyszeć w tym głosie czegokolwiek znajomego.

– Mój panie, czy mamy uwolnić wszystkich śmierciożerców, jakich uda nam się tam znaleźć? Jeśli będziemy musieli się pośpieszyć, to kto od kogo powinniśmy zacząć?

– Od nich wszystkich, oczywiście – powiedział Voldemort z irytacją. Harry zerknął na jego białą twarz i odkrył, że ta krzywi się na wyraz, mówiący wyraźne: _czemu ja się właściwie otaczam takimi kretynami?_

_Ponieważ tylko kretyni zgodziliby się na wyrycie sobie w skórze czaszki i węża tylko po to, żeby mogli przeprowadzać bezsensowne rajdy w świecie czarodziejów i mugoli?_ pomyślał Harry. _No dobra, idioci i ludzie, którzy poświęcają się za swoich przyjaciół, jak i ludzie, którzy żałują swojej decyzji i przyznają teraz, że tak, jak ją podejmowali, to byli idiotami._ W chwilach takich jak ta przyjemnie mu się myślało o jego sojusznikach, takich jak Peter, czy Snape...

Nie, nie Snape. Nie wolno mu było o nim myśleć, albo jego postanowienie osłabnie. Harry ostrożnie odciągnął swój umysł od myśli tego typu i spróbował słuchać dalej, z nadzieją, że usłyszy coś, dla czego warto było zobaczyć śmierć źrebaka jednorożców.

– Ale jeśli już będziecie musieli wybierać – ciągnął dalej Voldemort – to zacznijcie od Waldena Macnaira.

Śmierciożercy pokłonili się przed nim i aportowali. Harry poczuł, jak jego sen się rozwiewa i naszły go wątpliwości, żeby był w stanie zobaczyć teraz jeszcze cokolwiek interesującego, bo Voldemort po prostu głaskał królową bazyliszków i mamrotał słodkie słówka do swojego nowego zwierzątka.

_Widziałem już dość_ , pomyślał, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął pośród rozpadających się odłamków snu, wracając do rzeczywistości.

* * *

Harry otworzył powoli oczy. Mięśnie go dziwnie bolały, jakby przed chwilą faktycznie skakał i miotał się, ale podejrzewał, że było to w jakiś sposób związane z intensywnie fizyczną naturą jego snu, jak i jego własnym wycieńczeniem. Zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się z oka krwi, która spłynęła mu z blizny, ale tego się spodziewał. Ledwie to zrobił, a zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Dracona, przyglądającego mu się tak intensywnie, że aż z bólem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał bardzo łagodnie Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym skrzywił się, bo ten ruch sprawił, że jego blizna znowu zapłonęła bólem. Usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku.

– Masz może pergamin i pióro? – zapytał, rozciągając prawą dłoń. Następnie rozciągnął iluzję lewej, starając się naśladować naturalne zagięcia i ruchy swojej prawdziwej dłoni. Okazało się to cięższe niż się spodziewał, ponieważ musiał to wykonać w lustrzanym odbiciu, a nie po prostu zduplikować ruch.

Draco bez słowa podniósł pióro i zwój, sięgając obok swojego krzesła. Harry, trzymając głowę tak, żeby krew nie ściekała na pergamin i przytrzymując pergamin w miejscu lewym nadgarstkiem, napisał do Scrimgeoura tak prostą i krótką notatkę jak tylko był w stanie, ostrzegając go przed śmierciożercami, którzy znowu spróbują znaleźć wejście do nowego, ukrytego więzienia ministerstwa i sugerując zwiększenie straży wokół celi Waldena Macnaira.

Kiedy oderwał wzrok od kartki, Fawkes już siedział na oparciu krzesła Dracona, gruchając cicho. Harry zamrugał na niego.

– A nie spalisz listu przez przypadek? – zapytał.

Feniks wydał z siebie ostre ćwierknięcie, a w głowie Harry'ego uformowała się wizja sowy, skręcającej w nieodpowiednim momencie i uderzającą w mur. Harry uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Fawkes chciał mu powiedzieć, że przecież sowom też się zdarzają wypadki, ale większość czarodziejów i tak im ufa ze swoimi wiadomościami.

Fawkes złapał pergamin w dziób i zniknął w kuli ognia. Harry oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i zamknął oczy. _Notka pewnie dotrze do Scrimgeoura na czas bez względu na to, gdzie on by się w tej chwili nie znajdował. Nie sądzę, żeby nowe osłony, które ministerstwo nałożyło na Tullianum pozwoliły Greybackowi na ponowne wywąchanie sobie drogi, jak to zrobił ostatnim razem._

– Harry?

Harry otworzył oczy.

– Tak, Draco? Nie przejmuj się, nie śpię. Podejrzewam, że już tej nocy nie uda mi się zasnąć.

– Mroczny Pan wyzdrowiał po tym, co mu wtedy zrobiłeś? – Draco siedział, skubiąc pościel i wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Tak – powiedział po prostu Harry.

Draco zacisnął pięści, zagarniając tym ruchem tyle koca, że ten osunął się lekko z nóg Harry'ego.

– Szkoda – powiedział. – Szkoda, że od tego nie umarł.

Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz potem je zamknął. Słowa Dracona go w sumie niespecjalnie zaskoczyły, a skoro Draco chce życzyć komuś śmierci, to przecież Harry nie mógł mieć mu za złe życzenia jej akurat Voldemortowi. Tu chodziło bardziej o intensywność głosu Dracona, tego samego rodzaju, która się w nim pojawiła, kiedy na dobrą sprawę zaprzysiągł zemstę na Bellatrix Lestrange za to, że ta odcięła Harry'emu dłoń.

Harry sięgnął przed siebie i delikatnie dotknął nadgarstka Dracona.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Draco prychnął, mieszanką zdesperowanego śmiechu i nienawiści, po czym podniósł głowę.

– Czy to nie _ja_ powinienem pytać o to _ciebie_? – zażądał, pochylając się do przodu, póki jego nos nie znalazł się o kilka cali od twarzy Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i bez namysłu potarł krew na swoim policzku, używając do tego uroku swojej lewej dłoni, zanim w ogóle do niego dotarło, że to nie ma sensu. _Jeszcze nie wyschła_ , odnotował, zauważając ciemną smugę na swoim rękawie. Czyli nie było sensu wstawać, żeby sobie obmyć twarz. Jego blizna będzie tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas krwawić.

– Myślę, że możemy się pytać o to siebie nawzajem – powiedział. – Wiem, że cię boli, kiedy widzisz jak cierpię.

– Ale to ty wyglądasz, jakbyś przeszedł przez bitwę. – Draco nabrał głęboko tchu. – A od teraz będzie już tylko gorzej, prawda?

– Tak. – Harry nie widział powodu w dodawaniu do tego czegokolwiek innego. Wiedział, z czym Draco się w ciszy zmaga. Miłość do niego odciśnie na nim piętno. Nawet, gdyby po prostu postanowił pozostać przy nim jako jego przyjaciel, to i tak nie byłoby mu łatwo. Harry nie sądził, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawo do podejmowania tej decyzji za Dracona. Jeśli ten postanowi się wycofać...

Emocje Harry'ego wykręciły się w panice, ale przysiadł na nich surowo.

...to postanowi się wycofać. Musiał się słuchać tego, co podpowiadały mu jego serce i zdrowy rozsądek, powinien zrobić to, co uchowa go przy życiu i zdrowiu, przecież to jest najważniejsze.

Draco poderwał wtedy wzrok, spojrzał mu w oczy i odetchnął agresywnie i z irytacją. Następnie złapał Harry'ego w pasie, na tyle mocno, że ten podskoczył lekko z zaskoczenia, przez co jego obolałe mięśnie zaprotestowały gwałtownie.

– Przestań – wymamrotał z zacięciem Harry'emu do ucha. – Nie opuszczę cię. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Kocham cię, powiedziałem ci już o tym, jesteś częścią mojego życia, a jeśli spróbujesz mnie zmusić do odsunięcia się od ciebie... zaklęcia paraliżujące i eliksiry nasenne, pamiętasz?

– Powiedziałeś, że sięgniesz po nie tylko, jeśli znowu znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie bez ciebie – wymamrotał Harry, ale pozwolił się sobie odprężyć i przytulił go tak bardzo, jak mógł. Draco przyciskał mu ręce do tułowia, więc nie miał wielkiego pola do manewru.

– Próby walczenia tej wojny w pojedynkę też się liczą. – Draco przysunął się tak blisko do Harry'ego jak tylko mógł. – Kocham cię, ale na _Merlina_ , potrafisz być strasznie uparty i _pojedziesz_ ze mną do rezydencji Malfoyów na wakacje.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _On jest czasami zbyt ślizgoński dla własnego dobra. Gdybym go nie słuchał uważnie, to pewnie bym się z nim zgodził._ Odepchnął lekko Dracona od siebie, zmuszając go do poluźnienia uchwytu.

– Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Powiedziałem ci, czemu nie mogę tego zrobić. Wolałbym, żebyś...

– W takim razie gdzie się udasz? – zażądał Draco, przymrużając oczy. – Nie możesz zostać ze Snape'em, a jeśli zasugerujesz cokolwiek o powrocie do swoich rodziców, to cię...

– Sparaliżujesz mnie i uśpisz, wiem. – Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. – Mam inne rozwiązanie. – Zamilkł, instynktownie sięgając ku Fawkesowi, żeby ten go ostrzegł, jeśli Dumbledore ich podsłuchuje, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież Fawkes zniknął, żeby dostarczyć Scrimgeourowi wiadomość. Harry pokręcił głową i ściszył głos, przysuwając się blisko do Dracona. – Myślałem o McGonagall. Ona i tak wie już więcej, niż bym tego chciał, ale nie będzie w stanie mi zaszkodzić w taki sam sposób, w jaki twój ojciec może i w dodatku jest na tyle potężna, żeby mnie ochronić.

– Ale będziesz w tej samej szkole co Snape i Dumbledore, nie przeszkadza ci to? – Draco utrzymał jego spojrzenie i nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Snape mogę zignorować – powiedział Harry. Teraz już był tego pewny. Dziki gniew, który go napędzał podczas nocy przesilenia letniego, już mu minął, a Harry powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że większa jego część musiała być wtedy związana w jakiś sposób z przymuszeniem Dumbledore'a. – A naprawdę powinienem zostać w pobliżu dyrektora. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie w stanie go zmusić do pokuty i przemyślenia własnych błędów, to właśnie moja obecność.

– O czym ty mówisz, Harry?

Harry drgnął; nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić, chociaż podejrzewał, że część tego ruchu pochodziła zarówno z zaskoczenia Dracona, jak i swojego własnego. Podniósł głowę, powoli, i spojrzał ponad ramieniem Dracona, w kierunku drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Stała tam jego matka, przyglądając mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i powoli kręcąc głową. Harry nie był w stanie zdecydować, czy wygląda na szaloną, czy nie, ale wiedział, że nie podoba mu się jej mina, kiedy wreszcie spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Wracasz na wakacje do Doliny Godryka, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Tak przecież ustaliliśmy. Kiedy Albus mnie wzywał, to powiedział mi, że sam się na to zgodziłeś. Czemu teraz zaczynasz planować zrobienie czegoś innego niż to, o co cię poprosiliśmy? – Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła ciężko. – Czy mógłbyś wreszcie _przestać_ wyobrażać sobie, że sam wiesz, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze, albo że możesz wycofać się z danego słowa, nie ponosząc przy tym żadnych konsekwencji?

Harry zaczął odpowiadać, ale za jego matką poruszył się cień i Dumbledore wszedł do środka. Stał przez chwilę, otrzepując swoje szaty, jakby lada moment miał wydać publiczne oświadczenie i z tej okazji chciał wyglądać dobrze, choć z tego, co Harry widział, to i tak był jego przeciętny, udekorowany gwiazdkami strój.

A potem podniósł głowę. Harry spojrzał prosto w jego błękitne oczy.

Dumbledore wiedział już, że Harry go oszukiwał i tylko udawał, że znajdował się pod przymuszeniem.

Draco wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie bez słów i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, ale Dumbledore był od niego szybszy. Podniósł rękę i różdżka Dracona przeleciała przez skrzydło szpitalne, lądując w jego dłoni. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku obok siebie. Harry zauważył, że przez cały ten czas nawet przez chwilę nie spojrzał na Dracona. Jego główna uwaga wciąż skupiała się przede wszystkim na Harrym.

A w jego oczach zbierała się burza.

– Wydawało mi się, że mieliśmy umowę, Harry – powiedział, głosem pełnym antycznego zawodu. – Wydawało mi się, że możemy ci zaufać, że nie staniesz się Mrocznym Panem, którym przez cały ten czas tak bardzo nie chciałeś się stawać. Wygląda jednak na to, że się myliłem.

Uderzył w następnej chwili.

Harry już wezwał _Protego_ , jedno z zaklęć, które był w stanie wykonać bez namysłu, bezróżdżkowo, we śnie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tarcza pojawiła się wokół niego i Dracona, a wymieszane światło z dwóch zaklęć Dumbledore'a – rzuconych obu na raz, klątw, które miały go pozbawić przytomności i możliwości ruchu – odbiły się od niej bezpiecznie. Dumbledore tylko westchnął lekko, jakby spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy, ale i tak mu się to nie podobało. Był jednak wyraźnie gotów się z tym mierzyć tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Lily i odprowadził ją na bok.

– Odpocznij, moja droga – powiedział łagodnie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że musi ci być teraz naprawdę ciężko. Tak wiele poświęciłaś, starając się, żeby nie pozwolić swojemu synowi na spełnienie swojego losu, a on i tak w ten sposób skończył. Żadna matka nie powinna zaznać takiego ciosu od własnego dziecka. Odpocznij.

Lily stała tam, gdzie ją zostawił, pochylając pokornie głowę. Harry poczuł, jak usta mu się krzywią, kiedy zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ktoś, kto kiedyś był w Gryffindorze może tak dawać sobą pomiatać, ale szybko potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie wolno mu było myśleć w ten sposób. Nie mógł tak o niej myśleć, inaczej nigdy nie zdoła jej wyleczyć. Teraz była żałosna, tak, ale to nie oznaczało, że mogła być taka, kiedy była dzieckiem. Nie oznaczało, że nigdy nie miała w sobie żadnych gryfońskich cech.

Dumbledore szedł przed siebie, aż nie znalazł się u nóg łóżka, zaraz za limitem _Protego_. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział jego twarzy tak szlachetnej i otwartej, być może dlatego, że pojawiały się też na niej linie zmęczenia, jakby pozwalał Harry'emu zobaczyć, jak wiele kosztowała go ta wojna.

– Przestań już, Harry – powiedział. – Wiem, że jesteś oddany ten wojnie, chcesz w niej wziąć udział, nawet jeśli nie zgadzasz się z nami pod względem tego, jak się powinno ją prowadzić. Zbyt wiele kosztowałaby cię teraz próba zniszczenia albo zranienia mnie, co więcej, straciłbyś przez to zaufanie wielu świetlistych czarodziejów. W dodatku uszkodziłoby to osłony Hogwartu, a obaj przecież wiemy, że teraz, kiedy Voldemort powrócił, są one ważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Jestem pewien, Harry, że jak tylko o tym pomyślisz, to się odprężysz i wejdziesz do domu swojej matki, w którym będziesz mógł zaznać spokoju, ucząc się o wojnie.

Harry nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnego przymuszenia w jego słowach, ale to nie znaczyło, że go tam nie było. Obnażył zęby, ale nic nie powiedział. Dumbledore pozostał w bezruchu, przyglądając mu się cierpliwymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czemu tak po prostu nie zaatakował. Potem przypomniał sobie, że Dumbledore pewnie obawiał się jego zdolności do pożerania magii, a potem też, że przecież nie powinien w ogóle myśleć o pokonaniu Dumbledore'a w walce. Powinien być jego _vatesem_ , zastanawiać się, jak go wyrwać z jego sztucznie ułożonych myśli – Harry uważał, że ta konstrukcja musi przypominać sieć, nawet jeśli dosłownie nią nie była – i zaprosić go do światła wiedzy i współczucia.

_Bycie_ vatesem _dla wszystkich jest naprawdę trudne._

– Nie chcę z panem walczyć – powiedział ostrożnie. – Nie chcę też zniszczyć Hogwartu. Ale odkryłem, że użył pan na mnie _przymuszenia_ i właśnie dlatego nie chcę wrócić do domu na wakacje. Nie chcę zrobić niczego, na co sam się nie zdecydowałem z własnej woli.

– Ja tylko działałem w twoim najlepszym interesie, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Gdybyś tylko...

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, tylko do połowy otwarte po wejściu Dumbledore'a i Lily, niespodziewanie otwarły się na oścież z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy zorientował się, że dokonała tego magia bezróżdżkowa – magia bezróżdżkowa potężnego, wściekłego czarodzieja, czy czarownicy, której Harry nie znał. Z pewnością nie był za to odpowiedzialny on sam, ani Dumbledore, w dodatku brakowało jej pełnej kłów aury Snape'a, a Harry był przekonany, że z miejsca by się zorientował, gdyby na terenie szkoły pojawił się Voldemort.

Zrozumiał w chwilę potem, kiedy znajoma mu kobieta weszła do pokoju, nawet jeśli nie pojmował źródła jej furii. Aurorka Mallory, szefowa biura aurorów od chwili, w której Scrimgeour został mianowany na stanowisko ministra, była niemal tak potężna jak Snape, ale jeśli powodował teraz nią gniew, to jej magia będzie to odzwierciedlała. Ta moc była silna, czysta i Harry'emu wręcz wydawała się zimna, z lekkim zapachem metalu, jakby śnieg trafił go prosto w twarz.

Dumbledore odwrócił się i spojrzał na Mallory, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Aurorko – powiedział. – Co się stało?

Mallory warknęła na niego. Trzymała w dłoni różdżkę, ale nie wycelowała nią w Dumbledore'a. Harry uważał, że jej magia zrobiła to wystarczająco dobrze za nią. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się bardziej martwić w tej chwili o ochronę jej, czy Dumbledore'a. Nawet Świetlistego Pana można było skrzywdzić tego rodzaju magią, zwłaszcza jeśli ta przedostanie się przez jego obronę.

– _Wiedziałeś_ – powiedziała. – _Wiedziałeś_ i byłeś tego _częścią_. Niedobrze mi się robi na myśl, że kiedyś ci ufałam.

Dumbledore jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

– Aurorko, jeśli miała pani ostatnio jakieś dziwne sny, to sugeruję, żeby zaczęła pani lepiej dobierać słowa. Voldemort mógł sięgnąć i...

– Czy wiedziałeś – powiedziała Mallory, podczas gdy jej magia wyciągnęła z jej kieszeni niewielki przedmiot, wirując nim – że mój ojciec nie doczekał się swojego procesu wyłącznie dlatego, że go zabiłam w chwili, w której zaczął się oglądać za moją młodszą siostrą? – Niewielka rzecz obleciała dwukrotnie jej głowę, po czym wystrzeliła w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor śledził wzrokiem tor jej lotu, nie reagując w żaden sposób, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie uważał jej za niebezpieczną.

Harry rozpoznał ją tuż przed tym, jak go trafiła. To była skorupka bezruchrząszcza, która powodowała bezruch ciała tak kompletny, że nawet potężni czarodzieje nie byli w stanie się wyrwać spod jej mocy, bo ta pieczętowała im magię pod ich skórą. Ta musiała mieć również przyczepiony do siebie świstoklik, albo była zaczarowana jako świstoklik, ponieważ zwykle bezruchrząszcz po prostu wrył by swojego więźnia w podłogę. W tym przypadku jednak, Dumbledore zamarł i zniknął w wirze kolorów.

– No – powiedziała Mallory, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. Kiwnęła mu szorstko na powitanie. – Wybacz, że musieliśmy to zrobić akurat w ten sposób, Potter, ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ta kurwa, która nazywa się twoją matką. Twój ojciec wyszedł ze swojego domu jak tylko go wezwaliśmy. To było czyste, proste aresztowanie. Nie to co tutaj. – Warknęła i obróciła się.

Harry zauważył z oszołomieniem, że kiedy on sam był w pełni zajęty obserwowaniem Mallory i Dumbledore'a, do skrzydła szpitalnego weszło jeszcze dwóch aurorów. Jednym z nich była Tonks, której włosy lśniły metaliczną czernią. Drugim był auror Feverfew, którego spotkał już wcześniej kilka razy, zwłaszcza podczas jego szkolnych patroli w tym roku. Właśnie kończyli wiązać Lily ręce za plecami. Oczy jego matki były szeroko otwarte, przerażone i pełne łez.

Wreszcie, _wreszcie_ , za późno, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób to się mogło na coś przydać Dumbledore'owi, Harry otrząsnął się ze swojego transu. Opuścił zaklęcie tarczy i odepchnął lekko od siebie Dracona, który w międzyczasie przysunął się do niego blisko i objął go w pasie ramionami.

– Co wy _wyprawiacie?_ – zażądał. – Czemu aresztujecie moją matkę i Dumbledore'a?

Mallory, która obserwowała Lily, podczas gdy jej magia skakała i tańczyła wokół niej, zerknęła na niego. Jej twarz złagodniała.

– Nie przeszłam do końca przez to samo co ty – powiedziała i Harry zawahał się, ponieważ zdawała się go _naprawdę_ w tym momencie _widzieć_. – Ale wiem trochę jak to jest. Mój ojciec... dotykał mnie. Bez przerwy. Kiedy już zrobiłam się dla niego za stara i zaczął to robić mojej siostrze, moja magia go zabiła. Nigdy mnie nie osądzono, oczywiście. Kiedy Wizengamot zobaczył myślodsiewnie, wszyscy zgodzili się, że miałam pełne prawo do obrony mojej siostry.

_Kurwa. O kurwa. O nie._ Harry odkaszlnął lekko, bo w gardle zebrała mu się jakaś kleista breja.

– O co zostali oskarżeni moi rodzice i dyrektor?

– Znęcanie się nad dziećmi – powiedziała Mallory. – Praktycznie każdy możliwy przykład, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Emocjonalne, psychiczne, zaniedbywanie, pozostawianie cię samego w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa... pozostawianie was samych na pastwę _Sami Wiecie, Kogo_ , na litość Merlina. – Skrzywiła się i obejrzała na Lily. – Nie uważam cię za człowieka – powiedziała konwersacyjnie. – Lepiej, żebyś dowiedziała się o tym już teraz.

– Kto wniósł te oskarżenia? – Harry zdołał wymówić przez zdrętwiałe usta.

Odpowiedź nie była nieoczekiwana, ale jej dźwięk i tak go zabolał.

– Severus Snape.


	2. Burza ognia Snape'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale ciąg dalszy całej sytuacji. To naprawdę nie jest przyjemny rozdział. Problem z uwolnieniem burzy ognia polega na tym, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kogo może sparzyć.

Snape był w stanie wyczuć nadciągającego w jego kierunku Harry'ego.

Oczywiście, nawet gdyby nie był w stanie, to mróz, który skuł mu mury jego gabinetu i zielony wąż, który pojawił się, owinięty wokół jego gardła, sycząc, też prawdopodobnie wystarczyłyby mu jako podpowiedzi. Ale był w stanie też wyczuć przetaczającą się przez szkołę magię Harry'ego, sztorm, który obiecywał jednocześnie ból, migrenę i złamane serce. Narastała, aż nie stała się uciskającą mu tuż przy skroniach siłą, która przytłoczyła go na długo przed lodem, na długo przed wężem, na długo przed łomotaniem w drzwi.

_Oczywiście, "na długo przed" oznacza w tym momencie jakieś pięć minut_ , pomyślał Snape. Odchylił się w fotelu, jedną dłonią głaszcząc owiniętego mu wokół gardła węża. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie ściśnie go za mocno. Wciąż miał sińce po ostatnim razie, kiedy Harry postanowił go udusić.

– Wejść – zawołał, kiedy rozległo się pukanie. Jego głos był spokojny i rezolutny, nawet jeśli jego ton był ciężki. Jego umysł dawał mu to samo wrażenie. Tak właśnie wyglądały zalety bycia oklumentą i opanowania zdolności wrzucenia wszystkich swoich emocji do jednego z basenów rtęci, na których utrzymywanie pozwalała mu dyscyplina.

_Merlin jeden wie, że teraz sobie bez tego nie poradzę._

Drzwi się otworzyły i Harry wparował do środka. Snape przyglądał mu się. Gdyby nie znał tak dobrze Harry'ego, to _prawdopodobnie_ byłby w tym momencie odpowiednio przerażony. Magia Harry'ego miotała się wokół niego w formie aury, wyglądającej jak skaczące, czarne węże, które znikały tak szybko jak się pojawiały, pełzając po powietrzu, jego ciele i ubraniach. Jego oddech syczał i rzęził mu między zębami, zupełnie jakby przebiegł maraton, mimo, że odległość ze skrzydła szpitalnego do lochów naprawdę nie była aż tak daleka. Wbił oczy w Snape'a z taką agresją, że ich zielony kolor zdawał się pogłębić o kilka odcieni.

Ale Snape znał Harry'ego i miał oczy. Widział, jak wiele z dyszenia i dygotania Harry'ego pochodziło z wysiłku poruszania się w ten sposób, kiedy przez ostatnie cztery dni nie miał nawet sił ruszyć się z łóżka. Widział bladość jego twarzy, ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami, które świadczyły o tym, jak niewiele te cztery dni niemal nieustannego snu mu pomogły. Widział, że iluzja jego lewej dłoni nie reaguje na czas z resztą przedramienia. Widział strach, kryjący się za gniewem w oczach Harry'ego.

_Gdyby tylko on się martwił o kogoś innego, a nie o ludzi, którzy go maltretowali!_

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Snape. – Jeśli chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć, to mogłeś po prostu o to poprosić, wiesz? Odwiedziłbym cię w szpitalu. Wolałbym, żebyś się nie przemęczał jeszcze i nie ruszał z łóżka. – Dokładnie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. Nie spanikuje, nie odchyli się od niego i nie wzdrygnie, a już ponad wszystko, nie będzie za nic przepraszał. Nawet jeśli Harry tego właśnie od niego chce, to nie sposób będzie mu przejść mostu, który już za sobą spalił.

_Tylko w ten sposób możemy to załatwić, to jest jedyna droga naprzód._ Snape przyglądał się zaciśniętym ustom Harry'ego i uznał, że chłopiec prawdopodobnie stara się nie powiedzieć czegokolwiek, co się skończy wrzaskiem. _Harry zadeklarował, że chce wszystko zmienić. Być może uda mi się nawet zmusić go do zauważenia, że to jest częścią tych zmian._

Szybko zdusił w sobie tę nadzieję i wcisnął ją pod truchło, jakim było jego serce. Zrobił to, a tym samym zrezygnował z wszelkich pretensji do miłości Harry'ego. Musiał sobie o tym przypominać. Zapominanie rzeczywistości na nic mu się nie zda. Może pragnąć tej miłości, tego wybaczenia, ale Harry musiałby mu je podarować z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę – szepnął wreszcie Harry – z tego, że właśnie przyczyniłeś się do trzech morderstw?

Snape zamarł, a serce waliło mu tak głośno, że zagłuszyło syczenie węża.

– Aurorzy chyba nie... – zaczął.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który był na granicy szaleństwa z wycieńczenia. _Jest już na samej granicy swoich sił_ , pomyślał Snape, patrząc, jak Harry odwraca się od niego na pięcie. – Ale zamordowałeś ludzi, którymi Lily, Dumbledore i James mogli się stać. Gdybym tylko miał okazję porozmawiać z nimi jak należy, to mogliby się stać zupełnie innymi ludźmi. – Harry oddychał szybko, jego głos był stateczny, a on sam wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ściany i lód roztrzaskał się pod jego palcami. – Już prawie udało mi się zmienić moje relacje z Jamesem. _Wiedziałeś_ o tym. _Wiedziałeś_ , że już radził sobie lepiej. Czemu wniosłeś oskarżenie nawet przeciwko niemu?

– To nie miało nic wspólnego z naszą starą rywalizacją – powiedział cicho Snape. – Mogę to powiedzieć pod Veritaserum, jeśli tego chcesz, Harry.

Harry zamarł i stał tak przez chwilę w bezruchu, po czym ramiona mu się spięły.

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie chcę. Powiedz mi, czemu.

– Ponieważ jest dla ciebie zagrożeniem, zawsze nim był. – Snape przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien oszczędzić tego, kto mu w tym pomógł, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że oczy tamtej osoby lśniły nie mniejszą determinacją niż jego własne. – Ponieważ twój brat pokazał mi list, który otrzymał od Jamesa.

Harry oklapł, jakby ktoś mu właśnie przywalił w splot słoneczny.

– Nie – powiedział chwilę później głuchym głosem.

– Ależ tak – powiedział Snape i zamknął oczy, kiedy wąż wokół jego szyi zaczął sykliwie śpiewać w odpowiedzi na ból Harry'ego. – Napisał w liście, że wierzy, że chcesz się pogodzić z nim i Lily, że chcesz, żebyście się znowu stali jedną, wielką rodziną w Lux Aeternie, albo w Dolinie Godryka. On jest _niebezpieczny_ , Harry. Nawet nie spróbował napisać do ciebie, zapytać cię, czy to prawda, zakwestionować twojej decyzji, mimo, że zgodnie z tym, co usłyszałem od twojego brata, powiedziałeś mu rankiem przesilenia letniego, że wciąż nie chcesz widzieć swojej matki na oczy. On _nie jest_ dobrym ojcem. Jego troska o tę jego... żonę przytłumiła wszelką troskę, jaką miał względem ciebie.

– Ale mógł się zmienić – szepnął Harry. – Zmieniał się. _Zmienił_ się. Po prostu dał się ponieść chwili. A Lily i Dumbledore...

– Jedno cię przymusiło, a drugie wierzyło, a przynajmniej pragnęło wierzyć, że przymuszenie było rezultatem twojej własnej decyzji. – Snape wstał i pochylił się do przodu, wbijając wzrok w plecy Harry'ego i ignorując węża. Zanadto ufał swojemu wychowankowi, żeby teraz myśleć, że ten go ukąsi bez ostrzeżenia. – A to już nawet nie licząc wszystkich okrucieństw, do których cię zmuszali odkąd nauczyłeś się chodzić. Rozszarpali na strzępy setki ludzi, którymi mogłeś się stać. _Nie pozwolę_ ci odrzucić w cholerę własnego życia tylko po to, żebyś mógł ich uratować.

Harry wydał cichy, zdesperowany dźwięk, który mógł być zarówno początkiem szlochu, jak i klątwy. Odwrócił się jednak z powrotem, co Snape uznał za dobry znak.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, wyraźnie starając się przemawiać cicho i spokojnie. – Jestem pewien, że skoro ja byłem w stanie im wybaczyć, to pan chyba również?

Snape przymrużył oczy. Nawet ze wszystkimi emocjami zamkniętymi w basenach oklumencyjnych, Harry wciąż wykazywał się nadzwyczajną zdolnością, której nikt przed nim jeszcze nie opanował, do wyciągania ze Snape'a jednocześnie jego gniewu i troski i ustawiania ich przed wszystkimi innymi emocjami.

– A co z Peterem Pettigrew, Harry? Co z twoim bratem? Zaaranżowali mu życie, nawet jeśli nie spróbowali zaaranżować mu umysłu, raniąc go tak dotkliwie jak twojego. Co z czasem, kiedy Dumbledore kazał nam spędzić z daleka od siebie na twoim trzecim roku, ze sposobem, w jaki zaniedbał osłony tak, że te wciąż są pełne dziur, co z jego zaniedbaniem, które doprowadziło do tego, że śmierciożercy zaczęli przenikać na tereny szkoły? Co to o nim świadczy, że jego pierwszym ruchem po odrodzeniu się Mrocznego Pana było przymuszenie _ciebie_ , zamiast wyruszenie przeciw niemu do walki?

Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – _Nie wiem_. Peter zasługuje na sprawiedliwość, ale czy nie mógł mu pan pomóc wnieść oskarżenia tak, żeby ominąć przy okazji moją przeszłość?

– I tak chcieliby się dowiedzieć, czemu wysłuchał rozkazów Dumbledore'a – powiedział Snape. – A pozostawianie was na zmiłowanie Mrocznego Pana i tak zostałoby uznane za zbrodnię, przez co zaczęliby rozgrzebywać tę przeszłość jeszcze bardziej i prędzej czy później dokopaliby się do prawdy. – Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie wymówić oszczerstw, które same mu się pchnęły na usta, powstrzymał chęć potrząśnięcia Harrym, żeby ten obudził się wreszcie ze zdesperowanego snu na jawie, który ewidentnie go pochłonął. A to i tak niewiele miało wspólnego z wężem, który uspokoił się znacznie w chwili, w której złość Harry'ego ustąpiła miejsca błaganiu. – To i tak by wybuchło prędzej czy później, Harry. Otrzymałem listy od Hawthorn Parkinson, Narcyzy Malfoy i Adalrico Bulstrode'a, w których wszyscy starali się wyciągnąć ode mnie, mniej lub bardziej subtelnie, informacje na temat twojej przeszłości. Czekałem z reakcją do chwili, w której Lily i Dumbledore zaprezentują się jako nieuniknione zagrożenie. Wówczas nie mogłem już dłużej czekać.

Harry zadrżał i opuścił głowę.

– Ale gdyby pan tylko wycofał zarzuty...

Snape pozwolił wreszcie swojemu gniewowi wyrwać się na wolność.

– Tego _nie_ zrobię – warknął, uderzając otwartą dłonią w środek swojego biurka. Wąż owinięty wokół jego szyi syknął na niego. Snape opanował w sobie chęć odwinięcia tego cholerstwa i ciśnięcia nim przez pokój. Harry patrzył teraz na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, wreszcie zdając się go słuchać i to mu w zupełności wystarczało. – Nigdy tego nie zrobię – powiedział Snape nieco spokojniej. – Ale przyznam, że ciężko mi będzie przewidzieć, jak wiele ministerstwo samo wyjawi wiadomości publicznej, a jak wiele ucieknie samo z siebie. Dlatego więc stworzyłem kopie wspomnień twojej przeszłości...

– Jakich wspomnień mojej przeszłości?

Snape spiął się. Kompletnie zapomniał, że jeszcze nie powiedział o tym Harry'emu.

– Wynalazłem eliksir, który wyjął z głowy Dumbledore'a wspomnienia na temat twojego treningu – oznajmił chłodno. – Oglądałem każde po kolei, po czym je spisywałem. Ministerstwo otrzymało ten eliksir razem z jedną z kopii transkrypcji. – Nabrał głęboko tchu i rzucił sobą w dół tunelu, który otworzył się przed nim. – Inne kopie wysłałem również Narcyzie Malfoy i Hawthorn Parkinson. Nie wiem, jak głęboko biegnie twoje zaufanie wobec Bulstrode'ów. Wiem jednak, że ufasz Narcyzie i słyszałem, że Hawthorn przebaczyła ci, że byłeś związany ze śmiercią Dragonsbane'a.

Twarz Harry'ego nabrała osobliwego koloru, niczym zielonkawy wosk. Jego głos był szeptem, tak bardzo przepełnionym zdradą, że Snape musiał odwrócić od niego twarz.

– Jak mogłeś to zrobić?

– Zrobiłem to – powiedział statecznie Snape – ponieważ wiedziałem, że odwrócisz się ode mnie w chwili, w której to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw – a może nawet i wcześniej, jak już mnie o tym poinformowałeś. _Musisz_ mieć przy sobie dorosłego, który wie, przez co przeszedłeś i jest w stanie się do ciebie zbliżyć.

– A skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że komukolwiek pozwolę się teraz do siebie zbliżyć? – Harry patrzył na niego groźnie. Snape znał presję takiego spojrzenia, mimo, że nawet nie obejrzał się jeszcze na Harry'ego. Owinięty wokół jego szyi wąż podjął znowu syczenie, tym razem brzmiąc bardziej poważnie niż ostatnio.

– Bo cię znam – powiedział Snape. – To są twoi sojusznicy, a ty masz świadomość obietnic, jakie im złożyłeś. Ponadto, nie będziesz ich winił za tę wiedzę, bo została im ona po prostu podarowana. Będziesz winił mnie, bo cię zdradziłem, więc to właśnie teraz robisz. – Zebrał w sobie, choć nie miał pojęcia skąd, odwagę, żeby odwrócić się i znowu spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy. – Upewnię się, że jesteś chroniony, Harry, nawet jeśli żeby ci to zapewnić będę musiał działać całkowicie wbrew twojej woli.

– Ale to przecież... – zaczął Harry i powstrzymał się. Następnie wrócił do szeptu, który ciężej było znosić Snape'owi od zwykłego wściekania się. _Pewnie właśnie dlatego go używa._ – Proszę. Przecież mam już to wszystko za sobą, prawda? Maltretowali mnie, skoro się pan upiera przy używaniu tego słowa, ale przecież to przeżyłem. I właśnie zaczynałem podejmować kroki, żeby tylko nie zdołali skrzywdzić nikogo innego. Ograniczałem przymuszenie Dumbledore'a. Byłem gotów do pracy nad Lily. Z Jamesem przecież łatwo by mi poszło. Proszę, niech pan wycofa oskarżenia.

Snape pokręcił głową. Zastanawiał się, jak jeszcze mógłby ująć to w słowa tak, żeby Harry wreszcie pojął, że przychodzenie do niego z apelacją nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Odnosił wrażenie, że był już pod tym względem tak bezpośredni jak tylko się dało.

_Nie. Możesz być jeszcze bardziej._

– Nie, Harry – powiedział. – Nawet, gdybym wycofał teraz oskarżenia, minister i tak by przeprowadził dochodzenie. Przysiągłem kiedyś, że uwolnię burzę ognia, żeby cię chronić i sięgnę po każdą pomoc, po jaką zdołam. – Założył ręce na piersi i to nie dlatego, że było mu zimno. – Ten smok już wyleciał, wszystko stanęło w ogniu. Apelowanie do mnie o zniesienie zarzutów na nic ci się nie zda. Minął już moment, w którym mógłbyś zmienić cokolwiek pod tym względem.

Harry stał przez dłuższą chwilę, dygocząc tylko.

– Mój brat też będzie musiał przez to wszystko przejść – odezwał się wreszcie.

– Zgodził się na to – powiedział Snape cicho.

Cisza.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnął po chwili Harry. – Czy panu _w ogóle_ nie zależy na moich rodzicach i dyrektorze Dumbledorze?

Snape skrzywił się.

– W porównaniu do ciebie? Nie – powiedział.

Harry tylko gapił się na niego przez moment.

– Ale przecież – odezwał się wreszcie – oni też są ludźmi.

– Ty też jesteś człowiekiem, Harry.

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami.

– W moim przypadku jest inaczej.

– W jaki sposób? – Snape uznał, że równie dobrze może go wypchnąć poza ten punkt. W najlepszym przypadku, Harry będzie bezpieczny i świadomy potencjalnego zagrożenia, z jakim miałby do czynienia, gdyby jego rodzice i Dumbledore pozostali na wolności – jak i konsekwencjach ich dręczenia, które musiał znosić w przeszłości. Harry ślizgał się teraz na chwiejnym lodzie nielogiczności. Gdyby tylko Snape'owi udało się roztrzaskać ten lód...

– Ja po prostu... po prostu jest – powiedział Harry niskim, przerażonym głosem.

– Jak?

– Po prostu _jest!_ – Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego wściekle. Wąż na jego gardle zacisnął się niczym powróz. Snape stał nieruchomo, ledwie oddychając, nie ośmielając się zrobić czegokolwiek poza przyglądaniem się twarzy swojego wychowanka.

Harry przełknął kilka razy ślinę, a jego furia odpłynęła w chwili, w której najwyraźniej coś do niego dotarło.

– Idę porozmawiać z ministrem – powiedział nagle, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

Snape odprowadził go wzrokiem, kręcąc głową, kiedy zielony wąż zniknął. _Jeśli wydaje ci się, że Scrimgeour będzie bardziej wyrozumiały względem twoich rodziców, Harry, to się grubo mylisz._

* * *

– Harry. Możesz odpocząć, wiesz? – Dłoń Mallory na jego ramieniu zaciskała się stanowczo, ale jej głos był miękki i ciepły. – Nie musisz się widzieć z ministrem już teraz, natychmiast. Wiem, że on też chciał z tobą porozmawiać na temat twoich rodziców i tego starego głupca, ale chciał to zrobić w kilka dni po aresztowaniu. Nie musicie tego robić od razu.

– Ale chcę – powiedział Harry i poruszył ramieniem, żeby strząsnąć z niego jej dłoń. Regulus westchnął w jego głowie i szepnął coś do niego, ale Harry nie był w nastroju do słuchania. Przypominał sobie, w całą klarownością, do jakiej był w stanie zmusić swój umysł, wszystkie przypadki, kiedy Scrimgeour był przede wszystkim sprawiedliwy. Stawał po słusznej stronie i był w stanie osiągnąć ją swoimi przebiegłymi sposobami, ale wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy sam był przekonany, że ta sprawa była _słuszna_. Harry wierzył w poczucie sprawiedliwości ministra. Scrimgeour z pewnością zrozumie, że sprawiedliwość, źródło największego spokoju i szacunku w życiu innych ludzi, wymagać od niego będzie wypuszczenia na wolność jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a. Rozprawa ściągnie na siebie uwagę opinii publicznej, wywoła współczucie i ekscytację, odciągając wszystkich od tego, na czym naprawdę powinni się skupić, czyli walki z Voldemortem, w dodatku kompletnie zrujnuje czyjekolwiek możliwości zostania nowym człowiekiem. Przecież to _musiało_ mieć znaczenie.

Mallory przyklęknęła przed nim, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na siebie. Harry upierał się przy towarzyszeniu aurorom w ich drodze powrotnej do ministerstwa i poprosił Dracona, żeby ten został w Hogwarcie. Mallory zgodziła się na wszystko, chociaż podniosła brwi, kiedy Harry złapał Lily za rękę i wymamrotał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Odeskortowała go do biura szefa aurorów bez żadnego narzekania. Harry nie pojmował, czemu akurat teraz miałaby się wycofać.

Mallory przygładziła mu włosy dłonią.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Naprawdę rozumiem co ci się stało. Ale powinieneś teraz odpocząć. To musiał być dla ciebie ogromny szok – pamiętam, że kiedy aurorzy po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się o tym, co zrobiłam swojemu ojcu, to sama byłam w szoku – a ty się wręcz słaniasz na nogach.

_Cholera_. Harry ustabilizował się, opierając się ręką o ścianę.

– Proszę, aurorko Mallory – powiedział, skupiając się na tym, żeby jego głos nawet nie zadrżał. – Przykro mi z powodu tego, co panią spotkało i rozumiem, że chce mi pani po prostu pomóc. Ale ja naprawdę muszę się zobaczyć z ministrem. – Niepokój i świadomość, że tę sprawę należy załatwić od razu sprawiała, że mięśnie mu drżały i podskakiwały, niczym te złapanego jednorożca. – Proszę?

Aurorka przyjrzała mu się, po czym niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Wstała i zapukała do drzwi ministra. Głos Scrimgeoura odpowiedział momentalnie i nie było w nim śladu zmęczenia.

– Wejść!

Harry pozwolił, żeby ostrożny promień nadziei pojawił się w jego sercu, kiedy wchodził do jego gabinetu. Fawkes już z pewnością przekazał Scrimgeourowi wiadomość o jego wizji. Przecież, jako minister, miał też inne sprawy na głowie. Na pewno, na pewno uzna, że tak będzie najlepiej...

A potem wszedł do środka, zobaczył, w jaki sposób żółte oczy ministra wbijają się w niego i zrozumiał, że to jednak nie będzie takie proste. Fawkes, siedzący na podłokietniku fotela ministra, poderwał się w powietrze i podleciał do niego, śpiewając. Harry wyciągnął ramię w bok, żeby feniks miał na czym usiąść, ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od Scrimgeoura. W jego oczach był podziw, szacunek, oszałamiające współczucie i żelazna determinacja. Harry bał się tego, czego ta determinacja mogłaby dotyczyć.

– Zostaw nas samych, Fiono – powiedział Scrimgeour.

Aurorka Mallory zawahała się.

– Proszę pana...

– Możesz stanąć na warcie przed celami więźniów, jeśli uznasz, że jesteś w stanie się opanować – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Wyłącznie wtedy.

Harry poczuł poruszenie się w powietrzu obok niego, kiedy aurorka Mallory pokłoniła się. Następnie wyszła z pokoju i chwilę potem rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

_On ci nie pomoże_ , szepnął Regulus w jego głowie. _Oszczędzaj siły, Harry. Odpocznij trochę, wylecz się. Już dawno temu powinno było do tego dojść, dobrze o tym wiesz. On ci nie pomoże._

Harry strząsnął go z siebie, niemal dosłownie, po czym zajął fotel, stojący przed biurkiem ministra.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, uznając, że równie dobrze może mówić wprost – słyszał pan już, o co zostali oskarżeni moi rodzice i Dumbledore. Chciałbym prosić, żeby nie doszło do rozprawy.

– Niemożliwe – powiedział Scrimgeour, nie zmieniając nawet wyrazu twarzy.

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Czyli Regulus miał rację, ale to i tak było, jak wbiegnięcie w pełnym pędzie w ścianę, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy.

Winił swój szok za to, że Scrimgeourowi udało się w ciszy, jaka w tym momencie nastała, wbić swoje kolejne pytanie.

– Co ci się stało, Potter? Masz całą twarz we krwi.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Zupełnie szczerze kompletnie o tym zapomniał, ale teraz, kiedy Scrimgeour zwrócił mu na to uwagę, wyschnięta krew na jego skórze zaczynała się odrywać płatkami, swędząc go okrutnie.

– To z mojej blizny, proszę pana – powiedział cicho, po czym podniósł swoją grzywkę, mimo, że nie był pewien, czy Scrimgeour będzie w stanie zauważyć bliznę pod całą zeschniętą purpurą. – To swego rodzaju połączenie z Mrocznym Panem. Stąd wiem, że powrócił już w pełni sił.

Scrimgeour kiwnął głową.

– Nie ma wątpliwości, że ta rozprawa będzie dla ciebie wyjątkowo ciężkim przeżyciem – zaobserwował zdystansowanym głosem. – Będzie ciężka dla nas wszystkich.

– Tak! – Harry z wdzięcznością uchwycił się takiego wyjaśnienia. – Właśnie dlatego chciałbym poprosić, żeby pan to powstrzymał. Ta rozprawa po prostu wypełni powietrze złymi emocjami i sprawi, że wszyscy zaczną myśleć o przedawnionych zbrodniach. Po co nam to, skoro zaraz mamy stanąć do walki z kimś naprawdę złym? To, co zrobili moi rodzice, to już stare dzieje. Byłem w trakcie odbudowywania moich relacji z ojcem, kiedy mój opiekun zainterweniował. – Zamarł, przypominając sobie o czymś innym, czym chciał się przy okazji zająć. – To mi o czymś przypomniało. Chciałem poprosić o formularze, które zakończą prawną opiekę Severusa Snape'a nade mną.

Zaczekał. Scrimgeour przyglądał mu się bacznie przez moment.

– Znalezienie odpowiednich formularzy może nam chwilę zająć – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry zamrugał. Znał tę taktykę ministra. Po prostu nie spodziewał się, że ta zostanie kiedykolwiek wykorzystana przeciwko niemu.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął, tak zaskoczony, że nie był nawet w stanie dodać jakiegokolwiek wyrazu szacunku.

Scrimgeour przymrużył oczy.

– Byłem aurorem, panie Potter – powiedział, a jego głos nabrał mugolskiego akcentu, do którego uciekał się tylko w chwilach, w których przepełniały go jakieś emocje. – Takich kryminalistów jak pańscy rodzice czy dyrektor potrafię rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka i wiem muszą przejść przez swoją rozprawę, inaczej nigdy nic do nich nie dotrze. Snape ich rozpoznał jeszcze zanim ja zdołałem. Zrobił dla swojego wychowanka najlepszą rzecz, jaką opiekun mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji. – Zamilkł. – Czy znalazł pan kogoś lepszego na jego miejsce?

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

Scrimgeour przytaknął.

– W takim razie, póki Snape sam z siebie nie zrezygnuje z opieki nad panem – co jest równie możliwe jak to, że moje włosy nagle zrobią się fioletowe w zielone kropki – to pozostanie pan pod jego opieką, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której pańscy rodzice znajdują się w więzieniu.

– Ale gdyby pan ich wypuścił...

Scrimgeour zerwał się na równe nogi i pochylił nad biurkiem tak gwałtownie, że Harry ucichł.

– Oni znęcali się nad dzieckiem – warknął na niego Scrimgeour. Jego oczy wyglądały, jakby należały do starego lwa, który przyglądał się właśnie swojej zdobyczy, mimo że Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że minister raczej nie uzna go za swoją zdobycz. _Nie, to spojrzenie jest zarezerwowane dla ludzi, którzy nie są w stanie sami się obronić._ , pomyślał Harry i poczuł kolejny napływ rozzłoszczonego niepokoju względem swoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a. – Miałem już do czynienia z przypadkami dręczenia, Potter. Nie ma w nich nic śmiesznego. Nic a nic. Rozumiesz mnie? Do aurora należy aresztowanie dręczycieli i uratowanie przed nimi ich ofiar.

– Ja – powiedział Harry – _nie jestem_ niczyją ofiarą.

Oczy Scrimgeoura przymrużyły się jeszcze bardziej. Poruszając się powoli, ostrożnie, jakby jego kulawa noga zaczynała go boleć, usiadł z powrotem. Kiedy znowu się odezwał, jego głos był oschły.

– To również widziałem, Potter. Dzieci zaprzeczające, jakoby cokolwiek, co im się przytrafiło, miało coś wspólnego ze znęcaniem się, twierdzące, że sobie na to zasłużyły.

– Ale jakie to ma znaczenie, czy ja sobie na to zasłużyłem, czy nie? – Harry potrząsnął głową. W głowie mu brzęczało, w uszach wyła mu burza. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że sobie na to zasłużyłem. Powiedziałem tylko, że nie jestem ofiarą. Nie jestem bezsilny. Byłbym w stanie się im postawić, gdyby mnie kiedykolwiek uderzyli. Czy do pana nie dociera, że ja się starałem im _pomóc?_ – Jego głos nabrał błagalnego tonu, co go przeraziło, ale miał wrażenie, że to może być jedyna szansa na przekonanie do siebie Scrimgeoura, skoro ten nie miał zamiaru słuchać głosu rozsądku. – Udało mi się przekonać pana, żeby zaczął pan współpracować z magicznymi stworzeniami, zamiast przeciw nim. Zdołałem przekonać niektórych z moich sojuszników, że mają większe szanse przetrwania tej wojny, walcząc po mojej stronie, a nie Voldemorta, i zgodzili się ze mną nawet ci, którzy kiedyś Voldemortowi służyli. Byłbym w stanie przekonać moich rodziców i Dumbledore'a, że to, co zrobili, było złe, a wtedy zająłbym się tym wszystkim bez rozgłosu.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że to wciąż są ludzie, którzy się znęcali nad dzieckiem, Potter – powiedział Scrimgeour. – To nie zmienia faktu, że to po prostu kolejny sposób na oświadczenie, że sobie na to zasłużyłeś, w nadziei, że ci, którzy popełnili zbrodnię zostaną z niej zwolnieni, a ty sam zostaniesz potępiony.

– Wybaczyłem im to wszystko – powiedział Harry. Czuł, że zaczyna ogarniać go panika, ale stłumił ją w sobie. _Musiał_ istnieć jakiś sposób na obrócenie tego na dobrą stronę. Snape powiedział, że smok już wyleciał, ale przecież ten smok wciąż siedział w ministerstwie. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób na złapanie go i oswojenie. – Nie potępiam się za cokolwiek poza słabością i niezdecydowaniem. Proszę. Niech ich pan wypuści.

Scrimgeour pokręcił powoli głową, nie jakby zaprzeczał, ale bardziej, jakby wyrażał tym niemy podziw.

– Wygląda na to, że Snape miał więcej racji, niż to sobie wyobrażałem – powiedział. – Powiedział, że będziesz próbował przekonać wszystkich do swojej racji nawet w chwili, w której będziesz miał tuż przed nosem dowody świadczące przeciwko temu. – Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. – Potter, ogromnie cię podziwiam, że udało ci się przeżyć w takich warunkach. Masz w sobie niezwykłe pokłady siły. Ale czas najwyższy, żebyś się zmierzył ze swoją przeszłością, a to będzie wymagało od ciebie jeszcze więcej siły. Dasz sobie z tym radę? – Pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając mu się intensywnie.

– Większe znaczenie ma, czy _oni_ mają dość sił, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. – Harry poprawił się w fotelu tak gwałtownie, że Fawkes stracił równowagę i zamiast tego usiadł na oparciu jego fotela, owijając ciepłe skrzydło wokół jego karku. Harry przysiadł na impulsie załamania się. _Kontrola, kontrola, muszę się opanować._ – Czy pan tego nie pojmuje, ministrze? Ja się martwię o nich, nie o siebie.

– Pojmuję – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Nawet lepiej, niż ci się wydaje, Harry.

Harry przełknął, kolejno, pragnienia do zaatakowania czegoś, do wrzeszczenia i do płaczu. _Skoro to rozumie, to czemu ignoruje prawdę? Będzie ciężko, ale przecież przeżyję wszystko, czym nie spróbowaliby we mnie cisnąć. Mogę przeżyć to, że mnie zobaczą, bo przecież ludzie prędzej czy później się znudzą i zaczną zwracać uwagę na coś innego. Ale Connor, Lily, James i Dumbledore... czemu nikt się o nich nie martwi? Connorowi może się wydawać, że jakoś to przeżyje, ale nie wie przecież jak to naprawdę będzie wyglądało, nie tak jak ja. A pozostali! Czy naprawdę tylko mnie obchodzi, co się z nimi stanie?_

Powoli nabierał przerażającego, przerażającego przeczucia, że naprawdę był w tym wszystkim sam.

– Chcę się zobaczyć z moimi rodzicami – powiedział. – Proszę. – Wiedział, że rozmowa z Dumbledore'em nie miałaby sensu. Bezruchrząszcz sprawi, że ten nie będzie w stanie mu odpowiadać, a ministerstwo nie jest jeszcze gotowe na zdjęcie z niego tego ograniczenia.

Scrimgeour zagapił się na niego.

– Obiecuję, że ich nie skrzywdzę – powiedział Harry w agonii zniecierpliwienia. – Przysięgnę to na cokolwiek będzie pan sobie życzył.

– Nie martwię się o to, czy to _ty_ ich skrzywdzisz – powiedział Scrimgeour, głosem pełnym znaczenia.

_Boję się, że to oni skrzywdzą ciebie_. Harry bez problemu był w stanie to sobie przetłumaczyć. Nabrał przez to ochoty do wściekania się, wrzeszczenia i plucia. Merlinie, czemu nikt nie _dostrzegał_ , że to jego rodzice byli tutaj ofiarami? To oni nie będą w stanie się bronić przed oskarżeniami, które zniszczą ich życia. Burza ognia Snape'a spali ich żywcem. Dumbledore przynajmniej miał swoją magię, w dodatku chroniła go jego stara reputacja. Ale stare dokonania Jamesa jako aurora nie będą już miały tak wielkiego znaczenia. A Lily...

Jego matka nie miała swojej magii.

_Jeśli dowiedzą się, czemu ją straciła, to tylko wykorzystają to jako kolejny dowód względem tego, że jednak nie byłem w stanie znieść ich znęcania się. Szlag by to trafił!_

Potrząsnął jednak głową i z wysiłkiem się opanował, żeby po prostu _pomyśleć_

– W takim razie przynajmniej z moim ojcem, proszę pana – powiedział. – Jego zarzuty się różnią od pozostałych, prawda? Po prostu zaniedbanie, zamiast aktywnego dręczenia?

Scrimgeour zamilkł na moment, jakby nie chciał przyznać mu racji.

– Owszem, są – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale on i tak był tego częścią.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie oddech ze świstem.

– Byliśmy już bardzo bliscy zawarcia nowych więzi. Pewnie uważa teraz, że to wszystko to tylko atak Snape'a na niego, w ramach ich starej rywalizacji. Pewnie nie rozumie, co się dzieje. Proszę, proszę pana. Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Chcę mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Może mi pan na to pozwolić?

Scrimgeour wstał.

– Wygląda na to, że nie spoczniesz, póki nie udzielę ci na to zgody – powiedział. – I lepiej, żeby to miał być mężczyzna, który cię spłodził, niż kobieta, która cię urodziła. Będę ci towarzyszył podczas tej rozmowy.

Harry kiwnął głową. Wolałby się wybrać tam sam, ale wyraz twarzy Scrimgeoura podpowiedział mu, że ta prośba nie miałaby sensu.

_Popełniasz błąd_ , naciskał w jego głowie Regulus.

Harry nie spróbował na to nawet odpowiedzieć. Wyglądało na to, że pod tym względem mieli z Regulusem diametralnie inne podejście. Regulus nawet szepnął, kiedy Harry rozmawiał ze Snape'em, że Snape dobrze zrobił.

* * *

Cela, w której trzymali Jamesa, była przeciętnym pokojem, nawet niespecjalnie pustym. W kącie stało łóżka, obok niego było biurko, chwiejny regał z książkami i drzwi, które, jak Harry podejrzewał, prowadziły pewnie do toalety. Oczywiście, brakowało w nim jakiejkolwiek formy rozrywki, więc Harry wiedział, że jego aktywny, oczytany ojciec pewnie odchodził już w nim od zmysłów, ale jeśli przyrównać to do niektórych cel, jakie mogliby dostać w Azkabanie, to i tak był luksus.

Kiedy weszli do środka, James już był na nogach; wyglądało na to, że poderwał się, jak tylko usłyszał opadające osłony i przekręcenie klucza w zamku, i patrzył się z napięciem na drzwi. Jego twarz była blada jak ściana.

– Witaj, tato – powiedział Harry, głosem przyduszonym od emocji, po czym zrobił krok do przodu. Dłoń Scrimgeoura opadła mu na ramię, przytrzymując go w miejscu, a Fawkes zawisł przed nim w powietrzu, chwilowo przesłaniając mu kompletnie Jamesa.

W żaden sposób to jednak nie ochroniło Harry'ego przed usłyszeniem jego słów.

– Jak możesz się tak do mnie zwracać po tym, co zrobiłeś? – wypalił. – Powiedziałeś, że chcesz wrócić do domu, że kochałeś swoją matkę na tyle, że byłeś gotów zaoferować jej drugą szansę, a potem odstawiasz _coś takiego?_ Jak mogłeś to zrobić ludziom, którym twierdzisz, że kochasz?

Głos Scrimgeoura niósł w sobie ton przesiąknięty uprzejmą pogardą, kiedy mu odpowiadał.

– Jestem zaskoczony, że może pan pytać o coś takiego. Czy wie pan w ogóle, _czym_ jest miłość? Bo to wygląda inaczej od tego, co pan sobą przedstawia.

Fawkes pochylił głowę, lądując znowu na ramieniu Harry'ego, dzięki czemu ten zobaczył, że James robi krok do przodu. Scrimgeour momentalnie wycelował w niego różdżką, a Fawkes wydał z siebie ćwierknięcie, które pozostawiło w umyśle Harry'ego wizję płomieni.

– Znajdowałem się pod przymuszeniem Dumbledore'a, kiedy pisałem ten list, tato – powiedział Harry, starając się zachować spokój. Merlin jeden wiedział, że przecież zasługiwał na ten ochrzan od Jamesa, ale jego słowa popychały go coraz mocniej w kierunku załamania psychicznego, na który w tym momencie po prostu nie mógł sobie pozwolić. – Naprawdę chciałem wtedy wrócić do domu, ale to trwało tylko do momentu, w którym wyrwałem się spod przymuszenia. A nie wiedziałem, jak powiedzieć ci prawdę bez ujawniania jej przy okazji Dumbledore'owi.

James pokręcił szybko głową.

– Ale czemu w takim razie nas aresztowano? Tego kompletnie nie rozumiem.

Warknięcie Scrimgeoura było niczym grom zapowiadający burzę z piorunami.

– Ponieważ to, co zrobiliście, było złe – powiedział. – Miłość jest nieznanym wam konceptem. Co z pojęciem sprawiedliwości?

Harry wzdrygnął się. _Błędem było pozwolenie mu na odeskortowanie mnie tutaj._

– Zrobiono to bez mojej wiedzy – powiedział, pragnąc, żeby jego ojciec mu uwierzył. – Nigdy bym się nie zdecydował na coś takiego. To była wyłącznie decyzja Snape'a.

– A ty nic nie zrobiłeś, żeby go powstrzymać?

– Nawet o tym wszystkim nie wiedziałem aż do mniej więcej godziny temu! – Harry opanował się, widząc wyraz twarzy Jamesa. _Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. To przecież nie jego wina, pamiętasz? W dodatku jest zdenerwowany._ – Obiecuję ci, tato, zrobię wszystko, żeby was stąd uwolnić. Udowodnię im, że to, co zrobiliście, nie było takie złe, że...

– To już nie wystarczy, Harry. – James odwrócił się, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Nawet, gdyby wypuścili nas już teraz, ta zmaza uwiesi się na nas i już zawsze będzie nam towarzyszyć. Nikt mnie już teraz nie zatrudni. Wszyscy będą uważać twoją matkę za jakąś wariatkę, a Dumbledore. – Wyrzucił z siebie ostry śmiech. – Nadchodzi wojna, Harry. Albus mi o tym napisał. Jak niby mamy w niej walczyć, skoro przywódca Światła siedzi w więzieniu za znęcanie się nad dziećmi? To jakiś koszmar. To wszystko to po prostu jakiś koszmar. Nasze życia zostały kompletnie zniszczone.

Harry pochylił głowę. _Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. Cholera, czemu pozwoliłem, żeby powiedzieli Snape'owi o tym przymuszeniu? Jestem pewien, że to właśnie popchnęło go do zrobienia tego akurat teraz._

– Do tego nasze życie rodzinne, wasze dzieciństwo, wszystko nagle znajdzie się na pierwszych stronach gazet – mówił dalej James, a każda część tego zdania zdawała się być wyrywana z jego gardła, jakby była tam przyczepiona hakiem. – Jak ci się wydaje, jak to się odbije na twoim bracie, Harry? Czemu w ogóle powiedziałeś komukolwiek o tym, co się wydarzyło w Dolinie Godryka? Jesteśmy teraz po uszy w gównie i to wszystko twoja wina...

– _Silencio._

Głos Jamesa się urwał. Scrimgeour opuścił różdżkę i obrócił Harry'ego w swoją stronę. Harry mu na to pozwolił. Prawie tego nie czuł. Wszystko w nim drżało i powoli cierpło z szoku.

– Nic z tego, co powiedział, nie było prawdą – powiedział spokojnie Scrimgeour. – Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Chodź ze mną, Harry. – Podniósł głowę i Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć, jaki miał wyraz twarzy, kiedy zwracał się do Jamesa, ponieważ nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed gapieniem się przed siebie. – Jedyne zarzuty, jakie wniesiono przeciw panu, dotyczą zaniedbania – powiedział Scrimgeour. – _Wyłącznie_ tego. Będę musiał się jednak dokładniej przyjrzeć dowodom, jakie dostarczył nam profesor Snape. Po wysłuchaniu tej niewielkiej przemowy zaczynam powątpiewać, że zaniedbanie było pańskim jedynym przewinieniem.

Odwrócił i wyprowadził Harry'ego z pokoju, nawet na chwilę nie puszczając jego ramienia. Harry zadrżał i poszedł za nim.

Prawda uderzyła go razem ze słowami Jamesa, a może właśnie przez nie, niczym kamienny blok spadający mu prosto na głowę.

_Nie ma już powrotu. Ich imiona zostały już oczernione. Smok wyleciał. Burza ognia płonie._

_Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to przypilnować, żeby to wszystko odbyło się tak spokojnie jak to będzie możliwe._

_Do tego potrzebuję bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym będę mógł się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić i przemyśleć swoją strategię. Hogwart mi już w tym nie pomoże._

Harry dostał napadu i zaczął się trząść. Scrimgeour nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, ale przekazał go jakiemuś aurorowi, którego Harry nie znał, z cichymi instrukcjami owinięcia go w ciepły koc i wmuszenia w niego tabliczki czekolady przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

* * *

Harry nie pamiętał właściwie, jak się znalazł z powrotem w skrzydle szpitalnym; ogarniający go szok był na to zbyt wielki. Wiedział jednak, że Draco wciąż na niego czekał, razem z drugą postacią, która przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, okazała się być Narcyzą.

Harry kiwnął do niej, po czym spojrzał na Dracona, który wyprostował się gwałtownie na widok jego twarzy.

– Postanowiłem wyjechać na wakacje do rezydencji Malfoyów – powiedział Harry. – Czy wciąż będę tam mile widziany?

Draco momentalnie podbiegł do niego, objął go mocno ramionami i zaczął mu coś szeptać do ucha. Harry spojrzał na Narcyzę, która kiwnęła głową.

Harry zamknął oczy i złapał się mocno Dracona. Wydawało mu się, że nie będzie w tym momencie w stanie znieść współczucia, które widział w oczach Narcyzy. Wiedziała, ale nie sądził, żeby naciskała go o to równie mocno, jak Snape by to zrobił, a rezydencja była cicha i na tyle odizolowana od reszty świata, że będzie mógł tam się w spokoju zastanowić.

No i Draco tam będzie.

_Nie powstrzymam już tej burzy ognia, ale być może zdołam ukoić niektóre jej wiatry._


	3. Nie zmierzy się z tym sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest cokolwiek dziwny. Oczywiście, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że cały jest z punktu widzenia Malfoyów.

Narcyza potarła delikatnie palcami niewielkiego, drewnianego psa, którego trzymała i patrzyła, jak jej syn obejmuje Harry'ego. Harry uwiesił się na nim, co Narcyza uznała za dobry znak.

Na jego policzkach wciąż znajdowały się czerwono–brązowe ślady po wyschniętej krwi, a jego oczy były przeszklone, zagapione w punkt i pełne szoku. To się jednak da wyczyścić; to się jednak za wyleczyć. Narcyza bardziej martwiła się o to, czy uda mu się dojść do siebie na tyle, żeby spotkać się na czas z mrocznymi czarodziejami, którzy byli zainteresowani zawarciem z nim sojuszu, albo przynajmniej z pierwszą siódemką, która stopniowo robiła się w ostatnich kilku tygodniach coraz bardziej subtelnie zniecierpliwiona.

_Nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie._ Narcyzę przeszył lekki dreszcz podniecenia wymieszanego z niepokojem, kiedy pomyślała o tym wszystkim, czego Harry dokonał w przeszłości, a potem o wspomnieniach, które wysłał jej Severus. _Ale życie w takiej niepewności jest bardziej ekscytujące niż mogłabym się spodziewać._

Harry wreszcie odepchnął łagodnie od siebie Dracona i spojrzał na nią.

– Czy przyszła tu pani, żeby nas zabrać do rezydencji? – zapytał.

Narcyza przyglądała mu się przez chwilę. Jego oczy wciąż były przeszklone, ale nie było w nich wahania. No dobrze. Czyli nie miał zamiaru pozwolić sobie opaść i odprężyć, ale przynajmniej też nie kulił się i nie trząsł wbrew własnej woli. Narcyza miała zamiar dostosować się do jego tempa zdrowienia i nie powie mu wszystkiego, co miała zamiar mu powiedzieć, przynajmniej póki nie znajdą się z powrotem w rezydencji.

– Owszem – powiedziała. – Ale znalazłam też to. Pomyślałam, że może cię zainteresować. – Z poważną miną podała mu zabawkę.

Harry przyjął ją w pierwszej chwili z zaskoczeniem na twarzy, ale po chwili, niezręcznie obracając zabawkę w jednej dłoni, zdołał ją przewrócić na plecy. Kiedy przeczytał, co zostało wyryte na jej brzuchu, nabrał krótko tchu i poderwał wzrok z powrotem na Narcyzę.

– To _on_ – szepnął. – Musi być. Dziękuję.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się. Osobiście przeglądała zabawki, które przyniosła ze sobą z Dracznego Dworu, bo chciała sprawdzić, czy Mroczny Pan nie pozostawił na którejś z nich śladów, które wyróżniałyby ją pośród innych, póki nie natknęła się na psa z wyrytym na brzuchu "R.A. B.". Być może Mroczny Pan zrobił to dla zaspokojenia własnego poczucia humoru, może po prostu po to, żeby potem bez trudu znowu odnaleźć zabawkę, ale zbieg okoliczności wydawał się w tym przypadku po prostu za duży na to, żeby jedna z zabawek tak bez powodu nosiła na sobie inicjały Regulusa. Przynajmniej teraz będą mogli zacząć prace nad odtransmutowaniem go.

– Nie jestem aż _tak_ dobry w transmutacji – powiedział z żalem Harry, obracając psa w dłoniach. – Będę musiał się z tym udać do profesor McGonagall... – Zamilkł, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Nie – powiedział cicho. – Teraz jest już dyrektorką McGonagall, prawda?

– Tak, prawdopodobnie tak – powiedziała ostrożnie Narcyza. Im dłużej przyglądała się Harry'emu, tym bardziej niepokoiło ją to, co widziała. Nie była już taka przekonana, że zabranie go do rezydencji mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże. Wyglądał jak krucha kolekcja odłamków szkła, trzymająca się razem wyłącznie dzięki oplatającego jej żelaznego drągu. Nie była pewna, czy on w ogóle _pozwoli_ sobie na opadnięcie z sił. Ale jeśli załamie się w nieodpowiednim momencie, albo spotka się z Henriettą Bulstrode, będąc w tak wyraźnie osłabionym stanie...

– W takim razie chodźmy się z nią zobaczyć, przy okazji pogratulujemy jej nowego stanowiska – powiedział Harry z tak kamienną twarzą, że Narcyza zwróciła uwagę na jego ponury żart dopiero, kiedy jej syn stłumił swoje zaskoczone parsknięcie śmiechem. Jej niepokój rósł w miarę, jak szła za Harrym, kiedy ten wychodził ze skrzydła szpitalnego i skierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

_Potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jak go do tego przekonać?_

Zauważyła jednak, że póki nie widziała jego twarzy, to nie wyglądał, jakby potrzebował odpoczynku. Jego krok był pewny siebie i silny, a on sam szedł, utrzymując wysoko głowę. Od czasu do czasu oglądał się na mijane przez nich ściany, jakby oceniając siłę wplecionych w nie osłon i zaklęć ochronnych. Narcyza zastanawiała się, czy po prostu udaje.

_A może wytrenowali go, żeby zmieniał swoje własne zmęczenie w siłę, żeby był w stanie iść dalej nawet w chwili, w której był na skraju wycieńczenia._

Ogień, który płonął w niej od chwili, w której przeczytała zwoje, które otrzymała od Severusa, znowu spróbował nią zawładnąć. Narcyza nabrała głęboko tchu i ostrożnie zdusiła płomienie przykrywką. Złość na nich się jej w tej chwili nie przyda; sama mogła się przez niego załamać, w inny sposób, choć nie mniej niszczycielski, co Harry, jeśli pozwoli, żeby te myśli bez przerwy ją dręczyły. Będą musiały poczekać.

Dotarli do gargulca, a Harry wymamrotał nazwy kilku słodyczy, póki posąg nie odskoczył na bok. Narcyza zastanawiała się, czy McGonagall nie miała czasu jeszcze na zmianę hasła, czy też stara głowa domu Gryffindora po prostu miała te same, niedorzeczne preferencje pod ich względem, co poprzedni dyrektor.

_Poprzedni dyrektor, który znęcał się nad dziećmi i przez lata zwodził ludzi..._

Narcyza ponownie zdusiła płomienie. Jeśli będzie nad nimi panować jak należy, to zdoła wykorzystać je w lepszych okolicznościach, a sam płomień będzie płonął znacznie dłużej. Jechała ruchomymi schodami zaraz za Harrym i Draconem, przyglądając się z namysłem temu, jak jej syn pochylał się w kierunku Harry'ego. Lucjusz miał niewątpliwie rację względem tego, co chciał zrobić w sprawie znęcania się nad Harrym. Miała jednak wrażenie, że mylił się znacznie pod względem swoich obserwacji, które poczynił parę dni temu o Draconie.

Zapukali do drzwi gabinetu.

– Tak, jestem tutaj – odpowiedział im zmęczony głos. – To ty, Harry, prawda?

Narcyza zerknęła podejrzliwie na sufit i dopiero wtedy zauważyła zielony połysk zaklęcia obserwującego, umieszczonego w rogu nad nimi. Pokręciła głową. Naprawdę powinna była już wcześniej zwrócić na nie uwagę. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i trzymała ją luźno w palcach z boku, kiedy Harry otwierał drzwi. Jej ostatnie spotkanie ze starą kocicą nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

Gabinet wyglądał na dziwnie zmieniony, mimo, że Narcyza była tu tylko kilka razy jako uczennica i raz jako rodzic. Przecież minęło zaledwie kilka godzin od aresztowania Dumbledore'a, jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedział jej Draco przez kominek; czemu pierwszym, czym zajęła się McGonagall, była zmiana dekoracji?

_Kto wie, czemu Gryfoni cokolwiek robią? Łącznie ze znęcaniem się nad własnymi dziećmi..._

Tym razem Narcyza powiedziała sobie stanowczo, że nie będzie już o tym więcej myślała, póki nie wrócą do domu. Ta złość zdawała się podstępnie na nią czaić, była gorsza od wszystkiego, co przeżyła do tej pory. Właściwie, to chwilami miała wrażenie, że to jest uczucie bardziej podobne do szaleństwa, które było dziedziczne w rodzinie Blacków i przed którym matka ją ostrzegała, że będzie się różnił od dowolnego innego rodzaju gniewu. _Musiała_ go zignorować, więc dokładnie to zrobi.

McGonagall wstała zza swojego biurka na ich widok, choć Narcyza miała wrażenie, że to nie tyle był uprzejmy gest, a pragnienie swobody ruchów i łatwego dostępu do swojej różdżki, jeśli będzie tego potrzebować. Przede wszystkim jednak wbiła wzrok w twarz Harry'ego i wydała z siebie cichy, zaniepokojony dźwięk.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała miękko. – Pańska twarz jest cała we krwi.

– Moja blizna krwawi, ilekroć mam sny dotyczące Voldemorta, dyrektorko – powiedział Harry, ignorując to, jak McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, słysząc swój nowy tytuł. – Przyszedłem poprosić o przysługę. – Wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, w której trzymał drewnianego psa. –To jest Regulus Black, brat Syriusza. Zdradził Voldemorta, ale został złapany i transmutowany. Jeszcze parę dni temu nie wiedzieliśmy, w co dokładnie. Czy może pani go odmienić z powrotem?

McGonagall przez cały czas tylko mrugała i gapiła się na niego, ale Narcyza musiała jej oddać szacunek, kiedy Harry skończył mówić, wzięła od niego psa i delikatnie pogładziła drewno palcami. Następnie zamknęła oczy, a jej twarz się zmieniła, przybierając surową, skupioną minę, którą Narcyza pamiętała z niezliczonych lekcji transmutacji, kiedy sama, jeszcze jako uczennica, spartoliła jakieś zaklęcie. Narcyza nigdy nie była dobra z transmutacji.

Pokręciła głową, mówiąc sobie stanowczo, że już nie ma jedenastu lat, więc nie może sobie dłużej pozwolić na to, żeby ten wzrok ją zastraszał.

– Tak, to jest transmutowany człowiek – mamrotała McGonagall. – Ale to zaklęcie jest uwieszone na kilku wyjątkowo potężnych, mrocznych klątwach, które zaatakują każdego, kto spróbuje odwrócić te zmiany, w dodatku wpleciono w to zaklęcia konserwujące, podejrzewam, że dlatego, żeby utrzymywać go przy życiu, kiedy go torturowali. Jeśli nie będę zwracać na nie uwagi i utrzymywać je w porządku, to powróci koszmarnie ranny i wykrwawi się na śmierć. – Odłożyła psa łagodnie na swoje biurko, po czym otworzyła oczy. – Mogę zmienić go z powrotem, panie Potter, ale to nie jest robota na kilka dni, ani nawet na kilka tygodni. To potrwa miesiące.

Harry zamarł na moment.

– Nic nie szkodzi, dyrektorko. Poradzę sobie z tym. Jakoś to zniosę.

McGonagall nabrała głęboko tchu i Narcyza zorientowała się w tym, co ta ma zamiar zrobić, ale nie na tyle szybko, żeby powstrzymać ją przed pochyleniem się do przodu.

– W ten sam sposób, w jaki znosiłeś wszystko inne, co ci się do tej pory przytrafiło, Harry?

Harry spiął się.

– Nie w ten sam sposób, dyrektorko – powiedział. – Znaleźliśmy Regulusa po długich próbach szukania go w różnych miejscach. Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się już do myśli, że to po prostu potrwa trochę czasu.

– Nie o to mi chodziło, Harry – powiedziała McGonagall. Narcyza nie spodziewała się, że Gryfoni potrafią być tacy bezlitośni. – Przeczytałam wspomnienia, które spisał Severus. Jak do tej pory ignorowałeś większość tego, co cię spotkało. Gdybyś powiedział mi podczas swojego drugiego, czy trzeciego roku o tym wszystkim, co cię spotkało z ręki dyrektora, to bym cię przed nim ochroniła. Przysięgam ci. Stracił większość mojego szacunku ponad dwa lata temu. Pomogłabym ci.

– Nie w tym rzecz – powiedział Harry. Jego głos był wysoki i napięty. – Proszę panią, dyrektorko. Doceniam pani troskę... – Narcyza parsknęła; nie, nie doceniał. Wzrok McGonagall przeskoczył na nią na moment, ale szybko wrócił do Harry'ego, kiedy ten kontynuował. – Ale nim doszło do tego wszystkiego to naprawdę nikt z zewnątrz nie był w stanie mi pomóc. A wiem, że teraz jest pani zajęta szkołą. To jest kolejny powód, przez który nie mam zamiaru się niecierpliwić pod względem odmiany Regulusa z powrotem. Merlin jeden wie, że ma pani już dość na głowie. – Narcyza pochyliła się do przodu akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć ułamek jego szerokiego, kruchego uśmiechu. Starał się stłumić w sobie emocje, które starały się siać spustoszenie w jego ciele.

– Harry – powiedziała cicho McGonagall.

– Nie życzę sobie o tym w tej chwili rozmawiać – powiedział Harry. – Czy naprawdę nie wystarczy, że będę musiał to robić bez przerwy za kilka miesięcy, bez względu na to, czy będę miał na to ochotę, czy nie?

McGonagall wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale Narcyza czuła delikatne mignięcie ulgi, zarówno na dźwięk tych słów, jak i z faktu, że Harry przysunął się bliżej do Dracona, obejmując go ramieniem w poszukiwaniu oparcia. _Przynajmniej jest gotów się przyznać do tego, że te rozprawy się odbędą. Martwiłabym się, gdyby wciąż mu się wydawało, że może w jakiś sposób odwrócić wszystko to, co zrobił dla niego Severus._

– Ma pan rację, panie Potter – oznajmiła sztywno McGonagall. – Gdzie pan się wybiera w te wakacje, jeśli wolno spytać?

– Do Malfoyów – powiedział Harry. – Wiem, że Connor jedzie do Weasleyów. Niebawem go odwiedzę. Mam mu... wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia. – Zagapił się na nią przez chwilę. – Wydaje mi się też, że powinienem powiedzieć coś i pani, dyrektorko, ale nie powiem. Jeszcze nie teraz.

McGonagall po prostu kiwnęła głowa. Następnie jej wzrok podniósł się ponad głowami chłopców i wbił w Narcyzę. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niej krzywo. Niezmiernie irytowało ją to, że ta czarownica – już nie młoda, już nie piękna, ani nawet nie mroczna – była w stanie jednym spojrzeniem sprawić, że Narcyza nagle czuła się, jakby miała cztery łapy i łysy ogon.

– Jeśli zrobicie mu krzywdę – powiedziała cicho McGonagall – to transmutuję cię w mysz i puszczę luźno po zamku.

Nie musiała precyzować, czy sama znajdzie Narcyzę w tej formie, czy może pozwoli to zrobić pani Norris. Narcyza po prostu kiwnęła głową, po czym zaczekała, aż chłopcy ją miną, zanim sama opuściła gabinet. Wolała pozostać między nimi a dyrektorką, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Przez cały czas przyglądała się ze zmartwieniem plecom Harry'ego. Już pozwolił, żeby jego spięte ramiona rozluźniły się, a sam wreszcie odsunął się lekko od Dracona. Rozmawiał z ożywieniem z jej synem, ale, tak samo jak w przypadku jego uśmiechu w gabinecie, ta maska lśniła nieco zbyt jasno i była zbyt podatna na roztrzaskanie się przy najmniejszym nacisku.

_Co powinnam zrobić?_

_Odciągać pozostałych, póki Harry nie będzie gotów na to, żeby się z nimi spotkać, oczywiście. Potrzebuje przynajmniej kilku dni odpoczynku._

Narcyza czuła się znacznie lepiej po podjęciu tej decyzji, ale też było jej trochę wstyd, że tak długo zajęło jej jej podjęcie. Oczywiście, że jej rodzina miała pierwszeństwo, a Harry był ważny dla jej rodziny, ważny dla niej sam z siebie, niemal po części adoptowany, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego połączenie z osłonami, które Lucjusz mu podarował w ostatnie święta. Inni czarodzieje i czarownice byli istotni, zwłaszcza Henrietta Bulstrode, ale mogła tańczyć wokół nich i znaleźć wymówki, które odwleką ich wizytę jeszcze o kilka dni. I będzie tak robiła, póki Harry nie zazna ukojenia, albo nie pęknie i pozbiera się z powrotem w całość.

Dwie sprawy martwiły Narcyzę najbardziej: nie wiedziała, jak długo Harry'emu zajmie rozprawienie się z własnymi emocjami i nie wiedziała, jak się przedostać przez osłony ministerstwa, żeby ukarać rodziców Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a, dając im dokładnie to, na co zasłużyli.

_Na swój sposób, żałuję, że Severus udał się z tym do ministerstwa. Znacznie łatwiej byłoby ich zabić, gdyby tego nie zrobił._

Z drugiej strony podejrzewała jednak, że właśnie dlatego Severus to zrobił.

Narcyza wbiła wzrok w dwóch chłopców, idących przed nią. _Przysięgam ci, Severusie, będę strzegła Harry'ego, jakby był moim własnym synem. Pod wieloma względami i tak już nim jest._

* * *

– Draconie. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

Draco od razu wstał z fotela w bibliotece, gdzie czytał książkę na temat bazyliszków, którą to odłożył na stolik obok. Wyszedł za swoim ojcem z biblioteki bez oglądania się za siebie, ponieważ Harry'ego nie było z nim w tym pomieszczeniu. Harry spał w swoim pokoju na górze, wykończony po kolejnym dniu wyszukiwania wszystkiego, co mu przyszło do głowy – jak się pozbyć kilku ostatnich, mrocznych klątw, które pozostały mu na kikucie jego ręki, jak przeciwdziałać jadowi bazyliszka, potężne inkantacje uroków iluzyjnych.

Stosowane przez aurorów techniki przesłuchań, wykorzystywane na dzieciach z dysfunkcyjnych rodzin.

Draco przygryzł wargę, kiedy Harry znalazł te książki, ale nic nie powiedział. W ostatnich dniach, odkąd Harry powrócił z cmentarza, Draco nabierał mnóstwo wprawy w nie mówieniu niczego. Pomagał Harry'emu, kiedy Harry mu na to pozwalał, zostawiał Harry'ego w spokoju, kiedy ten go o to poprosił, a kiedy Harry wyciągał ku niemu ręce – co się w ostatnich czasach zdarzało coraz częściej – Draco był obok. Minęły już trzy dni od ich przybycia do rezydencji i Draco robił to wszystko już wiele razy.

_To dla dobra Harry'ego, oczywiście, że tak_ , myślał Draco, idąc za swoim ojcem do jego gabinetu, w którym Lucjusz i Harry rozmawiali, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy spędził z nimi święta Bożego Narodzenia, ale też i dla mnie. Miał wrażenie, nasilające się zwłaszcza w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, że jest w stanie zobaczyć jak części jego własnego umysłu i duszy zmieniają położenie, unoszą się i wbijają w inne miejsca. To było... cokolwiek dziwne uczucie, jakby jakaś zewnętrzna siła go zmieniała, ale Draco wiedział, że to nie była magia Harry'ego, ani nawet nie wieści o powrocie Voldemorta. To było wszystko, co się wokół niego wydarzyło, a teraz wchodziło w interakcję z tym, co sprawiało, że był taki, jaki jest, a najbardziej magiczną częścią tego wszystkiego była jego własna świadomość zachodzącego procesu i jego determinacja do nie wtrącania się w niego i obserwowania, zamiast świadomego zmieniania swojego umysłu.

– Siadaj, Draconie.

Draco zajął wysokie krzesło, które Lucjusz wskazał mu machnięciem ręki, zauważając przy okazji z odległą przyjemnością, że jego stopy sięgały wreszcie podłogi, kiedy jeszcze w poprzednie wakacje dyndały nieporadnie. Jego ojciec zamarł z delikatnym i wyjątkowo ulotnym zaskoczeniem na twarzy, jakby i jego zaskoczył ten widok, ale szybko opanował swoją minę i usiadł na swoim fotelu.

Draco spokojnie spojrzał swojemu ojcu w oczy. Lucjusz był wysoki i imponujący. Był mężczyzną, którego Draco kochał, wielbił, niesłychanie podziwiał i bał się od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy zorientował się, że powinien być cicho w pobliżu niektórych ludzi, a rozmowny przy innych. Zawsze był bliższy swojej matce. Ona chętniej informowała go, ilekroć przekroczył jakąś nieprzekraczalną granicę, ale bez względu na wszystko traktowała go dobrze. W międzyczasie Lucjusz często wyglądał, jakby tylko czekał, aż Draco złamie jedno z niepisanych praw dobrych manier i czystokrwistego zachowania.

Problem jednak był w tym, że Draco miał już piętnaście lat i już się nie bał swojego ojca.

– Jakiś czas temu mnie o coś poprosiłeś – zaczął Lucjusz. To też zawsze robił, do każdego tematu podchodził tak na około, że ktoś nienależący do rodziny pewnie zamrugałby z zaskoczenia, słuchając. Draco jednak należał do tej rodziny. – Byłbym skłonny przyznać ci to, jeśli ukoisz mnie przeprosinami za kłótnię, którą odbyliśmy w tym samym czasie. – Odchylił się w swoim fotelu i złożył dłonie delikatnie razem, przyglądając się swojemu synowi.

_Ach. Tak myślałem._

Draco przechylił głowę na bok.

– Obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie jestem skłonny do udzielania podarunków, jak i otrzymywania ich, ojcze.

Nozdrza Lucjusza drgnęły, co było jedynym znakiem na to, że Draco właśnie go zaskoczył swoją odpowiedzią. Przez długi czas siedział, przyglądając mu się w ciszy. Draco znał tę taktykę. Miała ona za zadanie przysporzyć go o rumieńce i zaniepokoić. Ale on nie musiał się rumienić i niepokoić, jeśli tego nie chciał.

Zawsze był uparty w sprawach, które uważał za słuszne, ale ten konkretny rodzaj uporu przypominał mu w tym momencie Harry'ego. Zmiany w jego duszy, które nastąpiły w ostatnim tygodniu, nauczyły go, jak być cierpliwie upartym, niczym kamień. Panika i strach na nic się nie zdawały, kiedy się siedziało przy łóżku człowieka, którego się kochało i patrzyło się, jak ten odsypia potężną traumę.

– Byłem raczej pod wrażeniem – odezwał się wreszcie Lucjusz – że chciałeś otrzymać to, o co mnie poprosiłeś.

– Chciałem – powiedział Draco, pozwalając swojemu ojcu usłyszeć, jak naciska lekko na czas przeszły.

Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. Lucjusz mógłby bez trudu przełamać taniec i zapytać go wprost, co się zmieniło, a Draco by mu powiedział. Ale jego ojciec rozpoczął ten walc i bez względu na to, czego by teraz nie powiedział o dumie z osiągania własnych celów, fakty były takie, że Lucjusz Malfoy był dumny, uparty i zdecydowanie zanadto przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania wszystkiego swoimi sposobami. Nie zada szczerego pytania w chwili, w której sam zaczął rozmowę na około.

Draco jednak był w stanie ruszyć ten walc do przodu, więc to zrobił.

– Czy to wszystko, czego ode mnie chciałeś, ojcze? Bo jeśli tak, to pozwól, że wrócę do mojej lektury na temat bazyliszków. Fascynujące stworzenia te bazyliszki.

Umysł jego ojca w bardzo wyraźny sposób przeczesywał jego słowa, starając się znaleźć w nich jakąś groźbę. Następnie rzucił mu lekki, kwaśny uśmiech i pochylił głowę.

– Tak, Draco, nie pozwól mi się zatrzymywać – powiedział. – Czy wiedziałeś, że w niektórych legendach bazyliszki mają zielone oczy, a w innych złote?

– To znaczy, że znajdowałem się w pokoju, w którym spotkałem oba gatunki na raz – powiedział Draco, wstając i ruszając do drzwi gabinetu swojego ojca. – Fascynujące.

Jego myśli lekko zawirowały i uderzyły w niego, pokazując mu Komnatę Tajemnic, ale szybko cisnął nimi z powrotem w dół. Miał teraz za dużo na głowie.

Poszedł do sypialni Harry'ego i cicho uchylił drzwi. Dochodzący z łóżka dźwięk spokojnego oddychania nie uległ zmianie. Draconowi się to podobało, podobał mu się fakt, że jako jedyny był w stanie podejść do Harry'ego bez rozbudzania go. Jego matka próbowała to kilka razy zrobić, ale nawet ona sprawiała, że Harry obracał głowę w jej kierunku i przyglądał się jej przynajmniej przez chwilę, zanim nie wracał do swojej książki, czy drzemki.

Draco usiadł w fotelu, znajdującym się obok łóżka Harry'ego i pokręcił głową. Harry wciąż nie pozwalał się sobie uleczyć. Ignorował każde wspomnienie o swoich rodzicach czy Dumbledorze, wyślizgując się z każdej próby, jaką Narcyza podejmowała, żeby porozmawiać z nim o wspomnieniach, które otrzymała od Snape'a, czy po prostu nie pozwalając sobie na uzmysłowienie, czemu właściwie wyszukuje oznak znęcania się i w jaki sposób rozpoznawać je u innych.

Draco jednak niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Znał przecież Harry'ego lepiej niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Harry stawiał wielu sprawom czoła z wysoko podniesioną głową, ale w przypadku takich spraw jak te, uciekał, póki nie orientował się, że już dłużej nie jest w stanie uciekać. Ostatnim razem biegł, póki Hawthorn Parkinson nie zdołała się przebić przez jego osłony i nie zmusiła go do padnięcia z wycieńczenia. Wszystko inne od tamtej pory – próby Dracona do utrzymania z nim rozmowy na ten temat, jednorożce, kojąca atmosfera rezydencji – przynosiło tylko chwilową ulgę. Będzie musiał paść jeszcze niżej, zanim pozwoli sobie wylądować. Draco o tym wiedział.

Draco zamknął oczy i sięgnął delikatnie w kierunku Harry'ego swoją empatią. Nie robił tego po to, żeby potwierdzić to, o czym już wiedział, ale po to, żeby sprawdzić zmiany, które zaszły w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Tak. Miał rację. Wciąż otrzymywał kujące wrażenie bólu od Harry'ego, ale było ono przytłumione w porównaniu do tego, czym byłoby kiedyś. Draco zauważył też, że emocje, które kiedyś reprezentował wiatr, teraz zamieniły się w lekkie podmuchy, nie wiedział też już dokładnie, co oznaczały mikroekspresje na twarzy Harry'ego, a jego przelotnych emocji nie wyłapywał już w ogóle.

Jego empatia się zmieniała, tak samo jak wszystko inne w nim.

Draco otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się Harry'emu z namysłem. Czuł teraz znacznie więcej sympatii wobec osoby, którą Harry był podczas swojego drugiego i trzeciego roku, niż wtedy, kiedy jego zmiany faktycznie miały miejsce. _Jak_ się właściwie przechodziło przez taką transformację i nie traciło przy tym zmysłów?

Oczywiście, pomagał fakt, że Draco nie starał się opierać tym zmianom, pozostać tą samą osobą co wcześniej, tak jak to robił wtedy Harry, że był w stanie odsunąć się od własnych emocji dzięki swojemu treningowi w tańcach i przyjrzeć się samemu sobie jak jakiemuś interesującemu obiektowi. Nie sądził, żeby to było możliwe dla Harry'ego, który albo starał się kompletnie samego siebie ignorować, albo podążał wydeptanymi od lat ścieżkami poczucia winy i pogardy dla samego siebie.

Bez względu na to, w co jego empatia nie starała się mutować, Draco uważał, że to będzie musiała być przynajmniej ta sama rodzina magii. Zauważył, że choć wyłapywał mniej emocji od swojej matki, ojca i Harry'ego, to nabierał lepszego wyczucia względem _ich samych_. Zaledwie poprzedniego dnia wiedział, jakiej książki szukał jego ojciec. Kiedy zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie może jego matka, w jakiś sposób _wiedział_ , że ona siedzi w swoim pokoju, czytając po raz kolejny zwoje, które otrzymała od Snape'a. Wiedział, że Harry zrobi krok w lewo, zanim ten w ogóle go wykonał. To było dziwne i interesujące, a Draco już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby się przekonać, do czego to wszystko właściwie prowadzi. W tej chwili miał wrażenie, że jego zdolność sama do końca nie wiedziała, czym jest, więc też nie była w stanie podać mu żadnych konkretnych informacji na swój temat.

Zamknął oczy i pomyślał o sprawach, co do których miał _pewność._

Ostatni tydzień przekonał go ostatecznie o tym, jak bardzo _nie był_ Harrym, nawet jeśli kochał Harry'ego i był gotów poddać swoją własną lewą dłoń, byle tylko ten odzyskał swoją. Nie poradziłby sobie ze swoimi stratami w ten sam sposób co Harry. Pokazałby Madam Pomfrey wszystkie swoje rany w chwili, w której by wrócił do Hogwartu. Płakałby rzewnie, żeby wyrazić swój żal, a Harry póki co wciąż robił to bardzo rzadko i na krótko. Miałby problem z ogłoszeniem, że jego rodzice się nad nim znęcali, ale gdyby ktoś zrobił to za niego, to byłby gotów przyjąć to jako część rzeczywistości, na co Harry wciąż bardzo wyraźnie sobie nie pozwalał.

_Różnił się_ od niego.

Odkrył też – być może to była kolejna część zmiany, która zaczęła się w jego duszy w chwili, w której zobaczył Harry'ego idącego ścieżką prowadzącą obok jeziora z Fawkesem na ramieniu – że chce poznać samego siebie lepiej, zrozumieć własne motywy wszystkiego, co do tej pory zrobił. Po prostu kochanie Harry'ego już mu z jakiegoś powodu nie wystarczało. Tak, kochał Harry'ego.

No i?

Czy naprawdę będzie w stanie stać się dobrym wojownikiem, atutem w walce dzięki swoim własnym zdolnościom, zamiast po prostu pozostać kimś, kogo Harry będzie musiał chronić, albo kimś, kto ćwiczy mroczne sztuki i zaklęcia pojedynkowe po to, żeby być w stanie chronić Harry'ego? Czy zdoła zainteresować się magicznymi stworzeniami dla ich własnego dobra, a nie tylko dlatego, że Harry będzie pracował nad ich wyzwoleniem? Czy znajdzie jakieś sposoby na dzielenie życia Harry'ego, bez jednoczesnego podporządkowywania się mu?

Tak strasznie zależało mu na osiągnięciu równości z Harrym, tak żeby Harry nigdy nie przesłonił go własnym cieniem, żeby zawsze stali na równi. Ale czemu miałby się o to martwić, skoro _utonie_ podczas prób osiągnięcia tego?

Tu się pojawiał kolejny punkt, w którym różnił się od Harry'ego. Znajdzie sobie coś innego do roboty – albo znajdzie punkty, które mu się podobają i zacznie nad nimi pracować sam. Chciał mieć własne życie, zupełnie jak Harry, mimo ich wspólnego życia, które będą ze sobą dzielili.

Draco nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odłączać się od Harry'ego, oczywiście. Wręcz przeciwnie. Będzie znał samego siebie, będzie znał Harry'ego i będzie świadomy wszystkiego tego, co między sobą dzielili i tego, czego nie. Miał wrażenie, że to będzie najbardziej interesujące badanie, jakie przeprowadzi w życiu. Przynajmniej jak do tej pory.

A kiedy już będzie gotów, wyrwie się z tego kokonu ciszy, w którym zaległ przez ostatni tydzień i zacznie naciskać – zarówno na ludzi, którzy spróbują go zmusić do wzięcia swoich własnych spraw pod uwagę, jak na przykład jego ojca, który wciąż odmawiał mu uznania jako magicznego dziedzica rodziny Malfoya, przynajmniej dopóki Draco nie przeprosi go za uczestnictwo w nocy Walpurgii, jak i na Harry'ego, od którego Draco miał wszelkie prawo wymagać odrobiny uznania.

Miał wrażenie, że już niebawem będzie gotów.

Podejrzewał, że niektórzy ludzie będą naprawdę zaskoczeni, kiedy już rozłoży skrzydła.

_No właśnie. Skrzydła._

Draco wstał, przejechał dłonią tuż ponad ramieniem Harry'ego, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał listy do wysłania, potwierdzające zamówienie prezentu na urodziny Harry'ego, które niemal kompletnie wyleciały mu z głowy.

* * *

Lucjusz pokręcił głową, kończąc swój list. Sowa, której używał do wysyłania zwykłych wiadomości, Oktawiusz, czekała cierpliwie w kącie jego prywatnego gabinetu, kiedy przywiązywał jej notkę do nogi.

– Do Ollivandera – powiedział, a Oktawiusz rozpostarł skrzydła i wyleciał przez okno.

Lucjusz odprowadzał go wzrokiem, złożywszy ręce za plecami. Jego prawa dłoń ściskała lewą, to prawda, naciskając z taką mocą, że Lucjusz niemal słyszał ocierające o siebie kości, ale gdyby ktoś wszedł do pokoju, to zobaczyłby go po prostu stojącego spokojnie przed oknem. Tak właśnie powinno być. Lucjusz przez większość czasu wydawał przedstawienie dla niewidzialnej publiczności, tak żeby był w stanie odegrać swoją rolę bez zarzutu przed widoczną, ilekroć by tego nie potrzebował.

Przeczytał kolejny zwój wspomnień, które spisał Snape. Czytał po jednym na dzień i już niemal dotarł do końca.

Jego prawa dłoń nacisnęła mocniej i Lucjusz wiedział już, że potem pojawią się wgniecenia w jego skórze. Będzie musiał rzucić na nie urok, żeby je przykryć.

Jakiś czas temu, podczas pierwszej wojny, Mroczny Pan wysłał Lucjusza i dwójkę innych śmierciożerców do złapania Ollivandera, pragnąc przejąć twórcę różdżek na wyłączność. Niestety dla Mrocznego pana, to były dni chaosu, kiedy jego uwaga była skupiona na innych sprawach, a Lucjusz już od dawna miał rachunki do wyrównania z dwójką śmierciożerców, których przydzielono mu do towarzystwa – rachunki, z których istnienia żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Zaczekał, póki ci nie weszli do sklepu i nie był pewien, że ich uwaga jest w pełni skupiona na Ollivanderze, po czym pozbył się ich gładko, uderzając każdego z nich klątwą zabijającą w plecy.

Ollivanderowi wydawało się, że Lucjusz zrobił to, żeby uratować mu życie, więc zadeklarował wobec niego czarodziejski dług. Lucjusz nie miał żadnego powodu, by go wyprowadzać z jego błędu i zachowywał tę przysługę na późniejsze czasy w nadziei, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu z niej skorzystać. Pomógł nawet twórcy różdżek upozorować wszystko, żeby wyglądało to tak, jakby ten uciekł jeszcze przed pojawieniem się śmierciożerców. Mroczny Pan wrócił dopiero co z walki przeciw Dumbledore'owi i przyjął ten raport. W porównaniu do zniszczenia Dumbledore'a, Ollivander miał raczej niski priorytet.

Lucjusz nigdy nie znalazł wykorzystania dla długu, jaki miał wobec niego ten czarodziej.

Aż do teraz.

Jego prawa dłoń przycisnęła jeszcze mocniej, a Lucjusz poczuł, jak jego usta otwierają się lekko w ciętym uśmiechu. To było dopuszczalne, ponieważ był w tej chwili sam, a wokół gabinetu istniały osłony, które poinformowałyby go, gdyby jego syn albo żona weszli do przedpokoju, rozciągającego się po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Pragnął zemsty od chwili, w której Narcyza powiedziała mu o tym, że Potter stracił dłoń, ale chciał się porządnie zastanowić nad tym, kogo obierze sobie na cel. Narcyza zajęła się już swoją siostrą, do czego miała pełne prawo, w dodatku planowała utrzymać ją przy życiu, torturując ją delikatnie, odciągając chwilę śmierci, żeby zadać jej tak wiele bólu jak to było możliwe, zadając jej z czasem coraz bardziej upokarzające rany. Lucjusz to aprobował. Zrobiłby to samo, ale najpierw musiał ustalić, który z jego starych kompanów przysporzy mu najwięcej przyjemności.

A potem nadeszły te wspomnienia i wieści od Snape'a, że rodzice Pottera i Dumbledore zostaną aresztowani za znęcanie się nad dziećmi.

I furia Lucjusza ułożyła się w ostrze, wymierzone wprost w jego cele.

_Lily i James Potterowie._

Były pewne rzeczy, których się po prostu nie robiło. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że niektórzy z jego wrogów roześmieliby się na myśl o śmierciożercy z morałami, ale oczywiście, że je miał. Szanował swoją rodzinę, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że stara krew miała większe znaczenie, gardził morderstwami i torturami, które w żaden sposób nie przysługiwały się sprawie.

I nawet on wiedział, że znęcanie się nad dziećmi było zwyczajnie złe.

Nie torturuje się własnych dzieci. Miłość wobec tych dzieci się temu przeciwstawiała. Magia się temu przeciwstawiała. Najbardziej podstawowy rozsądek się temu przeciwstawiał. Być może mugolom uchodziło płazom znęcanie się nad dziećmi – Lucjusza niespecjalnie obchodzili mugole, ale z tego co mu było wiadomo, znęcanie się nad dziećmi było u nich równie powszechne co bahanki – ale nie czarodziejom.

Rodzina się rozpadała przez coś takiego. Rodzina powinna być niezmienna.

Dzieci mogły reagować utratą całej swojej magii, jeśli się je dręczyło i tłumiło ich charakter tak bardzo, że stawały się żałośnie potulne. Wiele pozornych charłaków, które pojawiały się na przestrzeni stuleci w liniach czystej krwi, osiągały swoją pełną magię w chwili, w której ich znęcający się nad nimi rodzic ginął, a ich moc wylatywała z nich z rykiem, wreszcie zyskując czas i przestrzeń, w której mogła odetchnąć. Właśnie z tego powodu istniały prawa, które zabraniały znęcania się nad dziećmi.

Albo dziecko mogło nie wytrzymać i zaatakować swoich rodziców, stać się niebezpieczne. Magicznym rodzicom nigdy nie wolno było zapomnieć, że wychowywali potencjalnych czarodziejów i czarownice. Lucjusz widział, co pozostawało z rodziców tych dzieci, które się im _postawiły_ , zamiast potulnie posłuchać. Narcyza została wezwana do pomocy, swoim kuzynom, Capelli i Canopusowi, rodziców Syriusza Blacka, kiedy ich syn się wreszcie zwrócił przeciwko nim. Kiedy wróciła, była śmiertelnie blada i cicha, ale kiedy wreszcie zaczęła się odzywać, brzmiała na szalenie zadowoloną. Lucjusz wysłuchiwał opisów ich ran, czując, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.

A teraz... to.

To przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie, że ktoś w ogóle znęcał się nad dzieckiem o lordowskiej mocy. Co by się stało, gdyby się zwrócił przeciwko nim? Skoro już o tym mowa, co by się stało reszcie czarodziejskiego świata, gdyby stracił nad sobą panowanie, albo otrzymał całą swoją moc nieoczekiwanie, jakby był już starszy i nie potrafił nad nią zapanować?

Z informacji, które Lucjusz zebrał w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy na temat przeszłości Toma Riddle'a, miał wrażenie, że byłby w stanie odgadnąć odpowiedź – a Riddle był przede wszystkim zaniedbywany, a nie dręczony. To był cud, że Potter nie stał się potworem nie do okiełznania.

I cóż to była za _strata_ , co za koszmarna _strata_. Dowolna czystokrwista, mroczna rodzina powitałaby dziecko pokroju Pottera z radością, popisywaliby się nim przed swoimi przyjaciółmi i krewnymi, nie posiadając się z dumy, gdyby tylko zdołał uciec wcześniej ze swojego domu to momentalnie skoczyliby, gotowi do zaadoptowania go, podczas gdy Potterowie odwrócili się od niego i próbowali tłumić jego naturalną ekspresję tej bogatej, głębokiej magii. Już samo to wystarczało, że Lucjuszowi robiło się niedobrze z gniewu.

Lucjusz nie był nieświadomy faktu, że jego syn był zakochany w Potterze, czy też tego, że chłopiec prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później przyłączy się ich rodziny, jakby już nią po części nie był, teraz, kiedy był już powiązany z osłonami Malfoyów. Ale to tylko sprawiało, że tym słodsze stawało się to, co sobie postanowił, ponieważ mógł zadeklarować przywilej zemsty wyłącznie dla siebie. W dowolnej sytuacji, w dowolnej chwili, na dowolny sposób, to zawsze było coś, czemu Lucjusz by się postawił w swoim umyśle.

Miał wrażenie, że otrzyma tylko jedną szansę na dorwanie Lily i Jamesa Potterów, tylko jedną i już żadnych więcej, w przeciwieństwie do Narcyzy, która planowała się jeszcze wielokrotnie spotkać z Bellatrix. Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie, że zwróci na siebie uwagę zbyt częstymi odwiedzinami ministerstwa. Będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby ten jeden raz miał znaczenie. Zamiast uderzyć ich raz, a potem wrócić do nich, żeby zadać im coś jeszcze bardziej dewastującego, będzie musiał skoncentrować wiele rund tortur w zaledwie kilka godzin, a potem zakończyć wszystko klątwą, która zabije ich powoli i niezauważalnie.

Wiedział, jak to zrobić. Książki dotyczące magii medycznej leżały cierpliwie obok jego fotela.

Kiedy odwrócił się od okna z lekkim zaskoczeniem odkrył, że sam też ich będzie potrzebował. Tak mocno naciskał na swój lewy nadgarstek, że go złamał, a jego gniew był w tamtym momencie tak potężny, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ból.


	4. Interludium: Specjalne zamówienie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To interludium wprowadzi w ruch wątek, którego ukończenie trochę zajmie.

_Do: Tertiusa Serpentigeny_

_Dom Połozu_

_3 czerwca 1995_

_Drogi panie Serpentigena,_

Wysyłam do pana ten list po prostu w ramach potwierdzenia mojego zamówienia, złożonego dwudziestego drugiego kwietnia. Nie otrzymałem od pana żadnych wieści od czasu pańskiej pierwszej odpowiedzi, w której potwierdził pan, że ma na stanie węża omenu, samicę gotową do złożenia jaj. Żeby nie było między nami żadnych niedomówień, chcę zamówić od pana młodego węża omenu, nie jajko i nie dorosłą samicę. Wszystkie przeczytane przeze mnie w tym temacie książki są bardzo zgodne co do tego, jak istotnym jest, żeby młody wąż nabrał już własnego rozumu, zanim się go przedstawi jego potencjalnemu partnerowi. Jajko wyklute przez konkretną osobę sprawi, że wąż omenu zanadto przywiąże się do tej osoby, a większość dorosłych już zdecydowała się na swoich partnerów, albo uznała, że chce do końca życia pozostać sama. W tym przypadku potrzebujemy kompana, przyjaciela, a nie bezmyślnego służącego, albo zdystansowanego doradcę.

Proszę mi odpowiedzieć, żebym wiedział, że otrzymał pan mój list i poinformować mnie, czy ma pan takiego węża w domu Połozu. Jeśli tak nie będzie, to obawiam się, że będę zmuszony poprosić o zwrot zaliczki, którą przekazałem panu osobiście.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Do: Dracona Malfoya_

_Rezydencja Malfoyów_

_8 czerwca 1995_

_Drogi panie Malfoy,_

W rzeczy samej, mam na sprzedaż kilka młodych wężów omenu. Najnowszy lęg mojej wężycy się już wykluł i przyglądałem się im, żeby ustalić, które z nich najbardziej by panu pasowało. Mam trzy samice i jednego samca, wszystkie w wieku jednego miesiąca, niezwykle inteligentne. Czy któreś z nich interesowałoby pana najbardziej?

Z uszanowaniem,

_Tertius Serpentigena_

* * *

_Do: Tertiusa Serpentigeny_

_Dom Połozu_

_11 czerwca 1995_

_Drogi panie Serpentigena,_

Z różnych przyczyn w tym przypadku samiec będzie najbardziej pożądany. Załączam drugą połowę opłaty i mam nadzieję, że dostarczy pan przesyłkę, zawierającą węża omenu nie później niż rankiem, trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Draco Malfoy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na śmierć zapomniałam, że teraz jest kolej na interludium. Wrzucę od razu i rozdział, sorka za to :D


	5. Koalicja Pottera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest Bardzo Niemiły. Żaden z rozdziałów, aż do siódmego, nie będzie miła.

Harry zamrugał, po czym zamrugał ponownie. Jakimś cudem, ze wszystkich sprzeczek, jakie mógłby mieć potencjalnie z Narcyzą Malfoy, ta jedna nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy.

– Ale przecież mógłbym się tam fiuknąć – powiedział, usiłując okazać jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Narcyza rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, które, jak Harry już się zdążył przekonać, pozwalało jej przejrzeć większość jego oszustw, po czym odłożyła trzymany w ręce zwój na stolik. Harry zerknął na niego, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy rozpoznał na nim charakter pisma Snape'a. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, co Snape spisał w tych zwojach. Sam fakt, że istniały, był gorzkim przypomnieniem o jego zdradzie.

– Weasleyowie prawdopodobnie odcięli swój dostęp do sieci fiuu i korzystają z niej wyłącznie w nagłych wypadkach – powiedziała Narcyza. – Jest bardzo możliwe, że twój brat również może się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie ze strony Voldemorta, Harry, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Ale Nora jest chroniona przez osłony – powiedział Harry. Tyle wiedział; Connor zapewnił go o tym, kiedy powiadomił go, że wybiera się do Weasleyów na wakacje. – Nie znajdziemy się w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. Mógłbym wysłać im sowę i poprosić, żeby otworzyli swoją sieć, dajmy na to, o jedenastej, tak żebym mógł przez nią przejść.

Narcyza pokręciła głową, przez co jej niezwiązane tego dnia włosy zafalowały zwiewnie ponad jej ramionami.

– To prawda. Możemy tak zrobić. Czemu sama o tym nie pomyślałam? – mruknęła, masując swoje czoło. Harry nie ośmielił się w tym momencie na rzucenie żartu, bo obawiał się jej reakcji. – Tak czy inaczej upewnię się, że aurorzy będą wiedzieli, gdzie się znajdujesz, Harry i o której godzinie powinieneś opuścić Norę, nawet jeśli nie pozwolisz im na odeskortowanie się tutaj z powrotem. W ten sposób będziesz miał dodatkową ochronę podczas swojego pobytu poza osłonami rezydencji Malfoyów.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Z całym szacunkiem, pani Malfoy...

– Proszę, Harry. Nazywaj mnie Narcyzą.

Harry kiwnął niepewnie głową.

– W porządku, Narcyzo – powiedział. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie rozumiem, czemu miałoby to w ogóle obchodzić aurorów. Przecież mają inne sprawy na głowie.

Na twarzy Narcyzy pojawiła się osobliwa mina. Harry przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie. Zdołał przeżyć tych kilka dni, które spędził w rezydencji, dzięki swojej znajomości mimiki i gestów Narcyzy i Lucjusza, które podpowiadały mu, co powinien zrobić i mówić, oraz kiedy. Draco był jedynym człowiekiem, przy którym nie musiał tego robić, przez co znacznie przyjemniej mu się przebywało w jego towarzystwie. Teraz Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie spędził czasem _zbyt_ dużo czasu na relaksowaniu się. Nie wiedział, jakie wieści zwiastowała ta mina u Narcyzy, przez co miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek próbuje się strawić od środka.

– Aurorzy biorą udział w sprawie przeciw twoim rodzicom, Harry – powiedziała cicho Narcyza. – Na zmianę, w parach obserwują rezydencję i prosili, żeby ich informować, gdybyś chciał się gdzieś wybrać. Chcą cię przede wszystkim chronić przed ludźmi, którzy mogą się na ciebie rzucić, albo z oskarżeniami, albo przez wzgląd na niewłaściwie wykorzystaną sympatię. Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj na straży stoi moja kuzynka razem z aurorką Mallory. Odwiedzają nas częściej niż dowolna inna para.

Harry odkrył, wszystko w nim nabrało ochoty do wiercenia się z niewygody. Zwalczył to w sobie bez trudu.

– W porządku w takim razie – powiedział. – Wyślę Weasleyom sowę i poproszę ich o otwarcie swojego kominka o godzinie jedenastej. Wrócę tu o trzeciej. Czy to będzie pani odpowiadać, pani Malfoy?

– Owszem – mruknęła Narcyza i tym razem na jej twarzy pojawiła się znajoma mina – smutna – ale Harry nie rozumiał, czemu miałaby się akurat teraz tak czuć. Odsunął się o krok, kiedy wyciągnęła ręce w jego kierunku. Narcyza westchnęła i położyła dłonie z powrotem na podołku. – Niech i tak będzie, Harry. Pozwól, że przyniosę ci pergamin i atrament.

– Sam mogę po nie pójść. Dziękuję, pani Malfoy. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Miał dwa listy do napisania, oba do dostarczenia przez Hedwigę i wolałby, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o tym drugim.

* * *

Harry wyszedł niepewnie z kominka w Norze. Nie był pewien, czego tam oczekiwać, ale na pewno nie tego, że pierwszym, co zobaczy w tym domu, będą ramiona Molly Weasley, kiedy ta poderwała go z podłogi i przytuliła mocno.

– Och, Harry – powiedziała, trzymając go w rękach. Harry ledwie zdołał opanować odruch wierzgania i wyrwania się. Ostatnio przytulenia tak na niego działały, powodując nagły napływ dezorientacji i paniki. – Och, tak strasznie mi _przykro_ , że spotkało cię coś takiego. Wciąż nie jestem w stanie _uwierzyć_ , że Albus... że Lily... Znałam ją z zakonu, była wtedy _zupełnie_ inna... och, _Harry!_

I tak dalej, póki wreszcie, kiedy Harry uznał, że minęła już odpowiednio długa chwila, odepchnął ją lekko od siebie, a Molly momentalnie go puściła. Łzy wciąż się lały jej po policzkach i do tego pociągała nosem. Pochyliła się obok niego, żeby zamknąć dostęp do sieci fiuu, dzięki czemu Harry zyskał chwilę na dojście do siebie i rozejrzenie się po kuchni Nory.

Wesołe dźwięki Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej rozbrzmiewały w kuchni, choć z miejsca, w którym stał, Harry nie był w stanie określić, skąd dochodziły. Większość pomieszczenia zajmował wyszorowany stół, wokół którego stały blisko przysunięte krzesła. Żadne z ludzi siedzących przy nim w tej chwili nie rozmawiało, zamiast tego obrócili się w jego kierunku z minami złapanymi gdzieś pomiędzy powagą i wahaniem, jakby nie byli pewni tego, co mu powiedzieć, ale wiedzieli, że to powinno być coś wspaniałego. Ginny przeżuwała wargę, bliźniacy przyglądali się spokojnie Harry'emu, a ich starszy brat, z nieco dłuższymi od wszystkich włosami i kłem wiszącym na jednym z uszu, niespiesznie pił swoją herbatę.

Wreszcie Molly przerwała niezręczny moment, obracając się znowu i zagarniając Harry'ego ze sobą w głąb pomieszczenia.

– No, znasz Ginny, oczywiście, Harry, tak jak Freda i George'a. A to mój najstarszy syn, Bill.

Harry kiwnął mu ostrożnie głowa. Od kilku lat nie miał okazji zobaczyć zaktualizowanej listy zakonu Feniksa, ale miał wrażenie, że Lily wspomniała mu kiedyś, że Bill też do niego należał. Zastanawiał się, czy Bill nie będzie zły za to, że Harry był odpowiedzialny za zwolnienie Dumbledore'a z jego stanowiska i wsadzenie go do więzienia.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Bill. Jeśli był zły, to nie było sposobu, żeby to określić. Wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Harry przyjął. Nie podjął żadnej próby zmienienia tego w przytulenie, za co Harry był niezmiernie wdzięczny. – Słyszałem, co ci się stało. Koszmar – podsumował prosto. Harry odprężył się jeszcze bardziej.

Bliźniacy szepnęli coś do siebie nawzajem.

– To my skoczymy po Connora i Roniaczka dziubaczka – odezwał się jeden z nich. – Wydawało im się...

– ...Że się spóźnisz – dokończył drugi, po czym szybko wymknęli się z kuchni.

Molly pogłaskała Harry'ego jeszcze kilka razy po głowie, uroniła jeszcze kilka łez, po czym kazała Harry'emu zająć miejsce przy stole, żeby mogła mu przygotować herbaty. Harry usiadł i starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Narcyza nigdy nie gotowała w rezydencji, oczywiście, bo wszystko robiły za nią skrzaty domowe. Ale Lily gotowała.

– Harry?

Poderwał wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Ginny. Przestała przeżuwać swoją wargę i wyglądało na to, że jest zdeterminowana do powiedzenia tego, co sobie ułożyła w głowie. Harry zebrał się w sobie. Przynajmniej kiedy już wyrazi swoje wyrazy współczucia czy złości, to będą to mieli za sobą i już nie będzie musiał tego więcej słuchać.

– Cieszę się, że nas odwiedziłeś – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Wydaje mi się, że Connor potrzebował się z tobą zobaczyć, a ty naprawdę wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował zobaczyć się z nim.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Nie mam zamiaru niczego mówić o twoich rodzicach – powiedziała Ginny. – To twoi rodzice, nie moi. – Rzuciła Harry'emu wymuszony uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła za bliźniakami.

Molly akurat postawiła przed Harrym kubek herbaty z surowym nakazem "Wypicia wszystkiego do ostatniej kropli, młody człowieku!", kiedy Connor wszedł do kuchni. Ron szedł kilka kroków za nim, za jego prawym ramieniem.

Harry pośpiesznie użył swojej magii, żeby podlewitować kubek do góry i pozornie trzymać go w uroku swojej lewej dłoni. Connor szedł w jego kierunku z zaciętą miną i mocno zacisnął rękę na jego prawej dłoni.

– Harry – powiedział.

Harry odkrył, że go w gardle ściska. Gdyby nie potrzebował tak bardzo porozmawiać ze swoim bratem, to byłby gotów w tym momencie rzucić wszystko w diabły jako zły pomysł. Niestety, było jak było i musiał przebrnąć z tym do końca.

– Connor – powiedział po odkaszlnięciu, po czym zerknął na Rona. Ron po prostu rzucił mu spojrzenie, w którym znajdowało się zdecydowanie za dużo zrozumienia. Harry spuścił głowę. – Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, w którym możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

– Harry! – skarciła go Molly. – Przecież nie wypiłeś jeszcze swojej herbaty.

Harry skulił się, spinając ramiona. Nie podobała mu się ta cała, przytłaczająca _bliskość_. Chciał przed nią uciec, udać się gdzieś, gdzie go nikt nie znajdzie i gdzie mógłby się ukryć przez jakiś czas. Draco często mu na to ostatnio pozwalał w rezydencji. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak zdoła przetrwać cztery godziny w takim towarzystwie.

Niespodziewanie kubek Harry'ego zachwiał się i szarpnął w bok, a jego zawartość rozlała się po stole. Bill odłożył z powrotem swoją różdżkę, wyglądając na niezmiernie zdumionego.

– No kto by pomyślał, że potrafię być _aż taki_ niezgrabny – powiedział. – Próbowałem przyzwać do siebie czajnik, a zamiast tego przypadkowo przyzwałem kubek Harry'ego. – Puścił oczko Harry'emu, podczas gdy jego matka rozpoczęła kazanie, które zawierało słowa "kolczyk" i "bez sensu", jak i wiele innych, rodzinnych tematów, które najwyraźniej tylko czekały na pretekst, żeby je poruszyć. Dzięki temu Harry i Connor zyskali okazję na wymknięcie się drzwiami na zewnątrz. Ron pozostał w środku, choć Harry czuł na sobie jego wzrok w każdym wykonanym kroku.

W ogrodzie Weasleyów blask osłon izolacyjnych był wyraźnie widoczny, co było znajomym dla Harry'ego widokiem, pochodzącym jeszcze z czasów spędzonego w Dolinie Godryka dzieciństwa. Connor westchnął i wcisnął ręce go kieszeni, zamykając oczy. Jak zwykle w czasie wolnym od szkoły, wolał nosić mugolskie ubrania zamiast szat.

– Kocham Weasleyów, ale czasami trochę przesadzają – powiedział. – A ty wyglądałeś tam, jakbyś miał się zaraz porzygać, czy coś. – Zerknął na Harry'ego z ukosa. – Ty chcesz zacząć, czy ja mam?

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to jednak on powinien zacząć, bo było pewne pytanie, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź bez względu na wszystko.

– Rozumiem mamę, czy nawet Dumbledore'a – powiedział. – Ale czemu pokazałeś Snape'owi list, który dostałeś od taty?

Spodziewał się zdumienia, czy bólu, a może nawet przemądrzałej tyrady na temat tego, jak strasznie Jamesowi się to należało. Czego się _nie_ spodziewał to tego, że Connor obróci się na pięcie i złapie go za ramiona, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ani że jego złość będzie miała lśnienie diamentowego ostrza.

– Bo mam już serdecznie _dość_ tego, jak on się ciągle zmienia – powiedział Connor, a każde słowo zdawało się być uprzednio przeżute przez jego zaciśnięte zęby. – Nigdy nie podejmuje pod żadnym względem decyzji na dobre. Zawsze coś się dzieje, co sprawia, że znowu wraca do starych nawyków. Kompletnie nie przeszkadzało mu mieszkanie razem z Lily, póki nie dowiedział się o znęcaniu...

– Connor, nie nazywaj tego tak...

– Mam pełne prawo nazywać to dokładnie tak, jak mi się podoba. – Connor zadarł podbródek do góry. – Też mieszkałem w tym domu i mnie to też spotkało.

Harry szarpnął się ze strachem przeciw uściskowi, z jakim jego brat trzymał mu ramiona.

– Ale przecież starał się z nami pogodzić.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem – powiedział Connor. – Potem nie mógł nawet podjąć decyzji sam, mimo, że użyłeś na Lily rytuału sprawiedliwości, a ten odebrał jej magię, a James _wiedział_ co to był za rytuał i co oznaczał. Mimo to wciąż musiał przejść przez Labirynt, żeby podjąć decyzję. A potem to jego postanowienie, że stanie się dobrym ojcem, przetrwało... ile? Miesiąc może.

– Nie no, dłużej...

– Zapominasz, że nie napisał do ciebie ani razu, kiedy spędzałeś drugi miesiąc wakacji ze Snape'em. – Connor poderwał głowę i zarzucił nią niczym zniecierpliwiony koń, sprawiając, że jego grzywka się poderwała, odsłaniając jego bliznę. – Nie zrobił tego, bo był dziecinny i chciał, żebyś to ty napisał do niego pierwszy. Ale to mu nie przeszkadzało w pisaniu obraźliwych listów do Snape'a, nie? Zrozum, to nie tak, że myślę, że ze Snape'a jest taki dobry dorosły, ale James _naprawdę powinien być ponad to_ , zwłaszcza, jeśli był tego rodzaju człowiekiem, jakim twierdził, że był zaraz po wyjściu z Labiryntu. A nie był. I dalej to ciągnął i dalej się nie uczył na własnych błędach. Starał się odebrać cię Snape'owi i nawet nie obchodziło go, czy chcesz, żeby cię od niego odebrano, a potem, jak go wyleczyłeś, odpłacił ci się złożeniem zarzutów przeciwko Snape'owi.

– Ale to pewnie dlatego tak źle to teraz w ogóle znosi – powiedział Harry, zdeterminowany, żeby się jakoś w to wszystko wtrącić. – Że to właśnie Snape złożył teraz zarzuty przeciwko niemu, znaczy. Tacie się pewnie wydaje, że to jakiś spisek przeciw niemu, że Snape zrobił to z zemsty.

– No jasne, oczywiście, że tak myśli – powiedział Connor lekceważąco. – Bo jest samolubnym _palantem_ , który nigdy nie dorósł.

Harry zagapił się na swojego brata, świadomy tego, że jego usta otworzyły się lekko i tak już pozostały.

– Ale przecież ty kochasz tatę – powiedział. – I nigdy nie lubiłeś Snape'a.

Connor zamrugał na niego, po czym niespodziewanie go puścił i odwrócił się szybko, kopiąc ziemię. Okazało się, że celował w gnoma, który akurat wyglądał z zaciekawieniem z ziemi, ale ten wydał z siebie cichy pisk na widok nadciągającego buta i schował się z powrotem. Harry pozostał na miejscu, patrząc na plecy swojego brata i wiedząc, że zrobił właśnie coś nie tak, ale nie był pewien, co dokładnie.

– Jak śmiesz – powiedział spokojnie Connor, oglądając się na niego przez ramię – uważać, że przez wzgląd na coś takiego nie byłbym w stanie odróżnić dobra od zła.

– Wcale nie miałem zamiaru sugerować czegoś takiego! – zaprotestował Harry. _Ostatnio wszystkie słowa, które wymawiam, są jakoś źle odbierane, o ile nie mówię ich do Dracona. Nie byłem w stanie przekonać Snape'a do wycofania zarzutów, nie byłem w stanie przekonać Scrimgeoura do tego samego, a potem nie dałem rady wyjaśnić tacie, że wcale tego wszystkiego nie chciałem._ – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zdolny do czegoś takiego. A przecież radził już sobie lepiej, Connor. Naprawdę. Pamiętasz, jak się o nas martwił podczas Wielkanocy? A powinieneś zobaczyć niektóre z listów, które mi napisał po drugim zadaniu turnieju trójmagicznego...

– A potem zwrócił się przeciw tobie po raz kolejny – powiedział Connor – kiedy udałeś się do ministerstwa tej nocy, kiedy ich aresztowano.

– Skąd ty o tym wiesz? – zapytał Harry.

– Utrzymuję bliskie kontakty ze Scrimgeourem i aurorami – powiedział Connor. – Interesuje mnie postępowanie tej rozprawy, Harry, i chcę się dowiedzieć tak wiele jak tylko będę w stanie na temat wszystkich procedur. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że oni spróbują przeprowadzić z nami wywiady jeszcze przed samą rozprawą? Pewnie nawet kilka razy. Sprawy dotyczące znęcania się nad dziećmi są zawsze bardzo delikatne. Będą chcieli się dowiedzieć, o jakich szczegółach będziemy gotowi przemawiać przed szerszą publicznością, a które w ogóle wolelibyśmy nie poruszać. Wydaje mi się, że Madam Shiverwood z departamentu do spraw magicznej rodziny i spraw dziecka zajmie się nami osobiście. Przecież tu chodzi o rodzinę Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Sprawa najwyższego szczebla.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową.

– Tak myślałem. – Właśnie dlatego tyle czytał książek dotyczących technik przesłuchań, które znalazł w rezydencji Malfoyów. Będzie wiedział, czego Madam Shiverwood będzie w nim wypatrywać, które sygnały przekonają ją, że przeżył traumę spowodowaną znęcaniem się i miał zamiar ich nie okazywać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że już nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać rozprawy, ta musi się odbyć, nie był w stanie też nic poradzić na to, że już wszyscy wiedzieli o jego treningu, ale mógł przynajmniej załagodzić uderzenie. Niewielu ludzi tak naprawdę zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo ucierpiał z powodu swojego treningu. Wspomnienia, które Snape spisał, wciąż były tylko wspomnieniami, w dodatku spisanymi z uprzedzeniem pochodzącym z jego prywatnej perspektywy. Gdyby Harry zdołał im udowodnić, że wyszedł z tego wszystkiego bez żadnej traumy, to może zdoła przekonać Wizengamot i wszystkich, którzy z nim współpracowali, jak Madam Shiverwood, do załagodzenia kary.

Nie pozwoli im zrobić z siebie ofiary. Nie _pozwoli_.

– Harry?

Harry podniósł głowę i zamrugał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że stoi pośrodku ogrodu Weasleyów, gapiąc się na swoje stopy. Tak samo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że chrząszcz latał mu wokół głowy, celowo machając mu skrzydełkami przed twarzą, aż nie zauważył rozbawionego spojrzenia Connora. Harry podejrzewał, że osłony izolacyjne przepuszczały swobodnie zwierzęta, dzięki czemu sowy były w stanie przez nie przelatywać.

Tak się też złożyło, że wysłał do Rity Skeeter wiadomość, prosząc ją o spotkanie w Norze w okolicach południa, w jej formie animagicznej.

– Connor – powiedział cicho. – Muszę się zająć czymś ważnym. Czy mógłbyś wejść do środka i zostawić mnie tu samego na chwilę?

Connor przymrużył oczy.

– Harry...

– Obiecuję, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru aportować się do ministerstwa, żeby uwolnić mamę, tatę i Dumbledore'a – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, od którego rozbolała go twarz. – Nie spróbuję też się zahipnotyzować, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie czternaście lat mojego życia. Wiem, że obserwują nas aurorzy, nie spróbuję im uciec. Chcę tylko z kimś porozmawiać. Proszę?

Connor westchnął i kiwnął mu głową, po czym przytulił go mocno i tak krótko, że Harry nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o ucieczce.

– Szkoda, że wciąż nie pozwalasz sobie na przyjęcie większej ilości komfortu – powiedział, rzucając Harry'emu smutne spojrzenie, przez które ten nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – A, przy okazji, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie co do Jamesa, tak, naprawdę wydaje mi się, że próbował się z nami pogodzić. Ale potem znowu by się od nas odwrócił w chwili, w której pojawiłby się nad nim jakiś nacisk, który by go zagiął. Nie można na nim polegać, Harry, a w dodatku miał swój udział w znęcaniu się nad dzieckiem. To dość, żeby go skazać.

Harry nie odpowiedział, mimo, że chrząszcz wydał z siebie brzęczenie o wysokim tonie, jakby ewidentnie zainteresowany tym torem rozmowy. Connorowi jednak najwyraźniej nie zależało na usłyszeniu jego odpowiedzi. Kiwnął głową Harry'emu i ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do Nory.

– Tylko niech ci to nie zejdzie za długo, Harry – zawołał do niego, zatrzymując się jeszcze w progu. – Pani Weasley przyrządza _fantastyczne_ posiłki. – Na jego twarzy pojawiła się rozmarzona mina, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

Harry momentalnie przeszedł za jedno ze starych drzew o grubych pniach, tak żeby Skeeter mogła się przemienić z powrotem bez ujawniania, że jest animagiem. Reporterka chwilę potem już szła obok niego, głaszcząc swoje grube, blond loki, jakby chciała się upewnić, że żaden z nich jej przypadkiem nie odpadł. Jej jadowicie zielone pióro i notatnik już wisiały obok niej w powietrzu.

– Miałeś dla mnie jakąś historię? – zapytała Harry'ego, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. – Podejrzewam, że chcesz przedstawić swoją własną perspektywę na historię, którą rozpowszechnił twój brat?

– Na swój sposób – powiedział Harry, po raz kolejny szczęśliwy z tego, że zaznajomił się ze Skeeter. – Chcę, żebyś przeprowadziła ze mną wywiad, albo rozmowę, na podstawie której napiszesz potem artykuł, jeśli uznasz, że to się spotka z lepszym odbiorem, a potem to wydrukowała.

Skeeter prychnęła i usiadła na poplątanej trawie, która porastała krawędź szerokiego stawu.

– Oba mi pasują. Wszyscy szaleją na punkcie tej historii. Honeywhistle ukradła mi dzisiaj pierwszą stronę, ale przecież nie będzie w stanie tego robić bez końca. Po prostu muszę zdobyć unikalny punkt widzenia, albo dowiedzieć się o czymś, o czym nikt inny nie wie, a wtedy nikt mi nie dorówna. – Spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na Harry'ego.

Harry kiwnął głową, siadając naprzeciw niej.

– W takim razie wywiad. Będziesz zadawała mi pytania, a ja udzielę ci szczerych odpowiedzi.

Zauważył, że nos Skeeter drgnął, niczym szczura, który wyczuwa ser, domyślił się więc, że pewnie zastanawia się, czemu on to w ogóle robi. Ostatecznie jednak jej dziennikarska ciekawość przeważyła. Poza tym niemal był w stanie wyczuć jej myśli, które podpowiadały jej, że dzięki temu odzyska pierwszą stronę. Czemu miała się martwić tym, w jaki sposób ją zdobędzie? Jej niedawno zdobyte oddanie prawdzie w żaden sposób nie ograniczało jej ambicji.

– W porządku. Jak się czujesz z tym, że sprawa znęcania się nad wami trafiła na pierwsze strony gazet? – zapytała Skeeter.

Harry stłumił wzdrygnięcie tak bardzo jak mógł, kiedy usłyszał, że nawet Skeeter źle rozumie sytuację. Ale właśnie dlatego wysłał do niej list. Chciał, żeby wszyscy poznali _prawdziwą_ prawdę, a to była jego najlepsza okazja, żeby tego dokonać.

 _Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił_ , szepnął Regulus w jego głowie. Już nie witał w niej tak często jak kiedyś, a nawet gdy się pojawiał, to brzmiał na wycieńczonego. Twierdził, że obserwowanie jak Harry ciągle przeczy, patrząc prawdzie w oczy, tak go wymęczyło. _Wiesz przecież, że ona tego nie wydrukuje._

 _Właśnie, że wydrukuje_ , pomyślał na niego Harry.

– Okropnie – odezwał się do Skeeter na głos. – Nie znoszę tej całej uwagi. A jeszcze gorsze jest to, że wszyscy zdają się źle rozumieć tę całą sytuację.

Brwi Skeeter podskoczyły ochoczo do góry, kiedy jej pióro mknęło po papierze.

– Co pan ma przez to na myśli, panie Potter? – zapytała kojącym, profesjonalnym głosem.

– Nikt się nade mną nie znęcał – powiedział Harry.

Skeeter zamarła. Jej pióro przestało pisać. Zmarszczyła brwi na Harry'ego, jakby ten był nieznanym gatunkiem żuka, który podleciał do niej, starając się z nią porozmawiać, kiedy nie była w swojej formie animagicznej.

– Tak, znęcali się – powiedziała.

 _No nie, Merlinie, ona też?_ Harry nie zmienił jednak wyrazu twarzy. Nawet, jeśli Skeeter prywatnie wierzyła w coś innego, wiedział, że potrafi obrócić sobie prawdę wokół palca. Zrobili to już razem wystarczająco dobrze, kiedy Knot go porwał.

– Nie, naprawdę nie – powiedział. – Czy chcesz się dowiedzieć, jaki był prawdziwy cel mojego treningu?

– Czy tak to nazywasz? – Pióro to zanotowało, a Harry odprężył się na ten widok. Wracali na poprzednie tory.

– Tak – powiedział Harry – ponieważ to niczym innym nie było. Mój brat jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jak wiesz – oczywiście, że wiesz – a moi rodzice martwili się, że Voldemort może lada chwila wrócić i go zabić. Dlatego wytrenowali mnie, żebym był w stanie pomóc im w chronieniu go. – Skrzywił się, łamiąc jedną ze swoich starych przysiąg, ale ta konkretna i tak została już złamana pod koniec jego pierwszego roku nauki. – Miałem mnóstwo potężnej magii i nie byłem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Mogłem pomóc. I tego właśnie dotyczył mój trening, dlatego musiał być taki surowy. Jak można zmusić dziecko do zrozumienia, że tu się toczy walka o życie lub śmierć, jeśli się nie jest wobec niego surowym?

Harry był dumny z tej swojej małej przemowy. Dotarł do samego jej końca i głos mu się nawet nie zachwiał, ani nie załamał. Jego głos nabrał tonu ciepłego rozbawienia, jakby sam był rodzicem. Podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć Skeeter w oczy.

Skeeter nie spisała z jego przemowy ani słowa. Odchyliła się od niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrzyła się na niego przez te swoje niedorzecznie wielkie okulary.

– Nie opublikuję czegoś takiego.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Ale taka jest prawda.

– Tylko widziana twoimi oczami – poprawiła go Skeeter. – Słyszałam i widziałam wyjątkowo paskudne sprawy dotyczące twojej przeszłości, Potter. _Byłeś_ dręczony. To było oczywiste nawet w tym artykule, którym chciałeś szantażować swojego ojca. Nie miałam wtedy w ręku żadnych dowodów, inaczej sama bym poszła już wtedy z tym do aurorów i wszystko wyciągnęła na wierzch. – Przez moment na jej twarzy pojawił się rozmarzony wyraz. – To byłoby coś, gdybym sama to odkryła – wymamrotała, po czym potrząsnęła głową. – Rzecz w tym, że ja _mam_ pewne zasady moralne, nawet jeśli tobie wydaje się, że nie mam żadnych. Potrafię rozpoznać, jak ktoś się znęca nad dzieckiem, ponieważ już kiedyś pisałam o takich przypadkach. Jasne, rodzice zwykle po prostu wtedy tłuką swoje dzieci, albo je gwałcą, zamiast robić im... to, przez co ty przeszedłeś. Ale to jest wciąż przemoc, Potter.

– Powiedziałaś, że wydrukujesz wywiad ze mną. – Harry uwiesił się na cienkiej nici nadziei, którą zaczął splatać od chwili, w której przyzwał do siebie Skeeter. To była jedna z jego niewielu szans na to, że zdoła przeciągnąć opinię publiczną na swoją stronę. Większość ludzi będzie wołać o pomstę do nieba i żądać krwi, nawet przez chwilę nie spróbuje się zatrzymać, żeby przyjrzeć się niuansom sprawy. Nawet Draco nie zgadzał się z nim pod względem tych niuansów, chociaż Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wyłącznie dlatego, że kiedy próbował z nim o nich porozmawiać, to ten rzucał mu to przeciągłe, uważne spojrzenie, które przypominało takie same przeciągłe, uważne spojrzenia jego matki. – A ja naprawdę w to wierzę. Obiecuję.

– Wierzysz w to, ponieważ twoi rodzice i dyrektor wytrenowali cię, żebyś w to wierzył – powiedziała Skeeter i teraz w jej wbitych w niego oczach pojawiło się współczucie.

– Nie, ja w to wierzę, ponieważ dokładnie taki _jestem_ – odparł Harry, ugodzony. _Czy im wszystkim naprawdę wydaje się, że nie jestem nikim więcej jak po prostu bezwolną marionetką w rękach moich rodziców? To cokolwiek przyćmiewa heroiczne światło, w jakim starają się mnie ustawić._ – I dlatego, że to ja przez to wszystko przeszedłem. Przecież sam wiem najlepiej jak to wyglądało.

– Dzieci, nad którymi się znęcano, zwykle znajdują się pośród ostatnich, którzy orientują się w swojej sytuacji – powiedziała Skeeter, jakby cytując jaką od dawna ustaloną prawdę. – Przykro mi, Potter. Nie wydrukuję tego, co mi przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Jedyne, co mogę z tym zrobić, to dodać, że sam w to wierzysz, ponieważ nikt inny ci w to nie uwierzy.

– Moi rodzice i dyrektor przecież muszą mieć jakichś sojuszników...

Skeeter prychnęła.

– I co, wydaje ci się, że tych ludzi teraz ktokolwiek _słucha_ , Potter? Jasne, znajdą się tacy, którzy będą zeznawać na ich korzyść. Ale to są _nowiny_. Szanowany dyrektor, Świetlisty Pan, który znęcał się nad dziećmi! James i Lily Potterowie, o których wszyscy wierzyli, że muszą być idealnymi rodzicami, ponieważ wychowali Chłopca, Który Przeżył i Młodego Bohatera...

– Merlinie, nie jestem żadnym...

Skeeter go zignorowała.

– A teraz okazuje się, że przez ten cały czas zaciekle dręczyli swoje dzieci. Nie. – Wstała. – Podejrzewam, że za jakiś czas będziesz w stanie zmienić nastawienie ludzi do tego tematu, ale nie teraz. A ja ci nie pomogę w tej zmianie. Twoi rodzice i Dumbledore zasługują na wszystko, co ich tam spotka w tym sądzie.

– Skeeter... – Harry po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona naprawdę mu to robi. Tak, rozumiał jej podejście, zwłaszcza kiedy wspomniała, że już kiedyś pisała o znęcaniu się nad dziećmi, ale był przekonany, że w chwili, w której wyjaśni jej, że to tak naprawdę nie był tego rodzaju przypadek, to zgodzi się podążyć za jego wytycznymi. Przecież i jej by to pomogło.

– Nie, Potter – powiedziała. – Porozmawiaj z tym o kimś innym. Tego ci nie zabronię. – Wydała zdegustowany dźwięk gdzieś z głębi gardła. – Zupełnie, jakbym była w stanie powstrzymać Honeywhistle i całą resztę przed tarzaniem się w gównie za każdym razem, kiedy znajdą do tego okazję – powiedziała. – Ale już nie mam zamiaru się do nich przyłączyć. Rok temu obiecałam coś sobie i póki co dotrzymałam słowa. Nie mam zamiaru sprawiać, żebyś wyglądał jako większa ofiara przemocy domowej na łamach naszej gazety, niż już jesteś. Pomniejszać tego też nie będę. Chcę pisać o prawdzie, Potter, a tej jeszcze zostało mi naprawdę sporo. – Kiwnęła mu głową, po czym zmieniła się w chrząszcza i odleciała.

Harry siedział w milczeniu, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom, zarówno tej fałszywej jak i prawdziwej. Kilka minut później – a przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że minęło tylko kilka minut – jego widok przesłoniło mu skrzydło lądującej obok niego Reginy, sowy Narcyzy.

Harry ze zgrozą otworzył notatkę od niej, a uczucie to tylko zwiększyło się, kiedy zobaczył ostro zaakcentowane litery, które Narcyza w niej zawarła.

_Harry,_

_Robiłam co było w mojej mocy, żeby utrzymać ich wszystkich na wodzy, póki nie wydobrzejesz, ale siedmiu czarodziejów i czarownic z listy sojuszu, którą stworzyłam, właśnie nas odwiedziło. Są gotowi poczekać do twojego powrotu i tylko jedno z nich, Henrietta Bulstrode, nalega na spotkanie przed ogólnym przedstawieniem się. Zmęczyli się jednak słuchaniem moich wymówek i teraz przybyli, żądni krwi._

_Przykro mi. Wiem, że to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy ku temu dzień._

_Narcyza Malfoy_

Harry kiwnął do Reginy.

– Bez odpowiedzi – powiedział i odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiedy ta wzbiła się w powietrze. Patrzył się prosto w słońce, póki oczy nie zaczęły mu łzawić i uciekł przed nim wzrokiem, ale tylko przed tym. Następnie wstał i ruszył spokojnie w kierunku Nory.

Przeżyje to. Poradzi sobie z tym. Zniesie wszystkie testy, Weasleyów, swoich nowych sojuszników i wszystko inne, czym świat nie spróbuje w niego rzucić.

Skoro jedna taktyka przekonania ludzi do ujrzenia prawdy zawiodła, to po prostu będzie musiał spróbować innej.

* * *

– Panie Potter. Tak strasznie się cieszę, że pana widzę. Tak długo na to czekałam.

Harry podniósł wysoko głowę i wyciągnął dłoń. Przetrwał obiad z Weasleyami, tak samo jak niespodziewanie ogłoszoną grę w quidditcha, czy "kuszenie" bliźniaków do wypróbowania ich najnowszych żartów, wyłącznie dzięki swojej sile woli. Przynajmniej przy tej kobiecie był w stanie wspomóc się tańcami czystokrwistych.

– Merlin uśmiechnąłby się na pani widok – wymamrotał. – Jestem przekonany, że również długo czekałem na poznanie pani, nawet jeśli nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.

Wychodząca mu na spotkanie w przedsionku kobieta brzęczała niczym rój szarańczy, jej magia podniosła się wokół niej, kiedy się uśmiechnęła. Nawet, gdyby jej reputacja jej nie poprzedzała, to Harry i tak by się zorientował, że oznaczała kłopoty. Jej magia była praktycznie równa tej aurorki Mallory, może nieznacznie mniejsza. Poruszała się też z gracją, lekkimi krokami drapieżnika, w pełni zestrojona ze swoją magią i pewna jej możliwości.

Henrietta Bulstrode, przypomniał sobie Harry, chwytając ją za nadgarstek i podnosząc jej dłoń do ucałowania, była kuzynką Adalrico – przez co tak odległą krewną, że sojusz dotyczący najbliższej rodziny, który Harry zawarł z Adalrico, Elfridą, Milicentą i Marian, jej już nie objął. Była kobietą o niezwykłej sile charakteru i jeśli nie udawało się jej zdobyć czegoś jednym sposobem, to na pewno spróbuje drugim. Nigdy nie została śmierciożerczynią, ponieważ zabiła trzech posłańców, którzy spróbowali ją zrekrutować.

Harry pamiętał, że mu o tym mówiono, ale nikt nie wspomniał, że Henrietta była również piękna, miała ciemnoczerwone, niemal czarne włosy i brązowe oczy o blasku klątw przecinających. W dość oczywisty sposób była przyzwyczajona do wykorzystywania swojego piękna jako atutu do zdobywania tego, czego chce. Jej spojrzenie przemknęło po twarzy Harry'ego, odczytując z niej kilka wskazówek, które sprawiły, że jej twarz się rozpromieniła od ognia, który Harry rozpoznał. Ostatnim razem widział go płonącego w oczach Dumbledore'a. Henrietta Bulstrode manipulowała ludźmi emocjonalnie i wykorzysta każdą otrzymaną wiedzę jako swoją broń, by lepiej zabezpieczyć własną pozycję.

Nic dziwnego, że Narcyza, stojąca uprzejmie w odległym kącie pokoju, podczas gdy Henrietta przedstawiała się, wyglądała na taką spiętą.

Nic też dziwnego, że Henrietta zaczęła bez pardonu.

– Tak mi przykro z powodu pańskich rodziców, panie Potter – mruknęła. – To musiało być dla pana naprawdę ciężkie, kiedy tak wszyscy na raz dowiedzieli o tym, że się nad panem znęcano.

Harry spiął się, ale nie pozwolił jej tego zauważyć. To byłoby druzgocące. Kiedy już powita Henriettę należycie, będzie musiał wejść do znajdującego się za nią pokoju i spotkać swoich innych sojuszników, razem z Hawthorn Parkinson, Adalrico i jego rodziną, czy Arabellą Zabini.

_Przeżyjesz. Z tym sobie radzisz najlepiej._

– Najciężej przyszło mi znieść zdradę – powiedział. – Ponieważ to mój własny opiekun ich wydał. Nie przepadam za zdrajcami.

Henrietta zadrżała, niczym pies łowczy napierający na smycz, w dość wyraźny sposób nie mogąc się doczekać rozpoczęcia tego tańca.

– Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie pan musiał się ich obawiać, panie Potter – powiedziała, kiedy puścił jej dłoń.

_Chyba, że jesteś na tyle słaby, że zasługujesz na to, żeby się ich obawiać._

Harry był w stanie usłyszeć te słowa i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona o tym wiedziała. Stłumił w sobie chęć ucieknięcia gdzieś i ukrycia głowy w piasek. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek w ramionach Dracona i spać przez tydzień. Chciało mu się płakać. Chciał po prostu pozwolić sobie rozpaść się na kawałki i obudzić się wreszcie z tego koszmaru.

Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dlatego wykręcił swój umysł, by ten był gotów na nadchodzący, brutalny taniec.

– Nie _boję_ się zdrajców – powiedział, naciskając na czasownik z barwną emfazą, bo wiedział, że Henrietta zrozumie, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. – Może pójdziemy już spotkać się z innymi, pani Bulstrode?

– Pozostałymi członkami koalicji Pottera, ma pan na myśli? – Henrietta uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Oczywiście. Pan przodem, panie Potter. – Harry miał wrażenie, ona też nacisnęła tu z ironią na niektóre ze słów.

Kiwnął jej głową, po czym ruszył w kierunku salonu, w którym czekali na niego jego sojusznicy, gotów na taniec z ostrzami.


	6. Zmienny niczym wiatr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział przedstawi całą grupę nowych OC na raz. Przykro mi z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że następujący po nim dodatek, napisany z ich punktów widzenia, pomoże wam potem w rozróżnieniu ich od siebie.

Harry miał wrażenie, że nie widział wcześniej tego pokoju, a może po prostu pomieszczenie wyglądało inaczej teraz, kiedy tak wielu ludzi się w nim tłoczyło. Harry nie miał czasu przyglądać się ścianom i upewnić się. Za bardzo zajęty był przyglądaniem się ludziom, którzy znajdowali się tam razem z nim, posadzonym wokół delikatnie rzeźbionego stołu na tyle daleko od siebie, że nie musieli się przy nim cisnąć i rozróżnianiem, których z nich już znał, a których jeszcze nie.

Najbliżej niego siedziała Hawthorn Parkinson, która obróciła głowę w jego kierunku i przyglądała się mu intensywnie swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej część tej intensywności pochodziła z nadchodzącej pełni i być może też z tego, że zaraz za nim weszła Henrietta Bulstrode, ale obawiał się, że przynajmniej połowa jej gniewu spowodowana była przeczytanymi przez nią wspomnieniami. Pochylił głowę i ostrożnie odwrócił od niej wzrok.

Na jednym z krańców stołu, włączając w to jedno puste krzesło, które prawdopodobnie zostawiono dla Henrietty, siedziało mnóstwo nieznanych mu czarodziejów i czarownic. Harry rozróżnił pośród nich dwie kobiety, jedną z rzucającą się w oczy masą czerwonych, podobnych do sprężynek loków, i czterech mężczyzn, wszyscy byli ciemnowłosi i względnie spokojni. Obok jednego z mężczyzn siedział ciemnowłosy chłopiec, trzymający się nienaturalnie prosto i przyglądający się Harry'emu z nieukrywaną fascynacją. Za krzesłem innego czarodzieja znajdowało się krzesło szczupłej, ślicznej dziewczyny, a tuż obok pustego miejsca siedziała dziewczynka, z wyglądu o kilka lat młodsza od Harry'ego, z rękoma złożonymi na podołku i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Harry kiwnął im wszystkim głową w generalnym powitaniu, wiedząc, że za kilka krótkich chwil będzie zmuszony do zapoznania się z każdym z nich oddzielnie, po czym zwrócił uwagę na drugi kraniec stołu.

Nie spodziewał się, że spojrzenie, dochodzące go akurat z tej strony, niemal go złamie do końca. Och, nie pochodziło ono od Lucjusza Malfoya, czy poważnego wzroku Arabelli Zabini, ani nawet od Adalrico czy Milicenty. To spojrzenie pochodziło od Elfridy Bulstrode, trzymającej w rękach niewielki kształt, który nie mógł być niczym innym jak jej córką, Marian. Jej oczy przedstawiały świat przepełniony wyrozumiałością, który zachęcał Harry'ego do odprężenia się bez wpędzania go w poczucie winy.

Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał się wydawać niegrzeczny, ale przecież ostatnim, czego jego sojusz w tej chwili potrzebował, to jego załamania psychicznego, spowodowanego jego nagłym, gorącym pragnieniem do porozmawiania z matką Milicenty na osobności.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że was widzę – powiedział, podnosząc podbródek. – Nazywam się Harry Potter, jak już pewnie wiecie, jestem starszym synem Lily i Jamesa Potterów oraz starszym bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– Syn czystokrwistego, który go zaniedbywał i mugolaczki, która się nad nim znęcała – powiedziała Henrietta teatralnym szeptem, tak że ciężko było określić, jak wiele osób tak naprawdę to słyszało. Minęła go i zajęła z powrotem swoje miejsce po drugim końcu stołu.

Harry był jednak przygotowany na tego rodzaju wzmiankę z jej strony – wiedział już mniej więcej na co ją stać – więc po prostu pochylił głowę, być może w odpowiedzi na jej komentarz, a być może nie.

– Niektórych z was już znam – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się, żeby uśmiechnąć do Hawthorn. – Pani Parkinson. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze pani wypoczęła po ostatnich wydarzeniach? – Nie był pewien, jak wielu obecnych tu ludzi wiedziało o śmierci jej męża, Dragonsbane'a, ale nie miał zamiaru tego ujawniać w razie, gdyby sama sobie tego nie życzyła.

– Owszem, panie Potter – powiedziała Hawthorn. Od dawna już nazywała go po imieniu, ale wyłącznie w otoczeniu bardziej zaufanych sojuszników niż ta zgraja. Harry wiedział, że nie spróbuje okazać teraz tej poufałości, bo mogła ona zostać zinterpretowana przez innych jako słabość. – Dziękuję za troskę.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Bulstrode'ów, celowo napotykając wzrok Adalrico i pomijając Elfridę. Nikt nie uzna tego za niestosowne. Elfrida była _puellaris_ , poświęciła się ochronie swoich dzieci, w miejscu publicznym jej jedynym zadaniem było wyglądać potulnie. Reszta przebywających w tym pokoju osób z pewnością nie spodziewa się, że Elfrida w ogóle wygłosi jakąkolwiek opinię podczas tego spotkania.

– Panie Bulstrode. Mam nadzieję, że znajduję pana, pańską żonę i wasze dziedziczki w dobrym zdrowiu? – Nie było sensu udawać, że Marian nie jest ich magiczną dziedziczką: musiałaby nią być, inaczej by jej tu z nimi w ogóle nie było.

– Owszem. – Adalrico przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby szukając w nim jakiejś słabości. Harry podniósł podbródek. _Niech pan sobie szuka ile wlezie, niczego pan nie znajdzie. Jestem zdeterminowany i nie zawiodę was teraz._

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry i przeszedł do Arabelli Zabini. Miała ona włosy spięte w górze dzwoneczkami, które miały wszystkim dowieść, że jest pieśniarką – tak się przynajmniej Harry'emu wydawało, ponieważ te dzwoneczki były zarówno większe jak i stworzone z bogatszego metalu od tych, które Harry widział u niej w czasie nocy Walpurgii w zeszłym roku. – Pani Zabini. Z przykrością dowiedziałem się o ataku na pani dom. Jak idzie dochodzenie w celu ustalenia sprawców?

– Wierzę, że już znam moich podejrzanych. – Arabella posłała mu czarujący uśmiech. Była piękną kobietą, ale Harry zastanawiał się, jak ktokolwiek może być tak wspaniały, żeby kolejni mężowie dawali się złapać na ten urok. – Zemszczę się na nich odpowiednio, kiedy będę gotowa. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie, panie Potter.

Harry kiwnął Lucjuszowi głową, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku nieznanych mu czarodziejów i czarownic.

– Drodzy panowie, drogie panie – powiedział. – Pani Malfoy poinformowała mnie, że wszyscy jesteście zainteresowani zawarciem ze mną sojuszu. Znam jednakże wyłącznie imiona na liście, a bardzo niewiele na temat tego, kim jesteście i co sobą reprezentujecie. Czy moglibyście się przedstawić?

Odwrócił się do czarodzieja, który siedział tuż obok Lucjusza. Ten momentalnie wstał, uśmiechając się lekko do Harry'ego i przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Jego włosy, oczy i skóra były na tyle ciemne, że sugerowały przodków prawdopodobnie nie do końca brytyjskich przodków, co potwierdziło się w chwili, w której ten się przedstawił.

– Thomas Rhangnara. – Zerknął na dziewczynę, siedzącą za jego krzesłem. – A to moja córka i magiczna dziedziczka, Rose.

Dziewczyna dygnęła. Harry przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się Thomasowi, który, z tego co wiedział, był potomkiem czarodzieja z Indii, który uciekł do Brytanii ponad sto lat temu.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pana, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że pańska rodzina zadeklarowała się w jakiś szczególny sposób Światłu albo Mrokowi. Co zmieniło pańskie nastawienie?

– Większość życia spędziłem, starając się zrozumieć różnice między Światłem i Mrokiem – powiedział po prostu Thomas. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać, ale teraz jego mina nabrała rozmarzonego wyrazu, a w oczach pojawiła się mgiełka zamyślenia, jakby myślał o czymś zupełnie innym niż to czego dotyczyła obecna rozmowa. – I ostatecznie uznałem, że Mrok ma po prostu więcej sensu. – Podniósł dłonie przed sobą, jakby się poddawał, ale blask w jego oczach świadczył o tym, że w ogóle nie miał tego na myśli. – Czy pan wie, że Merlin prawdopodobnie jednoczył w sobie wszystkie zalety Mroku i Światła jednocześnie? I że Światło nie posiadało żadnej formalnej filozofii, póki ta nie została oficjalnie spisana w trzynastym wieku, kiedy o filozofii Mroku nikt nawet jeszcze nie myślał? Że...

– Ojcze – odezwała się Rose Rhangnara, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego ojca i rzucając Harry'emu spojrzenie na poły zakłopotane i przepraszające. – Podejrzewam, że pan Potter nie ma teraz czasu słuchać o _wszystkich_ twoich badaniach na raz. Przecież musi się też zapoznać z innymi ludźmi.

Thomas zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się do swojej córki bardziej "obecnym" uśmiechem niż do tej pory.

– Masz rację, oczywiście, moja droga. Proszę o wybaczenie – dodał w kierunku Harry'ego i usiadł z powrotem.

Harry oddychał nieco lżej niż się spodziewał, kiedy przenosił wzrok na kolejnego czarodzieja w kolejce. Wydawało mu się, że polubi Thomasa Rhangnarę, choć możliwe, że ten człowiek mógł okazać się typem zdystansowanego filozofa, który ceni sobie książki wyżej niż ludzkie życie, a to może spowodować problemy.

Następny czarodziej wyglądał na starszego, jeśli sądzić po siwych pasmach przeszywających jego ciemne włosy, sam zresztą uważał, że jest wystarczająco starszy od Harry'ego, żeby tylko kiwnąć mu głową, przyglądając mu się z lekką pogardą i nawet nie spróbować wstać.

– Edward Burke – zadeklarował, po czym zamilkł na tyle długo, żeby pozwolić Harry'emu na dojście do oczywistych wniosków. Kiedy Harry nie odezwał się przez kilka chwil, Burke ponaglił go: – Wnuk Herberta Burke, który ożenił się z Belviną Black.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie ciche "ach" pod nosem, podczas gdy Regulus prychnął z wyższością w jego głowie. _Oczywiście, że chce zadeklarować jakieś powiązanie z nami. Nikt już nie zwraca uwagi na rodzinę Burke'ów, więc potrzebuje chwycić się czegoś lepszego._

 _I kto tu niby się zachowuje jak dumny czystokrwisty, co?_ parsknął na niego Harry, po czym kiwnął lekko Burke'owi.

– Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że raczył się pan dzisiaj pojawić. Domyślam się, że jest pan zadeklarowanym, mrocznym czarodziejem, gotowym na powrót do świata polityki? – Jedyne, co wiedział o Burke'u na pewno, to to, że ten nie był śmierciożercą. Jego blizna nie łaskotała go lekko w jego pobliżu w sposób, w jaki robiła to przy Adalrico, Hawthorn czy Lucjuszu.

– Tak. – Burke zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się Harry'emu. – I _muszę_ przyznać, że byłem niesprawiedliwie ignorowany przez wyjątkowo długi czas. Byłem aurorem, póki Scrimgeour nie zwolnił mnie za użycie odrobiny mrocznej magii na więźniu. Póki młoda Narcyza sobie o mnie nie przypomniała, wydawało mi się, że spędzę resztę moich dni w odosobnieniu. Doprawdy, _każdy_ , kto zdecyduje się na sojusz ze mną, wiele zyska dzięki mojemu rozległemu doświadczeniu, ale niewielu ludzi w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat wydawało się zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

 _Bardzo dumny_ , zanotował sobie Harry w kąciku swojego umysłu, w którym pamiętał o takich sprawach. _Trzeba się z nim ostrożnie obchodzić._

– Będę o tym pamiętał, proszę pana i jestem pewien, że w nadchodzących miesiącach jeszcze wielokrotnie będę miał okazję do wezwania pana oraz do konsultacji pod wieloma względami – powiedział gładko i podszedł do młodej czarownicy, która siedziała obok Burke'a, podczas gdy ten kiwnął z satysfakcją głową.

Ta czarownica wyszczerzyła się do niego. Miała złote loki, lśniące najdelikatniejszym odcieniem czerwieni, przenikliwe, błękitne oczy i wisiorek w kształcie lwa, wiszący na szyi. Harry musiał się porządnie skoncentrować, żeby zauważyć, że ten wisiorek jest tylko urokiem. Lśnił w świetle tak realistycznie jak tylko się dało, jakby naprawdę zrobiony był ze srebra, ale przeleciał przez rąbek jej bluzki, zamiast się od niego odbić, kiedy wykonała pośpieszne dygnięcie.

– Nazywam się Honoria Pemberley – powiedziała. – I ponieważ mam wrażenie, że musisz już być zmęczony tymi wszystkimi, nadętymi przemowami – wiem, że niewiele ich trzeba, żebym _sama_ zaczęła ziewać – to pozwól, że w kilku prostych zdaniach powiem ci o wszystkim, co powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć. – Następne słowa wytrajkotała, podczas gdy nad jej głową pojawiła się iluzja korony, która się następnie roztopiła, a cieknące z niej złoto i srebro stało się tańczącymi żmijami na jej ramionach. – Gryfonka, kiedy jeszcze uczyłam się w Hogwarcie. Półkrwi; moja matka jest mugolką. – Burke obejrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym odsunął się od niej lekko, co Honoria radośnie zignorowała, mimo, że jedna z jej iluzyjnych żmii pokazała mu język. – Znakomita iluzjonistka, jak widzisz. Zadeklarowana Mrokowi, ponieważ ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że nie ma mrocznych ludzi półkrwi, co w moim mniemaniu brzmiało po prostu głupio.

Harry spojrzał na nią surowo. Zauważyła jego spojrzenie i przelotnie zerknęła w kierunku jego lewej dłoni. Tak, mówiła jej twarz, wiedziała, ale nikomu nie powie. Chyba, że to okaże się w jakiś sposób zabawniejsze, wtedy, kto wie?

Harry kiwnął jej ostrożnie głową. Nie był pewien, na ile może jej ufać.

– Przy okazji, Tybalt Starrise przesyła pozdrowienia – dodała Honoria. – To jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

To tylko wzmogło niepokój Harry'ego. Tybalt Starrise nie był... _najbardziej_ zrównoważonym czarodziejem na świecie. To jednak oznaczało, że Honoria miała powiązania zarówno z mrocznymi jak i ze świetlistymi rodzinami. To może się kiedyś przydać w ich sojuszu.

– Witam więc, Madam Pemberley – zaczął.

– Och, _proszę cię_ , nazywaj mnie Honorią – powiedziała Honoria, przerzucając kosmyk włosów ponad ramieniem i w tym samym momencie na jej barkach pojawiły się dwa niewielkie, tańczące niedźwiadki. – Madam Pemberley to moja matka, a ja jeszcze przez długi czas nie będę chciała odbierać jej tego tytułu.

 _Za tym kryje się chyba jakaś historia_ , pomyślał Harry z rozbawieniem i kiwnął głową.

– Witaj, Honorio. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz tutaj pełno rozrywki – dodał, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Wyszczerzyła się do niego i usiadła z powrotem. Henrietta była kolejna, ale tylko kiwnęła chłodno w kierunku dziewczynki siedzącej obok niej.

– Pan Potter i ja już się poznaliśmy – powiedziała, nadając temu ton, jakby to był jakiś specjalny przywilej, a nie coś, co sama zaaranżowała. – Ale nie spotkał on jeszcze mojej córki, Edyty, mojej magicznej dziedziczki. Edyto, wstań i dygnij przed panem Potterem.

Jej głos zawierał w sobie warknięcie kogoś, kto oczekiwał momentalnego posłuszeństwa i Edyta faktycznie posłuchała się jej od razu, drżąc lekko, kiedy wstawała. Harry miał wrażenie, że nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzynastu lat, był też pewien, że musiała uczęszczać do Durmstrangu albo Beauxbatons, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w Hogwarcie. Jej wzrok uniósł się na wysokość jego twarzy, jej oczy były wielkie i zaskoczone, ale momentalnie opuściła je z powrotem na podłogę, kiedy jej matka rozkazała jej usiąść z powrotem, subtelnie szczypiąc ją w łokieć.

Harry był już pewien, kiedy Henrietta Bulstrode usiadła, skupiając na nim wzrok, że raczej jej nie polubi.

Minął je obie, po czym skupił się na chudym, bardzo elegancko ubranym czarodzieju, siedzącym obok Henrietty. Ten kiwnął mu niemal niezauważalnie głową, nawet nie próbując wstać na powitanie. Na jego twarzy widniał od dawna kultywowany wyraz śmiertelnej nudy. Miał zielone oczy, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu wydawało, bo równie dobrze mógł mieć oczy akurat o tym odcieniu błękitu, który w odpowiednim świetle zmieniał się w zieleń. Miał ciemne włosy, spięte srebrną żmiją.

– Mortimer Belville – powiedział i zaczekał, jakby spodziewał się, że to powinno wystarczyć Harry'emu na zorientowanie się z kim ma do czynienia.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową, nie wyrażając na głos prywatnych myśli. Jego matka powiedziała mu o Belville'ach, rodzinie stworzonej w większości ze starszych już osób. Mortimer był ich jedynym dziedzicem. Był w wieku Snape'a i nigdy się nie ożenił, ani nie był w związku. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę bawi go droczenie się ze swoimi krewnymi i zamartwianie ich perspektywą urwania na nim linii, póki nie dobije pięćdziesiątki, czy czegoś w tym stylu.

Uciekł też z kraju podczas wojny z Voldemortem – nie, Harry podejrzewał, że teraz powinni nazywać ją Pierwszą Wojną. Nie zajął żadnej ze stron, nie wykazał się w żaden sposób odwagą, przekonaniem, czy posiadaniem jakichkolwiek priorytetów. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie miał do czynienia z roztropnym człowiekiem, ale nie był w stanie zaufać mu, że ten nie ucieknie z pola walki.

 _No cóż, nie będziemy wybrzydzać, kiedy nundu się do nas zakrada_ , pomyślał i kiwnął do Mortimera.

– Panie Belville – powiedział. – Wiele o panu słyszałem. – To zostawiło Mortimera wyglądającego na zadowolonego z siebie, nawet jeśli Henrietta wyglądała, jakby była o krok od parsknięcia śmiechem. Harry skupił się na czerwonowłosej czarownicy.

Ta wstała i ukłoniła się przed nim inaczej od pozostałych, wyciągając ręce złożone przed sobą, jakby trzymała w nich wodę.

– Ignifer Apollonis.

Harry wiedział, że zamrugał i zagapił się, ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nie każdego dnia ma się okazję do spotkania kogoś, przed kim matka zwykła go przestrzegać, czytając mu bajki na dobranoc – kogoś, kto został wychowany w Świetle, przez jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej dumnych rodzin w Irlandii, po czym zadeklarował się Mrokowi zaraz po przekroczeniu dwudziestki.

Włosy Ignifer były czerwone, jej oczy złote, a jej angielski miał delikatny akcent czegoś, co nie do końca brzmiało jak typowa naleciałość irlandzka. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie było trochę prawdy w tym, że dzieci z domu Apollonis były od małego uczone wyłącznie mówienia w łacinie. Kiedy się wyprostowała po swoim ukłonie, stała prosto niczym strzała, a Harry nie widział śladu humoru na jej twarzy. Podejrzewał, że miał przed sobą kolejną osobę, z którą będzie musiał się ostrożnie obchodzić.

Pomyślał przez moment i znalazł słowa na powitanie potężnej, potencjalnie nieprzyjaznej, mrocznej czarownicy, spotkanej w nieznanym otoczeniu.

– Oby nigdy nie brakło pani mrocznej wody i kamieni, do zaspokojenia pragnienia i sprawdzenia siły.

Na twarzy Ignifer pojawił się najmniejszy z przelotnych uśmiechów, niczym promień słońca w czasie przesilenia zimowego.

– Dziękuję, panie Potter – powiedziała, po czym usiadła z powrotem, ewidentnie zadowolona z tego, że wziął ją za mroczną czarownicę i nie spróbował nawet kwestionować jej świetlistego pochodzenia. Harry nie sądził, żeby to wrażenie się utrzymało na długo. Ignifer dawała mu wrażenie osoby wyjątkowo nieelastycznej. 

Harry obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na ostatniego czarodzieja, za którym siedział chłopiec. Miał ciemne włosy i oczy, które wyglądały Harry'emu znajomo, ale nie był w stanie określić, dlaczego, póki czarodziej nie wstał.

– Charles Rosier–Henlin – powiedział, kłaniając się.

 _Faktycznie_ wyglądał jak bardziej poczytalny Evan Rosier.

Charles wyprostował się i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, intensywnie mu się przyglądając. Harry poczuł delikatne muśnięcie legilimencji, które odbił od siebie bez namysłu, używając delikatniejszej tarczy oklumencyjnej niż zazwyczaj, po prostu dlatego, że nie chciał wywołać szkód w umyśle swojego sojusznika. Charles zamrugał, ale bez słowa wyjaśnienia odwrócił się, żeby przedstawić swojego syna.

– A to jest Owen, starszy z moich bliźniaków i mój magiczny dziedzic. Nie znacie się. Całe życie uczęszczał do Durmstrangu.

Owen kiwnął Harry'emu głową. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że chłopak jest od niego mniej więcej o rok starszy, ale w bardzo oczywisty sposób musiał tłumić w sobie swój podziw.

– Słyszałem o tym, co zrobiłeś w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego – wymamrotał. – Rewelacja, Potter. – Odwrócił wzrok w chwili, w której tylko mógł już to uprzejmie zrobić.

Harry miał nadzieję, że udało mu się ukryć zmarszczenie brwi. Nie chciał nieustannego, subtelnego testowania, jakiemu ciągle był poddawany przez swoich sojuszników pokroju Henrietty, ale nie podobało mu się też, kiedy ktoś się starał mu przypodobać albo podlizać. Nie pojmował, czemu wszyscy nie mogli być po prostu sojusznikami na równi ze sobą. Przecież jego własna moc polegała głównie na tym, że był młody i historiach, które już o nim krążyły.

– Witam pana – powiedział Charlesowi. – I mam nadzieję, że pańskiego syna przyjdzie mi poznać bliżej. Czy grasz w quidditch, Owen?

Owen poderwał głowę z zaskoczeniem.

– Pałkarz – wypalił bezmyślnie, po czym się zarumienił. – A ty?

– Szukający dla Slytherinu – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. – Ale pewnie nawet w połowie nie tak dobry jak Wiktor Krum. Widziałem go podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu w poprzednie wakacje.

Owen odprężył się nieco i kiwnął głową.

– A żebyś ty słyszał jak on się tym przechwalał! Naprawdę się cieszę z tego, że już w tym roku go z nami nie będzie, nawet jeśli będzie oznaczało, że nasi trenerzy zaczną nas pilić bez litości, żeby znaleźć pośród nas kolejnego tak dobrego gracza jak on.

Harry cmoknął językiem o podniebienie.

– Znam to, niestety – powiedział, myśląc o tym, jak Snape go kiedyś zachęcał do gry w quidditcha i wygranej wbrew jego woli. Te wspomnienia były tak odległe, że nie przysparzały mu zbyt wiele bólu. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że ludzie zapominają, że ta gra ma polegać na pracy _zespołowej_ , bo przecież te wszystkie inne pozycje też mają swoje znaczenie.

– Zabawne – mruknęła Henrietta, z odrobiną jadu w głosie. – Nie sądziłam, że przyszliśmy tu, żeby rozmawiać o quidditchu.

Owen zalał się rumieńcem, a Charles obrócił gwałtownie głowę w jej kierunku, żeby spojrzeć na nią ze złością, ale Harry był w sumie nawet wdzięczny, że przerwała mu akurat w tym, a nie innym momencie konwersacji. Dzięki temu zdobył gładkie przejście do następnej części spotkania.

– Nie – przyznał łagodnie. – Ale wydaje mi się, że przyszliśmy tu, żeby porozmawiać o pracy _zespołowej_ , pani Bulstrode.

Odwrócił się i zajął krzesło u szczytu stołu, obok Narcyzy, przywołując przy okazji w myślach Fawkesa. Chwilę później feniks pojawił się ponad jego ramieniem, wyłaniając z kuli ognia, a Harry pogłaskał go po piórach, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył, że Burke, Henrietta i Mortimer podskoczyli, ale Owen gapił się na feniksa z fascynacją, a Honoria była nim niezwykle urzeczona. Chwilę później wokół Honorii pojawił się rój iluzji, pełen czerwonych i złotych płomieni, w tych samych kolorach co pióra Fawkesa. Fawkes skrzeknął na nią, a Honoria otworzyła usta w bezgłośnym śmiechu.

– Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby omówić nasz sojusz – powiedział Harry, podnosząc brwi i przenosząc wzrok z jednej twarzy na drugą, czekając, aż ktoś mu przerwie. Nikt tego nie zrobił, więc wyglądało na to, że wszyscy są gotowi i czekają tylko na niego. Kiwnął głową. – W takim razie równie dobrze możemy do tego w tej chwili przejść.

* * *

Hawthorn coraz ciężej przychodziło tłumienie gniewu i niepokoju.

Chciała kogoś zamordować od chwili, w której skończyła czytać otrzymane od Snape'a wspomnienia. To pragnienie narastało w niej w miarę zbliżającej się pełni, a jej wilk przyłączył swój głos do jej złości, szepcząc, nakłaniając ją do ruszenia się z domu, zanurzenia kłów we krwi i surowym mięsie, najlepiej wciąż wrzeszczącym, kiedy będzie je przełykać.

Hawthorn chciała rozszarpać na kawałki rodziców Harry'ego za to, co mu zrobili, dyrektora Dumbledore'a za to, co _on_ zrobił i każdego, kto miał jakiś związek z ukryciem tego przed światem zewnętrznym, bo wierzyła, że znała tę furię, która napędzała w tym momencie jej emocje.

Ale nie, nie znała. Nie miała pojęcia, czym jest furia, póki nie zobaczyła Harry'ego, wchodzącego do salonu w rezydencji Malfoyów, żeby spotkać swoich nowych sojuszników.

Mogła tylko się mu przyglądać i wymamrotać kilka niekonsekwentnych słów, kiedy Harry ją powitał. Była o krok od porzygania się, kiedy owionął ją zapach jego wycieńczenia i paniki. Czasami posiadanie wilkołaczego nosa było dla niej błogosławieństwem, ale nie tym razem. Dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak strasznie Harry potrzebował odpocząć i to koszmarnie ją rozpraszało.

Tak nie może być.

Hawthorn odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą, kiedy Harry, obchodząc powoli stół, dotarł do Honorii Pemberley, ale jej świeżo odzyskana uwaga skupiła się niemalże w pełni na Henrietcie Bulstrode. Hawthorn warknęła cicho. Nie ufała tej kobiecie. Nie była pewna, czemu Narcyza włączyła ją w listę ludzi wartych rekrutacji, poza tym, że była zbyt potężna, żeby ją pominąć.

 _Uspokój się_ , rozkazała sobie ostro Hawthorn. _Myślisz i reagujesz zupełnie, jakby Harry był twoim własnym synem, a nie przywódcą. On potrzebuje teraz twojego wsparcia, a nie tego, żebyś siedziała na krawędzi krzesła, gotowa rzucić się do gardła każdemu, kto zachowa się tak, jak wiedziałaś dobrze, że się będzie zachowywał. To oznacza, że jeśli Henrietta zacznie podważać jego autorytet, to musisz znaleźć odpowiednie argumenty, żeby zniwelować jej próby._

Ale ciężko, tak strasznie ciężko przychodziło jej oglądać, jak Harry zajmuje swoje miejsce, kiedy wiedziała, jak bardzo potrzebował pomocy – a nie mógł pokazać tego po sobie w żaden sposób, bo przecież ktoś wykorzysta to przeciw niemu i spróbuje go skrzywdzić.

 _Być może tego właśnie mi brakowało podczas mojego sojuszu z Voldemortem._ Myśl pojawiła się nieoczekiwanie w głowie Hawthorn, kiedy feniks pojawił się, a Harry zaczął przemawiać. _Tego poczucia obustronnej opieki, miłości, towarzystwa. Wiem, że powiedzieliśmy Harry'emu, że czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy z własnej woli postanawiają podążać za kimś o lordowskiej mocy powinni być jego kompanami, a nie bezmyślnymi służącymi, jakich zrobił Voldemort ze swoich śmierciożerców, ale nie spodziewałam się, że sama tak bardzo odczuję tego efekty._

Ta myśl przyniosła jej pewien komfort, chociaż łatwiej by jej było się o nią oprzeć, gdyby jej wilk choć na chwilę przestał warczeć _krew, zabij, zamorduj ich, ugryź ich..._

* * *

Harry nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby nie zaczynać od szczerości. Istnieją pewne sprawy, które będzie musiał przed nimi ukryć, naturalnie, ale powie im tak wiele jak będzie w stanie. W ten sposób wszyscy jego nowi sojusznicy – nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ukradkowym zerknięciem na Henriettę – którym mogłoby się nie spodobać jego spojrzenie na świat, zdobędą okazję do opuszczenia go już teraz, bez twierdzenia później, że zostali zwiedzeni i przez to musieli go zdradzić.

– Przede wszystkim chciałbym wyjaśnić wszelkie niedomówienia, _nie_ zostanę Mrocznym Panem – zaczął. – Nie zadeklaruję się ani Mrokowi ani Światłu i nie mam żadnego zamiaru zostać Lordem. Będę jednak walczył z Voldemortem. – Niemal wszyscy się wzdrygnęli na dźwięk tego imienia, poza ludźmi, którzy już kiedyś byli śmierciożercami. Harry to sobie odnotował. Nie będzie wymawiał tego imienia zbyt często, ale może mu się kiedyś przydać do wytrącenia kogoś z równowagi. – Jeśli przyszliście tutaj w nadziei, że staniecie się sojusznikami Lorda, albo wciąż macie pewne nadzieje, że w jakiś sposób będziecie w stanie dogadać się z tym szaleńcem, to obawiam się, że powinniście opuścić ten sojusz już teraz.

Zaczekał. Nikt się nie ruszył. Oczywiście, to byli mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice, przyzwyczajeni do wyszukiwania przewagi w każdym miejscu, w którym mogli je potencjalnie znaleźć, być może z wyłączeniem Ignifer. Tak łatwo ich stąd nie wygoni.

W takim razie czas spróbować innej taktyki.

– Nie mam zamiaru też prowadzić wojny z Voldemortem jako wyłącznie reakcyjnej – powiedział cicho. – W pewnym momencie _przejdę_ do ofensywy. – W tym momencie otrzymał zaskoczone spojrzenia nawet od swoich długotrwałych sojuszników. Harry'ego to nie zdziwiło. Skoro poznali jego przeszłość, to pewnie wydawało im się, że będzie się w tej chwili skupiał przede wszystkim na tym. No cóż, mylili się. Nie pozwoli się w ten sposób definiować ludziom, którzy tak chętnie zrobili z niego ofiarę. – Mam pewną przewagę, która mi na to pozwoli.

Zaczekał chwilę, ciekawy, kto o to zapyta.

– A jaka to przewaga?

 _Arabella Zabini. Interesujące. Być może wciąż mi do końca nie ufa, pomimo tego, co Narcyza powiedziała mi wczoraj o tym, że postanowiła zacieśnić nasze więzy sojuszu._ Harry ostrożnie zaczął dobierać słowa. To była najbardziej niebezpieczna część tego, co zamierzał zrobić, a jeśli ktoś przyłapie go na tym oczywistym kłamstwie, to jego sojusznicy mu przestaną ufać.

– Jestem... w kontakcie z jednym ze śmierciożerców, którzy opuścili szeregi Mrocznego Pana – powiedział. – Nazywa się Evan Rosier.

Charles pochylił się gwałtownie nad stołem.

– Nie możesz ufać mojemu kuzynowi – powiedział. – Przecież on jest kompletnie szalony.

– Szalony, niewątpliwie – zgodził się z nim Harry – ale to jest zagadkowe szaleństwo. Rozsiewa podpowiedzi w swoich listach do mnie i nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać od pisania ich. To swego rodzaju przymuszenie, które siedzi w jego umyśle. Ostrzegł mnie, praktycznie wprost, przed tym, co się stanie na cmentarzu, kiedy Mroczny Pan się wskrzesi, powiedział mi nawet jakiego rodzaju magia zostanie wtedy wykorzystana. Nie udało mi się w porę poprawnie zintepretować jego wskazówek, inaczej byłbym lepiej na to przygotowany.

– W takim razie jak mogą ci się przydać te wskazówki, skoro o ich istnieniu orientujesz się dopiero poniewczasie? – zapytała Henrietta Bulstrode, patrząc na niego spod wpół–przymkniętych oczu i przeciągając zgłoski. – Chyba, że zaniesiesz te listy od razu do swoich opiekunów, oczywiście, żeby ci zinterpretowali je za ciebie.

Harry powstrzymał swój temperament. Przyszło mu to łatwiej, niż się prawdopodobnie Henrietcie wydawało, jeśli osądzać ze sposobu, w jaki z niego kpiła, ściągając uwagę wszystkich na coś wyjątkowo oczywistego – jego wiek. Wciąż nie uważała go za godnego siebie przeciwnika.

_Może czas pozbawić ją złudzeń?_

– W tej chwili już kompletnie porzucił służbę u Mrocznego Pana – powiedział Harry. – Zdradził go na cmentarzu, próbując zabić Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie powiodło mu się...

– I nie powiedzie – powiedziała Narcyza. – Bellatrix jest moja.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nie składała tej deklaracji wobec niego, ale wobec reszty zgromadzonych wokół stołu czarodziejów i czarownic. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie szybko, po czym pochylili głowy, więc Harry po prostu kiwnął Narcyzie głową i ciągnął dalej, pośród tego całego zerkania na siebie i zastanawiania się, co mogły oznaczać jej słowa.

– Od tego czasu przysłał mi jeszcze jeden list. Ten pozwolił mi zapobiec śmierci Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

– I o tym właśnie naprawdę musimy sobie porozmawiać, Potter. – Burke, co było do przewidzenia, spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. – Czemu znajdujesz się w takiej dobrej komitywie z ministrem? Przecież to świetlisty czarodziej, a wszyscy wiemy, że świetliści to banda zdradzieckich drani, którzy...

– Którzy, mimo wszystko, są wdzięczni ludziom, na których zbudowali swoje podwaliny podczas wyborów. – Harry podniósł brwi. _Wygląda na to, że czas przejść nieco do ofensywy._ – Chyba, że nie czytał pan gazet w zeszłym roku, panie Burke? Kiedy minister Knot mnie porwał, Rufus Scrimgeour pomagał mi podczas rozprawy Knota i potem jeszcze, podczas rozprawy mojego opiekuna. Scrimgeour zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele zawdzięcza mojej małej przemowie, którą wykonałem, zeznając podczas pierwszej rozprawy. A ilekroć mi się za to w jakiś sposób odwdzięczał... cóż. Dość powiedzieć, że to nie były tego rodzaju przysługi, na których wykonanie zgodziłby się praworządny, świetlisty czarodziej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli się w tej chwili przejmować Scrimgeourem. Tyle mógł się pan dowiedzieć z samych gazet.

Honoria roześmiała się głośno na widok miny Burke'a. Ignifer jednak poruszyła się na swoim miejscu i ściągnęła na siebie wzrok Harry'ego zanim się odezwała.

– A co z tym, o czym gazety mówią obecnie, Potter? – wyzwała go. – O tym, że twoi rodzice i Albus Dumbledore się nad tobą znęcali? Czy możemy ci ufać, że przejdziesz przez to wszystko równie bezproblemowo?

 _Przynajmniej jest bezpośrednia_ , pomyślał Harry i sięgnął głęboko do swoich rezerw silnej woli i potęgi, wykorzystując je do zmuszenia swojej twarzy do przybrania beznamiętnego, niemal znudzonego wyrazu. Najlepsze, co w tej chwili mógł zrobić, to pokazać im jak bardzo to wszystko nie ma dla niego znaczenia. To w sumie przyda mu się też jako dobre ćwiczenie przed tańcem, który zamierzał wykonać przed Madam Shiverwood i innymi, którzy mogą spróbować go przesłuchiwać. Nie daj niczego po sobie poznać, to sfrustrujesz tego, kto szuka na tobie ran.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Muszę przyznać jednak, że _wyjątkowo_ niefortunnie zbiegło to się wszystko w czasie. Szkoda, że mój opiekun nie zaczekał trochę. Przecież mam wojnę, w której muszę wziąć udział. – Wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy Ignifer przyglądała mu się surowo. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał jej spojrzenie. – W pierwszej kolejności i ponad wszystko inne, jestem wojownikiem, na równi z moją rolą jako _vatesa_ dla magicznych stworzeń – powiedział cicho. – Ale ponieważ nie zaczekał, to będę musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Mam wreszcie szansę, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że nie jestem tylko dodatkiem do mojego brata, Chłopca, Który Przeżył, tak samo jak nie jestem materiałem, o którym ciekawie pisze się w gazetach od czasu do czasu. W zeszłym roku poprzedni minister wziął mnie za dziecko. To był jego błąd. – Podniósł brwi i rozejrzał się wokół stołu. – Wolałbym, żeby nikt z obecnych tutaj nie poszedł w jego ślady.

Thomas Rhangnara kiwnął głową, jakby mu to zaimponowało. Arabella Zabini spuściła wzrok, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Edward Burke zacisnął usta. Większość pozostałych siedziała w bezruchu i z obojętnymi minami.

Nie Ignifer, rzecz jasna.

– Jesteś dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano, Potter – naciskała. – Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że w ten właśnie sposób będzie cię postrzegał czarodziejski świat.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. Miał nadzieję, że nie był to zbyt szeroki uśmiech, ani zbyt kruchy, ale mógł tylko uwiesić się tej nadziei i czekać. W tej chwili nie miał najbledszego pojęcia, jak się _upewnić_ , że jego uśmiech będzie przekonujący, a nie znał jeszcze umysłów swoich nowych sojuszników na tyle, żeby odrzucić ich wątpliwości na tyle, by ci przestali go wreszcie kwestionować.

– Będą mnie tak postrzegać – powiedział głosem, który ledwie wybijał się ponad szept. Powinien brzmieć nieco bardziej stanowczo, zwłaszcza, że teraz wszyscy zostali zmuszeni do nachylenia się nad stołem, żeby móc go słyszeć. – Ale to nie znaczy, że _faktycznie_ taki jestem, prawda? Ktoś może uważać diament za zwykłe szkiełko, ale to nie znaczy, że ów diament rozpadnie się w chwili, w której podda się go zaklęciu kompresującemu.

Ignifer wycofała się, pozornie usatysfakcjonowana. Adalrico Bulstrode momentalnie podjął wątek tej rozmowy, zupełnie jakby od początku brał w niej udział.

– Potter – powiedział z wahaniem – musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że przynajmniej _my_ jesteśmy gotowi ruszyć za tobą znacznie dalej niż ktokolwiek inny, przez wzgląd na to, co dla nas zrobiłeś. – Rozejrzał się po pozostałych i wyjaśnił: – Potter uratował mojej żonie życie i jej moc, kiedy ta osuszyła się z własnej, żeby móc uczynić Marian swoją magiczną dziedziczką. – Odwrócił się do niego z powrotem, a Harry zmusił się do spotkania wzrokiem jego mrocznego, płonącego spojrzenia. Przychodziło mu to ciężej niż w przypadku dowolnego innego, ponieważ wiedział, że przynajmniej jeden z płomieni, czających się w jego oczach, pochodził z przerażonego zmartwienia. – Ale to oznacza, że musisz być na tyle silny, że będziesz w stanie nas poprowadzić. Czy naprawdę dasz sobie z tym radę?

Harry skrzywił usta. _Powiedziałem ci już, wypatruj moich słabości do woli, żadnych we mnie nie znajdziesz._

– Dam, panie Bulstrode – powiedział, pilnując, żeby jego głos był lakoniczny. – Wojna jest dla mnie bardzo istotna, tak samo jak rewolucja, którą mam zamiar wprowadzić w życie, jak tylko zdobędę dość wsparcia zarówno ze strony czarodziejów, jak i magicznych stworzeń. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać się za siebie, póki nie będę miał innego wyjścia. Wtedy zmierzę się z łupinami, jakie pozostały po moich rodzicach i dyrektorze, po czym ruszę dalej przed siebie.

Skupił się na twarzy Adalrico, póki ten nie kiwnął niechętnie głową, po czym rozejrzał się ponownie wokół stołu.

– Czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?

Najwyraźniej nikt nie miał. Harry przeszedł do wyjaśniania swoich pierwszych planów, jakie miał względem Voldemorta.

– Posiadłości Blacków są do naszej dyspozycji dzięki sojusznikowi, którego prędzej czy później poznacie...

 _Rzucasz im tylko luźne sugestie o mnie?_ , zakpił z niego Regulus. _Nie powiesz im o mnie wprost? No wiesz co?_

_Och, cicho bądź._

– Planuję użyć przynajmniej kilku z nich jako baz wypadowych przed naszymi atakami na Voldemorta. Ukryte w nich magiczne bronie również mogą okazać się przydatne, kiedy już się wyszkolimy w używaniu ich. Wierzę, że będziemy w stanie ściągnąć Voldemorta w pułapkę, wykorzystując krążące o nich plotki. Jeśli usłyszy, że istnieje coś, co jest w stanie go skrzywdzić, to spróbuje to przejąć, albo zneutralizować. Nie wolno nam nie doceniać mocy, jaką niesie w sobie plotka...

* * *

Hawthorn pokręciła głową, kiedy Harry omawiał swoje plany. Brzmiały dobrze. Oczywiście, że tak. Chłopak w bardzo wyraźny sposób długo się nad nimi zastanawiał, a ilekroć decydował się przejąć pałeczkę, to ukazywał się w nim jego zmysł do przywództwa. Najlepiej radził sobie z dowodzeniem innymi w chwili, w której nikt mu nie przypominał, że to robi.

Ale widziała ukradkowe zerknięcia, jakie ludzie sobie rzucali, nawet kiedy Harry wyzwał Adalrico na pojedynek spojrzeń i wiedziała, że nie wszyscy byli przekonani do niego tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Nawet Hawthorn nie chciała wierzyć, że te rozprawy będą dla niego zwykłą niedogodnością.

 _Nie podążamy po prostu za dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano_ , pomyślała, przyglądając się Harry'emu i porównując jego przepełnione pewnością siebie słowa do otaczającego do zapachu bólu i chaosu. _Podążamy jednak za przywódcą, który nie pozwala sobie na odpoczynek. Naprawdę boję się, że on się zajedzie na śmierć, zanim pozwoli się sobie zatrzymać na chwilę, żeby opatrzyć swoje rany. Ktoś musi go wreszcie zmusić do ujrzenia tej prawdy._

_Nie jestem pewna, kto w tej chwili byłby w stanie to zrobić._

Hawthorn westchnęła i wróciła do słuchania swojego wilka. Przynajmniej spragnione krwi myśli o zemście wypełniały ją większą radością niż świadomość faktu, że Harry krwawił i nie chciał się zatrzymać, żeby się opatrzyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodatek jest długi niczym zwykły rozdział, więc zostanie dodany w tempie zwykłego rozdziału, przykro mi ^^'


	7. Dodatek: Czterech czarodziejów, trzy czarownice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest dodatek o długości przeciętnego rozdziału. Cholerne OC.

Kiedy Charles wyszedł z kominka z Owenem u swojego boku, powitał go dźwięk uderzających o siebie patelni. W ogóle go to nie zaskoczyło. Medusa spróbowała ugotować im posiłek w czasie ich nieobecności, ponieważ nabrała tego osobliwego przekonania – podłapanego z jednej z tysięcy książek, które trzymali na piętrze – że obowiązkiem czystokrwistej żony jest ugotowanie obiadu dla swojego męża, kiedy ten wybrał się na spotkanie ze swoimi sojusznikami.

Co oznaczało, oczywiście, że Michael, który nie znosił czegokolwiek, co ugotowała jego matka, zakradł się do kuchni i ukradł jedną z jej patelni, tak żeby nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zostawić to w rękach skrzatów domowych.

Charles przyłożył sobie palec do ust, a Owen momentalnie go zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i po cichu podążył za swoim ojcem, podczas gdy Charles zakradł się do drzwi kuchni i zajrzał ostrożnie za róg.

Michael i Medusa oczywiście pojedynkowali się, wykorzystując do tego patelnie, podczas gdy spanikowane skrzaty domowe biegały wokół nich, starając się powstrzymać przeróżne garnki przed wykipieniem, jak i pół tuzina wyrobów piekarskich przed spopieleniem się. Michael śmiał się wprost, jego ciemne włosy latały mu wokół głowy, kiedy skakał i robił uniki. Wyglądał identycznie jak Owen, ale, prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na znacznie mniej ciążących na nim obowiązków, był od niego weselszy.

Charles musiał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy zobaczył swoją żonę. Nie zniosłaby powodów, które się kryły za tym wyrazem, ale ten i tak się pojawił; nic nie można było na to poradzić, nawet małżonkowie czasem się wzajemnie za coś nienawidzili. Kobieta, która była Medusą Bulstrode, kiedy się z nią ożenił, wciąż miała zarówno linie wokół ust od częstego uśmiechania się, jak i linie wokół oczu od zamartwiania, chociaż w tej chwili jej ciężkie, brązowe włosy znajdowały się w znacznie większym nieładzie niż w dniu ich ślubu. Skoczyła do przodu, celując patelnią w kolana swojego syna, a kiedy Michael uskoczył, żeby zablokować jej cios, odwinęła się i trzasnęła go w ramię.

– Ałaaa, _mamo!_ – jęknął Michael, kiedy ramię zdrętwiało mu tak, że musiał upuścić swoją broń.

Medusa zatańczyła z tryumfem, odwracając się, żeby mu jakoś przygadać – niewątpliwie coś o tym, że powinien wykazywać się większym szacunkiem względem swojej matki – ale zauważyła zaglądających ukradkiem Charlesa i Owena. Momentalnie przekazała swoją patelnię jednemu ze skrzatów domowych i podeszła do Charlesa, żeby pocałować go w policzek, starając się ze wszystkich sił uspokoić rumieniec i wyglądać bardziej powściągliwie.

– Witaj, kochanie – powiedziała. – Ufam, że spotkanie minęło pomyślnie?

Ten jeden raz Charles nie chciał, żeby założyła tę maskę. Objął ją na poziomie ramion i całował, póki nie usłyszał, jak ich synowie wydają z siebie dźwięki, jakby byli gotowi się porzygać. Odesłał ich gestem do pokoju. Medusa przyglądała mu się zagadkowo, nasilając tylko to spojrzenie, kiedy wyprowadził ją z kuchni.

– Ale ciasto... – zaczęła.

– I tak by się spaliło – dokończył za nią Charles.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i prychnęła na niego.

Charles przytulił się do niej w ciszy, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. Medusa zamarła na moment, po czym pogłaskała go po włosach. _Właśnie dlatego nasze małżeństwo tak dobrze się układa_ , pomyślał Charles, odprężając się jeszcze bardziej pod jej dotykiem. Uzupełniali się nawzajem i naprawdę świetnie sobie z tym radzili. Gdyby wrócił do domu podenerwowany, Medusa z miejsca by się zorientowała i podeszłaby do niego, żeby go uspokoić. A kiedy jej fałszywe zmartwienia ustępowały przed realnymi, brał ją w ramiona i kołysał nią, póki nie była gotowa stanąć o własnych siłach.

– Bardziej prawdziwe niż się spodziewałeś? – szepnęła Medusa, stając na palcach, żeby móc mu szeptać wprost do ucha.

I to było to, to było _dokładnie_ to, chociaż do tej pory Charles nie wiedział, jak ująć to w słowa, póki ona tego nie zrobiła.

– Tak – powiedział, wtulając się w nią mocno. – Tak, bardziej.

Medusa nie kwestionowała go już dłużej, ale stała i pozwalała mu trzymać się w ramionach, podczas gdy umysł Charlesa owijał się intensywnie wokół wszystkiego, co usłyszał w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

Och, zgodził się na sojusz z Narcyzą Malfoy, bo _wydawało_ mu się, że wiedział, co to oznacza. Nie miał żadnych powodów do sprzymierzenia się z Mrocznym Panem. Z przerażającą beztroską wydał on cały majątek Rosier-Henlinów w ostatniej wojnie, podczas której zabił też jednego z siostrzeńców Charlesa, wysyłając go na rajd podczas szczytu swojej własnej mocy, kiedy to regularnie nie doceniał gotowości aurorów odpierających ich ataki. Dumbledore też mu się jednak nie podobał, więc trzecia opcja brzmiała niczym dzwoneczki dla jego uszu.

A potem nadeszły historie o tym, że nad Harrym Potterem się znęcano. Charles zamrugał, ale wciąż mu się wydawało, że wie, co to oznacza – że ten sojusz będzie po prostu nieco trudniejszy, to wszystko, że dorośli poprowadzą chłopca, używając go bardziej jako pionka niż czegokolwiek innego.

A potem, dzisiaj, faktycznie poznał Pottera.

_Taka potęga w tak kruchym ciele_ , pomyślał Charles, kiedy Medusa zaprowadziła go do fotela i posadziła go na nim, po czym zaczęła masować mu ramiona. Widział bladość twarzy i ciemne kręgi pod oczami chłopca, świadczące o niewystarczającej ilości odpoczynku. Pod wieloma względami zobaczył w nim czternastoletniego czarodzieja, którego spodziewał się dzisiaj zobaczyć. W dodatku Potter popełniał błędy, z których pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, nieustanne, drobne uchybienia, którym łatwo można było zapobiec, gdyby tylko wiedział trochę więcej o przeszłości swoich sojuszników i ich rodzin. _Naprawdę_ potrzebował, żeby ktoś nim pokierował i doradzał.

Ale ta _magia_.

Charles zaledwie kilka razy znalazł się w pobliżu Albusa Dumbledore'a – mimo, że jeden z tych razy przekonał go na dobre, że nie powinien wysyłać Owena i Michaela do Hogwartu – a Mrocznego Pana tylko raz. Zapomniał, a może nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał, jak oszałamiający efekt wywiera magia wylewająca się z czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, krążąca wokół niego w widocznej aurze. Rodzina Charlesa widziała taką moc jako błyskawicę, a on był zmuszony do siedzenia cicho przez większość spotkania, nie chcąc się ośmieszyć przez ujawnienie źródła swojego roztargnienia. Trochę zajmie mu przyzwyczajenie się do patrzenia na Harry'ego Pottera, który był dla niego jasną błyskawicą pośród mrocznych chmur.

I w dodatku był oklumentą! Tego Narcyza Malfoy mu nie zaraportowała; Charles zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie nawiązał w żaden sposób do nieznacznych prób, jakie Charles wykonał swoją legilimencją. Być może był na to po prostu zbyt zmęczony.

A może po prostu nie musiał. Świadczył o tym siedzący mu na ramieniu feniks, jak i pewny siebie ton, z jakim wygłaszał swoje plany.

I w ten sposób Charles odkrył, że podąża za sojusznikiem, który najwyraźniej mógł się lada moment załamać psychicznie, ale w razie swojego zwycięstwa obiecywał swoim sojusznikom nieskończoną chwałę i nagrody.

_To takie prawdziwe_ , pomyślał, po raz kolejny kładąc głowę na ramieniu swojej żony. _Tak strasznie prawdziwe, że aż zastanawia mnie, co ci Potterowie sobie myśleli, kiedy zdecydowali się zwrócić taką potęgę przeciw sobie._

* * *

Mortimer Belville ostrożnie ułożył swój płaszcz na ramionach, zanim wszedł do holu Belville'ów. Portrety przodków, a nie żywych ludzi, znajdowały się wszędzie wokół pomieszczenia, a ci docenią, jeśli dla ich dobra będzie wyglądał jak najlepiej. 

Pełne uznania mamrotanie podążało za nim, kiedy szedł do swojego pokoju, a Mortimer pochylił głowę, nie rozglądając się ani na prawo, ani na lewo. Lepiej było nie poświęcać portretom zbyt wiele uwagi; to je tylko zachęcało. Skoro już o tym mowa, to samo mógłby powiedzieć o swoich rodzicach i dziadkach.

Znalazł kilka listów od szanownej rodziny, czekających na niego na stoliku, kiedy dotarł do swojego prywatnego gabinetu. Towarzyszyły im zakłopotane sowy. Mortimer wywrócił oczami i podlewitował do nich kilka przysmaków, samemu zachowując od nich dystans. Nie chciał ryzykować, że na ubraniach pozostaną mu jakieś pióra czy inne ślady.

Pił spokojnie wino, przeglądając nieśpiesznie listy. Wszystkie zawierały te same irytujące notatki oferujące mu zapoznanie z tą młodą czarownicą czy tamtym nieco starszym czarodziejem. Dziecko, które dzieliłoby z nim krew, albo magiczny dziedzic, tego chciała od niego rodzina. Najlepiej kilkoro z nich i najlepiej natychmiast.

Mortimer prychnął, zatańczył palcami na kieliszku wina i pozwolił, żeby głowa opadła mu na oparcie krzesła. Czemu do żadnego z nich nie docierało, że nie był nikim zainteresowany, przynajmniej na razie? Oczywiście, że miał wszelki zamiar dokonać swojej powinności wobec rodziny Belville, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas. Ale miał dopiero trzydzieści pięć lat i był czystokrwistym czarodziejem. Pozostały mu jeszcze całe dekady do przeżycia, o ile wcześniej nie zrobi czegoś głupiego.

_A jeśli jakiś na pewno nie jestem, to głupi._

Leniwym ruchem przyzwał do siebie historię Merlina, którą czytał zeszłej nocy i przeleciał wzrokiem po stronach, uśmiechając się na widok wielu imion, które odbijały się dźwięcznie z uznaniem w jego pamięci. Większość czarodziejów nie wiedziałaby nawet, kim są ci ludzie, a już na pewno nie przypomniałaby sobie całej dwudziestki. Nawet inni Krukoni z jego rocznika w Hogwarcie by ich nie rozpoznali. Mortimer delikatnie polizał swój palec i przewrócił stronę, ciesząc się zapachem atramentu, winem oraz ciszą.

_Wszystkim się wydaje, że mogą mnie kontrolować. Nawet Potter tak myśli. Widziałem to w sposobie, w jaki się na mnie patrzył. Uważa mnie za kogoś małego, nieznacznego, zwykłe narzędzie do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Ha, powiadam i powtórzę – ha._

_To ja ich kontroluję, a nie na odwrót. Inteligencja zawsze wygrywa, a ja jestem inteligentniejszy od kogokolwiek, kto się znajdował w tamtym pokoju._

Utwierdzony w swoim przekonaniu odnośnie tego, jakim jest _niesłychanie_ inteligentnym człowiekiem, Mortimer ułożył się, przygotowując do spędzenia reszty popołudnia na czytaniu.

* * *

Za zimno tutaj. Za mdło. Za bardzo brakuje tu dźwięku, światła i ciepła, do których Edward Burke już się zaczynał przyzwyczajać i uważać je za niezbędny element swojego życia, odkąd mała Narcyza Malfoy pojawiła się u jego drzwi, oferując mu idealnie dobraną kombinację podziwu i roztropnych pochlebstw, które nakłoniły go do przyłączenia się do sojuszu, który organizowała.

Edward lubił, kiedy go chwalono, oczywiście że tak, ale to nie znaczyło, że tak po prostu się temu podda. Tak się po prostu nie robiło, zwłaszcza kiedy było się synem znakomitej linii Burke'ów i prawowitym dziedzicem, gdyby tylko zdecydował się z tym udać do sądu, rodziny Blacków.

Trzeba się było zalecać o jego uwagę. Trzeba go było _wygrać_. A ktoś, kto był powiązany z ministrem Scrimgeourem, ze wszystkich ludzi – i czy to naprawdę było takie zaskakujące, skoro mówimy tu o tak młodym czarodzieju, że miał tylko siłę i zero zdrowego rozsądku? – będzie musiał się napracować ciężej od pozostałych, by uzyskać jego względy.

Edward tupnął nogą i pstryknął z irytacją palcami, żeby skrzaty domowe znalazły się wreszcie w jego sypialni i rozpaliły mu w kominku. Doprawdy, czasami miał wrażenie, że brak szacunku, który tak koszmarnie zatruł świat zewnętrzny, sprawiając, że aż nieprzyjemnie się w nim żyło, powoli zaczynał przenikać do jego własnego domu. Przecież nie było innego wytłumaczenia, czemu Pic nie rozpalił ognia w jego kominku, skoro wrócił po tak ważnym spotkaniu jak to.

Zajął swój ulubiony fotel, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak Pic zakrada się i wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Oczywiście w rzeczywistości obserwował każdy jego ruch i zauważył, jak długo mu wszystko zajmowało, jeśli porównać to ze znacznie szybszymi ruchami skrzatów u Malfoyów. Bardziej spostrzegawczy niż większość ludzi się po nim tego spodziewała, taki był właśnie Edward Burke.

Dzięki czemu był w stanie wykorzystać to dla własnych korzyści.

Och, wiedział, czemu Narcyza się z nim skontaktowała. Potrzebowała ciężaru, jakie niosło ze sobą jego nazwisko, ponieważ dzięki niemu sojusz prezentował się lepiej w oczach innych mrocznych czarodziejów. Był narzędziem. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Edwardowi to nie przeszkadzało. Czy też, cóż, przeszkadzało mu, ale nie był tak głupi, żeby to po sobie okazać. Zaczeka. Ślizgoni byli cierpliwi. Burke'owie byli cierpliwi. Blackowie byli... cóż, może nie cierpliwi, ale potrafili być pomysłowi.

Zauważył _wszystko_. Zauważył to, że Narcyza posadziła go obok tej półkrwi Pemberleyówny, co było subtelną obrazą, bo dobrze wiedziała, że nie był w stanie znieść mugoli czy tych skażonych ich obrzydliwą krwią. Zauważył to, że większość zgromadzonych wokół stołu czarodziejów celowo nie patrzyła w jego stronę. Musieli być onieśmieleni na samą myśl o stanięciu w szranki z bystrością umysłu i spojrzenia potomka linii Blacków i Burke'ów.

Zauważył, kiedy Potter nie ośmielił się go zmusić do powstania i pokłonienia się przed nim, jak to zrobili pozostali. Pod tym względem miał przewagę, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

I czemu miałby je mieć? Chłopak Potterów był półkrwi, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że brudna krew przeszkadzała w myśleniu i wykonywaniu zaklęć jak należy. Edward słuchał i, och, Edward wiedział. Słyszał szepty. _Nienaturalna_ , mówiły o jego magii i Edward był gotów się z nimi zgodzić. Żaden syn szlamy nie powinien dysponować takimi ilościami magii.

Dlatego stary Edward słuchał, stary Edward zauważał i stary Edward wiedział. Chłopak Potterów nie był tak naprawdę nikim ważnym. Był po prostu użyteczną marionetką, którą znaleźli sobie Malfoyowie. Prawdopodobnie Lucjusz stał za tym wszystkim, ten stary, przebiegły kruk. Manipulowali nim też z niewiarygodną precyzją, wyważając rozsiewane plotki. Czternastoletni czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, który dał popis świateł podczas nocy Walpurgii? Dość niedorzeczne, żeby wydawało się prawdziwe. Merlin jeden wiedział, że mroczni czarodzieje posuną się do wszystkiego, żeby zagarnąć dla siebie moc Voldemorta i uwolnić się od świetlistych czarodziejów.

Ale takie pułapki nie były w stanie złapać czarodzieja pokroju Edwarda Burke'a, z jego siłą i umiejętnością rozróżniania co jest czym. Poobserwuje jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale był już niemal pewny, że wie, w którym miejscu tego sojuszu będzie miał najwięcej przewagi, więc o ile nie odkryje nagle czegoś nadzwyczajnego o Potterze, to sięgnie po to bez wahania.

* * *

Vates _jest czarodziejem równoważącym w sobie Mrok i Światło, który zdecydował się poświęcić wolności i wyzwalaniu. Pozycja_ vatesa _jest niezwykła, ponieważ, chociaż musi mieć dość mocy, by być w stanie zadeklarować się Lordem, nie wolno mu tego zrobić. Lord jest oddany przewodzeniu innym, rządzeniu i rozporządzaniu, więc może, oczywiście, odwołać się do przymuszenia innych, jeśli uważa, że cel Mroku albo Światła jest tego wart._ Vates _musi poświęcić się przewodzeniu innym wyłącznie, jeśli w interesie dobra wszystkich zainteresowanych leży jego przywództwo, do tego nigdy nie wolno mu użyć przymuszenia. W całej historii nie pojawił się_ vates _, który uwolniłby więcej jak zaledwie kilka magicznych stworzeń, przez wzgląd na to, jak trudno było im pozostać na tej ścieżce..._

Thomas Rhangnara odepchnął delikatnie od siebie książkę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że z podekscytowania zaczęły drżeć mu ręce, przez co strony zaczęły mu wirować przed oczami. Odchylił się w swoim fotelu, zaplatając dłonie za głową, podczas gdy w jego umyśle wybuchały fajerwerki.

_To dopiero byłoby_ coś _, co nie? Wygląda na to, że Potter przedstawia sobą powołany do życia problem filozoficzny. Nie jestem pewien, czy wierzę, że się utrzyma na tej ścieżce, skoro jeszcze nikomu innemu się to nie udało, ale że też będzie mi dane być świadkiem jego prób..._

Thomas zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął krążyć po bibliotece. W chwilach, kiedy był tak podekscytowany, po prostu nie był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu. Miał tak samo przez kilka dni przed swoją deklaracją wobec Mroku, ponieważ nagle wszystkie argumenty w jego głowie zaczęły nabierać sensu i zbiegały się w jego umyśle, formując niesamowite wnioski. Teraz czuł się niemal tak samo, chociaż oczywiście wrażenie i tak było inne; teraz przynajmniej nie musiał prowadzić kilkuletnich badań, żeby dotrzeć do tego punktu.

Ale po świecie chodził czarodziej, który mógł być _vatesem_.

No czy to nie było _ekscytujące?_

Thomas wiedział, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej w bibliotece. Musiał się tym _z kimś_ podzielić. Wybiegł z biblioteki, niemal przewracając swoją najstarszą córkę Melissę, która przed chwilą wyszła ze swojej sypialni. Krzyknęła krótko, ale szybko złapała równowagę, a jej twarz rozpogodziła się, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Thomas uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi. Wszystkie jego dzieci znały już minę, którą miał, ilekroć nauczył się czegoś nowego i wszystkie zawsze ochoczo zgadzały się go wysłuchać. Thomas często czuł się błogosławiony, ale nigdy tak bardzo, jak w chwilach, kiedy Robert, Melissa, Rose, Charis albo Albert pokazywali mu, że jego przemyślenia są dla nich ważne.

– Co się stało, tatusiu? – Melissa złapała go pod ramię i obróciła nim, prowadząc go z powrotem do biblioteki.

Thomas zaczął jej wyjaśniać, kim jest _vates_ i to, że Potter ma spore szanse na zostanie nim. Melissa słuchała i wydawała z siebie pełne podziwu mruknięcia, póki Priscilla nie otworzyła drzwi, żeby ogłosić, że wróciła z ministerstwa i zapytać, czemu Thomas nie przygotował jeszcze obiadu.

Kiedy jednak znalazła go siedzącego w swoim ulubionym fotelu z Melissą przycupniętą na niskim stołku tuż obok, po prostu wywróciła oczami i pocałowała go w brew.

– Spotkanie minęło pomyślnie, mój drogi?

Thomas odchylił się i uśmiechnął się radośnie do swojej żony, aurorki.

– Bardzo.

Priscilla znowu go pocałowała.

– To dobrze. A teraz chodź, zrobimy sobie coś do jedzenia. Jestem strasznie głodna. Ścigaliśmy dzisiaj drania, który przebiegł po pięciu dachach, zanim go dogoniliśmy.

Thomas wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu z biblioteki, a Melissa i Priscilla jak zwykle upewniły się, że zostawi książki na miejscu i nie zaniesie żadnej ze sobą do jadalni. Thomas będzie musiał się zadowolić opowiadaniem swojej żonie i córce – jak i pozostałym dzieciom, które niebawem do się nich przyłączą – czemu uważał, że to spotkanie minęło tak pomyślnie.

_To naprawdę jest takie interesujące. Nawet, jeśli nic innego już się nie stanie, to i tak będę winny Potterowi za to, że sprawił, że moje życie stało się jeszcze ciekawsze niż dotychczas._

* * *

Ignifer Apollonis wyprostowała plecy i zamarła w absolutnym bezruchu. To jej matka zdecydowała się z nią skontaktować przez kominek. To oznaczało, że Artemis Apollonis równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć, o co jej chodzi, albo zniknąć.

Twarz jej matki, podświetlona płomieniami, była lustrzanym odbiciem jej samej, poza faktem, że Ignifer wiedziała, że jej twarz jest nieruchoma, podczas gdy Artemis marszczyła brwi. Zaczynała też tę samą przemowę, którą wykonywała każdego dnia, tę, przez którą Ignifer zaciskała zęby do punktu zgrzytania nimi. Ale tchórzostwem byłoby powiedzenie swojej matce, że nie życzy sobie kontaktu z nią, a Ignifer nie była tchórzem.

– Przecież ty tylko musisz uklęknąć przed swoim ojcem i powiedzieć mu, że jest ci przykro, że go przepraszasz – powiedziała Artemis. – To _wszystko_ , Ignifer. Słodka Minerwo, nigdy nie sądziłam, że spotkam kogoś tak upartego, a już na pewno, że to będzie moja słodka dziewczynka, wychowana w honorze i szacunku wobec Światła i swoich rodziców.

To było słowo w słowo, dokładnie to samo, co powiedziała jej wczoraj, przedwczoraj, tydzień temu i tak dalej, dzień w dzień przez ostatnich piętnaście lat. Ignifer podała jej dokładnie tę samą odpowiedź, którą podała jej wczoraj, przedwczoraj, tydzień temu i tak dalej, dzień w dzień przez ostatnich piętnaście lat.

– Nie Światło, a Mrok uratował moje życie. – Nadal czuła, jakby wciąż był obecny, potężny, kamienny blok, który opadł na jej klatkę piersiową, wyrzucając z niej cały oddech, przeciągając ją do cienkiej linii między życiem a śmiercią. Czuła, jak próbuje sięgnąć przed siebie z desperacją, wykorzystując całą magię, jaką znała i nie będąc w stanie osiągnąć niczego. Słyszała wiatr i zew dzikiego Mroku i wołała z desperacji, żeby ta do niej przyszła i podniosła z niej szczątki domu, w którym się znajdowała, kiedy zaatakował ją śmierciożerca. – Obiecałam mu, że jeśli to zrobi, to będę mu służyć. A ty zawsze uczyłaś mnie, że powinnam dotrzymywać obietnic.

Artemis drgnęła, jak zawsze.

– Nie będziesz miała dzieci, póki twój ojciec nie odwoła klątwy niepłodności, Ignifer. A wiesz, że jedynym sposobem, żeby go do tego przekonać, jest uklęknąć przed nim i pokornie przysiąc, że powrócisz do Światła.

– W takim razie go nie odwoła – powiedziała Ignifer. – I nie będzie miał wnuków ani żadnych więcej magicznych dziedziców, ponieważ ja jestem jego. Żegnaj, matko.

Ani odwaga, ani uprzejmość nie zakazywały jej w tym momencie rozwiania płomieni, co skutecznie kończyło połączenie. Ignifer przyjaźniła się z ogniem od wczesnych dni swojego dzieciństwa; w ten sposób właśnie zamanifestowała się jej przypadkowa magia i to wciąż była dla niej najłatwiejsza magia ofensywna, do której odwoływała się w walce. Odwróciła się plecami do kominka i podeszła do swojego ulubionego fotela, który stał pod przeciwległą ścianą, na którą Artemis musiała patrzeć za każdym razem, kiedy kontaktowała się z nią przez kominek. Ignifer celowo udekorowała ten pokój w ten sposób, oczywiście.

Ściana ta była pomalowanym na czarno drewnem, obwieszona lśniącymi odłamkami obsydianu, mahoniu i gagatów, ciemnozielonymi i ciemnofioletowymi liśćmi, zaczarowanymi tak, by pozostały wiecznie świeże, jak i czarnymi różami, belladonną i innymi roślinami używanymi w warzeniu eliksirów, których skutek mógł być wyłącznie zły. Ignifer oparła się wygodnie w swoim fotelu, odchylając lekko głowę i wdychała ich zapach, póki się nieco nie uspokoiła.

Następnie wzięła do ręki miecz, który wisiał nisko na ścianie – rękojeść z ciemnego drewna, lśniące ostrze wykonane z damasceńskiej stali – i przeszła przez drzwi znajdujące się za fotelem. Poczuła krótki, oszałamiający moment lotu, po czym wylądowała w zupełnie innym miejscu, z wysokimi górami w oddali i powietrzem kołyszącym się od gorąca, którego wysokości Wielka Brytania nigdy nie zazna. Ignifer potrząsnęła lekko włosami, odciągając je za ramiona z lekkim uśmiechem. Opłacało się zaczarować własne drzwi, by te działały jako świstoklik.

Niewielki smok o miedzianym kolorze wyjrzał zza głazu, znajdującego się przed drzwiami, po czym obnażył na nią swoje jadowe kły. Ignifer wyszczerzyła się i podniosła miecz. Peruwiański żmijoząb wysunął się zza swojej kryjówki i ruszył na nią z wysoko podniesionym łbem i karkiem chwiejącym się w przód i w tył.

_Nie istnieją lepsze ćwiczenia_ , pomyślała Ignifer, obracając się w koło i dźgając mocno łuski mieczem, wiedząc dobrze, że ostre się od nich odbije, _niż pojedynek w obronie o własne życie ze smokiem, zwłaszcza kiedy się chce, żeby ciało i umysł pracowały wspólnie na najwyższych obrotach._

_Kółko. Unik. Przetoczyć się, kły uderzają w dół. Trafiły w ziemię za nią. Ogon, uwaga na ogon._

Ten Potter był intrygujący, a koalicja zdawała się być bardziej interesująca niż się Ignifer początkowo wydawało. Nie miała powodów, by kochać Voldemorta, ale z drugiej strony nie kochała też żadnych mrocznych czarodziejów, nawet jeśli jej nowa deklaracja sprawiła, że stała się ich siostrą. Zawsze przyglądali się jej z nieufnością w oczach, zawsze. Przynajmniej Narcyza zwracała się do niej z odpowiednim szacunkiem przez wzgląd na jej klasyczne wychowanie i spowinowacenie z ogniem, z których oba mogły się przydać w sojuszu zarówno przez wzgląd na zawiązywanie kolejnych sojuszy, jak i pomoc w czasie bitwy.

_Skok, unik, zwrot,_ teraz, okrąż teraz, _i w dół, niemal dźgając go w oko, nim smok nie odskoczył z bolesnym jękiem._

A jeśli to, co ten sojusz zdawał się jej obiecywać, mogło naprawdę się spełnić...

_Koszmarny cios ogona trafił ją między żebra, ale zasłużyła sobie na to; naprawdę powinna poświęcać mu więcej uwagi. Przetoczenie, opadnięcie na jedno kolano, niech tym razem ogon przeleci ponad głową. To naprawdę było równie proste co odmiana słowa_ manus.

...to Ignifer z przyjemnością to powita. Zawsze wiedziała, że jej miejsce znajdowało się pośród Światła, wiedziała, gdzie jest jej miejsce, kim byli jej wrogowie i na kim mogła polegać. Odkąd zwróciła się ku Mrokowi, bez przerwy się wahała i stała na nogach wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozwalała się sobie ugiąć _ani_ złamać.

_Nadleciał drugi smok. Wezwać ogień, jej dłonie zapłonęły od niego, a smoki na ten widok zawahały się przed kolejnym atakiem._

Gdyby miała rodzeństwo, przyjaciół, sojuszników, nawet Lorda, któremu mogłaby służyć, nawet jeśli ten nie życzył sobie nazywania go Lordem, to znowu znajdzie sobie miejsce, w którym będzie mogła gdzieś należeć. Przestanie być taka samotna, przestanie się otaczać kamiennymi murami, o których wiedziała, że te prędzej czy później wyciągną z niej ostatnie krople krwi.

_A oto i nadchodzi opiekun smoków, machając na nią wściekle ramionami. Żaden z nich nie miał żadnego poczucia humoru, nie docierało do nich, że przychodziła tylko po to, żeby potrenować ze smokami, mimo, że nigdy nawet żadnego nie zabiła. Czas się zbierać._

Ignifer odsunęła włosy sprzed oczu, lądując z powrotem we własnym domu. Czuła się teraz znacznie bardziej odprężona, wystarczająco, żeby pozwolić niektórym swoim wrażeniom, jakie odniosła nieświadomie podczas spotkania z Potterem, zatańczyć teraz jej przed oczami.

_On też zapieczętował się w głazie, wykrwawia się na śmierć za tą swoją maską siły. Jeśli naprawdę chce mieć mnie po swojej stronie, to być może będę w stanie pomóc mu się z tego wydostać._

* * *

Honoria Pemberley stała w swoim przedsionku, ukryta za iluzją, i patrzyła jak puchacz jej ojca rozgląda się bezskutecznie po pokoju, wypatrując jej. Już dawno temu wyszkoliła się na tyle, żeby móc oszukać sowy, ale tak rzadko korzystała z tej umiejętności, że ta wciąż niosła ze sobą powiew nowości, przynosząc jej wiele radości.

Oczywiście, w pewnym momencie wymsknęło jej się parsknięcie śmiechem, więc sowa podleciała, położyła list tuż przed nią i wzbiła się z powrotem w powietrze, nawet nie czekając na zapłatę. Honoria pozwoliła, żeby jej iluzja opadła, już nie mogąc się powstrzymać od chichotu. Wywróciła oczami, rozpoznając na kopercie charakter pisma swojej matki.

Jej matka, Mary, była mugolką, ale zachowywała się tak dumnie, że Honoria miała wrażenie, że czystokrwiści czarodzieje ze starych rodzin powinni jej buty czyścić. Honoria stworzyła całą linię maleńkich twarzy, z których wszystkie pokazywały kopercie język. Mary przede wszystkim upierała się przy tym, że jej córka powinna urodzić własne dzieci. Żaden adoptowany magiczny dziedzic jej nie zadowoli. Chciała wnuków, którzy będą Pemberleyami z krwi i kości. Przekonała nawet swojego męża, ojca Honorii, do tego samego sposobu myślenia.

To był pewien problem, ponieważ Honoria wolała kobiety.

Honoria wiedziała, co zobaczy w liście. _Honor rodziny, blablabla, dzieci dzielące twoją krew, blablabla, nawet nie myśl o powrocie do domu, póki nie wyjdziesz za jakiegoś miłego, młodego czarodzieja, blablabla._ Nie było sensu tego otwierać, nawet po to, żeby się ponabijać z treści. Jej matka była niezwykle monotonna pod względem treści swoich listów.

Honoria wrzuciła list do ognia, po czym, skoro i tak już stała obok kominka, otworzyła sieć fiuu i weszła do domu Tybalta. Ten podszedł do niej szybko, niemal zanim jeszcze jego skrzat domowy zdążył poinformować go o jej przybyciu. Złapał ją za ramiona, dał mokrego i głośnego buziaka w policzek, na którego widok jego partner John zwykle udawał, że się burzy z zazdrości, po czym odstąpił od niej i przyjrzał się jej z oczekiwaniem.

– Jak minęło spotkanie z Harrym? – zapytał.

– Och, czyli teraz już nazywasz go Harrym, co? – Honoria otrzepała trochę popiołu ze swojego płaszcza, po czym powiesiła go na podręcznym wieszaku, tworząc iluzję drugiego na swoich ramionach. – Czy on nie jest dla ciebie trochę za młody?

Tybalt pacnął ją w rękę.

– Jestem w związku, dziękuję za troskę. Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, co z nim.

– Źle – powiedziała Honoria wprost, myśląc o tym, jak urok kryjący brak lewej dłoni chłopca zachwiał się, kiedy na niego spojrzała. – Wygląda, jakby się miał lada moment przewrócić. Czy wiedziałeś, że odcięto mu lewą dłoń?

Tybalt zagapił się na nią.

– Czyli nie – podsumowała Honoria.

– Słodki Merlinie. – Tybalt zrobił krok do tyłu i usiadł na jednym z płaskich dywaników rozłożonych wokół kominka, marszcząc ze smutkiem brwi. – I do tego te zarzuty przeciw jego rodzicom. Chłopak nie ma najlepszego miesiąca, co?

– Nie, do tego pogorszy mu się, zanim zrobi mu się lepiej. – Honoria usiadła naprzeciw swojego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie zapomniała, nigdy nie zapomni, że to Tybalt jako pierwszy otworzył przed nią drzwi do swojego domu, kiedy jej właśni rodzice wyrzucili ją na bruk. Zasługiwał na to, żeby poznać całą prawdę, nawet jeśli Potter prawdopodobnie wolałby, żeby mu jej nie mówiła. – Wiesz przecież, że wyćwiczyłam się w widzeniu poprzez różne rodzaje iluzji, nie tylko magiczne. On się lada chwila załamie, Tybalcie. A jak już padnie to ciężko.

Tybalt zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– I mimo to wciąż chcesz za nim podążać?

– Oczywiście. – Honoria prychnęła. – Jeśli już coś, to dostałam list od mojej matki, w której kategorycznie mi tego zabraniała. Dla mnie to wystarczający powód.

– Ta sytuacja może się okazać znacznie poważniejsza, Honorio. – Tybalt podchwycił jej spojrzenie. – Czy naprawdę jesteś gotowa przywiązać się do kogoś, kto, jak sama powiedziałaś, może paść w samym środku walki i kogo nie przekonasz do odpoczynku swoimi wygłupami i żartami?

– Oczywiście – powtórzyła Honoria. – Ja _naprawdę_ długo o tym myślałam, Tybalcie. Podpisałam się pod tym. Przecież jak się rozniesie wieść, że łamię dane słowo, to już nikt mnie nie zaprosi na swoje urodziny.

Tybalt westchnął i podparł twarz dłońmi.

– Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy mówisz na serio, a kiedy żartujesz.

– Zawsze oba na raz. – Honoria wstała i pocałowała go w policzek. – A teraz naprawdę już muszę zmykać. Chcę poćwiczyć moją transformację animagiczną.

Tybalt wyśmiał ją. Większość jej przyjaciół to robiła, ilekroć o tym wspominała. Pomysł, że Honoria miałaby zostać animagiem i osiągnąć transformację, która miałaby trwać dłużej od kaprysu, zdawał im się tak absurdalny, że aż śmieszny.

Honoria uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc z powrotem w płomienie. Zawsze bawiła ją ta reakcja. Bawiła na tyle, że nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wyjawić im, że opanowała swoją transformację już dwa lata temu. Uważała, że była z niej naprawdę piękna mewa siwa.

* * *

– Idź do swojego pokoju, Edyto.

Edyta od razu uciekła. Nie zawahała się i nie spróbowała tego kwestionować. Henrietta kiwnęła głową, udając się do swojego pokoju runów. Edyta wiedziała bez ponaglania, co zrobiła nie tak. Okazała przed Potterem wahanie i strach. Była upokorzona, tak jak powinna.

Henrietta weszła do pokoju runów i zamknęła ostrożnie za sobą drzwi. Jej mąż, Tertian Brown, dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien jej przeszkadzać, jeśli w międzyczasie wróci do domu i zorientuje się, w którym pomieszczeniu przebywa. Z zamkniętymi drzwiami, wzory wyrysowane na ścianach łączyły się w jedno, formując lśniący krąg mocy, w obrębie którego Henrietta mogła używać nawet swojej najpotężniejszej magii.

Zaczęła od kosmyków światła, wzywając je ponad swoimi dłońmi z pomocą niewerbalnych inkantacji, którymi następnie przecięła kilka stóp materiału, potem drewna, a później kamienia, a każdy z materiałów pokój sam przyzywał na jej życzenie. Z każdym cięciem jej pewność siebie wracała, a lekkie zaskoczenie, które czuła, przebywając w obecności Pottera, odsuwało się od niej coraz dalej.

_Och, tak, chłopiec jest potężny_ , pomyślała, splatając mroczne klątwy, które zawsze ćwiczyła, żeby w razie czego mieć je pod ręką. Wybuchły ze znacznie większą mocą, niż zrobiłyby to gdziekolwiek indziej, ale Henrietta miała nadzieję, że poza pokojem byłaby w stanie wykonać je z dwukrotnie większą siłą. _Ale na co komu moc, kiedy brak przy tym woli do pokierowania jej?_

Od razu wyczuła tę słabość w Potterze, ze swoim zwykłym talentem do odnajdowania tej jednej cechy w każdej czarownicy albo czarodzieju, która pozwoli jej go kontrolować. Potter miał zbyt miękkie serce. Miał magię, od której ślinka napływała Henrietcie do ust, ale zanadto wierzył w łaskę, dobroć, wybaczenie i pozostawianie innym wolności do podejmowania własnych wyborów, kiedy powinien ich zaganiać niczym pasterz.

Co gorsza, przynajmniej dla jego własnej sprawy, w dość oczywisty sposób oczekiwał tej samej łaski, dobroci, wybaczenia i rozwagi od swoich sojuszników.

Henrietta roześmiała się głośno, ciskając klątwę, od której jedna ze ścian by się ugięła, gdyby runy nie utrzymały jej w pobliżu i nie wypełniły kamieniami uszczerbków w tej samej chwili, w której te się pojawiały.

Właśnie tego rodzaju szansy wypatrywała od _lat_. Już wcześniej zrobiłaby coś pod tym względem, ale w przeciągu ostatnich czternastu lat nie było wystarczająco wielkiej wyrwy w mocy. Albus Dumbledore miał zapewniony szacunek większości czarodziejów, a mroczne rodziny były zwykle rozproszoną zgrają przekupującą ludzi w ministerstwie dla swoich własnych korzyści albo wieszającą się na swoich starych koalicjach i dumie, nie pozwalając sobie wyjrzeć gdziekolwiek poza to.

A teraz nagle pojawiła się _ta_ interesująca nagroda, sojusz organizowany wokół kogoś, kto miał w nim do zaoferowania wyłącznie swoją magię.

Dziecko, nad którym się znęcano, dziecko o łagodnym sercu, dziecko, które nie miało pojęcia, jak działa prawdziwy świat.

Henrietta po prostu musiała przejąć kontrolę nad nim i nad tym sojuszem, a zyska sobie platformę, która zacznie działać dla jej korzyści.

Rozradowana, podekscytowana, odwróciła się i wypaliła kolejną klątwę na przeciwległą ścianę, po czym zrobiła unik, kiedy ta odbiła się od runy tarczy.

Och, to zajmie jej trochę czasu, wiedziała o tym dobrze. Będzie musiała najpierw lepiej zrozumieć podstawy jego psychologii, zanim opracuje coś, co go załamie. Ale i tak przecież już był bliski roztrzaskania się, a gazety były pełne wskazówek dotyczących jego przeszłości. Henrietta była przekonana, że nie zajmie jej długo odkrycie czegoś, co jej się przyda.

Podniosła ramiona ponad głowę i pokłoniła się w szacunku do własnego sprytu, po czym podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do swojej niewidocznej ofiary.

_Uważaj, Potter. Henrietta Bulstrode na ciebie poluje._


	8. Pieśń wojenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie przed cliffhangerem; ten i następny rozdział to tak naprawdę jedna całość, ale musiałam je podzielić, inaczej wyszłoby mi coś koszmarnie długiego.

Kiedy nowi sojusznicy zaczęli się rozchodzić, czy to z pomocą sieci fiuu czy aportacją, Harry z wdzięcznością wymknął się z pokoju, w którym się spotkali. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia – poza Narcyzą, ale Adalrico z nią rozmawiał, głosem cichym i naglącym, więc nie zdążyła dogonić Harry'ego przed jego ucieczką. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa prawdopodobnie dotyczy jego, ale póki nie musiał jej wysłuchiwać, póty mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Oparł się o ścianę za wyjściem z saloniku i zamknął oczy. Fawkes zanucił na niego i skubnął mu delikatnie włosy, po czym zamarł i wydał z siebie świergot, którego Harry nie zrozumiał na czas.

– Harry.

– Pani Bulstrode – powiedział Harry, otwierając oczy, ale wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wiedział, że klęczała przed nim, że jej twarz była przepełniona troską, ponieważ _puellaris_ już tak miały. Nie musiał jednak na to patrzeć, jeśli nie chciał, a nie chciał. To była kolejna taka sytuacja, jeszcze tylko kilka minut i będzie mógł się odprężyć. Zmusi się do uprzejmości podczas rozmowy z Elfridą, a potem pójdzie na górę i zaśnie. Był pewien, że z Fawkesem obok uda mu się to bez problemu.

– Chciałam, żebyś zobaczył Marian – powiedziała Elfrida łagodnym głosem. – Nie widziałeś jej od nocy, kiedy się urodziła.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona oblewa mu bezgraniczna ulga i odprężenie. To prawda, a jeśli przyszła porozmawiać z nim tylko o Marian, to nie będzie musiał się martwić, że spróbuje poruszyć jakiekolwiek osobiste dla niego tematy, przed którymi musiałby się bronić. Pocieszył sam siebie, że głupio z jego strony było tak przed chwilą panikować. Przecież już lata temu się tego nauczył: większość ludzi bardziej interesowało rozmawianie o nich samych i ludziach im najbliższych niż pytanie o niego. Pochylił się posłusznie do przodu, a Elfrida odsunęła kocyk, który przesłaniał twarz Marian.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że dziecko będzie spało, ponieważ nie usłyszał nic od niego przez całe spotkanie, ale Marian była rozbudzona, poruszała swoimi małymi piąstkami w niewielkich, skomplikowanych wzorach ponad głową, czemu najwyraźniej poświęcała całą swoją uwagę. Jej włosy były ciemne i lekko przyklejone do jej głowy. Jej oczy wciąż były niebieskie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy zmienią jeszcze kolor, czy już nie. Nie wiedział, jak długo zajmuje to dzieciom.

– Jak do tej pory była dla mnie naprawdę dobra – wymamrotała Elfrida, uśmiechając się do niej z wyrazem takiego ciepła i uczucia na twarzy, że Harry czuł się podniesiony na duchu po prostu przebywając w jej pobliżu. – Prawie nigdy nie płacze, a jak już to wiem, że naprawdę czegoś ode mnie potrzebuje. Wydaje mi się, że przeżycie czegoś takiego w zaledwie kilka minut po urodzeniu zmieniło coś w niej. – Elfrida niezwykle delikatnie pogłaskała twarzyczkę Marian, po czym zerknęła na Harry'ego. – Powiedziałam ci kiedyś, że chciałabym, żebyś był w pobliżu Marian w czasie jej dzieciństwa, bo chcę, żeby doświadczyła potężnej magii i nie bała się jej. Czy myślisz, że mógłbyś pokazać jej choć trochę swojej magii teraz, Harry?

Harry zamrugał.

– Myśli pani, że ona coś z tego zapamięta?

Elfrida zaśmiała się miękko.

– Nie, Harry, ale zacznie się do tego przyzwyczajać w ten sam sposób, w jaki przyzwyczaja się do ciepła i uczy się, żeby obawiać się zimna. Tu nie chodzi o konkretne wspomnienie, ale o to, żeby zaczęła oswajać się z tym wrażeniem.

Harry kiwnął z powątpiewaniem głową. Podejrzewał, że Elfrida miała rację, ale nigdy nie uczył się, jak właściwie dbać o dzieci. Nie musiał, przecież Connor zawsze był w jego wieku.

Przyklęknął przy Elfridzie, a ona wykonała jakieś skomplikowane ruchy, przekazując mu Marian. Harry niezręcznie poprawił swój uchwyt wokół dziecka, przerażony, że jej główka osunie się w jedną stronę, a reszta jej ciała w drugą. Bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić, że gdyby teraz ją upuścił, to złamałaby sobie kark.

– Proszę – powiedziała łagodnie Elfrida. – Jedną ręką podpierasz jej głowę, a drugą podtrzymujesz ją w pasie i... właśnie tak. Bardzo dobrze, Harry. – Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i pozwolił, żeby pochwała zalała go swoim ciepłem, w dodatku to była prawda, że ciepło Marian było miękkie, a w piersi pojawiło mu się jakieś wspaniałe uczucie. – A teraz wypuść nieco swojej magii.

Harry przymknął lekko oczy i pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie niektórych swoich barier.

Bogata magia zalała hol, po czym zwróciła się z powrotem ku Harry'emu i Marian. Marian wydała z siebie cichy, zaciekawiony dźwięk i zamachała rączkami, ale nie wydawała się zaniepokojona, więc Harry pozwolił sobie wypuścić jeszcze więcej. Chwilę potem Marian zmarszczyła nosek i kichnęła.

Harry powstrzymałby się, ale śmiech Elfridy zachęcił go do kontynuacji.

– Jest Blustrode'ówną – powiedziała. – Oni wyczuwają potężną magię jako zapach nadchodzącej burzy. To wszystko. No dalej, Harry. – Jej dłoń opadła na jego ramię, jakby pomagając mu ustać. Harry nie rozumiał czemu. Przecież ściana zupełnie spokojnie już to robiła.

Wbił wzrok w twarz Marian i dalej wylewał z siebie magię, przekonany, że powinien lada chwila przestać. Ale Marian tylko robiła się coraz bardziej ożywiona i zaciekawiona w miarę jak magia rosła wokół niej. Zachichotała, a ruchy jej rąk zrobiły się, przynajmniej pozornie, bardziej skoordynowane. Przytuliła głowę do dłoni Harry'ego i zamrugała na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

Elfrida ścisnęła delikatnie jego ramię, po czym zaczęła śpiewać, w pierwszej chwili tak delikatnie, że Harry pomylił ten dźwięk z manifestacją swojej magii. Skupiał się na Marian, przynajmniej dopóki same słowa pieśni nie zwróciły jego uwagi.

To była pieśń matek, słowa czarownicy, która pilnuje swojego dziecka i która zrobi wszystko, żeby przypilnować, żeby temu dziecku nic się nie stało.

Harry uspokoił instynktowny trzepot swojej paniki, mówiąc sobie, że przecież ona musi śpiewać dla Marian, ale to wyjaśnienie roztrzaskało się, kiedy obrócił głowę i napotkał jej wzrok. Był skupiony na nim. Elfrida wyglądała zacieklej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy ją widział, a w jej ustach błysnął kieł. Przypomniał sobie, że czarownice _puellaris_ potrafią się w obronie swoich dzieci zamienić się w lwice.

_Albo w obronie dzieci pod ich opieką._

_Myśli o mnie jak o swoim dziecku._

Harry spiął się i nagle znowu musiał poprawić swój uchwyt na Marian, bo ta zaczęła mu się wymykać. Wciągnął swoją magię ostrożnie z powrotem do swojego ciała. Okazało się to cięższe niż się spodziewał. Wyglądało na to, że był bliższy padnięciu z wycieńczenia niż się mu się wydawało. Elfrida przyglądała mu się z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi, które pogłębiało się tylko w miarę, jak odbudowywał swoje bariery.

– Coś nie tak, Harry? – szepnęła.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, ze zgrozą zauważając, jak strasznie zachrypnięty zrobił się jego głos. Nie może sobie przecież pozwolić na padnięcie, kiedy w rezydencji wciąż mogą znajdować się jacyś jego nowi sojusznicy. Łagodnie przekazał Marian z powrotem w ramiona Elfridy, po czym odwrócił od niej wzrok i odszedł o kilka kroków, opierając się o ścianę i ignorując karcące nucenie Fawkesa. – To jest wspaniałe. Jesteś wspaniała. Ja po prostu... nie mogę. Nie teraz.

– Harry...

Harry nie pobiegł w kierunku schodów, prowadzących do jego pokoju, ale niewiele brakowało. Fawkes uwiesił się na nim i trzepotał skrzydłami, póki Harry nie syknął na niego, że ma sobie pójść. Następnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do sypialni, rzucił na nie zaklęcie zamykające i opadł bezsilnie na łóżko.

Odprężenie się to jedno. Dzielenie ciepłego momentu z jednym ze swoich sojuszników mu nie przeszkadzało. Dotrzymywanie danego słowa było super. Ale tam, na dole, czuł większą pokusę do opadnięcia z sił niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

_Przepraszam_ , szepnął, bezużytecznie, do ludzi, którzy nie byli w stanie go usłyszeć. _Przepraszam. Ale wiem, że nie poradziłem sobie najlepiej z przekonaniem do siebie moich nowych sojuszników, bez względu na to, czy mam już ustalone plany, czy nie, a przecież muszę utrzymać na sobie tę maskę siły, póki tego nie zrobię. Przepraszam._

Szczypał się w nos, póki łzy w jego oczach nie stały się mniej groźne od łez bólu, po czym owinął się w koc. Kilka minut później rozległo się łagodne pukanie do drzwi, ale Harry je zignorował, więc po pełnej zrozumienia chwili czekania, Draco sobie poszedł.

* * *

_Harry śnił._

Ten sen jednak różnił się od innych. Zwykle w swoich wizjach znajdował się w solidnym miejscu, ze ścianami czy drzewami dookoła i Mrocznym Panem gdzieś przed sobą albo z boku. Tym razem leciał przez rozmywającą wszystko mgłę, która stopniowo zaczęła się przerzedzać, ukazując wreszcie obrazy, które miały sens.

Najsilniejszym komponentem snu był tak naprawdę jego nastrój. Harry czuł otaczające go podniecenie, żywe, niczym oddech powietrza. Był przekonany, że to musiało być podniecenie Voldemorta i, choć zadrżał na myśl, że kąpie się w czymś takim, to zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Mroczny Pan po prostu nie śpi i czy Harry przez przypadek nie wylądował w jego śnie. Jeśli tak, to powinien się obudzić, ponieważ nie sądził, żeby zdołał dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek konkretnego z nocnych marzeń Voldemorta. Harry już i tak wiedział, że ten bał się śmierci, nienawidził mugoli i pragnął dominacji nad światem.

Sen jednak nagle skupił się na czymś i Harry odkrył, że znajduje się w czymś bardzo podobnym do wizji. Rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył przed sobą tył domu z księżycem w pełni wznoszącym się nad nim. Wyglądało to jak sen o tej samej nocy, ale czy Voldemort miał w ogóle prorocze sny? Harry spróbował machnąć ogonem z frustracją i wtedy zorientował się, że w tym śnie jest człowiekiem, a nie rysiem.

Przykucnął i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę w odruchowym geście. Natura ich połączenia faktycznie została zmieniona. Nie był pewien, w jaki sposób to się stało, być może przez jego udział we wskrzeszeniu. Nie miał też pojęcia, czy nie znajdzie się tu w niebezpieczeństwie.

Odbiegł w bok, patrząc jak księżyc chowa się za przelotnymi chmurami i po chwili znowu się ukazuje. Potem nagle błyskawica strzeliła pomiędzy nimi i choć Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego domu pod tym kątem, to już nie miał najmniejszych problemów z rozpoznaniem go, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę lśnienie otaczających go osłon izolacyjnych.

Nora.

_Myśli o ruszeniu za Connorem._

Radość Voldemorta przeszyła go na wskroś, a Harry poczuł, jak sen zaczyna się rozpadać, mimo, że nie spróbował sam się z niego uwolnić. Voldemort prawdopodobnie budził się ze stanowczą myślą o zaatakowaniu jego brata.

Harry skoczył z paniką, serce tętniło mu w gardle tak mocno, jakby chciało go udusić. Musiał się obudzić, musiał się czym prędzej dostać do Nory.

* * *

Harry usiadł prosto na swoim łóżku, dysząc ciężko, po czym skrzywił się, kiedy jego blizna zapłonęła bólem. _Przynajmniej nie krwawi_ , pomyślał, wytaczając się z łóżka i lądując ciężko na podłodze. Nawet nie musiał się ubierać, ponieważ kilka godzin temu zasnął bez przebierania się w piżamę. Wyciągnął jedną rękę ponad głową, potem drugą, żeby rozciągnąć mięśnie, które go bolały po tak długim spaniu w jednej pozycji, po czym wyprostował się i ruszył do drzwi.

Otworzył je i zobaczył za nimi Dracona, więc stał przez chwilę, mrugając na niego głupio, zanim sen nie ugryzł go niczym smok.

– Przepraszam, Draco – powiedział, po czym zrobił ruch, żeby go wyminąć.

Draco złapał jego lewy nadgarstek tuż nad urokiem, co często ostatnio robił, ilekroć chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry'ego.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, ledwie poruszając ustami. – Już z holu na dole wyczułem twoją panikę, a teraz wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zamiar zrobić coś niebezpiecznego. Co się stało, Harry? Obiecałeś, że będziesz mówił mi o takich sprawach zanim uciekniesz.

Harry chciał zawyć. W przeciwieństwie do wizji, które działy się w tym samym momencie, w którym je widział, nie wiedział, ile ma czasu, nim Voldemort nie wyląduje w Norze. Przez to stawał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany. Z drugiej jednak strony Draco był teraz od niego fizycznie silniejszy, a Harry nie chciał go krzywdzić swoją magią.

Podjął decyzję. Przecież to nie zajmie długo.

– Voldemort śnił o atakowaniu Connora – szepnął. – Teraz już podjął decyzję pod tym względem, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało tuż przed tym, jak się obudził. Muszę iść i go powstrzymać.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Draco. – A my pójdziemy z tobą.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co?

– Pani Parkinson została tu na wieczór – ciągnął dalej Draco. – Tak samo jak Bulstrode'owie – z wyłączeniem kuzynki Adalrico, rzecz jasna. Wyciągnięcie ich z łóżek nie zajmie mi długo, matki i ojca też. Wybierasz się na pole bitwy, Harry, potrzebujesz mieć przy sobie tak wielu sojuszników, jak to możliwe. Chodź. – Pociągnął Harry'ego w dół korytarza, zanim ten był w stanie wymyślić jakiś sprzeciw.

Harry wreszcie zdołał się szarpnąć do tyłu, kiedy dotarli do schodów.

– Przecież to nie ich walka...

– Już mi się niedobrze robi, jak słyszę od ciebie tego rodzaju bzdury – powiedział spokojnie Draco, nie oglądając się nawet na niego. – Parkinsonowie i Bulstrode'owie są twoimi formalnymi sojusznikami. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że moi rodzice zrobią dla ciebie mniej od nich? – Zamilkł na moment. – No dobra, może nie ojciec, ale co z mamą? Wiele razy już ryzykowała dla ciebie życiem, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie o to chodzi. Jeszcze nigdy nie poprowadziłem nikogo do bitwy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić...

– Gówno prawda – powiedział Draco, ignorując oburzenie portretu, który w tej chwili mijali. – No chodź, Harry. – Wypchnął Harry'ego na środek holu wejściowego, po czym zatrzymał się, żeby się na niego obejrzeć. – Idę zebrać pozostałych. Pamiętaj, Harry, zrobisz jeden ruch, zanim wrócę, a znajdziesz się pod zaklęciem paraliżującym albo eliksirem usypiającym. _Ani_ kroku. – Odwrócił się i uciekł w kierunku drzwi, które Harry uznał, że pewnie prowadzą do pokojów gościnnych.

Zmuszony do czekania, Harry zamknął oczy i przeprowadził ze sobą kłótnię w milczeniu. Czy naprawdę będzie lepiej, jeśli tak tu będzie stał? Przecież mógłby już ruszyć do walki...

_Jasne, jak skończony idiota,_ powiedział Regulus z brutalną siłą. _Nawet nie wiesz, czy on tam w ogóle jest, Harry._

_Ale może już być!_ jęknął Harry. _Co, jeśli wszyscy będą się zbierać całe wieki?_

_Są bez wyjątku albo śmierciożercami albo wojownikami,_ powiedział sucho Regulus. _A Draco ma już mnóstwo doświadczenia w pędzeniu za tobą. Nie sądzę, żeby im to długo zajęło._

_Nie mogę ryzykować ich życiem._

_Nie ryzykujesz. Oni ryzykują. To zmienia postać rzeczy._

Harry już miał wznowić tę dyskusję, kiedy usłyszał pazury uderzające o podłogę przed sobą. Zamrugał i poderwał wzrok. W jego kierunku szła powoli szczupła wilkołaczyca o jasnej sierści, którą rozpoznał jako Hawthorn. Jej odrobinę inaczej ukształtowany pysk i nieco zbyt długie nogi były wszystkim, co odróżniało ją od zwykłej wilczycy. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i wbiła w niego surowy wzrok orzechowych oczu.

– Ee – powiedział słabo Harry. – Nie powinnaś teraz polować?

Hawthorn warknęła na niego, przez chwilę przypominając mu dziką bestię, którą byłaby bez wywaru tojadowego. Potem wyciągnęła ku niemu łeb i szturchnęła go żartobliwie. Harry był tak osłabiony, że zachwiał się i niemal usiadł na podłodze. Hawthorn zaskomlała cicho, obracając łeb, żeby znowu pochwycić jego spojrzenie swoim.

– Nic mi nie jest – skłamał Harry, odwracając wzrok. – Po prostu wciąż jestem w szoku, ale kto by nie był po takiej pobudce.

– Tutaj jest.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i zamrugał. To _naprawdę_ nie zajęło długo. Draco biegł z powrotem korytarzem, Narcyza była tuż za nim w swoich formalnych szatach, bardzo wyraźnie pierwszych z brzegu, które udało się jej złapać. Lucjusz szedł szybkim krokiem za swoją żoną, wciąż zachowując pełnię gracji. Elfrida i Adalrico wylali się z pokoju w głębi korytarza, trzymając swoje różdżki. Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek u kogokolwiek widział tak wiele kamiennej determinacji, co w tamtym momencie na twarzy Elfridy.

Martwił się o nich wszystkich, ale i tak podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył, że Elfrida też chce dołączyć do nich w boju.

– A co z Milicentą i Marian? – zażądał.

– Milicenta zostaje tutaj – powiedziała spokojnie Elfrida, machnięciem ręki odrzucając płaszcz, żeby ten nie przeszkadzał jej w szybkich ruchach różdżką. – Przypilnuje dla mnie Marian, a osłony zajmą się resztą. Ufam jej bardziej przy opiece nad siostrą, niż mogę jej ufać w walce.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Czy możemy już _iść?_ – zażądał.

Draco złapał go mocno za ramię.

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Ottery St. Catchpole – powiedział Harry. – Nora, dom Weasleyów. Mój brat się u nich zatrzymał i teraz Voldemort chce ich zaatakować.

– Czy Evan Rosier naprawdę wysłał ci list? – zażądał Adalrico.

Harry westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Czy to naprawdę ma jakieś...

– Owszem, ma. – Adalrico opadł przed nim na kolano. – Nie zaryzykujemy życiem, Harry, ani nie pozwolimy ci zaryzykować swoim, jeśli nie dostaniemy jakiegoś lepszego dowodu.

Harry odsunął swoją grzywkę, odsłaniając swoją bliznę.

– To daje mi połączenie z Voldemortem – powiedział, nie mając nawet czasu na przelotne rozbawienie, kiedy połowa jego publiczności wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia. Zauważył jednak, że nie Elfrida. – Czasami śni mi się to, co jemu, czasami widzę jak coś planuje, a tym razem śniłem, jak robi się coraz bardziej podekscytowany na myśl o Norze.

Adalrico pochylił głowę i zacisnął mu na chwilę rękę na ramieniu.

– Dziękuję, że zaufałeś nam na tyle, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć, Harry.

_Wolałbym tego nie robić, ale przez ciebie stało się to niemożliwe,_ zawył Harry w myślach, zachowując spokojną maskę.

– Możemy już iść?

– Oczywiście.

Rozstawili się i po chwili Lucjusz aportował się łącznie z Draconem, Narcyza, trzymając nadgarstek Harry'ego w solidnym uścisku, a Adalrico z Elfridą, stojąc po obu stronach Hawthorn.

Tuż zanim zniknęli, Harry z desperacją starał się wyliczyć kąty i jak wielu śmierciożerców mogli się spodziewać.

* * *

Harry i Narcyza wylądowali na znajdującym się za Norą zboczu, niemal dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, z którego Harry zobaczył dom w śnie Voldemorta. Usłyszał odległe trzaśnięcia i podejrzewał, że pozostali pojawili się w nieco innych miejscach. Pociągnął, starając się odłączyć od Narcyzy i ruszyć ku pozostałym. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy pojawią się śmierciożercy, ani jak wiele ich będzie. Właśnie dlatego wolał wizje: w nich dostawał bardziej konkretne informacje.

– Harry.

Harry zamarł i obejrzał się z wahaniem na Narcyzę. Z tonu, jaki nadała jego imieniu, można było się domyślić, że już wcześniej próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

– Zabraniam ci niepotrzebnego narażania się – szepnęła mu Narcyza do ucha. – Rozumiesz mnie? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że podejmowanie ryzyka jest nieodłączną częścią bitwy, ale jeśli zobaczę, że zasłaniasz sobą kogoś przed klątwą, której nie jesteś w stanie zablokować, albo jesteś rozkojarzony, ponieważ martwisz się bardziej o innych niż o samego siebie, to nastąpią _konsekwencje._

Musiał się skulić pod jej groźnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę była na niego zła, w ten sam sposób, w jaki był też Draco. Harry podejrzewał, że źle ich potraktował, skoro w ogóle wcześniej o nich nie pomyślał. Spuścił wzrok i kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze. – Narcyza puściła go. – Pozostali wylądowali przed domem. Powinniśmy do nich dołączyć.

Harry zrobił pierwszy krok, kiedy usłyszał, jak wokół nich zaczynają się rozlegać inne, ostre trzaśnięcia. Momentalnie się spiął i zaczął liczyć. Naliczył ich w sumie dziesięć. Warknął cicho i zaczął iść szybko przed siebie. W głowie brzęczało mu od zaklęć bitewnych.

Następnie zabrzmiał jedenasty trzask, zaraz za nimi.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie, a klątwa wybuchająca ledwie minęła mroczną postać, która stała, podnosząc ręce z drwiną. W świetle księżyca Harry zdołał zobaczyć twarz Evana Rosiera.

– Witaj, Harry – szepnął. – Nie śpiesz się tak. Przyszedłem ci pomóc i przestrzec cię, żebyś był ostrożny. Mojemu panu brakuje wyobraźni. Wydaje mu się, że jeśli ktoś już raz rzucił się na ciebie i zawiódł, to powinien otrzymać drugą szansę. Fenrir Greyback tu jest. – Wykonał dramatyczną pauzę. – Ale to nie jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Harry zauważył, że Narcyza statecznie celowała różdżką w Rosiera. Zignorował to. Rosier zachowywał się w tym momencie poczytalnie, więc Harry miał zamiar wziąć pod uwagę jego ostrzeżenia, przynajmniej tak długo, jak one też będą miały sens.

– A co jest w takim razie najgorsze?

Poznał swoją odpowiedź, kiedy rozległo się kolejne trzaśnięcie, a jego blizna zalała się bólem.

– Mój pan też tu jest – dokończył miękko Rosier, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i puścił mu oczko. – Chodź, czas mu pokazać, że nie wszystko będzie się zawsze toczyło po jego myśli.

Zaczął zbiegać ze zbocza. Harry poczuł, że Narcyza spróbowała go złapać i powstrzymać. Usłyszał jej ostrzeżenie i będzie go przestrzegał, ale przecież tylko on na tym polu bitwy ma dość mocy, żeby stawić Voldemortowi czoła. Wyślizgnął się spod jej ręki i ruszył za Rosierem, a jego magia w biegu unosiła jego stopy na kilka cali ponad trawą.

Wyczuł, jak magia Voldemorta, niczym bestia z kłami i pazurami, która dopiero co się przebudziła, obraca swój łeb w jego kierunku. Harry wypuścił nieco więcej swojej, która tym razem wzniosła się w starym, znajomym kształcie skrzydeł. To nie była delikatna demonstracja, jaką pokazał Marian, to była magia gotowa do walki.

Wybiegł zza domu i od razu zauważył, że bitwa już się rozpoczęła. Dostrzegł powiewające na wietrze jasne włosy Lucjusza, kiedy ten pojedynkował się z dwoma niższymi od siebie śmierciożercami, dwa miotające się kształty, którymi musieli być Hawthorn i Greyback, Adalrico i Elfridę, stojących plecami do siebie w kręgu przeciwników, Dracona, który ciskał zaklęciami w śmierciożercę o potężnej posturze, prawdopodobnie Karkarowa, z opanowaniem i chłodem, które zaskoczyły Harry'ego...

A w środku tego wszystkiego, zdejmując osłony izolacyjne wokół Nory, stał Voldemort.

Harry ruszył prosto na niego. Słyszał wokół siebie krzyki, warkot, wrzaski, jęki i wizg latających zaklęć, ale zmusił się do nie myślenia o tym wszystkim. Pozwolił, żeby ból jego blizny prowadził go i był jego przewodnikiem, zamiast mu przeszkadzać. Voldemort obrócił głowę w jego kierunku, unosząc brew, a z jego pozbawionych ust warg wydobył się niski, syczący śmiech.

Harry poczuł, jak trawa obok niego porusza się, ale nie miał dość czasu, żeby uniknąć ataku królowej bazyliszków, która owinęła się wokół jego ciała i zmusiła do nagłego zatrzymania się. Harry wciągnął z desperacją oddech, czując, jak wężyca stara się zmiażdżyć mu żebra, i słysząc, jak ona i Voldemort śmieją się w wężomowie.

Chwilę później pojawiła się nad nim kula ognia i Fawkes opadł w dół, śpiewając pieśń wojenną, a bazyliszek zawył. Harry podejrzewał, że feniks zaatakował jego oczy.

Harry aportował się, wyskakując z objęć bazyliszka na wolność, nie tak daleko od Voldemorta. Łypnięcie jego czerwonych oczu nie było o wiele przyjemniejsze od wzroku bazyliszka, ale przynajmniej Voldemort nie zabije go samym spojrzeniem.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Voldemort, a ból w bliźnie przeszył Harry'ego niczym seria błyskawic. – Przyszedłeś mi się wreszcie poddać i uznać mnie za swojego jedynego, prawdziwego mistrza?

– Chciałbyś – szepnął Harry. Jego magia wciąż unosiła się wokół niego niczym skrzydła i czuł nienawiść, która wznosiła się razem z nią, owijając się wokół jego karku niczym liana. _To_ był wróg, przez którego musiał tak ciężko trenować, a próby innych ludzi do nakłonienia go, by poświęcił nieco więcej uwagi innym celom, takim jak jego rodzice czy Dumbledore, były tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczył bezróżdżkową magią przeciw innej bezróżdżkowej magii, poza przypadkami, kiedy osuszał swojego przeciwnika z jego magii, ale zaczynał się domyślać, że tylko w ten sposób będzie w stanie dorównać Voldemortowi na polu walki. Walka z Mrocznym Panem nie będzie wyglądać tak jak walka z dowolnym innym czarodziejem.

Voldemort zaśmiał się jakby znał tor myśli Harry'ego, a jego magia ochoczo wyrwała się do przodu.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób Voldemort wyobrażał sobie swoją magię. Odkrył jednak, że nie musi wiedzieć. Kiedy ta magia zderzyła się z jego własną, poczuł jak przeszywa go ból równy wbiciu kłów czy pazurów, więc równie dobrze może wyobrazić sobie cokolwiek, co będzie w stanie walczyć z czymś takim.

Postanowił zamanifestować swoją magię jako smoka i był w stanie nawet zobaczyć blask mrocznych skrzydeł w chwili, w której te owinęły się wokół atakującej go mocy Voldemorta. Ta moc rozrywała na strzępy jego własną, ale to nic nie szkodzi; jego smok miał więcej niż tylko jedną warstwę łusek na sobie. Smok skulił się i uwiesił wszystkimi czterema łapami, a Harry wyobraził sobie, że sięga do przodu i przegryza krtań smokowi Voldemorta. Harry usłyszał od przeciwnika zaskoczone wciągnięcie tchu i ucieszył się na myśl, że udało mu się skrzywdzić tego drania.

Wtedy Voldemort odpowiedział atakiem.

Harry czuł, jak jego magia rozprzestrzenia się przed nim, naciskając, odpychając go z powrotem, eksplodując smoka, w granicach którego Harry starał się ją utrzymać. Harry, ignorując ból we wszystkich swoich kończynach, zebrał całą swoją magię z powrotem i owinął ją wokół siebie, po czym wbił wzrok w ziemię za Voldemortem, nie starając się nawet myśleć w tym momencie o inkantacjach.

_Wybuchnij_ , pomyślał, przelewając w to słowo swoją wolę. _Wybuchnij._

Ziemia podskoczyła w fontannie trawy i gleby, a Voldemort poleciał do przodu, odepchnięty eksplozją, bo tak mocno był skupiony na Harrym, że nie pozostało mu dość uwagi na utrzymanie równowagi. Harry skorzystał z tej chwilowej przewagi, tym razem życząc sobie, żeby tchawica Voldemorta została zmiażdżona, żeby pękło mu gardło.

Voldemort się temu oparł, jego śmiertelnie blada skóra nabrała przy tym wytrzymałości żelaza, po czym odrzucił od siebie Harry'ego. Ten odstąpił na kilka kroków od Nory i zaczął krążyć, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że pociągnął w tym Voldemorta za sobą.

Następnie zaczęli pojedynek, a Harry odkrył poziom walki, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Kiedy dwóch czarodziejów było tak potężnych, że nie potrzebowali zaklęć, które skupiałyby w sobie ich magię, to wola, wyobraźnia i zdolność przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika były wszystkim, co zdawało się mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Przypominało to Harry'emu te antyczne turnieje zmiennokształtnych, o których kiedyś usłyszał, że jeden stawał się wróblem, a drugi jastrzębiem, jeden kamieniem, a drugi bestią o zębiskach zdolnych kruszyć kamienie, jeden myszą, a drugi kotem. Musiał spróbować przewidzieć, czego Voldemort spróbuje następnym razem i się temu przeciwstawić, przy jednoczesnym kombinowaniu, co mógłby zrobić tak, żeby Voldemort nie był w stanie tego przewidzieć.

I to wszystko w biegu.

Harry wezwał wiatr, który Voldemort połknął i zmienił w pocisk siły, który Harry zaabsorbował, ciskając nim w ziemię, przez co stworzył w niej potężną wyrwę, od której Voldemort odskoczył, rzucając przy tym cios skupionej siły wycelowanej prosto w jego serce, przed którym Harry zrobił unik, który płynnie przeszedł w potężne plaśnięcie, które Voldemort przyjął na tarczę i zaatakował, usiłując wyrwać mu żebra z klatki piersiowej, co miotnęło Harrym, co ten wykorzystał do zyskania impetu, z którym cisnął Voldemortowi w splot słoneczny, przez co ten się złożył w pół, zipiąc ciężko, ale zmieniając powietrze, które uciekło mu z płuc w trujący gaz, który poleciał wprost na twarz Harry'ego, który to zmienił ten gaz w...

W którymś momencie Harry tak bardzo skupił się na walce, że przestał zwracać uwagę na innych wojowników, przestał już myśleć o konieczności odciągnięcia Voldemorta od Nory i już właściwie nie myślał o niczym innym, jak o agresywnej radości, jaka pochodziła z odwracania ciosu przeciwnika przeciw jemu samemu przy jednoczesnym zadawaniu własnego.

* * *

Draco opadł na kolano, robiąc unik przez klątwą tnącą, po czym rzucił zaklęcie potykające na śmierciożercę przed sobą. Śmierciożerca upadł na ziemię, a Draco podźwignął się na nogi, dygocząc, ocierając pot z czoła i z desperacją usiłując ustalić, gdzie właściwie jest Harry.

Obrócił się akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak jego ojciec celuje spokojnie różdżką w jedną z zamaskowanych postaci w ciemnych szatach.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Draco patrzył ze zdystansowanym podziwem, jak strumień zielonego światła odbiera komuś na tym świecie życie, czysto, prosto i szybko. W jednej chwili śmierciożerca żył, a w drugiej był martwy. Lucjusz już obracał się, żeby znaleźć sobie kolejną ofiarę, na jego twarzy nie pojawiły się żadne emocje. Draco przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę był gotów na zobaczenie tego. Jedno, czego bardzo szybko się w tej chwili uczył na swój temat, i był to kolejny punkt, w którym różnił się od Harry'ego, było to, że nigdy nie weźmie chętnie udziału w wojnie ani nie będzie nią podekscytowany.

Odsunął się o krok i zobaczył śmierciożerczynię z powiewającymi za jej maską blond włosami, która zakradała się ostrożnie, żeby znaleźć się za plecami jego ojca.

Draco krzyknął, ale Lucjusz był zajęty pojedynkiem ze swoją następną ofiarą, skupiał się na szybkiej wymianie klątw i nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Draco biegł. Nie był pewien, co właściwie powinien zrobić – jego krzyk nie rozproszył też śmierciożerczyni, a jego szok zdawał się pozostawić pustkę w jego głowie tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się użyteczne zaklęcia – ale był zdeterminowany do zrobienia _czegokolwiek_.

Wbił wzrok w śmierciożerczynię i odkrył, że zaczyna się przeciskać poza samego siebie, sięgając z desperacją, starając się użyć tej dziwnie zmieniającej się empatii do przewidzenia tego, co zaraz zrobi.

Nadeszło rwące, rozdzierające uczucie i Draco przez chwilę myślał, że ktoś trafił go klątwą, która zdołała wylać mu wnętrzności poza ciało. Potem zorientował się, że jego percepcja zaczyna skakać, jakby głowa mu się odczepiła od ramion. Jego wzrok wypełnił się mijającą go trawą, a on sam nabrał szybko tchu przekonany, że zaraz będzie miał usta pełne ziemi.

A potem nagle znalazł się w głowie śmierciożerczyni.

Draco zachwiał się, oszołomiony, kiedy zaatakowało go tak wiele różnych doznań: wyższe ciało, piersi na klatce piersiowej, zmieniony punkt ciężkości, dziwne krążenie krwi, nieznana mu różdżka złapana nieznaną mu dłonią, długie włosy latające na wietrze wokół niego, niespodziewany nacisk materiałowej maski na jego twarzy i wiążące się z nią ograniczenie pola widzenia. Miał dość rozsądku, żeby przynajmniej spróbować ustać na nogach i odkrył, że to ciało się go słucha, zatrzymując się w biegu i kręcąc głową.

Draco nie wiedział, w jaki sposób udaje mu się zmusić śmierciożerczynię do robienia tego, co od niej chce, ale niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. W tym momencie chciał tylko odkryć, w jaki sposób powinien wyjść z tej osoby i wrócić do własnego ciała.

_No i, oczywiście, chcesz ją powstrzymać przed atakowaniem twojego ojca_ , pomyślał Draco, pragnąc się pacnąć w czoło.

Ścisnął pewne mięśnie, a jej dłoń zareagowała, podnosząc się i celując jej różdżką prosto w jej głowę. Draco wymówił poprawną inkantację zaklęcia oszałamiającego, szepnął ją przez jej mózg i usłyszał jak jej usta ją intonują. Zaklęcie ją trafiło, a ona sama upadła na ziemię, pozbawiona przytomności.

Draco odkrył, że odbija się poprzez ciemność, po czym nagle otworzył intymnie znajome oczy i poczuł, jak jego płuca dyszą w intymnie znajomy sposób. Ledwie zdołał się upewnić, że się nie obrzyga.

_Czyli to jest mój dar_ , pomyślał z oszołomieniem, ocierając usta. _Jestem w stanie opętywać ludzi. Na cholerę ma mi się to niby przydać?_

No, może to się okazać naprawdę cholernie przydatne, odpowiedział sam sobie, jeśli tylko nie będzie tak klęczał na polu bitwy, gapiąc się w pustkę.

Poderwał się na nogi, rozglądając za kolejnymi osobami, które mógłby opętać.

* * *

Warknięcie, trzask, chwyt, unik, nic nie było takie jak być powinno, co za bezczelny gnojek, co za zuchwały chłopak, co za nieadekwatny _gnój_.

Wiedział, że chłopiec starał się go zmusić do myślenia w oszałamiających kołach – jego, Lorda Voldemorta! – a to tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczało. Starał się wyrwać z pojedynku, w którym ugrzązł, ale Harry Potter mu nie pozwalał. Jego magia, magia, którą ukradł Lordowi Voldemortowi, kipiała i otaczała go i, mimo że już dawno powinien się zorientować, że z ich dwójki jest tym słabszym, to i tak atakował dalej, jakby był Gryfonem, a nie Ślizgonem, jakby uważał, że ma _prawo_ do wyzywania Lorda Voldemorta do pojedynku na potęgę!

Nawet lepszych ludzi od niego doprowadzałoby to do szału, gdyby tylko istnieli ludzie lepsi od niego.

Ale Lord Voldemort znał umysł swojego przeciwnika i wiedział, co jest dla niego najcenniejsze, w obronie której z obecnych na polu walki osób byłby gotów umrzeć. Wiedział, czego Potter się domyśli, kiedy zobaczy, jak Lord Voldemort celuje swoją różdżką w tę osobę.

Tak, tam właśnie był, wstając chwiejnie na nogi, rozglądając się po polu walki, chwilowo przebywając daleko od innych śmierciożerców i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na potężnego Lorda, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie tego pola.

_Idealnie._

* * *

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tempo wymian między nim a Voldemortem zaczyna zwalniać, ale wydawało mu się, że to było z winy jego własnej słabości. Nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden powód, dla którego Voldemort miałby chcieć się wycofać z tej walki. On sam nie chciał. Chciał to ciągnąć, póki jeden z nich nie zginie i w tej chwili przegrana nie przeszkadzała mu jakoś szczególnie. Jego magia zalewała go oszałamiająco, kusząc go, nakłaniając do wykonania jednego wysiłku za drugim.

Nic nie miało znaczenia, ani jedzenie, ani picie, ani jego brat, ani nic, tylko pokonanie Mrocznego Pana.

Nagle Voldemort obrócił się w bok, a Harry zachwiał się, starając się odzyskać równowagę. Zobaczył, że Voldemort już się na niego nie patrzył. Poderwał wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś inny pojawił się w okolicy i czując się nieco zazdrosnym, że komukolwiek udało się oderwać od niego uwagę Mrocznego Pana, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

Zobaczył Dracona podźwigającego się na nogi z oczami przepełnionymi podziwem, zobaczył, jak Voldemort podnosi różdżkę i celuje i nagle tak, coś jednak _miało_ znaczenie większe od pokonania Mrocznego Pana, więc wyrwał się do przodu z wrzaskiem furii i miłości, kształtując całą swoją magię do ataku, zdeterminowany, żeby załatwić Voldemorta, albo przynajmniej zmusić go do wycofania się, zanim jego klątwa zdoła sięgnąć Dracona...

A potem zorientował się, kiedy Voldemort obejrzał się na niego, że Harry był kompletnie bezbronny, odsłonięty, że to była pułapka, a Voldemort wykorzystał jego instynkty do poświęcania się za innych przeciwko niemu.

Nie miał czasu się wycofać, nie miał czasu się obronić. Popchnął i cisnął przed siebie swoją magię ofensywną, podczas gdy Voldemort zaintonował:

– _Cogo!_

To była klątwa kompresująca, proste zaklęcie, które zazwyczaj Harry odbiłby bez problemu. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Pozostawił się bez żadnych środków obronnych, włożył wszystko w ten impuls do zaatakowania, więc jego ciało zaczęło się w sobie zapadać, kości kruszyły się o siebie nawzajem, jego ramiona wygięły i pękły i wiedział, że tu zginie, ściśnięty w maleńką kulkę jak każda inna ofiara tej klątwy.

Nie był w stanie z tym walczyć, nawet kiedy rozmiar jego własnej głupoty pojawił się przed nim z wyrazistością burzy, dlatego też cisnął już wcześniej przygotowanym atakiem. Tylko to mu w tym momencie pozostało.

Zobaczył, jak pocisk trafia celu. Voldemort musiał się przygotować na odparcie czegoś innego, pewnie jakiejś skomplikowanej próby wywrócenia go na lewą stronę, albo osiągnięcia równie popisowego efektu.

Nie był przygotowany na ból, a już na pewno nie na ból emocjonalny, ponieważ Harry przerzucił wszystko, co w tej chwili czuł, prosto do umysłu Voldemorta.

Harry poczuł, jak kręgosłup mu się wygina pod niemożliwym kątem, ale udało mu się jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Voldemort zaciska mocno oczy i potrząsa głową. Wiedział, że jego ręce zwijają mu się przy piersi, jak nogi zdychającego owada, ale Voldemort w międzyczasie trząsł się od skupionego bólu, furii, strachu i żalu. Kości pękały mu na całym ciele niczym eksplozje, ale Voldemort czuł swoje własne emocje, a jego umysł starał się oprzeć przygniatającemu go atakowi i nie znajdował punktu podparcia.

Jęknął na głos.

A potem aportował się stamtąd.

Jego magia zniknęła razem z nim, więc klątwa kompresująca zelżała. Harry opadł na ziemię, a jego głos był mieszaniną jęku, dyszenia i wrzasku. Słyszał, jak inni śmierciożercy też znikają i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy będzie pośród nich Evan Rosier, czy też może poległ on z różdżki jednego ze swoich starych kompanów albo sojuszników Harry'ego.

Większość jego umysłu jednak pozostawała dziwnie klarowna – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przekazał Voldemortowi tak wiele swoich emocji – i zajęta ideą, że zakończenie klątwy kompresującej było szczęśliwym przypadkiem, na który nie zasługiwał. Nie zrobił niczego, żeby wygrać tę walkę, ale za to zrobił coś, co mogło go kosztować utratę sojuszników.

Rzucił się przed siebie nawet nie rozglądając się na boki. Znowu zachował się jak ofiara poświęcenia i tym razem mogło się to skończyć jego śmiercią, w dodatku w żaden sposób nie przysporzyłoby się to do pokonania Voldemorta, o ile przepowiednia nie wybierze Connora albo kogoś jeszcze innego.

Zachowywał się jak głupiec, a wszystkie biegnące przez niego pęknięcia załamały go w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Samo uświadomienie sobie tego, co czuł w tamtej chwili, wystarczyło do przegonienia Voldemorta.

Przyglądał się ruinie, jaką było jego życie, i poczuł, jak powstaje w nim żelazna determinacja, jakby miał nowy, stalowy szkielet, czający się za jego potrzaskanymi łopatkami i biodrami. Te kości bolały go mniej niż odkrycie jego idiotyzmu.

– _Integritas!_

Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, a potem zawył, kiedy zaklęcie pełnego leczenia, niebezpieczna inkantacja znajdująca się o dwa kroki od mrocznych sztuk, przebiegła po nim w blasku białego żaru. Poczuł, jak cholerstwo ściąga mu z powrotem połamane kości, popychając i ciągnąc za jego ramiona, póki te nie wróciły do normalnego stanu, bezlitośnie siąpiąc jego magię, żeby poskładać wszystko jak należy i przywrócić go do zdrowia. To działało tylko na zdrowie fizyczne, oczywiście, więc mentalne odłamki leżały tam, gdzie były, ale po kilku chwilach opadającego na niego kaskadami bólu, który rywalizował z agonią, którą czuł, kiedy stracił rękę, Harry był fizycznie zdrów.

Przewrócił głowę na bok i spojrzał na wyszczerzonego Evana Rosiera.

– Nie mogłem pozwolić ci umrzeć – powiedział. – Dzięki tobie moje życie jest znacznie bardziej interesujące. Ale nie mogłem cię też wyleczyć miłym sposobem. No wiesz, mam pewną reputację do utrzymania.

Zniknął.

Harry zamknął oczy. Był w stanie usłyszeć tupot biegnących do niego ludzi i wiedział, że jego sojusznicy zaraz się obok niego pojawią. Wiedział, że będzie mógł się wtulić w ich ramiona i zaakceptować to, co mieli do zaoferowania. Ale na to też nie zasługiwał.

_A to oznacza, że nie mogę jeszcze do nich wrócić_ , powiedział głos, który przemawiał w nim w imieniu jego nowej rewelacji.

Zachował się jak głupiec. Nie wolno mu się tak więcej zachowywać.

Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli teraz wróci do swoich sojuszników, zwłaszcza do Dracona, to Harry wiedział, że to nie wystarczy. Wreszcie, wreszcie zaczynał zauważać i przewidywać swoje własne reakcje równie dogłębnie, co dostrzegał i przewidywał ich, więc wiedział, że znowu nie pozwoli sobie kompletnie opaść z sił. Jego duma znowu mu w tym przeszkodzi, razem z jego pragnieniem, żeby nikt go nigdy nie zobaczył bezsilnego, więc nie opadnie wystarczająco mocno.

A to będzie musiało być kompletne załamanie się i kompletna odbudowa.

Wiedział też, że będzie musiał się tym zająć sam. Inni ludzie spędzili już wystarczająco dużo czasu na leczeniu go: Draco, Narcyza, Fawkes, Regulus, jednorożce, Labirynt. Tym zajmie się sam. Wydawało mu się, w miarę jak żelazny szkielet jego nowego postanowienia rósł w nim, że mu się to uda wyłącznie, jeśli w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo, kto będzie w stanie zobaczyć jego łez, kto go obejmie i sprawi, że zacznie się czuć, jakby powinien się bronić i powstrzymać kogokolwiek przed ujrzeniem w pełni, jak rozległe były jego szkody.

Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie jest gotów stawić czoła samemu sobie, w swoim własnym towarzystwie.

Potrzebował do tego prywatnego miejsca i wiedział, że zna idealne.

_Nie możesz tam iść, Harry!_ wrzeszczał Regulus w jego głowie. _Nie możesz! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Wiem, że nie lubisz półśrodków, ale teraz naprawdę przesadziłeś!_

_Regulusie_ , powiedział łagodnie Harry, _kocham cię niezmiernie i często miałeś rację, ale tym razem się mylisz. Idź sobie._

Zacieśnił swoje tarcze oklumencyjne i wypchnął Regulusa ze swojego umysłu. Następnie zwinął się w kłębek, delektując się pozostałościami bólu.

Miał zamiar zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami, czyż nie? W takim razie równie dobrze może się udać do miejsca, w których znajdowała się ich większość, i to była prawda, że nie lubił półśrodków. Przeciągnie się przez przesłuchanie równie bezlitośnie, jak zrobiłby, gdyby miał wypytać złapanego śmierciożercę.

Zniknął, czując w ostatniej chwili, że ktoś opadł obok niego na kolana, aportując się do miejsca, gdzie nikt nie mógł za nim podążyć dzięki osłonom izolacyjnym, nawet gdyby wiedzieli, gdzie się znajduje.

_Dom._

Dolina Godryka.


	9. Załamanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry robi tutaj coś bardzo odważnego. Albo bardzo głupiego. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.

Harry otworzył oczy i znalazł się na trawie, której kiedyś znał każdy skrawek, a światło księżyca w pełni opadało na niego, załamując się lekko w miejscu, w którym musiało przejść przez osłony izolacyjne. Odetchnął szybko. Zastanawiał się, czy osłony będą całe, ale podejrzewał, że powinny być. Lily mieszkała tutaj sama przez ponad rok i tylko skrzaty domowe Dumbledore'a się nią zajmowały. Dumbledore pewnie wolał się upewnić, że nic jej się w międzyczasie nie stanie, a osłony izolacyjne, które stały wokół domu przez czternaście lat były silniejsze od czegokolwiek, co on mógłby utkać w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy.

Harry podźwignął się powoli na nogi, mrugając i chwiejąc się, kiedy jego świeżo wyleczone kości zaprotestowały, po czym wyciągnął rękę nad sobą i dotknął dziur w osłonach. Było ich tylko kilka, zwykle na tyle dużych, żeby sowy mogły przez nie przelecieć. Naprawił je, po czym wzniósł własną, grubą osłonę splatając ze sobą zaklęcia tarczy, póki łańcuch _Protego_ nie biegł za osłonami izolacyjnymi, tworząc sobą kopułę.

Kiedy skończył, zamarł, przyglądając się swojej pracy, po czym kiwnął głową. Osłony wokół domu były podpięte do Jamesa, Connora, Regulusa, Lily, Dumbledore'a i być może też Petera, ale Harry był względnie przekonany, że ich ojciec to zmienił po tym, jak Peter wtargnął w czasie lata przed ich trzecim rokiem w Hogwarcie. To oznaczało, że być może ci ludzie byliby w stanie tu za nim przyjść, zwłaszcza jeśli Regulus zdoła przekazać Connorowi informację przez jednego z byłych śmierciożerców...

Ale nawet jeśli spróbują, to nie będą w stanie wejść do środka. Zaklęcia tarczy były podczepione wyłącznie pod niego i nie ugną się pod niczym.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku domu, stojącego niewinnie w świetle księżyca, po czym zamarł, czując w umyśle pociągnięcie ciepła. Pokręcił głową z irytacją, po czym wzniósł tarcze oklumencyjne jeszcze wyżej niż wcześniej. Fawkes próbował się do niego przenieść. Jeśli jednak Harry zapieczętuje ich więź niczym tunel, to feniks nie będzie w stanie go znaleźć, więc też nie pojawi się u jego boku. Był już wcześniej w Dolinie Godryka, oczywiście, ale to było wtedy, kiedy otaczały je słabsze osłony i Harry go tu powitał. Harry był względnie pewny, że będzie w stanie trzymać na odległość Fawkesa w ten sam sposób, w jaki wyrzucił z siebie Regulusa.

To było coś, czym musiał się zająć sam.

Dotarł do drzwi domu i otworzył je. Uchyliły się bez problemu pod jego ręką, nie potrzebował nawet zaklęcia otwierającego. No tak, Harry wiedział przecież, że Lily pewnie nie musiała się nikogo obawiać przy osłonach izolacyjnych, a spodziewała się, że przecież wróci z nim, żeby mógł spędzić tutaj wakacje. Nie miała potrzeby zamykania domu na klucz, kiedy uważała, że wróci z nim z Hogwartu w zaledwie kilka minut po wyjściu.

_A teraz już jej tu nie ma._

Ale nie na zawsze, powiedział sobie Harry i to był powód, przez który w ogóle tutaj stał. Wszedł do środka i machnął ręką. Lampy w pomieszczeniu zapłonęły oślepiająco, rzucając światło na książki, meble i dywany, których nie widział już od półtora roku.

Harry przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się im. Zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno będzie najlepsze miejsce do wykonania tego, co zamierzał. Ten pokój trzymał w sobie wspomnienia, oczywiście, ale nie sądził, żeby to wystarczało. Jego trening miał tu miejsce, ale tak samo było w każdej części domu, a najbardziej traumatycznym przeżyciem, jakie mógł sobie tutaj przypomnieć, była chwila, w której Remus dowiedział się, że się nad nim znęcano.

Jego palce drgnęły spazmatycznie, kiedy o tym pomyślał.

_Możesz wymówić to słowo. Możesz o nim myśleć._

Nie pomagał mu fakt, oczywiście, że tak naprawdę w to nie wierzył.

Nieważne. To lada chwila przestanie mieć znaczenie.

Harry pokręcił głową i przeszedł do kuchni. Była zakurzona po kilku dniach zaniedbania; skrzaty domowe pewnie wróciły do Hogwartu, kiedy zorientowały się, że tu nie ma już żadnego człowieka, którym powinny się zajmować. Harry poczuł, jak mu oddech przyśpiesza coraz bardziej i bardziej, jak kręgosłup mu drętwieje, a jego dłoń zaciska się na jego boku. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak kurczowo jest zaciśnięta, póki nie spróbował wyciągnąć jej, żeby dotknąć stołu i odkrył, że palce nie chcą się otworzyć.

W tym miejscu po raz ostatni widział swoją matkę taką, jaką mu się całe życie wydawała, że była, tamtego dnia, kiedy spróbowała odnowić na nim sieć feniksa.

_Tu będzie dobrze._

Harry rozwarł ściśnięte palce siłą, po czym usiadł na podłodze w bezpiecznej odległości od stołu i szafek kuchennych. Nie chciał przywalić w coś głową w razie, gdyby zaczął się niekontrolowanie rzucać. Nie chciał też upaść. Przymknął oczy i przez długie chwile po prostu oddychał w ciszy.

Ostrożnie oddzielił swoją świadomość od wszystkiego, co się znajdowało poza Doliną Godryka. Emocje, jakie czuł względem swoich sojuszników i Dracona, Snape'a i Scrimgeoura, swoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a, spłynęły do basenów oklumencyjnych i zostawiły go w spokoju. Czuł tylko swój własny oddech i prawdy, które przemykały mu zaraz pod powierzchnią umysłu.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że wiedział, jak wygląda jego własny umysł: był czymś żywym, pół–lasem pół–ogrodem, szumiącym od zielonych liści. Pomiędzy nimi leżały baseny oklumencyjne, a pod nimi biegły mosty magii, które ułożył pod koniec swojego drugiego roku w szkole, kiedy wściekle starał się nad nią zapanować. Uważał to za elegancką konstrukcję, wzmocnioną treningiem, którego nigdy nie starał się zmienić. Treningiem, który biegł głębiej od sieci feniksa, treningiem, który sprawił, że stał się tym, kim był teraz, ale którego jakości nigdy nie starał się podważyć.

I niby czemu miałby? Kiedy go otrzymywał, mówiono mu bez końca, że to było coś nieskończenie słusznego i dobrego.

No cóż, teraz już wiedział lepiej. I teraz był w stanie przyzwać chłodne, gładkie postanowienie, które pojawiło się w nim, kiedy wcisnął swoje emocje do umysłu Voldemorta i zobaczył siebie, leżącego bezradnie na ziemi.

Już kiedyś okazywał brak litości wobec swoich wrogów, jak i wobec ludzi, którzy w jego mniemaniu zachowywali się głupio.

Mógł być bezlitosny wobec samego siebie.

Prawda?

_Tak. Mogę._

Harry nabrał ostatecznego, głębokiego tchu. Nawet środki, które stosował do uspokojenia się i skupienia na swoim zadaniu, mogły skończyć jako sposoby odwlekania wszystkiego, jeśli tylko im na to pozwoli. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wypuści z płuc ten oddech, to zacznie zmianę, a potem go wypuścił.

I zwrócił własną magię przeciw swojemu umysłowi.

Wyobraził sobie, że jego legilimencja jest smokiem, ziejącym ogniem na las, zmieniającym liście w popiół, rozwalającym na wpół utworzone krzaki, wdzierającym się do czystej substancji, jaką były jego myśli. Słyszał cichy wrzask i wiedział, że pochodził od od niego, że to może nawet dochodzić z jego gardła jako werbalny dźwięk. Naciskał dalej, nawet kiedy głowa zaczęła go palić od przytłumionego bólu, każąc to sobie zignorować. Kopał coraz głębiej i głębiej, wrzucając serce swoich wspomnień i poczytalności ostrożnie do basenów oklumencyjnych, ale spopielając wszystko inne.

Wyobraził sobie rozstępujące przed nim liście, odsłaniające stare instynkty i biegnący między korzeniami trening. Zobaczył sieci, mosty i rany, stare, zabliźnione sprawy, załatane przypadkiem, albo zaprojektowane tak, żeby mógł funkcjonować w czasie ich leczenia. Otworzył je z powrotem i więcej bólu zaczęło krążyć w jego głowie. Harry zanurkował głębiej, ciągnąc za sobą swoje postanowienie.

_Ból._

Mijały go wspomnienia, obrazy jego samego jako dziecka, jego rodziców, Connora, Dracona, Voldemorta. W jednej chwili był na cmentarzu, w innej stawiał czoła Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi w jego gabinecie, w następnej był dzieckiem, które rzucało na siebie bolesne klątwy, żeby z czasem nauczyć się jak opierać się torturom. Zaakceptował ten dziki chaos i wrył się jeszcze głębiej, rozszarpując na boki wszystko, co sprawiało, że był tym, kim był. Wszystko co najważniejsze, sprawy, których niezbędnie potrzebowałby do wyzdrowienia, to wszystko było już bezpiecznie schowane w basenach oklumencyjnych. Wszystko inne można było zniszczyć.

Gdzieś po drodze stracił świadomość własnego imienia, ale wiedział, że jest w stanie je odzyskać, jeśli okaże się ono potrzebne. Ono też było w basenach oklumencyjnych, albo wirowało gdzieś pośród szalejących wokół niego wspomnień. Będzie musiał po prostu poczekać, aż jedno z nich nie podleci do niego i nie przyczepi mu się do twarzy, informując go o tym, co powinien wiedzieć.

Wreszcie wylądował niemal na samym dnie. W głowie tętniło mu od bólu. Wiedział, że rozerwał większość sieci, które go ograniczały, nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie pamiętał nawet właściwie, czemu chciał je rozerwać. Położył się, dysząc, po czym sięgnął przed siebie i otworzył pierwszy z brzegu basen oklumencyjny, nie starając się wybrać żadnego konkretnego – już nie pamiętał, co było w którym – i zaczekał, żeby zobaczyć, co z niego wyjdzie.

Wyszedł z niego obraz jego brata. Connor, tak się nazywał, a w tym wspomnieniu przyglądali się wróżkom w odległym kącie ogrodu. Po chwili namysłu udało mu się przypomnieć, że ich dom był znany jako Dolina Godryka. Nie znał własnego imienia, jeszcze nie. To nie było częścią tej sceny. To było coś bardzo niewielkiego w porównaniu do przytłaczającej uwagi, jaką poświęcał swojemu bratu. Uśmiechnął się, słuchał jak Connor wymyśla historie o wróżkach i przyglądał się sieci miłości, która ich wiązała.

Wyglądało na to, że to była jedna ze spraw, która sprawiła, że teraz był taki, jaki był.

I popełnił z jej powodów błędy, koszmarne błędy. Wydawało mu się, na przykład, że nic nie miało większego znaczenia niż Connor, czy raczej, że Connor miał większe znaczenie od wszystkich innych. To był błąd, oczywiście, bo jeśli wszyscy naprawdę zasługiwali na takie same szanse, to Connor zasługiwał na dokładnie to samo, co inni ludzie – ale nie _więcej_ od nich. Ludzie, którzy nauczyli go kochać Connora, których jeszcze nie znał, zdeformowali to pojęcie i nauczyli go, że Connor naprawdę zasługiwał na więcej.

Dlaczego?

Zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że to jest dziwne, nawet jeśli wyzwalające, że nie wie dlaczego. Miało to jakiś związek z blizną w kształcie serca, która znajdowała się na czole jego brata. Pochylił się do przodu i przyjrzał jej uważnie. Jego ja we wspomnieniu uśmiechnęło się. Odniósł jednak wrażenie, że w tej bliźnie nie było nic szczególnego, co zwracało0by na siebie uwagę. Hm. Być może powinien znowu sięgnąć ku swoim basenom oklumencyjnym.

Zrobił tak, po czym stłamsił chaotyczne emocje, które chciały z niego wyskoczyć. Potem przyjdzie na nie czas.

Ach. Blizna pojawiła się, ponieważ przeżył klątwę, rzuconą przez potwora – ale jego brat był tylko dzieckiem, kiedy to się stało. W dodatku to nie Connor był tym, kto przeżył klątwę i zabił potwora. To było jego ja ze wspomnień. On sam, jak przypuszczał. Wydawało mu się, że właśnie stąd miał swoją bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Ale nikt go za to nie podziwiał, bo i czemu mieliby? Przecież to nie on podjął decyzję o stawieniu czoła potworowi.

Więcej przekopywania się. Więcej zaglądania do basenów oklumencyjnych.

Och. _Och._ Inni ludzie podjęli tę decyzję za niego. Jego rodzice, oczywiście, i stary człowiek, którego imienia jeszcze nie chciał sobie przypominać. No tak, to miało sens. Rodzice powinni podejmować decyzje za swoje dzieci. Skoro wiedzieli, że jedno z ich dzieci jest w stanie zabić potwora, to...

Nie wiedzieli.

Zamarł, kiedy to odkrycie go uderzyło, po czym rozważał je przez moment. Następnie wyciągnął wspomnienie, widziane jakby z dystansu, tej nocy, kiedy potwór pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka i wszystko miało miejsce. Obejrzał je w milczeniu, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy, świadom, że tak nie mogło być, ale pozwalając nowym emocjom zalać jego umysł.

Po prostu zostawili go z jego bratem na pastwę potwora. Nie wiedzieli, że jeden z nich jest w stanie go pokonać, nie tak naprawdę. Po prostu mieli nadzieję.

_To... to obrzydliwe._

Zdawał sobie sprawę, mniej więcej, że ta odraza była bardziej ogólna, niż specyficzna. Byłby zły na dowolnych rodziców, którzy zostawiliby swoje dzieci sam na sam z potworem, nie mając absolutnej pewności, że te przez cały czas będą bezpieczne. Miał wrażenie, przytłumione, że byłoby mu ciężej się złościć o to, że to on _sam_ był pozostawionym w łóżeczku dzieckiem, leżącym bezradnie i patrzącym na zbliżającego się potwora.

_Nie tak bezradnie._

Ale to był przypadek, szansa, zbieg okoliczności. Może i została przepowiedziana, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób do tego dojdzie. Przecież mógł tam wtedy zginąć, a potwór mógł zostać pokonany dopiero przez jego brata. Albo może stałoby się coś jeszcze innego i w rezultacie zginąłby Connor. Dlatego wymówka, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, nie mogła usprawiedliwić faktu, że zostawili go z Connorem samych. Nie _wiedzieli_ , jego rodzice i ten człowiek, który nazywał się Albus Dumbledore.

Chwycił za to odkrycie i przyglądał się mu przez chwilę. Odnosił wrażenie, że jest ono ważne, chociaż w tym momencie nie wiedział jeszcze, w jaki sposób. Otworzył kolejny basen oklumencyjny i zaczekał, żeby zobaczyć, co z niego wypłynie.

Odpowiedział mu potop emocji, a razem z nimi nadeszły związane z nimi wspomnienia, atakując go. Harry, Harry, tak miał na imię i walczył, dyszał, starał się ze wszystkich sił nie stracić równowagi, stawiając się tej fali, przypominając sobie postanowienie, które go tu przyprowadziło, wiedząc już kim jest i czym był jego trening...

Ale trzymał się tego odkrycia i nie pozwolił mu umknąć. Przywalił nim w napływające wspomnienia i _zrozumiał_.

Powiedział kiedyś, że jego trening nie miał znaczenia, ponieważ go przeżył. Dlatego nie miało to znaczenia, że zrobiono mu trochę zła w imię miłości, w imię pokręconego poczucia wyższego dobra, że został złożony w ofierze. Przeżył i w rezultacie udało mu się zrobić wiele dobra dzięki swojemu treningowi. Czemu Snape i pozostali tak się o to gniewali?

Cóż. Teraz już wiedział.

Harry był w stanie poczuć, że się wzdraga przed tym odkryciem, stara się z nim walczyć, wznosząc przeciw niemu stare argumenty. Wzniósł wokół siebie stalowe klatki, zrobione z czystej woli i magii, klatki, które nie pozwoliły mu na ucieczkę. Gdzie by się nie obrócił, był w stanie zobaczyć tylko swoje odbicie, więc zrozumiał to, ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia.

Byli źli z tych samych powodów, z jakich byliby źli, gdyby usłyszeli, że dowolne inne dzieci zostały pozostawione same i bezbronne w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Rodzice powinni okazywać więcej troski swoim dzieciom. To nie miało znaczenia, że był Harrym, albo że była z tym związana jakaś przepowiednia, czy że został wytrenowany na ofiarę poświęcenia. Inni ludzie widzieli w nim dziecko, któremu rodzice nie okazali wystarczająco dużo troski. Widzieli go jako ofiarę przemocy...

W tym momencie naprawdę nim miotnęło, kiedy spróbował pozbawić się przytomności, nie chcąc stawić czoła temu, co nadchodziło, ale bezlitosne postanowienie złapało go i ściągnęło z powrotem. Na Merlina, przeżyje to. To były słowa, prawdziwe słowa i on musiał ich wysłuchać.

Zebrał się w sobie, pośród rozbitego szkła i wypowiedział je na głos.

– Widzą mnie jako ofiarę przemocy domowej, ponieważ dla nich, jeśli rodzic nie traktuje swojego dziecka z odpowiednią miłością i troską, to się nad nim znęca. A to właśnie zrobili moi rodzice.

Harry otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały ten czas dyszał chrypliwie. Krew ciekła mu z ust, kiedy je polizał; przegryzł dolną niemalże na wylot. Nie był w stanie się tym teraz przejąć. Odkrycie brzęczało mu w głowie niczym kryształowy dzwon i tłumiło wszelki ból, którym tętnił jego zniszczony umysł.

_Czyli to właśnie widzą. To właśnie wiedzą, albo przynajmniej wydaje im się, że wiedzą. Nic dziwnego, że postrzegają mnie jako ich ofiarę. Każde dziecko w mojej sytuacji potraktowaliby w ten sposób. To nie tak, że tu chodzi o mnie, że wydaje im się, że ja konkretnie nie jestem w stanie znieść czegoś takiego. Tak samo pomyśleliby o Connorze, gdyby to on został wytrenowany, żeby się za mnie poświęcić. Tak samo pomyśleliby o Draco. Tak samo pomyśleliby o Milicencie._

Podziw i ulga zalały mu serce. Czyli to naprawdę było proste. To naprawdę było zrozumiałe. To naprawdę miało sens, jeśli był w stanie rozważyć siebie pod tym samym kątem co wszystkich innych, albo przynajmniej innych dzieci w tej samej sytuacji, a nie jako wyjątek.

Świadomość, że świat jednak nie oszalał, że był w stanie dzielić perspektywę innych ludzi, jeśli naprawdę się postara, naprawdę go pocieszyła.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– W takim razie jakich emocji oczekiwałbym po Connorze, Draco, czy Milicencie, gdyby ci znaleźli się w tej samej sytuacji? – szepnął.

_Złość. Żal. Strach. Zgroza. Z pewnością nie chcieliby zeznawać w obronie Lily, albo za uniewinnieniem Dumbledore'a._

_Takich właśnie emocji wszyscy ode mnie oczekują._

_W takim razie nic dziwnego, że tak się na mnie złoszczą, skoro ich nie czuję!_

Harry założył dłoń za głowę i położył się, po czym wbił wzrok w sufit. Czuł naciskające na niego wspomnienia sieci feniksa i Lily zmuszającej go do znalezienia się pod nią z powrotem. Mógłby zwrócić na nie uwagę, gdyby tylko mu się chciało, ale w tym momencie był zajęty rozważaniem czegoś innego.

_Czemu właściwie ich nie czuję?_

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przymykając oczy. Podejrzewał, że pod tym względem jego odpowiedź znowu będzie się różniła od innych ludzi. Powiedzą, że to była wina jego treningu. W ich mniemaniu każde dziecko _powinno_ być wściekłe i przestraszone.

Ale te emocje, których od niego oczekiwano, stanowiły tylko część odpowiedzi. Wciąż czuł współczucie i wybaczenie, które sprawiały, że wolał nie oskarżać nawet Dumbledore'a, na którym zależało mu najmniej z całej trójki, o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem. Przecież to zrujnowałoby im _życie_.

– Zrujnowali mi życie – wymamrotał i zamilkł. Te słowa brzmiały fałszywie. Rozumiał już, czemu inni ludzie oczekiwali, że im uwierzy. Był w stanie przyjąć ich punkt widzenia, jeśli tylko ciśnie swoim umysłem nieco w bok. Oczywiście, że zrujnowali mu życie, sprowadzając na niego ból i skrępowanie, sprawiając, że wzdrygał się z winą za każdym razem, kiedy nie robił czegoś w służbie Connora, rzucając na niego sieć feniksa.

Cichy, miękki głos odpowiedział na to: _No i co z tego?_

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie głosowi. Skąd mógł mieć pewność, że to był jego głos, a nie głos treningu, do którego go zmuszono, głos – _powiedz to, Harry, to tylko słowa, słowa są proste_ – maltretowanego dziecka?

No cóż. To była naprawdę głupia myśl. Skoro _był_ zmaltretowanym dzieckiem, to w takim razie oczywiście, że głos tego dziecka będzie należał do niego. Dlatego też nie mógł sobie powiedzieć, że to nie był jego głos.

Leżąc tak w kuchni, w której spędził całe lata na powtarzaniu swoich lekcji, w której odebrał magię swojej matce, zorientował się, że ruiny, jaką było jego życie, nie można było po prostu przykryć świeżym cementem, trzeba było się z nią zmierzyć, rozgrzebać ją i leczyć, póki nie zostanie wyleczona na dobre, a nie tylko pozornie. Mimo to, rujnowanie życia innych ludzi w żaden sposób mu w tym nie pomoże, tak samo jak zabicie Voldemorta nie przywróci do życia Syriusza. Zabicie Voldemorta będzie po prostu zabiciem Voldemorta, niczym więcej, niczym mniej. Och, jasne, istniały długoterminowe konsekwencje tego czynu, ale mimo to nie przywróci to Syriusza do życia – ani Sylarany, skoro już o tym mowa – ani nie cofnie czasu, tak żeby ani on, ani Connor nie musieli nosić swoich blizn. Będą za to w stanie ochronić przyszłość, tak żeby Voldemort nie był w stanie dalej zabijać ludzi. Harry ochroni tych, którzy wciąż żyją. Nie był w stanie zrobić niczego dla zmarłych. To trochę dziwne, że Snape przeoczył coś takiego, skoro zachowywał się zupełnie, jakby wierzył, że będzie w stanie sprawić, że dzieciństwo Harry'ego nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

Harry zamrugał nagle i zagapił się.

_A co, jeśli on nie postrzega tego w ten sposób? Co jeśli, myśli o tym zupełnie inaczej? Co, jeśli wniósł zarzuty przeciw moim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi nie po to, żeby zmienić przeszłość, ale żeby zmienić przyszłość i ochronić mnie przed ewentualnymi szkodami, które mogli mi wyrządzić później?_

_Jeśli tak... jeśli tak..._

_To jestem idiotą._

Harry odetchnął głęboko i zamrugał wściekle, przeganiając łzy. Następnie zmienił zdanie i pozwolił im płynąć. Nikt go tu nie zobaczy. Nikt się nie przedostanie przez osłony. Mógł płakać i nikt go za to nie ochrzani, ani nie będzie mu współczuł, ani nie przestraszy się, jeśli Harry nie będzie w stanie przestać płakać.

A nie był w stanie przestać płakać.

Przewrócił się na bok i pozwolił łzom płynąć, póki oczy mu nie zapuchły, a jego rwący się od szlochów oddech nie uchodził z niego z roztrzęsieniem, jakby w płucach zaległ mu gruby, gęsty koc. Cieszyła go cisza, która nastała po płaczu. Nie musiał nikomu niczego udowadniać. Nie musiał udawać, że nic mu nie jest, ani płakać dokładnie tyle i dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ktoś by tego po nim oczekiwał.

Nie musiał też udawać, że nie był zły na Snape'a. _Wciąż_ był zły. Może i teraz rozumiał, czemu Snape to zrobił, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że się z nim zgadzał.

_Jak on śmiał? Jak on mógł? Czemu nie przyszedł z tym do mnie i mi tego w ten sposób nie wyjaśnił? Jasne, pewnie wydawało mu się, że będę pod tym względem nieracjonalny, ale przecież to on jest tutaj dorosły, to na nim spoczywa odpowiedzialność wyciągnięcia mnie z mojej nieracjonalności i przekonanie mnie, że tak będzie najlepiej, zamiast robić coś takiego za moimi plecami._

_A tak w ogóle, to nawet nie ma znaczenia, czy byłbym pod tym względem racjonalny, czy nie. Skoro chcę być na niego zły, to_ będę.

Stół eksplodował. Harry czuł, jak jego magia gotuje się wokół niego i nabrał kilka głębokich, rozpaczliwych oddechów, starając się ją wciągnąć z powrotem pod kontrolę.

Potem jednak się zastanowił, _Po co? Przecież nie ma tu nikogo, kogo mogłoby to skrzywdzić, albo kto by się tego przestraszył. Niech sobie wybucha, co mnie to?_

Pokręcił głową i wypuścił z siebie magię, zupełnie niczym sztorm swoich wspomnień, wylewając ją w pełni i po raz pierwszy dając jej pełną swobodę. Przeciągnęła się radośnie, równie głęboka co ta Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nie równie potężna, po czym zawirowała wokół niego. Harry poczuł zapach róż, widział przypadkowo rozmieszczone smugi światła, słyszał śmiech i śpiew, podczas gdy cały pokój wyglądał, jakby coś go wykrzywiło. Żył w chaotycznym świecie, którego widok przeraziłby kogoś postronnego.

Jego jednak nie przerażał.

_Nie muszę być taki, jak ludzie się spodziewają, że będę. Naprawdę nie muszę. Mogę ich zrozumieć i mogę się leczyć, ale to nie musi oznaczać, że powinienem być ich idealnym obrazem małego, zmaltretowanego dziecka. Czemu niby miałoby tak być? Skoro to naprawdę jest moje życie i moja magia, mój umysł i moje wspomnienia, i jeśli naprawdę wolno mi być nieco samolubnym, tak jak Draco twierdził, że mi wolno, to czemu powinienem reagować dokładnie w sposób, w jaki się tego po mnie oczekuje?_

Nie musiał i w ten sam sposób, w jaki miotnął swoją magię wokół głowy w kółku, po czym puścił ją za ogon, za który ją trzymał, rozwalając nią dziurę w ścianie, odrzucił od siebie sugestię, że kiedykolwiek stanie się dokładnie taki, jakim Snape chciał go widzieć, albo Draco, czy ktokolwiek inny. Nie wszystko, czym był, wymagało leczenia. Był czymś więcej, niż tylko swoimi ranami. Musiał być, inaczej odbudowałby się jako kolejny obraz, narzucony mu przez kogoś z zewnątrz. To, że tym razem byłby to obraz narzucony przez ludzi, którzy go kochali, a nie ludzi, którzy się go bali i chcieli kontrolować jego magię, nie miało znaczenia. To wciąż byłby czyiś obraz tego, jaki powinien być.

A był kimś więcej niż to. Był kimś więcej niż treningiem Lily, wojownikiem Dumbledore'a, zaniedbanym przez Jamesa dzieckiem. Był kimś więcej jak wychowankiem Snape'a, kochankiem Dracona, adoptowanym synem Narcyzy, nawet jeśli te role były również częścią niego.

Harry wyszedł przez dziurę, jego magia wyślizgnęła się razem z nim, po czym spojrzał w niebo. Osłony izolacyjne i jego własne zaklęcia tarczy, przytłumiły światło księżyca, ale nie rozmazały w ten sam sposób gwiazd, być może dlatego, że ich światło było znacznie bardziej odległe, a one same wisiały znacznie dalej. Harry wyciągnął rękę i samym wysiłkiem woli sprawił, że światło gwiazd zaczęło się zbierać na jego dłoni.

Następnie zacisnął pięść i zmienił część swojej magii w czarną, gęstą mgłę, pozwalając jej się otoczyć i przesłonić mu wszystko, nawet dom, trawnik, stawik i księżyc. Stał w tej ciemności kompletnie sam, jako wsparcie mając wspomnienie gwiazd i wiatr, bo oto przyszło mu się zmierzyć z kolejną okrutną prawdą.

Harry odwrócił się i stawił jej czoła. Jego magia utwardziła się przed nim, przypominając sobą lustro, które odbijało tylko jego twarz. Samo to już było niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że wokół nie istniało żadne światło, które powinno pozwolić temu odbiciu na istnienie. Nieważne. Grunt, że je widział.

Przyjrzał się sobie w milczeniu. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, brakująca ręka – pozwolił urokowi opaść – odsłonięte przedramię, na którym kiedyś wisiała Sylarana. Inne blizny były niewidoczne, ale obecne: śmierć Dragonsbane'a, Syriusza, pęknięcia, które najpierw oddzieliły go od reszty świata, a potem od własnej rodziny, mentalne szkody, jakie wyrządził w jego umyśle Voldemort, dziura w miejscu, które kiedyś zajmowała sieć feniksa, brak wiedzy na temat uczuć i socjalnych więzi, które innym, spotkanym przez niego czarodziejom, przychodziły naturalnie, dzikość i wybujały temperament, zniszczone bariery, które wypuściły jego magię tej nocy, kiedy Voldemort przyszedł na nich zapolować, szkaradna zmaza, spowodowana zamordowaniem Rudolfa i Mulcibera.

Wszystko to były znamiona poświęcenia. Wszystkie miejsca, w których musiał coś poddać, albo coś zostało mu siłą odebrane. Może i wiedział, że Dragonsbane dobrowolnie poświęcił swoje życie, że Syriusz popełnił samobójstwo, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed wykorzystaniem go do skrzywdzenia dwóch chłopców, których kochał, że Sylarana rzuciła się na bazyliszka, usiłując go ochronić, że Rudolf i Mulciber zabiliby go, gdyby sam nie zabił ich pierwszy, ale to wszystko i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że oni wszyscy zginęli. Zemsta nie przywróci ich do życia. Harry nigdy o tym nie zapomni.

Będzie jeszcze więcej ofiar. Wojna się zaczęła. Kiedy zaczął swój trening nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę będzie to oznaczało. Connor był jedynym człowiekiem, na którym mu zależało, nawet kiedy opuścili razem Dolinę Godryka, jedynym, którego był w stanie kochać. Harry uważał, że tak długo, jak uda mu się go ochronić, to śmierci innych ludzi nie zabolą go aż tak bardzo.

Ale bolały. Do tego inni ludzie już wystarczająco wiele poświęcili, Merlin jeden wiedział – choćby wolność i niewinność. Potęgę. Prestiż. Życie. Magię. Miłość.

_I tak samo, jak zemsta nie może być odpowiedzią na zemstę..._

Harry zamarł. Gdyby to było zwykłe miejsce, o zwykłej porze, to pewnie powiedziałby te słowa i byłyby to tylko słowa. Ale taki, jakim był teraz, stojąc przed lustrem, przed którym nie był w stanie kłamać, wystawiając siebie na osąd, gdzie był jedynym sędzią, wiedział, że wypowiedzenie tych słów wzbierze w nim pragnienie zmiany.

Stał na wzgórzu i patrzył w dół na ciemną dolinę, którą uderzył piorun, i wciąż myślał, że może jednak powinien się odwrócić.

_Oczywiście, że mogę. Nikt mnie do tego nie zmusił. Większość ludzi, którzy mnie kochają, pewnie wręcz wolałaby, żebym zrobił to w mniej ryzykowny sposób._

To świadomość, że zrobił to z własnej woli, popchnęła go do przodu, zmuszając do wymówienia słów, które odbiły się stłumionym echem w mgle.

– Poświęcenie nie może być odpowiedzią na poświęcenie. 

Na głos, te słowa nie brzmiały szczególnie istotnie.

Ale w jego wnętrzu porwały ze sobą chmarę przelatujących wspomnień i scaliły je ze sobą z pomocą jego żelaznej determinacji, tworząc w nim nowy wzór jego samego, nie konkretne plany, a szkielet woli i pragnienia.

_I na moją wolę i pragnienie przysięgam, zrobię to, co należy. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak rozpoznać wszystkie poświęcenia, jakie popełniam, nie do końca i pewnie nie rozpoznam, chyba że za każdym razem będę się wycofywał z powrotem do wnętrza siebie, a tego przecież nie mogę zrobić._

Biały płomień wypalił w nim niechęć do mówienia, pragnienie do utrzymywania wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Harry nie poddał tego jako poświęcenia, ale jako czegoś, co nie było mu już potrzebne, więc mógł się tego bez szkody pozbyć. Nabrał głęboko tchu.

_Postaram się rozmawiać. Poproszę Draco o pomoc. Częściej od kogokolwiek zauważa, kiedy próbuję się z czymś kryć. Nie oszukam go tak łatwo jak innych._

Wybrał kolejną rzecz i nią też cisnął w ogień.

_Będę musiał nauczyć się akceptować moje własne ograniczenia. Lepiej używać niewielkiej ilości mocy, jeśli się to robi z odpowiednią finezją i gracją, niż ciągle miotać potęgą, dziko i nieokrzesanie. Będę musiał zapytać moich sojuszników o to, jakie zaklęcia faktycznie mają szansę skrzywdzić Voldemorta. Niewybaczalne Klątwy nie działają, tak samo jak zaklęcia Rosiera, czy moje własne, świeżo wynalezione. Wypróbowałem je wszystkie na cmentarzu i wszystkim się oparł. Będę musiał go podejść pułapkami, wielokrotnie nałożonymi na siebie zaklęciami, a nie bezpośrednimi pojedynkami. Zapytam. Muszę zapytać._

Harry nabrał tchu, który rozniecił płomienie jeszcze wyżej i kolejna część jego treningu spłonęła, kolejny kolec szkieletu pokrył się kwiatami jego wspomnień, a jego magia zabezpieczała je od wewnątrz i z zewnątrz. Pośród kwiatów znajdowały się puste miejsca. Harry miał nadzieję, że z czasem wyrosną tam niezbędne do normalnego funkcjonowania emocje. Póki co jednak wola do zrobienia tego, co konieczne, będzie musiała wystarczyć.

_Jeśli chcę się nauczyć zaklęć, walki z Voldemortem, rozmów, to muszę mieć wokół siebie ludzi, którzy będą skłonni do uczenia i słuchania mnie. To oznacza, że muszę poprosić o pomoc, trenować swoją cierpliwość i trzymać język na wodzy, kiedy pozostali będą mi się wydawali zbyt powolni. Wiedzą o mnóstwie spraw, o których ja nie mam pojęcia, dzięki temu, że wyrośli pośród ludzi, którzy... się nad nimi nie znęcali. Powinienem ich słuchać. Będę z początku tego nienawidził, ale może z czasem nauczę się tym cieszyć. Może._

Wiedział, że istniała jeszcze jedna część niego, którą powinien spalić, ale to była mu najcenniejsza, najdłużej ją chronił i najdłużej odkładał zajęcie się nią na później, ponieważ odnosił wrażenie, że poddaje ją po prostu dlatego, że chce mieć łatwiejsze życie. Harry zamknął oczy i nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego baseny oklumencyjne były już niemal wszystkie otwarte, a emocje, które w sobie zawierały, powoli wtapiały się w nową strukturę jego umysłu.

Poza jedną.

Harry sięgnął w głąb basenu i wyciągnął z niego swoją furię, żal, nienawiść, niezrozumienie i instynkty obronne, jakie czuł wobec swoich rodziców.

Zawył, ale nie z bólu. Ciemność zalała go, po czym pękła i Harry zobaczył, jak jego magia rozprzestrzenia się wokół, orząc ziemię, jakby ostrzyła o nią pazury. Gdziekolwiek te pazury przeniknęły, tam trawa i ziemia po prostu przestawały istnieć. Cienkie ostrza cięły w dół, coraz głębiej i głębiej, a ich końce były tak ostre, że Harry nie widział, gdzie się dokładnie kończyły. Jego magia uderzyła o osłony i zaklęcia tarczy, po czym naparła na nie, pożerając. Następnie rozprzestrzeniła się poza i ponad nie. Harry podniósł głowę i obnażył zęby, patrząc na gwiazdy.

_Mogę ich nienawidzić, jeśli chcę. Mogę nimi pogardzać za to, co mi zrobili. Mogę się cieszyć jak wariat z tego, że moja magia jest wolna i już nigdy nie znajdzie się pod ich kontrolą._

Poszarpane, mroczne kształty pojawiły się nad Harrym, jakby patrzył na niebo równonocy zimowej przez gałęzie drzew. Jego magia pożerała powietrze, pozostawiając po sobie gładkie, niewielkie ślady pozbawionej powietrza przestrzeni.

_Mogę czuć ból i wiem, że przez resztę mojego życia będę dochodził do siebie po tym, co mi zrobili._

Jego magia rozbiła się o samą siebie, wrzeszcząc, po czym opadła z nieba w ciemnych odłamkach, lądując wszędzie wokół niego niczym deszcz. Harry wiedział, że Fawkes jest w stanie go teraz znaleźć, ale miał nadzieję, że feniks okaże się na tyle rozsądny, że nawet nie spróbuje.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Jego magia wystrzeliła z powrotem do niego i zebrała się ponad jego dłonią w kulę. Harry pozwolił swojemu kikutowi przemknąć przez nią i kiedy go wyjął, jego skóra była sina i zdrętwiała z zimna.

_Mogę czuć to wszystko. Ale pod koniec dnia, to wciąż są tylko emocje. A mi przecież wolno też czuć inne emocje wobec nich._

Jego magia wybuchła, roztrzaskując kulkę, i złote światło zalało otaczającą go ciemność. Harry celowo sprawił, że był to kolor latarni, a nie wschodzącego słońca, światło, które padało kiedyś z Doliny Godryka i jako pierwsze witało w nim Syriusza czy Remusa.

_Mogę im współczuć, jeśli chcę. Mogę pragnąć uchronić ich przed ich losem, nawet jeśli reszta świata uważa, że na niego zasługują._

Harry poczuł, jak znowu wzbierają w nim łzy. No, biorąc pod uwagę tor jego myśli, nic dziwnego, że to robiły. Klęknął, płacząc, bo tak wiele życia jego i ich zostało zaprzepaszczonych. Tymczasem głos jego myśli kontynuował, dziki i wyraźny.

_Nie spróbuję powstrzymać rozprawy, ani zatrzymać ją w toku. Nie będę kłamał. Ale razem z nie kłamaniem, mam zamiar też powiedzieć im wszystko, łącznie z tym, czemu uważam, że zasługują na ich litość. Skoro wiem dokładnie, co mi zrobili, to jestem w stanie im wybaczyć. Nienawiść i wybaczenie mogą biec obok siebie jednocześnie. Nikt mi nie powie, że nie mogą._

Harry rzucił tym ostatnim, wielkim oporem, który istniał w jego wnętrzu, w ogień i poczuł, jak jego umysł płonie, układając się ostatecznie w nowy wzór. Wciąż był niekompletny. Wciąż istniały sprawy, w sprawie których będzie potrzebował pomocy innych ludzi, włącznie z Draconem, Snape'em, Connorem, jego sojusznikami i może nawet wieszczami, a Harry wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek udało mu się czuć dokładnie to, co czuli inni ludzie – na przykład to, że każdy element jego wczesnego dzieciństwa był przerażającym doświadczeniem, albo że miłość jest prosta. Może być im równy, ale nigdy nie będzie taki jak oni.

A potem miotnął sobą z powrotem, wracając z miejsca, które zajmował jako sędzia, adwokat i kat samego siebie, a jego umysł scalił się znowu w jedną całość, przez co jego emocje i łzy kompletnie nim zawładnęły.

* * *

Jakiś czas później, kiedy jego oczy były już tak zapuchnięte, że już prawie nie był w stanie przez nie patrzeć, a niebo jaśniało od słońca, którego wschód jakimś cudem udało mu się przegapić, Harry usiadł i zagapił się na południe. Wiedział, że rezydencja Malfoyów znajdowała się w tamtym kierunku i teraz, kiedy już zbudował się od nowa, będzie musiał tam wrócić.

Nie chciał. Mógł się do tego przed samym sobą przyznać.

Ale to będzie pierwszy test, przez jaki będzie musiał przejść. Wcześniej, kiedy ktoś dawał mu nowe zakazy, jak Snape, każący mu pozostać w obrębie murów Hogwartu, czy Draco obiecujący mu zaklęcia paraliżujące, jeśli nie będzie się trzymał z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, Harry nie brał tego tak do końca na poważnie. To były tylko ograniczenia. Był przyzwyczajony do wychodzenia ponad ograniczenia. A w przypadku, w którym czyjeś życie mogło znajdować się w niebezpieczeństwie, nawet o nich nie myślał.

Ale jeśli naprawdę się zmienił, jeśli naprawdę miał to na myśli, to będzie musiał teraz wrócić do swoich bardzo niezadowolonych sojuszników, powiedzieć im prawdę i pozwolić im narzucić na siebie dowolne kary i ograniczenia, jakich sobie zażyczą. Do tego będzie musiał to zrobić z własnej woli i naprawdę im się podporządkować, a nie tylko poddać się im pozornie, planując przy okazji, że będzie dotrzymywał danego słowa tylko tak długo, jak mu to będzie pasowało.

Harry żałował, że nie wiedział, jak przybrać postać rysia, którym zwykle się stawał w snach. Chciałby w tym momencie położyć płasko uszy i machnąć z niezadowoleniem ogonem.

No cóż. Nikt od niego nie żądał, żeby wracał skruszony. Chcieli tylko, żeby wrócił.

Harry wstał i rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po Dolinie Godryka. Wyglądała inaczej, z dziurą z boku domu i zeżartą połową osłon izolacyjnych. Harry uważał, że tak być powinno. Sam przeszedł przez tyle zmian, że byłby zszokowany, gdyby dom po tym wszystkim wciąż wyglądał tak samo.

Odwrócił się ponownie, po czym, ciągnąc za swoje powiązanie z osłonami rezydencji Malfoyów, wrócił do domu.


	10. Dodatek: Kary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest dodatek bardziej przez wzgląd na różnorodność punktów widzenia, niż na długość, ponieważ jest równie długi co zwykły rozdział.

Narcyza zamknęła oczy i oparła się o ścianę w przedsionku rezydencji. Dotarła już do stanu, w którym gardło ją bolało od niewyspania, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, póki Harry nie wróci z miejsca, w którym zniknął.

_Gdyby nie to zniknięcie,_ pomyślała, kładąc sobie dłoń na gardle i nie zdejmując jej stamtąd, _to ten wieczór można by uznać za pełen sukces._ Trójka Weasleyów wybiegła z domu, żeby pomóc im w walce, ale poza kilkoma spiętymi spojrzeniami nie dali po sobie w jakiś sposób poznać, że zorientowali się, kto im przybył na pomoc. Narcyza podejrzewała, że prawdopodobnie wpłynęli jakoś na przebieg bitwy i pomogli w przegonieniu pozostałych przy życiu siedmiu śmierciożerców. Nie była jednak tego pewna. Nie _interesowało_ jej to na tyle, żeby mogła być pewna.

Większość jej uwagi była skupiona na Harrym od chwili, w której ten rzucił się do walki z Mrocznym Panem.

Narcyza zamknęła oczy i zadrżała. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiej mgły jak ta, która się wzniosła wokół Harry'ego i Voldemorta – zupełnie, jakby żar i moc, odpowiedzialne za burzę, skropliły się w formie, którą naprawdę mogła zobaczyć. W każdej chwili spodziewała się, że Harry tam zginie. Voldemort był już przyzwyczajony do przeżywania takich burz, a Narcyza aż za dobrze wiedziała, że Harry był tylko chłopcem, i to takim, który był znacznie bardziej kruchy, niż pozwalał sobie na to wyglądać czy czuć. Więc walczyła, ale jej spojrzenie co chwila uciekało w kierunku pojedynku i jej własnego syna.

Draco dobrze sobie poradził, nie dał jej żadnych powodów do paniki, poza tym jednym momentem, kiedy padł na ziemię akurat wtedy, kiedy jeden ze śmierciożerców poderwał różdżkę, celując w plecy Lucjusza. Narcyza nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć przebiegnięcia dzielącej ich odległości, ale wiedziała, że musiała to zrobić, bo w chwili, w której dotarła do swojego syna, ten już chwiejnie podnosił się z powrotem. Narcyza odskoczyła od niego, zanim ten zdążyłby ją oskarżyć o cackanie się z nim na polu walki.

Draco _naprawdę_ musiał się nauczyć, jak przeżyć na własną rękę, tak samo jak Harry.

_No nie, Harry już to opanował._ Narcyza zamrugała i otworzyła oczy. Jej palce przez cały ten czas bezmyślnie gładziły jej gardło. _A skoro wojna rozpoczęła się, kiedy Draco wciąż jest w takim wieku, to oczywiście, że będzie nalegał, żeby go zabrać ze sobą, zamiast zostawić w bezpiecznym miejscu. Po prostu muszę się zacząć do tego przyzwyczajać._

Para dłoni opadła na jej ramiona, obracając ją lekko i przytrzymując ją, żeby zacząć mocny masaż jej napiętych mięśni. Narcyza westchnęła i oparła się dłońmi o ścianę.

– Myślisz o nim? – wymamrotał jej Lucjusz do ucha.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Narcyza obejrzała się na swojego męża. Mimo długiej, cienkiej rany, która znaczyła jego policzek, wyglądał znacznie swobodniej i bardziej rześko niż zwykle. – Ty również.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę.

– Myślę tylko o tym, że był głupcem.

Narcyza zanuciła miękko i zamknęła oczy. Adalrico wyczuł w swojej głowie obecność jej kuzyna, Regulusa, w tej samej chwili, w której Harry zniknął, i poinformował ich, że ten wybrał się do Doliny Godryka. To zaprezentowało przed nimi osobliwy problem, oczywiście, ponieważ żadne z nich nie wiedziało, gdzie ta posiadłość się znajduje. Draco zasugerował, że mogą wypuścić sowę i polecieć za nią, ale żaden z dorosłych nie był w kondycji, który pozwalałby mu na lot, a Lucjusz poinformował cicho Dracona, że jeśli ten spróbuje polecieć tam sam, to może się równie dobrze uznać za wydziedziczonego. Wtedy pojawił się feniks Harry'ego, ćwierkający z niepokojem i Narcyza zobaczyła jak ramiona jej syna opadają, kiedy ten poddał ten pomysł na dobre. Skoro Fawkes nie był w stanie znaleźć Harry'ego, to żadne z nich nie miało szans.

Wiedzieli, gdzie się znajduje. Po prostu musieli poczekać, aż do nich wróci.

– Narcyzo. Lucjuszu.

Narcyza poderwała głowę, mrugając. Hawthorn patrzyła na nich, jej ciało było z powrotem ludzkie, a twarz blada. Narcyza zerknęła za okno. Tak, faktycznie już dniało, dzięki czemu Hawthorn miała możliwość zmienienia się z powrotem. Narcyza wypuściła z siebie oddech, cal po calu, i powiedziała sobie stanowczo, że nie ma żadnych _dowodów_ na to, że im dłużej Harry przebywa z dala od nich, tym bardziej musi być ranny.

– Jak twoje rany? – zapytała Hawthorn.

Hawthorn wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Przeżyję. – Na oczach Narcyzy Hawthorn poruszyła swoim nie do końca zaleczonym ramieniem, robiąc nim kilka kółek, po czym przerzuciła ciężar ciała z lewej nogi na prawą i skrzywiła się. Greyback ukąsił ją kilka razy. Narcyza zrobiła, co mogła z całą medyczną wiedzą, jaka była jej dostępna, Elfrida również pomogła, bo była wykształcona w leczeniu własnych dzieci, ale nie ośmieliły się zabrać Hawthorn do świętego Munga. Magomedycy rozpoznaliby ukąszenia wilkołaka. Zamknęliby Hawthorn i kazaliby jej się zarejestrować w ministerstwie i prawda byłaby taka, że ich jedynym błędem byłoby przypuszczenie, że Hawthorn została zarażona zaledwie zeszłej nocy, a nie niemal dwa lata temu.

Hawthorn z uporem utrzymywała, że woli pozostać na wolności i Narcyza nie potrafiła jej za to winić. Ich świat nie był miły ani dla wilkołaków ani dla byłych śmierciożerców.

_Ani dla chłopców, którzy nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że byli maltretowani._

Narcyza skrzywiła się, kiedy myśli o Harrym wróciły do niej, uderzając tym mocniej, jakby chciały nadrobić tych kilka minut, w czasie których je ignorowała. Niemal miała ochotę stanąć na palcach, wyglądając przez okna rezydencji, ale wiedziała, co tam zobaczy: świt i nikogo, kto by wracał do nich na miotle. Takie myśli w ogóle były niedorzeczne. Czemu Harry miałby wracać do nich na miotle? Nie opuścili rezydencji na miotłach, skąd miałby ją wziąć, żeby na niej wrócić?

Kątem oka zauważyła poruszenie z boku. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła swojego zrozpaczonego syna stojącego w drzwiach, wyglądającego przez okna z nijaką, niemal pozbawioną życia twarzą.

_Gdybym kiedykolwiek miała wątpliwości względem tego, czy Draco naprawdę kocha Harry'ego, to w tej chwili bym je od siebie odrzuciła._ Narcyza zerknęła na Lucjusza, żeby sprawdzić, czy on też to zauważył i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła lekkie zmarszczenie brwi na jego czole. Momentalnie załagodził ten wyraz, ale ona wiedziała, co widziała i znała ku temu powód. _Uważa, że Draco jest słaby, bo pozwala sobie na wyrażanie emocji w ten sposób._

Narcyza stłamsiła w sobie zirytowane westchnięcie. Nienawidziła, kiedy jej mąż kłócił się z jej synem, ale nie mogła ingerować w tę konkretną sprzeczkę. Obaj byli Malfoyami z krwi i kości; ona była tylko przez małżeństwo. Nie mogła zmusić Lucjusza do zadeklarowania, że Draco jest jego magicznym dziedzicem, a jej dotychczasowe próby przekonania go kończyły się po prostu na tym, że jej mąż wychodził bez słowa z pokoju.

Niespodziewanie powietrze przed nimi trzasnęło i wytoczyła się z niego z piskiem skrzatka domowa. Narcyza zauważyła, że Hawthorn, mimo wszystkich swoich ran, popatrzyła na skrzatkę, zanim ktokolwiek inny w pomieszczeniu w ogóle zdążył zareagować. Poczuła moment zbolałej zazdrości. Były takie chwile, kiedy miała ochotę pozwolić się zarazić przez sam wzgląd na wilkołacze zmysły i refleks.

– Foszka przyszła powiedzieć, że panicz Harry Potter powrócił – zaczęła skrzatka, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo w tym momencie Draco do niej dopadł, niemal ją przyduszając.

– Gdzie, Foszko? – zażądał. – W którym pokoju?

– W niebieskim saloniku powitalnym...

Draco ruszył biegiem. Narcyza pośpieszyła za nim. Usłyszała, jak Hawthorn odważnie rusza za nimi, tak samo jak Lucjusz, który jednak nie pozwolił sobie na krok szybszy od dystyngowanego. Po drodze minęli drzwi do pokoju Adalrico i Elfridy, do których Hawthorn zapukała grzecznie i przyciszonym głosem wymieniła z nimi kilka słów, informując ich o powrocie Harry'ego.

Narcyza czuła, jak w jej ustach miesza się ulga wymieszana z niepokojem. Przecież nie wiedzieli, w jakim stanie Harry może do nich wrócić, jeśli w ogóle mu się to uda.

Kiedy jednak otworzyli drzwi do saloniku i zobaczyli go stojącego przed kominkiem, podziwiającego spokojnie płomienie i mrugającego na nich z zaskoczeniem, _wtedy_ Narcyza uznała, że ma pełne prawo pozwolić swojej uldze i niepokojowi się odsunąć i zrobić miejsce dla gniewu.

_Obiecałam mu, że jeśli spróbuje niepotrzebnie ryzykować życiem, to nastąpią konsekwencje. Już ja teraz dopilnuję, żeby się ich doczekał._

* * *

Lucjusz wyczuł różnicę w chwili, w której znalazł się w niebieskim saloniku i zobaczył, że Harry na nich czeka z głową lekko przechyloną na bok i zielonymi oczami jaśniejącymi od emocji, pośród których dominującą było zaskoczenie. Zatrzymał się. Adalrico, oczywiście, przepchnął się obok niego i podszedł szybkim krokiem do chłopca, patrząc na niego groźnie z góry.

– Uciekłeś z pola bitwy bez uzgodnienia tego wcześniej z nami – powiedział. – Nie powiedziałeś nam, czy jesteś ranny, nie powiedziałeś nam, gdzie się wybierasz ani co planujesz. Po prostu uciekłeś. Tak się nie zachowuje skuteczny generał, Harry.

– To dlatego, że wciąż nie jestem skutecznym generałem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, zadzierając głowę, żeby móc mu się przyjrzeć. – Nigdy nie nauczono mnie, jak walczyć w grupie, więc nigdy nie miałem okazji zorientować się, w jaki sposób powinienem brać pod uwagę zdolności innych, a nie tylko swoje własne. Wydaje mi się, że wczorajsze doświadczenie pokazało mi, w jaki sposób tego dokonać. Czy może mnie pan nauczyć, jak zostać skutecznym generałem?

Adalrico zagapił się. Tak samo kobiety i Draco, który podszedł do Harry'ego i objął go w pasie w morderczym uścisku. Lucjusz zauważył, że Narcyza najmniej dawała po sobie poznać, jak strasznie była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, ale i tak zmarszczyła lekko brwi, jakby nie była w stanie pojąć, w jaki sposób spędzenie jednej nocy z dala od nich zdołało przemienić Harry'ego tak fundamentalnie.

_Z nich wszystkich_ , pomyślał Lucjusz, _tylko ja to rozumiem._

Pochwycił wzrok Harry'ego i utrzymał na sobie jego spojrzenie, potwierdzając swoje pierwsze wrażenie. Tak. Tylko on nabrał zwyczaju nieustannego wyczuwania magii Harry'ego, nawet wtedy, kiedy ten nie wykorzystywał jej do zrobienia czegoś niezwykle imponującego. Wiedział, kiedy ta robi się zjeżona i co to świadczy o stanie emocjonalnym Harry'ego. Zauważał chwile, kiedy ta skupiała się tylko wokół Harry'ego, co oznaczało, że ten próbował się z czymś kryć. Wiedział, kiedy jego magia się rozprzestrzeniała i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że lada moment nadejdzie nowa burza. Lata obserwowania swojego pana były warte wszystkich migren. Lucjusz najlepiej ze wszystkich śmierciożerców radził sobie z przewidywaniem tego, co Mroczny Pan miał zamiar zrobić w następnej kolejności.

Jedno, co go zawsze uspokajało względem potęgi Harry'ego – chociaż, gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, to powiedziałby, że jest to bardziej niepokojące niż kojące – była jej kruchość. Nigdy się nie napraszała. Nieczęsto naciskała, chyba, że Harry był tak wściekły, że nawet do głowy mu nie przychodziło pytanie o zgodę. Przez większość czasu Harry koncentrował się jednak na utrzymywaniu jej tak niezauważalną, jak to tylko było możliwe, ze skupieniem tak głębokim, że Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że to nie mógł być już w pełni świadomy proces.

Teraz jednak jego magia wypełniała cały pokój, wywołując w zębach Lucjusza lekki, tępy, brzęczący ból, i nawet nie próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. Coś się faktycznie zmieniło. O ile wciąż ufał Harry'emu, że ten się nie zadeklaruje jako Lord, to zachowywał się w tej chwili bardziej lordowsko niż kiedykolwiek.

Draco żądał wyjaśnień. Harry mu jakieś zaoferuje. Wpierw jednak zapatrzył się na Lucjusza, mówiąc mu swoim spojrzeniem, że wiedział, czemu wszyscy są na niego źli.

I że się już tego dłużej nie boi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, a Lucjusz wypuścił oddech, z którego trzymania nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się profilowi Harry'ego.

Od tej chwili będzie musiał zacząć poruszać się ostrożniej. Już nie będzie miał absolutnej pewności, że wie na temat emocji chłopca więcej od niego samego.

Nie chciał przed sobą przyznać, że myśl o najbliższej przyszłości napełniła go ekscytacją. Tylko dzieci uważały ekscytację za coś dobrego.

* * *

Draco niczego w pierwszej chwili nie powiedział, ponieważ radość i furia dławiły go jednocześnie.

Ulżyło mu, że Harry wrócił do nich cały i zdrowy. Oczywiście, że tak. Nie miał na sobie żadnych ran, a w jego oczach lśniła poczytalność jaśniejsza, niż ta, którą Draco widział w nich od wielu dni, w dodatku nie nosił już uroku na swoim lewym nadgarstku.

Ale furia...

Z pewnością _wolno_ mu było być wściekłym o to, że Harry zniknął bez uprzedzenia, nawet jeśli Adalrico już mu zdążył to wypomnieć? Oczywiście, że tak. A kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Regulus powiedział im o wszystkim wbrew woli Harry'ego, a nie z jego prośby, to zawód niemal utopił jego złość. Powstrzymywał się od naciskania Harry'ego wcześniej, ponieważ szczerze wierzył w to, że ten potrzebował czasu i wolnej przestrzeni do zaleczenia się. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że tylko mu się przez to pogorszyło, zupełnie jakby nie istniało nic, co można było dla niego zrobić. Harry odrzucał od siebie troskę, uznając ją za zbyteczną, ale bez niej się przecież nie wyleczy.

Jedną ze spraw, które Draco szybko odkrył na swój temat, było to, jak bardzo nienawidzi bezsilności. Pod tym względem byli do siebie z Harrym podobni.

Dlatego też trzymał teraz Harry'ego mocno jedną ręką i nie był w stanie tego uznać za kontynuację wszystkich innych przypadków, które poprzedziły ten, kiedy to Harry by gdzieś znikał, ryzykował życiem, po czym wrócił względnie w jednym kawałku. Tym razem czuł, że to było coś innego. Wsunął dłoń pod podbródek Harry'ego i zmusił go do odwrócenia wzroku, przerywając pojedynek spojrzeń, który Harry odbywał z jego ojcem. Podejrzewał, że Harry może się czuć niekomfortowo z faktem, że Draco dotyka go tak intymnie przy innych ludziach, ale w tej chwili naprawdę miał to w poważaniu.

– Gdzieś ty był? – zażądał.

– W Dolinie Godryka – powiedział cicho Harry. Pozwolił Draconowi odwrócić swoją twarz, przekrzywić ją lekko, a w jego oczach nie pojawiło się nic poza lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Nikogo tam nie było. Udałem się tam, ponieważ uznałem, że powinienem stawić czoła domowi, w którym moi rodzice się nade mną znęcali.

Draco poluźnił palce, a jego dłoń opadła z twarzy Harry'ego do jego boku. Odkrył, że znowu się gapi. Tak, Harry mógłby dojść do wniosku, że potrzebuje pomocy innych ludzi do uporania się z wojną, która nastąpiła w Dolinie Godryka – chociaż Draco nie pojmował w jaki sposób – ale żeby sam sobie z tym poradził... żeby zrobił tak wielki postęp...

– Kłamiesz – szepnął.

– Nie kłamię – powiedział cicho Harry. Odwrócił się od Dracona na tyle, żeby pozostali mogli usłyszeć wyraźnie jego słowa. – Jestem legilimentą. – Draco zauważył, że kilku dorosłych drgnęło. – Rozerwałem mój umysł za pomocą swojej magii, po czym złożyłem go z powrotem. Wspomnienia, emocje, prawdy, których używałem do rządzenia moim życiem. Wszystko. Wszystko zostało rozerwane na strzępy, spopielone, po czym poukładane z powrotem. Mam nadzieję, że teraz mam już lepsze pojęcie względem tego, jak się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będę przeciętny. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie wypowiedział przed chwilą najbardziej zaskakującego zdania, jakie Draco kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszał. – Po to właśnie się tam udałem.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu. _Chciał_ krzyczeć z radości, ale furia była łatwiejsza i to z nią powinni uporać się najpierw.

– To było szalenie niebezpieczne – powiedział.

– Wiem – przyznał Harry, odwracając się i znowu patrząc tylko na niego. – Przykro mi z powodu całego żalu, bólu i niepokoju, które z tego powodu wycierpiałeś.

– Ale nie jest ci przykro, że to w ogóle zrobiłeś – nacisnął na niego Draco.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Gdyby mi było, to pewnie nie doszedłbym do takich samych wniosków, do jakich doszedłem. I to _naprawdę_ był jedyny sposób.

Draco przysunął się bliżej do Harry'ego i wyobraził sobie te jasne oczy, które tak kochał, zamknięte i już na zawsze nieruchome, z twarzą zalaną krwią i ciszę, z ciałem zwiniętym w kłębek za osłonami, do którego nie byłby w stanie się dostać na czas, żeby uratować mu życie.

Zorientował się, że płacze. Nie obchodziło go to.

– Przecież mogłeś tam _zginąć._

– Wiem.

Draco walnął go w ramię.

– Właśnie, że _nie wiesz_ , Harry, inaczej nie stałbyś tak tutaj, odpowiadając spokojnie.

Harry odsunął się od niego i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej i błysnęły.

– Tak, Draco, _wiem_. Wiem, że mogłem tam zginąć. I tak podjąłem się tego ryzyka. Od teraz mam zamiar spróbować podejmować mniej ryzykowne decyzje. Wiem, że mam tendencję do poświęcania się i zazwyczaj dosłownie nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie innego sposobu załatwiania spraw. – Harry rozłożył ręce. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi pod tym względem pomógł. Ale _nie mogę_ czuć tego, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Draco. Napytasz sobie tylko kłopotów, jeśli dalej będziesz mnie osądzał, uważając, że powinienem na wszystko reagować tak, jak ty byś zareagował postawiony w mojej sytuacji.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Nie był pewien, z czym musi w tym momencie bardziej walczyć: z oskarżeniem czy szlochem. Przyjrzał się uważniej Harry'emu.

Harry patrzył na niego z twarzą jasną od zniecierpliwienia, nadziei, wyzwania i oczekiwania. Draco poczuł się zagubiony. Nie znał tej miny.

A potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to dlatego, że jej nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Świat rozdarł się wokół niego na połowy i Draco ustabilizował się, mimo, że miał wrażenie, że właśnie swobodnie opada w przestrzeń. Poradzi sobie z tym. Przecież myślał o sobie jak o kimś, kto się zmienia, więc czy jego zmiany nie mogły odpowiedzieć na tą, spotkać się z tym gdzieś w połowie?

_No, tak, oczywiście, że mogą_ , zorientował się. _Myślałem o tym raczej w kontekście, że będę nauczycielem dla Harry'ego, bo będę znał siebie lepiej, niż on zna siebie, byłbym zdolny do pokazania mu wszystkich rewelacji na temat jego samego, z których on nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy._

_Chyba głupim było z mojej strony myślenie, że on sam się do tego czasu w jakiś sposób nie zmieni._

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, co sprawiło, że Harry zamrugał i drgnął. Draco złapał Harry'ego za rękę.

– Uprzedzałem cię, że cię ukarzę, jeśli znowu ode mnie uciekniesz – powiedział. – Ta wycieczka do Doliny Godryka i nauczenie się siebie od nowa się w to wlicza.

Harry pochylił głowę. Gest był głęboki, formalny. Draco podejrzewał, że to było coś więcej niż tylko ślad po starym Harrym, przez co uśmiechnął się, ogłaszając swoją karę.

– Zaklęcia usypiające, paraliżujące i tym podobne na nic się nie zdają, o ile nie będę wiedział o tym przed faktem – powiedział. – A ja uznałem, że raczej nieczęsto będę miał okazję się przekonać, kiedy masz zamiar się gdzieś poderwać i uciec.

– Postaram się to naprawić...

Draco ciągnął dalej, jakby go nie słyszał.

– Obiecałeś mi już raz, że to naprawisz, po czym złamałeś tę obietnicę. To oznacza, że potrzebuję od ciebie jakiejś magicznej gwarancji, Harry.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Chcesz, żebym ci złożył przysięgę?

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku i złapał go znowu za podbródek, zmuszając Harry'ego do spojrzenia na niego. – Tak ułożyłbyś słowa przysięgi, że i tak byś się z niej jakoś wywinął. Nie, Harry, mówię o zaklęciu monitorującym. Poinformuje mnie ono, jeśli spróbujesz opuścić budynek, w którym zostało ono narzucone i jeśli będę sobie tego życzył, powstrzyma cię przed tym. Możemy rzucić jedno w rezydencji, a potem nowe, jak trafimy do Hogwartu. – Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Takiej kary dla ciebie chcę. Czy ją zaakceptujesz?

Harry oddychał głęboko. Draco znał impulsy biegnące za jego oczami, ponieważ sam by je miał: pragnienie powiedzenia, że to niesprawiedliwe, zauważenie, że zaklęcie monitorujące nie rozwiąże wszystkiego, że Draco w ogóle nie powinien się uciekać do takiego rozwiązania, bo przecież powinien ufać Harry'emu na słowo.

Wbrew temu wszystkiemu, Draco tylko powtórzył:

– Takiej kary dla ciebie chcę.

Harry spuścił wzrok i, co było niezwykłe, po prostu kiwnął głową.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, zanim Harry zdążył zmienić zdanie. _Ufał_ jego nowej determinacji, ale Harry mógłby lada chwila wpaść na jeszcze lepszy pomysł, taki, który nie ograniczałby go aż tak bardzo.

– _Investigo Harry Potter!_ – szepnął. Znalazł to zaklęcie podczas jednej, bardzo produktywnej godziny spędzonej tej nocy, wyobrażając sobie, co by zrobił Harry'emu, gdyby Harry miał czelność wrócić do nich cały i zdrowy.

Harry zadrżał lekko, kiedy zaklęcie przetoczyło się przez niego, ale nie narzekał. Draco pomasował mu lekko ramię. Wciąż cieszył się świadomością, że w ogóle do tego doszło i że Harry na to _pozwolił_ – a także z więzi, jaką zaklęcie monitorujące tworzyło właśnie w jego umyśle – ale wiedział też dobrze, że Harry będzie potrzebował po wszystkim pocieszenia.

Mając to z głowy, pozwolił Harry'emu zwrócić się w kierunku dorosłych, żeby ten mógł się dowiedzieć, jakie kary spotkają go od nich.

* * *

Zapachy ludzi nie zmieniają się tak szybko.

To zdezorientowało Hawthorn bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, chociaż może głównie dlatego, że pełnia księżyca lśniła ponad światem zaledwie poprzedniej nocy. Ciągle marszczyła nos, wąchając, szukając jakichś śladów po starym Harrym Potterze, tym otoczonym bólem i zmęczeniem, na długo po tym jak Narcyza zaczęła wyjaśniać spokojnym tonem, czemu Harry'emu nie będzie wolno przez tydzień czytać książek o treści cięższej od bajek dla dzieci, czemu będzie musiał się kłaść do łóżka o zachodzie słońca przez resztę wakacji i czemu, pod karą zerwania sojuszu z nią, nie wolno mu nawiązać kontaktu z jego rodzicami w dowolnej formie i stylu aż do rozpoczęcia rozprawy.

Ale jego zapach uległ zmianie. Och, Hawthorn wciąż rozpoznałaby go na ulicy, pośród tuzinów innych czarodziejów, ale ostry zapach wycieńczenia zniknął.

To było _niemożliwe_.

Hawthorn niewiele wiedziała o legilimencji, to prawda. I wiedziała, że czasami czarownica mogła uciec przed swoim żalem i bólem, jeśli przerzuci swoją uwagę na coś nowego. Nauka Pansy na temat nekromancji postępowała w szybkim tempie, ponieważ ta poświęciła jej całą swoją uwagę, nie pozwalając sobie w ogóle myśleć o ojcu. Hawthorn pozwoliła sobie spędzić jedną noc na gorzkim płaczu po Dragonsbane'ie, ale potem nałożyła z powrotem swoją maskę i ciągnęła wszystko dalej.

Ale to...

Muszą w nim być jakieś zagrzebane rany. Muszą istnieć jakieś słabe punkty, które zostaną wykorzystane przez wroga, jeśli Harry nie będzie wystarczająco ostrożny.

Problem w tym, że Hawthorn nie była w stanie ich wyczuć.

Harry odwrócił wreszcie wzrok od listy kar narzuconych przez Narcyzę i pochwycił wzrokiem jej spojrzenie. Momentalnie zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu stoi pani w innej pozycji, pani Parkinson? – zapytał. – Została pani ranna?

Odwrócił się do niej i zobaczyła mankiet jego lewej ręki, powiewający swobodnie w miejscu, w którym powinna znajdować się dłoń. Wiedziała, że Narcyza wspomniała jej coś o tym w którymś momencie, ale ponieważ Harry najwyraźniej nosił w tym miejscu urok – i to nad wyraz skuteczny – Hawthorn wyszła z założenia, że musiała źle zrozumieć, kiedy usłyszała o tym, że faktycznie ją stracił.

Stracił dłoń, przeszedł przez mentalną i emocjonalną transformację, która zmieniła jego zapach, a mimo to pozostawał na tyle bystry, żeby zauważyć, że jej postawa zmieniła się od ugryzień, jakie otrzymała od Greybacka.

Te trzy fakty wymieszały się ze sobą i zaczęły wirować w umyśle Hawthorn, póki ta nie była w stanie myśleć już o czymkolwiek innym, jak o tym, co powiedziała w następnej kolejności.

– Nic mi nie jest, dziecko – powiedziała. – Jestem gotowa podążyć za tobą, gdziekolwiek zechcesz.

Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. To było jednak niczym w porównaniu do emocji, które zapłonęły w jego oczach, albo faktu, że wyślizgnął się z uchwytu, w którym Draco trzymał jego dłoń i wyciągnął ją do niej.

Hawthorn podeszła do niego i uścisnęła nią, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Wreszcie zyskała odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadawała sobie bez przerwy od dawna – czy naprawdę miała rację, wybaczając Harry'emu śmierć Dragonsbane'a, skoro sprawiła ona Pansy tak wiele bólu.

_Tak. Miałam rację. Robi dobry użytek z życia, które Dragonsbane dla niego uratował._

_Och, moja miłości. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w stanie go teraz zobaczyć, że oczy umarłych nie są tak różne od naszych. Byłbyś z niego taki dumny._

* * *

Czarownicom _puellaris_ zwykle złość nie przystawała. Ich zadaniem było wbijać wzrok w ziemię oraz przemawiać cicho i uprzejmie do swojego męża. Poza domem znajdowały się w świecie, którego nie rozumiały, z którego zrozumienia świadomie zrezygnowały. Elfridzie wystarczająco ciężko było skupić się i funkcjonować podczas jej codziennej pracy w Gringottcie. Rumieniła się na samą myśl, że miałaby się wykłócać z mężczyznami i rozmawiać z nimi w ten sam sposób, w jaki widziała, że jej mąż rozmawia cały czas.

Ale kiedy ktoś krzywdził dziecko...

Wówczas żadna porządna _puellaris_ nie byłaby w stanie pozostać spokojną, a Elfrida była bardzo dobrze wytrenowana. Od chwili, w której poznała szczegóły znęcania się, przez jakie rodzice Harry'ego go przeciągnęli, była cały czas o krok od przemienienia swoich zębów w kły.

To było dziecko. Elfrida chciała się transformować i rozerwać Lily Potter na strzępy, jeśli ją kiedykolwiek zobaczy na własne oczy. Nie obchodziło jej, że w ten sposób złamałaby sojusz rodzinny, w wyniku czego wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć. Zrobiłaby to. Jej dusza sprawiała, że nie byłaby w stanie zareagować inaczej.

Dlatego też Elfrida wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła się pojawić na rozprawie. Adalrico powiedział jej, że Lily Potter musi żyć i zostać osądzona. Większość czarodziejów i czarownic nie zobaczy sprawiedliwości, jeśli lwica rozszarpie ją na strzępy, bez względu na to, jakie by nie były jej przewinienia. Harry na pewno nie uzna tego za sprawiedliwość.

Dlatego Elfrida chciała mu zaoferować coś innego, więc kiedy odwrócił się od Hawthorn, zaoferowała to.

– Harry – powiedziała. Jego oczy momentalnie na nią przeskoczyły i zobaczyła odbijającą się w nich niepewną ufność, wymieszaną ze zmęczeniem. Znała dobrze ten konflikt, ponieważ wiele razy widziała go na twarzy Milicenty, odkąd ta odkryła, że jest magiczną dziedziczką swojego ojca i zaczęła wyrastać z wieku dziecięcego. – Nie ukarzę cię, moje dziecko – powiedziała cicho. – Chciałabym po prostu z tobą porozmawiać. Raz na tydzień w czasie tych wakacji, a wydaje mi się, że uda nam się coś zorganizować nawet w czasie roku szkolnego.

Harry przyglądał się jej uważnie w ciszy, po czym kiwnął głową. Jego wyraz twarzy świadczył wyraźnie, że nie rozumiał, czemu w ogóle chciała z nim porozmawiać.

Elfrida pochyliła głowę. Nie pojąłby powodów, gdyby mu je teraz spróbowała wyjaśnić. Chciała mu przypomnieć, że wciąż jest dzieckiem, że ma mnóstwo czasu przed osiągnięciem dorosłego wieku. Chciała pomóc przy jego wychowaniu.

A jeśli istniało coś, w czym czarownice _puellaris_ były znakomite, to było to wychowywanie dzieci.

Elfrida wysłała zimne myśli w kierunku Lily Potter, mając nadzieję, że ta je usłyszy. _Nie chciałaś go. Więc teraz jest nasz. Już ja dopilnuję, żeby się o tym przekonał. Najpierw łagodnie oddzielimy go na dobre od jego rodziny. Wszyscy są tacy niecierpliwi, starają się zrobić to wszystko za szybko. Dorastania nie można pośpieszać. A on będzie dorastał. Już moja w tym głowa. Nie jest Milicentą czy Marian, ale przecież nie jest moją córką. Jest moim synem._

* * *

Adalrico przyglądał się Harry'emu w ciszy. Wiedział, że coś się zmieniło. Sam fakt, że Harry poprosił go o trening w strategii o tym świadczył.

Zaczynał jednak dochodzić do wniosku, że niewystarczająco wiele uległo zmianie. Zastanawiał się, od chwili, w której usłyszał o zarzutach o znęcaniu się, czemu Harry nie skontaktował się z nimi w pierwszej kolejności. Czy nie wiedział, że Bulstrode'owie byli gotowi podążyć za nim nawet w samo serce fortecy Mrocznego Pana, że ich lojalność była wobec niego niezachwiana od momentu, w którym uratował życie Elfridy i Marian?

_No cóż, pewnie nie. Mam wrażenie, że on w ogóle nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Czy któremuś z nas w ogóle przyszło do głowy mu powiedzieć?_

Nie przyszło, co Adalrico musiał przyznać przed sobą ze zgryzotą. Po prostu oczekiwał, że Harry sam się zorientuje, jak zrobiłoby to każde dziecko, wychowane w mrocznej, czystokrwistej rodzinie, co to znaczyło, że Harry pozwolił magicznej dziedziczce przeżyć razem z jej matką. Magia była ważniejsza od krwi. Zachowanie życia oznaczałoby dług, ale nic nie porównywałoby się z zapewnieniem, że Elfrida nie będzie musiała spędzić reszty życia jako charłaczka czy mugolka. A Harry oddał własną magię, żeby tego dokonać.

Umysł Adalrico wciąż doznawał paraliżu na myśl o takim poświęceniu. On sam byłby w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego tylko dla jednego ze swoich dzieci, a nawet wtedy wymógłby na nich obietnicę, że będą żyły i używały tej magii wyłącznie do celów, które on by zaaprobował, zamiast ją tak po prostu marnować. Harry o nic nie prosił, po prostu wylał z siebie swoją magię. To Adalrico przecież musiał go powstrzymać przed dalszym przelewaniem jej, kiedy już wyczuł magiczną obecność swojej żony w równie mocnym stopniu co przed urodzeniem Marian. Inaczej Harry przelewałby w nią coraz więcej swojej mocy.

Jego rodzina była tym, czym była, wyłącznie dzięki niemu.

A oni mu o tym nie powiedzieli.

_No cóż, istnieje wiele sposobów na odpokutowanie tego_ , pomyślał Adalrico, organizując swoje wizyty w rezydencji na tak częste jak to było możliwe w czasie wakacji, żeby udzielać Harry'emu prywatnych lekcji w strategii. _Mogę wmieszać w moje lekcje informacje o tym, kim tak naprawdę dla nas jest. Kiedy zorientuje się, w jaki sposób jest postrzegany pośród innych mrocznych rodzin czystej krwi... jako ktoś niewyobrażalnie obdarowany, ale skłonny do dzielenia się swoim darem z innymi..._

_Odzyska swoją pewność siebie. Musi. To jest wspaniały krok na tej ścieżce, ale samo to nie wystarczy._

* * *

Harry pozwolił Draconowi wejść za sobą do swojej sypialni. Oczekiwanie od niego, że zostawi go po czymś takim w spokoju, byłoby bez sensu, a w dodatku tym razem Harry sam z siebie chciał go przy sobie.

Podejrzewał, że to niebawem ulegnie zmianie, ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego przyjemniejszego od zwinięcia się w kłębek do snu w ramionach Dracona.

Jak tylko skończy pisanie dwóch listów, naturalnie.

Sięgnął delikatnie swoją magią i umysłem, wzywając do siebie Fawkesa i Hedwigę. Fawkes nakrzyczał na niego, skubnął go w ucho, po czym znowu go ochrzanił, a wizje Harry'ego umierającego raz po raz pojawiały się w jego umyśle. Hedwiga pohukiwała z niezadowoleniem co kilka chwil. Harry zignorował ich tak bardzo jak mógł i napisał notatki, podczas gdy Draco, wyciągnięty na jego łóżku, obserwował go w milczeniu.

_Connor,_

_Chciałem Cię zapewnić, że nic mi nie jest. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że ze mną lepiej. Pomyślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś i niektóre z Twoich słów pomogły mi pogodzić się z tym, że naprawdę się nade mną znęcano. (Widzisz? Teraz i ja umiem nazywać to po imieniu!) Mam nadzieję, że Weasleyom udało się wrócić z pola walki bez ran. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, resztę wakacji spędzę w rezydencji Malfoyów, więc jakbyś chciał do mnie napisać, to kieruj swoje sowy tutaj._

_Kocham Cię,_

_Twój brat, Harry_

Podał list Fawkesowi i poprosił go o zaczekanie na odpowiedź. Fawkes ćwierknął na niego, najwyraźniej odzyskując humor dzięki temu, że może mu posłużyć za posłańca, po czym zniknął w kuli płomieni.

To pozostawiło drugi, pusty kawałek pergaminu. Harry patrzył się na niego przez chwilę, stukając palcami o stolik, po czym wreszcie syknął na Hedwigę, żeby ją uciszyć. Zamrugała na niego z głębokim rozczarowaniem w oczach.

Draco przyglądał się mu z łóżka, a sumienie Harry'ego przyglądało mu się z jego własnego umysłu.

Czekanie w żaden sposób mu tego nie ułatwiło. Harry zanurzył końcówkę pióra w atramencie i napisał list tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, bez sprawiania, że jego pismo zrobiło się nieczytelne.

_Drogi profesorze,_

_Wziąłem udział w bitwie wczoraj wieczorem, ale nic mi nie jest, nie jestem nawet ranny. Dochodzę do siebie po efektach klątwy kompresującej, ale to akurat nic dziwnego. Cieszy mnie, że Mroczny Pan musiał uciec z podkulonym ogonem._

_Rozerwałem swój umysł na strzępy moją własną legilimencją, po czym stworzyłem go od nowa. Rozumiem już, czemu wniósł pan oskarżenia przeciw moim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi. Starał się pan ochronić moją przyszłość i mnie samego. Wciąż wolałbym, żeby pan tego nie zrobił. Istniały lepsze sposoby rozwiązania tego problemu. Wciąż nie mam ochoty się z panem widzieć i rozmawiać, ale zawsze może pan mnie ochrzanić listownie, jeśli ma pan na to ochotę. Zapraszam pana do odpisania mi na ten list. Niech pan tylko nie wychodzi z założenia, że się z panem w najbliższym czasie zgodzę, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek to zrobię._

Zawahał się przez chwilę, myśląc ponownie o ostatnim zdaniu, ale ostatecznie podpisał list własnym imieniem i przywiązał go do nogi Hedwigi.

– Snape – powiedział cicho. Wyleciała przez okno i zniknęła.

Wówczas, wreszcie, Harry poczuł, że może się położyć w swoim łóżku i pozwolić Draconowi objąć go mocno jego chciwymi rękami. Zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak Draco całuje go sennie w kark. Zadrżał. Na wiele sposobów przyjęcie tego komfortu było dla Harry'ego trudniejsze od powrotu do rezydencji Malfoyów.

Ale wreszcie zrobił pierwszy krok na tej drodze.

Teraz pozostało mu po prostu robić kolejne – co było jednocześnie niesłychanie ciężkim zadaniem, jak i wyjątkowo prostym. Przynajmniej wiedział już, że nikt nie osądzi go równie surowo, co on sam.

Przelotnie zastanowił się, jak strasznie Regulus musi być na niego zły, skoro wciąż nie powrócił do jego umysłu, ale odepchnął tę myśl od siebie. Nie chciał się teraz przejmować stanem innych ludzi i ich gniewem, wystarczająco się już martwił tej nocy, a Regulus się do niego nie odzywał. Wyjaśni mu, co zrobił, kiedy i jeśli w ogóle Regulus zdecyduje się powrócić. Póki co, zrobił, co mógł.

W ciszy, cieple i wygodzie, czując się bezpieczny i kochany, zasnął.


	11. Oko burzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto parę rozdziałów, które pokażą nam, co się dzieje w miejscach, w których Harry'ego nie ma. Poświęćmy im chwilę, skoro wreszcie udało nam się dotrzeć do momentu wytchnienia w jego linii fabularnej.

Rufus stał przed drzwiami celi, obracając bezmyślnie różdżkę w palcach. Stojąca za nim Mallory, jego jedyna ochrona w tamtej chwili, nic nie powiedziała. Drzwi przed nim nic nie powiedziały. Ściany po obu jego stronach nic nie powiedziały.

_Oczywiście, że nie_ , pomyślał Rufus. _Jakby to powiedziała babcia Leonora, nikt nie może cię uratować przed robieniem z siebie głupca poza tobą samym._

Pokręcił głową i otworzył drzwi. Nałożone na nie osłony już wcześniej ucichły do nieznacznego brzęczenia, które po prostu zatrzymałoby w miejscu więźnia, jeśli ten spróbowałby w takim momencie uciec z celi, a on sam już wcześniej otworzył prosty zamek. Nie miał już żadnych wymówek przed nie wejściem do środka, może poza swoją własną niechęcią do zobaczenia więźnia.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując za sobą niewielką celę, jeszcze oszczędniej umeblowaną niż zazwyczaj. To był sposób Rufusa na kompromis: kiedy jeszcze pracował jako auror, wypracował w sobie instynkty, które żądały od niego gorszych warunków od tego, ale połączyły się one teraz z nowymi, równie silnymi, które wykłócały się, że ci kryminaliści powinni zostać tak samo potraktowani jak wszyscy inni.

Nawet, jeśli ci konkretni _znęcali się_ nad dzieckiem.

Lily Evans Potter zebrała się w sobie i wstała, żeby ich powitać, kiedy weszli do pokoju. Jej twarz była spięta, a jeśli straciła trochę snu w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, to Rufus nie mógł jej za to szczególnie winić. Jej włosy były nieuczesane i wisiały mizernie wokół jej ramion, a jej zielone oczy, takie same, jakie ostatnim razem widział na twarzy jej syna, były przeszklone.

Rufus zacisnął zęby. Chciał, żeby rozprawa Potterów odbyła się tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, ale i tak udało mu się ustalić jej datę dopiero na połowę listopada. Zbyt wielu ludzi chciało się przyjrzeć dowodom, albo znalazło sobie jakiś powód przedłużenia czasu więzienia czy odwleczenia chwili egzekucji Potterów po to, żeby pogapić się na nich jeszcze trochę. Nawet znalezienie kogoś z Wizengamotu, kto byłby w stanie przeprowadzić dochodzenie w czasie rozprawy, kogoś, kto nie miałby żadnego powiązania z Harrym Potterem i Dumbledore'em, zajęło całe wieki.

Lily Potter zasługiwała przynajmniej na wyjaśnienie, co się z nią stanie. Przypomniał sobie, że jak już powie tutaj swoje, to nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał jej zobaczyć na oczy.

_Nie podarowała swojemu synowi słodyczy, na które nawet najbiedniejsze dziecko może sobie pozwolić. Nie dała mu miłości. Powiedziała mu, że jego istnienie nie ma znaczenia jeśli nie będzie mieczem, którym jego brat mógłby bezwiednie władać._

Wszystko to było prawdą, ale Rufus miał prosty cel dla tej wizyty w swoim umyśle. Kiedy był aurorem, to nie było aż takie trudne. Czemu nagle miałoby się to zmienić akurat teraz, kiedy stał się ministrem?

_Bo znasz Harry'ego. Jesteś przez to stronniczy. W dodatku już od lat nie zapoznałeś się ze sprawą znęcania się nad dzieckiem, która zostałaby ci tak dokładnie opisana i dotyczyłaby tak wielu aspektów._

Rufus wyostrzył swój umysł do małego, ostrego punktu światła, dokładnie tak, jak go nauczyła babcia Leonora, po czym zaczął mówić, głosem ostrożnie pozbawionym emocji.

– Lily Evans Potter, jak dobrze pani wie, została pani oskarżona o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem. Jestem tu, żeby pani powiedzieć, że pani rozprawa odbędzie się szesnastego listopada. Będzie pani sądzona razem ze swoim mężem, Jamesem Potterem. Rozprawa Albusa Dumbledore'a będzie miała miejsce jakiś czas później. Pozostanie pani w tej celi aż do czasu swojej rozprawy. Będzie tu pani traktowana z szacunkiem, otrzyma wystarczającą ilość jedzenia i troski...

W tym momencie musiał przerwać, mimo, że to nie był koniec oficjalnej przemowy, którą sobie zaplanował. Zadławiła go myśl, że Lily otrzyma tutaj takie warunki, o których Harry nawet nie miał szans pomarzyć.

Jego przerwa w tym momencie okazała się jednak niefortunna, ponieważ podarowała Lily możliwość wtrącenia się.

– Proszę zrozumieć – szepnęła, jej oczy lśniły od łez, które spływały po jej twarzy. Ze sposobu, w jaki się skrzywiła, kiedy je ocierała, to wyraźnie nie był pierwszy raz tego dnia, kiedy musiała to zrobić i jej skóra została w tym miejscu podrażniona. – To, co zrobiłam, zrobiłam dla dobra całego świata. _Naprawdę_ wydawało mi się, że to Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Wydawało mi się, że magia Harry'ego jest nienaturalna. Musieliśmy zrobić, co tylko było w naszej mocy, żeby świat zyskał drugą szansę.

Rufus przymrużył oczy. _Naprawdę wydawało jej się, że to Connor Potter był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Co zmieniło jej zdanie na ten temat?_ Utrzymał jednak swój głos zdystansowanym i uprzejmym, tak jak robił to w przypadku wszystkich więźniów, nawet tych, którzy nie dręczyli swoich dzieci.

– Podczas swojej rozprawy będzie pani miała okazję wyjaśnić wszystko, co się pani wydawało i w co pani wierzyła, pani Potter. Wizengamot panią przepyta i otrzyma pani szansę na wezwanie świadka na swoją obronę. Czy przychodzi pani do głowy ktoś, kogo chciałaby pani wezwać?

– Tak – powiedziała Lily, a jej warga zadrżała. – Wiem, że mojemu synowi nie spodobałoby się to, co mi robicie. Chcę go wezwać.

– Którego syna, proszę pani? – zapytał Rufus, mając nadzieję, że nie chodziło jej o...

– Harry'ego. – Lily tupnęła rozkazująco nogą. – Chcę, żeby został wezwany na świadka obrony. Zna dobrze wszystkie powody, dla których został wychowany w taki, a nie inny sposób. Wyjaśni je wam lepiej ode mnie. Jak _śmiecie_ nas o cokolwiek oskarżać, zanim wysłuchacie jego wyjaśnień? – Potrząsnęła głową i część jej włosów opadła przez jedno z jej ramion, a jej oczy błyszczały znowu od nadziei. – Wiem, że was przekona.

Rufus utrzymał swój głos beznamiętnym. _Dzięki Merlinowi, że mamy już prawa, które tego zabraniają, inaczej nabrałbym ochoty do wrzasku._

– Zwykle podczas rozprawy takiej jak pani nie pokłada się wiele wiary w słowa dzieci, nad którymi się znęcano. Albo mają tendencję do wyolbrzymiania tego, co je spotkało, albo spróbują chronić tych, którzy się nad nimi znęcali i zminimalizują wszystko. – _To Harry w pigułce._ – Pani syn faktycznie będzie przemawiał podczas rozprawy, ale jako osoba, dla dobra której do tej rozprawy w ogóle _doszło._ Będzie zajmował pozycję neutralną, ani po stronie oskarżenia, ani obrony, tylko ofiary. Zezna też tak wiele i w takiej formie, w jakiej będzie sobie życzył.

– Pozwólcie mi z nim porozmawiać – naciskała Lily. – Wiem, że zdołam przekonać go do zmiany zdania pod tym względem.

_I pewnie byłaby w stanie._ I nawet jeśli Rufus miał nadzieję, że z chłopcem było już lepiej niż tamtej nocy, kiedy spotkał się z Jamesem Potterem, to i tak wolałby nie zostawiać Harry'ego sam na sam z jednym z jego rodziców.

– Nie zrobię tego, proszę pani – powiedział.

– Nie możecie powstrzymywać matki przed rozmowy z własnym dzieckiem.

To okazało się już przesadą dla Mallory, której rosnącą furię Rufus obserwował kątem oka, ale przez cały ten czas miał nadzieję, że ta zdoła się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek.

– Ty nie jesteś jego matką! – wypaliła. – Jesteś pozbawioną wartości kupą gówna, z której macicy udało mu się wypełznąć, która nakładała na niego jedną karę za drugą za przewinienia, których nigdy nie zrobił! Po prostu nie wierzę, że wybrałam dla ciebie tak łagodne zaklęcie jak tamto...

Lily kuliła się w sobie coraz bardziej, zasłaniając usta dłonią i wydając z siebie przerażone dźwięki. Rufus poczuł, jak przeszywa go szok, po czym odwrócił się i złapał aurorkę Mallory za ramię.

– Nie zrobiłaś tego – powiedział.

Mallory odchyliła głowę do tyłu i rzuciła mu pełną wyższości minę, uśmiechając się krzywo i marszcząc brwi.

Rufus był tak wściekły, że aż nim zatrzęsło. Resztę słów po prostu wycedził.

– Jeśli istnieje coś jeszcze, o co chciałaby pani mnie zapytać, pani Potter, proszę wysłać mi słowo przez jednego ze swoich strażników. Od teraz będzie się znajdował pośród nich auror Feverfew. – Otworzył drzwi do celi i wyszedł na korytarz. Mallory poszła za nim, nie miała wyjścia, ponieważ wciąż trzymał ją za ramię.

Rufus puścił ją w chwili, w której znaleźli się w holu, rzecz jasna. Naprawdę stracił nad sobą panowanie, a nie miał takiego zamiaru. Znacznie lepiej było się odwrócić, chowając swoją złość za maską rozczarowania.

– Czemu klątwa niekończących się koszmarów, Fiono? – zapytał. – Czemu musiałaś użyć na niej akurat _tego_?

– Kto powiedział, że cokolwiek zrobiłam? – Mallory przyjrzała się uważnie wierzchowi swojej dłoni.

– Rozpoznałem symptomy – powiedział Rufus. Być może, gdyby dalej przyglądał się czołu Mallory, to zdołałby się powstrzymać przed ponowną utratą kontroli. Ale wtedy podniosła głową i spojrzała mu w oczy, bez strachu i buntowniczo. Usłyszał, jak jego głos znowu zniża się do warkotu. – A ty sama powiedziałaś też, że użyłaś zaklęcia. Fiono, _nie obchodzi mnie_ , jak strasznie nienawidzisz Potterów, albo jak bardzo przypominają ci oni o twoim ojcu. Przyjąłem cię do aurorów, ponieważ zapewniałaś mnie, że chciałaś _pomóc_ dzieciom z patologicznych rodzin, chciałaś, żeby ich rodziców spotkała sprawiedliwość, nie zemsta. Rzucenie tej klątwy to nadwyrężenie mojego zaufania do ciebie.

– Zasłużyli sobie na to – powiedziała Mallory.

– Zasłuży _li?_ – Rufus zamknął oczy, równie wściekły na swoją własną pomyłkę w ocenie tego, jak wiele Mallory była w stanie znieść, co na cokolwiek innego. Tylko dlatego, że stał się ministrem, przez co miał mniej do czynienia z aferami, z którymi na co dzień zmagali się aurorzy, nie oznaczało, że zapomniał o wszystkim, czego nauczył się o swoich ludziach. – Czyli użyłaś tego też na Jamesie Potterze? – Przynajmniej nie mogła zaatakować Dumbledore'a, ponieważ ten wciąż przebywał pod wpływem bezruchrząszcza.

– Zasłużyli sobie na to – powtórzyła z uporem Mallory. – Naprawdę sobie zasłużyli, Rufusie. Przecież ty też widziałeś dowody, nie tylko to, co zostało opisane w gazetach. Pewnie sam chętnie byś ich wypatroszył i to jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Ale nie możesz ich wypatroszyć i ja też nie, więc to jest drugie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wypatroszyć im umysły.

Rufus pokręcił głową, nie ufając sobie, że jest w stanie mówić. Minęło kilka długich chwil i głębokich oddechów, zanim zdołał się odezwać.

– Zasługują na sprawiedliwość, Fiono, jak każdy. I jeśli ma to oznaczać karę śmierci, to Wizengamot o tym zadecyduje. Ufam, że zasądzą najsroższy możliwy wyrok w tym przypadku. Tu nie tylko chodzi o to, że oni dręczyli dziecko, ale Harry Potter jest też bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył, więc dowolne plotki są tak drogie dla gazet, że te zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, żeby coś z nas wyciągnąć na ten temat. Jeśli ci więźniowie mają dożyć do rozprawy i otrzymać swoją sprawiedliwość, to muszę ufać moim aurorom, że ci będą w stanie zachować profesjonalny spokój. Ty mi właśnie udowodniłaś, że nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić. Od tej chwili zwalniam cię z tej sprawy, Fiono.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Mallory się na niego gapi. Potrząsnęła głową i zaśmiała się lekko.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – powiedziała.

– Owszem, w gruncie rzeczy mogę – powiedział powoli Rufus. Zdrada paliła go nim niczym rana, ale znalazł trochę ukojenia w chwili, w której zobaczył jak szok Mallory zmienia się w jej własne poczucie zdrady. – Kontrolujesz sprawy aurorów, Fiono, ale nic ponad to. Minister powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje w jego własnej organizacji, a ja _jestem_ twoim przełożonym. Mógłbym cię zwolnić za niekompetencję, ale nie zrobię tego, ponieważ wciąż wierzę, że potrafisz być sprawiedliwa, jeśli tylko trochę się do tego przyłożysz. Póki co po prostu odstąp kompletnie od tej sprawy. Nie miej kontaktu z dowolnymi dowodami dotyczącej niej. Nie przychodź tu, żeby stać na straży więźniów – czym szefowa biura aurorów i tak nie powinna się była zajmować. Nie dawaj wywiadów w gazetach.

– Na jak długo? – Mallory się trzęsła, jej dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Aż do rozprawy Potterów – powiedział cicho Rufus. – Szesnastego listopada.

– I kto niby ma przejąć moje obowiązki pod tym względem w takim razie? – Wzrok Mallory zapłonął. – Przynajmniej połowa sów, które ostatnio dostajemy, dotyczy sprawy Potterów. Wczoraj otrzymaliśmy pierwsze fałszywe wezwanie dotyczące magicznego wypadku, którego jedynym zadaniem było wyciągnięcie moich ludzi z ministerstwa, bo komuś zachciało się pogadać z nimi o szczegółach tej sprawy.

Rufus ukrył uśmiech. Przynajmniej Mallory znowu myślała jak aurorka, skoro była zła o to, że ktoś marnuje bezmyślnie czas jej ludzi.

– Znam kogoś, kto już się zdążył przyzwyczaić do ogarniania nagłego napływu sów – powiedział. – Pomagał mi przy pracy ze śmierciożercami i odwalał za mnie niemal całą papierkową robotę za czasów, kiedy sam byłem szefem waszego działu.

Mallory wyglądała, jakby się jej zrobiło niedobrze.

– Mówisz o tym swoim cholernym Percym Weasleyu, prawda?

Rufus podniósł brew i zaczekał.

– To twój pies gończy, Rufusie – burknęła Mallory. – Wściubia nosa we wszystko i kwestionuje to pod kątem bardzo surowego zestawu standardów, którego go nauczyłeś. Jasne, wydaje mi się, że dobrze sobie poradzi ze sprawą Potterów, ale czy ktoś taki jak on naprawdę przypilnuje, żeby tego łajdaka i jego zdzirę spotkała _sprawiedliwość?_

– I ty znowu z tym, Fiono – powiedział Rufus. – Możesz polegać na tym, że Wizengamot przypilnuje, żeby ich spotkała sprawiedliwość. Możesz polegać na Percym, że ten upewni się, żeby dotarli do swojej rozprawy żywi.

Na policzkach Mallory pojawił się słaby rumieniec.

– Przecież bym ich nie zabiła. Klątwa niekończących się koszmarów nie zabija, wiesz o tym. Chcę zobaczyć, jak słyszą wyrok za to, co zrobili, równie mocno co ty.

– Czy ty kiedykolwiek przeczytałaś o szczegółach dotyczących klątwy niekończących się koszmarów, Fiono? – nacisnął na nią Rufus. – Czy _wiesz_ , co ona robi swoim ofiarom? Patroszy ich umysły, powiedziałaś. Masz pod tym względem sporo racji. Ale ona nie robi im tego tylko wtedy, kiedy śpią. Cierpią przez nią nawet wtedy, kiedy się obudzą. Sam widok ciebie sprawił Lily Potter ból. Ludzie potrafili przez nią oszaleć. Zakłóć spokój ich umysłów, Fiono, to trafią stąd prosto do świętego Munga, przez co nie doczekają się żadnej rozprawy. – Nie tego chciał użyć, apelując do niej o zdrowy rozsądek – samo odwołanie się do jej poczucia sprawiedliwości powinno było zadziałać – ale skoro tak miała wyglądać broń, której musiałby użyć, żeby się upewnić, że Lily i James Potterowie dotrwają do swojej rozprawy względnie nietknięci, i żeby jego aurorka nie zrobiła z siebie gorszej kryminalistki od tej, którą już była, to tego właśnie użyje.

Mallory odwróciła wzrok i coś wymamrotała.

– Przepraszam, co? – zażądał Rufus, pochylając się bliżej.

– Powiedziałam, że _nie wiedziałam_ o tym! – wypaliła Mallory, odwracając się z powrotem i łypiąc na niego groźnie. Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją postawił w płomieniach, a powietrze wokół niej buzowało od magii. – Powiedziałam ci już, naprawdę chcę, żeby dotrwali do swojej rozprawy i musieli wyznać swoje błędy na oczach całego świata.

Rufus utrzymał jej spojrzenie. _Jest zakłopotana. Dobrze. Wygląda na to, że mam większe szanse na przebicie się do niej, niż mi się wydawało._

– Wiem, co musiałaś przejść, Fiono – powiedział cicho. – Wiem o tym lepiej od większości ludzi. – Czerwień ponownie zalała policzki Mallory. Niewątpliwie przypominała sobie o tej nocy, kiedy spiła się w trupa i opowiedziała mu większość swojej historii. – I wiem, że nie chciałabyś tego użyć jako wymówki. To twój powód, ale nigdy nie pozwól, żeby stał się wymówką. Wiem, że zostałaś aurorką dlatego, że kochasz i cenisz sobie sprawiedliwość i to nie tylko względem dzieci, nad którymi się znęcano. Nie pozwól, żeby twoje pragnienie ukarania tej dwójki ograniczyło twoją zdolność do pomocy innym.

Mallory pochyliła głowę, po czym kiwnęła nią. Jej magia ponownie wycofała się do jej ciała.

– Wiem – szepnęła. – Zapomniałam, Rufusie. I naprawdę nie wiedziałam o efektach ubocznych, jakie ta klątwa mogła mieć.

– Trzymaj się z dala od więźniów, Fiono – powiedział Rufus z żelazną łagodnością. – Skontaktuję się ze świętym Mungiem i wezwę jednego z magomedyków, żeby usunął klątwę. Jeszcze nie trwała na tyle długo, żeby wyrządzić permanentne szkody.

Mallory kiwnęła szybko głową, po czym odmaszerowała w ciszy korytarzem. Chwilę później Feverfew wynurzył się z cienia, patrząc na niego ze zrozumieniem i z zaciśniętymi znacząco ustami, po czym zajął swoją pozycję przed drzwiami Lily Potter.

Rufus zawrócił i ruszył w kierunku Jamesa Pottera, zastanawiając się, czy Mallory rzuciła na niego jeszcze gorszą klątwę niekończących się koszmarów niż na Lily czy też może ucierpieli po równo. No nic, magomedyk ze świętego Munga sam do tego dojdzie. W interesie Rufusa była sprawiedliwość, czyste odcięcie kryminalistów i przyżeganie ran za pomocą prawa, dzięki czemu infekcja nie rozniesie się dalej. Nie zajmował się leczeniem mentalnych ran.

_To lepiej zostawić Madam Shiverwood_ , pomyślał, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie. _Będę musiał pamiętać, żeby wreszcie przyzwać Harry'ego na spotkanie z nią._

* * *

James Potter faktycznie okazał się innym przypadkiem. Zerwał się na nogi w chwili, w której Rufus otworzył drzwi, bardzo wyraźnie starając się wyglądać na pełnego szacunku, a nie na żałośnie gorliwego. Rufus podniósł brew, po czym zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie. Nie był tutaj od czasu, kiedy eskortował tu Harry'ego. Teraz jak o tym myślał, to wiedział, że to był zły pomysł, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się wtedy, że chłopiec naprawdę nie zaśnie, póki nie zobaczy się z ojcem.

_Zobaczmy, w jaki sposób spróbuje wynagrodzić to, co wtedy powiedział._

– Naprawdę mi przykro – zaczął szczerze James. – Chciałbym to jakoś wszystkim wynagrodzić, niech mi pan tylko powie jak. Wcale _nie chciałem_ powiedzieć tego, co powiedziałem wtedy Harry'emu. Po prostu wciąż byłem w szoku po utracie wszystkiego, na czym mi do tej pory zależało. Obudziłem się tamtego ranka, planując złożyć moje podanie o ponowne przyjęcie mnie do aurorów i nagle... no, nagle straciłem swoją szansę. – Wydał z siebie wysoki, fałszywy śmiech. – Teraz już wiem, że Harry nie był winny tego, że doszło do tego akurat wtedy, kiedy doszło. Proszę, czy może pan przekazać mu ode mnie list? Mam go przy sobie. – Wyciągnął kopertę.

– To niemożliwe, proszę pana – powiedział spokojnie Rufus, kryjąc wściekły ogień jego własnej pogardy za uprzejmymi słowami. – Pańska rozprawa odbędzie się szesnastego listopada. Będzie pan wtedy sądzony razem z pańską żoną, rozprawa Albusa Dumbledore'a odbędzie się kiedy indziej. Do tego czasu otrzyma pan najlepszą opiekę, jaką będziemy w stanie panu zapewnić, czysty pokój i regularne posiłki. Ustaliliśmy, że wasza poprzednia straż nie odpowiadała naszym standardom z wielu powodów, dlatego inny auror obejmie jej pozycję. Być może auror Belladonna...

– Pan nie rozumie – przerwał mu James. – Pan _naprawdę_ nie rozumie. Zmieniłem się. Odpokutowałem za to, co powiedziałem Harry'emu tamtej nocy. To oznacza, że wcale nie musi dochodzić do mojej rozprawy.

Rufus poczuł, jak jego brwi się podnoszą. Naprawdę powinien w tej chwili po prostu wyjść, ponieważ wiedział, że te wyjaśnienia będą prawdopodobnie roztrzęsionym, żałosnym bełkotem, ale musiał przyznać, że obudziła się w nim jakaś chorobliwa ciekawość. Ostatnimi czasy nie karmił tego szczególnego rodzaju ciekawości, bo nie czytał co bardziej dziwacznych artykułów w gazetach, więc ta przeżuwała go od środka, nieusatysfakcjonowana.

Uznał, że równie dobrze może udzielić więźniowi łaski wysłuchania jego tłumaczenia, skoro ten chciał mu jakieś zaoferować. W najgorszym wypadku doda je po prostu do swojej prywatnej kolekcji wymówek kryminalistów, jakimi ci próbowali go do tej pory przekonać, starając się wyjaśnić, czemu akurat _oni_ nie powinni ucierpieć pod pełnym ciężarem prawa. Jak do tej pory najsłabsze z nich wszystkich pochodziło od mordercy, który upierał się, że jego ofiara powiedziała mu, że chciała zostać zamordowana i tak się wygodnie składało, że postanowiła, że powinno to się odbyć na osobności i w wybrany przez niego sposób.

To wyznanie mogło to przewyższyć.

– Niech będzie – powiedział. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego.

James w bardzo wyraźny sposób oklapł z ulgi, po czym zebrał się w sobie i uśmiechnął się. Rufus przyjrzał się krytycznie jego twarzy. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet, gdyby ten człowiek nie był winny zaniedbania, to i tak by go nie zatrudnił. Twarz Jamesa była nieco zbyt zdesperowana, nieco zanadto ochocza. Wyglądał, jakby potrzebował do przeżycia aprobaty innych ludzi. Auror nie może taki być. Musi zajmować się wieloma niepopularnymi i nieprzyjemnymi sprawami, a chwała, na którą tak długo się czeka, jest wyjątkowo ulotna, kiedy już się pojawia.

– Nie wiem, jak wiele pan wie o dzieciństwie Harry'ego – zaczął James, po czym zamilkł, przyglądając się Rufusowi.

– Oglądałem wspomnienia, które Severus Snape wysłał nam w myślodsiewni – powiedział Rufus. – Przeczytałem również długie listy od niego, w których opisywał pana zbrodnie, takie jak nieustanne ignorowanie tego, w jaki sposób pańska żona traktowała pańskiego syna.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę niczego nie zauważyłem – powiedział James z zawstydzonym uśmiechem, który w dość oczywisty sposób miał za zadanie ukojenie osoby i nakłonienie jej do zgodzenia się z nim. – Wiedziałem, że Connorowi nic nie jest i kochałem mojego małego chłopca, ale przecież to był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że Harry znalazł się w jego cieniu?

– Istnieje wielka różnica między faworyzowaniem jednego ze swoich dzieci – zauważył Rufus – i zaniedbywaniem drugiego do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył pan, kiedy pańska żona trenowała go, żeby zaczął sobie radzić bez dotyku, a trening ten odniósł taki sukces, że teraz drży ze strachu, ilekroć ktoś go dotknie.

James zamrugał, wyraźnie zbity z tropu, po czym wrócił do sedna.

– Ale Lily naprawdę dobrze się z tym kryła i miała pomoc Albusa. No niech sam pan przyzna. Czy naprawdę wydaje się panu, że zauważyłby pan cokolwiek w mojej sytuacji?

– Tak.

James potrząsnął głową i machnął rękami w górę.

– Nie rozumie pan tego, oczywiście, ponieważ nie jest pan mną. Rzecz w tym, że ja naprawdę _nie zauważyłem._ Ilekroć wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłem coś dziwnego, to zawsze udawało mi się to sobie jakoś wyjaśnić. To chyba nie moja wina, że nie jestem dostatecznie spostrzegawczy, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że Harry jest po prostu dziwnym małym dzieckiem, które naprawdę lubi czytać książki. Sam nie przepadam za książkami, więc wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i uznałem, że pewnie będzie w Ravenclawie jak już trafi do Hogwartu. Oczywiście, że wolałem spędzić więcej czasu z synem, który był bardziej do mnie podobny.

Rufus dalej przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

– A potem, dzięki magicznemu artefaktowi w moim domu, dowiedziałem się, co Lily i Albus zrobili i byłem przerażony. – James kiwnął z powagą głową. – W dość naturalnym odruchu chciałem odzyskać mojego syna. Ale wtedy Snape go porwał i Harry nigdy do mnie nie napisał, w ten czy inny sposób, nawet żeby powiedzieć mi, jak się czuje. A potem próbowałem mu _odebrać_ mojego syna... ale wie pan, jak to się skończyło. Nigdy nie chciałem go zaniedbać. Zawsze starałem się dla niego robić wszystko, co najlepsze, ale inni ludzie – Snape, Connor, nawet sam Harry – nie zauważyli, zupełnie jak ja nie zauważyłem, kiedy Lily i Albus w ogóle mu to robili. – James rzucił Rufusowi pełne błagania spojrzenie. – Chyba nie skazujecie ludzi za ignorancję, prawda?

– Nie – powiedział Rufus, kiedy już wydawało mu się, że może sobie zaufać na tyle, żeby nie podnosić głosu. – Ale skazujemy ich za głupotę. Wielu ludzi usiłowało już heroicznie wyleczyć pana z pańskiej ignorancji, panie Potter, więc podejrzewam, że cierpi pan na poważne schorzenie zwane głupotą.

James zarumienił się wściekle.

– Skoro jest pan taki przeciwny znęcaniu się, panie Scrimgeour, to czemu pan stosuje je na swoich więźniach? – wyzwał go.

– Proszę nie zapominać, że zwraca się pan do ministra – powiedział Rufus, prostując się. – I jeśli uznał pan coś takiego za znęcanie się słowne, panie Potter, to nic dziwnego, że nigdy pan nie zauważył cierpienia pańskiego syna. – Odwrócił się do drzwi.

– Ale porozmawia pan z Harrym? – zapytał zza niego James z niepokojem.

Rufus odwrócił się niechętnie z powrotem. Nie chciał dawać temu pozbawionego kręgosłupa moralnego tchórzowi ani minuty więcej ze swojego dnia. _Znał_ już Jamesa Pottera. Ten człowiek uginał się z powiewem najsilniejszego w danej chwili wiatru. Jeśli ten wiatr akurat zacznie wiać z powrotem w stronę jego żony i Albusa Dumbledore'a, to pokłoni się przed nimi i będzie równie usilnie nalegał, że zaniedbanie i dręczenie Harry'ego zostało popełnione dla dobra reszty świata, zupełnie jak oni.

Ale gdyby James zechciał zeznawać przeciw swojej żonie i Dumbledore'owi, to Rufus musiał go wykorzystać.

– Czy pozwoli się pan wezwać na świadka oskarżenia i będzie zeznawał zgodnie z prawdą? – zapytał cicho Jamesa.

Twarz Jamesa nabrała koloru mokrych prochów.

– Wyjaśniłem to w moim liście – powiedział, machając kopertą. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mógłbym zwrócić się przeciw swojej żonie i mentorowi? Ja chcę się tylko od tego wszystkiego odciąć, raz a porządnie. Przecież ja prawie nic nie widziałem z dzieciństwa Harry'ego. Jak mógłbym zeznawać o tym, co mu zrobili, póki sam nie zobaczę dowodów? A to mnie uprzedzi przeciw nim.

Rufus skrzywił się lekko. _Na swój własny sposób, Lily i Dumbledore są lepsi od tego człowieka. Oni przynajmniej byli przekonani, że to, co robili, było słuszne, i wiem, że jak przyjdzie do zeznań, to będą twardo obstawać przy swoim._

– I czego pan oczekuje po Harrym? Że co on zrobi?

– Wybaczy mi – powiedział od razu James. – Wycofa zarzuty. Może nawet kiedyś uzna, że będzie chciał ze mną znowu zamieszkać. Wiem, że w tej chwili jego umysł został skażony przez Lily, Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, ale kiedy już dojdzie do siebie, to zrozumie, że zawsze chciałem dla niego dobrze.

Rufus musiał w tym momencie zamknąć oczy, żeby powstrzymać się przed wymiotowaniem.

– Pańska prośba została odrzucona – powiedział. – Ludziom, którzy znęcają się nad dziećmi, nie wolno się kontaktować ze swoimi ofiarami.

– Przyprowadził pan tu Harry'ego tej pierwszej nocy. – Doszedł go szelest, który pewnie świadczył, że James skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – To oznacza, że może pan nieco nagiąć zasady. A ja chcę tylko, żeby Harry zobaczył ten list. On już będzie wiedział, jak mi wybaczyć.

– Wiedziałby – powiedział Rufus. – Ponieważ nauczono go, jak wybaczać poza wszelkim rozsądkiem.

– Ale przecież on sam powinien pod tym względem podjąć decyzję. – Jamesowi w dość oczywisty sposób wydawało się, że jego rozumowanie ma sens. – Nie możecie podejmować takich decyzji za niego.

Rufus otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko do Jamesa.

– Właściwie, panie Potter, to on nie ma jeszcze nawet piętnastu lat, więc owszem, dorośli _mogą_ podejmować za niego tego rodzaju decyzję. A w tej chwili jego prawnym opiekunem jest Severus Snape, który zagroził mi śmiercią, jeśli list od pana trafi choćby w pobliże rąk Harry'ego.

– Zagroził panu śmiercią! – James uwiesił się na tym. – Jak może mu pan ufać?

Rufus otworzył drzwi, wyszedł i zamknął je mocno za sobą. Wiedział, że uśmiecha się z pogardą, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Och, tak, dobrze już wiedział, jakiego rodzaju człowiekiem był James Potter. Wiele by dał, żeby się upewnić, że Harry nigdy więcej nie będzie miał z nim kontaktu, nawet po rozprawie.

Niemal wpadł na młodą czarownicę, która szła pośpiesznie korytarzem, z pochyloną głową i szlochem uciekającym spod jej przyciśniętych do twarzy dłoni. Podskoczył, ona też, po czym odsunęła się od niego o kilka kroków, przyglądając mu się z podziwem.

– Pan jest ministrem Scrimgeourem, prawda? – zapytała, a jej policzki zaczęły się rumienić bardziej na różowo, o tyle, na ile mógł to ocenić pod łzami, które wciąż ściekały jej po twarzy.

Rufus kiwnął głową, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś już ją widział, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie gdzie dokładnie.

– Jak pani na imię?

– H–Hestia Jones, proszę pana. – Czarownica ponownie ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Od jakiegoś czasu starałam się zostać aurorką – powiedziała, jęcząc nisko. – Ale potem dowiedziałam się, że mojego brata aresztowano za przemyt latających dywanów do Brytanii, więc uznałam, że powinnam zrezygnować z programu aurorów. Jak mogłabym to znieść, taki wstyd...

Rufus kiwnął głową. Już pamiętał, gdzie ją widział ostatnim razem: w najnowszej grupie praktykantów na aurorów. Oczywiście, wtedy jej policzki rumieniły się z dumy.

– Rozumiem, jeśli zechce pani odpocząć przez jakiś czas, Madam Jones – powiedział. – Ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę panią z powrotem w programie dla aurorów. Ktoś z tak głębokim poczuciem sprawiedliwości co pani zawsze się nam przyda.

Hestia spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Dziękuję panu. Strasznie miło usłyszeć coś takiego od pana. – Rzuciła zaklęcie _Tempus_ i podskoczyła na widok liczb, które się pojawiły. – _Naprawdę_ muszę już lecieć – wymamrotała. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję! – zawołała, odbiegając.

Rufus potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku swojego biura z osobliwie lżejszym sercem, gotów przydzielić Percy'emu Weasleyowi jego nowe obowiązki i wysłać sowę do świętego Munga. Czasami naprawdę pomagało przypomnienie, że wokół niego wciąż toczyło się normalne życie, nawet jeśli w areszcie przebywali ludzie winni znęcania się nad dziećmi, wszyscy musieli żyć w świecie, w którym Mroczny Pan się odrodził, a dziecko o lordowskiej mocy miało mentalne blizny.

* * *

Hestia zatrzymała się na moment, żeby upewnić się, że minister już sobie poszedł, po czym zakradła się do odpowiedniej celi. Wszystkie informacje dostała na pośpiesznie napisanej notatce, dostarczonej nawet nie sową, a sokołem. Wyszeptała inkantacje, które odblokują osłony, po czym wyciągnęła kopię klucza, którą przyniosła ze sobą. Czasami posiadanie kryminalisty wśród bliskich krewnych _miało_ swoje dobre strony.

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju, w którym stała bezsilnie zamrożona forma jej przywódcy, Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Hestia przełknęła ślinę i pośpiesznie zaczęła wyciągać nasiona żaru, które zneutralizują działanie pancerza bezruchrząszcza. To aż _bolało_ , widzieć go w tym stanie. Przyłączyła się do Zakonu Feniksa zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, ale całe życie słyszała od matki historie o Albusie Dumbledorze, Białym Czarodzieju, Świetlistym Panie. Nie powinien teraz tak stać, wbity w ziemię, z wyrazem lekkiego zaskoczenia na twarzy i całą swoją magią i dobrą wolą zamkniętą z dala od wszystkich.

Przycisnęła nasiona żaru do jego karku i wyszeptała odpowiednią inkantację. Czerwone światło pomknęło w górę, a potem w dół jego ciała, łagodząc jego surową postawę. Po chwili Dumbledore rozluźnił się i niemal upadł. Hestia złapała go za rękę i pomogła mu ustać na nogach. W sercu wciąż ściskało ją z żalu, ale czuła niesłychaną dumę, że to właśnie jej zaufano na tyle, żeby mogła mu teraz pomóc w chwili słabości.

Dumbledore spędził kilka chwil, oddychając w ciszy, po czym podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej. Hestia szybko spuściła wzrok, a jej policzki znowu zapłonęły rumieńcem.

– Moja droga – powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie – dziękuję ci. Zanim jednak stąd wyjdziesz, obawiam się, że będziesz musiała przycisnąć do mnie pancerz bezruchrząszcza, którego masz w kieszeni i ponownie mnie unieruchomić.

Hestia zamrugała. To prawda, notatka wspomniała o tym, że powinna przynieść ze sobą pancerz bezruchrząszcza, ale wydawało jej się, że miała go użyć na wrogach, którzy mogliby spróbować ich skrzywdzić, kiedy będzie próbowała uratować dyrektora. To było takie _ekscytujące_. Wyobraziła sobie brawurową ucieczkę. Do głowy jej nie przyszło, że Dumbledore miałby tu pozostać.

– Dyrektorze... – zaczęła.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Już nie obejmuję dłużej tej pozycji, Hestio, więc niegrzecznie jest zwracać się do mnie tym tytułem – zganił ją łagodnie.

Hestia kiwnęła głową.

– Wybacz mi, mój panie. Ale to takie strasznie niesprawiedliwe.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Tak, niestety. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort powrócił – poczekał uprzejmie, kiedy się wzdrygnęła na to imię – czarodziejski świat potrzebuje mnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale zbyt wielu ludzi by mi teraz nie ufało, ponieważ oskarżenia o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem wciąż pozostają świeże w ich umysłach, a gdybym teraz uciekł, to w ich mniemaniu tylko potwierdziłbym tym swoją winę. Wiem, że takie podziały powstały nawet w Zakonie. Dlatego z konieczności muszę cię poprosić, żebyś mnie tu zostawiła, ponownie zamrożonego, tak żeby nasi wrogowie niczego nie podejrzewali.

– W takim razie czemu w ogóle pana uwolniłam? – szepnęła Hestia. _Chciałam pomóc. Czy naprawdę mi się to udało?_

– Ponieważ pancerz bezruchrząszcza ograniczał całą moją magię – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wolny od niego, mogę wypuścić nieco mojej mocy. – Zamknął oczy i powietrze wokół niego i Hestii zrobiło się cieplejsze. Hestia zadrżała z podziwem. Miała wrażenie, jakby wcześniej w pokoju panowała zima, a teraz właśnie znaleźli się na przełomie wiosny.

– Co teraz zrobisz, mój panie? – szepnęła.

– Pozmieniam kilka umysłów – powiedział Dumbledore, głosem mocniejszym niż używał do tej pory. – To jest stare zaklęcie, rzadko używane, ponieważ tak wielu wykorzystałoby je do złych celów, w dodatku powiązane z odległymi wydarzeniami, a nie z tym, co ma w tej chwili miejsce. Ale jest najlepsze, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę okoliczności. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym zaczął mamrotać: – _Converto intellegentiam de Harry Potter! Converto animadversionem ab intellegentia!_

Hestia poczuła, jak zaklęcie rozprzestrzenia się wokół nich, gęsta, kleista chmura, która zniknęła w chwili, w której dotknęła ścian pokoju. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, zadając się starzeć wprost na jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się do niej ze zmęczeniem.

– A teraz, moja droga, bądź tak miła, użyj na mnie ponownie pancerza bezruchrząszcza i zmykaj stąd. Niebawem tutaj zajrzą. Zawsze to robią. Nie ufają mi.

– A nie chciałby pan może czegoś zjeść, zanim stąd pójdę? – zapytała Hestia płaczliwym tonem. – Albo czegoś się napić? – Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie będzie w stanie pomóc swojemu bohaterowi nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak sobie to wymarzyła.

Dumbledore poklepał ją po policzku.

– Zauważą, moja droga, gdybym miał osobliwe ślady po jedzeniu na zębach, kiedy będą zdejmować ze mnie moje ograniczenia przed rozprawą. Nawet ta krótka chwila wolności była ryzykowna, ale tak długo, jak niczego nie zmienię ze swoim własnym ciałem, to raczej niczego nie powinni zauważyć. – Ustawił się z powrotem w pozie, w której wcześniej stał, przybrał ten sam, lekko zaskoczony wyraz twarzy i zerknął na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

Hestia, przygryzając wargę i nie pozwalając sobie w ten sposób na wygłoszenie kolejnego protestu, użyła na nim pancerza bezruchrząszcza i patrzyła, jak jej przywódca ponownie zamiera. Westchnęła i wymknęła się z pokoju, zaciskając po drodze pięści.

Albus Dumbledore wciąż był przywódcą czarodziejskiego świata dla tych, którzy naprawdę mieli w nim jakieś znaczenie, wciąż był Świetlistym Panem. Już on ich wszystkich uratuje. Hestia była o tym przekonana. Wiedziała jednak również, że był on znacznie mądrzejszy od niej. Skoro twierdził, że tak musi być, to znaczyło, że tak już po prostu musiało być.

Żałowała jednak, bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, że te zarzuty w ogóle zostały wniesione przeciw niemu, że komukolwiek w ogóle przyszło do głowy spojrzeć na poświęcenia, jakie Dumbledore popełnił dla ich świata i spojrzeć na niego z wyrzutem, zamiast z podziwem.

Odwróciła się z ponurą miną i zaczęła rzucać osłony blokujące z powrotem na drzwi; notatka zawierała również te instrukcje, od kogoś, kto był już za dobrze znany w ministerstwie i teraz nie mógł już tutaj wrócić niezauważony. Jego też dotknęła wielka niesprawiedliwość. _Ale to nie szkodzi_ , mówiła sobie Hestia, pracując dalej. Pewnego dnia sprawiedliwość się dopełni i tak samo, jak Albus Dumbledore znowu stanie się przywódcą świata czarodziejów, tak Kingsley Shacklebolt odzyska swoją pracę jako auror.


	12. Wstyd Gryffindora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz pora na rozdział Minerwy, żeby rozpocząć naprawdę istotny wątek poboczny.

Minerwa potarła oczy. Łzawiły jej strasznie, przez połączenie marnego oświetlenia, które ją otaczało, jak i naprawdę ciężkiego dnia, który miała za sobą. Po raz kolejny musiała znieść pokusę powrotu do gabinetu dyrektora – który był teraz _jej_ gabinetem, nawet jeśli nie zdążyła się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do tej myśli – żeby się zwinąć tam w kłębek i pójść spać. Merlin jeden wiedział, że miała dość kłopotów ponad powierzchnią ziemi. Miała nauczycieli do uspokojenia, kursy transmutacji do zorganizowania, kandydatów na przeróżne stanowiska do przesłuchania, dziennikarzy do zaspokojenia...

Przypomniała sobie jednak, że nic z tego nie było aż tak naglące jak ta praca, która ściągnęła ją tak głęboko pod szkołę, dlatego wyprostowała się i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Gdzieś w oddali kapała woda. Minerwa usiłowała sobie wyobrazić, gdzie konkretnie mogła się znajdować w tej chwili w odniesieniu do zamku nad sobą i nie była w stanie.

Szła długim, pochyłym tunelem, który czasami szedł prosto, ale zwykle prowadził ją coraz niżej w dół. Rozpoczął się za drzwiami w gabinecie dyrektora. Minerwa ich nie rozpoznała, nie przypominała sobie też, żeby Albus kiedykolwiek o nich wspomniał, więc momentalnie nabrała podejrzeń. Od razu uznała, że gdzieś na końcu tego tunelu muszą znajdować się dowody jakichś innych zbrodni dyrektora. A potem, jak tylko weszła na krok do tunelu, poczuła wokół siebie łaskotanie osłon.

Te osłony jednak nie były takie, jak powinny być. Były splątane, postrzępione, zniszczone. Nie sięgały w jej kierunku, raczej starały się wystrzelić i przypalić jej twarz, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Minerwa nie wyciągnęła swojej srebrnej odznaki dyrektorskiej, którą zwykle nosiła jako wisiorek na szyi. Wówczas się uspokoiły i otoczyły ją z lekkim warknięciem.

Minerwa momentalnie podążyła tunelem dalej.

Zatrzymała się, żeby polizać wyschnięte usta i poprawić uchwyt na różdżce. Nie rzuciła zaklęcia _Lumos_ , ponieważ to mogłoby wyjawić wrogowi jej pozycję, ale raczej niewielką bańkę światła, która skakała o kilka stóp przed nią. Jak zwykle Minerwa przyglądała się podłodze, wypatrując śladów dziur czy słabej struktury.

Ledwie ruszyła znowu przed siebie, kiedy jej nos drgnął, więc znowu się zatrzymała. Czasami, kiedy się skoncentrowała, była w stanie użyć zawyżonych, kocich zmysłów nawet w ludzkiej formie, a jej nos teraz podpowiadał jej, że coś się przed nią znajduje.

 _Diabelskie Sidła_ , pomyślała i machnęła różdżką.

– _Finite Incantatem!_

Zaklęcie zmiotło jej bańkę światła, ale również zajęło się urokiem, który do tej pory przesłaniał roślinę. Minerwa stworzyła więcej światła i kiwnęła ponuro, rozpoznając masę zielonych macek, które falowały w jej kierunku, jakby spragnione dotyku.

_Albus zostawił je tutaj, żeby złapały kogokolwiek, kto by ośmielił się ruszyć tą ścieżką. Teraz już jestem niemal pewna, że znajduje się tu coś złego, a on nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział._

– _Incendio!_ – powiedziała Minerwa i płomienie przeszyły Diabelskie Sidła, które w odpowiedzi wycofały się pośpiesznie, pozostawiając jej czystą ścieżkę. Minerwa ruszyła przed siebie i zatrzymała się po drugiej stronie, parskając śmiechem. Nie pojmowała jak to możliwe, skoro dyrektor został aresztowany za znęcanie się nad dziećmi i pozostawił ją z Merlin jeden wie jak wieloma problemami do naprawienia, ale mimo to już od dekady nie czuła się tak młodo.

 _Przynajmniej ta sytuacja wymaga ode mnie zdolności, które miałam wytrenowane od lat_ , pomyślała, maszerując naprzód. _Tu nie muszę kombinować, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć ludziom, którzy oczekują ode mnie czegokolwiek poza prawdą._ To była najbardziej frustrująca część wszystkich wywiadów z gazetami, ponieważ reporterzy nieustannie błagali ją o potwierdzenie nieistniejących szczegółów dotyczących znęcania się nad dzieckiem.

Albo szczegółów, których Minerwa w żadnym przypadku nie miała zamiaru rozpowszechniać. Blada twarz Harry'ego pojawiała się przed jej oczami już teraz niemal nieustannie, podobnie jak ta Severusa Snape'a, niemal równie wymizerowana. Mimo, że osobiście wysłał do ministerstwa wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące sprawy, to Minerwa nie widziała najmniejszego powodu do zrobienia tego samego. Honeywhistle i jej kompania mogli szukać podpałki pod swoje wściekłe i złe ogniska gdzie indziej.

Tunel owinął się wokół wielkiego filara. Tym razem Minerwa odesłała swoją bańkę światła na bok i po raz kolejny rzuciła _Finite_ na wyrzeźbiony kamień. Ten zadrżał, zamigotał i po chwili pojawiło się na nim kilka świateł, lśniących głębokim błękitem.

Minerwa przyjrzała im się z bezpiecznej odległości, marszcząc brwi. Większość zaklęć, która produkowała niebieskie światło, nadawała mu jasny odcień, z przyczyn Minewrze nieznanych (badacze teorii kolorów w świętym Mungo byli w stanie bredzić o tym godzinami, ale Minerwa nigdy ich nie słuchała). Ten niebieski był głęboki, migoczący, niczym kobaltowe kubki, których matka Minerwy używała przy stole, kiedy była małą dziewczynką.

Zrobiła krok przed siebie, potem kolejny, zbliżając się do filara z zaklęciami obronnymi na końcu języka.

Nic się nie wydarzyło, póki nie znalazła się przy samym filarze, a nawet wtedy było to tylko ciche westchnięcie i szersze otwarcie jej oczu. Wreszcie była w stanie zobaczyć, że to nie zaklęcia ochronne, uczepione filara, rzucały to niebieskie światło. Zamiast tego pochodziło ono z kilku trójkątnych kamieni, każdy z nich był wielki niczym pięść i osadzony głęboko w samym filarze.

Minerwa znała te kamienie z widzenia, ale do tej pory tylko ze stron książek. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie jej się z nimi zobaczyć twarzą w... cóż, kamień. Były podobno tak drogocenne, że społeczeństwo zużyło ich pokłady już dawno temu.

Mimo wszystko nie przyszło jej do głowy, że zobaczyłaby się z nimi twarzą w kamień po tym, jak dyrektor został oskarżony o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, nawet jeśli jedynym miejscem, w którym takie kamienie wciąż mogły być w użytku, mógł być tylko Hogwart.

Minerwa liczyła kamienie w milczeniu, obchodząc filar kilka razy, żeby się upewnić, że znalazła już wszystkie. Tak. Mimo ich pięknego lśnienia, było ich tylko cztery. W jednym została wyrzeźbiona otwarta książka, w drugim wzór, który przypominał dolinę pomiędzy dwoma górami, a ten, który znajdował się w najniższym punkcie na filarze, miał na sobie obraz dziwnego urządzenia, wyglądającego jak coś między różdżką a mieczem.

Ten na samej górze miał na sobie śpiącego kota.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Jasne, podejmowała ryzyko i nie wiedziała nawet, czy znaczenia, które instynktownie nadała wzorom, w ogóle mogły jej w jakiś sposób pomóc.

Ale była Gryfonką i dyrektorką, w dodatku była zdesperowana, żeby ochronić swoją szkołę i wynagrodzić jej wstyd, jaki Albus rzucił na jej dom.

Wyciągnęła rękę i przycisnęła dłoń do kamienia z wyrzeźbionym na nim kotem.

Rozległ się długi, głęboki jęk i nadciągnął wiatr, który nabierał prędkości i muzyki w miarę jak wirował wokół pokoju. Minerwa stała w bezruchu, kiedy wiatr owinął się wokół jej ciała, chłodząc jej skórę, zanurzając się pod ubrania. Wtedy filar i tunel zaczęły się poruszać, wirując i tańcząc statecznie, niczym wąż.

Minerwa pozwoliła się im zabrać ze sobą, powtarzając sobie, że była Gryfonką, a Gryfonów nie tak łatwo przestraszyć.

Mimo to, jej umysł coraz bardziej usilnie przypominał jej, że nikomu nawet nie powiedziała o tym, że się tutaj udała, co było dokładnie tego rodzaju zachowaniem, za które zwykle zbeształaby swoich uczniów.

Taniec wreszcie się zakończył i Minerwa otworzyła oczy. W ogóle nie zaskoczył jej fakt, że znajdowała się w kompletnie innym miejscu. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że kamienie kotwiczące były w jakiś sposób normalne, a jedną z ich właściwości było przeniesienie żywej osoby do sieci, która pozwalała na kontakt z umarłymi.

Minerwa odstąpiła od filara, dopiero teraz będąc w stanie oderwać dłoń od kamienia z kotem. Rozejrzała się, zastanawiając się, kogo tu spotka. Domyślała się już, kogo mogły wskazywać pozostałe kamienie kotwiczące, ale w tym miejscu każde z nich mogło jej wyjść na spotkanie.

 _Albo żadne z nich,_ przypomniała sobie. W takim przypadku była pewna, że ponowne dotknięcie kamienia z kotem przeniesie ją z powrotem poprzez filar.

No, w każdym razie była tego niemal pewna.

Złote światło eksplodowało przed nią oszałamiająco, oświetlając okrągłą, pustą grotę. No, byłaby ona pusta dla niemal wszystkich ludzi w Hogwarcie. Jako dyrektorka, Minerwa była w stanie zobaczyć wszystkie osłony, nawet te, które wciąż reagowały na nią powoli, czy wręcz niechętnie. A to pomieszczenie było nimi szczelnie pokryte, do stopnia, w którym te mieszały się ze sobą, splatały bezwładnie, co tworzyło kolejne linie, wymieszanych ze sobą osłon.

Minerwa zorientowała się w tym momencie, że te kamienie kotwiczyły tu nie tylko przeszłość. To był pokój, w którym wszystkie osłony zbiegały się razem, tworząc podstawę Hogwartu, sieć sieci.

Złote światło nie było jednak częścią sieci. Zbiegło się w sobie, niczym kula ognia, która powstawała, kiedy pojawiał się gdzieś feniks, po czym nabrało masy i zalśniło, jasno, niczym roztopiony metal. Minerwa musiała osłonić oczy, póki światło niespodziewanie przygasło.

– Ojej – rozległ się przed nią zaniepokojony, męski głos. – Wygląda na to, że coś musiało ulec zmianie odkąd tu się ostatnim razem pojawiłem.

Minerwa poderwała wzrok. Przed nią stał czarodziej w podeszłym wieku, choć jego biała broda wciąż miała w sobie złote pasma. Jego szaty były w kolorach złota i czerwieni i miały na sobie wyszyty wzór, taki sam jak na kamieniu z wyrytym w nim połączeniem różdżki i miecza. Jego zielone oczy były zmęczone latami doświadczeń, ale przyglądały się jej z czystą, silną inteligencją.

– Godryk Gryffindor – powiedziała, ponieważ potrzebowała się upewnić, mimo, że wiedziała, że to nie mógł być nikt inny.

Kiwnął głową.

– A przynajmniej jego część – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, w jaki sposób działają kamienie kotwiczące?

– To jest pański duch albo zmora – powiedziała Minerwa, machając ręką. – Tak jakby... zapis tego, kim pan był w pewnym momencie twojego życia. Pozostawiony tutaj do chronienia szkoły i pomocy dyrektorom Hogwartu. – Była zaskoczona tym, jak spokojnie brzmiały jej słowa. W sumie, czego innego można się było po niej teraz spodziewać? Minęła już granice swojego szoku, kiedy osłony spróbowały ją zaatakować.

Godryk kiwnął głową.

– Pozostali, którzy pozostają tutaj z tobą, jak już się pewnie domyśliłaś, to Helga i Rowena. – Mgnienie gniewu przemknęło mu po twarzy. – Salazar wciąż był z nami, kiedy przywiązaliśmy nieco naszego ducha, by chronić szkołę, ale on nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Coś tam o tym, że nigdy nie pozostawi za sobą części siebie, ponieważ jakiś wróg mógłby ją przejąć. – Godryk wzruszył ramionami. – Ale Salazar zawsze był paranoikiem. Ty musisz być nową panią dyrektor. Domyślam się, że nazywasz się...

– Minerwa McGonagall. – Minerwa podniosła dumnie głowę.

– Ach. – Godryk przytaknął. – Pamiętam dyrektora McGonagalla, jakoś z połowy szesnastego wieku. Dobry człowiek.

– Jeden z moich przodków – przyznała Minerwa. – Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak wiele wiecie na temat niedawnego przeniesienia obowiązków z Albusa Dumbledore'a na mnie. Zauważyłam, że jeden z kamieni ma wygrawerowanego kota, ale...

– My naprawdę jesteśmy tylko magicznymi konceptami – przerwał jej Godryk. – To szkoła zajmuje się transformowaniem kamieni, kiedy akceptuje nowego dyrektora, czy dyrektorkę. Nie, nie wiem zbyt wiele, ale pojawiłaś się tu cokolwiek niespodziewanie i w ogóle nie spodziewałaś się nas tu znaleźć, co zwykle nie wróży nic dobrego. Zazwyczaj dyrektor pojawia się tu ze swoim następcą i pokazuje mu, albo jej, wszystkie tajemnice hogwardzkich tuneli. Co się stało Albusowi Dumbledore'owi?

Minerwa westchnęła i pochyliła głowę. Wytłumaczenie tego chwilę zajmie.

Tak cicho jak mogła, zaczęła wyjaśniać plan poświęceń, który Albus stopniowo starał się realizować i jak daleko pod tym względem zaszedł. Upewniła się, że zaznaczyła, jak bardzo gryfoński był Albus i że najwyraźniej nie był w stanie pogodzić się z konceptem dziecka o lordowskiej mocy w Slytherinie, więc wyszedł z założenia, że to dziecko stanie się po prostu kolejnym Mrocznym Panem. Wyjaśniła, w jaki sposób przebiegało maltretowanie – na tyle, na ile była w stanie to zrozumieć; wciąż nie była w stanie się zmusić do przejrzenia wszystkich zapisków Severusa – a także okoliczności, w jakich nagle objęła swoje nowe stanowisko.

Kiedy skończyła, Godryk milczał, a Minerwa nie była w stanie określić, jakie myśli musiały przebiegać mu przez głowę, ponieważ stał zwrócony do niej plecami. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian groty i nagle zaklął szpetnie i zamachnął się nogą. Wsiąknęła w ścianę. Minerwa wzdrygnęła się, zupełnie jakby do kontaktu faktycznie doszło i skała nacięła mu skórę. _Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiała przywiązywać kawałka siebie do kamienia kotwiczącego. To musi być strasznie frustrujące, wściec się, ale nie być w stanie niczego uderzyć._

Godryk odwrócił się z powrotem, jego oczy lśniły od płonącej furii.

– Był Gryfonem – powiedział.

Minerwa po prostu kiwnęła głową, uznając, że Godryk prawdopodobnie dojdzie do tych samych wniosków co ona wcześniej.

– Był Gryfonem i zrobił coś takiego – ciągnął dalej Godryk, podnosząc stopniowo głos. Zaczął krążyć po grocie. Minerwa przyjrzała się jego butom i zobaczyła, że dotykają one ziemi, ale już nie myślała dłużej, że jej rozmówca jest zrobiony z czegoś solidnego. To raczej wiele lat praktyki trzymały jego stopy przy ziemi, bo Godryk był po prostu innym rodzajem ducha. – Jak on mógł narobić takiego wstydu naszemu domowi? Jak my teraz naprawimy naszą reputację, nauczymy pozostałych, że wciąż warto nam ufać? – Spojrzał na nią. – Jesteś Gryfonką, prawda? Większość McGonagalli było.

Minerwa znowu przytaknęła.

– Będą teraz podejrzewali Gryfonów o najgorsze w ten sam sposób, w jaki robili to kiedyś ze Ślizgonami – szepnął Godryk, po czym zaśmiał się gorzko. – Co to za świat, w którym ktoś, kto podzielał moje priorytety dręczy dzieci, a ktoś, kto podziela priorytety Salazara jest wyłącznie zainteresowany wolnością?

– Taki, w którym do nawigacji potrzebuję waszej pomocy – powiedziała Minerwa, chwytając się tego, co uznała za swoją najlepszą szansę. – Wiem, że coś jest wciąż nie tak z osłonami; nie przerzuciły się na mnie tak gładko jak powinny po odebraniu Albusowi władzy nad szkołą. Czy może mnie pan zaprowadzić do miejsca, w którym zaczyna się ta cała plątanina? – Rozejrzała się po raz kolejny po grocie. – Te tutaj wyglądają bardzo porządnie i elegancko.

Godryk zamarł na moment.

– Oczywiście, że pokażę – powiedział wreszcie. – Ostatecznie to po części moja wina, że w ogóle do tego doszło. – Zwrócił się w kierunku jednego z krańców groty, zachęcając ją gestem do ruszenia za sobą.

– Po części pańska wina? – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, ruszając za nim, poświęcając równie dużo uwagi ścianom wokół siebie, jak i temu, co mówiła. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby w tej grocie znajdowały się jakiekolwiek drzwi, czy przejścia. Miała nadzieję, że to nie okażą się tego rodzaju drzwi, przez które mogą przejść tylko duchy, podczas gdy ona będzie musiała pozostać z tyłu. – Nie sądzę. Chcę naprawić reputację Gryffindoru równie mocno co pan, ale przecież nie może być pan odpowiedzialny za zachowanie wszystkich ludzi z tego domu.

– Za to jestem – powiedział cicho Godryk. – Kilka lat temu dyrektor przyszedł do mnie i powiedział, że potrzebuje zmienić nieco systemy obronne szkoły, żeby lepiej chronić uczniów. Zgodziłem się na to, oczywiście, i pokazałem nawet jak to zrobić. Teraz obawiam się, że dałem mu klucz do drzwi, których nigdy nie powinienem był otwierać. – Wykonał gest i głaz przed nimi zniknął.

Minerwa zagapiła się. Co się pojawiło na jego miejscu, wyglądało jak zwykłe schody, wykonane z białego kamienia, prowadzące w górę, lśniące w promieniach opadającego gdzieś w górze słońca. Diamentowy pył, albo drobiny wyjątkowo do niego podobne, tańczyły w powietrzu. Minerwa pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Godryka.

– Nie rozumiem. Jesteśmy na zewnątrz?

– Nie do końca – powiedział Godryk i wskazał na kolejny kamień kotwiczący, wryty tak głęboko w pierwszy stopień schodów, że Minerwa nie zauważyła nawet lśnienia jego głębokiego błękitu, ponieważ ten został przykryty blaskiem stopni. – W ten sam sposób, w jaki można przywiązać esencję martwego czarodzieja do jednego z tych kamieni, można też przywiązać esencję martwego miejsca. Tworzy się w ten sposób kryjówkę, do której nikt inny nie może się dostać, ponieważ, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, ucieka się w przeszłość – przeszłość ta jednak jest odcięta od wszystkiego i wszystkich, więc nie trzeba się obawiać spotkania samego siebie, jak to bywa w przypadku zmieniacza czasu. – Wyciągnął w kierunku Minerwy dłoń, która ujęła ją z wahaniem i z szokiem odkryła, że jego palce były namacalne. – To była kiedyś część posiadłości, na której się urodziłem – dodał po prostu. – Pokazałem ją Albusowi, ponieważ nikt nie jest w stanie do niej wejść, póki nie trzymam ich za rękę. Nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie lepszego miejsca, w którym zmienione systemy obronne szkoły mogłyby odpocząć. 

Minerwa postawiła nogę na pierwszym stopniu schodów. Ten zadrżał pod jej ciężarem, po czym wydał z ciebie lśniący trel. Minerwa zadrżała w odpowiedzi, po czym pokręciła głową, pozwalając się prowadzić wyżej i wyżej, pośród wpadające z góry promienie słońca. To było niczym sprowadzony przez Światło sen, ale nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić domu, który zobaczy na samej górze.

Był tak wspaniały, jak miała na to nadzieję. Wciąż znajdowali się wewnątrz budynku, o czym zorientowała się dopiero na szczycie schodów, ale dom ten zbudowany był z tego samego, białego kamienia co schody, wypolerowane połacie, które wyłapywały padające z zewnątrz światło i odbijały je do środka w łagodnych, ale i tak oszałamiających falach. Minerwa odkryła, że stoi na rozległej podłodze, wyłożonej mozaiką reprezentującą cztery flagi, a przez odległe okna wpadało światło w kolorze zieleni i złota. Zieleń nie była trującą, głęboką zielenią Slytherina, ale agresywnym kolorem żywych drzew. Powietrze wokół niej było przesycone ciepłem i zapachem lata. Minerwa była w stanie zobaczyć inne filary i skomplikowane, błyszczące srebrem i bielą artefakty, leżące potulnie na podłodze, czekające tylko, aż ktoś je podniesie do stworzenia czegoś pięknego.

– Tędy – wymamrotał Godryk i przeszedł przez salę, kierując się w stronę jednego z filarów. Minerwa ruszyła za nim, wciąż rozglądając się z podziwem. Miała wrażenie, że to było jedno z magicznych miejsc, o zobaczeniu których zawsze marzyła, ale tylko czytała o nich w bajkach i historiach o dzikiej magii. Były czasy, kiedy świetliści byli w nieznacznej liczbie, większość ludzi wolała się deklarować dzikiemu Mrokowi, który tańczył podczas nocy Walpurgii. Rytuały przesilenia letniego były wykonywane przez niewielu ludzi, ale za to ze znacznie większą intensywnością, przez co nabierały potęgi, a świetliści czarodzieje tworzyli swoje domy jako bastiony cywilizacji, poświęcone ostrożnemu przechowywaniu i utrzymywaniu cennych artefaktów i książek – nie rzeczy, które można było zniszczyć, jak to było w przypadku wielu mrocznych artefaktów w chwili, w których ich właściciele tracili nimi zainteresowanie.

 _Światło jest w stanie krzywdzić innych – Albus tego dowiódł – ale jest też w stanie tworzyć i utrzymywać przy życiu piękno_ , pomyślała z dumą Minerwa.

Usłyszała odległy dźwięk dzwonków, niemal gniewnej muzyki, i zmarszczyła brwi. Zanim zdążyła zapytać o to Godryka, ten odezwał się:

– Ach. Tutaj – po czym odstąpił od jednego z filarów.

Minerwa zamrugała. To w ogóle nie był filar, jak w pierwszej chwili założyła, patrząc na jego smukłą sylwetkę w kącie pokoju, ale posąg Albusa. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, kiedy przemierzał pola bitewne, żeby walczyć z Voldemortem, odziany w białe szaty i Światło. Miał podniesioną rękę, jakby chciał uspokoić podekscytowany tłum, a jego oczy, wykonane z niebieskich kamieni, chociaż Minerwa nie sądziła, żeby to były szafiry, lśniły mądrością i inteligencją.

A wokół niego owijały się osłony Hogwartu, zanurzając się w różnych punktach w jego ciało i wynurzając z powrotem, jakby był muchą, złapaną w sieć pająka. Minerwa odnosiła wrażenie, że to pająk byłby w tym przypadku ofiarą.

– Dzięki temu stał się dla nich niezbędny – powiedział cicho Godryk. – Dlatego osłony cię atakują. Sprawił, że żaden inny dyrektor nie byłby w stanie zająć jego miejsca w Hogwarcie, o ile on sam by go nie zaaprobował i z własnej woli nie chciał przekazać mu władzy nad osłonami. W obronie szkoły znajdują się w tej chwili ogromne dziury po prostu dlatego, że go tam nie ma. A będzie tylko gorzej.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Nawet z tym wszystkim, co wiedziała o Albusie, jak daleko zdołał upaść z dala od ideałów, za które go kiedyś podziwiała, to i tak _bolało_. Łatwiej jej przyszło uwierzyć w to, że był szczególnie wrogo nastawiony wobec dzieci, które trafiały do Slytherinu z lordowską mocą, niż w to, żeby był skłonny pozwolić uczniom szkoły cierpieć w razie, gdyby coś mu się przytrafiło.

– Czemu szkoła w ogóle mnie rozpoznaje? – zapytała.

– Ponieważ nie spętał _wszystkich_ osłon – powiedział Godryk. – Jak teraz o tym myślę, to podejrzewam, że o to nie poprosił, ponieważ w odpowiedzi zrobiłbym się zbyt ciekawy i zadał mu zbyt wiele pytań. Zostawił wystarczająco wiele na wolności, żeby przekonać ciebie, jak i każdego, kto był po jego stronie, że macie pełną władzę nad Hogwartem. Ale to nie jest prawdą. Wszystkie głębsze systemy obronne są w stanie rozkładu. Zaplanował to sobie, w razie, gdyby go zabito, albo odsunięto na siłę od władzy.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– A co by się stało, gdyby umarł ze starości?

– Podejrzewam, że wtedy osłony przeniosłyby się bez problemu, ponieważ byłaby to naturalna śmierć. – Obejrzała się na Godryka i zobaczyła, że ten wzruszył ramionami. – Chciał się przede wszystkim upewnić, że _nikt_ nie będzie miał nad szkołą równie wielkiej władzy co on, że Hogwart będzie całkowicie od niego zależny. Wierzył, że tylko on jest w stanie go ochronić. – Przez twarz założyciela przemknął gorzki wyraz. – Nawet mi o tym wspomniał, kiedy pomagałem mu tworzyć ten posąg. Nie zwróciłem wtedy uwagi na to, na które słowa wtedy naciskał, ale może zauważyłbym, że coś jest nie tak.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, pociągnął się za brodę, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Jesteś prawowitą następczynią Albusa Dumbledore'a i co więcej, wydaje mi się, że możesz być odpowiednią osobą, która będzie w stanie naprawić to, co wyrządził szkole. "Zwróć się do McGonagalli przez wzgląd na ich przeklęty upór i niechęć do poddania się" – powiedział, jakby kogoś cytował. Kontynuował jednak, zanim Minerwa zdążyła go przycisnąć pytaniem, od kogo niby słyszał coś takiego. – Chcę pomóc przy reperowaniu reputacji szkoły, mojego domu i Światła. Chciałbym nawet pomóc temu młodemu Lordowi, którego mi opisałaś, choćby dlatego, żeby wynagrodzić mu jakoś to, co Albus mu wyrządził. – Zamilkł na moment, stukając palcami o nic, po czym zerknął na nią. – To zabrzmi jak dziwne pytanie, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać przed zadaniem go. Nazwij mnie głupim optymistą.

– Nigdy nie nazwałabym pana głupim – powiedziała Minerwa, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym zaczekała.

Godryk odchrząknął.

– Czy ten chłopiec... Harry, z tego co mi mówiłaś... wspominał coś o tym, że chciałby zostać _vatesem?_ Że chciałby uwalniać magiczne stworzenia i starać się przewidzieć ścieżki, na których mogłyby żyć w spokoju i zgodzie z czarownicami i czarodziejami?

Minerwa zagapiła się na niego.

– Powiedziałem przecież, że to dziwne pytanie – powiedział zaperzony Godryk.

– Ja... znaczy się, tak, mówił o tym. – Minerwa pokręciła głową. – Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że akurat coś takiego by pana zainteresowało, dlatego nie wspomniałam o tym, kiedy go panu opisywałam.

Godryk kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie jestem tym bardziej zdeterminowany, żeby mu pomóc – powiedział. – Na jeden sposób i tylko na jeden sposób, wydaje mi się, że Albus miał rację, obawiając się chłopca. Lordowie _zmieniają_ świat wokół siebie i mogą to zrobić, nie poświęcając żyjącym w nim ludziom nawet chwili uwagi. Albus sam przecież taki był. Ale jeśli ten Harry Potter myśli o innych... to chcę mu pomóc. – Westchnął, zagapiając się w przestrzeń. – W pewnym momencie mojego życia moją największą ambicją było zostanie _vatesem_. Ale nie mogłem. Nie byłem na to dość potężny. Zdołałem osiągnąć niezwykłe rzeczy z pomocą mojej drogiej Helgi i Roweny, a nawet Salazara, kiedy jeszcze był razem z nami, ale zawsze musieliśmy ich dokonywać wspólnie. A nigdy nie byliśmy w stanie dojść do porozumienia względem uwalniania magicznych stworzeń, czy tego, które w ogóle powinny być wolne. – Zerknął na Minerwę. – A teraz... czy wydaje ci się, że Potter w którymś momencie przestanie uwalniać magiczne stworzenia?

– Nie, o ile któreś z nich nie poinformuje go, że wolałoby pozostać w niewoli – powiedziała Minerwa, przypominając sobie kłąb Wielu, który wtoczył się do Wielkiej Sali w dzień równonocy wiosennej. – Z tego co wiem, uwolnił już dementorów, gatunek węży znanych jako Wielu i nawet jednorożce. – Była w stanie wyczuć brak jednorożców w chwili, w której została dyrektorką, ale i tak przez dobrych kilka dni nie była w stanie ustalić, skąd się wzięło to wrażenie.

Godryk zacisnął przed sobą swoje dłonie.

– Tym bardziej jestem rad, że tu przyszłaś i mnie odnalazłaś – powiedział wojowniczo. – Albus sprowadził hańbę na nasz dom, ale mamy szansę ją oczyścić i najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy od pomagania temu, który naprawdę jest tej pomocy wart.

Minerwa spojrzała na posąg.

– A czy możemy coś z tym zrobić? Czy mogłabym przenieść osłony po prostu z niego na siebie?

Godryk westchnął ciężko, ramiona znowu mu opadły.

– Nie. Obawiam się, że nie. Niektóre z zaklęć, które otaczają i chronią ten posąg, mogą zostać zdjęte wyłącznie przez Albusa. Poza tym, nie chcemy powtórzyć jego błędu i ustawić cię w samym środku osłon. Co by się stało, gdybyś zginęła w bitwie? Hogwart pozostałby bezbronny.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową.

– A ja nawet jeszcze nie wybrałam swojego zastępcy. – Wiedziała, kogo ma zamiar o to zapytać, ale wolała podejść do sprawy delikatnie, co oznaczało, że musi z tym chwilę zaczekać. – Niech i tak będzie. W takim razie co pan sugeruje?

– Oswojenie szkoły.

Minerwa zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

Godryk zarumienił się lekko.

– Ach. Proszę o wybaczenie. Helga by to tak określiła. Wierzyła, że Hogwart był żywą istotą. To był jeden z powodów, przez które nigdy nie chciała się ze mną zgodzić pod względem _vatesa_ i pomóc mi w tym. Zawsze bardziej interesowały ją magiczne rośliny i budynki, a nie _stworzenia_. Chodziło o to, żebyś oswoiła Hogwart, przekonała go, żeby zaczął ci ufać, zupełnie jakby był dziką istotą. Został skrzywdzony przez poprzedniego dyrektora. Musi się przekonać, że ci naprawdę na nim zależy.

– No i? – ponagliła go Minerwa. – Jak mam tego dokonać? – Nie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed uznaniem, że Godryk Gryffindor byłby wyjątkowo irytującym profesorem. Uczniowie chcieli się _dowiadywać_ nowych rzeczy, uczyć ich, a przynajmniej z takiego założenia wychodzili najlepsi z nich, jak Hermiona Granger. Czego nie potrzebowali, to wiecznych dygresji wokół interesującego ich tematu.

Godryk zamrugał na nią, po czym zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

– Ach. Proszę o wybaczenie – powtórzył. – Rozmawiaj z osłonami. Zapoznaj się z nimi. Myśl często i głośno o swoich planach. Pokaż szkole, że o nic ją nie winisz. Nie odganiaj żadnych osłon, które spróbują się do pani przyczepić. Odnajduj dziury w nich i je naprawiaj. – Kiwnął głową. – To wystarczy na początek. Ja w międzyczasie popracuję nad zdjęciem zaklęć ochronnych, które sam nałożyłem na ten nieszczęsny posąg. Reszta powinna w pewnym momencie sama zgnić, póki nie będzie już ich nic utrzymywało przy życiu, poza ich powiązaniem z mocą Albusa. Wtedy zawołam Helgę i Rowenę. Obserwują nas teraz, wiesz?

Zachichotał, kiedy Minerwa rozejrzała się podejrzliwie po domu.

– Są mniej skore do ujawniania się ode mnie, poza tym, zajmują się innymi aspektami Hogwartu, a nie osłonami – wyjaśnił. – W dodatku nie należysz do ich domów. Pokażą się same, kiedy same uznają, że nastała właściwa pora. Pokaż im, że zasługujesz na ich zaufanie, Minerwo, to z czasem się do ciebie przyzwyczają. Je też trzeba oswajać, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzątka – dodał, podnosząc lekko głos.

Nad jego głową zmaterializowała się książką, która momentalnie zaczęła opadać. Godryk uniknął jej ze śmiechem.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz aż taki nieformalny – zauważyła, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

– Mój styl wyrażania się zmieniał się, oczywiście, na przestrzeni wieków, w miarę jak poznawałem nowych dyrektorów i dyrektorki – powiedział łagodnie Godryk. Jego twarz pociemniała na moment. – Nawet Albus wiele mnie nauczył – mruknął. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. – Już nie mogę się doczekać wszystkiego tego, czego zdołam nauczyć się od ciebie. – Wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do wejścia, w którym są kamienie kotwiczące.

* * *

Minerwa usiadła prosto, kiedy do drzwi jej gabinetu zapukał wyczekiwany gość. Minęło już kilka godzin od jej spotkania z jednym z czterech założycieli Hogwartu. Wykorzystała ten czas na pogodzenie się z tym, jak rozległa i dotkliwa okazała się być popełniona przez Albusa zdrada, która była ostatecznym dowodem na to, że naprawdę nie ufał nikomu poza samym sobą nawet względem tak podstawowych czynności jak ochrona szkoły. Człowiek, którego do siebie zaprosiła, miał swoje własne zgryzoty na głowie, ale miała nadzieję, że dodatkowa funkcja przynajmniej po części odwróci od nich jego uwagę. Będzie musiała wyglądać przed nim na spokojną, miłą i niewzruszoną.

– Wejdź – zawołała.

Severus wszedł i zajął fotel naprzeciw niej, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominając sobą ptaszysko niosące zły omen. Minerwa nauczyła się jednak pomijać wzrokiem jego groźną postawę już podczas pierwszego roku jego nauczania w Hogwarcie. Spojrzała na jego twarz, zobaczyła jego lekko zapadnięte oczy i policzki, zauważyła, jak wbijał wzrok ze złością w jej biurko, a nie w nią, jak mocno zaciskał zęby.

 _Utrata Harry'ego w ten sposób odbiła się na nim ciężej, niż sam by się chciał do tego przyznać._ Minerwa wiedziała, że kilka dni temu otrzymał list od Harry'ego i mu na niego odpisał, ale Harry w dość wyraźny sposób nie miał ochoty jeszcze wrócić do Hogwartu, pozwalając Severusowi na ponowne podjęcie swoich obowiązków jako jego opiekuna. To go niewątpliwie mocno ugodziło. Minerwa zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus kochał chłopca niczym syna, mimo że wiedziała też, że gdyby zapytała o to Severusa, to ten gorliwie by zaprzeczył.

 _Pod tym względem jednak lepiej być gryfonem_ , pomyślała. _Potrafimy powiedzieć prawdę wprost, nie potrzebujemy tego całego ślizgońskiego kłamania i zwodzenia i przynajmniej nie wyglądamy potem głupio, jak się nas przyłapie na kłamstwie._

– Severusie – powiedziała. – Chciałam cię poprosić, żebyś został moim zastępcą.

Severus podskoczył, po czym zagapił się na nią. Minerwa napotkała jego spojrzenie swoim, niewzruszonym.

– Zawsze podejrzewałem, że to pozycja dyrektora doprowadziła Albusa do szaleństwa – powiedział wreszcie, głosem ochrypłym i nieprzyjemnym. – Teraz mam już dowód. _Zwariowałaś_ , Minerwo. Nie powiesz mi, że naprawdę masz to na myśli.

– Owszem, mam – powiedziała Minerwa. _I to nie tylko dlatego, że to cię zmusi do myślenia o innych sprawach niż tych dotyczących Harry'ego, a Merlin jeden wie, że to ci się naprawdę przyda._ – Wiem, co musiałeś poddać, Severusie. Czy wiesz, co z tego wywnioskowałam?

– Że jestem idiotą? – Severus wrócił do wbijania gniewnego spojrzenia w biurko. – Że nigdy nie powinienem mieć dziecka, skoro te się tak zachowują?

– Że jesteś zdeterminowany do zrobienia przede wszystkim tego, co jest słuszne – powiedziała Minerwa, dławiąc swój własny impuls do warknięcia na Severusa za jego roztkliwianie się nad sobą. Zrobiłaby to bez wahania, kiedy jeszcze byli kolegami z pracy, ale teraz była dla niego autorytetem, więc musiała to wykorzystać jak należy. – A to oznacza, że jeśli kiedyś zginę albo będę musiała przejść na emeryturę, to będę mogła ci ufać, że zostaniesz dobrym dyrektorem dla tej szkoły. Znieśliśmy już wystarczająco wiele zdrad. Chcę cię u mojego boku, Severusie, ponieważ wiem, że nigdy nie będę musiała się obawiać, że dźgniesz mnie w plecy.

Severus zagapił się na nią. Minerwa czekała na jakąś przepełnioną kpiną uwagę na temat tego, jak to nigdy nie powinna ufać Ślizgonom na tyle, żeby odwracać się do nich plecami.

– Czego się dowiedziałaś? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Minerwa powiedziała mu, zastanawiając się, czy zorientował się już, że wysłuchując tych tajemnic na dobrą sprawę poświęcał się już swojej nowej roli. Nie wyglądało na to, ale jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej mroczna, a jego oczy lśniły od gniewu, a on sam wyglądał na bardziej żywego niż był od dnia aresztowania Albusa. Minerwa była przekonana, że podjęła dobrą decyzję. To był człowiek, który cenił sobie dobro ponad własne życie czy dumę.

– Czyli przyjmiesz tę pozycję – powiedziała, kiedy wstał.

Severus rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, nawet ani razu nie mrugnął.

– Masz rację – powiedział wreszcie.

Minerwa podniosła brwi.

– Jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że Tiara niemal umieściła cię w Slytherinie – powiedział Severus i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, co było odpowiedzią samą w sobie.

Minerwa usiadła wygodniej w swoim fotelu i uśmiechnęła się. Mogła sobie pozwolić na przelotne ciepło przyjemności wywołanej zwycięstwem, zanim będzie musiała zająć się następnym problemem.

– Widzisz? Mówiłam ci, że zostaniesz przywódcą.

Minerwa odwróciła się gwałtownie. W kącie jej gabinetu, tuż obok drzwi wiodących do niższych poziomów zamku stała ta sama zakapturzona postać, która kiedyś przedstawiła się jej jako Acies. Wciąż wyczuwała od niej dym i ogień, ale tym razem Minerwa miała wrażenie, że w powietrzu było też coś innego. Życie, wiosna i światło.

– Kim _jesteś?_ – zażądała Minerwa, tak samo jak wcześniej.

– Kimś, kogo niebawem będziesz częściej widywać – powiedziała Acies irytująco spokojnym tonem. – Oraz kimś, kto ma dla ciebie wiadomość. Słuchaj. Oto, co profesor Trelawney powiedziała dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi na wieży kilka tygodni temu.

_Po trzykroć pierwsza los wije swój kręty,_  
Trzykrotnie nadejdzie wyboru czas i skutek  
Wrogów swych wprawi w bezruch ciszy zaklęty  
Aby Mroku śmiech był dziki i Światła znikł smutek. 

_Burza co nadciąga na dwie się pomnoży_  
Dwie w dniu się objawią, dwie w jednym przyjdą roku  
Jedna mroczna, blask księżyca jej nie rozproszy  
Druga światłem gorzejąca zmąci miejsca spokój 

_Jedna po drugiej, los każdej się dokona_  
Jedno ich duszą i jedno ich sercem  
Mojego wieszczenia rola już spełniona  
Za tych słów wyjątkiem, co o nim są wersem. 

– I co to oznacza? – zażądała Minerwa, mimo że już i tak starała się to opracować. Co wydawało się jej najbardziej oczywiste to fakt, że mogła liczyć na to, że Sybilla dalej będzie wypluwała z siebie kolejne przepowiednie. Minerwa zmarszczyła nos.

– Jeszcze nie wiem do końca – powiedziała Acies. – Pomyślałam jednak, że powinnaś się o tym dowiedzieć. – Tym razem tuż przed jej zniknięciem pojawił się wokół niej cień ogromnych skrzydeł, a Minerwa odniosła odległe wrażenie, że przyglądają się jej dzikie oczy.

Minerwa oparła się znowu w swoim fotelu i pokręciła głową. Już naprawdę miała dość tych wszystkich przepowiedni i konieczności pracy razem z nimi, ale pod tą całą niechęcią znajdowała się żelazna determinacja.

_Nie spartolę tego tak, jak Albus spatrolił swoją własną szansę._


	13. Argutus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest _bardzo_ przegadany rozdział.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco przyglądał mu się od rana, ale był zajęty, najpierw spotkaniem z Elfridą – które było dziwne, ponieważ po prostu pozwoliła mu potrzymać znowu Marian na rękach, a potem pytała go, czy się wysypia i czy jego dłoń, z której braku już zdawała sobie sprawę, go czasem nie pobolewa – a potem próbami ustalenia, jak właściwie odpisać na najnowszy list od Snape'a. Zresztą, obejrzał się na niego kilka razy z zaciekawieniem, ale Draco za każdym razem odwracał szybko twarz.

Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że Draco miał już dość.

– Nie musisz robić z siebie takiego bohatera, Harry – wypalił. – _Wolno_ ci przecież przynajmniej zapytać.

– Zapytać o co? – Harry poderwał wzrok, spoglądając ponad listem, który komponował dla Snape'a. Wreszcie wiedział, w jaki sposób odpisać, ale to i tak nie oznaczało, że przelanie tych myśli na pergamin było w jakikolwiek sposób łatwe. Jeśli Draco chciał go w jakiś sposób oderwać od tej czynności, to Harry się na to pisał.

– O to co właściwie robimy. – Draco machnął ręką, gestem pokazując całą rezydencję.

Harry zdawał sobie poniekąd sprawę z tego, że skrzaty domowe ustawiły długi stół w głównej sali rezydencji, bo następnego dnia miała się odbyć jakaś uroczystość. Domyślał się też, że sprzątały i gotowały, jakby ich życie miało od tego zależeć. Wciąż nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien zrobić w sprawie skrzatów w rezydencji Malfoyów, nie był pewien jak daleko miał prawo naciskać Lucjusza w kwestii ich uwolnienia, więc starał się nie zwracać na to specjalnej uwagi.

– Tak? – zapytał. – Będziecie obchodzić jakieś święto?

Draco obrzucił go ciężkim spojrzeniem. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No co? – zapytał, słysząc, jak jego głos przyjmuje obronny ton. Podniósł pióro. Magia trzymała czysty kawałek pergaminu przybity do biurka przed nim, ponieważ jego lewy nadgarstek bolał, ilekroć próbował nim naciskać zbyt mocno.

– Przecież jutro są twoje _urodziny_ , ty durniu! – wypalił Draco.

Harry zamrugał i szczęka mu opadła. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Bardzo łatwo mu to przyszło, bo jego dni były przepełnione niekończącą się nauką, przerywaną czasem listami od Snape'a, kłótniami z Draconem, czy wizytami od Elfridy. Teraz jednak naprawdę żałował, że do tego doszło.

– Szlag – wymamrotał. – Muszę znaleźć coś dla Connora. – Skoczył na nogi i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Draco zdążył podskoczyć i stanąć mu na drodze. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Draco znowu zaczął szybko rosnąć, co było typowe dla ludzi w jego wieku, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że zdarzyło mu się to po raz ostatni, bo znowu zrobił się nieco wyższy od niego. Teraz skorzystał z tego, pochylając się, żeby spojrzeć Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz?

– Na Pokątną – powiedział Harry z irytacją.

– _Sam?_ – Mina Dracona idealnie wyrażała święte oburzenie. – Chyba żartujesz, Harry.

– Przecież jest jeszcze jasno. – Harry odwrócił się, żeby na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić, czy promienie słońca wciąż wpadają przez okna biblioteki. Skoro udało mu się tak bardzo stracić poczucie czasu, że zapomniał o prezencie dla Connora, to możliwe, że przecież mógł też nie orientować się w porze dnia. Kiwnął głową i zerknął na Dracona z tryumfem w oczach. – Widzisz? Poproszę twoją mamę, żeby udała się tam ze mną. – Osobiście uważał to za niedorzeczne. Był w stanie obronić się sam lepiej niż ktokolwiek, więc taka wyprawa tylko sprawi, że Narcyza może się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. Od czasu odbudowania swojego umysłu odkrył jednak, że opłaca się na różne sposoby słuchać ludzi, którzy cię kochają.

– Jest zajęta przygotowaniami do imprezy – powiedział Draco.

– _Po co_ w ogóle ma się odbywać jakakolwiek impreza? – Harry był w stanie usłyszeć jęk w swoim głosie, ale uznał, że ma w takim momencie prawo do marudzenia. Draco i Malfoyowie już wcześniej dawali mu prezenty na urodziny, oczywiście, ale jeszcze nigdy nie robili z tego jakiejś przesadnej uroczystości. – Przecież to bez sensu.

– Ponieważ matka chce zaprosić twoich sojuszników – powiedział Draco. – Nawet tych nowych, którzy prawdopodobnie opuścili ostatnie spotkanie, mając o tobie cokolwiek średnie mniemanie. Musimy dać im szansę na zobaczenie ciebie w pełni sił, jak i do tego, żeby poznali się nawzajem. – Parsknął. – Aż nie mogę się doczekać miny Edwarda Burke'a, kiedy ten zobaczy, że Tybalt Starrise też został zaproszony. Wydaje mu się, że świetliści czarodzieje nie mają miejsca podczas spotkania mrocznych.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Kiedy się tu pojawią?

– Późnym rankiem, wczesnym popołudniem. – Draco wydawał się teraz bardziej zrelaksowany, prawdopodobnie wydawało mu się, że Harry porzucił już pomysł udania się na Pokątną. – Matka uważa, że pewnie kilku z nich pojawi się nawet wcześniej, żeby porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

– W takim razie mam czas, żeby udać się na Pokątną jutro rano i kupić Connorowi jakiś prezent – powiedział Harry z nadzieją. – Może nawet sam mu go zaniosę...

– Harry. – Draco założył ręce na piersi. – Przecież możesz sam stworzyć prezent dla swojego brata. Widziałem, jak robiłeś tak przy innych okazjach. Nie będziesz się wybierał nigdzie poza osłony, jasne?

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– _Naprawdę_ wydaje mi się, że Bellatrix czaiła się wtedy zaraz za granicą osłon zupełnie przypadkowo, Draco. W dodatku uciekła, jak tylko zobaczyła twoją mamę. – Narcyzie i tak udało się trafić Bellatrix jakąś klątwą, która, jak powiedziała wesoło, sprawi, że ta będzie miała wrażenie, że coś żywego, z wielką ilością pazurów, będzie usiłowało się wydostać z jej wnętrzności. Harry sam się wzdrygnął na ten opis i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien istnieć jakiś limit przysięgi, jaką złożyła Narcyza, ale wtedy spojrzał na jej twarz i uznał, że lepiej się w to po prostu nie mieszać.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności, Harry. – Ton Dracona wciąż brzmiał lekko, ale Harry usłyszał lekki przymrozek na jego krańcach i wiedział, że już przegrał tę kłótnię, o ile nie aportuje się po prostu na Pokątną, nie znajdzie prezentu i nie wróci, żeby zmierzyć się z furią Dracona i Narcyzy. – Poza tym, ostatnia sowa, którą wysłałeś do brata, wróciła oszołomiona, pamiętasz? Nie sądzę, żeby te osłony, pod którymi go teraz trzymają, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie był, zdołały przepuścić tę z prezentem.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie wiedział, gdzie przeniesiono Connora po walce u Weasleyów – Connor napisał mu, że nie może mu powiedzieć, na wypadek gdyby list trafił w niepowołane ręce – mimo że jego brat był w stanie wysyłać mu listy. Powiedział mu, że spędza fajnie czas, że nic mu się nie stało w walce, że cieszy się z tego, że Harry jest bezpieczny, jak i wiele innych słów, które Harry naonczas uznał za pocieszające. Teraz jednak pragnął się dowiedzieć, skąd te sowy właściwie przylatywały, żałując że żadnej jeszcze dzisiaj nie otrzymał. Może zdołałby ją przekonać do zatrzymania się u nich na tyle długo, żeby zaniosła z powrotem ze sobą prezent od niego.

– Czemu tak strasznie się martwisz o prezent dla swojego brata? – powtórzył Draco, głosem łagodnym i kojącym.

– Bo nie mam najbledszego pojęcia, co miałbym mu zrobić. – Harry odwrócił się i zaczął krążyć po bibliotece, odruchowo usiłując przeczesać włosy lewą dłonią i prychając ze zniecierpliwieniem, kiedy jego nadgarstek nieprzyjemnie przejechał mu po głowie. – A to musi być coś idealnego, Draco. Chcę, żeby mówiło mu coś o przebytym roku, o tym, kim jesteśmy, czego dokonaliśmy...

– Ćśś, Harry. – Draco zaszedł go od tyłu i objął go łagodnie. Harry zaczął się wić, czując się nieprzyjemnie. Ostatnimi czasy Draco robił to nie tylko wtedy, kiedy Harry potrzebował pocieszenia, ale w sumie kiedy tylko chciał. – Wymyślisz coś. Wiem, że tak będzie. Poza tym, przecież i tak nie dasz mu tego aż do końca wakacji, więc nic się nie stało.

Harry zaczął mówić, że właśnie, że się _stało_ , po czym zamarł, otwierając nieco szerzej oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu słowa Dracona zapoczątkowały osobliwy ciąg myśli w jego głowie. Po wakacjach wrócą do szkoły, a ponieważ w tym roku nie będzie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, to razem z Connorem będą mogli znowu pograć w quidditcha. Od razu wiedział, jaki prezent w takiej sytuacji będzie najlepszy dla jego brata.

– Przepraszam cię na moment, Draco – powiedział i delikatnie rozsunął łokciami jego ramiona. Draco puścił go, prychając lekko z rozbawieniem.

– Przyszło ci coś do głowy, co?

Harry kiwnął z roztargnieniem, po czym pobiegł w kierunku przeciwległego krańca biblioteki. Książki, których potrzebował, znajdowały się na najwyższej półce. Znalazł je już pierwszego dnia pobytu, ale wtedy ich jeszcze nie potrzebował. Na szczęście kara Narcyzy dotycząca nieczytania książek o treści cięższej od bajek dla dzieci już minęła; Harry był niezwykle nią zirytowany, kiedy jeszcze trwała. Wyciągnął dwa ciężkie tomiska, zwinął się w kłębek w najbliższym fotelu i zaczął czytać.

* * *

Draco obserwował Harry'ego przez chwilę. Był w stanie wyczuć jego emocje, brzęczące niczym chmara pszczół, ale też, kiedy się naprawdę skoncentrował, ruchy jego mięśni, na podstawie których czasem był w stanie przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch.

Jego dar w dalszym ciągu mutował, a Draco nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Ani w jaki sposób powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu.

Kilka dni temu Draco otworzył oczy i odkrył, że tak naprawdę otwiera oczy swojego ojca, a nie swoje. Leżał w bezruchu, złapany gdzieś pomiędzy strachem a ciekawością, bo te kończyny były znacznie cięższe od jego własnych, przygniecione poduszką włosy znacznie dłuższe, jego ciało okrywały szaty nocne, a nie piżama, a jego matka chrapała mu cicho do ucha.

Skupił się i zdołał wskoczyć z powrotem do swojego ciała. Potem jednak leżał już w ciszy, rozbudzony i wciąż przestraszony.

Nie musiał się nad tym nawet zastanawiać, wiedział, że był w stanie kazać swojemu ojcu wstać, przeciągnąć się, ziewnąć, podrapać po dupie, wymówić słowa, które byłyby pomysłem Dracona, a nie jego. W dodatku przyszłoby mu to jeszcze łatwiej niż wtedy, kiedy zaatakował tamtą śmierciożerczynię. To nie było przymuszenie, nie w ten sposób, w jaki Harry wyjaśnił mu działanie zdolności swojego brata. Przymuszenie działało tylko w umyśle i można się mu było oprzeć. To była wiedza, że Draco był w stanie manipulować ciałami innych ludzi, jakby to były marionetki.

Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak strasznie by to było użyteczne w walce.

Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak Harry, z całą swoją miłością do wolnej woli, będzie tego nienawidził.

Draco drżał na myśl o powiedzeniu mu o tym. Będzie musiało w pewnym momencie do tego _dojść_ , oczywiście, mimo, że Draco nigdy nie zajrzał w ten sposób do umysłu Harry'ego i nigdy nie zamierzał tego zrobić bez zaproszenia. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy Draco odkładał to na później i odkrywał po obudzeniu się, że nie miał już więcej niespodziewanych wypadów z własnego umysłu w nocy, dobrze wiedział, że robi to wyłącznie po to, żeby w dalszym ciągu grzać się w niczego nie podejrzewającym zaufaniu Harry'ego, który nie podejrzewał od niego niczego, może poza jego dziwnym, w mniemaniu Harry'ego, zwyczajem zbyt częstego dotykania go.

Draco wyprostował się i nabrał głęboko tchu. Obiecał sobie, że się zmienił, że się zmieni i wiedział, że osoba, którą chciał się stać, powiedziałaby Harry'emu o wszystkim zaraz po bitwie. Poza tym, niebawem dojdą do momentu, w którym będzie musiał zacząć naciskać lekko Harry'ego, żeby zacząć otrzymywać różne gesty z powrotem. Jeśli się przed tym wycofa, to nigdy nie znajdą się na równi w tej więzi, której tak gorliwie pragnął.

Trzepot skrzydeł wyrwał jego myśli z tej dołującej spirali. Draco obrócił się i zobaczył jak dwa puchacze wirginijskie wlatują przez okno. Zawieszone w niesionej w ich pazurach sieci było wielkie, zielone pudło, noszące na sobie zwiniętą, srebrną żmiję, herb domu Połozu.

Draco przyjął pudło, słysząc delikatnie ocierające się o ścianki łuski czegoś, co się wiło w środku, po czym zapłacił sowom kilkoma syklami, które nosił przy sobie, w oczekiwaniu na tę dostawę. Kiwnęły głowami i wzniosły się w powietrze.

– Co tam masz?

Draco objął pudło, przyciskając je mocno do piersi i nie odwrócił się, pomimo zainteresowanego tonu Harry'ego.

– Prezent urodzinowy dla ciebie – powiedział wyniośle. – Lepiej, żebyś nawet nie próbował podglądać!

Harry zaśmiał się, ale w jego głosie rozległa się też nuta smutku.

– Draco, nie musiałeś kupować mi czegoś, co musiały dostarczyć ci aż dwie sowy – powiedział. – Ale dziękuję. Nie spróbuję tego zobaczyć ani zgadywać, co to może być.

Draco zaczął się ostentacyjnym cichaczem wymykać z biblioteki, oglądając się podejrzliwie przez ramię, ot, dla utrzymania żartu w powietrzu między nimi, po czym zabrał pudło do swojego pokoju. Jedno zerknięcie do środka zapewniło go, że wąż omenu wyglądał dokładnie tak jak powinien, jeśli porównać go do zdjęć, które Draco znalazł w książkach. Wrzucił do środka kilka oszołomionych świerszczy, które też już trzymał w pogotowiu i po chwili usłyszał, jak z pudła dochodzą ciche trzaski.

Draco opadł dramatycznie na swoje łóżko, po czym skrzywił się. Łóżka w rezydencji Malfoyów były rewelacyjne do wysypiania się na nich, ale na pewno nie do nagłego opadania na nie. Założył dłonie pod głową i westchnął długo i powoli.

_Zaczekam z powiedzeniem Harry'emu o mojej zdolności. Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że powinienem. To, co mu jutro podaruję i tak będzie wystarczająco ciężkie do przetrawienia._

* * *

Harry delikatnie owinął kosmyk magii wokół swoich palców, po czym odsunął się i kiwnął głową. Siedmiu maleńkich zawodników quidditcha, których stworzył, adaptując zaklęcie z jednej z książek o quidditchu, którego drużyny zwykle używały do omawiania taktyki, latało wokół swojego małego boiska zrobionego z transmutowanego kawałka pergaminu. Harry wyszczerzył się do nich. Teraz mieli na sobie szaty Armat Chudleya, ale te mogą zmienić kolor na ten dowolnej drużyny, której nazwę Connor przy nich wypowie na głos.

Nie był to może idealny prezent, ale z całą pewnością będzie miał wielkie znaczenie dla Connora, a już na pewno miał dla Harry'ego. _Oto coś, co sprawi ci radość, a czego ostatni rok nie był w stanie splugawić._ Może nawet napisze te słowa w liście, który miał nadzieję załączyć razem z prezentem dla swojego brata, ale pewnie się bez nich obejdzie. Wiedział, że Connor zrozumie o co mu chodzi.

Westchnął i zerknął na zegar, ustawiony na gzymsie kominka w bibliotece. Dochodziła już niemal dziewiąta, nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu mu jeszcze pozostało przed przybyciem pierwszych gości. Gdyby nie Narcyza i jej kary, to zostałby na nogach poprzedniego wieczora do późna, żeby to skończyć, ale Narcyza _sprawdzała_ , czy Harry faktycznie znajdował się w łóżku o wyznaczonej przez nią porze. Harry był nią zawiedziony. Owszem, obiecał jej, że będzie przestrzegał narzuconych przez nią limitów i tak właśnie robił, ale te były po prostu niepoważne. Aż go policzki piekły na samą myśl o nich.

_Pewnie właśnie dlatego je na ciebie narzuciła: żebyś czuł się upokorzony i więcej nawet nie myślał o uciekaniu._

Harry prychnął, po czym poderwał z nadzieją wzrok, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł skrzat domowy z zaskoczoną sową, rozglądającą się dokoła, uwieszoną mu na ramieniu. I tak, miał rację, sowa miała niewielkie pudełko uczepione do jednej z nóg. Harry wyciągnął do niej swoje ramię i zagwizdał na nią, więc sowa poleciała do niego, z powagą dostarczając mu paczuszkę i list.

– Zaczekasz chwilę? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się w podzięce do skrzata. – Mam tu paczkę, którą chciałbym, żebyś zabrała ze sobą z powrotem, gdybyś tylko była tak miła.

Płomykówka wbiła w niego swoje złote oczy, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że przecież nie wolno jej tego robić.

– Mam tu dla ciebie martwą mysz – dodał Harry. I miał, leżała obok niego pod zaklęciem konserwującym. Kiedy się zorientował, że może będzie musiał przekonać do siebie sowę, która będzie w stanie zabrać ze sobą prezent dla Connora, uznał, że potrzebuje jak najlepszej możliwej pokusy. – Będzie twoja, jeśli zabierzesz paczkę w drodze powrotnej.

Sowa odwróciła łeb od niego, ale przynajmniej nie odmówiła mu wprost. Harry ostrożnie pomniejszył zestaw zawodników w quidditcha i włożył całość do pudełka, po czym otworzył list, który wysłał do niego Connor.

_Dla mojego brata, Harry'ego. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Baw się dobrze w tym roku._

_Kocham cię, Connor._

Harry z zaciekawieniem otworzył małe pudełko i uśmiechnął się na widok jego zawartości, która miotała się wściekle w swoich więzach. To był znicz, ale nieco większy od normalnego, a kiedy Harry mu się przyglądał, ten zaczął zmieniać kolory i w pewnym momencie zrobił się przezroczysty, niemal całkowicie znikając z widoku. Takich zniczy czasem używano do trenowania zawodowych szukających, ale zwykle raczej dawano je dzieciom do zabawy.

– Wygląda na to, że nasze myśli pobiegły podobnym torem – mruknął Harry, po czym odłożył na bok pudełko ze zniczem i sięgnął po to, które zawierało w sobie zestaw graczy w quidditcha. Spojrzał kojąco na sowę. – Mysz będzie cała twoja, jeśli tylko weźmiesz to ze sobą z powrotem.

Sowa podskoczyła w miejscu. Harry skrzywił się lekko, ponieważ nacięła mu tum ramię i krew zaczęła płynąć spod jej pazurów, ale nie oderwał od niej wzroku i po chwili pochyliła głowę i pozwoliła mu przywiązać swoje pudełko do jej nogi. Następnie spojrzała rozkazująco na mysz. Harry zaśmiał się, zdjął zaklęcie konserwujące i rzucił jej przysmak. Sowa siedziała na jego ramieniu i radośnie pochłaniała mysz, póki nic z niej nie pozostało, po czym odwróciła się i wzbiła się ponad zaskoczonego skrzata domowego, który ruszył za nią w pogoń.

Harry obrócił się, chichocząc cicho, akurat w porę, kiedy płomienie w kominku zapłonęły zielenią i spomiędzy nich wyszła Henrietta Bulstrode.

Harry podniósł brwi i przyjrzał się jej. Henrietta zrobiła to samo, jakby nie spodziewała się go tutaj zastać. Po chwili jej usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, który go w żaden sposób nie zmylił. Harry widział już tego rodzaju wzrok, niczym polującego kota.

– Witaj, Potter – powiedziała Henrietta. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. – Położyła ostrożnie owinięty prezent na gzymsie kominka. – Ufam, że zastałam cię w zdrowiu, choć wygląda na to, że zdołałeś pozbawić się ręki od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał prychnięcie. _Tylko na tyle ją stać?_ Nie nosił uroku lewej dłoni od chwili, w której powrócił z Doliny Godryka, więc oczywiście, że już go takim widzieli Adalrico z Elfridą, tak samo jak Hawthorn. Wychodził z założenia, że od nich słowo poszło dalej i już zdążyło się roznieść między mrocznymi, czystokrwistymi rodzinami.

– Witam, pani Bulstrode – powiedział, nawet nie starając się odpowiedzieć na jej zaczepkę. – Wielkie dzięki za dobre życzenia urodzinowe. Czy pani córka nie pojawiła się tym razem z panią?

Henrietta odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, niczym sowa.

– Nie. Ale przekażę jej, że o nią pytałeś. Wiele młodych czarownic ucieszyłoby się na wieść, że jesteś zainteresowany ich losem.

Harry tym razem musiał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. _Czemu jest taka przewidywalna? Nie no, dobra, niech będzie, jak mnie zobaczyła po raz pierwszy, to byłem poważnie osłabiony. To pewnie ma jednak jakieś znaczenie._

– Oczywiście, że życzę jej wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział. – Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że zacznie odwracać spojrzenia za kilka lat, kiedy dorośnie do swojego piękna i potęgi magicznej. – Oczy Henrietty pojaśniały, co było idealnym momentem dla Harry'ego, żeby dokończyć tę myśl. – Oczywiście, że otrzyma zaproszenie na mój ślub.

Henrietta zamrugała i zagapiła się na niego.

– Twój ślub? – zapytała, po czym w bardzo wyraźny sposób znienawidziła się za powiedzenie czegoś tak bezsensownego.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

– No przecież musiała pani o tym słyszeć – powiedział. _Protekcjonalny ton, akurat wystarczające ilości protekcjonalnego tonu w moim głosie i... och, patrzcie tylko, jak jej oczy zabłysły!_ – Że niebawem rozpocznę z Draconem Malfoyem nasz rytuał połączenia – uściślił Harry, dodając przy okazji kilka kropli kpiny.

Minęło kilka chwil, w czasie których Henrietta po prostu oddychała, po czym wreszcie opadła lekko, dygając.

– W takim razie pozwól, że jako pierwsza przekażę wyrazy uznania – powiedziała.

– Och, większość ludzi już zdążyła panią pod tym względem wyprzedzić. – Harry podszedł do drzwi biblioteki, uśmiechając się do niej ponad ramieniem. – Ale przyjmę pani wyrazy uznania razem z życzeniami urodzinowymi. Tędy, proszę, pokażę pani, gdzie może pani dołożyć swój prezent do pozostałych. Przypilnuję też, żeby otrzymała pani coś odświeżającego, pani Bulstrode. Czy lubi pani wino? Chociaż może nie tak wcześnie rano, hm? O tej porze lepszy byłby sok z dyni.

Odwrócił się z powrotem, zanim jego zwycięski uśmiech zrobił się zanadto widoczny. Wciąż uważał, że to całe zamieszanie ze świętowaniem jego urodzin było po prostu niedorzeczne i nie był w stanie ustalić, czemu Malfoyowie je zaplanowali – nawet, jeśli było to wygodną wymówką do zebrania wszystkich jego sojuszników, to i tak ten cały przepych przecież był zbędny – ale skoro już miało to wszystko nastąpić, to uważał, że równie dobrze wolno mu zabawić się kosztem kogoś, komu się najwyraźniej wydawało, że miał nikłą kontrolę nad swoim własnym sojuszem.

* * *

Henrietta stała przez chwilę wryta w ziemię, patrząc wściekle na drzwi.

_Zachowałam się głupio._

_I to z własnej winy._

Henrietta ponuro przywołała do siebie wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania, nawet kiedy zabrała ze sobą prezent, który zamówiła dla Pottera, po czym ruszyła za nim korytarzem, który zaprowadził ich do ogromnej, oświetlonej promieniami słońca, głównej sali rezydencji. Wciąż wyraźnie pamiętała bladą twarz Pottera, jego przeszklone oczy, które sugerowały, że myślał przede wszystkim o sobie, a dopiero potem o innych. Uznała go wtedy za fanatyka, równie łatwego do oszukania i zmanipulowania jak wszystkich fanatyków. Miał magię, oczywiście, że tak, ale tylko pozory potęgi, więc bez problemu powinna być w stanie owinąć go wokół siebie niczym płaszcz.

Chłopiec, który stał teraz przed nią, nie był w żaden sposób podobny do tamtego, odwracał jej zaczepki bez żadnego trudu i zdawał się być kompletnie niezawstydzony brakiem swojej lewej dłoni.

Henrietta podniosła brwi na widok długiego stołu, na którym już leżało kilka prezentów, po czym dołożyła do nich swój własny. Trudno. Popełniła błąd i przypłaciła go kilkoma chwilami upokorzenia.

Nie miała zamiaru płacić niczego więcej. Słuchała opowieści o Potterze, kiedy zamawiała swój prezent, mimo że miała już swoje własne mniemanie na jego temat. Ten prezent był z rodzaju tych niebezpiecznych, w dodatku idealny dla kogoś w sytuacji Pottera. Zniszczyłby go, gdyby naprawdę był tak słaby, jak jej się wydawało. Teraz Henrietta była niemal wdzięczna za przeczucie, które ją skłoniło do złożenia zamówienia mimo wszystko. Może go nie zniszczy, ale i tak zada głębokie rany.

Odwróciła się i przywołała na twarz uśmiech, który nie zniknął nawet wtedy, kiedy zobaczyła Honorię Pemberley, której nie cierpiała najbardziej ze wszystkich mrocznych czarownic, jakie tu spotkała. Ta podeszła do niej z wyciągniętą ręką. Henrietta spróbowała ją za nią złapać i ta zniknęła. Pemberley zachichotała.

Henrietta po prostu kiwnęła głową, jakby rozbawiona tą sztuczką i zaczęła czekać. Potter niebawem otworzy prezent od niej, więc cieszyła się myślą, że ten ucierpi na widok zawartości.

* * *

– ...a on i tak zjadł _całą miskę!_

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy słuchał jak Honoria Pemberley opowiadała historię o stworzonej iluzji budyniu, którego jej ojciec starał się za wszelką cenę zjeść, mimo że ten uciekał mu przed łyżką, albo po prostu znikał. Była uzdolnioną iluzjonistką, jak go zapewniała, na tyle potężną, by stworzyć uroki smaku i zapachu, które oszukały jej ojca. Harry postanowił o tym nie zapominać podczas spotkań z nią.

– Potter. – Thomas Rhangnara praktycznie podbiegł do niego, podskakując lekko. Za nim szła nieznana Harry'emu kobieta. – To jest Priscilla Burke, moja żona. Znaczy, była Priscillą Burke, zanim jeszcze za mnie wyszła. Teraz jest Priscillą Rhangnarą. Znaczy, o ile zmieniła nazwisko. – Odwrócił się do swojej żony, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Ciągle zapominam cię o to zapytać, moja droga. Zmieniłaś oficjalnie nazwisko czy nie?

Priscilla uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem do swojego męża, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Harry'ego. Była wysoką kobietą z burzą złotych włosów, które przez długość jej szyi wyglądały na dłuższe niż w rzeczywistości. Harry zauważył jednak, że były przycięte na poziomie jej ramion. Miała wielkie, szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy, zupełnie jak jego matka, ale w porównaniu do niej, te były znacznie cieplejsze jak i harde, niczym jadeity w ogniu.

– Wciąż jestem Priscillą Burke, mój drogi, a to dlatego, że chciałam zachować swoje nazwisko. – Odwróciła się do Harry'ego, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jestem aurorką Priscillą Burke i tak, to możliwe, że właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie zadeklarowałam. Ani Scrimgeour, ani Mallory nie mieliby wiele tolerancji wobec mrocznej aurorki w ich departamencie.

– Naprawdę powinnaś się zadeklarować, moja droga – powiedział Thomas z lekką naganą. – Mówiłem ci przecież, po stronie Mroku stoją najlepsze argumenty. Mroczni czarodzieje z prawdziwego zdarzenia pracują pojedynczo, tak, ale przecież działają na wzorach, które się rozpadają i zmieniają w zależności od woli znajdujących się w pobliżu czarodziejów. Pomyśl o gwiazdozbiorach. Gwiazdy potrafią się ruszać. Czy ich blask przez to przygasa? Oczywiście, że nie. I oczywiście, że można je też włączyć do innych konstelacji. Weźmy na przykład taką Achernar...

Priscilla złapała mocno swojego męża za łokieć i odprowadziła go na bok, wywracając oczy, co było dobrym świadectwem dla Harry'ego względem tego, jak dobrze Priscilla potrafiła sobie poradzić z Thomasem. Harry uznał to za dziwnie pocieszające. _Chciał_ , żeby podczas tego spotkania znaleźli się tacy, którzy nie będą na nim szczególnie skupieni. Thomas był jedną z tych osób, na które mógł pod tym względem liczyć.

Bardzo wyraźnie zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z wbitych w siebie oczu Henrietty i Dracona, którzy zdawali się śledzić każdy jego ruch.

Uwagę Henrietty jeszcze był w stanie zrozumieć, ale to skupienie Dracona zdawało się mieć coś wspólnego z prezentem od niego, ponieważ ten bez przerwy przerzucał wzrok między pudełkiem na stole i Harrym. Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, starając się go uspokoić, że spodoba mu się to bez względu na to, co by to nie było. Draco odwrócił wzrok.

Harry wywrócił oczami. _No dobra. Niech mu będzie. Pewnie wydaje mu się, że radzi sobie ze mną w ten sam sposób, w jaki Priscilla radzi sobie z Thomasem, ale wydaje mi się, że od czasu do czasu to ja sobie z nim radzę w ten sam sposób._

Następnie zamrugał i dotknął głowy. _Czasami sam siebie nie rozumiem. Przecież nie wiem nawet jeszcze, czy przeżyję tę wojnę, ale już myślę o ślubie z Draco?_

Potrząsnął głową i obejrzał się na Narcyzę. Wyglądało na to, że dochodziło już południe i już nie pojawi się nikt więcej. Nie było tylko Edwarda Burke'a, który i tak wysłał im bezczelny list, w którym powiadomił ich, że niestety, w związku z tym, że na uroczystości ma się pojawić szlama Honoria Pemberley, to on wolał pozostać w domu i zaczekać na okazję bardziej godną świętowania.

_Lepiej, żeby przestał się tak dąsać, inaczej szybko przestanie być moim sojusznikiem_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy Narcyza pochwyciła jego wzrok swoim i kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – powiedział Harry, rzucając na siebie łagodne _Sonorus_ , tak żeby jego głos zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich na raz. – Gdybyście byli tak mili i zajęli miejsca przy stole, to podamy obiad.

Jego sojusznicy ruszyli, żeby zająć swoje miejsca. Harry usiadł u szczytu stołu, oczywiście, mając po obu stronach Dracona i Narcyzę. Lucjusz zajął miejsce obok swojej żony, ale Harry był ciekaw, w jaki sposób się usadowi reszta.

Henrietta, co zauważył z rozbawieniem, zajęła miejsce dokładnie po środku jego lewej strony, ani daleko od niego, ani blisko. Honoria, Tybalt Starrise i jego partner, John, usiedli obok siebie, tworząc zwartą, rozchichotaną, skłóconą i czasami kichającą grupkę. Ignifer zajęła krzesło obok Lucjusza, siadając sztywno i odpowiadając na jego obojętne, dumne spojrzenie, własnym obojętnym, dumnym spojrzeniem. Mortimer Belville usiadł po drugiej stronie Henrietty, w bezpiecznej odległości od stołu. Harry podejrzewał, że ten nie chciał pewnie przybrudzić swoich szat. Thomas pewnie stałby przez cały posiłek, gdyby mu na to pozwolono, ale Priscilla wzięła go pod ramię i zaprowadziła łagodnie do krzesła po drugiej stronie Dracona. Charles i jego żona, Medusa, którą Harry zapoznał się tylko przelotnie, ponieważ Honoria z uporem zajmowała mu cały jego czas, usiedli w odległości kilku krzeseł od Ignifer. Harry musiał przyznać, że to aprobował. Charles był w bardzo wyraźny sposób ostrożnym człowiekiem i mimo, że jego obecność na uroczystości świadczyła o jego chęci do prowadzenia dalej sojuszu, to póki Harry nie poświęci mu szczególnej uwagi, wolał pozostać tak bardzo neutralny jak to było możliwe.

Hawthorn usiadła obok Ignifer i z gracją kompletnie ją zignorowała. Elfrida i Adalrico usiedli obok niej, Elfrida przez cały czas mówiła coś cicho do Marian, prawie nie podnosząc wzroku. Rumieniec zdawał się nie opuszczać jej policzków. Harry niemal nie był w stanie poznać w niej tej samej kobiety, która zaledwie poprzedniego dnia surowo dyskutowała z nim o jego zdrowiu. Teraz zdawała się być kimś zupełnie innym – z drugiej jednak strony, czarownice _puellaris_ były trenowane, żeby być agresywne wyłącznie w obronie swoich dzieci, a w miejscu publicznym zachować tak wiele pokory jak to było możliwe.

Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy skrzaty domowe przynosiły talerze dla wszystkich poza nim – on po prostu przywołał swój posiłek z kuchni, lewitując go – co jego sojusznicy pomyślą o wybranym przez niego daniu.

Jako pierwszy zareagował Mortimer, gapiąc się na swój talerz, jakby nagle pojawiły się na nim robaki, a nie makaron.

– Potter – powiedział. – Musiało nastąpić jakieś nieporozumienie. Obiady urodzinowe w wieku od czternastego do szesnastego roku życia tradycyjnie zaczynają się od nadziewanych przepiórek. Zwyczaj ten został zapoczątkowany obiadami urodzinowymi Augloriousa Czerwonego – dodał, po czym zamilkł, jakby czekając, aż Harry zapyta go, kim był Auglorious Czerwony.

Harry nie miał zamiaru dawać temu nadętemu uczonemu satysfakcji.

– To nie jest po prostu makaron – powiedział, wylewając z miseczki, która przyleciała zaraz za jego talerzem, sos pomidorowy. – To spaghetti. Mnie smakuje. – Uśmiechnął się do Mortimera. – Proszę wcinać, panie Belville.

Mortimer wyglądał, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie w tym momencie niczego bardziej przerażającego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sos mógłby zachlapać mu ubrania. Wyciągnął widelec i dźgnął nim nitki makaronu, po czym pokręcił głową. Harry zauważył, że Honoria, Tybalt i John bez wahania zabrali się do jedzenia, piszcząc z zachwytu i uznania, a Narcyza, która od samego początku wiedziała o całym planie, jadła z rezygnacją, ale reszta sojuszników przyglądała mu się dziwnie. Draco szturchnął swoje spaghetti kilka razy widelcem, jakby potrzebował się upewnić, że to go jednak nie ugryzie.

– Czy to nie jest _mugolska_ potrawa, Potter? – zapytał wreszcie Charles Rosier–Henlin zafascynowanym głosem.

– Podejrzewam, że oni mogli ją wymyślić. – Harry podlewitował do siebie swoją chusteczkę i starł trochę sosu, który zaczął mu ściekać po podbródku. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za swoją magię jak od chwili, w której stracił lewą dłoń. Dzięki niej mógł wykonywać proste czynności, jak otarcie twarzy, bez konieczności puszczania widelca. – Nie wiem o niej za wiele, po prostu ją lubię.

Wrócił do jedzenia i stopniowo, jeden za drugim, jego sojusznicy poszli w jego ślady. Harry wiedział, że wciąż zerkają na niego od czasu do czasu ze zdumieniem, ale cała sytuacja naprawdę go bawiła. Będą się doszukiwali ukrytych wiadomości w jego wyborze potrawy.

Jedyna, którą Harry chciał im przekazać, była w sumie dość oczywista; uważał, że to, że je bez pomocy skrzatów domowych, ma znacznie większe znaczenie, nawet jeśli to one ugotowały posiłek (z czego był wyjątkowo niezadowolony, ale Narcyza nie pozwoliła mu skorzystać z kuchni). _Jestem silniejszy niż kiedyś byłem. W sprawach, które nie mają większego znaczenia, będę robił co mi się żywnie podoba._

Wreszcie wszyscy poza Mortimerem skończyli jeśli, a on sam na ten widok skorzystał z okazji i odepchnął od siebie talerz tak daleko jak tylko mógł. Harry usłyszał jak ten mamrocze agresywnie zaklęcia czyszczące, podczas gdy skrzaty domowe pojawiły się, żeby zabrać ich talerze – wszystkie poza tym Harry'ego, który już sam wrócił do kuchni.

– Podejrzewam, że czas na otwarcie prezentów – powiedział głośno Harry. 

– Och, Potter, proszę cię. – Henrietta Bulstrode pochyliła się do przodu, a w jej oczach błysnłą głów polującego kota. – Jeśli nie sprawi ci to różnicy, to otwórz najpierw mój. Tyle czasu spędziłam, próbując wybrać jak najlepszy prezent dla ciebie.

– Jak miło z pani strony – powiedział spokojnie Harry, przywołując do siebie pudełko Henrietty. – Ostatecznie miała pani na to tylko tydzień. – Przynajmniej tyle udało mu się wyciągnąć poprzedniego dnia od Narcyzy, kiedy bezskutecznie usiłował ją przekonać, że wyprawianie uroczystości z takiego powodu jest bez sensu. – Tak wiele zmartwień wciśniętych w tak niewielki okres, a po pani twarzy nie widać nawet po tym śladu. – Uśmiechnął się do Henrietty, po czym skubnięciem swojej magii otworzył prezent.

– Wiem, że jest niewielka, Potter, ale _naprawdę_ chciałam ci sprezentować właśnie ją – mówiła Henrietta.

W pudełku leżała lśniąca, lewa dłoń, wyrzeźbiona ze srebra. Harry widział już kilku czarodziejów noszących takie protezy, na długo zanim jeszcze miał okazję samemu się nimi zainteresować.

Podniósł brwi i zerknął na Henriettę. Ta pożerała wzrokiem jego minę. W bardzo wyraźny sposób miała nadzieję, że się wzdrygnie albo spanikuje.

– Jest piękna – przyznał Harry, pozwalając swojej magii podnieść ją w powietrze i okręcić nią przed swoją twarzą. – Niestety, obawiam się, że nadgarstek jest trochę za duży i ześlizgiwałby się z mojego. – Uśmiechnął się do Henrietty. – Doceniam jednak myśl, a nawet żart słowny. Bardzo roztropnie z pani strony, tak zaoferować mi pomocną dłoń.

Ktoś zachichotał. Harry miał wrażenie, że to pewnie była Honoria. Pozostali sojusznicy siedzieli w absolutnej ciszy. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozglądając się wokół, po czym odłożył pudełko i dłoń na bok. Zauważył, że w oczach Henrietty na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się zszokowane niedowierzanie, ale szybko nad nim zapanowała.

_Czyli spodziewała się, że będę się wstydził mojego kalectwa. Nie wstydzę się go. To jest rana wojenna. Nie będę na niej nosił uroku, ale też nie będę ściągał na nią niepotrzebnej uwagi. Jeśli ktoś o nią zapyta, odpowiem szczerze. Chwalenie się nią na nic mi się nie przyda, tak samo jak chowanie. To jest po prostu część tego, kim teraz jestem, przynajmniej dopóki nie odkryję, w jaki sposób złamać ostatnie zaklęcia Bellatrix._

Wyszczerzył się do Honorii.

– Może prezent od pani otworzę jako następny?

– Och, tak, _proszę_. – Kiedy jej pudełko leciało do niego, Honoria stworzyła jej gwardię honorową, zrobioną z maleńkich feniksów, ćwierkających w stronę sufitu. Harry otworzył je z poczuciem prawdziwego zaciekawienia. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim kaprysem Honoria mogła się kierować w wyborze prezentu.

Znalazł w nim srebrny gwizdek, który podniósł za łańcuszek, pozwalając mu dyndać na końcu.

– Do czego on służy, proszę pani?

– Dmuchnij w niego – zasugerowała Honoria i zaczęła się śmiać.

Harry skupił się, ale nie był w stanie zidentyfikować żadnej mrocznej magii. Wzruszył ramionami, przyłożył gwizdek do ust i dmuchnął.

Wszyscy wokół stołu momentalnie wybuchli śmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę starali się powstrzymać, ale nie byli w stanie. Śmiali się i śmiali bez końca, jakby ktoś ich bezlitośnie łaskotał. Mortimer Belville wręcz spadł z krzesła. Medusa Rosier–Henlin trzymała się za brzuch. W oczach Lucjusza zapłonęła wściekłość w chwili, w której ten odkrył, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad własnymi ustami.

Mimo, że Honoria nie powiedziała mu, jak przerwać ten efekt, Harry uznał, że równie dobrze może zagwizdać jeszcze raz, bo przecież już gorzej być nie może. Jak tylko trel przebrzmiał dźwięcznie w pokoju, wszyscy się odprężyli i przestali śmiać. Twarz Lucjusza zrobiła się lodowato zimna.

– Co za _niedorzeczny_ prezent – powiedział Honorii.

– Naprawdę? – Honoria przechyliła głowę na bok. – Czy ja wiem? Niech pan o tym przez chwilę pomyśli, panie Malfoy. Nasz Harry zagwiżdże tak na swoich wrogów, ci wybuchną śmiechem, a on będzie w stanie uciec. – Wzruszyła ramionami, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowoloną z siebie. – W dodatku nikt nie uzna gwizdka za broń, ponieważ to mój własny wynalazek, którego nie zarejestrowałam w ministerstwie.

Harry kiwnął Honorii głową, po czym włożył gwizdek z powrotem do pudełka. Nie był do końca pewien, czy podoba mu się sposób, w jaki ośmieszyła jego innych sojuszników, ale przynajmniej śmiała się razem z nimi – a gwizdek w żaden sposób nie podziałał na Harry'ego. Może go przyjąć jako dar obronny, jeśli tego chce. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy może jej ufać.

_Ale przynajmniej jest zabawna_ , przyznał sam przed sobą.

Kilka innych prezentów było bardziej prozaicznych – komplet pięknych szat od Mortimera Belville'a, niewielki, mechaniczny lew, który chodził w tę i z powrotem, rycząc od czasu do czasu od Tybalta i Johna ("żebyś miał nieco więcej gryfońskiego wpływu w swoim życiu", jak mu wyjaśnił Tybalt), książka o quidditchu od Charlesa i Medusy. Harry uśmiechnął się do Charlesa, pojmując znaczenie prezentu. Nie starali się udawać, że znają go lepiej, niż było naprawdę i wciąż pozostawali przy okazywaniu neutralności. Charles wiedział, że Harry lubi quidditch dzięki rozmowie, którą Harry odbył z Owenem podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Harry kiwnął mu głową, odkładając książkę na bok, a w zamian otrzymał od Charlesa zaskoczone spojrzenie, po którym nastąpiło stopniowe odprężenie. Medusa położyła głowę na ramieniu swojego męża i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego.

W ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy duży, płaski prezent od Thomasa i Priscilli okazał się być książką o gwiazdozbiorach. Kiwnął im głową, głaszcząc okładkę.

– Dziękuję.

– Zawiera też w sobie filozofię – powiedział ochoczo Thomas. – Wszystkie możliwe porównania mrocznych czarodziejów do gwiazd i tego, jak...

– Mój drogi. – Priscilla położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Czy chcesz kompletnie zepsuć Potterowi radość z czytania? Wiem, że sam nie znosisz, jak ktoś ci zdradza całą zawartość książki, zanim zdążysz ją przeczytać.

Oczy Thomasa otworzyły się szeroko z przerażenia.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Wybacz, Potter. – Kiwnął kilka razy głową. – Już niczego na ten temat ode mnie nie usłyszysz. Sam będziesz musiał odkryć, jak wspaniała jest ta książka.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odłożył książkę na bok. Te wszystkie prezenty zaczynały już go męczyć. _Doprawdy. Na co komu ich tak wiele?_

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy otworzył prezent od Ignifer. Zawartość przypominała szeroki, płaski kamień koloru miedzy, płaski i ostry na brzegach. Wyjął go, ostrożnie, żeby się nie skaleczyć, po czym spojrzał na nią.

– To smocza łuska – powiedziała miękko Ignifer. – Żmijozęba peruwiańskiego. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, Potter, machnij nią w powietrzu. Stanie w płomieniach i pozwoli mi cię znaleźć, bez względu na to, gdzie byś się nie znajdował w Brytanii.

Harry zamrugał. To była najbardziej otwarta deklaracja sojuszu od czegokolwiek, co otrzymał jak do tej pory od swoich nowych sojuszników, jeśli nie liczyć ich pojawiania się na tych spotkaniach, czego Harry nie traktował jako niczego poważnego.

– Ja... dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. – Ignifer pochyliła się do przodu, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Jej złote oczy lśniły dumą, niczym jastrzębie. Harry'emu aż się w głowie na moment zakręciło, kiedy się jej przyglądał. Wyglądała jak odległa postać z legend. Jej wygląd bezwzględnie ogłaszał wszem i wobec, że powinna być świetlistą czarownicą, że aż ciężko mu było się pogodzić z aurą mrocznej magii, która pulsowała wokół niej, mimo, że dobrze wiedział, w jakich okolicznościach została wydziedziczona ze swojej rodziny. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić, skoro zaoferowałeś mi miejsce, do którego mogę należeć.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Bez względu na to, czy robiła to przez wzgląd na swoje dziedzictwo, czy też coś innego, Ignifer oferowała mu w tym momencie prawdziwy sojusz. Czymś takim się nie wzgardzało.

– Dziękuję – powtórzył, po czym odłożył z powrotem smoczą łuskę i zabrał się za prezenty od swoich bliższych sojuszników.

Od Bulstrode'ów otrzymał oczywiście książkę dotyczącą strategii, którą Adalrico mu wcześniej polecał, oraz książkę o tym, jak poprawnie o siebie dbać. Harry rzucił Elfridzie zakłopotane spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę zobaczył kły pośród jej zębów. Zastanowił się, w jaki sposób mogła być karana Milicenta, jeśli nie chciała jeść regularnych posiłków albo nie kładła się na czas do łóżka.

Hawthorn podarowała mu srebrną ramkę. Harry przełknął ślinę, kiedy zobaczył, co w sobie zawierała: magiczną fotografię Dragonsbane'a. Całkiem odzianego w czerń, oczywiście, więc nie było nawet widać jego twarzy, czyli dokładnie taki, jakim go Harry pamiętał. Nekromanta nigdy nie pokazywał swojej twarzy komukolwiek poza swoją partnerką i dziećmi. Ale że Hawthorn w ogóle dała mu takie zdjęcie, kiedy był tym, kto zabił jej męża...

Harry spojrzał jej statecznie w oczy.

– Dziękuję.

Hawthorn po prostu skinęła głową. Harry musiał odwrócić od niej wzrok, stawiając fotografię obok siebie, na honorowym miejscu.

Prezentem od Lucjusza i Narcyzy była srebrna bransoleta, na której wyrzeźbiono bardzo delikatne litery. Harry nie był w stanie ułożyć z nich żadnych słów. Nie wiedział nawet, czy to były runy czy zwykłe litery, bo były tak gęsto przeplatane różnymi wzorami, lianami, liśćmi i tymi podobnymi, że cokolwiek miały sobą wyrażać, robiło się po prostu nieczytelne. Spojrzał na nią, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Narcyza pochyliła się do przodu i przykryła jego dłoń swoją. Jej głos był niski, ale wyraźny.

– Kiedy magiczne dziecko zaczyna dorastać, Harry, to powinno otrzymać jakiś symbol swojego wkraczania w dorosłość, który mógłby świadczyć wszystkim o ich pozycji w rodzinie, jako kogoś, kto jest godzien ją reprezentować, a nie być tylko kimś, kto potrzebuje ich opieki. Ta bransoleta jest właśnie tym. – Kiwnęła w jej kierunku. – Nie mogliśmy, oczywiście, po prostu adoptować cię do rodziny Blacków czy Malfoyów, ale _możemy_ okazać ci, jak wiele dla nas znaczysz: dla mnie, która jest Blackiem z urodzenia i dla niego, który jest Malfoyem z urodzenia, i dla nas obu, którzy teraz tworzą rodzinę tych dwóch rodów zmieszanych ze sobą. Proszę, uznaj się za związanego i przeplatanego z obojgiem z nas, nie tylko z Malfoyami. – Ściszyła głos. – W dodatku, oczywiście, jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowisz związać się z naszą rodziną jeszcze bliżej, to nie będziemy mieli nic przeciwko. – Harry podążył wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczył, że Draco się na niego gapi.

Twarz Dracona miała na sobie dziwną minę: nadzieję, determinację i ostrożność. Harry przełknął ślinę i przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, poczuł, że się koszmarnie rumieni. Podejrzewał, że właśnie odkrył w sobie nową determinację, która mogła go napędzać.

Przyjrzał się uważnie bransolecie, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od tych myśli, i po chwili zdołał wreszcie odczytać, co litery miały sobą wyrażać. To były motta Malfoyów i Blacków, przeplecione ze sobą. Uśmiechnął się do Narcyzy i przypiął bransoletę do swojego prawego nadgarstka.

– Dziękuję. Przyjmuję ją.

Narcyza odprężyła się. Dopiero wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło, że ta martwiła się, że Harry może odrzucić bransoletę.

_Czemu? Tylko dlatego, że jestem Potterem z urodzenia?_

Harry pokręcił szybko głową. Był synem swoich rodziców, tak, i to nie tylko pod względem krwi, ale to nie oznaczało, że kiedykolwiek zostanie dziedzicem Lux Aeterny czy czegokolwiek, co było własnością Jamesa czy Lily Potterów. Odmówiłby im, gdyby mu cokolwiek zaoferowali. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby czegokolwiek od nich chcieć.

Zmusił się do odrzucenia od siebie tych emocji, uśmiechając się do Dracona.

– No, Draco. Czas na prezent od ciebie.

Przez twarz Dracona przemknęła sugestia paniki, ale nie spróbował w żaden sposób powstrzymać Harry'ego przed przyzwaniem do siebie wielkiego pudła i otwarciem go.

Harry poczuł, jak mina mu rzednie, kiedy zobaczył małego węża w pudełku. Przęłknął ślinę. _Taka reakcja była nieunikniona_ , pomyślał obronnie. Wspomnienia o Sylaranie kłębiły mu się w głowie. Był niemal gotów wrzasnąć na Dracona za to, że ten w ogóle podarował mu kolejnego węża.

Włożył jednak rękę do pudełka i syknął miękko na powitanie. Wąż podniósł głowę i syknął w odpowiedzi, po czym wpełzł mu na przedramię. Harry go podniósł, przyglądając mu się i starając się ze wszystkich sił docenić to, co Draco dla niego zrobił.

Harry momentalnie rozpoznał tę rasę. To był wąż omenu, jeden z gatunków węży, których ciała były w stanie odbijać mignięcia przyszłości, a które czasem pojawiały się jako sygnały, że gdzieś się ma dopełnić przepowiednia, jako symbol nadciągającej katastrofy albo szczęścia. Jego łuski były kompletnie gładkie, w kolorze mleka – póki nie padło na nie światło. Wtedy zaczęły się mienić, zmieniając kolory między srebrem, bielą i złotem, a czasem zdawały się być kompletnie przezroczyste. Był piękny, miał podłużną głowę, bardziej szpiczastą od tej, którą miała Sylarana, a jego oczy były jasne, błękitno–zielone, niczym bezchmurnego nieba podczas wyjątkowo wspaniałego zachodu słońca.

W dodatku był stworzeniem Światła. Węże omenu zawsze były z nim powiązane.

Harry zagapił się na Dracona ponad pudełkiem, a Draco przytaknął.

– Kupiłem go, bo uznałem, że może się stać dobrym kompanem dla ciebie, Harry – powiedział. – Kiedy wąż omenu wybiera, to staje się przyjacielem, a nie, no, zwierzątkiem. – Odkaszlnął. – O ile cię polubi. Bo może nie.

Harry spojrzał z powrotem na węża. _Towarzysz. W dodatku świetlisty i samiec._

_Naprawdę starał się podarować mi kogoś, kto mógłby być moim przyjacielem i jednocześnie przypominać mi o Sylaranie tak nieznacznie, jak to było możliwe._

Kiedy wąż ziewnął, Harry odkrył kolejny szczegół, pod względem którego ten wąż różnił się od Sylarany. Nie miał kłów. Był dusicielem, nie miał jadu.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym odezwał się w wężomowie.

– Witaj. Lubisz mnie? Bo nie jestem pewien, czy mnie lubisz.

Wąż przechylił z powagą łeb na bok.

– _Ja w sumie też nie jestem pewien_ – powiedział. – _Tak mi się wydaje. Mówisz, tak, ale potrzeba czegoś więcej, żeby zdobyć moje uznanie. Trzymasz mnie łagodnie i to znaczy dla mnie znacznie więcej. W dodatku pachniesz lekkim szokiem, ale radzisz sobie z bólem i przemierzasz go. To ma naprawdę wielkie znaczenie. Myślę, że zostanę z tobą przynajmniej kilka dni. Jeśli po takim czasie nie będziemy w stanie się zaprzyjaźnić, to przynajmniej rozstaniemy się bez bólu._ – Lśniąc, niczym zmarszczka żywej wody, wspiął się po ramieniu Harry'ego i owinął się wokół jego barku, unosząc łeb, żeby dotknąć językiem policzka Harry'ego. Miał teraz zaledwie sześć cali, ale Harry wiedział, że jeszcze urośnie, póki nie będzie przynajmniej długości tułowia dorosłego człowieka. – _Podoba mi się jak pachniesz._

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– To dobrze – spróbował. – Jak ci na imię?

– _Nie mam imienia_ – powiedział nadąsany wąż. – _Ale chciałbym dostać takie w języku, którego czarodzieje używają do swoich zaklęć. Podoba mi się. Gdybym mógł mówić w ludzkim języku, to mówiłbym właśnie w tym._

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym przyglądał się przez chwilę wężowi, starając się wymyślić jakieś odpowiednie, łacińskie imię. Wąż obrócił łeb, żeby przyjrzeć się reszcie jego sojuszników, którzy wciąż siedzieli w bezruchu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wiedzieli, jak w ogóle zareagować. Podejrzewał, że nie.

Wąż owinął się po raz kolejny, jego łuski zalśniły i Harry'emu przyszło do głowy idealne imię.

– Co powiesz na Argutusa? – zapytał na głos. To słowo oznaczało "czysty", ale też "znaczący", kiedy się go używało w odniesieniu do omenów.

– _Podoba mi się_ – powiedział wesoło wąż. – _Chyba cię polubię. Ale muszę zaczekać chwilę z podjęciem decyzji i nie obraź się, jeśli ostatecznie uznam, że nie chcę cię jako swojego towarzysza. Niewielu ludzi jest w stanie być dobrym przyjacielem dla węża omenu._

Harry musiał w tym momencie zamknąć oczy. Węże omenu nie nawiązywały mimowolnych więzi. Wiedział o tym kiedyś, ale zdążył już zapomnieć; od lat nie czytał niczego na temat magicznych węży. Jeśli Argutus postanowi należeć do niego, to zrobi to wyłącznie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

_Draco to dla mnie zrobił. Dobrze wiedział, co robi._

Harry podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Strach Dracona stopniał. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, co wyrażała jego własna twarz, ale podejrzewał, że nie pokazywała nawet połowy jego własnych emocji.

Dlatego wziął się w garść, zebrał swoją odwagę do kupy i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Dracona delikatnie w policzek.

– Dziękuję – szepnął mu do ucha, podczas gdy Argutus marudził, poprawiając się na swoim miejscu, aż w końcu nie ześlizgnął się po jego lewej ręce i nie owinął wokół nadgarstka. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć, jak wśród jego sojuszników podnosi się subtelny szum szeptów. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

– Wystarczająco, żebyś mnie pocałował w miejscu publicznym. – Oczy Dracona lśniły, kiedy Harry wyprostował się z powrotem. – Chyba mam pewne pojęcie, Harry.

Harry przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok. To spojrzenie było po prostu zbyt intymne i sprawiło, że poczuł się, jakby właśnie swobodnie opadał. Potrzebował znaleźć się poza tym niezręcznym i potencjalnie wrażliwym momentem.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do pozostałych.

– Może czas poprosić skrzaty o przyniesienie nam deserów?


	14. Interludium: Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O raju, nawet ja się nie spodziewałam, że Harry _aż tak_ się o to wkurzy.

_31 lipca 1995_

_Drogi Harry,_

Przede wszystkim wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Powinienem był już wcześniej do Ciebie napisać, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje w szerokim świecie – to jedna z niewielu wad Sanktuarium wieszczy. Cienie, które stworzyli wokół budynku dla własnej ochrony spowalniają i oszałamiają wszystkie sowy, więc wszelkie listy dochodzą do nas ze znacznym opóźnieniem. Utworzono ścieżkę wśród cieni, żeby moja sowa mogła z nich wylecieć szybko.

Ale już wiesz o tym wszystkim. Odwlekam tylko przejście do sedna mojego listu.

Snape do mnie napisał. Zaprosił mnie do powrotu i złożenia zeznań przeciw Dumbledore'owi. Kopia "Proroka Codziennego" wreszcie do nas dotarła, więc zdajemy sobie sprawę, o co został oskarżony.

On i Twoi rodzice. Harry, tak mi strasznie przykro. Wiedziałem, co zrobił, żeby utrzymać mnie w Azkabanie, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że James okaże się tak pozbawiony kręgosłupa moralnego. Wydawało mi się, że jego rodzicielska miłość wobec własnych dzieci przewyższy jego więź z Lily.

Zawarłem z nim w tej kwestii niewielkie porozumienie i teraz żałuję, że nie miałem okazji, żeby go poszczuć szczurami, ale może tak będzie lepiej.

Harry, zrozum, proszę: ja wracam. Wiem, że Lily, James i Dumbledore uszkodzili niektóre części Twojego umysłu tak, że już nigdy będzie nie dało się ich naprawić, ale mnie również skrzywdzili. Będę zeznawał podczas rozprawy Dumbledore'a, tak samo jak mam zamiar pojawić się na rozprawie Twoich rodziców i wymienić efekty znęcania się nad Tobą, które sam zauważyłem. Wiem, że aurorzy się na mnie rzucą, ale mam zamiar sam pojawić się w ministerstwie i nalegać na przesłuchanie pod Veritaserum. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wypuszczą mnie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem rozpraw.

Najwyższy czas, żeby świat poznał prawdę. Harry, naprawdę Cię przepraszam, jeśli odbierzesz to jako zdradę, ale oni skrzywdzili więcej osób, nie tylko Ciebie.

Kilkaset lat temu, w pewnych regionach wierzono, że to wiek piętnastu lat, a nie siedemnastu, jak teraz wierzymy, oznacza początek dorosłości. Mam nadzieję, że i ty w to wierzysz i mimo goryczy, jaką niesie za sobą ten wiek, jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, czemu to robię.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Peter Pettigrew_

* * *

_1 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Peterze,_

Naprawdę rozumiem, czemu wracasz i pewnie gdybym sam o tym chwilę pomyślał, to już wcześniej domyśliłbym się, że Snape musiał się z Tobą skontaktować. Dziękuję jednak, że i tak do mnie napisałeś, żeby upewnić się, że o tym wiem.

W żaden sposób nie spróbuję się wtrącić w Twoje zeznania. Jakbym mógł? Zasługujesz na sprawiedliwość. Dumbledore i moi rodzice znęcali się nad Tobą na sposoby, których nie mam zamiaru podważać i nawet nie chcę.

Ponieważ jednak byłeś ze mną taki szczery, pozwól, że i ja będę szczery z Tobą. Prawdopodobnie już się tego domyśliłeś, ponieważ znałeś osobę, którą kiedyś byłem, ale nie dałem Snape'owi zgody na wniesienie tych oskarżeń i jak do tej pory nawet nie próbowałem z nim współpracować. Nie spróbuję uwolnić moich rodziców czy Dumbledore'a ani też nie powstrzymam rozpraw przed odbyciem się. Przynajmniej dzięki nim wyjdą na jaw zbrodnie, których dokonali na niewinnych ludziach, takich jak Ty, bez względu na to, jak nie skończą, kiedy Wizengamot usłyszy zarzuty dotyczące wyłącznie mnie.

Mam jednak zamiar zeznawać i wyjaśnić wszystkim mój punkt widzenia, który, jak mi wszyscy nieustannie przypominają, różni się znacznie od tego, jak inni postrzegają tę sprawę. Mam zamiar apelować o łagodną karę względem tak wielu zarzutów jak tylko będę w stanie. Przeczytałem już dość książek dotyczących spraw znęcania się nad dziećmi, żeby się upewnić, że Wizengamot zwykle skazuje osoby, które uznaje za winne, na śmierć. Może i moi rodzice wraz z Dumbledore’em zasługują na śmierć za to, co zrobili innym – nie mnie o tym decydować – ale to, o co zostali oskarżeni względem mojej osoby, może okazać się dla nich fatalne. Mam zamiar zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby nie dopuścić do egzekucji.

Póki żyją, póty będą w stanie się zmienić. Nie zdołają tego zrobić martwi.

Zrozumiałem Cię bez problemu. Mam nadzieję, że i Ty będziesz w stanie zrozumieć mój punkt widzenia i nie odbierzesz tego jako deklaracji wojny przeciwko Twoim poglądom. Już i tak mam dość problemów, bo kłócę się w tej chwili z kimś, kto tak to odebrał.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Harry_

* * *

_2 sierpnia 1995_

_Harry,_

Obawiam się, że wciąż mnie nie rozumiesz. Pozwól, że spróbuję to wyjaśnić po raz kolejny.

To, co zrobiłem, zrobiłem dlatego, że to było słuszne, żeby ani twoi rodzice, ani Dumbledore nie byli w stanie więcej ci zagrozić. Zrobiłem to, żeby zabezpieczyć Twoją przyszłość. Wiedziałem, że będziesz mnie za to nienawidził i sam fakt, że nawiązałeś znowu ze mną kontakt, przynajmniej listowny, to więcej, niż to na co w ogóle miałem nadzieję marzyć, ale nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wycofać moich oskarżeń, bez względu na to, czego byś nie planował powiedzieć podczas rozprawy. Powinieneś też zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że moje zeznania będą przeciwne Twoim. Nie mam też żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Pettigrew, McGonagall i Malfoyowie też będą zeznawać. Że już nie wspomnę o innych ludziach, którzy mogą mieć w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. Nawet jeśli twoi rodzice i Dumbledore zdołają wezwać kogoś znaczącego na swojego świadka, to i tak w pełni się spodziewam, że wylądują do końca życia w więzieniu, prawdopodobnie pozbawieni magii.

Podjąłem swoją decyzję. Prawdopodobnie znowu mnie znienawidzisz, zanim to wszystko dobiegnie do końca, ale nie zboczę z tego kursu. Żal mi tylko tego całego bólu, który nastał między nami i tego, że nasze relacje musiały skończyć się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie będę żałował tego, że ujawniłem sprawę znęcania się nad tobą.

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_3 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Snape'ie,_

Ależ ja Cię doskonale rozumiem. To Ty zdajesz się ciągle nie pojmować tego, co do Ciebie piszę.

Nie zrobię niczego, żeby zapobiec Twoim zeznaniom ani czyimkolwiek innym. Rozumiem, że każdy ma prawo do wyrażania własnej opinii na jakiś temat. Nie staram się sprawić, żebyś pożałował tego, czego nie chcesz żałować. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że masz pełne prawo do własnych emocji.

Ale mam zamiar robić to, co sam uważam za słuszne. Biorę tu własne pragnienia i wolę pod uwagę i mam zamiar zrobić to, co uważam, że powinno być zrobione, zgodnie z moim własnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Są takie miejsca, w których nie mogę tego zrobić, ponieważ moje czyny i słowa naruszyłyby wolność innych ludzi. Wizengamot nie jest jednym z tych miejsc. Tam będę mógł walczyć ze wszystkich sił, żeby upewnić się, że ci ludzie przeżyją swoją rozprawę.

Wykładam Ci prawdę dokładnie tak, jak ją widzę. Co jest w moich słowach takiego, co tak ciężko Ci zrozumieć? Dlaczego wychodzisz z założenia, że moja walka w jakiś sposób spróbuje Cię uciszyć? Przecież wiem, że Ciebie nie da się uciszyć. I jeśli uważasz, że myślę o Tobie z pogardą i piszę do Ciebie z wyrzutami – jedyne wyrzuty jakie wobec Ciebie mam, byłyby o to, że wciąż wydaje Ci się, że masz nade mną jakiś autorytet i przez wzgląd na niego prawo do kontrolowania moich poczynań.

Twoja legalna opieka nade mną jest w tej chwili wyłącznie formalnością, podtrzymywaną przy życiu przez Scrimgeoura. Nie będę się jej chwilowo stawiał, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, to jedyne co nas w tej chwili łączy, to fakt, że stoimy po przeciwnych stronach barykady w dyskusji o poglądach. Rozumiem, czemu zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Co nie powstrzymuje mnie przed nienawidzeniem tego. Ty rozumiesz, czemu robię to, co robię. Co nie powstrzymuje Cię przed uznaniem, że się mylę.

Proszę Cię, przestań wreszcie postrzegać mnie wyłącznie przez pryzmat dziecka, nad którym się znęcano i które samo nie wie co robi albo kogoś, kto stara się ocalić życia moich rodziców i Dumbledore'a z powodu jakiejś niepojętej miłości do poświęcania się. Każdego, komu groziłaby śmierć przez to, co mi zrobił, starałbym się w ten sposób uratować. Rozerwałem swój umysł na strzępy i teraz jestem w stanie im wybaczyć z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że czuję się do tego przymuszony. 

Peter napisał mi, że tu chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o mnie. Oczywiście, że tak, ale świat składa się też z czegoś więcej niż tylko Ciebie i Twoich poglądów, Snape. Zawsze tak było i teraz jest to nawet istotniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Może powinieneś się nad tym chwilę zastanowić. Może i porzuciłeś żal, który miałeś do mojego ojca, ale jesteś równie ślepy co zawsze.

_Harry Potter_


	15. Madam Shiverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie będzie przyjemne.

– Ale musimy się tam udać razem z tobą. – Draco powiedział to, jakby zwracał się do kogoś beznogiego, kto właśnie zaproponował wybranie się na spacer bez czekania na przybycie protez.

– Nie, ty naprawdę nie musisz. – Harry uśmiechnął się ponad ramieniem Dracona do Narcyzy, która cierpliwie czekała na niego po drugiej stronie biblioteki, po czym zamknął książkę, zatytułowaną "Mroczne ostrza: Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciałeś wiedzieć o nożach i innych przedmiotach, które mogą cię pociąć". – Wybieram się z twoją mamą do ministerstwa i jestem wdzięczny, że postanowiła mi towarzyszyć, ale na przesłuchaniu...

– Wywiadzie, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Według niego to i tak było przesłuchanie.

– Z Madam Shiverwood będę musiał być sam – powiedział Draconowi. – Jeśli będzie tam ktoś ze mną, to mogę albo powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem wszystkiego, co chcę, albo odprężę się tak, że powiem o sprawach, których w ogóle nie chcę poruszać. – W tym momencie cytował już list, który otrzymał poprzedniego dnia z ministerstwa z zaproszeniem na wizytę u Madam Shiverwood. Miał wrażenie, że te słowa brzmiały lepiej wypowiedziane na głos niż na papierze. Bo i powinny. Ćwiczył wymawianie ich kilka razy przed wyjściem rano z pokoju, świadom tego, że Draco będzie się sprzeciwiał rozdzieleniu ich.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i zaczął tupać nogą. Harry czekał cierpliwie. Był pewien, że uda mu się przekonać Dracona, że ten naprawdę nie powinien wchodzić z nim do pokoju przesłuchań. Narcyza była pod tym względem po jego stronie, co, jeśli chodzi o jej syna, praktycznie oznaczało, że wygraną ma w kieszeni.

Draco postanowił jednak poruszyć inną kwestię.

– Chciałbym tam być, żebym mógł się upewnić, że powiesz jej tak wiele jak powinieneś, Harry – powiedział.

– Co? – _To nie był mój najbardziej elokwentny moment_ , pomyślał Harry, jak tylko to powiedział, ale Draco zdawał się to kompletnie zignorować, bo złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstki i spojrzał mu w oczy. Argutus, owinięty szczęśliwie wokół przedramienia Harry'ego, syknął, kiedy Draco ścisnął go za ogon, po czym prześlizgnął się wyżej.

– Czy naprawdę masz zamiar powiedzieć jej o znęcaniu, Harry? – zapytał Draco. – Czy też powiesz jej tylko tyle, ile uważasz, że powinna wiedzieć?

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Co jest, on też ma zamiar mnie o wszystko podejrzewać, zupełnie jak Snape?_

– Mam zamiar odpowiedzieć szczerze na każde pytanie, jakie mi zada – powiedział cierpko. – Nie będę kłamał. Taką obietnicę złożyłem sobie podczas mojego pobytu w Dolinie Godryka.

– A co, jeśli w ogóle nie poruszy kwestii znęcania? – zapytał Draco.

– No to nie poruszy.

– Harry...

Harry potrząsnął głową i łagodnie, ale bezlitośnie, uwolnił nadgarstki z uchwytu Dracona.

– Naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głos wcale nie brzmi na wdzięczny. – Ale ponieważ to jest moja, osobista decyzja, to naprawdę bym cię prosił, żebyś mnie pod tym względem nie naciskał. Były takie czasy, kiedy byś nawet tego nie spróbował – dodał, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać.

– Od teraz możesz spodziewać się znacznie więcej naciskania – mruknął Draco.

Harry zagapił się na niego. Draco nie odwrócił wzroku i Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył echo tego, jak bardzo ten się zmienił w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy.

_O cholera. O niech to jasna cholera. Naprawdę zrozumiał, że już nie załamię się lada moment. Więc zacznie naciskać. Żeby zdobyć to, czego ode mnie chce, ale też za każdym razem, kiedy uzna, że tak będzie dla mnie najlepiej, zamiast się po prostu słuchać i robić to, o co go proszę._

– Harry?

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się od Dracona, ale jego spojrzenie i tak chciało od razu do niego wrócić.

– Już idę, pani Malfoy...

– Narcyzo.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym ze wszystkich sił spróbował opanować to dziwne uczucie podekscytowania, jakie go ogarnęło. Kiedy się spotka z Madam Shiverwood, będzie musiał być tak opanowany jak to możliwe.

– Narcyzo. Już idę.

* * *

– Ach, pan Potter. Proszę wejść.

Harry wszedł do biura szefowej departamentu do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka, rozglądając się wokół. Nie miał specjalnie czasu na poświęcenie uwagi dekoracjom, kiedy pojawili się tu ze Snape'em na spotkanie z Jamesem w sprawie przekazania opieki. Wtedy był raczej pochłonięty obserwowaniem efektów, jakie wywołał eliksir szaleństwa Snape'a. Teraz, niemal rok po tych wydarzeniach, zauważył zdjęcia dzieci na każdej ze ścian i atmosferę gabinetu celowo nastawioną na uspokojenie gości, dzięki czemu doszedł do wniosku, że Madam Hellebore Shiverwood bardzo poważnie podchodziła do swojej pracy.

_Ale nie muszę się tym martwić, bo tutaj w ogóle nie ma się o co martwić_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo po raz kolejny. _Powiem jej prawdę. Całą prawdę. Nie będę nawet udawał, że uważam, że moich rodziców nie powinna spotkać kara. Po prostu postaram się wyjaśnić też, czemu uważam, że nie zasługują na egzekucję. To wszystko._

I właśnie dlatego zarówno Draco, jak i Snape byli na niego teraz tacy źli.

Harry poruszył ramionami i skupił się na Madam Shiverwood, która wyszła zza swojego biurka, wyciągając do niego rękę. Harry ją przyjął, skupiając się na jej twarzy. Jej oczy były bezpośrednie i pełne współczucia.

Było w nich jednak jeszcze inne światło, na widok którego Harry przechylił lekko głowę na bok. _Jest zniecierpliwiona? Może też uważa to wszystko za stratę czasu, skoro zeznania, które złożę podczas rozprawy same wystarczą, by osądzić, czy moi rodzice są winni czy nie?_

Harry z namysłem zajął fotel naprzeciw biurka Madam Shiverwood, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby to wykorzystać.

– No dobrze, panie Potter – powiedziała czarownica, siadając. – Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że celem tej sesji będzie wypytanie pana o podstawowe fakty dotyczące znęcania się nad panem, spróbujemy też sprawić, żeby pan się z nimi pogodził.

Przyjrzała się mu jak jakiemuś owadowi. Harry wiedział dlaczego, ponieważ przeczytał o tej części przesłuchania w książkach o znęcaniu, jakie znalazł w bibliotece Malfoyów. Sprawdza, czy nie wzdrygnie się na dźwięk słowa "znęcanie", czy nie spróbuje odwrócić wzroku albo wykonać jakichś bardziej subtelnych gestów, które sugerowałyby, że czuje dyskomfort.

Harry podejrzewał, że prawdopodobnie zrobił jakieś, z jakich nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale przynajmniej miał pod kontrolą te, o których wiedział. Po prostu kiwnął głową, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi, niewinnymi oczami. Musiała zrozumieć, że mu to nie przeszkadza, że Harry wcale nie zamierza tracić czasu na agresywne zaprzeczanie, jakoby do znęcania w ogóle doszło, czy też opieranie się jej pytaniom. Robił dokładnie to, co uważał za słuszne i co jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wszyscy wokół niego by pochwalali.

_A mimo to wygląda na to, że nikt nie jest ze mnie zadowolony._

Harry prychnął do siebie, kiedy Madam Shiverwood coś sobie odnotowała. _To dlatego, że nie zachowuję się tak, jak tego ode mnie oczekiwali. Snape chce, żebym myślał w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak on. Nie wiem, czego chce Draco, ale możliwe, że tego samego._

_No trudno, nie dostaną tego. Moje myśli należą tylko do mnie. To wszystko przytrafiło się_ mnie _, o czym mi przecież nieustannie przypominają, więc to znaczy, że mam pełne prawo do własnej opinii na ten temat._

Madam Shiverwood oderwała wreszcie wzrok od papieru i uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, którego Harry nie był w stanie uznać za szczery.

– Zacznijmy od pańskiej matki, panie Potter.

Harry przytaknął.

– Jak długo trwało jej znęcanie się nad panem?

– Od czasu, kiedy miałem półtora roku, do chwili, w której razem z bratem trafiliśmy do Hogwartu – odpowiedział szybko Harry. – Czyli w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym – dodał, kiedy mruknęła pod nosem i zaczęła przekopywać notatki na swoim biurku. – Od tamtego czasu bywały pojedyncze przypadki, ale widziałem się z nią tylko podczas wakacji i przelotnie podczas niektórych świąt. Nie miała okazji do wybudowania funkcjonującego kręgu przemocy. – _Widzicie? Nazywam to jak należy. Jestem dorosły. Poradzę sobie z tym._

Madam Shiverwood cmoknęła językiem o podniebienie, zapisując to.

– Co w takim razie było według pana najbardziej szkodliwym elementem tej przemocy?

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, przyjmując do wiadomości, że oto pojawiło się pytanie, do którego się nie przygotował.

– Trening, który miał mnie przygotować na zostanie ofiarą poświęcenia – powiedział. – Powiedziała, że moim przeznaczeniem jest umrzeć za mojego brata, jeśli nastanie taka konieczność, przekazanie mu wszelkich zasług, które zdobyłem, takie jak zwycięstwa w meczach quidditcha, a przeznaczeniem mojej magii jest chronienie go, wychowywanie go i popychanie go naprzód. Kiedy zdołałem się wyrwać z tego schematu myślenia i przestałem w ten sposób traktować mojego brata, odkryłem, że automatycznie zacząłem tak traktować wszystkich ludzi wokół mnie.

– Czyli najbardziej szkodliwym elementem nie była sieć feniksa? – Madam Shiverwood skrzywiła się na swoje notatki. – Pańskiemu opiekunowi tak się wydawało.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Sieć feniksa spętała moją magię i przywiązała moją lojalność do mojego brata – powiedział. – Ale trening poświęcenia był celowy. Sieć feniksa miała wiele _konsekwencji_ , których moja matka i Dumbledore nie spodziewali się bardziej niż ktoś, kto popychając cię w dół zbocza, spodziewa się, że połamiesz nogi.

Zerknęła na niego szybko znad notatek.

– Fakt jednak pozostaje, że w ogóle zepchnęli pana w dół tego zbocza – powiedziała miękkim głosem.

– No tak. Cóż. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i z całych sił spróbował odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Przecież Snape'a nawet tu nie było. Harry nie miał żadnego powodu do gniewania się w tym elemencie gry. – Zepchnęli. Ale zapytała mnie pani, co sam uważam za najbardziej szkodliwy element, a nie co według mnie uważa na ten temat mój opiekun. Trening poświęcenia jest moją odpowiedzią.

– A w jaki sposób opisałby pan inne elementy znęcania się, przez które musiał pan przejść? – Madam Shiverwood odchyliła się na krześle, przyglądając mu się bystro, choć jej twarz była łagodna.

_Ona oszukuje_ , chciał jęknąć. To było kolejne pytanie, którego się nie spodziewał. Pytania o daty i poszczególne wydarzenia, tak, ale nie zmuszania go do opadnięcia z powrotem do tyłu i generalnego rozważenia tej sprawy jeszcze raz.

_Ale poradzisz sobie z tym, bo jesteś silny._

Harry zignorował sposób, w jaki zapiekł go nos, kiedy odetchnął przez niego, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

– Ciężkie – powiedział. – W oczach mojej matki niezbędne, ale zdaję już sobie sprawę z tego, że niektóre z nich nie były aż tak...

– Tylko niektóre z nich? – Madam Shiverwood rzuciła się na to niczym mangusta na kobrę. – Czemu nie wszystkie?

Harry przygarbił się. Argutus syknął na niego sennie z ramienia.

– _Pachniesz bólem_ – powiedział. – _Wydaje mi się, że jednak nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić sam. Kiedy mój gatunek jest tak młody w generalnym tego słowa znaczeniu, co ty jesteś w twoim, zawsze mamy przy sobie swoją matkę i rodzeństwo. Potrzebujesz przy sobie swojego brata, ponieważ twoja matka jest zła._

Harry odkrył, że te słowa go uspokoiły.

– To ludzka rzecz – powiedział i zauważył, że oczy Madam Shiverwood otwierają się szerzej na dźwięk wężomowy. – Przepraszam – dodał w jej kierunku, po czym odwrócił się, żeby skupić uwagę na Argutusie. – To nie jest coś, na co mogę w tej chwili poradzić, bo oddzielono mojego brata ode mnie.

– _Ludzie są czasem niezwykle mądrzy, ale niekiedy też niesamowicie głupi_ – mruknął Argutus, po czym, ku uldze Harry'ego, poszedł znowu spać.

– Czy często robisz coś takiego? – Madam Shiverwood była wstrząśnięta i starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać, ale i tak można to było usłyszeć w jej głosie. – Rozmawiasz z wężami?

– Kiedy koło mnie jest jakiś wąż, z którym można porozmawiać. – Harry uważał, że pod tym względem też powinien być z nią szczery.

Madam Shiverwood pokręciła głową raz i drugi, po czym najwyraźniej zdołała wziąć się w garść. Następnie wróciła do pytania, niszcząc nadzieję Harry'ego, że o nim zapomniała.

– Czemu uważasz, że część przypadków znęcania się była niezbędna?

– Przejęzyczenie. – Harry poprawił się niespokojnie w fotelu. – Oczywiście, że nie powinna mi była robić czegokolwiek, co zrobiła.

– Wybacz mi, Harry – powiedziała czarownica, a jej głos zrobił się kojąco miękki. – Ale w takiej sytuacji tego rodzaju przejęzyczenia są naprawdę istotne. Proszę, powiedz mi, co miałeś na myśli. Pozwól, że inaczej sformułuję to pytanie – dodała, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Które elementy tej przemocy opisałbyś jako niezbędne?

Harry podniósł głowę. Miał wrażenie, że już wie, jak się czuje ścigany przez psy jeleń.

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że ma inne problemy, gorsze od tego, jakby się nie czuł przyciśnięty i dręczony pytaniami Madam Shiverwood. Przecież _życia_ wisiały na włosku i zależały od jego odpowiedzi. Zmusił swój oddech do uspokojenia się i uśmiechnął się do niej. Madam Shiverwood zamrugała.

Harry przyzwał prawdę, ubrał ją w słowa, po czym zmusił ją do stoczenia się z jego języka.

– Podejrzewam, że uważam niektóre elementy dyscypliny za niezbędne – przyznał. – Na przykład trening w opieraniu się torturom. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, to nie przeżyłbym mojego spotkania z Voldemortem w te wakacje. Coś by we mnie pękło, a może zwyczajnie umarłbym z szoku.

Madam Shiverwood drgnęła na dźwięk imienia Mrocznego Pana.

– Tylko dlatego, że to miało dobre konsekwencje wcale nie oznacza, że to samo w sobie było dobre – powiedziała. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda, Harry? 

– Teraz już tak, proszę pani. – Harry pomyślał o Dolinie Godryka i tego, w jaki sposób wykorzystał to odkrycie do wybudowania szkieletu swojego umysłu.

– I mimo to w dalszym ciągu uważasz, że ten element znęcania się był czymś dobrym? Że był niezbędny?

– Jestem wdzięczny, że w ogóle do niego doszło – powiedział Harry. Powiedział sobie, że jest w stanie patrzeć, jak jej twarz krzywi się od współczucia. To nie było równie trudne co utrata dłoni czy pocałowanie Dracona na oczach innych ludzi. – Może nie to samo w sobie. Ale wiem, jakbym skończył, gdyby nie zawarli tego w moim treningu. Naprawdę wolę fakt, że się nade mną znęcano od perspektywy załamania się pod torturami Voldemorta. A moją magią mogłem sprawić naprawdę wiele szkód ludziom wokół mnie.

– Harry. – Głos Madam Shiverwood był miękki. Pochyliła się nad swoim biurkiem, żeby złapać go za rękę. – Posłuchaj mnie, proszę. Chcę, żebyś mnie posłuchał.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się tej części.

– Twoja matka nie miała żadnego prawa zrobić ci tego, co zrobiła – szepnęła Madam Shiverwood. – W dalszym ciągu budujesz swoje myślenie na fundamentach tego, czego kazała ci przestrzegać. Twoje załamanie w takiej sytuacji byłoby _zrozumiałe_. Nie powinieneś był rzucać na siebie bolesnych klątw po to, żeby się upewnić, że do tego nie dojdzie. Do tego wciąż myślisz przede wszystkim o szkodach, jakie inni mogliby wycierpieć, a potem dopiero o sobie.

– Jeśli chodzi o to pierwsze – powiedział Harry, unosząc się niczym mały lodowiec pośrodku morza bólu, upewniając się, że tylko spokój minie jego wargi – to ciężko mi tego żałować. Może to jest złe, ale tak się właśnie czuję.

– Nic z tego, co czujesz, nie jest _złe_ , Harry – szepnęła Madam Shiverwood.

_Ale tobie się wydaje, że jest._ Harry rozpoznał to spojrzenie w jej oczach. Chciała go wyleczyć z tego rodzaju myśli, tak samo jak Snape, tak samo jak Draco. Harry wolał zachować już swój umysł w całości i go więcej nie zmieniać. Już wystarczająco wiele osób w nim mieszało.

– Jeśli chodzi o to drugie – ciągnął dalej Harry – to jest to część mojego treningu, z której nigdy nie chcę zrezygnować. _Martwię_ się o ludzi wokół siebie, Madam Shiverwood, tak. Wiem, że na nic im się nie przydam, jeśli jestem tak zmęczony albo obolały, że nie mogę niczego dla nich zrobić. Pozbawiałem się snu, żeby być w stanie uczyć innych ludzi, i to ostatecznie skończyło się niepowodzeniem, bo załamałem się pod pierwszym naciskiem, w wyniku czego przegapiłem kolejne zajęcia. – Krzywiąc się, dotknął wspomnienia o Hawthorn, zmuszającej go do załamania się podczas ostatniego roku, a potem kładącej go do łóżka. Wciąż miał ochotę się gdzieś schować na samą myśl o tym. Był głupi, a co więcej, zachował się wtedy jak dziecko i dlatego został tak potraktowany. – Dlatego chcę się dalej martwić o innych. Obiecuję, że już nie wierzę dłużej w to, do czego moja matka mnie nakłaniała, żebym wierzył, że powinienem być na każde skinienie mojego brata czy innych ludzi bez względu na stan mojego zdrowia.

– A co z twoimi własnymi zachciankami i przyjemnościami?

– Co proszę? – Harry czuł się lekko oszołomiony. Madam Shiverwood nie przeprowadzała tego przesłuchania w sposób, jaki opisywały przykłady w książkach Malfoyów, co było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.

– Czy uważasz swoje zachcianki i przyjemności za równie ważne co te innych ludzi? – Madam Shiverwood po prostu mu się przyglądała, ani na chwilę nie puszczając jego dłoni. Teraz jej palce głaskały delikatnie grzbiet jego ręki. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Mogę pani powiedzieć – powiedział. – Ale nie spodoba się pani prawda.

– Tak czy inaczej chcę ją usłyszeć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Najbardziej cieszę się, kiedy mogę pomagać innym – powiedział. – Taka jest prawda. I myślę, że zawsze taka będzie. Do tego, jeśli to, czego chcę, to tylko zachcianka, to nie widzę powodu, żeby się nią przejmować. Mimo to staram się to jakoś naprawić. Naprawdę. Już wiem na przykład, że jeśli będę czegoś chciał, to nic złego się w związku z tym nie stanie, że nie jestem samolubny tylko dlatego, że to ja akurat właśnie czegoś chcę. Po prostu robienie czegoś w związku z tym przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

Madam Shiverwood uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– To była bardzo szczera odpowiedź, Harry – powiedziała. – Muszę przyznać, kiedy tu wszedłeś, czułam się... dziwnie zniechęcona do ciebie. Wydawało mi się z jakiegoś powodu, że spróbujesz się oprzeć wszelkim pytaniom i nie będziesz chciał mi podać żadnych informacji. To jednak zniknęło z mojego umysłu niczym poranna mgła. Jesteś ze mną szczery i naprawdę to doceniam. Dzieci z rodzin patologicznych często mają problem z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że się nad nimi znęcano.

Harry kiwnął głową. Wciąż był przeciwny słowu "dziecko", ale przecież nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

– Dzisiaj zrobiliśmy pierwszy krok – ciągnęła kojąco Madam Shiverwood. – A teraz chciałabym cię poprosić, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił, zanim się znowu zobaczymy.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co, to już? Skończyliśmy? – Wydawało mu się, że będzie potrzebowała od niego więcej dowodów na to, jak wiele szkód wyrządziła mu jego matka.

– Na chwilę obecną tak, skończyliśmy – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood, kiwając głową i odchylając się znowu w swoim fotelu. Harry z ulgą poczuł, jak puszcza jego dłoń. – Celem tej sesji było rozpoczęcie twojego leczenia, Harry. Czasami magomedyk się do tego najlepiej nadaje, ale przeszedłeś przez tak rozległe gnębienie emocjonalne i psychiczne, że... cóż, musimy podejść do tego inaczej. Takie przypadki jak twój zdarzają się cokolwiek rzadko w naszym społeczeństwie, zwykle spotykamy się tylko z fizycznym i seksualnym znęcaniem się, a nawet jeśli jakieś ilości tego, przez co ty przeszedłeś, pojawiają się tam też, to nigdy same, zawsze w parze z fizycznymi.

– Moi rodzice _nigdy_ mnie w ten sposób nie dotykali – zaperzył się Harry.

– Spokojnie – mruknęła Madam Shiverwood. – Wiem, że tego nie zrobili. Ale mimo wszystko oznacza to, że przez większość czasu to ja będę pomagała ci w leczeniu, Harry, a nie medyk.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Jakimś cudem w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał, a naprawdę miał wrażenie, że zabezpieczył się przed każdą możliwością. Miał tu zdać świadectwo, że się nad nim znęcano, to wiedział. Ale czemu chciała zmienić sposób jego myślenia?

_Bo wydaje jej się, że ten rodzaj myślenia jest nieprawidłowy. Jest taka sama jak wszyscy,_ zorientował się z rezygnacją. No nic, będzie musiał im ciągle pokazywać, jak bardzo już się wyleczył, że mówienie prawdy już go nie boli, póki w końcu do nich nie dotrze.

– Chcę, żebyś zaczął się słuchać swoich zachcianek i pragnień – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Nie więcej niż jednego na dzień. Ale chcę, żebyś się tym zajął, Harry. Pomyśl o czym, czego chcesz, czymś zwykłym, niewielkim, i weź to sobie. Albo weź udział w czymś, co sprawia ci fizyczną przyjemność i spróbuj się nią cieszyć dla niej samej, zamiast jako czymś, co powinieneś robić dla innych ludzi albo jak coś, co trzeba znieść z zaciśniętymi zębami.

Harry stłamsił w sobie jęk. _Terapia. No pięknie._ Kiwnął jednak potulnie głową.

Madam Shiverwood uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała. – Nieczęsto spotykam się z taką odwagą i szczerością jak twoja. Już nie mogę się doczekać naszego następnego spotkania.

Harry zawahał się, wstając, ale ostatecznie uznał, że równie dobrze może zapytać. Nie był pewien, kiedy następnym razem spotka Madam Shiverwood, a nie był w stanie się domyślić odpowiedzi z samego spotkania.

– Proszę pani?

Zerknęła na niego sponad długiej listy, na której coś zaznaczała.

– Czy myśli pani, że moi rodzice i Dumbledore zostaną skazani na śmierć?

Madam Shiverwood cmoknęła językiem.

– Kto ci o tym powiedział, dziecko?

– Przeczytałem w książkach, że egzekucja to najczęstsza forma kary za znęcanie się nad dziećmi – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Harry. Nie był dzieckiem i to było naprawdę irytujące, że go jako takie postrzegała, bo sam naprawdę się tak nie czuł. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować. – Jak się pani wydaje?

Madam Shiverwood westchnęła.

– Twój ojciec był kiedyś dobrym człowiekiem – mruknęła. – Sławnym aurorem. Sama miałam do niego słabość. A twoja matka dzielnie walczyła w wojnie przeciw Mrocznemu Panu. No i oczywiście wszyscy znają legendę, jaką jest Albus Dumbledore. Naprawdę ciężko było wszystkim uwierzyć, że tacy ludzie spadli tak nisko, ale w tym momencie, panie Potter? Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co Wizengamot może z nimi zrobić.

Harry musiał zadowolić się taką odpowiedzią, więc wyszedł z pokoju, żeby poszukać Narcyzy.

* * *

Nie była sama, kiedy Harry ją wreszcie znalazł. Harry zatrzymał się i spróbował rozpoznać kobietę, która z nią rozmawiała, dopasowując ją do kilku potencjalnych obrazów w jego umyśle. Nigdzie nie był w stanie jej umiejscowić.

Miała długie, złote włosy, z ciemniejszym pasmem po środku, zupełnie jakby ktoś trzymał jej głowę w kadzi ze stopionym metalem. Jej oczy były wielkie i tak błękitne, że Harry był w stanie zobaczyć ich kolor z daleka. Nosiła suknię zamiast szaty, obramowaną białą koronką. Obok niej stał stworzony z klejnotów wilczur, który poprawiał się od czasu do czasu na swoim miejscu oraz drapał się, a każdemu jego ruchowi towarzyszył cichy dźwięk uderzających o siebie szafirów.

Harry ruszył powoli przed siebie, nieco zaniepokojony, kiedy już nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że czarownica wypytuje Narcyzę o warunki, w których go trzymają u siebie w domu, a Narcyza wyjaśniała jej trochę okoliczności, w których doszło do znęcania się nad nim – nic wielkiego, przede wszystkim nic ponad to, co już zostało opisane w gazetach, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, czemu w ogóle to poruszyła.

Obca kobieta zauważyła go jako pierwsza i zwróciła się ku niemu z agresywnym uśmiechem. Harry zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył w jej ustach kieł, zupełnie jak czasem podczas swoich rozmów z Elfridą, ale przecież to nie mogło być możliwe. Czarownica _puellaris_ nie podeszłaby do kogoś w ten sposób, w jaki ta tutaj musiała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Narcyzy, w dodatku w miejscu publicznym trzymałaby się w cieniu męża.

– Harry Potter – rozległ się głos, który w bardzo wyraźny sposób przeszedł trening, by być przeszywająco łagodnym, zupełnie jak ten Elfridy. Zaskoczenie Harry'ego wzrosło, kiedy czarownica złapała go za rękę. – Nazywam się Laura Gloryflower.

Harry słyszał kiedyś o Gloryflowerach, świetlistej, czystokrwistej rodzinie, znanej ze swoich magicznych zwierząt, stworzonych z materiałów takich jak metal czy klejnoty. To oni byli odpowiedzialni za stworzenie sów elekcyjnych, które pomagały podczas wyborów na ministra. To przynajmniej tłumaczyło obecność wilczura. Nie tłumaczyło jednak niezwykłej bezpośredniości Laury.

Wyglądało na to, że Narcyza zauważyła jego zakłopotanie, bo przybyła mu na ratunek.

– Harry, pani Gloryflower została wytrenowana jako czarownica _puellaris_ , ale jej mąż zginął w czasie wojny z Mrocznym Panem – powiedziała. – Musiała przejąć kontrolę nad rodziną.

Harry zamrugał, usiłując wyobrazić sobie, jak musiała się czuć czarownica, która po spędzeniu życia z dala od świata, nagle musiała się z nim zmierzyć. Mogłaby się załamać. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby się zaadaptowała, stawiła mu czoła i szła przed siebie dalej...

Przełknął, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak wiele zaciekłości to musiało od niej wymagać.

– Dlaczego chciała się pani ze mną spotkać, pani Gloryflower? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie chodzi o powód, który przyszedł mu właśnie do głowy.

– Ponieważ jesteś dzieckiem i cierpiałeś – powiedziała Laura, miażdżąc jego nadzieje. – Dlatego też przyszłam zaoferować ci pomoc. Nie miałam jak się z tobą spotkać, póki nie dotarło do mnie, że przecież prędzej czy później będą musieli cię wezwać do ministerstwa na rozmowę z Madam Shiverwood, jak to jest w przypadku wszystkich dzieci, nad którymi się znęcano. Dlatego przyszłam tutaj i pytałam tak długo, aż nie znalazł się ktoś skłonny podać mi datę i godzinę.

Harry zjeżył się wbrew sobie.

– Wydawało mi się, że mieli nie podawać takich informacji postronnym.

– Och, nie podają – powiedziała Laura. – Ale lwica przybijająca człowieka do ściany i dysząca mu w twarz często go przeraża. – Tym razem jej jej głowa mignęła cieniem kota, a ona sama wyglądała na niesłychanie zadowoloną z siebie.

_Chyba jej nie lubię_ , pomyślał Harry.

– Pani Gloryflower, doceniam pani dobre intencje, ale...

– Przyszłam też zaproponować ci oficjalny sojusz – ciągnęła dalej Laura. – Moja rodzina była w sojuszu z Albusem Dumbledore'em, ale to odrażający czarodziej, z którym nie chcę mieć już nic wspólnego. – Powiedziała słowo "odrażający" w taki sposób, że Harry nabrał wrażenia, że czarownica bez jej treningu użyłaby w tym miejscu wulgarnego słowa. – Dlatego też chcę zacząć podążać za tobą.

Harry zaparł się tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Nie chciał jej pomocy, jeśli miała się ona opierać wyłącznie na tym, że był dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano.

– Jest pani pewna, że to nie podzieli pani rodziny, pani Gloryflower? Jedyna inna znana mi rodzina, która była powiązana z Dumbledore'em, Starrise'owie, są ostro podzieleni względem wejścia ze mną w sojusz. – "Ostro podzieleni" było niedomówieniem, jeśli choć połowa z tego, o czym mu Tybalt pisał o swoim wuju, była prawdą.

– Och nie – powiedziała Laura, brzmiąc na całkiem pewną siebie. – Zrobią, co im każę.

_W to nie wątpię_ , pomyślał niespokojnie Harry.

– Obawiam się, że nie pojmuję, czemu uważa pani, że ja będę jakkolwiek lepszy pod tym względem – powiedział wprost. – Tak, pani trening podpowiada pani, że powinna mnie pani chronić, ale istnieje przecież całe mnóstwo innych udręczonych dzieci, którymi mogłaby się pani zaopiekować. W dodatku w tej chwili mam więcej mrocznych sojuszników niż świetlistych. O czym niewątpliwie pani wie. Skąd więc pomysł, że powinna pani do nas dołączyć?

– Harry – powiedziała Narcyza karcącym tonem.

– _Czasami jesteś niegrzeczny_ – powiedział Argutus. – _Potrafię to określić po twoim zapachu._

– Bo tego właśnie chcę – powiedziała Laura. – Po części ma to związek z honorem naszej rodziny. Podążaliśmy za Dumbledore'em od tak dawna, że nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że w jakiś sposób nas skaził swoim zachowaniem. Po części dlatego, że wciąż chcemy być częścią społeczeństwa, które będzie kształtować przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata. Moja rodzina nigdy nie _przewodziła_ , ale zawsze byliśmy gdzieś w tle – jako porucznikowie, czasem jako współpracownicy, ale byliśmy tam. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że świat się zmienia i przyjmujemy do wiadomości fakt, że jest to nieuniknione. Jestem też zdolna do zbadania dowodów jak należy i nie uważam siebie za głupią. Być może masz więcej mrocznych sojuszników niż świetlistych, ale to nie sprawia, że jesteś po którejś ze stron. Nie zadeklarowałeś się Mrokowi. Dla mnie to oznacza, że jesteś gotów przyjąć do swojego grona również świetlistych sojuszników i nie będziesz ich rozstawiał po kątach. – Laura przechyliła głowę i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że położyłaby uszy po sobie i machnęłaby szybko ogonem, gdyby tylko je w tej chwili miała. – No to jestem.

Harry ponownie zamrugał. Nawet Ignifer nie była aż tak bezpośrednia.

_No nic, to może mieć jakiś związek z tym, że jest świetlista, a przez to nie zainteresowana przekręcaniem znaczenia każdego możliwego słowa,_ pomyślał wreszcie. Laura przyglądała mu się wyczekująco, więc po chwili kiwnął głową.

– Skoro uważa pani, że jest w pani w stanie zaakceptować warunki formalnego sojuszu...

– Och, formalnego sojuszu rodzinnego? Nie – powiedziała Laura zdecydowanym tonem. – Nie chcę przysięgać, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę żadnego z członków twojej rodziny. Naprawdę nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. Jeśli któryś z nich zwróci się przeciw tobie, Gloryflowerowie powinni być w stanie cię ochronić. A jeśli ktoś z _mojej_ rodziny spróbuje cię zaatakować, chociaż byliby wyjątkowymi idiotami, próbując czegoś takiego, to chcę, żebyś był w stanie się przed nimi obronić i skrzywdzić ich z powrotem. Nie. Inny rodzaj sojuszu. Myślałam o przysiędze wieczystej. Co powiesz na wykorzystanie twojej adoptowanej matki jako gwarantki?

– Nie przepadam za przysięgami wieczystymi – powiedział Harry, zdeterminowany, żeby mieć _jakąkolwiek_ kontrolę nad rozwojem tego sojuszu.

Laura przytaknęła wesoło.

– W takim razie napiszę do ciebie niebawem i zaaranżujemy wszystko tak, żeby obie strony były zadowolone. – Uśmiechnęła się do Narcyzy. – Pani Malfoy była na tyle miła, że zaprosiła mnie do swojej rezydencji razem z resztą twoich sojuszników, łącznie z tymi, którzy wciąż czekają na twoją aprobatę, więc myślę, że wtedy nawiążemy oficjalny sojusz na oczach wszystkich. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko powinno zostać załatwione tak bardzo otwarcie i szczerze jak to możliwe. Nie radzę sobie z podchodami i półprawdami. Gloryflowerowie zostawiają to innym ludziom. Za pańskim pozwoleniem, do zobaczenia, panie Potter? – Zamilkła.

Harry przyjrzał się jej twarzy. _Byłby_ głupcem, odrzucając propozycję sojuszu, która została złożona w tak szczery sposób, tylko dlatego, że matrona rodu uważa go za dziecko. Niechętnie kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze. – Laura pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, zanim zdążył zaprotestować, po czym zamarła i uśmiechnęła się na widok Argutusa. – Wąż omenu – powiedziała. – Teraz uważam nasz sojusz za jeszcze bardziej pomyślny niż wcześniej.

Ruszyła przed siebie, stworzony z klejnotów pies dreptał u jej boku. Harry gapił się na jej plecy.

– Rozmawianie z nią niezwykle mnie męczy – przyznała Narcyza po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Laura Gloryflower jest... niczym siła natury.

– Nie pojmuję, jak czarownica _puellaris_ może być zdolna do czegoś takiego – powiedział Harry, świadom tego, że brzmi to jak jęk.

– Uważa cały świat za swoje dzieci. – Narcyza wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale jeśli jedno dziecko skrzywdzi drugie, to staje po stronie pokrzywdzonego. – Zauważyła jego przelotną minę i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie przejmuj się tym, Harry. Nie potraktowała cię pod tym względem wyjątkowo.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zauważył kątem oka postać kogoś, wychodzącego z korytarza za Narcyzą i miał wrażenie, że wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele spięły się jednocześnie. Poczuł, jak jego twarz się krzywi, a usta podnoszą do warkotu.

Snape zatrzymał się o kilka stóp od nich i przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

Harry poruszył wreszcie szczęką na tyle, żeby wydusić z siebie kilka słów.

– A co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

– Jestem twoim opiekunem – powiedział Snape cicho – więc powiedzieli mi, kiedy Madam Shiverwood przeprowadzi z tobą wywiad. – Przyglądał się uważnie Harry'emu i Harry był niemal w stanie wyczuć słowa, które pragnął powiedzieć, kipiące w powietrzu między nimi. Te słowa jednak byłyby tylko powtórzeniem tych, które już zostały wypowiedziane w listach, więc nie było sensu wypowiadać ich na głos.

Harry zmagał się z rosnącym naciskiem swojej furii. Argutus syknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy powietrze wokół nich schłodziło się. Nie powinien aż tak nienawidzić Snape'a za to, co ten zrobił. Skoro był w stanie wybaczyć swoim rodzicom, to czemu nie Snape'owi? Powinien po prostu się z nim pogodzić, z dystansem i chłodem, po czym ruszyć dalej przed siebie. Był w stanie wstrzymywać kipiące w nim słowa w cięższych sytuacjach niż ta. Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby się teraz odzywać.

Snape jednak zrobił dwie rzeczy, które dla Harry'ego były niewybaczalne: skrzywdził _innych ludzi_ , do tego wniósł przeciw nim zarzuty, które stawiały życie innych ludzi w niebezpieczeństwie. Harry byłby w stanie zrozumieć, gdyby Dumbledore i jego rodzice zostali zaciągnięci do sądu z perspektywą, że po wszystkim prawdopodobnie wyjdą z tego żywi. Egzekucja przechodziła jego pojęcie.

Drugi powód, dla którego za nic nie chciał się przyznawać, był zagnieżdżony w jego miłości do Snape'a. Był w stanie wybaczyć swoim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi, ponieważ oni już nic dla niego nie znaczyli, ale żeby ktoś, kogo tak sobie cenił, zrobił coś takiego, zagroził ludziom śmiercią w sytuacji innej niż bitwa i uparcie odmawiał zrozumienia, że Harry mógłby jednak chcieć, żeby ci ludzie przeżyli...

Harry zorientował się, że przegrał swoją walkę z emocjami chwilę potem, jak zaczął mówić.

– _Dlaczego_ ciągle ci się wydaje, że w końcu zmienię zdanie? _Nie zmienię_. Jasne, niech trafiają do więzienia, ale nie chcę, żeby _umarli._ A nie wiedziałem nawet, że może do tego dojść, póki nie zacząłem badać przebiegu całego procesu. Ty pewnie od samego początku zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę. A mimo to i tak ich na to skazałeś, składając zarzuty, o których wiedziałeś, że mogą doprowadzić do ich śmierci i długiego cierpienia w oczach społeczeństwa. _Dlaczego?_

Twarz Snape'a, tak mizerna i blada, spięła się teraz.

– Ponieważ trzeba ich było powstrzymać – powiedział. – Nie po prostu pacnąć po ręce. A tylko tego byś dla nich chciał, Harry, żeby ktoś ich klepnął po dłoni i pogroził palcem.

– Wcale _nie_. – Słowa zdawały się być wyciągnięte siłą z jego gardła. – Przecież mogłem ich powstrzymać.

– Nie w ten sposób. Nie na dobre. – Snape zrobił krok przed siebie, przechylając głowę na bok. – Na tym właśnie polega różnica między nami, Harry. Starasz się chronić zarówno ofiary, jak i przestępców, ale w chwili, w której ktoś popełnia zbrodnię przeciw tobie, jesteś momentalnie gotów im to wybaczyć. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Upewnię się, że otrzymasz tyle samo sprawiedliwości, co wszyscy inni.

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się. Odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą. W ogóle nie powinien był się odzywać. Wiedział przecież, w co wierzy Snape. Pod tym względem nie nastąpiła tu żadna niespodzianka.

– Chciałbym już wrócić do rezydencji, pani Malfoy – powiedział.

Narcyza wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym najwyraźniej podjęła decyzję.

– Severusie – powiedziała, kiwając mu lekko głową, po czym odeskortowała Harry'ego korytarzem, trzymając mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Harry pochylił głowę i starał się sobie wmówić, że kompletnie nic nie czuje.

– _Pachniesz bólem_ – powiedział Argutus. – _Czy ty często tak masz? I czy równie często pachniesz determinacją do zniesienia tego bólu?_

* * *

Snape oparł się o ścianę, śledząc wzrokiem oddalającego się Harry'ego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielkim szokiem będzie dla niego zobaczenie Harry'ego chodzącego sobie spokojnie bez uroku lewej dłoni, w dodatku o kilka cali wyższego od jego ostatniego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Oczy Harry'ego były klarowne i zdeterminowane, nawet jego głos, krztuszący się od złości, był silniejszy od tego, czego Snape się spodziewał.

Jego słowa powinny były go ugodzić. Powinny były boleć.

Nie bolały. Niespecjalnie.

Jego ostatni list pozostawił Snape'a po raz pierwszy powątpiewającego w to, czy to, co zrobił, naprawdę było słuszne. Rozbrzmiewało w nim stalowe przekonanie, że Harry odniesie tryumf, a jego samego przedstawiło jako kogoś napędzanego wyłącznie własnymi poglądami, zupełnie jakby pozostawił wszystkie emocje związane ze sprawą na boku.

Zobaczenie Harry'ego osobiście powiedziało mu coś zupełnie innego. Naprawdę potrzebował zobaczyć, jak jego rodzice i Dumbledore trafiają przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Snape przyglądał mu się w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, zanim podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, jak łatwo Harry dał się oszołomić Laurze Gloryflower. Był też wstrząśnięty po swoim spotkaniu z Madam Shiverwood. Szedł już ścieżką ku wyzdrowieniu, ale miał przed sobą jeszcze daleką drogę.

_Bez względu na to, co sam na ten temat by nie uważał._

W dodatku pozwolił się wciągnąć w kłótnię ze Snape'em, zamiast go kompletnie zignorować. Co już samo w sobie świadczyło o tym, że Snape wciąż był dla niego na tyle ważny, że nie był w stanie wejść z nim w racjonalną debatę.

_Wciąż jestem dla niego ważny. Tu nie chodzi tylko o poglądy._

Snape złożył tę nadzieję na pół, schował ją do kieszeni, po czym wrócił do Hogwartu w znacznie lepszym humorze od tego, który miał od przeszło miesiąca.


	16. Dźwięk wielu głosów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu rozdział przejściowy: wiele pomniejszych linii fabularnych się teraz poruszy.

_Harry śnił._

Tym razem nie widział osobliwej mgły, która naznaczyła wizję ataku na Norę. Harry uznał, że jest mu to raczej na rękę, bo mógł przycupnąć sobie w formie rysia w jaskini, której nie rozpoznawał, i obserwować, jak Bellatrix rzeźbi przed nim w drewnie. Większość roboty wykonywała za nią magia, ale od czasu do czasu ona sama też przejechała nożem po kawałku drewna. Harry nawet nie próbował zobaczyć, co takiego tworzyła. Zamiast tego odwrócił się w kierunku Voldemorta.

Mroczny Pan rozmawiał z kimś, kogo Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć, póki nie przesunął się nieco w bok. Fenrir Greyback klęczał przed Voldemortem z nisko pochyloną głową i brudnymi włosami wiszącymi mu przed twarzą.

– ...nie sądzę, żeby większość z nich miała coś przeciwko temu, mój panie – mówił właśnie.

– Wspaniale. – Harry zastanawiał się, jakim cudem sykliwość, która nigdy mu nie przeszkadzała w głosach Argutusa, Sylarany czy Wielu, może brzmieć tak obrzydliwie u Voldemorta. – W takim razie udaj się w podróż do swoich pobratymców, Fenrirze. Wezwij ich do mnie, kiedy księżyc znowu urośnie w pełni.

Greyback ponownie pochylił głowę, po czym wkradł się w cienie. Harry zobaczył pośród nich poruszenie, kiedy mrok został lekko rozproszony. Podejrzewał, że to była Cynthia Whitecheek, towarzyszka Greybacka i nowa śmierciożerczyni, która na oczach Harry'ego pożarła żywcem małego chłopca.

Zadrżał na to wspomnienie i zakradł się z powrotem w cienie, kiedy Voldemort odwrócił się w kierunku Bellatrix. Nie sądził, żeby jego wróg był w stanie go wyczuć, inaczej już zaatakowałby Harry'ego, ale nie wiedział, w jaki właściwie sposób te wizje uległy zmianie od czasu wskrzeszenia Voldemorta i nie miał ochoty na bezpośrednią konfrontację.

– Bello. – Voldemort wysyczał nawet jej imię, mimo że nie było w nim żadnych sykliwych zgłosek, więc wydawało się to niemożliwe do wykonania. – Jak tam twoja rzeźba?

– Prawie skończona, mój panie – powiedziała Bellatrix, po czym zaczęła śpiewać. Harry'emu naprawdę nie wydawało się, żeby to mogła być łacina. Voldemort obserwował ją przez jakiś czas, bezmyślnie głaszcząc królową bazyliszków po łbie, kiedy ta podpełzła do niego. Harry skulił się jeszcze bardziej na jej widok, ale wężyca nie odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Zwinęła się tylko leniwie u stóp swojego pana i pozwoliła, żeby jej oczy przesłoniła fałszywa powieka, dzięki której nikogo nie będzie w stanie zabić samym spojrzeniem.

– Skończyłam, mój panie – powiedziała nagle Bellatrix.

Voldemort zaśmiał się agresywnie i wyciągnął białą dłoń po zbiór drewnianych krążków, które podała mu Bellatrix. Harry przymrużył oczy, ale nie był w stanie wiele zobaczyć. Były niewielkie, może wielkości sykla, i miały na sobie drobiazgowe wzory; tego przynajmniej był pewny. Kiedy jednak wyjrzał lekko, żeby przyjrzeć się im bliżej, Voldemort przygarnął je blisko do swojej piersi, więc jego palce i szaty kompletnie je przesłoniły. Harry wydał z siebie cichy warkot, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o bazylissie i zamarł. Ta jednak nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

– Co powinniśmy im powiedzieć, mój panie? – Bellatrix wstała, otrzepując szaty swoją jedyną dłonią, tą, którą ukradła Harry'emu. Cała jej uwaga była poświęcona twarzy Voldemorta, pomimo obecności mrocznej dziury za jej plecami, którą Harry dopiero teraz zauważył. Kiedy się jej przyglądał, odniósł wrażenie, że ciemność w tej dziurze zmarszczyła się niczym powierzchnia wody, w którą ktoś wrzucił kamyk. Harry zadrżał.

– Że nadejdziemy z głębin podczas równonocy jesiennej – szepnął Voldemort, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od drewnianych krążków w swojej dłoni. – Że moja hodowla bazyliszków postępuje pomyślnie i że mogą liczyć na ich pomoc w razie problemów. Że uderzymy w mugoli z miejsca, z którego się tego w ogóle nie spodziewają. – Zakrztusił się od wysokiego, zimnego śmiechu, za którym Harry w ogóle nie tęsknił, mimo że minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd go ostatnim razem słyszał. – Ruszaj, Bellatrix. To będzie najwspanialszy plan Lorda Voldemorta od czasu jego wskrzeszenia!

– Mój panie – wymamrotała Bellatrix, po czym minęła mroczną dziurę i zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego.

Voldemort położył drewniane krążki na ziemi i Harry ochoczo zakradł się do nich, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się ich wzorom. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, nie było to nic rozpoznawalnego, po prostu splątane ze sobą linie. Jasne, one _mogą_ coś oznaczać, ale to samo można powiedzieć o dowolnych, przypadkowo przeplatających się liniach, jeśli się na nie odpowiednio spojrzy.

Voldemort roześmiał się i dotknął karku bazylissy.

– Chodź – powiedział do niej w wężomowie, a ta podniosła swój łeb i spojrzała na niego z nieskończonym oddaniem. Harry skrzywił się. Oczywiście, Mroczny Pan pewnie powiedział swojemu zwierzątku, że jego też nie wolno jej krzywdzić. – Stworzę ci towarzysza.

Odwrócił się. Harry zastanowił się, czy warto pozostać, żeby być świadkiem narodzin drugiego bazyliszka, ale nie sądził, żeby było mu dane dowiedzieć się z tego czegokolwiek nowego. Miał do przekazania ważne wieści swoim sojusznikom: wyglądało na to, że w dzień równowagi, od którego mrok zacznie przeważać, szykował się wielki atak – w ten dzień, rok temu, Voldemort wyrwał Regulusa z jego głowy.

Przepychał się przez bariery swojego snu, póki te nie rozstąpiły się, tym razem wyglądając niemal jak chmury z jego ostatniej wizji, po czym opadł z powrotem w swoje ciało.

* * *

Narcyza nigdy nie narzuciła mu ograniczeń na to, jak wcześnie wolno mu wstawać, więc Harry zerwał się z łóżka jeszcze przed wschodem słońca i spędził niemal pół godziny, krążąc po pokoju. Zarówno ból, jak i ilość krwi z jego blizny, były niewielkie, więc był w stanie skupić się na tym, co mogło oznaczać sformułowanie "z głębin".

_Tunele. No tak, tunele, przecież to oczywiste, ale gdzie? Przecież nie ma zbyt wielu tuneli pod Hogwartem._ Harry westchnął, tęskniąc za Mapą Huncwotów, której nie widział odkąd Voldemort w ciele Syriusza ukradł mu ją, razem z innymi mapami, pod koniec trzeciego roku. _Ale może coś źle zapamiętałem. Tylko co innego on chciałby zaatakować, jak nie Hogwart?_

Po chwili Harry zatrzymał się i przywalił sobie dłonią w czoło tak mocno, że prawie się zachwiał na nogach.

_On mówił o mugolach, Harry, nie o czarodziejach. Zaatakuje mugoli. Bazyliszki bez problemu pasowałyby do takiego planu, bo przecież są w stanie przemknąć tunelami i wyskoczyć z najmniej oczekiwanych miejsc. I czy pod Londynem nie było jakiegoś systemu tuneli? Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało._ Harry musiał przyznać, że jego wiedza na temat mugolskiego świata nie była szczególnie rozległa, ale był pewien, że jego matka wspomniała raz czy drugi o jakichś podziemnych kolejkach, które kursowały w Londynie. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, kogo najlepiej byłoby o to zapytać.

Jedno olśnienie pociągnęło za sobą drugie i tym razem dojście do właściwych wniosków nie zajęło mu aż tak dużo czasu. _Gryzelda Marchbanks zna południowe gobliny, a te znają tunele pod Londynem, a przynajmniej pod jego częścią. Pewnie będą się w stanie domyślić, które z nich łączą się z tymi mugoli i przez to znajdą się w potencjalnie największym niebezpieczeństwie. Powinienem od razu napisać do Madam Marchbanks._

Tak też Harry zrobił, opisując rozumowanie, które doprowadziło go do takich, a nie innych wniosków. Wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy wyjaśnić Madam Marchbanks naturę swoich wizji, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nie zaufałaby słowom Evana Rosiera, to na pewno, a przecież w tym przypadku należało się przede wszystkim upewnić, że uda im się powstrzymać Voldemorta przez zaatakowaniem mugoli. Zwłaszcza, że mieli niemal dwa miesiące na przygotowania.

Kiedy list był gotowy, Harry ponownie się zawahał, po czym wezwał Fawkesa. Feniks pojawił się z cichym, nadąsanym świergotem i ostentacyjnie przyjrzał się ramionom Harry'ego, unosząc się nad nim z przechyloną na bok głową.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Argutus wciąż śpi w łóżku, Fawkesie – powiedział. – Przecież nigdy nie sprawiał ci kłopotów. – Uważał za dziwne, że to właśnie feniks, o wiele starsze i mądrzejsze stworzenie z tych dwóch, ma tyle problemów z dostosowaniem się do sytuacji.

Fawkes wydał z siebie trel, który Harry rozpoznał jako jego odpowiednik prychnięcia, ale wylądował na stoliku nocnym i pozwolił Harry'emu przywiązać sobie list to nogi. Zniknął w niewielkiej kuli ognia jak tylko Harry powiedział mu, że list był przeznaczony dla Madam Marchbanks.

– _Co ty tam robisz?_

Harry podszedł do łóżka i wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku Argutusa. Wąż omenu, odpoczywający w ciepłym wgłębieniu, które stworzył w łóżku, tylko na niego spojrzał. Jego oczy lśniły spokojem. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy ten wyraz pochodził z jego naturalnie łagodnego charakteru, czy też po prostu z braku wiedzy o świecie.

Chwilę później zorientował się, czemu Argutus się nie poruszył i podsunął mu swoje lewe przedramię. Argutus radośnie owinął się wokół jego nadgarstka i Harry odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi.

– _Wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałeś, co tam robiłeś,_ powiedział Argutus, owijając się wokół szyi Harry'ego, żeby być w stanie się przyglądać ich trasie.

– Zajmowałem się Fawkesem – powiedział Harry, schodząc szybko po schodach i zastanawiając się, z kim powinien porozmawiać najpierw. _Narcyza_ , zdecydował. Z ciszy na dolnych piętrach wywnioskował, że Draco wciąż spał, a Lucjusz nie miał właściwie nic do powiedzenia w kwestii decyzji, które Harry chciał zaraz podjąć. Narcyza była też osobą, która pozostawała w kontakcie z jego innymi sojusznikami. Nawet Laura Gloryflower podeszła najpierw do niej. – Odkąd się tutaj zadomowiłeś, nie chce już ze mną spać w jednym łóżku.

– _Przecież bym go nie zjadł. Jest za duży. Czy mogę dostać świerszcze na śniadanie?_

Harry zignorował to pytanie, bo akurat otworzył drzwi do porannego saloniku, w którym znalazł Narcyzę. Ta momentalnie odłożyła na bok "Proroka Codziennego", którego właśnie czytała, i wstała, z twarzą bladą, ale uprzejmą.

– Harry. Czy coś się stało?

– Przed chwilą miałem kolejną wizję – powiedział Harry. Opisał jej szczegóły, równie skąpo i bez rozwodzenia się nad czymkolwiek jak to zrobił, przekazując wieści Madam Marchbanks. Nie chciał, żeby Narcyza zaczęła się o niego martwić, zwłaszcza że miał zamiar zaraz poprosić ją o przysługę.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Dobrze się składa, że i tak planowałam dzisiaj napisać do większości twoich sojuszników, chcąc przypomnieć im o niektórych obowiązkach, do których się zobowiązali – mruknęła. – Czego jeszcze ode mnie potrzebujesz, Harry?

Harry zamrugał.

– Czy to aż tak oczywiste?

– Masz to praktycznie wypisane na twarzy.

Harry kiwnął głową, uznając, że równie dobrze może się o to pomartwić później.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy odwiedzić Grimmauld Place. Trzeba pozbierać z tego domu wszystko, co może być bronią czy nawet użyteczną wiedzą, a potem zacząć przygotowywać to miejsce jako bazę wypadową. Wiem, że już wcześniej o tym rozmawialiśmy, ale jak do tej pory jeszcze niczego z tym nie zrobiliśmy.

– Wiesz, dlaczego, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza matczynym tonem. – Byłeś... niedysponowany, a my mieliśmy inne problemy na głowie. Wciąż nie sądzę, żeby wychodzenie poza osłony było dla ciebie bezpieczne.

– Poproszę Regulusa, żeby ten obniżył osłony Dwunastki tylko dla naszej dwójki, w ten sposób będziemy w stanie się aportować bezpośrednio do domu – powiedział Harry. – Tam oboje będziemy pod osłonami, więc nikt z zewnątrz nie zauważy, że się w ogóle gdziekolwiek ruszyliśmy. – Regulus nie pojawiał się ostatnimi czasy zbyt często w jego głowie – im bardziej McGonagall zbliżała się do transmutowania z powrotem jego ciała, tym dłużej Regulus starał się przebywać na wszelki wypadek w drewnianym psie – ale Harry sięgnął teraz ku niemu.

_Regulusie?_

Minęła długa chwila ciszy, ale Regulus w końcu odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem.

_Tak, Harry?_

_Czy mógłbyś obniżyć dla nas osłony wokół Grimmauld Place? Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort szykuje się do pierwszego większego uderzenia w tej wojnie i potrzebujemy wszelkiej możliwej broni i wiedzy, jaką tylko będziemy w stanie zdobyć._

Tym razem odpowiedź zajęła Regulusowi jeszcze dłużej, ale kiedy znowu się odezwał, jego głos był znacznie cieplejszy.

_Oczywiście, Harry. Zrobione. Ta zdzira, Bellatrix, pewnie niebawem się zorientuje, co jest grane, więc prosiłbym, żebyście to załatwili w miarę szybko._

_Oczywiście._ Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Narcyzy.

– Osłony zostały opuszczone. Czy możemy już iść?

Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi i postukała swoją różdżką w otwartą dłoń. Harry widział w jej oczach, że brała pod uwagę każde możliwe ryzyko.

– Czemu nie mogłabym tam się udać sama? – zapytała, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry'ego.

– Będę w stanie wzmocnić osłony swoją własną magią – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Istnieje pewna specjalna technika, którą wykorzystałem do chronienia starego domu moich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy tam byłem i wydaje mi się, że tutaj też znajdzie zastosowanie. W dodatku możliwe, że zauważę cenne przedmioty, których pani nie rozpozna, mimo, że jest pani z linii Blacków. Przecież zostałem pod tym kątem wytrenowany.

Narcyza zastanawiała się jeszcze przez chwilę. Harry usiadł na swoim zniecierpliwieniu, umieszczając je za stalowymi kratami. Tak, chciał się tam udać tak szybko jak to było możliwe, żeby nie ryzykować pojawienia się Bellatrix, ale przecież Bellatrix informowała teraz sojuszników Voldemorta o jego planie, a to czekanie będzie miało lepsze konsekwencje od niektórych jego ryzykownych przedsięwzięć, których się podjął w poprzednim roku. Konsultował swoje plany z sojusznikami, więc był dorosły, dojrzały i odpowiedzialny. Wiedział, że tak.

Wreszcie Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Jak tylko wyślę swoje listy, to z przyjemnością się tam z tobą wybiorę, Harry – powiedziała.

– Wspaniale – powiedział Harry, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać ani swojego usatysfakcjonowanego uśmiechu, ani stopy, którą uderzał o podłogę, póki Narcyza nie skończyła pisać. Udało mu się jakoś uspokoić swoje zniecierpliwienie, kiedy Argutus zaczął go pytać o różne sprawy i Harry wyjaśnił mu, jaką rolę wykonują sowy, czym są te szeleszczące kawałki papieru, które ludzie przyczepiają im do nóg i czemu ludzie w ogóle jedzą na śniadanie cokolwiek poza świerszczami.

* * *

Harry usłyszał pieśń, jak tylko znalazł się w domu na Grimmauld Place. Co było zaskakujące, tym razem udało się jej zagłuszyć nawet przesadnie uprzejme powitania portretu Capelli Black.

_Uwolnij mnie. Wypuść mnie stąd. Powinienem być wolny. Wszyscy powinniśmy być wolni, tak samo jak wszystkie inne stworzenia, które już wyzwoliłeś. Obudź mnie,_ vatesie. _Obudź nas, wyzwolicielu._

Harry znalazł się już w połowie schodów, zanim zorientował się co się dzieje. Dłoń Narcyzy opadła na jego ramię. Rzuciła szybko zaklęcie, którego Harry nie rozpoznał, ale dzięki któremu pieśń ucichła. Chwilę później zorientował się, że zaklęcie nie wyciszyło samej pieśni, co byłoby prawdopodobnie i tak niemożliwe, ale sprawiło, że do jego uszu przestały docierać jakiekolwiek dźwięki.

Narcyza podniosła brew, po czym nakreśliła różdżką czerwone litery w powietrzu między nimi. 

_Przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłam, Harry, ale ostatnim razem to stworzenie niemal zdołało cię omamić. Tym razem wolę nie ryzykować._

Harry kiwnął z roztrzęsieniem głową. Stworzenie, które było uwięzione na jednym z wysokich pięter w Grimmauld Place było, z tego co mu było wiadomo, wyjątkowe – żywiło się wyłącznie magią potężnych czarodziejów, więc tylko ci o przeciętnej mocy byli w stanie je złapać i uwięzić. Jego pieśń była najbardziej subtelną formą przymuszenia, z jaką się kiedykolwiek spotkał, znacznie potężniejszą od tej Dumbledore'a. Nawet, kiedy wydawało mu się, że się od niej uwolnił, ta wciąż okręcała mu swoje srebrne kosmyki wokół jego myśli, wykręcając je tak, żeby wciąż był przekonany, że powinien się jej posłuchać. Jedyne, co Harry w sumie o niej wiedział, to w której szafce na górnym piętrze została zamknięta i ze skrobania, jakie dochodziło go ze środka domyślał się, że ma wiele nóg.

Odkrył, że ciężko mu zignorować fakt, że magiczne stworzenie zaapelowało do niego jako do _vatesa_ , ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że konsekwencje uwolnienia tego stworzenia nie byłyby ani moralne, ani etyczne. Poza tym, Narcyza przyglądała mu się uważnie i już nakreślała w powietrzu różdżką kolejne słowa – _Pozwól, że zajmę się górnymi piętrami._

Harry kiwnął z zakłopotaniem głową i zaczekał, aż Narcyza nie weszła po schodach, po czym zamknął oczy. Ostatnim razem pojawili się w Grimmauld Place w poszukiwaniu Regulusa. Znaleźli już go, więc Harry miał dobry powód do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań w _inny_ sposób.

Był w stanie wyczuć magię bliskich mu ludzi; znał niektóre cechy, charakteryzujące moce Dracona i Snape'a, a moce Jamesa i Connora doprowadzały go do białej gorączki w zeszłym roku w Lux Aeternie, bo ciągle na niego naciskały i nie był w stanie się przez nie skupić. Teraz po raz pierwszy odprężył się i spróbował wyczuć jakiekolwiek słabe punkty w osłonach Grimmauld Place i jakąkolwiek niezwykłą, potężną magię. Możliwe, że to zaprowadzi go do czegoś, co Narcyza przeoczyła, albo ukrytego w miejscu, z którego istnienia nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, mimo że Narcyza była z linii Blacków, nie odziedziczy tego domu, o ile zarówno Regulus, jak i Bellatrix nie umrą.

Wciągnął przez zęby powietrze, kiedy niemal od razu wyczuł stare, osobliwe echo znajomej obecności, mroczne i złowróżbne. Po chwili zmieniło się i zrobiło szare w jego umyśle, przykryte melancholią tak potężną, że oczy go zapiekły od łez, kiedy je otworzył.

Harry odetchnął lekko, po czym ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Portret Capelli Black prawdopodobnie wciąż mamrotał powitania i ciepłe słowa. Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Przeszedł przez kuchnię, jakby śnił na jawie, po czym podniósł rękę i przyłożył dłoń do ściany, która w żaden sposób nie różniła się od reszty.

Osłona zaiskrzyła się lekko pod jego palcami. Harry zawahał się, zastanawiając, co będzie musiał zrobić, żeby ją ominąć.

Kiedy jednak czekał, osłona przestała się mienić. Harry zerknął w dół i zobaczył, jak świetlisty wąż owija mu się wokół ręki. Srebrny język wysunął się, dotknął wierzchu jego nadgarstka i zniknął, razem z resztą żmii. Harry zadrżał, zastanawiając się, która z wielu obecności właśnie opuściła osłonę i jako kogo rozpoznał go wąż.

Panel w ścianie otworzył się gładko. W środku znajdowała się przestrzeń mniej więcej wielkości szafki. Harry'ego ścisnęło w piersi, kiedy na górnej półce zobaczył znajomy wielokrotnie poskładany kawałek papieru. Ściągnął go stamtąd i rozłożył.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – powiedział.

Nic się nie stało. Harry prychnął, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni, lewitując mapę w powietrzu, i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jej dotknięcie, połączone z ponownie wyszeptanymi słowami, zadziałało i Harry zobaczył, jak znajome linie Mapy Huncwotów pojawiają się na pergaminie. Aż go serce zabolało na ten widok. Voldemort, w ciele Syriusza, musiał przybyć tutaj zaraz po kradzieży mapy i ukrył ją w miejscu, do którego wierzył, że nikt poza nim nie będzie miał dostępu. A może wysłał tu Stworka, starego skrzata domowego Blacków, żeby ten ukrył ją za niego.

Na chwilę, mimo że wiedział, że naprawdę nie powinien tego czuć, dzika satysfakcja owinęła się wokół serca Harry'ego. Zniszczył Stworka podczas konfrontacji z Voldemortem pod koniec swojego trzeciego roku i nie był w stanie poczuć się źle z powodu tej śmierci. To było po prostu odpłacenie pięknym za nadobne, bo przez tego skrzata wiele razy z Draconem znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie i pewnie dalej by stanowił zagrożenie, gdyby żył.

Oderwał wzrok od Mapy Huncwotów i spojrzał na drugą półkę ukrytej półki. Stała na niej myślodsiewnia i tym razem Harry'ego ścisnęło w piersi z zupełnie innego powodu. Jak do tej pory miał złe doświadczenia z myślodsiewniami. Biorąc też pod uwagę to, kto jako ostatni jej prawdopodobnie dotykał, Harry zastanawiał się, czyje wspomnienia mogły się tam znajdować.

Ostatecznie, oczywiście, musiał po nią sięgnąć, wyciągnąć ją do światła i postawić na kuchennym stole. Była pełna po brzegi od srebrnych myśli. Harry wahał się przez długą chwilę, ale w końcu pochylił głowę i zanurzył twarz w cieczy.

Niemal od razu znalazł się w miejscu o przytłumionym świetle. Rozejrzał się wokół i z lekkim zaskoczeniem rozpoznał je jako Dolinę Godryka. Jego młodsza wersja leżała wyciągnięta na trawie po jednej stronie trawnika, czytając ogromną książkę, a Connor i James, oczywiście, puszczali latawce po drugiej stronie. To była scena, którą Harry sam przywoływał czasem w myślach. Pamiętał ją jednak jako słoneczny dzień. Wspomnienie w myślodsiewni jednak, nawet jeśli zostało poddane filtrowi perspektywy Syriusza, powinno zachować to światło. Zamiast tego wyglądało, jakby wszystko otaczała paskudna, lepka mgła.

Zrozumiał, co się dzieje, po chwili namysłu, oraz kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za nim Syriusza, przyglądającemu się wszystkiemu z zdesperowanymi, przerażonymi oczami. Myślodsiewnie pokazywały wyłącznie obiektywną prawdę. Tak właśnie wszystko wyglądało tego dnia; to wspomnienia Harry'ego źle to zapamiętały. Syriusz już wtedy miał w swojej głowie obecność Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nie była to ta sama część, która przejęła nad nim kontrolę tuż przed jego śmiercią. Zła magia prześlizgiwała się pod osłonami i zanieczyszczała powietrze swoją szkaradnością. A pośród tego wszystkiego, zaraz pod myślami Syriusza, znajdowały się przepełnione bólem wrzaski Regulusa. Przez dwanaście lat żył, nieustannie słysząc, jak jego brat jest torturowany. Wszystkim wydawało się, oczywiście, że Regulus umarł, więc to musiały być tylko koszmary.

Harry wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni i zamknął oczy. Poczuł, jak zalewa go żal i nowy rodzaj współczucia dla jego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz pod koniec swojego życia zdradził swoich przyjaciół, a nawet Connora i Harry'ego, ale nastąpiło to po ponad dekadzie walki z mentalnymi naciskami Voldemorta, cierpieniu z powodu psychicznych tortur i druzgocącego poczucia winy, że przez niego Peter trafił do Azkabanu i że okłamał wszystkich, że jego brat naprawdę zginął. Dopiero wtedy się załamał, a mimo to i tak walczył, do chwili, w której Voldemort musiał walczyć z nim o przewagę nad jego umysłem, co świadczyło o ogromnej sile. Jego największymi wadami była duma i poczucie winy, które nie pozwoliły mu powiedzieć nikomu prawdy, a nie słabość.

Harry delikatnie podniósł lewitacją myślodsiewnię i zabrał ją ze sobą, razem z Mapą Huncwotów, ruszając do drzwi wejściowych. Miał wrażenie, że jak znajdzie się poza magią domu, łatwiej mu przyjdzie znaleźć słabe miejsca w osłonach.

_Nie zapomnę o tobie, Syriuszu_ , pomyślał, kiedy pracował, zahaczając zaklęcia _Protego_ o siebie nawzajem i owijając je wokół domu. _To, co ci się przydarzyło, było nieludzkie i nikt nie powinien nigdy przechodzić przez coś takiego. Dziękuję, że przypomniałeś mi o jednym z powodów, dla którego staję do walki z Voldemortem. Zobaczę inne wspomnienia, kiedy tylko będę w stanie je znieść. Ktoś powinien wreszcie poznać szczegóły dotyczące twojego życia._

Pomimo łez, które mu wcześniej pociekły po policzkach, Harry czuł się silniejszy i bardziej stabilny niż był od czasu wizyty u Madam Shiverwood. Wciąż istniał wokół niego nieznany mu grunt, przez który pewnie się będzie potykał, mijając go – połać naznaczająca jego postępy w leczeniu zdawała się jednym z takich miejsc, bo z każdym krokiem dowiadywał się, że wszystko robi źle i potrzebuje jeszcze dziesięciu kolejnych – ale był w stanie tańczyć z magią defensywną i sprawami, którym był najbardziej oddany.

* * *

Harry powrócił do rezydencji Malfoyów, mając nieco więcej nadziei na przyszłość niż wtedy, kiedy ją opuszczał. Niemal całkowicie odnowił osłony na Grimmauld Place, a niektóre warstwy ochrony były podpięte wyłącznie pod niego i ustąpią tylko przed Regulusem – ponieważ był on dziedzicem Blacków, miał nad domem więcej władzy niż Harry, więc ten i tak nie byłby w stanie go powstrzymać przed wejściem do środka. Narcyza znalazła jeszcze kilka obiektów, które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane jako broń, jak i kilka książek poukrywanych w ścianach. Pieśń i stworzenie na górze już go więcej nie zaczepiały. Jeśli wziąć to wszystko pod uwagę, Harry uważał, że może jednak zdołają przystąpić do tej wojny na solidnym gruncie.

A potem wszedł do swojego pokoju i zobaczył czekającego na niego Dracona, który przyglądał mu się z gniewną twarzą, jak i kilka listów na stoliku obok jego łóżka. Harry zawahał się, zerknął na Dracona i zaczekał.

Draco nic nie powiedział, tylko się na niego patrzył. Harry uznał, że równie dobrze może się w takim razie najpierw uporać z listami. Podniósł pierwszy i odwrócił się do Dracona plecami, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczył charakter pisma na kopercie. Wyglądał na znajomy, ale nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy go ostatnim razem widział. Sam list też w pierwszej chwili niczego mu nie podpowiedział.

_7 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Harry,_

_Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi napisanie do Ciebie. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Potem jednak zorientowałam się, że przecież to głupie, bo to list do Ciebie, a nie wypracowanie na trzy strony dla profesora Snape'a, więc po prostu usiadłam i zaczęłam pisać._

_Znaczy... to nie tak, że nie uważam, żebyś był ważny. Oczywiście, że uważam. Ale i tak mam wrażenie, że wybaczysz mi, jeśli powiem coś głupiego albo nietaktownego._

_Naprawdę mi przykro, że tak wiele przyszło Ci wycierpieć z rąk Twoich rodziców. Naprawdę powinnam była zauważyć sygnały, ale tego nie zrobiłam. Jeśli potrzebujesz na ten temat jakichś książek, to z przyjemnością Ci je wyślę sową. No i oczywiście, że chętnie też przyniosę je ze sobą do szkoły, kiedy się znowu zobaczymy. Wczoraj zobaczyłam obwieszczenie w_ Proroku _, że ich rozprawa odbędzie się szesnastego listopada. Dla Ciebie to pewnie będzie jak cała wieczność._

_O rany, to pewnie zabrzmiało pompatycznie. Wybacz. Tak to już jest, jak próbuję napisać spontaniczny, pełny emocji list._

_A już najbardziej chcę Cię przeprosić, że tak bardzo wierzyłam w profesora Dumbledore'a. Wydawało mi się, że musi być kimś wspaniałym, bo przewijał się przez tak wiele książek, w dodatku miał nowoczesne poglądy względem takich mugolaków jak ja. Ale potem usłyszałam o tym, co zrobił i... tylko dlatego, że ma się pewne poglądy, wcale nie oznacza, że jest się dobrym człowiekiem. Naprawdę mi przykro, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz wybaczyć mi, że tak w niego wierzyłam._

_Nie wiem, jak to zakończyć, więc po prostu przestanę pisać._

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Hermiona Granger_

Harry zamknął oczy. O nic nie podejrzewał Hermiony, nie sądził, żeby mówiła to tylko po to, żeby wyjść dobrze w jego oczach albo w jakiś sposób wedrzeć się w jego łaski czy też że to była w jakiś sposób jej wina, że już wcześniej nie zorientował się, że się nad nim znęcano. Różniła się pod tym względem od wielu innych ludzi, którzy próbowali do niego napisać czy przeprowadzić z nim wywiad. Zasługiwała na przemyślaną, ostrożną odpowiedź, którą napisze do niej później. Odłożył jej list delikatnie na bok, po czym otworzył następny.

Ten był zamknięty lakowaną pieczęcią, borsuka stojącego na tylnych łapach odbitego w żółtym wosku. Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to zobaczył, a jego brwi zjechały jeszcze niżej, kiedy zobaczył nieznany mu charakter pisma – chociaż w tym przypadku znacznie szybciej odkrył, kto do niego napisał.

_6 sierpnia 1995_

_Do Harry'ego Pottera, starszego syna i pełnoprawnego dziedzica rodziny Potterów, równoważącego w sobie siły Światła i Mroku, od Zachariasza Smitha, dziedzica linii Smithów, ostatniego potomka Helgi Hufflepuff, zadeklarowanego Światłu._

_Pragnę skierować do Ciebie moje najszczersze wyrazy ubolewania przez wzgląd na to, co przyszło Ci przejść w dzieciństwie, jak i na to, w jak niegodny sposób się tym tematem teraz bawią gazety. Jeśli istnieje coś, co mógłbym zrobić dla kogoś, kto wyszedł z tak splugawionego dziedzictwa, wciąż lśniąc honorem i uznaniem, nie wahaj się proszę i daj mi znać._

_Moja deklaracja wobec Światła odbyła się miesiąc temu, kiedy to ukończyłem piętnasty rok życia. Moja rodzina uznaje stare zwyczaje względem dorosłego wieku czarodzieja. Jako dziedzic mojej rodziny mam dostęp do naprawdę rozległej fortuny, jak i niewielkiego politycznego kapitału, nad którego zwiększeniem mam zamiar od teraz pracować. Jeśli to też dla Ciebie cokolwiek znaczy, jestem również dziedzicem Helgi Hufflepuff. Wszystko to będzie dostępne na Twoje życzenie w dowolnej formie, jakiej tylko będziesz w danej chwili potrzebował._

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Zachariasz Smith_

Harry zamrugał, odkładając list, i to tylko po części przez wzgląd na pompatyczność Smitha. Słyszał kiedyś, lata temu, o czarownicy Hepzibasze Smith, która była dziedziczką Hufflepuff – ostatnią uznaną, ponieważ po jej śmierci puchar, ich rodzinna pamiątka po Hufflepuff, przepadł. Harry nie był pewien, czy bycie dziedzicem jednego z założycieli niosło teraz ze sobą jakąś wagę, ale jeśli tak, to przynajmniej miał ją po swojej stronie.

Musiał przyznać, że pieniężna oferta Zachariasza była znacznie bardziej kusząca. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobi, kiedy skończą mu się niewielkie zapasy złota, jakie James pozostawił mu na jego prywatnym koncie w Gringotcie. Bez względu na zapewnienia Zachariasza, nie był oficjalnie uznanym dziedzicem Potterów, więc nie miał dostępu ani do głównego konta rodziny, ani do jakichkolwiek dóbr, jakie mogła w sobie skrywać Lux Aeterna. A swoje oszczędności będzie musiał wydać na książki, szaty i inne szkolne przybory, których będzie potrzebował w tym roku. Przynajmniej Lily i James spłacili mu i Connorowi całe wymagane czesne za siedem lat w Hogwarcie.

Ostatni list miał na sobie charakter pisma, który był Harry'emu bardzo znajomy, ale którego nie spodziewał się więcej zobaczyć. Serce zaczęło mu mocno walić, kiedy zaczął go czytać.

_Potter,_

_Proszę, proszę, pomóż mi. Od czasu powrotu Mrocznego Pana, tata oszalał. Chce, żebym dla niego zabijał, a ja nie chcę. Ta notka jest naprawdę niebezpieczna, ale mam to gdzieś. Pierwszy raz od początku wakacji w ogóle mam okazję, żeby wysłać do kogoś sowę. Tata chce, żebym od nowego roku szkolnego zaczął chodzić do Durmstrangu, a wtedy znajdę się poza twoim zasięgiem._

_Proszę cię, nie wiem jak, ale pomóż mi._

_Vincent Crabbe_

Harry nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Wyciągnął z szafki nocnej kawałek pergaminu i zaczął pisać tak szybko jak był w stanie, żeby nadążyć za swoimi myślami.

_Drogi Vince,_

_Hej! Martwiłem się o Ciebie. Tak długo nic od Ciebie nie słyszałem. Co u Ciebie?_

_Nudziło mi się tego lata, bo miałem tylko Dracona za towarzystwo. Chciałbym się zobaczyć z innymi Ślizgonami, jak z Tobą czy Blaise'em. Co powiesz na spotkanie na ulicy Pokątnej czternastego sierpnia? Wybieram się wtedy po przybory szkolne. Powinienem pojawić się między dziesiątą a jedenastą rano i pewnie zostanę tam kilka godzin. Naprawdę chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać._

_Do zobaczenia!_

_Harry_

Harry złożył notatkę na pół, po czym zaniósł ją do żerdzi Hedwigi, która znajdowała się w kącie jego pokoju, tuż obok okna. Sowa wyprostowała się i nastroszyła piórka na jego widok, w dość wyraźny sposób zauważając jego naglący krok.

– Zanieś to dla mnie, maleńka – wymamrotał Harry, bez namysłu przywołując do siebie gałązkę, wokół której mocno owinął swój list. – To musi dotrzeć do Vincenta Crabbe'a tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Zaczekaj na odpowiedź.

Hedwiga wydała z siebie dumne pohukiwanie, po czym wyleciała. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, zaciskając pięść i mając nadzieję, że Vince zrozumie jego słowa. Harry nie sądził, żeby list od Harry'ego Pottera umknął uwadze panu Crabbe'owi, ale właśnie o to chodziło. Najważniejsze, żeby ten się dowiedział, że Harry Potter będzie na ulicy Pokątnej czternastego sierpnia i będzie czekał tam na jego syna.

Harry musiał znaleźć się blisko Vince'a, żeby mu pomóc i wydawało mu się, że tak będzie najlepiej to zorganizować. Jasne, używał siebie jako przynęty, ale nie miał zamiaru się poświęcać. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to nikt nawet nie będzie ranny. Tak, Crabbe _może_ z własnej woli pokazać list, przez co przekaże komuś przywilej zabicia Harry'ego, ale ktokolwiek by to nie był, i tak będzie musiał przyprowadzić ze sobą Vince'a, żeby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia, a nikt tego nie zrobi tak, jak jego własny ojciec. Pan Crabbe może dojść do wniosku, że jeśli Harry nie zobaczy nigdzie Vince'a, to po prostu aportuje się z powrotem do domu, jeśli ktoś spróbuje go zabić. Wszystkie te spekulacje opierały się na przekonaniu Vince'a, że list Harry'ego dotrze do niego bez uprzedniego przechwycenia, jak i jego wiara, że jego błaganie o pomoc wyleciało bez sprawdzenia.

Harry rozważył ryzyko konieczności walki z kilkoma śmierciożercami na raz. Było do zaakceptowania. Sytuacja Vince'a była o kilka stopni bardziej zdesperowana niż jego własna, zwłaszcza, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszkają Crabbe'owie i choć pewnie byłby w stanie przekazać mu list w Durmstrangu, jeśli dzieci Rosier–Henlinów się na to zgodzą, to zabranie go ze szkoły będzie znacznie trudniejsze.

– Czy teraz jesteś gotów ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry z zaskoczeniem odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mina Dracona zrobiła się w tym czasie jeszcze bardziej ponura. Zamrugał.

– Sam nie wydawałeś szczególnie skory do rozmawiania ze mną – powiedział. – Dlatego postanowiłem dać ci chwilę. Czy to była zła decyzja?

– _Tak_ – Draco niemal wygryzł to słowo. – Zaklęcie monitorujące poinformowało mnie, że opuściłeś dom, Harry, ale nie zdążyłem cię powstrzymać, ponieważ się aportowałeś. Powinieneś był przyjść do mnie i mnie o tym poinformować.

Harry znowu zamrugał.

– Wyszedłem z twoją matką, Draco.

– I tak powinieneś był mi o tym powiedzieć.

Harry zebrał się w sobie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu uderzyć o jedno z tych ograniczeń, ale naprawdę wolałby doświadczyć tego najpierw z kimś innym niż Draconem. No nic, stało się, więc będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć.

– Zgodziłem się na zaklęcie monitorujące, ponieważ była to kara, którą chciałeś na mnie narzucić – powiedział cicho. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to był dobry pomysł.

Mina Dracona zrobiła się pochmurna, a chmury te zwiastowały burzę z piorunami.

– Chciałeś sprawić mi _przyjemność?_

– Tak.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać, Harry – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie czuję, jakbyś dawał mi wystarczająco wiele. Robisz to, czego od ciebie chcę, tylko wtedy, kiedy ci to jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Nigdy nie dajesz mi czegoś, co _sam_ chcesz mi podarować, poza sytuacjami takimi jak urodziny czy święta. A ja dałem ci naprawdę cholernie wiele. – Pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając się oczom Harry'ego. – Nie wiem nawet, czy naprawdę jesteś we mnie zakochany, mimo że podjąłem się ryzyka i powiedziałem ci, że ja jestem w tobie.

Harry czekał. Spodziewał się budującego się w nim uczucia rozżalenia czy złości.

Zamiast tego poczuł tę samą dziwną ekscytację, której doświadczył tego dnia, kiedy Draco powiedział, że zacznie naciskać na Harry'ego, więc uśmiechnął się. Draco zagapił się na niego, wyraźnie zbity z tropu, po czym zirytowany na siebie za taką reakcję.

– Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś zacząć naciskać – powiedział Harry. – Dzięki temu możemy być ze sobą bardziej szczerzy. Ostatnim, czego chcę, to związek, w którym ja albo mój partner, albo my oboje jednocześnie ignorujemy sprawy, które nas gryzą. – Przez myślodsiewnię jego myśli najpierw ruszyły do Syriusza, ale potem objęły również Connora, jego rodziców, Dumbledore'a, Snape'a i nawet czasami Dracona. To było nie do pojęcia, jak wiele problemów wynikało z tego, że któryś z nich nie _powiedział_ czegoś komuś innemu. – Naprawdę się cieszę – powtórzył.

Draco przywrócił się do równowagi, ale przyszło mu to z wyraźnym trudem.

– Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział.

– I dobrze – odparł Harry. – To oznacza, że mogę ci powiedzieć, że uważam zaklęcie monitorujące za bardzo głupią karę. Już się nie wymykam, Draco. Dotrzymywałem tej obietnicy już od niemal czterech tygodni i jak do tej pory ani razu na nią nie narzekałem. Jeśli jednak masz zamiar się dąsać na mnie za każdym razem, kiedy będę musiał opuścić rezydencję albo Hogwart bez uprzedniego pytania akurat _ciebie_ o zgodę, nawet jeśli jestem w towarzystwie kogoś innego, to obaj prędzej czy później nabawimy się nerwicy. Pomyśl o czymś innym, czego byś chciał.

Draco przymrużył oczy.

– Chcę, żebyś pomyślał o czymś, co chcesz mi dać, a potem mi to dał, z własnej woli.

Harry poczuł w sobie drżenie czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było paniką. Stłamsił ją. Draco robił w tej chwili coś, za co Harry go niesłychanie szanował, w dodatku było to wyzwanie, któremu Harry i tak nie mógłby się oprzeć w innych strefach swojego życia. Tutaj też się z nią zmierzy. A _naprawdę_ chciał utrzymać ten związek przy życiu, bez względu na wszystkie problemy, jakie pojawią się po drodze. Planował je przeskoczyć, bo już tak miał.

– Niech będzie – powiedział. – Czy możesz teraz zdjąć zaklęcie monitorujące?

Draco przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale na szczęście bez wahania wyciągnął różdżkę i wycofał zaklęcie. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zniknęło, mimo, że była to tylko niewielka, chłodna obecność w jego umyśle, na którą już prawie nie zwracał uwagi. Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy, kiedy już było po wszystkim.

– Nigdy więcej nie będziesz potrzebował czegoś takiego, bo kiedy już miniemy co bardziej kręte i wyboiste ścieżki na naszej drodze, udowodnię ci, że możesz mi kompletnie zaufać.

Nadzieja przedarła się między chmurami Dracona niczym promyk słońca.

– Nie będzie łatwo – powiedział.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry z suchością w głosie, do której nawet nie wiedział, że jest zdolny. – Nie wiem, co bym ze sobą zrobił, gdyby coś w moim życiu było _łatwe_.

Draco uśmiechnął się na te słowa, a Harry'emu niemal dech zaparło na ten widok.

Niemal.

_Chcę_ , powtórzył jednak sobie i w tym momencie przyszłość wyglądała dla niego tak agresywnie zielono jak łąka latem po burzy. _Naprawdę tego chcę i mam zamiar walczyć ze wszystkim, co mi wejdzie w drogę i_ wygrać.

_Nie._ My _z tym wszystkim wygramy._


	17. Zabezpieczenie tuneli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, Harry czasami już tak ma.

Harry odprężył się po przeczytaniu listu, ale na wszelki wypadek przeczytał go jeszcze raz, po prostu żeby upewnić się, że naprawdę wszystko się wydarzy tak, jak tego chciał.

_Drogi panie Potter,_

_Biorąc pod uwagę to, co mi pan powiedział o ataku na londyńskie metro, nierozważnym z mojej strony byłoby nie traktować tego poważnie. Prawda jest taka, że zabezpieczenie najważniejszych miejsc w tunelach nie zajmie długo, zwłaszcza tych, które przeplatają się z czarodziejskim światem. Po Mrocznym Panie jednak spodziewałabym się raczej, że spróbuje jednak skupić swój atak na terytorium mugoli. Pańska pomoc będzie niezbędna w przekonaniu goblinów do podjęcia się tego dodatkowego ryzyka. Uważają, że należy się panu szacunek, nawet jeśli nie są panu już niczego winne;_ hanarz _bardzo wyraźnie podkreśliła, że ich obietnica wprowadzenia zmian powoli i stopniowego informowania świata czarodziejów o swojej wolności wyrównuje pod tym względem rachunki między wami. Ale pana przynajmniej wysłuchają, a jeśli zdoła pan wytłumaczyć im, czemu powinny się w ogóle przejmować mugolami, prawdopodobnie zgodzą się na kolejną umowę. Będą się pana spodziewać w Gringotcie czternastego sierpnia, między ósmą a dziewiątą rano._

_Powodzenia._

_Gryzelda Marchbanks_

Harry wysłał jej krótką notatkę, po czym zszedł na dół. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma na twarzy krzywy uśmiech. Nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Argutus jechał na jego barku, czasami muskając językiem policzek Harry'ego i pytając od czasu do czasu o rzeczy, które mijali i do czego one służą. Harry odpowiadał mu, kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że wąż omenu będzie w stanie zrozumieć. To było po prostu niezwykłe, jak wiele zdążył się nauczyć w czasie ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Zdawał się nawet pojmować naturę relacji, jaka dzieliła Harry'ego z Draconem, co było dziwne, bo sam Harry wciąż jej do końca nie pojmował.

– _Często przyglądasz się temu blademu_ – odezwał się teraz – _i za każdym razem pachniesz troską o niego. Czy podejrzewasz go o coś?_

Harry zamarł na moment, z ręką już przyłożoną do drzwi czytelni, w której Narcyza często spędzała swoje wieczory.

– Jak się tego domyśliłeś, Argutusie? – wymamrotał.

Argutus wywinął swoim ciałem na wzór ósemki, co wybrał jako swój własny ekwiwalent wzruszenia ramionami po spędzeniu całego popołudnia na wypytywaniu Harry'ego o gesty, jakimi ludzie wyrażali niepewność.

– _Takie odniosłem wrażenie, kiedy zauważyłem sposób, w jaki się mu przyglądasz_ – powiedział. – _No i, oczywiście, ludzkie zapachy wyrażają tak wiele różnych rodzajów informacji, że nigdy nie zdołałbyś ich wszystkich ukryć przed takim wężem jak ja._

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

– Przyglądam się Draco, bo wydaje mi się, że istnieje coś, o czym mi nie mówi – mruknął, utrzymując swój głos powyżej szeptu. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni, ilekroć Lucjusz oglądał się na niego z zaskoczeniem w oczach, zdążył się zreflektować i przypomnieć sobie, że w tym domu jest jeszcze jeden wężousty. A jedną ze spraw, jakie zauważył podczas swojej obserwacji, była chłodna kurtuazja, z jaką Lucjusz i Draco się nawzajem traktowali. – Chcę sam do tego dojść, żeby zapewnić go, że zawsze może mi mówić o wszystkim.

– _A to jeszcze nie jest prawdą?_

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział Harry. – I mam wrażenie, że mi nie uwierzy, póki sam się nie domyślę. To jest właśnie mój prezent dla niego: chcę mu pokazać, że znam go równie dobrze, jak on zna mnie.

– _Hmmm._

Harry pokręcił głową na komentarz węża i otworzył drzwi. Narcyza momentalnie poderwała na niego wzrok sponad pisanego akurat listu, spięta niczym zwinięta bazylissa, po czym odprężyła się na jego widok.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Wydawało mi się... nieważne. Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem, że i tak planujemy się jutro wybrać na ulicę Pokątną – powiedział. – Ale czy możemy się tam pojawić o kilka godzin wcześniej? Przed chwilą otrzymałem list od Madam Marchbanks. Południowe gobliny chcą porozmawiać ze mną w Gringotcie między ósmą a dziewiątą rano.

Narcyza pokręciła głową i serce Harry'emu zamarło na moment, ale po chwili zorientował się, że to był wyraz niedowierzania, a nie zaprzeczenia.

– Tylko ty byłbyś zdolny do czegoś takiego, Harry – powiedziała. – Tak. Na Pokątnej znajduje się kilka sklepów, do których i tak chciałam zajrzeć, a przyjemniej będzie to zrobić w chłodzie poranka, a nie w duchocie popołudnia.

_To może być problem_ , pomyślał Harry, kombinując szybko. _Jeśli Vince spotka się ze mną między dziesiątą a jedenastą, to będę musiał się upewnić, że zostanę na Pokątnej przynajmniej do jedenastej._

Wciąż brał pod uwagę możliwość, oczywiście, że ojciec Vince'a dowiedział się o jego liście, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Harry wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z pułapkami. Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było przyciągnięcie Vince'a jak najbliżej do siebie.

– Kiedy ja tylko kilka razy byłem tego lata poza rezydencją – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Bitwa, ministerstwo i Grimmauld Place. – Spojrzał znowu na nią. – Czy możemy po zakupach zostać jeszcze kilka godzin?

Narcyza przykryła swoją lewą dłoń prawą, co było wdzięcznym gestem, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej u niej nie zauważył.

– Czy to w ramach terapii, którą omawiałeś z Madam Shiverwood, Harry? – zapytała.

_Miałem robić coś miłego albo samolubnego każdego dnia._ To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry pomyślał o tej radzie, odkąd ją otrzymał. Nie miał jednak zamiaru odrzucać od siebie tak użytecznego narzędzia, które mogło mu posłużyć za dogodne wytłumaczenie.

– No naprawdę bym się ucieszył, gdybyśmy mogli zostać na Pokątnej kilka godzin dłużej – powiedział. – Ale jeśli uważa pani, że to zbyt niebezpieczne...

Narcyza przerwała mu.

– Jak się zrobi niebezpiecznie, to po prostu się stamtąd aportujemy, Harry. Ale _w chwili_ , w której się zrobi niebezpiecznie, zrozumiano?

Harry kiwnął z entuzjazmem głową. Pozostanie dłużej naprawdę go ucieszy, nawet jeśli przyciągnie do niego niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie sądził, żeby Narcyza miała coś przeciwko, bo nie miał zamiaru jej kiedykolwiek o tym powiedzieć.

_Jedyne udane spiski to te, których nigdy nie odkryto._

* * *

Lucjusz odłożył książkę o magii medycznej na fotel obok siebie, po czym podszedł do półek. Wiele książek o magicznych stworzeniach miało już powyginane grzbiety, bo Harry i Draco używali ich do swoich badań, ale zawsze potem odkładali je na miejsce. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby tego nie zrobili.

Palec Lucjusza przemykał od jednego grzbietu do drugiego, póki nie znalazł książki, która go w tej chwili najbardziej interesowała. "Wewnątrz: Magiczne pasożyty". Wyciągnął ją, stuknął w nią różdżką i wymamrotał zaklęcie, które pozwoli mu znaleźć pierwszy przypadek występującego w książce słowa.

To okazało się tylko przelotnym nawiązaniem, więc musiał szukać jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny. Trzecia próba okazała się tą szczęśliwą. Lucjusz poczuł, jak usta mu się otwierają w uśmiechu, kiedy "Wewnątrz" potwierdziło to, co przeczytał w książce o magii medycznej. Wyglądało na to, że niektóre okazy owadów były kiedyś używane do leczenia efektów ubocznych klątw, żywiąc się i niszcząc niebezpieczną, mroczną magię. Z czasem jednak wynaleziono bardziej zaawansowane od nich zaklęcia, więc magomedycy z przyjemnością porzucili wykorzystywanie robaków. Proces wprowadzania ich do ciała był absolutnie _odrażający._

Pojawiła się też interesująca wzmianka na temat tego, co się stało, kiedy przypadkiem zaaplikowano je komuś zdrowemu, co Lucjusz przeczytał uważnie i zapamiętał.

Odłożył książkę na miejsce, po czym wrócił do swojego biurka, żeby napisać uprzejmy list do Magicznej Menażerii. Nie sądził, żeby mieli pod ręką dokładnie to, czego potrzebował, ale przecież pojawi się na Pokątnej jutro, więc poprosił o zaszczyt spotkania się z właścicielką sklepu. Ona z pewnością będzie w stanie je dla niego zamówić.

Uśmiechnął się, wysyłając sowę, po czym pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu zatrzymać się na chwilę na jednej z szuflad w jego biurku, w którym zamknął list od Ollivandera. Twórca różdżek zgodził się na jego plan. Skoro wierzył, że ma wobec Lucjusza dług życia, to i tak nie miał pod tym względem większego wyboru. Gdyby wiedział, co się faktycznie wtedy stało, to pewnie opierałby się nieco dłużej, ale Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru kiedykolwiek pozwolić mu na odkrycie prawdy.

Znał powiedzenie o udanych spiskach.

* * *

Harry wszedł do Gringotta z ręką w kieszeni swojej szaty i większą pewnością siebie, niż wtedy, kiedy pojawił się tu po raz pierwszy, ale to uczucie nie trwało długo. Goblinka, której wcześniej nie widział, nosząca na szyi srebrny łańcuch, którego Harry również w ogóle nie rozpoznawał, podeszła do niego i pokłoniła się przed nim, jak tylko wszedł do banku.

– Pan Potter? – zapytała. – Pozwoli pan za mną? – Harry przypuszczał, że większość czarodziejów i czarownic wokół nich uznałaby to za typowe, uprzejme powitanie. Jej oczy jednak wbiły się w jego buntowniczo, czego żaden goblin wcześniej nie zrobił, w dodatku nie zaoferowała mu swojego imienia, czy jakichkolwiek innych uprzejmych słów, kiedy kiwnął głową. Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie, a Narcyza z Draconem, którzy weszli za Harrym, nagle odkryli, że są bardzo zaabsorbowani rozmową z dwoma goblinami, którzy poruszyli się tak płynnie by ich przechwycić, że Harry nie zorientował się w tym, co się działo, póki nie było po wszystkim.

Harry szedł dalej za goblinką, zbywając własny niepokój. Myśli o tym, że gobliny spróbują zabić albo skrzywdzić czarodziejów tylko dlatego, że uwolniły się spod swojej sieci, były niedorzeczne. To było dokładnie tego rodzaju uprzedzenie, z którego Albus Dumbledore byłby dumny. Powinien za to pamiętać, że ma teraz do czynienia z dumnymi, niezależnymi, wolnymi istotami, co więcej, takimi, które całe stulecia cierpiały, wykorzystywane przez czarodziejów. Zniesienie własnego dyskomfortu to pestka w porównaniu do tego, przez co musiały przejść gobliny.

Przeszli na tyły banku i tam Harry zobaczył jeszcze bardziej wyraźne różnice. Gobliny, które go mijały, truchtały w wygodnym tempie, żeby zrobić swoją pracę na czas, nie męcząc się przy tym zanadto. Większość z nich otwarcie nosiła łańcuchy ze srebra, brązu czy złota. Na niektórych wisiały ozdoby, ale żaden z goblinów nie pozwolił się Harry'emu przyjrzeć bliżej, jak tylko orientowali się, że jest człowiekiem. Wyglądały na wisiory w kształcie siedmiokąta. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mogły oznaczać.

Zastanawiał się, czy czułby się równie nie na miejscu w mugolskim Londynie. Przez chwilę poczuł spazm żalu, że nigdy nie przytrafiło mu się go odwiedzić. Miał wrażenie, że dobrze by mu to zrobiło.

Goblinka zaprowadziła go do miejsca, które było w bardzo wyraźny sposób pieczarą, w żaden sposób nie przypominającą pokoju spotkań, który zobaczył, kiedy wszedł tu po raz pierwszy. Harry odniósł wrażenie, kiedy wymieniał kiwnięcia głowami z _hanarz_ , że wokół nich nieustannie transmutuje się skała, na której stał Gringott. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie wyglądało, kiedy gobliny się wreszcie uwolnią od narzuconej przez siebie powolnej zmiany i sprawią, że cały świat czarodziejów ich zauważy.

_Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi dane być tego świadkiem._

– Panie Potter. – _Hanarz_ pochyliła się do przodu. Nitki metalu zamigotały i lśniły na jej ciele, wplecione w jej ubrania i najwyraźniej też w jej skórę. – Niech pan nam powie więcej o tym ataku, który ma nastąpić podczas równonocy jesiennej.

Harry ochoczo opisał jej każdy szczegół snu, łącznie z tymi, które nie dotyczyły samego ataku. Być może gobliny będą wiedziały coś o drewnianych krążkach, które rzeźbiła Bellatrix, albo przynajmniej skierują go do kogoś, kto może mieć jakieś pojęcie w tym względzie. I faktycznie, kiedy wspomniał o poplątanych liniach wyrytych w krążkach, _hanarz_ kiwnęła mądrze głową.

– Ten wzór reprezentuje labirynt tuneli, które łączą nasz świat z londyńskim metrem – powiedziała. – To antyczna magia, wykorzystująca drewno do zatryumfowania nad kamieniem i metalem tuneli. Będą w stanie je zniszczyć z równą potęgą co korzeń drzewa przebijający się przez kamień. Voldemort położy po jednym przy każdym wejściu, pragnąc zniszczyć wszelkie bariery, które je chronią, żeby zdobyć prostą ścieżkę dla swojej armii.

Nie wspomniała niczego o wilkołakach, ale Harry już i tak napisał do trzech świetlistych wilkołaków, którzy zostali przemienieni w kwietniu przez ukąszenia Fenrira Greybacka, jak i do Hawthorn. Obiecali, że spróbują wejść w kontakt z innymi wilkołakami, ale żadne z nich nie miało większej styczności ze stadami, a co dopiero z kimkolwiek, kto mógłby odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Greybacka. Harry napisał też do Remusa, ale poczta do Sanktuarium szła tak wolno, że możliwe, że Remus nie zdąży przybyć na czas. Podejrzewał, że w tej chwili już niewiele można było zrobić w kwestii tego, kto stanie do walki po stronie Voldemorta. Nie był w stanie zaoferować im leku na likantropię, czy czegokolwiek innego, co momentalnie ściągnęłoby na niego ich uwagę. Musiał się też liczyć z kosztami wywaru tojadowego, teraz, jak nie miał już zbyt wielu pieniędzy, więc nie mógł też go wysyłać wszystkim jak leci.

– Pomożemy wam zabezpieczyć tunele.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na _hanarz_.

– Naprawdę? – Był przekonany, że spędzi tu znacznie więcej czasu na argumentowaniu, zanim ta się zgodzi, zwłaszcza że Madam Marchbanks napisała mu przecież, że gobliny nie uważają, jakoby były mu cokolwiek winne.

– Jesteśmy w stanie zrozumieć, że to zagrożenie dotyczy również naszego własnego świata – powiedziała rześko _hanarz_ , przechodząc na drugą stronę pieczary, obchodząc Harry'ego tak, że między nimi przez cały czas znajdowało się przynajmniej dziesięć stóp odległości. – Wciąż dzielimy ten świat z czarodziejami, nawet jeśli nie na wiele nam się to zdało... z wyłączeniem jednej czarownicy i jednego czarodzieja. – Jej spojrzenie przeszyło Harry'ego na moment. – Pomożemy panu z tym, ale raczej nie będziemy w stanie zrobić niczego w kwestii pojedynczych, odizolowanych od siebie ataków.

– O nic więcej nie śmiałbym prosić – powiedział Harry, ruszając za nią i zastanawiając się, co będą teraz robić. _Przecież zabezpieczenie wszystkich tuneli musi zająć więcej niż godzinę, którą miało trwać to spotkanie?_

– Przynajmniej jest pan uprzejmy – powiedziała _hanarz_. – I nie zwiódł nas pan. – Pstryknęła ostro palcami, a dźwięk ten poniósł się echem niczym uderzenie kości o siebie i sprawiło, że obok niej momentalnie pojawiły się dwa gobliny dla eskorty, z kamiennymi wisiorami na swoich łańcuchach i kołczanami na plecach. Momentalnie obejrzała się na Harry'ego. – Czy znalazł pan już sposób na uwolnienie naszych krewniaków z północy?

Harry pokręcił głową. Mimo że miał teraz świetlistych sojuszników, wciąż był bardzo daleki do przekonania czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin do porzucenia ich rudymentów, które od pokoleń były ich domami, a tak długo jak rudymenty stały, sieć północnych goblinów pozostanie niewzruszona.

– Szkoda – powiedziała _hanarz_ , po czym poprowadziła go w dół, kolejnym, nieznanym Harry'emu tunelem.

Ziemia wokół nich robiła się coraz bardziej dzika, coraz mniej obrobiona i w pewnej chwili Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że znajdują się w miejscu, które już nie leżało pod Gringottem. Wkrótce później odkrył, że nie jest już pewien, jaki materiał ich właściwie otacza – ziemia, kamień, czy metal. Lśnił i odbijał światło zupełnie, jak srebrne łańcuchy, które miała na sobie _hanarz_ , przypominając metal. Kiedy jednak Harry otarł się o ścianę raz i drugi, odkrył, że te są ciepłe i twarde niczym skała. Potrząsnął głową, uznając, że nie ma co rozwiązywać tej zagadki. Tak długo jak gobliny wiedziały, gdzie idą i będą w stanie powstrzymać Voldemorta przed zaatakowaniem mugoli, to Harry'emu nic nie przeszkadzało.

W końcu dotarli do drzwi i _hanarz_ obróciła się w jego kierunku.

– To, co pan zaraz zobaczy, nie widział jeszcze żaden człowiek – powiedziała. 

Harry wciągnął oddech z zaskoczeniem, ale goblinka nie dała mu czasu na reakcję. Odwróciła się i dotknięciem palców otworzyła drzwi. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że w jej wyciągniętej dłoni jedno ze srebrnych pasm zalśniło przez chwilę, ale blask zniknął, zanim zdążył zwrócić na niego uwagę.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Znajdujący się po drugiej ich stronie pokój odetchnął. Harry nie był w stanie tego inaczej określić. To była magia, wiedział o tym, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego, mimo, że znał kilka mocy o podobnej sile – jego własna magia bezróżdżkowa, skorumpowany taniec sojuszu, który Voldemort przeprowadził na cmentarzu, mroczna potęga nocy Walpurgii. Wyleciała goblinom na spotkanie, ale zawahała się przed Harrym, póki _hanarz_ nie potrząsnęła jedną ze srebrnych nitek, pozwalając Harry'emu już wyraźnie zauważyć, że ta wbijała się w pewnym momencie pod jej skórę. Wówczas magia otoczyła i jego. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby pożarło go jakieś ogromne, bezzębne stworzenie.

Harry próbował je pojąć, zarówno z pomocą swojej własnej magii jak i inteligencji, bez przerwy mu się jednak wymykała. Harry zadrżał – z podekscytowania, a nie strachu. To była magia, której nigdy nie pozna, nigdy się jej nie nauczy i w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Na świecie powinny istnieć pewne tajemnice.

_Hanarz_ weszła do pokoju i stanęła w samym jego środku. Rozłożyła ręce na boki i odwróciła się placami do Harry'ego. Jeden z dwójki towarzyszących jej goblinów od razu podbiegł do niej i zdjął z niej luźne szaty, które były wszystkim, co nosiła w ramach ubrania.

To odsłoniło ją w pełni. Pierwszym, może cokolwiek dziwnym wrażeniem, jakie Harry odniósł na jej widok, być może spowodowanym ciemnoszarym kolorem jej skóry, było z lochami. Kawałki łańcuchów były wbite w jej ramiona i wszyte w skórę na jej plecach. Para kajdanów zwisała z jej prawego kolana. Niewielkie, wypolerowane rubiny, zdobiły jej plecy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, lśniąc niczym oczy czających się w kątach szczurów. Srebrny łańcuch wokół jej szyi był jedynym elementem, który wyglądał jak dekoracja. Cała reszta, jak wyczuwał Harry, należała do zbroi, jaką nosiła na sobie pracująca _hanarz_. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu musiało upłynąć, odkąd gobliny po raz ostatni były w stanie w ten sposób wyglądać i jak wiele więcej musiało minąć, nim ostatni człowiek miał okazję w ogóle zobaczyć choć skrawek tego, czym mogły być.

Zamknął oczy, czując się niewiarygodnie zaszczycony.

Otworzył je jednak bardzo szybko, bo _hanarz_ zaczęła śpiewać.

To była pieśń, z której kruk mógłby być dumny, pełna pozbawionego harmonii i tempa hałasu, w której czasem słychać było uderzające o siebie łańcuchy, niczym gromy. Większość oplatających jej ciało łańcuchów wzniosło się wokół niej i zaczęło tańczyć. Najdłuższy z nich, oplatający jej barki, wystrzelił w dół i owinął się wokół jej ramion, wyciągając je za nią, a potem ponad głowę. _Hanarz_ nie okazała w żaden sposób bólu, nawet kiedy Harry był pewien, że jedno z jej ramion musi być już bliskie wypadnięcia z barku. Śpiewała dalej, a metal wił się wokół niej i tańczył.

A potem zakręciła się wokół własnej osi.

Łańcuchy podwoiły się w ilości, idealnie oddane w każdym calu, tylko że kopie nie były przyczepione do _hanarz_. Podążały za nią przez moment, po czym wokół nich pojawiły się kolejne kopie, a potem kolejne i jeszcze więcej. Aż wreszcie wystrzeliły we wszystkich kierunkach.

Harry opadł na ziemię, kiedy jeden z nich nadleciał w jego kierunku. Kiedy jednak spojrzał w górę, był w stanie zobaczyć jak łańcuch rozwiewa się niczym mgła. Uderzył jednak w ścianę i wleciał w jej głąb, znikając mu z oczu. Harry gapił się w miejscu, w którym ten zniknął, zastanawiając się, do czego mogą się przydać te dziesiątki łańcuchów.

– To do zabezpieczenia tuneli – wymamrotał stojący za nim goblin, brzmiąc na zachwyconego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ta emocja nie pochodziła czasem z faktu, że sam pewnie jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. – Wysłała łańcuchy do tuneli, które rozciągają się we wszystkich kierunkach, stąd do mugolskiego świata, a także pod nim. Zagnieżdżą się tam i będą czekać. Jeśli bazyliszki albo ktokolwiek z Mrocznym Znakiem spróbuje je minąć, powstaną.

Nie wyjaśnił, co się wtedy stanie. Nie musiał. Harry zadrżał, szczęśliwy, że południowe gobliny są po jego stronie.

Podejrzewał, że Draco i Narcyza będą niezadowoleni z faktu, że ich pozostawił na górze, w banku, ale kiedy _hanarz_ ponownie ubierała się w swoje szaty, pomyślał, że to naprawdę było tego warte – tak samo jak kruchy przedmiot w jego kieszeni, którego dotknął przelotnie, upewniając się, że ten wciąż tam jest i nic mu się nie stało, był wart zaryzykowania ochrzanu od nich.

_Świat się zmienia. Wiem, że gobliny są już na to gotowe, ale zastanawia mnie, czy czarodzieje też będą._

* * *

Lucjusz bez trudu dotrzymał towarzystwa swojej żonie, synowi i Harry'emu w ich podróży tego ranka na ulicę Pokątną, po czym odłączył się od nich, kiedy ruszyli do Gringotta. Ostatecznie nie potrzebował wyjąć żadnych funduszy z konta Malfoyów, a Narcyza przyjęła do wiadomości, że nie będzie chciał spędzać każdej wolnej chwili z Harrym, tak jak tego pragnęła ona sama i Draco. Jeszcze bardziej naturalnym było wejście do Ollivandera, pochwycenie wzroku starca i uprzejme odczekanie, póki ten nie skończył ze swoją obecną klientką. Lucjusz powstrzymał się od przepełnionego kpiną uśmiechu, kiedy czarownica minęła go w drodze do wyjścia. Każda kobieta, która tak szybko znalazła swoją różdżkę, nie była dla niego godną przeciwniczką.

Ollivander zaczął się krzątać po sklepie, zamknął drzwi i wywiesił czarne zasłony w oknach. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, w pomieszczeniu zapłonęły lampy, których ognie były ukryte bezpiecznie za grubym, magicznym szkłem, tak żeby te nigdy nie miały okazji do spalenia różdżek. Lucjusz skrzywił się, przyglądając się niekończącym się rzędom pudełek z różdżkami. Nie było szans, żeby Ollivander zrobił je wszystkie, co oznaczało, że większość z nich była znacznie mniej warta od tego, ile sobie za nie liczył.

_Z drugiej jednak strony, tak to już wygląda, jak się sprzedaje rękodzieła, żeby wiązać koniec z końcem_ , pomyślał Lucjusz, po czym odwrócił się i zobaczył, że stary czarodziej przygląda mu się z pewnym rodzajem rezygnacji w oczach.

– Czy jest gotowa? – zapytał.

– Owszem, jest, proszę pana. – Ollivander wyciągnął pudełko spod lady i położył je ostrożnie na blacie. Powoli osuwał się z powrotem w swoją manierę sprzedawcy, tak jak Lucjusz się tego spodziewał. – Trochę mnie kosztowało stworzenie jej, ale będzie idealnie pasowała do pańskiej dłoni i zadziała przy zaklęciach, które...

– Które wymieniłem, tak. – Lucjusz nie chciał, żeby Ollivander wymówił nazwy zaklęć na głos. Pojawiły się ostatnio pogłoski o tym, że aurorzy znaleźli zaklęcie, które pozwalało im wyciągnąć wspomnienia wypowiedzianych w pokoju słów. To oznaczało, że listy były pod tym względem bezpieczniejsze. Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się złapać.

Otworzył pudełko i przyjrzał się leżącej w środku różdżce.

Była jesionowa, a Lucjusz wiedział, że będzie miała w środku włókno smoczego serca, ponieważ sam o nie poprosił. Wyjął różdżkę z pudełka lewą ręką i poczuł pojedyncze dudnięcie głębokiej, prawdziwej magii, która przeleciała mu wzdłuż lewego ramienia. Uśmiechnął się i zaszczycił Ollivandera lekkim skinieniem głowy.

– Wystarczająco dobra – powiedział. – Ponieważ nie mam zamiaru za nią płacić, stworzenie pustej różdżki musi być dla ciebie nagrodą samą w sobie.

Ollivander pochylił głowę i nic nie powiedział. Wiedział dobrze, tak samo jak Lucjusz, że puste różdżki – różdżki stworzone wyłącznie w jednym celu, żeby je porzucić zaraz po wykonanym zadaniu – były nielegalne, zakazane przez ministerstwo. W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych różdżek nie nawiązywały żadnego połączenia z czarodziejami, którzy ich używali, ani ze swoimi stwórcami. Kiedy się je porzucało, żadne zaklęcie nie było w stanie sprawdzić, kto był ich ostatnim właścicielem, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę ich nie miały, tylko użytkowników.

Pusta różdżka była idealna do wykonania tego, co chodziło Lucjuszowi po głowie.

Schował pustą różdżkę do kieszeni i udał się spokojnym krokiem w kierunku Magicznej Menażerii.

_Świat się zmienia, a ja będę zaledwie pojedynczą i niezauważoną zmianą pośród wielu większych. Podejrzewam jednak, że moja okaże się najbardziej bolesna._

* * *

Harry wyszedł z Esów i Floresów, obładowany książkami, których potrzebował przed następnym rokiem szkolnym. Połowę z nich niósł, objęte lewą ręką, a połowa unosiła się za nim, pomimo sugestii Dracona – zrodzonych głównie, Harry był o tym przekonany, z jego rozgniewania, że został w banku z matką – że przez to więcej ludzi zwróci na niego uwagę i będzie się na niego gapiło.

_A niech się gapią. To nie tak, że wcześniej tego nie robili._

Harry czuł nacisk dobiegających z wielu stron spojrzeń od chwili, w której wyszli z Gringotta. Więcej czarodziejów i czarownic zdążyło się w tym czasie pojawić na ulicy, niż o ósmej, czyli wtedy, kiedy sami się tam pojawili, a większość z nich prawdopodobnie regularnie czytała "Proroka". Harry odniósł ponure wrażenie, że wszyscy przyzwyczaili się już do widzenia go na zdjęciach na pierwszej stronie. Od chwili, w której odmówiła przeprowadzenia z nim wywiadu, Skeeter zaczęła omawiać jego przygody z zeszłego roku, wrzucając przy okazji jego zdjęcia gdzie tylko to było możliwe, okraszając je przy okazji najbardziej ponurymi szczegółami dotyczącymi znęcania się, jakie były dostępne gazetom. Nie zrobiła niczego ponadto. Nie musiała. Harry przeczytał kilka z jej artykułów, kiedy tylko mógł sobie na to psychicznie pozwolić. Znacznie efektowniej obsmarowywała jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a, subtelnie opisując to, jak udało mu się przeżyć, niż była w stanie to zrobić Melinda Honeywhistle i jej świta, których artykuły często opierały się na plotkach i zwykle zaprzeczały samym sobie następnego dnia.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim pierwsza czarownica podeszła do niego, siąpiąc nosem i wyrażając swój żal nad jego utratą dłoni. Chciała też zobaczyć jego lewy nadgarstek, bo "moja siostra jest magomedyczką w świętym Mungu, a ja po prostu wiem, że odziedziczyłam trochę jej medycznego talentu". Harry wyciągnął lewą rękę w jej kierunku, ale szybko ją wycofał, kiedy zobaczył, że czarownica sięga po różdżkę.

– Nie trzeba – powiedział uprzejmie. – Chętnie bym jednak poznał imię pani siostry, jeśli można.

Pozwolił, żeby imię przemknęło mu przez głowę. Nie miał najmniejszych intencji udawania się do tej konkretnej magomedyczki, ale ta krótka wymiana sprawiła, że czarownica poczuła się szczęśliwa i miała poczucie, że zrobiła coś dobrego. Powstrzymała ją także przed rzuceniem czegoś potencjalnie niebezpiecznego na jego nadgarstek.

A to był dopiero początek. Świetlisty, czystokrwisty czarodziej zakrzyknął, że Harry jest za młody na tak poniżającą ranę, po czym zaoferował mu zniżki na sztuczne dłonie. Kilku ludzi chciało z nim "porozmawiać" o jego przeżyciach; Harry z miejsca im odmówił, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ruszą z nowymi wieściami do gazet, jak tylko stracą go z oczu. Inni zwalniali kroku i patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, przyspieszali jednak, jak tylko Draco rzucał im gniewne spojrzenie. Draco robił się nerwowy i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego największą przeszkodą przy ratowaniu Vince'a nie okaże się jednak determinacja Dracona do zabrania go jak najszybciej z powrotem do domu, bo możliwe, że wtedy nie zostaną na Pokątnej nawet do jedenastej.

Spędził chwilę, przyglądając się jak Draco łypie na czarownicę, która ruszyła w ich kierunku, już otwierając usta, po czym wybuchła płaczem i uciekła w popłochu. Najbardziej oczywistą zmianą w Draconie był jego wzrost – Harry wreszcie, _wreszcie_ zaczął go pod tym względem doganiać – ale tu chodziło o coś więcej. Był znacznie bardziej nerwowy, niż z początku lata. Nieustannie chował rękę do kieszeni i zaciskał ją na swojej różdżce.

W dodatku nieczęsto wspominał o swojej empatii. Właściwie to wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na wesołe podekscytowanie Harry'ego tego ranka, zauważył za to, kiedy Harry zaszył się sam w pokoju, przyglądając się mapom ulicy Pokątnej.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Założę się, że zmiany musiały nastąpić właśnie w jego empatii._

Potem jednak zaczęło się to, na co czekał i nie miał już dłużej czasu na rozmyślania.

Ktoś poruszył się po jego lewej stronie, wychodząc z alejki między Esami i Floresami, a stojącym obok księgarni butikiem. Harry obrócił się w tym kierunku szybko, jego magia zamigotała, przejmując od niego książki i odsuwając je bezpiecznie na bok. Już mamrotał pod nosem zaklęcia _Protego_ i wiedział, że te będą gotowe, żeby odbić dowolne zaklęcia, które mogą zostać ciśnięte w kierunku Narcyzy i Dracona, jak i innych ludzi wokół. Te mapy naprawdę mu się przydały. Znał najlepsze miejsca na każdym możliwym sklepie do zawieszenia zaklęć tarczy, które zamkną go razem z jego napastnikami w prywatnej arenie.

Nie wywiesił żadnych przed sobą. Przecież miał przede wszystkim wyglądać, jakby go wzięto z zaskoczenia.

Zwalisty czarodziej, który musiał mieć narzucony urok iluzji na twarz – Harry nie miał pod tym względem żadnych wątpliwości, bo wyglądał jak Dumbledore – wyskoczył spomiędzy budynków, ciskając w niego zaklęciami. Harry już był jednak w ruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i napięciem tętniącym mu w piersi i płucach. Potrzebował znaleźć Vince'a i potrzebował wyglądać jak cel, póki nie zdoła bezpiecznie zabrać stąd Vince'a i uciec.

Dwóch kolejnych ludzi, również z twarzami Dumbledore'a, wyszli zza sklepu z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha, celując w niego różdżkami. Harry wciągnął szybko powietrze, jakby zaskoczony, i zatrzymał się. Jego magia wznosiła się w nim, ale zdolność, którą wypuszczał, nie była czymś, co byliby w stanie wyczuć, ani powstrzymać przed działaniem.

Dwie klątwy poleciały momentalnie w jego kierunku, paraliżujące i _Diffindo_. Tu Harry już musiał prychnąć. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort chciał go zabić, czy może jednak ująć żywcem. A może tych dwóch śmierciożerców po prostu było na kompletnie innych poziomach.

Wąż jego zdolności do pożerania magii wystrzelił przed nim i połknął klątwy. Harry zrobił jednak unik, jakby zupełnie przypadkowo udało mu się ujść z życiem. Krzyknął też krótko na wszelki wypadek, żeby wyglądać na przestraszonego. I faktycznie, jego dwóch napastników ruszyło na niego, a w chwilę potem przyłączył się do nich trzeci.

Harry słuchał przerażonych krzyków przechodniów i ich oddalających się biegiem kroków, czekając, aż jego przeciwnicy nie znajdą się wprost przed nim.

Wtedy wypluł z siebie magię, którą połknął, w formie czystej siły.

Fala uderzyła w nich jednocześnie, odrzucając ich do tyłu, albo na ściany sklepów, albo zaklęcia tarczy, które ich odbiły. Harry prychnął i po raz kolejny rozejrzał się wokół. _Vince, Vince, gdzie jest Vince?_

Zobaczył niewielką, zakapturzoną postać, stojącą w bezruchu – z tym rodzajem stateczności, która mogła sugerować wyłącznie _Petrificus Totalus_ – w jednej z alejek, tuż obok owiniętego szczelnie w szaty czarodzieja. Ten odciągnął kaptur niewielkiej postaci, odsłaniając twarz Vince'a. Harry kiwnął głową.

– Jakie to uczucie, panie Potter – zapytał czarodziej, który musiał być panem Crabbem – dowiedzieć się, że pański list został przechwycony, a pański plan był nam znany od samego początku?

Harry nawet nie spróbował na to odpowiedzieć. Przewidział, że może do tego dojść, a to oznaczało, że był na to przygotowany. Jego dłoń już wyciągała przedmiot, który przyniósł ze sobą w kieszeni szaty. Przetrwał w jednym kawałku.

Odwrócił uwagę pana Crabbe'a zaklęciem Gorąstopy i posłał szklaną żmiję w kierunku Vince'a, szepcząc przy okazji _"Portus!"_.

Żmija przybrała swoją rolę świstoklika, która od zawsze, a przynajmniej odkąd Draco podarował mu ją na trzynaste urodziny, była jedną z możliwych opcji, uderzyła w nieruchomego Vince'a i zabrała go ze sobą. Harry wiedział, że ten jest teraz bezpieczny w obrębie osłon rezydencji Malfoyów. To pozostawiło go tutaj, ale o to przecież chodziło. To on podjął się ryzyka i sprowadził na siebie i innych ludzi niebezpieczeństwo, zapraszając śmierciożerców na Pokątną.

I teraz do niego należało po wszystkim posprzątać.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Trzech śmierciożerców zdążyło się już poderwać na nogi, a pan Crabbe ugasił wreszcie kujący ogień, który objął jego nogi. Narcyza i Draco wciąż byli bezpieczni za zaklęciami tarczy, które utworzyły klatkę z tej części ulicy, uderzając w nie z paniką pięściami, jakby próbowali wejść do środka.

Harry przymknął oczy. To było widowiskowe, a on naprawdę nie lubił wykorzystywać w ten sposób swojej magii. Istniały dla niej lepsze cele.

Ale dzięki temu szybko złapie śmierciożerców. A o to właśnie chodziło w tym ćwiczeniu.

Harry skoncentrował się, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki uwięził Zgredka, żeby wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedzi, kiedy skrzat pojawił się przed nim w trakcie drugiego roku. Błękitne światło wzniosło się, po czym wyleciało z niego falą i opadło wokół śmierciożerców niczym deszcz, utwardzając się i tworząc z siebie lazurowe ściany. Pierwszych dwóch śmierciożerców z twarzami Dumbledore'a zostało złapanych niemal od razu, więc Harry poświęcił chwilę, na upewnienie się, że ich klatki będą szczelne i solidne. Skoro były w stanie powstrzymać skrzata domowego przed aportacją, to powinny tak samo zadziałać na czarodziejów.

Kiedy jednak spojrzał w bok, odkrył, że pozostałe dwie klatki są puste. Pan Crabbe i nieznany śmierciożerca zdążyli się aportować.

Harry westchnął z zawodem, ale był, na dobrą sprawę, całkiem zadowolony z siebie. Jedynymi szkodami okazało się kilka śladów po zaklęciach na pobliskich ścianach, a te był w stanie wyczyścić sobie każdy przeciętny sklepikarz. No i, oczywiście, śmierciożercy pewnie zostali ranni, ale Harry'emu naprawdę bardziej zależało na innych ludziach na Pokątnej, którzy albo przyglądali mu się w szoku, albo uciekali przed nim.

Podniósł zaklęcia tarczy, otwierając ulicę na nowo. Chwilę potem nastąpiła niezręczna chwila, ponieważ zarówno Draco jak i Narcyza podbiegli do niego i usiłowali jednocześnie przytulić.

– Co się stało? – zażądał Draco. – Widziałem, że coś rzuciłeś, ale zza osłon nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć co.

Harry zachował swoją niewinną minę.

– Miałem przy sobie swój świstoklik – powiedział. – Tę żmiję, którą mi dałeś, Draco. Przyniosłem ją tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie, gdybyśmy jednak _natrafili_ na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo tutaj. Ale potem zobaczyłem, że ojciec Vince'a zrobił z niego swojego zakładnika...

– _Serio?_ – Draco brzmiał na zawiedzionego. – Tego też w ogóle nie zauważyłem.

Harry zerknął z zaciekawieniem na Narcyzę, która pokręciła głową. Harry odprężył się. Przestraszył się przez chwilę, że jego plan zostanie odkryty, kiedy pan Crabbe powiedział mu o przechwyceniu listu, ale przy tych wszystkich wrzaskach i tłumiącym dźwięk efekcie zaklęć tarczy, nic dziwnego, że zarówno Draco, jak i Narcyza niczego nie usłyszeli.

– No _miał_. – Harry wpuścił nieco nadąsania do swojego głosu, jakby starał się odpędzić od siebie kazanie o tym, że powinien był skorzystać ze świstokliku, żeby się ratować. – Jakiś czas temu napisałem do Vince'a, że chciałbym się z nim spotkać. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że pojawi się tu jako _zakładnik._ – _O tak. Ten ton urażonej niewinności był po prostu idealny._ – Po prostu chciałem z nim porozmawiać, zobaczyć, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wygląda jednak na to, że jego ojciec czyta jego listy i przyprowadził ze sobą swoich przyjaciół. – Westchnął i opuścił głowę. – A potem jego ojciec uciekł. Złapałem za to dwóch z nich. – Wskazał gestem na uwięzionych w klatkach śmierciożerców.

– To było _głupie_ z twojej strony, Harry – powiedział Draco, z twarzą pobladłą ze złości. – Powinieneś był się domyślić, że pan Crabbe będzie przeglądał pocztę Vince'a.

Narcyza w dość donośny sposób się z nim zgodziła. Harry przyjął ich ochrzan w pokornym milczeniu. Już wolał otrzymać ochrzan za bycie głupim niż za ryzykowanie życiem.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż dyszy i to bynajmniej nie ze zmęczenia. Ten ratunek odbył się w zdecydowanie dzikszym stylu niż to sobie wyobrażał i wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Narcyza i Draco mogli odgadnąć, że to wszystko sobie zaplanował, gdyby tylko usłyszeli słowa pana Crabbe'a. Ktoś mógłby zostać ranny, gdyby nie był wystarczająco dobry w magii defensywnej i nie rzucił odpowiednio szybko zaklęć tarczy, które tak skutecznie odseparowały go i jego napastników od innych. Gdyby Harry nie był gotów na wykorzystanie swojej magii bezróżdżkowej w takiej ilości, to wszyscy śmierciożercy pewnie by uciekli.

Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł zrobić coś takiego jeszcze raz.

_To jak latanie. Pochylasz miotłę do przodu i jedyne, co ci pozostaje, to przeżyć ze wszystkich sił._

– Czas wrócić do domu.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za sobą Lucjusza. Większość ludzi na Pokątnej zdawało się już dojść do siebie po pierwszym szoku i powoli zaczynali ruszać przed siebie, a Lucjusz w dość oczywisty sposób nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek, na przykład aurorzy, którzy się pewnie niebawem pojawią, zadawał im zbyt dużo niepotrzebnych pytań. Pod tym względem Harry uważał, że idealnie się ze sobą zgadzali.

Ukrył swój szeroki uśmiech, kiedy aportował się z powrotem z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą, która trzymała przy sobie Dracona. _Czekają mnie po tym jakieś konsekwencje, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, ale nie będą one nawet w połowie aż tak złe, jak mogłyby być. Przynajmniej Vince jest bezpieczny._

_Tak długo, jak mają wygodną wymówkę na powierzchni – że nie pomyślałem – to nie spróbują zajrzeć pod spód i zobaczyć tego jako ostrożne ryzykowanie moim życiem._

* * *

Lucjusz pokręcił głową chwilę przed tym, jak podszedł do swojej rodziny i Harry'ego, oświadczając im, że czas wrócić do rezydencji. Wychodził właśnie z Magicznej Menażerii – właścicielka była niezwykle skora do pomocy i obiecała mu, że zamówi to, czego potrzebował, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji – kiedy jeden z jego starych znajomych zaatakował, więc nie miał zbyt dobrego widoku na wszystko. Z zaskoczeniem jednak zauważył lekkie, przelotne uśmieszki na twarzy Harry'ego, z czego wywnioskował, że Harry sobie to wszystko zaplanował i najwyraźniej plan potoczył się po jego myśli.

_Za jednym zamachem uratował kolegę z domu, który pewnie poprosił go o pomoc, po raz kolejny pojawił się w oczach publiki jako bohater i ograniczył liczbę swoich wrógów o dwóch. Gra w bardzo niebezpieczną grę, ale tego rodzaju zwycięstwo jest warte dowolnego ryzyka._

Po raz pierwszy Lucjuszowi przyszło do głowy, że istnieją pewne podobieństwa między nim a Harrym Potterem oraz że pewnie zacznie myśleć o chłopcu jak o rodzinie przez wzgląd na więcej powodów niż tylko jego moc czy ewidentną miłość, którą darzy go Draco. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek poinformował o tym chłopaka.

_Wygodna wymówka na powierzchni jest warta dowolnej liczby kłamstw._


	18. Przyniesienie podarunków

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział, w którym jest mnóstwo gadania.

_Sumienie jest jak skorpion_ , pomyślał Harry.

Przyszło mu to do głowy wyłącznie dlatego, że wciąż nie był w stanie zasnąć, więc leżał na łóżku z rękami założonymi za głową. Nie miałby takich myśli, gdyby po prostu zamknął oczy i poszedł spać. Zachowywał się niepoważnie. Przecież wszystko się udało. Kiedy wrócili do rezydencji, Vince wciąż znajdował się w takim szoku, że nie był w stanie w ogóle się odezwać, ale po jakimś czasie Harry zdołał go przekonać do nie wydania jego tajemnicy Malfoyom. Vince zgodził się potulnie i nikomu nic nie powiedział. Przez cały czas rozglądał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby wierzył, że jego ojciec w każdej chwili może wyjść zza rogu i znowu go porwać.

Harry z pewną zgrozą oczekiwał wezwania do ministerstwa, uważając, że pewnie go o coś oskarżą, albo poproszą o zeznania, które potwierdziłyby, że jego napastnicy byli śmierciożercami. Jedynym jednak, co nadeszło z ministerstwa, był uprzejmy list od Scrimgeoura, informujący go, że aurorzy przetransportowali klatki z błękitnego światła do nowego więzienia ministerstwa, Tullianum, gdzie więźniowie byli obecnie przetrzymywani. Klatki okazały się znacznie bardziej efektywnymi celami dla śmierciożerców od ich własnych, więc póki co w nich zostaną. Mogą go wezwać, jeśli będą potrzebowali się pozbyć klatek, ale póki co wszystko było w porządku.

Problem był tylko w tym, że nie było.

Harry przewrócił się na bok i zamknął mocno powieki, tak że nawet łagodny blask księżyca, który wpadał przez okna nie docierał już do jego oczu. Argutus przepełznął szybko po nim, reagując na zmianę pozycji, po czym się odprężył. Harry czekał na sen.

Ten nie nadchodził.

Jego sumienie w dalszym ciągu go kuło, szepcząc różne prawdy. Harry już wcześniej zdawał sobie z nich sprawę, ale wydawało mu się, że jak będzie po wszystkim, to znacznie lepiej sobie z nimi poradzi.

_Wiesz, że skłamałeś. Wiesz, że podjąłeś się ogromnego ryzyka. Wiesz, że Draco i Narcyza uznaliby, że się znowu poświęciłeś, nawet jeśli Lucjusza pewnie by to w ogóle nie obeszło._

_Kiedy ja się wcale nie poświęciłem,_ odpowiedział na to Harry kłótliwym tonem. _Wcale nie miałem zamiaru umierać i nie spróbowałbym poświęcić swojego życia, żeby uratować Vince'a. Byłem pewien, że uda mi się go stamtąd wyciągnąć._

_Jak bardzo pewien?_

_Naprawdę pewien!_ Harry niemal zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to Regulus czasem nie wrócił, bo on też by się z nim tak kłócił, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z miejsca rozpoznałby zmęczony głos starszego czarodzieja.

_A co by się stało, gdyby coś poszło nie tak?_

_Ale wszystko się udało. A jeśli zacznę się martwić o każdą potencjalną konsekwencję wszystkiego, co mam zamiar zrobić, to prędzej czy później zwariuję z niepewności, bo zawsze będę się zastanawiał, czy tego, co zrobiłem, nie dało się w jakiś sposób zrobić lepiej i szybciej._

Głos ucichł, ale nie musiał się odzywać. Sumienie Harry'ego mogło go kłuć samym poczuciem winy i to właśnie robiło.

Okłamał Dracona.

Czuł się z tego powodu winny. Naprawdę żałował, że to było konieczne. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli powie mu o tym teraz, Draco się wścieknie, a gdyby powiedział mu o wszystkim przed akcją ratunkową, Draco nigdy by do niej nie dopuścił – a wtedy Vince dalej przechodziłby przez kto wie jakie piekło i prawdopodobnie skończyłby z piętnem na lewym przedramieniu. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powinien z tym zrobić, bo w którą stronę by się nie obrócił, tam widział tylko inny zestaw strat do wyboru. I bez względu na to, co by wybrał, to _i tak_ urazi Dracona.

_W takim razie nie wybieraj dla niego. Wybierz dla siebie._

Harry zamarł, otwierając z zaskoczenia oczy. To było coś zupełnie nowego.

Ciągle myślał o stratach. Co, gdyby podszedł do tego pod innym kątem i zaczął o tym myśleć o zyskach? Co, gdyby przez chwilę przestał myśleć, że każdy wykonany krok skończy się gdzieś na dnie jakiejś rozległej dziury i zaczął myśleć o tym, co by najbardziej ukoiło jego sumienie?

No, to akurat było proste. Poczułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby powiedział Draconowi prawdę o tym, co się tego dnia stało i przyjął na siebie furię i ochrzan, który potem nastąpi. Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie dumę Syriusza i jego niechęć do wyjawienia tego, przez co naprawdę przechodził. Słowa prowadziły do cierpienia – z _tego_ dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, po tym, jak wiele jego rodzice ucierpieli przez słowa Snape'a – ale milczenie prowadziło do jeszcze większego cierpienia.

W dodatku krył się za tym też bardziej konkretny cel, coś do osiągnięcia, co nie było tylko spokojem ducha. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wstając, po czym łagodnie włożył marudzącego Argutusa do lewego mankietu piżamy i ruszył do drzwi. Porozmawia sobie z Draconem już teraz, kiedy Lucjusz i Narcyza nie będą w stanie się wtrącić, a Draco będzie lekko wybity z równowagi.

Nie tylko on miał tajemnicę do wyjawienia.

* * *

Draco momentalnie się obudził, kiedy Harry zapukał do jego drzwi. Nawet nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Harry, mimo, że jego empatia przepuszczała już w tym momencie tylko najsilniejsze emocje. Miał osobliwe sny z Harrym w roli głównej, ale zanim zasnął, zajmował się odgrywaniem sceny z ulicy Pokątnej raz za razem, starając się ustalić, co mu w niej nie pasowało. _Wiedział_ , że coś z nią było nie tak, ale nie był w stanie ustalić co właściwie. To było przecież takiego typowe dla Harry'ego: bezmyślne rzucenie się koledze na pomoc, wykorzystywanie do walki wszystkiego, co miał pod ręką, użycie świstoklika, który miał go zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce, do uratowania Vince'a.

Otworzył Harry'emu drzwi i odsunął się z zaskoczeniem, kiedy ten wszedł do środka zdecydowanym krokiem, z wężem omenu owiniętym wokół jego ramienia. Draco ruszył w kierunku nocnego stolika, żeby wziąć swoją różdżkę i rzucić _Lumos_ , ale Harry machnął po prostu ręką i lampa koło jego łóżka pojaśniała, zalewając nagle pokój światłem.

– Będzie mi się popisywał – burknął Draco, odwracając głowę i mrugając sennie na Harry'ego. – O czym przyszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać? – Wiedział, że tu musiało chodzić o rozmowę; Harry znacznie bardziej by go pośpieszal, gdyby ktoś zaatakował rezydencję.

– O tym, co dzisiaj zaszło na Pokątnej –powiedział Harry. – Okłamałem cię.

Te słowa wystarczyły, żeby Draco od razu domyślił się, czego to kłamstwo mogło dotyczyć. Przymrużył oczy i zrobił długi krok w tył, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. Ze złości trzęsły mu się ręce, więc założył je za plecami i wbił w Harry'ego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Przyszedłem powiedzieć ci, że mi przykro – powiedział Harry. – Nie powinienem był tego robić. Wydawało mi się, że nie pozwolisz mi uratować Vince'a, jeśli się o tym dowiesz, a tylko to przychodziło mi do głowy, potrzebowałem go mieć blisko siebie, żeby to zadziałało. Dlatego powiedziałem ci, że przyniosłem ze sobą świstoklikową żmiję na wypadek kłopotów, mimo, że wiedziałem, że Vince się tam pojawi, prawdopodobnie w towarzystwie kilku śmierciożerców. Przyglądałem się mapom i zbadałem wszystkie możliwe kąty, na których mógłbym zawiesić zaklęcia tarczy, które uwięziłyby mnie w środku razem z ich zaklęciami, ale coś i tak mogło pójść nie tak. To było _głupie_ i złe z mojej strony, więc mi przykro. – Zamilkł, czekając na reakcję Dracona.

– Jak ja cię czasami nienawidzę – szepnął Draco.

Harry skrzywił się, ale czekał dalej.

– Zawsze przepraszasz za późno i nigdy nie brzmisz, jakby ci naprawdę było przykro – powiedział Draco, nabierając pędu w żagle. Pamiętał chwile, kiedy był bardziej zły na Harry'ego, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł gorzkiego rozczarowania wijącego się pod spodem tej emocji. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale zawsze zachowujesz się, jakby inne sprawy miały dla ciebie takie samo znaczenie, a może i większe. Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz mnie więcej okłamywał, a potem _znowu_ to robisz. – Wiedział, że to, co miał zamiar zaraz powiedzieć, nie było do końca sprawiedliwe, ale był zły. Wolno mu było być niesprawiedliwym. – Czasami naprawdę jesteś zupełnie jak twój ojciec.

Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły od łez, ale w dalszym ciągu tylko go słuchał. Draco się przez to rozgniewał jeszcze bardziej. Większość ludzi w tym momencie zaczęłaby na niego krzyczeć, a wtedy miałby satysfakcję wiedzy, że ich pasja dorównywała jego samego. Harry był tylko cichy, dzięki czemu zwykle łatwiej było na niego krzyczeć, ale przez to też miało się często wrażenie, że przez cały czas trzyma nerwy na wodzy.

– I w dodatku dalej robisz te głupoty – powiedział Draco. – Kiedy zorientowałeś się, że się nad tobą znęcano, spodziewałem się, że z tym skończysz, Harry...

– Czemu?

_Oto ono._ Ostrze noża odezwało się w głosie Harry'ego. Draco odprężył się nieco. Może i wciąż był zły, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że od tego momentu będzie miał tę rozmowę pod kontrolą. Zmuszał Harry'ego do reakcji, jednocześnie radząc sobie z własnym gniewem i rozczarowaniem.

– Bo to już nie jest podświadoma reakcja spowodowana twoim treningiem! – Draco z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak jego głos załamuje się po środku, a w jego tonie pojawia się zachrypnięta nuta czystej furii. _Chyba jednak mam mniej kontroli niż mi się wydawało._ – Teraz już _wiesz_ , a mimo to dalej wyskakujesz niebezpiecznym sytuacjom na spotkanie. To, co się dzisiaj stało, nie było tego warte.

– Co nie było tego warte? – Harry zrobił krok naprzód z opuszczoną głową i wbitym w Dracona spojrzeniem. Harry wciąż był od niego niższy, ale Draco i tak się w tej chwili czuł, jakby stali na równi, w dodatku znacznie bliżej niż byli wcześniej.

– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię – powiedział. – Ten ratunek. Prawie poświęciłeś za Vince'a życie. To nie było tego warte...

– Do _tego_ właśnie zmierzałem – powiedział Harry, a jego magia eksplodowała nieco z jego ciała, iskrząc się i znikając szybko. – Życia innych są równie ważne, co moje własne, Draco. Nie ważniejsze. _To_ jest w tej chwili jedyna różnica. Czy powiedziałbyś to samo, gdybym ratował twoją mamę albo ciebie?

Draco zawahał się. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie wkroczył na niebezpieczne terytorium, ale nie był pewien, czemu. Będzie się jednak upierał dalej przy swoim. Przecież wiedział, że ma rację. Harry sam się przyznał, że to, co zrobił, było złe.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ale to dlatego, że to moja mama i ją kocham, no i oczywiście, że chciałbym, żeby ktoś mnie uratował. Ale nie chciałbym, żebyś zginął, ratując mnie, Harry!

– No i dobrze – powiedział Harry, podnosząc brwi w nieskończenie irytujący sposób. – Bo ja wcale nie chcę umierać. Ale sugerujesz tym samym, że Vince nie jest na tyle ważny, żebym się podjął dla niego ryzyka, tak?

– Nie no, teraz już podchodzisz do tego nieracjonalnie – powiedział Draco, odwołując się do chłodnej bezczelności, dzięki której już kilka razy wygrywał kłótnie ze swoim ojcem. – Chodzi po prostu o to, że... no... przecież on mógłby być szpiegiem, Harry.

– _Vince?_

No dobra, może jednak nie. Draco musiał przyznać, że ten niezgrabny, nieśmiały chłopak, którego znał przez większość swojego życia i który zaprzyjaźnił się ze starszymi rocznikami bardziej niż z ludźmi ze swojego roku po tym, jak Gregory Goyle został przeniesiony do Durmstrangu, był raczej kiepskim materiałem na szpiega. Vince był lojalny na typowy, ślizgoński sposób i był w stanie utrzymywać tajemnice za stoicką maską, ale nie byłby w stanie nawiązać z kimś więzi zaufania w sposób, w jaki tego potrzebują szpiedzy. Jedyne, na co mógłby mieć ewentualnie nadzieję, to wtopienie się w tłum i obserwowanie wszystkiego, samemu pozostając niezauważonym, ale szansa na to, że byłby w stanie przyłapać na czymś Harry'ego, była bardzo nikła.

Co nie oznacza, że jego ojciec miałby zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Mógł i tak wysłać do nich Vince'a.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Draco. – Ale może je mieć w innych sytuacjach. Co się stanie, jeśli oszczędzisz śmierciożercę, Harry, a ten się potem zwróci przeciw tobie? Wciąż będziesz podejmował niepotrzebne ryzyko. Zupełnie jak dzisiaj – dodał, myśląc o klatkach z błękitnego światła, w których Harry uwięził swoich napastników. – Nie cisnąłeś w nich niczym śmiertelnym. Po prostu miotałeś nimi dokoła, a potem złapałeś tych, których byłeś w stanie.

– Wolę nie zabijać – powiedział cicho Harry, z którego oczu zniknęło trochę złości. – Zrobiłem to już trzy razy, to wystarczająco wiele, żebym to znienawidził.

– Trzy...

– Rudolf, Mulciber, Dragonsbane Parkinson. – Harry wymienił ich, jakby nic innego nie robił nocą, tylko myślał właśnie o nich.

Draco niemal spodziewał się, że współczucie zaleje mu złość, ale nie, ta wciąż była silniejsza. _I dobrze_ , pomyślał. _Harry potrzebuje to usłyszeć._

– Nie możesz w to wliczać Rudolfa i Mulcibera.

– Doprawdy – mruknął Harry obojętnym tonem.

– Obaj starali się ciebie zabić – powiedział Draco. – No, jeden próbował cię zabić, a drugi i tak zwróciłby się przeciwko tobie. To była samoobrona, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową, jego twarz zrobiła się cicha i spokojna.

– Istnieją takie sprawy, które naprawdę chcę w sobie zmienić, Draco – powiedział. – Kłamstwa, które mówię i ryzyko, jakiego się podejmuję, na przykład...

– Już wcześniej o tym mówiłeś. – Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać goryczy ze swojego głosu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Owszem. Zdaje się, że teraz chcę cię zapytać, czy tobie wydaje się, że naprawdę mogę to w sobie zmienić... jeśli mi zaufasz. 

Draco odwrócił się i przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju. Kiedy podniósł dłoń, żeby nonszalancko dotknąć swoich włosów, zauważył, że ręce wciąż mu się trzęsą i pożałował, że nie zostawił ich splecionych za plecami. Zanim się odezwał, musiał najpierw przełknąć kilka potoków słów, które nie miałyby żadnego sensu.

– Czemu to ja zawsze muszę podejmować takie decyzje? – zapytał, musząc wyrzucać z siebie te słowa, jakby były one przyczepione mu hakami do gardła. – Tylko _ja_ podejmuję w tym związku jakiekolwiek ryzyko, Harry. To _ja_ za każdym _r–razem_ muszę za tobą lecieć, żeby cię odciągnąć od krawędzi i przekonać, że jesteś cokolwiek wart. To _ja_ powiedziałem ci jako pierwszy, że cię kocham i jak do tej pory wciąż nie doczekałem się na to odpowiedzi. A teraz prosisz mnie, żebym zaczął ci ufać bez żadnych dowodów. Żebym znowu coś poświęcił. Ty nie tylko masz tendencję do poświęcania siebie, Harry, ale teraz oczekujesz ich też ode mnie.

– W takim razie musisz trochę ode mnie odpocząć. – Odpowiedź Harry'ego była natychmiastowa. – Potrzebujesz odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, zacząć podejmować własne ryzyko i przestać się zastanawiać nad wszystkim, czym się zajmuję. Skup się na sprawach, które sam chcesz osiągnąć, Draco. Na jakie przedmioty z OWUTEMów chcesz się zapisać? Co chcesz zrobić ze sobą w przyszłości, siedzieć całymi dniami w rezydencji? Twojemu ojcu to nie wystarczyło. Czy wystarczy tobie?

Draco zgrzytnął zębami.

– A ty wciąż tego nie _pojmujesz_ – powiedział. – To kolejne poświęcenie, Harry, oczekiwanie ode mnie, że zrezygnuję z twojego towarzystwa.

Harry roześmiał się.

Draco obrócił się gwałtownie.

– Jak śmiesz...

– Bo to już się robi niedorzeczne. – Słowa Harry'ego były rześkie, a jego głos lekki i cięty niczym bicz. – Wykręciłeś sobie ideę poświęcenia i zdołałeś objąć nią praktycznie wszystko. Bez względu na to, czego bym nie zrobił, zawsze będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że masz rację. Jeśli zaoferuję ci zaufanie, miłość i obietnice, których dotrzymam, będziesz w stanie powiedzieć, że to są poświęcenia, których wcale nie chcę zrobić. Jeśli wszystko zostanie takie, jak było, to obaj będziemy coś poświęcać. Jeśli odsunę się od ciebie, tak żebyś był w stanie zacząć rozwijać się we własnym świetle słońca, to z kolei ty coś poświęcasz. Nie jestem w stanie się kłócić z czymś takim i to tylko pokazuje, jak bardzo nie nie ufasz _mi_. Jeśli uważasz, że wszystko, co robię, jest w jakimś stopniu poświęceniem, jeśli wierzysz, że to _zawsze_ będzie moim motywem, to przecież nie ma znaczenia, czy się zmienię, czy nie, prawda? Nigdy nie zaczniesz mi ufać i zawsze będziesz czekał, aż zmienię się z powrotem.

– Kiedy jak do tej pory jakoś niespecjalnie się zmieniłeś! – wrzasnął Draco, czując się zagoniony w kozi róg. To było niewyobrażalne, żeby Harry'emu udało się _wygrać_ tę kłótnię. Przecież to _on_ zrobił coś nie tak. Sam się nawet _przyznał._ – Wciąż mówisz o tym, co możesz zrobić, a potem nigdy nie dotrzymujesz obietnic!

– W takim razie co muszę zrobić, żeby sprawić, żebyś zaczął mi ufać? – zapytał Harry. – Kiedy przestaniesz mnie o wszystko podejrzewać i bez przerwy osądzać?

– Nie chcę ci _mówić_ o takich sprawach! Sam powinieneś być w stanie się domyślić czegoś takiego! To ty zrobiłeś coś nie tak, nie ja! To ty skłamałeś i naraziłeś swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo!

– Ale to ty nic nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, że twoja empatia uległa mutacji – wypalił Harry.

Draco poczuł, jak blednie. Zupełnie szczerze nie myślał do tej pory o tym jak o kłamstwie. To było po prostu niedopowiedzenie. Przecież planował powiedzieć Harry'emu o wszystkim, czekał tylko na odpowiednią chwilę.

– Nie mówimy teraz o mnie – spróbował.

– Mówilibyśmy dalej o mnie, gdybyś nie przybrał moralizatorskiego tonu. – Bicz w głosie Harry'ego uderzał raz za razem. – Jestem w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że się pomyliłem, Draco. Mogę przyjąć twoje warunki. Ale nie pozwolę ci myśleć, że sam jesteś bez winy. Skoro powinienem być wobec ciebie szczery i w żaden sposób się nie poświęcać, do tego jakimś cudem jednocześnie dawać ci wszystko, czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, jak i w żaden sposób się przed tobą nie płaszczyć, to _ja, kurwa mać, zasługuję dokładnie na to samo._

– Nie mogę – powiedział Draco. – Zmuszasz mnie do poświęcenia. – Głos mu się jednak załamał, a chęć odwrócenia twarzy w kierunku ściany była potężna.

Harry wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

– Skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to myślę, że jesteśmy kwita – powiedział, prychając pod nosem. – Obaj coś poświęciliśmy, a tym sam powiedziałeś, że dałeś mi o wiele więcej, nie wymagając ode mnie niczego w zamian. Teraz ja zaoferowałem ci szczerość, a ty nie chcesz dać mi tego samego. Niech i tak będzie, Draco. Kiś się w tym sosie, skoro tak ci na tym zależy. Ja wracam do łóżka. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Draco poczuł napływ zaskoczenia.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu _wyjść_ w czasie kłótni – powiedział. – Przecież się pomyliłeś. Sam to powiedziałeś.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– No powiedziałem. I co?

– Powinienem cię ukarać...

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, Draco, a ty nie jesteś moim rodzicem. – Głos Harry'ego opadł w tym momencie do warkotu, którego dźwięk wywołał nie tak nieprzyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Dracona. – Kiedy _dorośli_ próbują się nawzajem przeprosić, to zazwyczaj osoba przepraszana przyjmuje przeprosiny albo mówi, że przeprosiny nie wystarczą i że potrzebują czasu albo jakichś konkretnych dowodów czy czego tam jeszcze. Nie karzą się nawzajem. Nie pozwolę ci rzucić na siebie kolejnego zaklęcia monitorującego. Przykro mi, że w ogóle pozwoliłem na pierwsze. Najwyraźniej rozpoczęło to niebezpieczny precedens.

– Jeśli ci powiem, co sprawi, żebyś mi wybaczył, to znowu będę musiał się poświęcić – powiedział Draco.

– Powiedziałem ci już, wyrzuć sobie z głowy tą twoją pokręconą ideę poświęcenia. Na nic ci się nie przyda. Powinieneś też zdecydować, kim ja właściwie jestem w twoich oczach. – Harry skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie. – Dzieckiem, które trzeba karać i które powinno potulnie przyjmować na siebie te kary, czy kimś na tyle dorosłym i silnym, żeby dokonać porządnych zmian w sobie i się ich trzymać. Bo zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że to, kogo naprawdę chcesz, to ktoś, kto będzie cicho słuchał się wszystkiego, co mówisz, ale też przy okazji będzie odgadywał wszystkie twoje pragnienia i spełni je, zanim jeszcze tobie samemu one przyjdą do głowy. I lepiej, żeby w miarę możliwości nie odzywał się, kiedy będzie się tym zajmował.

Niesprawiedliwość tego oskarżenia sprawiła, że Draconowi znowu zapłonęła krew w żyłach.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że chcę, żebyś był cicho!

– W takim razie czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? – Harry pochylił się do przodu. – Bo ja mam już _dość_ tych pieprzonych zgadywanek. Och, tak, gap się na mnie jak sroka w gnat, bo zacząłem używać języka, którego nie lubisz słuchać. Stworzyłeś sobie świat, w którym wszystko, co zrobię, jest złe, Draco, wszystko jakimś cudem okazuje się być czymś, co cię w jakiś sposób wkurza i ja już mam tego naprawdę dość. Nie działa to na mnie lepiej od tej szopki, którą odgrywałeś w zeszłym roku, czekając, aż sam się domyślę o twojej miłości do mnie, zamiast powiedzieć mi o niej wprost. Nienawidzę umysłowych gierek. Nienawidzę manipulacji. Nienawidzę, kiedy się staram ze wszystkich sił i potem słyszę, że nie, sam nie wiem, co sobie w danej chwili myślałem, a wszystkie moje motywy muszą pochodzić ze źródła, z którego nie zdaję sobie nawet sprawy. Zrobiłem coś, przez co teraz stoimy po środku tego bałaganu. Teraz możemy stać i się kłócić o to, czyja to właściwie wina, co, szczerze, jest dla mnie raczej nudnym sposobem na spędzenie tej nocy, albo możemy uzgodnić między sobą, jak się tym wszystkim zająć. Pokażę ci, co chcę dać i zrobić, a ty spotkasz mnie w połowie drogi, Draco.

Draco czuł, jak mu oddech przyśpiesza. Miał wrażenie, że stoi na krawędzi klifu i lada moment osunie się w dół. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry jest w stanie dalej to ciągnąć, jeśli też czuje się tak samo. A jeśli nie czuje, to czy to nie było po prostu oczekiwanie od Dracona kolejnego poświęcenia?

– Tak wiele dla ciebie zrobiłem, Harry – zaczął.

– Rozmowa o tym mnie w tej chwili naprawdę nie obchodzi. – Teraz głos Harry'ego był szybkim staccato. – Wybrałem już swój kierunek, Draco – naprzód. Szczerze, mam wrażenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek mamy się naprawdę w sobie szczerze zakochać, to stanie się to wyłącznie, jeśli będziemy o tym myśleć i radzić sobie po drodze z tego rodzaju problemami. _Bez przerwy._ Co oznacza, że musimy rozmawiać o przyszłości równie często co o przeszłości, a w tej chwili przyszłość mnie bardziej interesuje.

– Ale ja chcę rozmawiać o przeszłości – powiedział Draco.

Harry założył ręce na piersi i rzucił mu wyważone spojrzenie.

– No to mów.

Draco skrzywił się.

– Nie powinienem musieć tego robić – powiedział. – Wiem, że robiłeś już podobne błędy w przeszłości i nie mogę ci zaufać, że ich więcej nie będziesz robił, Harry. Po prostu _nie mogę._ – Wiedział, że jego głos brzmiał żałośnie pod koniec, ale myślał o Harrym ginącym w czasie wojny, albo pod koniec wojny, albo w trakcie starcia z Voldemortem i nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej.

Twarz Harry'ego nie złagodniała. Kiwnął tylko szybko głową.

– W takim razie mogę zaoferować ci obietnicę i starać się przeżyć po jednym dniu na raz bez pakowania się w kłopoty, Draco – powiedział. – Są jednak dwie sprawy, które nigdy się nie zmienią. _Nigdy_ nie pomyślę, że ktoś, kto nie zrobił mi nic złego, "nie jest tego wart". I nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do zabijania. Będę to robił, kiedy będę musiał. Ale nie będziesz kontrolował mojego podejścia do tego tematu, bo ci na to nie pozwolę.

– Ale jak tego nie zrobisz, to będziesz nieszczęśliwy – powiedział Draco, czując, jak frustracja zwija mu się w żołądku niczym robal. – Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Wcale nie.

– Ale tak już po prostu jest! – wrzasnął Draco. Czytał historie o wojnie z Mrocznym Panem – chociaż pewnie teraz powinien nazywać ją Pierwszą Wojną, skoro Voldemort powrócił – i obrzydzało go to, czego się z nich nauczył. Jedno było jednak dla niego jasne. Żołnierze stawali się obojętni i zatwardziali, albo nie przeżywali. – Inaczej będziesz krwawił z serca przy każdej ranie.

– I w ten sposób będę wiedział, że wciąż żyję – powiedział Harry. – Nie jestem jak inni ludzie, Draco. Wydawało mi się, że już to ustaliliśmy. Dobrze. A teraz chciałbym, żebyśmy ustalili, w jaki sposób możesz żyć tak, jak tego chcesz, nie tonąc w moim cieniu. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, co lubisz robić.

Draco po prostu się na niego gapił, czując się bezsilnie.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Wiem, że lubię kilka przedmiotów w szkole, jak numerologię, czy antyczne runy, ale nie myślałem jeszcze o zrobieniu kariery, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Malfoyom _niepotrzebne_ są kariery. – Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głos brzmi na nadąsany. Nie obchodziło go to. Starał się ustalić, co właściwie poszło nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze poprzedniego dnia byłby uradowany, słysząc takie słowa od Harry'ego. Coś się jednak zmieniło między wtedy a teraz. Chciał czegoś innego od Harry'ego.

Nie był tylko pewien, czego.

– Niekoniecznie musiało tu chodzić o karierę. – Ton Harry'ego był niewzruszony. – Chodzi mi o to, co będziesz wspominał na łożu śmierci, o twoje własne _dokonania_. Poza kochaniem mnie, oczywiście.

Serce Dracona powoli zaczęło znowu bić. Świadomość tego, że Harry myśli, że będą dzielili przyszłość, bardzo pomogła mu się pozbierać.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – Większość ludzi w moim wieku nie wie.

– Ale większość ludzi nie miała takiej obsesji na punkcie jednego człowieka jak ty – powiedział Harry miękkim głosem, nawet jeśli jego słowa pozostały ostre. – Ale nawet oni pewnie mają jakieś pojęcie. Chcą się wybrać do Francji, albo zostać aurorem, albo umówić się z Krukonem. To bardzo ogólne ambicje i pewnie jeszcze ulegną zmianie, ale jakieś mają. Jakie są twoje?

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Powoli zaczynał się godzić z faktem, że to właśnie Harry zadawał mu takie pytania, a część jego mózgu, która żądała od niego odpowiedzi, była naprawdę nie zadowolona. Czy naprawdę nie miał _żadnych_ ambicji?

No nie, to nie była prawda. Miał pewne bardzo ogólne ambicje, jak to określił Harry, ale Draco po prostu nie uważał ich za warte wzmianki, ponieważ nie miały solidności planów i marzeń jego własnych rodziców. Do tego aż do tej nocy myślał przede wszystkim o zmianach, przez jakie przechodziła jego własna dusza i tym, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Nie wybiegał myślami naprzód poza majestatycznymi wizjami buntowania się przeciw jego własnemu ojcu i zostania bohaterem wojennym u boku Harry'ego.

Jakby mu kazać wyrazić to słowami, czy byłby w stanie to zrobić?

_Oczywiście, że tak. Co za głupie pytanie._

– Lubię historię – powiedział. – Chciałbym być w stanie tworzyć zaklęcia, ale nie wiem, czy mam do tego talent.

– Większość tego talentu kryje się w pragnieniu – powiedział od razu Harry. – Po części chodzi też o potęgę, oczywiście. Snape stworzył własne zaklęcia, a jest potężny. Nagła potrzeba też może cię skłonić do stworzenia zaklęcia. – Cień padł przelotnie na jego twarz, ale szybko potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się go. – W waszej bibliotece są książki, które ci to mogą lepiej wyjaśnić. Czemu ich nigdy nie przeczytałeś? – Teraz brzmiał na szczerze zaciekawionego.

– Nie wiem – bąknął Draco. – Chyba wydawało mi się, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo mocy, więc to żadna różnica, czy je przeczytam, czy nie.

– Przeczytaj je – poradził mu Harry.

– Co, nie pomożesz mi w rozwijaniu tego? – zażądał Draco.

– Nie – powiedział Harry – z tego samego powodu, przez który nie włączałem cię w każde negocjacje _vatesa_ , jakie przeprowadziłem do tej pory. To część mojego życia, którą czasem chcę mieć tylko dla siebie, choć nie zawsze, a czasem po prostu nie będziesz w stanie mi przy niej towarzyszyć. Chcę, żebyś sam też miał coś takiego. Mnie tworzenie zaklęć niespecjalnie interesuje. Wysłucham cię, jeśli będziesz chciał o tym ze mną porozmawiać, ale nie będę cię prowadził za rączkę przy każdym kroku. Nie wiem nawet, czy miałbym w ogóle na to czas – dodał sucho.

– Nie mielibyśmy takich dyskusji, gdyby to był normalny związek – wymamrotał Draco. – To by się po prostu z czasem samo stało.

Harry podszedł do niego i podniósł palcami podbródek Dracona. Draco uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo to on był przecież wyższy.

– To nie jest normalny związek, Draco – powiedział. – Nigdy nim nie będzie. Jeśli chcesz być z kimś normalnym, to powinieneś się ode mnie odwrócić.

Jego oczy były spokojne i szczere, a Draco chciał mu po prostu przyłożyć za te słowa.

– Czy tobie naprawdę nie zależy? – zapytał.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kąciku ust Harry'ego.

– Znowu to robisz – powiedział po prostu. – Inna osoba na moim miejscu by się zdenerwowała i dokładnie takiej reakcji oczekujesz ode mnie, a kiedy tego nie robię, jesteś na mnie o to zły. _Naprawdę_ mi na tobie zależy, Draco. – Niespodziewanie szybko objął Dracona i przytulił się do niego. – Nie chcę cię stracić. Ale jeśli najlepiej byłoby dla ciebie, gdybyś zakochał się w kimś normalnym, to tak, puściłbym cię wolno. Jak mógłbym trzymać cię w zamknięciu, skoro sam bym tego nienawidził?

Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Harry go przytula tylko dlatego, że uważał, Draco mógł tego od niego chcieć, czy też dlatego, że Harry naprawdę sam tego potrzebuje...

A potem chciał sobie mocno przywalić w czoło. Przecież to _o tym_ Harry ciągle mówił. Jeśli Draco będzie podejrzewał wszystko, co Harry robi, tylko dlatego, że gdzieś tam może się kryć motyw poświęcenia, to naprawdę nigdy nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić szczerze, że ufa Harry'emu. Musiał posłuchać jego słów i spróbować dać Harry'emu drugie szanse, wiedząc, że ten zrobiłby przecież to samo dla niego.

– Nie chcę kochać kogoś normalnego – odpowiedział, łagodnie odsuwając się z jego objęć. – To by oznaczało kogoś przeciętnego, a Malfoyów _nie obchodzą_ przeciętniacy.

Harry zaśmiał się i zaczekał. Draco z przyjemnością mu się przyglądał, ale miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Harry oczekiwał jakichś słów od niego.

– Ta sprawa z twoją empatią, o której mi nie mówiłeś? – zachęcił go łagodnie Harry.

Draco zadrżał i zamknął oczy. Harry to znienawidzi. Po prostu o tym wiedział.

Z drugiej jednak strony, naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć. A Harry miał rację, nie mógł oczekiwać od niego szczerości, skoro sam nie był w stanie jej zaoferować. W dodatku Harry sam wrócił do tego tematu, kiedy wygodniej dla nich obu byłoby po prostu odpuścić.

– Mój dar mutował i teraz jestem w stanie opętywać ludzi – przyznał cicho. – Opętałem śmierciożerczynię podczas walki u Wesleyów, zmusiłem ją do sparaliżowania samej siebie. Jakiś czas temu obudziłem się przypadkiem w ciele mojego ojca. Moja empatia robi się coraz mniejsza, więc myślę, że z czasem kompletnie się w to zamieni. Ale to jest tak strasznie bliskie przymuszeniu, że wiedziałem, że mnie za to znienawidzisz.

No. Powiedział.

Obiecał sobie, że nie otworzy oczy, póki policzy powoli do dziesięciu. Oszukał jednak i podejrzał na czwórce.

Harry uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie, uśmiechem, którego Draco był niemal pewien, że Harry wcale nie chciał mu pokazywać, głaszcząc go kciukiem po czole w miejscu, w którym miałby bliznę taką jak błyskawica Harry'ego. Jego twarz była ciepła, otwarta i tak pełna miłości, że Draco poczuł, że ściska do w gardle.

Harry zamrugał, przyłapał się na tym co robi i zaczął chować tę minę za maską. Zauważył jednak lekko uchylone oko Dracona. Zawahał się, po czym odprężył się i uśmiechnął z powrotem.

Draco niemal zapomniał o tym, że powinien być nerwowy.

– Wcale cię za to nie winię – powiedział cicho Harry. – Przecież się o to nie prosiłeś i nie zacząłeś od razu sprawdzać, w jaki sposób mógłbyś za jego pomocą skrzywdzić jak najwięcej ludzi. Musisz go trenować, oczywiście, i mieć nad nim pełną kontrolę.

– Tylko kto mi pozwoli opętać swój umysł? – zapytał gorzko Draco.

– Ja.

Draco zaczął otwierać usta, żeby powiedzieć, że oczywiście, że Harry się do tego zgłosi, bo przecież lubi się poświęcać, ale zamarł. Czy naprawdę byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś z _takim_ wyrazem twarzy robiłby coś takiego tylko dlatego, że to samo zrobiłby dla każdego?

– Ufam ci – potwierdził spokojnie Harry. – A mój umysł jest skomplikowany, poprzestawiany i odbudowany – będzie dla ciebie dobrym treningiem przed zmierzeniem się z czymś prostszym. Wiem też, że jeśli kiedykolwiek poczuję się z twojej strony zagrożony, to będę w stanie cię bez problemu wyrzucić. To najlepsze wyjście. O ile się zgodzisz, oczywiście.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę nie chciał się w tej chwili odzywać, ponieważ był pewny, że żadne słowa nie przekażą tego, co czuł – mieszaniny ostrożnego zaufania, wdzięczności i miłości.

Zamiast tego pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Harry'ego. Harry mu na to pozwolił, nawet przechylił lekko głowę, witając go. W miarę, jak pocałunek mijał, Draco czuł, jak coraz bardziej dochodzi do siebie, a kiedy oderwali się wreszcie od siebie, wiedział, że jego policzki wreszcie przestały być zarumienione, a jego oddech był znacznie spokojniejszy.

Był jednak bardzo zadowolony, widząc dyszącego i czerwonego od rumieńca Harry'ego.

Harry odkaszlnął i odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał.

_O sposobie, w jakim ciągle się odsuwasz spod mojego dotyku?_ Ale Draconowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzało odsunięcie tego tematu do czasu ich następnej kłótni. Miał wrażenie, że dzięki temu zyska przewagę nad Harrym. Współzawodnictwo było częścią ich więzi, zupełnie jak wszystko inne.

– Na chwilę obecną nie – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wciąż jest mi przykro i wciąż uważam, że tobie też powinno być – powiedział, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Draco usiadł powoli na swoim łóżku i po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwolił sobie po prostu skupić na tym, że ich kłótnia zawierała tylko słowa, nie pięści czy magię, oraz że to Harry przejął inicjatywę i przyszedł, żeby przyznać się do kłamstwa, mimo, że wcale nie musiał; wystarczyłoby, żeby wystarczająco odwrócił uwagę Dracona od tego tematu, to ten by przecież odpuścił, zwłaszcza przy swoich własnych wątpliwościach dotyczących daru opętywania.

Ale stało się inaczej.

_Może to nie jest normalne, ale myślę, że jest nawet lepsze od tego._


	19. Interludium: Potrzeba, z istnienia której nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie z powrotem.

_11 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga pani dyrektor McGonagall,_

Wiem, że wciąż nie ma pani odpowiedniego kandydata na pozycję nauczyciela obrony przed mroczną magią w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart. W związku z tym chciałabym zaoferować swoje usługi. Mam rozległe doświadczenie zarówno w kwestii mrocznej magii, jak i sposobów, na jakie można się przed nią bronić, mam też zamiar pokazać dzieciom praktyczne zaklęcia, których naukę zaniedbali poprzedni profesorowie tego przedmiotu. Decyzja o zatrudnieniu mnie należy, oczywiście, do pani, ale mam wrażenie, że wolałaby pani mnie od dziwolągów, które się prędzej czy później napatoczą. Już wcześniej się spotkałyśmy, znam szkołę na wylot i zapewniam, że będę oddana chronieniu jej. Prawdopodobnie nie ufa mi pani jeszcze, ale zapewniam, że może pani sobie na to pozwolić.

_Acies Lestrange_

* * *

_12 sierpnia 1995_

Nie jestem zainteresowana zatrudnieniem kogoś o takim nazwisku, a co dopiero mrocznej czarownicy. Już pomijając kwestię tego, czy ci ufam, czy nie, żaden rodzic nie zgodzi się na to, żeby jego dziecko było uczone przez kogoś z takimi krewnymi jak twoi. Proszę cię, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji, prosząc mnie o to ponownie.

_Minerwa McGonagall,_

_Dyrektorka szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

* * *

_12 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Remusie,_

Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz mnie za niemiłą z racji, że dopiero teraz zwracam się z tym do Ciebie. Nie miałam o Tobie żadnych wieści, więc pozostawało mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek jesteś.

Teraz jednak muszę Cię prosić o rezygnację z tego odpoczynku. Jak już pewnie słyszałeś, zostałam dyrektorką Hogwartu i choć z pomocą kilku moich kandydatów do OWUTEMów będę w stanie poradzić sobie z obowiązkami profesorki transmutacji, przynajmniej do chwili, w której znajdzie się odpowiedni kandydat na mojego następcę na tym stanowisku, nie będę w stanie zająć się również domem Gryffindora. Chcę Cię prosić, żebyś wrócił do szkoły i zajął pozycję głowy tego domu.

Wiem, że obecne prawa ministerstwa zabraniają wilkołakom utrzymywania jakiejkolwiek płatnej pracy. Mam jednak wrażenie, że znalazłam pod tym względem rozwiązanie. Chcę zaoferować Ci pokój i miejsce przy stole prezydialnym, jak i regularne dawki wywaru tojadowego, przyrządzanego przez Severusa, w zamian za Twoją opiekę nad członkami domu Gryffindora.

Czy coś takiego byłoby dla Ciebie do zaakceptowania? Jesteś najłagodniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, do dodatku posiadasz bardzo dobry zmysł oceniania tego, co jest dobre, a co złe - który prawdopodobnie wyostrzył się przez Twoje doświadczenia z ostatnich lat. Przykro mi, że przyszło mi Cię prosić o coś takiego akurat teraz, kiedy Twoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i były dyrektor oczekują na swoje rozprawy, a Harry i Connor zaczynają niebawem piąty rok nauki. Nie przychodzi mi jednak do głowy nikt, komu bym bardziej ufała pod tym względem.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Minerwa McGonagall_

* * *

_14 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga pani dyrektor McGonagall,_

Mam wrażenie, że źle mnie pani zrozumiała. Ja będę uczyć w tym roku w Hogwarcie. Najłatwiej przyjdzie mi się zająć obroną przed mroczną magią, a wiem, że wciąż nie ma pani na niego odpowiedniego kandydata. Czy naprawdę chce pani wziąć te zajęcia na swoje przepracowane barki, albo przekazać tę pozycję komuś, kogo pani kompletnie nie zna i nie może pani ufać? Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wojna właśnie się zaczyna i te zajęcia będą najważniejsze ze wszystkich w szkole? Nie wierzę, że tak bardzo chce pani zaniedbać swoich uczniów.

Nie musi się pani martwić o moje nazwisko. Przez lata utrzymywałam przy życiu inną personę, znaną pod nazwiskiem mojej matki: Acies Merryweather. Bardzo niewielu ludzi mnie zna i wie, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Rodzice nie powinni się zaniepokoić, że zajmuję to stanowisko, a zapewniam panią, że moje zdolności do nauczania są na wygórowanym poziomie.

_Acies Lestrange_

* * *

_14 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga Minerwo,_

Przebywałem w Sanktuarium wieszczy i cieszę się, że tymczasowo podnieśli cienie wokół swojego domostwa, bo dzięki temu sowy są w stanie docierać do nas bez przeszkód. Gdyby tego nie zrobili, list od Ciebie prawdopodobnie dotarłby do mnie dopiero po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, a otrzymanie odpowiedzi ode mnie zajęłoby jeszcze dłużej.

Z przyjemnością podejmę się Twojej oferty. Chciałbym wrócić znowu do świata. Wydaje mi się, że już najwyższy czas. Martwi mnie tylko fakt, że moja likantropia jest już powszechnie znana. Mogą pojawić się rodzice, którzy będą przeciwni temu, żeby wilkołak przebywał w pobliżu ich dzieci, nawet jeśli nie będzie ich uczył i nawet, jeśli nie będą w stanie powziąć żadnych legalnych kroków przeciw nam. Czy jesteś na to gotowa?

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

_15 sierpnia 1995_

Chyba sobie żartujesz. Wciąż jesteś mroczną czarownicą, a moje inne argumenty pozostają niewzruszone. W dodatku za każdym razem, kiedy cię widziałam, byłaś całkowicie zasłonięta swoimi szatami. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że będziesz w stanie w ten sposób nauczać dzieci?

_Minerwa McGonagall_

* * *

_15 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Remusie,_

Jestem gotowa do walki. Reputacja Dumbledore'a jest we wszystkich gazetach, a artykuły o nim robią się coraz bardziej dzikie i wybujałe. Muszę ich zmusić do zobaczenia we mnie przywódcy, a nie kogoś, kto się tylko kuli w cieniu tego, co on nawyczyniał, a to oznacza, że muszę podejmować własne decyzje i bronić ich z całą pewnością siebie. Napisałam już do ministra uprzejmy list, informując go o moich intencjach i prosząc go, żeby się nie wtrącał. Inne burze jestem w stanie znieść. Pod wieloma względami to będzie naprawdę idealny moment na Twój powrót. "Prorok Codzienny" i inne szmatławce wciąż nawijają o rodzicach Harry'ego, o Dumbledorze, o nadchodzącej rozprawie, o powrocie Sam Wiesz, Kogo i o efektach, jakie to wszystko będzie miało na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył i Młodym Bohaterze, jak to już się przyzwyczaili nazywać Harry'ego.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Minerwa_

* * *

_16 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga pani dyrektor McGonagall,_

Jestem w stanie kontrolować się na czas lekcji. Nie będę patrzeć w oczy żadnemu uczniowi dłużej niż kilka minut. W ten sposób nikt nie powinien niczego zauważyć. Moje oczy są najbardziej niebezpieczną częścią mnie.

Mroczne rodziny, które prawdopodobnie mnie znają, są sojusznikami Harry'ego Pottera. Tak się składa, że sama też jestem jego sojuszniczką, choć muszę przyznać, że nie utrzymywałam z nim ostatnio bliskich kontaktów. Rozmawiałam z Głębokimi Śpiewakami, których znacie jako smoki. Pojawią się, kiedy nadejdą burze. Tak mi przynajmniej obiecały.

Proszę się tak nie upierać, pani dyrektor. Mimo wszystkich, pośpiesznie przeprowadzanych wywiadów z potencjalnymi kandydatami, wciąż nie znalazła pani nikogo odpowiedniego. Wiem, bo widziałam. Powiedziałam pani o przepowiedni, którą Dumbledore poznał i bardzo starannie ukrył, w dodatku nie obejmują mnie osłony, więc jestem w stanie zobaczyć ich słabości. Potrzebuje mnie pani. Jestem gotowa spełnić tę potrzebę.

_Acies Lestrange_

* * *

_16 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga Minerwo,_

Tylko tyle potrzebowałem usłyszeć. Wybieram się do Hogwartu. Chciałbym tylko prosić, żeby uprzedziła pani Harry'ego i Connora o moim powrocie, tak żeby nie byli zanadto zszokowani na mój widok. Powinienem pojawić się za jakieś cztery dni.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

_18 sierpnia 1995_

_Drogi Remusie,_

Dziękuję. Poinformuję Harry'ego i Connora o Twoim powrocie. I tak muszę poprosić Harry'ego o spotkanie na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Podejrzewam, że spotkanie twarzą w twarz będzie dla niego znacznie bardziej korzystne, w dodatku w szkole będzie jeszcze jedna osoba, co do której muszę upewnić się, że będzie w stanie z nią współpracować.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Minerwa_

* * *

_20 sierpnia 1995_

Wygląda na to, że się ciebie nie pozbędę, a naprawdę potrzebuję nauczyciela do obrony przed mroczną magią. Żaden z pozostałych kandydatów nie nadawałby się nawet na zastępcę. Ostrzegam cię jednak, Lestrange. Wysuniesz choćby palec, choćby pazur poza linię, to cię zniszczę z całą mocą dostępną mnie, jak i Hogwartowi. Nie widzę żadnych powodów, żeby chować się za pięknymi słowami, albo zaufaniem, którym cię nie darzę.

_Minerwa McGonagall,_

_Dyrektorka_

* * *

_21 sierpnia 1995_

_Droga pani dyrektor,_

Zapewniam panią, to jest dla mnie absolutnie do zaakceptowania. Może pani porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem i potwierdzić sobie, że naprawdę jestem jego sojuszniczką. Do zobaczenia za parę dni. Muszę najpierw załatwić parę spraw związanych z kontami Merryweatherów.

_Acies Merryweather_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie tę przerwę. Jestem w trakcie zmiany leków i przez ponad tydzień spałam około 20 godzin na dobę.
> 
> Zwykle o takich przerwach informuję na wattpadzie, bo tam mi łatwiej ^^; tak czy inaczej - przepraszam. 
> 
> Rozdziały będą dodawane raz na tydzień, w soboty.


	20. Siadanie na Voldemorcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale znajdziemy kilka kłótni i parę przyjemnych rozmów.

– Gotów?

Draco odetchnął powoli i wytarł dłonie o koszulkę. Harry zamrugał. Zauważył, że Draco był podenerwowany, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby być _aż tak_ nerwowy.

– Tak – powiedział wreszcie, głosem niższym niż zazwyczaj. – Jestem. A ty?

– Nie zapytałbym, gdybym sam nie był – powiedział Harry. Utrzymywał swój głos na niskim, kojącym poziomie. Z miejsca zorientował się, że większość spokoju i opanowania będzie musiała podczas tego ćwiczenia pochodzić od niego. Draco zrobi, co będzie do niego należało, ale będzie miał wystarczająco wielkie problemy z opanowaniem własnej paniki. Harry nie da mu więcej powodów do zmartwień.

Odchylił się do tyłu i spokojnie pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Dracona, pilnując, by jego własne oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne zaufania. Dracona przeszedł dreszcz, ale po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i wbił w niego mocne spojrzenie.

Harry poczuł dziwny nacisk na swój umysł. To nie było jak przymuszenie, które zawsze przypominało mu wiatr, jeśli w ogóle je zauważał. Opuścił niektóre swoje tarcze i wpuścił to uczucie do środka, a wtedy Draco znalazł się w jego umyśle.

To była nieprzyjemna obecność, jakby zaciśniętej pięści. Harry w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się twarzy Dracona, skupiając na takich szczegółach jak krzywizna jego nosa, czy kosmyki jasnych włosów wokół jego głowy, żeby powstrzymać się od spanikowania. Draco, oczywiście, drgnął i zaczął się wycofywać.

– Nie – powiedział na głos Harry i pozwolił, żeby zaprzeczenie rozległo się też wśród jego myśli. Draco zawahał się. – Sam podjąłem decyzję, żeby otworzyć przed tobą swój umysł – powiedział Harry, myśląc o wzorach, jakie pojawiały się na łuskach Argutusa, o tańczących jednorożcach, o Fawkesie, śpiewającym jedne ze swoich spokojniejszych pieśni. – Chcę, żebyś został, póki nie zdołasz mnie opętać, Draco.

Draco nie kiwnął głową, ponieważ najwyraźniej jego ciało kompletnie nieruchomiało, kiedy opętywał czyiś umysł. Harry pomyślał, że powinni coś z tym zrobić, jeśli uznają, że chcą wykorzystać tę moc na polu walki. Draco nie mógł przecież pozostawiać swojego ciała w tak bezbronnym stanie, ktoś przecież mógłby go przekląć albo zabić, a on nie miałby jak się obronić.

Wreszcie Draco ostrożnie sięgnął. Harry nie wiedział, co ten właściwie planuje zrobić, póki jego własna dłoń nie pojawiła się przed jego twarzą. Z pewnością sam nie kazał jej się podnieść. Coraz ciężej było mu oddychać i wiedział, że przynajmniej ta reakcja była kompletnie jego własna.

Draco przysunął mu dłoń do twarzy. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że stara się go zmusić do podrapania nosa.

_Pozwól mu. Nie ubędzie ci. Przecież mu ufasz, prawda? Wiesz, że by cię nie skrzywdził. To w żaden sposób nie przypomina spętanie siecią. Bardziej, jakbym wpadł w jakieś sidła i po prostu ufał Draconowi, że ten mnie z nich wyciągnie._

Problem polegał jednak na tym, że to Draco też te sidła zastawił. Nacisk, jakby pięści zaciskającej się wokół jego mózgu, wzmógł się, kiedy Draco chwytał i ściskał niektóre jego myśli. Harry skupił się wyłącznie na swoim oddechu.

Jego palce podrapały go w nos przy drugiej próbie; przy pierwszej niemal dźgnął się nimi w oko. Draco opuścił jego rękę z powrotem i sprawił, że Harry przełknął ślinę. Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie odruch swoich tarcz oklumencyjnych, które chciały z paniką wyrzucić Dracona z jego głowy.

Ciało Harry'ego zrobiło ostrożny krok naprzód.

Jego stopa opadła w niewłaściwym momencie, bo Draco w bardzo wyraźny sposób był przyzwyczajony do używania nieco dłuższych nóg, więc Harry wywalił się jak długi na dywanie. Stracił przez to panowanie nad swoimi odruchami, więc nagle odkrył, że dyszy ciężko, kompletnie sam w swojej głowie, jeśli nie licząc ciepłej więzi z Fawkesem, podczas gdy ciałem Dracona zatrzęsło, niemal samo się wywróciło, ale złapało równowagę, nabierając nagle głęboko tchu, co świadczyło o tym, że Draco znowu przejął władzę nad własnym umysłem.

Odwrócił od Harry'ego wzrok, wyglądając wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie. Harry po chwili zdołał wziąć się w garść, po czym podźwignął się, podszedł do niego i przytulił go mocno. Draco pisnął cicho, kiedy powietrze nagle zostało wyciśnięte na siłę z jego płuc, ale szybko się odprężył i objął Harry'ego.

– Nie masz... mi tego za złe? – szepnął.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu chodzenie okazało się trudniejsze niż nam się wcześniej wydawało, to wszystko. – Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Draco sapnął z oburzeniem. – Następnym razem powinienem siedzieć na krześle, a ty powinieneś spróbować innych, mniejszych kroków, zanim zrobisz coś, co wymaga użycia tak wielu mięśni na raz.

– Czułem, jak walczyłeś – powiedział Draco. – Nie podobało ci się to. Nie lubisz, jak ktoś cię przytrzymuje i ogranicza.

– No nie – przyznał Harry, któremu wspomnienie o byciu przywiązanym do ołtarza na cmentarzu przemknęło przez głowę. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem w stanie cię tolerować w swojej głowie, Draco. Z czasem będzie łatwiej. Odprężę się i zacznę ci ufać jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory.

Draco przyjrzał mu się z namysłem. Następnie bez słowa podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał policzek Harry'ego wierzchem dłoni. Harry zamrugał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie rozumiał, czemu ten zrobił coś takiego tak kompletnie bez powodu. Jasne, nie był w stanie wyczuć emocjo Dracona, a w tej chwili nawet jego obecność zniknęła przecież z jego głowy, ale wydawało mu się, że już pojmował konieczność ciągłego dotykania.

Draco przeszedł za niego. Harry spiął się, ale czekał. Miał wrażenie, że to był milczący test zaufania. Przecież nie wierzył, że Draco dźgnąłby go w plecy, dosłownie czy w przenośni.

Opuszki palców przebiegły delikatnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego, a potem w dół jego boków. Harry poruszył się lekko, chcąc się zacząć wiercić, ale czekał dalej. Przecież to musiało mieć jakiś cel. Pozna go, kiedy Draco do niego dotrze.

Draco pochylił się i chuchnął mu lekko w kark, po czym zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego i nachylił głowę tak, że jego włosy muskały Harry'ego po głowie. Harry zadrżał. Ten nacisk powoli zmieniał się w coś innego, coś co było mu coraz ciężej tolerować...

Coś, czego nie był w stanie tolerować. Wyrwał się Draconowi gwałtownie z objęć i obrócił szybko w jego kierunku. Draco nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Przyglądał się tylko Harry'emu, kiwając głową, jakby się tego spodziewał.

– No co? – zażądał Harry.

– Coś, co podejrzewałem już od jakiegoś czasu, ale upewniłem się dopiero, jak znalazłem się w twojej głowie – powiedział Draco spokojnie. – To nie _ja_ sprawiam, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, Harry, ani nawet nie fakt, że ktoś kontroluje twoje ciało. Dobrze sobie z tym radziłeś, póki cię nie przewróciłem, przez co straciłeś panowanie nad swoim refleksem. Tu chodzi o to, w jaki sposób to odczuwałeś. Dotyk.

– Tak. No i? – Harry założył ręce na piersi, czując, że jego panika zanika równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Naprawdę nie rozumiał tej reakcji, ale nie uważał jej za wystarczająco ważną do rozważenia.

– Nie czujesz się komfortowo, kiedy cię dotykam – powiedział Draco. – Po prostu nauczyłeś się to znosić. Ale ilekroć zaczyna się robić przyjemnie... – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby Harry powinien zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło, z tych kilku wskazówek, jakie mu zaoferował.

Harry zaczekał. Draco też czekał, patrząc na niego.

– Nie _rozumiem_. – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jęczał jak dziecko, ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Draco naprawdę marnie to tłumaczył. Odwrócił się i przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, krzywiąc się na drzwi.

– Boisz się rzeczy, które sprawiają ci przyjemność – powiedział Draco, lekkim tonem, jakby omawiali pogodę. – Podejrzewam, że to po prostu naturalne, Harry, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła ci twoja matka. Ale to cię poniekąd krzywdzi i naprawdę sądzę, że czas najwyższy się zająć tą kwestią.

Harry spiął się i obejrzał się przez ramię. Draco wyglądał tak łagodnie jak jeszcze nigdy. _Jak on śmie?_

– Tu musi chodzić o coś innego. Wykorzeniłem z siebie cały trening, kiedy przebudowywałem swój umysł.

– Zniszczyłeś to, z czego istnienie zdawałeś sobie sprawę, Harry – powiedział Draco. – A nawet wtedy musiałeś wzmacniać to, co zrobiłeś, obietnicami i świadomymi próbami zachowywania się lepiej niż wcześniej. Wiem przecież. W zeszłym roku musiałem poznać podstawy oklumencji i legilimencji, kiedy starałem się opanować swoją empatię, pamiętasz? Chciałeś, żebym nauczył się, jak się osłaniać. Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że legilimencja działa najlepiej na świadome myśli i wspomnienia. To, co zrobiłeś, było wspaniałe, obawiam się, że niekompletne.

Harry był cicho. _Był_ w stanie przypomnieć sobie niektóre elementy swojego treningu, które mogły spowodować coś takiego, ale wtedy tak o nich nie myślał. Na rok przed Hogwartem nauczył się, jak sobie poradzić bez ciepła w czasie mroźnego deszczu, wiedział też, że przytłumił w swoich ustach smak czekolady do stopnia, w którym przestał pojmować, czemu wszystkie inne dzieci tak się cieszą z czekoladowych żab. Ale to było przecież po to, żeby nic nie odwracało jego uwagi od jego obowiązku opieki nad Connorem.

Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że coś takiego może mu też przeszkadzać w fizycznym dotyku. Jasne, nigdy nie planował, że będzie miał dziewczynę, czy chłopaka. Nie miałby przecież na nich czasu, bo Connor byłby centrum jego życia i jego głównym problemem.

Teraz jednak...

Teraz jego pierwszym impulsem było odpowiedzieć, że teraz też nie ma na to czasu. Był opiekunem, patronem, nauczycielem, _vatesem_ , bratem, w pewnym stopniu Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i wrogiem Voldemorta.

Wiedział jednak, że to nie była prawda, bo gdyby nią była, to nigdy nie pocałowałby Dracona, albo powiedziałby mu, że go kocha, wcale się w nim nie zakochując. To musiało leżeć na jakimś poziomie jego świadomości, której Harry nie mógł utrzymywać świadomie, inaczej już dawno zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że to by zanadto skrzywdziło Dracona.

Powoli odwrócił się z powrotem. Draco kiwnął głową, zanim zdążył się odezwać.

– Tak – powiedział cicho. – To też jest część naciskania, o którym wspomniałem, Harry. Uwielbiam z tobą rywalizować, rozmawiać i próbować opanować ten dar opętywania z tobą, ale Merlin jeden wie, chciałbym też cię w pewnym momencie zaciągnąć do łóżka w wiadomych celach. – Zarumienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że musiał sobie przećwiczyć wcześniej te słowa, żeby dodać sobie odwagi do wypowiedzenia ich. – Pozwolę ci to przemyśleć. Nie mam jednak zamiaru pozwolić ci _przestać_ o tym myśleć i na pewno nie poddam się tylko dlatego, że teraz czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo.

Harry stłamsił panikę, która chciała się w nim podnieść. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić. _Poradzi_ sobie z tym. Przecież dokładnie tego rodzaju problemami wyobrażał sobie, że będzie miał do czynienia, kiedy odbudowywał swój umysł.

Z drugiej strony był też fakt, że sam zgodził się na tę więź z Draconem i był skłonny do uznania tego jako jej części, w dodatku może pewnego dnia naprawdę zdoła czuć się przyjemnie dla samego faktu odczuwania przyjemności. Harry zarumienił się, myśląc o tym. No, przynajmniej o tym _myślał_.

A jeśli to nie wystarczy...

No to po prostu nie wystarczy.

Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy i kiwnął głową.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Wydaje mi się, że te lekcje będą mi się podobać znacznie bardziej od prób opętania – powiedział.

Harry znowu zalał się rumieńcem, ale dał z siebie wszystko, żeby odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

* * *

– Powiedz mi, co porabiałeś w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, Harry.

Elfrida zawsze w ten sposób zaczynała ich cotygodniowe spotkania. Tym razem jednak dodała coś nowego, bo przyniosła ze sobą Marian, którą przekazała łagodnie Harry'emu, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Harry oparł ją sobie na kolanie, mrugając lekko, kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy. Marian zdawała się nieustannie zmieniać w przeciągu tych kilku ostatnich tygodni. Była już znacznie bardziej aktywna, jej wzrok przeskakiwał z jednej rzeczy na drugą, z rzadka skupiając się na czymś szczególnym. Sięgnęła z determinacją w kierunku jego okularów, więc Harry musiał ją nieco od siebie odsunąć, żeby powstrzymać ją od dotknięcia ich; jego ręka była w pełni zajęta utrzymywaniem jej głowy w górze. Marian wydęła wargę z lekkim, pykającym dźwiękiem, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że on się _wcale_ nie umie bawić.

Harry spojrzał na przeciwną stronę pokoju, gdzie Elfrida zajęła jeden z pozostałych foteli i przyglądała mu się z cichą cierpliwością. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Elfrida z przyjemnością przyglądałaby mu się w ten sposób aż do przebudzenia Merlina.

– Głównie się uczyłem – powiedział Harry. – I pomagałem Draconowi się uczyć. – Zawahał się na chwilę, bo nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć Elfridzie o darze opętania bez wyraźnej zgody Dracona, ale przecież mógł jej powiedzieć o innych sprawach. – Chciałby rozwinąć jakieś zainteresowania niezależnie ode mnie. Więc podsuwam mu od czasu do czasu jakieś książki, które mogą go zainteresować, a on je czyta. Czasami rozmawia o nich ze mną. – Harry przechylił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę miał prawo pytać Elfridę o coś takiego. – W jaki sposób upewniła się pani, że nie utonęła pani w Adalrico i własnych dzieciach, pani Bulstrode?

Elfrida uśmiechnęła się.

– Zbudowałam się wokół impulsu, Harry. Tym impulsem było pragnienie chronienia i rządzenia się we własnym domu. – Zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. – Oczywiście, nigdy nie spróbowałabym czegoś takiego w miejscu publicznym. To nie byłoby słuszne dla czarownicy _puellaris_. Nikt jednak w mojej rodzinie nie ma równie mocnego pragnienia do chronienia innych. Adalrico jest geniuszem wojennym, a moje dziewczynki są, rzecz jasna, wciąż dziećmi, więc same potrzebują ochrony. – Rzuciła Marian pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

– I nigdy nie czuła pani rozgoryczenia takim ograniczeniem? – zapytał Harry, nie potrafiąc sobie tego wyobrazić.

– Nie. Ale sama postanowiłam zostać czarownicą _puellaris_. Czy napotkałeś jakieś problemy, kiedy starałeś się sprawić, żeby Draco zrobił się bardziej niezależny od ciebie?

– Tak. – Harry zmienił pozycję i musiał przez chwilę z paniką układać sobie Marian z powrotem w ramionach, bo jej nóżki wierzgnęły w przeciwnym kierunku. Ta tylko się roześmiała, jakby świetnie się bawiła. – Nie wiem, jak się upewnić, że nie robię czegoś, co przesadnie na niego wpłynie. W dodatku on przecież ma własne ambicje do spełnienia, jak ma je osiągnąć, skoro spędza ze mną cały swój czas?

– Wielu ludzi powiedziałoby, że jestem zagubiona, nawet jeśli to nie jest prawda – powiedziała Elfrida otwarcie. – Co powinieneś zrobić, Harry, to przede wszystkim zwracać uwagę na to, co on _sam_ dla siebie wybierze. Wiesz przecież, że jeśli nie będzie czymś zainteresowany, to nawet jak przeczyta wszystkie książki na ten temat, nie rozwinie w sobie zainteresowania. A jeśli postanowi się skupić przede wszystkim na tobie, to najwyraźniej tak już po prostu musi być.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– To brzmi, jakby ktoś postanawiał zostać niewolnikiem.

– Czy wydaje ci się, że ja nim jestem?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Ale nie spotkała pani swojego męża przez wiele lat, pani Bulstrode. A nawet potem mogła pani podzielić swoją uwagę między niego a swoje dzieci, w razie potrzeby. – Spojrzał znowu w dół, na leżącą w jego ramionach Marian. Zastanawiał się, jak ktokolwiek mógłby _przestać_ poświęcać tak młodemu dziecku pełnej swojej uwagi.

_Lily to zrobiła, kiedy cię wychowywała. Poświęciła więcej uwagi Dumbledore'owi i ideałom, dla których postanowiła wszystko poświęcić._

Harry ostrożnie wyminął te myśli. Doprowadziłyby go tylko do bezużytecznego oskarżania jego matki. Szlochanie i wściekanie się o przeszłość było praktycznie rzecz biorąc bezużyteczne. Najlepiej podziała spokojna rozmowa.

– To prawda – powiedziała Elfrida, zaskakując go i ściągając jego uwagę z powrotem do teraźniejszości. – Ale jeśli naprawdę boisz się, że Draco jest za mocno z tobą związany, tonie w tobie, jak to ująłeś, to jedyne, co powinieneś zrobić, to dać mu czas i przestrzeń, w której będzie w stanie podjąć własne decyzje. Tylko to ci pozostało, Harry. Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał przestać podejrzewać wszystkich o jakiś ukryty motyw. Jeśli Draco, mimo zaoferowanego mu czasu i przestrzeni, dalej będzie chciał spędzać większość swojego czasu na myśleniu tylko o tobie, to musisz zaufać mu, że to jest właśnie to, czym najbardziej chce się zajmować.

To brzmiało tak strasznie podobnie do tego, co sam powiedział Draconowi, że ten powinien mu po prostu zaufać i przestać podejrzewać wszystko co robi, że Harry zalał się rumieńcem. Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w Marian, po czym kiwnął głową i zaczął lekko podskakiwać kolanem, żeby rytmicznie ruszać małą.

– Powiedz mi, co jeszcze robiłeś. – Głos Elfridy był łagodny.

Harry odpowiedział posłusznie, ale zastanawiał się, jak zawsze, co ona właściwie z tego miała. Nie miał zamiaru jej o to zapytać. Sama postanowiła rozpocząć z nim te sesje, w dodatku miał wrażenie, że jej odpowiedź tylko sprawiłaby, że poczułby się niekomfortowo.

* * *

– Jak poradziłbyś sobie na takim polu walki?

Harry pochylił się przed siebie, przyglądając się intensywnie mapie, którą Adalrico przed nim położył. Ukazywała ona rozłożyste łąki, mające z dalekiej, wschodniej strony powoli wschodzący pagórek. Na zachodzie trawa urywała się raptownie na urwisku, który prowadził prosto do brzegu. Harry przyglądał się jej uważnie przez kilka minut, póki nie upewnił się, że nie było na niej żadnych kropek, które symbolizowałyby porastające łąkę drzewa, oraz że nachylenie klifu było wystarczające, by nie obawiać się ataku z tamtej strony, o ile ktoś nie będzie latał.

– Jako znane mi miejsce, które ktoś postanowił wybrać na pole bitwy, czy jako miejsce wybrane przeze mnie? – zapytał, zerkając w górę na moment.

Adalrico stał nieco po prawej od niego, z rękami założonymi za plecami i wzrokiem badającym Harry'ego w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry przyglądał się mapie.

– Jako miejsce, które sam wybrałeś – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową i pozwolił się znowu pochłonąć mapie. Adalrico, tak samo jak Elfrida, nie zaoferował mu żadnego wyjaśnienia względem tego, czemu właściwie postanowił się podjąć ich cotygodniowych sesji, a Harry podejrzewał, że powinien się zadowolić tymi motywami, których sam był w stanie się domyślić. Przecież uczenie go strategii musiało być czymś dobrym, zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia Adalrico.

– Miałbym grupę czarodziejów i czarownic, czekających na miotłach, gotowych do wylecenia spod klifu, bo wróg nie będzie się ich spodziewał z tamtej strony – powiedział. – Najlepiej, gdyby walka miała miejsce w okolicach południa, bo wtedy będą mogli wynurzyć się ze słońca. Wróg niemal na pewno ruszy na nas ze wschodu, ponieważ północ i południe praktycznie nie oferują żadnej osłony. Łąkę usiałbym pułapkami – zaklęciami zaprojektowanymi, żeby eksplodować w chwili, w której ktoś na nie nadepnie, wilczymi dołami i potykaczami, których nie da się wykryć magią, jak i nieszkodliwymi bzdurami, jak petardami, których zadaniem będzie odwrócenie uwagi, żeby wrogowie patrzyli w drugą stronę, kiedy się pojawimy. Miałbym pewnie armię czekającą w pogotowiu wokół łąki, w miejscach wolnych od pułapek, ukrytych pod zaklęciami kameleona. Ich zadaniem będzie wstać i rozpocząć walkę jak tylko pułapki zaczną rozpraszać uwagę przeciwnika.

– Czemu się po prostu nie aportujecie na miejsce? – zaprotestował Adalrico.

– Miałbym wokół pola nałożone zaklęcia, które blokowałyby możliwość aportacji – powiedział Harry. – Świstoklików też. Ciężko by to było zorganizować, gdybym nie wiedział, gdzie walka będzie miała miejsce, ale skoro mogę sam przygotować miejsce, to od tego właśnie bym zaczął, żeby nasi wrogowie nie mogli tak po prostu pojawić się zawczasu i zacząć ataku zanim będziemy gotowi. Zmusimy ich też do pojawienia się o konkretnej porze, w końcu to nasze miejsce. Najpierw będą musieli zebrać własnych sojuszników.

– Co, jeśli ludzie po twojej stronie zaczną padać jak muchy? Czy dalej będziesz utrzymywał osłony anty–aportacyjne i inne systemy obronne?

– Tak długo jak będę w stanie – powiedział Harry, po czym przyszło mu coś nowego do głowy. – Przynajmniej niektórzy z czarodziejów i czarownic na miotłach powinni być gotowi na zabranie rannych z pola bitwy. Wolałbym, żeby zajęli się tym gracze w quidditcha, bo im łatwiej przyjdzie unikanie zaklęć.

Adalrico uśmiechał się lekko, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zrezygnował z dyskusji.

– Jak ciężkie straty musiałyby nastąpić po twojej stronie, żebyś wreszcie zdjął osłony i dał oficjalny sygnał do odwrotu?

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Połowa – powiedział. – Przynajmniej w większości przypadków. Zależałoby to też od tego, jak wiele strat odnosiłby w tym samym czasie wróg. Gdyby było z nim gorzej, to zachęciłbym swoich ludzi do pozostania i kontynuacji walki. Gdyby nie, to nie tylko tracilibyśmy ludzi, ale i morale. – Zawahał się.

– Powiedz, co chciałeś powiedzieć.

– Zależy też, czy nie byłoby wśród nich Voldemorta – dokończył cicho Harry. – On będzie w stanie zniszczyć większość naszych zaklęć na polu bitwy i zabić wielu ludzi za jednym zamachem. – Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał Adalrico w oczy. – Czy to prawda, że pomógł mu pan zaprojektować Czarną Plagę?

Twarz Adalrico spięła się na dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie westchnął cięzko.

– Tak – powiedział. – To, jak i wiele innych zaklęć, ku mojemu nieskończonemu wstydowi. – Zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Pytasz, czy nie przyniesie ze sobą takich zaklęć ze sobą, żeby wybić wszystkich naszych ludzi bez konieczności walki z nimi?

– Tak.

– To możliwe – powiedział cicho Adalrico. – Podejrzewam jednak, że nie wykorzysta Czarnej Plagi. Magomedycy w świętym Mungu znaleźli już na nią leki, a ostatnim razem niemal rok zajęło nam wyhodowanie... zarodników do niej. Wszystkie zostały zniszczone albo pokradzione przez śmierciożerców po upadku naszego pana. – Zawahał się, po czym powiedział: – Odzyskałem niektóre z nich, Harry. Czy chciałbyś...

– Nie.

– Ale mógłbyś...

– Nie.

Adalrico przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z przymrużonymi oczami, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Czasami będziesz musiał używać zaklęć, które ci się nie podobają, wiesz?

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale na pewno nie użyję takich zaklęć, które po Pierwszej Wojnie wracały do ludziach w ich najgorszych koszmarach. Czarna Plaga zniszczyła niezliczone ilości żyć, niezliczone rodziny, niezliczonych aurorów. Większość ludzi, z którymi chcę zawrzeć sojusze, nie zaufa mi, jeśli jej użyję.

– Większości świetlistych rodzin nie spodoba się też, jeśli będziesz używał mrocznej magii. – Adalrico założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego karcąco. – Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo zwróciłeś się znowu w kierunku poświęcania, Harry. Postanowiłeś, że chcesz używać mrocznej magii. Nie rozumiem, czemu akurat z tym masz problemy.

– Mam problem z tym konkretnym _zaklęciem_ – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Powiedział pan, że hodowla zarodników zajmie niemal rok...

– Nie tych, które udało mi się zachować – powiedział Adalrico. – Moglibyśmy mieć Plagę w przeciągu miesiąca.

– To zaklęcie nadaje się tylko do zabijania – powiedział Harry. – Nie do leczenia, nie do rozwoju, nie do chronienia innych. Nie użyję go z tego samego powodu, z jakiego nie użyję Cruciatusa. Są okrutne i złe, nie ma w nich żadnych dobrych stron. I co by pan powiedział o kimś, kto ich użył?

Oczy Adalrico zadrżały.

– Powiedziałbym, że masz już pośród sojuszników ludzi, którzy już ich używali, Potter. – _Zwrócił się do mnie po nazwisku, to zły znak_ , pomyślał Harry. – Zastanawia mnie więc, w jaki sposób radzisz sobie z myślą, że są teraz twoimi sojusznikami, skoro naprawdę wydaje ci się, że niektóre zaklęcia są złe, a nie po prostu mroczne.

– Ponieważ mówimy tu o ludziach – powiedział Harry. – A nie zaklęciach. Ludzie są w stanie zmienić poglądy. Powiedz mi, Adalrico. Czy to cię _dziwi_ , że nie zgadzam się na produkcję Plagi? Że będę próbował zabijać śmierciożerców wyłącznie w ostateczności, bo wolę ich w miarę możliwości spętać i zaciągnąć przed sąd, zamiast po prostu potępiać ich razem z Voldemortem?

– Tak – powiedział Adalrico. – Dziwi. Częściej widziałem twoją praktyczną i czystokrwistą stronę, Potter, nie moralną. Wydawało mi się, że lepiej rozumiesz wojnę. Powinieneś wykorzystać wszystko, co może przechylić szalę na twoją stronę.

– Wykorzystam tylko te, które faktycznie mogą mi się przydać, a nie te, które nastawią niektórych moich sojuszników przeciwko mnie – powiedział Harry. – Nie zapłacę tak wysokiej ceny za jedno zaklęcie. Chcę zakończyć wojnę, jasne, ale obawiam się, że w pewnym punkcie się nie rozumiemy. Nie zależy mi na _szybkości_. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie robili się wobec mnie zgorzkniali w ten sam sposób, w jaki to zgorzknienie narastało wokół Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a. Obaj robili to, co było najbardziej efektywne, zamiast tego, co słuszne. Nie popełnię ich błędu.

Adalrico pokręcił głową i odwrócił się.

– Nie spotka się to z akceptacją wśród wszystkich twoich sojuszników – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem.

Harry zaczekał, aż ten nie odwrócił się z powrotem. Następnie odpowiedział, przez cały czas utrzymując jego spojrzenie.

– Jestem czymś więcej niż tylko opiniami moich sojuszników czy nawet opiniami magicznych stworzeń. Mam swoje własne cele i są pewne sprawy, do których się po prostu nie posunę. Wiem na przykład, że niektórzy z moich sojuszników będą mugolakami.

Być może dlatego, że Harry tego wypatrywał, ale zobaczył jak wyraz obrzydzenia przemyka przez twarz Adalrico.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Pomyśl, czemu ich nienawidzisz. Naprawdę, przemyśl to dokładnie. Wymyśliłeś dobre argumenty względem tego, czemu ktoś nie powinien być uprzedzony do ciebie tylko dlatego, że byłeś śmierciożercą, albo że jesteś czystokrwistym, czy mrocznym czarodziejem. Teraz odwróć to i zastosuj do mugolaków. – Uznając, że niczego więcej już dzisiaj nie osiągną, odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi niewielkiego pokoju, który Lucjusz przeznaczył na ich cotygodniowe lekcje.

– Niektórzy z nas będą potrzebowali lepszych odpowiedzi od tych – powiedział Adalrico do jego pleców.

Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Więc niektórzy z was będą musieli się nauczyć, że czasem muszą żyć z tym, co się ma – powiedział łagodnie, po czym opuścił pokój.

* * *

– Mam ciotkę we Francji. Mógłbym zamieszkać u niej.

Harry oparł się wygodniej w fotelu i przyjrzał uważnie Vince'owi. Ten nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Zamiast tego rozglądał się po bibliotece, ze stale nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, ale wzrokiem, który najwyraźniej nie był w stanie zawiesić się na jednym miejscu na dłużej niż sekundę.

– W porządku – powiedział cicho Harry. Zignorował przestępującego za nim z nogi na nogę Dracona. Harry i Vince siedzieli. Draco z uporem pozostał na nogach. Harry wolałby, żeby tego nie robił, bo miał wrażenie, że to tylko wzmaga nerwowość Vince'a, ale rozumiał. Draco wciąż nie uważał, że Vince mógł być tylko niewinną ofiarą, a wnioskując z zaklęć ograniczających, jakie Lucjusz z Narcyzą rzucili na niego zaraz po powrocie do rezydencji – zaklęcia, które nie pozwolą mu na używanie magii na terenie rezydencji, czy noszenie uroków – oni też podzielali jego pogląd.

– To nic takiego – szepnął Vince. – Może mi pomóc. Pomogłaby mi, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że mam kłopoty. Ale listy, które do niej wysłałem, nigdy nie docierały do celu. Tylko ten jeden, który wysłałem do ciebie, zdołał się przedrzeć. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego bezsilnie, apelacyjnie, po czym znowu odwrócił wzrok. – Wydawało mi się, że to znaczyło, że ojciec się o nim nie dowiedział. Teraz wiem, że próbował cię w ten sposób ściągnąć w pułapkę, mając nadzieję, że zorganizujesz nam jakieś miejsce spotkania.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

Vince zagapił się na niego, a Draco położył mu ciężko dłoń na ramieniu.

– _Serio?_ – zapytał Vince z oszołomieniem.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Nawet, gdyby twój list został niezauważony, to nie sądzę, żeby moja odpowiedź była w stanie dotrzeć do ciebie bez przechwycenia po drodze. Nie byłem w stanie jednak wymyślić innego sposobu na spotkanie się z tobą. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie mieszkałeś, a nie sądziłem, żeby twój ojciec pozwolił ci podać mi nazwę waszego kominka.

Vince pokręcił głową, po czym potarł twarz ręką. Harry miał wrażenie, że chłopak się w ogóle tutaj nie wysypia. Dopiero co wziął udział w walce, w której mógł zginąć, w dodatku teraz był otoczony przez Malfoyów, którzy mu nie ufali i przekonał się, że jego własny ojciec był skłonny do poświęcenia go. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że to musiało naprawdę boleć.

– Nie – szepnął Vince. – Nie pozwoliłby na to.

– Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie będzie? – zapytał Harry.

– _Tak_ – powiedział Vince z naciskiem. – Pójdę do Beauxbatons. Tam będzie mi znacznie lepiej niż w Durmstrangu. – Znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia.

Wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło coś, o czym naprawdę powinien był pomyśleć już wcześniej.

– A co z twoją matką, Vince? Czy jej nie trzeba uratować? – Draco zaciskał palce na jego ramieniu już tak mocno, jakby chciał mu zgrzytnąć kośćmi. Harry zignorował go w miarę możliwości. Przecież ta akcja ratunkowa będzie mogła się odbyć znacznie bezpieczniej. Vince będzie mógł podać im szczeóły na temat domu i jak się najlepiej dostać do środka.

– Nie – szepnął Vince. – Zniknęła, jak tylko Sam Wiesz, Kto wezwał z powrotem mojego ojca. Wszedłem do jej sypialni zaraz po powrocie ze szkoły i... no, po prostu już jej nie było. Nie wiem, gdzie poszła. Może właśnie do ciotki. To jej siostra.

Harry kiwnął głową, kryjąc się ze swoją pogardą wobec kobiety, która uciekłaby w ten sposób, porzucając własnego syna. Przecież sam nie był w pozycji, z której miał prawo oceniać zachowania czyjejś matki.

– Niech będzie. Kiedy chcesz się udać do domu swojej ciotki?

– Wyślę jej dzisiaj sowę.

Harry czekał cierpliwie na coś więcej, ale Vince znowu ucichł, wypatrując rzeczy widocznych tylko dla jego oczu. Harry musiał pochylić się do przodu, w osobliwy sposób czując się przy tym jak Madam Shiverwood.

– Vince? – zagaił cicho. – Co się z tobą działo? Czy jesteś w stanie rozmawiać o tym, co ci zrobił ojciec?

– To nie było nic takiego – powiedział szybko Vince i potarł oczy, jakby był zmęczony – albo miał się zaraz rozpłakać. – Po prostu kilka _Imperio_ i gadanie o tym, co to nie będzie, jak już zostanę śmierciożercą i będę musiał zabić D–Draco. Starał się mnie urobić, a jak to nie wychodziło, torturował mnie. – Zamknął oczy. – A ja się po prostu za bardzo bałem i nie wiedziałem, czy uda mi się uciec, jak już trafię do Durmstrangu. Tam jest naprawdę wielu ś–śmierciożerców.

Harry kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie przechwałki Karkarowa o młodych śmierciożercach w jego szkole.

– Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. – Znowu się zawahał. – Czy naprawdę nie ma czegoś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić, zanim wyjedziesz do ciotki?

– Nie – szepnął Vince. – Wiem, że to nie brzmi bardzo poważnie. – Wypowiedział te słowa niespodziewanie głośnym i mocnym głosem, wbijając przy tym wzrok w Dracona. – W porównaniu do tego, przez co sam przeszedłeś, znaczy. Ale ja tak się bałem. Budziłem się i kładłem się spać w strachu. Matka zniknęła, ojciec się zmienił, no i, rzecz jasna, skrzaty domowe w żaden sposób nie były w stanie mi pomóc. Nie miałem na kim polegać. Wiedziałem, że ten list do ciebie był ryzykowny, Harry, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. I tak było. Różni ludzie mieli inne punkty załamania. Inni ludzie oszaleliby po cmentarzu, ale też inni ludzie nie podskakiwaliby za każdym razem, kiedy Draco by ich dotykał. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy u swojej ciotki, Vince. Pożyczę ci Hedwigę, żebyś mógł do niej napisać.

Vince kiwnął głową, po czym wstał i wyszedł chwiejnie z biblioteki. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem, póki drzwi się za nim nie zamknęły, co sprowadziło na niego kazanie, którego się spodziewał od Dracona.

– Nie możesz mu ufać, Harry. _Wciąż_ może kłamać, a może jego ojciec nałożył na niego Imperiusa i wysłał go tutaj w jakimś celu.

– Twój ojciec kazał skrzatom domowym go obserwować – powiedział Harry. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłyby czegoś takiego? Albo że Vince jest na tyle dobrym czarodziejem, żeby rozbić zaklęcia twojej matki i ojca? – Spojrzał w górę na Dracona, który zacisnął mocno usta.

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Ale... to nie _w porządku_ , to wszystko. Po co jego ojciec w ogóle zaciągnął go ze sobą na tą Pokątną?

– Wydaje mi się, że chciał go torturować – powiedział cicho Harry. – I mnie też, świadomością, że nie byłem w stanie go uratować. Poza tym, pamiętaj, jeden ze śmierciożerców zachowywał się, jakby chciał mnie złapać, a drugi, jakby chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Wydaje mi się, że wśród śmierciożerców nastąpiły podziały, Draco.

To, na szczęście, odwróciło uwagę Dracona od podejrzeń względem Vince'a, podejrzeń, które Harry uważał na koszmarną stratę czasu, póki nie zyskają solidnych dowodów na ich potwierdzenie.

– Serio?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– No. Niektórzy z nich cieszą się z powrotu Voldemorta, ale nie wszyscy. A potem walczyliśmy ze sobą, a ja odesłałem go ze zniszczonym umysłem. Wydaje mi się, że niektórym to _naprawdę_ nie zaimponowało. Do tego Rosier się od nich odwrócił. Już samo to pewnie mogło zasugerować innym, że powinni zrobić to samo. Ich pozycje też uległy zmianie. Niektórzy z nich prowadzą zupełnie inne życie i jeśli ktoś odkryje ich powiązania ze śmierciożercami, to to ich zniszczy. Niektórym pewnie nie podoba się też, że Karkarow tak nagle urósł w oczach Voldemorta. Ci śmierciożercy to nie ci sami, z którymi aurorzy mieli do czynienia w czasie Pierwszej Wojny.

Draco usiadł, żeby z zadowoleniem słuchać wywodów Harry'ego o tym, co mu się wydawało, że może się stać, a Harry był w stanie gadać o takich sprawach nawet przez sen; to o nich głównie myślał, ilekroć nie mógł zasnąć w nocy. W międzyczasie jego myśli w dalszym ciągu kręciły się wokół Vince'a i sytuacji, w której ktoś miałby się budzić i kłaść spać w strachu, podczas gdy jego ojciec, którego kochał całe życie, nagle zaczął robić mu niewysłowione rzeczy w imię jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiałej lojalności.

_Mam tylko nadzieję, że naprawdę będzie szczęśliwszy we Francji._

* * *

Harry obudził się.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział już, że nie obudziło go zwykłe pukanie do drzwi, czy wizja od Voldemorta, czy nawet Argutus prześlizgujący się po nim w poszukiwaniu cieplejszego miejsca. Pokój był po brzegi wypełniony potężną magią, napierającą na wszystko i oddychającą niczym mgła, niczym światło.

Harry leżał w bezruchu, czekają. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta magia w końcu mu się pokaże, czymkolwiek by nie była.

W końcu to zrobiła, skupiając się przy nogach jego łóżka, jeden świetlisty pyłek za drugim opadały, owijały się wokół siebie i stopniowo tworzyły ciało czegoś złocistego. Harry zagapił się, zastanawiając na tym, jakie stworzenie może mieć okrutny, zakrzywiony dziób, a mimo to wciąż cztery łapy. Po chwili jednak odwróciło ono łeb i spojrzało na niego. Wtedy zorientował się, że patrzy na gryfa.

Gryf podszedł do niego powoli na swoich lwich łapach i zatrzymał się u wezgłowia łóżka, przeszywając go swoimi agresywnymi, sokolimi oczami, lekko rozkładając skrzydła. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie sądził, żeby to był prawdziwy gryf – te były znacznie większe – ale i tak pragnął dowiedzieć się, co to właściwie jest i czemu postanowiło przyjąć formę właśnie gryfa.

Gryf otworzył dziób i chuchnął na niego głęboko, a twarz Harry'ego spowił słodki zapach łąki w środku lata.

Oddech nie niósł ze sobą żadnych słów, ani wizji pokroju tych, które inspirowały pieśni Fawkesa, ale Harry i tak zrozumiał. Ten gryf był częścią świetlistej magii, którą Voldemort ciężko zranił, zniewalając ją podczas zachodu przesilenia letniego. Wreszcie zebrała dość sił, żeby powstać z powrotem w pełni swojej chwały i wściekłości, żeby odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. Nalegała też, żeby Harry udał się razem z nią i przekonał, co to znaczy.

Harry przełknął lekko ślinę. Rozumiał, że to był rozkaz, a nie prośba, a przelotne myśli o poproszeniu go, żeby zaczekał i pobiegnięciu po Dracona, żeby ten wybrał się razem z nimi, nie zdołały dotrzeć do jego języka. Magia Światła zabierała wyłącznie jego, chociaż gryf zerknął tolerancyjnie na Argutusa, kiedy ten wspiął się po lewym ramieniu Harry'ego i owinął mocno wokół jego szyi.

Drapieżny dziób, tak wielki, że mógłby rozpłatać mu czaszkę jednym, celnym ciosem, pochylił się w dół i delikatnie złapał go w pasie. Harry został bezceremonialnie poderwany w górę, a następnie posadzony na plecach gryfa, akurat w miejscu, w którym sokole pióra przechodziły w lwią sierść. Usiadł wygodnie i zadrżał lekko, ale tylko z zaskoczenia. Gryf okazał się znacznie cieplejszy niż się tego spodziewał.

Gryf wzbił się w powietrze. Harry obawiał się przez chwilę o to, jak wydostaną się z rezydencji, co się stanie rezydencji, kiedy te potężne skrzydła rozłożą się w tak niewielkim pokoju jak jego...

Okazało się jednak, że niepotrzebnie się martwił. Magia, która go teraz trzymała w swoich objęciach, była mniej więcej odpowiednikiem dzikiego Mroku nocy Walpurgii, ale inaczej działała i w innych miejscach się ukazywała. Światło otaczało ich, ciągnęło ich i Harry zorientował się nagle, że mkną pod gwiazdami, setki stóp ponad ziemią, mijając pod sobą mroczną masę Brytanii. Zobaczył, że każda gwiazda użyczała im swojego światła, zakrzywiając je, by to mogło tworzyć skrzydła gryfa, widział jak te zmieniają kolor ze złotego w srebrny i zadrżał, orientując się, że tylko światło gwiazd trzyma go teraz w powietrzu. Miał nadzieję, że nie przesłonią go żadne gwiazdy.

O to również nie musiał się martwić. Gryf okazał się być szybszy od dowolnej chmury, a ta letnia noc i tak była ich pozbawiona. Lecieli szybko na północ, a potem skręcili na zachód, co Harry ocenił dzięki pozycji księżyca, mimo całego swojego oszołomienia ich dotychczasową prędkością. Wciąż lecieli od gwiazdy do gwiazdy, odnawiani i tworzeni na nowo z jednej chwili do drugiej. Harry przez cały ten czas czuł przetaczającą się pod nim potęgę. Tylko dlatego, że Światło postanowiło wykorzystać swoją moc do stworzenia mu czegoś, na czym mógł siedzieć, żeby zabrać go ze sobą, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie było potężne. Na dobrą sprawę Harry'emu wydawało się wręcz, że to, jak ta moc się ograniczała, zniżając do użycia ludzkiej skali, oznaczało o ile potężniejsza potrafi być od dzikości, jakiej był świadkiem podczas nocy Walpurgii.

A potem nagle zanurkowali, opadając gwałtownie między drzewami i mijając nadciągające pagórki. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć wyłaniający się przed nimi kształt domu.

Przed domem płonęło ognisko, wokół którego stali Voldemort i jego śmierciożercy. Voldemort się śmiał, a jego potężna moc unosiła się wokół niego, niczym parszywa zmaza w nocnym powietrzu.

Gryf przyłożył łapy blisko do piersi. Harry zorientował się, że zaraz pomkną niczym pocisk prosto w dół, ale na szczęście zdążył się na to przygotować, bo to już niczym się nie różniło od lotu na miotle.

Gryf opadł na nich pod kątem tak ostrym, że zaledwie kilku śmierciożerców zdążyło poderwać głowy na czas, żeby zobaczyć go zawczasu. Harry zauważył jednak, że kilku innych i tak zdążyło zrobić unik. Opadli na ziemię i zaczęli krzyczeć, jak tylko zobaczyli, co to jest, a Harry zobaczył, jak Voldemort wyciąga ze spokojem różdżkę i rzuca zaklęcie, którego dźwięk utonął w otaczających go wrzaskach.

Gryf wyciągnął łeb przed siebie i zacisnął dziób na kosmyku mocy, który wystrzelił od Voldemorta. Harry trzymał się mocno, kiedy gryf zawrócił gwałtownie, muskając pazurami ognisko, pobierając z jego światła siłę i substancję.

Magia rozwinęła się wokół Voldemorta, krążąc wokół tej jednej, łączącej ich nici, a Harry patrzył z podziwem, zmieszanym ze strachem, jak Voldemort zaczyna stopniowo tracić coraz więcej mrocznej aury, która unosiła się wokół niego. Gryf wzniósł się wyżej, młócąc skrzydłami powietrze, rozsiewając iskry ogniska i podpalając trawę w kilku miejscach, a ponieważ wokół nich zaczynało się robić coraz jaśniej, to i on nabierał kształtu. Magia zawirowała wokół niego i Harry wyczuł jej intencje, zboczone i parszywe, jak każda moc, którą kiedykolwiek zabrał Voldemortowi.

Gryf wchłonął ją i jeszcze szerzej rozłożył skrzydła. Spod nich wytoczyła się moc, czysta teraz, kiedy musiała przejść najpierw przez jego ciało. Nie wróciła jednak do Voldemorta, tylko wzleciała ku gwiazdom, w świetlistych potokach i fontannach, które przypomniały Harry'emu o potokach i fontannach, które widział po wyzwoleniu jednorożców. Magia wróciła z powrotem do gwiazd, słońca, księżyca, miejsc, w których rezydowała, zanim Voldemort zrobił co, co musiał zrobić, żeby ją ukraść od Światła.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, kiedy znowu zawrócili i wzbili się w górę, że gryf odebrał Voldemortowi tylko tyle mocy, ile ten jej ukradł. Nie miał żadnego pragnienia odebrania mu więcej, ponieważ jego poczucie sprawiedliwości było na to zbyt restrykcyjne. Tyle wystarczy mu jako odpowiedź na popełnione przeciw niemu zbrodnie. Pozostali powinni zażądać własnej sprawiedliwości. Światło nie mogło się mścić w ich imieniu.

 _Coś jak ja, z moimi rodzicami i Dumbledore'em_ , pomyślał Harry, zanurzając dłoń głębiej pośród futro i pióra. Za nimi rozlegały się zaniepokojone wrzaski śmierciożerców. Voldemort nie zginął, ale został okaleczony. Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Miał nadzieję, że to wywoła jeszcze więcej podziałów pośród nich, kiedy jedni zaczną się skupiać jeszcze bliżej wokół swojego pana, a inni uznają go za słabego – a mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice nie wybaczają słabości.

Gryf mknął od jednej gwiazdy do drugiej i niebawem znowu znaleźli się nad rezydencją Malfoyów, do której wrócili w ten sam ulotny sposób, przechodząc ze światła gwiazd do miękkiego poblasku księżyca, który wpadał przez okno do sypialni Harry'ego. Wylądował delikatnie na swoim łóżku, opuszczony przez dziób, który go wcześniej z niego podniósł, po czym spojrzał w intensywne oczy gryfa.

– W jaki sposób Voldemort w ogóle zyskał dostęp do tej magii? – szepnął. – Co zrobił?

Gryf po raz kolejny chuchnął mu w twarz i Harry został swoją odpowiedź. Voldemort udawał, że przeprowadza taniec sojuszu z istotą, która stoi wysoko w rankingu Światła, co było pozycją, które kiedyś zajmowały skrzaty domowe, używając iluzji i uroków, które stworzył jeszcze przed swoim upadkiem i dodając do tego swoich śmierciożerców. Antyczne rytuały zareagowały, ponieważ podobała im się myśl, że ktoś tak dobrze im znany już się z nim rozprawia, jak i fakt, że tak potężny, mroczny czarodziej może się zwracać ku Światłu. Podarowały mu więc moce powiązane ze słońcem, równonocami i przesileniami. Jedynego powiązania, jakiego gryf nie był w stanie mu odebrać, było to, które miał z czasem; Voldemort wysyłał swoje podarki skorumpowanego tańca sojuszu o właściwych porach, a to oznaczało, że zyskał bliskość z porami roku w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to inny czarodziej, przeprowadzający z kimś taki taniec. Byli jednak w stanie odebrać z powrotem magię, którą ukradł i wykorzystał do własnych, pokręconych celów, jak ta moc, która na cmentarzu nie pozwalała Harry'emu skorzystać z jego własnej bezróżdżkowej magii.

Harry zrozumiał przez to, że Voldemort wciąż najprawdopodobniej będzie planował swoje ataki na czas przesileń i równonocy, trzymając się rytmu słońca. Ukradziona magia jednak oznaczała, że już nie będzie dłużej siał takiego zamętu, jak wcześniej. Już nie będzie miał tak wielkiej kontroli jak wtedy, na cmentarzu.

Co wciąż pozostawiało narastającą, mroczną magię, zapowiadającą burzę i to nie tylko dlatego, że Mrok _pamiętał_ o próbie Voldemorta z zeszłego roku, kiedy to ten usiłował uwięzić jego magię i z pewnością nie będzie równie litościwy co Światło. Harry będzie musiał uważać na przesilenie letnie, oczywiście, ale to zimowe będzie najgorsze i najdziksze, najkrótszy dzień, najdłuższa noc, noc, kiedy sztorm, uwolniony przez Mrok, zaatakuje Voldemorta – miażdżąc każdego, kto spróbuje znaleźć się między nimi.

W dodatku będzie jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle, ponieważ to przesilenie odbędzie się w czasie nowiu, więc żadne światło nie pojawi się, żeby postawić się wpływom Mroku. Harry będzie musiał uważać.

Harry zamrugał i nagle w jego pokoju nie było żadnego gryfa, tylko światło księżyca. Odetchnął głęboko i położył się na łóżku, starając się zastanowić nad tym, co powinien zrobić.

Wreszcie zdecydował, że w tej chwili równie dobrze może iść z powrotem spać. Jak się obudzi, to przetrawi te wszystkie informacje i zdecyduje, co powinien z nimi zrobić.

– _To było fascynujące_ – powiedział Argutus.

Harry podskoczył, zrzucając z siebie węża. Kompletnie zapomniał, że Argutus na nim był.

– Podobało ci się? – zapytał. 

– _Tak. Podobało. Jesteś interesujący i pociągają cię interesujące rzeczy i potęgi. Wokół ciebie zdarzają się interesujące sytuacje._ – Argutus podniósł łeb z powrotem i musnął językiem kikut Harry'ego. – _Lubię cię. Chcę zostać twoim przyjacielem._

Harry uśmiechnął się i podsunął mu rękę, żeby wąż omenu mógł się na nią wspiąć, po czym przewrócił się na plecy i położył sobie przedramię i dłoń na brzuchu. Póki co ostre, przeszywające wykończenie sprawiło, że było zbyt zmęczony na pokazanie, jak bardzo się z tego cieszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec też problemów technicznych z mojej strony! Och, wspaniały dniu.  
> W ramach przeprosin - dwa rozdziały na raz (jeden, który miałam przygotowany na zeszły tydzień i ten z tego tygodnia xD)


	21. Winny do czasu udowodnienia niewinności

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział to prawdziwa mieszanka. No cóż, niektóre już tak mają.

Harry skrzywił się z rezygnacją, kiedy Lucjusz przyłożył mu mocno dłoń do pleców i odeskortował go do ministerstwa. Poprzedniego dnia otrzymali sowę od Madam Shiverwood, która zaprosiła go tego dnia na ich drugie przesłuchanie – które ona pewnie nazwała małą pogawędką. Niestety, Narcyza miała już inne plany tego ranka, bo musiała się wybrać na spotkanie z Henriettą Bulstrode, prawdopodobnie żeby odpowiedzieć na subtelne pytania względem zdolności Harry'ego do dowodzenia.

Harry wolałby się tam udać razem z nią. Rozmowa z Henriettą Bulstrode była niczym w porównaniu do pogawędek z Madam Shiverwood.

To, rzecz jasna, sprawiło, że tylko Lucjusz mógł go zabrać do ministerstwa, ponieważ wszyscy w rezydencji rzucili Harry'emu chłodne spojrzenie, kiedy ten zasugerował, że może po prostu udałby się tam sam. Harry pochylił tylko głowę i nie zaprotestował, ale w sercu mu wrzało z protestu. Czemu powinien się martwić o jeszcze jednego, potencjalnego zakładnika w razie ewentualnej walki? Przecież Voldemort albo jego śmierciożercy zaatakują przede wszystkim ludzi, którzy będą znajdowali się w towarzystwie Harry'ego, świadomi tego, że Harry prędzej zginie niż pozwoli, żeby coś im się stało. Harry nie pojmował, czemu nie wolno mu było wybierać się na takie wycieczki samemu. W razie ataku Voldemorta czy śmierciożerców wolałby, żeby walka odbyła się tylko między nimi.

Udali się prosto do departamentu do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka, a Lucjusz wymienił kilka chłodnych kiwnięć głowy z mijającymi ich ludźmi. Harry przyglądał mu się z rozbawianiem, odwracając swoją uwagę od zbliżającego się przesłuchania. Lucjusz stracił mnóstwo prestiżu w ministerstwie, kiedy Knot zwrócił się z taką paniką ku Światłu, a fakt, że obecny minister był szczerze oddany Światłu, też mu pewnie nie pomagał. Harry jednak podejrzewał, że nawet w takich czasach w ministerstwie wciąż znajdowali się ludzie, którzy byli gotowi posłuchać się pieniądza, nawet jeśli zignorowaliby słowa mrocznego czarodzieja. Scrimgeourowi to pewnie nie przeszkadza, nawet jeśli wolałby nie mieć Lucjusza w swoim ministerstwie, ale Lucjusz nie był Lordem, a przekupstwo było jednym ze sposobów, których zwykli czarodzieje używali, żeby dopiąć swego w ministerstwie. Uważał pewnie raczej, że jego obowiązkiem było wyrzucić ze stanowiska tych, których w ogóle dało się przekupić.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Lucjusz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Madam Shiverwood. – Ufam, że wyjdziesz ze swojej rozmowy o jedenastej, Harry.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, po czym westchnął i przyłożył rękę do drzwi.

Choć tym razem otworzyły się, ukazując ten sam pokój, to nie ukazały tego samego wyrazu twarzy. Madam Shiverwood wyprostowała się za swoim biurkiem i przyjrzała mu się surowo.

– Harry – powiedziała, kiwając szybko głową. – Usiądź, proszę.

Harry zajął stojący przed jej biurkiem fotel, obserwując ją z namysłem. Jej oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Miała dłonie splecione przed sobą i im dłużej mu się przyglądała, tym bardziej jej kostki bielały od zaciskania się. Odkaszlnęła i choć był to delikatny dźwięk, Harry nie sądził, żeby oznaczał on jakąkolwiek łagodność, którą chciałaby mu okazać. Przyglądała mu się nieco zbyt surowo.

– Zamknij drzwi, proszę – powiedziała.

Harry wykonał gest, a jego bezróżdżkowa magia popchnęła drzwi, które zamknęły się przed lekko rozbawioną miną Lucjusza.

– No dobrze. – Madam Shiverwood przekładała przez chwilę papiery na swoim biurku, po czym pochyliła się nad blatem. – Dowiedziałam się więcej na temat tego, co wycierpiałeś, Harry. Zobaczyłam już wszystkie wspomnienia z myślodsiewni i przeczytałam wszystkie raporty. – Zamilkła na moment, jej nozdrza otworzyły się szerzej, zanim nie odezwała się znowu. – Czemu nikomu o tym nie _powiedziałeś?_

Harry nie był pewien, co się zmieniło, ale uznał, że bardziej lubi tę nową Madam Shiverwood. Była wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi i zdawała się być przez to mniej inteligentna. Być może zobaczenie tych wspomnień tak ją zaniepokoiło. Miał jednak zamiar to wykorzystać.

– Ponieważ moja matka upewniła się, żeby nigdy mi to nie przyszło do głowy, proszę pani – powiedział. – Mówiła mi, że mam to zachować w tajemnicy, że nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć, że Connor nie jest w stanie tego wszystkiego zrobić sam. No i powiedziała mi, że nikt spoza naszej rodziny i tak by tego nie zrozumiał. Nie należeli do naszej rodziny, więc nie zrozumieliby tego i powiedzieliby mi, że to było coś złego. – _Co po części wciąż jest prawdą._ – Poza tym przez większość czasu w ogóle nie myślałem o tym jak o znęcaniu się.

– Mimo wszystko po tym wszystkim, co ona ci zrobiła... – Madam Shiverwood zacisnęła ręce na swoich papierach. – Kiedy zacząłeś myśleć o tym jak o znęcaniu?

Harry spróbował się nad tym zastanowić. Na dobrą sprawę słowo to pojawiło się pod koniec drugiego roku, podczas tych strasznych chwil w Komnacie Tajemnic, kiedy jego pudełko otworzyło się na oścież, a jego cicha osobowość pożarła część magii Voldemorta.

– Na kilka miesięcy przed tym, zanim skończyłem trzynaście lat – powiedział cicho.

– I _mimo to_ wciąż nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby komuś o tym powiedzieć? – skrzeknęła Madam Shiverwood wysokim tonem.

– Nie, przez wzgląd na powody, o których już pani powiedziałem. – Harry poprawił się w fotelu tak, żeby bardziej bezpośrednio spojrzeć Madam Shiverwood w oczy. Jego miejsce wciąż znajdowało się poniżej poziomu jej biurka, co mu się nie podobało, ale miał zamiar upewnić się, że i tak wykorzysta każdą możliwą przewagę, jaką miał pod ręką. – Czemu tak trudno to pani zrozumieć? – dodał. – Ostatnim razem zdawała się pani znać mnie lepiej niż ja znałem samego siebie.

– Tak długo się nad tobą znęcano – powiedziała miękko Madam Shiverwood, której dłonie zaciskały się teraz na krawędzi biurka. – Po prostu starał się pojąć, jakim cudem zaraportowano to dopiero, kiedy skończyłeś już czternaście lat.

Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim zniecierpliwienie. _No, skoro ona zachowuje się nieracjonalnie, to nie będzie w stanie wykorzystać mojej nieracjonalności przeciwko mnie._

– Bo nie _chciałem_ , żeby ktokolwiek to zaraportował – powiedział. – Gdyby wszystko poszło po mojej myśli, to nigdy nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Poradziłbym sobie z wybaczeniem moim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi. Nikt nie powinien się wtrącać w coś, co powinno pozostać prywatną sprawą godzenia się i wybaczenia.

– Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o to! – Madam Shiverwood pochyliła się nad swoim biurkiem, jakby miała się zaraz na niego rzucić. – Tu chodzi o sprawiedliwość, karę, żebyś zobaczył jak ci, którzy cię skrzywdzili, dostają to, na co zasłużyli, Harry. Naprawdę nie obchodzi cię, że gdyby nie raport, to twoi rodzice wciąż byliby na wolności, zdolni do robienia wszystkiego, co by im tylko przyszło do głów, łącznie z dalszym krzywdzeniem cię?

– Gdyby skrzywdzili kogoś innego, to uważałbym to za moją winę i czułbym się źle z tego powodu – powiedział Harry, prostując się w fotelu i podnosząc głowę wysoko. – Gdyby skrzywdzili mnie, to jakoś bym to zniósł. Spodziewałem się, że zanim zdołam ich wyleczyć, to zadaliby mi jeszcze kilka ran.

– Ciężar leczenia ich nigdy nie powinien był leżeć na twoich barkach – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood, znowu nabierając łagodnego tonu, po czym odwróciła od niego twarz. Harry zauważył, że ociera łzy krańcem szaty i zagapił się na nią. _Ona naprawdę za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmuje. Powinna być w stanie zdystansować się do całej sprawy._

– Czy coś się stało, Madam Shiverwood? – zapytał tak łagodnie, jak tylko mógł. – Czy chce pani, żebym sobie poszedł?

Madam Shiverwood zamrugała na niego.

– Płaczę nad twoim losem – powiedziała. – Bo wygląda na to, że sam nie masz zamiaru przelać żadnych łez nad swoją własną sytuacją. – Jej wzrok przyczepił się znowu do jego twarzy, jakby był tam przygwożdżony. – Czy zrobiłeś to, o co cię prosiłam i pozwalałeś sobie na jedną przyjemność albo zachciankę każdego dnia?

Harry zalał się rumieńcem i wiedział, że to był odpowiedzią samą w sobie.

– Harry. – Szepnęła jego imię. – Dlaczego?

– Bo to głupie – powiedział Harry wprost. – Nie ma nic wspólnego z leczeniem mnie. W dodatku nie mogę... – Zamilkł. To, co chciał w tym momencie powiedzieć, brzmiało głupio, ale z drugiej strony, Madam Shiverwood i tak się zachowywała niepoważnie. Jeśli powie to teraz, to będzie to brzmiało po prostu głupio. Jeśli zaczeka, aż ta wróci do równowagi psychicznej, to będzie, jakby się przyznawał do słabości. – Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, czego mógłbym chcieć – dokończył.

W oczach Madam Shiverwood pojawiło się więcej niepokoju, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że przez ich załzawienie zrobiły się też jaśniejsze. Wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i pióro z jednej z szuflad ze swojego biurka, po czym położyła je po jego stronie blatu. Harry siedział tylko i nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby po nie sięgnąć, gapiąc się tylko na nią.

– Zrób listę rzeczy, które sprawiają ci przyjemność – powiedziała cierpliwie, jakby już raz dała mu te instrukcje. – Potem będziemy mogli opracować sposoby, żebyś mógł je zdobyć.

Harry prychnął, ale pochylił się przed siebie i przyzwał do siebie pergamin i pióro, opierając je o swoje udo, żeby mógł pisać swobodnie dłonią. Zauważył, że wzrok Madam Shiverwood przeskoczył na moment do jego kikuta i zobaczył w jej oczach przerażenie. _Czemu? Przecież to nie tak, że miała z jej stratą cokolwiek wspólnego. Jeśli zacznie mi współczuć jej braku, to chyba ją kopnę._ Pochylił głowę i zaczął pisać, przyciskając mocno pióro do pergaminu.

_Pomaganie ludziom._

_Leczenie ludzi._

_Dawanie innym ludziom tego, czego chcą._

Potem zrobiło się ciężej. Harry zawahał się, bawiąc się piórem i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze lubił i czego chciał. Och, oczywiście.

_Uwalnianie magicznych stworzeń._

_Niszczenie sieci._

A potem... cóż. Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się pergaminowi i zastanawiając, czy naprawdę powinien napisać coś jeszcze. Istniały pewne pomniejsze przyjemności, na które sobie czasami pozwalał, ale większość z nich można było dopisać do tych, które już napisał. Usłyszał jednak, jak Madam Shiverwood zmienia pozycję na fotelu i nabiera tchu, więc wrócił szybko do pisania.

_Warzenie eliksirów._

_Latanie._

To drugie dodał z pewnym wahaniem. Poza sytuacjami takimi jak wtedy, kiedy poleciał na miotle w zeszłym roku, żeby powstrzymać smoki, albo kiedy starał się poddać gry quidditcha dla Connora, naprawdę nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy właściwie korzystał z latania, żeby _pomagać_ innym. To, oczywiście, oznaczało, że była to dokładnie tego rodzaju zachcianka, którą Madam Shiverwood chciała zobaczyć na tej liście, ale dla niego zdawała się prawdziwą stratą czasu. Harry raczej nie miał zamiaru grać w tym roku w quidditcha. Niby czemu by miał? Miał inne sprawy na głowie, a łapanie znicza było niewielką przyjemnością w porównaniu do czasu, jaki zajmował trening.

Przekazał Madam Shiverwood pergamin, a ta przyjrzała się mu w ciszy. Ku irytacji Harry'ego, wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz znowu rozpłakać.

Zerknęła na Harry'ego, ocierając policzki.

– Po prostu będziemy musieli znaleźć ci więcej samolubnych przyjemności, to wszystko.

– Nie rozumiem po co. – Harry przesunął się z jednego końca fotela w drugi, żałując że nie jest teraz sam. – Skoro mam dochodzić do siebie po latach znęcania się nade mną, to czy nie powinienem raczej na tym się skupić?

– Przez wzgląd na wyjątkowe okoliczności twojej sprawy, to _naprawdę_ liczy się jako pomoc przy twoim leczeniu – powiedziała łagodnie Madam Shiverwood. – Chcę, żebyś był w stanie cieszyć się z życia dla niego samego, Harry, albo dla samego siebie. Twoja matka wytrenowała cię, żebyś nienawidził wszystkiego, co dobre...

– Nie nienawidził – przerwał jej Harry, uważając to za istotną sprawę. Inaczej mogą spróbować osądzić Lily za coś, czego tak naprawdę nie zrobiła. – Po prostu obywał się bez nich. No i czasami panikował, jeśli ktoś zbyt intensywnie spróbuje mnie do nich zmuszać. – Pomyślał niespokojnie o sesji łaskotek, przez którą Draco przeciągnął go poprzedniej nocy. Wszystko było w porządku, póki palce Dracona nie zatrzymały się na jego skórze odrobinę za długo, bo wtedy nagle poczuł, jak stary strach ponownie zaczyna w nim wzbierać.

_Ale z tym będę sobie radził z pomocą Draco. Nie Madam Shiverwood._ Harry założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał się na nią z uporem.

– To nawet gorzej – powiedziała cicho Madam Shiverwood. – Sprawiła, że piętnastoletni chłopiec nie jest w stanie pomyśleć o zajęciach, które sprawiają mu przyjemność. – Ponownie przyjrzała się jego liście. – Od tej chwili, Harry, chcę, żebyś każdego dnia robił przynajmniej jedną rzecz, tak długo, jak ona naprawdę będzie sprawiała ci przyjemność i _nie będzie_ wymagała od ciebie pomagania innym ludziom.

– Ale nie mogę przecież codziennie warzyć eliksirów i latać – zaprotestował Harry.

– Od tej chwili możesz – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood, po czym westchnęła. – Chociaż sama nie wiem, czemu miałabym teraz oczekiwać po tobie, że mnie posłuchasz, skoro nie zrobiłeś tego ostatnim razem i najwyraźniej nie jesteś już tak skłonny do wyleczenia się...

– _Jestem_ – powiedział Harry. _Ona naprawdę tego nie rozumie._ – Naprawdę chcę się wyleczyć. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić w sposób, który będzie zajmował za dużo mojego czasu. Zbyt wielu ludzi na mnie polega. – To przynajmniej nie powinno jej zaskoczyć, przecież musiała wiedzieć, co na jego temat wypisują ostatnimi czasy gazety.

– Leczenie powinno być w tej chwili twoim priorytetem, Harry – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Inni ludzie zrozumieją, jeśli będą musieli trochę zaczekać na twoją pomoc. To jest w tej chwili też i mój priorytet.

_Tu się dzieje coś naprawdę dziwnego, chociaż nie wiem, które wspomnienie, albo jaki rodzaj magii, mogły sprawić coś takiego._ Harry odchylił się w swoim fotelu.

– Ale pani przecież nie zajmuje się tylko moją sprawą. Ma pani też inne dzieci na głowie. Może je pani skrzywdzić przez zaniedbanie, jeśli tak mocno skupi się pani na mnie.

– W tej chwili inne sprawy nie wymagają ode mnie równie wielkiego zaangażowania – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Dzieci, których one dotyczą, są w dobrych relacjach ze swoimi opiekunami, albo z rodzicami, którzy ich nie dręczyli, czy innymi krewnymi. Ty nie masz nikogo, kto miałby z tobą tak bliski kontakt, Harry, może poza twoim opiekunem...

– Nie chcę go jako mojego opiekuna – powiedział szorstko Harry, czując, jak wzbierają w nim te emocje, nad którymi nie miał jeszcze kontroli, a które pojawiały się, ilekroć myślał o Snape'ie. Snape'a jednak tutaj teraz nie było, więc wyjdzie na idiotę, jeśli zacznie się nad nim rozwodzić przed Madam Shiverwood. Wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy. – Próbowałem poprosić ministra o zabranie mu praw nade mną. Nie zgodził się na to.

– Potrzebujesz dorosłego, który będzie się tobą zajmował, Harry – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – To się robi coraz bardziej oczywiste. Skoro minister nie zgodził się na odebranie Severusowi Snape'owi praw rodzicielskich nad tobą, to mogę się tylko domyślić, że w jego mniemaniu ten człowiek dobrze sobie z tobą radzi.

– Dobrze mu wychodzi doprowadzanie mnie do szału, to pewne – burknął Harry.

– Dlaczego?

Harry zerknął na nią z ukosa. _Mam wrażenie, że jej właśnie zależy na wysłuchiwaniu tego rodzaju głupot. Może jeśli jej o tym powiem, to przekona się, że naprawdę chcę się wyleczyć. Jej propozycje naprawdę na nic mi się nie przydadzą, w dodatku zajmą mi za wiele czasu._

– Zna mnie pewnie lepiej niż dowolny inny dorosły – przyznał niechętnie Harry. – Uratował mnie i pomagał mi niezliczoną ilość razy i nie wątpię, że tym razem też mu się wydawało, że to właśnie robi. – Harry pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć wyraz swoich oczu. – Ale ponieważ mnie znał, wiedział, że nie będę w stanie wybaczyć mu tego, co zrobił moim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi. Gdyby jego zarzuty dotyczyły innych spraw, zbrodni, które popełnili, ale za które nie musieliby przypłacić życiem, to tak, jasne, byłbym w stanie zrozumieć, czemu to zrobił. Ale nie tego rodzaju zbrodnię. Nie tego rodzaju zarzuty. To jest... to, co zrobił, jest po prostu nieludzkie, a on nie powinien był tego robić, zwłaszcza kiedy wiedział, że by mi się to nie spodobało.

– Czy to znaczy, że opiekun zawsze powinien robić tylko to, co by się podobało dziecku? – zapytała łagodnym tonem Madam Shiverwood.

_Szlag. Tego się nie spodziewałem._

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale tu nie o to chodzi. Chodzi mi o to, że inne dzieci potrzebują takich opiekunów, ponieważ nie są w stanie same się sobą zająć, czy poradzić sobie z dorosłymi, którzy mogliby ich skrzywdzić. Snape wie, że _ja_ byłbym w stanie. A to oznacza, że to, co zrobił, staje się tym bardziej niewybaczalne.

– Jesteś w stanie wybaczyć swoim rodzicom, a mimo to nie jesteś w stanie wybaczyć jemu?

– Oni mnie nie znają – powiedział Harry ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Znają tylko chłopca, którego im się wydaje, że stworzyli. Snape zna _mnie_ , a mimo to i tak to zrobił.

– To mi mówi – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood, splatając znowu dłonie przed sobą – że był gotów na utratę twojej miłości, a nawet twojego przebaczenia, dla twojego dobra i bezpieczeństwa. Wiele też tym ryzykował. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś, byłeś pełen tak surowych emocji, że dzięki swojej magii mogłeś go zniszczyć, czy zrobić coś więcej, jak tylko na niego nakrzyczeć. Z pewnością się od niego odwróciłeś. Ale przynajmniej teraz może żyć i wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny, nawet jeśli z dala od niego. To świadczy o naprawdę wielkiej miłości. Jeśli zna cię lepiej niż twoi rodzice, tak jak sam powiedziałeś, że zna, to dobrze wykorzystał swoją wiedzę.

– Gdyby naprawdę mnie kochał, to pozwoliłby mi się tym samemu zająć – powiedział Harry. – Wiedział, jak strasznie mi na tym zależało. – Nie miał zamiaru przyznać, że w słowach Madam Shiverwood było nieco racji. Co oczywiście nie przygotowało go na to, co padło z jej ust w następnej kolejności.

– Opieka nad dzieckiem nie oznacza, że powinno mu się na wszystko pozwalać – powiedziała łagodnie. Odchyliła się w swoim fotelu i przyjrzała mu. – Chcę cię również poprosić, żebyś pomyślał o profesorze Snape'ie, Harry – dodała. – W bardzo wyraźny sposób jak do tej pory w ogóle tego nie robiłeś i odsuwałeś od siebie związane z nim emocje. Gdyby tak nie było, to mam wrażenie, że łatwiej by ci teraz przychodziło dobieranie argumentów za i przeciw niemu.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując się, jakby miał ostrza noży w gardle.

– A o czym takim miałbym myśleć, proszę pani? O tym, że chcę go zawiesić nad jamą pełną węży i dyndać nim głową w dół, póki nie przeprosi moich rodziców i Dumbledore'a?

– Jeśli w ten sposób będzie ci łatwiej uporać się ze swoimi emocjami – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Zrozum, Harry. Nie mówię, że musisz mu wybaczyć. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś o tym pomyślał. Nie robiłeś tego, co w wyraźny sposób spowalnia twój proces leczenia i sprawia, że robisz się niezgrabny w wyrażaniu samego siebie w chwili, w której rozmowa schodzi na niego. Zaleczanie ran, które wierzysz, że ci zadał, również jest częścią tego procesu. Myśl o nim, wyobrażaj sobie rozmowy z nim, dyndaj nim nad jamą pełną węży, jeśli tego chcesz. Wiem, że niebawem wrócisz do szkoły. Jak sobie z nim wtedy poradzisz, skoro teraz nie jesteś w stanie nawet znieść rozmowy o nim?

Harry też się nad tym zastanawiał, gdzieś w odległym kąciku swojego umysłu. Miał teraz jednak tak wiele innych spraw na głowie – zwłaszcza w rezydencji Malfoyów, z Draconem tak blisko siebie przez cały czas – że ta myśl cały czas spływała gdzieś do tyłu, niczym woda. Westchnął, przyznając, że może jednak ma rację.

– No dobrze, proszę pani. Spróbuję.

Madam Shiverwood kiwnęła z satysfakcją głową.

– A co z jedną przyjemnością na dzień?

Harry zmarszczył na nią brwi.

– Czuję się, jakbym był małym dzieckiem, a pani kazała mi wyjść na dwór, pobawić się.

– Nie robię tego, o ile sam nie chcesz się znaleźć na dworze – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Zachęcam cię jednak, żebyś się pobawił.

– To brzmi jeszcze bardziej dziecinnie – jęknął Harry.

Madam Shiverwood pokręciła lekko głową.

– Gdybyś sięgnął po Proroka, przekonałbyś się, że przez wielu ludzi wciąż jesteś postrzegany jako dziecko – powiedziała. – Czas najwyższy, żebyś się do tego przyzwyczaił, Harry, zamiast dalej się temu opierać. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz być kimś więcej niż tylko dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano, to powinieneś wykorzystać tę okazję do wyrośnięcia ponad to, a możesz się nauczyć, jak tego dokonać, jeśli nauczysz się bawić i cieszyć życiem, jak to robią wszyscy normalni dorośli. Chyba, że wydaje ci się, że dorośli porzucają wszystkie przyjemności w chwili, w której kończą osiemnaście lat? – dodała, a Harry nie chciał odpowiedzieć jej na to uśmiechem, ale też nie był w stanie go do końca ukryć.

– No pewnie nie – powiedział. Nie wymówił na głos swoich myśli, ale miał też inny powód, przez który uważał, że takie przyzwyczajanie się do przyjemności może się przerodzić w zły nawyk. Co, jeśli się w ten sposób odpręży na noc przed walką albo kiedy Voldemort wykona niespodziewany i agresywny ruch przeciw czarodziejskiemu światu? Może nie być w stanie skupić się z powrotem na czas czy panować nad emocjami w wystarczający sposób, żeby odpowiednio poradzić sobie z taką sytuacją.

– Ja wiem, że nie – powiedziała Madam Shiverwood. – Chciałabym, żebyś tym razem spisał mi swoją obietnicę, Harry, i podpisał ją swoim imieniem. Czy raczej swoje obietnice, bo naprawdę chcę, żebyś zaczął myśleć o swoim opiekunie. – Przysunęła w jego kierunku pióro i pergamin.

Niechętnie, skupiając się na radosnej myśli, że zaraz będzie miał tę głupią, upokarzającą sytuację za sobą, Harry podniósł pergamin i zaczął pisać.

* * *

Lucjusz nie czekał za drzwiami, jak tylko te zamknęły się za Harrym, pozostawiając go pod czułą opieką Madam Shiverwood. Zamiast tego ruszył w dół korytarza, dotarł do wind i spokojnie wszedł do tej, która zabrała go do departamentu regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń.

Kilku ludzi gapiło się na niego, kiedy ich mijał, ale większość nie oderwało wzroku od swoich papierów, albo uporczywie odwracało od niego wzrok. Lucjusz nie miał tu wielu przyjaciół. Jeszcze półtora roku temu, zanim Knot doznał swojego lekkiego ataku paranoi, był tu częstym bywalcem. Lucjusz, naturalnie, nie przejmował się ani wpatrzonymi w siebie oczami, ani tymi, które się od niego odwróciły. Podszedł tylko spokojnie do drzwi swojego najbliższego przyjaciela w ministerstwie i zapukał.

_Czas odnowić starą znajomość._

Drzwi otworzyły się niemal od razu. Miały na sobie osłonę, która otwierała je automatycznie przed tymi, którymi Aureliusz Flint ufał. Lucjusz nie wiedział, co się działo z tymi, którym _nie_ ufał. Możliwe, że wybuchała im w twarz. Aureliusz niepokojąco dobrze radził sobie z klątwami.

– Lucjuszu – powiedział Aureliusz, podnosząc wzrok i przyglądając mu się z obojętnym, pustym wyrazem oczu. Lucjusz musiał podziwiać opanowanie tego człowieka. Równie dobrze mógłby mu się przyglądać żuk. Nie było to równie czarujące co chłód Lucjusza, oczywiście, który mógł być kontrolowany na kilku poziomach ciepła, w zależności od sytuacji, ale Aureliusz nie zajmował pozycji, która wymagała od niego uroku. Był on, przynajmniej w oczach większości ludzi w ministerstwie, zwykłym kanclerzem swojego departamentu. Dla tych, którzy wyglądali go ze świadomością tego, kogo szukają, był źródłem informacji, punktem, w którym zbiegało się wiele nitek. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

– Wiele rzeczy – powiedział Lucjusz, słysząc jak drzwi zamykają się za nim. Zajął fotel, stojący przed biurkiem Aureliusza, nie bojąc się niczego, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że siedział naprzeciw człowieka, który był obłożony śmiertelnymi pułapkami. – Na początek chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy wiesz, jak blisko jestem w sojuszu z Potterami?

Tylko lekkie mgnienie gdzieś w głębi jego oczu pokazało, że Aureliusz nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Odchylił się jednak w fotelu i zarzucił nogę na biurko, przybierając równie nieformalną pozę co Lucjusz.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, twój syn jest dość blisko zaprzyjaźniony z ich starszym synem.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

– Są nie tylko przyjaciółmi, Aureliuszu. Pewnego dnia wejdą w związek małżeński.

– Kto ci o tym powiedział? Chłopcy nigdy nie zdają sobie do końca sprawy ze swoich własnych uczuć w tym wieku. – Aureliusz krzywił się, niewątpliwie przypominając sobie katastrofalne małżeństwo, które niemal przypieczętował w wieku szesnastu lat. Lucjusz wciąż uważał, że to była jedna z bardziej zabawnych historii, jakie w życiu słyszał.

– Narcyza.

Po chwili namysłu, Aureliusz pochylił głowę, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

– Planujesz więc zobaczyć się z teściami swojego syna czy też może raczej jego przyszłymi teściami, i pogratulować im, że zdołali wydać na świat syna, który niebawem stanie się prawdopodobnie blisko spowinowacony z Malfoyami? – zapytał.

Lucjusz pochylił się bliżej.

– Może nie _pogratulować_. To raczej silne słowo. Mam jednak wrażenie, że powinniśmy nawiązać jakiś kontakt. Ostatecznie nigdy nie miałem szansy porozmawiać z Lily czy Jamesem Potterem, ponieważ walczyliśmy po przeciwnych stronach w tym wielkim nieporozumieniu, który teraz nazywamy Pierwszą Wojną, a podczas którego przez cały czas znajdowałem się pod Imperiusem. – Lucjusz odniósł wrażenie, że z uśmiechu Aureliusza byłby dumny nawet rekin. – Kto mógłby mi w tym pomóc?

Aureliusz zamknął oczy, niewątpliwie przeczesując mentalne katalogi w swojej głowie. Lucjusz zawsze uważał, że jego zdolność do organizowania informacji była po prostu niezwykła. Nigdy niczego nie musiał zapisywać na temat swoich kontaktów. To, oczywiście, w rewelacyjny sposób przyczyniło się do tego, że go nigdy na niczym nie przyłapano. Wiedział, kogo można było przekupić, kto rozpaczliwie potrzebował przysługi, kto znajdował się o krok od zwolnienia za picie na służbie, ale w swoim gabinecie nie miał nawet skrawka papieru z zapisanym nazwiskiem tej osoby.

– Ryszard Nott – powiedział Aureliusz, otwierając oczy. – Jest w kontakcie z jednym ze strażników, którzy zmieniają się przy celach Potterów.

– A czegóż by Nott chciał? – zapytał Lucjusz, podnosząc brew. Pamiętał Ryszarda. Strasznie rozczarował swoją rodzinę, kiedy został aurorem, zwłaszcza, kiedy jego pierwsza przygoda w terenie skończyła się dla niego zdobyciem rany, której nigdy nie dało się do końca zaleczyć, przez co do końca swojej kariery wylądował na lekkiej robocie papierkowej. Ryszard, rzecz jasna, był uparty jak osioł, więc nie miał zamiaru wrócić do domu i przyznać się, że jednak popełnił błąd. Nottowie już tak mieli.

– Och, tylko odrobinę smoczego ziela – powiedział Aureliusz. – Nieco więcej niż powinien mieć, dla ukojenia bólu starej rany. Tylko nie za wiele, proszę cię. Merlin jeden wie, że nie chciałbym uśmiercić biedaka.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, pozwalając, żeby na ustach pojawił mu się niewielki uśmieszek. Podaruje Nottowi jego smocze ziele, a Nott zapozna go ze swoim kontaktem przy celach – Lucjusz nie wiedział, na jaki dług powoła się wobec niego, ale też i nie potrzebował wiedzieć – i upewni się, że Lucjusz będzie w stanie porozmawiać z Jamesem i Lily Potterami tak długo, jak będzie tego chciał.

– Nikt by tego nie chciał – powiedział, po czym wstał, kiwając lekko głową Aureliuszowi. – Pomocny jak zawsze, stary przyjacielu.

Aureliusz tylko przytaknął. Może nie byli z Lucjuszem przyjaciółmi, ale Lucjusz zupełnie szczerze uratował mu życie i jako opłatę jego długu życia poprosił tylko, żeby ten udzielał mu informacji, ilekroć będzie tego potrzebował. Lucjusz w międzyczasie wciąż oczywiście wykonywał dla niego niewielkie przysługi, jak wtedy, kiedy upewnił się, że jego syn, Marcus, miał dodatkową pomoc podczas ponownego podejścia do OWUTEMów, tak żeby ten był w stanie je wreszcie zdać i ukończyć naukę w Hogwarcie. Szkoda byłoby stracić tak drogocennego przyjaciela.

Lucjusz wyszedł, idąc tym razem energicznym, lekkim krokiem, żeby odebrać Harry'ego. Będzie musiał być w gotowości, bo nie miał pojęcia, kiedy kontakt Notta będzie w stanie zorganizować mu spotkanie z Potterami. To nie było żadnym problemem. Miał już swoją pustą różdżkę, a właścicielka Magicznej Menażerii wysłała mu wczoraj sowę. Przesyłka z owadami przybyła, podpisana jego imieniem. Miały ze sobą dość jedzenia, żeby pozostać przy życiu, póki mu się nie przydadzą. Teraz tylko pozostało mu zajrzeć na Pokątną, żeby je odebrać.

_Wszystko idzie jak po maśle. I czemu by nie miało? Światem rządzą silni, a ja jestem jednym z nich._

* * *

Harry stał niespokojnie, trzymając w ręku swoją Błyskawicę i przyglądając się niebu. Było to jasne, późne popołudnie, słońce zaczynało się chylić ku zachodowi. Jak do tej pory, jedyne, co przyszło mu z tej całej zaleconej przez Madam Shiverwood terapii to to, że Narcyza wreszcie przesunęła mu czas spania na późniejszą porę niż zmrok. W miarę jak wakacje postępowały, dni robiły się stopniowo coraz krótsze i Harry powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że ta kara zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej niesprawiedliwa.

Teraz jednak...

Teraz miał sobie polatać dla przyjemności i nie był pewien, co się właściwie stanie, kiedy to zrobi. Jasne, wszyscy Malfoyowie zadeklarowali, że zostaną w rezydencji i nie będą nawet wyglądać przez okna, ale poprosił ich o to głównie dlatego, że bał się tego, co mogliby zobaczyć.

Harry bał się, że jak tylko znajdzie się w powietrzu, to _naprawdę_ zacznie zachowywać się jak dziecko, co prawdopodobnie ujęłoby mu trochę szacunku w oczach Lucjusza i Narcyzy.

A może po prostu znowu bał się zrobić coś, co było przyjemne, ponieważ mogło to zdjąć z niego bariery, które na siebie nałożył i nakłonić go do pogoni za tym, żeby robić to częściej.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, przerzucił nogę nad Błyskawicą i wzbił się w powietrze.

Wzniósł się znacznie szybciej, niż planował i poczuł ocierający się o niego strach. Ten jednak szybko zniknął, a Harry przypomniał sobie jak szybka i potężna jest Błyskawica, o czym nie myślał od ostatniego razu, kiedy na niej leciał. Poczuł, jak uniesienie zalewa go, jakby był dzieckiem i właśnie ktoś wziął go w ramiona.

Śmiał się. To nie miało znaczenia. Zrobił krąg wokół zachodzącego słońca, a złoto, zieleń i błękit zdawały się w niego wbijać, przeszywać, zatapiać, ale to też nie miało znaczenia.

Znowu zatoczył koło, po czym dał nura, opadając gwałtownie w kierunku ziemi. Hary patrzył, jak trawa robi się coraz bardziej wyraźna i przejrzysta, poczuł jak wiatr wyciska mu łzy z oczu i śmiał się, i śmiał, i śmiał.

Przynajmniej teraz już miał pewność, że żaden z Malfoyów go nie obserwuje, bo pewnie któryś z nich już byłby na zewnątrz, wrzeszcząc na niego.

Harry w ostatniej chwili poderwał miotłę do tyłu, po czym obrócił się do góry nogami i pozwolił swoim włosom muskać źdźbła traw, równie delikatnie jak Draco to czasem lubił robić pocałunkiem, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry nie zauważy. Harry obrócił się znowu, wirując wokół miotły, tak blisko ziemi, że otarł sobie łokieć, po czym wzbił się z powrotem w powietrze.

Czuł, jak serce mu wali niczym młot, a krew krąży szybciej w żyłach i śpiewa mu w uszach. Choć raz, choć _raz_ , nie czuł się tak przez walkę. W tym momencie niemal zaczynał pojmować, o co chodziło Madam Shiverwood, że może czasem powinien sobie pozwolić na bycie dzieckiem i to nie będzie bolało, a może nawet pozwoli mu się stać lepszym dorosłym.

Mknął jednak znowu przez przestworza i stracił te myśli, ale był z tego rad. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się teraz myśleć. Chciał się wnosić i nurkować, zygzakując w kierunku ziemi, przez co sowa, która akurat wyleciała z domu, skrzeknęła na niego i wyminęła go szerokim łukiem. Harry ścigał ją przez chwilę, po czym znowu obrócił się do góry nogami i opadł w kierunku ziemi, tym razem głową w dół.

Zebrał w sobie swoją siłę i prędkość tuż przed tym, jak uderzył w ziemię, wyobrażając ją sobie jako wielki tłuczek, po czym wystrzelił w bok tak gwałtownie, że aż mu głową zarzuciło. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi, tak długo, jak wzniesie się wyżej i złapie równowagę w powietrzu, przechylając głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, żeby sobie ulżyć w bólu, a potem będzie mógł zawirować dwukrotnie. Tutaj o niczym nie musiał myśleć i nie musiał się bać, że spadnie albo coś mu się stanie, bo _wiedział_ jak latać. Tutaj mógł sobie ryzykować, ile tylko chciał i nikt nie będzie na niego krzyczał.

Poszczególne momenty zlały się wtedy w ogromną falę agresywnej słodyczy i Harry nie myślał jak dorosły aż do chwili, w której wylądował z powrotem na ziemi. Niebo zalewało go potokiem ciemnego błękitu z góry, a słońce wciąż zachodziło. Śmiał się i musiał się pochylić, dysząc ciężko. Wreszcie potarł dłonią kark, orientując się, że zmienił zdanie.

Jeśli drużyna quidditcha będzie go chciała z powrotem w tym roku, to chyba jednak się do nich przyłączy.


	22. Jak racjonalni dorośli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, Harry czasami jest ślepym idiotą. Ale nie zawsze.

– Nie wiem, czy jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę.

Harry zamrugał, podniósł wzrok ponad list, który dostał od McGonagall, po czym wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Vince'a, który szedł właśnie przez bibliotekę w jego kierunku.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Tak długo, jak zostaniesz w Anglii, to raczej nie będę w stanie zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa przed twoim ojcem.

Vince kiwnął głową.

– Nie... nie byłoby tak źle, gdybym na osobności zrobił coś, co wprowadziło go w zakłopotanie – powiedział. – Ale nie znosi, kiedy się go ośmiesza w miejscu publicznym. – Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym je otworzył. – Pan Malfoy otworzy sieć fiuu, żeby moja ciocia mogła po mnie przyjść. Ale was już tu wtedy nie będzie, prawda?

– No nie. – Harry zerknął na list, który już nieco wymiął. – Pani dyrektor McGonagall chce, żebym pojawił się nieco wcześniej w Hogwarcie i spotkał niektórych ludzi, których ma zamiar zatrudnić w tym roku. Znam ich już, ale i tak uznała, że powinienem się zacząć do nich przyzwyczajać wcześniej niż pozostali. – Treść jej listu zdawała się po prostu groteskowa. Acies Lestrange miała ich nauczać obrony przed mroczną magią? W porównaniu do tego, powrót Remusa, który miał zostać głową domu Gryffindora, to była betka.

McGonagall napisała mu o czymś jeszcze, ale Harry miał zamiar myśleć o tym wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy będzie musiał.

– Prawie żałuję, że nie mogę zostać – powiedział zamyślony Vince, po czym potrząsnął głową i wyprostował się. – Dziękuję, że uratowałeś mi życie – powiedział formalnym tonem. – Jestem ci winny dług życia i jeśli kiedykolwiek się na niego powołasz, zrobię wszystko, czego będziesz ode mnie chciał.

Harry kiwnął głową. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie zażąda spłaty tego długu. Vince miał szczęście, że wciąż żył, a Harry nie miał zamiaru stawiać jego życia w niebezpieczeństwie. Niech się nacieszy spokojem, jaki go czeka we Francji. Harry miał nadzieję, że powstrzyma wojnę, zanim ta przejdzie na kontynent.

Vince wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie pokręcił głową i wyszedł. Harry podniósł list i po raz ostatni przyjrzał się ostatnim jego linijkom. Nie uległy zmianie. Włożył list do kieszeni szaty.

– Harry?

Głowa Dracona wyjrzała zza jednego z foteli, stojących przed kominkiem. Harry obrócił się w jego kierunku z lekkim uśmiechem. Draco patrzył na niego z niepokojem, jakby coś miało się zmienić między nimi dlatego, że nie dotrzyma towarzystwa Harry'emu podczas podróży do Hogwartu; to Narcyza miała go odeskortować.

– Rozumiesz, prawda? – powiedział Draco, tak samo jak wcześniej. – Przykro mi, ale naprawdę potrzebuję odpowiedniego kąta promieni słonecznych, jeśli mam dopilnować, żeby to zaklęcie zadziałało tak, jak chcę, a chcę to zrobić dzisiaj...

– Oczywiście, że rozumiem – powiedział Harry i naprawdę tak było. Draco już zmodyfikował zaklęcie, które chciał wypróbować, co było jakimś połączeniem starożytnych run i zapieczętowaniem jego umysłu w jego własnym ciele. Powiedział, że będzie w stanie je zaadaptować tak, żeby chroniło jego ciała w czasie bitwy, kiedy, i o ile w ogóle, zdoła wyćwiczyć swój dar opętywania do stopnia, w którym będzie w stanie go użyć jako broni. Harry z przyjemnością obserwował, jak Draco poświęca czas na coś, na czym mu najwyraźniej naprawdę zależało. Może i Elfrida miała rację i Draco naprawdę spędzał cały swój wolny czas w towarzystwie Harry'ego bo sam tego chciał, ale ponieważ podjął tę decyzję jeszcze zanim dowiedzieli się o liście od McGonagall, to Harry nie miał zamiaru zmieniać teraz jego planów.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie uznał, że ten konkretny strach należało przezwyciężyć, bo to, co chciał zrobić, dla innych ludzi było częścią ich codziennego życia. Podszedł do Dracona i pocałował go w czoło. Kiedy się odsunął, Draco przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry nie dał mu szansy na kwestionowanie tego. Narcyza czekała na niego przy jednym z innych połączeń z siecią fiuu, żeby go odeskortować do Hogwartu. Wyciągnął lewe przedramię w kierunku Argutusa, który leżał zwinięty na oparciu fotela Dracona. Ten owinął się sennie wokół barku Harry'ego. Harry ukrył uśmiech. Wąż omenu szybko się obudzi, kiedy będą skakać od kominka do kominka.

– Harry...

Harry kiwnął Draconowi głową.

– Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Muszę lecieć.

Wyszedł szybko z biblioteki, zanim jeszcze dopadły go myśli o tym, co przed chwilą zrobił, odbijając się echem zarówno zawstydzeniem, jak i poparciem. Fawkes pojawił się nad nim przelotnie, machnął skrzydłem i odleciał. Harry podejrzewał, że feniks nie widział najmniejszego powodu, żeby udać się z nim w podróż siecią fiuu, zwłaszcza z wężem, który zajmował jedno z ramion.

* * *

– Pan Potter. Dziękuję za przybycie.

Harry wyprostował się, kiedy po wyboistej drodze między kominkami znalazł się w pokoiku, łączącym się z gabinetem dyrektorki. Otrzepał popiół z szat i kiwnął do McGonagall głową, słuchając z rozbawieniem oburzonego narzekania Argutusa.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie, pani pro... dyrektor. – Zawahał się przez moment. – Czy ludzie, z którymi chciała pani, żebym się spotkał, już tu są?

McGonagall, która właśnie była zajęta pojedynkiem spojrzeń z Narcyzą, zamrugała i po chwili przerzuciła na niego wzrok. Harry w międzyczasie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było niewielkie i zakurzone, pełne dziwnych obiektów, które również tylko zbierały kurz. Harry rozpoznał je jako srebrne instrumenty z półek Dumbledore'a, prawdopodobnie wrzucone tu, bo McGonagall nie miała gdzie ich położyć. Nie było żadnych wyjść, poza drzwiami za nią i kominkiem, z którego przybyli. Harry spiął się lekko, ale zza dyrektorki rozległ się głos, który momentalnie odwrócił jego uwagę.

– Ja tu jestem, Harry, i naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.

Harry przysunął się i zajrzał nieśmiało – nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić – do gabinetu McGonagall.

Remus Lupin siedział w fotelu, stojącego po drugiej stronie masywnego biurka, którego Dumbledore tak często używał, żeby wyglądać groźnie, przyglądając się stojącej na jego blacie myślodsiewni, albo czemuś, co wyglądało jak ona. Poderwał wzrok, wychwytując kątem oka jego niewielki ruch i Harry zamarł na widok jego twarzy.

Wyglądał na tak niesłychanie odprężonego, że Harry niemal nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że to ten sam człowiek. Jego włosy przeszywały siwe pasma, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy byli z Connorem jeszcze mali, ale teraz wyglądały bardziej naturalnie, jakby Remus wreszcie je zaakceptował i pojął, że są w stanie nadać mu dystyngowanego wyglądu. Jego oczy miały kolor głębokiego, czystego bursztynu, czego Hary nie mógł właściwie przypisać księżycowi, ponieważ do pełni były całe dwa tygodnie. A potem uśmiechnął się i ruszył przed siebie, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku i idąc krokiem tak pewnym siebie, że Harry nigdy nie przypisałby takiego ruchu Remusowi. Remus zwykle się kulił, jakby chciał przeprosić za to, że istnieje. Ten człowiek się nie kulił.

Harry uścisnął mu dłoń i zagapił na niego (Remus, jak większość ludzi, którzy wchodzili z Harrym w kontakt, wciąż był od niego wyższy, co w dalszym ciągu doprowadzało Harry'ego do szału).

– Co... – Harry potrząsnął głową, zawstydzony podziwem, który pojawił się w jego głosie, ale pewien, że Remus domyśli się pytania bez potrzeby wysłuchania go.

Remus roześmiał się i to również był dźwięk, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Najbliższy mu byłby śmiech Hawthorn, ponieważ jej też kończył się na urwanym ujadaniu.

– Sanktuarium, Harry. Wieszcze są naprawdę dobrzy nie tylko w pokazywaniu komuś prawdy na temat jego własnej duszy, ale też pomaganiu mu w pogodzeniu się z tą prawdą, kiedy już przyjmie ją do wiadomości. W moim przypadku, cóż, po prostu postanowiłem, że chcę zacząć okazywać moją siłę, zamiast się z nią kryć. – Przechylił głowę i powąchał Harry'ego. – Pachniesz bólem. Dobrze by ci zrobiła wizyta tam.

– Ale ja _nie chcę_ godzić się z tym, jak wygląda moja dusza.

Remus wzruszył ramionami, po czym wrócił do swojego fotela i opadł na niego z powrotem. Harry ruszył za nim i usiadł naprzeciw niego, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Narcyza poszła za nim, po czym stanęła za oparciem jego fotela, podczas gdy McGonagall zajęła swoje miejsce za biurkiem.

– Czasami wciąż mamy ten wybór, to prawda – przyznał. – Rozumiem też, czemu nie chcesz się oddzielić od tego świata. Ale mnie to dobrze zrobiło.

– Jak tam było? – zapytał Harry – niechętnie, ale uważając, że powinien.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

– Niesłychanie spokojnie – odpowiedział. – Raczej nie uda mi się porządnie opisać to komuś, kto jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Mam jednak wrażenie, że wyobrażasz sobie jakiś rodzaj walki, Harry, w której wieszcze próbują postawić kogoś przed lustrem, który odbija jego duszę i nie pozwalają mu się od niego odwrócić. To w ogóle tak nie wygląda. Możesz tam odpocząć i nie myśleć kompletnie o niczym, póki sam nie uznasz, że jesteś gotów rozpocząć leczenie.

Podniósł głowę, a jego uśmiech zrobił się bardziej pogodny i agresywny.

– Pomogli mi przypomnieć sobie, że to nie moja wina, że jestem wilkołakiem. Zostałem ukąszony jako dziecko, nigdy się o to nie prosiłem. _Wiem_ jednak, że kiedy ktoś został zarażony w tak młodym wieku, to ma zawyżone pokłady agresji. Nad tym muszę pracować i kontrolować. Dlatego będę. – Remus nie brzmiał, jakby przepraszał, po prostu stwierdzał fakt. – Nawet nauczyli się, jak zrobić wywar tojadowy, a wokół Sanktuarium znajdują się rozległe lasy. Biegłem przez nie jako wilkołak i nauczyłem się cieszyć moją siłą i szybkością. – Roześmiał się nagle. – W dodatku podłapałem ich dziwny, szczery sposób mówienia, co mi się w ogóle nie przyda w czarodziejskim świecie.

– Gryfonom dobrze to zrobi, Remusie – mruknęła McGonagall. – Nie miej co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Remus kiwnął do niej głową, po czym wbił wzrok w Harry'ego, a jego bursztynowe oczy zalały się znowu głębią i smutkiem.

– Chcę cię przeprosić za słabość, którą kiedyś okazałem – powiedział. – Teraz wiem, czym to było naprawdę – za bardzo kochałem swoich przyjaciół, co było moją ścianą, ilekroć myślałem o tym, co powinienem był zrobić, co było słuszne. I choć kochałem Albusa, mimo, że był moim mentorem i jedynym człowiekiem, który wiedział, czym byłem, zanim pojawiłem się w Hogwarcie, a i tak powitał mnie w nim z otwartymi ramionami, to i tak powinienem był zobaczyć jak głęboko dał się skorumpować swoim ideałom, kiedy poprosił nas, żebyśmy zostawili was bezbronnych przed Voldemortem. – Tylko odrobinę wzdrygnął się na to imię, co naprawdę zaimponowało Harry'emu. – Dlatego chcę zapytać – wybaczysz mi?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Od samego początku cię nie winiłem, Remusie, na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak winiłem... no, niektórych innych ludzi. – Rzucanie winy nie ma sensu, tylko przeszkodzi w leczeniu. – A mam wrażenie, że stałeś się takim rodzajem człowieka, który więcej nie popełni takich błędów. – Tym razem wstał i rozłożył ręce.

Remus podszedł do niego i objął go, nie potrzebując innej zachęty. Harry z rozbawieniem usłyszał szelest materiału, kiedy Narcyza wyciągnęła z szaty różdżkę. _Naprawdę wydaje jej się, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie w pobliżu Remusa? Przecież to równie bezpieczne co spotkanie z Hawthorn._

– Gdzie jest Peter? – zapytał, kiedy już mógł się od niego odsunąć. Dłonie Remusa zatrzymały się na jego plecach przez niekomfortowo długi moment, ale Remus szybkim ruchem wrócił na swoje miejsce i westchnął.

– Od razu udał się do aurorów. Myślał o tym, żeby zajrzeć do Hogwartu, żeby się z tobą przywitać, ale był przekonany, że ktoś go zobaczy i zaraportuje, a wtedy wyglądałby jeszcze bardziej jak zbieg z więzienia niż już teraz jest. – Zamilkł na moment, znowu patrząc Harry'emu głęboko w oczy. – Wiesz, że to całe zamieszanie z Syriuszem będzie musiało znowu wyjść na jaw, jeśli Peter kiedykolwiek ma zdobyć jakąś szansę na wolność?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Rozumiem. – Zobaczył jeszcze kilka wspomnień z myślodsiewni Syriusza, tym razem tych, które pokazywały jego dzieciństwo i to, jak strasznie został skrzywdzony i nauczył się, że przede wszystkim może liczyć wyłącznie na siebie i wiedział, że Syriusz – taki, jaki był naprawdę, zanim został opętany przez Voldemorta – nigdy nie chciałby, żeby Peter milczał na temat całej sprawy po to, żeby oszczędzić _mu_ bólu. Syriusz był już w miejscu, w którym nie mógł go czuć.

– To dobrze. – Remus znowu się uśmiechnął. – Nie widziałem jeszcze Connora, ale Minerwa planuje coś, żebyśmy mogli go ściągnąć tutaj na noc przed rozpoczęciem semestru, żeby zdążył się do mnie przyzwyczaić. W tej chwili naprawdę nie powinien opuszczać swojej kryjówki. Śmierciożercy ciągle wokół niej krążą.

Harry kiwnął głową, marszcząc brwi. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej powiedzieć wszystkim prawdy o tym, że to on odbił klątwę Voldemorta. Może dzięki temu śmierciożercy skupiliby się na Harrym i zostawiliby jego brata w spokoju.

Odłożył ten pomysł na tyły swojego umysłu, żeby rozważyć to później. Być może udałoby mu się przekonać Evana Rosiera do rozsiania plotek pośród jego starymi towarzyszami. W międzyczasie jednak, drzwi się otworzyły.

– Dziękuję, że raczyłaś się pojawić jak normalny człowiek, Acies. – Głos McGonagall był idealnie uprzejmy, ale mówiła z tym samym chłodem, który przekazywała Narcyzie swoim spojrzeniem. – Harry, to jest Acies Lestrange, która będzie nauczała obrony przed mroczną magią jako Acies Merryweather. – W jej słowach było pytanie, które Harry uspokoił, wstając, obracając się i kłaniając.

– Dobrze panią znowu widzieć, Madam Lestrange – powiedział, podczas gdy zakapturzona postać Acies oparła się plecami o ścianę.

– Pana również, panie Potter. – Acies podniosła swój kaptur, po czym odrzuciła go do tyłu.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia – ostatnim razem, kiedy to zrobiła, podczas spotkania w Halloween zeszłego roku, kiedy to spotkał ją po raz pierwszy, zobaczył parę oczu, które go przyżegały. Teraz jednak był w stanie zobaczyć, że Acies Lestrange była bladą kobietą z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, które miały lekko metaliczny poblask, kiedy poruszała głową, zupełnie jak łuski. Miała duże i szare oczy.

Przelotnie pochwyciła nimi jego wzrok. Harry podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył w nich dzikość, której był świadkiem zeszłego roku.

– Jestem w stanie kontrolować moje spojrzenie – powiedziała Acies. – Ale przychodzi mi to z trudem. Nie spojrzę żadnemu uczniowi w oczy w czasie lekcji. Czy ćwiczył pan zaklęcia obronne, panie Potter? Jak pan sobie z nimi radzi?

Harry zamrugał, ale odpowiedział.

– Podejrzewam, że mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak można tego po nas oczekiwać. Żaden z naszych dotychczasowych nauczycieli, poza Remusem, nawet nie próbował nas uczyć godnie z programem. – Uśmiechnął się do Remusa, który odpowiedział mu wesołym wyszczerzem.

– Niech pani nie słucha Harry'ego, Madam Merryweather – powiedział. Nawet się nie zająknął na jej nazwisku. Harry podejrzewał, że miał kilka dni na przyzwyczajenie się do niego. – Znakomicie sobie radził z zaklęciami, które im pokazywałem w czasie zajęć, tak samo jak z wieloma innymi zaklęciami defensywnymi. W dodatku ma więcej doświadczenia w rozróżnianiu Światła i Mroku, jak i kroczeniu między nimi, niż większość znanych mi czarodziejów.

– Doprawdy? – Głos Acies był niski i zamyślony. – W takim razie będę oczekiwać po panu więcej, panie Potter, niż od reszty pańskiej klasy.

– Z przyjemnością nauczę się tak wiele, jak będę w stanie – powiedział Harry – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wojna już się zaczęła.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że wojna już się zaczęła. – Acies machnęła dłonią, jakby chcąc pokazać, jak niewiele obchodzi ją wiedza aż tak powszechna, po czym zaciągnęła kaptur z powrotem, żeby ten zasłonił jej oczy. – Mugole mówią o niej między sobą, chociaż nie rozpoznają jej symptomów, wody tętnią od syrenich pieśni, a góry dudnią od uderzających o nie maczug trolli. No i, oczywiście, smoki śpiewają razem z nią.

– Czyli była pani pomiędzy smokami? – Harry zastanawiał się, czy ma prawo zapytać o jakieś nowiny pod ich względem. Nie znał żadnych smoków poza trójką, którą uwolnił zeszłego roku, ale miał nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzą. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czy te właśnie smoki spotkały Acies.

– Och tak – powiedziała Acies. – Wędrują, przesiąknięte własną muzyką, oddychając nią. Wojna i _vates_ , wojna i _vates_ , wokół tego głównie krążą ich rozmowy. Widzą daleko w dal, równie wyraźnie co ja. Wiedzą, jakie burze nadchodzą. – Harry wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, że Światło pokazało mu coś o burzy, która miała nadejść na przesilenie letnie. – Mają zamiar pojawić się i zaoferować swoją pomoc, kiedy nadejdą burze. Ich ciała zrobione są z muzyki i będą potrzebowały wiele tej muzyki. To jednak nie będzie problemem dla dzikiego Mroku, a kiedy nadejdzie przesilenie letnie, samo powietrze będzie płakało od symfonii.

Harry nie był pewien, co to właściwie miało oznaczać, ale dziwnie go to uspokoiło. Kiwnął głową.

– Naprawdę interesująco będzie panią mieć za nauczycielkę, Madam Le–Merryweather – powiedział, uznając, że równie dobrze może się zacząć przyzwyczajać do tego nazwiska.

– Naprawdę? – Acies potrząsnęła głową. – Ciężko mi to określić. Ostatecznie nie próbowałam uczyć samej siebie.

Harry usłyszał, że Narcyza wydała z siebie cichy, niski dźwięk zaskoczenia. Nie rozumiał, czemu. Była jedną z tych, którzy jako pierwsi przedstawili mu Acies, przecież musiała ją znać znacznie dłużej. Uśmiechnął się, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, po czym zastanowił się, co ludzie z jego roku pomyślą o Acies. Może okaże się zupełnie przeciętną nauczycielka, ale jakoś nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć, nie kiedy dopiero co mówiła tak intensywnie o smokach i muzyce.

Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

A Harry przypomniał sobie ostatnie linijki listu od McGonagall, o kolejnej osobie, którą chciała, żeby spotkał wcześniej. Zorientował się, że jego magia zafalowała wokół niego niczym uderzona podmuchem wiatru trawa. Acies przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Harry? – szepnął Remus niskim, zaniepokojonym tonem, a Narcyza położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Ponieważ Harry wraca do Hogwartu – powiedziała spokojnie McGonagall – poprosiłam go, żeby pojawił się tu wcześniej i spotkał profesorów, przy których mógłby się czuć niekomfortowo. Włącznie z tym, który wprawi go w _największy_ niepokój. Mam zamiar dopilnować, żeby moi nauczyciele i pan Potter, który twierdzi, że nie jest już dzieckiem, zachowywali się jak racjonalni dorośli. – Wstała i spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Czy jest pan gotów, panie Potter?

Jej oficjalny ton, jak fakt, że zwróciła się do niego po nazwisku, pozwoliły mu wziąć się w garść. Harry zerknął na Remusa, Narcyzę i Acies.

– Jestem, pani dyrektor. Czy mogę poprosić, żeby moja rozmowa z profesorem Snape'em odbyła się na osobności?

– Nie – powiedziała McGonagall, sprawiając, że Harry zamrugał. – Będziecie się znajdowali pośród wielu ludzi w Hogwarcie, panie Potter, włącznie z innymi uczniami podczas zajęć z eliksirów. Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ponownie nauczycie się, jak powinniście się do siebie zwracać w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Nie oczekuję od was ciepła – dodała, a jej ton opadł lekko. – Wyłącznie racjonalności.

Harry uznał, że tyle jeszcze może zrobić. Leżał poprzedniej nocy w łóżku, myśląc o Snape'ie i nawet rozmawiając o nim z Argutusem, co rozwiało nieco jego furii. Pomogło mu również, że Argutus teraz wspiął się po jego ramieniu i spojrzał na drzwi, wąchając językiem powietrze.

– _Czy wreszcie będę mógł spotkać tego, który tak cię złości? Ciekawi mnie, jaki jest. Ciekawi mnie, co by się stało, gdybym owinął się wokół jego nadgarstka i ścisnął. Zrobię to jednak tylko, jeśli ci jakoś zagrozi. Nie ma co komuś grozić bez powodu._ – Brzmiał, jakby starał się zrobić z tego zdania jakieś filozoficzne stwierdzenie.

– W porządku – powiedział cicho Harry. 

– Wejdź, Severusie – zawołała McGonagall, po czym drzwi się otworzyły i Snape wszedł do środka. Mimo, że nie miał skąd wiedzieć, w jaki sposób będą porozstawiani po pokoju, jego wzrok momentalnie spoczął na Harrym.

Harry też mu się przyjrzał. Snape wyglądał tak, jak zazwyczaj: przyciśnięty do granic swojej cierpliwości faktem, że stale musi się użerać z idiotami. Jego dłonie były lekko zaczerwienione, przez co Harry domyślił się, że pewnie musiał je szorować po jakichś składnikach eliksiru, który robił tuż przed przyjściem do gabinetu dyrektorki. Język Argutusa przeszył szybko powietrze.

– _Pachnie jak martwe rzeczy._

– Nigdy by ci nie wybaczył, gdybyś mu o tym powiedział – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się od węża omenu, z powrotem w kierunku Snape'a. Starał się utrzymać wyraz swojej twarzy obojętny, a wzrok i głos stateczne jak zawsze. – Dzień dobry panu – powiedział.

– Witaj, Harry. – _To było niesprawiedliwe_ , pomyślał Harry, ponieważ Snape nie przestrzegał prawa, które McGonagall dopiero co ustanowiła, że powinni zachowywać się jak racjonalni dorośli. Mówił z mniejszym ciepłem, niż zwykle go okazywał w towarzystwie Harry'ego, ale jego głos nie był też chłodny. W dodatku wyglądał, jakby przyglądał się Harry'emu, cicho aprobując jego wygląd – zupełnie, jakby przejmował się jego zdrowiem i stanem psychicznym, jakby martwił się o niego przez całe lato, odkąd się rozstali.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Jakie niby Snape miał _prawo_ do patrzenia się na niego w ten sposób? Nawet, jeśli Madam Shiverwood miała rację i on zrobił coś złego z przyczyn moralnych, to nie znaczyło, że musiał się na niego tak _patrzeć_ , jakby był rodzicem, a Harry był jego dzieckiem. Był opiekunem prawnym. To wszystko.

_Tylko, że jeśli celowo poświęcił moją miłość i szacunek, to pewnie nie widzi tego w ten sposób._

Od tej myśli tylko zachciało mu się wrzeszczeć, więc Harry odsunął ją od siebie i zamknął w mrocznej szafie. Zastanawiał się, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Pozostali ludzie w pokoju zdawali się oczekiwać od niego, że to on pociągnie jakoś tą rozmowę, a Snape wyglądał, jakby kompletnie nie przeszkadzało mu stanie w milczeniu i pożeranie wzrokiem wszystkich niewielkich szczegółów dotyczących Harry'ego, których Harry wcale nie miał zamiaru mu pokazywać.

Po chwili namysłu Harry wybrał temat, który wydawał mu się bezpieczny.

– Jak panu idzie warzenie eliksirów? – zapytał, ale usłyszał ton swoich własnych słów dopiero, kiedy te opuściły jego usta i gdy McGonagall rzuciła mu szybkie, przepełnione naganą spojrzenie – na tyle cięte, że pękłoby od niego szkło. Skrzywił się i skupił na rozluźnieniu własnej szczęki.

– Dobrze – powiedział Snape wyważonym tonem. – Niebawem wypełnię apteczkę w skrzydle szpitalnym. To jedna z zalet konieczności spędzenia całych wakacji w murach Hogwartu, ponieważ śmierciożercy na mnie polują.

Rozmowa znowu umarła, więc Harry musiał wybrać coś innego. Cisza przetaczała się przez pokój niczym głazy.

– Czy cieszy się pan na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Snape, a jego wzrok zrobił się nagle ostrzejszy, jakby mówił coś, co zwykle powiedziałby tylko na samotności, a to _też_ było niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ kiedyś starał się nie zachowywać jak... jak jakiś _rodzic_ , kiedy mieli z Harrym towarzystwo. – Razem z idiotami, którymi muszę uczyć, powrócą również uczniowie, których eliksiry zarówno interesują, jak i mają zdolności do warzenia ich, dzięki czemu nauczanie ich nie wydaje się taką stratą czasu. A razem z nimi wróci mój wychowanek. Stęskniłem się za nim.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Musiał_ się uspokoić i nie wypalić czegoś niefortunnego. McGonagall nie zrozumiałaby, co jest nie tak, gdyby teraz stracił panowanie nad sobą. Nikt by nie zrozumiał, poza może Argutusem i Remusem, którzy byli w stanie wywąchać jego emocje. Wszyscy pozostali pewnie uważali, że to były miłe słowa, że Snape rzadko kiedy bywał aż tak troskliwy.

Rzecz w tym, że tak _naprawdę było._ Ale robienie tego w tej chwili nie było miłe, takie mówienie do Harry'ego w sposób, na który nie był gotowy zareagować i odpowiedzieć szczerze, nie brzmiąc przy tym jak dziecko.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie kilka zniecierpliwionych, głębokich oddechów i po chwili był gotów na krok w innym kierunku.

– Jak pan myśli, jak wielu uczniów podejmie się w tym roku OWUTEMów z pańskich zajęć? – zapytał. Bezpieczny temat. Neutralny temat. Temat, którego Snape nie będzie w stanie odwrócić w jego kierunku, ponieważ Harry nie miał jeszcze nawet SUMów.

– Siedmiu czy ośmiu – powiedział Snape. – W przyszłym roku ta liczba będzie pewnie jeszcze mniejsza. Ale wtedy będę pewny przynajmniej trójki: pana Malfoya, panny Granger i ciebie.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Profesor McGonagall – odezwał się wreszcie – ufam, że zademonstrowałem satysfakcjonujące panowanie nad sobą? – Odwrócił się plecami do Snape'a. – Narcyzo, proszę, chciałbym już wrócić do domu. – Powiedziała mu, żeby zwracał się do niej po imieniu, a on wciąż rzadko to robił, ale teraz już naprawdę nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Przynajmniej w czasie zajęć z eliksirów nie będą mieli okazji ze Snape'em na takie wykańczające, prywatne rozmowy.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza, eskortując go z powrotem w kierunku pokoiku z boku i znajdującego się w nim kominka.

Harry pochylił głowę w odpowiedzi na ciche pożegnanie Remusa, ale nie okazał żadnej reakcji, kiedy Snape wymówił jego imię – tylko raz, a w tym jednym słowie wymieszało się kilka głębokich emocji. Madam Shiverwood _może_ mieć rację, ale Snape nie może tak po prostu zażądać wybaczenia i je otrzymać. Jak on _śmiał?_ Jak mógł tak linczować Harry'ego słowami, skoro ten bardzo wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył?

_Mam wrażenie, że przeceniła Severusa Snape'a. Merlin jeden wie, że ja na pewno to zrobiłem._

* * *

Snape stał w bezruchu i odprowadzał Harry'ego wzrokiem, a żal naciskał mu na serce niczym ostrze sztyletu.

Rozumiał już, że powinien był się zastanowić nad lodem, który słyszał w odpowiedziach Harry'ego i wyjść my na spotkanie swoim własnym lodem. Wówczas prawdopodobnie udałoby im się minąć te niezręczne, pierwsze chwile i wypracować chłodną, ale funkcjonującą relację, taką, jakiej po nich oczekiwała dyrektorka. Mógł pokazać Harry'emu jak bardzo się za nim stęsknił, co było absolutnie szczerą emocją, później w roku szkolnym.

Zamiast tego pozwolił się skusić lodowi, bo przez niego doszedł do wniosku, że Harry w ogóle nie _wiedział_ , że jego opiekun za nim tęsknił, przez co obniżył swoje obrony.

A teraz cierpiał, a Harry prawdopodobnie uważał go za nieszczerego.

Snape westchnął. Z dzieckiem takim jak Harry nie istniały proste ścieżki, a to, co zrobił, nie zostanie mu zapomniane tak łatwo. Wiedział o tym, bo to było rozsądne, ale i tak miał nadzieję, że każda rozmowa między nimi potoczy się lepiej niż to zrobiła.

_Czasami jestem durniem._

Nie był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby poddać się i wycofać, albo zniknąć w chłodzie, jak to zrobił w zeszłym roku. Pozostanie po prostu na horyzoncie i nie pozwoli Harry'emu zapomnieć ani o tym, co zrobił, ani o swoich motywach. Harry wyglądał zdrowo, ale w jego oczach istniała pewna głębia, którą Snape rozpoznał jako samotność i zbyt wielka kontrola nałożona na siebie. W bardzo wyraźny sposób nie pozwalał sobie na swobodne wyrażanie swoich emocji przy Malfoyach w sposób, w jaki robił to czasami przy Snape'ie.

_Potrzebuje opiekuna. Potrzebuje rodzica. Będę tam, kiedy sobie o tym przypomni, albo sam się o tym zorientuje._

– To nie twoja wina, Severusie. – Lupin miał czelność wstać i ścisnąć go za rękę. – Harry teraz cierpi i nie wie, w jaki inny sposób poradzić sobie z tym bólem, poza skuleniem się i ukryciem się z nim. Prędzej czy później zrozumie.

Snape chciał warknąć na cholernego wilkołaka – tylko dlatego, że Lupin się zmienił, wcale nie oznaczało, że Snape zapomniał, albo wybaczył mu to, co ten zrobił ostatnim razem, kiedy był w Hogwarcie – ale zauważył zmarszczone brwi dyrektorki i przypomniał sobie to, co mówiła o tym, że chce, żeby wszyscy hogwardzcy profesorowie zachowywali się jak racjonalni dorośli.

– Dziękuję, Lupin – zdołał powiedzieć, tylko nieznacznie zaciskając zęby.

* * *

Draco przyjrzał się kątowi, przez który światło słoneczne wpadało przez okno do pokoju, który wybrał do swoich ćwiczeń, po czym kiwnął głową, ocierając dłonie o spodnie i wchodząc do kręgu run, które wyrysował na podłodze. Te runy były standardowymi wzorami ochronnymi, chociaż zwykle nie łączono ich z tymi pieczętującymi; większość kręgów ochronnych zapewniało bezpieczeństwo znajdującym się w środku ludziom, trzymając z dala od szkodliwych wpływów, nie starały się ich zamykać w klatce niczym więźniów. Draco nie był do końca pewny, co się właściwie stanie, kiedy krąg, który stworzył, zostanie zmuszony do zatrzymania szkodliwych wpływów razem z nim w kręgu.

_Wydawało_ mu się, że zadziała. To był w połowie krąg ochronny, połączony z połową kręgu pieczętującego, choć nie było to tak proste, jak po prostu spotkanie ich ze sobą po środku; zamiast tego Draco musiał rysować raz runę z jednego kręgu, raz z drugiego, na przemian, aż kręgi się ze sobą kompletnie nie przeplotły. To był pierwszy pomysł, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy i uznał go za dobry.

Był przekonany, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

No.

Całkiem pewny.

Krąg miał się ożywić w chwili, w której światło słoneczne dotrze do zewnętrznego kręgu run, co było pomysłem, który przyszedł Draconowi do głowy, kiedy Harry opisywał mu taniec sojuszu. Był powiązany ze światłem słonecznym i mijającym czasem, co zdawało się być naprawdę potężną magią. Chciał, żeby jego krąg run był równie mocny.

Obserwował. Światło pełzło po podłodze, pełzło i pełzło, po czym uderzyło w najdalej wysuniętą runę ochronną, jednocześnie padając na runę pieczętującą.

Wzory rozświetliły się, żarząc się złotem i bielą tak jasnymi, że Draco nie był w stanie na nie patrzeć. Usiadł w środku kręgu i zamknął oczy, po czym spróbował _podskoczyć_ umysłem w sposób, w jaki to ćwiczyli z Harrym, sięgając ku swojemu ojcu – jedynej innej osobie, która w tej chwili przebywała w domu, ponieważ Harry i jego matka nie wrócili jeszcze z Hogwartu, a Vince już wyjechał z ciotką.

Odbił się i to tak mocno, że impet posłał go na podłogę. Draco zamrugał, dysząc, po czym wyszczerzył się.

_Udało mi się. Wynalazłem zaklęcie przy pierwszej próbie! No dobra, może krąg run, ale i tak! Udało mi się._

Wstał z powrotem, zarumieniony z sukcesu, po czym sięgnął, żeby opuścić krąg. Naprawdę dużo czasu spędził na rysowaniu tych run, więc chciał je tu zostawić, żeby móc potem do nich wrócić, testując je i wzmacniając.

Biało–złote światło odbiło jego dłoń z powrotem do środka.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i spróbował nacisnąć na jeden punkt całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Tym razem udało mu się niemal dotrzeć do zewnętrznej granicy kręgu. Zauważył, że zarówno runy pieczętujące, jak i ochronne, jarzyły się mocno w miejscu, przez które próbował wyjść, a kiedy przestał naciskać, uspokoiły się i wokół nich krążyły tylko lekkie iskierki.

Szybko się domyślił, co się stało, oczywiście. Runy pieczętujące pracowały, żeby utrzymać w miejscu jego dar opętania, więc nie chciały, żeby jego umysł opuścił krąg. Runy ochronne chciały przypilnować, żeby jego ciału nic się nie stało, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz spróbowałby rzucić na niego _Imperiusa_ , czy inne zaklęcie w tym stylu i zmusić go do opuszczenia kręgu i w tej chwili właśnie uważały jego dar opętania za tego rodzaju szkodliwy wpływ.

Nie mógł też po prostu sięgnąć w dół i zmazać run, ponieważ te ciskały w niego iskrami, ilekroć się do nich zbliżył. Będzie musiał poczekać, póki światło słoneczne nie minie kręgu, albo póki Harry nie wróci i nie użyje swojej magii, żeby zniwelować moc run.

Draco westchnął. Po czym się wyszczerzył, bo nie był w stanie przestać się szczerzyć.

_Zadziałało niemal idealnie. Wciąż mi się udało. Zrobiłem zaklęcie kręgu. I udało mi się bez pomocy Harry'ego. Harry w ogóle się nie zna na antycznych runach._

Cieszył się tym niewielkim blaskiem dumy, który pojawił się w nim na tę myśl, po czym usiadł na podłodze, czekając cierpliwie, aż miną go promienie słońca, albo wystarczająco wiele czasu.


	23. Znowu w Hogwarcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział kończy się zwrotem akcji. Głupie zwroty akcji.

Harry poczuł, jak jego twarz zalewa się rumieńcem. Wycofał się z powrotem za róg korytarza i zamrugał w przestrzeń.

No cóż. Ze wszystkich sposobów, na jakie się spodziewał, że się natknie na swojego brata, _ten_ nie był jednym z nich.

Razem z Draconem przeszli przez jeden z kominków powiązany z rezydencją w gabinecie dyrektorki. Harry'emu wydawało się, pewnie trochę zbyt niewinnie, że przyjadą do Hogwartu pociągiem. Draco jednak spojrzał na niego cierpliwie, a Narcyza wyjaśniła mu, że wyprawa do Londynu tylko po to, żeby się przejechać pociągiem, była dla Harry'ego zbyt niebezpieczna, a odstawienie go w ten sposób do szkoły zapewni mu więcej bezpieczeństwa. Lucjusz w ogóle się nie odezwał. Jego wyraz twarzy, czy też jego brak, świadczył aż za jasno o tym, że Harry naprawdę powinien być bardziej rozsądny.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Malfoyowie nigdy go nie znudzą, bez względu na to, jakby się przy nich nie czuł w dowolnej szczególnej chwili. Zbyt często się zmieniali, przez co pozostawali niezmiennie interesujący.

McGonagall powiedziała mu, uśmiechając się, kiedy usłyszała jego pytanie, że tak, Connor już się pojawił. Został poprzedniego dnia zabrany na ulicę Pokątną pod urokiem, który zmienił jego wygląd, po czym przeszedł przez kominek, połączony z jego kryjówką, eskortowany przez istną armię Weasleyów. Spotkał się już z Remusem i zdawał się być z tego naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie, nie wiedziała, gdzie jest w tej chwili, tylko tyle, że zabrał swoje rzeczy już do wieży Gryffindoru. Harry powinien się tam za nim rozejrzeć, byle szybko, ponieważ naprawdę nie zostało już wiele czasu do ceremonii przydziału.

Harry poprosił Dracona, z uśmiechem, który zawsze sprawiał, że Draco robił to, o co go poproszono, żeby ten zaniósł jego rzeczy do lochów. Draco zgodził się, zanim jeszcze się zorientował, co robi. Łypnął na niego, ale Harry już pędził przed siebie, biegnąc w kierunku wieży. Nie znał hasła, ale nie musiał go znać. Zaczeka przy portrecie Grubej Damy, jeśli będzie musiał, ale znał ją już na tyle, że możliwe, że udałoby mu się ją urzec na tyle, że sama by go wpuściła.

Zamiast tego znalazł Connora poza wieżą, czekającego na korytarzu.

No. Może nie tyle czekającego, co migdalącego się z Parvati Patil.

Harry czekał, póki mlaszczące odgłosy wreszcie dobiegły końca, po czym wyjrzał za róg. Connor stał z rękami położonymi na ramionach Parvati i czołem przyłożonym do jej; przynajmniej Parvati była niższa od ich obu, ku nieskończonej radości Harry'ego. Szepnął coś do niej. Parvati odpowiedziała coś, co, cud nad cudy, nie skończyło się chichotem.

Harry uznał, że może się im wreszcie pokazać. Odkaszlnął i wyszedł zza zakrętu.

Connor podskoczył i uśmiechnął się, zalewając jasnoczerwonym rumieńcem. Parvati tylko roześmiała się na widok twarzy Connora, przynajmniej do chwili, w której obejrzała się i zobaczyła, kto idzie w ich kierunku. Harry zobaczył, jak ta momentalnie mruży oczy, odwraca się na pięcie i idzie w kierunku portretu, kręcąc mocno głową.

Jego brat podszedł do niego szybko i Harry uznał, że pytania mogą zaczekać. Connor przytulił go i Harry przytulił jego, mocno. Nie rozstali się w najlepszych okolicznościach. Listy nie byłyby w stanie oddać przeprosin, które Harry chciał wyrazić.

– Connor – mruknął. – Wiem, że już ci o tym napisałem, ale naprawdę się pomyliłem, mówiąc ci to wszystko, co powiedziałem wtedy u Weasleyów. – Odsunął się, przyglądając się orzechowym oczom Connora i zastanawiając, czy mu wybaczono.

Connor tylko wywrócił oczami z wyższością.

– _Oczywiście_ , że się myliłeś, Harry. Byłeś tak niedorzeczny, że naprawdę łatwo ci to było wybaczyć. Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy już minęła mi złość o _inną_ głupotę, którą zrobiłeś. Tylko tobie przyszłoby do głowy kompletne odbudowanie samego siebie.

Harry westchnął i jakaś część jego odetchnęła po raz pierwszy od czasu walki z Voldemortem. Poczuł, że wreszcie jest w stanie kiwnąć w kierunku, w którym zniknęła Parvati.

– Co ona tutaj już robi? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że miała przyjechać hogwardzkim ekspresem?

Connor roześmiał się.

– No miała, ale nakłoniła rodziców, żeby ci zamiast tego przylecieli z nią na miotłach. Wiedziała, że pojawię się wcześniej i chciała się ze mną zobaczyć. – Pochylił głowę i zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej. – Nie była, ee, zadowolona z tego, że nie mogliśmy się widywać przez całe lato.

– Mam wrażenie, że coś mnie ominęło – powiedział Harry. Zamilkł, kiedy Argutus wysunął się spod jego kołnierza i owinął wokół barku, ale Connor tylko kiwnął wężowi omenu na powitanie; dzięki listom, które otrzymał od Harry'ego, nie potrzebował przedstawienia. Harry przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się swojemu bratu. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że, no, tak bardzo ją lubiłeś. Wydawało mi się, że zabrałeś ją po prostu na bal bożonarodzeniowy i się pocałowaliście kilka razy, to wszystko.

– Ee...

Harry nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy miał jakąkolwiek przewagę nad swoim bratem, czy to moralną czy jakąkolwiek inną, więc naciskał dalej.

– Wygląda na to, że ominęło mnie jeszcze więcej migdalenia niż mi się wydawało. A może jeszcze coś ponad to. Czy pojawiły się już jakieś romantyczne deklaracje małżeństwa?

– _Zamknij_ się – poinformował go Connor. – Żadnych deklaracji nie było. Podoba mi się, jasne, Harry, ale tak daleko jeszcze nie zaszliśmy.

Harry kiwnął tylko głową i spróbował wymyślić, jak jeszcze mógłby dogryźć swojemu bratu.

– Poza tym – wypalił Connor, zanim Harry'emu cokolwiek przyszło do głowy – ty akurat nie masz wiele do gadania. Może nie chciało ci się o tym pisać, ale wiedziałem, że podobałeś się Malfoyowi na rok, zanim to do ciebie w ogóle dotarło, a nie sądzę, żeby sobie odpuścił. Więc powiedz mi, Harry, _jak_ wam się układa?

– Wiesz, chyba uczta już się zaczyna – powiedział Harry i odszedł pośpiesznie, zachowując jeszcze resztki godności.

* * *

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to będzie aż tak trudne.

Och, tak, były artykuły w gazetach i ta zawstydzająca sytuacja, kiedy tak wielu ludzi podchodziło do niego na Pokątnej. Ale od początku wakacji – nie, nawet wcześniej, odkąd w ogóle wrócił z cmentarza – Harry przebywał głównie w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy starali się ze wszystkich sił na niego nie gapić, nawet kiedy mówili mu prosto w twarz pewne nieprzyjemne do przełknięcia prawdy. Zapomniał, że większość uczniów i profesorów w Wielkiej Sali już od dwóch miesięcy pożerało wzrokiem artykuły o znęcaniu się nad nim, a w dodatku dla większości z nich był on głównym powodem dla którego dyrektor Dumbledore trafił do więzienia.

Zapomniał nawet, że większość z nich nie wiedziała nawet, że stracił lewą dłoń.

Głowy obracały się za nim, kiedy szedł pośpiesznie za innymi Ślizgonami od drzwi Wielkiej Sali do stołu Slytherinu. Harry wyłapywał wzrokiem jedno spojrzenie za drugim i widział w nich intensywny podziw, albo intensywne współczucie, a czasami też i odrazę – zwykle na twarzach dzieci z czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin. Wiedział, że to byli sojusznicy Dumbledore'a, którzy dorastali, darząc go od małego wielkim szacunkiem. Zarzuty o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem są czymś koszmarnym, ale rodzice bardziej je pojmują. Dla dzieci to zwykle odległa abstrakcja. Niektórzy z nich zrozumieli z tego wszystkiego tylko tyle, że dyrektor, bohater ich dzieciństwa, zniknął.

Harry pokręcił głową, zajmując swoje miejsce obok Dracona. _To zupełnie jak reakcja Parvati. Pewnie jest na mnie zła i uważa, że moje pojawienie się ograniczyło jej czas z Connorem, ale czy naprawdę musiała na mnie tak łypnąć i odejść, tupiąc nogami? I czemu w ogóle tak wielu ludzi się teraz na mnie patrzy? Przecież mają własne życia. Własne problemy, które mnie nie dotyczą._

Przydzielanie do domów się rozpoczęło i otaczało je znacznie więcej emocji niż zazwyczaj. Każdy dom klaskał z szaleńczym niepokojem, kiedy przyłączył się do nich nowy uczeń – poza Ślizgonami, którzy, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, kiedy szedł w ich ślady, najwyraźniej postanowili zachować minimum szacunku do siebie nawet jeszcze zanim Harry się pojawił przy stole – zupełnie jakby chcieli podkreślić, że wciąż istnieli, pomimo otaczającej ich wojny. Między kolejnymi decyzjami jednak ludzie wciąż obracali się w jego kierunku i szeptali, przyglądając mu się.

Harry starał się zignorować wrażenie, że mrówki łażą mu po całej skórze i klaskał uprzejmie i spokojnie dla każdego nowego Ślizgona – jak do tej pory trzech dziewczynek i dwóch chłopców. Żałował, że nie wolno im było jeść przed ukończeniem przydzielania. Przynajmniej wtedy mógłby się czymś zająć, co pomogłoby mu w udawaniu, że te oczy nie istnieją.

Zwłaszcza spojrzenia z jednej, konkretnej strony. Wiedział, że McGonagall i Remus przyglądają mu się z troską, ale dla jego nienawiści do ściągania na siebie uwagi nie sprawiało to żadnej różnicy.

A gdyby Snape był tak łaskaw i spojrzał w tym stuleciu na kogokolwiek innego, Harry z przyjemnością pozostałby dla niego uprzejmy do końca roku.

Ostatni pierwszoroczny, mugolak Joshua Zinosi, trafił do Hufflepuffu i wreszcie oklaski umilkły. Harry z wdzięcznością patrzył, jak Hagrid podchodzi, żeby zabrać stołek i Tiarę Przydziału. Następnie wszyscy spojrzeli na wstającą McGonagall.

Harry zorientował się nagle, że to będzie jej pierwsza przemowa jako dyrektorki. Oczywiście, że ludzie będą teraz na nią patrzeć, zastanawiając się, co im powie. Zastanawiał się, czy była tą sytuacją równie nerwowa, co on by był na jej miejscu.

_Pewnie nie_ , zmusił się do pomyślenia. _Czemu niby miałaby być? Do tego właśnie przygotowywała się przez całe wakacje. Ma wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Wydaje mi się, że z czym jak czym, ale przemową to sobie spokojnie poradzi._

_A może jednak nie_ , musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, kiedy wyłapał wyjątkowo delikatne ślady napięcia na twarzy McGonagall. Ostatecznie musiała zastąpić na tym stanowisku dyrektora, którego wszyscy kochali i podziwiali, w dodatku będzie musiała się naprawdę starać, żeby przywrócić Hogwart i dom Gryffindora do ich starej chwały. Harry skrzywił się na myśl, jak ciężko musiało jej przyjść pogodzenie się z faktem, że ktoś z jej własnego domu i w dodatku jej stary przyjaciel, dopuścił się czegoś takiego. Zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby jej jakoś pomóc.

– Uczniowie – powiedziała wtedy McGonagall, głosem donośnym i surowym. Harry nie sądził, żeby używała zaklęcia _Sonorus_ , ale i tak zdołała uciszyć wszelkie szumy rozmów w Wielkiej Sali. Co Dumbledore osiągał swoją reputacją, majestatem i prawdopodobnie niewielką sugestią przymuszenia, dyrektorka otrzymywała dzięki czystej i niewzruszonej pewności, że nie może się wycofać. Harry zobaczył, jak jej spojrzenie nabiera na agresywności z każdym stołem, któremu się przyjrzała. – Witam was z powrotem z okazji rozpoczęcia kolejnego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Jak większość z was już wie, jestem teraz dyrektorką Hogwartu, ponieważ Albus Dumbledore zhańbił się czynami, które posłały go do więzienia.

Po tych słowach rozległo się gdzieniegdzie mamrotanie. Oczywiście, że tak. Harry zauważył lekkie poruszenie przy stole Hufflepuffu i zerknął w tamtym kierunku, gdzie zobaczył Hannę Abbott i kilku innych mugolackich uczniów, debatujących intensywnie z czystokrwistym Erniem Macmillianem. Zachariasz Smith słuchał ich jednym uchem, wyglądając na śmiertelnie znudzonego. Jakby wyczuwając spojrzenie Harry'ego, podniósł wzrok i kiwnął mu głową. Harry też odpowiedział kiwnięciem. Oferta Zachariasza może została wyrażona przesadnie pompatycznie, ale na pewno głupotą byłoby ją odrzucić. Harry odpisał mu, przyjmując jego słowo, i od tego czasu wymienili jeszcze kilka sztywnych listów.

– Obiecuję wam – powiedziała McGonagall – że Hogwart nigdy więcej nie stanie się miejscem, które toleruje znęcanie się nad dziećmi czy jego konsekwencje.

Kilku ludzi wciągnęło głośno powietrze z zaskoczenia. Harry odsunął się lekko na ławce i poczuł, że Draco położył mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnął pocieszająco.

– Ja też nie spodziewałam się po niej czegoś takiego, Harry – szepnęła Milicenta, która siedziała po jego drugiej stronie – ale wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie zawiedziemy cię.

Harry przytaknął z podziękowaniem, nie odrywając wzroku od McGonagall.

– Wyciągnę dom Gryffindora z jego zawstydzającego położenia – powiedziała McGonagall. – Wyciągnę tę szkołę i wszystkie jej domy z bagna i smrodu, w jakich się tarzały i przypilnuję, żebyśmy byli gotowi na wyjście tej wojnie naprzeciw. Od tej chwili będziecie uczęszczać na zajęcia nie tylko z jednym domem, ale z całą ich mieszanką, a na niektórych lekcjach pojawią się wszystkie domy na raz, chociaż większość wciąż będzie odbywała się w dwóch grupach z jednego roku. – Kompletnie zignorowała narastającą falę podejrzeń i paniki, jaka się rozległa na te słowa. – Ponieważ teraz jestem dyrektorką, mam zamiar wypełniać moje obowiązki jako nauczycielki transmutacji z pomocą kilku uczniów, którzy już zdali swoje SUMy. Remus Lupin natomiast, który sam jego gryfonem, wrócił do nas, żeby zająć moje miejsce jako głowy domu Gryffindora, żebym nie musiała zaniedbywać moich obowiązków pod tym względem.

Remus wstał, uśmiechając się lekko i kiwając głową większości uczniów. Harry widział szeroko otwarte oczy i rozdziawione usta, które mu odpowiedziały. Skrzywił się, zastanawiając jak wiele listów ministerstwo i gazety otrzymają w nadchodzącym tygodniu od rodziców.

_No nic, tak już po prostu musi być. Dyrektorka powiedziała, że jest gotowa z tym wszystkim walczyć, inaczej w ogóle nie zatrudniłaby Remusa. A ponieważ mu nie płaci, to nie mogą mieć legalnych zarzutów._

– Mamy również nową profesorkę do obrony przed mroczną magią – mówiła McGonagall, kiedy Remus siadał z powrotem. – Nazywa się Acies Merryweather i powinna być...

W tym momencie potężna pieśń rozległa się od strony drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Harry obrócił się w tym kierunku i zagapił. Acies tam stała, ale kompletnie różniła się od zakapturzonej postaci, którą spotkał w gabinecie McGonagall, której włosy i oczy, gdyby ktoś im się przyjrzał wystarczająco uważnie, deklarowały wszem i wobec jej bliskie powinowactwo z Rudolfem i Rabastanem Lestrange.

Tym razem nie miała na sobie żadnej peleryny, a jej powiewne, jasnozielone szaty były tylko o cal czy dwa od sukni. Jej włosy wciąż były czarne, ale oczy były wielkie i lśniły błękitem tak jasnym, że Harry aż ze swojego miejsca był w stanie dojrzeć ich kolor, niczym błyskawicy. Na dłoni siedział jej jakiś biały ptak. Harry miał wrażenie, że wyglądał jak gołąb, ale żaden gołąb nie byłby w stanie śpiewać tak głośno i słodko.

Acies podniosła rękę, pozwalając gołębiowi wzlecieć pod sufit. Następnie ruszyła środkiem Wielkiej Sali w kierunku stołu prezydialnego, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z wbitych w siebie spojrzeń. Harry zastanawiał się, jak jej się _to_ udało i czy nie mogłaby go nauczyć.

– Dziękuję, pani dyrektor – powiedziała, kiedy dotarła do stołu i mogła sobie pozwolić opaść w przepełnionym gracją dygnięciu, podczas którego jej szaty zafalowały wokół niej. – To naprawdę miłe powitanie, nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego po powrocie do Hogwartu. – Jej głos miał tę samą, głośną słodycz co pieśń gołębia. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nie będzie musiała nikomu patrzeć w oczy, czy mówić tego na głos, bo każdym swoim ruchem deklamowała, że jest świetlistą czarownicą.

Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Przynajmniej w tym przypadku rodzice będą pisali do McGonagall, żeby wyrazić swoją aprobatę, że zatrudniła kogoś czystej krwi i z dobrej rodziny po tym, jak to stanowisko było zajęte przez zdrajcę, durnia, wilkołaka i dwóch śmierciożerców.

– Nie ma o czym mówić, profesor Merryweather. – McGonagall zdawała się być złapana gdzieś pomiędzy podziwem dla tej szopki i gniewem, że ta w ogóle jest konieczna. – Proszę usiąść, żebyśmy mogli rozpocząć ucztę.

Kilku uczniów krzyknęło radośnie na te słowa. Acies wyprostowała się i zajęła swoje miejsce. Harry wywrócił oczami, kiedy zauważył, że niektórzy uczniowie dalej się jej przyglądali, ale zajął się własnym jedzeniem, które się przed nim pojawiło. Doprawdy, przecież od teraz aż do czerwca będą mieli dość czasu, żeby się na nią napatrzeć. Po co się tak rozpraszać, skoro na stołach pojawiło się coś do jedzenia?

– Potter, zgadnij co. – Milicenta dźgnęła go łokciem w żebra, przez co aż stęknął. 

– No co? – Harry'emu zajęło chwilę odzyskanie tchu. Milicenta, co zauważył z pewną irytacją, _wciąż_ była od niego wyższa, więc kuksaniec od niej nie był niczym przyjemnym.

– Zostałam prefektką. – Milicenta z niemałą dumą pokazała mu odznakę, uczepioną jej szaty.

– Ja też – powiedział Blaise Zabini, wychylając się zza niej, żeby pokazać mu własną. – Zauważyłem też, że pośród trzech innych chłopców, jacy pozostali na naszym roku, profesor Snape nie wybrał ani swojego wychowanka, ani jego chłopaka. – Cmoknął językiem. – Podejrzewam, że to po prostu dowodzi tego, że profesor Snape potrafi rozpoznać prawdziwy talent, kiedy go widzi.

– Uważaj, Blaise – powiedział Harry, wracając do swojego talerza. – Jak dalej tak będziesz całował Snape'a w rzyć, to przejdziesz zapachem jego gówna.

Milicenta wydała z siebie zszokowany śmiech, jakby urwany chichot na bezdechu. Twarz Blaise'a przybrała kolor pomidorów, ale wyglądało na to, że on sam nie jest w stanie w pierwszej chwili złapać tchu, a kiedy już mu się udało, to nie miał żadnej dobrej riposty. Harry podniósł wzrok w odpowiedzi na krzywe uśmieszki starszych uczniów, po czym wrócił do jedzenia.

Draco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, sprawiając, że spojrzał w bok. Draco pochylił się na tyle blisko, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że całuje Harry'ego. Harry spiął się, ale zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie, że to przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. 

– Zwykle nie rzucałbyś takich żartów o Snape'ie – szepnął Draco. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, nie przeszkadza mi jego osoba – powiedział Harry. – Dyrektorka powiedziała, że muszę się opanować, więc to właśnie robię. Wrzuciłem swoje emocje do basenów oklumencyjnych. To nie znaczy chyba, że nie wolno mi zażartować, kiedy Blaise się robi upierdliwy?

Draco skrzywił się.

– Harry – powiedział. – Moja empatia się wycofuje, ale kiedy to powiedziałeś, czułem się, jakbym stał w samym środku śnieżycy. Skoro tak to wygląda, kiedy wrzucasz swój gniew do basenów oklumencyjnych, to aż strach pomyśleć, jak to wyglądało, zanim to zrobiłeś.

_Szlag, ma rację_. Harry skupił się tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie, na tłamszeniu swoich emocji i topieniu ich w rtęci. Niespecjalnie mu się to udało. Wciąż czuł złość i dezorientację z powodu, że Snape nie łypał na niego groźnie. Gdyby w odpowiedzi okazał gniew i krzywdę, to byłoby to znacznie łatwiejsze.

Rosła w nim też upierdliwa świadomość, że _chciał_ wybaczyć Snape'owi, a przynajmniej odbyć z nim prywatną, przepełnioną wrzaskami sesję, podczas której sprawiłby, że Snape zrozumiałby, od początku do końca, czemu tak naprawdę Harry jest na niego taki zły i czemu coś takiego nigdy, przenigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca.

To było jednak niemożliwe. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego musiałby się przyznać, gdyby przeszedł przez taką sesję i następujące po nim wybaczenie. Musiałby uznać, że to, co Snape zrobił, było w pewnym sensie słuszne i że akceptował autorytet Snape'a i chciał go jako swojego opiekuna.

No a, cóż, Snape _nie miał_ racji, a Harry _nie_ akceptował jego autorytetu nad sobą. Nie teraz. Nigdy więcej. Dotrzyma obietnic, które dał dorosłym, będzie słuchał ich sugestii, jeśli te będą słuszne i poprosi ich o pomoc.

Ale, o czym postanowił po długich rozważaniach przeprowadzonych w ostatnich dniach wakacji, nie dopuści do tego, żeby dowolny dorosły został jego rodzicem. To się tylko źle kończyło. Nie miał pojęcia, jak być synem. A oni, jak tylko zaczynali się uważać za jego rodziców, to albo próbowali go kontrolować, albo uważali, że powinni krzywdzić innych ludzi dla jego dobra. Póki nie ustali, jak będzie wyglądała jego nowa relacja ze Snape'em, w której ten zrozumie bez żadnych wątpliwości, że Harry nie zaakceptuje z powrotem jego autorytetu jako opiekuna, to będzie musiał rozmawiać z nim chłodno, uprzejmie, spokojnie i racjonalnie, czyli tak, jak od niego oczekiwała tego dyrektorka.

I w ten sposób Harry dotarł do końca obiadu. Akurat wstawał, kiedy Zachariasz Smith podszedł do stołu Slytherinu i kiwnął mu głową. Harry poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten najpierw podszedł do stołu Gryffindora i porozmawiał z Hermioną, która teraz stałą obok niego. Wyglądała na w połowie zirytowaną, w połowie czułą. Harry podejrzewał, że często sam tak wyglądał w towarzystwie Dracona, jak wtedy, kiedy wrócili z Narcyzą z Hogwartu i znaleźli zakłopotanego Dracona, uwięzionego w kręgu run.

– Harry – powiedział Zachariasz.

– Zachariaszu – odpowiedział Harry tym samym tonem, czując się przy tym nieco głupio i nienawidząc faktu, że oczy ludzi wokół niego znowu skupiły się na nim. _Słuchajcie, gapcie się tak na mnie, ile chcecie, kiedy lecę na miotle na spotkanie ze smokami, ale to jest po prostu rozmowa dwójki znajomych. Może to się wam wydawać zajebiście niewiarygodne, ale nawet ja czasami robię sobie przerwę od bycia nadzwyczajnym. Spadówa. Przestańcie się tak na mnie gapić._

– Chciałem cię zapytać, czy mógłbyś w tym roku zacząć nas uczyć pojedynkowania się na poważnie – powiedział Zachariasz. – Lekcje historii bardzo się wszystkim przydały, zwłaszcza stojącej obok mnie Hermionie...

– Która zdołała cię zatkać znajomością rytuałów czystokrwistych, powołując się na takie, z istnienia których nie zdawałeś sobie nawet sprawy? – powiedziała Hermiona, nie dość niskim tonem, żeby jej słowa umknęły Harry'emu. Kilku Ślizgonów zaśmiało się. Zachariasz zarumienił się, ale ciągnął dalej po krótkiej przerwie.

– A inne, słabsze zaklęcia też znalazły z czasem swój użytek. Chcę cię jednak poprosić o walkę na poważnie. – Pochylił się do przodu, wbijając wzrok w oczy Harry'ego. – Zaklęcia ofensywne. Takiego rodzaju, którego będzie używał Voldemort...

Tym razem Hermiona spojrzała na niego z nieskrywanym podziwem, a uwaga Ślizgonów stała się tak intensywna jak skupione światło słoneczne. Harry podniósł głowę i słuchał dalej.

– ...i jego śmierciożercy – dokończył Zachariasz. Zdawał się nabierać animuszu i lśnić w całej tej uwadze, którą na siebie ściągnął, zamiast ją pogardzać i czuć się pod nią niedorzecznie. – Ostatecznie, to jest wojna. Mam zamiar ją przeżyć.

Harry poczuł, jak uwaga zmienia się i skupia na nim na nowy sposób. Chociaż nigdy jeszcze nie mówił o tym otwarcie z ludźmi poza swojego roku, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niektórzy ludzie, z którymi dzielił dom, mieli powiązania ze śmierciożercami. Podobna sytuacja była też w innych domach, ale w nich ludzie bardziej się z tym kryli. Crabbe i Goyle zniknęli, a ich nieobecność była jasna niczym otwarta rana. Inni z czasem też zaczną znikać, a większość z nich będzie pochodziła ze Slytherinu. Niektórzy z nich niemal wyzywali go wzrokiem do publicznego zadeklarowania swojego miejsca w tej wojnie.

Jedynym, co zastanawiało Harry'ego, było to, że mogło im się wydawać, że on się _obawiał_ swojego położenia w wojnie.

– Ja również – powiedział cicho. – Z przyjemnością powitam też ludzi u mojego boku, którym będę mógł zaufać w walce, choć mam nadzieję, że wojna skończy się i ten łajdak zginie, zanim do tego dojdzie. Oczywiście, Zachariaszu. Skoro wiem, że tego właśnie potrzebujecie od tych zajęć, to będę prowadził je dalej i stanę na wysokości zadania.

Zachariasz pochylił głowę. Gest był ponury i na pewien sposób niesłychanie protekcjonalny, ale Harry był w stanie dojrzeć też jego dostojność, to wrażenie, którego się doznawało, kiedy wykonywał go świetlisty czarodziej czystej krwi.

– To dobrze, Harry – powiedział. – Czy też może powinienem powiedzieć "panie Potter, mój sojuszniku"? – Podniósł brwi i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali, podnosząc głos przy ostatnich słowach i Harry nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że Zachariasz zagadał do niego o ich małym klubie pojedynków głównie po to, żeby zyskać okazję do publicznego ogłoszenia ich sojuszu.

To ściągnęło na niego jeszcze więcej intensywnej uwagi, ale Harry po prostu pokręcił głową i zwrócił się w kierunku lochów. Wyglądało na to, że będzie go tam czekała jeszcze jedna konfrontacja, bo pewnej osoby brakowało w czasie obiadu.

Ktoś wpadł na niego, kiedy wychodził z Wielkiej Sali. Harry poczuł, jak Draco momentalnie go łapie i kiwnął głową z podziękowaniem, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć z irytacją na osobę, która go popchnęła.

– Patrz gdzie leziesz, Potter – powiedział Montague, krzywiąc się na Harry'ego. Miał surowy wyraz twarzy i zdecydowanie zwracał na Harry'ego więcej uwagi niż kiedykolwiek. – Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żebyś się potknął i złamał ten swój cienki kark.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Nienawiść Montague'a mogła pochodzić z kilku możliwych źródeł. Jasne, mógł się szykować do wstąpienia do kręgu śmierciożerców, ale okazywał też sporo zainteresowania w zeszłym roku osobie, którą Harry bardzo mocno skrzywdził.

Wybrał najpierw najbardziej oczywistą ze ścieżek.

– Zechcesz mi może pokazać swoje lewe przedramię, Montague? – zapytał, na tyle niskim tonem, że ten się nie poniósł daleko.

Montague drgnął jak ukłuty, ale pochylił się bliżej, w bardzo wyraźny sposób zjeżony.

– Ty tak sobie dalej powtarzaj, że _przeżyjesz_ tę wojnę, Potter – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem.

Harry spokojnie odprowadził go wzrokiem. Nic nie zostało udowodnione, ale Voldemort nie był na tyle głupi, żeby naznaczać uczniów, którzy wciąż uczęszczali do Hogwartu, jako śmierciożerców, a już na pewno nie graczy w quidditcha, którzy bez przerwy będą musieli się przebierać przy innych ludziach. Włożył Montague'a pod kategorię "Nieznane, możliwe zagrożenie" w swoim umyśle i ruszył w kierunku lochów.

Draco szedł u jego boku, kręcąc głową. Wreszcie Harry zerknął na niego.

– No co?

– Nie rozumiem, jak to może tak po tobie spływać – mruknął Draco. – On ci praktycznie zagroził, a ty zagroziłeś mu z powrotem.

Dopiero wtedy Harry zorientował się, że pomimo jego żartobliwego tonu, usta Dracona były blade, a jego zęby zgrzytały o siebie lekko, jakby starał się z niepowodzeniem powstrzymywać się od zaciskania szczęk. Harry złapał delikatnie jego dłoń. To ściągnie na nich więcej spojrzeń. Nieważne. Ważniejsze teraz było pocieszenie Dracona.

– Draco – powiedział cicho. – Całe życie trenowałem, żeby przeżyć właśnie tego rodzaju sytuacje. Ocenianie ludzi, którzy mogą być potencjalnym zagrożeniem albo sojusznikiem przychodzi mi równie łatwo co oddychanie, podobnie jak świadomość, jak mam reagować, kiedy ktoś ogólnikami grozi mojemu życiu. – Westchnął, kiedy Draco tylko spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie. – To będzie znacznie cięższe dla ciebie, niż dla mnie, co? – dodał, głaszcząc Dracona lekko po policzku.

Draco zwrócił twarz ku dotykowi i wydał z siebie ciche mamrotanie. Harry zdołał je usłyszeć dopiero, kiedy nastawił uszu.

– Nie znoszę, kiedy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry i zaczekał z ponownym ruszeniem w kierunku lochów do chwili, w której Draco się wyprostował przed nim. Wtedy przyłożył mu dłoń do krzyża, ignorując w połowie zaskoczone, a w połowie zirytowane spojrzenie Dracona, i pogonił go ze sobą. – Nie martw się, ochronię cię.

Draco w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie wiedział, jaki wyraz twarzy powinien mieć w odpowiedzi na _coś takiego_. Harry zanucił pod nosem z zadowolenia i uznał, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzi z wypełnianiem zaleceń Madam Shiverwood, nawet jeśli nie napisał na tamtej liście, że lubi pocieszać Dracona.

* * *

– Potter.

Harry westchnął, odkładając książkę, którą tylko udawał, że czytał. Draco już się udał na górę, żeby podarować mu nieco prywatności, kiedy ta konfrontacja nadejdzie. Nie zasługiwał, oczywiście, na więcej sympatii niż chłodne wymówienie jego nazwiska, ale i tak miał na nie nadzieję.

– Parkinson – powiedział, spotykając ją na równym gruncie.

Pansy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego. Nosiła na sobie szaty, które zakrywały ją szczelniej od szkolnych, pozostawiając na widoku tylko jej twarz i dłonie. Prędzej czy później, Harry wiedział, zakryje również swoją twarz i będzie mogła pokazywać ją tylko swojemu partnerowi i dzieciom. Z wyjątkiem Halloween i nocy Walpurgii nie będzie też mogła mówić w sposób inny niż migowy.

Skoro miała na sobie te szaty, to znaczy, że przeszła dalej ścieżką, prowadzącą do zostania nekromantką, niż Harry się tego po niej spodziewał. Widząc zajadłość na jej bladej twarzy, Harry odniósł wrażenie, że może nawet jej się uda ukończyć ten proces.

– Wybieram cię na jednego z moich mówców – wypaliła nagle Pansy. – To oznacza, że będziesz jednym z ludzi, którzy będą mówili w moim imieniu do tych spoza domu Slytherina, osobą, która tłumaczy mnie przed profesorami, jeśli jestem chora, albo zajęta nauką, jednym z tych, których mogę wybrać, żeby przekazywali wiadomości innym, jak już zupełnie przestanę rozmawiać z większością ludzi, ale będę potrzebowała kogoś o czymś poinformować.

Harry'ego dech zaparło. Czytał o mówcach, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Pansy postanowi go wybrać na jednego z własnych, zwłaszcza kiedy był mordercą jej ojca.

– Nie zasługuję na ten zaszczyt – powiedział cicho.

– Nie, nie zasługujesz. – Ramiona Pansy zacisnęły się mocniej na sobie nawzajem. – Ale każda młoda nekromantka wybiera sobie trzech mówców, Potter – jednego, któremu może absolutnie ufać, jednego, któremu może względnie ufać i jednego, którego nienawidzi. To pozwala jej na zdobycie trzech stopni zdystansowania się do świata, co reprezentuje dystans, który ewentualnie będzie musiała utrzymywać ze wszystkimi. Milicenta i Montague to pozostali.

_Czyli jednak Montague mógł być po prostu zły na mnie za to, że skrzywdziłem Pansy._ Harry dodał to do swoich przemyśleń na temat chłopca i kiwnął głową.

– W porządku – powiedział. Musiał robić wszystko, co było w jego mocy, żeby jej to jakoś wynagrodzić i wspierać ją na ścieżce, którą wybrała sobie z własnej woli, a Merlin jeden wiedział, że to naprawdę nie była wielka przysługa.

– Skoro zostałeś moim mówcą, to mogę być z tobą szczera – powiedziała Pansy, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na jego akceptację. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię nienawidzę, Potter. Im więcej się uczę, tym lepiej rozumiem, co D–Dragonsbane poddał i jak wiele w swoim życiu osiągnął. A ty zabrałeś mu to wszystko jednym ruchem. I tak, matka rozmawiała ze mną i prosiła, żebym przestała cię nienawidzić, że nie rozumiem wszystkiego. Mam to gdzieś. Mam gdzieś, że jest z tobą w sojuszu. Niech sobie będzie z tobą w sojuszu, ile tylko chce. Ale dla mnie nigdy nie staniesz się nikim innym jak człowiekiem, który odebrał mi ojca. Rozumiesz?

Harry skrzywił się, ale kiwnął głową. Cieszył się, że Pansy była w stanie czuć szczery gniew do niego, że jej chwiejne emocje wzmocniły się przez wakacje, stając tą furią i determinacją. Tak było lepiej, zdrowiej dla niej, od przeżywania tego żalu, który sam czuł po stracie Syriusza, jakby nie powiedział wystarczająco wiele, żeby jego ojciec chrzestny zrozumiał za życia, co Harry do niego czuł. Skoro nie mógł zrobić dla niej nic więcej, nie był w stanie sprawić, że stałaby się bardziej wolna niż jest teraz, to zostanie dla niej mówcą i pomoże jej na tej ścieżce, która wiodła ją w kierunku tego, kim chciała zostać.

– Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz – powiedziała Pansy.

– Rozumiem.

Pansy zarzuciła włosami pod swoim kapturem, po czym odwróciła się od niego. Harry westchnął i oparł się o kanapę. Stracił chęć nawet na udawane czytanie.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak tam siedział, ale w pewnym momencie przez drzwi do pokoju wspólnego, które otworzyły się tylko na chwilę, żeby wypuścić kilku uczniów, wleciała sowa i podleciała prosto do niego. Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, przyjmując jej list. Nie znał tej sowy, ale to, oczywiście, niczego nie znaczyło.

List był krótki, ale charakter pisma od razu powiedział mu, od kogo pochodzi.

_Mój drogi, drogi Potterze,_

_Mam nadzieję, że tak długa przerwa między listami ode mnie nie zdruzgotała cię jakoś zanadto. Aż do tej chwili, niestety, nie miałem jednak niczego interesującego do zaraportowania, a nie ma co męczyć sowy, kiedy się nie ma niczego do powiedzenia, bo wtedy sowa cię gryzie i trzeba w ją zabić_ Avada Kedavrą _, co jest przecież marnotrawstwem absolutnie dobrej sowy._

_Powinieneś dowiedzieć się, że mój zmarły, przez nikogo nie opłakiwany kolega Mulciber, jednak zdołał narobić nieco pomniejszych szkód w zeszłym roku, kiedy nie był zajęty rzucaniem nieefektywnych klątw Imperiusa na ciebie. Zdobył dostęp do pergaminowej księgi, zawierającej imiona magicznych dzieci, którym przeznaczone było skończyć w Hogwarcie, po prostu prosząc o wgląd w nią (zdaje się, że miał na poczekaniu jakąś bajeczkę o pomniejszeniu uprzedzeń przeciw mugolakom, ale nie chciał pytać uczniów wprost o to, czy pielęgnują w sobie owe uprzedzenia). Spisał kilka imion tych, którzy byli jeszcze za młodzi na szkołę i przekazał ich mojemu panu._

_Niektórzy z moich – powiedzmy, przyjaciół – sugerują teraz, że mój pan atakuje dzieci poniżej jedenastego roku życia i osusza ich z magii, żeby się wzmocnić. Kiedyś tego nie robił, ponieważ pożeranie czyjejś magii osłabiało go potem na wiele dni. Odkąd jednak powrócił z kociołka, był w stanie robić to ze znacznie większą łatwością, co można prawdopodobnie przypisać temu, że uszczknął trochę twojej krwi i ciała do swojego rytuału. Świetna robota, Potter, że udało ci się wzmocnić akurat tę z jego wielu zdolności._

_Czemu nie powiedziałem ci o tym wcześniej? Bo mi się nie chciało. Ale teraz chce. Poza tym, byłem ostatnio dla ciebie trochę za miły, tak myślę, więc zasłużyłem sobie na przyglądanie ci się, jak się wijesz i cierpisz._

_Twój drogi, drogi, samolubny przyjaciel, który teraz musi się stąd aportować, bo jego starzy przyjaciele się zbliżają,_

_Evan Rosier_

Harry zmiął list w pięści i zamknął oczy. Zmusił się do robienia kompletnie niczego poza oddychaniem przez kilka chwil, żeby odepchnąć od siebie tak wiele poczucia winy, jak tylko mógł. Nie widział w swoich wizjach niczego, co mogłoby mu zasugerować, że Voldemort robi coś takiego.

_To też nie tak, że wyglądałeś tych wizji. Pragnąłeś spokojnej nocy bardziej niż informacji._

Harry pochylił głowę. Prawda była taka, że jego główna emocją, pomimo tego, co sam zrobił, żeby umożliwić Voldemortowi coś takiego, nie była wina, ale ciasna, pozbawiona łez furia.

Naszły go pewne interesujące pomysły, których nie miał na początku lata. Skropliły się i uderzyły w niego, rosnąc w siłę i wściekłość niczym burza.

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek istniała okazja, żeby zamienić tę więź w broń, to właśnie teraz._

Harry uznał, że czas najwyższy położyć się spać.

Miał straszną nadzieję, że będzie śnił.


	24. Na skrzydłach wojny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niektórych z was czekają w tym rozdziale spore niespodzianki.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ciężko jest zasnąć celowo. Jasne, nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był ku temu tak zdesperowany, nawet podczas świąt, czy ich urodzin, kiedy chciał zobaczyć minę Connora, kiedy ten będzie otwierał swoje prezenty. Leżał z rękami założonymi za głową i czekał kilka minut, nie ruszając żadnym z mięśni i oddychając powoli, ale nic się nie stało.

_No dobra, w jakich sytuacjach ja właściwie miałem wizje?_

To nie rozwiązało problemu, bo Harry dobrze wiedział, że miewał sny przy najróżniejszych okazjach – kiedy był zestresowany, kiedy był odprężony, kiedy spodziewał się przespać spokojnie całą noc. Nie był w stanie stworzyć okoliczności, które pozwoliłyby mu pójść spać i zobaczyć wizję.

_W takim razie sięgnij poprzez więź blizny. Przecież i tak w ten właśnie sposób planowałeś dostać się do głowy Voldemorta. Po prostu zrób to już teraz. Skoro i tak już tu leżysz, to spróbują ją teraz otworzyć._

Harry sięgnął ostrożnie pomiędzy różnymi zasłonami cieni w kierunku miejsca, w którym, jak mu się wydawało, znajdowała się więź blizny, kawałek bólu, przysłonięty oklumencją, o którym nie lubił myśleć i zwykle tego nie robił, póki ten nie eksplodował. Niemal od razu poczuł jak ciepła, pulsująca więź, która go łączyła z Fawkesem, budzi się do życia. Feniks pojawił się ponad jego łóżkiem w kuli płomieni, której światło wywołało poburkiwanie od strony łóżka Blaise'a i senne mamrotanie od Dracona. Fawkes usiadł mu na ramieniu, tego wokół którego Argutus nie był owinięty, i zaświergotał na niego. W umyśle Harry'ego pojawiła się wyraźna wizja nie wybierania się tam i robienia czegokolwiek w tym kierunku.

Nawet Regulus, z którym powiązanie robiło się coraz słabsze w miarę, jak praca McGonagall przywracała go z powrotem do jego ciała, był już w pełni rozbudzony i wołał go po imieniu.

_Harry! Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?_

Harry sięgnął ponuro i ponownie dotknął więzi blizny. Miał wrażenie, że _jest_ w stanie ją kontrolować, _jest_ w stanie powołać ją do życia. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował, nie miał odwagi.

Teraz ją miał. Powinien był ją mieć już od jakiegoś czasu, skoro tak bardzo na niej polegał, żeby wygrać tę wojnę, ale wtedy zapomniałby o poczuciu winy. Sięgnął teraz po nią i odniósł krótkie, przelotne wrażenie opadania w dół tunelu.

Najpierw z jego umysłu zniknęło ciepło jego więzi z Fawkesem, potem dźwięk głosu nawołującego jego imię. Harry podźwignął się na nogi – które teraz, oczywiście, były łapami, co uspokoiło go, że przynajmniej _coś_ zrobił w tym wszystkim dobrze – po czym rozejrzał się, spodziewając się zobaczyć sypialnię Voldemorta, albo może parę bazyliszkowych oczu, czy zebranie śmierciożerców.

Zamiast tego znalazł się w bardzo znajomym mu, kamiennym korytarzu. Wąsiki Harry'emu drgnęły z zaskoczenia, ale skoczył lekko przed siebie; jego brakująca, przednia, lewa łapa sprawiła, że naprawdę ucieszył się, że nie stracił stopy w swoim prawdziwym ciele. To był umysł Voldemorta, ten tunel prowadził do jego wyobrażenia Komnaty Tajemnic. Ale czemu wylądował właśnie tutaj? Czyżby jednak nie dotknął właściwej części więzi, która ich łączyła?

Rozważył przez chwilę, po czym odrzucił od siebie pomysł, jakoby Voldemort pozwolił mu wejść tak daleko tylko po to, żeby go zwabić w pułapkę. Ta część korytarza znajdowała się zdecydowanie za blisko jego wspomnień, które Harry już kiedyś naprawdę mocno uszkodził, posyłając go na kilka dni w śpiączkę.

Harry zastanowił się, czy rysie są w stanie uśmiechać się złowieszczo. Gdyby mogły, to właśnie to by teraz robił. Nie rozumiał za dobrze, jak się właściwie tutaj znalazł, ale skoro już tu był, to znaczyło, że mógł skrzywdzić Voldemorta. Ruszył przed siebie, mijając stertę kości, która naznaczała wejście do Komnaty.

* * *

Zakłócenie w jego umyśle, zamieszanie w basenie i nagle nie mógł się dłużej skupić na tym, co Bella mówiła ich sojusznikom. Odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Momentalnie był w stanie zlokalizować źródło przeszkody, bo czyż nie był mistrzem legilimencji? Uwłaczałoby mu, gdyby zajęło to dłużej niż chwilę, a nikt nie powie, że Voldemort, prawdziwy Mroczny Pan Brytanii, spędza na czymś takim dłużej niż moment.

W jego umyśle znajdowała się czyjaś obecność, tuż obok jego wspomnień, poruszająca się w ich kierunku z wrogim zamiarem.

 _Potter_. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, nawet zanim jeszcze zobaczył kocią formę, którą Evan mu kiedyś opisał, wspominając, że coś takiego przysłuchiwało się ich planom przy różnych okazjach. Nikt inny nie byłby na tyle bezczelny, żeby przynieść tu ze sobą ból i zniszczenie. Potter nie wiedział, co było słuszne, ani co było piękne, a to również włączało nienaruszalność umysłu Mrocznego Pana.

Oczywiście, miał Pottera na własnym terenie i on, Lord Voldemort, zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. To oznaczało, że mógłby go zmiażdżyć na śmierć w swoim umyśle, zacieśniając ściany tunelu wokół niego, póki Potter by nie przepadł. Zajęłoby to tylko chwilę.

Ale jeden z jego wrogów nie powinien ginąć w taki sposób. To nie było słuszne i to nie było piękne. On, Lord Voldemort, czuł, jak usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu. Pokaże Potterowi jak prawdziwy Lord traktuje swoich najbardziej uporczywych wrogów.

Sięgnął delikatnie w dół tunelu, który ich łączył, po czym prześlizgnął się do umysłu Pottera, podczas gdy Potter dreptał po jego.

* * *

Harry zamarł, kładąc uszy na chwilę po sobie. Odniósł wrażenie, że coś przed chwilą go minęło, ocierając się przelotnie i kując niczym giez, ale wiedział, że w tej części umysłu Voldemorta nie istniało nic żywego, więc uznał, że musiało mu się tylko wydawać. A może było to wspomnienie wrażenia, które pozostało w umyśle, przez który biegł, skoro miał już chwilę na zastanowienie się nad tym i nie musiał z paniką szukać jakiegoś sposobu na trwałe uszkodzenie właściciela tego umysłu. Może odczuwanie ich różniło się od fizycznego świata. Ostatecznie musiał wyobrazić sobie większość z tego, co tu się działo z nim samym, a jego myśli często biegły w różnych, dziwnych kierunkach.

Minął ostatni zakręt przed drzwiami do Komnaty i opadł nisko przy ziemi, warcząc. Przed nim roztaczały się czarno–fioletowe zwoje potężnego węża, zwiniętego w kłębek, ale i tak zajmującego większość korytarza. Voldemort prawdopodobnie wyobraził sobie tego strażnika i postawił go tu po ostatnim ataku, żeby ten chronił jego wspomnienia. Merlin jeden wiedział, czym to właściwie było naprawdę – pewnie jakąś wyjątkowo skomplikowaną techniką oklumencyjną.

Harry wystawił pazury. Wydawało mu się, że byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z wężem, biorąc pod uwagę jego mentalną elastyczność, ale i tak wolałby uniknąć tej walki. Nie był w stanie zobaczyć łba, co pewnie oznaczało, że ten był zagrzebany gdzieś pomiędzy zwojami, a sam wąż pewnie spał. Jeśli tak, to mógł się po prostu zakraść zaraz przy ścianie i mieć nadzieję, że potężne stworzenie go nie zauważy,

Po lewej znajdowało się niewielkie przejście, zajęte wyłącznie przez kamienie i powietrze. Harry ruszył w jego kierunku, chowając pazury, wdzięczny, nie po raz pierwszy, że w tej formie jest kotem. Te miękkie łapy pozwalały mu na znacznie cichszy chód niż byłby kiedykolwiek w stanie to zrobić w rzeczywistości, a ciało rysia było znacznie lżejsze od jego własnego.

Wszystko szło dobrze, póki nie spróbował zrobić kroku przed siebie i odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Obejrzał się przez ramię, zastanawiając, co takiego może go powstrzymywać.

Zobaczył owinięty wokół swojego ciała, lekko drżący zwój, którego w ogóle nie czuł. Wyglądało to na końcówkę ogona i Harry po chwili zauważył, że jeden z jego końców najpierw się zwęża, a potem kończy na fioletowej kulce, która prawdopodobnie była grzechotką.

W miarę jak patrzył, kulka zaczęła grzechotać, a potem ciało przed nim poruszyło się łagodnie i leniwie. Łeb wynurzył się z samego środka zwojów. Harry opadł nisko przy ziemi, pozwalając swojej magii owinąć wokół siebie. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co się z nim działo ostatnim razem jak był w umyśle Voldemorta, teraz był zdrowy i miał pełną kontrolę nad własną mocą. Poza tym, skoro wąż był w stanie go dotknąć, to on będzie też w stanie dotknąć węża, dzięki czemu nie będzie miał do czynienia z irytującą impotencją własnych wizji.

Łeb węża był po prostu piękny, poruszał się powoli z boku na bok, zupełnie jak bazyliszek z Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry nie zauważył jednak blasku żółtych oczu, kiedy w nie spojrzał, tylko zieleń, ciemną niczym las w jego własnym umyśle kiedyś. Syknął i przygotował się do skoku.

Wąż jako pierwszy otworzył paszczę i wyrzucił z siebie mgiełkę trucizny, od której pociemniało w tunelu i która opadła na Harry'ego niczym mgła.

Ból wrył się w jego boki i ramiona, kując niczym kwas. Harry zawył.

* * *

Poczuł, jak jego bezczelny wróg wrzeszczy i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Następnie w pełni znalazł się w umyśle swojego przeciwnika. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nim labirynt z żywopłotu, który z taką przyjemnością niszczył, kiedy był tu ostatnim razem. Przypomniał sobie też uciekającego chłopca, który był sercem i centrum poczytalności Pottera. Tym razem miał zamiar torturować chłopca i upewni się, że Potter będzie się temu przyglądał.

Nie zastał jednak żadnego labiryntu. Nie było zieleni i szeleszczącej głębi, która przyglądała się Lordowi Voldemortowi podejrzliwie i starała się go oszołomić swoim upartym, kruchym życiem. Zamiast tego Lord Voldemort odkrył, że stoi na ogromnym, metalowym konarze, jednym z wielu wyrastających ze szczupłego, stalowego drzewa, którego korona rozciągała się we wszystkich kierunkach wokół niego, a którego pień rósł w nieskończoność w obu kierunkach.

Rozejrzał się, obrócił głowę, przyjrzał uważnie, przechylił głowę na bok. Wrażenie wokół niego nie uległo zmianie. Jeśli tak wyglądała iluzja, którą Potter stworzył, że ukryć prawdę na temat swojego umysłu... ale nie, dowolna iluzja rozpadłaby się już pod spojrzeniem wspaniałego i potężnego Lorda Voldemorta. Jego umysł naprawdę tak wyglądał.

Metalowe drzewo było, mimo wszystko, obrośnięte żywymi liśćmi, zielone kiełki przebijały się przez metal i nie wszystkie z nich były już w pełni rozwinięte. A wokół Lorda Voldemorta nie było pustki, ale ciemność, konstelacje wspomnień, emocji i prawd, z przestrzenią, którą Potter zostawił, żeby później czymś wypełnić. Wyglądało to, jakby kompletnie zniszczył poprzedni świat, który tutaj istniał, po czym odbudował swój umysł od podstaw, ale to nie była prawda, nie mogło nią być, ponieważ legilimencji nie można było w ten sposób wykorzystać, a żaden czarodziej nie skierowałby własnej magii przeciw swojemu umysłowi.

Jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, było to, że Potter jednak _znalazł_ jakąś iluzję, która była w stanie go oszukać, taką, która stawała się coraz bardziej solidna w miarę jak się jej przyglądał. Jego ciało zrobiło się zimne z furii, a ta furia była wspaniała.

Usłyszał szelest nad sobą i spojrzał w górę. Na jednej z gałęzi, wysoko nad nim, siedział niewielki kształt, machając nogami. Lord Voldemort nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie była poczytalność Pottera. Czyli jednak ta iluzja nie została aż tak dobrze spleciona z jego umysłem, a to oznaczało, że ten chłopiec, w pewnym sensie, wciąż biegł przez labirynt z żywopłotu.

Lord Voldemort wycelował różdżkę.

A potem Potter wrócił do swojego umysłu i wszystko zrobiło się bardzo chaotyczne i zaskakujące.

* * *

Harry wił się, ból trucizny był gorszy od wszystkiego, czego w życiu do tej pory doświadczył...

Nie no, dobra, to nie była tak do końca prawda. Ilekroć zaczynał wygłaszać tego rodzaju wyolbrzymione porównania, przypominał sobie o bólu, przez który przeszedł, kiedy odcinano mu lewą dłoń i zwykle sobie odpuszczał.

Wiedział jednak, że nie będzie mógł tu zostać. Musiał uciekać. Trucizna zabije go, jeśli zostanie. Zmuszenie się do ucieczki było frustrujące, bo wiedział, że wyjątkowo bezbronne wspomnienia Voldemorta są o zaledwie kilka skoków myślą od niego, a on nie był w stanie do nich dotrzeć, ale nie mógł sobie też pozwolić na śmierć tutaj.

Skoczył z powrotem do swojego umysłu.

Momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę z obecności intruza. Voldemort w żaden sposób nie spróbował zamaskować swojej obecności tak, jak Harry to zrobił. Został przyłapany w samym środku umysłu, celując w coś różdżką, prawdopodobnie we wspomnienia Harry'ego, albo jego poczytalność. Tyle Harry pojął, obejmując scenę jednym spojrzeniem.

A potem Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności i ich percepcje uległy skrzywieniu i odbiły się od siebie, kiedy przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. Jeszcze nigdy nie weszli w aż tak bliski kontakt. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaatakowali się nawzajem legilimencją, prawie nie mieli świadomości własnych myśli, a Harry zawsze widział samego siebie w swoim prawdziwym ciele, ilekroć przebywał zbyt blisko Voldemorta w czasie swoich wizji.

Harry jako pierwszy wziął się w garść. Ponieważ był tu na własnym terenie, jego wyobrażenia względem tego, co się mogło tu wydarzyć, jak i koncept otaczających go możliwości, były znacznie silniejsze. Był przyzwyczajony do własnego umysłu. Wiedział też, o czym zazwyczaj myślał. Wyobraził sobie Voldemorta uwięzionego, przyszpilonego, zmiażdżonego i przytrzymanego w miejscu, niezdolnego do ucieczki i zniknięcia mu z oczu.

Voldemort, oczywiście, wyślizgnął się na wolność z pułapki, choć nie bez syknięcia z bólu. Skupiał się na próbie ukrycia, ale to, co Dumbledore powiedział kiedyś Harry'emu, okazało się prawdą: nie był tak dobrym oklumentą jak legilimentą. Harry wykorzystał to przeciw niemu, zmieniając cały swój umysł w przezroczyste symbole metalicznego drzewa i srebrnych basenów, które unosiły się wokół niego, bez problemu będąc w stanie teraz zobaczyć wijące się w nich kosmyki obcej obecności Voldemorta.

Mroczny Pan uderzył go przymuszeniem, niczym powiewem wiatru, starając się złapać i kontrolować Harry'ego.

Wszystko w umyśle Harry'ego wzniosło się w obrzydzeniu przeciw czemuś _takiemu_.

Usłyszał swoje własne warknięcie i zupełnie szczerze nie był pewien, czy zrobił to tylko w swojej głowie, czy na głos. Tym razem wyobraził sobie ścigające Voldemorta strzały, kolec za kolcem, przepełnione bólem i nienawiścią, przebijające go, uderzające go, wypełniające go taką samą agonią co trucizna węża, która dopiero co ugodziła Harry'ego. Z jego głowy zniknęły myśli o próbie pojmania go, czy zorientowania się jak działa połączenie między nimi. Harry chciał go wyrzucić ze swojej głowy i to już. Przymuszenie, spętanie jego wolnej woli, było absolutnie nie do przyjęcia.

Tym razem usłyszał znacznie wyraźniejsze syknięcie bólu, a potem Voldemort odezwał się tym swoim wysokim, zimnym głosem, który dla Harry'ego był uosobieniem koszmaru.

– _Nie zabiłeś mnie. Mnie się nie da zabić._

Harry nawet nie spróbował mu odpowiedzieć. Wokół niego zaczynało się wznosić ciepło jego więzi z Fawkesem, a potem feniks pojawił się tuż obok niego, machając mocno skrzydłami w kierunku głowy Harry'ego, sprowadzając na niego światło jakby wschodzącego słońca. Voldemort pewnie mógłby zostać i walczyć, ale w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie było w nim żadnych chęci do walki z feniksem. Chwilę potem zniknął, wyślizgując się z umysłu Harry'ego i wykorzystując połączenie między nimi żeby wrócić do swojego ciała.

Szaleństwo jego obrzydzenia uspokoiło się w chwilę potem. Harry leżał, dysząc ciężko i powoli podliczając straty, kierując się bólem. Wiedział, że część jego kontroli nad własnymi emocjami się przetarła; pewnie praktyczny efekt jadu węża. Wiedział, że jego głowa boli, jakby ktoś mu ją przepołowił, a potem podpalił – to była jego blizna. Nic jednak innego go nie bolało.

Rozbudził się powoli i zobaczył, że Fawkes leżał mu na piersi, Argutus zwinął się tuż koło jego głowy, a Draco potrząsał nim z paniką. Wreszcie dotarły do niego też słowa Regulusa, jakby ten znajdował się na odległym statku i starał się wołać do Harry'ego pomimo wiatru i szumu fal.

_...szysz mnie? Harry? Czy mnie... cholera by cię, nie rób tego..._

_Nic mi nie jest_ , pomyślał w jego kierunku Harry, po czym przejechał dłonią po krwi, która spłynęła mu po policzku i skrzywił się. Już dawno nie miał wizji, od której jego blizna aż tak by się otworzyła. Westchnął i usiadł powoli, pocierając twarz i starając się ustalić, czy powinien spróbować magii medycznej na swojej głowie, czy nie.

Draco nie dał mu na to szansy, bo jego troska szybko zmieniła się w złość.

– To był kolejny głupi błąd, Harry – powiedział. – Chyba sam to przyznasz? Nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć wyraźnie wszystkiego, głównie czułem co robiłeś. To było jakbyś zabrał mnie na przejażdżkę we śnie.

Harry zagapił się na niego. _Szlag. Czy to efekt poboczny jego daru opętywania? A może efekt poboczny tego, że tak długo ćwiczył opętywanie tylko na moim umyśle?_

– Czułem ból – powiedział Draco statecznym tonem, po czym dotknął boku swojej głowy. Harry dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego biało–blond włosy były w tym miejscu splamione krwią, jakby Draco też miał bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, tylko w innym miejscu. – Świetna robota – powiedział Draco z takim sarkazmem w głosie, że Harry już dawno nie słyszał takiego przeciągania zgłosek od niego. – Udało ci się znaleźć sposób na karanie ludzi, którzy cię kochają i nawet nie musiałeś się ruszać do tego z łóżka, Harry. Aż nie mogę się doczekać dnia, kiedy zdołasz mi popuścić krew jak będę mył rano zęby. _To_ dopiero będzie heca.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego! – Słowa wyrwały się Harry'emu, wystrzeliwując spomiędzy jego ust zanim zdążył je powstrzymać. Momentalnie opuścił głowę i odwrócił wzrok, oddychając ciężko. Starał się wcisnąć emocje do basenów oklumencyjnych, ale te ich po prostu nie przyjmowały. Podejrzewał, że to musiała być część jego osłabionej samokontroli. Wiedział, _wiedział_ , że powinien być cicho, ale przychodziło mu to naprawdę ciężko, bo Draco mówił dalej.

– Nie mogłeś. Ale wiedziałeś, że polowanie na Voldemorta własnym umysłem to głupi pomysł, a i tak się tego podjąłeś i nawet do głowy ci nie przyszło mi o tym powiedzieć. Czemu, Harry? Zwykle nie jesteś głupi. – Draco zamilkł. – No dobra, przynajmniej nie aż tak głupi – poprawił się z lekkim westchnieniem.

– _Zamkniecie_ się wreszcie? – zapytał Blaise z drugiej strony pokoju. – Jutro z samego rana mamy eliksiry! _Niektórzy_ z nas nie mogą liczyć na to, że profesor pozwoli im przesiedzieć bezczynnie całą lekcję!

Harry naprawdę, naprawdę nie potrzebował teraz przypomnienia, że zaledwie za kilka godzin będzie musiał stawić czoła Snape'owi, zwłaszcza kiedy jego tarcze były w strzępach. Włożył głowę między kolana i zmusił się do skupienia na niczym innym jak oddechu uciekającym i wpływającym mu do płuc. Fawkes, który podleciał i usiadł mu na poduszce, wydał z siebie długą, zawodzącą nutę, a Argutus wystrzelił językiem, żeby złapać jedną z łez, które ściekały Harry'emu po policzku.

– _Płaczesz z bólu_ – zauważył. – _Płaczesz ze złości. Płaczesz ze strachu. Ciekawi mnie, czy istnieje jakaś emocja, której nie wyrażasz płaczem? Jaka by to mogła być? Chciałbym wiedzieć. Te łzy są smaczne. Czy zawsze takie są?_

– Wydaje mi się, że zawsze smakują tak samo – szepnął do niego Harry w wężomowie. – I nie, nie sądzę, żeby istniała jakaś emocja, która nie wywoływałaby u mnie łez.

Intensywny ból w jego głowie wreszcie zaczynał się wycofywać, chociaż jego blizna wciąż bolała jakby ktoś mu ją przed chwilą wypalił na czole. Harry zebrał się w sobie, trzęsąc się lekko. Wiedział, że zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co powiedział mu Draco. Naprawdę musiał odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, albo Merlin jeden wiedział do czego dojdzie, jak stanie przed Snape'em.

No dobra, nie, nie tylko Merlin musiał to wiedzieć. _Harry_ wiedział. Nastanie scena pełna wrzasków, dość słusznych oskarżeń o dziecięce zachowanie, a potem Snape'owi będzie się wydawało, że Harry w dalszym ciągu potrzebuje opiekuna, nawet jeśli Harry nie wybaczy mu przed końcem lekcji. Tego rodzaju sytuacja naprawdę nie pokaże nikomu niezależności Harry'ego, czy jego sprawiedliwego osądu sytuacji.

Jego emocje zachwiały się i zafalowały, a kolejne, jakie wypłynęły na wierzch, oszołomiły Harry'ego kompletnie, choć jeszcze chwilę temu naprawdę był gotów do przeproszenia Dracona. Przyglądał się, jak go kiedyś Snape tego nauczył, swojemu umysłowi z daleka, kiedy te uczucia przemknęły przez niego i sprawiły, że aż nim zatrzęsło.

 _Potrzeba. Tęsknota. Samotność._ Naprawdę w tej chwili chciał się po prostu oprzeć o kogoś i pozwolić im zająć się wszystkim, chciał się położyć spać bez trosk i obudzić ze świadomością, że ta druga osoba pomogła mu zorganizować wszystko i teraz już wszystkim też będzie mogła się zająć.

Ze wszystkim emocji, jakie mógł w tej chwili czuć, Harry wiedział, że te właśnie były najbardziej niebezpieczne, bo tak łatwo mogły go zaprowadzić do błagania o pomoc. Był wściekły na siebie, że je w ogóle czuł.

Ale nie, nie, nie mógł być wściekły, bo to skończy się tylko na wrzeszczeniu na Dracona, który w ogóle sobie na to nie zasłużył, w dodatku byłaby to kolejna okazja dla jego umysłu do żywienia się dzikimi i surowymi emocjami. Harry wiedział, jak opanować takie uczucia na długo przed tym jak zaczął się uczyć oklumencji. Jego trening nie przychodził mu równie instynktownie co kiedyś, ale tyle wciąż pamiętał.

Skupił całą swoją uwagę na czymś innym, pozwolił swojemu własnemu pragnieniu utonąć w intensywności i zainteresowaniu tym nowym tematem i już po chwili poczuł, jak spięcie spływa z jego ciała. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Dracona, który po prostu się na niego zagapił, wyraźnie zbity z tropu reakcją Harry'ego.

– Masz rację – szepnął Harry. – To było głupie z mojej strony. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Przepraszam. – Westchnął. – Wystawiłem swoje życie, a przynajmniej poczytalność, na niebezpieczeństwo i niczego tym nie osiągnąłem. W dodatku teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa związanego z twoim darem opętania, więc spróbowanie czegoś takiego po raz kolejny byłoby z mojej strony kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne, bo już wiem, że zaciągnę cię wtedy ze sobą. – Złapał dłoń Dracona i ścisnął ją. – Przepraszam – powtórzył.

Draco wyrwał mu się.

– Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że nadal jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak.

Draco zmarszczył tylko mocniej brwi, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do swojego łóżka.

– Umyj sobie twarz z tej krwi, na litość Merlina – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. – Chyba, że chcesz zejść rano na śniadanie i przestraszyć pierwszorocznych. Przecież wiesz, że ludzie i tak już się ciebie boją.

Harry siedział w bezruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, słuchając jak pościel Dracona szeleści, kiedy ten się mościł z powrotem w swoim posłaniu, słuchając cichego nucenia Fawkesa, tak zaniepokojonego, że tylko fragmenty wizji przemykały Harry'emu przez głowę. Kiedy już był pewny, że jest całkowicie spokojny, wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki.

Widok jego własnej twarzy w lustrze sprawił, że pokręcił głową – zalana krwią, blada, ponura. Zawalił sprawę i tak, to _był_ głupi pomysł. Niczego nie osiągnął, więc przynajmniej pod tym względem mógł się zgodzić z Draconem. Szalone ryzyko powinno się opłacać.

Serce jednak zalała mu determinacja, która kryła się za tą porażką. Przynajmniej nie stracił też wiele. Nawet ból blizny powoli zanikał. Najgorsze, co się mogło teraz stać, to gdyby Voldemort sam zaczął wykorzystywać powiązanie między nimi, ale Harry będzie na niego gotów. Podejrzewał jednak, że Mroczny Pan najprawdopodobniej po prostu zostawi to połączenie w spokoju, pozostawiając je otwartym, starając się skusić Harry'ego do wejścia do swojego umysłu i zamknięcia go tam w potrzasku.

– Pomogę Draconowi z jego darem opętania – szepnął do swojego odbicia, kiedy zmywał krew. – Kto wie, jak wiele będzie w stanie osiągnąć, jeżdżąc obok mnie w ten sposób w snach? Może nawet opęta Voldemorta. A w ten sposób pokażę mu, że _naprawdę_ mu ufam.

Wrócił do łóżka z bliźniaczymi planami: będzie miał Dracona następnego dnia na oku, tak żeby wynagrodzić mu ten błąd w miarę możliwości, ale będzie miał też na oku samego siebie. Harry obawiał się gniewu i zawodu Dracona, ale jeszcze bardziej bał się, że znowu go ogarnie ta wszechogarniająca potrzeba towarzystwa i opieki.

Jego własna natura starała się sprawić, że przebaczy Snape'owi zanim naprawdę będzie na to gotowy. Harry jednak był panem samego siebie, a nie na odwrót, więc żadne dziecięce emocje nie będą go zmuszać do zrobienia czegoś, na co nie miał ochoty. Był w stanie zachowywać się jak racjonalna istota ludzka, jak dorosły, który będzie traktował innych dorosłych na równi i nie potrzebował, żeby ktoś się nim zajmował, czy krzywdził innych w imię opieki nad nim. Jeszcze zobaczą.

* * *

– Pierwszy dzień zawsze jest wyzwaniem, ponieważ przychodzi mi sprawdzić jak wiele zapomnieliście przez wakacje. – Snape krążył powoli wokół klasy, przyglądając się mieszance różnych domów. Draco i Harry wciąż siedzieli razem, za co Harry był głęboko wdzięczny, ale Connorowi i Hermionie brakowało Rona, a za nimi siedział Blaise, Padma Patil, kilka Krukonek, których Harry nie znał, Zachariasz, Hanna i Justin. – Otwórzcie książki i uwarzcie eliksir ze strony sto osiemdziesiątej trzeciej. – W kąciku ust pojawił mu się niewielki uśmieszek. Kiedyś Harry byłby tym zaintrygowany, zastanawiając się, co takiego okropnego mogło znajdować się w przepisie ze strony sto osiemdziesiątej trzeciej, że większość ludzi się pomyli przy jego warzeniu.

Teraz poczuł tylko lekkie zainteresowanie. Snape był poza nim, nie był ważniejszy od dowolnego innego profesora. Jasne, był głową domu Harry'ego, ale Harry nie uważał, żeby Snape był przez to w jakikolwiek sposób bardziej interesujący. Harry postanowił, że jak już naprawdę będzie potrzebował porozmawiać z jakimś dorosłym, to po prostu uda się do Remusa, no i zawsze była jeszcze dyrektorka, jeśli problem będzie dotyczył czegoś wyjątkowo prostego, jak powstrzymania reporterów przed zakradnięciem się na teren Hogwartu.

Otworzył podręcznik do eliksirów na stronie sto osiemdziesiątej trzeciej; sparowali się z Draconem, oczywiście, przez co biedny Blaise musiał się dobrać z Padmą. Niemal od razu zauważył problem – czy też coś, co okaże się problemem dla większości uczniów w klasie poza nim, Draconem i Hermioną. Eliksir, który polegał na mistycyzmie numerologii i miał sprawić, że będzie łatwiej przeprowadzać obliczenia w głowie, wymagał dwa razy więcej mieszania niż normalnie, w dodatku musiało się ono odbywać w zmiennych kierunkach, raz zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, raz w przeciwnym, dwa razy w zgodnym, dwa w przeciwnym i tak dalej. Pomyłka w liczeniu zniszczy cały eliksir.

– Chcesz, żebym poszedł po składniki? – Harry zapytał Dracona. Poczuł, że Snape się na niego spojrzał, ale potem odwrócił wzrok. Teraz kroczył powoli w kierunku tyłów klasy, zatrzymując się przy kociołku Justina, żeby, oceniając po jego tonie, rzucić kilka ociekających sarkazmem uwag.

– Wolałbym nie – powiedział Draco.

Harry zamrugał.

– Czemu nie? – W głosie Dracona była dziwna nuta, ale ten wstał i pochylił się do Harry'ego, jakby chciał się podzielić z nim jakąś wielką tajemnicą. Harry przyglądał się mu ze zmarszczoną brwią. Przeprosił podczas śniadania, gdzie inni ludzie mogli go usłyszeć, po czym zniósł ich rozbawione, uszczypliwe uwagi względem tego, za co miałby przepraszać Dracona. Kiedy mieli chwilę dla siebie w czasie drogi do lochów na lekcję eliksirów, wyjaśnił bardzo dobitnie, że naprawdę nie ma zamiaru zrobić czegoś takiego ponownie. Już wysłał Hedwigę z notką do McGonagall, wyjaśniając sztuczkę Mulcibera z zeszłego roku i że spróbował zrobić coś, co okaleczy Voldemorta, ale bez powodzenia.

– Ponieważ nie sądzę, żeby stawianie cię tak blisko Snape'a w tej chwili było dobrym pomysłem – powiedział po prostu Draco.

Harry zamrugał, uśmiechnął się i odprężył. Czyli Draco się jednak na niego nie dąsał. Po prostu starał się ochronić Harry'ego.

– Prędzej czy później i tak się zatrzyma obok, żeby sprawdzić nasz eliksir, wiesz? – powiedział.

– Wiem. Ale chyba możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby sam do nas przyszedł. – Draco ścisnął mu ramię, po czym wyszedł zza ich ławki i ruszył do magazynu, żeby wziąć potrzebne im składniki. Harry zaczął przygotowywać ich kociołek.

Był skupiony na tym, co robił, ale też znał już Snape'a od lat. Miał czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tego, jakie wrażenie daje jego magia, jak i do ciężaru jego spojrzenia. Wiedział, że Snape stoi za nim i mu się przygląda na długo zanim ten się odezwał.

– Wygląda na to, że spędzasz naprawdę dużo czasu nad swoim kociołkiem, Potter – powiedział Snape, tonem neutralnej obserwacji. – Dziwne, jak na kogoś tak utalentowanego pod tym względem.

Harry przygotował się. Pamiętał, że najgorsze, co mógłby teraz zrobić, to zdradzić swoje przelewające się emocje. Tak długo, jak nie pozwoli, żeby słowa Snape'a cokolwiek w nim poruszyły, to będzie wygrywał tę dziwną, małą grę, którą prowadzili między sobą. Wolałby, żeby Snape go po prostu zignorował – szanowałby go za to – ale ten wolał ustawiać Harry'ego w emocjonalnych labiryntach, jak to zrobił tymi swoimi dziwnymi oświadczeniami jakiś czas temu w gabinecie dyrektorki. Harry minie jego labirynty i wyjdzie z nich cało.

Odwrócił się i po prostu kiwnął Snape'owi głową, patrząc na niego obojętnie, jakby to była transmutacja czy zielarstwo.

– Panie profesorze Snape – powiedział. – Wiem, że ten konkretny eliksir ma tendencje do przyklejania się do ścianek kociołka, jeśli się nie jest wystarczająco ostrożnym, więc chciałem rzucić zawczasu odpowiednie zaklęcia, żeby temu zapobiec. – Wystawił dłoń ponad wewnętrzną stroną i skoncentrował się. Metal zalśnił chwilę później blaskiem zaklęć, opadających na swoje miejsca. Harry pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, po czym dodał jeszcze jedno, które upewni się, że składniki się nie zwarzą, co było kolejnym niebezpieczeństwem przy tym eliksirze.

– Imponujące, panie Potter – mruknął Snape. – Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową. Gdyby dowolny inny nauczyciel przydzielił mu punkty dla domu, to po prostu by je przyjął. Snape był po prostu kolejnym nauczycielem.

– Zastanawiam się – ciągnął z namysłem Snape – czy inni uczniowie wpadną na ten sam pomysł?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Mógłby pan im po prostu o tym powiedzieć.

– Ach – powiedział Snape, skupiając wzrok intensywnie na Harrym. – Wolę jednak używać niektórych eliksirów jako testu czegoś więcej jak tylko zwykłych zdolności do warzenia. Dzięki nim przekonuję się, którzy z moich uczniów są w posiadaniu niezwykłej inteligencji czy talentu.

 _Nie masz żadnych powodów,_ powiedział sobie Harry, _żeby się trząść w środku_ , więc się nie trząsł. Kiwnął tylko głową.

– To bardzo interesujące, proszę pana – wymamrotał.

Spojrzał w bok, bo Draco szedł w jego kierunku, niosąc trzy różne kamienie, które musieli zmielić na proch, i uśmiechnął się. Czuł pełne namysłu spojrzenie Snape'a na swoim karku.

 _To nie jest takie trudne_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy zaczął rozbijać pierwszy kamień w moździerzu, przytrzymując kikutem jego podstawę. _Snape tworzy swoje własne zasady, oczywiście, ale to znaczy, że ja mogę zrobić to samo. W dodatku wczoraj zachowywałem się jak dziecko. Tak długo, jak będę w stanie zachować sarkastyczne komentarze i emocjonalne wybuchy dla siebie, to pewnie szybciej nawiążemy znowu jakąś więź, ponieważ przekonam go, że nie jestem dzieckiem, więc on nie może być dla mnie opiekunem._

* * *

Po obiedzie Harry wyszedł na błonia i przeciągnął się, ziewając. To był niespodziewanie słoneczny dzień jak na wrzesień, wciąż nie było nawet chłodno. Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszego dnia na pierwsze, oficjalne spotkanie ich niewielkiego klubu pojedynków. Nudziły mu się już opuszczone klasy, a tutaj będą mogli się spotkać swobodnie i wspólnie zdecydować, gdzie powinni się zacząć regularnie spotykać.

Ruszył w kierunku jeziora, nieprzyjemnie wyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę z pustego miejsca za swoim prawym ramieniem. Draco powiedział, że nie chce brać udziału w klubie pojedynków na zewnątrz i woli zamiast tego sprawdzić jeszcze kilka równań z numerologii, które mogą mu pomóc przy sprawieniu, że jego następne zaklęcie będzie od razu idealne. Harry, oczywiście, miał nadzieję, że Draco będzie się dobrze bawił – i może tym razem nie ugrzęźnie w kole run – ale i tak czuł się nieco samotnie.

_Przestań. Wcale się tak nie czujesz._

Wciąż nie udało mu się wcisnąć wszystkich emocji pod powierzchnię basenów oklumencyjnych, więc nadal koncentrował się na innych sprawach póki niechciane uczucia same nie znikały. W tej chwili skupił się na niespodziewanie wielkiej liczbie uczniów, która zebrała się wokół jeziora. Niektórzy siedzieli, inni stali, większość rozmawiała między sobą cicho. Odwrócili się w jego kierunku, kiedy podszedł do zewnętrznego kręgu grupy i Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując intensywność ich spojrzeń.

Pojawił się też nieproszony gość, co Harry odkrył, kiedy głośny skrzek przerwał mu pierwszą próbę powitania wszystkich. Zerknął w górę z irytacją. Krążył nad nimi biały ptak, który zaskrzeczał ponownie z kpiną, po czym wylądował na drzewie na skraju jeziora, pusząc na niego swoje piórka. Harry rozpoznał w nim mewę. Miała czarne krawędzie skrzydeł i niemal bezczelnie jasne oczy. Przechyliła łeb, przyglądając mu się, po czym zaskrzeczała ponownie jak tylko otworzył usta.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej.

– No dobra. Większość z was pewnie słyszała, że Zachariasz Smith poprosił mnie o wznowienie klubu pojedynków, niektórzy z was brali udział w tych zajęciach już w zeszłym roku. – Harry miał wrażenie, że regularni bywalcy nie stanowili nawet połowy zebranych wokół niego ludzi, a to wrażenie pogłębiło się, kiedy się rozejrzał i zobaczył, jak wiele nieznanych mu par oczu było w niego wpatrzonych. Cho Chang uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco i pomachała mu szybko ze środka grupki Krukonów. Harry postanowił przekierować swoją uwagę na tych, których już znał, żeby zmusić się do ciągnięcia zajęć dalej. – Słyszeliście też pewnie o tym, że poprosił mnie o naukę zaklęć ofensywnych. Będę ich was uczył.

Podniósł brwi, kiedy usłyszał intensywne syknięcia i zaskoczone westchnięcia od ludzi stojących wokół drzewa mewy. _Czy to jakieś oficjalne miejsce dla tych, którym wydawało się, że nie odważę się zrobić tego, o co Zachariasz mnie poprosił?_

– Będę ich was uczył, _o ile_ spełnicie pewne warunki – powiedział Harry z naciskiem. – Po pierwsze, jeśli użyjecie któregoś z tych zaklęć na innym uczniu poza zajęciami klubu i nie będzie to przypadek samoobrony, albo sytuacja, w której zostaliście poproszeni przez profesora o demonstrację, to zostaniecie usunięci z grupy. Permanentnie. Po drugie, niektórzy z was będą musieli zdobyć zgody swoich rodziców na naukę mrocznych zaklęć...

– Nie możesz uczyć nas _mrocznych_ zaklęć – powiedziała Krukonka, którą Harry słabo kojarzył. Wydawało mu się, że miał z nią jakieś kłopoty na drugim roku, kiedy się rozzłościła na niego za to, że przeklął jednego z jej domowników. Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie jak Tom Riddle, który siedział wtedy w jego głowie, odwrócił klątwę dziewczyny z powrotem na nią, posyłając ją tym samym do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, nazywała się Margaret. Miała naprawdę imponujące spojrzenie. – To wbrew szkolnym regułom.

Harry był na to przygotowany. Wystarczyło tylko poprosić o pomoc Hermionę, która wygrzebała dla niego odpowiedź podczas drugiego śniadania i przyniosła mu je przy obiedzie.

– Nie, technicznie rzecz biorąc nie jest – powiedział. – Inaczej nie bylibyśmy w stanie uczyć się ich podczas zajęć z obrony przed mroczną magią zeszłego roku. _Oznacza_ to jednak, że będziemy musieli utrzymywać te zajęcia w klasie i że musi to być sytuacja jak podczas lekcji, że będzie nauczyciel i uczniowie. W dodatku rodzice muszą wyrazić zgodę na to, żeby ich dzieci mogły się nauczyć mrocznych sztuk. Obrona jest przykryta pod tym względem kołdrą, która wyłącza ją spod tej reguły, zawsze tak było. Ale każdy uczeń poniżej szóstego rocznika będzie musiał zdobyć zgodę na naukę tych zaklęć poza oficjalnym planem zajęć.

– To nie może być prawda. – Margaret wyglądała, jakby była gotowa o to walczyć, jeśli będzie trzeba. – Jak niby to może być prawda? Przecież dyrektor Dumbledore osobiście z tym walczył, żeby w Hogwarcie nie nauczano mrocznych sztuk. – Zamarła w chwilę potem, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej co powiedziała, ale rzuciła Harry'emu surowe, wyzywające spojrzenie.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Owszem, walczył z tym – powiedział cicho. – Ale w zeszłym roku zniósł ten zakaz. Dyrektorka powiedziała mi też, że ma zamiar utrzymywać jego postanowienie aż do końca wojny. – _I wcale jej się to nie podoba._ McGonagall wysłała mu długą, sztywną notatkę, w której najpierw podziękowała mu za jego ostrzeżenie o magicznych dzieciach, urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, po czym wymieniła, co jest gotowa tolerować w jego klubie pojedynków, a co uważa za absolutnie niedopuszczalne. – Teraz mamy inną sytuację. Musimy walczyć. Wychodzę też z założenia, że wszyscy tu obecni chcą się nauczyć jak walczyć. Jeśli was to nie interesuje, możecie się po prostu nie pojawiać na zajęciach z mrocznych sztuk.

Margaret usiadła z prychnięciem i założyła ręce na piersi. Harry pokręcił na nią głową, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na innych.

– Po trzecie musimy mieć w pobliżu kogoś uzdolnionego w magomedycynie, na wypadek, gdyby komuś stała się krzywda. – Obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył idącą ku nim postać. – Tę rolę zgodził się objąć profesor, którego poprosiłem o pilnowanie nas, Remus Lupin.

Kilku uczniów skuliło się, kiedy Remus do nich podszedł, ale niewielu. Większość wciąż pamiętała go bardziej jako nauczyciela obrony niż wilkołaka. Remus uśmiechnął się do nich wszystkich, ale wyjątkowo ciepły uśmiech posłał Connorowi, który siedział przy brzegu jeziora, trzymając Parvati mocno za rękę, i Harry'emu. Harry poczuł, jak niewielka kulka nerwicy rozpuszcza mu się w żołądku. Podobało mu się, że miał wymówkę do częstszego przebywania w pobliżu Remusa bez konieczności udawania, że potrzebuje, żeby ktoś się nim zajął.

– No dobrze – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Dzisiaj chcę pokazać wam tylko standardową magię obronną. Remus zgodził się na pojedynek ze mną. – Wyszczerzył się do Remusa i wyciągnął różdżkę. Ostatecznie będzie uczył ludzi, którzy używali różdżek.

– Pojedynek, w rzeczy samej – powiedział Remus łagodnie, mając różdżkę już w pogotowiu. – Jestem pewien, że to będzie bardziej pokaz tego jak przegrywać, Harry, a jedynym na przegranej pozycji będziesz ty. – Jego bursztynowe oczy lśniły odprężonym rozbawieniem, w którym Harry bez problemu był w stanie zobaczyć też jego wilka.

– Och, tak ci się wydaje, co? – zapytał Harry, po czym wycelował różdżką prosto w Remusa. – _Tarantallegra!_

Remus wzniósł przed sobą zaklęcie tarczy zanim jeszcze pół tego słowa zdążyło opuścić usta Harry'ego, rzucając je niewerbalnie. Kilku uczniów, którzy nie nauczyli się jeszcze magii niewerbalnej, westchnęło z podziwem. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego własne zaklęcie odbiło się w jego kierunku, po czym wystawił przed siebie swój kikut, wokół którego rzucił _Haurio_ , pozwalając wszystkim zobaczyć i usłyszeć jak to robi. Niewielka, jadeitowo zielona tarcza wchłonęła klątwę, a Harry spędził chwilę na wyjaśnieniach, poniekąd zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Remus powoli krąży wokół niego, ale nie sądząc, żeby ten zaatakował kiedy Harry będzie tłumaczył innym coś tak istotnego.

– Różnica między zaklęciem absorbującym a zaklęciem tarczy polega na tym, jak bardzo chcesz skrzywdzić ludzi wokół siebie – powiedział. – _Protego_ odbija zaklęcie prosto w tego, kto je rzucił. Zaklęcie absorbujące je zjada. To oznacza, że nie masz zaklęcia, które możesz odbić, oczywiście, ale kiedy starasz się nie skrzywdzić przyjaciela na polu walki, to będzie to lepszy wybór.

Remus nagle wyskoczył zza niego.

– _Pedica!_

Harry poczuł, jak opada na niego niewidzialna, unosząca się wokół niego, kleista siatka, która była równie zdeterminowana do usidlenia go, co on do uwolnienia się spod niej. Zaklęcie wnyków już tak miało, było agresywniejsze i paskudniejsze od zaklęcia pętającego, wyjątkowo użyteczne, kiedy miało się do czynienia z ruchomym celem; będzie się trzymało ofiary nawet, jeśli ta ucieknie temu, kto je rzucił.

 _Czyli Remus traktuje to na poważnie_. Ta myśl naprawdę uradowała Harry'ego. Przyda mu się nieco ćwiczeń.

 _Finite Incantatem!_ , pomyślał, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcie:

– _Clangor incommodus!_

Remus momentalnie się skrzywił i przykrył dłońmi uszy. Harry wiedział, że będzie mu w nich dzwoniło i szumiało od dźwięków setek dzwonków. Ponieważ Remus miał wilkołaczy słuch, to to zaklęcie pewnie przeszkadzało mu bardziej niż normalnemu czarodziejowi. To był niemal cud, że w ogóle zdołał rzucić następne zaklęcie.

– _Stupefy!_

 _Cud, ale nie cudowne zaklęcie_ , pomyślał Harry, odskakując od niego zgrabnie. Następnie, ponieważ Remus wciąż wyraźnie nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się od dźwięku, a sam chciał pokazać innym uczniom jak łatwo oszołomić kogoś względnie prostym zaklęciem, wybrał wariację _Clangor incommodus_ , tym razem celując w oczy i nos Remusa.

Remus jęknął boleśnie, kiedy zaklęcia osiadły na nim, niewątpliwie widząc – ponieważ tego właśnie chciał od zaklęcia Harry – tuziny upierdliwych muszek i czując smród rozkładającego się mięsa. Harry skorzystał z okazji i spróbował coś wyjaśnić, mimo, że sam już zaczynał dyszeć.

– Mimo, że to zaklęcie jest naprawdę słabe, każde kolejne rozprasza go na inny sposób, z czym musi sobie poradzić w miarę, jak stara się rzucić na nie _Finite_. A każde z nich, oczywiście, wymaga nowego zaklęcia do zakończenia ich...

– _Finite Incantatem!_

Remus rzucił to z taką mocą w głosie, że Harry podejrzewał, że kompletnie doszedł do siebie. Od razu zaczął się znowu ruszać, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilku uczniów zwróci uwagę na to, jak trzyma głowę, albo że jego stopy nigdy nie pozostają długo w jednym miejscu, ale był tak zajęty i szczęśliwy, że na dobrą sprawę mało go obchodziło, czy ktoś się czegoś z tego wszystkiego nauczy, czy nie. Potem będzie mógł im wszystko wytłumaczyć na spokojnie. To i tak był dobry początek dla ich klubu. Nic tak nie uczy jak praktyczna demonstracja.

Remus przymrużył oczy i Harry wiedział, że następne zaklęcie będzie niewerbalne. Zaczął szeptać pod nosem jedno _Protego_ za drugim, skupiając zaklęcia tarczy wokół srebrnej bransolety z wyrytymi credo Malfoyów i Blacków, którą nosił na prawej ręce.

Zaklęcie Remusa wystrzeliło w jego kierunku, promień ciemnej zieleni, która zasygnalizowała Harry'emu kombinację, którą kiedyś słyszał, że była w czasie wojny używana przez aurorów. Jednocześnie pozbawi go przytomności, jak i zwiąże go linami, których nie przetnie żadne ostrze.

O ile go trafi, oczywiście.

Harry podniósł rękę i klątwa uderzyła w połączone ze sobą zaklęcia tarcz na jego bransolecie. Przez krótką chwilę uwiesiła się na nich, lśniąc zawistnie, jakby chciała się przez nie przebić mimo wszystko; to było potężne zaklęcie, a Remus był niewątpliwie zirytowany, kiedy je rzucał.

Potem jednak odbiło się i poleciało z powrotem w Remusa, który w chwilę potem leżał, oszołomiony i związany, liny pętały mu ręce za plecami i nogi przed nim. Harry usłyszał, jak kilka osób wzdycha w szoku, inni się śmiali i klaskali, ale większość po prostu gapiła się w zaskoczonej ciszy.

Harry odwrócił się i pochylił głowę.

– Kolejny użyteczny sposób obrony to zagnieżdżone zaklęcia tarczy – powiedział swobodnie. – Oferują więcej siły i ochrony, nawet przeciw naprawdę paskudnym klątwom i mrocznym zaklęciom, które zwykle przebijają się przez tarczę, jeśli mają do czynienia tylko z jedną. Oczywiście, będziecie potrzebowali czasu na rzucenie ich, w dodatku musicie być wystarczająco silni, żeby rzucić i utrzymać kilka na raz. Skupianie ich wokół jednego przedmiotu pomaga. – Pokazał swoją bransoletę, myśląc, _Przeplatanie ich przez osłony izolacyjne swojego starego, opuszczonego domu, też działa, jakby co._

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak to zrobić – zażądała Hermiona. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam.

Harry zerknął na biednego Remusa.

– Pozwól, że najpierw obudzę profesora Lupina, a potem wszystko ci pokażę – powiedział, po czym skupił się na usunięciu lin i przywróceniu Remusa do przytomności. Remus był całą sytuacją odpowiednio zażenowany, ale nie miał żalu i już po chwili siedział z grupką uczniów, którzy chcieli wypróbować zaklęcia absorbującego. Harry miał ich na oku, ale z satysfakcją zauważył, że nawet ci, którzy w pierwszej chwili gapili się na Remusa, trzęsąc się ze strachu, szybko się odprężyli i zaczęli do niego zwracać z uśmiechem.

Krążył wokół grup, poprawiając partnerów, kiedy jedna ze stron od razu rzuciła poprawnie zaklęcie, albo była w dość oczywisty sposób zbyt potężna dla przeciwnika, cierpliwie ucząc Neville'a, żeby ten nie jąkał się przy rzucaniu _Protego_ , przypominając dwójce trzeciorocznych, którzy chcieli się nauczyć mrocznych sztuk, że będzie potrzebował zgody od ich rodziców. Dopiero przy czwartym czy piątym takim kole zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś przygląda im się po drugiej stronie jeziora, więc obrócił się w tamtym kierunku.

Skrzywił się, widząc Snape'a, po czym odwrócił. _Nie musi nas obserwować. Nic mi się tu nie stanie, przecież Remus już nas pilnuje. A tak w ogóle, to powinien pójść i porozmawiać z Pansy. Potrzebuje jego pomocy i porozmawiałaby z nim, przecież jest głową domu Slytherina._

_Właściwie, to chyba mu to nawet zasugeruję, jak już się będziemy zbierać z powrotem do środka._

Harry pewnie lepiej by się poczuł z myślą o tym swoim niewielkim dowcipie, gdyby nie prędkość, z jaką ciemność zapadła wokół nich, przypominając mu o zbliżającej się równonocy jesiennej i ataku, który Voldemort planował wtedy wykonać.

* * *

_Ciekawe_ , uznała Honoria Pemberley, rozkładając skrzydła i potrząsając nimi, jak tylko zobaczyła, że klub pojedynków przerywa zajęcia i wraca do Hogwartu. _Nasz mały przywódca jest też dobrym nauczycielem._

Obserwowała uważnie wszystko od chwili, w której znalazła się tutaj w swojej mewiej formie – no, przynajmniej od chwili, w której przestało ją bawić przerywanie Harry'emu, ilekroć ten próbował mówić. Tak, był przywódcą. Był dość czujny, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy jego przeciwnik miał zamiar rzucić zaklęcie niewerbalne i przygotować uniwersalną obronę. Osobiście stawiał czoła swoim wyzwaniom. Nawet to wyjątkowo interesujące skrzywienie ust, jakie posłał mistrzowi eliksirów, nie przerwało jego tempa i nie zaważyło na jego tonie; głos Harry'ego wciąż był niski i łagodny, a jego krok równie stanowczy co wcześniej. Honoria odniosła wrażenie, kiedy tak patrzyła jak bardzo Harry był pochłonięty nauczaniem innych, że on naprawdę po prostu lubi pomagać innym. Wyszedł z zamku zupełnie sam, zapomniał o troskach, które go prześladowały i bardziej zainteresował się wysiłkami innych. Honoria nie byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego nawet, kiedy sama jeszcze była tu uczennicą.

Zastanawiała się, czy to było dobre, czy nie, po czym kłapnęła dziobem. _Będziemy go pilnować razem z Tybaltem i Johnem, skoro nie umie uważać na siebie._

Wzbiła się w powietrze i biła z myślami, przelatując nad jeziorem. Ramię czy włosy? Ramię czy włosy?

Ostatecznie wiatr podjął tę decyzję za nią, kiedy przeleciała nad mistrzem eliksirów i podniosła ogon. Białe odchody, które miały trafić jego włosy, zostały zdmuchnięte na bok i zamiast tego trafiły ramię jego szaty. Snape zadarł głowę do góry, patrząc na nią gniewnie, po czym wycelował w nią różdżką, ale Honoria już znajdowała się poza zasięgiem, rechocząc skrzeczącym, mewim śmiechem, którego dźwięk, jak jej było wiadomo, nienawidziło naprawdę wielu ludzi.

 _To za te wszystkie kartkówki z eliksirów, którym zaniżyłeś oceny_ , pomyślała, zataczając krąg i kierując się z powrotem do domu, _a także za to, co zrobiłeś, że tak rozzłościłeś naszego ukochanego i wspaniałego przywódcę._

Nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do domu i skontaktowania się z Tybaltem. Będzie się zastanawiał jak jej się udało dostać na teren Hogwartu i pozostać tam niezauważoną.

Honoria będzie się uśmiechać, uśmiechać i nigdy nie powie.


	25. Niczym Chiron

Harry nie był w stanie wyrazić, jak wielką ulgę poczuł, kiedy Acies wreszcie pojawiła się w klasie obrony. Był pewien, że te mieszane klasy McGonagall były dobrym pomysłem. Był w stanie skoncentrować się na ich abstrakcyjnym pojęciu, no i, oczywiście, zawsze było wokół niego kilku innych Ślizgonów, co było pocieszające. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall zorganizowała wszystko tak, że Harry zawsze uczęszczał na zajęcia w towarzystwie przynajmniej dwóch rówieśników ze swojego domu.

Jednak dla niego osobiście, większość lekcji była po prostu mieszaniną agresywnych emocji. Zawsze byli jacyś ludzie, którzy patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem. Zawsze pojawiało się przynajmniej kilku takich, którzy przychodzili do niego z pytaniem, dlaczego oskarżył Dumbledore'a o znęcanie, czemu nie można było tego załatwić po cichu, a ich liczba zdawała się rosnąć z każdym dniem. Byli tacy, którzy burczeli, mamrotali i kwestionowali to, dlaczego Harry zdawał się być takim istotnym czynnikiem przy powrocie Mrocznego Pana, a Harry był niemal w stanie zobaczyć, jak ich emocje przenoszą się na innych ludzi niczym choroba. Był gotów dojść do wniosku, że to wina jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale nie znał żadnego, które mogłoby spowodować takie reakcje.

Większość swoich emocji po prostu uznał za przewrażliwienie, przez które wydawało mu się, że każde mamrotanie koniecznie musiało mieć z nim jakiś związek, więc zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, żeby się uspokoić i odprężyć. Wiedział jednak, że na obronie będzie mu wyjątkowo ciężko, a to była dopiero pierwsza z ich lekcji tego przedmiotu. W sali siedziała z nimi Margaret z Ravenclawu, jak i Milicenta i Pansy, ale nie Draco. Margaret obecnie dzieliła się z innymi swoimi podejrzeniami wobec niego, tłumacząc im, że Harry miał zamiar nauczać mrocznych sztuk podczas spotkań w klubie pojedynków, a Pansy była chłodną, sztywną obecnością, siedzącą tuż obok niego.

Harry poczuł, że się odpręża, kiedy Acies weszła do sali. Wciąż miała na sobie blade, podobne do sukni szaty takie, jak te, które nosiła pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale tym razem Harry zauważył, ze jej rękawy miały na sobie zielony gradient, rozpoczynający się u mankietów od koloru Slytherinu. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, ile osób zauważy subtelną symbolikę, zarówno odcieni i tego, jak te dwa kolory współpracowały ze sobą. Razem były symbolem końca zimy i nadejścia wiosny.

_Mniejsza z tym, że to zła pora roku na noszenie ich_ , pomyślał Harry i podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Acies. Przez krótki moment jej spojrzenie napotkało jego – nie dość długo, żeby blask ich dzikiej mocy naparł na niego nieprzyjemnie. Zamiast tego Acies odwróciła się i przeszła na środek pokoju. Większość uczniów była cicha i tylko się jej przyglądała. Harry wiedział, że byli zainteresowani profesor Merryweather. Doniesienia od ludzi, którzy już mieli z nią pierwsze zajęcia, były dziwnie zmieszane. Niektórzy ją lubili, inni byli nią przerażeni.

– Chcę, żebyście mi powiedzieli – oznajmiła nagle Acies, przerywając ciszę głosem, w którym dało się słyszeć niski syk – co wiecie o naturze poświęcenia.

Harry powiedział sobie, że większość głów _nie_ obróciła się w jego kierunku. To po prostu znowu było jego przewrażliwienie .

Pansy złapała go za ramię. Harry nachylił się ku niej.

– Chcę, żebyś powiedział jej, że dobrze znam poświęcenie – szepnęła mu do ucha. – To rdzeń sztuki nekromantów. Bez poddania naszej zdolności do mowy, naszych imion i naszych powiązań ze światem zewnętrznym, nie bylibyśmy w stanie zyskać przywileju i zaszczytu rozmowy ze zmarłymi. – Zamilkła i uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo. – Tylko upewnij się, że ona będzie wiedziała, że ta odpowiedź pochodzi ode mnie.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Acies i podniósł rękę. Jeszcze więcej uczniów zagapiło się na niego. Harry zignorował ich i skupił się na nie patrzeniu Acies prosto w twarz, kiedy ta wezwała go do odpowiedzi, a potem na przekazaniu jej dokładnie słów Pansy.

– Trzy punkty dla Slytherinu – powiedziała Acies i Harry przypomniał sobie, że to była kolejna sprawa, o której już słyszeli, że zawsze dawała punkty w trójkach. – Zapytaj pannę Parkinson, czy wie, _czemu_ poświęcanie tych konkretnych zdolności jest takie potężne, panie Potter.

Pansy miała odpowiedź w chwili, w której Harry odwrócił się do niej.

– Ponieważ to nie jest coś, co zwykli ludzie są w stanie zrobić, a nekromanci nie mogą być zwykłymi ludźmi.

Acies jednak pokręciła głową, kiedy Harry powtórzył jej tę odpowiedź.

– Nie. Każde poświęcenie by wystarczyło. Tych konkretnych po prostu wymaga od was sztuka, której się uczycie i wymagała ich już od tak wielu lat, że teraz stały się tradycją. Najważniejszą jednak naturą tych poświęceń, jednym sposobem, w jaki możemy odróżnić je od tego, co Mroczny Pan zrobił odcinając panu Potterowi dłoń, jest to, że chcecie je poświęcić. Poświęcenie z własnej woli jest zawsze potężniejsze.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem, kiedy znowu więcej osób obejrzało się na niego, ale trzymał głowę wysoko. Przecież sam postanowił, że nie będzie dłużej nosić iluzji.

W dodatku to, o czym mówiła Acies, miało sens i było antyczną teorią magii. Szkoda, że tak wielu ludzi, w tym Margaret z Ravenclawu, pośpiesznie notowała, jakby to była dla nich jakaś nowa wiedza.

– Poświęcenie życia – powiedziała Acies, krążąc przed klasą i cicho szeleszcząc szatami za każdym razem, kiedy musiała zawrócić – kończyna odcięta z własnej woli, przywilej poddany bez narzekania, wszystko to tworzy kształt i rdzeń poświęceń, którym ufa większość czarodziejów. Bez tego kształtu i rdzenia, poświęcenie jest zwykle postrzegane jako zła, a w najlepszym przypadku, wątpliwa magia. Co można osiągnąć z krwią, ciałem i innymi rzeczami nie poddanymi z własnej woli? Naprawdę wiele, ale nie tak wiele jak można by zyskać, gdyby poddano je z własnej woli. Wola czarodzieja dodaje potęgi zaklęciu, eliksirowi, czy rytuałowi, przeprowadzonemu z chętnym poświęceniem. – Jej oczy zatrzymały się przez chwilę na twarzy Harry'ego. – Ten, dla którego poświęcenie zostało przeprowadzone, sam staje się bardziej potężny, gotów do działania. Być może nawet zdolny do przetrwania dowolnej burzy, która mogłaby nastąpić po tym poświęceniu.

Serce niespokojnie biło Harry'emu w piersi. Mimo, że żył z poświęceniem całe swoje życie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego konkretnego aspektu, więc nie zastanawiał się nad nim więcej, niż zwykle myślał o robieniu różdżek, mimo, że nosił jedną cały czas ze sobą. Zastanowił się, w nagłym, bolesnym skojarzeniu, czy to, że Syriusz i Sylarana z własnej woli poświęcili za niego swoje życia, mogło być powodem, dla którego udało mu się po ich śmierci walczyć i pokonać Voldemorta.

– Chcę, żebyście wszyscy – powiedziała Acies – pomyśleli o czymś, co musieliście poświęcić i czy zrobiliście to z własnej woli, czy nie. Zróbcie listę. – Wyciągnęła pergamin, Harry nie zauważył, skąd właściwie go wzięła, możliwe, że z jednego ze swoich szerokich rękawów, po czym uderzyła nim w sam środek ławki, przed którą stała. – Powiedzcie mi o nich _teraz_.

Większość ludzi zaczęła szukać swoich piór, między innymi Harry. Przytrzymał papier kikutem lewej ręki i zaczął pisać. Niektóre z nich, jak jego dłoń i strata czasu, żeby pomóc innym ludziom, były proste.

Nad innymi musiał się zastanowić. Czy to wszystko, co zrobił dla Connora naprawdę było poświęceniem ? Czasami miał takie wrażenie, ale czasami też wydawało mu się, że nie mogło nim być, ponieważ został oszukany i tak naprawdę nie był w stanie podjąć decyzji w sprawie tego, czy chce poddać wszystko, żeby pomóc swojemu bratu. Ale to by chyba znaczyło, że było to poświęcenie nie z własnej woli. Przygryzł wargę i dopisał punkt do listy.

– Przeczytajcie mi swoje listy na głos – powiedziała Acies po jakichś pięciu minutach, po czym wskazała palcem kogoś z tyłu klasy. – Ty.

Harry obrócił się i z lekkim rozbawieniem zauważył, że Acies wezwała Margaret. Ta zalała się rumieńcem i zaczęła czytać cicho i niewyraźnie, ale Acies jej przerwała.

– Wstań i przeczytaj głośno i wyraźnie – powiedziała. – Nie pozwolę wam się z tym kryć po kątach, jakbyście się czegoś wstydzili. Te zajęcia nie jest miejscem dla kogoś, kto wstydzi się tego, kim jest. Każdy z was coś poświęcił, czy to z własnej woli czy nie. Będziemy o tym potem rozmawiać w duchu protestu i dumy.

Ludzie coraz częściej zaczynali spoglądać na profesor Merryweather z ukosa. Harry zaczynał pojmować, czemu wszyscy uczniowie, od szóstorocznych po pierwszorocznych, mieli wobec niej takie mieszane uczucia. Niektórzy ją podziwiali. Niektórzy uważali, że nie mogła tak naprawdę tego po nich oczekiwać i czekali na koniec żartu, tylko po to, żeby się zorientować, że ten nie nastąpi.

Margaret odkaszlnęła i wstała. Zaczęła czytać przeciętną listę, wymieniając czas rodziców, poświęcony młodszemu rodzeństwu, zabawki zniszczone albo zgubione, przywileje odebrane, kiedy się dąsała. Harry próbował jej słuchać, ale większość jego uwagi była skupiona na Acies, stojącej z rękami założonymi za plecami, niczym żołnierz.

Wtedy Margaret przeczytała na głos:

– I dzień nauki i lekcji, stracony na moim drugim roku, ponieważ Potter odbił rzuconą przeze mnie klątwę, posyłając mnie przez to do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Opuściła swoją listę i skrzywiła się w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry obejrzał się na nią. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ostatnio coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało. Nie wiedział często, co może powiedzieć Snape'owi czy Draconowi, a kiedy patrzył, jak twarz McGonagall robi się coraz bardziej ponura podczas śniadania, a Fawkes każdego dnia krzyczał na niego za jego głupie wejście do umysłu Voldemorta, to czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony.

– Panie Potter?

Harry zamrugał i zerknął na Acies.

– Tak, profesor Merryweather? – Był rad, że ćwiczył jej nazwisko, bo teraz był tak rozkojarzony, że mógłby nazwać ją przez przypadek profesor Lestrange. Świetliste czarownice zwykle nie wyglądały tak rozkazująco.

– To, co powiedziała panna Parsons – powiedziała Acies nieustępliwie. – Czy to prawda? Naprawdę straciła przez pana dzień nauki, bo musiała go spędzić w skrzydle szpitalnym?

– Tak. – Harry był rad, że udało mu się odpowiedzieć solidnym, a nie chwiejnym tonem. To był obiektywny fakt, wielu ludzi o tym słyszało, chociaż mamrotanie, które rozległo się wokół niego świadczyło, że ten temat naprawdę nie mógł zostać podniesiony w gorszym – czy też bardziej adekwatnym – momencie. Czekał, nie odrywając wzroku od Acies, nawet po to, żeby napotkać gniewne spojrzenie Margaret.

Przez chwilę zobaczył mgnienie smoka. Potem Acies spojrzała z powrotem na Margaret.

– A czemu pan to zrobił, panie Potter?

_To będzie nieco cięższe do wytłumaczenia._ Harry jednak wiedział, że jeśli teraz skłamie, albo powie cokolwiek mniej okrutnego niż prawda, to nikt mu nie uwierzy. Nie minął jeszcze nawet tydzień, ale już naprawdę miał dość unoszenia się pośród strzępów swoich emocji i zastanawiania się, co powinien powiedzieć. Wszyscy – Draco, Snape, Remus, Argutus, Pansy, Regulus – doradzali mu coś innego, mówili mu, że "przepraszam" nie wystarczy, ale i tak chcieli je usłyszeć, albo pragnęli od niego czegoś, czego nie wiedział nawet jak dać. W tym ostatnim Snape wiódł prym. Harry krył się ze swoimi słabościami przed wszystkimi, bo za każdym razem, kiedy próbował prosić o pomoc, otrzymywał sprzeczne odpowiedzi.

– Byłem wtedy opętany – powiedział cicho. – Tego roku kilku uczniów zostało sparaliżowanych i umieszczonych w skrzydle szpitalnym. Przez pierwszą połowę roku nosiłem w swoim umyśle odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko Toma Riddle'a. To on odbił klątwę. Nie wiem, jak to zrobił.

Klasa zabrzęczała śpiewnie. Harry usiadł i przyglądał się oczom Acies.

– _Kłamca_ – powiedziała głośno Margaret, wzbudzając w Harrym nieco złości. Przecież powiedział prawdę. Co innego spodziewała się od niego usłyszeć? Że nienawidził jej osobiście na tyle, żeby ją przekląć i sprawić jej ból? – Nie potrzebujesz żadnego opętania w swojej głowie, żeby zrobić coś takiego – ciągnęła. – Nosisz w sobie dość zła, żeby zrobić to samemu.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien na to odpowiedzieć– zarówno Milicenta jak i Pansy patrzyły na niego, jakby powinien – ale Acies zareagowała pierwsza, szybko obracając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Margaret.

– Mnie nie okłamiesz – powiedziała. – Żadne z was nie jest w stanie mnie okłamać. Moje oczy widzą prawdę. Moje imię oznacza przenikliwość, bystrość umysłu. Wiem, że nie wierzy panna w to, co przed chwilą powiedziała, panno Parsons. Widzę, jak to kłamstwo leży w umyśle panny, niczym przerażony robak, kulący się za panny oczami. Jakiś czas po tym wypadku usłyszała panna plotki o opętaniu i uwierzyła panna w nie. O ile pan Potter powinien uszanować panny poświęcenie i zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co musieli poświęcać otaczający go ludzie, panna powinna uszanować jego poświęcenie i dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat zła, które musiał znosić wtedy w swojej głowie. Poświęcanie się nie uwalnia panny od uświadomienia sobie, że ludzie wokół panny też bez przerwy się poświęcają.

Acies wyciągnęła rękę ponad głowę, a jej palce zaczęły poruszać się dziwnie, jakby trzymały coś, uwięzionego na wierzchu jej dłoni. Chwilę potem Harry zobaczył opierzony łepek wychylający się spomiędzy jej palców, a potem nagle siedział tam zielony ptaszek, którego pióra, gdyby przyjrzeć im się uważnie, przypominały łuski. Krawędzie jego skrzydeł były błękitne, co można było zauważyć lepiej, kiedy nagle rozłożył je i wrzasnął na zaskoczonych uczniów, a jego oczy lśniły czerwienią i szaleństwem w sposób, w jaki tylko ptaki potrafiły być szalone. Poderwał się do lotu i wzleciał pod sufit, nie odciągając jednak niczyjej uwagi od słów Acies, a wręcz ściągając ją na nią z powrotem.

– Stworzyłam tego ptaka z mojej magii. Gdyby ktoś z was go teraz zniszczył, to zrujnowalibyście moje poświęcenie i okazalibyście mu brak szacunku.

Opuściła dłoń i rozejrzała się po klasie.

– Bardzo łatwo nam o tym zapomnieć. Kiedy poruszamy się przez świat, zajęci tym, co już daliśmy i co mamy zamiar jeszcze poddać, zapominamy, że inni również wykonali poświęcenia podobne do naszych, czasem większe, czasem poddane chętniej. Porównujemy się do nich i zawsze uważamy, że jesteśmy lepsi od innych, jako ci, którzy poddali najwięcej i zasługujący na największy szacunek. Albo pomniejszamy nasze zasługi, mówiąc, że inni poddali więcej i wyobrażamy sobie, że wciąż czeka nas jakaś nagroda za skromność. Kiedyś im pokażemy. Pewnego dnia ludzie, dla których coś poświęciliśmy, spojrzą na nas ze łzami i miłością w oczach. Idea, że nasza nagroda leży gdzieś w przyszłości sprawia, że zbyt wiele drogocennych darów okazuje się znacznie mniej wartościowych niż powinno być.

Zamilkła na moment, po czym dodała mocniejszym tonem:

– Musicie zawsze pamiętać, że poświęcenie jest wszędzie wokół was, przeplecione z każdą duszą i rozdzierające niektóre z nich, oraz skończyć z porównywaniem waszych poświęceń. Tego właśnie będę was uczyć w tym roku.

Zielony ptak sfrunął spod sufitu i zaczął krążyć wokół głowy Acies. Ta podniosła swoje ramiona. Przez chwilę, tylko chwilę, Harry odniósł wrażenie, że mija go cień potężnych skrzydeł, nawet jeśli nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Widział sposób, w jaki Acies przygląda się ptakowi i wiedział, jak wygląda inne jej poświęcenie, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej mu o nim nie wspomniała.

Acies była po części smokiem, a jej dobrowolna akceptacja tego faktu oznaczała, że poddała coś, co czyniło z niej człowieka.

Harry zamknął oczy. Podziw, emocja, której nie czuł od naprawdę długiego czasu, tętnił mu w uszach niczym bęben. Został uniesiony i wyciągnięty z samego siebie, z dala od oszałamiającego, rozpraszającego ataku emocji, a naprawdę bardzo tego potrzebował. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że był w stanie zobaczyć blask wszystkich darów i poświęceń, jakie ludzie poczynili wokół niego, i był zachwycony.

– W czwartek – powiedziała Acies – zacznę was uczyć o znaczeniu etyki poświęcenia i jak łatwo je skrzywić i zrobić z niego coś złego, oraz to, jak wiele mroczne sztuki mogą odebrać tym, którzy zbyt wiele dla nich poświęcili. Koniec zajęć.

Harry pokręcił głową i wstał powoli, wciąż czując się, jakby śnił na jawie. Mimo to w ogóle się nie zdziwił kiedy Milicenta, którą w zeszłym roku poprosił, żeby została jego reprezentantką pośród centaurów, pochyliła się do niego.

– Potter – szepnęła – jeden z centaurów skontaktował się ze mną dzisiaj rano. Chce spotkać się z tobą w Zakazanym Lesie dzisiaj o zachodzie słońca. Nazywa się Firenzo.

– Znam go – powiedział Harry i poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić, zmuszając, pośpieszając. Nie wiedział, czego mogą od niego chcieć centaury, ale już dawno nie czuł się z nimi tak związany jak w tej chwili – i to nie przez złą, narzuconą przez czarodziejów sieć, ale przez ich wspólny interes, o którym kiedyś wspomniał wieszczce Verze. Ten _podziw_ , że inni ludzie istnieją na tym świecie i byli tym, czym byli, bił mu w gardle niczym drugi puls.

Wychodząc z klasy zerknął na Acies. Zielony ptak siedział w jej dłoniach. Przyglądała mu się. Pachniała dymem i ogniem, a jeden z jej rękawów był lekko osmalony.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Podejrzewał, że po tej lekcji pojawi się jeszcze więcej sprzecznych opinii.

* * *

Harry szedł spokojnie skrajem lasu z Draconem u swojego boku. Powiedział mu, co zamierza zrobić o zachodzie słońca i zapytał, czy Draco nie chciałby się wybrać razem z nim. Draco momentalnie się na to zgodził, jednocześnie ochrzaniając Harry'ego, że ten znowu próbuje pakować się w jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

Jego słowa spłynęły po Harrym w sposób, jaki nie byłby możliwy jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej. Przypominał sobie wszystko, co Draco musiał poświęcić i niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie go naraził, wchodząc w zeszłym tygodniu do umysłu Voldemorta, a jego uczucie wobec niego rosło, potężne i jasne, niczym promienie słońca, odbijające się od fal. _To_ był najlepszy powód do nie podejmowania więcej takiego ryzyka. Nie dlatego, że ktoś mógłby się na niego rozzłościć za to, że zrobił coś głupiego, ale ponieważ wiedział, że to naznaczy inne osoby i wystawi je na niebezpieczeństwo w sposób, w jaki Harry nigdy nie chciałby ich widzieć naznaczonych i zagrożonych. W dodatku to był Draco, a Harry chciał, żeby on ze wszystkich ludzi miał najwięcej wolności i możliwości wyboru, więc wiedział też, z cichą siłą, która imponowała nawet jemu samemu, że tego rodzaju ryzyko już nigdy więcej nie zostanie podjęte.

Spokojne uderzenia kopyt sprawiły, że Harry podniósł głowę, odrywając wzrok od ścieżki pełnej suchych, kruchych liści, które chrzęściły mu pod stopami. Centaur Firenzo stał przed nimi, machając lekko ogonem. Był izabelowatej maści i miał błękitne oczy, które wbijały się w Harry'ego i przeszywały go nawet z tej odległości. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, czując, jak wzbiera w nim podziw i osobliwe tętno wyczekiwania, bijące mu w tandemie z sercem.

– Harry Potterze – powiedział Firenzo. – Gwiazdy dziś jasno świecą, a my znaleźliśmy sposób na uniesienie naszej sieci.

Harry podejrzewał, że coś takiego mogło nastąpić, skoro Firenzo kłopotał się wezwaniem do siebie Milicenty. Nie wspomniał o wątpliwościach podobnych do tych, o których poinformował go Scrimgeour, twierdząc że centaury wrócą do gwałcenia ludzi, gdy tylko będą wolne. To było zbyt święte. Kiwnął tylko głową.

– Pokaż mi – powiedział.

Firenzo stanął dęba, mocno uderzając o ziemię opadającymi kopytami, po czym zawrócił i pokłusował do lasu. Harry ruszył za nim, czując jak Draco kładzie mu dłoń na krzyżu, w ten sam sposób jak on sam, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu odprowadzał go do lochów. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przycisnął się delikatnie do jego dłoni, ale patrzył ciągle przed siebie, na machający przed nimi jasny ogon Firenzo.

Odwrócili się od znanych Harry'emu części lasu – polany, na której kiedyś pojedynkował się z Voldemortem, zakola, gdzie widział jak Quirrell pije krew jednorożca, wzgórza, na którym stały głazy przypominające szubienicę. Szli przez długi czas, na tyle długo, że ciemność opadła wokół nich i Harry rozjaśnił koniec swojej różdżki zaklęciem _Lumos_. Draco ciągle coś mamrotał pod nosem, ale na tyle cicho, że Harry zorientował się, jak bardzo ten musi się bać.

Nie odwrócił się jednak, żeby go pocieszyć. Draco nie chciałby, żeby ktoś zauważył jego strach.

W pewnym momencie ich ścieżka opadła gwałtownie i Harry zorientował się, że wchodzili do kotliny, znajdującej się głęboko poniżej poziomu reszty lasu. Draco potknął się. Harry sięgnął za siebie, łapiąc go za ramię i przytrzymując w pionie, rozglądając się przy tym wokół i starając ustalić rozmiary miejsca, w którym się znaleźli.

Ściany zagłębienia były wyłożone głazami, tak szczelnie do siebie przylegającymi, że korzenie zanikały kompletnie w połowie drogi do dna kotliny. Im bardziej Harry się im przyglądał, tym bardziej mu się wydawało że te kamienie, mimo że wyglądały naturalnie, zostały przycięte i specjalnie poukładane. Lśniły mocno, a od czasu do czasu coś zdawało się przesłaniać ich blask, jakby coś czworonożnego przebiegło przed nimi i zniknęło szybko. Harry odniósł też wrażenie, że ścieżka prowadząca w dół tej sztucznie stworzonej doliny też zdawała się być przeznaczona dla kogoś o czterech, a nie dwóch nogach. Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, ale na szczęście nigdzie nią nie celował.

Firenzo czekał na nich na końcu ścieżki. Jego kopyta były przesłonięte gęstą, ciemną trawą, od której Harry mógł poczuć zapach lata. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Firenzo z pytaniem w oczach.

– To miejsce zostało nam podarowane – powiedział Firenzo, którego głos zdawał odbijać się echem od kamieni. – Mieliśmy już tu pozostać. Tu zawsze jest lato, podobnie jak czarodziejskie dźwięki i widoki, które miały upewnić się, że pozostaniemy tu uwięzieni. – Stanął dęba, ale nie wyglądał przy tym jak koń – czy raczej, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, to wyglądał raczej jak rumak bojowy, wytrenowany do gryzienia i tratowania, równie niebezpieczny jak jego jeździec. – Nie pozostaliśmy tu, ale to miejsce wciąż nas do siebie nawołuje. Zakończymy to dzisiaj. – Ruszył statecznie w kierunku środka doliny.

Harry był w stanie wyczuć uroki, które czepiały się ich, kiedy ruszyli za centaurem. Mignięcia nieopisanego piękna pojawiały się i ocierały mu o twarz – morza, wyniosłe i samotne pustynie, wzgórza lśniące od deszczu. Draco zwolnił kroku raz czy drugi, ale Harry za każdym razem pociągał go delikatnie za sobą. Draco za każdym razem mamrotał, że wcale nie dał się oszukać i że już idzie, już, niech tylko Harry da mu minutkę.

Coś czekało na nich po środku doliny. Harry przyglądał się temu w miarę, jak się zbliżali, ale dopiero, kiedy znalazł się mniej więcej w odległości stopy czy dwóch, zorientował się, na co tak naprawdę patrzy.

Kasztanowy centaur, którego Harry słabo kojarzył, klęczał między dwoma ustawionymi pionowo głazami. Jego przednie nogi były złożone pod jego piersią, a liny trzymały ręce w górze, przywiązując go do głazów. Harry przypomniał sobie stryczek, którym centaury uwięziły Dracona podczas ich pierwszego roku i podejrzewał, że te liny były prawdopodobnie zrobione z tego samego materiału. Kamienie u szczytu były połączone ze sobą metalowym drągiem, z którego ciągnęło się jeszcze więcej lin, owijających się wokół tylnich nóg centaura, rozłożonych za nim.

Centaur podniósł głowę. Harry z wysiłkiem starał się przywołać imię, które należało do tych ciemnych włosów i oczu w kolorze jeżyn.

– Coran – wydusił wreszcie z siebie.

– Ten sam – powiedział Coran. – Przybyłeś, _vatesie_ , w świetle gwiazd przed oblicze głazów.

Gdy tylko skończył mówić, kamienie zaczęły emanować rodzajem magii, jakiej Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Harry zadrżał. To nie do końca była muzyka, a dźgające szpice muzyki, które wbijały się jednocześnie oczami i uszami, sprawiając, że aż dzwoniło mu w zębach, wysokie i nieprzyjemne, niczym...

Niczym uderzenia podków o metal.

Harry obrócił głowę, kiedy z boku zaczęły dobiegać podobne dźwięki odpowiadając muzyce magii. Centaury wychodziły spomiędzy drzew, każdy z nich miał na szyi zawieszony stalowy bębenek. Ich paski były tak długie, że instrumenty wisiały praktycznie na poziomie podków, więc przy każdym kroku, każdym opuszczeniu którejś z przednich nóg, ta uderzała w bębenek. Magia karmiła się tymi dźwiękami, a Harry zaczął oddychać płycej w miarę, jak potęga rosła wokół niego oszałamiająco.

– Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – szepnął Draco.

– Niszczenie naszej sieci – powiedział Firenzo, słysząc go i odpowiadając mu. Wskazał gestem na spętanego i bezsilnego Corana. – Przyjrzeliśmy się naszej sieci. Znana jest nam też moc dobrowolnego poświęcenia. Chcemy zmienić naszą naturę. Kiedy nie będziemy już zagrożeniem dla innych, to będziemy mogli być wolni i nikogo nie skrzywdzimy. – Obrócił na moment głowę, a jego błękitne oczy pochwyciły wzrok Harry'ego. – _Vates_ nie będzie już musiał obawiać się wyzwalania, bo nie będzie już musiał się bać, że kogoś zgwałcimy.

– Obawiam się uwalniania was w sposób, który wygląda jak poddanie się czarodziejom, którzy was spętali – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jeśli zmienicie to, kim jesteście, to czy nie będzie to oznaczało ich wygranej?

– Zostaliśmy spętani dawno, dawno temu – odparł na to Firenzo, podczas gdy pozostałe centaury zatrzymały się i bolesne bębnienie ustało, nawet jeśli nie położyło to kresu przeszywającej, czepliwej magii, która ich otaczała. – Nie jesteśmy już w stanie przypomnieć sobie dokładnie, jacy byliśmy zanim nas spętano. Wyłącznie wolność pozostała w naszych wspomnieniach, jako marzenie, którego spełnienia nie mogliśmy się doczekać, a które zostało nam zesłane z gwiazd. Zmieniliśmy się, Harry Potterze, _vatesie_. Wiemy, czym jesteśmy teraz i że nie chcemy gwałcić. Wiemy jednak, że to właśnie zrobimy, jeśli nas uwolnisz. Tak długo, jak istnieje taka możliwość, tak długo będziesz się obawiał zdjęcia z nas sieci.

Harry musiał przytaknąć. To była prawda. Nie wystawi innych na niebezpieczeństwo i utratę ich wolności tylko po to, żeby uwolnić centaury spod ich sieci, bo wiedział, że wszystko co by potem nastąpiło, byłoby z jego winy.

– Dlatego podjęliśmy decyzję – powiedział Firenzo. – Wiele legend na przestrzeni stuleci wspomina o potędze składania ofiary. Istnieje jednak taka, która mówi o niej więcej. Historia ta opowiada o centaurze, który żył bardzo dawno temu. Na imię miał Chiron i był wyjątkowo samotny pośród centaurów w Grecji, bo był mądry i dobry, podczas gdy inni byli pijakami i gwałcicielami. – Harry zerknął szybko na twarz Firenzo, ale ta była bez wyrazu, a jego głos w dalszym ciągu pozostał spokojny. – Był również nieśmiertelny i nauczał wielu bohaterów. Jednakże Herakles zranił go dotkliwie, a ponieważ nie był w stanie umrzeć, cierpiał bez końca z powodu swojej rany. Ostatecznie poświęcił swoją nieśmiertelność i odzyskał spokój, ale wykorzystał swoje poświęcenie, by uwolnić Prometeusza z jego pęt i katuszy, by upewnić się, że ktoś inny będzie mógł żyć bez cierpienia.

Firenzo uderzył mocno kopytem o ziemię.

– Tak przynajmniej głosi legenda. Inne wspominają, że Chiron mógł mieć inne motywy, a niektóre nawet o tym, że jego nieśmiertelność podążyła za nim poza śmierć. My jednak nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, postanawiamy tylko posłużyć się tą legendą jako naszą inspiracją... Jesteśmy centaurami, chcemy być wolni i postanowiliśmy zmienić się niczym Chiron. Każdy z nas zgodził się na to z własnej woli. – Znowu obrócił głowę, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego oczy lśniły aż tak wielką energią i mocą. – Ta zgoda jest częścią poświęcenia, którą poddajemy, żeby zmienić się w coś nowego. Druga część to dobrowolne poświęcenie życia i dłoń, skłonna do odebrania tego życia. – Przyglądał się Harry'emu bez mrugania.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Chcecie, żebym zabił Corana– powiedział, nie robiąc z tego pytania.

– Nie _możesz_ tego zrobić – powiedział gniewnie Draco zza jego ramienia. – Nie możecie go do tego zmusić.

– Nie – powiedział Firenzo. – Nikt nie może zmusić _vatesa_ do czegokolwiek, inaczej byłby czymś mniej niż _vatesem_. Możemy jednak poprosić.

Harry przyjrzał się twarzy centaura, zdając sobie sprawę z wściekłego dyszenia Dracona za swoimi plecami, jak i ze swoich własnych emocji, które były w tym momencie bulgoczącą mieszanką. Zastanawiał się, jak długo centaurom zajęło zdecydowanie się na coś takiego, w jaki sposób Coranowi udało pogodzić się z własną śmiercią. Nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości, że powiedzieli mu prawdę. Gdyby choć jeden się zawahał, magia by osłabła. Coś takiego _musiało_ dokonać się z własnej woli. Acies miała pod tym względem rację. Poświęcenia wykonane z własnej woli potęgowały siłę zaklęcia. Jasne, ktoś mógłby okaleczyć Corana i zostawić, żeby ten się wykrwawił wbrew własnej woli i na tej podstawie przeprowadzić transformację, ale wówczas efekty byłyby znacznie słabsze.

A teraz czekali na _jego_ zgodę.

Harry spojrzał na Corana. Nie znał go za dobrze. Nienawidził zabijania. Nie znosił nawet myślenia o tym, że będzie musiał zabijać w czasie wojny, dlatego właśnie zawsze starał się walczyć z każdym poza Voldemortem, z siłą która nie byłaby dla tej osoby śmiertelna. Być może, gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie zabił, to teraz byłoby to dla niego niewykonalne.

Nie miał jednak już żadnej niewinności do stracenia. Wiedział też jak wygląda morderstwo. Morderstwo przyglądało mu się wytrzeszczonymi oczami, podczas gdy srebrne odłamki podrzynały mu gardło, a potem rozwiewało się ponad jeziorem w obłoku prochów.

To nie było morderstwo. To było zadanie, o którego wykonanie został poproszony.

W głowie przebrzmiały mu słowa Acies o szanowaniu poświęcenia. Harry przytaknął.

– Powiedzcie mi, co muszę zrobić – powiedział, spoglądając znowu na Firenzo.

Draco złapał go za ramię i obrócił nim w miejscu.

– Harry – szepnął. – Nie możesz. To cię zniszczy. – Jego twarz była blada i spięta. – Powinienem cię po prostu oszołomić i zaciągnąć z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– Draco, gdybyś to zrobił, to nie opuściłbyś tego miejsca żywy – powiedział Harry, wiedząc dobrze, że mówi prawdę. Centaury były gotowe powiesić Dracona na pierwszym roku tylko po to, żeby przeprowadzić na Harrym test. Nie zabiłyby go z zawiści, ale sprowadziłyby śmierć na każdego, kto wtrąciłby się w ten rytuał, bo był on dla nich czymś zbyt świętym, by go przerywać. – W dodatku sam chcę to zrobić.

– _Dlaczego_ , Harry, na litość Merlina?

Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha. To musiał być dziwny uśmiech, sądząc po tym, jak Draco się na niego zagapił. Nie obchodziło go to.

– Ponieważ ich szanuję – powiedział. – Oddaję im cześć i mogę się tylko domyślać, jak wielki zaszczyt mi zaoferowali dlatego, że jestem jedynym czarodziejem, któremu są w stanie zaufać na tyle, żeby go poprosić o pomoc. – Złagodził ton swojego głosu, kiedy zobaczył intensywny niepokój w oczach Dracona. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia pozostałości po tamtej kłótni kompletnie się między nimi zatarły i Harry wiedział, że Draco po prostu szczerze się o niego martwi. To było wspaniałe uczucie, nawet jeśli podejrzane. – Obiecuję ci, Draco, nic mi nie będzie. Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby wydawało mi się, że może mnie to zniszczyć.

– Masz tendencje do przeceniania tego, co jesteś w stanie udźwignąć, Harry. – Dłoń Dracona po raz kolejny spoczęła na jego ramieniu. – Proszę, nie rób tego.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– To prawda, Draco, ale w tym przypadku oni też coś poświęcają, a ich ofiara zależy od tego, co ja zdecyduję się poświęcić. Nie zawiodę ich.

Draco zacisnął dłoń na swojej różdżce, a Harry zobaczył jak pragnienie przerwania tego wszystkiego przemyka mu po twarzy. Potem obejrzał się na centaury, zamknął oczy i skrzywił lekko.

– Obiecaj mi, że wycofasz się jak tylko poczujesz, że twoja wola słabnie – szepnął.

– I tak będę musiał – powiedział Harry, stając na palcach, żeby pocałować go w czoło. – Nie miałbym innego wyjścia. Inaczej zmarnowałbym tylko życie Corana i ich oddanie sprawie.

Draco przytaknął, ale odwrócił głowę, kiedy Harry ruszył w kierunku kamieni, jakby nie był w stanie patrzeć. Harry to rozumiał. Przyklęknął przed Coranem, twarzą do niego, zgodnie z cichymi instrukcjami Firenzo.

Coran spojrzał na niego. Nie był do końca spokojny, białko jego oczu zdradzało go niczym nerwowego konia, ale na twarzy miał wyraz zaciętej determinacji. Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać bezsilnego podziwu.

– Oto ostrze.

Firenzo podał Harry'emu nóż. Harry poruszył nim przez pasmo światła księżyca, po czym zamrugał, kiedy ten wyglądał jakby zniknął. Pojawił się ponownie, kiedy Harry przytrzymał go przed Coranem, cienka, błękitno–srebrna krawędź. _Zrobiony ze światła_ , pomyślał. _Czy ostrze wykonane ze światła jest w stanie kogokolwiek skrzywdzić?_

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że promienie słońca, jeśli je skupić przed pryzmat, potrafią coś spalić. Kiwnął głową. _Jest w stanie, jeśli będzie wystarczająco intensywne._

\- Najpierw musisz odciąć pasmo jego włosów - powiedział Firenzo. - Obcinanie włosów to zwyczaj pogrzebowy. Świadczy o pożegnaniu z przeszłością i tym, kim byliśmy. Obcięte twoją ręką, zabrane z jego głowy, symbolizujące nasze postanowienie; ten gest zwiąże w sobie wszystkie trzy poświęcenia podjęte dzisiaj. - Ostatnie słowa wymówił śpiewnym tonem, a kiedy ucichł, kopyta znowu zaczęły uderzać o metalowe bębenki.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym sięgnął w górę, przyciskając kikut lewej dłoni do czoła Corana, żeby ściąć najbliższy mu, ciemny kosmyk. Nóż przemknął przez włosy zanim jeszcze Harry zorientował się, co się dzieje, więc musiał szybko obrócić dłoń, żeby złapać lekkie pasmo.

A przynajmniej powinno być lekkie. Harry westchnął, zaskoczony. Kosmyk był ciężki niczym kamień, obciążał mu dłoń, przyciągając ją w kierunku środka świata. Przyklęknął znowu, czując jak powietrze wokół niego gęstnieje, a magia tańczy naokoło niczym wiatr w czasie burzy. Jedyne wrażenie, jakie mu się z tym kojarzyło, to nadchodzące spełnienie przepowiedni.

\- Włosy zostały obcięte - zaintonował Firenzo. - Muszą zostać włożone do ust ofiary.

Harry wstał. Coran miał już otwarte usta. Harry delikatnie włożył mu kosmyk między zęby, a Coran zacisnął na nich wargi.

\- Robimy to ku pamięci Chirona - zaśpiewał Firenzo. - Tak jak był lekarzem za życia i wielokrotnie miał do czynienia z krwią, tak i krwawił, nim był w stanie umrzeć. Pobierz krew ofierze, nacinając mu jego prawe ramię, jako że wierzymy, iż tam właśnie został raniony Chiron.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym odwrócił się i przejechał nożem po ramieniu Corana. Skrzywił się na widok krwi, ale zmusił się do zerknięcia na Firenzo, który podszedł bliżej i teraz stał tuż obok niego. Wzrok Firenzo był odległy, zimny i tak pozbawiony emocji jak gwiazdy na niebie, spoglądające na nich teraz z góry.

\- Zanurz rękę we krwi - powiedział Harry'emu - i naznacz jego gardło.

Harry posłuchał go, wyginając dziwnie palce, żeby przypadkiem nie upuścić przy tym noża. Krew była dziwna w dotyku, cieplejsza na jego dłoni niż powinna być. Zobaczył, że Coran przygląda mu się, kiedy rozsmarowywał ją we wskazanym miejscu, więc spojrzał mu w oczy, zastanawiając się, jakie życie mógł wieść ten młody centaur. Czemu podjął taką decyzję? Może przez wzgląd na miłość do swoich ludzi? Pragnienie wolności? A może dlatego, że nic innego mu nie pozostało?

Harry wiedział, że nigdy się tego nie dowie i to zwielokrotniło jego podziw i żal, przez co te emocje zmieszały się ze sobą nawzajem i zaczęły się sobą karmić, wzmagając jego determinację, żeby wykonać swoją rolę jak należy.

Magia zamknęła się, przetaczając przez nich, kiedy Harry skończył naznaczanie. Teraz Harry był w stanie zobaczyć tylko siebie, Corana, Firenzo i układ kamieni, który pętał Corana.

\- Robimy to ku pamięci Chirona - powtórzył Firenzo. - A teraz włosy zostały włożone do ust ofiary i krew naznaczyła gardło ofiary. Coran, którego imię przypomina Chirona, poddał swoje życie. My poddaliśmy naszą wolę. - Nacisk magii był tak przytłaczający, że Harry niemal nie był w stanie oddychać. - A _vates_ dał nam swoją zgodę.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, niepewny, czy powinien się odzywać, ale słowo zostało niemal z niego wyrwane siłą.

\- W takim razie poderżnij gardło ofiary - szepnął Firenzo. - Podążaj ścieżką krwi.

Harry zadrżał, po czym wstał i wyprostował się. Nawet kiedy Coran klęczał, niełatwo było sięgnąć do jego gardła. Harry żałował, że nie jest wyższy, po czym poczuł osobliwe rozbawienie tą myślą. To naprawdę musiał być jak do tej pory najdziwniejszy powód, przez który chciał urosnąć.

Pozwolił swojemu oddechowi uciec z płuc, a potem wrócić do nich z powrotem. Słuchał, jak Coran oddycha. Przypomniał sobie słowa Acies. _Kiedy poruszamy się przez świat, zajęci tym, co już daliśmy i co mamy zamiar jeszcze poddać, zapominamy, że inni również wykonali poświęcenia podobne do naszych, czasem większe, czasem poddane chętniej._

Coran poświęcał się z własnej woli. Harry musiał temu zaufać, zmusić się do myślenia, że Coran nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby próbować oszukać Harry'ego pod tym względem, tak samo jak centaury, które powiedziały mu, że się na to zgadzają.

Napływ podziwu sprawił, że Harry musiał zamknąć mocno oczy. Skoro one były gotowe poświęcić tak wiele, czy on w ogóle _śmiał_ wycofać się teraz bez wykonania swojej roli, twierdząc, że na pewno znajdzie jakieś inne wyjście? Czasami musiał rozpoznać własne ograniczenia, musiał ustąpić przed osądem innych.

Sięgnął w górę, a Coran odchylił głowę do tyłu, pokazując ścieżkę krwi, lśniącą dziwnie w intensywnym, ograniczonym świetle, które tu było z nimi zamknięte. Na szczęście naznaczenie objęło aortę.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, czując się, jakby nabierał go za nich obu, po czym przejechał ostrzem wzdłuż ścieżki.

Krew buchnęła z rany.

Życie zamigotało przez moment w jeżynowych oczach Corana, ale ich intensywność nie zniknęła do samego końca. Wtedy głowa opadła mu do przodu, zamykając przecięte gardło.

Opadła na nich cisza.

Harry odkrył, że jest kompletnie sam. Ciemność była nad nim i pod nim, a chmury naciskały mu na uszy, pierś i serce. Nóż wyślizgnął mu się z palców; nie wiedział, co się z nim potem stało. Kiedy odchylił głowę do tyłu zobaczył lśniące nad sobą gwiazdy, tworzące obraz centaura, który trzyma coś w ramionach.

_Centaur_ , pomyślał z dystansem. _Gwiazdozbiór, którym Chiron stał się po śmierci._

Harry krzyknął, kiedy poczuł, jak magia mija go, niczym fala przebijająca się przez tamę. Część jej _pochodziła_ od niego, tak mu się zdawało, napędzana jego wolą, inna część była z ciała Corana, które teraz wisiało bezwładnie na linach, a jeszcze inna miała swoje źródło w zgromadzonych wokół nich centaurach. Wszystko to zbiło się z trzaskiem, przeskakując i przecinając się nawzajem niczym wezbrane fale, po czym odwróciło się i wbiło w centaury.

Harry czuł emocję, która przyśpieszała działanie magii: surowa i niczym nie ograniczona radość. Wciągnął oddech, który był pośpieszny i niedbały, zarówno dlatego, że i tak nie byłby w stanie wystarczająco odetchnąć powietrzem tak bardzo nasyconym radością, które jednak wciąż nie zmieniało się w wiatr, co pozwoliłoby mu wyładować jakoś dodatkową energię, jak i dlatego, że magia w dalszym ciągu używała jego mocy. Zobowiązał się do tego, oddał się temu, tak samo jak Coran, tak samo jak centaury.

Złożone po trzykroć, oddane po trzykroć, tego strumienia wolnej woli nikt nie byłby w stanie w tym momencie powstrzymać.

Harry poczuł chwilę, w której centaury uległy zmianie, kiedy magia dokonała transformacji, której się poświęcili, odbierając im brutalność, która nakłaniała ich do gwałtów, i stworzyła ich mądrymi i łagodnymi. To był gwałtowny przeskok, wyrywający ich ze starego świata i rzucający nimi w nowy. To były narodziny. To było przebudzenie, jak wznoszenie się feniksa na jego zrodzonych z ognia skrzydłach. Centaury zakrzyknęły, a ich głosy uległy zmianie, kiedy to zrobiły.

Potęga po raz kolejny przeszyła Harry'ego, wyciągając z niego jeszcze więcej magii, niczym krwi. Po raz pierwszy miał wrażenie, że jego magia pracuje niezależnie od niego próbując uwolnić centaury spod ich sieci. Obiecał i miał zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy, a tu naprawdę nie zostało wiele do zrobienia. Centaury obiecały i miały zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy, a on sam przed chwilą widział jak się zmieniły. Teraz magia zalśniła, śledząc i naznaczając kosmyki sieci białym płomieniem, a potem zatapiając się w nich i wypalając je z zewnątrz i jednocześnie przeszywając na wskroś i zmuszając do implozji od środka. Harry czuł, jak surowa radość odrzuca od siebie kosmyki sieci jako coś brzydkiego, niepotrzebnego i niezdolnego do przeciwstawienia się mocy, która przed nimi stała.

A potem wszystko nagle się skończyło. Harry przez chwilę czuł się, jakby opadał w przestrzeni, a potem wylądował. Odkrył, że klęczy na trawie, dysząc ciężko, z powrotem w swoim ludzkim ciele, a światło zniknęło. Przełknął ślinę, żeby powstrzymać się od płaczu, spowodowanego tą stratą.

Podniósł głowę i odkrył, że kotlina uległa zmianie. Jej ściany były teraz zrobione z korzeni i ziemi, dzięki czemu wyglądały znacznie lepiej. Trawa była brązowa i pokryta martwymi liśćmi, tak jak powinno być z nadejściem jesieni.

Ciało Corana wisiało na kamieniach, lśniąc, a ostatnie iskry radości znikały w nim. Wyglądał, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko po prostu na martwego.

Uderzenia kopyt Firenzo zwróciły uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem na niego. Centaur uśmiechał się do niego, prawdziwym uśmiechem, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy. Podniósł Harry'ego delikatnie z ziemi, po czym posadził go sobie na grzbiecie.

\- Teraz należymy bardziej do tego świata - powiedział - bardziej do ziemi, niż do gwiazd, choć te zawsze będą do nas przemawiać. Chodź, _vatesie_. Zabierzemy cię do domu. - Harry rozejrzał się, szukając Dracona i zobaczył, że inny centaur klęka obok niego, żeby zaprosić go na swój grzbiet. Kiwnął głową, złapał Firenzo za grzywę i zamknął oczy.

Podziw wciąż nim wstrząsał, będąc kontynuacją tej pokory, która wyrwała go z niego samego podczas lekcji obrony, ale głębsza, ciemniejsza, bardziej promieniująca i święta. Harry poczuł, jak bardzo żywe są otaczające ich centaury i zaczął się zastanawiać, o czym mogą myśleć. Czy tęsknią za tym, kim kiedyś były? Czy zaczną, kiedy już szok i urok nowości przygaśnie?

To strasznie miłe ze strony Firenzo i jego towarzysza, że pozwolili Harry'emu i Draconowi wsiąść na swoje grzbiety, szlachetny dar, symbol dumy i szacunku. Harry poczuł, jak część jego podziwu zmienia się we wdzięczność.

O czym myślał Draco? Harry odkrył, że już nie może się doczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć. Zapyta go o to, gdy tylko znajdą się z powrotem w Hogwarcie i zaoferuje pocieszenie, jeśli będzie ono potrzebne. Może powinien też zrobić tak z innymi ludźmi, może będą mieli jakieś pytania? Czy Milicenta wciąż chce być jego łączniczką z centaurami? Może już jej nie potrzebują. Co Pansy o tym wszystkim pomyśli? Czy McGonagall ulży na myśl, że już nie będzie musiała się martwić o to, że centaury zaatakują ludzi, którzy weszli za głęboko w las?

O czym myślał Snape?

Harry zamrugał, oblizał usta i otworzył oczy. Zbliżali się już do krawędzi lasu.

Nie czuł się jak ktoś, kto właśnie zabił, kogo rodzice czekają na rozprawę, oskarżeni o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, kto czuł się zdradzony przez swojego opiekuna jeszcze zaledwie tego ranka. Czuł uniesieniei spokój; czuł się podniesiony na wysokości i owinięty w przytulną ciemność.

Znowu przypomniano mu o świecie, który istniał poza nim, którym powinien się szczerze i intensywnie zainteresować, w którym jeden błąd nie oznaczał końca wszystkiego.

_Z żadnej ze stron. Niczyj błąd nie oznacza końca wszystkiego. Możemy zadawać sobie głębokie rany, ale rany się zabliźniają._

Harry kiwnął głową, co było niewielkim, zdecydowanym ruchem głowy, którą wtulił w kark Firenzo, po czym zamknął oczy. Postanowienie, jakie właśnie podjął, miało gdzieś w tle zmartwienie, oczywiście, ale również swoją własną, surową, głęboką radość.

_Jutro porozmawiam ze Snape'em. Czas najwyższy, żebym uszanował jego poświęcenie._


	26. Przebaczenie i łaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nie zaprowadzi nas do samego końca drogi, ale to początek... kilku różnych wątków.

Harry podejrzewał, że Snape wolałby nie czekać z tą rozmową do rana, nawet jeśli idący za nim Draco jęknął cicho z zawodem, kiedy minęli drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Harry obejrzał się na niego przez ramię.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz poczekać na mnie w środku?

– Nie, jeśli idziesz tam, gdzie mi się wydaje, że idziesz. – Draco wyprostował się, jakby wydawało mu się, że ten gest w jakiś sposób zamaskuje jego zmęczenie. – Pewnie wyjdziesz z tej kłótni równie zmęczony co ja, a może nawet będę musiał zanieść cię do sypialni. – Jego twarz pojaśniała na moment. – Podobałoby mi się to.

– Sam nie wiem – powiedział Harry z namysłem. – Przejrzałem na oczy. Być może Snape'owi też się to uda.

– Czasami naprawdę nie umiesz się bawić – powiedział Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale Draco nie miał zamiaru wyjaśnić o co mu chodziło. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tylko nie wtrącaj się w tę kłótnię, Draco, proszę cię – powiedział. – Snape i ja musimy... – Zamilkł, po czym zamachał rękami przed sobą w bardzo ogólnym geście, mając nadzieję, że ten zastąpi słowa, których nie potrafił wymówić. – Naprawdę się ze sobą pokłócić – powiedział. – Naprawdę porozmawiać. Rozwalić bariery. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to nie sądzę, żeby udało mu się zrozumieć to, co czułem dzisiaj w lesie.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób to, przez co przeszedłeś w lesie, skłoniło cię do przebaczenia profesorowi Snape'owi – mruknął Draco, kiedy minęli ostatni zakręt i stanęli przed drzwiami do gabinetu Snape'a. Harry nagle zorientował się, że nie był tu już od miesięcy i ta świadomość oszołomiła go. Zdarzało mu się spędzać wakacje z dala od Snape'a czy Hogwartu, ale potem zawsze pojawiał się tu zaraz po powrocie. Pokręcił głową i zapukał.

– Skoro potrafię zrozumieć, co napędzało poświęcenie Corana, to jestem też w stanie zrozumieć, co napędzało poświęcenie Snape'a – powiedział Harry. – Co nie znaczy, że nagle padnę mu z płaczem w ramiona, ale...

– Panie Potter. Panie Malfoy.

Snape nagle stał obok nich, a Harry zorientował się, że ta rozmowa będzie znacznie cięższa niż to sobie wyobrażał. Nabrał głęboko tchu i spojrzał na swojego opiekuna.

– Dobry wieczór panu – powiedział cicho. Nie był pewien, jaka emocja pojawi się w jego głosie, ale okazała się być łagodna – żal, może melancholia. – Chcę panu o czymś powiedzieć, a Draco chce być tego świadkiem. Czy możemy wejść?

Snape zapatrzył się na niego. Harry _znał_ emocję widoczną w jego oczach: nadzieja. I czemu nie? Harry po raz pierwszy od czasu aresztowania swoich rodziców zwrócił się do niego bez oszałamiającego chłodu w głosie.

– Wejść – powiedział Snape, zupełnie jakby powtarzał słowo Harry'ego, zamiast po prostu zaprosić ich szorstko do środka. Odsunął się im z drogi, po czym wskazał Harry'emu jeden z foteli. Harry wszedł do gabinetu, ale nie skorzystał z zaproszenia. Nie chciał, żeby Snape'owi wydawało się, że są na równym poziomie w tej rozmowie, a Snape i tak był od niego wyższy.

– Proszę pana – wymamrotał – chciałem panu powiedzieć, że już trochę lepiej rozumiem, co pan poświęcił, wysyłając do ministerstwa informacje o moich rodzicach i Dumbledorze. Myślał pan, że pana znienawidzę, prawda? Spodziewał się pan, że zostanie zmuszony do rezygnacji z praw rodzicielskich do mnie i nie będzie nas łączyło nic poza relacjami między nauczycielem i uczniem.

Oczy Snape'a zdawały się wielkie na jego bladej twarzy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten w ogóle się wysypia. To było pytanie, które tego ranka nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, ale teraz myślał o Snape'ie, stawiając go na równi z innymi ofiarami, które musiały poświęcić swój sen.

– Owszem, Harry, tak właśnie myślałem – powiedział Snape. – Ciągle jednak miałem wrażenie, że mi wybaczysz, że jednak nie poświęciłem wszystkiego. – Zacisnął zęby, jakby chcąc powstrzymać się przed wypowiedzeniem następnych słów, ale te i tak mu się wymknęły. – Czy mi wybaczasz? Po to tu przyszedłeś?

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko. Zobowiązanie, które wyniósł ze sobą z lasu, wspomnienie poświęcenia Snape'a, walczyło w tej chwili ze wspomnieniami, które powodowały u niego gwałtowną agresję, bo przecież ogłoszenie Snape'a miało swoje konsekwencje. Wielu ludzi zdawało się wierzyć, że Dumbledore nie może być winny, inaczej załatwiono by to prywatnie. Co, jeśli mieli rację? Harry był pewien, że wolałby ten sposób.

– Nie jestem już tak zły jak kiedyś byłem – powiedział, decydując się na najbardziej szczerą odpowiedź. – Co nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie jestem zły.

Snape kiwnął głową, jakby wcale nie był tym zaskoczony. Przyglądał się teraz twarzy Harry'ego, jakby uczył się jej na nowo. Harry poczuł, jak wstrząsa nim kolejny dreszcz. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak strasznie Snape za nim _tęsknił_.

_Czyli to właśnie usiłował ci powiedzieć w gabinecie McGonagall. Naprawdę za tobą tęsknił. To jednak nie była gra, mająca na celu wyciągnięcie z ciebie jakiejś emocjonalnej reakcji._

Harry potarł oczy. Podziw i zachwyt, które czuł – na nich musiał się teraz skupić. Przyszedł tutaj, chcąc powiedzieć Snape'owi całą prawdę o tym, jak wszystko musiało się między nimi ułożyć. Nie mógł tak po prostu pozwalać, żeby ogarniał go jeden szok po drugim i sterczeć z opadniętą szczęką. Być może to będzie nieco trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało, z praktycznie nieznanymi emocjami wirującymi wokół jego umysłu niczym smocze ziele w czystej wodzie, niszczącymi jego dystans do sytuacji, ale i tak musiał kontynuować.

– Ja... – powiedział Harry, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Już wcześniej chciałem panu wybaczyć. – Poczuł, jak Draco za nim zmienia pozycję, jakby miał zamiar się odezwać, ale na szczęście trzymał jadaczkę zamkniętą. – Ale nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób powiedzieć panu o tym, jak powinny wyglądać nasze nowe relacje. Ja już nie potrzebuję opiekuna.

Wzrok Snape'a zrobił się przeszywający.

– Czyli pod tym względem nadal nie będziemy się zgadzać – powiedział.

Harry westchnął.

– Czemu pan w ogóle chce dalej zachowywać się jak mój opiekun? – zapytał. – Nie byłem dobrym podopiecznym.

– Wszystko co zrobiłem, zrobiłem z miłości do ciebie. – Harry zamrugał. To, że Snape zdołał wymówić te słowa przy nim i Draconie stojącymi w tym samym pokoju, było zaskakujące. – I byłem opiekunem – ciągnął spokojnie Snape. – Moja rola wobec ciebie polega na otoczeniu cię opieką i ochroną, Harry. Swoimi poczynaniami wystawiłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie przewidziałem, bo nie spodziewałem się, że tak wielu ludzi będzie aż tak skorych do chronienia tego swojego drogocennego Świetlistego Pana. – Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się znajomy, krzywy uśmieszek. – Jestem _zaskoczony_ , że czarodziejski świat jest przepełniony idiotami. Sam nie wiem, czemu. Życie przecież nauczyło mnie, że nie powinienem być optymistą.

Zajął jeden z foteli, dzięki czemu linia jego wzroku znalazła się na poziomie Harry'ego.

– Chcę cię chronić nie tylko przed efektami tego, co sam zrobiłem, ale też przed wszystkim innym.

– Jak do tej pory słabo mi się układało w kwestii posiadania rodziców – powiedział Harry, uznając, że równie dobrze może wyłożyć i te karty na stół. – Nie wierzę, żeby kiedykolwiek zdecydował się pan na znęcanie się nade mną tak, jak zrobiła to Lily, profesorze, albo zaniedbałby mnie pan, odwracając wzrok jak James; tego już pan dowiódł. Ale dowiódł pan też, że nie zawaha się pan skrzywdzić ludzi w mojej obronie, nawet kiedy pana proszę, żeby pan tego nie robił. – Mówiąc to, obejrzał się przez ramię na Dracona.

– Przepraszam, że narzuciłem na ciebie przymuszenie – powiedział Snape, zwracając się do Dracona. – I Harry, przepraszam, że cię okłamałem w tej sprawie. Nie jest mi jednak przykro, i nigdy nie będzie, za to co zrobiłem twoim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi.

_Wcale się nie spodziewałem, że będzie mu za to przykro. Wcale._ Harry powtarzał to sobie, póki w to nie uwierzył. Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

– Rozumie pan jednak, czemu nie chcę pana znowu jako swojego opiekuna – powiedział. – Musi pan. Pańska definicja tego, jak najlepiej się mną opiekować nie pasuje do mojej.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Snape. – Podejrzewam, że większość opiekunów nie myśli tak samo jak dzieci, które chronią.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł w tym momencie zaprzeczyć, że nie jest dzieckiem, bo Snape pewnie by mu odpowiedział, że właśnie tymi słowami potwierdza swoją dziecinność i dlatego właśnie potrzebuje opieki.

– Proszę pana, chciałbym, żeby konsultował pan ze mną przyszłe decyzje dotyczące ochraniania mnie – powiedział. – A nie wiem, czy mi pan na to pozwoli.

– To by zależało. – Snape zdawał się już odzyskać równowagę, co zirytowało Harry'ego. Przyszedł tu taki zdeterminowany, taki opanowany, na skrzydłach odkrycia, jakiego dokonał w lesie. Czemu nie był w stanie zachować tego wzniosłego zdystansowania? Zamiast tego znowu pełzał pośród mgły emocji. – Gdybym sądził, że byłbyś w stanie zrozumieć i racjonalnie zareagować na sytuację, to z pewnością to z tobą skonsultuję. Tym razem tego nie zrobiłem, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że nalegałbyś na pozostawieniu twoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a na wolności. Jeśli podobna sytuacja pojawi się w przyszłości, to nie, nie będę się wahał przed uratowaniem cię. – Snape założył ręce na piersi. – Przykro mi, że musisz teraz przechodzić przez negatywne konsekwencje tej decyzji, Harry. Nie jest mi jednak przykro, że w ogóle ją podjąłem. Co innego, według ciebie, powinienem był zrobić?

Pytanie zostało zadane łagodnym, nie kąśliwym tonem, więc Harry pochwycił szansę na porozmawianie o tym. Może jednak _będzie_ w stanie przekonać Snape'a do swojego punktu widzenia.

– Zająć się tym prywatnie – powiedział surowo. – Nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać nagłą konfrontację z nimi. Istnieją sposoby, dzięki którym byłbym w stanie na krótki czas ograniczyć magię Dumbledore'a, a przecież moi rodzice nie byliby żadnym problemem. Spętać ich i zamknąć z nami w jednym pokoju. Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że byłbym w stanie zmusić ich do zrozumienia, że to, co zrobili, było złe.

Snape cmoknął językiem o podniebienie, ostry dźwięk poniósł się po pokoju.

– A mimo to słyszałem od ministra, że kiedy spróbowałeś porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem, to ten zaczął obwiniać cię o całą sytuację, Harry.

– Był zdenerwowany – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Gadał bez namysłu. W dodatku i tak już było za późno, bo zarzuty o znęcanie się zostały już złożone. Gdybyśmy zrobili to wcześniej...

– Spójrz mi oczy – powiedział Snape, pochylając się do przodu. – Wiesz, jak trudno jest w ten sposób okłamać legilimentę, Harry. Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz, że wierzysz, że twoi rodzice i Dumbledore zmieniliby zdanie, gdybyś tylko porozmawiał z nimi na osobności.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Mogę nie być do końca pewny, ale to nie ma znaczenia – powiedział. – Wciąż wydaje mi się, że to byłoby lepsze rozwiązanie od pańskiego.

– A co by się stało, gdyby to ich tylko ostrzegło, zamiast przekonać? – Snape był absolutnie spokojny. Harry czuł, jak powoli zbliża się do wybuchu. Wziął złość, zmiażdżył ją w maleńką kulkę i upuścił do jednego z basenów oklumencyjnych. Część i tak wyciekła, więc Harry musiał policzyć pod nosem do dziesięciu, zanim odpowiedział.

– Wciąż wydaje mi się, że tak byłoby najlepiej – powiedział. – Nie musielibyśmy o niczym informować ministerstwa, a tuziny ludzi nie musiałoby się przejmować nagłą utratą swojego przywódcy. W dodatku wciąż mielibyśmy Dumbledore'a po swojej stronie do walki z Voldemortem.

– Wierzę, że raczej spróbowałby cię zmanipulować, zamiast podjąć się walki z Mrocznym Panem – powiedział cicho Snape. – Boi się ciebie bardziej niż jego.

Harry mrugnął raz, potem drugi. To nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy. _No tak, Snape czasami zachowuje się w takich sytuacjach jak idiota. Pewnie sporo przesadza i zastanawia się, czy zauważę._

– No bez jaj.

Snape podniósł brwi, a jego usta wygięły się od czegoś, co nie było ani uśmiechem, ani skrzywieniem się.

– Nie kłamię, panie Potter, nawet nie staram się wyolbrzymić prawdy. Albus Dumbledore naprawdę się pana boi. Nic – żadna kłótnia, dyskusja, obietnice czy nawet przysięga wieczysta – nie powstrzymałoby go przed kolejnymi próbami przejęcia nad panem kontroli. Nic nie zadziała, poza śmiercią albo utratą magii. Jedno albo drugie będzie jego wyrokiem. Każde mnie zadowoli.

Harry poczuł w środku przelotny chłód. Zapomniał, że choć sam doznał w lesie oświecenia, które odnowiło jego podziw względem każdej otaczającej go duszy, Snape nie myślał tak samo.

– I dlatego złożył pan zarzuty o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, prawda? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

– Złożyłem je, bo _to właśnie zrobili_ – powiedział Snape, a ton jego głosu przypominał pękający lód. – Ale tak, zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że egzekucja jest najczęstszą konsekwencją w przypadku tych konkretnych zarzutów.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Pan wciąż jest człowiekiem – powiedział. – Staram się zrozumieć, czemu zrobił pan coś takiego, ponieważ odmawianie panu wybaczenia, kiedy pańskie działania były oparte na prywatnych przekonaniach, byłoby głupie. Ale moi rodzice i Dumbledore to też w dalszym ciągu ludzie. Nie chcę ich uwolnić, czy powstrzymać rozprawy, ale... po prostu... myślę, że egzekucja to naprawdę zbyt surowa kara za cokolwiek.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, napotykając wzrok Snape'a.

– Są tacy ludzie, którzy chcieli pańskiej śmierci dlatego, że był pan śmierciożercą – powiedział cicho. – Nie zasługiwał pan na to. Jak może pan teraz mówić, że ktoś inny zasługuje na śmierć?

– Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że na nic innego nie zasługują. – Snape nie drgnął nawet o włos. – I od teraz to nie ja ich będę osądzał, Harry. Zrobi to Wizengamot. Nie słuchałeś mnie jednak. Nie przedstawiłem zarzutów przeciw twoim rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi ponieważ chciałem ich zamordować. Gdyby chodziło mi tylko o ich śmierć, to sam bym ich pozabijał. Po prostu wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie i nie zawahałem się przed tym. Na tym polega różnica. To dla mnie ważne, zobaczyć jak zostają ukarani. Jaką formę przyjmie ta kara jest mniej istotne.

– Ale dla mnie jest – powiedział Harry. – Chcę powstrzymać Wizengamot przed zabijaniem kogokolwiek. Życie w Tullianum, utrata magii... – Skrzywił się na myśl, że twarz jego ojca będzie wyglądała tak samo jak jego matki w chwili, w której rytuał sprawiedliwości postanowił odebrać jej moc, ale brnął dalej. – Z tym jeszcze będę w stanie żyć. Ale nie z ich śmiercią.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Rozumiem.

– Ale i tak nie ma pan zamiaru czegokolwiek z tym zrobić – powiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok.

– Błagać o ich życie? Wycofać zarzuty? Nie zeznawać przeciw nim? – Spojrzenie Snape'a robiło się coraz bardziej przeszywające. – Nie, nie mam zamiaru.

Harry zamknął oczy i stał w ciszy, przypominając sobie o oddychaniu i usiłując odzyskać ten sam rodzaj klarowności umysłu, jaki zyskał w lesie. Potrzebował uszanować decyzję Snape'a, poświęcenie Snape'a. Snape podjął swoją decyzję zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ona będzie go kosztować, że Harry go znienawidzi i możliwe, że już nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Przekonanie, które mimo wszystko popchnęło go do przodu, musiało być niezwykle potężne.

_Zrobił to z miłości. Chyba możesz to docenić?_

_Byłbym w stanie docenić to lepiej, gdyby nie chodziło o mnie_ , pomyślał Harry i poczuł krótkie rozbawienie. _Znowu to samo. To, co zrobił, byłoby godne podziwu, gdyby dotyczyło Dracona, Neville'a, czy kogokolwiek innego. Ale kiedy zaczynam myśleć, że ktoś zginie przez jego miłość do mnie... to bardzo ciężko mi to zaakceptować._

– Cieszę się, że jestem w stanie przebywać z tobą w jednym pokoju bez wrażenia, że mnie nienawidzisz – powiedział Snape, przerywając rozmyślania Harry'ego. – Bez względu na to, co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś, Harry, podczas pierwszego tygodnia szkoły nie próbowałem cię w żaden sposób sprowokować czy skrzywdzić. Po prostu próbowałem się upewnić, że nie schowasz się za lodową skorupą, udając, że nie istnieję.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Teraz to rozumiem.

Cisza powróciła. Harry zauważył, że Draco patrzy z niepokojem to na niego, to na Snape'a, w dość oczywisty sposób usiłując odczytać wyraz ich twarzy i przewidzieć, co się teraz stanie. _Wcale mnie to nie dziwi_ , pomyślał Harry. _Sam nie wiem._ Furia, jaką czuł wobec Snape'a, zniknęła, wyślizgnęła się z jego uchwytu i roztopiła w przetaczającej się przez jego umysł masie emocji, ale te emocje – zrozumienie, współczucie, miłość, złość, żal, pragnienie, że wszystko ułożyło się tak, a nie inaczej – żadne z nich nie dominowało nad innymi na tyle, żeby podpowiedzieć mu, jak teraz powinien zareagować na Snape'a.

– Być może mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co będziesz skłonny przyjąć teraz ode mnie, Harry – powiedział Snape. – Powiedziałem już, że nie przestanę cię chronić. Nie przestanę. Ale spróbuję konsultować z tobą moje kroki pod tym względem, jeśli znowu przyjdzie mi do głowy zrobienie czegoś równie drastycznego. Bardzo długo zwlekałem ze złożeniem pozwu o znęcanie się, ponieważ chciałem się przede wszystkim upewnić, że kiedy dochodzi do takich przypadków, naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie się przed nimi obronić. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji.

Harry zawahał się.

– Chyba mógłbym... – powiedział wreszcie. – Mógłbym skorzystać z pańskiej pomocy pod względem oklumencji i legilimencji. Jakiś czas temu spróbowałem zaatakować Mrocznego Pana w jego własnej głowie. Zamiast tego prześlizgnął się przez moje tarcze, a część mojej kontroli emocjonalnej została mi odebrana przez coś, co wyglądało jak wąż w jego umyśle.

Snape syknął.

– To połączenie między wami jest niebezpieczne – powiedział. – Powinniśmy je zamknąć. Wierzę, że posiadasz dość wiedzy na temat oklumencji, żeby samemu się tym zająć, Harry.

Harry spiął ramiona. Wyglądało na to, że oto pojawił się kolejny temat, w którym się ze sobą nie zgodzą.

– Nie mogę – powiedział. – Wizje przydadzą nam się do nakreślania strategii w czasie wojny. Dzięki nim wiemy, co planuje na równonoc jesienną. Jeśli zamknę to połączenie, to nie będziemy mieli pojęcia, co robi.

Snape zamknął oczy.

– Nie zmuszę cię do tego – mruknął.

– Cieszę się, że zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę. – Złość Harry'ego znowu mu się wymknęła, ale przełknął ją i ciągnął dalej. – Nie do końca rozumiem własny umysł, bo musiałem go tak dogłębnie rozłożyć na kawałki i zbudować od nowa. Doceniłbym pańską pomoc w dokończeniu tego procesu.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Nie byłem w pobliżu, żeby ci pomóc z tym szaleństwem – powiedział. – Przynajmniej teraz mogę się upewnić, że nie będziesz z jego powodu cierpiał.

Harry zwalczył w sobie chęć powiedzenia, że w ogóle by do tego nie doszło, gdyby Snape tak ochoczo nie wypchnął jego przeszłości na forum publiczne.

– Chciałbym również prosić o dostęp do niektórych składników eliksirów, kiedy będę potrzebował uwarzyć więcej wywaru tojadowego – powiedział. – Nie zostało mi już wiele pieniędzy na moim prywatnym koncie, a zamawianie składników z apteki pewnie skończy się zawyżeniem dla mnie cen, przez wzgląd na moje... zniesławienie. Czy mógłby mi pan na to pozwolić?

– Harry! – krzyknął Draco, zanim Snape w ogóle zdążył zareagować. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz pieniędzy? Masz wolny dostęp do wszystkich dóbr dostępnych Malfoyom, _wiesz_ o tym.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu rumieniec.

– Nie jestem biedny, Draco – powiedział. – Nie potrzebuję jałmużny. Składniki eliksirów przysłużą mi się znacznie bardziej niż pieniądze. – Spojrzał na twarz Snape'a. – W dodatku jestem gotów wykonywać inne obowiązki w laboratorium, czy pomagać przy eliksirach, cokolwiek co będzie potrzebne, żeby jakoś wynagrodzić panu poświęcenie tych składników.

– Harry. – Głos Snape'a był miękki. Harry wolałby, żeby nie był aż tak miękki. Musiał zamknąć oczy i odwrócić twarz. – Ja również uważam, że masz wolny dostęp do wszystkich składników, jakie mam, jak i do wyposażenia mojego laboratorium.

– Ale składniki wywaru tojadowego ciężko uzupełnić – sprzeciwił się Harry. – Będę się lepiej czuł, jeśli pozwoli mi pan to sobie jakoś wynagrodzić.

Snape westchnął.

– A jeśli poproszę cię, żebyś był ze mną szczery i porozmawiał ze mną o swojej reakcji na rozprawę i zarzuty? Bo tego właśnie od ciebie chcę, Harry. Nie poproszę cię, żebyś mi wybaczył, ani zrozumiał wszystkiego, co wtedy zrobiłem, na pewno nie od razu. Ale ponieważ jestem odpowiedzialny za zaistniałe konsekwencje, to chciałbym pomóc ci w przecierpieniu ich do końca.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Był w stanie zbyć Madam Shiverwood, która nie znała go za dobrze. Wiedział jednak, że Snape'a nie oszuka. Jeśli Snape zada mu właściwe pytania, to odkryje takie sprawy jak bardzo ostrożnie ukrywane przez Harry'ego zmęczenie tymi wszystkimi agresywnymi emocjami i poczuciem winy, które bez przerwy krążyły wokół niego. Otworzenie się w ten sposób przed Snape'em sprawiłoby, że Harry byłby bezbronny i przyśpieszyłoby ich proces godzenia się, który chciał przeprowadzić powoli.

– Nie musisz – powiedział Snape. – Nie musisz, Harry. Zapytałem tylko, czy tego chcesz. Bez tego i tak będziesz mile widziany w moim laboratorium i gabinecie.

Harry poczuł zupełnie absurdalną pokusę, żeby się rozpłakać. To na szczęście minęło, ale zamiast tego pojawiło się jeszcze bardziej znajome pragnienie, żeby zwinąć się w kłębek i ukryć. _Nie chciał_ , żeby Snape oferował mu coś takiego. To przenosiłoby ich poza długi, zobowiązania, poświęcenia i wszystkie inne terminy, które Harry pewnie pozna w trakcie tego roku podczas obrony przed mroczną magią, a wiedział, że tego by nie zniósł. Był przyzwyczajony do kochania ludzi bez oczekiwania czegokolwiek w zamian. Świadomość, że ktoś miałby go kochać w taki sam sposób...

Sprawiła, że poczuł się bardzo bezbronny i rozdrażniony. Był w stanie radzić sobie z takimi sprawami, o ile te nie były mu narzucane, a teraz właśnie to się działo.

Ramiona Dracona objęły go delikatnie, co tylko wzmogło poczucie bezbronności. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zdołał wysunąć się z jego objęć, stanąć prosto i spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy, zaniepokojony tym, co mógłby w nich zobaczyć, gdyby naprawdę się przyjrzał.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

Snape westchnął.

– Harry, czy rozmawiałeś o tym z kimkolwiek poza Madam Shiverwood? – Nie sprecyzował, czym było _to_ , ale Harry sam się domyślił.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – I nie chcę – dodał buntowniczo, kiedy Snape otworzył usta. – Dzieje się w tej chwili tyle, że mam wrażenie, że naprawdę nie muszę. Odbudowa mojego umysłu pozwoliła mi zaakceptować, że tak, to było znęcanie się i tak, to co mi zrobili, było złe. A teraz godzę się z panem i to też pomoże. Ale ilekroć próbuję o tym mówić, robię się zmęczony. Skoro już zrozumiałem, że to było znęcanie i że to było coś złego, to co niby...

– Tak strasznie dużo, Harry. – Snape odchylił się w fotelu i patrzył na niego statecznie. – Wiem już o większości tego, co cię spotkało, dzięki temu, że trenowałem cię w legilimencji i widziałem wspomnienia Dumbledore'a z twojego treningu. Jeśli będziesz chciał ze mną o tym porozmawiać, to przynajmniej nie będę zadawał ci wielu pytań.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Madam Shiverwood też o tym wszystkim wie – powiedział. – Widziała myślodsiewnię i przeczytała zwoje.

– To dobrze. – Snape wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. _Wie, że naprawdę nie może jeszcze naciskać_ , pomyślał Harry. _Rozumie, że jeszcze nie pogodziliśmy się do końca i że nie ma prawa mówić mi takich rzeczy._ – Proszę cię, Harry – wymamrotał. – Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz gotów, żeby o tym porozmawiać.

Harry zobaczył w tym momencie przebłysk tego, jak wiele jeszcze będzie musiało się w nim zmienić – odnośnie dotyczących go _prywatnych_ spraw . Przyjął do wiadomości, że będzie musiał zmienić swoje podejście do innych ludzi, zwłaszcza pod względem ich poświęceń, ponieważ wcześniej nie zwracał na nie właściwie uwagi. Miał jednak innych kandydatów do zmiany, bardziej konkretnych posunięć, takich jak rzucanie się w wir niebezpieczeństwa, narażając przy tym innych ludzi. Zmiana jednak tego, w jaki sposób myślał o poszczególnych wspomnieniach...

_Snape wciąż chce zmienić mój sposób myślenia._

Harry złapał strach, zanim ten zdążył mu się wymknąć. _Zawsze tak miał. Wiesz przecież. Wiesz, że już w zeszłym roku chciał, żebyś inaczej myślał o patologii, jaka miała miejsce w twojej rodzinie. Nie ma co się o to teraz denerwować._

– _Jeśli_ kiedyś zmienię zdanie, to dam panu znać – powiedział, patrząc Snape'owi w oczy i ostrożnie kładąc nacisk na poszczególne słowa. – W międzyczasie chyba wystarczy mi spędzanie z panem czasu, kiedy będę zajmował się wywarem tojadowym. Chyba, że istnieje coś jeszcze, co chciałby pan w zamian? – dodał z nadzieją.

– Nie, Harry.

Snape był na tyle dobrym legilimentą, że mógł czytać czyjeś myśli patrząc ludziom w oczy – a Harry teraz patrzył wprost na niego. Niewątpliwie wiedział, jak Harry czuł się w tej chwili, a mimo to nie miał zamiaru ustąpić, żeby stworzyć dla niego bardziej komfortową atmosferę. Nie pozwoli Harry'emu schować się w więzi złożonej z długów i poświęceń.

_Być może pewnego dnia będę mu za to wdzięczny._

– W porządku, proszę pana – powiedział, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy nich, żeby rzucić jeszcze Snape'owi przelotny uśmiech. – Wiem, że nie omówiliśmy jeszcze wszystkiego do końca, ale powiedziałem już tyle, ile w tej chwili jestem gotów panu powiedzieć. Rozumiem, czemu pan to zrobił. Nie jestem tak zły jak wcześniej. Nie jestem w stanie tego jeszcze do końca zaakceptować.

Spojrzenie Snape'a było spokojne.

– To więcej, niż kiedykolwiek miałem nadzieję od ciebie usłyszeć, Harry – powiedział.

Harry opuścił głowę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Draco szedł tuż za nim, ale odezwał się dopiero, jak byli w połowie drogi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

– Harry – mruknął, po czym sięgnął przed siebie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i przyciągając go, powodując że się zatrzymał. Harry obrócił się i poczuł, że właśnie jest obejmowany. – Niektórzy z nas _naprawdę_ kochają cię bezinteresownie – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Zaczekam, aż w pełni to do ciebie dotrze. Będę cierpliwy. Pomyślałem jednak, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie pragnienie odsunięcia się. Część z tego też było poświęceniem ze strony Dracona; z tak wieloma sprawami musiał się zmagać, czekając aż Harry nie upora się ze wszystkimi sprawami związanymi ze znęcaniem się nad nim, z wymuszoną miłością do swojego brata, czy innymi przeszkodami.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zdławionym głosem.

Draco westchnął, co było tylko lekkim podmuchem na jego karku, ale wystarczyło, żeby rozpocząć ognisty łańcuch myśli w głowie Harry'ego.

_Może Snape ma rację. Może we mnie wciąż znajdują się rzeczy, które powinienem zmienić._ Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go potężne zmęczenie na tę myśl, tego samego rodzaju, które czuł po rozmowach z Madam Shiverwood, ale w końcu zmuszał się już do przejścia przez gorsze sytuacje. _To nie będzie tak trudne jak odbudowa. Wolałbym też zrobić to sam, niż z kimś. Jeśli uda mi się samemu wyleczyć, to nikt już nie będzie miał powodów, żeby się o mnie martwić._

To by oznaczało rozważanie wspomnień, do których już nigdy nie chciał wracać, rozrywanie ran, które wolał pozostawić zabliźnione, zmuszenie się do przejścia przez rozpacz, obawy i ból. Jedyną jednak alternatywą było _podzielenie się_ tą rozpaczą, obawami i bólem z kimś. Harry nie był w stanie ścierpieć samego myślenia o tym. Zajmie się tym i, być może, jak już będzie po wszystkim to naprawdę będzie z nim lepiej i wyleczy się z pewnych efektów znęcania, które wciąż oddziałowują na niego subtelnie.

_Będę wolny, zdolny do reagowania ze znacznie lżejszym sercem na to, co Draco, Snape i inni ludzie chcą dla mnie zrobić._

– _Flagello!_

Harry rozpoznał to zaklęcie w chwili, w której zostało wymówione. To było jedno z tych, których używał na sobie, kiedy był dzieckiem. Zawirował, odskakując mu z drogi i polegając na instynktach, nad którymi pracował od lat, dzięki czemu zdołał odciągnąć zarówno siebie jak i Dracona z zasięgu błękitnej klątwy bólu, która śmignęła obok nich i rozbiła się o ścianę w kałuży iskier.

Harry odwrócił się, wiedząc już, że klątwa musiała paść zza nich, gdzieś z głębi korytarza. W pole widzenia weszła sycząca z gniewu, dziewczęca postać, w której Harry rozpoznał Margaret Parsons z Ravenclawu. Przymrużył oczy zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, ale i tak spróbował ukoić własny gniew. Naprawdę musiała go nie lubić, skoro przyszła sama na terytorium Slytherinu.

– Parsons – powiedział. – Co to miało być?

– Mam już _serdecznie dość_ tego, jak wszyscy udają, że za bardzo się ciebie boją, żeby cię zaatakować – powiedziała Margaret. Ręka jej się trzęsła, kiedy wycelowała w niego różdżką, ale Harry wiedział, że drżenie jest spowodowane gniewem, a nie strachem. – Ciebie da się pokonać. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, tylko czarodziejem. Co z tego, że masz moc na poziomie Lorda? Słabsi są w stanie powalić silniejszych. Sam to pokazałeś, kiedy zabrałeś nam dyrektora Dumbledore'a. – Teraz pogarda, która do tej pory brzmiała wyłącznie w jej głosie, przeszła gwałtownie na jej twarz. Harry skrzywił się, widząc jak to strasznie zniekształciło jej rysy.

– Czy ty nie czytasz gazet, Parsons? – Draco ledwie powstrzymywał się od zaatakowania jej, przy czym był tak wściekły, że aż pluł kiedy mówił. – Nie _dociera_ do ciebie, co ten twój ukochany dyrektor zrobił, i co kazał zrobić Harry'emu?

– Oni wszyscy kłamią jak najęci – powiedziała Margaret. – Muszą. Dyrektor Dumbledore _nigdy_ nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. – Jej różdżka przestała się wreszcie trząść. – Każ swojemu chłopakowi zejść mi z drogi, Potter. To sprawa tylko między nami.

Harry poczuł przypływ frustracji. Był pewien, że Draconowi puściły wszelkie zahamowania, kiedy zobaczył, że ma okazję obronić przed czymś Harry'ego i nie bierze nawet pod uwagę tego, że Margaret to zwykła idiotka. W dodatku jego własne emocje były w tym momencie tak gwałtowne, że naprawdę nie chciał się z nikim pojedynkować. W dodatku, jeśli ją w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzi, to następnego dnia jeszcze więcej osób będzie patrzeć na niego krzywo i pojawi się jeszcze więcej szeptów, zupełnie jak to było podczas ich drugiego roku, kiedy odbił w nią jej własną klątwę.

_Nie, czekaj. Magia obronna jednak może być tutaj najlepszym wyjściem. Niektórzy ludzie pewnie uznają to za tchórzostwo z mojej stronę, ale wolę, żeby oskarżali mnie o to, niż o znęcanie się nad kimś._

– _Defigo repulsu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_ – powiedział cicho, pozwalając jednak jej usłyszeć jak to mówi i zobaczyć ruch jego różdżki. Margaret wyglądała przez chwilę na kompletnie zszokowaną, a potem zaklęcie zakotwiczyło się w niej i musiała już poczuć lekkie łaskotki na całym ciele. Zawyła bez słów, po prostu zwykły wrzask pełen furii, i znowu wycelowała w niego różdżką.

– _Flagello!_

Tym razem Harry nawet nie spróbował zejść klątwie z drogi. Ta po prostu zaskwierczała na końcu jej różdżki i zgasła. Margaret zrobiła krok do tyłu, a na jej twarzy pojawił się strach, równie agresywny co wcześniejsza furia.

– Potter, coś ty mi zrobił, na Merlina? – szepnęła.

– Użyłem zaklęcia odbijającego. Teraz nie możesz użyć żadnej magii na mnie czy Draconie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. – Każde zaklęcie po prostu wróci z powrotem do różdżki, jakby spotkało po drodze kontrzaklęcie. – Wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, kiedy jej strach zmienił się z powrotem w złość. – Nie używa się go za często, ponieważ nie pozwala ono również w jakikolwiek sposób pomagać czy leczyć ludzi, przeciw którym zostało się ograniczonym, ale uznałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Możesz je sobie sprawdzić w bibliotece, Parsons. Nie jest nielegalne, czy zabronione, to nie jest nawet mroczna magia. Po prostu nie możesz jej zdjąć, ani poprosić kogokolwiek o zdjęcie jej za ciebie.

– Dlaczego? – Sposób, w jaki Margaret się teraz krzywiła na niego, był po prostu nieludzki. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czym może być spowodowane jej zachowanie. Być może rodzice wychowali ją, żeby czciła Dumbledore'a.

– Ponieważ jestem zbyt potężny – powiedział Harry. – Przy okazji, _Finite Incantantem_ rzucone na różdżkę też się po prostu odbije. Wybacz.

– Pozostali o tym usłyszą, Potter – szepnęła Margaret, po czym ruszyła korytarzem, tupiąc nogami przy każdym kroku. Harry pokręcił głową, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

– Snape jeszcze nie poszedł spać – powiedział ponuro Draco. – Możemy mu o tym powiedzieć i...

– Nie.

– Harry.

Tym razem to Harry musiał złapać Dracona za ramię i zmusić go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

– Draco – powiedział spokojnie. – Jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy ludzie o tym usłyszą, zwłaszcza ci, którzy już wierzą w dowolne plotki, które Margaret rozsiewa, chcąc żeby mnie znienawidzili? _Zdaję_ sobie sprawę z emocji, kotłujących się w tej chwili w szkole. Zacznie się nagonka na ludzi będących po mojej stronie, jak i na ludzi, którzy są przeciw mnie. _Nie chcę_ podzielić szkoły w ten sposób. Wydaje mi się też, że Parsons również tego nie chce, inaczej zaatakowałaby mnie na oczach świadków i zmusiłaby do reakcji w miejscu publicznym. Jeśli powie teraz o tym nauczycielom, to źle wypadnie w ich oczach. Och, może to udowodnić, jasne, pokazując im klątwę nałożoną na jej różdżkę, ale i tak wpadnie w kłopoty. To była prywatna zemsta.

– Zaatakowała cię, Harry!

– Nas – poprawił go Harry, chociaż podejrzewał, że klątwa bicza była wymierzona w niego. – A ja sobie z tym poradziłem, Draco.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Draco z twarzą bladą i nieszczęśliwą.

– Powiedz mi – powiedział Harry, przechylając głowę – co się dokładnie stanie, jeśli teraz wmieszamy w to Snape'a.

– Upewni się, że Parsons więcej cię nie skrzywdzi i... – Draco zamilkł.

– Bez względu na środki – dokończył ponuro Harry. – Właśnie, ja też _nie do końca_ ufam mu, że w takiej sytuacji zachowa rozsądek. A to i tak podzieliłoby szkołę. Jesteśmy w środku wojny, nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. A już przede wszystkim, żeby inicjator takiej sytuacji pochodził ze Slytherinu. – Odetchnął kojąco, chociaż nie był pewien, kogo właściwie próbuje uspokoić, i potarł kciukiem ramię Dracona. – Zostały już tylko dwa miesiące do rozprawy moich rodziców.

– A rozprawa Dumbledore'a ma się odbyć w marcu. – Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku i przyjrzał mu uważnie. – Czy uda ci się przeżyć do tego czasu, Harry?

– Chyba będę musiał, nie? – Harry wzruszył ramionami i odkrył, że jego myśli po raz kolejny kierują się na zaklęcie. Czy może istnieć jakieś, które sprawiałoby, żeby Margaret i pozostali zaczęli myśleć o nim w tak nieracjonalny sposób?

_Ale jeśli tak, to czemu inni ludzie, jak Draco i Snape, wciąż żywią wobec mnie ciepłe uczucia? W dodatku największe skupisko nieracjonalności zdaje się być ograniczone do dzieci z czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin, a nawet wśród nich są wyjątki, inaczej Zachariasz nie zostałby moim sojusznikiem. Nie, to musi być po prostu efekt zamieszania wywołanego przez gazety. Jeśli wszystko dobrze się ułoży, to uspokoją się po rozprawie moich rodziców. Potem już nie będzie niczego nowego do raportowania._

Harry potrząsnął głową i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Przecież wiesz, że _nie chcę_ umrzeć. – Nagle uderzyła go świetna myśl. – I powiem o wszystkim Remusowi. Wydaje mi się, że będzie w lepszej pozycji, żeby mieć ją na oku. Nie jest nauczycielem, więc nie musi przerywać zajęć, żeby na nią nakrzyczeć, a w dodatku nie jest Ślizgonem.

Draco kiwnął głową, wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany, ale gotów przyjąć to, co mu dano. Kiedy zwrócili się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Harry wywrócił lekko oczami odwracając lekko głowę tak, żeby Draco tego czasem nie zauważył. _Voldemort na mnie poluje, a czarodziejski świat łyka wszelkie pogłoski na mój temat niczym kanapki z gronostajem. Jedna sfrustrowana Krukonka, która rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie, naprawdę nie ma większego znaczenia w porównaniu z tym wszystkim._


	27. Dodatek: Wychowani w Świetle

Ignifer skrzywiła się, kiedy jej podekscytowanie po ostatnim pojedynku ze żmijozębem wreszcie opadło, pozwalając jej wyczuć różnicę w powietrzu między Peru i Brytanią. Przeczesała dłonią włosy, zaczepiając o kilka kołtunów i szarpiąc głową nieprzyjemnie w tył. Przymrużyła oczy, starając się uspokoić i przekonać samą siebie, że tylko jej się wydaje.

_Nie wydaje mi się._

W powietrzu _znajdowało_ się coś innego. Oczywiście Brytania zawsze zdawała się chłodniejsza po pobycie w Ameryce Południowej, ale tu nie tylko o to chodziło. W Peru Ignifer czuła, że jej myśli są klarowne, więc szybko wpadła w starą rutynę szybkich myśli i gwałtownych ruchów. Po powrocie poczuła się tak, jakby znalazła się pod stosem pierzyn. Miała wrażenie, że coś delikatnie, lecz nieubłagalnie steruje jej myślami.

To było znajome uczucie. Ignifer wiedziała, że już kiedyś czuła się w ten sposób. Potrzebowała jednak połączyć to wrażenie z konkretnym wydarzeniem, bo samo przeczucie na nic się jej nie zda. Ignifer gardziła ludźmi, którzy polegali na słabych skojarzeniach i prawdopodobnie fałszywych wspomnieniach, nieodwracalnie szkodząc sobie i ludziom wokół. Zamknęła oczy, kierując swój umysł wstecz, szepcząc stare inkantacje, które sprawiły, że w jej umyśle pojawiły się języki ognia, które wryły się w jej wspomnienia, szukając tych konkretnych. Jej ojciec upierał się, że te zaklęcia były wyłącznie dla dzieci ze świetlistych rodzin, ale Ignifer nie straciła możliwości używania ich po zadeklarowaniu się Mrokowi, ani nawet po tym, jak ją przeklął.

Przechodziła od jednego otoczonego ogniem obrazu do drugiego, pozwalając płomieniom owijać się wokół nich i dowolnie je kontrolować. Skąd to wyczuwała? Kto rzucił to zaklęcie? Jak daleko się rozciągało? Kiedy ostatnim razem poczuła coś takiego?

Ostatnie pytanie było kluczem. Ignifer wyszła z jednego z wyobrażonych kominków i odkryła, że stoi we własnej sypialni, tej ładnie umeblowanej, którą zajmowała, kiedy była czarownicą w wieku ośmiu lat. Klęczała na swoim dywanie z przymkniętymi lekko oczami, a jej oddech wpływał i uciekał z jej płuc w regularnych odstępach.

Za nią stał jej ojciec, z jedną ręką położoną na jej ramieniu i zamkniętymi oczami.

Ignifer spięła się na jego widok, ale nie zrobiła niczego więcej. Już dawno minęły dni, kiedy nie była w stanie znieść nawet widoku jego portretu bez próby zniszczenia go, a jej najsilniejsze uczucie wobec niego było teraz wyrażane pełnym wyższości skrzywieniem ust, co było odzwierciedleniem tego, jak on traktował ją. Patrzyła, jak pochylał się do jej ucha – nie, ucha swojej posłusznej, młodej córki – i szeptał coś. Ignifer podeszła bliżej, usiłując usłyszeć, co mówił.

– _Converto intellegentiam de Aureliusz Gloryflower! Converto animadversionem ab intellegentia!_

Ignifer zobaczyła, jak jej młodsza wersja drży, po czym otwiera oczy i patrzy prosto przed siebie. Jej ojciec klęknął za nią i obrócił ją w swoją stronę. Ignifer przyglądała się temu z cichą fascynacją. To nie było coś, co była w stanie świadomie pamiętać, jednak nie była pewna czemu. Przecież ta sytuacja nie była na tyle traumatyczna, żeby ją od siebie odsuwać?

Pamiętała Aureliusza Gloryflowera – kiedyś głowę wspaniałej, czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny, który pokłócił się z jej ojcem w kwestiach mugolaków i miał tak idiotyczne argumenty, że nawet teraz, kiedy już pozbyła się większości uprzedzeń swojej rodziny, Ignifer wciąż nie była w stanie czuć wobec niego czegokolwiek poza pogardą. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu jej ojciec mógłby chcieć rzucić na nią zaklęcie zawierające jego imię.

– Ignifer – powiedział jej ojciec we wspomnieniu.

Jej młodsza wersja po prostu na niego spojrzała.

– Co czujesz wobec Aureliusza Gloryflowera? – zapytał jej ojciec.

– Nie lubię go – powiedziała dziewczynka, po czym zadrżała, a jej twarz skrzywiła się gwałtownie. – _Nienawidzę_ go – szepnęła.

Jej ojciec kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się i wstał.

– Bardzo dobrze. Powinnaś go nienawidzić. To wróg naszej rodziny.

Oczy Ignifer otworzyły się szeroko na widok miny jej młodszej wersji. _Naprawdę_ kiedyś wyglądała w ten sposób? Nie miała większych powodów, żeby czuć wobec Aureliusza Gloryflowera czegokolwiek więcej poza niechęcią. Wyglądało jednak na to, że w tej chwili czuła niezwykłą, pełną pasji wręcz, nienawiść do niego.

_To rezultat tego przeklętego zaklęcia. Zachęciło mnie do nienawiści._ Ignifer otworzyła oczy, te prawdziwe, nie te wyobrażone, po czym wstała, marszcząc brwi. _To zaklęcie wpływa na percepcję. Musi też w jakiś sposób wyolbrzymiać emocje. Jedno, niewielkie uczucie, może się stać czymś ogromnym._

Dla Ignifer jednak bardziej zaskakującym okazało się to, że aż do tej chwili kompletnie o tym nie pamiętała. Jasne, jej ojciec rzucił na nią wiele zaklęć, kiedy była mała, podobnie jak postępowało wobec swoich dzieci wiele świetlistych rodzin, przygotowując je do radzenia sobie z problemami w czarodziejskim świecie, ale nigdy nie czuł potrzeby ukrywania tego, co robi. Czemu miałaby zapomnieć o tym konkretnym?

_Może było mu wstyd, że potrzebował sobie jakoś w tym pomóc?_ Ignifer krążyła po swoim salonie, uderzając różdżką o dłoń. _Lubił przekonywać resztę rodziny do swojej własnej filozofii. Może nie chciał, żebym odkryła, że w tym przypadku musiał się uciec do używania magii mentalnej._

Ale nie rzucił też na nią zaklęcia pamięci. Gdyby to zrobił, to zwykła inkantacja wspomagająca wspomnienia nie byłaby w stanie tego odkryć.

Do tego jeszcze to wrażenie, unoszące wokół niej teraz w powietrzu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś znowu rzucił to zaklęcie, ale tym razem o znacznie większym zasięgu, mocy i subtelności.

Ignifer przymrużyła oczy. _Ale nie dotarło do Peru_ , pomyślała, kiedy jej wnioski sięgnęły celu niczym strzały. _Dlatego powietrze w Brytanii daje inne wrażenie niż w Peru._

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do sowiarni, w której siedziała jej własna sowa, Atena. Wyśle ostrzeżenie do swoich sojuszników. Nie wiedziała, kto był tym razem celem tego konkretnego zaklęcia, ale możliwe, że właśnie oddziałuje ono na nich wszystkich. A jeśli Harry Potter miał zamiar być szczery w obietnicach, które jej złożył, to powinna odpłacić się tym samym.

Potter. Ignifer pokręciła głową.   
Artykuły w gazetach regularnie wypełniały jej głowę dawkami furii. Musiała je odkładać w połowie czytania i wybierać się na długie spacery przed ukończeniem ich, albo do Peru, na swoje pojedynki. Świadomość tego, przez co musiał przejść, sprawiała, że miała ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę, udać się do ministerstwa i spróbować ukarać jego rodziców i byłego dyrektora Hogwartu za to, co mu zrobili. Ilekroć o tym myślała, czuła też chłodną przyjemność widząc, że jej decyzja o odsunięciu się od świetlistych czarodziejów była wyraźnie dobrym pomysłem.

Nie udała się do ministerstwa – jeszcze nie. Nieracjonalność jej własnych emocji niepokoiła ją i zawstydzała. Pewnie aresztowano by ją, gdyby tylko spróbowała skrzywdzić tak zwanych "bezbronnych" więźniów, no i oczywiście Potter też nie byłby z tego zadowolony.

Weszła do sowiarni i wyciągnęła dłoń, gwiżdżąc cicho. Atena sfrunęła ze swojej żerdzi i wylądowała na przedramieniu Ignifer, przytulając się do niej momentalnie i pociesznie uderzając ją główką.

Ignifer zamknęła oczy. Zastanawiała się, czy jej matka do niej dzisiaj fiuknie, bo jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, ale to było z góry przesądzone. Oczywiście, że to zrobi i będzie próbowała udawać, że można będzie zaleczyć półtorej dekady wymuszonej pogardy, jeśli tylko Ignifer klęknie u stóp swojego ojca.

Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Ignifer nie pojawi się, żeby odebrać jej fiuknięcie, to jej matka uzna ją za tchórza, a Ignifer nie byłaby w stanie znieść tak nieprawdziwych zarzutów. Powinna wrócić do domu i otworzyć sieć fiuu, a nie bawić się z Ateną, nawet jeśli towarzystwo jej sowy było naprawdę przyjemne. Odesłała ją z powrotem na żerdź z cichym komplementem i przysmakiem, który wyjęła z kieszeni szaty.

Następnie ruszyła szybko przez dom, czując jak kręgosłup jej sztywnieje, a buty uderzają głośno o podłogę. Nabrała głęboko tchu, żeby zebrać się w sobie przed nadchodzącą kłótnią, po czym zamarła.

_Czy mi się przypadkiem przed chwilą nie wydawało, że coś jest nie tak z powietrzem? Chyba to wrażenie było nawet powiązane z jakimś wspomnieniem?_

Ignifer zastanawiała się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Skoro tak szybko o tym zapomniała, to nie mogło to być coś _naprawdę_ istotnego. Zniesie fiuknięcie od matki, a potem napisze chyba do Pottera, żeby zapytać go jak znosi te ciągłe ataki ze strony gazet, biedny dzieciak.


	28. Witamy w prawdziwym świecie

– ...ale nie wiemy _na pewno_ , czy jest Mrocznym Panem.

Kiedy wychodzili z Draconem z Wielkiej Sali, Harry obejrzał się, wyciągając szyję, żeby podsłuchać rozmowę dwójki trajkoczących Krukonów. Nie był pewien, czy rozmawiają o nim, nie bardziej od dziewczynki, która zastanawiała się nad tożsamością Mrocznego Pana. Obawiał się jednak, że chodzi jej o niego.

 _Masz już paranoję_ , powiedział sobie ostro, odwracając głowę i patrząc przed siebie. _Nie wszyscy będą o tobie myśleć i rozmawiać. Po prostu ci się wydaje, że tak jest. A nawet, jeśli ktoś o tobie wspomni, to co? Cholerne gazety nie przestają o tobie nawijać, a sam prowadzisz klub pojedynków – to wystarczy, żeby mieli cię na oku._

Gazety męczyły Harry'ego bardziej, niż był gotów się do tego przyznać. Wyglądało na to, że każdy nagłówek "Proroka Codziennego" wciąż odnosił się do niego, w artykułach omawiano teraz pomniejsze szczegóły jego dzieciństwa, co Harry uważał za stratę czasu, bo nie powinny one nikogo obchodzić może poza członkami Wizengamotu – a i _to_ było wątpliwe. Reportaże Skeeter były prawdopodobnie najlepsze ze wszystkich, ponieważ jako jedyna starała się przypomnieć czytelnikom, że Harry zrobił w swoim życiu wiele innych rzeczy, a nie tylko pozwolił, żeby się nad nim znęcano w dzieciństwie, ale Harry i tak wolał, żeby w ogóle przestali o nim mówić.

 _A może po prostu denerwujesz się, bo został już tylko tydzień do równonocy, kiedy to Voldemort zaatakuje, a ty wciąż nie wymyśliłeś lepszego planu_ , spróbował sobie to zracjonalizować.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry.

Harry odskoczył w bok, kiedy dłoń opadła na jego ramię, i owinął się swoją magią. Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzy Dracona, po czym pokręcił głową i schował swoją moc za bariery, których najczęściej używał.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry – powtórzył Draco, po czym zaśmiał się lekko. – Chociaż podejrzewam, że naprawdę nie jest, skoro tak podskakujesz. – Jego głos był lekki od żartobliwego tonu, ale oczy lśniły od troski i przyglądał się Harry'emu z intensywnością, której jeszcze przed chwilą tam nie było.

– Wybacz – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią i naprawdę chciałbym, żeby już mi przeszło.

– Harry.

Harry drgnął, tym razem dlatego, że nie spodziewał się, że dyrektorka McGonagall się do niego podkradnie. Jej twarz była rozgorączkowana i spięta – nic dziwnego, tak naprawdę, skoro teraz musiała zająć się tak wieloma problemami na raz – ale uśmiechała się też do niego, przez co Harry poczuł jak budzi się w nim zainteresowanie.

– Słucham, pani dyrektor? – zagaił.

– Udało mi się znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcia, które pozwolą na odwrócenie transmutacji, rzuconej na małego, drewnianego psa, którego mi dałeś, Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, ściszając głos, kiedy minęło ich kilku zaciekawionych, mocno spóźnionych na obiad uczniów. – Jestem gotowa na przywrócenie go. Czy chciałbyś być wtedy ze mną w gabinecie, żeby go powitać?

Harry poczuł, jak jego zmartwienia rozpływają się w uldze. Nareszcie, _nareszcie_ Regulus będzie wolny i Harry będzie mógł go spotkać, a to było naprawdę mile widziane odwrócenie uwagi od strachu, który pełzał mu pod skórą.

– Bardzo chętnie, pani dyrektor – wymamrotał. – Czy Draco może pójść z nami? Regulusa powinien powitać jakiś członek jego rodziny, a nie wiem, czy chce pani zaczekać do chwili, kiedy będę w stanie wysłać Narcyzie sowę.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i przyglądała się Draconowi przez dłuższą chwilę. Draco próbował wyglądać przeuroczo, ale to nigdy nie działało na McGonagall kiedy ta była po prostu jego nauczycielką transmutacji, więc i teraz nie miało szansy zadziałać.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedziała, a Harry i Draco uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko. Kiedy dyrektorka zaczęła kroczyć w kierunku swojego gabinetu, ruszyli pośpiesznie za nią.

Serce waliło Harry'emu nerwowo w piersi. Część z tego to była troska – transmutacja mogła mimo wszystko się nie powieść, zwłaszcza kiedy mieli do czynienia z magią Voldemorta. Część z tego było ciekawością – jak będzie wyglądał ten człowiek, którego od tak dawna znał tylko jako głos? Część z tego było nadzieją.

_Być może Regulus zostanie moim sojusznikiem, kimś, na kogo gazety nie będą miały wpływu i kto nie będzie próbował szeptać o mnie po kątach. Przecież i tak wszystko o mnie wie. Nic z tego wszystkiego go nie zdziwi._

* * *

– Re–transmutacja okazała się prosta, kiedy zwróciłam uwagę na konstrukcję tych zaklęć – mówiła McGonagall, kiedy Harry i Draco stanęli przed jej biurkiem. Małego, drewnianego psa, który miał wyrzeźbione na sobie inicjały Regulusa, położyła na podłodze obok. – Zaklęcia konserwujące nie miały powstrzymać go przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć, co zauważyłabym wcześniej, gdybym nie była tak strasznie przekonana, że właśnie takie było ich zadanie. – Skrzywiła się, jakby była sobą zdegustowana, po czym ciągnęła dalej. – Miały przede wszystkim utrzymać jego ciało w takim samym stanie, w jakim było wtedy, kiedy Sami Wiecie, Kto... – Nabrała głębokiego oddechu, przygryzła wargę i poprawiła się – _Voldemort._ Kiedy Voldemort go transmutował.

Harry, rozproszony wyobrażeniami wyłaniającego się z psa Regulusa, drgnął i poderwał głowę w górę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

– Czyli... czyli będzie wyglądał, jakby miał dziewiętnaście lat? – Harry podejrzewał, że Regulus miał dziewiętnaście, góra dwadzieścia lat, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak długo udało mu się pozostać na wolności przed transmutacją.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową.

– Nie zestarzał się – powiedziała cicho. – To jeden z powodów, dla których odwrócenie tych zaklęć będzie takie trudne. – Zamknęła oczy. – Będę do tego potrzebować absolutnej _ciszy_ , chłopcy.

Wycelowała swoją różdżką w drewnianego psa, a Harry domyślił się, że musiała użyć niewerbalnej inkantacji. Psem zatrzęsło, a wokół niego pojawił się błękitny blask, ostry, przeszywający kolor, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie widział. Inicjały Regulusa zalśniły bielą na brzuchu psa. Harry zastanawiał się, czy pozostaną mu jako blizny, ale spróbował o tym nie myśleć, na wypadek, gdyby nawet myśli były w stanie zakłócić to, co McGonagall próbowała zrobić ze wszystkich sił.

– _Cieo!_

Harry podskoczył na dźwięk głosu dyrektorki, opadający z trzaskiem, niczym bicz. Obejrzał się na nią z podziwem. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby czyjś głos był tak... skupiony było jedynym określeniem, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy. McGonagall wciąż miała mocno zamknięte oczy. Wokół niej tańczyły kosmyki światła, leniwie tworząc sobą różne obrazy. Harry zagapił się na chwilę, po czym zorientował, że jej kosmyki były czerwono–złote, w kolorach Gryffindoru, podczas gdy światło otaczające psa było srebrne i zielone, w kolorach Slytherinu.

Srebrne i zielone światła owinęły się wokół siebie, trącając się nawzajem smukłymi łbami, niczym żmije, po czym nagle wystrzeliły w kierunku McGonagall. Ta otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nie groźnie, przez co opadły bezużytecznie na podłogę, bez słowa transmutowane we wstążki.

Czerwone i złote światło rozprzestrzeniło się i owinęło wokół drewnianego psa, a McGonagall powtórzyła, głosem równie surowym co wtedy, kiedy podczas drugiego roku zachęcała Harry'ego do podzielenia się z nią jego przeszłością:

– _Cieo. Cieo Regulus Black._

Pies znajdował się teraz w środku oszałamiającej burzy świateł, Harry widział ciemne kosmyki pojawiające się na chwilę, po czym znikające, jakby pochłonięte przez gryfońskie kolory. Miał wrażenie, że McGonagall sięgała głęboko, bo jej magia śpiewała z finezją, idealnie zbalansowana i kontrolowana. Harry'emu naprawdę to imponowało. McGonagall może nie była tak dobra w eliksirach jak Snape, czy tak potężna jak Dumbledore, ale była absolutną mistrzynią transmutacji i Harry wątpił, żeby na świecie znajdowało się więcej niż jeden czy dwóch czarodziejów, którzy byliby w stanie stawić jej czoła na tym polu.

– _Transformo!_ – było następną inkantacją McGonagall, a potem wymamrotała, łagodnie, jakby próbując przekonać zabawkę do oddania człowieka, który tak długo ją zajmował. – _Catellus ab viro!_

Zabawka wyglądała tak, jakby usiłowała wywrócić się na lewą stronę. Harry pochylił się do przodu, zaciskając pięść i poczuł fantomowy ból w wyobrażonej lewej dłoni, który czasem pojawiał mu się nad kikutem. Draco złapał go za ramię, jakby chcąc powstrzymać go przed podejściem bliżej. Harry obejrzał się na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wiedział, że nie powinien się zbliżać. Zbierał się po prostu w sobie na wypadek, gdyby znowu miał poczuć ból, taki sam jak wtedy, kiedy Regulus przedstawił mu się po raz pierwszy.

Nie pojawił się jednak żaden ból, a pies, unoszący się teraz ponad podłogą i wijący się pośród atakujących go świateł, nie wrzasnął. Zamiast tego, z dźwiękiem, który bardziej przypominał odkaszlnięcie niż cokolwiek innego, zawirował i powoli stał się sylwetką, która nagle zaczęła rosnąć i dyszeć z pochyloną głową, z czterema kończynami, które zdecydowanie były nogami i rękami.

Światło przygasło. McGonagall zachwiała się i musiała chwycić się biurka, żeby nie upaść. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się ślady wycieńczenia magicznego. Harry obejrzał się na nią z troską, ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do dłuższego odwrócenia wzroku od Regulusa.

O ile to _był_ on. Harry wciąż miał przed oczami powidoki, siedzący na podłodze mężczyzna miał pochyloną głowę, a kurtyna jego ciemnych włosów przesłaniała mu twarz.

– Regulus? – szepnął Harry.

Mężczyzna poderwał się, poruszając się szybko, po czym zamarł, gapiąc się na niego.

– Harry? – szepnął. – Merlinie, jak dziwnie cię widzieć z zewnątrz. Już od roku nie miałem okazji.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ponieważ nie był w stanie. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie był bratem Syriusza, a widok tych znajomych, blackowych rysów twarzy, zaakcentowanych i delikatnie się różniących, bo w końcu nie byli tą samą osobą, a tylko braćmi, odebrał mu dech. Harry patrzył w szare oczy, większe od tych Syriusza, na nos nieco dłuższy od jego i, oczywiście, rysy znacznie młodsze od tych, które Harry kiedykolwiek mógłby świadomie pamiętać. Regulus naprawdę był młodym człowiekiem, w wieku mniej więcej dziewiętnastu, może dwudziestu lat, zupełnie jak to zapowiedziała dyrektorka.

– Strasznie dziwnie jest też mieć z powrotem _ciało_ – skomentował Regulus, klepiąc się dłońmi w lekkich, ulotnych ruchach, jakby wciąż usiłował, bez powodzenia, obudzić się z tego snu na jawie. 

To sprawiło, że Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Widok Regulusa, który zachował wszystkie swoje wspomnienia i którego głos brzmiał inaczej od tego, który Harry słyszał w swojej głowie, wywołał u niego dotychczasowe niezdecydowanie, ale ostatecznie to był człowiek, z którym od ponad roku dzielił umysł, który pocieszał go, widział jego najgorsze wspomnienia, oferował Harry'emu pomoc, ilekroć tylko był w stanie i informował go, kiedy Harry zachowywał się jak idiota. Harry z wahaniem wyciągnął ku niemu ręce.

Regulus zamknął oczy, wypuścił trzymany w płucach oddech, który miał w sobie więcej niż tylko trochę ulgi, po czym złapał Harry'ego w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie w mocnym objęciu. Harry spiął się przez chwilę z zaskoczenia. Potem jednak uznał, że walić to, Regulus potrzebował tego przytulenia nawet, jeśli Harry czuł się z tego powodu nieprzyjemnie, i zmusił się do odprężenia.

– Tak strasznie się cieszę, że wreszcie mogę cię spotkać – szepnął Regulus, kiedy wreszcie puścił Harry'ego i usiadł z powrotem, żeby porządnie mu się przyjrzeć. Pokręcił głową i przeczesał Harry'emu włosy, odsuwając mu grzywkę na bok i odsłaniając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – Widzę, że potrzebujesz znacznie więcej snu niż mi się wydawało.

Harry nie był przygotowany na wysłuchiwanie głupiego kazania o ciemnych kręgach pod jego oczami i tym podobnych, ale na szczęście uprzejme odkaszlnięcie przypomniało mu, że w pokoju znajdował się jeszcze ktoś, kto słyszał głos Regulusa zaledwie parę razy, kiedy był mentalnie połączony z Harrym. Przyciągnął Dracona do przodu.

– Regulusie, pozwól, że przedstawię ci Draco Malfoya, twojego... no, kuzyna któregoś stopnia. – Nie znał drzewa genealogicznego Blacków na tyle dobrze, żeby określić w jaki sposób Regulus jest właściwie spokrewniony z Draconem.

Regulus uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę do Dracona, który w bardzo wyraźny sposób starał się przestrzegać wszystkich zasad kurtuazji czystokrwistych i uścisnął ją sztywno. Harry nie sądził, żeby Draco faktycznie był _przygotowany_ na spotkanie kuzyna, który spędził większość swojego życia jako drewniany pies, w dodatku raczej nie istniał rytuał, który by się do tego w jakiś sposób odnosił, ale Draco zrobił co mógł, używając powitania, którym zwracano się do tych, którzy wracali z wygnania.

– Witaj, kuzynie – powiedział. – Długo wędrowałeś w przestrzeniach między gwiazdami, cieszymy się jednak, że znalazłeś się znowu w gwieździstych przestrzeniach razem z nami.

Regulus wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Nie musisz być taki formalny, kuzynie. Ja tam czuję się, jakbym i ciebie znał. – Potarmosił Draconowi włosy, przez co ten zamrugał i podniósł rękę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego włosy wciąż są na miejscu. – Bardzo pomogłeś Harry'emu, co czyni cię przyjacielem w moich oczach. Co jest o wiele _lepsze_ od bycia moim kuzynem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, jacy są niektórzy z moich krewnych – dodał ponuro. Harry wiedział, że myśli o Bellatrix.

Wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu – Harry dopiero teraz zorientował się, że strzępy ubrań, które miał na sobie, musiały być kiedyś szatami śmierciożercy – po czym odwrócił się w kierunku McGonagall i pokłonił przed nią.

– Pani dyrektor – powiedział cicho. – Nigdy nie będę w stanie w pełni wyrazić mojej wdzięczności za to, co pani dla mnie zrobiła. Proszę dać mi znać, jeśli będę w stanie pani w _czymkolwiek_ pomóc. Już i tak jestem zdeterminowany, żeby pomóc pani w odnowieniu honoru Hogwartu. Mam kilka własnych, formalnych obowiązków, poza ochroną Harry'ego...

– Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. _Przecież wie, że nie potrzebuję kolejnego opiekuna. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, że wie. W dodatku jest przecież tylko o kilka lat ode mnie starszy, więc jest za młody na bycie opiekunem. Chyba._

Regulus zignorował go radośnie.

– Ale w moim interesie leży, żeby nowa reputacja Dumbledore'a nie zaszkodziła niepotrzebnie Hogwartowi. Spędziłem tu najszczęśliwsze lata mojego życia. – Skrzywił się i potarł lewe przedramię. Harry zauważył, że pod poszarpanym rękawem Regulusa jest w stanie zauważyć koniuszek jego Mrocznego Znaku. – Nie mam w tej chwili większego, politycznego wpływu, ale mam dostęp do fortuny Blacków i ich posiadłości. Proszę uznać je za swoje i rozporządzać nimi jak pani uzna za stosowne.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, na jej twarzy pojawił się lekko oszołomiony wyraz. Harry odczekał chwilę, żeby upewnić się, że nic nie powie, po czym pochylił się do przodu. Słowa o posiadłościach Blacków przypomniały mu o czymś.

– Regulusie – powiedział i poczuł lekką radość, kiedy inna twarz obróciła się w jego kierunku, zamiast słyszeć odpowiedź głosu we własnej głowie. Podejrzewał, że przyzwyczajenie się do tego zajmie mu chwilę. – Teraz, kiedy już masz swoje ciało z powrotem, powinieneś w miarę możliwości wznieść osłony wokół Dracznego Dworu. Nie wiem, czy cię posłuchają, ale wiem, że Narcyza znalazła tam Bellatrix, a jeśli ta uzna, że może tam sobie zaglądać kiedy tylko jej się spodoba...

Regulus zamknął oczy. Harry poczuł, jak mija go lekka fala mocy, która chwilę potem _wróciła_ , zupełnie jakby członkowie rodziny Blacków mieli swoją własną, prywatną sieć. Regulus otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się.

– Znacznie łatwiej to się robi mając ciało – przyznał cicho. – I daje znacznie więcej satysfakcji. Ale tak, tym razem mnie posłuchały, Harry. W tej chwili jedynymi osobami, które mogą minąć osłony do wszystkich domów, jesteś ty, ja i Narcyza.

Harry kiwnął głową, uradowany, że Regulus ufał teraz Narcyzie na tyle, żeby udzielić jej swobodnego dostępu do posiadłości Blacków; był taki czas, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, kiedy by tego nie zrobił.

– Powinienem wysłać sowy do moich sojuszników – mruknął, kiedy jego umysł przeskoczył do kolejnej różnicy, jaką ta sytuacja może sprawić w ich planach dotyczących ataku Voldemorta podczas równonocy. – Będą chcieli się z tobą spotkać, no i oczywiście, teraz jak już jesteś z powrotem, _wiemy_ , że w razie czego mamy do dyspozycji dogodne kryjówki, do których możemy uciec. – Zamilkł i zerknął na Regulusa. – O ile ufasz im na tyle, żeby ich wpuścić do swoich domów. Podejrzewam, że to może być kolejny dobry powód, żebyś się z nimi spotkał.

– Od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie wszystkim ufam – powiedział szybko Regulus. – Ale wydaje mi się, że spotkanie to dobry pomysł, Harry. Niektórzy z nich mogą zyskać w moich oczach przy osobistym poznaniu. Merlin jeden wie, że z przyjemnością znowu zamienię słowo z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą. – Jego szare oczy błysnęły. – No i Severusem, oczywiście.

Harry zamrugał, po czym zorientował się, że Regulus mówi o Snape'ie.

– Byliście śmierciożercami w tym samym czasie – powiedział. _Przynajmniej tyle będzie ich łączyło._

Regulus rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie.

– O niczym więcej ci nie powiedział?

 _A o czym tu jeszcze można mówić?_ Skoro Snape do tej pory o tym nie wspomniał, to pewnie nie była to historia, o którą Harry miał prawo pytać. Powiedział więc zamiast tego krótkie:

– Nie.

– W takim razie pozwolę mu opowiedzieć ci o tym jak będzie gotów – powiedział Regulus. – Powinienem jednak porozmawiać z nim o opiece nad tobą, Harry. Nie spróbuję go zmusić do oddania opieki nad tobą. Za dobrze sobie radzi z chronieniem ciebie. Ponieważ jednak ma prawa do ciebie, to będę musiał go poprosić o zgodę, zanim zrobię z ciebie dziedzica Blacków...

– _Chwila_ moment. – Harry podniósł swoją rękę i kikut. Wzrok Regulusa wystrzelił do kikuta, a jego usta zacisnęły się mocno. Harry szybko opuścił lewą rękę. _Jeśli Regulus okaże się być równie nadopiekuńczy co Snape, to chyba zacznę wrzeszczeć._ – Kto powiedział cokolwiek o robieniu ze mnie dziedzica Blacków?

– Ja – powiedział Regulus. – Zupełnie dobrze przypominam sobie, że dopiero co o tym wspomniałem.

Draco zarechotał. Harry obrócił się, żeby zerknąć na niego gniewnie. Draco po prostu wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

– Wiesz, chyba go polubię, Harry – powiedział. – No i masz rozwiązanie swoich problemów z pieniędzmi, jak i zdobędziesz w ten sposób nowe miejsce, w którym będziesz mógł bezpiecznie przebywać podczas wakacji.

Harry potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się właściwie do wszystkich w tym pomieszczeniu, włącznie z McGonagall, jeśli i ona uważała to wariactwo za dobry pomysł.

– Regulusie, nie możesz ze mnie zrobić swojego dziedzica.

– No nie, _jeszcze_ nie – przyznał Regulus, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu, a na jego twarzy wreszcie pojawiła się odrobina powątpiewania. – Powiedziałem ci przecież, najpierw Snape będzie musiał się na to zgodzić, a potem będę musiał jeszcze przekonać ministerstwo, że jednak żyję i jestem tym, za kogo się podaję... chociaż to nie powinno być takie trudne, skoro wszystkie posiadłości Blacków na mnie reagują... a potem będę musiał podpisać tonę papierów; w dodatku będziemy musieli coś poradzić na to śpiewające stworzenie z Grimmauld Place, żebyś mógł odwiedzać to miejsce bez obaw, no i...

– Ja chciałem... przecież masz krewnych, którzy mogą to wszystko po tobie odziedziczyć – powiedział Harry. – Co z Narcyzą? Co z Draco?

– Ja zostanę dziedzicem Malfoyów, Harry – powiedział Draco, który brzmiał, jakby ta cała sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła. – To naprawdę mi wystarczy. I tak nigdy nie spodziewałem się odziedziczyć posiadłości i pieniędzy Blacków, nawet kiedy wszystkim wydawało się, że kuzyn Regulus nie żyje, bo kuzyn Syriusz wciąż żył. – Słowa "kuzyn Regulus" wypowiedział z sadystyczną radością.

– Jestem pewien, że Narcyza się zgodzi – powiedział Regulus, machając lekceważąco ręką, jakby naprawdę nie uważał tego za problem. – No i kogo obchodzi, co o tym wszystkim myśli Bellatrix. Odłożę trochę pieniędzy dla Andromedy i jej córki, rzecz jasna, ale jak znam Andromedę, to one i tak nie chciałyby mieszkać w Grimmauld Place, czy w dowolnym innym domu. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Więc wszystko załatwione.

– Słuchaj – powiedział Harry, zwalczając w sobie chęć do wrzasku. Przebywanie w pobliżu ludzi, którym sprawiało przyjemność dawanie mu prezentów, pozostających kompletnie poza ograniczeniami tańca sojuszu i innych rytuałów, _nie znajdowało się_ w jego definicji przyjemnego spędzania czasu. – Co, jeśli będziesz chciał się ożenić i mieć własne dzieci, albo zaadoptujesz magicznego dziedzica? Wciąż jesteś młody, Regulusie. Nic cię nie powstrzymuje. 

– Nie, ale w tej chwili nikt nie przychodzi mi do głowy – powiedział Regulus. – Przestań z tym tak walczyć, Harry. Podjąłem tę decyzję podczas tych długich dni, kiedy musiałem się z powrotem zaznajomić z moim zakonserwowanym ciałem i nie miałem nic innego do roboty poza myśleniem. Najlepiej sobie radzisz, kiedy jesteś za coś odpowiedzialny i wiesz, że nie możesz tego komuś przekazać, no i potrzebujesz domu i konta w banku, które będziesz mógł nazwać własnymi. – Uśmiechnął się nagle krzywo, a Harry zadrżał, widząc w jaki sposób ten uśmiech wygląda na jego twarzy. – Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę chciał odziedziczyć cokolwiek po swoich rodzicach, nawet jeśli cokolwiek by ci pozostawili.

Harry machnął ręką, starając się pokazać Regulusowi, że to, co chce powiedzieć, jest zbyt ogromne, żeby mógł wyrazić swoje uczucia słowami.

– To po prostu za dużo. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś chciał zostawić mi kilka artefaktów, Regulusie, czy... – _Nie, nawet Draczny Dwór to byłoby za dużo._ – Czy coś – dokończył beznadziejnie. – Ale nie wszystko.

– I to twoje jedyne zastrzeżenie? – Regulus brzmiał na zainteresowanego, ale nieszczególnie zaniepokojonego, co tylko ponownie zirytowało Harry'ego.

– To nie wystarczy?

– Nie, w sumie nie – powiedział Regulus. – Wciąż mogę sporządzić testament uwzględniając kogokolwiek tylko będzie mi się podobało. Ludzie tak robią, wiesz, nawet jeśli jedno z ich dzieci nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z rodzinną spuścizną. Jeśli zginę na wojnie i wszystko przejdzie na ciebie, to będziesz mógł sobie z tym zrobić co tylko ci się spodoba, Harry. Nigdy nie spętałbym cię obietnicami, że masz zarządzać posiadłościami w jakiś szczególny sposób, czy w ogóle je zatrzymał, jeśli to naprawdę będzie ci aż tak bardzo przeszkadzać. Chcę jednak mieć odpowiedzialnego dziedzica, kogoś, komu mogę ufać i szanować, a ty jesteś kimś właśnie takim. – Regulus wyszczerzył się do niego. – Zapewniam cię, to zobowiązanie nie jest aż tak ciężkie, jak ci się wydaje.

Harry po prostu zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową, niepewny, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, żeby odmówić przyjęcia tych wszystkich posiadłości i pieniędzy, a jednocześnie czując przerażającą pokusę, żeby się temu tak po prostu poddać. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał się więcej martwić o kupno przyborów szkolnych, czy składników do wywaru tojadowego.

Dlaczego właściwie tak się przed tym opierał?

 _Może to nieracjonalne, ale sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo,_ , pomyślał, po czym otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Regulusa.

– Idę wysłać sowy do moich sojuszników – powiedział. – Nie jestem pewien, jak długo zajmie im zebranie się tutaj. – Zawahał się, po czym obejrzał na McGonagall, która najwyraźniej doszła już do siebie po wycieńczeniu magicznym i teraz po prostu obserwowała ich z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – No i, oczywiście, potrzebuję zgody pani dyrektor na wpuszczenie ich na teren szkoły – wymamrotał.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, Harry – powiedziała. – Właściwie uważam, że też powinnam pojawić się na tym spotkaniu, choćby po to, żeby reprezentować Hogwart.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym znowu spojrzał na Regulusa.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś z nami – powiedział, odnosząc wrażenie, że powinien to podkreślić. – Ale byłbym równie szczęśliwy, gdybyś zachował pieniądze i domy.

– Lubię się dzielić – powiedział Regulus.

Harry spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją, po raz kolejny słysząc jak Draco chichocze za jego plecami. _Tylko tego mi było trzeba. Kolejny, cholerny opiekun. W dodatku ten zna mnie jeszcze lepiej niż Snape. Świetnie._

* * *

Harry siedział wyprostowany niczym struna obok biurka McGonagall, świadom tego, że pewnie wygląda jakby miał zaraz stamtąd odlecieć, ale mimo to niezdolny do odprężenia się. Większość jego sojuszników odpowiedziała z nieoczekiwaną prędkością i choć była dopiero sobota, zaledwie dwa dni po tym, jak się z nimi skontaktował, już czekał na nich w gabinecie dyrektorki.

Regulus spędził poprzedni dzień na wędrowaniu po szkole, rozmowach ze Snape'em o Merlin jeden wie czym i aportowaniu się między różnymi domami, żeby upewnić się, że ich osłony wciąż trzymają się mocno. Najwyraźniej zdążył też udać się do ministerstwa. Harry żałował, że się z nim tam nie zabrał, bo naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć miny kanclerzy w momencie, kiedy do nich dotarło, kto przed nimi stoi.

Harry spędził poprzedni dzień w stresie. Artykuł na pierwszej stronie Proroka okazał się być w piątek wyjątkowo zajadły, pod nagłówkiem autora, którego Harry nie rozpoznał, sugerującego mocno, że Dumbledore mógł mieć rację, podejrzewając, że Harry może powoli stawać się Mrocznym Panem. Harry przez cały ranek i popołudnie widział, jak wszyscy wokół niego zerkają na niego gniewnie, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie. To wystarczyło, żeby kompletnie stracił apetyt i zdecydował schować w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu wczesnym wieczorem.

Wtedy zorientował się, że jedna ze Ślizgonek z siódmego roku zniknęła, a kiedy o nią zapytał, wszyscy zaczęli odwracać od niego wzrok.

_Poszła przyłączyć się do Voldemorta. No jasne, pewnie chce mieć przy sobie tak wielu ludzi jak to tylko możliwe przed swoim atakiem w równonoc._

Harry prawie nie spał tej nocy i to nie przez wizje. Opadł na niego przytłaczający ciężar i spędził nocne godziny, unosząc się między kolejnymi drzemkami. W okresach przytomności musiał walczyć z pragnieniem zakradnięcia się do sąsiedniego łóżka i obudzenia Dracona, albo wyjścia w ogóle z sypialni, żeby znaleźć Snape'a czy Regulusa. Chciał z kimś porozmawiać.

_Ale o czym? Przecież i tak już o wszystkim wiedzą._

Ta myśl utrzymywała go na miejscu, a teraz... teraz jego sojusznicy się zjeżdżali, a on był napięty jak struna.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedy dłoń Dracona opadła mu na ramię, Harry po raz kolejny wzdrygnął się koszmarnie, , ale nie wyskoczył z krzesła. Zmusił się do odprężenia, kiedy Draco pochylił się do niego ze swojego, stojącego obok krzesła i mocno pomasował go po plecach.

– Załatwisz ich wszystkich, Harry – szepnął Draco. – Wiem, że tak. Radziłeś sobie już z gorszymi sytuacjami i wychodziłeś z nich cało.

Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie oprzeć się o ten pocieszający dotyk i słowa, choćby tylko przez moment. Potem jednak drzwi do gabinetu dyrektorki otworzyły się, więc musiał wstać z gracją z krzesła. Nie mógł siedzieć, kiedy jego sojusznicy będą wchodzić do pomieszczenia. To byłby znak wielkiego braku szacunku.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Henrietta Bulstrode weszła jako pierwsza. Miała na twarzy lekki uśmieszek, który pogłębił się, kiedy zauważyła, że Draco niezgrabnie usiłuje powtórzyć ruch Harry'ego.

– Potter – powiedziała. – Rozumiem, że wreszcie mamy zamiar omówić nasz pierwszy atak w tej wojnie, zamiast tylko rozmawiać ogólnikowo o posiadłościach Blacków i broniach, które mogą, ale nie muszą się w nich znajdować?

– Mam zamiar odpowiedzieć na atak naszego wroga, który nastąpi w czasie równonocy, tak – powiedział Harry, kiwając szybko głową ludziom, którzy weszli po Henrietcie – Ignifer, Honorii i Mortimerowi Belville. – Wierzę, że czas najwyższy, żebyśmy nadali solidny kształt naszej strategii.

– Jakie mocne słowa – powiedziała miękko Henrietta, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw Harry'ego. Krzesła zostały ustawione w półkolu przed nim, ale Harry zorientował się, że, czy mu się to podoba czy nie, wszystko było poustawiane tak, że był lekko oddalony od reszty swoich sojuszników, razem z Draconem, McGonagall, Snape'em i Regulusem. Henrietta zdawała się zauważyć to samo w tym samym momencie, a jej twarz pojaśniała z rozbawienia. – Naprawdę powinieneś mieć pozłacany tron – poinformowała go swobodnym tonem – żeby nadać atmosferze odpowiedni ton.

– Jaki _świetny_ pomysł – powiedziała Honoria i machnęła ręką. Iluzje owinęły się wokół krzesła Harry'ego, zmieniając drewno w pozorne złoto. Honoria na ten widok zmarszczyła brwi, a złoto pojaśniało do diamentu. Kiwnęła głową, zadowolona z siebie, a na oparciu krzesła pojawiły się chorągwie – na każdej widniał herb rodzin, które były z nim w sojuszu, co Harry zauważył z rosnącym przerażeniem. Honoria odwróciła się, rzucając mu wesoły, pełen oczekiwania uśmiech i czekając na pochwałę.

Harry zorientował się, że ma w tym momencie kilka wyjść. Mógłby opuścić głowę i zarumienić się z upokorzenia, albo mógłby podjąć decyzję, która pozwoli jego sojusznikom go szanować. Musiał się martwić o zaimponowanie im wszystkim, nie tylko Henrietcie. Wzrok Mortimera, jak i ten Charlesa, który właśnie wszedł i był w drodze na drugi koniec rzędu krzeseł, były zbyt ostre, zbyt kalkulujące.

– Brakuje mi jeszcze poduszki – powiedział Honorii. – Czy możesz zrobić taką, która będzie miała na sobie twarz Voldemorta? – Wszyscy w pokoju wzdrygnęli się, a Harry podniósł podbródek, uśmiechając się lekko i czując, jak wraca mu pewność siebie. – Naprawdę podoba mi się idea siedzenia na nim.

Honoria roześmiała się wesoło i machnęła ręką. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył poduszkę z karykaturą twarzy, bardziej przypominającą węża niż człowieka. Voldemort tak nie wyglądał, ale z drugiej strony, skąd niby Honoria miałaby o tym wiedzieć? To było wystarczająco bliskie oryginału.

– Dziękuję – zwrócił się do niej szczerze, po czym wykonał gest w kierunku Edwarda Burke'a i Thomasa Rhangnary, którzy niepewni stali w drzwiach, zachęcając ich do wejścia do środka. Malfoyowie weszli za nimi, a potem Hawthorn i Adalrico. Adalrico pochylił głowę gdy tylko zobaczył Harry'ego.

– Wyrazy ubolewania od mojej żony – powiedział. – Marian jest chora, więc musiała zostać z nią w domu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego?

– Nie, dzięki Merlinowi – powiedział Adalrico, a Harry zorientował się, że ten starał się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko. – Po prostu odrobina przypadkowej magii ją wyczerpała, przez co zrobiła się bardziej podatna na przeziębienia. – Rozejrzał się po pokoju, żeby, jak Harry podejrzewał, zobaczyć kto zwróci uwagę na to, że jego córka była w stanie dokonywać aktów przypadkowej magii w tak młodym wieku. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, po czym przyjrzał się drzwiom, świadom, że napływ ludzi jeszcze nie ustał.

Z cichą satysfakcją zobaczył, że Arabella Zabini dygnęła głęboko zaraz po minięciu progu. Kiedy się znowu wyprostowała, dzwoneczki w jej włosach odezwały się cicho. Thomas zagapił się na nią z nagłą fascynacją i odezwał się, zanim jeszcze Arabella zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Pani jest pieśniarką, prawda? – zapytał. – Jak długo pani trenowała?

Arabella rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie, widocznie rozdarta między przyjemnością, że ktoś ją rozpoznał, jak i konsternacją, że podniósł ten temat.

– W sumie szesnaście lat – powiedziała. – Ale uważam, że mój trening wciąż trwa. Codziennie uczę się czegoś nowego.

Thomas klasnął dłońmi.

– Co za wspaniała filozofia! Ja też o sobie myślę w ten sposób. Moja decyzja, żeby zadeklarować się Mrokowi, była rezultatem długich lat ostrożnych badań. Kiedy...

Harry wszedł Thomasowi w słowo, żałując, że nie ma tu jego żony, która mogłaby krótko go trzymać.

– Jestem bardzo rad, że tu panią widzę, pani Zabini – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że jest pani gotowa pomóc nam w naszych próbach przeciwstawienia się atakowi Voldemorta.

– Z całą pewnością spróbuję – powiedziała Arabella, po czym zajęła krzesło przy końcu rzędu, obok Charlesa. Ten teraz też się jej przyglądał. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie spróbuje na niej legilimencji. Nie miał ochoty na rozwiązywanie tego rodzaju nieporozumień między swoimi sojusznikami.

Snape, Regulus i McGonagall pojawili się chwilę później. Harry z rozbawieniem zobaczył, jak Edward Burke pochyla się do przodu w chwili, w której Regulus zajął swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, i przygląda mu się z rosnącym szokiem w oczach. Szok zmienił się w zrozumienie, kiedy Harry położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mojego najnowszego sojusznika, Regulusa Blacka.

Na otaczających go twarzach pojawiło się zaskoczenie, szok i rozbawienie o różnych stopniach nasilenia. Burke był jedynym, który ośmielił się zażądać – czy też może jako jedyny był na tyle wstrząśnięty, żeby zażądać odpowiedzi na pytanie:

– Jak to _możliwe?_

– Mroczny Pan transmutował mnie w drewnianego psa – powiedział Regulus, brzmiąc na znacznie bardziej zadowolonego z siebie, niż Harry uważał za stosowne w tej sytuacji. – Przez długi czas byłem przywiązany do umysłu mojego brata, ale kiedy Mroczny Pan go opętał, wyrzucił mnie stamtąd , przez co uczepiłem się Harry'ego, który był jedynym człowiekiem w najbliższej okolicy tak mocno związanym z magią... Voldemorta. – Musiał nabrać głęboko tchu, zanim wypowiedział to imię, ale udało mu się. – Przez ostatni rok byłem głosem w jego głowie. Na szczęście wreszcie udało mu się zlokalizować moje ciało, ale i tak udało mi się wrócić wyłącznie dzięki nadzwyczajnym zdolnościom pani dyrektor McGonagall. – Pokłonił się w kierunku McGonagall. – Jestem teraz dziedzicem rodu Blacków.

– Nie wierzę w to. – Głos Burke'a był szybki i cięty. – Udowodnij.

Regulus wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Wczoraj wypełniłem wszystkie dokumenty w ministerstwie. Jestem pewien, że wzmianka o tym pojawi się w gazetach dzisiaj wieczorem, czy jutro rano. Tam sobie możesz o wszystkim przeczytać.

– To niczego nie dowodzi. – Burke rozejrzał się po pozostałych, jakby szukając u nich poparcia. – Jak wam się wydaje, po co Potter wyciągnął tę podróbkę? – zażądał. – Żeby udowodnić, że ma jakieś prawa do posiadłości Blacków, kiedy wszyscy _wiedzą_ , że powinny one zostać przekazane mnie.

– Nie stanie się tak póki żyję, Burke – powiedziała Narcyza beznamiętnym, spokojnym głosem. – A po mnie jest jeszcze mój syn.

– Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby ministerstwo posłuchało głosu rozsądku pół wieku temu... – zaczął Burke.

– Bez względu na wszystko – przerwał mu Regulus – jestem teraz najstarszym, żyjącym synem obecnej, głównej gałęzi rodziny. W dodatku uczyniłem Harry'ego moim dziedzicem.

Henrietta przymrużyła oczy i obrzuciła Harry'ego bardziej uważnym spojrzeniem. Honoria zachichotała i klasnęła radośnie w dłonie. Większość pozostałych miała miny wyrażające w większym czy mniejszym stopniu zaskoczenie.

Burke'a szlag trafił.

Poderwał się na nogi i wskazał na Harry'ego dygoczącym palcem.

– To musi być kłamstwo – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Posiadłości Blacków powinny należeć do mnie. Wie o tym każdy, kto ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie będę tolerował czegoś takiego...

– Zamknij się, Burke – powiedział Harry. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak surowo będzie brzmiał jego głos, póki tego nie powiedział. Burke zagapił się na niego w szoku, a Harry ciągnął dalej, nie śmiejąc wycofać się teraz, kiedy już zaczął, utrzymując swój głos niskim i wyważonym. – Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zaakceptować tego, że Regulus Black jest tym, za kogo się podaje, przez co też dziedzicem posiadłości Blacków, to możesz stąd wyjść, a nasz sojusz uznać za oficjalnie zerwany. Na nic mi się nie przyda sojusznik, który tuż przed walką postanawia wykłócać się o jakieś przestarzałe prawa, a co dopiero taki, który nie ma zamiaru słuchać głosu rozsądku.

W przeciągu pół minuty przez twarz Burke'a przewinęło się kilka kolorów. Wreszcie ten opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło i zagapił się na podłogę.

– Chcę mieć znaczenie – szepnął. – Chcę być częścią tego sojuszu.

Harry przymrużył na niego oczy.

– W takim razie weź się w garść – syknął, po czym rozejrzał się po pozostałych. – Czy ktoś jeszcze ma z tym jakiś problem?

Nikt nie miał. Na twarzy Henrietty pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek, ale poza tym nikt nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wygłaszać jakiekolwiek sprzeciwy. Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wreszcie zajął swoje miejsce.

– Voldemort zaatakuje mugoli przez ich własny podziemny system tuneli – powiedział, uznając, że równie dobrze może wszystko wyłożyć prosto z mostu na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jeszcze szukał dziury w całym. – Używa do tego drewnianych krążków – krążki te roztrzaskają kamienie w najłatwiejszych do zniszczenia punktach między światem mugoli a naszym, co pozwoli jego śmierciożercom na przejście. Rozmawiałem już z południowymi goblinami, zgodziły się użyć swojej magii do ochrony tuneli. Nie wiem jednak wszystkiego o planie Voldemorta, na przykład czemu atakuje właśnie mugoli, więc wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy mieć się na baczności. – Zawahał się, ale uznał, że powinien podzielić się z nimi również tą informacją. Jej brak może kogoś kosztować życie. – Słyszałem też, choć nie jest to w żaden sposób potwierdzone, że Voldemort atakuje magiczne dzieci, urodzone w mugolskich rodzinach, które są jeszcze zbyt młode na naukę w Hogwarcie. Otrzymał ich imiona od Mulcibera, który w zeszłym roku zinfiltrował szkołę. Osusza je z magii, żeby samemu stać się potężniejszym.

– Nie, nie jest w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego – powiedział Mortimer, pełnym wyższości tonem. – Podczas pierwszej wojny nie było na ten temat żadnych raportów.

– A skąd niby ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – zapytał Charles, głosem niskim i niebezpiecznym. – Przecież nie było cię wtedy w kraju.

Mortimer zalał się rumieńcem, a Harry uznał, że czas znowu zainterweniować.

– Jego zdolność do osuszania innych z magii stała się potężniejsza po jego odrodzeniu – powiedział. – Jak już powiedziałem, nie byłem jeszcze w stanie tego potwierdzić, ale to może oznaczać, że okaże się znacznie potężniejszy niż się tego spodziewamy. Wycofajcie się, jeśli się pojawi. Zostawcie go mnie.

– Potter.

Harry zerknął badawczo na Ignifer, która pochylała się do przodu.

– Czemu jesteś taki pewny siebie, że dasz mu radę? – zażądała. – Jesteśmy twoimi sojusznikami. Pozwól nam pomóc.

Harry westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że i o tym będzie musiał wspomnieć.

– Jestem w stanie zrobić to samo, jeśli trzeba – powiedział. – Już kiedyś połknąłem trochę jego magii i wymieszałem ją z własną.

– W takim razie powinieneś zdobyć więcej mocy w ten sam sposób – powiedział Mortimer. – Po prostu znajdź kilku ochotników. Problem rozwiązany.

Harry zobaczył, jak jego starsi sojusznicy – Malfoyowie, Hawthorn, Adalrico – kręcą ze smutkiem głowami. Harry spróbował trzymać swój temperament na wodzy, odpowiadając. Narcyza powiedziała mu, że Mortimer był dla nich cenny głównie jako ich łącznik z innymi rodzinami, ponieważ był dziedzicem znaczącej, czystokrwistej rodziny, nawet jeśli był nadętym dupkiem. To oznaczało, że Harry musiał go dobrze traktować. Nie musiał mieć najmniejszego szacunku dla jego inteligencji, tylko udawać, że go ma.

– Wolałbym tego nie robić. Żaden czarodziej czy czarownica nie lubi, kiedy osusza się ich z magii. Nie sądzę też, żeby zbyt wielu ludzi chciało zgłosić się na ochotnika.

– Skoro to dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata, to powinni – powiedział Mortimer.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Czyżbyś chciał się zgłosić?

Mortimer wyglądał, jakby był o krok od porzygania się.

– Przecież jestem dziedzicem _czystej krwi_ – wypalił z oburzeniem. – Myślałem raczej o... mugolakach czy takich tam. – Machnął ręką. – Ludziach, którzy i tak nie będą mieli większego udziału w przyszłości naszego świata.

– Dla mnie nie ma większej różnicy między mugolakami i czystokrwistymi – powiedział łagodnie Harry. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że spojrzenia kilku jego sojuszników nabrały ostrości. Będzie musiał częściej to podkreślać. Był przekonany, że już wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. – Odbiorę magię tylko komuś takiemu jak Voldemort, który udowodnił już, że dla niego nie ma ratunku, albo od kogoś, kto zaoferuje mi ją z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Jak do tej pory używałem mojej zdolności tylko do obrony. Tak już pozostanie.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. 

– W takim razie czego od nas oczekujesz, Potter? – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili Ignifer.

Harry odetchnął lekko. _Nikt otwarcie się nie stawia. To jakiś postęp._

– Pracujcie ze mną – powiedział. – Potrzebujemy jakiejś strategii na wypadek, gdyby śmierciożercy jednak przebili się na drugą stronę. Chcę wiedzieć, w czym się specjalizujecie, poza najbardziej oczywistymi zdolnościami, o których wszyscy słyszeli, żebym był w stanie ustawić was na najlepszych pozycjach.

Ignifer, tak jak Harry podejrzewał, zaoferowała się pierwsza.

– Najlepiej radzę sobie z magią ognia – powiedziała cicho. – Jestem w stanie wezwać płomień, który przebije się przez kamień, jeśli będzie trzeba.

– W takim razie chciałbym, żebyś zajęła jedno z wyjść z podziemnego Londynu – powiedział jej Harry. – W najgorszym wypadku możemy potrzebować tam kogoś, kto będzie w stanie zawalić tunel na głowy śmierciożerców. Czy masz jakieś opory przed pracą z goblinami?

Ignifer pokręciła głową. Harry przytaknął.

– W takim razie wyślę sowę do _hanarz_ , żeby cię przydzieliła w najdogodniejszym miejscu.

– Jestem świetna z iluzjami – powiedziała Honoria. – No i potrafię... no, bardzo szybko i niepostrzeżenie przemykać między jednym punktem a drugim, jeśli przyda ci się coś takiego. – Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie i niechętną do wyjawienia, co takiego pozwoliłoby jej na wykonanie takiego manewru.

Harry zerknął na Snape'a, który miał przymrużone oczy. Snape rzucił mu ledwie zauważalne kiwnięcie głową. Wyglądało na to, że użył legilimencji w dostatecznym stopniu, żeby upewnić się, że Honoria nie kłamie i nie wyolbrzymia swoich możliwości.

– Będziesz naszym posłańcem – powiedział jej Harry, a Honoria zapiszczała, jakby naprawdę ją to uradowało. – Druga linia obrony. – Obrócił się w kierunku pozostałych i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

Powoli doszli do porozumienia w sprawie tego, kto gdzie będzie radził sobie najlepiej. Harry uznał, że większość najlepiej sprawdzi się przy chronieniu najbardziej narażonych punktów tuneli. Największym problemem był fakt, że nie wiedzieli, w jak wiele punktów uderzy Voldemort, a nie mieli wątpliwości, że będzie miał na usługach więcej śmierciożerców, niż Harry może mieć obrońców. Dlatego musieli utrzymywać elastyczną strategię, a sami pozostać w ruchu, stale gotowi do udania się do goblinów po pomoc, jeśli zbyt wielu śmierciożerców przebije się przez jakiś konkretny punkt. Będą w stałym kontakcie dzięki Honorii i zaklęciu szybkich wiadomości, którego Lucjusz zaoferował się nauczyć pozostałych. Regulus i Snape będą ochroniarzami Harry'ego. Harry nie był szczególnie zadowolony z tej części planu, ale nie zgłosił żadnych sprzeciwów, bo wiedział, że Regulus i Snape pozostaną niewzruszeni.

Kiedy skończyli, Regulus uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego szare oczy lśniły z rozbawieniem, które boleśnie przypominało Harry'emu o Syriuszu.

– Mam w domu kilka zabawek, które mogą się nam przydać – powiedział z namysłem.

Harry poczuł, że się odpręża, nawet jeśli tylko trochę, kiedy wreszcie świadomość, że mieli jakiś plan działania, osiadła w jego umyśle. Nie był _idealny_. Wciąż będzie im bardzo ciężko pokonać Voldemorta. Ale Harry myślał teraz, z lekką dozą nadziei, że może jednak wszyscy przeżyją tę równonoc i żaden mugol nie ucierpi.

_O ile wszyscy poradzą sobie tak, jak mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzą. O ile będziemy trzymać się razem._

– Och, przy okazji, Harry – zagaił do niego Regulus swobodnym tonem, kiedy reszta jego sojuszników powoli wylewała się przez drzwi. – Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć. Severus zgodził się na to, żebyś został moim dziedzicem.

Harry rzucił Snape'owi rozczarowane spojrzenie i otrzymał w zamian beznamiętne, które obiecywało mu szlaban, jeśli tylko się teraz odezwie. Harry prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób przekonać Regulusa do rezygnacji z tego pomysłu.

_Już mniejsza o to, że chcą mnie chronić w czasie walki. W tej chwili jestem już pewnie głównym celem Voldemorta. Ale na litość Merlina, Regulus naprawdę musi zrezygnować z tego durnego pomysłu. Przecież wciąż może poznać kogoś, z kim będzie się chciał ożenić, albo adoptować._

_Miałem rację. To_ zupełnie _jakbym miał dwóch opiekunów i żaden z nich mnie nie słucha._


	29. Z głębin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER na końcu tego rozdziału. Zostanie rozwiązany już jutro, ale mimo wszystko ostrzegam. Nie czytajcie tego rozdziału do końca, jeśli nie lubicie cliffhangerów.

Pierwszym, na co Harry zwrócił uwagę po obudzeniu się rankiem równonocy jesiennej, było to, że Argutus był niebieski.

Zamrugał i sięgnął po swoje okulary, nakładając je na nos, zanim spojrzał na niego ponownie. Ale nie, oczy go nie zwodziły. Mały wąż omenu mienił się błękitem, kolorem, który zaginał się i przetaczał po jego łuskach z każdym jego ruchem, jakby był lustrem, które ktoś ustawił naprzeciw oceanu.

– Czemu tak wyglądasz? – wymamrotał Harry.

Argutus obudził się i obrócił łepek, żeby przyjrzeć się własnemu ciału.

– _Wygląda na to, że przepowiadam jakąś wizję przyszłości_ – powiedział, brzmiąc na zadowolonego z siebie. – _Nie wiem jeszcze co to znaczy. Chyba nauczę się tego za kilka miesięcy. Czy ty wiesz, co to może znaczyć?_ – Potarł dłoń Harry'ego, szturchając ją przyjaźnie karkiem.

Harry spróbował go podnieść, ale Argutus łatwo mu się wymknął i zaczekał, póki Harry nie podsunął mu swojej lewej ręki, żeby mógł się na nią wspiąć.

– Nie – powiedział. – Chodzi ci o to, że za kilka miesięcy będziesz już wiedział, co oznacza taki przebłysk przyszłości, czy nauczysz się, jak wyczuwać co on może oznaczać?

– _Co może oznaczać._ – Argutus wspiął się po jego ramieniu i owinął wygodnie wokół barku, kiedy Harry ruszył do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Lubił, kiedy ciepła woda uderzała o jego łuski i nie słuchał, kiedy Harry mu mówił, że jest małym, dekadenckim wężem. – _Nawet teraz czuję, że znaczenie jest niemal w moim zasięgu, ale ciągle mi się wymyka. Jestem tylko młodym wężem omenu. Daj mi trochę czasu._

 _Młodym, ale ciekawskim i strasznie aroganckim_ , pomyślał Harry, kręcąc głową. Argutus regularnie opuszczał jego lewe ramię, żeby pełzać po szkole i "badał" co robią inni ludzie. Ponieważ nie rozumiał angielskiego, wracał z niesłychanie zwariowanymi i wyolbrzymionymi historiami. Gdyby wierzyć mu na słowo, połowa szkoły knuła coś przeciw Harry'emu, a każde trenowane zaklęcie miało albo wywrzeć jakiś efekt na Harrym, albo na niewinnym wężu omenu, który tylko rozglądał się za czymś ciekawym do zobaczenia.

Harry dumał nad tym wszystkim tak długo jak tylko mógł. Te myśli były zabawne i pomagały mu nie zadręczać się świadomością nadchodzącej bitwy.

* * *

W każdej chwili spodziewał się otrzymać list od Madam Marchbanks albo _hanarz_ , ostrzegający go o rozpoczęciu ataku, ale śniadanie minęło – wraz z kolejnym podjudzającym ludzi artykułem, napisanym przez kogoś, kogo Harry nie rozpoznawał, sugerującym tym razem, że Harry użył mrocznej magii na swoich rodzicach – a on nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Teraz siedzieli na obronie przed mroczną magią, a Acies kazała im spisać wszystkie definicje Mroku, jakie znali. Nie podała im powodu.

 _No, jestem w stanie się domyślić powodu_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy skończył swoją listę i przeczesywał umysł w poszukiwaniu innych możliwości. _Pewnie zaraz powie nam jak strasznie są nieadekwatne._

Dzikość, izolująca magia, przymuszenie, zwodzenie... to były cztery, znane mu definicje mrocznej magii, a wszystko inne, co próbował potem wymyślić, okazywało się jakąś ich wariacją. Harry zmarszczył brwi patrząc na pergamin, mając nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że jego mózg stworzy coś więcej, jeśli się po prostu skoncentruje.

W połowie tej czynności zorientował się, że znowu zaczyna rozmyślać nad planami bitwy, więc poddał się z lekkim westchnieniem. Pansy zerknęła na niego, po czym szybko odwróciła wzrok, jakby usiłując udawać, że on sam wcale jej nie interesuje. Harry odchylił się na krześle, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny nad ich planami.

Snape i Regulus, który miał się pojawić w szkole za godzinę, pozostaną z nim tutaj, póki nie będzie już żadnych wątpliwości, że atak rozpoczął się w pełni, po czym wyruszą z nim na pole bitwy – chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że "tunel bitwy" pewnie byłby w tym momencie bardziej adekwatnym określeniem. Honoria będzie ich posłańcem. Większość jego sojuszników, tych bez mrocznych znaków na ramionach, zajmowało już pozycje w miejscach, w których mugolskie tunele zbiegały się z magicznymi. Lucjusz, Hawthorn i Adalrico wybrali te tunele, które będą najbardziej narażone na atak, ale trzymali się z dala od łańcuchów _hanarz_ , żeby te ich przypadkiem nie pochwyciły.

O niczym nie zapomniał. Dokładnie tak to sobie zaplanowali. Nikt nie przysłał mu listu, informując, że nie będzie w stanie wykonać swojej roli. Harry po cichu ostrzegł ministerstwo, poprzez swój kontakt z Madam Marchbanks, że dzisiaj nastąpi atak. Nie śmiał wyjawić szczegółów swoim świetlistym sojusznikom. Równowaga między nimi, a jego mrocznymi sojusznikami była chwiejna, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy świetliste, czystokrwiste rodziny zaczynały spiskować przeciw Harry'emu. Ponadto wielu ludzi w ministerstwie dostałoby szału, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że południowe gobliny były wolne i zdolne do podejmowania własnych decyzji w sprawie ochrony mugolskiego podziemia.

– Proszę odczytać swoją listę, panno Bulstrode.

Harry wyprostował się, mrugając i rumieniąc się, kiedy niebezpieczny wzrok Acies minął przelotnie jego twarz. Wiedział, że na pewno zauważyła jego rozkojarzenie. _To cały problem, jak się ma profesorkę, której umysł jest w połowie smoczy. Nie oszukasz jej._

Milicenta odchrząknęła i zaczęła czytać. Jeśli nagłe wezwanie do odpowiedzi w jakikolwiek sposób ją zaskoczyło, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Mrok jest zwykle dziki – powiedziała. – Przykładami tego może być magia, która pojawia się w czasie nocy Walpurgii, magia rytuałów narodzin, czy magiczne stworzenia, takie jak smoki. Jednocześnie jednak mroczne sztuki często polegają na przymuszeniu. Tu przykładami mogą być sieci. – Prawdopodobnie nie istniała żadna siła na tym świecie, zdolna do powstrzymania jej przed mrugnięciem w tym momencie do Harry'ego, więc Harry nie próbował nawet ją do tego zniechęcić. – Te moce zwykle biorą swoją potęgę z dzikości tego, kto rzuca zaklęcie. Ograniczają innych, żeby same mogły być wolne i nieograniczone niczym.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Bulstrode – powiedziała cicho Acies. – Trzy punkty dla Slytherinu. Czy ktoś z was wie, w jaki sposób zaklęcia, które są powszechnie uważane za mroczne sztuki – klątwy niewybaczalne, na przykład – pasują do tego opisu?

Kilka osób wzruszyło ramionami, inni zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Harry przechylił głowę z zainteresowaniem. Remus był pierwszym profesorem, który nauczył ich odrobiny teorii w temacie mrocznych sztuk, no i oczywiście przebrany Mulciber pokazał im klątwy niewybaczalne, ale Harry nie spodziewał się, że tę teorię można tak po prostu dopasować do konkretnych zaklęć. Przyzwyczaił się do dzierżenia magii, którą należało dzierżyć, a z moralnymi aspektami radził sobie później.

– Mroczne sztuki reprezentują częściowe poświęcenie własnej wolnej woli – powiedziała Acies. – Wielu czarodziejom i czarownicom nic nie grozi po używaniu ich, póki nie poddadzą swojej woli, póki pamiętają, że niektóre z tych klątw mogą oznaczać dla nich pobyt w Azkabanie, albo śmierć i ruinę dla ludzi, których kochają. Kiedy jednak w pełni się im poświęcają, wymieniają wolną wolę za dzikość i znacznie chętniej rzucą _Crucio_ w sytuacji, w której znacznie łagodniejsze zaklęcie bólu by w zupełności wystarczyło.

Obróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na resztę klasy.

– Mam nadzieję, że będziecie o tym pamiętać, kiedy zaczniecie praktykować mroczne sztuki. Nigdy nie poddajcie swojej wolnej woli. Żadna potęga nie jest tego warta.

– Profesor Merryweather – powiedziała Susan Bones, głosem zarówno zafascynowanym jak i przerażonym. – Czy chce pani powiedzieć, że... że mroczne sztuki są _w porządku_ o ile się w nich nie zatracimy?

– Myślę o nich z perspektywy osoby, która już ich używała, panno Bones – powiedziała Acies niewzruszonym tonem. – Oczywiście, że różnią się między sobą z perspektywy ofiary. Wygląda jednak na to, że uważa panna wszystkie klątwy bólu za mroczne sztuki. Czy wlicza panna w to _Anapneo?_

Susan zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale to po prostu pomaga komuś, kto się krztusi. To nie jest klątwa bólu!

– Owszem, jest – powiedziała Acies. – Zadaje komuś ból.

– Ale to nie to samo co _Crucio_ – sprzeciwiła się Susan.

– Trzy punkty dla Hufflepuffu – powiedziała Acies. – Już zaczynacie widzieć różnice między nimi. To jest integralna część obrony przed mroczną magią, ta wewnętrzna ochrona i zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia o zaklęciach, bez względu na to, jakie nie byłyby ich efekty. Inny sposób na poddanie swojej wolnej woli to poddanie się strachowi. – Harry powiedział sobie, że Acies nie powiedziała tego, patrząc znacząco na Margaret, że tylko to sobie wyobraził. – Kiedy ktoś zaczyna krzyczeć ze strachu przed mrocznymi sztukami, poddaje się tym samym i poświęca się całkowicie, podczas gdy częściowe poświęcenie – czyli zwykła ostrożność – w zupełności by wystarczyło.

Harry usłyszał, jak Margaret burczy pod nosem coś wulgarnego, ale nie był w stanie usłyszeć niczego więcej, bo jego blizna eksplodowała bólem.

Nawet opadając na kolano, widząc jak Milicenta sięga ku niemu, a Pansy wykonuje ruch, który szybko wycofała, Harry pozostał spokojny. _Spodziewałem się tego. To prawdopodobnie pierwszy znak rozpoczęcia ataku. Voldemort jest tak podekscytowany, że już nie jest w stanie opanować swojej radości, a połączenie między nami jest otwarte._

Szybko zorientował się, że ponowne otwarcie oczu było błędem, ponieważ nie zobaczył przed sobą sali do obrony, a mglisty świat snów, jak w przypadku wizji domu Weasleyów, którą miał tuż przed tym jak Voldemort ich zaatakował. Wstał szybko i rozejrzał się dokoła. Był na plaży, tuż obok linii morza.

Rozpoznał ją – była to plaża w Northumberlandzie, na której został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców, na której jechał na jednorożcu, na której razem ze swoim ojcem i Connorem świętowali przesilenie letnie.

– Potter – odezwał się za jego plecami Voldemort, głosem przesyconym satysfakcją. – Miałem nadzieję, że się tu spotkamy. Wygląda jednak na to, że źle odgadłeś. Rozczarowujące. _Z głębin_ , Harry. Lada moment mugole usłyszą, jak z ich rzeki dochodzi śpiew.

Ból w jego bliźnie stał się w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej intensywny, a świat snów rozpadł się wokół niego na kawałki. Harry obudził się na podłodze, a Milicenta i Acies pochylały się nad nim, zasłaniając go przed zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami kolegów.

Harry leżał przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, usiłując ustalić, o co właściwie Voldemortowi chodziło, czemu miałby pojawić się na plaży, zamiast w Londynie, czemu mówił coś o jakimś śpiewaniu, jakby nie miał o czym...

A potem Argutus wpełzł mu na twarz, sycząc z niepokojem i Harry zobaczył znowu, jak jego łuski mienią się błękitem.

Kolorem wody, odbijającej niebo.

_Atak nadejdzie z wody. Nie z tuneli._

_Śpiew._

_Syreny, które uwolnił Voldemort!_

Harry dyszał ciężko, czując jak jego umysł przeskakuje o kilka stopni, żeby dotrzeć do logicznych wniosków. Usłyszał słowo "z głębin" w swojej wizji o Voldemorcie i po prostu założył, że chodziło im o atak z tuneli. Nie miał na to żadnego _dowodu_. A Bellatrix mówiła ich sojusznikom o ataku, sojusznikom, którym Voldemort obiecał pomoc bazyliszków, ale tylko, jeśli będą tego potrzebować.

 _Głupi byłem_ , pomyślał ponuro Harry, kiedy jego nowe, kryształowo przejrzyste myśli rozwijały się dalej. _No i "ich rzeka". Voldemort nadeśle syreny Tamizą._

Harry pozwolił, żeby jego magia go zalała, przyćmiewając ból i podrywając go na nogi w takim tempie, że zarówno Milicenta jak i Acies musiały szybko i niezgrabnie odskoczyć do tyłu. W głowie wciąż mu buzowało, ale nie ruszył się od razu, poza szybkim otarciem krwi, wylewającej się z jego blizny, ponieważ ta zaczynała mu przeszkadzać.

_Te drewniane krążki – być może ich linie jednak oznaczały rzeki, a nie tunele. To nie powie mi jednak, gdzie on może się teraz znajdować. Może być gdziekolwiek w Londynie. Może być w zupełnie innym miejscu, kontaktując się z syrenami i kontrolując je z pomocą tych właśnie krążków, ale nie wiem na pewno. Jak będzie najłatwiej teraz go znaleźć?_

_Śmierciożerca może się do niego aportować._

Harry ruszył w kierunku drzwi do sali obrony z zamiarem znalezienia Snape'a. Plany krążyły wokół jego umysłu, nieustannie trajkocząc ze sobą nawzajem. Wiedział, co zrobi gdy tylko znajdzie Snape'a, wiedział, które bronie powinien zabrać ze sobą ze swojego kufra i wiedział, z którymi sojusznikami powinien się skontaktować – tylko tymi, z którymi miał _jak_.

– Harry.

Hary zamrugał i obejrzał się za siebie. Naprawdę ciężko było mu teraz pamiętać o tym, że Milicenta może martwić się o niego. Świadomość tego, że się pomylił, że jego sojusznicy są w złych miejscach, żeby przeciwstawić się planowi, z którego Voldemort nie miał zamiaru skorzystać, zdawała się stawiać go w innym świecie, ale jeśli miała coś użytecznego do powiedzenia, to powinna to powiedzieć, żeby mogli mieć to za sobą. Harry spojrzał na Milicentę, a ta odwróciła od niego twarz, jakby jego wzrok ją przerażał.

– Powodzenia – powiedziała cicho.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wybiegł z klasy obrony, kierując się do lochów. Jego umysł wyciągnął informację, którą na wszelki wypadek odnotował już dawno temu, ale zwykle świadomie o niej nie myślał. _Snape będzie teraz prowadził lekcje. Jego sala zajęć, nie gabinet._

Biegł. Ostatnimi czasy nie używał swojego treningu, który przygotował go do szybkiego poruszania się, ale też się nie zapuścił. Znał najlepsze sposoby przemieszczania się między schodami, mijania zakrętów z szybkim zerknięciem, czy ktoś nie idzie z naprzeciwka, wiedział jak opadać z wysokości, przetaczając się bezpiecznie przez ramię, ilekroć to okazywało się być najszybszym sposobem. Znalazł się pod drzwiami klasy do eliksirów, zanim jeszcze w pełni to do niego dotarło.

Zanim jednak zdążył zapukać, ktoś złapał do za ramię. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi, ale jego magia nie wzniosła się w obronie. Dotyk tej dłoni był na to zbyt znajomy.

To był Connor, krzywiący się i dotykający swojego czoła.

– Wyczułem go – powiedział cicho. – Cieszy się z czegoś, prawda? Wiem też, że rozmawiał z tobą. Domyśliłem się, że udasz się najpierw do Snape'a.

Harry przyjrzał się Connorowi przez krótki moment. Jego brat jeszcze nigdy nie walczył, nie na prawdziwym polu bitwy, więc zabranie go ze sobą mogło okazać się samobójstwem.

Jednak z drugiej strony, Connor miał zaciśnięte zęby, co sugerowało, że się nigdzie nie wybiera, a istniała szansa, nawet jeśli była tylko szansą, że jego dar przymuszenia może się przydać w odwróceniu wpływu syren.

– Atakuje z pomocą syren – powiedział Harry. – Nie tunelami, jak mi się wydawało. – Przyłożył bark do drzwi do klasy eliksirów i wyważył je, przerywając Snape'owi w pół słowa.

Snape pochwycił wzrokiem jego spojrzenie i nie tracił oddechu na cokolwiek równie trywialnego jak ochrzan za przerwanie mu zajęć; zamiast tego zrobił kilka długich kroków w jego kierunku. Harry spotkał się z nim pomiędzy ławkami, pełnymi wielkookich, trzeciorocznych Puchonów i Krukonów, po czym kiwnął lekko głową, nakłaniając do pochylenia się ku niemu. Jakaś nadopiekuńcza część jego umysłu ostrzegła go, że najlepiej by było, gdyby otaczający ich ludzie nie dowiedzieli się, że Snape nosi na przedramieniu mroczny znak. To była wiedza powszechna, oczywiście, ale tak młodzi uczniowie nie potrzebowali przypomnienia.

– Voldemort atakuje Londyn, ale syrenami, nie przez tunele – powiedział Harry. – Potrzebuję, żebyś mnie do niego aportował, podążając za swoim piętnem. Wezmę tylko kilka rzeczy i możemy lecieć.

Snape nie kłócił się z nim. Zamiast tego tylko odwrócił się do klasy.

– Na jutro macie napisać wypracowanie długie na stopę o właściwościach wywarów uspokajających – warknął na klasę, po czym wyszedł za Harrym z sali. Harry wydłużył kroku gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem spojrzeń zaskoczonych trzeciorocznych. Teraz jego celem był pokój wspólny i prezenty, jakie otrzymał od swoich sojuszników, a które mogą mu się przydać w walce. Wiedział, jak może przynajmniej dwójkę z nich przywołać z ich niewłaściwych pozycji w Londynie, więc będą musieli powiedzieć pozostałym. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie miał zarzutów do tak nagłej zmiany planów, czy tego, że byli śmierciożercy będą musieli zabrać ich ze sobą w aportacji łącznej.

– Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Snape.

– Skontaktował się ze mną w środku lekcji obrony – powiedział Harry, ścierając z brwi obrzydliwy skrzep, który powoli pełzł mu w kierunku oka. _Cholerna blizna. To się robi naprawdę irytujące._ – Chyba po prostu chciał poprzechwalać się i pośmiać się ze mnie, że jeszcze na niego nie czekam.

To była kolejna sprawa, której Harry nie wziął wcześniej pod uwagę.

_Spodziewał się mnie tam. Spodziewał się, że rozgryzę jego plan._

To był przekonujący dowód na to, że Voldemort podejrzewał, iż Harry szpieguje go w wizjach. Harry skrzywił się z rezygnacją. _Nie mogę już ufać połączeniu blizny w kwestii podawania mi rzetelnych informacji na temat jego ruchów._

_Podejrzewam, że to oznacza, że czas najwyższy przenieść tę wojnę do ofensywy. No dobrze więc. Nawet nie będziesz wiedział, co cię trafi, Tom._

Dotarli do drzwi pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, a Harry wypalił "godność czystokrwistych", żeby te odskoczyły na bok. W środku siedziało kilku uczniów, którzy akurat mieli okienka. Zagapili się na niego, kiedy ich minął. Ich spojrzenia tylko nabrały intensywności, kiedy zobaczyli, że za nim idzie głowa ich domu i Gryfon.

Harry zignorował ich. Nikogo już nie powinno zaskakiwać, że Snape działał jawnie przeciw Voldemortowi, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zaatakował pod koniec trzeciego roku Bellatrix. Bardziej teraz zastanawiał się nad listą rzeczy, które mógł zabrać ze sobą do walki. Dowolna przewaga, jaką mógł mieć nad Voldemortem, mogła mu się w tej chwili przydać.

Podszedł do swojego kufra zaraz po wejściu do pokoju. Fawkes, który siedział na jego łóżku, otworzył oko i ćwierknął na niego sennie, po czym wyprostował się nagle i zaćwierkał z mocą, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry klęka i zaczyna przeszukiwać swoje rzeczy.

Najpierw gwizdek Honorii, który zawiesił sobie na szyi, oraz smocza łuska, którą dostał od Ignifer. Harry zawahał się, myśląc, czy nie powinien machnąć nią już teraz, po czym pokręcił głową, chowając ją do kieszeni. Jeśli machnie nią teraz, Ignifer nie będzie w stanie się do niego dostać przez osłony anty–aportacyjne, jakie otaczały Hogwart. Najlepiej będzie to zrobić jak już dotrze na pole bitwy, bo wtedy będzie mogła pojawić się obok niego jeszcze jedna osoba, poza byłymi śmierciożercami.

Wyciągnął kwitnącą gałązkę, którą Hawthorn podarowała mu na święta w zeszłym roku, po czym pochylił się do jednego z jej kwiatków. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała nawet, kiedy nie znajdowała się w domu, a przykucnięta w jednym z tuneli pod Londynem, przygotowana na odparcie ataku, który, wedle jej wiedzy, miał nastąpić lada moment.

– Hawthorn? – zapytał.

Usłyszał zaskoczony wdech, ale choć przyglądał się uważnie kwiatkom, niczego nie był w stanie w nich zobaczyć. No cóż, powiedziała mu, że to służy do przesyłania głosu, a pewnie zna własne zaklęcie. 

– Harry? – odpowiedziała chwilę potem Hawthorn spiętym głosem. – Używasz tej gałązki, którą ode mnie dostałeś?

– Tak – powiedział Harry, przeszukując dalej swój kufer, używając swojego kikuta do odsuwania rzeczy na bok, a dłoni do podnoszenia ich. _Kompas sojuszniczy – mi niepotrzebny, ale Connorowi może się przydać, jeśli oddzieli się od pozostałych w czasie walki i będzie potrzebował upewnić się, gdzie powinien się udać._ Rzucił kompas bratu, który go złapał z zaskoczoną miną. _Książki, szaty, mapy, nie, nie, nie... ach, ten nóż, który dostałem od Adalrico!_ Harry zawiesił go u pasa, rozmawiając dalej z Hawthorn. – Plany się zmieniły. Voldemort nie atakuje tuneli. Wysyła syreny Tamizą i może też innymi rzekami, żeby te śpiewały do mugoli. Nie wiem, gdzie jest, ale jesteś w stanie go znaleźć dzięki swojemu mrocznemu znakowi, prawda? Potrzebuję, żebyś ostrzegła pozostałych i aportowała na miejsce tych, którzy nie mają znaku.

Żadnego narzekania, żadnego wahania, żadnych uwag, że Hawthorn przecież może zginąć, jeśli aportuje się teraz w sam środek gniazda śmierciożerców. Powiedziała tylko "oczywiście, Harry", po czym rozległ się dźwięk szybkich, oddalających się kroków, uderzających o kamień. Dziwny dźwięk, jak na coś, dochodzącego z kwiatka.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, niepewny, czy go słyszała, czy nie, po czym odłożył gałązkę na bok i przeszukał szybko resztę swojego kufra. W oczy rzuciła mu się szklana żmija, niemal całkowicie pokryta już błękitem, więc złapał ją i wrzucił do kieszeni. Zawsze dobrze jest mieć pod ręką zapasowy świstoklik, czy to dla niego, czy kogoś innego. Teraz przynajmniej był już pewien, że jest w stanie go użyć do przetransportowania kogoś do rezydencji Malfoyów, skoro udało mu się to z Vince'em.

_Draco._

Harry zawahał się. Wiedział, że Draco ma teraz starożytne runy. Klasa nie znajdowała się tak daleko, a ponieważ Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy atak już się zaczął, czy jeszcze nie, to najlepiej byłoby nie zachowywać się jak idiota i nie rzucać się pośpiesznie w wir walki, co oznaczało, że miał czas na to, żeby go zabrać ze sobą.

_Ale czy chcę? Znajdzie się wtedy w niebezpieczeństwie..._

Harry szybko pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie rozmowę, jaką przeprowadził z Draconem zeszłego roku, kiedy uwolnił jednorożce, a Draco zmusił go do zrozumienia, że to co czuje, jest prawdziwe. _Nie. Powiedziałem mu, że nigdy nie będę mu kazał na siebie czekać, jak jakiejś żonie, która wygląda, czy jej mąż nie wrócił już z wojny. A on_ umie _walczyć i chciałby pójść ze mną. Muszę mu przynajmniej zaoferować wybór._

Poderwał się na nogi, zamknął kufer i zerknął w dół, na Argutusa.

– Chcesz tu zostać?

– _Nie! To interesujące._ – Mały wąż omenu brzmiał drapieżnie. Harry pokręcił głową i wystawił rękę, żeby nadlatujący Fawkes miał gdzie wylądować.

– Zajrzymy jeszcze do klasy starożytnych run, żeby zabrać Draco – powiedział. – A potem udamy się jeszcze na chwilę do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Czy naprawdę mamy na to czas? – zapytał Connor, a oczy płonęły mu odwagą, która uderzyła Harry'ego jako niesłychanie gryfońska. – Niewinni ludzie mogą w tej chwili ginąć.

– Mogą – powiedział Harry spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że jego brat zwróci uwagę na jego słowa, a nie na mordercze spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Snape. – Ale nie muszą, a ja wolałbym nie ładować się tam na ślepo. Jeszcze nie wiemy , gdzie właściwie jest Voldemort, nie na pewno. Musimy iść, tak, ale mamy trochę czasu.

– Harry ma rację – powiedział Snape najcichszym możliwym tonem. – Mnie na przykład cieszy, że wreszcie zaczął dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, zamiast rzucać się na oślep prosto w niebezpieczeństwo w nadziei, że uratuje tym komuś życie.

Harry uniósł brew spoglądając na niego.

– Widzisz? Jednak _potrafię_ uczyć się na własnych błędach – powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju. Przebiegł przez pokój wspólny Slytherinu, potem w górę po schodach, prowadzących z lochów i w dół korytarza do sali starożytnych run. Plany wciąż wirowały mu wokół umysłu, trajkocząc nieustannie, ale niektóre z nich będą musiały trzymać się na uboczu, póki nie zobaczy jak wygląda pole bitwy.

Nie przejmował się przepraszaniem profesorki za przerwanie jej zajęć, kiedy wreszcie wpadł do klasy run, tylko od razu spojrzał w oczy Draconowi, który poderwał głowę i patrzył na niego ze swojego miejsca, dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia.

– Wybieramy się walczyć z Mrocznym Panem. Idziesz z nami?

Draco mrugnął raz, tak mocno, że zdawało się to zmyć z jego oczu większość zaskoczenia. Następnie kiwnął głową, wstał i wyjął z torby różdżkę, po czym ruszył za Harrym. Harry zaczekał, aż ten zajmie swoje miejsce za jego prawym ramieniem, niezdolny do wyrażenia słowami satysfakcji, którą czuł w tym momencie.

Rzucił Draconowi zawzięty uśmiech, na co Draco odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej zajadłym. Następnie znowu byli w ruchu, a Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech mu rzednie w miarę, jak sam przeprowadza ostatnie kalkulacje czasu i przestrzeni, uznając ostatecznie, że wciąż mają jeszcze kilka minut do stracenia. Poprosi o pomoc, ale jeśli pytanie nie dotrze wystarczająco szybko do Zakazanego Lasu, to będą musieli wyruszyć sami.

Fawkes usiadł mu na ramieniu i wydał z siebie głęboki trel. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Czy mógłbyś przekazać Wielu, że przydałaby mi się ich pomoc? – zapytał.

Fawkes wydał z siebie zrezygnowany dźwięk, ubolewając nad swoim losem, że znowu musi użerać się z wężami, po czym wzleciał w górę i zniknął w kuli ognia. Harry skupił się na dotarciu do wrót szkoły, a umysł podsuwał mu kolejne możliwości.

_Co jeśli Voldemort będzie w Londynie? Będziemy musieli po prostu walczyć na oczach mnóstwa mugoli i pozostawić resztę w rękach obliviatorów. Wolę użyć magii na oczach mugoli, niż narazić ich życia na niebezpieczeństwo._

_Co jeśli będzie gdzie indziej? Pewnie i tak będzie w pobliżu wody. Będziemy musieli polegać na swojej magii, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie miał ze sobą większej liczby śmierciożerców._

_Co jeśli coś się stanie Draco albo Connorowi?_

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Wówczas Voldemort, albo dowolny śmierciożerca, który będzie za to odpowiedzialny, dowie się czym jest prawdziwy ból._

_Czy możemy liczyć na pomoc innych magicznych stworzeń? Nie, raczej nie. Wiem, że mogę przetransportować Wielu, ale nie byłbym w stanie zabrać ze sobą więcej niż kilku widłowęży, a centaury są za duże, żebyśmy mogli je zabrać ze sobą w aportacji łączonej. Jednorożce pewnie mogłyby nam pomóc, ale to będzie zależało wyłącznie od nich, a na tym nie mogę polegać._

_Czy mamy jakiś sposób na skontaktowanie się z Regulusem? Podejrzewam, że pewnie poczuł coś dziwnego przez swój mroczny znak i przybędzie do nas, ale na to też nie mogę liczyć. Powinienem był pomyśleć o fiuknięciu do niego, gdy jeszcze byłem w szkole, ale to oznaczałoby kolejne nadłożenie drogi. Jeśli to wszyscy przeżyjemy, to będę musiał stworzyć nam jakiś szybki sposób kontaktowania się między sobą. Lusterko może zdać egzamin._

Harry był nieco zaskoczony, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbował działać w ten sposób przed skoczeniem do walki. To nie było proste, ale działało. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie działało tylko dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, czy Voldemort w tym właśnie momencie nie zaczął już porywać i torturować niewinnych mugoli.

_Czemu on w ogóle atakuje mugoli? Czego może od nich chcieć?_

_To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Nic dobrego, to pewne._

Dotarli do skraju Zakazanego Lasu akurat w samą porę, żeby spotkać dumnego z siebie Fawkesa i wijący się kłąb Wielu. Harry przyklęknął, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie o owinięciu Argutusa wokół kołnierza szaty.

Maleńkie, złoto–zielone kobry zalały jego ciało, owijając się wokół jego nóg, piersi, karku i twarzy, przez cały czas sycząc powitania. Jeden z nich owinął się wokół szyi Harry'ego, ignorując Argutusa, jakby ten był kawałkiem drutu.

– _Przybyliśmy, ponieważ pomogłeś nam, niszcząc sieć, która by nas powstrzymała. Długo zajęło ci podjęcie decyzji co do tego, jak chcesz, żebyśmy spłacili ci ten dług._

– Ale teraz już wiem – powiedział po prostu Harry, po czym obejrzał się na Snape'a, żeby upewnić się, że mówi po angielsku. – Czy myśli pan, że może pan mnie aportować ze sobą, kiedy wiszą na mnie węże?

Snape kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Dracona i Connora, którzy obaj mieli równie buntownicze miny.

– Wrócę po was – powiedział. – Nie _próbujcie_ aportować się za nami, inaczej to, co was spotka z mojej ręki sprawi, że rozszczepienie będzie się wam wydawało zabawne.

Connor skrzywił się. Draco po prostu łypnął na niego poważnie, mówiąc bez słów, że _lepiej_ żeby Snape naprawdę się po nich wrócił.

Harry potrząsnął głową i znowu się odwrócił, tym razem kierując się do Hogsmeade i granicy osłon wokół szkoły. Świstoklik obijał mu się w kieszeni, podobnie jak nieznajomy ciężar sztyletu, przytroczonego do pasa i gwizdka na karku, wokół którego Wielu owinęło się z zaciekawieniem. _Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko jednak mi się przyda._

Dotarli do granicy osłon. Harry obejrzał się na Snape'a, który złapał prawą ręką za swoje lewe przedramię. Podwinął swój lewy rękaw, odsłaniając lśniący czernią mroczny znak.

– Czy jest pan w stanie w ogóle się do niego aportować, skoro pana nie wezwał? – zapytał Harry, orientując się nagle, że w jego planie była dziura.

– Jesteśmy w stanie go znaleźć, jeśli się skoncentrujemy – powiedział cicho Snape. – Niewielu ludzi zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale możemy się do niego udać nawet, jeśli nas do siebie nie przyzwie, o ile jesteśmy gotowi zużyć do tego odpowiedniej ilości magii. – Przymrużył oczy. – Może celowo spróbować mnie powstrzymać przed znalezieniem go, ale nie sądzę, żeby tak było. Chce cię tam, Harry.

Jego oczy przekazały inną wiadomość. _Naraź swoje życie celowo, to nie ręczę za siebie._

Harry kiwnął głową, odpowiadając na obie te informacje, po czym przysunął się bliżej do Snape'a. Wielu i Argutus syczeli zachęcająco. Harry zobaczył, jak Snape zamyka oczy, a jego twarz robi się blada i spięta.

Wąż na jego przedramieniu, czarny i lśniący chorobliwie, odwinął się z czaszki i wykonał krótki, nieprzyzwoity taniec, sunąc powoli w kierunku łokcia Snape'a. Harry zagapił się, a potem nagle świat wokół nich zniknął, zawirował i przecisnął ich przez cienki tunel. Wylądował na piasku i usłyszał ryk fal w tle.

W ogóle nie był zaskoczony, że znaleźli się na northumberlandzkiej plaży. Skrzywił się. _Łajdak. Pewnie specjalnie wybrał to miejsce, mając nadzieję na wytrącenie mnie z równowagi._

Harry nie czuł się wytrącony z równowagi. Był skupiony, bystry, a jego umysł był przejrzysty i skupiony na celu. Poczuł jak Snape zaciska mu dłoń na ramieniu i odpowiedział na to szybkim kiwnięciem głowy, po czym odwrócił się, rozglądając za Voldemortem i wyciągając łuskę od Ignifer, żeby nią machnąć lekko.

Wyłapał wrażenie znajomej magii, potężnego uroku iluzyjnego i spojrzał uważnie w tym kierunku. Jego własna moc zabrała się do pracy, powoli osłabiając zaklęcie. Kiedy opadło, zobaczył Voldemorta, stojącego po środku kręgu ułożonego z krążków, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie i niskim, nucącym dźwiękiem, dochodzącym mu z gardła, albo gdzieś z jego szat. Fioletowe kształty dwóch bazyliszków wiły się mu pod stopami. Za nim kucała dwójka nagich śmierciożerców, mężczyzna i kobieta. Harry otworzył usta w warknięciu. _Greyback i Whitecheek._

Voldemort spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

A potem jego magia wzniosła się i rozwinęła wokół niego.

Harry od razu zorientował się, że Voldemort jednak _żywił_ się mugolackimi dziećmi, a przynajmniej kimś. Poczucie mrocznej, złośliwej magii, która podniosła się z niego niczym oleisty dym, było znacznie potężniejsze od tego, jaką była kiedy spotkali się przy Norze, może nawet dwukrotnie. Harry wiedział, kiedy ta magia zwróciła się w ich kierunku, wijąc niczym jeden z bazyliszków, po czym wystrzeliła prosto w nich.

W niego i Snape'a, który wciąż się nie aportował z powrotem.

– _Idź!_ – zawył Harry, po czym sięgnął magią i przelał w nią swoją wolę, żeby ta zabrała Snape'a z powrotem do Hogwartu po Dracona i Connora, w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś zmusił Evana Rosiera do powrotu do swojego pana. Usłyszał, jak Snape znika z trzaskiem i miał kilka sekund, żeby poczuć satysfakcję z tego powodu.

A potem magia Voldemorta uderzyła w niego niczym wieloryb wybijający się ponad fale a następnie opadający z hukiem w dół.

Harry wylądował na ziemi i odkrył, że nie jest w stanie oddychać. Magia przytrzymywała go, leżąc na nim, wyciskając mu z płuc resztki powietrza, przelewając się nad nim i rozbijając się o siebie nawzajem niczym fale. I zawsze było jej więcej, coraz więcej, a Voldemort przyciskał go do ziemi i wciąż miał siły, które mógł wlewać w zaklęcie, kontrolowane przez drewniane krążki, dzięki którym mógł rozkazywać syrenom.

– Wydawało ci się, że jesteś w stanie być dla mnie wyzwaniem, Harry. – Harry usłyszał szept Voldemorta, gdzieś ponad brzęczeniem w jego uszach i ciemnością, która powoli się do niego zakradała z powodu braku powietrza. – Jak bardzo się myliłeś, jak bardzo mylą się _wszyscy_ , którzy usiłują się zmierzyć z mocą Lorda Voldemorta.

– _Flagellum Ardoris!_

Harry usłyszał wrzask, wyczuł dym, zobaczył wybuch światła. Następnie nacisk zelżał na tyle, że był w stanie nabrać tchu. Powietrze jeszcze nigdy nie smakowało równie słodko. Przetoczył się i zebrał wokół siebie swoją własną magię, przeplatając wokół siebie zaklęcia tarczy, żeby więcej nie dać się tak zaskoczyć.

Kiedy obrócił głowę, zobaczył jak Ignifer Apollonis tańczy wokół drewnianych krążków, ułożonych wokół Voldemorta, podpalając jeden po drugim. Dzierżyła w dłoni bicz z płomieni, lśniący czerwienią, pomarańczem i złotem oraz bielą w miejscu, w którym zbiegały się w jej zaciśniętej dłoni, trzaskając nim z niesłychaną siłą przy najlżejszym poruszeniu nadgarstka. Gdzie nie wylądował, tam to miejsce stawało w płomieniach. Już pięć czy sześć krążków zostało spopielonych.

_Uratowała mi życie._

A Voldemort lada moment ją za to zabije, teraz kiedy już minął szok zaskoczenia i ściągał swoją magię z powrotem do siebie, szykując się do kolejnego uderzenia. Harry zobaczył jak ten podnosi różdżkę. Był w stanie i bez wątpienia zaraz rzuci klątwę zabijającą.

Harry skupił się na różdżce Voldemorta i pomyślał, _Expelliarmus!_

Prawdopodobnie zadziałało tylko dlatego, że Voldemort nie spodziewał się ataku z tej strony, ale Harry miał to gdzieś. Cisowa różdżka wyleciała z dłoni Voldemorta i uderzyła w jego. Harry rzucił ją szybko za siebie i zrobił krok do tyłu, próbując ją złamać piętą w pół. Oparła się, niestety, jego ciężarowi. Voldemort prawdopodobnie zaczarował ją jakoś, żeby była w stanie wytrzymać tak prosty atak. Szkoda.

– _Co powinniśmy zrobić?_

Harry drgnął. Był tak zajęty walką, że kompletnie zapomniał o Wielu.

– Zaatakujcie duże węże i tych w kręgu, którzy pachną jak wilki – powiedział. – Gryźcie ich, naplujcie im w oczy, róbcie co chcecie, żeby tylko nie wtrącali się do mojej walki.

Usłyszał trzaski aportacji, kiedy wokół nich zaczęło pojawiać się więcej ludzi – nie wiedział jednak, czy sojuszników, czy śmierciożerców. Wielu opuściło jego ciało we wspaniałej fali, po czym zalało sobą krąg. Voldemort syczał teraz do bazyliszków, rozkazując im zaatakować, a Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że rój kobr przeżyje. Miały potężną przewagę: ich umysł był wspólny i mógł się przenieść do dowolnego ciała w roju w każdej możliwej chwili, co oznaczało, że bazyliszki będą musiały zabić ich wszystkich, żeby je tak naprawdę pokonać.

Harry poczuł ciężar na swoim ramieniu.

– Jestem – szepnął Draco. – Co mam zrobić?

– Zakryj uszy – zasugerował Harry, po czym dmuchnął w gwizdek Honorii.

Ktoś za nim ryknął śmiechem. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Karkarow opada na kolana, łapiąc się rękami za brzuch i próbując, beznadziejnie, stłumić swój śmiech i zrobić jeszcze kilka kroków przed siebie. Za nim znajdowali się inni śmierciożercy, chociaż wyglądało na to, że Hawthorn i przynajmniej jeszcze jeden z jego sojuszników, mijali właśnie ostatnie wydmy i biegli w ich kierunku po plaży.

Bazyliszki były zajęte Wielu, a Greyback i Whitecheek znajdowali się pośród ofiar gwizdka.

Voldemort jednak był w stanie poświęcić uwagę czemuś innemu, a jego wzrok wbił się w Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł, jak jego blizna zajmuje się ogniem bólu. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył przed siebie, usiłując zachować przejrzystość umysłu, z jaką tu wylądował. Voldemort pracował nad _jakimś_ zaklęciem, używając do tego tych drewnianych krążków. Harry'emu wydawało się, że mogły służyć do kontrolowania syren, ale to były tylko domysły. Tak czy inaczej oznaczało to, że krążki musiały zostać zniszczone. Oczywiście, teraz magia Voldemorta owijała się wokół nich ochronnie, czyniąc to niemal niewykonalnym.

 _Skoro trzeba_ , pomyślał niechętnie Harry i zaczął pożerać magię Voldemorta.

Voldemort momentalnie zorientował się, co się dzieje, oczywiście, ale jak tylko ruszył, żeby się obronić, Harry zerknął szybko na jeden z krążków, których Ignifer – teraz śmiejąca się bezsilnie, jak wszyscy – jeszcze nie zdążyła zniszczyć i pomyślał, _Reducto!_

Krążek wybuchł. Voldemort przymrużył oczy, a ból w bliźnie Harry'ego wzrósł tak bardzo, aż padł na kolana. Poczuł, jak Draco obejmuje go od tyłu i przycisnął się do tego pocieszającego ciepła, mimo że jego ciało było zalewane parszywą, skażoną mocą.

Harry nienawidził tego uczucia. To było niczym tonięcie w śluzie i prochach, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie zrobienia z tej magii części swojej własnej. Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał ciągnąć ją dalej. Voldemort był zbyt potężny. Lada moment wymyśli, w jaki sposób jednocześnie chronić krążki i walczyć z Harrym, a wtedy sytuacja obróci się na korzyść śmierciożerców.

Nieustanny ryk i syk fal wezbrał w umyśle Harry'ego, wypełniając ciszę między jedną myślą a drugą, podając mu odpowiedź.

Nabrał głęboko tchu i otworzył się na oścież, szczęki znajdującego się w nim węża otwierały się coraz szerzej i szerzej. Opuścił całą resztę swojej magii, nawet zaklęcia tarczy, które owinął wokół siebie. Voldemort mógłby go powalić w tym momencie, gdyby tylko zareagował wystarczająco szybko.

Nie zrobił tego. Harry zamiast tego przejął jego magię i otworzył syfon po drugiej stronie, wylewając z siebie magię Voldemorta i wrzucając ją prosto do morza.

Chwilę później wrażenie śluzu i prochów zaczęło znikać, tak samo jak wrażenie, że cała ta magia, którą połknął, zaraz wyrwie mu się spod kontroli. Harry poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę z walk wokół siebie – ktoś musiał opracować odpowiednio potężne _Finite Incantatem_ , które zakończyło działanie gwizdka Honorii – ale bardziej interesowało go osuszanie Voldemorta z całej możliwej magii.

Voldemort zaczął sięgać po magię Harry'ego, ale zawahał się, wyraźnie obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo krążków. Harry dopilnował, żeby Voldemort srogo zapłacił za ten moment, wżynając się w jego rdzeń, przekopując magię, z którą Voldemort się urodził i rozrywając ją powoli na kawałki.

Jego wróg ryknął.

A ból w bliźnie Harry'ego wzrastał, póki nie stał się całym jego światem.

Piach, morze, ramiona Dracona i znajdująca się przed nim blada twarz o czerwonych oczach, zniknęły. Harry wiedział, że tak, to _było_ gorsze od bólu, który musiał znieść, kiedy Bellatrix odcinała mu dłoń, ale nie przerywał przełykania. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie w tym momencie przerwać, albo zamknąć ten syfon – którego jednego koniec był w nim, a drugi w oceanie, jeden ciągnący, drugi wyrzucający.

– _Reducto!_

Merlin jeden wiedział, w jaki sposób to zaklęcie się do niego przebiło, skoro nic innego nie było w stanie tego zrobić, ale mogło to mieć jakiś związek z uwagą, którą Voldemort musiał nagle poświęcić gdzie indziej. Harry podniósł głowę, mrugając, oszołomiony i zobaczył przed sobą Dracona, roztrzaskującego właśnie kolejny drewniany krążek.

Voldemort przymrużył oczy, wyraźnie niezdolny do pojęcia, że jakiś chłopiec ośmielił się zrobić coś takiego, sprzeciwić mu się...

A potem zamarł i zaśmiał się lekko w kierunku Harry'ego.

– To chłopiec, który był w środku twojego umysłu – powiedział, głosem osłabionym od bólu i furii. – Ten, na którym ci zależy. Z przyjemnością go zniszczę na twoich oczach.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że przechwałki Voldemorta były błędem przynajmniej pod dwoma względami. Po pierwsze, dały Harry'emu szansę na odgryzienie kolejnej części nienaturalnej magii Voldemorta i posłanie jej do morza.

Po drugie, dały Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi szansę na pojawienie się przed nimi.

– _Cremo!_

Reszta drewnianych krążków Voldemorta stanęła w płomieniach. Voldemort wrzasnął jak coś umierającego, jak coś głęboko zranionego, po czym obrócił się w kierunku Lucjusza, który właśnie opuszczał różdżkę i przyglądał się swojemu byłemu panu z twarzą pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

Harry zebrał się w sobie. Magia Voldemorta wzbierała, zmieniała kształt, niewątpliwie mierząc w Lucjusza. Jego różdżka wróciła mu z trzaskiem do dłoni i choć jego bezróżdżkowa magia mogła być w tej chwili pochłonięta, to wciąż był niebezpieczny. _Avada Kedavra_ wciąż mogła zabić Lucjusza.

Harry wyobraził sobie swojego wroga kompletnie pozbawionego magii i zaatakował go całą swoją wolą, celując we wszystko, czym był Voldemort.

Nie zadziałało, ale Harry wiedział, że tak będzie, wyrywając w swoim wrogu każdą możliwą ranę poza fizycznymi. Voldemort obrócił się w jego kierunku, przymrużył oczy, po czym sięgnął i zamknął syfon Harry'ego. Harry jęknął cicho z bólu, ale jednocześnie czuł też zdrową dawkę satysfakcji. _Już dawno temu powinien był to zrobić. Wstrząsnęliśmy nim. Kompletnie zniszczyliśmy też dowolny plan, jaki zakładał porwanie i zabijanie mugoli. Mam nadzieję._

Jakiś głos odezwał się zza Harry'ego, wołając go po imieniu. Głos Connora.

Voldemort zwrócił się w tym kierunku. Nie wymówił słowa, ale bulgoczące, czarne światło opuściło jego różdżkę, zaklęcie, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał, wycelowane prosto w Connora. Harry nie miał czasu na powstrzymanie go.

 _Miał_ za to czas na zastanowienie się nad tym, co może się wydarzyć, a roztrajkotane plany w jego głowie wreszcie się zamknęły i pozostawiły jeden głos, który oceniał ryzyko. To była nieznana klątwa, której Connor prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje. Jeśli Connor zginie, albo zostanie zniszczony, to Harry wiedział, że niedługo potem podąży za swoim bratem. Poczucie winy rozerwałoby go na strzępy.

Z drugiej jednak strony, on sam miał przynajmniej szansę na przeżycie tej klątwy, bez względu na to, czego by nie robiła, ponieważ jego magia była znacznie potężniejsza od tej Connora, a Voldemort został znacznie osłabiony. W dodatku miał pośród sojuszników byłych śmierciożerców. Istniała szansa, że jeden z nich widział już jak Voldemort używa tej klątwy i będzie wiedział jak jej przeciwdziałać. Będą mieli motywację do uratowania go w sposób, w jaki nie mieliby przy Connorze.

Czasami jego trening w poświęcaniu się był czymś naprawdę wspaniałym, bo pomagał mu podejmować takie decyzje bardzo szybko i konkretnie.

Poderwał się i wskoczył klątwie w drogę.

Czarne ściany zamknęły się wokół niego, jego umysł zamknął się sam w sobie, a on potoczył się pośród ciemności, ciszy i zimna.


	30. Psychologia na skrzydle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, choć sama nie wiem czemu, bo rozwalił on w drobny mak mój najnowszy schemat fabularny, a Henrietta jest w nim straszną zdzirą.

Henrietta musiała przyznać, że była mocno rozczarowana, kiedy już otrząsnęła się z efektu działania tego _głupiego_ gwizdka i odkryła, że jej przeciwnikami byli po prostu niedoświadczeni śmierciożercy – z tego co widziała, prawdopodobnie uczniowie Durmstrangu. Wzruszyła ramionami i machnęła różdżką, zachęcając jednego z nich do podejścia bliżej. Jednym, do czego nadawali się tego rodzaju przeciwnicy, było ćwiczenie na nich eksperymentalnych zaklęć.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – powiedziała miękko, machnąwszy różdżką w szerokiej fali od lewej do prawej , próbując z całych sił zabić dwóch jednym zaklęciem.

Nie do końca jej się udało. Jeden z chłopców, którzy stawiali jej czoła, padł martwy, ale drugi tylko się skulił i szybko poderwał z powrotem na nogi, ponieważ zielone światło jedynie go drasnęło. Henrietta zmarszczyła brwi. _Rozczarowujące._ Rzuciła na niego _Crucio_ dla ukojenia własnych nerwów, po czym obróciła się do pozostałych.

Odkryła, że naprawdę ciężko było przyglądać się środkowi pola bitwy, w którym Potter walczył z Mrocznym Panem. To było niczym przyglądanie się sercu samego słońca. To miejsce promieniowało magią tak, jak słońce promieniuje światłem i oba były równie oszałamiające. Gdyby Henrietta poświęciła mu zbyt dużo uwagi, to prawdopodobnie poczułaby pokusę rzucenia się w sam środek tego kręgu tylko po to, żeby poczuć wokół siebie tę magię przez tych kilka chwil zanim zostałaby przez nią pochłonięta.

Instynkt kazał jej opaść na jedno kolano, kiedy tnąca klątwa przeleciała jej nad głową. Odwróciła się, wykonała jeden gest, rzucając zaklęcie niewerbalnie i oto kolejny młody śmierciożerca z Durmstrangu pływał w swoich własnych trzewiach. Henrietta wywróciła oczami. _No doprawdy. Czy w dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie uczy dzieci osłaniania się?_

Ktoś ryknął przed nią. Henrietta zerknęła w górę z zainteresowaniem i zobaczyła, że w jej kierunku idzie masywny śmierciożerca o twarzy niemal czarnej z furii. _No proszę. Może ten tutaj okaże się interesującym przeciwnikiem._

Wstała i kiwnęła lekko głową, formalnie zapraszając go do pojedynku. Zignorował ją i po prostu zaatakował. Za jego klątwami znajdowało się mnóstwo surowej siły, ale to tylko przysporzyło mu kłopotów, kiedy te odbiły się od zaklęcia tarczy Henrietty i wystrzeliły z powrotem w niego. Spróbował się wycofać, ale zapomniał, że zawsze powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda grunt pod jego własnymi stopami. Wywrócił się i zginął.

Henrietta westchnęła. _Kompletnie żadnego wyzwania. Szkoda, że nie ma tu Evana Rosiera. To dopiero było wyzwanie._ Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rosier był jedynym śmierciożercą, który spróbował ją "zrekrutować" podczas pierwszej wojny i uszedł z tego z życiem; wszystkich pozostałych pozabijała. Ruszyła niespokojnie przez plażę, wypatrując kogoś podobnego do niego, kto wydawałby się doświadczony i kompetentny.

Jej sojusznicy, skoro już musieli nimi być, powybierali sobie najlepszych z tej zgrai. Henrietta zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się pojedynkowi, jaki Honoria toczyła z wysoką kobietą o długich blond włosach. Dziewczyna pokazywała jej jedną niedorzeczną iluzję za drugą i za każdym razem udawało jej się sprawiać, że jej przeciwniczka się wzdrygnęła. _Bawiła_ się z nią. Henrietta potrząsnęła głową. Iluzje Honorii były niezwykle potężne, oczywiście, ale była zaledwie czarownicą półkrwi, oraz, co w oczach Henrietty było jeszcze gorsze, córką czarodzieja skłaniającego się ku Światłu. Nie zasługiwała na przeciwnika takiego kalibru, czy na swój potężny dar, którym mogła rozporządzać kierując się kaprysem.

Z czasem zaczęła jednak zbliżać się do środka pola bitwy, chociaż przypilnowała, żeby między nią a Mrocznym Panem znajdowała się solidna ściana walczących, tak żeby jej zanadto nie kusiło, aby wbiec do środka. Przyjrzała się Potterowi, przy okazji zabijając bez namysłu kolejnych kilku śmierciożerców. Klęczał tylko, nie robiąc zbyt wiele na płaszczyźnie fizycznej, ale w bardzo wyraźny sposób działał na płaszczyźnie magicznej, pobierając moc od Mrocznego Pana . Henrietta była w stanie wyczuć, jak przepływają przez niego niezwykłe ilości mocy.

_A mimo to Potter nie połyka jej, żeby zatrzymać dla siebie. Zaskakujące._

_Chociaż może nie tyle zaskakujące co głupie, jak się nad tym dobrze zastanowić._

A potem syn Lucjusza zniszczył jeden z tych drewnianych krążków, które Mroczny Pan tak sobie upodobał i Mroczny Pan po prostu _musiał_ odczekać moment, żeby się poprzechwalać tym, co ma zamiar zrobić chłopcu. Henrietta kiwnęła powoli głową. Tak, wyglądało na to, że jednak podjęła dobrą decyzję, postanawiając podążać za Potterem. Mroczny Pan nie był w stanie skupić się na walce.

_Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdybym znalazła jakiś sposób na przejęcie bezwzględnej kontroli nad mocą Pottera, gdybym była w stanie zmusić go do zrobienia wszystkiego, czego od niego chcę._

W miarę, jak się przyglądała, pojawił się Lucjusz i podpalił resztę krążków, a potem chłopiec, który, z tego co pamiętała ze zdjęć w gazetach, był bratem Pottera, został celem następnej klątwy Mrocznego Pana.

A Potter _wszedł mu w drogę._

Henrietta przymrużyła oczy, śledząc go wzrokiem, kiedy upadał bezwładnie na piasek. _Gazety miały rację. Został wychowany, wytrenowany, żeby poświęcić się za tego chłopca, który teraz gapi się z otwartymi ustami niczym indyk w czasie deszczu._

Nasionko planu zakiełkowało w jej umyśle. Znała już końcowy rezultat i wiedziała wystarczająco wiele na temat psychiki Pottera, żeby móc nim manipulować, ale nie była pewna jak to osiągnąć.

Tak jak jej się wydawało, Mroczny Pan skorzystał z okazji do zachowania resztek godności i uciekł z pola bitwy. Być może nie wierzył, że Potter długo pozostanie pod wpływem jego klątwy – chociaż Potter leżał w tej chwili bezwładnie na piasku, a jego brat i syn Lucjusza potrząsali nim z paniką, podczas gdy Lucjusz szedł w ich kierunku, sycząc, że mają się od niego w tej chwili odsunąć. A potem fala zielono–złotych węży zaskoczyła wszystkich, zalewając Pottera i pozostawiając po sobie ciała dwóch martwych bazyliszków. Kiedy reszta śmierciożerców aportowała się z powrotem do swojego pana, pachołki Pottera zebrały się wokół niego, żeby się na niego pogapić.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Henriettę, nawet kiedy bezszelestnie przemknęła między Honorią i Burke’em, i nikt nie zauważył tego, co ona widziała, leżącego na piasku niedaleko głowy Pottera.

Przykucnęła, a kiedy jej myśl stała się czynem, podniosła obie rzeczy i schowała je do kieszeni.

Nie była pewna, czy uda jej się zatrzymać obie zdobycze po wszystkim, co nastąpi po bitwie, a niewątpliwie obejmowało to przetransportowanie Pottera z powrotem do Hogwartu, gdzie wszyscy będą mogli stać wokół jego łóżka jak grzeczne pachołki. Ktoś mógł zauważyć to, że je zabrała, a wtedy będzie musiała je oddać. Ale jeśli tak się stanie, to nie szkodzi. Będzie w stanie udawać, że tylko starała się zapewnić Potterowi bezpieczeństwo, to wszystko. Właściwie, to i tak będzie musiała się przyjrzeć obu przedmiotom uważnie, zanim ich użyje. Mogą okazać się bezwartościowe.

Jeśli jednak uda jej się je zatrzymać i okażą się coś warte, to już miała swój plan.

Henrietta uśmiechnęła się, a potem obejrzała się za siebie, kiedy ciszę przeszyły wrzaski. _Chyba powinnam wreszcie zdjąć tę klątwę Cruciatusa._

Wróciła się na poprzednie miejsca na plaży, zdjęła klątwę i bez ogródek pozbyła się głupiego, młodego śmierciożercy. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to dziesiątkując jego armię i wybijając durnych i bezmyślnych żołnierzy, wyświadczała tym Mrocznemu Panu przysługę. Powinien jej za to podziękować.

* * *

Charles przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się jak pozostali zbierają się wokół Pottera, po czym Snape odsuwa ich wszystkich na boki machnięciem szat, kiedy wykonał coś, co wyglądało na aportację do boku Pottera. Charles się nie odzywał – zwykle nie zabierał głosu w takich sytuacjach – ale stał i słuchał, jak Burke i Belville rozmawiają ze sobą przyciszonymi, wkurzonymi głosami.

– ...rzucił się w obronie swojego brata, zamiast jednego z nas, na co on ma się nam niby przydać? – pytał rozjuszony Belville.

– Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. – Charles nie musiał się oglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że Burke w tym momencie kiwał głową aż mu się podbródki trzęsły. Nie znał tego człowieka za dobrze, ale w tym przypadku było to całkowicie rozsądne założenie. – Jest gotów poświęcić się za swoją rodzinę. Bardzo szlachetne. Godne podziwu wręcz, gdyby był głową czystokrwistej rodziny i robił coś takiego dla swojego dziedzica. Ale jest przywódcą wojennym. Musi myśleć o swoim ciele i magii jak o królu na szachownicy, nie jak o pionku.

Belville wymamrotał coś zgodnie, czego Charles nie uważał już za warte usłyszenia. Odwrócił się więc, żeby ruszyć za pozostałymi, podczas gdy Snape i Malfoy, idący ramię w ramię, nieśli ciało Pottera z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Charles nie znosił, kiedy go ponaglano. Wolał powoli podejmować swoje decyzje. Uważał się za ostrożnego człowieka. Medusa czasem śmiała się z niego, że jest _przesadnie_ ostrożny i byłby w stanie osiągnąć znacznie więcej, gdyby tylko podjął od czasu do czasu jakieś ryzyko.

Miał jednak dobry widok na Pottera i tę czarną klątwę, do tego sam był ojcem bliźniaków. Widział ocenę ryzyka w oczach Pottera tuż przed tym, jak ten skoczył i znalazł się na drodze klątwy. Potter _dokładnie_ wiedział co robił. Przyjął na siebie klątwę za Connora Pottera w ten sam sposób, w jaki Owen zrobiłby to dla Michaela. Owen zawsze stawał w obronie swojego brata, w stopniu, w jakim czasem pakowało go to w kłopoty. Charles wiedział o tym od czasu ich pierwszego roku w Durmstrangu, kiedy to dyrektor Karkarow wezwał go, żeby omówić z nim karę dla Owena za przeklęcia profesora, który nie zaliczył Michaelowi sprawdzianu z historii mrocznych sztuk i nawrzeszczał na niego. Owen wyczarował profesorowi drugą głowę, która bez przerwy wrzeszczała mu do ucha obelgi.

Potter w tym momencie był po prostu bratem, nie ofiarą poświęcenia, a Charles nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek kiedyś spróbował mu wmówić, że powinien się pozbyć tego impulsu, bo przecież nie stanie się przez to kolejnym Lordem. Charles już od dawna uważał, że Lordowie stawiali własną potęgę i życie ponad wszystko inne, nawet swoich krewniaków.

Connor Potter nie dotarł może jeszcze do momentu, w którym byłby gotów umrzeć za swojego brata. _Harry_ Potter jednakże był dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien być. Charles nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Będzie uważał na ich młodego przywódcę.

A to oznaczało zwracanie uwagi na poruszenia największego zagrożenia w ich grupie, czyli Henrietty Bulstrode. Przyklękła i podniosła coś z ziemi. Charles odkrył nagle, że naprawdę chce się dowiedzieć, co takiego tam znalazła.

* * *

Lucjusz trzymał nisko głowę, kiedy Severus sprzeczał się z nim na temat klątwy, jej efektów i przyczyn. Nie musiał się z nim wykłócać. Wiedział, że ma rację. Już wcześniej widział jak Mroczny Pan używa tej klątwy – zwykle na swoich wrogach, ale czasami też na śmierciożercach, dla wprawy. Lucjusz dwukrotnie widział, w jaki sposób musi przebiegać proces leczenia. Wiedział, czego potrzeba i czemu ich Lord próbował trafić tym brata Harry'ego, a nie samego Harry'ego. Choć proces będzie cokolwiek trudny, biorąc pod uwagę upór młodego Harry'ego, nie powinien być niewykonalny dla kogoś, kto wejdzie do jego umysłu, że usunąć klątwę.

A Lucjusz wiedział, że to będzie musiał być on. Właśnie z tym Severus jeszcze nie był w stanie się pogodzić, nawet kiedy aportowali się już z powrotem na skraj Hogsmeade i szli na około wioski, kierując się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Temu nieszczęsnemu głupcowi wciąż się wydawało, że będzie w stanie wejść do umysłu Harry'ego i go z tego wyciągnąć.

Lucjusz poświęcił chwilę, żeby podziękować Merlinowi za to, że kocha tylko swoją żonę i syna równie mocno jak Severus kochał Harry'ego i że ani Narcyza ani Draco nie oczekiwaliby po nim podjęcia równie szalonego ryzyka, o którym w tej chwili mówił Severus, tylko przez wzgląd na ich relacje. Miłość ogłupiała ludzi. Lucjusz wiedział, kiedy ustąpić i pozwolić komuś innemu się czymś zająć. Gdyby ta klątwa uderzyła w Narcyzę i Severus był w stanie ją uratować, to pozwoliłby Severusowi wejść do jej umysłu i nawet do głowy by mu nie przyszło narzekać.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś celowo zrównuje z nim krok w kilka chwil po tym, jak zielono–złote węże opuściły ciało Pottera i uciekły między drzewa. Lucjusz obrócił się i napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Narcyzy. Szybka inspekcja powiedziała mu wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć. Kulała lekko w sposób, który sugerował niedawno zaleczoną ranę. Lucjusz podniósł brwi.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Nie żyje – powiedziała, mając na myśli śmierciożercę, który jej to zrobił.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową.

– Znałaś go?

Narcyza wzruszyła ramionami.

– Uczeń z Durmstrangu. Mogłabym go opisać.

– Zrób to, proszę – powiedział Lucjusz i zaczął słuchać listy wzmianek o ciemnych włosach, niezwykłym wzroście i, co było najważniejsze, osobliwie skrzywionym obojczyku, jakby kiedyś był złamany. Po takim opisie łatwo będzie znaleźć jego rodzinę, a Lucjusz sprawdzi, w jaki sposób będzie w stanie ich skrzywdzić, jeśli w ogóle.

– Lucjuszu, czy ty mnie w ogóle _słuchasz?_

Lucjusz obejrzał się, żeby zerknąć na Severusa. Dzięki opisowi Narcyzy i opadniętym liściom chrzęszczącym im pod stopami kiedy szli przez las, łatwo mu było zignorować jego paplaninę.

– Nie, Severusie. Powtarzasz się, a to w żaden sposób nie pomoże naszemu Potterowi. _Wiesz_ , co należy zrobić. Wiesz, że nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić. I nie – dodał, zanim Severus zdążył cokolwiek wtrącić – Hawthorn, Black i Adalrico też sobie z tym nie poradzą. Za bardzo wam na nim zależy. Jestem jedynym naznaczonym, kto ma jakiekolwiek szanse na wyciągnięcie go stamtąd.

Severus spojrzał na niego groźnie. Lucjusz odpowiedział na to spokojnym spojrzeniem. Severus był siłą, z którą należało się liczyć na polu bitwy; praktycznie rozerwał na strzępy trzech śmierciożerców, którzy starali się powstrzymać go przed dotarciem do Pottera. Jego temperament miał jednak swoje wady. W tej chwili bardzo wyraźnie pragnął i żałował, że nie jest w stanie, powiedzieć Lucjuszowi, żeby poszedł do diabła.

Nie miał jednak innego wyboru jak pochylić głowę i przytaknąć szybko.

– Ojcze?

Lucjusz obejrzał się przez ramię. Draco nie odezwał się nawet słowem od chwili, w której uratowali Pottera, a Mroczny Pan zniknął, ale tak właśnie powinno być. Głos by mu się załamał, zdradzając zbyt intensywne emocje, więc miał rację, pozostając cicho. Jego twarz i oczy jednak mówiły za niego, co się w ogóle Lucjuszowi nie podobało. _Prędzej czy później Draco będzie musiał nauczyć się kontroli nad swoimi emocjami._

– Czy jesteś w stanie go uratować? – zapytał Draco.

Lucjusz miał w tym momencie na końcu języka kilka tuzinów różnych kwestii, między innymi ostrzeżenia dla Dracona za powątpiewanie w niego. Uznał jednak, że być może jego syn może sobie pozwolić na ten jeden – jeden – moment zwątpienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej klątwy, nie znał jej efektów, a ponieważ zarówno Severus jak i Lucjusz już to wiedzieli, to nie zawarli tej informacji w swojej dyskusji.

– Jestem – powiedział.

Draco zamknął oczy i odwrócił twarz, drżąc lekko. Lucjusz przymrużył oczy. _Powinien bardziej ufać Potterowi, przecież on umie o siebie zadbać. Wiem, że przyjął na siebie tę klątwę, bo wierzył, że ma większe szanse na przeżycie jej. Miał rację._

Reszta drogi do szkoły była na tyle nudna – większość członków ich niespokojnego sojuszu się nie odzywała, a dwie osoby, które ze sobą rozmawiały, Hawthorn i Narcyza, nie mówiły o niczym interesującym – że Lucjusz obserwował Connora Pottera. Wlókł się za wszystkimi na szarym końcu, z opuszczoną głową, przesłaniając grzywką swoją słynną bliznę w kształcie serca, która obwieszczała światu, że pokonał Mrocznego Pana jako niemowlę. Lucjusz wiedział już nieco więcej na ten temat i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Harry, a nie Connor, odbił klątwę zabijającą.

Chłopiec w żaden sposób nie przydał im się na polu bitwy i teraz pewnie wydawało mu się, że to przez niego Harry leżał blady i nieruchomy w ramionach Severusa, niezdolny do zobaczenia czegokolwiek poza światem, który klątwa dla niego stworzyła wewnątrz jego własnej głowy.

_No i dobrze._ Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało, że to dziecko wreszcie dorośnie. Jak do tej pory Connor Potter okazał się kompletnie bezużyteczny. Jeśli będzie w stanie stać się na tyle dobry, żeby walczyć u boku Harry'ego, to będzie miał jakiś cel w tym wszystkim. Jeśli nie, to Lucjusz zrobi wszystko co będzie w jego mocy, żeby ostrożnie, w tajemnicy oddzielić Harry'ego od jego brata.

_Nasz Potter musi myśleć o przyszłości, nie przeszłości, i przestać myśleć o sobie jak o ofierze poświęcenia. Connor Potter mógłby zginąć i świat nie przestałby się od tego kręcić. Harry Potter mógłby zginąć i wiele spraw stałoby się nagle... niewygodnych._

* * *

Snape położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym, puszczając mimo uszu trajkotanie Poppy Pomfrey, kiedy ta usiłowała ustalić, co mu się właściwie stało. Znajdzie magiczne wycieńczenie, oczywiście, jak i bardziej regularne, fizyczne zmęczenie po opieraniu się bólowi nasłanemu przez Voldemorta. Ale klątwa naznaczonego lustra oddziaływała na umysł, a nie ciało, więc większość zaklęć Poppy nie pokaże jej, jak mu pomóc. To był wynalazek Mrocznego Pana, jego specjalna zabawka.

Snape wiedział też, że Lucjusz miał rację i był najlepszym kandydatem do wyciągnięcia z niej Harry'ego.

Snape pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie, odsuwając mu włosy z czoła i spojrzał na wściekle czerwone znamię w kształcie błyskawicy. Już dawno temu powinien był zacząć naciskać Harry'ego na zamknięcie tego połączenia między nimi za pomocą oklumencji. Nie warto było trzymać go otwartym, nie za cenę takiego bólu i koszmarów.

Ale Harry był uparty, a potem zły na niego, a Snape nie był w stanie postawić na swoim.

Teraz to się zmieni.

_Pomyślał o wszystkim. A ostatecznie wciąż naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo. Bezmyślnie. Nie obchodziło go nawet to, jak wiele bólu sprowadzi tym na nas wszystkich._ Snape poczuł, jak zaczyna w nim buzować płomień złości, równie mocny co ból, który go przeszył, gdy zobaczył, że Harry postanowił po raz kolejny zasłonić swojego brata własnym ciałem. _To się musi wreszcie skończyć._ Zmuszę _go do skończenia z tym. A Regulus mi w tym pomoże._

– Co z nim?

Snape odsunął się z drogi, tak żeby Regulus był w stanie podejść bliżej łóżka. Wyczuwał swojego starego przyjaciela w kącie pomieszczenia od chwili, w której do niego weszli. Regulus nie poczuł żadnego wezwania – Voldemort najwyraźniej nie starał się wezwać do siebie nikogo, nawet swoich lojalnych śmierciożerców, ponieważ wierzył, że ma dość siły, żeby pokonać Harry'ego – więc po prostu pojawił się w Hogwarcie w chwili, w której mieli wyruszyć do tuneli i nikogo tu nie znalazł. Snape podejrzewał, że biedak aportował się po całym Londynie, z jednego punktu w tunelach do drugiego, starając się znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto by mu coś wyjaśnił i nie znajdując tam nikogo. Pokręcił głową. _Harry powinien był pomyśleć o tym co mu zrobił, tak samo jak całej reszcie – Draco, mnie, a nawet co bardziej zdystansowanym sojusznikom._

– Nic mu nie będzie – powiedział miękko do Regulusa. – A ty nie spróbowałeś użyć swojego znaku do odnalezienia nas. Dobrze.

Regulus westchnął i spojrzał na znak na jego przedramieniu. Snape łypnął na niego z większą pogardą niż ta, którą zwykle poświęcał własnemu. Regulus wyjawił mu, jak Snape już od dawna sam się domyślał, że Mroczny Pan wykorzystał piętno jako przewód dla całego bólu jaki przeżył, zanim go wreszcie transmutował w psa. Zostawił w nim też... pułapki, takiego rodzaju, których Snape nie rozumiał, a które go niemal zniszczyły, kiedy spróbował się im przyjrzeć w zeszłym tygodniu. Regulus nie śmiał używać swojego mrocznego znaku do czegokolwiek, łącznie ze znajdywaniem Voldemorta, bo ryzykowałby wtedy życiem.

Kiedy Regulus wyszedł tamtego wieczora w zeszłym tygodniu, Snape spędził jakiś czas na tworzeniu delikatnych, szklanych pojemników, które potem rozbijał w drobny mak. Kiedy ci, na których mu zależało, cierpieli i był w stanie im pomóc, to im pomagał. Ponad wszystko jednak nienawidził tej bezsilności, kiedy zmagał się z potęgą przerastającą jego własną.

_Być może przydadzą nam się do czegoś badania Lucjusza, z okresu kiedy starał się pozbyć swojego mrocznego znaku._ Snape miał zamiar zapytać go o to później, po czym podniósł wzrok, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął uprzejmie.

Lucjusz stał u wezgłowia łóżka Harry'ego, jego własny mroczny znak był obnażony i lśniący. Poppy zniknęła... gdzieś. Snape miał irytującą nadzieję, że Lucjusz jej nie _zobliviatował_. Zaklęcia pamięci zwykle dziwnie działały na umysły, które były tak dobrze zgrane z magią medyczną.

– Mroczny Pan użył klątwy naznaczonego lustra – powiedział. – To zaklęcie mentalne, które sam opracował, tworzące w umyśle ofiary rzeczywistość tak przyjemną, że ta nigdy nie będzie chciała jej opuścić z własnej woli. Ktoś, kto posiada mroczny znak i posiada jakąś sympatię do ofiary, jest w stanie go z niego wyciągnąć. Niestety, zbyt wiele sympatii sprawi, że ratujący nie będzie chciał zniszczyć rzeczywistości, w której ofiara jest tak szczęśliwa i ugrzęźnie tam razem z nią. Wierzę, że jestem najlepszym kandydatem do wyciągnięcia pana Pottera z jego śpiączki, bez ryzyka, że mogę tam z nim ugrzęznąć i będę w stanie zadać mu krótki, szybki szok lepiej niż ktokolwiek w tym pokoju. Czy ktoś się z tym nie zgadza?

Nikt nie miał zamiaru się sprzeciwiać, co Snape zrozumiał po krótkim rozejrzeniu się wokół. Nawet, gdyby Regulus chciał uratować Harry'ego – a mógłby przecież uciec się do argumentu, że najlepiej zna umysł Harry'ego – jego zatruty znak zabiłby go, gdyby tylko spróbował. W tej chwili stał ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i zaciskał dłoń na lewym przedramieniu, jakby chciał je sobie wyrwać.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, przycisnął swój znak do lewej skroni Harry'ego i zamknął oczy. Jego oddech urwał się na moment. Kiedy zaczął oddychać ponownie, robił to w tym samym rytmie co Harry. Snape wiedział, gdy Lucjusz przemknął do umysłu Harry'ego, bo poczuł lekkie łaskotanie czegoś przesuwającego się po jego tarczach oklumencyjnych.

Narcyza podeszła, żeby złapać dłoń swojego męża. Nikt się nie odzywał, chociaż Draco oparł się o krawędź łóżka, wyglądając na koszmarnie zszokowanego, a większość sojuszników Harry'ego przyglądała się wszystkiemu z różnymi odcieniami zainteresowania. W nastałej ciszy głos Regulusa wydawał się niezwykle głośny.

– Ależ mu _natrę uszu_ gdy już do nas wróci.

Snape rzucił Regulusowi spięty uśmiech. Pod tym względem, jak i pod wieloma innymi piętnaście lat temu, byli zgodni. Teraz, kiedy już Snape był pewien, że to naprawdę był Regulus, a nie po prostu odcięty od Voldemorta kawałek szaleństwa, który pojawił się przypadkiem w głowie Harry'ego, był w pełni przygotowany na powitanie pomocy w użeraniu się z jego krnąbrnym wychowankiem.

* * *

Harry przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu i czuł się po prostu wspaniale. Ludzie mijali go w pośpiechu w drodze na swoje lekcje, wołając swoich przyjaciół i pośpiesznie porównując swoje notatki; profesor Merryweather ogłosiła, że w tym tygodniu wszyscy będą musieli zdać egzamin z obrony przed mroczną magią i nikt nie czuł się do niego przygotowany. Hermiona wpadła na Harry'ego i wymamrotała przeprosiny, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od książki, którą akurat czytała. Gdzieś w głębi korytarza podniósł się kłąb dymu, sugerujący, że Fred i George Weasleyowie wynaleźli kolejny przedmiot, który Filch skonfiskuje jak tylko będzie w stanie udowodnić jego istnienie.

Głosy wzbierały i przelewały się, dotyczyły zwykłych spraw, niemal nie przejmując się napięciem toczącej się właśnie wojny. Ilekroć ktoś był gotów rozpłakać się, wystarczyło, że spojrzeli w kierunku holu, gdzie stał Connor Potter, spokojny i poważany przez wszystkich. Zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, by ukoić czyjś strach, czy przypomnieć ludziom, że Voldemort wcale nie jest taki straszny, skoro zwykłe niemowlę było w stanie go powalić. Przed chwilą rozczochrał włosy pierwszorocznej Krukonki i powiedział jej coś, co sprawiło, że spojrzała na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

I nikt nie zauważał Harry'ego.

Nikt nie przyglądał mu się, jakby oczekiwali od niego pomocy, nawet jeśli nie byli pewni w jaki sposób miałby im pomóc. Nikt nie łypał na niego z niechęcią, która świadczyła o tym, że _wiedzieli_ , że zarzuty o znęcanie się nigdy nie powinny zostać złożone przeciw jego rodzicom i Dumbledore'owi. Nikt nie chciał od niego rzeczy, których Harry nie wiedział jak dać, tylko zwykłego posłuszeństwa, zaufania i wiary. Kiedy ludzie do niego podchodzili, przeprowadzali praktyczne wymiany, polegające na rytuałach obietnic, długów i zobowiązań. Dzięki takim układom Harry zdołał już zdobyć dla Connora kilka sojuszy z mrocznymi, czystokrwistymi rodzinami. Tylko ludzie, którzy mieli znaczenie wiedzieli, kim tak naprawdę jest Harry, a kiedy czegoś od niego chcieli, Harry wiedział jak im to dać.

Poczuł _lekki_ szok, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w samym środku korytarza stoi Lucjusz Malfoy, przyglądając mu się. Ludzie mijali go, jakby go tam nie było. Harry poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Pochylił głowę, witając Lucjusza, upewniając się, że kiwa na tyle głęboko, żeby oznajmić, że ma do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, którego szanuje, nawet jeśli mu nie ufa. Zawsze dobrze sobie radził w tańcach z Lucjuszem.

_Właśnie_ , pomyślał stanowczo, odrzucając od siebie wspomnienia, które podpowiadały mu, że istniały też czasy poza tymi tańcami, kiedy jego życie nie było takie proste. Ściany Hogwartu zadrżały na moment, po czym znowu zrobiły się solidne, wzmocnione jego wolą i pragnieniem, żeby to właśnie był prawdziwy świat. Harry odetchnął lekko.

– Witam pana, panie Malfoy. Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić?

– Panie Potter. – Lucjusz zamarł na moment, jakby rozważając swoje kolejne posunięcie, a Harry czekał. _Tak jak powinno być w czasie tańca._ – Harry.

_Nie. To niesprawiedliwe. Nie może tego ode mnie oczekiwać, nie, kiedy tak pięknie to wszystko sobie poukładałem, kiedy nie muszę się z nikim kłócić i wiem, że nikogo nie zawodzę, bo nikt nie oczekuje ode mnie, że będę taki jak wszyscy._ Harry spuścił głowę i spiął się. Jego magia wzniosła się wokół niego. Pamiętał, średnio, że w pewnym momencie była potężniejsza. Wspomnienia rozrywania sieci, pożerania mocy i inne takie próbowały się mu zaprezentować. Odsunął je od siebie. _To_ była jego rzeczywistość. Sprawi, że się nią stanie.

Lucjusz syknął, jakby nie spodobały mu się kamienie Hogwartu, utwardzające się pod jego stopami. Jego oczy nabrały surowego blasku, którego Harry nienawidził, ponieważ Lucjusz _pozwalał_ mu zobaczyć, że jest na niego zły. To nie było częścią tańca. Lucjusz powinien był pozostać beznamiętny.

– Harry. W tej chwili skończ z tymi bzdurami. Voldemort spętał twoją wolną wolę, ale jesteś zbyt inteligentny na to, żeby nie zorientować się, że to nie jest rzeczywistość. Masz dwa zestawy wspomnień.

– Ale chcę, żeby ten zestaw był tym prawdziwym – odparł Harry, a Hogwart wokół niego ponownie stał się bardziej realny. Łatwiej było zamknąć wszystkie wspomnienia w szafie i udawać, że nie istnieją. Śmiech Connora rozbrzmiał w korytarzu i Harry był w stanie zapomnieć, gdyby tylko chciał, że kiedykolwiek słyszał, jak ten głos robi się niepewny, błagalny, zmuszony do kwestionowania swojego miejsca w świecie.

Lucjusz nachylił się do niego.

– Czyli wolisz być tchórzem? Wolisz, żeby mój syn cierpiał, razem z twoim bratem, twoim opiekunem i wszystkimi innymi ludźmi, na których twierdzisz, że ci zależy?

Harry wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy.

– Nie mogę im dać tego, czego ode mnie chcą – powiedział. – Teraz już to rozumiem. Wszystko co robię, robię źle. Nie jestem w stanie kochać Draco w sposób, na jaki zasługuje. Nikt nie uwierzy mi, że podjąłem _decyzję_ , żeby zaryzykować moim życiem w obronie mojego brata, zamiast po prostu wskakiwać klątwie w drogę. Jeśli tam wrócę, Snape i Regulus będą mną zawiedzeni. Ciągle usiłuję pokazać ludziom, że potrafię się uczyć, potrafię się zmieniać, jestem w stanie być kimś więcej niż tylko dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano, a oni bez przerwy usiłują mnie wciskać z powrotem do formy, którą, jak im się wydaje, powinienem zajmować. Nie wierzę już, żeby kiedykolwiek udało mi się zniszczyć tę formę. Zawsze będą mnie postrzegać jako kogoś innego, a nie takiego, jakim jestem naprawdę, albo – jak Draco – będą chcieli ode mnie czegoś, na co, ich zdaniem, zasługują ode mnie, a ja nie wiem, jak im to dać. Nie będą mi ufać, że jestem w stanie im przewodzić, a to może zagrozić ich życiom. Tutaj przynajmniej _wiem_ dokładnie jak wiele jestem w stanie zrobić.

Nie wiedział, że miał zamiar powiedzieć to wszystko, póki się to z niego nie wylało. Lucjusz nic na to nie powiedział. Wreszcie Harry otworzył oczy, napędzany ciekawością nie do zniesienia i zobaczył, że Lucjusz przygląda mu się z namysłem.

– Nic dziwnego, że Mroczny Pan wybrał dla ciebie właśnie to zaklęcie – szepnął Lucjusz niemal bezgłośnie. – Ta klątwa działa na twoje najskrytsze pragnienia. A twoim najskrytszym pragnieniem jest proste i nieskomplikowane życie, mimo że wiesz, że to niemożliwe.

Harry wykrzywił się do niego.

– A niech sobie będzie tak skomplikowane jak tylko chce. Mam po prostu serdecznie dość zawodzenia wszystkich. Tutaj przynajmniej nikogo nie zawiodę.

– Ależ zawodzisz – zauważył Lucjusz. – Póki tu pozostajesz, pozbawiasz nas naszej najlepszej szansy na walkę z Mrocznym Panem.

– Nie wierzę już, żebym dłużej był w stanie być przywódcą, którego potrzebujecie – powiedział cicho Harry. – W chwili, w której zaryzykowałem życiem w obronie mojego brata, zorientowałem się, jak zobaczą to inni ludzie – jako celowe poświęcenie. Nie było nim, ale spróbuj przekonać do tego _Snape'a._ – Złość i gorycz zdławiły mu na chwilę głos. Przełknął ślinę i po chwili był w stanie kontynuować. – W dodatku istnieją inne decyzje, których nie będę w stanie podjąć, mimo, że tego właśnie się ode mnie oczekuje. Na przykład taki Adalrico. Chciał, żebym użył klątwy czarnej plagi. Inni będą się spodziewać, że przymknę oko, kiedy będą ryć w podwalinach ministerstwa i ustalać własne ścieżki, albo dyskryminować mugolaków, czy wręcz zniewalać i wykorzystywać magiczne stworzenia... a ja nigdy bym nie był w stanie tego zrobić. I nie zrobię. Skoro nie jestem w stanie im dać tego, czego ode mnie chcą, to co ze mnie za przywódca?

Lucjusz mrugnął raz, potem drugi.

– Sztuka przewodzenia ludźmi – odezwał się wreszcie – nie polega na poddawaniu własnych pragnień dla dobra innych, Harry. Polega na zdolności _oceniania._ Jeśli wierzysz, że coś będzie dobrą decyzją, to ją podejmujesz. – Przechylił głowę na bok, a jego oczy lśniły od rozbawienia, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy w nich nie widział. – Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie ciebie spolegliwego. Nawet bym tego nie chciał. Jeśli masz wrażenie, że tobą pomiatają, popychają cię gdzieś wbrew twojej woli, to się im postaw.

– Ale nie chcę narzucać innym swojej woli...

– Prawdziwe dowodzenie innymi jest dalekie i od tego – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. Uśmiechał się teraz. – Czarodzieje od dawna podążali za przywódcami o lordowskiej mocy. Twoja magia jest na poziomie Lorda. Pogódź się z tym. Nie zmienisz tego. Z _siebie_ jednak możesz zrobić przywódcę. Nikt nie powiedział, że powinieneś potulnie słuchać wszystkiego, co ci powie inna osoba. Jeśli Severus obraża twoje zasady, odwiń się i obraź jego. Nawet nie wiesz jak on tego _nienawidzi_. Wyrównaj pragnienia mojego syna swoimi własnymi. Znam Dracona. Nigdy nie chciałby cię zaciągnąć do łóżka tylko dlatego, że sam by tego pragnął. – Harry poczuł, że twarz zaczyna mu grzać rumieniec, ale ton Lucjusza był tak spokojny, że ten równie dobrze mógłby omawiać z nim teorie numerologii i ich zastosowania w praktyce. – Tańcz po tej oszałamiającej i skomplikowanej ścieżce, a jeśli naprawdę postanowiłeś zaryzykować życiem w obronie swojego brata po wykonaniu odpowiednich kalkulacji, a nie przez wzgląd na ślepy instynkt, to wyjdź z tego świata snów i powiedz im o tym. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, nie tak na pewno, jeśli tu pozostaniesz.

– Mógłby pan wyjść sam i im o tym powiedzieć – powiedział Harry, chwytając się ostatniej, ulotnej nadziei.

Uśmiech Lucjusza zrobił się bardziej znajomy, złożony głównie z zębów.

– Jeśli stąd wyjdziesz, to z całą pewnością cię poprę.

– Czasami pana nie lubię – powiedział mu Harry, podczas gdy wyobrażony przez niego Hogwart zaczął zanikać wokół nich.

Lucjusz roześmiał się na całe gardło, takim śmiechem, jaki Harry prędzej byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie dochodzący od Voldemorta, niż Lucjusza.

– Nie doceniłem cię, Harry – mruknął. – Mam wrażenie, że sam byś stąd wyszedł. Wiedziałeś, że to nie była rzeczywistość, a te sprzeciwy były ostatnimi podrygami starych przekonań, które już niemal pozostawiłeś za sobą. Chowałeś się, ale prędzej czy później wyjrzałbyś ze skorupy.

Harry zamknął niechętnie oczy. Pomyślał buntowniczo, że był _zmęczony_. Chciał udać się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie zawracać mu głowy, czy żądać od niego normalnych, niemożliwych rzeczy, a jego umysł go posłuchał.

Nie sądził jednak, że byłby w stanie bez końca uciekać przed drugim zestawem wspomnień, czy świadomością, że to była klątwa Voldemorta, albo faktem, że jego decyzja o przedłożeniu życia Connora nad swoje własne niczego nie oznaczała, póki nie wyjdzie ze śpiączki, w jaką wprowadziła go klątwa.

_Co nie musi oznaczać, że polubię przez to Lucjusza._

* * *

Henrietta musiała przyznać się do odrobiny zawodu, kiedy Malfoy otworzył oczy.

– Będzie żył – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Wychodzi ze śpiączki, chociaż odzyskanie przytomności może mu trochę zająć.

Syn Malfoya zrobił się kompletnie biały na twarzy i przycisnął głowę do pościeli Pottera. Henrietta skrzywiła usta. Edyta nigdy nie zachowałaby się w ten sposób. Robiła dokładnie to, o co ją prosiła jej matka, ponieważ była najwyraźniej _lepiej_ wytrenowana od dziedzica Malfoya.

Podeszła cicho do drzwi, nieśpiesznie, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Wyłapała przy okazji wzrokiem, że Belville miał zaciśnięte usta, a Burke wyglądał na nadąsanego. Henrietta uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała już, kogo poprosi o pomoc w wykonaniu swojego planu. To był naprawdę miły zbieg okoliczności, że dwóch najbardziej niezadowolonych z Pottera ludzi było również najsłabszymi z jego kręgu. Przejmie kontrolę nad próżnym Mortimerem i drogim Edwardem bez większego problemu.

– Bulstrode.

Henrietta odwróciła się i kiwnęła słodko do Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina.

– Witaj. Czy nie cieszysz się, że Potter przeżyje? Ja na pewno tak. Moja przyszłość stała się dzięki temu znacznie bezpieczniejsza.

– Chcę, żebyś oddała mi to, co zabrałaś z plaży.

Henrietta otworzyła szerzej oczy, po czym szybko spuściła wzrok na podłogę. Westchnęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni sztylet z mroczną rękojeścią i ostrzem wykonanym ze Światła.

– Tylko go dla niego przechowywałam – powiedziała potulnie, podając go Rosierowi–Henlinowi.

Nie spróbował nawet udawać, że jej wierzy, ale z drugiej strony, Henrietta nie zabrzmiała szczególnie wiarygodnie. Kiedy przyjął od niej ostrze, Henrietta czekała, ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w podłogę, zastanawiając się, czy zapyta...

– Powiem o tym Potterowi. Zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć, kto... upewnił się, że ten sztylet do niego powróci.

Henrietta kiwnęła głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Rosier–Henlin miał zamiar ostrzec przed nią Pottera. Nie szkodzi. Jeśli tylko nie zapyta...

Rosier–Henlin odwrócił się.

Tryumf eksplodował w sercu Henrietty, ale utrzymała swoją twarz spokojną i obojętną, kiedy prosiła Hawthorn Parkinson o przekazanie Potterowi jej najlepszych życzeń, po czym odwróciła się i pośpiesznie wyszła z pomieszczenia. Odbyła trening w szczerych maskach. Nie zdradzi się.

_Zauważył tylko, że podniosłam jedną rzecz, a nie dwie._

Zanim jednak pozwoliła sobie na zbytnie podekscytowanie, zatrzymała się szybko w odległym kącie jednego z korytarzy Hogwartu, żeby przyjrzeć się uważnie niewielkiemu kosmykowi włosów, który do tej pory trzymała w kieszeni. Kiedy już upewniła się, że należały do Pottera, ruszyła dalej przed siebie, z poważną twarzą, ale lekkim krokiem.

Nie obijała się podczas lekcji eliksirów w czasach szkolnych. Wiedziała jak przyrządzić eliksir wielosokowy.

* * *

Harry otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał. Kiedy obrócił głowę, zobaczył, że Snape siedzi na krześle po jednej stronie jego łóżka, a Regulus po drugiej. Harry spróbował się odezwać, ale podsunięto mu puchar z wodą zanim zdołał. Wywrócił oczami i napił się posłusznie.

– Draco? – szepnął.

– Przeżył bez draśnięcia – powiedział uprzejmie Snape. – W tej chwili śpi. Jest środek nocy.

– A Connor? – zapytał Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to była tylko cisza przed burzą, ale trzymając się mocno tego, co powiedział mu Lucjusz. _Lucjusz, ze wszystkich ludzi. Ciekawe, czy był równie jak ja zaskoczony ideą, że jest w stanie myśleć moralnie?_

– On również przeżył bez draśnięcia. – To był Regulus, a warkot jego głosu mógłby zawstydzić Syriusza. Harry przetoczył ciężko głowę w jego kierunku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twarz będzie miała surowy wyraz zanim jeszcze ją zobaczył. – Będziemy musieli uciąć sobie małą _pogawędkę_ , Harry, o twoim podejmowaniu ryzyka, kiedy już będziesz w stanie ją znieść – powiedział.

Harry podniósł brwi. _Wiem, czemu zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem. Może mi nie uwierzą, ale to nie znaczy, że to nie jest prawda._

– Tak, wyobrażam to sobie – powiedział.

Regulus odchylił się na krześle i zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu Harry nie wyglądał na zalanego poczuciem winy i przerażeniem, ale Harry zamknął oczy zanim ten zdążył mu zadać kolejne pytanie. Poczucie winy wciąż tu było – zgroza nigdy mu nie towarzyszyła tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał Regulus – ale wierzył, że wreszcie jest gotów się z nim zmierzyć.

_Jeśli chcę, żeby mnie traktowali jak dorosłego, to muszę się zachowywać jak dorosły. Jeśli chcę, żeby mieli prawdziwego przywódcę, to muszę się nim stać, a to oznacza, że nie mogę się samolubnie chować we własnym umyśle,_ czy też _adaptować planów z obawy, że komuś mogą się nie spodobać. Jeśli chcę, żeby zobaczyli mnie takim, jaki naprawdę jestem, to muszę pokazać im, że nigdy nie będę normalny i dlaczego._

_Lucjusz miał rację, również w tym, że to były ostatnie podrygi tych konkretnych przekonań. Nie sądzę, żebym naprawdę był w stanie opuścić ludzi, którzy mnie kochają. Powiedzmy, że chociaż raz zaufam im i uwierzę, że naprawdę kochają mnie bezwarunkowo. To oznacza, że są w stanie pogodzić się z kilkoma rozczarowaniami, jak na przykład z tym, że będę się z nimi kłócił, zamiast po prostu się z nimi zgadzać._

_To powinno być zabawne._


	31. Interludium: Woskowe skrzydła i zaginiona zgraja

_22 września 1995_

_Drogi Harry,_

Doprawdy, po raz kolejny się na tobie zawiodłem. Wzniosłeś się, byłeś tak bliski perfekcji i zbyt bliski słońca. Oczywiście, woskowe skrzydła topią się w słońcu, a twoje skrzydła są wyłącznie z wosku, co pokazałeś swoją ostatnią, głupią eskapadą. Czy się poparzyłeś? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Zawsze należy mieć nadzieję, że dziecko się sparzy, kiedy robi coś głupiego. Gdybym był na miejscu, przytrzymałbym ci dłoń w ogniu, póki byś się nie nauczył.

Czy skontaktowałem się z tobą w sprawie tego ataku? Nie. Czy posłuchałeś ostrzeżenia, które ci wysłałem, o tym, że mój pan żywi się mugolackimi dziećmi? Nie.

Kiedy ty wreszcie zrezygnujesz z tej swojej dumy i zaczniesz słuchać ludzi, którzy są starsi i lepsi od ciebie, Harry? Gdybyś tak zrobił, to nasłuchiwałbyś mojej ciszy i zrozumiał, że to była pułapka - a wtedy nie musiałbyś się nigdzie wybierać. Tak się składa, że mój pan, używając swoich syren, zdołał złapać kilka tuzinów mugoli, wabiąc ich do wody, w objęcia tych pięknych stworzeń. Obliviatorzy mają teraz sporo na głowach, usiłując ukryć przed wszystkimi wiedzę o magicznym świecie i wymyślić przykrywkę, która wyjaśniłaby zaginięcie zgrai zwyczajnych ludzi.

Zaginięcie zgrai zwyczajnych. Ja też potrafię używać aliteracji, gdy się postaram, widzisz? Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będę w stanie dotrzeć do poziomu wielkich poetów.

Po co mu właściwie ci mugole? No, jeszcze jakiś czas temu pewnie bym ci powiedział, ale teraz już nie chcę. Musisz sobie polatać całkiem sam przez jakiś czas i nauczyć się nasłuchiwać ciszy. Co Mroczny Pan może zyskać od mugoli? Zapytaj sam siebie o to, Harry, to otrzymasz swoją odpowiedź.

Miałeś więcej szczęścia niż na to zasługujesz, skoro udało ci się uciec stamtąd z życiem. A mój pan miał więcej nieszczęścia niż sam na to zasłużył. Muszę przyznać, że moje życie zrobiło się wyjątkowo interesujące, kiedy wasza dwójka postanowiła zacząć skakać sobie do gardeł, ale to i tak jest nieskończenie rozczarowujące, że nie masz w zwyczaju słuchać dobrych rad.

Nie podlatuj zbyt blisko do słońca, bo inaczej sam złapię cię za rękę i przytrzymam ją w ogniu, póki nie nabierzesz rozumu. Dzieci muszą poznać swoje miejsce.

W grze,

_Evan Rosier_


	32. Dodatek: Zemsta i trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten dodatek jest dziwny; zawiera w sobie dwie pocieszające sceny i dwie względnie obrzydliwe. Nie, kłamię. Jedna jest wyjątkowo obrzydliwa.

Lucjusz pogłaskał niewielką, stojącą na biurku w bibliotece klatkę, czytając ponownie wiadomość, którą otrzymał z ministerstwa.

_22 września 1995_

_Drogi panie Malfoy,_

_Oczywiście, rozumiem pański niepokój, że nowe prawa mogą ograniczać możliwości mrocznych czarodziejów, jako że zostaną opracowane bez Waszego wkładu i zgody. Pańska rodzina jest tradycyjnie uważana za mroczną, więc te rozporządzenia prawdopodobnie obciążą pana bardziej niż, na przykład, zadeklarowane Światłu rodziny, takie jak Gloryflower czy Opalline. Jestem naprawdę zaszczycony, że to akurat ze mną postanowił pan się skontaktować w tej sprawie. Prawda jest taka, że od strony matki jestem spokrewniony ze starą, mroczną, czystokrwistą rodziną i choć sam nigdy się nie zadeklarowałem, to wciąż darzę sentymentem wiele starych tańców. Gdyby był pan tak miły i złożył mi wizytę w moim gabinecie szesnastego października, to z przyjemnością wyjaśnię panu nowe prawa i wyjaśnię, dlaczego wierzę, że mroczne rodziny nie mają się czego obawiać._

_Z wyrazami uszanowania,_

_Auror Edmund Wilmot_

Lucjusz skrzywił lekko usta. Nie znał żadnej czystokrwistej rodziny o nazwisku Wilmot. Auror najprawdopodobniej był półkrwi, a jego ojciec wręcz na pewno był mugolem. Musiał też kłamać o tym, jakoby jego matka pochodziła z mrocznej, czystokrwistej rodziny. Lucjusz nie znał żadnej mrocznej, czystokrwistej czarownicy, która poniżyłaby się takim małżeństwem.

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że jest przecież spokrewniony przez małżeństwo z Andromedą Black Tonks, która dokładnie to zrobiła.

Lucjusz pokręcił szybko głową i złożył list. Już odpisał Wilmotowi, przyjmując jego zaproszenie. Ufał, że Wilmot – który był kontaktem Notta z celami i będzie w stanie zaprowadzić Lucjusza do Lily i Jamesa Potterów – zajmie się załatwieniem wszystkiego co potrzebne. Jeśli ktoś zacznie mu zadawać pytania o obecność Lucjusza, to będzie z winy Wilmota, nie Lucjusza.

Lucjusz pogłaskał znowu dach klatki, po czym przykucnął, żeby spojrzeć przez gęsto ustawione szczebelki. Jeden z wygłodzonych owadów skoczył na niego, ale odbił się od prętów i opadł z powrotem do środka. Lucjusz zachichotał. Przez ułamek sekundy zdążył zauważyć siedem długich nóg insekta, ciemne, ale błyszczące zielenią roztrzepotane skrzydełka i zakrzywione szczypce. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie ból, który nastąpi, kiedy jeden z tych owadów wryje się w zdrowe, żyjące ciało.

Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego bólu.

Nic nie szkodzi. James Potter niebawem pozna go dogłębnie.

Lucjusz wstał i przeszedł przez bibliotekę, żeby zdjąć z półki kolejną książkę. Miał już generalny zarys klątwy, którą miał zamiar rzucić na Lily Potter. Klątwa ta jednak okazała się niezwykle elastyczna, więc Lucjusz był w stanie umieścić w niej inne zaklęcia, które będą w stanie wpłynąć na jej umysł między chwilami, które będzie kontrolowała klątwa. Może istnieć inkantacja, która okaże się idealna do wyrażenia jego niezadowolenia, a której jeszcze nie znalazł, albo której zapomniał, albo odsunął od siebie wcześniej jako nie dość interesującą.

Otworzył książkę, przerzucił kilka kartek i zaczął czytać. Dziesięć minut później wyprostował się, przyglądając intensywnie słowom.

_Tak. Tak. To będzie odpowiednie, aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że tyle mi zajęło znalezienie tego._

Oczywiście, mogło być tak, że Lucjusz już wcześniej znalazł to zaklęcie, zanim jeszcze wpadł na pomysł elastycznej klątwy, i zrezygnował z niego. Zazwyczaj _Neco Identidem_ nie można było rzucić razem z innymi zaklęciami; wymagało czasu i przestrzeni mentalnej, żeby zadziałać. Kiedy jednak wszystkie inne klątwy zostały zebrane pod jednym zaklęciem, Lucjusz nie musiał się przejmować tym drobnym problemem. Oparł się wygodniej w fotelu, czytając o efektach klątwy i czując jak coś ciepłego rozwija mu się w żołądku.

_To nie dostateczna kara za to, co zrobili, ale będzie dość, jeśli chodzi o moją część zemsty na nich._

Drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się i Narcyza weszła do środka. Lucjusz spojrzał ponad książką i podniósł brew, kiedy zobaczył, że ma na sobie czerwone szaty, zamiast zwykłej dla niej czerni, czy ciemnej zieleni.

– Specjalna okazja? – zapytał.

– Nie chcę, żeby krew rzucała się w oczy. – Narcyza wygładziła szaty, po czym obróciła się do niego bokiem, żeby mógł zobaczyć jak wygląda z tej strony. – Jak ci się wydaje? Czy wyglądam odpowiednio przerażająco? Niczym anioł zemsty?

– Niczym sam _feniks_ zemsty, moja droga – zapewnił ją Lucjusz i z satysfakcją usłyszał cichy śmiech Narcyzy.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Narcyza podeszła do niego i pochyliła się, żeby go pocałować, celowo nie dotykając dłońmi jego ciała. Lucjusz przejął więc pałeczkę, przeczesując jej włosy dłonią i nagle odchylając jej głowę do tyłu. Narcyza przyglądała mu się ze spokojnym uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że może zginąć podczas swojego polowania i Lucjusz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy się pochylił, żeby ją pocałować, wcisnął całą swoją przeklętą świadomość w ten pocałunek. Narcyza miała zamknięte oczy, kiedy się od niej odsunął.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę zostać – wymamrotała. – Ale moja siostra będzie _niezwykle_ zawiedziona, jeśli spóźnię się na nasz rodzinny obiad.

Lucjusz odetchnął tuż przy jej ustach, po czym ją puścił. Narcyza ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, ale obejrzała się na niego tuż przed wyjściem. Jeśli zginie, pozostawi mu wspomnienie siebie w chwale i potędze. _A to_ , pomyślał Lucjusz, patrząc jej w oczy, które lśniły błękitem na bladej twarzy, _jest aż nadto._

Wyszła, a Lucjusz wrócił do swojej książki. Kiedy miał wrażenie, że już w pełni zrozumiał _Neco Identidem_ , wstał, żeby napisać list do znajomego, którego zatrudniał jako swojego łowcę informacji. Czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się, która mroczna rodzina na kontynencie, czy też w Brytanii, skoro już o tym mowa, ma syna, który trafił do Durmstrangu, był wysoki i miał w pewnym momencie swojego życia złamany obojczyk.

Wkrótce list został napisany, a Lucjusz wrócił do przeglądania półek w bibliotece. Jego dłoń zawisła nad książkami, do których odwołał się, szukając zaklęć zemsty na Potterach, ale szybko pomknęła dalej. Jego zemsta na rodzicach Harry'ego miała zostać niewykryta, tak żeby nikt nigdy się nie dowiedział jak wiele musieli wycierpieć.

Nie potrzebował tego samego rodzaju finezji, karząc rodzinę człowieka, który starał się zabić jego żonę.

A Lucjusz pragnął krwi.

* * *

Narcyza aportowała się w tej samej chwili, w której znalazła się poza osłonami rezydencji Malfoyów i wylądowała w miejscu, które znała z niezliczonych, krótkich wizyt w dzieciństwie, jak i jednego, długiego lata, kiedy jej rodzice wspólnie zdecydowali, że chcą się pozbyć swoich córek z domu, nie ryzykując przy tym osobliwego humoru Dracznego Dworu. Narcyza poczuła, jak jej twarz odpręża się i pojawia się na niej uśmiech. Nie wychowała się przy morzu, ale kochała je, a zapach słonego powietrza i ryk fal działały na nią jak balsam. Stała przez chwilę, ciesząc się nimi, po czym ruszyła w kierunku domu.

Nadmorski Basztaniec był największą posiadłością rodziny Blacków, jeśli nie liczyć Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście. Ten dom piął się wzdłuż wysokich klifów na wybrzeżu Kornwalii, z morzem wzbierającym i ryczącym tuż pod nim. Magia lśniła na oknach i drzwiach, rozprzestrzeniając się w subtelnych sieciach, które sprawiały, że większość mugoli widziała Basztaniec po prostu jako część klifu. Nawet Narcyza miałaby problemy z zauważeniem go, gdyby nie była z rodziny Blacków. Jej przodkowie musieli być wyjątkowo nieufnymi ludźmi, skoro zabezpieczyli dom nawet przed spojrzeniami innych czarodziejów i czarownic.

Narcyza wcale nie była zaskoczona, kiedy otrzymała wieści, że ktoś zauważył tu Bellatrix. Basztaniec był domem pełnym marzeń, starym i bogatym w przeróżne dodatki, a w ich rodzinie od dawna krążyły plotki, że istniały do niego wejścia, których osłony nie były w stanie objąć. Bellatrix będzie starała się odnaleźć jedno z tych wejść. Może jej to zająć całe dnie, ale ukryte w Basztańcu skarby – nie bronie, a skarby – sprawiały, że ten wysiłek by się jej opłacił.

Tertian Brown napisał do Narcyzy z informacją, że zauważył jej siostrę niedaleko jednego ze swoich miejsc, do których udawał się, żeby zbierać zioła. Narcyza wciąż była pod wrażeniem, że miał odwagę postawić się swojej przerażającej żonie, Henrietcie Bulstrode, i rozpocząć z nią tajemną korespondencję. Bo to _musiało_ się odbywać w tajemnicy, inaczej Henrietta zażądałaby wysokiej ceny od Narcyzy za tę informację.

Narcyza pozwoliła, żeby mgiełka Atlantyku opadła jej na włosy. Stała przez chwilę na krawędzi klifu, wspominając chwilę ze swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy niemal była w stanie uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a w przyszłości nie czekały na nią śmierć i szaleństwo . Andromeda stworzyła dla nich drabinkę linową, żeby mogły zejść poniżej krawędzi i zobaczyć jaja mew. Zeszły po drabince i zobaczyły, jak nad nimi przelatuje coś błyszczącego, a Narcyza do dzisiaj wierzyła w duchu, że to był feniks. Nawet Bella ucichła z podziwem. Chwila pozostała w umyśle Narcyzy jaki idealna mieszanka morza i ognia, wiatru i kamienia.

Chwilę później usłyszała za sobą wyczekiwane poruszenie. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, obracając wokół własnej osi, z różdżką bezpieczną w zaciśniętych palcach. Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie tak stała na krawędzi klifu, wyraźnie widoczna na tle horyzontu, Bella prędzej czy później zbliży się do niej. Jej siostra zawsze atakowała słabości.

Albo, jak w tym przypadku, pozornej słabości, ponieważ Narcyza była gotowa ze stworzonymi przez siebie pętami i Bellatrix chwilę później padła na ziemię, skrzecząc i plując.

Narcyza podeszła do niej, przygryzając z namysłem wargę. Przysięgała, że Bella będzie cierpiała, więc tak będzie musiało się stać. Tym niemniej, Narcyza chciała odebrać jej coś jeszcze, równie permanentnie jak wtedy, kiedy pozbawiła ją jej lewej dłoni. Ale co by to mogło być? To musiałoby być coś okaleczającego, bolesnego i symbolicznego.

_Och tak. Już wiem._

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się i przykucnęła obok swojej siostry. Bella machnęła głową i spróbowała ją ugryźć. Narcyza nie poruszyła się, ponieważ zęby zamknęły się o cały cal od jej palców. Wyjątkowo ostrożnie oceniła błąd w związanych linach.

– Nie chcesz jakoś powitać swojej Cyzi? – zapytała, udając zbolały ton. – Nie uważasz, że zasługuję na miłe słowo i całusa? Przecież nie widziałyśmy się od miesięcy.

– Zbliż się do mnie – powiedziała Bella głosem równie mrocznym jak jej oczy – a dam ci takiego buziaka, że przegryzie ci się przez policzki na wylot.

– Matka wolałaby, żebyś zaoferowała mi prawdziwy pocałunek – powiedziała Narcyza, wyciągając z kieszeni srebrny sztylet. Znalazła go w Grimmauld Place i po kilku eksperymentach zdołała odkryć jego zaklęcie. Ostrze cięło ludzkie ciało tylko wtedy, kiedy mówiło się do niego, więc poza torturami było na dobrą sprawę bezużyteczne, ale Narcyza uznała, że tego dnia jej się przyda, ponieważ dokładnie to miała w planach. Wyszeptała zaklęcie lewitacji i sztylet wzniósł się z jej dłoni, wibrując lekko. – Jednak z drugiej strony, ona już nie żyje, więc podejrzewam, że wreszcie nie musisz martwić się o to, że znowu sprawisz jej zawód, Bello. Musisz się jednak martwić o to, że zawodzisz mnie, bo ja cieszę się _bardzo_ dobrym zdrowiem.

– Już nie na długo – wypluła Bella. – Mój pan cię zniszczy, Cyziu. Powinnaś była się przed nim pokłonić kiedy jeszcze miałaś szansę. _Być może_ po wielu _Crucio_ pozwoliłby ci żyć. Ale teraz już nie będzie taki miły! Nie będzie i to wszystko twoja wina! Sama to na siebie ściągnęłaś! – Wydała z siebie imitację swojego starego rechotu.

– Rozczarowujące – powiedziała Narcyza, po czym zaczęła krążyć wokół swojej siostry, leniwie sunąc końcem różdżki wokół ciała Belli. Sztylet poruszał się zaraz za jej różdżką, po czym zatopił się w szatach Bellatrix, odsłaniając jej brzuch. – Tak strasznie chciałabym być w dobrej komitywie z rozszalałym mordercą o twarzy węża i szczurzych oczkach. Powiedz mi, Bello, czy on z tobą sypia? Jak sobie radzi z minetami? Podejrzewam, że brak nosa przynajmniej pod tym względem mógłby być jakąś przewagą.

Bella od razu zaczęła wrzeszczeć i znowu spróbowała ją ugryźć. Narcyza tylko na to czekała. Wygłosiła cichą prośbę do unoszącego się sztyletu.

Opadł w dół, przecinając tłuszcz i mięśnie, a potem znowu podniósł. We wrzaskach Belli zabrzmiała odrobina bólu, ale tylko odrobina. Narcyza wiedziała, że jej siostra była zanadto zatracona w szaleństwie, żeby zareagować na cięcie jej ciała w taki sam sposób jak inni ludzie.

Nie szkodzi. Narcyza była w stanie kontynuować ranienie jej przez bardzo długi czas. Podziwiała strumyczki krwi, płynące po bladej skórze Belli.

– Wyżej – szepnęła.

Sztylet poderwał się i obrócił, zawirował i opadł, rozcinając brzuch Belli i wrzynając się aż do jej żołądka. Przez cały ten czas Bella wrzeszczała, a Narcyza wiedziała, że siostra spróbuje złapać ją za kostkę i skrzywdzić, jeśli tylko znajdzie się w jej zasięgu.

Narcyza nigdy nie miała zamiaru podchodzić na tyle blisko. Czerwone szaty były tylko na wszelki wypadek. Cały czas poruszała się, a sztylet wykonywał pracę za nią, zadając takie rany, których Bella nigdy nie miałaby szans przeżyć, gdyby Narcyza nie miała przy sobie eliksirów, które ją wyleczą i uzupełnią krew.

Wreszcie Narcyza usłyszała jak jej siostra wyje tak, jak Harry musiał wyć tamtej nocy na cmentarzu. Zamknęła oczy, a jej usta pozostawały otwarte w porażającym, cichym krzyku. Sztylet utrzymywał ją w przytomności.

Sztylet wznowił pracę, tnąc, rozdzierając i krojąc. Narcyza jeszcze nie zdecydowała, czy chce pozostawić blizny. Myślała jednak nad tym. Harry miał wystarczająco wiele blizn na swoim kikucie po lewej dłoni, podobnie jak na umyśle, duszy i emocjach. Szkoda, że Narcyza nie będzie w stanie upewnić się, że skrzywdzi swoją siostrę w równym stopniu. Nawet kiedy były dziećmi, ilekroć chciała skrzywdzić Bellę, musiała sprawić, żeby ta przeszła przez fizyczne męki. Na wyzwiska i drwiny reagowała po prostu gniewem.

Po kolejnych trzech uzdrowieniach Narcyza uznała, że udało się jej zrobić niewielki ubytek w potrójnym długu, jaki Bellatrix była winna Harry'emu, więc wezwała do siebie sztylet lekkim machnięciem różdżki. Wyszeptała swoje podziękowania. Sztylet przestał wibrować i ponownie stał się zwykłym ostrzem. Narcyza odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Bellę.

Jej siostra potrzebowała kilku chwil, żeby odzyskać oddech i klarowność umysłu – Narcyza nie nazwałaby tego "poczytalnością" – na tyle, żeby ją zauważyć. Wtedy uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Co się stało, Cyziu? Nie masz jaj, żeby mnie zabić?

– Musisz żyć i cierpieć – powiedziała spokojnie Narcyza. – Tylko w ten sposób będę w stanie dotrzymać złożonej przysięgi. Ale naprawdę żal mi cię, Bello. Podążanie za człowiekiem, którego plany walą się w gruzy za każdym razem, kiedy dowiaduje się o nich piętnastolatek, nie może być bardzo satysfakcjonujące. I on _naprawdę_ nie jest dobry w łóżku, co? Inaczej nie byłabyś taka sfrustrowana.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Bella na te słowa wydała z siebie skrzek i wierzgnęła w swoich więzach. Tym razem jednak nie wrzeszczała z bólu. Narcyza miała nadzieję wyciągnąć z niej jakąś informację zanim zmusi Bellę do uiszczenia permanentnej zapłaty.

Bella wypowiedziała wiele słów, które w żaden sposób nie mogły się jej w tej chwili przydać, głównie chwalących Lorda Voldemorta.

– No i to nie tak – powiedziała wreszcie – że jesteś w stanie powstrzymać go przed korzystaniem z Leśnej Twierdzy czy jego starego domu! Nie jesteś! Nie będziesz! Jego plany są zbyt potężne!

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie leży Leśna Twierdza, czy "jego stary dom", ale Lucjusz może wiedzieć. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że Bella nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że wymsknęła się jej jakakolwiek istotna informacja.

– Dziękuję, Bello – powiedziała słodko, po czym podniosła różdżkę. Ciekawość wypełniła ją niczym zapach mięty. Zawsze chciała wypróbować to zaklęcie, ponieważ kiedy jeszcze chodziła do Hogwartu w dziewczęcych pokojach w dormitorium Slytherinu często krążyły o nim plotki, ale to nie było coś, co można tak po prostu wcześniej przećwiczyć. Ktoś zawsze znał kogoś innego, kto to zrobił, kuzynkę przyjaciółki siostry, czy coś w tym stylu. Naprawdę ciekawie będzie zobaczyć efekty na własne oczy.

– _Abrumpo mamillas!_

Bella wydała z siebie długi, agonalny jęk. Narcyza była wdzięczna, że kazała wcześniej sztyletowi wyciąć przód jej szaty, bo dzięki temu teraz miała przyjemność obserwowania wszystkiego – piersi Belli pomarszczyły się i zrobiły miękkie i porowate, osiadając jej na klatce piersiowej niczym grzybowe narosty. Chwilę później odpadły od niej i potoczyły się na ziemię, zamieniając w kłąb pyłu. Bella wrzeszczała dalej. Narcyza zachichotała. _Naprawdę warto było na to tyle czekać. Szybkie, oczywiście, ale ma taki przyjemnie trwały efekt._

– Uważaj na siebie, Bello – powiedziała. – I pozdrów ode mnie swojego Lorda. Podejrzewam, że nawet jeśli będziesz chciała się z nim przespać, to _jemu_ mogą się już nie podobać widoki.

Pomachała wesoło do swojej siostry, po czym odeszła kawałek, żeby aportować się z powrotem do rezydencji. Wciąż istniała szansa, że Bellatrix sprawi, że jeszcze tego pożałuje – chociaż Narcyza naprawdę nie sądziła, żeby była w stanie to zrobić akurat dzisiaj – ale jak się ma taką zdzirowatą siostrę, to to ryzyko zawsze istnieje; tak samo jak przy potyczce z każdym śmierciożercą. A Narcyza może zginąć podczas ich następnego spotkania. Wciąż była na to szansa.

Ale istniała cena do zapłacenia za jej pragnienie zemsty, pochłaniająca Bellę kawałek po kawałku, okaleczając ją stopniowo, póki nie zapłaci po trzykroć za to, co zrobiła Harry'emu. Stare przysięgi zemsty były poważną magią, nie wolno jej było lekceważyć, a Narcyza wiedziała na co się pisała, kiedy wygłosiła swoją.

_Kiedy już zapłaci po trzykroć, to będzie mogła umrzeć. Ale do tego jeszcze trochę jej zostało._

* * *

– Remusie? Czy mogę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać?

Remus podniósł głowę i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Connora, mrugając kilkukrotnie. Nie spał, oczywiście – nie miał na to szans, nie, kiedy usłyszał o udziale Harry'ego w bitwie i jego powolnym dochodzeniu do siebie po niej, a potem musiał cicho porozmawiać z kilkoma Gryfonami, przerażonymi pogłoskami o wojnie – ale i tak był zaskoczony widokiem swojego syna chrzestnego tak późno w nocy.

Zrozumiał jednak chwilę później, kiedy zobaczył twarz Connora. Upokorzenie, złość i żal mieszały się na jego twarzy, a jego zapach, gęsty od emocji, stanowił niemal wyzwanie dla nieustannego zapachu pochodni. Remus wiedział, że w tym stanie Connor nie będzie mógł zasnąć.

Rozłożył ramiona, a Connor przebiegł przez pokój z urwanym szlochem i wtulił się w niego mocno. Remus pogłaskał go po głowie i delikatnie poprowadził na tyły swojego gabinetu. Minerwa podarowała mu wygodny pokój, w którym stało kilka wyściełanych foteli, na które Gryfoni mogli dramatycznie rzucić się i krzyczeć, czy wypłakać swoje żale i wyjaśnić problemy głowie swojego domu. Cały był utrzymany w tonacji złota i czerwieni, bo właśnie te kolory zdawały się najbardziej uspokajać jego podopiecznych.

Remusowi wydawało się, że może nawet uspokoiłyby Connora, gdyby tylko chłopiec oderwał głowę od piersi swojego ojca chrzestnego, żeby je zobaczyć. Ciągle jednak chował twarz w materiale, przyciskając się do szat Remusa i płacząc. Usiedli razem. Remus nieustannie mruczał do niego, na przemian pocieszając go i pytając co się stało.

Mógł się jednak domyślić. Minerwa usłyszała tę historię od Severusa i mu powiedziała. Harry i Connor wzięli udział w walce na plaży, z której Sam – Wiesz – Kto kontrolował syreny, które wpłynęły do rzek wiele mil dalej, zwłaszcza do Londynu, i ściągnęły mugoli do wody. "Prorok Codzienny" już opublikował o tym artykuł, tymczasowo przerywając potok informacji na temat znęcania. Connor nie był w Londynie, gdzie zobaczyłby jak bezsilni mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci padają ofiarami przymuszających, syrenich pieśni, ale z bliska widział miotane klątwy. Widział śmierć. Widział, jak jego brat przyjmuje na siebie jego klątwę.

 _Aż dziw_ , pomyślał Remus, głaszcząc Connora po plecach, _że dopiero teraz się załamał._ Dochodziła już dziesiąta wieczór.

Wreszcie potok łez ustał, a Connor podniósł twarz, która teraz była cała w czerwonych plamach. Remus miał już przygotowaną chusteczkę; zebrał ich spory zapas już pierwszego dnia, kiedy przyszli do niego pierwszoroczni, tęskniący za swoimi domami i mamusiami. Connor otarł oczy, wydmuchał nos i uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

– Pewnie myślisz, że się wygłupiłem, co? – wychrypiał, wstając i przenosząc się na sąsiedni fotel.

– Wcale nie – powiedział cicho Remus. Serce go zabolało. Och, Connor już wcześniej znał kłopoty – nawet, jeśli nie były równie głębokie i ciężkie do naprawienia co problemy Harry'ego, to wciąż były ważne – ale jeszcze nigdy na taką skalę. Rodzice, których kochał i dyrektor, któremu kiedyś ufał i darzył szacunkiem, siedzieli w więzieniu. Spędził całe wakacje z dala od swojego brata, otrzymując trening bojowy od jednego ze starszych Weasleyów. Miał problemy z rozwijaniem związku ze swoją dziewczyną, którą, z tego co Remusowi było wiadomo, naprawdę szczerze lubił, ale która nie znosiła Harry'ego. Dzisiaj prasa w wyjątkowo zjadliwy sposób odcisnęła się na jego poczuciu własnej wartości i miał okazję zobaczyć, do czego Harry jego gotów w jego obronie.

Connor był tylko Connorem, nie wytrenowano go, żeby radził sobie z problemami tak jak Harry, który swoje chował za milczącą maską i przekierowywał swoją energię i magię na pomaganie innym. Nic dziwnego, że potrzebował pocieszenia.

 _I dzięki Merlinowi_ , Remus odkrył, że te myśli napłynęły do niego, kiedy przyglądał się Connorowi i zobaczył jak linie żalu powoli odbierają jego twarzy dziecinny wygląd. _Dzięki Merlinowi. Kocham Harry'ego, ale nie chciałbym, żeby jego brat przeszedł przez taki sam trening. Harry żyje z bliznami. Zawsze będzie musiał z nimi żyć. Connor może od czasu do czasu płakać, ale te smugi po łzach nie pozostawią w nim równie głębokich śladów._

– Czułem się tam taki bezużyteczny, wiesz?

Remus skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Connorze, a nie na jego przeszłości.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Bo... wydawało mi się, że będę w stanie coś zrobić, jeśli z nimi pójdę. – Connor ponownie otarł oczy, po czym wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając pięść na własnych szatach i miętosząc ją w palcach. – Użyję przymuszenia, czy tych zaklęć, których nauczyłem się od Billa i pana Weasleya, powalczę ze śmierciożercami, no _cokolwiek._ A na miejscu udało mu się tylko rzucić kilka zaklęć, głównie jakichś psikusów i pomniejszych klątw, które i tak odbiły się od tarcz śmierciożerców. A potem pojawiłem się za Harrym i zawołałem jego imię, jak jakiś debil, bo się o niego martwiłem, a Voldemort rzucił we mnie zaklęcie i Harry mnie sobą zasłonił. – Connor spojrzał na materiał, teraz owinięty wokół obu jego pięści. – Chcę przytulić Harry'ego. I chcę mu przywalić.

Remus zaśmiał się.

– To typowa reakcja w pobliżu Harry'ego, Connor. I nie sądzę, żebyś się wygłupił. Przeżyłeś w walce przeciw śmierciożercom. Wielu ludzi w _moim_ wieku, już nie mówiąc o twoim, nie byłoby w stanie pochwalić się tym samym.

– Ale przeze mnie Harry ucierpiał.

Remus westchnął. Jego następne słowa będą szorstkie, ale są w stanie wyrwać Connora z tego samo – obwiniania się, a to oznaczało, że w tym momencie były czymś dobrym.

– Nie, Connor. Harry ucierpiał przez to, co zrobiła mu Lily. Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że Harry zrobił z jej treningiem co tylko mógł, ale nie miał dość czasu, a to ona wyuczyła go, że powinien przede wszystkim poświęcać się za innych. Wydaje mu się, że jeśli znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, to cię ochroni, więc to właśnie robi.

– Wolałbym, żeby tego nie robił – powiedział Connor z zaciętą miną. – To takie _wkurzające._

– Wiem – powiedział Remus.

– Są takie chwile, kiedy żałuję, że ona w ogóle istnieje – ciągnął dalej Connor, przyglądając się własnym stopom. – I są takie chwile, kiedy zazdroszczę Harry'emu, wiesz? Ponieważ wiem, że jego życie jest ciężkie, ale on nigdy nie poddaje się na długo. Po prostu ciągle idzie przed siebie. Robi to, co musi, żeby przeżyć i przy okazji pomaga innym ludziom. Ja nigdy bym tak nie potrafił, a przecież to ja powinienem się właśnie tak zachowywać. – Wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk. – A czasem są takie dni jak dzisiaj, kiedy jestem taki wdzięczny, że nie jestem nim, że aż brak mi tchu. – Zerknął na Remusa spod swojej grzywki. – Czy to, co mówię, w ogóle ma jakiś sens? Bo już sam nie wiem.

– Ma – powiedział Remus. – Wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś się wstydzić żadnej z tych emocji, Connor. Harry jest... kimś, kogo mogę podziwiać, kogo niezmiernie kocham, ale jego losu nie życzyłbym nikomu. Zapłacił zbyt wysoką cenę za wszystko, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Moim zdaniem jest w stanie doświadczać radości, której żadnemu z nas nigdy nie będzie dane poznać, ale doświadczył też bólu, którego żaden z nas też nigdy nie pozna. A sposób, w jaki otrzymał swój trening... – Remus pokręcił głową. Ilekroć zaczynał myśleć o znęcaniu się, nawet teraz, jego złość rosła, a wraz z nią podnosił się wilk. – Wolałbym, żebyś był sobą – powiedział Connorowi. – Wolałbym, żeby Harry był bardziej podobny do ciebie, niż na odwrót.

Connor nic nie mówił przez jakiś czas, po czym kiwnął głową.

– No. Chyba jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. – Poszurał nogami o podłogę przez chwilę. – Po prostu zastanawiam się czasami, czy nie powinienem być bardziej jak Harry. Miałem być bohaterem, nie? W ogóle nie czuję się jak bohater.

Remus pochylił się do przodu i przytulił go. Connor spiął się, lekko zaskoczony, ale Remus nie puścił go, mimo, że ten ruch był spowodowany impulsem.

– W przeciągu zaledwie dwóch lat – powiedział cicho Connorowi do ucha – przeżyłeś opętanie przez Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, zobaczyłeś jak jeden z twoich adoptowanych wujków ginie na twoich oczach, musiałeś zmienić całe swoje podejście do własnej rodziny i prawd, które znałeś całe życie, zobaczyłeś jak twoi rodzice zostają oskarżeni o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, a Harry staje się kimś kompletnie odmiennym od osoby, za którą go miałeś. I wyszedłeś z tego wszystkiego żywy i poczytalny. Nie znam lepszego początku historii dla bohatera, Connor.

Ręce Connora podniosły się i mocno zacisnęły na jego ramionach. Remusowi wydawało się, że chłopiec lada chwila znowu się rozpłacze, ale tego nie zrobił, po prostu siedział, trzymając go. Kiedy wreszcie się od niego odsunął, jego uśmiech był nieśmiały, ale był.

– Dzięki, Remusie – powiedział miękko. – Zapamiętam to sobie. A teraz muszę już wracać do Parvati, inaczej zacznie się zastanawiać, gdzie zniknąłem.

Wstał i wyszedł. Remus odprowadził go wzrokiem, a jakaś część jego własnego bólu powoli roztopiła się w spokój ducha.

_Obaj musieli wiele wycierpieć i to wcale nie było sprawiedliwe. Ale wciąż żyją. Wciąż mają szansę na zmianę i lepsze życie._

* * *

– Draco?

Draco zamrugał i podniósł głowę, jęcząc cicho, kiedy przez zbyt szybkie poruszenie się strzeliło mu w karku. Pomasował się po szyi i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę bezmyślnie, zanim do niego dotarło, że Harry się obudził.

Draco poczuł, jak jego język zamiera na moment; chciał powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy na raz, że aż się nimi wszystkimi dławił. Okazało się, że to było prawdopodobnie coś dobrego. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął, żeby złapać go za rękę.

– Miałem nadzieję, że będziemy sami, kiedy się obudzę – powiedział cicho Harry. – Chcę ci o czymś powiedzieć. I... – Zawahał się, po czym zmusił się do wymówienia tych słów, jakby w gardle stanęła mu nagle jakaś bariera. – Nie chcę o tym mówić jeszcze nikomu innemu.

Draco poczuł, jakby właśnie wyszedł prosto w promienie słońca. Był taki czas, kiedy pełny uwielbienia uznałby to za znak, że Harry ceni go ponad innych ludzi. Teraz jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry był w stanie dać mu znacznie więcej i tego właśnie chciał, ale ta świadomość i tak była cholernie przyjemna.

– No więc? – ponaglił go, kiedy Harry siedział w ciszy, ze wzrokiem wbitym w przeciwległą ścianę skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry zaczął mówić bez spoglądania na niego. Jednakże jego dłoń pozostała na miejscu, a kciuk kreślił niewielkie, pocieszające kółka na kłykciach Dracona.

– Czy twój ojciec wyjaśnił ci, co zrobiła klątwa Voldemorta?

– Stworzyła rzeczywistość tak przyjemną, że nie chciałbyś jej opuścić – powiedział od razu Draco. – Tak. – Przełknął ślinę. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie tuziny rzeczywistości, nawet setki, w których Harry mógłby być szczęśliwszy niż tutaj. Bał się, że jego ojciec nie będzie w stanie wyciągnąć Harry'ego, choć nie ośmielił się tego po sobie pokazać.

– Czy powiedział jak wyglądała moja? – Teraz te zielone oczy były w niego _wbite_ , a Draco nie czuł się pod tym spojrzeniem bardziej komfortowo niż gdyby to był rogogon węgierski. Pokręcił głową.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Dobrze. O tym właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć. Myślałem o tym, czy nie zachować tego w tajemnicy, ale... cóż. Wciąż mi powtarzać, że mnie kochasz. Chyba czas najwyższy, żebym zaufał twoim słowom, zamiast automatycznie zakładać, że będziesz zawiedziony tym, co czuję albo myślę.

Draco nie odezwał się. Słowami mógłby teraz tylko wszystko spartolić. Złapał dłoń Harry'ego obiema swoimi, zmuszając go do zaprzestania masażu, po czym ścisnął tak mocno jak tylko mógł. Harry przechylił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Śnił mi się Hogwart, w którym prawie nie istniałem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wojna wciąż się toczyła, ale inni uczniowie zwracali się do Connora po słowa pocieszenia. A on dobrze sobie z tym radził. Był w stanie pocieszyć ich bez problemu. Przychodzili do mnie, kiedy potrzebowali bardziej konkretnej pomocy ze specyficznymi sprawami, ale on był ich emocjonalnym przewodnikiem i strażnikiem. Jedynym zestawem zasad, jakie musiałem pamiętać, były rytuały czystokrwistych. Kiedy ktoś odchodził ode mnie, kiedy już kończyłem mu pomagać, wiedziałem, że nie spróbuje zażądać ode mnie pomocy w jakimś innym sensie.

Harry westchnął, dolna warga zadrżała mu lekko.

– Byłem szczęśliwy. Merlinie, Draco, byłem _taki_ szczęśliwy. Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Chroniłem, służyłem i broniłem ludzi, a oni się do mnie uśmiechali... a potem chowałem się z powrotem w cieniach i mnie ignorowali, albo w ogóle nie pamiętali o tym, że istnieję. Nikt się na mnie nie gapił. Tego właśnie chcę, takiego rodzaju rzeczywistości. Żadnych artykułów "Proroka", żadnych oczekiwań, których nie mogę spełnić, nikogo zainteresowanego zobaczeniem mojej duszy, bo czemu miałaby ona kogokolwiek obchodzić? Zobaczyłby tylko zwykłą przeciętność. Tego właśnie chcę – powtórzył Harry, a pod koniec głos lekko mu się załamał.

Draco zastanawiał się, co do diabła może w tym momencie powiedzieć. Sama myśl o czymś takim sprawiała, że napełniało go obrzydzenie i miał ochotę tylko na zadawanie pytań. Czy nie było go w wymarzonym Hogwarcie Harry'ego? Czy Harry nie uważał, że skoro ktoś chciał zobaczyć jego duszę, to powinno się mu na to pozwolić? Czy Harry nie miał w sobie nawet krzty ambicji, choćby w kwestii zwykłej wdzięczności? Jak może _nie mieć_ jakiegokolwiek pragnienia uznania?

Harry nabrał głęboko oddechu, a jego następne słowa wyleciały z niego w pośpiechu, niczym rozkładające się skrzydła.

– Tego właśnie chcę. Ale wiem, że tego nie mam. – Otworzył oczy, a Draco zastanowił się, co właściwie powinien pomyśleć o jego uśmiechu, który wyglądał nienaturalnie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko to, o czym teraz mówił. – A głupotą byłoby poddawać wszystko co mam, wszystko co _ty_ dla mnie poświęciłeś, dla jakiejś fantazji, która nigdy nie mogłaby się spełnić. Wiem już, czym jestem – a przynajmniej mam lepsze pojęcie niż kiedyś. Podjąłem decyzję, żeby narazić się w obronie Connora; to nie było ślepe poświęcenie, ale kilka minut po obudzeniu się w moim śnie zorientowałem się, że tak właśnie wszyscy to będą postrzegać. Dlatego właśnie nie mogłem tam pozostać. Zaakceptowałem tę rzeczywistość, wpuściłem ją w moją krew i kości. Merlin jeden wie, jak wylądowałem w tej sytuacji, ale mogę przynajmniej postarać się ją zrozumieć, zamiast przed nią uciekać, tak samo jak nie mogę dłużej pozwalać, żeby spojrzenia wszystkich obdzierały mnie dłużej ze skóry od środka.

Pochylił się przed siebie, przytrzymując wzrokiem spojrzenie Dracona.

– A ty powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz i nie potrzebujesz niczego w zamian. Powiedziałeś, że nie przestaniesz mnie kochać, jeśli popełnię jakiś błąd albo pokażę, że nie jestem idealny. Chyba czas najwyższy, żebym ci zaufał, że naprawdę to miałeś na myśli, prawda? Dlatego powiedziałem ci o tym śnie. Wiedziałem, że może ci się nie spodobać, ale chciałem, żebyś się o nim dowiedział. No i o tym, że cię kocham. O tym też chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, a Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że ten jest przerażony, chociaż stara się ze wszystkich sił tego nie okazywać. I czemu miałby nie być? Nie da się tutaj zastosować rytuałów czystokrwistych, a Harry, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych dzieci, nigdy nie nauczył się jak inaczej funkcjonować. Ufał Draconowi na tyle, żeby skoczyć dla niego z klifu, ale nie był pewien, czy przepaść pod nim ma jakieś dno.

Draco pokazał mu, że jednak ma, pochylając się do przodu i całując go mocno. Jak do tej pory ich pocałunki były delikatne, cnotliwe, często dlatego, że Draco bał się spłoszyć Harry'ego, co mogłoby nastąpić, gdyby spróbował za bardzo go popędzać. Ale nie teraz. Walczyli w bitwie ramię w ramię i przeżyli, a Harry pokazał Draconowi dowód miłości, który nie był poświęceniem. To należało porządnie uczcić.

Harry drgnął, ale ponieważ chwilę później się odprężył, Draco uznał, że to było bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż ze strachu. Harry wydał z głębi gardła dźwięk, który brzmiał jak przytłumione _ach!_ , jakby właśnie pojął trudne do rozwiązania równanie z numerologii, po czym nachylił się do pocałunku, oddając go równie mocno. Draco odkrył, że uśmiecha się szeroko. Oczywiście, że Harry nie będzie biernie siedział, jak jakaś matrona ze starych powieści.

Harry jednak odsunął się jako pierwszy, potrząsnął głową i wrócił do równowagi.

– Dziękuję – powiedział.

Draco wreszcie znalazł do powiedzenia coś, co nie brzmiało głupio.

– Żałuję, że nie ma w tobie nieco więcej ambicji, Harry, ale przecież nie mogę znienawidzić cię za to, że przyśniło ci się akurat coś takiego.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Teraz już to rozumiem. Czy jesteś w stanie _uwierzyć_ jak długo zajęło mi pojęcie tego?

Draco stłamsił płomień złości, który buchnął krótko na myśl o ludziach, przez których tak się stało.

– Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że będziesz musiał tu zostać jeszcze przez jakiś czas, choćby przez wzgląd na wycieńczenie magiczne – mruknął, widząc jak Harry'emu ponownie zaczynają kleić się oczy. – Przepuszczenie przez siebie tak wielkiej ilości magii strasznie cię wyczerpało. Idź spać. Chcesz, żebym obudził cię o jakiejś konkretnej godzinie?

– Chciałbym, żebyś tu był, kiedy pojawią się Snape i Regulus – wymamrotał Harry sennym głosem. – Mam im coś do powiedzenia.

Draco momentalnie postanowił, że _zdecydowanie_ musi być przy tym obecny, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie. Stal, która zabrzęczała w słowach Harry'ego, obiecywała interesującą rozmowę.

Zaczekał, słuchając oddechu Harry'ego, póki nie upewnił się, że ten naprawdę śpi. Wtedy Draco odchylił się na krześle, zamknął oczy i, po raz pierwszy od siedemnastu godzin, pozwolił sobie naprawdę uwierzyć w to, że nowa zdolność Harry'ego do planowania zawczasu nie była po prostu zbiegiem okoliczności, a oznaką głębszej, bardziej gruntownej, pięknej i długo wyczekiwanej zmiany.


	33. Ostre pazury konsekwencji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie co? Naprawdę lubię pisać wściekłego Harry’ego.

Harry obudził się, kiedy ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. Otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie Snape'a, surowe i bezwzględne.

_No tak_ , pomyślał Harry i wziął się w garść. Wiedział, jak będzie wyglądała przynajmniej część tej dyskusji. Snape, który mówił do niego cichym głosem, pod którym kryła się sugestia złości, wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia.

– Harry. Jest już piątek po południu, a Madam Pomfrey zapewniła mnie, że już wystarczająco się wyspałeś, żeby być na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia. Musimy porozmawiać o twoim zachowaniu w czasie ostatniej bitwy – powiedział Snape, brzmiąc jakby naprawdę w to wierzył – i co więcej, wierząc w to, że cała dyskusja przebiegnie po jego myśli. Harry poczuł, jak jego złość rozkłada żelazne skrzydła i otacza go nimi. Usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o swoje poduszki i spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy. Ten człowiek był legilimentą. Będzie w stanie zobaczyć emocje Harry'ego i odczytać z nich prawdę.

Snape odchylił się lekko od niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Harry usłyszał szelest, a po odwróceniu się zobaczył, że Regulus siedzi po drugiej stronie jego łóżka. Właśnie zamykał usta tak szybko, że zęby kliknęły mu o siebie, jakby miał zamiar rzucić uwagę na temat relacji między Snape'em a Harrym.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądała dla was moja próba ochrony Connora – powiedział Harry. Wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej powinni spróbować zacząć od racjonalnego i rozsądnego podejścia, nawet jeśli nie będą w stanie przy nim pozostać. – Zorientowałem się gdy tylko porwała mnie klątwa. Od razu mogę wam powiedzieć, że to nie było to, na co wyglądało. Uznałem, że było to najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Przyjąłem na siebie tę klątwę, ponieważ utrata brata by mnie zabiła. A gdyby go trafiła, to by przepadł, prawda? Żadnemu śmierciożercy nie zależy na nim na tyle, żeby wejść do jego umysłu i wyciągnąć go z jego świata snów. – Obudził się ponownie przed świtem, zanim jeszcze pojawili się Snape z Regulusem, i wyciągnął od Dracona resztę informacji na temat klątwy naznaczonego lustra.

– To wciąż był gest poświęcenia – powiedział Snape. – Mogłeś rzucić tarczę, która odbiłaby tę klątwę, Harry...

– Kiedy byłem taki wykończony? Nie wiedząc, czym była ta klątwa, jak silna musiałaby być ta tarcza?

– Dobrze wiesz, że to tylko wymówki – syknął Snape. – _Wolisz_ używać swojego ciała jako tarczy. Myślisz o swoim własnym ciele, własnej woli, własnym _życiu_ jako o czymś, co można poświęcić w obronie twojego brata.

– Mylisz się – powiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony chłodnym brzmieniem swojego głosu. Z drugiej jednak strony _wiedział_ , że tak to się skończy. – Naprawdę przemyślałem sobie inne możliwości i zdecydowałem się na podjęcie tego ryzyka. Wziąłem też inne kwestie pod uwagę. Jestem magicznie potężniejszy od Connora. Uznałem, że mam większe szanse na przeżycie tej klątwy. On by nie miał.

– Nie jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć, Harry – powiedział miękko Regulus. – Spędziłem jakiś czas w twojej głowie, pamiętasz? Wiem, jak silne są twoje impulsy w kwestii poświęcania się – co więcej, prawdopodobnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Nawet jeśli miałeś czas, żeby to sobie przemyśleć, to i tak wybrałeś takie właśnie rozwiązanie, ignorując inne możliwości.

– Snape jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy kłamię – powiedział Harry, wskazując głową swojego opiekuna. – Niech sobie spojrzy.

– Byłbym w stanie stwierdzić, że mówisz prawdę, bo sam w to naprawdę wierzysz, Harry. – Głos Snape'a był irytująco spokojny. _Łajdak pewnie skorzystał z okazji, kiedy rozmawiałem z Regulusem, żeby wziąć się w garść_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym odwrócił się do niego z powrotem, zdeterminowany, żeby nie dać więcej Snape'owi takiej szansy. – Obawiam się, że się zgadzam pod tym względem z Regulusem. Podjąłeś decyzję, którą uznałeś w tamtej chwili za najlepszą, ale to i tak nie była decyzja, którą powinieneś był podjąć. To było poświęcenie się.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i wykorzystał ten dźwięk do uspokojenia się. _Jeśli wyżyję się na swoich zębach, to nie będę musiał wyżywać się na Regulusie i Snape'ie._

– Wcale nie. Oceniłem ryzyko, powiedziałem wam już. A co, gdybym stworzył tarczę, a klątwa i tak trafiłaby Connora? Co byście mi wtedy powiedzieli? Że zrobiłem co należy? To by mi nie wynagrodziło straty brata.

– Nie rozmawiamy teraz o hipotetycznych sytuacjach, Harry. – Harry z przyjemnością usłyszał, że głos Snape'a znowu brzmi jak pękający lód. – Mówimy o tym, co się faktycznie stało.

– Tylko że staracie się zastąpić to, co się faktycznie stało, jedną ze swoich hipotetycznych sytuacji – wypalił Harry. – Albo mówicie, że powinienem był zrobić coś innego, albo że _zrobiłem_ coś innego niż wam teraz mówię. Bez przerwy powątpiewacie w moje motywy, zauważyliście to w ogóle? Wydaje się wam, że każdy krok który wykonuję, każdy oddech który biorę, bierze się z tego, że mój umysł jest wciąż owinięty wokół tego, co zrobiła mi matka. Mam wrażenie, że powinniście z tym wreszcie skończyć. Jestem w stanie zaufać innym. Zapytajcie Draco. Ale mam już serdecznie dość tego, że od waszej dwójki nie otrzymuję niczego w zamian.

– Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – Głos Regulusa był łagodny i niedowierzający. Harry nie spojrzał jednak na niego, bo nie chciał przerwać swojego milczącego pojedynku na spojrzenia ze Snape'em. – Oczywiście, że ci ufamy. Ale przecież tak długo nie dopuszczałeś do siebie myśli o tym, że to, co ci się przytrafiło, było znęcaniem. Czy naprawdę możesz nas teraz winić o to, że wydaje nam się, że to może _wciąż_ napędzać twoje inne zachowania?

– No i świetnie. Myślcie sobie tak dalej. – Harry słyszał, jak oschły się robił jego głos, ale miał to gdzieś. Zaczął od racjonalnego wyjaśnienia i nie spotkało się ono ze zrozumieniem. To znaczyło, że będzie musiał obrać trudniejszą ścieżkę. – Wtedy powiem wam, że jest inaczej. A wam wciąż będzie się wydawało, że się mylę, prawda? O to mi właśnie chodzi, kiedy mówię o braku zaufania. Równie dobrze możecie mi zacząć wmawiać, że jestem szalony. _Nie jestem inwalidą._ Skoro mówię wam, że myślę klarownie, to bądźcie tak mili i po prostu przyjmijcie to do wiadomości.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zrobiłbyś tak nawet, gdybyś nie miał swojego treningu? – zapytał Snape, wyraźnie starając się wrócić do swojego gniewnego tonu.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Kocham mojego brata. Ale nie będę się próbował ryzykował życiem tylko w jego obronie. Gdyby ta klątwa leciała w pańskim kierunku, to zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo.

– Nie to chcę od ciebie usłyszeć. – Snape pochylił się do niego i mówił miękko i intensywnie. – Chcę usłyszeć, że cenisz swoje życie na tyle, żeby zauważyć inne rozwiązanie.

– Moje życie należy _do mnie_ – powiedział Harry. – Tak, staram się wymyślić inne cele, które mogę osiągnąć. Nie, nie chcę bezmyślnie poświęcić go dla jednego mrowiska. Tak, wiem, że jeśli zginę, to pozostawię po sobie zrozpaczonych ludzi. Ale nie zacznę, _nie mogę_ uznać mojego życia za ważniejsze od innych, jeśli tego pan ode mnie oczekuje. Byłem niemal pewien, że przeżyję tę klątwę. Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze przyjdzie mi podjąć znowu taką decyzję, że wybór będzie między szkodą dla mnie, a niemal pewną śmiercią dla kogoś innego, to znowu zrobię to samo.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

– Ty nie jesteś w stanie pojąć o ile cenniejszy jesteś dla mnie od swojego brata, co? – szepnął.

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył w twarz garścią szronu. Odsunął się od Snape'a i odwrócił, ponownie zwracając twarz w stronę Regulusa. Nie widział go jednak. Jego umysł powtarzał te same słowa, raz za razem, w głuchym szoku.

_Wiem, że zależy mu bardziej na mnie niż Connorowi. Wiem, że tak naprawdę on nawet_ nie lubi _mojego brata. Ale żeby powiedzieć, że jestem od niego ważniejszy, że moje życie zawsze będzie miało większe znaczenie od jego jest po prostu..._

_I tego rodzaju myśleniem on chce się ze mną podzielić._

– Harry? – powiedział miękko Regulus.

Harrym zatrzęsło, ale szybko wzniósł swoje tarcze z powrotem. Już wcześniej przeżywał sytuacje, w których Snape zachowywał się jak palant. Teraz zrobi dokładnie to samo. W dodatku to po prostu popchnęło go w kierunku podejrzenia, które tworzyło się powoli w nim już od dawna, że, bez względu na jego obiektywną potrzebę posiadania opiekuna, Snape naprawdę nie nadawał się do tej roli. Wiele poświęcił w obronie Harry'ego, to prawda, ale nie mógł rządzić uczuciami Harry'ego, czy jego umysłem i myślami.

– Przynajmniej teraz już znam pańskie stanowisko – powiedział Snape'owi, utrzymując swój głos beznamiętnym i uprzejmym. – Dziękuję za potwierdzenie go.

Snape spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Harry podejrzewał, że ten nie ma pojęcia, co takiego do diabła niby powiedział. Dla niego wygłoszenie wartości Harry'ego względem Connora było pewnie regularną częścią jego stylu myślenia, niewielką uwagą rzuconą bezmyślnie, która zwykle krążyła codziennie wraz z wieloma innymi prawdami w jego umyśle.

Dla Harry'ego ta uwaga reprezentowała wszystko, co było między nimi nie tak. Odetchnął przez zaciśnięte gardło, uznając, że równie dobrze może spróbować _wyjaśnić_ to Snape'owi. Milczenie, spowodowane dumą czy wstydem, było czymś niedobrym. Widział go wystarczająco wiele w swoim życiu. Syriusz przez nie zginął. Jego rodzice i Dumbledore posłali Petera do Azkabanu, ponieważ nie byli w stanie się przyznać do czegoś, co zrobili – czegoś, co uważali za _słuszne_ , ale nie mogli zaryzykować, że ktoś z zewnątrz się o tym dowie. Dlatego Harry nie mógł teraz pozwolić Snape'owi na ciągnięcie tego nieporozumienia.

– Nigdy nie będę myślał tak jak pan – powiedział Snape'owi. – Mój brat jest dla mnie równie ważny, co moje własne bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie. Pan, Draco i Regulus, wy wszyscy jesteście dla mnie równie ważni. – _Tak, cholera by cię, nawet ty_ , pomyślał, zauważając jak na twarzy Snape'a pojawia się krótki spazm emocji. – Ale ja nigdy nie będę od was _ważniejszy._ A teraz spróbuje mnie pan ukarać, prawda, za to, że według pana spróbowałem poświęcić życie. – Nie spróbował zrobić z tego pytania, bo nie było takiej potrzeby.

Twarz Snape'a spięła się.

– Tak – powiedział. – Ale tu nie tylko o to chodzi, Harry. To oznaka głębszych problemów, które należy naprawić.

Harry poczuł, jak furia zatapia w jego mózgu lodowe pazury. _Wiedziałem. To jak myślę, jest złe. To jaki jestem, jest złe. Snape chce zmienić moje podejście do wszystkiego. Takiego wała, nie pozwolę mu na to. To, co robię, to jedno. Kiedy narażam innych ludzi, tak jak wtedy, kiedy naraziłem Dracona, ciągnąc go ze sobą podczas mojego ataku na umysł Voldemorta, wtedy się mylę. To było głupie. Ale to, jak myślę, jest_ moje. _Wiem, że podjąłem decyzję o obronie Connora, opierając ją na słusznych zasadach. Jestem tego pewien, nawet jeśli ci dwaj w to nie wierzą._

Zerknął jeszcze na wszelki wypadek na Regulusa, żeby zobaczyć, czy ten może nie myśli inaczej niż Snape. Jego na pół oschły, na pół smutny uśmiech powiedział Harry'emu prawdę. Wierzył w dokładnie to samo. Wydawało mu się, że ponieważ spędził jakiś czas w umyśle Harry'ego, to rozumiał teraz co w nim było "złe" i co należało "poprawić".

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Co? – zapytał Snape, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie ma pan prawa mnie karać – powiedział cicho Harry. – _Dokładnie_ wiem, czemu zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem, bez względu na to, czy mi w to wierzycie, czy nie. Wiem, że się zmieniłem i wyleczyłem – nie w pełni, to prawda, ale wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że jestem już na właściwej drodze i że jestem w stanie to kontynuować. Nie potrzebuję pańskich szlabanów, czy czego by tam pan dla mnie jeszcze nie miał w zanadrzu.

– Szlabany to dopiero początek – powiedział Snape. – Czas, żebyś wreszcie zaczął ze mną rozmawiać, Harry. Masz rację. Nie pojmuję, co mogło cię popchnąć do zrobienia czegoś takiego, poza twoim treningiem w samopoświęcaniu się. Ale jeśli ze mną porozmawiać, przekonasz mnie, to może zdołasz uspokoić mój umysł, a ja przyznam ci rację. – Jego twarz znowu była spokojna, niech go szlag, podczas gdy furia Harry'ego sprawiała, że ten czuł się, jakby magia Voldemorta znowu przez niego przepływała.

– Czemu powinienem pana przekonywać? – Harry obejrzał się przez ramię na Regulusa. – Czemu powinienem przekonywać któregokolwiek z was? Powiedziałem wam prawdę. Wydaje mi się, że znam własny umysł. Tylko ja w nim byłem, kiedy podejmowałem tę decyzję. Wyjaśniłem wam moje rozumowanie, a wy wciąż go nie zaakceptowaliście. Nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym tracić jeszcze więcej czasu na mówienie wam o sprawach, których też nie zaakceptujecie. – Odwrócił się od Snape'a i odrzucił z siebie koce. Wciąż był zmęczony, ale nie bardziej, niż by był po ciężkim dniu spędzonym na trenowaniu quidditcha. Miał zamiar wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Regulus złapał go za ramię.

– Harry, my po prostu chcemy zrozumieć – powiedział.

– Powiedziałem wam prawdę. Zrozumcie to. – Harry wyrwał się z jego uścisku.

– Chcemy cię wyleczyć, ponieważ nam na tobie zależy. – Głos Snape'a robił się sfrustrowany. – Widziałem wspomnienia, które Dumbledore miał z twojego treningu, Harry. Wiem, co ci zrobił. Wiem...

– Czy kiedykolwiek do pana dotrze – powiedział Harry, obracając się i rzucając słowa jak noże, żeby Snape go wreszcie _zostawił w spokoju do cholery jasnej,_ – że jestem czymś więcej niż tylko tymi wspomnieniami, czymś więcej niż tylko dzieckiem, nad którym się znęcano? Nigdy nie zdołałbym dojść do siebie, gdyby w moim umyśle nie było niczego innego. Mam swoją własną wolę, jestem w stanie się zmienić. Zostanę przywódcą w tej wojnie, tak samo jak i _vatesem_ , czy wieloma, wieloma innymi osobami, nie tylko ofiarą. Ale wy, za każdym razem jak na mnie patrzycie, widzicie we mnie tylko ofiarę. Mam już tego _dość._

– Przyjąłeś inne sprawy do wiadomości – powiedział Snape, którego głos zrobił się surowy. – Wciąż nie zaakceptowałeś, że kiedykolwiek byłeś ich ofiarą, Harry. Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiałeś z kimś o tym, jak cię traktowali, poza swoimi wizytami u Madam Shiverwood?

– Widzi pan, co się dzieje, kiedy próbuję? – Harry wskazał na niego gestem. – Wychodzi pan z założenia, że niczym więcej nie jestem. Staram się rozróżnić między motywami, które otrzymałem od matki, a tymi, na które sam się decyduję, a pan kompletnie ignoruje moją wolną wolę.

– Harry...

Harry nie był już dłużej w nastroju do słuchania Snape'a. Zeskoczył z łóżka i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Jego emocje wciąż były chłodne, znajdowały się bardzo daleko od wrzenia. Miał wręcz wrażenie, jakby wypełniała go chłodna, biała mgła, przez którą był w stanie zobaczyć wyraźnie lśniące uczucia w kształcie sopli.

– Panie Potter. 

Harry obrócił się szybko. Charles Rosier–Henlin, który opierał się o ścianę, wyprostował się ze swojej zrelaksowanej pozycji, kiwnął do niego, po czym wyciągnął sztylet. Harry wezwał do siebie magię obronną, ale po chwili zorientował się, że rozpoznaje ten sztylet, z jego mroczną rękojeścią i ostrzem zrobionym ze Światła, zorientował się też, że Charles go wyjął, żeby mu podać, rękojeścią do przodu.

– Henrietta Bulstrode znalazła go na plaży zaraz po bitwie – powiedział Charles absolutnie neutralnym głosem. – Chciała, żebym go panu zwrócił.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przyjął sztylet, po czym wsunął go sobie za pas.

– I nie potrzebowała pomocy w przekazywaniu go panu?

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Charles albo uśmiechnął się przelotnie, albo umiał wykonać tę sztuczkę, kiedy się uśmiecha tylko oczami.

– Nie byłbym w stanie określić, obawiam się. – Przechylił głowę na bok. – Podczas naszej ostatniej bitwy odniosłem wrażenie, że jednym z naszych głównych problemów była komunikacja. Nie podoba mi się myśl, że wyłącznie byli śmierciożercy mają kontakt z człowiekiem, za którym przysiągłem podążać. Jakiś czas temu stworzyłem zaklęcie, które mogłoby rozwiązać ten problem. Nie ogłaszałem tego, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek spróbował wykorzystać go nieodpowiednio. Używam go do kontaktowania się z moimi synami w Durmstrangu. Czy przydałoby się panu takie zaklęcie?

– Szalenie – powiedział Harry. – Co mógłbym zrobić w zamian...

– Niech pan się nie zmienia – powiedział z zacięciem Charles, wyciągając różdżkę. – Niech pan dba o swojego brata. Wiem, czemu pan zrobił to, co zrobił, i mogę wyłącznie aprobować ten motyw. Rodzina jest ważna. Niech pan będzie dziki, zaciekły i wolny. Niech pan nie zostaje Lordem.

Harry poczuł, że usta mu drgnęły w niewielkim uśmiechu.

– Z tym chyba sobie poradzę. Co to za zaklęcie?

Charles kiwnął głową.

– Najpierw musi zostać rzucone na nas obu – powiedział. – Potem wystarczy, że wymówi pan moje imię wraz zaklęciem, a ono podziała. – Podniósł rękę i delikatnie stuknął różdżką w lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego. Harry uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy, ale ten nie okazał żadnego obrzydzenia na widok kikuta. – _Adoro bracchio de Harry Potter!_

Harry zamrugał, kiedy wzdłuż przedramienia przebiegły mu dziwne łaskotki. Jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł czegoś takiego, jedyne porównanie jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, było z bardzo powolną błyskawicą. Obserwował Charlesa jak ten odsuwa się od niego i dotyka różdżką swojego własnego nadgarstka, wymawiając w zaklęciu oba ich imiona. Następnie Charles ruszył w dół korytarza i zniknął za zakrętem, zostawiając Harry'ego samego przed drzwiami do skrzydła szpitalnego i czującego się nieco głupio. Był w stanie usłyszeć, jak Snape i Regulus kłócą się cicho w środku i domyślił się, że właśnie dlatego jeszcze żaden z nich za nim nie wyszedł.

Wtedy z jego lewego nadgarstka rozległa się pieśń feniksa. Harry podskoczył i zorientował się, że Charles nie powiedział mu, co powinien zrobić w takim wypadku. Ostrożnie odchrząknął.

– Pan Rosier–Henlin?

– Słyszę pana, panie Potter. – Głos Charlesa był głęboki i przepełniony pewnością siebie, zdawał się też dochodzić z miejsca tuż nad lewym nadgarstkiem Harry'ego. Harry zagapił się na swój kikut z fascynacją. – Więź między nami już działa. Jeśli rzuci pan to zaklęcie, wymawiając przy tym moje imię, to będę w stanie pana usłyszeć z odległości do kilkuset mil.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zorientował się, że Charles nie jest w stanie go zobaczyć.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – To naprawdę fascynujące. Jak pan to wymyślił?

– Przez jakiś czas badałem mugoli – powiedział Charles, po czym przez przedramię Harry'ego przemknęła kolejna powolna błyskawica, a jego głos zaczął dochodzić zza zakrętu. Wszedł z powrotem w pole widzenia, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Wiedziałem, że jeśli mugole są w stanie coś zrobić, czarodzieje będą w stanie zrobić to lepiej, a mugole mają sposób na kontaktowanie się ze sobą na duże odległości, nazywają to telefonami. Stworzyłem zaklęcie, które robi dokładnie to samo.

Harry zawahał się.

– Może pan się podzielić tym zaklęciem z innymi – powiedział Charles, właściwie interpretując jego wahanie – tak długo jak wierzy pan, że nie użyją tego przeciw naszemu sojuszowi. Naprawdę chcę wygrać tę wojnę, panie Potter. – Tym razem uśmiech, który pojawił się tylko w jego oczach, był chłodniejszy. – W poprzedniej straciłem bratanka. Moi synowie _nie będą_ mu służyć, ani dorastać w świecie, którym rządzi ktoś taki jak on.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli wolno zapytać... znaczy, wydawało mi się, że tylko potężni czarodzieje są w stanie tworzyć od podstaw własne zaklęcia, panie Rosier–Henlin, a nie odniosłem wrażenia, żeby pańska magia biegła aż tak głęboko.

– Zaklęcia blokujące – powiedział spokojnie Charles. – Nie żyje na tym świecie nikt poza moją żoną i synami, kto wie, jak potężny tak naprawdę jestem. I tak pozostanie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, panie Potter. Ufam panu pod wieloma względami, ale tajemnice rodzinne są prywatną sprawą i nią powinny pozostać. – Zamilknął na chwilę, nawet na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Harry'ego. – Przykro mi, że pańskie zostały wywleczone na pierwsze strony gazet.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Nie aż tak przykro jak mi. Trzeba się tym było zająć prywatnie.

– Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – powiedział Charles, po czym pokłonił się. – Do zobaczenia, panie Potter. Proszę się do mnie odezwać, jeśli tylko znajdzie pan coś, czym mógłbym się zająć. – Skręcił znowu za róg, zanim Harry zdążył zadać mu kolejne pytanie.

Być może tak było lepiej, ponieważ Regulus wybrał akurat ten właśnie moment, żeby wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego i oprzeć się o ścianę obok drzwi. Czekał, żeby Harry dał mu znać, że go widzi. Harry nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Znowu ruszył w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, zastanawiając się przy okazji, gdzie też może być Argutus. Uznał, że pewnie gdzieś coś odkrywa. Harry leżał w bezruchu na tyle długo, że wąż omenu pewnie by się tym znudził, a Draco z pewnością powiedziałby mu, gdyby Argutus zginął w bitwie.

– Harry.

Harry niechętnie zwolnił i zaczekał, aż Regulus zrówna z nim krok. Z nachylenia promieni słońca wywnioskował, że było późne popołudnie, więc większość uczniów pewnie będzie przebywało w swoich pokojach wspólnych albo szło na obiad, ale to nie oznaczało, że chciał, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli, że Regulus musi za nim biec. Rzucił mu wyważone spojrzenie.

– Tak?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że i Severusowi i mnie bardzo na tobie zależy? – Regulus przyglądał się uważnie jego twarzy.

– Tak. – I właśnie to, w opinii Harry'ego, tylko pogarszało sprawę. Łatwiej przyszłoby mu zignorować Regulusa i Snape'a, gdyby ci byli po prostu wywyższającymi się ludźmi, robiącymi to dla dobra jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego dziecka z patologicznej rodziny, albo gdyby Snape zachowywał się tak przez wzgląd na swój żal do Jamesa, jak to było, kiedy Harry został na swoim pierwszym roku przydzielony do Slytherinu. Ponieważ jednak im szczerze zależało, to musiał ich wysłuchać nawet, jeśli był na nich wściekły, bo należało im się uczciwe poznanie ich punktu widzenia. To nie oznaczało, że miał zamiar zmienić zdanie, albo przyznać, że to, jak obronił Connora, było w jakimś stopniu złe.

– Wydaje mi się też, że naprawdę potrzebujesz znacznie więcej leczenia, niż jesteś gotów sobie na to pozwolić – ciągnął miękko Regulus. – Powiedziałeś, że znowu zrobiłbyś coś takiego, gdyby na szali była szkoda dla ciebie albo niemal pewna śmierć dla kogoś innego. Ale co, jeśli sytuacja nie będzie aż tak dramatyczna? Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zmieniłbyś podejście, zachowałbyś się inaczej?

– Na pewno bym spróbował – powiedział Harry. – Ale ty i Snape i tak byście myśleli, że działam z jakichś głupich pobudek.

– Harry, nie. – Regulus złapał go za ramiona i opadł przed nim na kolano. Jego oczy były łagodne, ale nie żartobliwe. – To prawda, nie wierzę ci. Widziałem, jak głęboko biegły twoje rany, pamiętasz, nawet po przebudowaniu twojego umysłu. Ale prędzej czy później pewnie zmienię zdanie. A ty musisz się wreszcie nauczyć, że wolno ci sięgać do ludzi, którzy cię kochają, po miłość i pocieszenie, nawet poza sytuacjami wojennymi. Właśnie dlatego chciałem zrobić z ciebie mojego dziedzica – żebyś miał miejsce, miejsca, w których możesz należeć, żeby pokazać ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– A ja nie potrzebuję domów, czy pieniędzy, jako dowodu tej emocji, Regulusie. Właśnie dlatego proszę cię, żebyś znalazł sobie innego dziedzica. Nie chcę ich.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał z uporem Regulus.

– Po prostu nie.

– Powiedz mi dlaczego.

Harry pokręcił głową, bo wydawało mu się, że jeśli naprawdę powie, co pod tym względem czuje, to skrzywdzi Regulusa – ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież miał im zaufać i szczerze z nimi rozmawiać, prawda? Wyrzucił głęboki oddech między zaciśniętymi zębami.

– Bo dla mnie są równie ciężkie, jakby same były obciążone hipoteką – powiedział. – Tak się czuję wobec większości rzeczy, które można posiadać, o ile te mi nie pomagają w walce, albo nie oznaczają czegoś zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla osoby, która mi je dała.

– Te posiadłości pasują pod tą drugą kategorię, Harry.

– Ale są po prostu za _ciężkie_. – Harry nie znał lepszego słowa na określenie tego, co czuł pod tym względem, mimo że widział po twarzy Regulusa, że do niego wciąż nie docierało. – Robi mi się nieprzyjemnie nawet wtedy, kiedy otrzymuję kilka prezentów na urodziny, Regulusie. Nigdy mi nawet nie zależało na odziedziczeniu Lux Aeterny. Zawsze wychodziłem z założenia, że James ustanowi Connora swoim dziedzicem. Mnie na czymś takim po prostu _nie zależy_. Nie cenię takich rzeczy.

– I wydaje ci się, że...

– Nie będę dobrym dziedzicem, skoro nie doceniam posiadłości, domów i pieniędzy. – Harry spróbował załagodzić swój głos, widząc zaskoczoną minę Regulusa. – Twoją _ofertę_ cenię bardziej niż jestem to w stanie wyrazić, Regulusie. Ale to nie wystarczy do zajęcia się takim domem jak Grimmauld Place 12. A ty naprawdę masz innych ludzi, którzy z wdzięcznością przyjmą to wszystko, a spotkasz pewnie jeszcze więcej. To, co chcesz mi dać, zasługuje na lepsze traktowanie niż ja byłbym w stanie mu zaoferować.

– Cenisz je, a jednak ich nie cenisz. – Regulus pokręcił głową. – Jest tu pewna sprzeczność, Harry.

– Cenię je dla innych ludzi. Po prostu nie dla siebie.

– Czyli wydaje ci się, że na nie nie zasługujesz? – Regulus przechylił głowę. – Tak, chyba już zaczynam rozumieć, co rozumiesz przez ciężar. Wyczułem coś podobnego podczas twoich urodzin. Ciągle chciałeś odepchnąć od siebie prezenty. Wstyd ci było w ogóle je przyjmować. _Naprawdę_ wydaje ci się, że na nie nie zasłużyłeś, co?

Harry syknął przez zęby.

– To głupie.

– Nie, naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby było. Nie w chwili, w której chcę zrobić z ciebie swojego dziedzica, Harry.

– Nie zaakceptuję tego.

– I tak sporządzę testament. – Regulus wyglądał na absurdalnie spokojnego, kiedy wstawał z powrotem. – Co z nimi zrobisz, kiedy już przejdą na ciebie, to twoja sprawa.

– A co, jeśli oddam je Bellatrix?

Regulus spojrzał na niego cierpliwie.

– No dobra, sam wiesz, że bym tego nie zrobił – przyznał Harry, rumieniąc się. – A to nie było nawet takie dobre kłamstwo. Ale ja ich naprawdę _nie chcę._

– Pewnego dnia pomogę ci zrozumieć, czemu – powiedział Regulus. – Nie jestem taki jak Severus, Harry, i właśnie dlatego wysłał mnie za tobą. Mam do ciebie więcej cierpliwości i może nawet zdołam go przekonać do wysłuchania cię, zamiast ciągłego żądania odpowiedzi, które zaraz od siebie odrzuci. Żeby już nie wspomnieć, że mam znacznie lepsze poczucie humoru od niego i jestem _piekielnie_ przystojny. – Wykonał pozę, na widok której Harry'emu na chwilę zaparło dech w piersi; przez moment wyglądał zupełnie jak Syriusz.

– Naprawdę miałem to wszystko na myśli – powiedział Harry, kiedy był już w stanie się odezwać. – Wszystko. O tym, że nie chcę pieniędzy i domów, jak i o tym, że nie chcę wam się tłumaczyć bez końca, kiedy bez przerwy upieracie się przy złej interpretacji wszystkiego co powiem.

Regulus kiwnął głową, znowu patrząc na niego cierpliwie.

– A my wciąż będziemy tam dla ciebie, Harry, żeby się z tobą kłócić i krzyczeć, i damy ci te domy, i może w pewnym momencie dotrze do ciebie, że kiedy ci mówimy, że cię kochamy, to naprawdę mamy to na myśli.

– Przecież _wiem_...

Regulus jednak po prostu potarmosił mu włosy i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Harry skrzywił się w jego stronę i ruszył w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, tuląc do siebie resztki swojej zranionej dumy.

_Wciąż im się wydaje, że cierpię z powodu znęcania. Regulus po prostu ujmuje to w ładniejsze słowa, to wszystko. Żadne obietnice, że coś przemyślę albo się nad czymś zastanowię, tu nie wystarczą, bo i tak będą wierzyli, że moje_ prawdziwe _motywy będą wynikać ze znęcania się._ Harry zgrzytnął zębami, a jego magia wzniosła się i migotała wokół niego, póki nie upchnął jej z powrotem pod swoją skórą. _Po prostu muszę im pokazać, że się mylą, a zrobię to, pokazując, że się leczę i to nie dzięki tym głupim rozmowom z Madam Shiverwood._

Dotarł do drzwi, wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i niemal momentalnie ściągnął na siebie niezliczoną ilość zaciekawionych spojrzeń, które odprowadzały go w drodze do jego sypialni. Harry zignorował ich wszystkich. Tak, walczył z Mrocznym Panem. Też mi, kurwa, coś. Teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Wszedł do sypialni i rozejrzał się, dzięki czemu zauważył, że Blaise'a nie ma. _Świetnie. A teraz, czy Draco tu jest, czy..._

Szelest kurtyn zasłaniających łóżko Dracona odpowiedział mu na to pytanie, zwłaszcza kiedy ten wychylił przez nie głowę. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech.

– Harry! Nie wiedziałem, że już się obudziłeś, inaczej sam poszedłbym do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Nie szkodzi – powiedział Harry. – Przecież i tak musiałeś pójść na zajęcia, nie?

Draco momentalnie opadł dramatycznie na swoje łóżko, po czym założył ręce za głową i prychnął.

– No. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Nie pojmuję, czemu transmutacja miałaby być ważniejsza od siedzenia przy tobie.

– Snape i Regulus tam byli – powiedział Harry.

Draco od razu odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, ale nic nie powiedział. Jednak przyglądał się mu intensywnie, zachęcając Harry'ego do mówienia dalej.

– Poszło źle – oznajmił Harry, przysuwając się w kierunku jego łóżka. Poczuł lekkie, nerwowe napięcie, biorąc pod uwagę to, o co miał zamiar go zaraz poprosić, ale odepchnął je od siebie. – Z uporem nie chcieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że podjąłem wtedy świadomą decyzję, zamiast mówić sobie "Och, fajnie, klątwa!" i wskakiwać wprost pod nią.

Draco zarechotał wbrew sobie. Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że był to agresywny uśmiech.

– Wciąż uważają mnie za ofiarę – powiedział. – I nic innego we mnie nie widzą. Przynajmniej w tym widzą źródło wszystkiego co robię. – Przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się Draconowi. – A ja wiem, że to nie jest prawda, bo robię co w mojej mocy, żeby przezwyciężyć mój trening. Dlatego w tej chwili jestem zirytowany i chciałbym im pokazać, że się mylą, więc chcę, żebyś mnie dotknął, proszę.

Draconowi opadła szczęka. Harry usiadł obok niego na łóżku i zdjął okulary, po czym pochylił się, żeby położyć je na wieku kufra Dracona.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to pewnie _nie jest_ najlepsza motywacja – dodał. – Ale naprawdę bym tego teraz chciał. Proszę.

– Mi nie trzeba trzy razy powtarzać – powiedział Draco nieco ochrypłym głosem, po czym usiadł za nim. Harry zamknął oczy i czekał, starając się rozluźnić swoje ramiona z pozycji spiętego przygarbienia, które automatycznie przybrały.

Dłonie Dracona przylgnęły do jego pleców. Harry westchnął. To nie różniło się aż tak bardzo od tego, kiedy Madam Pomfrey wcierała mu maść, żeby pozbyć się sińców i otarć po quidditchu. Wydawało mu się, że będzie w stanie...

A potem Draco wślizgnął swoje dłonie pod koszulkę Harry'ego, dotykając gołej skóry i głaszcząc go powoli.

Harry zadrżał.

– Wiem, że moje dłonie nie są _aż tak_ zimne – mruknął Draco.

– Nie zimne – powiedział Harry i zamknął oczy, starając się uchwycić tego wybuchu odwagi, która go w pierwszej chwili napędzała. Poruszył się lekko, niepewny, czy chce się odsunąć, czy przysunąć. Draco rozwiązał tę kwestię, uwalniając rękę spod jego koszulki, obejmując Harry'ego i przysuwając go do siebie.

Harry westchnął, kiedy nagle oparł się o Dracona, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu. Draco pochylał się nad nim, jego oczy były szare i klarowne, lśniące od wyraźnej przyjemności. _On chyba naprawdę lubi mnie dotykać_ , pomyślał Harry, nie wiedząc do końca, która emocja sprawia, że jego umysł zrobił się taki zamglony. _Wiem jednak, że chciałby czegoś więcej._

Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał nią Dracona po twarzy, a potem przeczesał mu włosy, choć trochę niezgrabnie; to nie była dobra pozycja, utrzymując ją nie był w stanie sięgnąć dalej niż do karku Dracona. Draco westchnął głęboko i zamarł na moment. Harry podejrzewał, że to oznaczało, iż było mu przyjemnie.

Sam nie był pewien, co czuje, kiedy palce Dracona głaskały go dalej po plecach. To było w porządku, nie zimno, a ciepło i sprawiało, że jego umysł robił się zamglony. Nie był pewien, czy to właściwie było przyjemne...

A potem nagle to było zbyt przyjemne. Wyryte w Harrym instynkty sprawiły, że poderwał się i odtoczył od Dracona, wyrywając się z jego objęć.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał w pościel Dracona, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien brzmieć na bardziej przestraszonego. Zamknął oczy i dyszał przez moment, pragnąc, żeby przyjemność i mgliste uczucie sobie poszły.

Draco złapał Harry'ego za biodra, co było gestem zbyt starym i znajomym, żeby spowodować u niego panikę.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie doszliśmy tak daleko jak bym chciał, ale zapewniam cię, to był znakomity start.

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Nic się nie stało. Nie jest na mnie zły. Powiedział, że będzie naciskał, ale nie na tyle, żeby zepchnąć mnie z klifu._

Był w stanie podnieść się i usiąść, opierając się o Dracona i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu, zanim ten zdążył się od niego odsunąć.

– Jak tam było dzisiaj? Wszyscy chwalili cię jako bohatera, który wrócił z pola bitwy?

– Połowie z nich wydaje się, że tak naprawdę wcale nie zmierzyliśmy się z Voldemortem – powiedział od razu Draco, z twarzą skrzywioną z odrazy. – Och, większość Ślizgonów wie, ale jest kilku Krukonów, z tą całą Parsons na czele, którzy głoszą wszem i wobec, że nie mogliśmy, inaczej nie wrócilibyśmy z tego żywi. _Mówiłem_ ci, że powinieneś był mi pozwolić ją przekląć, Harry. Przecież...

Harry czuł, że powoli się odpręża. Nic się nie stało. Draco nie rozzłościł się na Harry'ego za to, że ten boi się przyjemności tak, jak wytrenowała go do tego matka. Głupio było z jego strony myśleć, że tak się stanie. Snape i Regulus mogą być w tej chwili niemożliwi, ale Draco taki nie był, a Harry'ego zalało rozbawienie jak tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Co dziwne, to też odnowiło jego determinację do zniszczenia efektów tego głupiego treningu.

_Nie pozwolę, żeby moja matka wygrała. Zrobiła mi to, ale to nie ma w tej chwili żadnego sensu, a ja tego nie chcę i Draco też tego nie chce. Dlatego to przezwyciężę i pokażę Draconowi, że lubię go dotykać równie mocno co rozmawiać z nim, czy walczyć u jego boku. A wtedy wygram. Wygra _my_. Więc niech się wszyscy wypchają._


	34. Przetrwanie najmilszego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Nie lubię tego rozdziału, głównie dlatego, że jest po prostu okropny. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wrócimy do scen walki.

Snape przypomniał sobie wreszcie, czemu od ponad dekady nie zależało mu na nawiązywaniu relacji z innymi. Ponieważ one strasznie _bolały_ , oto dlaczego.

Stał w swoim laboratorium, ostrożnie doglądając eksperymentalnego eliksiru, którego zadaniem było odnowienie utraconych kości bez konieczności używania szkiele–wzro. Harry pracował za nim w ciszy, zajmując się wywarem tojadowym, którego potrzebowali Lupin i pozostałe wilkołaki i warząc go z troską, na którą nie zasługiwali.

Snape wiedział, że to nie jest jakaś niezwykła sytuacja. Mogło do niej dojść w zeszłym roku. Wtedy jednak Harry odzywałby się do niego od czasu do czasu, pytając o coś związanego z mrocznymi sztukami, czy zagadując o czymś, co usłyszał od swojego brata lub Dracona, albo narzekając na to jak strasznie nudne były dla niego zajęcia z zaklęć czy obrony. Teraz pozostawał w niezmiennej ciszy, nie wyraził nawet opinii, kiedy Snape go o coś zapytał.

To było cholernie irytujące.

A Snape dokładnie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby zakończyć to milczenie. Musiał po prostu powiedzieć Harry'emu, że wcale nie chciał tak się wyrazić albo że wcale nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział. Że tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że Connor jest ważniejszy od Harry'ego. Wtedy Harry obejrzałby się ostrożnie, chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę chce go w ten sposób przeprosić, a nie tylko usprawiedliwić się. Potem przyjrzałby mu się nieco uważniej i kiwnął głową, a wtedy wróciliby z powrotem na ścieżkę ostrożnego godzenia się – może nawet znaleźliby się na niej nieco dalej niż byli w noc, kiedy Harry wrócił po uwolnieniu centaurów.

Jedynym problemem tego rozwiązania było to, że Snape musiałby skłamać. Connor nigdy nie stanie się dla niego równie ważny co Harry, a Harry był tak istotną figurą w tej wojnie, że Connor nie mógłby nawet _marzyć_ o zbliżeniu się do jego pozycji. A Harry wiedział, że taka jest prawda. To właśnie utrzymywało ciszę między nimi na ostrzu noża.

Snape przeciął serce popiełka i potrząsnął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze szczerej wiary Harry'ego w to, że to co zrobił – uratowanie Connorowi życia – było decyzją, którą podjął z rozwagą, a nie poświęceniem. Snape jednak w to nie wierzył, nie był _w stanie_ w to uwierzyć.

Och, starał się. Kiedy przyglądał się Harry'emu kilka dni temu, gdy ten leżał w łóżku i cierpliwie tłumaczył im wszystko raz za razem, Snape użył muśnięcia legilimencji, żeby odczytać emocje chłopca i przekonać samego siebie do tego wszystkiego.

Nie podziałało. Harry przehandlował jeden głęboko zakorzeniony upór – że nie potrzebował leczenia – za inny – że jego leczenie już się zakończyło. Omijał wszelkie wzmianki na temat swoich rodziców. Bladł, ilekroć widział artykuł w "Proroku Codziennym", który nawiązywał w jakiś sposób do znęcania, ale i tak zawsze czytał je z chorobliwą fascynacją na twarzy, która przypominała Snape'owi sposób, w jaki Lucjusz Malfoy przyglądał się mugolakom w Hogwarcie, jakby należały do innego gatunku. Udawał, że nie zauważa ostrych spojrzeń, które wszędzie za nim podążały, czy przerażonych szeptów, które się rozpoczynały gdy tylko gdzieś się pojawiał. Nie podjął najmniejszego wysiłku do przekonania kogokolwiek, że naprawdę stawił czoła Mrocznemu Panu, nawet kiedy przekonał się na własne oczy, jak wielu z nich w to nie wierzyło.

Snape powoli zaczynał odchodzić od zmysłów ze zmartwienia. Harry potrzebował... cóż, dalszego leczenia. Snape nie wiedział, jak to lepiej ująć. Powinien porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie jest tak niekompetentny jak Shiverwood, ani nie jest Snape'em, jeśli Harry od tego poczuje się lepiej. Powinien zacząć się bronić. Przestać spędzać tak wiele czasu na pomaganiu innym ludziom, jak tym wilkołakom, jak jego sojusznikom, jak innym uczniom, jak jego bratu, jak niemal wszystkim, którzy brali od niego, nie dając niczego w zamian, czyli na dobrą sprawę każdemu, kto nie był Snape'em, Regulusem i Draconem.

Przecież oni wszyscy pożrą go żywcem. Nie mają takiego zamiaru, ale i tak napierają na Harry'ego ze swoim gniewem, strachem i potrzebami. A on, pozbawiony barier, pozbawiony potrzeby zatrzymania czegokolwiek dla siebie, spali się jak ta świeczka, usiłując wszystkich ogrzać. To był szlachetny cel, ale taki, który go ostatecznie zniszczy, ponieważ potrzeby wszystkich wokół nigdy nie dobiegną końca, a zdolność Harry'ego do pomagania innym tak.

Snape wiedział, że nie może zakazać Harry'emu pomagania. To byłoby niemoralne. Nie miał też pojęcia w jaki sposób okiełznać najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w szkole.

_Tego książki z departamentu magicznej rodziny i spraw dziecka jakoś nigdy nie poruszyły_ , pomyślał, dźgając łodygę kolczastej róży tak mocno, że ta pękła wzdłuż. Snape warknął ciche przekleństwo i sięgnął po kolejną. _Jak wychować swoje dziecko, kiedy jest ono magicznie na poziomie lorda, ma piętnaście lat, znęcano się nad nim prawie całe życie i nie zgadza się na poddanie większości kar, którymi obarcza się dzieci._

Zawsze istniały rytuały czystokrwistych, ale Snape niechętnie do nich podchodził. Jasne, mógłby w ten sposób nawiązać jakiś kontakt z Harrym, ale byłby to dokładnie taki rodzaj kontaktu, który tylko odpychałby Harry'ego coraz dalej od zrozumienia swojej przeszłości i leczenia się jak normalne dziecko. Za bardzo był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju tańców. Snape niczego tym nie osiągnie, bo schematy były Harry'emu zbyt znane, a i tak zwykle wzmacniały w nim poczucie, że już wszystko wie.

Co oznaczało, że Snape pozostawał kompletnie z niczym i nie miał żadnej możliwości pomocy Harry'emu i utrzymania go przy życiu, tak samo jak w przypadku pułapek, które Voldemort wrył w mroczny znak Regulusa.

Ta świadomość zaczynała doprowadzać go do szału.

Wreszcie udało mu się wymyślić coś, o czym mógłby porozmawiać z Harrym, coś, o czym nie wspomniał podczas kilku pierwszych, katastrofalnych rozmów, podczas których Harry po prostu rozwiał jego systemy obronne niczym huragan. Snape mruknął pod nosem. Warto było spróbować. Wszystko było warte wypróbowania, kiedy był zagoniony w kozi róg, jak teraz.

– Harry – powiedział.

Poczuł, jak cisza napina się niebezpiecznie, ale kiedy obejrzał się przez ramię, Harry miał przechyloną głowę w geście nasłuchiwania.

– Czy przemyślałeś już to, co masz zamiar zrobić z połączeniem, które biegnie od twojej blizny do Mrocznego Pana? – Snape skupił się na miksturze w swoim kociołku. Jeśli podniesie temperaturę tylko odrobinę, to serce popiełka i łodyga kolczastej róży powinny się powoli wymieszać ze wszystkim innym, co powinno zmienić skład eliksiru na tyle – jeśli jego obliczenia były prawidłowe – żeby zmusić go do odtwarzania kości, zamiast tylko zaleczać sińce. – Wiem, że użył go, żeby wywołać u ciebie ból w czasie walki. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś je zamknąć.

Odwrócił się, kiedy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Harry odłożył swój nóż i patrzył na niego. Snape poczuł, jak nadzieja osiada mu w ustach niczym kurz. To był już jakiś postęp w porównaniu do furii, wspieranej przez stalową determinację, którą Harry okazywał mu każdego dnia podczas zajęć eliksirów w tym tygodniu.

– Nie ma jak go zamknąć – powiedział Harry.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Przyznaję, że przeklęta blizna, łącząca cię z potężnym szaleńcem i czyniąca cię jego magicznym dziedzicem, z pewnością nie należy do najbardziej powszechnych teorii na temat umysłu – powiedział, jakby omawiali to każdego dnia. – Ale oklumencja może podziałać. Przynajmniej byłaby w stanie osłonić twoje własne myśli i sprawić, że twój umysł stanie się trudniejszy do odnalezienia. To by, oczywiście, poinformowało Mrocznego Pana o istnieniu tego połączenia, ale to akurat nie powinno być problemem, skoro już i tak o nim wie. – Tego akurat był pewny, bo usłyszał przypadkiem jak Harry i Draco rozmawiali o tym ostatnio. Irytowało go niesamowicie, że musiał uciekać się do takich zagrywek, żeby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o życiu własnego wychowanka, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby furia go pochłonęła. Odetchnął głęboko i wbił cierpliwe spojrzenie w twarz Harry'ego. – Wydaje mi się, że warto spróbować.

Harry przybrał tę osobliwą, zamyśloną minę, której Snape nauczył się obawiać. Wyceniał siebie przeciw potrzebom innych ludzi i inni zawsze wygrywali.

_Powiedział, że nauczył się już kombinować. Powiedział, że wszystko się zmieniło._ Snape pochwycił swoje zniecierpliwienie obiema rękami i nie pozwolił sobie ruszyć z miejsca. _Być może zrozumie, że zamknięcie tego połączenia będzie dla niego najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Będzie oznaczało lepszy sen dla niego i mniejsze szanse na to, że zaciągnie gdzieś Dracona swoim umysłem, a przecież musi zrozumieć jakie to ważne._

– Nie znam jeszcze wszystkich problemów związanych ze zmianą naszego połączenia – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jestem w sumie pewny tylko tego, że uległo zmianie po jego odrodzeniu. – Potarł kikut swojego lewego nadgarstka. Snape zastanowił się, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z wykonywania tego gestu. – Wysłał mi wizję, która była bardziej podobna do snu niż zwykłe, wtedy, kiedy ostrzegł mnie przed atakiem na Weasleyów, a potem kolejną, żeby pokazać mi plażę. Wydaje mi się, że te właśnie ma pod kontrolą. W dodatku nie jestem już w stanie wywrzeć wpływu na ludzi czy rzeczy w moich wizjach. Próbowałem. Kiedyś zdołałem zabić Nagini, ale teraz nie jestem w stanie niczego dotknąć.

– To mi brzmi jak dobry powód do zamknięcia połączenia – powiedział Snape. – Wtedy nie będzie w stanie cię skrzywdzić.

Harry rzucił Snape'owi zirytowane spojrzenie.

– I stracilibyśmy cenne informacje o wojnie – powiedział. – To prawda, pomyliłem miejsce, w którym miał nastąpić atak, ale to była moja głupota. Przynajmniej _wiedzieliśmy_ , że atak nastąpi w czasie równonocy jesiennej, nie zaskoczył nas tym. Muszę pozostawić to połączenie otwarte.

Snape podniósł różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku kociołka, obniżając płomienie pod nim tak bardzo jak tylko mógł. Miał zamiar utrzymać wściekłość z dala od swojego głosu, naprawdę, ale przychodziło mu to coraz trudniej. To była jego stara furia na Lily Potter, a przynajmniej na to, co po sobie pozostawiła. Wszystko, co Harry przed chwilą powiedział, było bezpośrednią konsekwencją jej treningu.

– Czy efekt, jaki to wywiera na twoje zdrowie, nic dla ciebie nie oznacza?

Spojrzenie Harry'ego nabrało ostrości.

– A pan _znowu_ zaczyna – powiedział, a odraza w jego głosie była tak głęboka, że Snape aż się wzdrygnął. – Zaraz powie pan coś o tym, że moje życie jest ważniejsze od... czego tym razem? Przygotowań wojennych? Żyć moich sojuszników? – Potrząsnął głową i prychnął. – Wydawało mi się, że zaakceptuje pan przynajmniej tę decyzję, bo podejmuję ją przez wzgląd na moją troskę o wojnę, a nie o mojego brata. Wygląda jednak na to, że w tej chwili nie jest pan gotów zgodzić się ze mną pod żadnym względem. – Snape był w stanie usłyszeć ból, który leżał gdzieś pod tonem jego głosu, co było kolejną emocją, której Harry nie okazywał zbyt często w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

– Harry. – Snape użył swojego najbardziej łagodnego tonu, zarówno dlatego, że sam tego potrzebował, jak i dlatego, że Harry'emu będzie ciężej się od niego odciąć. – Naprawdę miałem na myśli wszystko to, co powiedziałem. Naprawdę uważam, że jesteś ważniejszy od twojego brata, tak – ważniejszy _dla mnie_. To nie oznacza, że wierzę, że Connor – to imię dziwnie leżało mu na języku – powinien zginąć zamiast ciebie. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że powinieneś znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby zachować was obu przy życiu. I chcę, żebyś przeszedł z tą wojną wreszcie do ofensywy, zamiast skupiać się ciągle na defensywie. Chciałbym, żebyś troszczył się nieco bardziej o _samego siebie_. Dla mnie nie jesteś tylko przywódcą wojennym. Ale nawet, gdybym myślał o tobie wyłącznie w tej kategorii, to owszem, twoje zdrowie wciąż byłoby dla mnie ważniejsze od dowolnego rodzaju informacji.

Harry zamknął oczy. Snape był w stanie zobaczyć, jak przebiega przez niego dreszcz. Mógł tylko czekać. Harry albo do niego podejdzie, albo nie.

Harry zamiast tego się odwrócił.

Snape zamknął oczy. Następnie usłyszał słowa Harry'ego.

– Skończyłem wywar tojadowy. Zabiorę fiolki ze sobą do sowiarni, żeby wysłać je wilkołakom, które ich potrzebują – w tym kilka dla Remusa, oczywiście. Dobranoc panu.

Kiedy drzwi do laboratorium się zamknęły, Snape otworzył oczy i westchnął. _Czyli postanowił pozostać bezkonfliktowy. To nie rozwiąże naszych problemów, tak samo jak nie pomoże mu uporać się z pozostałościami po jego treningu._

Snape spojrzał z przyzwyczajenia na miejsce pracy Harry'ego i zamarł na moment, kiedy zauważył, że chłopiec pozostawił po sobie jedną fiolkę. Podszedł szybko, żeby ją podnieść, w głębi ducha rad, że ma jakąś wymówkę do wyjścia za Harrym i dogonienia go.

Zatrzymał się jednak, kiedy fiolka znalazła się w jego dłoni. Znajdujący się w niej eliksir nie miał koloru czy konsystencji wywaru tojadowego. Właściwie, był bardzo podobny do bardzo popularnego eliksiru na sińce, tego właśnie rodzaju, którego Madam Pomfrey zawsze brakowało w apteczce skrzydła szpitalnego.

Teraz, gdy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, to w gabinecie Snape'a zawsze zdawało się znajdować kilka dodatkowych fiolek tego eliksiru.

Był zaskoczony tylko przez chwilę. Potem ledwie był w stanie oprzeć się pokusie rozbicia fiolki o podłogę.

Harry przyrządzał mu eliksiry lecznicze – co było upierdliwym zadaniem, którego Snape nie znosił wykonywać, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo są niezbędne – w zamian za dostęp do składników wywaru tojadowego ze składziku Snape'a. Robił to, bo nie chciał być w żaden sposób dłużny swojemu opiekunowi.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry dosłownie niczego od niego nie chce.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona mu się spinają, kiedy wszedł do opuszczonej klasy, w której obecnie odbywały się zajęcia klubu pojedynków. Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra, co było dla wszystkich wystarczającym powodem do pozostania w środku. Sala jednak była pełna wpatrzonych w niego ludzi.

_I niby w jaki sposób różni się to od reszty Hogwartu, hm?_ Harry zadarł głowę i celowo przybrał wyniosły wyraz twarzy, nieśpiesznie przenosząc wzrok z jednego ucznia na drugiego patrząc na tych, którzy usiedli w półkolu najbliżej niego – wszyscy z nich byli jego bliższymi przyjaciółmi niż połowa wszystkich pozostałych. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Connor, siedzący ramię w ramię z Parvati, też się uśmiechnął, nawet jeśli jego dziewczyna nie. Neville, który wciąż miał brud pod paznokciami po tym, jak pomagał profesor Sprout w szklarniach, pomachał do niego. Milicenta kiwnęła mu szybko głową.

A potem pojawił się Draco, zmierzając prosto do Harry'ego z miną, która nie mówiła "Spóźniłem się?" a "Jak _śmieliście_ zacząć tak wcześnie beze mnie?" i Harry poczuł, że zupełnie się odpręża. Przysunął się bliżej do Dracona, prosząc bez słów i otrzymał delikatne głaskanie po ramieniu od dłoni, która już i tak była wyciągnięta w jego kierunku, żeby go dotknąć.

_Wiedziałeś, że tak to się skończy_ , pomyślał Harry bardziej racjonalnie, pozwalając sobie na myśli, których nie byłby w stanie znieść, gdyby Dracona tu nie było. _Wiedziałeś o tym od chwili, w której w gazetach zaczęły pojawiać się te negatywne historie._

Teraz był też w stanie sobie powiedzieć, że tak, naprawdę wiedział. Wciąż nie był pewny, kim był "Argus Veritaserum". Wiedział jednak, że tajemniczy dziennikarz uwziął się na niego, więc było tylko kwestią czasu, nim ten nie zacznie twierdzić, że oskarżenia o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, złożone przeciw rodzicom Harry'ego i dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi, były kompletnie zmyślone i bezpodstawne – że to właśnie Harry zwrócił się przeciw swoim opiekunom, którzy go kochali, którzy starali się go powstrzymać przed używaniem jego magii w złym celu, a zrobił to po prostu dlatego, że był złośliwy i miał tendencje do zostania Mrocznym Panem.

Harry musiał przypomnieć sobie, że to tylko historia. To nie była prawda. Ludzie, którzy w nią wierzyli na pewno mieli jakieś ku temu własne powody, a on przecież nie mógł ich za to winić. Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby zostać fałszywie oskarżony o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, przyprawiała go o dreszcze. A skoro już o tym mowa, sama myśl o tym, co może się stać Dumbledore'owi i jego rodzicom przez to, że te oskarżenia były prawdziwe, sprawiała, że miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek kilka razy na dzień.

Nie miał najmniejszego powodu do tego, żeby czuć się tak, jakby ołowiany ciężar naciskał mu na pierś za każdym razem, kiedy napotykał wzrokiem czyjeś spojrzenie i widział w nim kwestionowanie prawdy. _Sam_ znał prawdę, więc jakie to miało znaczenie? Czemu pozwalał, żeby te spojrzenia, szepty i oburzone syknięcia tak go wytrącały z równowagi?

Cóż, nie wiedział, czemu tak było, ale będzie musiał z tym skończyć. Miał lekcję pojedynków do poprowadzenia, a tego dnia mieli uczyć się mrocznych sztuk.

Zaczekał jeszcze kilka minut, zarówno po to, żeby do końca wysłuchać historii Dracona, który opowiadał mu szybko o czymś zabawnym, co stało się podczas obiadu, kiedy Harry już musiał wyjść, jak i po to, żeby upewnić się, że już nikt więcej się nie pojawi. Zauważył, że Margaret Parsons, która siedziała z tyłu sali, patrzyła na niego ze znacznie mniejszą złością niż zazwyczaj. Właściwie, to nawet wyszczerzyła się do niego kilka razy i nie raz chichotała wraz z grupą przyjaciół. Harry to olał. Być może uznała, że dzisiejsza historia w "Proroku" była po prostu śmieszna.

Wreszcie uznał, że niektórzy ze stałych bywalców się nie pojawią – może byli zajęci, a może po prostu nie dostali zgody od swoich rodziców na przebywanie w klasie, w której będą praktykowane mroczne zaklęcia – i wyciągnął rękę. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem i zamknęły na klucz. Kilku uczniów zaczęło mamrotać z niepokojem, ale Harry uciszył ich kolejnym, choć tym razem pozbawionym magii, gestem.

– Zaraz pokażę wam kilka mrocznych klątw – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby wydostały się na korytarz, czy to celowo, czy odbite przypadkiem, a już z całą pewnością nie chcę, żeby komuś coś się stało. – Zerknął na Remusa, który stał spokojnie w kącie pomieszczenia. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego, zapewniając, że jak do tej pory dobrze sobie radzi z wprowadzeniem mrocznych sztuk. Uspokojony tym, że jest z nimi ktoś uzdolniony w magii medycznej na wypadek, gdyby jednak komuś coś się _stało_ , Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do uczniów. – Pamiętajcie, co profesor Merryweather mówiła o tego typu klątwach. Część obrony przeciw nim musi pochodzić z was samych. Jeśli zaczniecie czerpać z rzucania ich zbyt wielką przyjemność, zanadto poddacie swoją wolną wolę, to nie będzie miało większego znaczenia nawet jeśli z powodzeniem zdołacie odbić te, którymi rzucił w was przeciwnik. Wciąż zarażą was pragnieniem ćwiczenia ich bez końca.

– A to uczucie jest ci pewnie dogłębnie znane, co nie, Potter? – zapytała Susan Bones, krzywiąc się do niego.

Harry po prostu wytrzymał jej spojrzenie bez słowa, póki Susan nie spuściła wzroku, rumieniąc się. Harry odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić i przypomnieć sobie, że to przecież nie było z winy Susan. Pewnie od chwili rozpoczęcia Drugiej Wojny była pod ogromną presją. W czasie Pierwszej straciła dziadków, wujka i kuzynów. A jeden ze śmierciożerców, aresztowany za morderstwo jej wujka, Edgara Bonesa, który oczywiście wywinął się od zarzutów, przekonując Wizengamot, że przez cały czas znajdował się pod klątwą Imperiusa, był Lucjusz Malfoy, którego syn stał właśnie w tym momencie obok Harry'ego i nic sobie z tego nie robił.

_To wszystko jest strasznie skomplikowane, a ja naprawdę nie chcę tego dla nikogo pogorszyć. Jeśli chcę, żeby przyjęli do wiadomości to, w co sam wierzę, czyli że mroczni czarodzieje są w stanie działać przeciw Mrocznemu Panu, to sam też muszę zaakceptować to, w co oni wierzą. Mają swoje własne umysły, własną wolę. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to przekonywać ich i wyjaśniać, czemu powinni za mną podążać. Nie wolno mi ich do tego przymuszać._

– Pierwszą klątwą, którą wam pokażę, będzie _Ardesco_ – powiedział Harry. Kilku uczniów drgnęło, ale Harry pokręcił głową. – Nie rzucę jej na żadnego z was – obiecał, po czym skoncentrował się. Drewniana figura, o kształtach mniej więcej ludzkich, pojawiła się po środku sali, z dala od wszystkich ławek, a następnie wokół niej pojawiły się osłony, zahaczone o siebie zaklęcia tarczy, które Harry był w stanie rzucać niemal bez namysłu, a których zadaniem było teraz ograniczenie miejsca, w które klątwa mogła trafić, wyłącznie do figury. – Pokażę wam tylko jak ją wykonać.

Podniósł różdżkę i tym razem Margaret Parsons roześmiała się głośno. Harry zerknął na nią. Margaret tylko się mu przyglądała, z lśniącymi od rozbawienia oczami.

– _Ty_ używasz różdżki, Potter? – zapytała. – Naprawdę lubisz udawać, że jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy, co? Wszyscy, którzy nie muszą wymyślać historii o tym, jakoby się nad nami znęcano, czy że wybieramy się walczyć z Mrocznym Panem, żeby ściągnąć na siebie uwagę?

– Panno Parsons – powiedział Remus, a Harry usłyszał wilkołaka w jego głosie. – Nie ma potrzeby uciekać się do oskarżeń.

– Mówi pan tak – powiedziała Margaret – bo jest pan jego ojcem chrzestnym i w dodatku mrocznym stworzeniem. Ale...

– Wyjdź – powiedział jej Harry.

Margaret pokręciła głową.

– Nie chcę. Zamknąłeś drzwi.

– Mogę je otworzyć. – Harry zerknął przelotnie na drzwi i zapragnął tego, więc otworzyły się na oścież. – Idź sobie. Nie chcę tu nikogo, komu wydaje się, że ma prawo zwracać się w ten sposób do Remusa.

Margaret westchnęła.

– Potter, jak ty się nie znasz na żartach – powiedziała. – Przepraszam, dobra? Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do myślenia o wilkołakach jak o ludziach. Przepraszam, profesorze Lupin – dodała śpiewnie w kierunku Remusa.

Harry zerknął w kierunku Remusa. Ostatecznie to nie jego starała się obrazić. Od Remusa będzie zależało, czy wolno jej będzie zostać, czy nie.

Remus obnażył zęby, ale kiwnął głową. Harry wiedział, że Remus wciąż obawiał się własnego gniewu. Dlatego też był w stanie kontrolować się lepiej niż można by tego oczekiwać po Margaret. Harry jednak powiedział sobie stanowczo, że tak już musiało być. Remus był dorosły, a ona była dzieckiem. Remus miał _możliwość_ , żeby ją skrzywdzić, ukarać, ale to nie oznaczało, że miał _prawo_ do robienia tego, kiedy po prostu zachowywała się jak dziecko.

Następnie Harry sięgnął w bok, nawet nie oglądając się na Dracona, i zmusił go do opuszczenia różdżki.

– Nie przeklinaj jej, Draco – powiedział. – Nie jest tego warta. Wiesz przecież, że nie jest w stanie nas skrzywdzić i że stosunki między Slytherinem i Ravenclawem są teraz wyjątkowo napięte. – Dowodził tego niczym niesprowokowany atak na Montague'a tego ranka w holu. – Nie chcę, żeby ten właśnie incydent rozpoczął wojnę między domami. Remus powiedział, że nic się nie stało, więc odpuść.

– Chodzi mi o to, co powiedziała o tobie. Chcę ją _skrzywdzić._

Słysząc to Harry obrócił szybko głowę. Kiedy spojrzał Draconowi w oczy, zobaczył w nich Lucjusza. A Harry miał już dobre pojęcie o tym jak mściwy potrafi być Lucjusz Malfoy. Pokręcił z paniką głową i pochylił się do Dracona.

– Draco, proszę cię – szepnął. – Przecież mi też nic nie jest.

– Właśnie, że jest – powiedział Draco. – Jest, a przez nią jest tylko gorzej, więc chcę ją skrzywdzić. Ona powinna cierpieć, Harry. – Nie mówił głośno, a w jego słowach nie było nawet specjalnie wiele gniewu. Po prostu na jego twarzy pojawiła się maniakalna determinacja.

_Tak to jest gdy się ma zaborczego, nadopiekuńczego, mściwego chłopaka_ , pomyślał Harry. _Ciężko przychodzi mu wybaczanie ludziom tego, że zachowują się jak dzieci._

– A ja nie chcę, żeby cierpiała.

Draco warknął. Harry na wszelki wypadek ustawił lśniącą, niemal niewidzialną linię osłony między nim a Margaret, po czym odwrócił się znowu do drewnianej figury. Zamknął drzwi z powrotem i podniósł różdżkę.

– Wymówię inkantację i wykonam powolne ruchy różdżką. Potem pokażę wam samą klątwę.

Wykonał powolną demonstrację, słysząc jak Hermiona robi notatki na temat jego ruchów różdżką. Następnie stanął naprzeciw figury i wezwał trochę swojego gniewu, żeby ten rozpalił klątwę.

– _Ardesco!_

Drewniana figura stanęła w płomieniach, które pożerały ją od środka. Klątwa spopieliła ją szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Harry zamrugał, orientując się, że jego furia musiała dobrze na nią podziałać. Z drugiej jednak strony mroczne sztuki zawsze chętnie żywiły się dzikimi emocjami.

Odwrócił się, żeby przyjrzeć się swojej widowni i zobaczył wstrząśniętą minę Hermiony. Właściwie to Parvati też tak wyglądała i wielu innych również. Prawdopodobnie wyobrażali sobie, co ta inkantacja mogłaby zrobić ludzkiemu przeciwnikowi. _No i dobrze. Nie chcę, żeby używali tych zaklęć na co dzień._

– Klątwa intensywnych płomieni jest dobrym pierwszym mrocznym zaklęciem – powiedział – ponieważ nie jest w stanie odbić się, więc są mniejsze szanse na to, że przypadkiem traficie nią kolegę, o ile sami celowo nie wycelujecie w niego różdżką. Jak widzieliście, pożera ofiarę od środka, zamiast lecieć w jej kierunku w strumieniu ognia. – Przesuwał wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy zrozumieli. – Zabija boleśnie i niemal natychmiast. Wasz wróg, o ile go traficie, często nie będzie miał możliwości obronienia się przed nią.

Przyglądali się mu w ciszy. Nawet śmiech Margaret na chwilę ucichł. A potem Neville wstał.

– Czy mogę ją wypróbować, Harry? – zapytał cicho.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. _Właśnie dlatego trafił do Gryffindoru._ Neville miał więcej powodów niż większość ludzi do nienawidzenia mrocznych sztuk, ponieważ Bellatrix Lestrange torturowała jego rodziców, póki ci kompletnie nie oszaleli, a mimo to i tak zgłaszał się na ochotnika do ćwiczenia zaklęć, żeby pokazać innym, że nie ma się czego bać. Harry kiwnął mu zachęcająco głową i stworzył kolejną drewnianą figurę w środku gniazda osłon, po czym odsunął się na bok, żeby Neville mógł zająć jego miejsce.

Neville przez kilka chwil tylko przyglądał się drewnianej postaci. Harry patrzył jak jego wyraz twarzy stopniowo ulega zmianie, jego zazwyczaj przyjazna twarz staje się pochmurna i napięta przez absolutną i bezwzględną determinację. Zastanawiał się, kogo Neville sobie wyobrażał jako swojego przeciwnika. Prywatnie miał nadzieję, że to nie był Snape.

Neville wycelował różdżką w figurę.

– _Adresco!_ – powiedział, wymawiając stanowczo dwie pierwsze sylaby, a ostatnią z lekkim drżeniem w głosie.

Ogień, błękitno–biały i pochłaniający, buchnął z piersi figury. Osmalił tylko pierś i głowę, po czym zniknął, ale Harry'emu i tak to zaimponowało. To było więcej, niż spodziewał się od kogokolwiek w czasie zajęć tego dnia, może poza Milicentą, Draconem i paroma innymi, którzy przebywali w pobliżu mrocznej magii od wczesnego dzieciństwa.

Tym, co zainteresowało go jeszcze bardziej, była moc Neville'a, która zwykle płonęła na poziomie tylko odrobinę wyższym od przeciętnego, ale kiedy rzucił zaklęcie zapłonęła z oszałamiającą intensywnością, po czym znowu opadła. Harry kiwnął głową. _To tłumaczy, czemu nie radzi sobie na eliksirach. Jest czarodziejem błyskawicy – szybkie, nagłe, napędzane emocjami ataki są w jego stylu. Oczywiście, jest świetny w zielarstwie, ale tam napędza go jego zamiłowanie do roślin. Jeśli czuje tylko podenerwowanie, jak podczas eliksirów, to będzie wszystko partolił, ponieważ jego magia będzie usiłowała mu pomóc, jednak do pracy będzie jej brakowało intensywności._

– Bardzo dobrze, Neville! – powiedział, a Neville uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. – Znakomicie. – Harry stworzył kolejne dwie figury, jedną z boku, a drugą nieco przed pierwszą, po czym zachęcił Neville'a do ustawienia się przed drugą. – Ćwicz dalej na tej, a ja poproszę kolejnego ochotnika do rzucenia _Ardesco_ , co? – Rozejrzał się wokół.

Hermiona wstała z zaciekawieniem, ale Margaret odezwała się, zanim ta zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Och, miałam zaczekać trochę dłużej, ale po prostu nie mogę.

Harry zerknął na nią ze zmęczeniem. Skoro wreszcie chciała wziąć udział w demonstracji, to musiał przynajmniej dać jej szansę...

Zorientował się nagle, że pochyliła się i podniosła coś z podłogi. Harry zamrugał. Wyglądało to jak pudełko tego rodzaju, w którym przesyła się nieagresywne składniki eliksirów. Nie rozumiał, póki Margaret nie podniosła wieczka i nie wyjęła czegoś ze środka.

To był Argutus, którego pyszczek był przywiązany do ogona w sposób, który wyglądał na wyjątkowo niewygodny.

– Znalazłam go jak szpiegował w naszym pokoju – powiedziała Margaret. – Pomyślałam, że ci go przyniosę z powrotem, Potter. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie martw się. Nie skrzywdziłam go... a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak ty skrzywdziłeś dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

Harry zakrztusił się, jego furia wzniosła się w nim tak gwałtownie, że nie był w stanie oddychać. Zacisnął dłoń przed sobą. Zauważył kątem oka, że Draco przysunął się do niego bliżej z lekko odurzonym wyrazem twarzy i zorientował się, że jego magia musi wznosić się wokół niego. Kilku ludzi wyglądało na przestraszonych, ale Margaret była za bardzo pochłonięta radością, pochodzącą z jej małego planu, żeby do nich dołączyć.

– Oddaj mi go – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że już nigdy więcej nie wyślesz go na przeszpiegi do dziewczęcego dormitorium Ravenclawu. – Margaret upuściła pudełko i podniosła swoją różdżkę, przystawiając ją do linek, które pętały Argutusa. Wymamrotała coś, co, jak Harry uznał, musiało być zaklęciem zaciskającym, bo linki zacisnęły się na nim mocniej. Mały wąż omenu nie był w stanie nawet się miotać. – Po co go tam w ogóle wysłałeś, Potter? Szukasz czyichś brudów, żeby mieć pretekst do złożenia kolejnych pozwów?

– Panno Parsons. – Harry miał wrażenie, że otacza go mgiełka złości, bo głos Remusa brzmiał na bardzo przytłumiony. – Proszę w tej chwili oddać panu Potterowi jego węża. Ale już.

– Ja chcę tylko, żeby mi w zamian coś obiecał, to wszystko. On przecież w ogóle nie powinien mieć tego węża. To wbrew regulaminowi szkoły. Ale oczywiście, Harry Potter zawsze jest wyjątkiem od reguły. Wolno mu nawet dalej do niej uczęszczać po tym, jak wykopał z niej najlepszego dyrektora w historii. – Margaret posłała Harry'emu słodki uśmiech. – No weź, Potter, obietnica, co ty na to? Naprawdę nie chciałabym rzucić na twoje małe wężątko klątwy bólu... – Podniosła różdżkę, jakby dokładnie to miała zamiar zrobić.

– _Exculpo_ – wypalił Harry. – _Wingardium Leviosa. Silencio. Accio_ Argutus.

Strumień fioletowego światła wystrzelił z jego ręki sprawiając, że liny, pętające Argutusa, zniknęły. Następnie Argutus zawisł w powietrzu, tak że Margaret nie była w stanie upuścić go na podłogę, głos Margaret został uciszony, a Argutus podleciał do Harry'ego, lądując mu bezpiecznie na ramieniu.

Harry odwrócił głowę, żeby skupić się na wężu omenu.

– Zrobiła ci coś? – zapytał rozkazującym tonem.

– _Głównie mnie związały i nie karmiły_. – Argutus kiwał się w przód i w tył, jakby usiłował pozbyć się wspomnień po linach. – _Ale jestem obolały i głodny, a ona mówiła jakieś słowa w języku, z którego pochodzi moje imię. Skrzywdziły mnie._

Harry zamknął oczy. Tak strasznie chciał skrzywdzić Margaret. Nie miało znaczenia co jemu zrobiła, był w stanie przeżyć wszystko, ale żeby sponiewierać Argutusa, maleńkiego węża, który nie był nawet jadowity...

Chciał ją skrzywdzić, chciał, żeby przestała istnieć i wiedział, że ma moc, która może to sprawić.

Ale jeśli z niej skorzysta, to w jaki sposób będzie się różnił od Voldemorta?

Czuł jak spojrzenia zaczynają go przytłaczać, pełne sympatii, fascynacji i przerażenia, po czym wydał z siebie cichy szloch. Spojrzenia, połączone z czystą siłą jego temperamentu, lada moment przepchną go przez granicę, a z tego co Harry'emu było wiadomo, to będzie oznaczało, że Margaret zacznie się wić pod Cruciatusem. Przecież już raz rzucił go na Voldemorta na cmentarzu.

Pragnienie i wola zebrały się, tworząc nowe zaklęcie, takie, którego w tej chwili potrzebował najbardziej – które sprawi, że będzie bezpieczny i inni będą bezpieczni przed nim.

– _Extabesco plene_ – wydyszał i poczuł, jak ściany zaklęcia podnoszą się wokół niego, owijając się wokół niego niczym wiatr i sprawiając, że zniknął. Wciąż tam był, oczywiście, ale ukryty – nie tylko przed wzrokiem, jak by to zrobiła peleryna–niewidka, czy zaklęcie kameleona, ale przed wszystkimi zmysłami. Nikt nie był w stanie go usłyszeć, czy go poczuć, a Remus nie będzie w stanie wyśledzić go po zapachu. W dodatku jego magia znajdowała się pod tym zaklęciem razem z nim, owinięta i wywrócona na lewą stronę. Nawet jego potęga go nie zdradzi.

Harry minął wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń Dracona, wyminął wszystkich i wybiegł przez nagle otwarte drzwi.

Pozwolił, żeby instynkty zaprowadziły go do tej części szkoły, w która będzie niewielu uczniów o tej porze, po obiedzie w weekend, i po jakimś czasie udało mu się znaleźć kolejną opuszczoną klasę. Wślizgnął się do środka i oparł o ścianę, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Dyszał tak ciężko, że aż nim trzęsło.

Niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Niemal skrzywdził innego ucznia.

Był sobą obrzydzony, wściekły i przerażony – zwłaszcza dlatego, że delikatnie owijający się wokół jego szyi Argutus sprawił, że ponownie zaatakowały go marzenia o krzywdzeniu Margaret, sprawieniu, żeby poczuła dokładnie taki sam ból jaki musiał czuć Argutus, odpowiedzeniu klątwą na klątwę.

W tym momencie całym sercem marzyło tym, żeby jego sen się spełnił, żeby nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, o ile by nie potrzebowali od niego czegoś konkretnego. Mógłby wtedy znikać na całe godziny. Nikt by się o niego nie martwił. Wymykałby się ze świata i zakradał do niego z powrotem, używając swojej magii wyłącznie do dobrych rzeczy i wszystko by rozumiał.

Harry otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się, z czymś, co wiedział, że było pogardą, poblaskowi swojej magii, widocznej, ponieważ była uwięziona z nim na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni.

– Do czego mi jesteś potrzebna – szepnął – skoro można cię użyć do krzywdzenia ludzi w ten sposób?

– Czasami krótki, ostry szok potrafi przynieść wiele błogosławieństw, panie Potter.

Harry obrócił szybko głowę, a wraz z nią swoją magię, która utwardziła się w strzałę, a Harry miał naprawdę wielkie problemy z nie wystrzeleniem jej. Acies Lestrange stała w drzwiach klasy, patrząc wprost na niego.

– Jakim cudem mnie pani widzi? – zażądał odpowiedzi Harry. Liczył, że to nowe zaklęcie go ochroni, bo na nic mu się nie przyda, jeśli nie działa jak należy.

– Nie oszuka pan smoczych oczu, panie Potter. – Acies przeszła przez salę i usiadła na jednej z ławek. Miała na twarzy koronkową woalkę i nie spróbowała nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry nie był nawet pewien, czy dalej patrzyła na niego, czy też gdzieś w kąt pokoju. Mówiła w zamyśleniu. – I nie oszuka pan mojej rodzinnej zdolności do wyczuwania mocy. Wiem, co się stało.

– Co prawie zrobiłem?

– Tak. – Acies przechyliła głowę. – Czy to naprawdę byłoby aż takie złe?

Harry aż się zachłysnął.

– _Oczywiście_ , że tak – powiedział, kiedy już był w stanie mówić. – Skrzywdziłbym ją, a ona... nie byłaby nawet w stanie się obronić. To nie byłby równy pojedynek. – Położył głowę na podkulonych kolanach i zamknął oczy.

– _Pachniesz takim strasznym bólem_ – powiedział miękko Argutus. – _Nie lubię, kiedy pachniesz takim strasznym bólem._

– Walczy bardzo wprawnie na płaszczyźnie, na której pan nawet nie próbuje się przed nią bronić, czyli wyzwiskami i opinią publiczną – powiedziała Acies. – Gdyby pan ją wystarczająco zszokował albo skrzywdził, panie Potter – i proszę zauważyć, że nie polecam zabijania jej – to by zostawiła pana w spokoju.

– Ale nienawidziłaby mnie jeszcze bardziej. – Harry zastanawiał się, czemu, do licha, Acies która nauczała obrony przed mroczną magią, mówiła mu coś takiego. – Nie chcę być tym, kto zmieni tę iskrę w pożar, profesor Merryweather.

– Jak nie ty, to coś innego zrobi to za ciebie. – Głos Acies brzmiał ponuro. – Nie wiem, czemu reakcje na pana są tak głębokie, panie Potter. Czasem wydaje mi się, że wiem, ale chwilę potem mi to ucieka. Pozostaje mi tylko zgadywać. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Pozostaje jednak fakt, że ona nie zapomni tego, że pan zdołał powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem na nią klątwy bólu. Zapamięta tylko, że był pan wstrząśnięty i niemal ją skrzywdził. Będzie czuła potrzebę, żeby się dalej popisywać, albo uzna, że pan nie śmie sprowokować konfrontacji i jej zachowanie tylko ulegnie pogorszeniu.

– Nie mogę jej skrzywdzić – szepnął Harry. – I nie mogę pozwolić Draco, Snape'owi i komukolwiek, komu na mnie zależy, jej skrzywdzić.

– Czemu nie? – Głos Acies był uprzejmy, lekko zainteresowany, jakby kierowała nią akademicka ciekawość.

– Przez wzgląd na zasady, których pani sama nas nauczyła. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Ponieważ musimy zrozumieć i uszanować poświęcenia innych ludzi. Utrata dyrektora Dumbledore'a była poświęceniem ze strony jej i jej rodziny. Tylko dlatego tak się zachowuje. Jak mogę ją za to winić?

– Bronienie się i obwinianie jej to dwie różne sprawy. – Acies pochyliła się do przodu. – Nieczęsto się tego używa, ponieważ wzbudziłoby to rywalizację między potężnymi uczniami w Hogwarcie, a szkoła naprawdę tego nie potrzebuje, ale istnieje pewna klauzula w regulaminie szkoły, która oferuje profesorom pewną... możliwość. Niniejszym udzielam panu oficjalnego pozwolenie na używanie magii do bronienia się poza klasą. Co pan zrobi z tym pozwoleniem to już pańska sprawa.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Nie powinna pani faworyzować uczniów w ten sposób, profesor Merryweather.

– Nie jestem głową domu – powiedziała Acies. – Co więcej, jestem profesorką obrony przed mroczną magią, dzięki czemu regulamin musi podchodzić do mnie z pewnym dystansem. Nie faworyzuję cię, Potter. Po prostu zdejmuję z ciebie ograniczenia, dzięki czemu będziesz w stanie przenieść tę walkę na płaszczyznę, w której będziesz w stanie się obronić.

– Ale powinienem uczyć się cierpliwości, a nie...

– Jest taka chwila – przerwała mu Acies – w której cierpliwość, wybaczenie, łaska i pobłażliwość stają się słabościami, Potter – zaproszeniem dla twoich wrogów do robienia wszystkiego, co im się tylko podoba, bo będą mieli pewność, że im nie oddasz. Wierzę, że to pozwolenie _zapobiegnie_ konfrontacjom. Poproszę, żeby pani dyrektor ogłosiła je jutro. Dzięki temu uczniowie będą musieli się porządnie zastanowić, zanim cię ponownie zaatakują, czy to werbalnie czy magicznie. A ty, jeśli dalej będzie ignorował swoje emocje i instynkty, to wybuch, kiedy wreszcie do niego dojdzie, będzie agresywny. Sam to dzisiaj widziałeś.

Harry westchnął. Wciąż mu się to nie podobało, ponieważ był to przywilej, który wynosił go ponad innych, ale nie sądził, żeby miał teraz dość sił na przekonanie Acies do rezygnacji z tego pomysłu. Może miała rację, może to po prostu zniechęci ludzi do konfrontacji, dzięki czemu w ogóle nie będzie musiał nikogo krzywdzić.

– Jesteś taki sam jak ja, Potter – powiedziała Acies, przez co poderwał głowę. – W równym stopniu magiczne stworzenie, jak i człowiek. Lordowie, czy też ci, którzy mają dość mocy, by się nimi stać, często tak mają. Twoją magię trzeba ćwiczyć, trenować, kontrolować, _używać._ To taka sama część ciebie jak twoje kończyny, czy oczy, a nie coś dodatkowego, jak to jest w przypadku większości czarodziejów. Lepiej, żebyś używał jej bez przerwy w niewielkich zaklęciach, zamiast pozwolić jej się nagromadzić, żeby w pewnej chwili zalała wszystkich, przelewając się ponad tamą.

Harry kiwnął głową. Snape powiedział mu coś podobnego w czasie wakacji między drugim a trzecim rokiem, kiedy jego magia po raz pierwszy zaczęła wyrywać się spod sieci feniksa.

Miał już jednak serdecznie dość myślenia i rozmawiania o sobie.

– Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc, że jestem taki jak pani?

Acies przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Ależ, przecież mam w sobie smoka, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Jego dzikość. Zaczyna we mnie płonąć i błaga o wypuszczenie ilekroć zbyt długo ją ignoruję. A mimo to za każdym razem, kiedy jej używam, równowaga w moim umyśle przechyla się w jego kierunku, a smok staje się nieco silniejszy. – Wstała i ruszyła do drzwi.

– Co się stanie, kiedy równowaga przechyli się kompletnie na stronę smoka? – zapytał Harry jej pleców.

Acies obejrzała się przez ramię.

– Wtedy już nie wrócę – powiedziała łagodnie, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Harry zamknął oczy. Jego magia nuciła wokół niego, a Argutus dopytywał się o świerszcze.

_Czy mi się to podoba czy nie, nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć. To zaklęcie to miły kompromis na czas, kiedy będę tego absolutnie potrzebował, ale Draco będzie mnie panicznie szukał, a Remus i Connor będą się martwić. No i Snape pewnie też._

Harry westchnął i rozwiał kokon zaklęć wokół siebie. Jego magia momentalnie wydała z siebie trel wolności, skacząc wokół z taką radością, że Harry potrząsnął głową.

_Wygląda na to, że naprawdę nie używałem jej ostatnio wystarczająco często. Osuszanie mocy Voldemorta było na tyle pasywne, że się nie liczyło._

Harry wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym wstał, żeby poszukać Dracona. Być może Acies miała rację, a możliwość używania magii do bronienia się w razie konieczności sprawi, że tak wielkie zaklęcia staną się niepotrzebne.

Harry był jednak w stanie wymyślić coś, czym jego zniecierpliwiona magia mogłaby się zająć.

_Czas przenieść walkę z Voldemortem do ofensywy._


	35. Zyskiwanie świadomości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cóż, ten rozdział wyszedł mi zupełnie inaczej niż zakładałam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zmiana wyszła mu na dobre.

Następnego dnia Harry opuścił sypialnię tak wczesnym rankiem, że nikt jeszcze nie zdążył się obudzić, a Draco nie miał okazji do rozpoczęcia długiego wywodu o różnych torturach, którym miał zamiar poddać Margaret, czego Harry nie miał ochoty słuchać.

Musiał pomyśleć, a najlepiej nadawało się do tego niebo. Harry wzniósł się statecznie, trzymając Błyskawicę dłonią i podkulonymi nogami. Jego magia unosiła się wokół niego. Jeśli się poślizgnie przez brak lewej dłoni, to mu pomoże odzyskać równowagę, ale nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło. Ostatecznie nie ścigał teraz znicza, więc nie miał powodu do sięgania przed siebie.

Wznosił się, póki nie zaczął się dusić, a rozrzedzone, lodowate powietrze piekło go w policzki. Wówczas odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół na bryłę zamku, Zakazany Las – który teraz wyglądał jak rozległa plama – i boisko quidditcha. _Wszystko to kilkaset stóp pode mną_ , pomyślał Harry w lekkim oszołomieniu. Problemy w Hogwarcie wciąż istniały, oczywiście, ale ich obecność zdawała się przytłumiona w jego umyśle, zupełnie jakby rozległe niebo je pochłaniało, tak jak odległość pochłonęła rozmiar budynku, który na co dzień otaczał Harry'ego.

Musiał pomyśleć. Tutaj był sam, niebo śpiewało wokół niego, a przytłumiona radość, którą zawsze czuł podczas latania, ogarniała go powoli. Tu będzie najlepiej.

Harry zamknął oczy, odchylił się na miotle i zaczął krążyć. Wymamrotał zaklęcia ogrzewające, żeby ochronić się przed zimnym powietrzem, kiedy zaczęło go to zanadto rozpraszać, zmuszając jego myśli do poświęcenia uwagi zewnętrznemu dyskomfortowi.

Co teraz powinien zrobić?

No, jedno było oczywiste. Musiał coś zrobić z Margaret. Remus odjął Ravenclawowi sto pięćdziesiąt punktów za atak, dręczenie zwierzątka innego ucznia, obrazę profesora i nieodpowiednie zachowanie w pomieszczeniu, w którym były używane mroczne zaklęcia. Harry miał wrażenie, że to powinno na chwilę przystopować Margaret, ale ostatecznie nie wystarczy – zwłaszcza że strach przed magią Harry'ego jej do tej pory nie powstrzymał. A jej domownicy śmiali się z nią wczoraj, nie próbowali jej powstrzymać, co oznaczało, że raczej mu w tym nie pomogą.

_Acies mówiła, że najlepszy byłby krótki, ostry szok._

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że szok pewnie będzie musiał być magiczny – zarówno przez wzgląd na jego przywilej używania magii w samoobronie, o którego ogłoszenie Acies poprosi dzisiaj rano McGonagall, jak i dlatego, że osobiście wątpił, żeby Draco i pozostali Ślizgoni byli usatysfakcjonowani czymkolwiek poza magiczną zemstą. Słyszał jak Milicenta i Blaise rozmawiali o tym wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wreszcie wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, chociaż oczywiście ucichli na jego widok. Będą go chronić, o ile nie pokaże im, że jest w stanie sam się tym zająć.

_Jaki rodzaj zaklęcia sprawi, że naprawdę się ode mnie odczepi, zamiast po prostu znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby zaleźć mi za skórę? Nie jestem w stanie ochronić wszystkich. Jak nie będzie mogła zaatakować Argutusa i Draco, to po prostu rzuci się na kolejnego z moich przyjaciół, a przecież nie mam jak przewidzieć, kogo weźmie na cel jako następnego._

Harry wreszcie uznał, że najlepsze będzie zaklęcie progresywne, takie, którego efekt będzie się nasilał za każdym razem, kiedy Margaret nie będzie w stanie sama się powstrzymać. Jeśli skrzywdzi go raz, to stanie się jedna rzecz; za drugim razem stanie się to samo i coś więcej, i tak dalej. W dodatku będzie musiało to być coś, co ją koszmarnie zawstydzi, zamiast ją fizycznie krzywdzić. Sama myśl o rzuceniu na nią klątw bólu, albo transmutowaniu jej w kamienny posąg, sprawiała, że Harry'ego zaczynało skręcać w środku, bo w ten sposób z takim problemem poradziłby sobie Voldemort.

_W takim razie co mi pozostaje?_

Po chwili to do niego dotarło, a Harry zamrugał i uśmiechnął się lekko. _No cóż, tak, nie byłaby w stanie się z tym ukryć, czy udawać, że to zupełnie coś innego. W dodatku użyję tego tylko wtedy, kiedy znowu mnie zaatakuje. Jeśli już dostała nauczkę, albo jej domownicy po prostu wystąpią przeciw niej i powstrzymają przed dalszymi wygłupami, to zaklęcie po prostu będzie mogło pozostać w mojej głowie._

Mając tę decyzję z głowy, Harry niechętnie skierował swoją uwagę na kolejny temat, z którym uważał, że powinien się wreszcie rozprawić – Snape'a.

Po kilku minutach mozolnej walki z własnymi instynktami, Harry musiał przyznać, że chyba jednak facet miał rację. Czy Harry _będzie_ w stanie dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek wartościowego z połączenia za pośrednictwem blizny? Nie wiedział. Od czasów walki nie widział nic poza wizjami zbyt krótkimi i rozmazanymi, żeby przydały mu się w jakikolwiek sposób, a poza nimi miał tylko zwykłe sny – zazwyczaj powtórki Hogwartu, w którym był szczęśliwy. Voldemort niemal na pewno nie chciał, żeby Harry był w stanie go znaleźć i zaatakować go, kiedy był tak koszmarnie ranny jak teraz. Harry być może i byłby w stanie ponownie spróbować zaatakować jego umysł, ale nie wiedział jak to zrobić bez zaciągnięcia tam ze sobą Dracona.

_Jednostronna bariera byłaby w takim razie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, taka, którą będę w stanie sam zdjąć w razie potrzeby, ale przez którą on nie będzie w stanie się przedostać._

Harry skrzywił się i otworzył oczy, żeby pooglądać mewę, przelatującą daleko pod nim. Największa zdolnością jego oklumencji było chowanie własnych emocji, uspokajanie siebie i pozwalanie, żeby jego racjonalne myślenie przejęło pałeczkę – co było prawdopodobnie dziedzictwem pudełka. Nigdy nie spróbował zrobić czegoś takiego jak wąż Voldemorta, pułapki, która zablokowałaby wrogi umysł przed wejściem, nawet jeśli ten ma stałe powiązanie z jego umysłem. Jeśli chce się zabrać za coś takiego, to będzie potrzebował do tego pomocy Snape'a.

_Czy chcę tej pomocy?_

To nie miało znaczenia. I tak będzie musiał ją zdobyć. Harry z irytacją zarzucił głową. To oznaczało, że będzie musiał dojść ze Snape'em do _jakiegoś_ rodzaju porozumienia.

_Może naprawdę źle go zrozumiałem. Kto wie? Wydawało mi się, że powiedział, że byłem więcej wart od Connora jako człowiek, co jest po prostu tak niedorzeczne, że nawet nie zasługuje na dyskusję. Ale może po prostu chodziło mu o to, że jestem więcej wart dla niego i wysiłku wojennego. To byłbym w stanie zrozumieć. To pasowałoby też do tego, co mi powiedział wtedy, jak robiłem przy nim wywar tojadowy. A jeśli Connor okaże się tym, któremu będzie dane pokonać Voldemorta – no, ja wciąż biorę to pod uwagę, ale Snape pewnie nie. Wie więcej o moich zdolnościach i tym, jak bardzo jestem gotów walczyć z Mrocznym Panem, ale prawie niczego nie wie o Connorze._

_Może powinienem poprosić go o udzielenie Connorowi lekcji?_

Harry prychnął, ale zachował tę myśl. Snape wciąż był profesorem w szkole, który najlepiej znał się na mrocznych sztukach – no, może Acies wiedziała od niego więcej, ale jak do tej pory bardziej interesowała się ukrytą za nimi filozofią, wewnętrzną obroną przed drzemiącą w nich pokusą, a nie konkretną obroną przed zaklęciami. W dodatku pewnie po prostu powiedziałaby, że nie chce prywatnie szkolić Connora, bo Acies już po prostu tak miała.

 _Nie spodoba mu się to. Będę musiał go jakoś przekonać, może zaoferować mu coś w zamian. Ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem chociaż zapytać. Connor czuł się tam tak strasznie bezużyteczny._ Harry skrzywił się na wspomnienie miny swojego brata, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał się z nim tego weekendu. Connor uśmiechnął się do niego drętwo i podziękował mu za osłonięcie go przed klątwą, ale Harry widział głębokie poczucie bezsilności w jego oczach i był w stanie je zrozumieć. _Zapytam Snape'a._

Cóż, i tak miał zamiar prosić o wiele rzeczy w ten weekend, między innymi swoich sojuszników, o informacje które mogli posiadać na temat możliwych kryjówek śmierciożerców, tak żeby mogli zacząć planować rozpoczęcie ofensywy przeciw Voldemortowi.To może po prostu zostać częścią tej parady próśb.

A to pozostawiło go z przyprawiającym o ciarki problemem, o którym starał się nie myśleć, z czymś, co nie powinno być problemem, a nim było. Chodziło o ciążące mu poczucie złości i oburzenia, spowodowane wczorajszym artykułem "Proroka Codziennego", jak i wyzwiskami Margaret, szeptami w korytarzach i wszystkimi innymi nieważnymi sprawami, które nie powinny mu przeszkadzać, ale _i tak_ to robiły.

Wiedział, co Snape by na to powiedział, był w stanie usłyszeć jego suchą sugestię odbijającą się echem w jego głowie. _Porozmawiaj z kimś._

Harry pokręcił ze zniecierpliwieniem głową. Z kim niby miałby porozmawiać? Remus, Snape i McGonagall o wszystkim wiedzieli; to nie tak, że Harry byłby w stanie powiedzieć im coś nowego, w dodatku McGonagall prawdopodobnie ograniczał jeszcze fakt, że teraz była dyrektorką szkoły, więc nie powinna w ten sposób faworyzować uczniów. Nie chciał też ich zmuszać do przypomnienia sobie o wszystkim tym, co zrobili mu rodzice, ani poddawać Remusa serii obrzydliwych wspomnień dotyczących dwójki jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

_W takim razie do tego też użyję oklumencji. Mam wrażenie, że reaguję na to w ten sposób głównie z powodu obrażeń, które odniosłem po oberwaniu jadem Voldemorta. Wyleczę się, wezmę się w garść, a tymczasem baseny powinny pochłonąć moje emocje. Przeżyję przecież. Radziłem sobie z gorszymi sytuacjami. No i mam już serdecznie dość tego ciągłego załamywania nade mną rąk. Poprawi mi się, jak tylko skupię się na planowaniu ataku i przekonywaniu Snape'a do trenowania Connora._

Zamknął oczy i delikatnie poszerzył swoje baseny oklumencyjne, zalewając chłodną falą bulgoczący chaos w swoim umyśle. Musiał się z nim zmagać może dwadzieścia minut, ponieważ różne emocje co chwila wyskakiwały ponad powierzchnię, ale wreszcie udało mu się i kiedy otworzył oczy był tak spokojny i zrelaksowany jak to było dla niego możliwe.

Naszła go myśl. Harry ją rozważył.

_Czemu nie? Przecież nikt mnie nie zobaczy._

Wycelował Błyskawicą w ziemię i wystrzelił prosto w dół.

Mijający go wiatr zmienił się z szumu w ryk w miarę jak Harry nabierał prędkości, a im niżej się znajdował, tym coraz cieplej robiło się wokół niego. Czuł się, jakby wleciał w powietrze pogłaskane promieniami wschodzącego słońca. Niebo zawirowało wokół niego błękitem i szarością, wypolerowane na błysk deszczem, który spadł poprzedniego dnia. Harry usłyszał własny śmiech. Radość wezbrała w nim, reprezentując się w jego umyśle jako unosząca się nad basenami oklumencyjnymi lekka mgiełka, bo nie była jedną z emocji, które potrzebował w sobie ograniczyć.

Dopiero kiedy wyhamował po wyjściu z nurkowania i zaczął leniwie krążyć kilka stóp nad ziemią, zorientował się, że jednak ktoś go widział. Hawthorn Parkinson stała niedaleko wrót wejściowych do szkoły, miała na sobie nisko nasunięty kaptur i wbijała w niego wzrok. Harry poczuł, że się spina, ale ten niepokój też wrzucił pod powierzchnię basenu oklumencyjnego. Kiwnął do niej, jakby bez przerwy wykonywał manewry, które mniej wprawnego latającego na miotle by zabiły, po czym wylądował obok niej i zeskoczył z Błyskawicy.

– Dzień dobry, pani Parkinson – powiedział cicho. – Czy mogę coś dla pani zrobić?

Hawthorn otworzyła usta, po czym wyraźnie zmieniła to, co właśnie miała powiedzieć.

– Tak, Harry. Dowiedziałam się czegoś, co może cię zainteresować – gdzie Mroczny Pan prawdopodobnie przechowuje schwytanych mugoli. Przyprowadziłam też ze sobą kilku ludzi, których myślę, że powinieneś spotkać. – Zerknęła nerwowo przez ramię. Harry przechylił głowę na bok. _Chyba nie wyglądam jakoś szczególnie strasznie, z policzkami zaróżowionymi od pikowania i rozwianym włosem?_

– _Bardzo_ jestem tym zainteresowany, owszem – uznał, że będzie najbezpieczniej to powiedzieć. – I tak miałem skontaktować się z panią i pozostałymi, żeby poinformować was, że wydaje mi się, że już czas najwyższy przenieść tę wojnę do ofensywy, zamiast tak siedzieć w defensywie. Tego rodzaju rajd będzie idealny. – Rozejrzał się, ale nie sądził, żeby ludzie, o których wspomniała Hawthorn, stali wokół nich pod zaklęciami kameleona, inaczej już by ich zauważył. – Gdzie są ci ludzie, z którymi pani chce, żebym się spotkał?

Hawthorn podniosła głowę i wydała dziwny dźwięk, pół–szczek, pół–skowyt. Chwilę później cienie poruszyły się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i wyszło z niego sześciu ludzi.

Harry zorientował się szybko, że trzech z nich zna: Tybalta Starrise'a, jego partnera Johna i Laurę Gloryflower. Pozostała trójka, dwie kobiety i mężczyzna, byli mu obcy.

Cała trójka była jednak, co Harry zauważył, kiedy tylko podeszli bliżej, wilkołakami. Pokazywały to ich oczy, przyciemnione niemal do koloru bursztynu, tak samo jak ich nerwowe nozdrza. Kiedy to już ustalił, szybko domyślił się, kim musieli być: trójką dzieci ze świetlistych rodzin, które ugryzł Fenrir Greyback, trójką wilkołaków, dla których robił wywar tojadowy.

Harry pokłonił się lekko w kierunku obcego mężczyzny.

– Fergus Opalline? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Miał w sobie dziką nieśmiałość, która przypominała Harry'emu o Remusie, a przynajmniej o tym, jaki Remus był przed pobytem w Sanktuarium. Miał wyjątkowo jasne włosy, platynowo blond, który przypominał Harry'emu o Malfoyach. Harry uznał, że zachowa oba te porównania dla siebie i spojrzał na dwie kobiety.

Jedna wyglądała zbyt podobnie do Laury, żeby nie być z nią spokrewniona. Jej włosy były chmurą złotych loków, przeplecionych dzwoneczkami, które obwieszczały ją światu jako w pełni wyszkoloną czarownicę wojenną. Harry zagapił się w szczerym zainteresowaniu, pewien, że musiała się za tym kryć jakaś historia; wyglądała jakby miała około dwudziestu lat, a taki trening zazwyczaj trwał przynajmniej dekadę.

– Delila Gloryflower? – zapytał.

Obnażyła na niego zęby, obwąchując go uważnie, a Harry zastanowił się przez moment, kto właściwie jest przewodnikiem ich pośpiesznie zebranego stada, ona czy Hawthorn. Pewnie Hawthorn, ponieważ dłużej od nich była wilkołaczycą, ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że Delila niebawem wyzwie ją do walki o przywództwo – o ile hierarchia wśród wilkołaków działała w podobny sposób jak u wilków, a Harry nie był tego taki pewien.

– Owszem – powiedziała. – Miło pana wreszcie poznać, panie Potter. – Przechyliła nagle głowę na bok i odprężyła się, jakby zapach jego magii w jakiś sposób ją uspokoił.

Harry odwrócił się i kiwnął głową do ostatniej kobiety. Miała nisko pochyloną głowę, ale podniosła ją gwałtownie. Harry skrzywił się, widząc, że ślady po ugryzieniu znajdowały się na całej prawej stronie głowy. Brakowało jej prawego ucha, widać było, że kły Greybacka zatrzymały się zaledwie o kilka cali od jej oka. Była na kilka sposobów podobna do Tybalta, ale jej potężna blizna i ciemne włosy kompletnie ją od niego odróżniały.

– Jestem Claudia Gryffinsnest – powiedziała. – Gap się, jeśli chcesz. Jestem ci winna dług, którego nigdy nie będę w stanie spłacić i straciłam rzeczy, których już nigdy nie odzyskam.

– Przykro mi – zaoferował jej cicho Harry. Zawahał się, po czym uznał, że jednak powinien zaryzykować, więc podwinął rękaw i pokazał jej kikut swojego lewego nadgarstka.

Claudia niemal momentalnie się odprężyła.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. – Zawsze dobrze sobie przypomnieć, że inni też coś poświęcili, inaczej już dawno pogrążyłabym się w rozpaczy.

– To to jeszcze nie nastąpiło? – mruknął Tybalt. – Żebyś ty jej czasem posłuchał, Harry. Jest absolutnie nie do zniesienia, serio.

Claudia kłapnęła zębami na Tybalta. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy zrobiła to poważnie, czy w żartach. Szrama, a może po prostu jej własna kontrola nad emocjami, sprawiła, że wyjątkowo ciężko było odczytać jej twarz. Delila położyła jednak dłoń na ramieniu Claudii, a Fergus rzucił Tybaltowi ostre spojrzenie, przysuwając się nieco do kobiet.

– Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, dziecko – powiedziała Laura Gloryflower i uwaga wszystkich momentalnie przeniosła się na nią. Harry zebrał się w sobie. Nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu przekazywać jej kontroli nad rozmową, jak to było kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w ministerstwie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, przyglądając się jej z opanowaną twarzą.

– Dziękuję, pani Gloryflower – powiedział. – Czy chciała się pani ze mną zobaczyć w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

– Po części jestem tu dlatego, że Delila jest moją siostrzenicą – powiedziała rześko Laura. – Chcę też jednak przyłączyć się do ataku. Powinnam już była się pojawić, kiedy ruszyłeś na Voldemorta w równonoc. Niestety, kilku członków mojej rodziny wciąż miało obiekcje przed przyłączeniem się do twojego sojuszu. Teraz już się ich pozbyli. – Jej spokojna twarz nie miała na sobie żadnych śladów wskazujących na to jak agresywne musiały być te kłótnie, ale Harry i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wypatrywaniem ich. – Dostali porządny ochrzan – wyjaśniła Laura. – Rozmawiałam również z kilkoma członkami rodziny Fergusa. Przyłączą się jak tylko Paton Opalline przestanie dąsać się o to, że staram się go włączyć do sojuszu z kimś, kogo uważa za mrocznego czarodzieja. – Kiwnęła do Harry'ego. – Powiedziałam mu, że _jesteś_ mrocznym czarodziejem, oczywiście, ale jesteś też świetlistym czarodziejem. Teraz zastanawia się nad tym.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

– Czy myśli pani, że przyłączą się do nas przed tym planowanym atakiem? – zapytał.

– Nie, nie sądzę – powiedziała Laura. – O ile jakimś cudem nie zdołają wziąć się w garść przed następnym tygodniem, ale Patonowi zawsze długo zajmowało podejmowanie jakichkolwiek decyzji.

Harry zamrugał, ale jego umysł już skojarzył o co chodziło.

– W następnym tygodniu będzie pełnia – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie do Hawthorn.

Hawthorn wyszczerzyła zęby w wesołym warknięciu.

– Właśnie tak – powiedziała. – Dlatego do ciebie przyszyliśmy, Harry. Chcemy walczyć po twojej stronie w wilkołaczych formach. Narcyza podczas tortur wyciągnęła nazwę Leśnej Twierdzy od swojej siostry. – Harry zauważył, że świetliste wilkołaki zmarszczyły brwi na wspomnienie tortur, a Laura zacisnęła usta. Hawthorn to zignorowała. – Wiem, gdzie jest Leśna Twierdza i jak wygląda. Mroczny Pan używał go jako bazy podczas pierwszej wojny. Mam nadzieję, że to pokaże ministerstwu, że nie wszystkie wilkołaki są złe. – Hawthorn zamknęła szczęki aż jej zęby kliknęły. – Starają się przepchnąć jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjne prawa, Harry.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zastanowił się, czemu nie słyszał niczego na ten temat od Scrimgeoura. Podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to jakiś związek z tym, że minister nie mógł okazać osobistego zainteresowania rozprawą o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem, bo to mogłoby w jakiś sposób zaważyć na opinii publicznej. _No nic, po prostu później do niego o tym napiszę._

– Powinniśmy w takim razie wezwać pozostałych – powiedział Harry. – Jest sobota, więc mam dla was cały dzień. Chcę stworzyć plan, który zmaksymalizuje siły wszystkich tych, którzy będą w stanie zaatakować razem z nami tej nocy.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się.

– Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz.

* * *

Było już południe, zanim wszystkim udało zebrać się w pokoju życzeń. Ku lekkiemu rozbawieniu Harry'ego McGonagall nie tylko zgodziła się na wpuszczenie tak wielu mrocznych czarodziejów na teren szkoły, ale też nalegała na wzięcie udziału w tym spotkaniu. Jasne, wzięła udział w poprzednim, ale wtedy nie miała innego wyjścia, ponieważ odbyło się ono w jej gabinecie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie ma zamiaru wziąć udziału w ataku.

_Pewnie nie. Zna swoje obowiązki, a jej śmierć byłaby katastrofalna dla Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie chce się tylko upewnić, że nie rzucamy jakichś niebezpiecznych zaklęć na terenie szkoły._

Pokój postanowił przedstawić się im jako ogromne pomieszczenie z kręgiem foteli, tapczanów i dywanów, co było podobne do tego, kiedy Harry spotkał się tu ze swoimi mrocznymi sojusznikami w ostatnie Halloween. Spodobała mu się wiadomość, zachęcająca do zjednoczenia się...

Ale ta została gwałtownie stłumiona w chwili pojawienia się jego mrocznych sojuszników. Zerknęli tylko na Laurę Gloryflower, Tybalta, Johna i świetliste wilkołaki, po czym usiedli po przeciwnej stronie kręgu. Harry zgrzytnął zębami, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył sposób, w jaki Arabella Zabini trzyma różdżkę w dłoni, z oczami pełnymi cieni i obaw, a Adalrico otwarcie gapi się na Laurę, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć, co tu może robić ktoś taki jak _ona_. Laura po prostu kiwnęła do wszystkich głową, bezwzględnie uprzejma, po czym wróciła do rozmowy ze swoją siostrzenicą. Mortimer zaraz po wejściu uśmiechnął się krzywo z wyższością. Burke wydał z siebie przyduszony dźwięk. Laura zachowywała się, jakby ci dwaj dla niej nie istnieli.

Harry jednak zauważył warkot, który skrzywił usta Claudii, sposób, w jaki oczy zaiskrzyły się Henrietcie na widok jej blizny i _bez problemu_ był w stanie wyobrazić sobie to, co zaraz nastąpi.

A potem Honoria weszła i uratowała sytuację.

– _Tybalt!_ – zapiszczała z radością, jakby umierała z tęsknoty za nim, po czym przebiegła przez pokój i rzuciła mu się w objęcia. Tybalt wstał i z głośnym mlaśnięciem pocałował ją w oba policzki. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że większość obecnych ludzi gapi się na nich. Nie dziwiło go to. Sam się gapił.

Honoria, ukryta bezpiecznie w ramionach Tybalta, rozejrzała się po pokoju niewinnymi i szeroko otwartymi oczami, a iluzje skrzatów domowych tańczyły wokół niej.

– Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy się wreszcie zdradzili z naszym romansem – powiedziała. – Widzicie, tak się składa, że tak naprawdę jestem mężczyzną, a Tybalt jest kobietą, i byliśmy w sobie zakochani odkąd mieliśmy dziewięć lat. Przykro mi, jeśli was tym rozczarowaliśmy. – Kiwnęła do Johna głową. – Zwłaszcza ciebie, John, choć doprawdy, powinieneś był coś zacząć podejrzewać w chwili, w której Tybalt zaczął nosić spódnice.

John podniósł dłoń i trzepnął swojego partnera w ramię.

– To _dlatego_ nie dałeś mi się zaciągnąć do łóżka odkąd się związaliśmy – powiedział. – Obrzydliwa wysypka na całym ciele, _akurat_.

Honoria i Tybalt zanieśli się głośnym chichotem i wreszcie odsunęli od siebie. Honoria usiadła w fotelu tuż obok nich i zaczęła o czymś energicznie szeptać. Cisza, która oprócz tego zapadła w pokoju, była spowodowana tym, że wszystkich zatkało, ale atmosfera z pewnością zrobiła się mniej napięta. Harry podejrzewał, że przez jakiś czas nikt niczego nie zrobi, obawiając się, że się po prostu ośmieszy. Co _można_ było zrobić po takim przedstawieniu?

Zaczekać na pojawienie się kolejnych sojuszników, jak się okazało. Ignifer obrzuciła świetlistą grupę zgorzkniałym spojrzeniem, po czym usiadła jak najdalej od nich, ale Harry przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać, że zrobi coś niebezpiecznego; po tym pierwszym skrzywieniu się, sprawiała wrażenie zdeterminowanej, aby udawać, że tamci w ogóle nie istnieją. Snape i Regulus jak do tej pory zdawali się być usatysfakcjonowani rzuceniem Harry'emu kilku surowych spojrzeń i podejrzliwym przyglądaniem się dosłownie wszystkim innym. Thomas zaraz po wejściu podszedł do Harry'ego z książką i usiłował porozmawiać z nim o czymś, co nazywał Wielką Zjednoczoną Teorią Każdego Rodzaju Magii, ale na szczęście jego żona weszła zaraz po nim i zdołała go uprzejmie odciągnąć na bok. Kiedy Malfoyowie weszli do środka, Lucjusz kiwnął do Harry'ego, a Narcyza pocałowała go w policzek. Narcyza rozejrzała się po pokoju, szybko pojmując sytuację, po czym usiadła obok Laury Gloryflower, celowo i wyraźnie podając jej dłoń na powitanie.

Prawdziwym zaskoczeniem okazały się dwie ostatnie osoby. Remus wszedł, jakby ktoś go zaprosił, po czym momentalnie usiadł obok Claudii. Harry podniósł brew, ale odprężył się, kiedy zobaczył jak inne wilkołaki, nawet Hawthorn, uśmiechają się na widok i zapach Remusa. Remus tymczasem rozmawiał z ożywieniem z Fergusem, który zaczął mu powoli i nieśmiało odpowiadać.

A potem pojawił się Charles. Poderwał wzrok na dźwięk śmiechu Laury i zapatrzył się na nią. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział, głęboki i tęskny.

– Madam – powiedział. Laura obejrzała się na dźwięk jego głosu. Harry zobaczył jak jej twarz pojaśniała z radości.

– Charles Rosier–Henlin – powiedziała, wstając. Przeszła przez pokój, żeby pocałować go w policzek, a kiedy głowa świetlistej rodziny witała w ten sposób głowę mrocznej rodziny, to nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że musieli być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Odsunęła się od niego i dygnęła. – Wciąż uśmiechasz się jak kiedyś. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mnie to cieszy.

– Mroczne sztuki nie korumpują, Lauro, bez względu na to, co innego mogą odbierać. – Charles chwycił ją za rękę i przysunął do niej bliżej. Harry zobaczył jak autentyczne uwielbienie łagodzi rysy jego twarzy i wiedział, zupełnie jakby właśnie to ogłosili, że Charles prawdopodobnie w pewnym momencie zupełnie poważnie rozważał oświadczenie się stojącej przed nim czarownicy. – Wygląda też na to, że Światło nie odebrało ci twojej gracji i piękna.

Laura uśmiechnęła się.

– Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że będzie w stanie to zrobić?

– Nie – przyznał Charles. – Jesteś zbyt silna na to, żeby dowolna deklaracja była w stanie cię zmiażdżyć.

Laura musnęła jego policzek w kolejnym pocałunku, po czym poklepała go po ramieniu i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Charles ruszył za nią i zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce, które zostało pozostawione jako swego rodzaju granica między Światłem i Mrokiem – wiążąc ich tym samym w prawdziwym kręgu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i otrzymał lekki uśmiech w odpowiedzi.

Harry wszedł wtedy do środka kręgu, czując jak oczy wszystkich śledzą go i próbują pożreć żywcem. Draco, siedzący w kręgu obok Lucjusza, przyglądał mu się wyjątkowo bystro. Harry sięgnął w głąb siebie, chwytając wściekle tę siłę, która pozwoliła mu iść dalej po wizycie jego matki w ostatnie święta, żeby teraz nie załamać się pod naporem spojrzeń. Przerzucał wzrok z jednej twarzy na drugą, chwytając ich miny, złapane w połowie szepty czy marszczenia brwi.

– Wiem, jak wygląda Leśna Twierdza – powiedział cicho. – Pani Parkinson przekazała mi jego obraz. Powiedziała, że Voldemort często używał go jako bazy w czasie pierwszej wojny. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że używa go teraz jako miejsca do ukrywania porwanych mugoli. Nawet jeśli nie, to będzie ono pełne śmierciożerców. Chcę się ich stamtąd pozbyć i przejąć ten dom podczas październikowej pełni księżyca.

– Chcesz zabrać z nami wilkołaki? – Mortimer podniósł głos z niedowierzaniem. – Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że się nie zwrócą przeciw nam i nie pożrą nas żywcem?

– Będą pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego, oczywiście – powiedział Harry. _Gdyby nie oficjalna obietnica, którą mu złożyłem, to już bym go wyrzucił z tego sojuszu. Narcyza twierdziła, że jego obecność przyciągnie do nas resztę jego rodziny, ale jak do tej pory żadne z nich nawet nie spróbowało się ze mną skontaktować. Mam wrażenie, że Mortimer może się okazać się dla nas po prostu zbędnym ciężarem. Będę musiał przyjrzeć się rytuałom odwracającym zobowiązania formalnego sojuszu._ – To pozwala im pozostawać ludźmi na umyśle, nawet jeśli nie na ciele. Możemy liczyć na... – Zerknął na Remusa. – Pięć wilkołaków?

Remus kiwnął głową, oczy mu lśniły. Harry uśmiechnął się. Remus _naprawdę_ się zmienił. Przed Sanktuarium nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło zaatakować kogoś w swojej wilczej formie. Teraz nie tylko ufał wywarowi tojadowemu, ale też własnemu temperamentowi w ciele wilkołaka. To był ogromny krok naprzód. 

– Pięć wilkołaków – powtórzył Harry z mocą. – Czarownicę wytrenowaną w magii ognia. – Pochylił głowę w kierunku Ignifer, która przytaknęła. Jak do tej pory nawet nie wspomniała o długu życia, jaki miał wobec niej za ratunek podczas równonocy. Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale nie miał zamiaru o tym zagajać na wypadek, gdyby wolała to zostawić jako prywatną sprawę między nimi. – Czterech byłych śmierciożerców w ludzkich formach, z czego jeden z nich jest mistrzem eliksirów. Kilkoro utalentowanych, mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic. Iluzjonistkę, która, mam nadzieję, wciąż jest w stanie przedostać się szybko z miejsca na miejsce? – Przechylił głowę w kierunku Honorii, która podskakiwała lekko na miejscu, przytakując ochoczo. – Dwójkę świetlistych czarodziejów. I, mam nadzieję, lwicę. – Zerknął na Laurę Gloryflower.

– Uważam większość świata za moje dzieci – powiedziała Laura. – Tak musi do tego podejść czarownica _puellaris_ , która chce przeżyć, obejmując rolę publiczną. Nie będę miała najmniejszych problemów z przemianą tuż przed walką, panie Potter.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym obrócił się w kierunku Priscilli Burke.

– A co z panią? Czy może pani sobie pozwolić na przyłączenie się do nas?

– Nie bez zgody aurorki Mallory, panie Potter – powiedziała niechętnie Priscilla. – Nie poinformuję ministerstwa o tym ataku, ponieważ upieraliby się przy swojej asyście, co raczej tylko wchodziło by wam w drogę, ponieważ aurorzy spróbowaliby zmusić wszystkich do nie używania mrocznej magii. A niestety, nie będę w stanie walczyć, nie zdradzając przy tym przysiąg, które złożyłam jako aurorka.

– Właśnie dlatego powinnaś się zadeklarować, moja droga – powiedział jej Thomas. – Zadeklaruj się Mrokowi, to aurorka Mallory cię zwolni i będziesz mogła walczyć razem z nami. Widzisz? To naprawdę proste.

Priscilla uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża.

– Kuszące – powiedziała lekkim tonem. – Ale raczej nie. Co _jestem_ w stanie zrobić, panie Potter – ciągnęła, przerzucając wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego – to poinformować ministerstwo, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Jeśli złapiecie jakichś śmierciożerców, którym należy się pobyt w Tullianum, będziemy w stanie pojawić się i ich stamtąd zabrać.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Znakomicie. – Zawahał się na moment, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien obawiać się używania magii przy swoich własnych sojusznikach. W dodatku to powinno być dla niej dobrym ćwiczeniem, dokładnie tego rodzaju, który polecała mu Acies. Ponadto pewnie im zaimponuje, czy coś. Pstryknął palcami, a płachta papieru, którą miał przygotowaną zawczasu, uniosła się z kąta pokoju, muskając po drodze Lucjusza po głowie, po czym wylądowała przed nim.

Harry skupił wzrok na płachcie i przymrużył oczy. Hawthorn pozwoliła mu użyć na sobie legilimencji, więc miał w głowie bardzo dobry obraz Leśnej Twierdzy. Sztuczka polegała na przeniesieniu tego obrazu na papier, zrobienie z niego użytecznej mapy.

– _Pingo_ Leśna Twierdza – powiedział, koncentrując się intensywnie. Papier zmiął się, przeciągnął, jakby miał lada chwila rozedrzeć się na pół, po czym nagle wyprostował się ponownie płasko. Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy otrzymany od Hawthorn obraz zaczął pojawiać się jako widok z lotu ptaka: potężna kotlina wśród walijskich gór, otoczona z trzech stron wysokimi, kamiennymi ścianami. Czwarta strona schodziła w dół, skręcając lekko po drodze, oferując jedyne wejście do doliny, nawet jeśli było ono zarośnięte drzewami. Harry potrafił zrozumieć, czemu Voldemort upodobał sobie to miejsce. Było gęste od naturalnej magii – musiało być, inaczej mugole już dawno by je znaleźli i zutylizowali – i niesamowicie proste do obrony z ziemi. Jego kształt pozwalał na umieszczenie zaledwie kilku osłon anty–aportacyjnych do ochrony całej doliny. Stojące w niej budynki, wszystkie poza jednym zrobione z kamienia i pokryte, jak mu pokazała Hawthorn, grubymi osłonami, były ustawione w czworobok, dzięki czemu można z nich było zobaczyć atak rozpoczynający się w dowolnym miejscu. Stojący w środku drewniany budynek, sama Leśna Twierdza, był osłonięty kilkoma tuzinami różnych zaklęć przeciwpożarowych. Voldemort mógł przeprowadzać w nim te rytuały, na które kamienne ściany mogły niewłaściwie wpłynąć.

– Rozpoznaję to miejsce – powiedziała Henrietta, zaskoczonym głosem. – _Jak_ właściwie chcesz je zaatakować, Potter?

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Mieszanką dywersji i powietrza – powiedział. Obrócił się wokół, patrząc kolejno każdemu w oczy. – Muszę wiedzieć, kto z obecnych tu osób najlepiej radzi sobie na miotle.

– Ja jestem w tym całkiem niezły – powiedział cicho John.

Harry kiwnął do niego głową, po czym krążył dalej. Draco, oczywiście, pochylił się przed siebie, przyglądając mu się uważnie, aż Harry nie wywrócił oczu i kiwnął głową. Wtedy Draco, usatysfakcjonowany, odchylił się z powrotem. Regulus wyszczerzył się do niego. A potem rękę podniosła, jakby sama nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robi, Henrietta.

Harry spojrzał Henrietcie w oczy. Nie ufał jej. Z drugiej jednak strony musiałaby być niesłuchanie głupia, gdyby zadeklarowała przed wszystkimi, że umie latać na miotle, a nie była w stanie.

– Jest pani _pewna_ , że chce się przyłączyć do mnie w powietrzu? – zapytał ją.

Henrietta westchnęła szybko.

– Jestem pewna, że chcę, żeby ten atak się powiódł – powiedziała, a potem wyglądała na zaskoczoną, że naprawdę to powiedziała. Brnęła jednak dalej. – Widziałam na plaży, do czego zdolny jest Mroczny Pan... nie, _Voldemort._ Jego zwycięstwo nie przyniesie niczego dobrego mojej rodzinie ani moim ambicjom. W dodatku wolę odegrać kluczową rolę w ataku, zamiast być po prostu kolejną mroczną czarownicą gdzieś w tle, Potter.

 _W to_ Harry był w stanie uwierzyć. Ponadto był absolutnie przekonany, że na miotle radził sobie lepiej od Henrietty. Kiwnął głowa, po czym wrócił do mapy.

– Pani Parkinson pokazała mi, że nie ma tam żadnych zaklęć, chroniących przed atakiem z mioteł – powiedział. – Miotły są zrobione z drewna, więc wycelowane w nie zaklęcia zakłóciłyby magię samej Leśnej Twierdzy. Z pewnością jednak zobaczy nas straż. Będziemy potrzebowali dywersji, tak żebyśmy mogli przelecieć nad nimi niezauważeni. Do tego właśnie przydadzą nam się wilkołaki i nasza lwica. – Kiwnął głową do Hawthorn, która wyszczerzyła zęby w czymś, co nie było uśmiechem. – Pani Hawthorn zna teren otaczający Leśną Twierdzę i może pokazać pozostałym, gdzie powinni się aportować przed wzejściem księżyca. Wtedy się transmutują i przebiegną przez las, odwracając uwagę straży ode mnie i tych, którzy będą razem ze mną na miotłach. Voldemorta tam nie będzie, więc skupię się na zniszczeniu osłon anty–aportacyjnych. Kiedy te padną chcę, żeby wszyscy się tam _natychmiast_ aportowali.

– Mogę przekazać wiadomość! – zadeklarowała Honoria, niemal wibrując.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję, ale bardziej przydasz nam się na ziemi z twoimi iluzjami. Jesteśmy w posiadaniu zaklęcia wynalezionego przez Charlesa, które pozwoli mi poinformować wszystkich w chwili, w której osłony opadną; nauczę go was pod koniec spotkania. – Rozejrzał się po pozostałych. – Co myślicie jak na razie o tym planie?

– Myślę, że nie wszyscy znamy Leśną Twierdzę – burknął Burke. – Jak niby mamy znaleźć i uwolnić więźniów?

– Właśnie dlatego mamy ze sobą śmierciożerców – powiedział Harry. – Podzielicie się na trzy grupy – jedną prowadzoną przez pana Malfoya, jedną przez pana Bulstrode'a i jedną przez profesora Snape'a. – Zerknął szybko na Snape'a, który pobladł, ale tylko kiwnął głową, kiedy Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. _Chociaż raz postanowił podejść do sprawy praktycznie_ , pomyślał Harry. _Dobrze wie, że nie radzi sobie w powietrzu na tyle dobrze, żeby mnie tam chronić._ – Będą w stanie pokazać wam, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdują się więźniowie i jakich pułapek oczekiwać.

– A co, jeśli Sam–Wiesz–Kto założył nowe pułapki? – zapytał Tybalt zaniepokojonym głosem. Harry zauważył, że co chwila zerka na swojego partnera, jakby nie podobała mu się myśl, że w czasie ataku zostaną od siebie oddzieleni. – Przecież wie, że niektórzy z jego starych popleczników go zdradzili, więc czemu nie miałby tego zrobić?

– Unikalna natura Leśnej Twierdzy ogranicza ilość zaklęć obronnych, których można użyć na tym terenie – powiedział gładko Lucjusz. – Mroczny Pan niewątpliwie zmienił niektóre z pułapek, ale byłem częstym gościem w Leśnej Twierdzy na rok przed jego upadkiem. Istnieje bardzo niewiele pułapek, które mnie tam zaskoczą. – Oczy mu zabłysły kiedy się uśmiechnął, a Harry zobaczył, jak strasznie Lucjusz nie może doczekać się ataku na Voldemorta. Oczywiście, ostatecznie Voldemort _nasłał_ na niego Evana Rosiera, naznaczył go na całe życie i zrobił mu inne rzeczy. – Opowiem wam o nich później.

Harry pstryknął palcami, przypominając sobie coś, o co zapomniał zapytać Hawthorn.

– Pani Parkinson – powiedział, odwracając jej uwagę od cichej kłótni z Delilą. – Czy Madam Apollonis będzie tam w stanie używać ognia, czy też zaklęcia Leśnej Twierdzy w ogóle zabraniają używania jakiejkolwiek magii ognia?

– Nie – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Nie będzie w stanie zniszczyć samej Leśnej Twierdzy – wręcz bym jej to odradzała – dodała, kłaniając się lekko w kierunku Ignifer – ale będzie w stanie użyć swojego ognia na inne sposoby.

– Świetnie. – Harry odwrócił się do Ignifer. – Będę na tobie polegał w kwestii oświetlenia podczas ataku, kiedy już wszystko zacznie się na dobre i nie będziemy musieli się kryć. Księżyc będzie w pełni, owszem, ale nie chcę zaryzykować, że przez przypadek trafimy się nawzajem.

Ignifer wyglądała, jakby ktoś właśnie wręczył jej najlepszy prezent urodzinowy na świecie.

– Absolutnie _żaden_ problem.

– Skąd ta pewność, że Mrocznego Pana tam nie będzie? – zapytał Burke. Po jego tonie można by się domyślić, że po prostu chciał utrudnić Harry'emu życie, ale Harry był wdzięczny za to pytanie, jak i za to, że to właśnie Burke je zadał. Mężczyzna stawił się do walki, kiedy go wezwano, ale był też niesłychanie irytujący, więc może nieco zaimponuje mu informacja o tym, co się tak naprawdę stało na plaży.

– Zbyt mocno go skrzywdziłem – powiedział Harry. – Wryłem się w jego magiczny rdzeń, nie tylko w moc, którą zdołał zyskać od innych ludzi. Będzie wściekły, tak, ale nie zaryzykuje walki ze mną – a nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby przebywać właśnie w Leśnej Twierdzy, zamiast w dowolnej innej fortecy. – Zerknął na Lucjusza, który przytaknął. Lucjusz powiedział mu na osobności, że Voldemort najprawdopodobniej wycofał się do jednego ze swoich legowisk, żeby lizać swoje rany, a do których żadni śmierciożercy, choćby nie wiem jak zaufani, nie mieli wstępu. – Przynajmniej miesiąc zajmie mu kompletne dojście do siebie. Jeśli będzie właśnie tam, to może nam sprawić kłopoty, ale nie na taką skalę jak wcześniej, a ja i tak będę w stanie użyć swojej magii do innych celów.

– Miesiąc? – Głos Henrietty był ożywiony z ciekawości. – Skąd ta pewność?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu to _wiem_. Obaj mamy zdolność do pożerania magii. Wyczułem, co mu zabrałem. To jak ocenianie ilości wody w szklance. Wiem jak to zrobić na oko, ale nie byłbym w ten sposób w stanie określić, ile uncji znajduje się w środku.

Henrietta zmarszczyła brwi, po czym jej oczy otworzyły się na moment szerzej, jakby coś jej przyszło do głowy. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, więc Harry skupił się na innych problemach, jakie zostały – pomniejszych problemach, skoro nikt nie zaproponował zmiany głównego planu. Potem już tylko należało upewnić się, że wszyscy nauczą się zaklęcia komunikacyjnego, zapamiętają topografię Leśnej Twierdzy i zrobią wszystko co będą w stanie, żeby upewnić się, że ten atak zakończy się sukcesem.

Harry nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, o ile lepiej czuł się teraz, kiedy wreszcie _robił coś_ , co powinno zakończyć się poważną stratą ze strony Voldemorta. Zdecydowanie powinien częściej planować ataki ofensywne.

Co było dziwne, naprawdę, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak dużo czasu spędził na trenowaniu magii defensywnej do obrony Connora.

Wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ rozmyślanie o tym oznaczało znowu myślenie o sobie, czym był już naprawdę zmęczony, po czym wrócił do omawiania konkretnych planów odnośnie tego, jak po wszystkim wyprowadzić mugoli z doliny.

* * *

Henrietta czuła się, jakby ktoś wyrwał spod niej miotłę. Przyglądała się Potterowi, tym razem poświęcając specjalną uwagę bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy pod jego grzywką. To naprawdę miało sens. A ten drugi zbieg okoliczności był o jednym za dużo. Czuła się naprawdę głupio przez to, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła.

 _Obaj wężouści. Obaj ze zdolnością do osuszania innych z magii. I tak, to może być przeklęta blizna po przeżyciu_ Avada Kedavry. _To nie tak, że przeżyło ją dość ludzi, żeby istniała jakaś zasada, że te blizny muszą być w kształcie serca._

_Potter jest magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta. I niemal na pewno tym, kto tak naprawdę odbił w niego klątwę zabijającą._

To... nieco zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Henrietta stukała palcami w kolano, wynurzając się ze swoich rozmyślań tylko kiedy musiała się nauczyć zaklęcia, rzucić uwagę, która nikomu nie przyszła do głowy, czy odpowiedzieć na pytanie. W międzyczasie jej myśli wiązały się ze sobą, tkając inny obrazek przyszłości od tego, który miała w głowie jeszcze godzinę wcześniej.

Istniała niewielka, maleńka szansa na to, że Potter jednak może okazać się takim przywódcą, jakimi byli Lordowie i Lady z zamierzchłych czasów, którzy traktowali swoich towarzyszy jak faktycznych _towarzyszy_ , nie mięso armatnie, czy ochroniarzy, których łatwo wymienić na innych. Merlin jeden wiedział, że Voldemort nie traktował w ten sposób swoich śmierciożerców i właśnie dlatego Henrietta nigdy nie zamierzała się do nich przyłączyć. Była za sprytna, zbyt uzdolniona, zbyt cenna na to, żeby być czyimś zwierzątkiem.

Kiedy usłyszała o tym, że Potter nie ma zamiaru zostać lordem, a potem go spotkała, uznała go za zbyt emocjonalnie niestabilnego i słabego na to, żeby okazać się czarodziejem zdolnym do tego, aby stanąć obok swoich sojuszników jako ktoś im równy, a co dopiero zostać ich przywódcą.

Ale jeśli to nie była prawda...

Henrietta strzeliła swoimi myślami jak z bicza, prostując je z powrotem. Wiedziała przecież jaki jest świat. Żyła w nim i dobrze jej się powodziło, przeżyła, kwitła, ponieważ znacznie łatwiej od innych ludzi przychodziło jej akceptowanie swoich rozwianych nadziei i zmiażdżonych oczekiwań. Podczas gdy jej domownicy gapili się tylko i narzekali na to, że Slytherin jest źle postrzegany przez inne domy, Henrietta przyjęła to do wiadomości i zrobiła z tego broń. I choć, gdy była młodsza, słuchała powieści o prawdziwych Lordach i Lady z sercem przepełnionym nadzieją , jeszcze przed ukończeniem siódmego roku życia przekonała się, że nikt tak nie funkcjonuje w czarodziejskim świecie, ani Grindelwald, ani Albus Dumbledore, ani Voldemort.

Głupotą z jej strony byłoby myślenie, że Potter byłby jakimś wyjątkiem od reguły, zwłaszcza kiedy odmówił przyjęcia tytułu. Musiałaby być idiotką, żeby w ogóle wziąć pod uwagę szansę, że tym razem może być inaczej.

Mimo to...

Przecież miała czas, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, prawda? Nikt nie wiedział, że ma włosy Pottera. Zaczęła warzenie eliksiru wielosokowego, ale ten będzie gotowy dopiero za trzy tygodnie. W dodatku jej plan nie wymagał pośpiesznego działania.

Miała czas, żeby poddać Pottera testowi, poleci obok niego w czasie tego ataku i zobaczy, czy jest prawdziwym Lordem.

_Wiesz przecież, że nie jest._

Ale chciała zobaczyć.

Henrietta Bulstrode nigdy nie pozostawała ślepa na rzeczywistość. Jeśli rzeczywistość postanowiła zrobić nagły zwrot i stać się czymś niezwykłym i wzniosłym, to równie dobrze Henrietta może polecieć obok Pottera ze szczerym sercem i zobaczyć jak będzie.

Włożyła w podjęcie tej decyzji zdecydowaną siłę, choćby po to, żeby zakończyć spór w jej umyśle, który wciąż chciał, żeby stawiała się Potterowi. Uważała, że to było naprawdę irytujące. Ostatnimi czasy miała wrażenie, jakby niektóre jej myśli nie należały do niej, zupełnie jakby ktoś nimi kierował, prowadził, sterował.

Zakończyła konflikt krótkim i szybkim potrząśnięciem głową – miała zamiar przez jakiś czas stać po stronie Pottera z otwartym sercem – i wróciła do planów bitwy.


	36. Przez ogień

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W którym Harry przykłada plecy do koła.

Harry miał plan na niedzielę.

Nie wszystkie aspekty tego planu mu się podobały. Właściwie to niektóre z nich nie podobały mu się tak bardzo, że zaczynał rozważać rezygnację z nich. Przecież _mógł_ sobie pozwolić na odsunięcie w czasie niektórych konfrontacji, tak długo jak będzie pamiętał, że wciąż muszą nastąpić. Mógł porozmawiać ze swoim bratem dopiero za kilka dni, a Snape mógł poczekać nawet dłużej. Przecież ruszą razem do bitwy. To było najważniejsze, prawda?

Problem polegał na tym, że nie tylko to było ważne. Harry otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w sklepienie baldachimu, głaszcząc Fawkesa po piórach. Bez pomocy feniksa w ogóle nie byłby w stanie zasnąć poprzedniej nocy. Fawkes ćwierknął dwa razy, po razie na każde głaśnięcie Harry'ego, po czym wcisnął łepek głębiej pod skrzydło i podniósł jedną z nóg, żeby podkulić ją przy piersi.

_Może i_ powinienem _być na tyle silny, żeby zmusić mój umysł do pogodzenia się z tym, ale po prostu nie jestem._ Harry westchnął z irytacją i wstał; nie sądził, żeby udało mu się zasnąć z powrotem, o ile nie poprosi Fawkesa o kolejną piosenkę, a wtedy mógłby przespać śniadanie, podczas którego miał zamiar wcielić w życie pierwszy ze swoich planów. Podniósł Argutusa i ruszył do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Wąż omenu podniósł głowę i machnął językiem, żeby złapać jedną z opadających kropel wody.

– Wydawało mi się, że smakuje ci tylko zimna woda – powiedział Harry, choć sam nie wiedział, czemu to go w ogóle dziwi. Argutus szybko doszedł do siebie po klątwach bólu, które Margaret na niego rzuciła, więc bezzwłocznie wrócił do wędrówek i próbowania nowych rzeczy. Jeśli jedną z nich było chwytaniem ciepłych kropel językiem, to co?

– _Nie_ – powiedział spokojnie Argutus, po czym owinął się wokół włosów Harry'ego, co spowodowało problem kiedy Harry chciał użyć swojej ręki i magii do umycia ich. Harry ściągnął węża omenu z powrotem na swoje ramiona i wrócił do mycia się, a jego umysł wciąż krążył niespokojnie wokół konfrontacji, w których niebawem miał zamiar uczestniczyć.

Przynajmniej z pierwszą będzie najmniej problemów. Harry wiedział, że pewnie nawet sprawi mu to frajdę.

W tym właśnie tkwił szkopuł. Nie chciał stać się kimś, kto cieszy się z czyjegoś cierpienia. Za bardzo przypominało mu to o Bellatrix i Voldemorcie.

_Ale i tak musi do tego dojść_ , przypomniał sobie z rezygnacją Harry, po czym znowu cierpliwie wyciągnął Argutusa ze swoich włosów.

* * *

Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy Draco spróbował podać mu egzemplarz "Proroka Codziennego", żeby mógł zobaczyć nowy artykuł. Jeśli go przeczyta, to straci apetyt, a wiedział, że wtedy ludzie, którzy go kochają, będą czuli, że powinni to w jakiś sposób skomentować. Zamiast tego nadział na widelec kilka kabanosów i zaczął je jeść, świadom wbitych w siebie oczu – zwłaszcza tych ze stołu Ravenclawu.

_Lada chwila do mnie podejdzie. Wydaje mi się, że już wczoraj by to zrobiła, ale organizowałem wtedy spotkanie z moimi sojusznikami, więc zniknąłem na cały dzień. Sto pięćdziesiąt punktów zabranych Ravenclawowi w żaden sposób nie przystopowało jej obsesji._

– _Chcę spróbować kabanosów_ – powiedział Argutus, owijając mu się wokół ramienia. – _Wyglądają jak świerszcze._

– Chyba powinienem znaleźć kogoś, kto ci wyleczy oczy – powiedział Harry, odkładając widelec i odłamując kawałek kabanosa, żeby podać go swojemu wężowi omenu, który radośnie otworzył szeroko szczęki i połknął go w całości. – One w ogóle nie przypominają świerszczy.

– _Nie patrzysz na nie oczami węża._ – Język Argutusa przeszył powietrze, jakby śledząc ślad po zapachu, pozostawiony przez jedzenie. – _To nierozsądne z twojej strony. Gdybyś patrzył na wszystko oczami węża, gdybyś był bardziej podobny do węża tak, jak powinieneś być, to byś tak często nie cierpiał._ – Owinął ogon wokół szyi Harry'ego, po czym ostentacyjnie wyciągnął szyję w kierunku jego talerza. – _Jeszcze, proszę._

Harry wywrócił oczami i zauważył kątem oka, że Draco przygląda mu się z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry był z tego rad. W piątek wrócił do pokoju wspólnego tak późno, że nie mieli okazji porozmawiać o tym, co zrobiła Margaret, a wczoraj, oczywiście, był zajęty spotkaniami, wysyłaniem wiadomości i ustalaniem strategii przed atakiem na Leśną Twierdzę. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco chce odbyć z nim dłuższą rozmowę na osobności. To była kolejna z zaplanowanych na ten dzień konfrontacji i prawdopodobnie ta, której Harry najmniej się obawiał.

– _Idzie tutaj ta, która mnie skrzywdziła._

Harry spiął się, ale jadł dalej. Zaczeka, aż Margaret, która zachodziła go od tyłu, stuknie go w ramię.

Zorientował się, że to nie zadziała, ponieważ Milicenta i Blaise nieśpiesznie zaczęli podnosić się ze swoich miejsc, żeby stawić czoła Margaret. Oparli się o stół po obu jego stronach i wbili spojrzenia w Krukonkę. Harry wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie powie, to za chwilę zaczną latać klątwy. Nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło. Slytherin straciłby punkty, a Margaret oberwałaby mocniej niż na to zasługuje.

_Czy naprawdę powinienem cenić punkty mojego domu wyżej od jej zdrowia?_

Może nie powinien, ale i tak czuł się w ten sposób. To właśnie była jedna z irytujących prawd, które skłoniły go wreszcie do zaplanowania tych konfrontacji. Powinien być na tyle silny, żeby zignorować pomniejsze problemy, ale nie był, więc czas się z nimi uporać.

Obrócił się w miejscu i podniósł brew na Margaret, która wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Przecież powinna się domyślić, że zauważę, że moi domownicy wstali._

Zauważył, że Draco po prostu jadł dalej. Harry był za to wdzięczny. Furia Dracona była bardziej niebezpieczna niż złość Milicenty czy Blaise'a.

Margaret wyświadczyła mu przysługę, przechodząc prosto do sedna.

– Siedzisz sobie przy stole węży i jesz śniadanie jak normalny człowiek, Potter? – zapytała. – Oczywiście, że wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali słyszą to twoje syczenie. Nie ma w tym nic normalnego.

– Chcę cię o coś zapytać – powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że jego uwaga będzie skupiona na twarzy Margaret i nie przeniesie się nagle na Argutusa, żeby nie zaczął przypadkiem mówić w wężomowie.

– Tak, Potter? – Margaret wyglądała na absurdalnie zadowoloną z siebie. – Wreszcie zorientowałeś się, że bez pomocy innych nie znajdziesz wyjścia z Mroku?

Ze wszystkich uwag akurat _ta_ sprawiła, że widelec Dracona zgrzytnął o talerz. Harry uznał, że powinien wszystko przyśpieszyć, żeby Draco czasem nie spróbował włączyć się do rozmowy.

– Czy słyszałaś o specjalnym pozwoleniu, który dostałem od profesor Merryweather? – Harry spojrzał na nią z uprzejmą troską. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz już wszyscy w sali byli w niego wpatrzeni, zwłaszcza stół prezydialny. Nie odwrócił od niej wzroku, nie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Teraz będzie musiał się tym zająć, inaczej Margaret zostanie przeklęta tak ciężko, że tylko cud ją uratuje. – Że mogę używać swojej magii do bronienia się.

– Nie zrobiłeś mi niczego permanentnego kiedy skrzywdziłam ci węża – odpowiedziała od razu Margaret. – Niby czemu teraz miałbyś coś robić?

_Acies miała rację. Gdybym tylko przeklął ją wystarczająco mocno, to pewnie by odpuściła. Ale nie będę żałował tego, że nie użyłem magii w piątek. Byłem tak zły, że mogła zginąć._

– Ponieważ uznałem, że jesteś irytującym, małym karaluchem – wyjaśnił Harry – a karalucha można zabić tylko, jeśli się na niego nadepnie wiele razy. _Acclaro incogitantiam!_

Margaret wzdrygnęła się, odsuwając od niego, kiedy otoczyła ją jasnoróżowa chmura zaklęcia, po czym przyjrzała się swoim rękom, jakby spodziewała się, że te nagle zmienią się w klapki. Pochyliła się do przodu, wbijając wzrok w Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym odwrócił, żeby wrócić do swojego śniadania.

– Nie waż się mnie ignorować, Potter – szepnęła jadowicie Margaret. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że pozwolą ci po czymś takim pozostać w szkole, ty...

Zamilkła nagle, kiedy wokół niej zaczęły rozlegać się śmiechy, po czym usłyszała własny głos, mówiący z tyłu jej głowy.

– Och Merlinie, chyba cycki zaraz wyskoczą mi z biustonosza! Nie zrobią tego, prawda? Nie śmiem teraz do nich sięgnąć, żeby je poprawić. Nie, nic tam się nie dzieje, to tylko takie samo wrażenie jakie mam każdego dnia. Uff! To dobrze. A teraz, gdyby tylko Michael spojrzał w tym kierunku i zobaczył jak grożę Potterowi, to mogłabym umrzeć szczęśliwa...

Kiedy Harry obejrzał się na nią przez ramię, zobaczył że twarz Margaret zalała się głęboką czerwienią.

– Coś ty mi _kurwa_ zrobił?

– Sama powinnaś się tego domyślić – powiedział lekkim tonem Harry, podczas gdy głos Margaret opisywał to, jak strasznie było jej wstyd. – To zaklęcie wyjawia wszystkim twoje tajemne myśli, takie, którymi z nikim nie chciałabyś się podzielić. Będzie działało przez godzinę. – Spróbował stłumić własne rozbawienie, naprawdę się starał, ale zaśmiał się wbrew sobie, kiedy głos Margaret zaczął rozpaczać nad tym, że Michael już jej nie tknie. – Następnym razem, kiedy zaatakujesz mnie, albo kogoś na kim mi zależy, to będą dwie godziny, a tajemnice będą gorsze. Potem trzy godziny i tak dalej. Po jakimś czasie skończysz z głosem, prowadzącym narrację o każdej podnieconej, rozzłoszczonej, niedorzecznej, czy zazdrosnej myśli, która by ci przyszła do głowy i obwieszczającym je całej otaczającej cię widowni, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. O ile, oczywiście, nie skończysz z atakowaniem mnie i moich przyjaciół, i nie zaczniesz trzymać swojej różdżki i języka na wodzy. Co nie powinno być takie trudne – dodał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – Nie sądzę, żeby po tym wszystkim Michael Corner chciał, żeby twój język znalazł się gdziekolwiek w jego pobliżu.

Margaret uciekła z Wielkiej Sali, a śmiech gonił ją niczym stado szczekających psów. Argutus zaczął narzekać na to, że nie zna angielskiego. Blaise i Milicenta usiedli z powrotem, chowając swoje różdżki z powrotem do rękawów.

– Nie doceniłam cię, Harry – mruknęła mu do ucha Milicenta. – To była adekwatna zemsta. – Potem już nie była w stanie się powstrzymać i znowu zaczęła chichotać. – Och Merlinie, ona i Michael Corner? W jakim świecie ona żyje, że w ogóle przyszło jej coś takiego do głowy?

Harry potrząsnął głową, przy okazji zerkając z ukosa na Dracona.

– Czy ta kara była dla ciebie wystarczająca? – zapytał.

– Tak. – Draco wzdrygnął się dramatycznie, po czym podniósł swoją szklankę soku dyniowego. – Dla nas wszystkich. Naprawdę _nie chciałem_ dowiadywać się o życiu seksualnym Parsons, Harry.

– I nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał, o ile nabierze po tym rozumu – powiedział Harry. Odprężył się, a jego emocje rozpłynęły się w przyjemności – po części spowodowanej ulgą, że Draco teraz nie rzuci się na Margaret przy pierwszej okazji, a po części radością, że Draco zaaprobował jego pomysł.

– Do _tego_ raczej nie dojdzie. – Draco rzucił mu pokrzywdzone spojrzenie. – Rzucę na ciebie to samo, jeśli choć raz będę musiał słuchać jej wywodów o sraniu czy obgryzaniu paznokci.

Harry roześmiał się wbrew sobie, a po chwili Draco nachylił się do niego i ściszył głos.

– Z drugiej jednak strony, chyba lepiej, żebym tego nie robił. Ostatecznie mam wrażenie, że to zaklęcie mogłoby wyciągnąć z ciebie myśli, które powinny być przeznaczone wyłącznie dla mnie, nie uważasz?

Harry poczuł, jak policzki zalewa mu rumieniec i to nie tylko przez jego słowa, ale też dlatego, że Milicenta zerknęła na nich z ukosa z zaciekawieniem. Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy i przytaknął. Draco odchylił się na ławie, na ustach zaigrał mu lekki uśmieszek.

_Jeśli naprawdę chce ze mną porozmawiać zaraz po śniadaniu, to może jednak nie będzie tak źle_ , pomyślał z nadzieją Harry.

* * *

Rzeczywiście, Draco zrównał krok z Harrym gdy tylko wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, po czym delikatnie ale bezwzględnie poprowadził go w kierunku ruchomych schodów, sugerując, że chce odbyć z nim tę rozmowę gdzieś na piętrze, zamiast w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Harry podejrzewał, że nie było w tym nic złego. Jeśli wybiorą sobie jakąś opuszczoną klasę, to mniej osób będzie miało okazję ich podsłuchać, no i nie będą musieli wykopywać naburmuszonego Blaise'a z sypialni.

– Tu chyba będzie dobrze – powiedział Draco, otwierając drzwi i zaglądając do pomieszczenia, które w ocenie Harry'ego musiało kiedyś służyć za magazyn. Wypełniały je przeróżne śmieci – połamane krzesła, pęknięte ławki, doniczki z martwymi roślinami, które wyglądały na porzucone eksperymenty zielarstwa, podarte koce. Nawet kiedy Draco przyłożył mu dłoń do pleców i wprowadził go do środka, Harry zastanawiał się, komu właściwie było to wszystko potrzebne. Czy Filchowi naprawdę wydawało się, że byłby w stanie naprawić to wszystko bez użycia magii? A może to był któryś z jego poprzedników?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu nie pozwoliłeś mi obronić się w piątek.

_No, przynajmniej nie owija w bawełnę._

Harry przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się, opierając o rozchwiane krzesło. Draco nie odsunął się od niego, mimo że dobrych pięć stóp dalej stało biurko, które wyglądało na tyle stabilnie, że pewnie można było nawet na nim usiąść i by się nie zawaliło. Stał dalej przed Harrym, niesprawiedliwie wykorzystując swój wzrost do patrzenia na niego z góry.

Harry westchnął i podniósł dłoń, żeby pogłaskać Argutusa.

– Bo wydawało mi się, że byś zabił Parsons – powiedział cicho.

– Nie zabiłbym jej – powiedział Draco.

– W takim razie bardzo ciężko zranił. – Harry chciał się odwrócić i zacząć spacerować między krzesłami, żeby uniknąć spojrzenia Dracona, ale to krzesło okazało się stać na samym końcu muru złożonego z przeróżnych mebli. Musiał pozostać na miejscu. – Wiesz przecież jak teraz wyglądają relacje między Slytherinem a Ravenclawem, Draco. Cho, Luna i kilku innych robią co mogą, ale przecież muszą stać po stronie własnego domu, więc gdybyś przeklął Parsons na tyle, że ta wylądowałaby w skrzydle szpitalnym...

– Harry. – Draco sięgnął i złapał jego lewy nadgarstek, co było jego pewnym sposobem na zmuszenie Harry'ego do zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Argutus, który powoli pełzł w dół jego lewego ramienia, żeby owinąć się wokół przedramienia, zaprotestował sennie. – To tylko wymówka. Wiesz przecież. Gdybym ją przeklął, to ty byś nie musiał tego robić. I wydaje mi się, że jej własny dom by to zrozumiał, nawet gdyby _oberwała_ czymś paskudnym, co by ją okaleczyło do końca życia. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał: – Chcę się też dowiedzieć, czemu uciekłeś, a potem nie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać zaraz po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego.

– Uciekłem z powodu własnego gniewu – przyznał Harry. – Mogłem ją tam wtedy _zabić_ , Draco. O mały włos tego nie zrobiłem.

– Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego schowałeś się pod zaklęciem, przez które nikt nie był w stanie cię znaleźć, zamiast po prostu wybiec z klasy, żeby się uspokoić? – Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Draco znowu brzmi jak Lucjusz, w jego głosie nie było pogardy, a chłód, a w jego tonie brzmiała determinacja, niczym stal ukryta pod kołderką śniegu. – Wyszedłbym za tobą, Harry, zamiast dalej przejmować się Parsons, gdybym tylko wiedział _gdzie poszedłeś._ Bardziej obchodziło mnie w tym momencie uspokojenie cię od zemszczenia się na niej.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Wiem.

– W takim razie dlaczego? – upierał się Draco. – To byłoby lepsze wyjście dla was obojga – o ile naprawdę obchodzi cię, co się z nią stanie.

Harry wziął się w garść. Draco przecież wiedział o jego śnie. A on ufał Draconowi. Był w stanie to zrobić. Po prostu nie lubił się do tego przyznawać na głos. Te słowa brzmiały głupio.

– Bo chciałem zniknąć – powiedział. – Przestać mieć _znaczenie_ , choćby na chwilę. Odsunąć się od wszystkiego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – No wiesz, jak we śnie.

– Powiedziałeś, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ten sen nigdy nie może się spełnić – naciskał dalej Draco. Odwrócił się i wsparł o mur opartych o siebie nawzajem mebli. Wciąż nie puścił nadgarstka Harry'ego. – Czemu spróbowałeś do niego uciec w chwili, w której coś cię zabolało?

Harry zawahał się.

– Prawda, Harry. Przynajmniej tyle jesteś mi winien.

– Bo wciąż tego chcę – powiedział Harry. – Chcę, żeby przestali się na mnie patrzeć, przestali mnie widzieć, przestali się o mnie _martwić_. I mam tu na myśli wszystkich. – Przełknął gulę w gardle i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. – Czasami nawet ciebie.

Draco prychnął, jego oczy były ciemne, a mięsień przeskoczył mu na policzku.

– Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, Harry – powiedział. – Możesz mnie zmusić zaklęciem, żebym nie był w stanie cię zauważyć, ale nie jesteś w stanie mnie zmusić do tego, żebym nie martwił się o ciebie – chyba, że byś mnie do tego przymusił, a wiem, że tego nie zrobisz.

– Czasami się zastanawiam – powiedział Harry. – Kiedy robię się tak zły jak w piątek na Parsons...

– Miałeś wszelkie prawo wściec się na nią.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Draco, była taka chwila, kiedy mogłem na nią spojrzeć, a ona po prostu przestałaby istnieć. To naprawdę nie była przyjemna świadomość.

– Czy możesz mnie tego nauczyć? – zapytał Draco lekkim tonem. – Chciałbym tego użyć kiedyś na profesor Vector.

– Draco...

– Wiem – powiedział Draco, podnosząc wolną rękę i delikatnie muskając nią twarz Harry'ego, jego włosy i bliznę, bez jakiejś szczególnej kolejności, po prostu dotykając wszystkiego, czego mógł. – Tak bardzo martwisz się o innych ludzi, że taka świadomość musiała być przerażająca. Ale Harry, najważniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że zawsze miałeś w sobie dość kontroli, żeby nie zabijać kogoś tylko dlatego, że cię zirytował. Nie możesz winić się za to, że masz taką _możliwość._ Ludzie z magią na poziomie Lorda już tak po prostu mają. Może ci się to nie podobać, ale to i tak tam będzie, więc powinieneś używać jej do innych rzeczy – jak tego zaklęcia dzisiaj – zamiast po prostu się jej wyrzekać. Albo uciekać przed ludźmi, którym na tobie zależy i chować się pod zaklęciem, skoro już o tym mówimy.

Harry kiwnął z oporem głową. Słowa Dracona miały w sobie wiele sensu. Oczywiście, gdyby poświęcił część swojej magii, jak to planował w zeszłym roku, kiedy chciał uwolnić północne gobliny, to byłby wolny od tej mocy, ale wówczas nie byłby w stanie uwolnić innych magicznych stworzeń spod ich sieci.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i musnął ustami policzek Dracona w bardzo delikatnym pocałunku. Musiał zapytać. – Jak myślisz, czy kiedyś do tego dojdzie, Draco? Że stracę nad sobą kontrolę i po prostu rozszarpię kogoś na strzępy?

Draco odchylił się i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Jeśli do tego dojdzie, Harry – powiedział – to będziesz miał ku temu znakomity powód.

Harry znowu kiwnął głową. Nie miał tego rodzaju wiary w samego siebie, ale deklaracja Dracona brzmiała na tyle solidnie, że był w stanie się o nią oprzeć. Być może pewnego dnia rozwinie w sobie podobną wiarę w samego siebie i nawet dojdzie do wniosku, że naprawdę miał prawo być aż tak zły jak był w piątek.

_Być może._

Cieszyło go, że ta konfrontacja tak dobrze poszła, bo teraz musiał pójść i porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

* * *

_To tylko drzwi._ Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się drzwiom prowadzącym do prywatnych kwater Snape'a. _Wcale nie są straszne. Jeśli boisz się drzwi to jak, do licha, uda ci się stawić czoła Snape'owi?_

Potrząsnął głową. Poradzi sobie ze Snape'em, bo nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, ale i tak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby drzwi były już otwarte, a Snape już go zobaczył, tak żeby nie miał już innego wyjścia jak wejść do środka.

_Łatwiej, tak, ale od kiedy wybierasz sobie łatwiejsze ścieżki?_

Harry westchnął i zapukał.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi cisza trwała na tyle długo, że Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Snape nie przebywa w tej chwili gdzie indziej. Widział jednak jak ten wstaje od stołu na chwilę przed tym jak wybrali się z Draconem na ich małą pogawędkę. Snape zwykle nie spędzał niedziel, nawet tak słonecznych i wesołych, na spacerowaniu po Hogwarcie i nuceniu pod nosem.

– Harry.

Harry podskoczył i odwrócił się. Snape stał za nim, podnosząc brew na widok... czego? Kiedyś Harry by wiedział. Teraz mogło to odnosić się do wyrazu jego twarzy, stanu jego ubrań, czy jego spojrzenia.

– Profesorze – powiedział Harry. – Proszę pana. – Czas skończyć z bezmyślnym wymienianiem tytułów i przejść do rzeczy. – Jeśli nie jest pan zanadto zajęty, to czy mógłbym z panem porozmawiać?

– Właśnie wróciłem z rozmowy z panią dyrektor na temat pozycji Slytherinu w Hogwarcie – powiedział Snape. – To oznacza, że moje dzisiejsze obowiązki jako wicedyrektora dobiegły końca, Harry. Wejdź, proszę. – Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i przejechał nią tuż nad powierzchnią drzwi, sprawiając, że kilka skomplikowanych osłon zasyczało i odskoczyło na bok, po czym wyszeptał swoje hasło na tyle głośno, że Harry był w stanie je usłyszeć. – Atropa Belladonna. – Następnie wszedł do środka, a Harry musiał ruszyć za nim.

Nie bywał równie często w prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a co w jego gabinecie i nie przepadał za nimi. W gabinecie były stojaki na fiolki z eliksirami, stoły do pracy, kociołki trzymane specjalnie z myślą o uczniach, którzy otrzymają szlaban, transmutowane fotele i tuziny innych niewielkich przedmiotów, za którymi Harry mógłby się schować przed spojrzeniem czy pytaniem, które byłoby dla niego zbyt dociekliwe. Prywatne pokoje Snape'a miały znacznie więcej otwartej przestrzeni, a w pierwszym znajdowała się tylko stojąca obok kominka kanapa z ustawionym naprzeciw fotelem. Snape usiadł w fotelu, zmuszając Harry'ego do zajęcia kanapy.

_Nie ukryję się. Cholera._

Harry usiadł sztywno, nawet nie próbując zmusić się do odprężenia. Już wystarczająco ciężko było w ogóle tutaj siedzieć. Nie był Gryfonem, ale wiedział, że jest odważny. Musiał przyzwać do siebie tę odwagę i przestać to wszystko odwlekać. W ogóle nie pomagał mu w tym fakt, że Snape pozostał w kompletnym bezruchu i ciszy, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie przejmując się brakiem rozmowy.

– Proszę pana – powiedział wreszcie, wbijając wzrok w dłonie Snape'a – chciałem przeprosić. I powiedzieć panu o czymś, co chyba pan źle zrozumiał. I poprosić o przysługę. – Nabrał głęboko tchu i zmusił się do podniesienia wzroku i spojrzenia na twarz Snape'a.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie wyrazu, który tam zobaczył. Harry zamrugał. _Ulga? On czuje ulgę?_

W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że w tej całej sytuacji Snape cierpiał równie mocno co on. Harry syknął z irytacją, głównie na siebie. _Nie rozumiem, czemu mnie aż tak kocha, ale można by pomyśleć, że przestanę wreszcie o tym zapominać._

– Możesz zacząć od dowolnego z nich, Harry – powiedział Snape. – Przeprosinami tylko, jeśli sam tego chcesz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Chcę. Chcę pana przeprosić za to, że źle zrozumiałem to, co pan powiedział o Connorze. Wydawało mi się, że chodziło panu o to, że on w porównaniu do mnie nie ma _znaczenia_ , że w jakiś sposób zasługiwał na śmierć. Ale nie o to panu chodziło, prawda? Po prostu pan bardziej lubi mnie i wydaje się panu, że Voldemort częściej będzie obierał mnie na cel, więc powinienem być zawsze gotów do walki.

Kolejne spięte linie rozluźniły się na twarzy Snape'a, a niektóre z nich były wryte tak głęboko, że Harry nawet ich nie zauważył, póki nie zniknęły.

– Tak – powiedział. Następnie, jakby nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać swojego sarkazmu, dodał: – Dziwi mnie trochę, że tak długo zajęło ci zrozumienie tego, zwłaszcza po tym co ci powiedziałem, kiedy zajmowałeś się wywarem tojadowym. Nie masz w zwyczaju ignorowania własnej inteligencji, Harry.

– Byłem uparty – przyznał Harry. _Auć. To zabolało. Ale z drugiej strony po prostu przyznajesz się teraz do błędu. Dasz sobie z tym radę._ – Naprawdę wydawało mi się, że poprawnie zinterpretowałem pańskie słowa w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Snape zawahał się, po czym zaczął mówić tak, jakby ostrożnie kroczył pomiędzy odłamkami szkła.

– Część z tego, co wtedy powiedziałem, nie ulega zmianie nawet z twoim nowym zrozumieniem sprawy, Harry. Wciąż uważam, że nie powinieneś był przyjmować tej klątwy na siebie. Powinieneś albo zaufać swoim tarczom, albo po prostu zabrać brata z drogi.

– A co, gdyby wtedy uderzyła w kogoś innego? – zapytał Harry wyzywająco.

– Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że ktoś wówczas stał za twoim bratem? – Snape potrząsnął lekko głową. – Nie. W bardzo krótkim czasie podjąłeś decyzję, którą w danym momencie uznałeś za najlepsza. Potrafię to uszanować. Ale to _nie była_ najlepsza decyzja, Harry. Zachowujesz się, jakby ta klątwa nie powinna nie tylko trafić twojego brata, ale też kogokolwiek innego na polu bitwy. Czemu twoje życie ma znaczyć mniej od naszych? Czemu, skoro już o tym mówimy, w ogóle kogokolwiek zabierasz ze sobą do boju? Po co planujesz atak na Leśną Twierdzę, skoro zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że życia twoich sojuszników znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie?

Harry zaczął wiercić się w miejscu. Było na to kilka możliwych odpowiedzi. Żadna z nich nie była ładna.

– Zbyt długo ignorowałeś w sobie tę hipokryzję – powiedział Snape, a jego słowa były jednocześnie łagodne i agresywne. – Musisz ją wreszcie przezwyciężyć. Wyglądało na to, że zdołałeś się z nią pogodzić, ponieważ z własnej inicjatywy poprosiłeś ludzi, żeby polecieli z tobą na miotłach. A teraz to. A przecież może znowu dojść do takiej sytuacji. Co będzie, jeśli twoje następne poświęcenie uratuje kogoś innego – Draco, na przykład – ale zabije ciebie, Harry?

– Wtedy osiągnę swój cel.

Twarz Snape'a spochmurniała.

– To znaczy, mój cel, kiedy dokonywałem tego konkretnego poświęcenia – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Harry. – Nie chodziło mi o to, że moim jedynym celem w życiu jest chronienie innych ludzi.

– A co z tymi, których pozostawisz po sobie w żałobie? – zapytał wyzywająco Snape, po czym wstał i zaczął chodzić przed swoim fotelem. Jego szaty owijały się wokół niego na tyle agresywnie, że od czasu do czasu rękaw odsłaniał czubek jego mrocznego znaku. – Co z tymi, którzy są w stanie się obronić, czy przed nich też wskoczysz, ignorując ich możliwości? Z jednej strony twierdzisz, że ufasz Draco i pozostałym na tyle, żeby nie martwić się o nich na polu bitwy, ale z drugiej strony jesteś gotów zasłonić nas własnym ciałem w chwili, w której może nam coś zagrozić.

Harry zacisnął mocno powieki. To była jedna z paskudnych możliwości, które już wcześniej wziął pod uwagę. _Vates_ musiał szanować wybory innych i unikać naciskania na ich wolną wolę tak bardzo jak to było możliwe. Jeśli nie będzie ufał, że inni ludzie, zwłaszcza ci z doświadczeniem na polu bitwy, są w stanie przeżyć na własną rękę, nie przestrzegał tej konkretnej zasady na ścieżce, którą sam obrał.

– Rozumiesz już?

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Snape klęczy przed nim. Jego twarz była surową maską, ale spiętą od emocji, których Harry nie był w stanie zignorować. Zmusił się do kiwnięcia głową.

– Ale pod jednym względem nie zmienię zdania – szepnął. – Nie poświęcam się już tylko dlatego, że tak mnie wytrenowano. Już nie.

Snape wstał i odszedł od niego na kilka kroków, więc Harry był w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy bez nadmiernego wyginania karku.

– Jestem w stanie tymczasowo to zaakceptować – powiedział Snape, głosem niczym hartowana stal. – Ale tak wiele twojego leczenia odbywało się wewnętrznie, Harry. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby istniał jakiś sposób na ocenienie tego jak daleko już się posunąłeś na tej drodze. Czy rozerwanie własnego umysłu na strzępy faktycznie przyniosło ci jakieś dobre rezultaty? Czy porozmawianie z kimś o twojej przeszłości, z kimś innym niż Madam Shiverwood, nie przysłużyłoby ci się bardziej od pozostawania w ciszy?

– Przynajmniej to pierwsze mogę panu pokazać – powiedział Harry z ulgą tak wielką, że niemal miał ochotę chichotać. – Chciałem poprosić pana o pomoc w zamknięciu mojego połączenia z Voldemortem za pomocą oklumencji. – Zobaczył jak Snape odpręża się jeszcze bardziej. – Jednostronna bariera, którą będę w stanie usunąć, jeśli naprawdę będę tego potrzebował.

Ku jego uldze, Snape tylko kiwnął głową.

– Nie chciałbym, żebyś stracił kontrolę nad tak istotną częścią siebie – mruknął.

– Do tego chciałbym poprosić pana o pomoc w trenowaniu Connora. – Harry zignorował to, w jaki sposób Snape przymrużył oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się chłodna, przepełniona kpiną maska profesora eliksirów. – _Wiem_ , że pan go nie lubi. Ale prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał wrócić na pole bitwy, więc potrzebuję, żeby zaczął trenować go ktoś, kto naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze zna się na mrocznych sztukach. Profesor Merryweather może, ale nie musi. Remus będzie dla Connora zbyt pobłażliwy, w dodatku wydaje mi się, że jest lepszy w magii defensywnej niż ofensywnej. Ja jestem dla niego za silny. Proszę?

Snape warknął cicho.

– Czy chcesz go zabrać ze sobą do ataku na Leśną Twierdzę?

– Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. Pochwycił i utrzymał spojrzenie Snape'a. – Pójdę mu o tym powiedzieć jak tylko skończymy rozmawiać.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Czyli jednak nie jesteś wobec niego do końca pozbawiony rozsądku – mruknął. – To ci dopiero.

Harry pozwolił sarkazmowi minąć i czekał.

– Jeśli będę go trenował – powiedział Snape – to on będzie musiał faktycznie trenować ze mną, Harry. Nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jeśli podejdzie do tego byle jak, tak jak do eliksirów. Wiem, że może nigdy nie będzie geniuszem, ale jest w stanie być kompetentny, jego problem polega na tym, że się po prostu nie stara.

– Mógłby pan być dla niego nieco milszy – zauważył Harry.

– Niby z jakiej racji? – Snape założył ręce na piersi. – _Nic_ go nie powstrzymuje przed osiągnięciem pełnego potencjału, poza jego własną niechęcią do mnie. Znam powód, dla którego pan Longbottom jest niekompetentny na moich zajęciach. Twój brat nie ma takiego samego wytłumaczenia. Jego magia jest w stanie zaadaptować się do tej sztuki. Nie skłoni jej do tego, bo brak mu _cierpliwości._ Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że trening ze mną wynagrodzi w jakiś sposób tę wadę?

– Jeśli obaj spróbujecie wyjść sobie naprzeciw – powiedział z uporem Harry. – Też mu o tym powiem. W dodatku w czasie treningów nie będziecie mieli wokół siebie publiczności. Będzie pan mógł mu oferować jedną szansę za drugą i wciąż zachować swoją reputację Profesora, Na Myśl O Którym Gryfonom Miękną Kolana.

– Jeśli pan Potter zgodzi się wyjść mi naprzeciw – powiedział Snape – i nie będzie marudził, że musi widzieć się ze mną o ósmej wieczorem, dwa razy w tygodniu, to się tego podejmę. Przynajmniej aż do nieuniknionej chwili, w której wszystko szlag trafi, a on postanowi po raz kolejny nie posłuchać zdrowego rozsądku. – Zamilkł, po czym dodał: – Ósma wieczór we wtorki i czwartki.

– _Proszę pana_ – wypalił Harry. W tych godzinach odbywały się treningi gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

Snape wbił w niego surowe spojrzenie. Harry odpowiedział tym samym. Wreszcie Snape kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie ósma wieczór w środy i piątki.

Harry przytaknął w odpowiedzi i wstał.

– Przekażę mu. Jak już wspomniałem, zaraz się do niego wybiorę, żebyśmy sobie wyjaśnili parę spraw. – To była jego ostatnia konfrontacja tego dnia. Na myśl o tym niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie z ulgi. Przeżył tę ze Snape'em, która była najtrudniejsza, bez załamania się, płaczu i wrzasków. To było po prostu _wspaniałe_ i dawało mu nadzieję, że konfrontacja z Connorem pójdzie podobnie.

– Zaczekaj chwilę, Harry. – Snape wyciągnął rękę, zagradzając mu drogę. – Wciąż chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiał z kimś o swojej przeszłości.

Harry wykrzywił się do niego. Powinien był się domyślić, że do tego dojdzie, ale miał nadzieję, że Snape zapomni o tym w swojej irytacji, ponieważ poproszono go o trenowanie Connora.

– Rozmawiam z Madam Shiverwood, ilekroć mnie wezwie – powiedział.

– Rozumiem, czemu nie chciałbyś rozmawiać o tym ze mną, Harry. – Twarz Snape'a była kompletnie nieruchoma. – Ale są przecież inni kandydaci. Regulus. Pani dyrektor. Któryś z Malfoyów. Może nawet wilkołak, jeśli już musisz. Naprawdę można wiele zyskać po rozmowie z kimś, kto chce ci po prostu pomóc, podchodząc do ciebie indywidualnie, a nie jak do jednego z wielu dzieci pod swoją opieką.

_Ale właśnie o to chodzi_ , pomyślał ze strachem Harry. _Właśnie dlatego lubię rozmawiać z Madam Shiverwood, bo ona ma więcej dzieci na głowie, nie tylko mnie._ Dlatego też rozmowa z Regulusem kompletnie nie wchodziła w grę. Regulus zanadto by się na nim skupił, ciągnąłby i zaczepiał o te sprawy, które Harry wolał pozostawić splątane niczym włosy na swojej głowie.

Podejrzewał, że ze wszystkich ludzi, których wymienił Snape, najlepszym kandydatem byłby Remus, ponieważ on miał na głowie wszystkich Gryfonów i nie będzie miał dość czasu, żeby wyciągnąć z Harry'ego wszystkie możliwe tajemnice.

Ale Harry doszedł do wniosku, że i tak już wystarczająco dużo poddał podczas tej jednej konfrontacji ze Snape'em. Przyznał, że się pomylił i wykonał kilka kroków w kierunku pogodzenia się, nawet zgodził się na zablokowanie połączenia z Voldemortem, mimo że mogłaby to być użyteczna broń w czasie wojny. Wbił wzrok w Snape'a.

– Nie – powiedział.

– Co nie?

– Nie, proszę pana.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. – Snape wyraźnie walczył ze sobą, żeby nie warknąć, ale Harry i tak usłyszał to w jego głosie. – Czemu z kimś o tym nie porozmawiasz, Harry?

– Bo zbyt wiele z mojego życia zostało już wywleczone na wierzch! – Jego temperament wybuchł, zanim Harry zdążył nad nim zapanować. Uspokoił się, co przyszło mu z trudem, po czym odwrócił w kierunku drzwi. – Rozumiem, czemu pan zrobił to, co zrobił – ciągnął dalej niskim, spiętym głosem. – To nie oznacza, że przestałem to _nienawidzić_ , że już mi nie przeszkadza, że wszyscy się na mnie przez to _gapią_. Większość ludzi już wie, co się stało. Nie jestem w stanie niczego do tego dodać. Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to jak się czuję przez wzgląd na to wszystko. O innych sprawach, jak na przykład o reakcjach ludzi na te głupie artykuły, mogę zawsze porozmawiać z Draco. Gdybym chciał przypomnieć sobie o czymś przyjemnym z przeszłości, mogę się z tym udać do Connora, albo Remusa. Inne problemy mogę omawiać z panem i innymi moimi sojusznikami. Nie rozumiem jednak, co ktokolwiek może zyskać na rozmowie o moich uczuciach wobec... moich rodziców i Dumbledore'a. – _Zwłaszcza, że nikt nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że naprawdę jestem w stanie im wybaczyć._

– Harry...

– Nie. Są _moje_ , prawie żadne inne tajemnice już mi nie zostały. Więc te zachowam dla siebie. – Harry łypnął ponad ramieniem na Snape'a. – Doceniam to, co pan zrobił, ale w abstrakcyjnym sensie. Kiedy pan tak ciągle do tego wraca, to naprawdę ciężko mi przychodzi ta wdzięczność.

Wyszedł, zanim słodki posmak sukcesu zdążył mu skwaśnieć w ustach. Po drodze zdołał się uspokoić do końca. Był pewien, że pod jednym względem miał rację. Był w stanie ustępować innym. Był w stanie akceptować własną hipokryzję i ją naprawiać. Był w stanie przyznać, że Snape mógł mieć rację pod względem zamknięcia połączenia z Voldemortem.

Ale złość, nienawiść, wybaczenie, miłość, współczucie i wszystkie inne emocje, które czuł wobec tej specyficznej trójki ludzi, nie powinny być niczyją sprawą. Były _jego_. Rozprawy się zaczną i miną i nie będzie już ucieczki od wyroku.

_Byle to nie była egzekucja. Proszę, tylko nie to._

Harry będzie żył poprzez nich i po nich, o ile nie zginie najpierw w którejś z bitew, i będzie dalej ustępował innym, naprawiał własne hipokryzje i przyznawał Snape'owi rację. Ale nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby ktokolwiek musiał zaglądać mu w duszę. Kogo by to obchodziło, kto niby poza nim miał _prawo_ do martwienia się o takie sprawy? To naprawdę nie powinno obchodzić nikogo poza samym Harrym.

* * *

– Ale mógłbym...

– Nie.

– Ale to niesprawiedliwe...

– Wiem.

Connor odwrócił się i przywalił pięścią w ścianę.

Harry westchnął i potarł twarz dłonią. Naprawdę zbyt wiele oczekiwał, mając nadzieję, że konfrontacja z Connorem pójdzie równie gładko co ta ze Snape'em. Connor nie był Snape'em. Był impulsywny, agresywny i, cóż, miał zbyt wiele pewności siebie. Harry szczerze kochał swojego brata, ale wiedział, że Connor jest Gryfonem do stopnia, w którym świadomość pozostawienia go w tyle, podczas gdy wszyscy wybierają się na wojnę, go ugodzi, nawet jeśli Harry wyjaśnił mu najpierw wszystkie powody, przez które postanowił podjąć tę decyzję. Connor będzie potrzebował znacznie więcej treningu przed swoją kolejną bitwą. Może nawet otrzymałby zgodę na wyruszenie z nimi, gdyby tylko obiecał, że nie będzie się wychylał, bo naprawdę świetnie sobie radził na miotle, ale Harry znał Connora i wiedział, że ten mimo obietnicy wymówionej szczerze w zaciszu pokoju, na polu bitwy prawdopodobnie i tak zrobiłby coś nierozsądnego.

_I jak mogę go o to winić? Przecież mam tak samo. Tylko że ja najpierw przeszedłem przez trening._

– Naprawdę, naprawdę tego nienawidzę – powiedział Connor ścianie swojej sypialni, po czym odwrócił się, żeby łypnąć na Harry'ego spode łba. Harry był rad, że w pokoju nie było z nimi jego domowników. Oczywiście, jedynym, który wydawał się być naprawdę zainteresowany ich rozmową, był Seamus, ale Ron i Neville dość ostentacyjnie złapali go pod ramiona i odciągnęli na bok w chwili, w której zobaczyli minę Harry'ego. – Nienawidzę tego, że jesteś tak strasznie lepszy ode mnie. Nienawidzę tego, że idziesz walczyć i zostawisz mnie tutaj, a mimo to zamierzasz zabrać ze sobą Malfoya.

– Zabieram ze sobą całą ich trójkę – zgodził się Harry lekkim tonem. – I to nie ma nic wspólnego z moją chęcią zabrania cię, albo nie, Connor. Zabrałbym cię ze sobą, gdybym tylko miał pewność, że jesteś w stanie utrzymać samego siebie przy życiu. Nie jesteś, jeszcze nie, a ja nie mam dość ludzi, żeby otoczyć cię tam kordonem dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Skrzywił się, kiedy to mówił, bo brzmiało to wyjątkowo bezdusznie. Wiedział jednak, nawet kiedy obmyślał ten plan, że będzie musiał być bezduszny. Nie miał zamiaru okłamywać Connora w sprawie bitwy, która odbędzie się przy najbliższej pełni. Nie miał też zamiaru go ze sobą zabierać.

Twarz Connora pobladła lekko, ale oczy mu się zaiskrzyły.

– Moja zdolność do przymuszenia...

– Nie będziemy _potrzebowali_ tam nikogo przymuszonego – przerwał mu Harry. – Mugolom, jeśli naprawdę tam będą, nie będzie to potrzebne, a ze śmierciożercami sami sobie poradzimy. Poza tym, z tego co pamiętam, musisz spojrzeć komuś w oczy, żeby go przymusić. Ciężko będzie to zrobić w środku walki.

Connor zamknął oczy.

– Proszę cię, Harry – szepnął. – Nie znoszę tak o coś prosić, ale naprawdę chcę walczyć.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, po raz kolejny mając ochotę wiercić się w miejscu. Coś jednak sobie obiecał. Miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy. _Ostatnia konfrontacja na dziś_ , zaśpiewał sobie w głowie. – Ale Connor, naprawdę nie mogę. Nie robię tego jako twój starszy brat, który chce cię zmusić do pozostania tutaj tylko dlatego, że jesteś ode mnie młodszy...

– O piętnaście minut...

– Widzisz? Taki argument byłby kompletnie niedorzeczny. Robię to jednak jako przywódca wojenny, bo wiem, w jaki sposób poszczególni ludzie będą pasowali do mojego ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. – Connor z uporem na niego nie patrzył. Harry musiał przyznać, że to _naprawdę_ dziwnie brzmiało, ale podejrzewał, że musiało brzmieć jeszcze dziwniej dla kogoś, kto przez większość swojego życia myślał o sobie jako o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył i przyszłym przywódcy Światła. – Właśnie dlatego powinieneś ciężko trenować ze Snape'em – dodał, starając się brzmieć zachęcająco. – Im szybciej nauczysz się jak bronić się prawdziwymi zaklęciami pojedynkowymi, tym szybciej będziesz w stanie do nas dołączyć.

– Ale chcę iść już teraz – szepnął Connor. – Ktoś musi na ciebie uważać. No i chcę ci jakoś wynagrodzić to, co się stało na plaży, Harry.

_Powinienem był domyślić się, że to prędzej czy później wyjdzie na wierzch._

– Sam podjąłem decyzję, żeby zasłonić cię przed tą klątwą, Connor – powiedział cicho Harry. – To nie była twoja wina.

– Ale to ja krzyknąłem twoje imię i sprawiłem, że w ogóle do tego doszło.

– I wszystko dobrze się skończyło – zauważył Harry. – A teraz chcę, żebyś otrzymał trening, dzięki któremu więcej do czegoś takiego _nie dojdzie_. Najlepiej mi to wynagrodzisz ciężką pracą.

Connor oklapł totalnie na swoim łóżku i leżał tam w bezruchu przez jakiś czas.

– Ósma wieczór w środy i piątki – powiedział wreszcie.

– Właśnie.

– No i po moich piątkowych wieczorach – burknął Connor.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję, Connor. 

Podszedł do swojego brata i przytulił go. Ramiona Connora poderwały się i nagle zacisnęły wokół jego pasa z nieoczekiwaną siłą.

– Nie daj się tam zabić, ty gnojku – szepnął Harry'emu do ucha. – Nie poradzę tu sobie bez ciebie.

Ze wszystkich konfrontacji tego dnia, dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Harry'emu stanęły łzy w oczach.

– Dziękuję – szepnął, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów, prowadzących w dół do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie odprowadzające go spojrzenie jego brata.

Miał ochotę wrócić się i powiedzieć Connorowi, że jednak może z nimi pójść.

Ale przewidział, że taka chęć może się pojawić, więc teraz mimo wszystko udało mu się utrzymać głowę w górze i ramiona wyprostowane. To było nieprzyjemne, ale Harry nie czuł już dłużej przymusu aby wzdragać się przed podejmowaniem nieprzyjemnych zadań. Jeśli tylko zbierze w sobie dość odwagi, woli i potrzeby, to będzie w stanie przejść przez ogień i wyjść cało po drugiej stronie.

_To nie może być gorsze od tego, co już przeżyłem._


	37. Dodatek: Gra Henrietty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę kopnąć Henriettę.

Henrietta przyjrzała się kociołkowi pełnemu eliksiru wielosokowego, ale nie była w stanie wykryć żadnych różnic między tym, jak powinien wyglądać o tej porze warzenia, mniej więcej na dwa tygodnie przed ukończeniem. Wzruszyła ramionami i odsunęła się od niego. Niech sobie dalej bulgocze i dymi. W tej chwili miała na głowie inne problemy, włącznie z dwójką gości, którzy w tej chwili przebywali w jej domu.

Przeszła ze swojego prywatnego laboratorium eliksirów po schodach na parter i otworzyła drugie drzwi. Czarodziej w środku już był na nogach i celował w nią różdżką. Henrietta tylko podniosła brew.

– Mogłabym uznać to za zniewagę, gdybym tylko chciała – powiedziała, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się, ale opuścił różdżkę. Henrietta przyjrzała się mu z namysłem; przez ten pokój, salonik pełen półek, ale pozbawiony wszelkich książek, przeplecionych było wiele subtelnych zaklęć, które usuwały uroki i inne magiczne formy przebrania, więc mogła być pewna, że widzi przed sobą prawdziwego mężczyznę. Miał tępą twarz i brązowe oczy, które pewnie wyglądały na skrywające wiele tajemnic, o ile się nie uśmiechał. To prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że przy swoim statusie społecznym musiał się często uśmiechać. Miał rzadkie, blond włosy. Był szlamą i zdołał dojść tak daleko po części dzięki własnym zdolnościom, po części dzięki dozie szczęścia, a po części dlatego, że jego nazwisko brzmiało podobnie do tego, które nosiła słynna, świetlista rodzina.

Nic z tego jednakże nie miało równie wielkiego znaczenia dla Henrietty co nazwisko, które sam obrał. Ostatnio zaczął pisać artykuły dla "Proroka Codziennego" jako Argus Veritaserum. Zawierał w nich wiele zabawnych kłamstw na temat Pottera. Henrietta tym bardziej uważała je za zabawne, kiedy okazało się, że wszyscy uważali ich autora za wyjątkowo tajemniczą personę, podczas gdy sama odnalazła go po zaledwie kilku tygodniach porównywania jego stylu pisania do innych autorów publikujących w "Proroku". To tylko wskazuje na to, jak głupia jest reszta świata.

– Siadaj, Argusie – powiedziała. – Zanim powiem ci, co będę mogła dla ciebie zrobić za parę tygodni, muszę się przekonać jak daleko jesteś w stanie posunąć się do popsucia reputacji Harry'ego Pottera. – Przesunęła się i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw niego. Argus powoli powtórzył jej gest, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. Prawie nie mrugał. Henrietta zastanawiała się, jak wiele prawdy znajdowało się w starych opowieściach, że szlamy czasem krzyżowały się z żabami i jaszczurkami, żeby wzmocnić siłę własnej krwi.

– Bardzo daleko – powiedział spokojnie. – Albus Dumbledore jest moim mentorem, od dziecka uczył mnie o etyce poświęcenia i tylko dzięki niemu udało mi się przeżyć pierwszą wojnę z Sama–Wiesz–Kim. – Henrietta ledwie zdołała powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami. Voldemort miał zarówno imię jak i tytuł, i każde z nich było lepsze od tego dziwnego określenia, którym nazywali go miłośnicy mugoli. – Wiem, jak wiele musiał podjąć decyzji i ryzyka, żeby upewnić się, że świat czarodziejów przeżyje nietknięty i wiem, że nikt poza nim nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. _Nie pozwolę_ , żeby jego dobre imię było szkalowane przez jakiegoś dzieciaka, który powinien być zaszczycony ilością uwagi, którą otrzymał od samego Świetlistego Pana.

_Jakie to urocze. Szlama się rumieni._ Henrietta przechyliła głowę i odchyliła się w fotelu.

– I wydaje ci się, że twoje reportaże odbiją się na nim na tyle negatywnie, że odniosą jakiś większy skutek?

– Jestem tego _pewien_ – powiedział Argus. – Już zacząłem otrzymywać listy świadczące o tym, że przekonałem do siebie wielu czytelników. Zaczęli zastanawiać się jak to możliwe, że chłopiec przeszedł przez czternaście lat znęcania i nikt tego nie zauważył. To, oczywiście, oznacza, że to wcale nie był przypadek znęcania, a coś, na co chłopiec sam się zgodził. Teraz, kiedy wyrósł na nastolatka i wszedł w okres buntu – kiedy Ślizgoni mieli już dość czasu, żeby zalać mu uszy jadem i przekonać go, że jest kimś wyjątkowym – postanowił zwrócić się przeciw tym, którzy tak wiele poświęcili, żeby jego życie nabrało jakiegokolwiek sensu.

_Uważaj, szlamo_ , pomyślała Henrietta, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Oczywiście, Argus będzie ostatecznie niczym więcej jak tylko ofiarą jej planu, co powinno być rolą, którą wypełni bezwiednie i bez żadnych zarzutów.

– I to wystarczy, żeby uwolnić dyrektora? 

– Można tylko mieć nadzieję – powiedział Argus. – Rozprawa Albusa będzie miała miejsce dopiero w marcu, ale do tego czasu prawda o Potterze zdąży dotrzeć już do wszystkich. A rozprawa jego rodziców jest dopiero za półtora miesiąca. Możliwe, że do tego czasu zdołamy kompletnie oczyścić z zarzutów Lily i Jamesa Potterów. – Twarz lśniła mu nadzieją.

_Nie zdołasz. Potter cię zniszczy. I jakie to będzie miłe z mojej strony, że będzie zawdzięczał świadomość tego, kogo powinien zniszczyć właśnie mnie._

– W takim razie obiecuję, że przekażę ci wszystkie dowody, jakie trafią mi w ręce – powiedziała Henrietta, stanowczo kiwając głową. – Potter nie ufa mi jeszcze na tyle, żeby pozwolić mi na wzięcie udziału we wszystkich swoich działaniach. Ale powoli go urabiam. Zaplanował coś... wyjątkowo obrzydliwego za dwa tygodnie, coś tak paskudnego, że nawet mi się wywróciło w żołądku na samą myśl. Zasugerował, że będę mogła zobaczyć go w działaniu, więc mam zamiar zrobić zdjęcia i przynieść ci je.

– Czemu właściwie chcesz go skrzywdzić? – zapytał nagle Argus wyzywającym tonem, kiedy jego rumieniec nadziei zmienił się w podejrzliwość. – Jest mrocznym czarodziejem, zupełnie jak ty.

Henrietta pozwoliła, żeby usta jej się skrzywiły, a oczy otworzyły szerzej.

– On nie jest mrocznym czarodziejem. Po prostu się w takiego bawi. W dodatku jest synem szlamy. Czemu niby miałabym nie chcieć go zdradzić?

Argus zmarszczył brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że podobieństwo jego nazwiska do znanej rodziny ukryło przed nią jego brudną krew. Niewątpliwie myślał teraz, że będzie zszokowana odkryciem, że pomogła komuś takiemu jak on.

_Zdradzenie go będzie niemal równie przyjemne co zmuszenie Pottera do podporządkowania się mi._

– W takim razie interesy z panią to sama przyjemność, pani Bulstrode – powiedział Argus i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Henrietta ledwie pozwoliła, żeby ich skóry dotknęły się przelotnie. Jego fanatyzm był dla niej bardziej odrażający od jego krwi. Henrietta gardziła ludźmi niezdolnymi do dbania o własne interesy.

Odprowadziła go do kominka, przez który wszedł, po czym zablokowała to szczególne połączenie, tak żeby już nigdy więcej nie można go było użyć i ruszyła w kierunku innego pokoju, trzy drzwi od saloniku, w którym spotkała się z Argusem. Jej córka, Edyta, siedziała skulona na łóżku z pochyloną głową i na jej widok poderwała ją ze strachem.

Henrietta uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niej. Edyta skrzywiła się, ale nie odsunęła, kiedy jej matka pogłaskała ją po głowie. Henrietta naprawdę dobrze ją wytrenowała. Nowe zaklęcie, które owijało się właśnie wokół jej karku i powoli wżynało się w jej skórę, pewnie miało z tym coś wspólnego, oczywiście, ale Henrietta czuła z dumą, że pazury, które wbiła głęboko w duszę Edyty, działały na nią znacznie skuteczniej od dowolnego przymuszenia, jakie mogła na nią rzucić.

Edyta ciągle patrzyła w dół.

– Dobre dziecko – mruknęła wreszcie Henrietta. – Maleńka. Czy wiesz, czemu wezwałam cię dzisiaj z Beauxbatons do domu?

Nieznaczne pokręcenie głową.

– Za dwa tygodnie – powiedziała łagodnie Henrietta – wyświadczysz mi wielką przysługę. Wypijesz dla mnie eliksir, a potem zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę, a ja zrobię ci zdjęcia. Nie będziesz o nic pytać. Nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Wiesz co się stanie, jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie. – Jej spojrzenie przeskoczyło na moment do zaklęcia, owiniętego wokół szyi Edyty. _Szkoda, naprawdę. Kontrola psychiczna, tego rodzaju, której rodzice Pottera na nim użyli, jest znacznie bardziej elegancka. Przynajmniej wiem, że to wzmoże jej strach przede mną, więc może w przyszłości zrobi co jej każę bez odwoływania się do zewnętrznych bodźców._

Edyta pośpiesznie kiwnęła głową. Henrietta pochyliła się i ucałowała włosy swojej córki. Edyta zadrżała pod nią. Henrietta była w stanie wyczuć jej magię – sympatyczną bliźniaczkę swojej własnej, przez co Edyta stała się jej dziedziczką, ale znacznie bardziej przytłumioną przez przykrywający ją przytłaczający strach, żeby przypadkiem nigdy nie stać się zagrożeniem dla pozycji Henrietty.

Co zadowalało ją jeszcze bardziej to fakt, że wciąż miała przed sobą wiele lat pracy nad Edytą, która miała dopiero trzynaście lat. Nawet po śmierci Henrietty, jej dominacja nie dobiegnie końca, ponieważ jej córka będzie ciągnąć jej plany daleko w przyszłość. Nie ośmieli się pomyśleć poza wzorcem, który zostanie w nią wbudowany.

– Możesz wrócić do Beauxbatons za trzy godziny – szepnęła Henrietta, po czym wyprostowała się i wyszła z sypialni, a jej plan wciąż przyjemnie brzęczał jej w głowie.

Edyta stanie się Potterem na tak długo jak trzeba będzie do zrobienia wszystkich zdjęć, a potem Henrietta wyśle zdjęcia Argusowi. Zrobi to tylko raz, ale zachowa dla siebie inne zdjęcia. Kiedy Potter przejdzie przez pierwszą rundę upokorzenia i desperacji, zaoferuje mu wiedzę na temat tego, kim tak naprawdę jest Argus i w jaki sposób zapobiec pojawieniu się kolejnych zdjęć. Wdzięczność prawdopodobnie nie wystarczy, żeby zaczął się jej bezwzględnie słuchać. Nic nie szkodzi. Szantaż, wykorzystujący pozostałe zdjęcia powinien w tym momencie zadziałać.

A nawet, jeśli Potter oprze się i tej inicjatywie, Henrietta miała Edytę. Podczas walki na plaży widziała w pełnej krasie jak bardzo Potter jest skłonny do poświęcenia się za kogoś. Wiedziała, że Potter nie dopuści do tego, żeby ktoś niewinny cierpiał za niego. Zrobi to, czego będzie chciała od niego Henrietta, żeby ocalić jej córkę, dziecko, którego prawie nie znał.

Przez cały czas obmyślania tego planu Henrietta czuła żal, kiedy jej ulotna nadzieja czmychnęła z jej umysłu, jakby niesiona na skrzydłach nietoperzy, o tym, że Potter mógłby stać się jednym z tych starożytnych Lordów, za którym mogłaby z dumą podążać, zamiast czuć, że powinna przejąć nad nim kontrolę, ponieważ nie była w stanie znieść myśli, że miałaby pokłonić się przed kimś, kto był mniej zacięty i inteligentny od niej.

Ale z tego, co o nim wiedziała, co o nim przeczytała, odsiewając prawdę od kłamstw, naprawdę nie mógł zostać kimś takim. Jego brak reakcji na artykuły, które opublikował Veritaserum były ostatnią kroplą. Prawdziwy Lord zażądałby przeprosin, a już w najgorszym wypadku dorwałby Argusa na długo przed tym, zanim Henrietta by go znalazła.

_Ma dobre intencje, ale jest słaby. Mimo to wciąż jest lepszą opcją od Voldemorta egomaniaka, czy Albusa Dumbledore'a, fanatyka zakochanego w mugolach. Jak tylko się go oswoi i nałoży odpowiednie cugle, to może jeszcze wyrosną z niego ludzie._


	38. Interludium: Oddech Żmii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo nic nie jest proste. Nigdy. A niektórzy ludzie są bardziej skomplikowani niż się komukolwiek wydaje.

_3 października 1995_

_Drogi Lordzie Voldemorcie,_

Mam nadzieję, że nie uzna Pan próby kontaktu z mojej strony za impertynencję. Znane mi są historie z pierwszej wojny z których wynika, że wystarczy wymówić nad listem specjalną inkantację, a ten sam do Pana dotrze - list ten jednak musi być wysłany przez kogoś, kto z całego serca pragnie Panu pomóc i w żadnym razie nie skrzywdzić. Inkantacja została rzucona; wiem, że moje intencje są nieskazitelne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta wiadomość dotrze do Pańskich rąk, albo rąk któregoś z Pańskich wiernych śmierciożerców.

Jak Pan widzi, w tej chwili wolę się nie przedstawiać, nawet na mój charakter pisma został rzucony specjalny urok ukrywający. Nie mam wątpliwości, że czarodziej Pańskiego pokroju bez trudu odkryje, kim naprawdę jestem i jakiej jestem płci. Nie przeszkadza mi to, po prostu nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się o tym byle kto. Durnie, którzy znajdują się ze mną w sojuszu, strasznie by się na mnie o to pogniewali. Już i tak to robią. Mam już dość wysłuchiwania ich głupot. Robię co w mojej mocy, żeby pozostać w ich sojuszu, ale oni mają mnie za błazna. Nikt nie oferuje mi choćby odrobiny szacunku. Nawet ludzie, którzy mieli być moimi przyjaciółmi, patrzą na mnie, jakby byli gotowi mi przyłożyć, jakby wydawało im się, że nie wiem jak działa prawdziwy świat, bo ominęła mnie pierwsza wojna. Ale przecież żadne z nich nie wzięło w niej udziału, poza zdrajcami, którzy odwrócili się od Pana, łamiąc dane Panu przysięgi. Ciekawe, czy już o tym zapomnieli?

Piszę do Pana, ponieważ chcę opisać atak na Leśną Twierdzę, który Harry Potter i jego sojusznicy planują przeprowadzić w sobotę, siódmego października. Chcą zgrać swoją napaść z pełnią księżyca i będą mieli ze sobą wilkołaki. Główny skład, Harry Potter i jego czterech ochroniarzy, nadleci na miotłach, tak żeby Potter był w stanie zdjąć osłony anty-aportacyjne, podczas gdy wilkołaki odwrócą uwagę strażników. Planują w miarę możliwości uratować złapanych przez Pana mugoli, a jeśli to się nie powiedzie, chcą się upewnić, że Pan nie będzie miał więcej dostępu do Leśnej Twierdzy. Nadciągną trzy grupy, prowadzone kolejno przez Lucjusza Malfoya, Adalrico Bulstrode'a i Severusa Snape'a. Aurorzy zaczekają aż do końca ataku, po czym pojawią się, żeby zabrać wszystkich pokonanych śmierciożerców do Tullianum. Potter wychodzi z założenia, że otrzymał Pan tak poważne rany podczas walki w równonoc, że nie pojawi się na miejscu.

Mój panie, jestem gotów Ci służyć. Mam już dość kontaktów z mugolami, co, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę moje życie, nie jest znowu takie zaskakujące. Gardzę nimi i zgadzam się, że dla świata jako takiego byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi razem ze swoim skażonym potomstwem. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy odkryjesz już, kim jestem, nie będziesz pogardzał mną przez wzgląd na moją rodzinę. Moje nazwisko może sprawić, że zacznie pan kwestionować moją propozycję sojuszu, ale przysięgam, życzę Panu wyłącznie zdrowia i powodzenia. Potter i jego sojusznicy obrazili mnie już wystarczająco wiele razy.

Jeśli Pan sobie tego życzy, z przyjemnością pojawię się w umówionym miejscu, żeby przyjąć Mroczny Znak. Mam jednak nadzieję, że zdołam przekonać Pana do odsunięcia tego w czasie, ponieważ obecnie nie jestem w stanie ukryć się z takim znakiem na tyle dobrze w pobliżu Pottera, żeby zachować moją pozycję wśród ludzi, którym ufa. Jeśli pozwoli mi Pan pozostać na miejscu, będę w stanie przekazywać Panu informację o przyszłych atakach, bo widok rannego czy martwego Pottera będzie dla mnie niczym miód na serce.

Jeszcze się nauczą, że nie powinni byli się ze mnie śmiać. Znane mi są sekrety, których nikt nie zna, sekrety, których istnienie mogę tylko sugerować półsłówkami, w zamian za co otrzymuję tylko pełne wyższości uśmiechy. Jeśli tylko byłby Pan tak dobry i uznał mnie za kogoś wartego służenia Panu, z przyjemnością wyjawię Panu wszystkie.

Z wyrazami szczerego szacunku,

_Żmija_


	39. Zabójczy księżyc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest rozdział o bitwie – długi, niepotrzebnie skomplikowany i krwawy. I tym podobne.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Rozglądała się po Wielkiej Sali, ale jej wzrok za każdym razem wracał do stołu Slytherinu, pomimo prób przyglądania się po równo problemom wszystkich domów.

_Nie wolno ci tego zrobić. Wiesz, że jako dyrektorka nie możesz tak po prostu faworyzować jednej grupy uczniów._

Nabrała głęboko tchu i siedziała kilka chwil w ciszy z zamkniętymi oczami, w nadziei, że to jej pomoże odzyskać równowagę. Nie pomogło. Zamiast tego, nie mając na czym skupić wzroku, jej umysł zaczął podsuwać jej wspomnienia: zarówno spotkania z zeszłego tygodnia, kiedy Harry planował atak na Leśną Twierdzę, jak i walk, w których sama wzięła udział w czasie pierwszej wojny, kiedy potrzeby Światła wyciągnęły ją z Hogwartu.

Jej palce drgnęły. Chciała sięgnąć po różdżkę. Chciała wybrać się na wojnę.

Zawsze jednak była rozsądna. Nawet wtedy wiedziała, że Albus wezwał ją do siebie tylko dlatego, że była specjalistką od transmutacji, a oni rozpaczliwie potrzebowali kogoś z jej zdolnościami, ponieważ kilku walczących po stronie Voldemorta śmierciożerców okazało się mieć talent do przemieniania ludzi w zwierzęta. Początkowo miała objąć rolę defensywną, po prostu transmutując żołnierzy z powrotem, nic więcej. Potem jednak wojna wykonała gwałtowny zwrot na korzyść Voldemorta, kiedy ten zorganizował serię ataków, w wyniku których zginęło ponad stu najlepszych wojowników Światła i nagle Zakon Feniksa stał się najważniejszą i najbardziej zorganizowaną siłą bojową, która wciąż była w stanie walczyć.

Dopiero wtedy trafiła na front. Uważała, że to było właściwe miejsce dla Gryfonki. _Nie pasuje do nas ukrywanie się za palisadami, ataki z zaskoczenia, czy krycie się z własną mocą._

Ale Albus był tam z nimi, silny w sercu i nieskorumpowany w swoich zasadach. Minerwa była w stanie na nim polegać wiedząc, że pokona Voldemorta za każdym razem, kiedy Mroczny Pan zdecydował pojawić się osobiście na polu bitwy, ale znała swoje miejsce: podążała za nim, była najlepszym zastępcą, a po wojnie objęła posadę wice dyrektorki, ale nie była przywódcą.

_Dyrektorka Hogwartu musi pozostać w szkole. Przynajmniej atakujący Voldemorta oddział jest mieszanką Światła i Mroku, w dodatku dowodzi nimi Ślizgon._

W tym momencie Minerwa nie była już w stanie się powstrzymać; otworzyła oczy, żeby spojrzeć znowu na stół Slytherinu. Harry rozmawiał z młodym Malfoyem, miał szeroko otwarte oczy i poruszał szybko rękami. Wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał się podnieść i zacząć krążyć wokół stołu. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rozpoznawała te oznaki. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek opanuje formę animagiczną, jego forma będzie kocia. Jego szybkie reakcje, sposób poruszania się, skoki adrenaliny, wszystko w nim za tym przemawiało.

_Wszystko uległo zmianie_ , pomyślała, a ta świadomość osiadła jej ciężarem w żołądku jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. _Teraz to ja poniekąd jestem przywódcą i muszę tu pozostać, żeby upewnić się, że osłony nas nie zawiodą. Harry wyciągnął rękę do obu stron konfliktu. W ten sam sposób, w jaki Gryffindor wzniósł się w chwale kiedy Albus pokonał Grindelwalda, a potem dowodził nami w czasie pierwszej wojny, tak teraz Slytherin się wznosi._

Spojrzała w bok, na swojego wice dyrektora. _Severus pewnie się ucieszy, gdy wreszcie to do niego w pełni dotrze. Tak długo czekał na to, żeby jego własny dom zaczął podnosić się po zmazie, jaką w nim zostawił po sobie Voldemort._

Severus nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego; prawie nie ruszył jedzenia. Minerwa podsunęła mu talerz jego ulubionych bułeczek. Odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku i rzucił jej ostre, beznamiętne spojrzenie.

– Zawsze matka lwica dla swoich lwiątek, co, Minerwo? – prychnął.

– Jeśli Ślizgoni się zagłodzą, to kto będzie dzisiaj za nich walczył? – mruknęła Minerwa w odpowiedzi.

Severus zamrugał, po czym przyjrzał się jej z większą uwagą, jakby nie spodziewał się, że zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, czego będzie dotyczyć dzisiejsza bitwa. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Głupio było by powtarzać błędy Harry'ego – mruknął i zaczął jeść.

Minerwa odchyliła się w fotelu, usatysfakcjonowana, że zrobiła właściwie wszystko, co było w jej mocy. Palce wciąż ją świerzbiły, ale uspokoi je wzmacnianiem osłon.

Będzie musiała też zobaczyć, czy nie może czegoś poradzić na zachowanie swoich uczniów. Niechęć do Harry'ego stawała się coraz bardziej celowa i niepokojąca. Minerwa była niemal skłonna przyznać, że musiał to być rezultat jakiegoś zaklęcia, gdyby nie to, że zaklęcie obejmujące cały Hogwart musiałoby sięgnąć i ją, podczas gdy sama nie czuła takich efektów. Być może Godryk będzie wiedział coś na ten temat.

* * *

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i głęboko wciągnął w płuca nocne powietrze. Zobaczył jak jego oddech pojawia się przed nim jako mgiełka i ucieszył się, że miał na sobie rękawice i strój do quidditcha. Skoro na ziemi było zimno, to mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak lodowate powietrze będzie go omiatało podczas lotu na Błyskawicy.

Odwrócił się do Dracona.

– Gotów? – mruknął.

Draco kiwnął głową. Był blady, ale on i tak zawsze był blady. Harry był pewien, że Draco był na tyle opanowany, żeby latać bez przeszkód. Rozejrzał się wokół po raz ostatni, po czym ruszył przed siebie, jakby to _on_ był tu dowódcą. Harry parsknął i dogonił go w kilku susach.

Jego własny nastrój był kompletnie różny od nastroju Dracona. Jego nerwowość zanikała w miarę upływającego tygodnia – na pewno pomagał w tym fakt, że już z nikim nie musiał się kłócić, może po za Snape'em od czasu do czasu, bo ten ciągle marudził o rozmawianiu z kimś – a na jej miejscu pojawiła się mieszanka podniecenia i dzikiej radości. Czuł swoje tętno w każdym miejscu swojego ciała, w gardle, uszach i koniuszkach palców równie mocno co w piersi. Przy każdym obrocie głowy widział wszystko, nawet drobne szczegóły, które zwykle by pominął, więc po jakimś czasie zaczynał podskakiwać nerwowo przy każdym ruchu, który zauważał kątem oka. Miał odpowiedź na każde pytanie do tego stopnia, że kompletnie zaskoczył swoją gotowością profesora Flitwicka i profesor Sinistrę.

To była jego wojna, to do niej właśnie tak długo się przygotowywał. To będzie pierwsza, poważna bitwa. Harry czuł, jak jego krew, umysł i instynkty obracają się w jej kierunku niczym kwiat do słońca.

Obrócił się dokoła i krzyknął radośnie, kiedy szli w kierunku środka boiska quidditcha, na którym mieli spotkać Johna, Regulusa i Henriettę. Draco spojrzał na niego z naganą.

– Czy _chcę_ wiedzieć co cię tak cieszy?

– Pewnie nie. – Harry opuścił ręce, zaczął kręcić Błyskawicą w palcach, żeby dłoń mu nie ścierpła i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. – Pewnie znowu zacząłbyś mnie ochrzaniać za brawurę.

Draco przymrużył oczy.

– Niech ci Merlin pomoże, Harry, jeśli zobaczę dzisiaj, że podejmujesz choć jedno niepotrzebne ryzyko na polu bitwy...

Harry zaczął nucić pod nosem, nie słuchając go. I tak znał to kazanie na pamięć. Od środy musiał go słuchać przy każdym posiłku i tuż przed snem.

Miał wrażenie, że Draco wciąż nie pojmował do końca, iż bitwy, poza początkowym rozstawieniem, po krótkiej chwili zamieniały się po prostu w chaos. Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że ich plany pomogą wszystkim ujść z życiem po bitwie o Leśną Twierdzę, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że te plany rozbiją się o przypadek i okrutną pomysłowość mrocznych czarodziejów, z którymi przyjdzie im walczyć. Właśnie dlatego przyniósł ze sobą broń, o której nikomu nic nie powiedział, no, dwie, jeśli liczyć to, co miał przynieść ze sobą Regulus. Poklepał się po kieszeni szaty i usłyszał jak schowany w niej pergamin szeleści cicho.

– Harry? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Harry drgnął i skupił się z powrotem na słowach Dracona.

– Ee. Nie?

Draco zatrzymał się i złapał go za ramię, po czym przyciągnął mocno do siebie.

– _Skup_ się – wypalił. – Pamiętaj o tym, czym powinieneś się zajmować, nie rozglądaj się, czy czasem nie możesz uratować kogoś przed czyjąś klątwą. Walcz niczym Lord, niczym _vates_ , niczym piekielnie potężny czarodziej – jakkolwiek wolisz się nazywać. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy tam żeby ci pomóc. Zaufaj nam.

– Ufam – powiedział Harry. – A przynajmniej _tobie_. Ufam ci bardziej niż Connorowi, Draco.

To sprawiło, że Draco zamrugał i zagapił się na niego, ale z boiska dobiegło ich wołanie, nie dając mu powiedzieć niczego więcej. Harry ruszył przed siebie truchtem i zobaczył, że Regulus maszeruje szybko w ich kierunku. Był owinięty w ciasne, ciemne i, Harry miał nadzieję, ciepłe szaty. Regulus powiedział im, że strój do quidditcha jest według niego strasznie niewygodny, więc absolutnie nie miał zamiaru go zakładać.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, wyglądając tajemniczej przewagi, którą Regulus miał ze sobą przynieść. Tak, była tam, ukryta w wielkim worku, przytroczonym do pasa. Worek poruszał się od czasu do czasu. Harry wyszczerzył się i pozwolił Regulusowi przytulić się szybko jednym ramieniem. W prawej ręce trzymał swoją miotłę, Nimbusa.

– Gotów? – szepnął Harry'emu do ucha.

– O tak. – Harry odsunął się od niego i odwrócił, żeby przyjrzeć się pozostałej dwójce, która będzie dzisiaj z nimi lecieć. John utrzymywał znaczny dystans od Henrietty i lekko odwracał od niej głowę, jakby mu śmierdziała. Henrietta uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego. Miała na sobie strój do quidditcha i wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy zauważyła, że Harry na nią patrzy.

– Byłam pałkarką Slytherinu – powiedziała po prostu.

Harry przyglądał się jej jeszcze chwilę dłużej, widząc coś znajomego na jej twarzy. Wreszcie zdołał zidentyfikować to jako tę samą, agresywną radość, którą sam czuł.

– Lubi pani walczyć, pani Bulstrode? – zapytał miękko.

– Tak – syknęła Henrietta. – Zostałabym czarownicą wojenną, gdybym nie miała ambicji żyć dłużej niż tylko trzydzieści lat.

Harry wyszczerzył się, po raz pierwszy czując coś wspólnego z mroczną czarownicą. Kiwnął do Johna.

– Nie oddalajcie się ode mnie – powiedział. – Wylecimy poza osłony Hogwartu, a potem aportujemy się do wąwozu, który pani Parkinson pomogła nam zapamiętać. Pamiętacie jak wygląda? – Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami, poza Draconem, który miał aportować się łącznie z Harrym. – Stamtąd polecimy prosto do Leśnej Twierdzy, dolecimy do niej po zapadnięciu nocy. Dzięki jej magii powinniśmy być w stanie wyczuć ją zaraz po aportacji. Wtedy skupię się na opuszczeniu osłon anty – aportacyjnych i wylądujemy tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. – Wiedział, że wszyscy znali ten plan, ale powtórzenie go na głos nikomu nie powinno zaszkodzić; Harry uważał, że ich plan ma większe szanse na przeżycie od naziemnej dywersji. – Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania?

Cztery głowy zaprzeczyły. Harry miał ochotę wyć, kiedy przerzucał nogę nad swoją Błyskawicą. Zastanawiał się, jak Hawthorn i pozostałe wilkołaki, które faktycznie przemienią się w chwili wzejścia księżyca, znoszą to podekscytowanie.

– Lećmy – powiedział cicho i wszyscy wznieśli się ponad boiskiem.

* * *

Hawthorn już naprawdę dawno nie stała na tym konkretnym zboczu, prowadzącym do Leśnej Twierdzy, ale wciąż dobrze je pamiętała i, ku jej uldze, także pozostałym zapamiętanie tego obrazu nie zajęło dużo czasu. Aportowali się tuż przed wschodem księżyca. Hawthorn już wypiła swój wywar tojadowy, ale i tak czuła spinającego się w niej wilka, warczącego o krwi i nienawiści. Była tak bliska transformacji, że skóra zaczynała ją swędzieć.

Opierając się pokusie podrapania, Hawthorn obejrzała się na pozostałych. Laura Gloryflower była najspokojniejsza z nich wszystkich, stała ze splecionymi dłońmi i wzrokiem wbitym w dół zbocza, które zaprowadzi ich do kotliny od zachodu, wprost do leśnego wejścia do Leśnej Twierdzy. Fergus nieustannie szeptał z Delilą. Claudia stała niedaleko od nich, usiłując udawać, że wcale nie podsłuchuje.

A Remus Lupin...

Hawthorn spojrzała na niego ostrożnie. Nie wiedziała, co właściwie o nim myśleć. Jego też, jak ich wszystkich, ugryzł Greyback, ale był wtedy zaledwie dzieckiem, więc miał w sobie wilka całe swoje późniejsze życie. Hawthorn czuła się jak stara dusza, kiedy spotkała trójkę młodych, świetlistych wilkołaków, ponieważ wycierpiała już wiele transformacji, podczas gdy oni wciąż mieli przed sobą swoją pierwszą pełnię. Lupin jednak poruszał się z wilkiem wibrującym mu pod skórą i w jego duszy, tak że Hawthorn niemal spodziewała się, że jego twarz zacznie wydłużać się w pysk jeszcze przed wzejściem księżyca. Ciągle też go wyczuwała, jakby jego zapach był silniejszy od pozostałych. Zimna ziemia, woda, liście i surowe futro – jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś, kto tak bardzo pachniałby jak prawdziwy wilk.

– Gdy już ruszymy, to nie oddalajcie się od siebie – szepnęła, ściągając na siebie uwagę pozostałych. – Nie powinniśmy spotkać się z żadnym oporem, ale w razie czego powinniśmy zaatakować wspólnie i biec dalej. Pozostali polegają na tym, że odwrócimy uwagę śmierciożerców. Nie możemy ich zawieść, pozostając w tyle przez jakąś głupotę.

Claudia wydała z siebie krótki skowyt w odpowiedzi; pozostali przytaknęli. A potem Hawthorn spięła się i obróciła, żeby spojrzeć na wschód.

Wschodził księżyc w pełni.

Hawthorn zamknęła oczy i opadła na czworaka, kiedy ogarnęła ją transformacja. Wilk poruszał się szaleńczo w jej żołądku, po czym nagle skoczył i objął ją jedną, oszałamiającą falą. Hawthorn wciąż pamiętała, że podczas jej pierwszej przemiany, kiedy nie miała jeszcze wywaru tojadowego, ta pierwsza fala zalała ją dzikością i pragnieniem krwi, które pochłonęły bez reszty jej człowieczeństwo.

Teraz jednak fala uciszyła warczący głos wilka, dzięki czemu w jej głowie nastała cisza i bezruch, roztrzaskane w chwilę potem drugą falą. Puls przeszył ciało Hawthorn, a potem to się zmarszczyło i zwinęło w kłębek, stając się centrum przepełnionej bólem gwiazdy.

Jej krzyk stał się wyciem, mieszającym się ze skomleniem pozostałych. Hawthorn jak do tej pory tylko raz biegła z Fergusem, Claudią i Delilą, podczas ostatniej pełni, ale odkryła, że przemiana dokonywana razem z resztą stada jest naprawdę kojąca.

Agonia się wzmogła, przyciemniając jej wzrok. Jej kości unosiły się niczym patyki na powierzchni morza, zmieniając swój kształt i kompozycję. Chwila jednak minęła, jak zawsze, a jej pamięć odprężyła się; ulga, jaka następowała zaraz potem była tak wspaniała, że nie była już nawet w stanie _pamiętać_ poprzedzającego ją bólu.

Trzecia fala i kolor zniknął ze świata. Zapachy nadciągnęły, żeby zająć jego miejsce. Hawthorn wypełniła nozdrza wonią trawy, swoich kompanów i tym szczególnym chłodem, który zdawał się istnieć wyłącznie w pierwszych chwilach pełni.

Piżmowy smród zaatakował ją z boku. Hawthorn obróciła łeb z warknięciem, po czym zamknęła szczęki, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą potężną kotkę. Lwica, która zajęła miejsce Laury Gloryflower, zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie, machając ogonem, po czym odwróciła się i skoczyła w dół zbocza, biegnąc w kierunku lasu.

Hawthorn wcześniej porządnie nagadała pozostałym – jej też trudno było kontrolować własny głos, ale naprawdę nie powinni wyć zaraz po przemianie, bo to zniszczy element niespodzianki – i teraz z satysfakcją zobaczyła jak wszyscy ruszają za nią, kiedy zaczęła biec za lwicą. Przez jakiś czas biegli statecznie na południe, po czym skręcili na zachód. Wtedy znaleźli się pośród drzew i instynkt zmusił Hawthorn do pomachania ogonem. Uwielbiała przebywać w lesie, kiedy była w tej formie. Było coś _słusznego_ w gałęziach przemykających jej nad głową i krzakami zahaczającymi o jej futro.

Coś zrównało z nią bieg po prawej. Hawthorn drgnęła z zaskoczeniem i niemal wysunęła pazury, ale szybko zorientowała się, że to tylko Lupin. Zmienił się w pięknego, szarego wilkołaka, miał prosto postawione uszy i pewny siebie krok. Pochwycił przelotnie jej spojrzenie i Hawthorn szybko odwróciła wzrok.

Dzięki temu mogła obejrzeć się na pozostałych, więc w ogóle jej to nie przeszkadzało. Fergus, którego futro było równie blade co jego włosy, biegł za Delilą, która w zmienionych oczach Hawthorn wyglądała na brudno białą. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę futro wojennej czarownicy było złote. Tak nie powinno być. Magia Delili zdawała się w ogóle tym nie przejmować.

Claudia biegła zaraz za Hawthorn. Była potężną, czarną suką, a jej blizna jeszcze bardziej rzucała się w oczy, ponieważ brakowało jej jednego ze szpiczastych uszu. Kły miała obnażone w niemym warkocie, nie wycelowanym w żadnego z jej kompanów. Po prostu zawsze tak wyglądała. Zarażenie likantropią diametralnie ją zmieniło. Kiedyś rozgadana i dumna ze swojego piękna, teraz była cicha i mściwa.

Hawthorn wybiegła naprzód, kiedy wbiegli do lasu. Wiatr był teraz przeciwko nim, niosąc ich zapachy daleko naprzód, ale magia Leśnej Twierdzy była pewną wskazówką, gdzie biec. Hawthorn nastawiała uszu, nasłuchując pułapek, ale nie obawiała się ich tutaj jakoś specjalnie. Wilkołaki były odporne na tak wiele zaklęć, że pułapka musiałaby zawierać w sobie klątwę zabijającą albo srebro, żeby na nich jakoś zadziałać.

Cichy warkot był całym ostrzeżeniem, jakie otrzymali, zanim dwanaście smukłych kształtów wyskoczyło z ciemności przed nimi, atakując ze wszystkich stron. Hawthorn momentalnie wiedziała, że to wilkołaki; byli już tak blisko, że była w stanie ich wyczuć. Wiatr wiał w ich kierunku, więc nie mogła wywęszyć ich zawczasu.

Warcząc z furią, zobaczyła dwójkę, która zasadziła się na nią, usiłując przewrócić na plecy. Zrobiła zgrabny unik i dwukrotnie zamknęła szczęki. Rozcięła jednemu z nich brzuch, wylewając mu flaki na trawę, a drugiego sparaliżowała w połowie kręgosłupa. Sparaliżowana suka spróbowała obrócić się i mimo wszystko rozerwać ją na strzępy. Nie mieli w sobie wywaru tojadowego, więc zatracili się w dzikości, która była naturalna dla wilkołaków w czasie pełni.

Hawthorn złapała sukę za gardło. Śliskie futro, słone ciało, a potem krew, kiedy zarzuciła łbem w bok, wyszarpując jej kawał karku. Dopiero po tym suka padła. Jej towarzysz wił się na ziemi, ryjąc łapami ziemię, skamląc i powoli umierając. Hawthorn obejrzała się, żeby sprawdzić jak radzi sobie jej stado.

Trzech wilkołaków skoczyło na Fergusa. Hawthorn widziała jak ten umiera, kiedy dwóch atakujących powaliło go na ziemię, a trzeci przejechał mu okrutnymi pazurami po gardle. Hawthorn zastanawiała się, czy powinna być dumna ze swojego sprytu, czy też potępiać własny tok myślenia, bo pierwszym, co jej przyszło do głowy na ten widok było, _To już na dobre przywiąże do nas Opallinów. Paton nigdy nie wybaczy Mrocznemu Panu morderstwo swojego syna._

Delila i Lupin pracowali wspólnie, tańcząc wokół trzech innych członków wrogiego stada, zmuszając ich do obracania się w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach i uskakując przed ich atakami. Hawthorn poczuła, że krzywi się z pogardą dla przeciwnika, kiedy zobaczyła ich niezgrabne, pełne wahania ruchy. Musieli być nowymi wilkołakami, to pewnie była ich pierwsza, może druga przemiana. Delila miała już doświadczenie sześciu pełni, a Lupin był stworzeniem pełnym gracji i piękna, unikał ich niezgrabnych ataków, jakby był zrobiony z mgły.

Claudia już pokonała swoich swoją parę przeciwników. Rozerwała ich na połowy i powoli zbliżała się do swojej kolejnej ofiary, jej szczęki otworzyły się zanim jeszcze jej ciało skoczyło, sięgając pazurami w locie. Hawthorn wiedziała, że ta, bez względu na to czy wzięła eliksir, czy nie, czuła prawdziwe szczęście tylko, kiedy mogła kogoś zabić.

Laura Gloryflower zmiażdżyła czaszkę ostatniego wilkołaka, jakby to było jajko. Zostawiła jego bezwładne, obite ciało, po czym zwróciła się w kierunku trójki, która powaliła Fergusa. Ci ruszyli powoli i ostrożnie w jej kierunku. Hawthorn zauważyła, że musieli mieć więcej doświadczenia w tej formie, byli po wielu przemianach i to, czego im brakowało w racjonalności, nadrabiali instynktem. Wiedzieli, że wielka lwica będzie znacznie cięższym przeciwnikiem od młodego wilkołaka, którego właśnie rozszarpali.

Hawthorn pozwoliła sobie na krótki skowyt żałoby po Fergusie, który był członkiem jej stada, a teraz leżał pokonany i martwy, po czym skoczyła, żeby przyłączyć się do Laury. Jedna myśl paliła ją w głowie, zanim pozwoliła, żeby jej ludzkie doświadczenie i wilcze odruchy poprowadziły ją w walce.

_Gdzie jest Fenrir?_

* * *

Harry przymrużył oczy, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Leśną Twierdzę. Dzięki wspomnieniu, jakie pokazała mu Hawthorn, wiedział, czego oczekiwać, ale nawet ona nie była w stanie pokazać mu wszystkich niuansów otaczającej go intensywnej, naturalnej magii. Harry postrzegał ją jako upadłą, śpiewającą gwiazdę, wokół której rozbrzmiewały subtelne wibracje, różniące się między sobą w zależności od tego, czy pochodziły od drewna, kamienia, trawy czy koron drzew.

– Wrogowie.

Harry wykręcił ostro. Leciał w samym środku ich formacji, Regulus przed nim, John i Draco po bokach i Henrietta z tyłu. To Henrietta wszystkich ostrzegła, wyglądając ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył siedem mioteł, wznoszących się im na spotkanie ze wschodniego zbocza Leśnej Twierdzy, za czworokątem budynków. Harry tak mocno zacisnął dłoń na Błyskawicy, że aż mu kilka stawów strzeliło, podczas gdy przepełnione paranoją podejrzenie, skupione na tym, co _mogłoby_ się stać, okazało się być ponurą rzeczywistością.

_Ktoś nas zdradził._

– Musimy ich zabić albo powalić – wypalił. – Henrietto, chcę, żebyś...

– Odpuść sobie, Potter – powiedziała Henrietta. Miała już różdżkę w dłoni i patrzyła na niego groźnie. – Nie bądź idiotą. Skup się na zniszczeniu osłon anty – aportacyjnych. Po to właśnie cię tu mamy. Resztę zostaw nam.

– Ale muszę...

– Znaj swoje miejsce, idioto! _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielony płomień klątwy zabijającej przeszył powietrze i jeden z lotników spadł ze swojej miotły. Pozostali złamali szyk, wznosząc się i nurkując, po czym znacznie ostrożniej ruszyli w ich kierunku. Harry podejrzewał, że nie spodziewali się, iż niewybaczalne trafi ich z takiej odległości. Jeden z nich rzucił klątwę w odpowiedzi, ale ta rozwiała się i zniknęła w powietrzu na długo przed dotarciem do nich.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym kiwnął głową i zwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku Leśnej Twierdzy, tym razem usiłując wykryć delikatne linie osłon, przykrywających tę śpiewającą, lśniącą magię.

Draco unosił się tuż obok niego, Regulus był po jego drugiej stronie. John wyleciał przeciwnikom naprzeciw, a Henrietta zaraz za nim. Harry niejasno zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, ale w tej chwili Henrietta miała rację, powinien zająć się tym, po co tu przyleciał.

Sięgnął wolą głęboko w dół, pozwalając, żeby jego spojrzenie wybiegło daleko przed jego oczy, a jego wiedza dołączyła do nich. Dzięki swojemu treningowi wiedział, jakie osłony są w dotyku, więc teraz szukał i znajdował warstwy zaklęć ochronnych. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Voldemort pewnie uważał to za wyjątkowo sprytny pomysł, że jeśli zwiąże osłony anty – aportacyjne z magią samej Leśnej Twierdzy, to jego przeciwnik będzie musiał zniszczyć budynek, który sam w sobie był obłożony ciężkimi zaklęciami ochronnymi.

Oczywiście, Voldemort nie przewidział tego, że będzie miał do czynienia z przeciwnikiem o mocy Lorda. Harry zniszczył osłony, zaczynając od ich drugiego końca, tam, gdzie były podczepione do trawy i pagórków kotliny, rozplątując ich zaklęcia jednym _Finite_ za drugim. To pozostawiło wijące się gniewnie nici, które zniszczyłyby większość czarodziejów, ale Harry spokojnie odwrócił je od siebie swoim własnym _Protego_. Końcówki poszarpanych sieci gwałtownie wycofały się do Leśnej Twierdzy, niczym głowa chowającego się w skorupie ślimaka. Harry kiwnął głową, po czym dotknął dłonią swojego lewego nadgarstka, używając kolan do utrzymania równowagi na miotle.

– _Adoro bracchio de Lucjusz Malfoy!_ – mruknął i chwilę potem usłyszał jak Lucjusz wymawia jego imię. Szybko przekazał wiadomość. Jego instynkty wyły na niego, że powinien jak najszybciej wylądować. Jeśli Voldemort tu był, co teraz zdawało się prawdopodobne, tylko Harry będzie w stanie stawić mu czoła. – Osłony zdjęte. Przekaż wiadomość pozostałym i aportujcie się na miejsce. – Siły naziemne zebrały się w jednym miejscu, więc Lucjusz musiał tylko krzyknąć, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli.

Zakończył zaklęcie i zanurkował, słysząc wokół siebie trzaski aportacji. Harry patrzył dalej przed siebie, starając się sięgnąć jak najdalej i znaleźć Voldemorta. _Wiedział_ już, że zostali zdradzeni, ale nie mógł tracić czasu na panikę i nienawiść. Nakarmił swoje baseny oklumencyjne tymi emocjami, a te pochłonęły je bez sprzeciwów. Teraz musiał skupić się przede wszystkim na odnalezieniu Mrocznego Pana.

Draco i Regulus opadli razem z nim, lecąc niemal ramię w ramię w miarę jak zbliżali się do czworokąta budynków. Harry nachylił swoją Błyskawicę, żeby ta opadła jeszcze niżej, ostrożnie dostosowując swoją prędkość. Nie chciał, żeby między nim a pozostałą dwójką powstała zbyt duża odległość, ale strasznie pragnął już wylądować, zwłaszcza kiedy już wiedział, że śmierciożercy zostali uprzedzeni o ich ataku. Ludzie na miotłach byli zbyt narażeni na ataki, które mogły lada chwila rozpocząć się z budynków otaczających Leśną Twierdzę.

Opadali – dwadzieścia stóp nad ziemią, piętnaście. Harry zobaczył, jak mijają go dwa, lecące bezwładnie w dół kształty i usłyszał jak Henrietta krzyczy z tryumfem. Wyglądało na to, że razem z Johnem rozprawili się już z lotnikami i niebawem dołączą do nich na ziemi.

Dziesięć stóp nad ziemią. Lecieli wzdłuż długiego trawnika rozciągającego się przy budynku najbardziej wysuniętym na północ.

Coś ciemnego przemknęło po tej trawie. Harry to minął, ale zawrócił, bo zauważył to kątem oka i w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zrozumiał w pełni tego, co ma przed oczami, póki srebrne pasmo nie pomogło mu skojarzyć faktów. Do tego czasu Fenrir Greyback zdążył już skoczyć, zacisnąć zęby na ogonie miotły Dracona i ściągnąć go na ziemię, miotając nim agresywnie dookoła kiedy opadali. Wrzask Dracona urwał się raptownie, kiedy ten przywalił mocno o ziemię.

Siła uderzenia lekko odrzuciła od niego Greybacka, ale ten szybko obrócił się i znowu ruszył na niego. Draco zdążył już wyciągnąć różdżkę i nawet rzucić zaklęcie, ale to, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry'ego, po prostu odbiło się od potężnego, czarnego wilkołaka. Greyback zatrzymał się na moment nad Draconem, starając się go porządnie uchwycić.

Harry poczuł jak jego furia czyni go rozżarzonym do białości, niemal przezroczystym. Jego magia rozjaśniła noc wokół niego płomieniami, a on sam ryknął, głosem, do którego sam nie wiedział, że jest zdolny, głosem anioła czy demona:

– _Greyback. Spójrz na mnie._

Umysł wilkołaka był tak zatopiony w pragnieniu krwi, że pewnie nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć jego słów. Być może jednak rozpoznał własne imię, albo zauważył ruch, bo Harry poleciał wprost na niego, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, sprawiło że podniósł łeb i obrócił się. Harry zobaczył jak światło pełni księżyca błyszczy na jego oczach i kłach.

Magia, furia i wola wystrzeliły wspólnie z Harry'ego i uderzyły w Greybacka. W jednej chwili stał tam, chwilowo zapominając o Draconie, uginając lekko łapy, jakby szykował się do skoku na Harry'ego.

A potem... już go nie było.

Harry usłyszał nagły szum powietrza, wypełniającego nagle powstałą na jego miejscu dziurę. Powiew sprawił, że zachwiał się na miotle, więc obrócił się do góry nogami, instynktownie starając się w ten sposób zbalansować brak równowagi, zupełnie jak by to zrobił, gdyby trafił go tłuczek. Płomienie przeszywały mu głowę niewielkimi kosmykami, sprawiając że czuł się lekko pijany.

To wrażenie minęło jednak po kilku sekundach. Wiedział, co zrobił. Spojrzał na Greybacka i wilkołak przestał istnieć. Zabił go niemal czystą magią.

I nie był w stanie tego żałować.

Harry puścił Błyskawicę, mimo że wciąż znajdował się kilka stóp nad ziemią, przetoczył się przez ramię tak, jak go nauczyła matka, po czym opadł na kolana obok Dracona.

– Draco – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie, szukając jakiegoś zadraśnięcia. Nawet lekkie zahaczenie zębem mogło wystarczyć do zarażenia wilkołaczą siecią. Nie był w stanie niczego znaleźć, ale może to tylko nadzieja. – Nic ci nie jest?

Draco przetoczył się na plecy i uśmiechnął do niego. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem, niepewny, czy ten wziął się z ulgi, czy też dlatego, że Ignifer oświetliła całą okolicę swoimi płomykami, przez co oczy go zapiekły i zobaczył przed sobą białe plamki.

* * *

Draco chciał po prostu oddychać głęboko, chciał leżeć w bezruchu, chciał objąć Harry'ego i przytrzymać go mocno przy sobie, chciał wejść z powrotem na miotłę i odlecieć stąd. Kiedy Greyback powalił go na ziemię, wszystkie jego pragnienia zbiegły się w jedno – pragnienie, by to przeżyć – a teraz chwila już minęła i wciąż żył, więc wszystko eksplodowało mu w głowie, wirując bez końca w rozchichotanym kołowrotku.

Mimo wszystko przed chwilą ktoś miotnął nim o ziemię z taką siłą, że stracił dech, więc uznał, że może przez chwilę poleżeć, przyglądając się Harry'emu i mrugając, kiedy płomyki ognia rozwiały mrok wokół nich, wdzięczny, że dalej jest w stanie patrzeć.

A było na co patrzeć, ponieważ wilkołaczyca o jasnym pysku wynurzyła się bezgłośnie z wysokiej trawy za Harrym i skoczyła wprost na niego. Draco zobaczył ją w locie, ciemne futro falujące wzdłuż jej ciała, jej kły obnażone w zastygłym z bólu uśmiechu, a jej pysk wyglądał na podpalony od prawej strony, bo jego lewa strona była kompletnie biała.

Draco miał już różdżkę w dłoni, więc podniósł ją, a w głowie zawirowały mu nagle lekcje, spędzone w zakurzonej klasie.

– _Ardesco!_ – zawył.

Futro wilkołaczycy zajęło się lekko i zadymiło. Warknęła. Wilkołaki jednak były odporne na większość magii, a to zaklęcie nie było na tyle silne, żeby odepchnąć ją z drogi. Uderzyła w Harry'ego i powaliła go na ziemię, po czym podniosła się nad nim, wbijając wzrok w jego kark.

Draco z paniką wypchnął swój umysł ze swojego ciała, lądując w niej. Nieznany ciężar niemal go przytłoczył, układ czterech nóg zamiast dwóch doprowadził do szaleństwa, a ślepa na wszystko agresja i żal, spowodowane utratą partnera, starały się pożreć go żywcem. Wszystko to nie zdało się na nic. Draco starał się teraz obronić swojego własnego partnera, tak jego umysł to teraz postrzegał, więc opętał wilkołaczycę i zrzucił ją z Harry'ego, zanim jeszcze zdążył o tym porządnie pomyśleć.

Wiedział, że jego własne ciało opadło bezwładnie na trawę, więc wystrzelił z powrotem do niego, przemieszczając się w taki sposób, jak to sobie wyobrażał, że musiała działać samodzielna aportacja. Otworzył własne oczy i znalazł swoją różdżkę w dłoni, więc ją podniósł. Wilkołaczyca leżała oszołomiona kilka stóp od Harry'ego, ale powoli zaczynała podnosić łeb z powrotem. Napędzająca ją nienawiść była zbyt wielka, żeby chwilowa utrata kontroli mogła ją zniechęcić do dalszych prób.

_No, moja nienawiść jest równie wielka_. Draco złapał za tę nienawiść, jak i za wspomnienie głosu z zeszłego roku, kiedy człowiek, który nazywał siebie Moodym, wymieniał listę klątw, których nawet wilkołak nie byłby w stanie od siebie odbić.

Draco wycelował. Miał wrażenie, jakby miał cały czas tego świata. Harry powoli zbierał się w sobie. Wilkołaczyca wstała. Rzuciła się na niego, jej łapy wciąż uderzały bezgłośnie o ziemię, zęby wciąż były obnażone w uśmiechu obejmującym całe jej szczęki, oczy wciąż wbite w jego gardło.

Mimo tego wszystkiego, mimo bólu, szoku i nadbiegającej śmierci, Draco wciąż miał czas, żeby wyszeptać:

– _Avada Kedavra._

Różdżka zatrzęsła mu się w dłoni, kiedy zaklęcie wystrzeliło z niego, osuszając go z całej nienawiści, a linia zielonych płomieni przeszyła wilkołaczycę i zmieniła jej ruch w bezruch. Padła od razu na ziemię, z jedną łapą wyciągniętą przed siebie. W jej martwych oczach lśniła złośliwość, jakby odbicie jego własnej pogardy.

Draco opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Zamknął oczy. Cierpiał, gdzieś w nim tkwiła teraz pustka, znacznie bardziej bolesna od nienawiści, której miejsce zajęła. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobił, ale musiał, bo dowód leżał zaledwie kilka stóp od niego.

– Draco.

Draco odwrócił się i schował twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry klęczał obok niego, obejmując go jedną ręką i mrucząc mu do ucha słodkie i pocieszające słowa, które nie miały żadnego sensu. Draco uczepił się tego. Harry by zginął, gdyby Draco nie rzucił tej klątwy zabijającej. Pod tym względem rzucenie jego pierwszego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego było bardziej niż sprawiedliwą wymianą.

_Zawsze wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później będę musiał je rzucić_ , pomyślał tępo, bo już od szóstego roku życia wiedział, że pewnego dnia skorzysta z pomocy zielonego płomienia. Malfoyowie byli mrocznymi czarodziejami. Mroczni czarodzieje używali niewybaczalnych. Czemu dopiero teraz ta świadomość tak mocno w niego uderzyła? Czemu zaraz potem nie był w stanie niczego zrobić, tylko klęczeć i zwalczać w sobie łzy, gulę i pragnienie porzygania się?

– Wszystko w porządku – szepnął do niego Harry, kiedy Draco wreszcie zdołał skupić się na jego słowach. – Wszystko w porządku. Ona nie żyje, Draco, ale ty tak i w żaden sposób to cię nie zmieniło. Obiecuję ci.

Draco nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak strasznie potrzebował usłyszeć te słowa, aż do chwili, w której Harry je wypowiedział. Owinął je wokół siebie zamiast ręki, którą Harry musiał już zabrać i kiwnął głową, kiedy Harry wstał, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Harry kiwnął w odpowiedzi, po czym złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w górę. Draco wstał chwiejnie na nogi, zszokowany zarówno siłą uchwytu Harry'ego, jak i pocałunkiem, którym Harry powitał go, gdy wreszcie złapał równowagę, a który był tak mocny, że ich zęby zadzwoniły o siebie. Harry odsunął się od niego z powrotem i wyszczerzył, a z jego pękniętej wargi sączyła się krew. Draco nie był w stanie określić, czy to wina pocałunku, czy też wilkołaczycy, kiedy ta powaliła Harry'ego na ziemię.

– A teraz walczymy – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Ramię w ramię.

Draco kiwnął głową, podczas gdy mdłości i pustka zaczęły w nim topnieć. Wciąż był tutaj. Był teraz i żył, i Hary też był tu i teraz i żył razem z nim.

Harry obrócił się, wciąż nie puszczając ramienia Dracona, i spojrzał poprzez rozległy trawnik na stojącego na samym jego skraju Regulusa. Draco zobaczył, jak jego kuzyn rozcina wór, który tu ze sobą przyniósł, a z dziury zaczyna się wysypywać mnóstwo małych przedmiotów. Draco zadygotał, kiedy je rozpoznał.

– Bacz _ność_ – powiedział raźno Regulus, a sztuczne pająki, które próbowały otruć Harry'ego na trzecim roku, obróciły się płynnie w jego kierunku. Regulus skinął na nie. – Idźcie przed nami. Ugryźcie każdego, kto spróbuje rzucić w nas klątwą.

Pająki zaklekotały głośno nogami, po czym rozbiegły się, tworząc sobą ogromny, czarny dywan. Harry zawył ze śmiechu i ruszył zaraz za nimi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Draco nastawił uszu, mimo, że musiał niemal biec, żeby dotrzymywać kroku Harry'emu.

– Przewidzieli nasz atak, ale Voldemorta tutaj nie ma. Wydaje mi się, że wciąż jest za bardzo ranny. Ale będzie _zabawa._

Draco zadrżał lekko, ale Harry obejrzał się na niego przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem i Draco zapomniał o strachu na widok nieziemskiego piękna oczu swojego chłopaka, rozpalonych ogniem i pierwotną agresją. Poprawił uchwyt na różdżce i odwrócił się, żeby stawić czoła reszcie bitwy, szykując się na to, że pewnie będzie znowu musiał kogoś zabić.

Zrobił to już raz. Będzie w stanie zrobić to ponownie.

* * *

Zapomniała.

Henrietta kiedyś uwielbiała latać na miotle. Została pałkarką nie z powodu swojej miłość do gry, ale właśnie do latania. Spodziewała się, że lot okaże się jej ulubioną częścią wieczoru, więc kiedy pokonała śmierciożerców, którzy wylecieli im na spotkanie – żałośni lotnicy, co do jednego – uznała, że od tego momentu będzie miała do czynienia wyłącznie z nudą. Nawet z pomocą zdrajcy, który zdawał czaić się gdzieś w ich szeregach, śmierciożercy nie byli w stanie zorganizować porządnej obrony. Henrietta sama nie wiedziała, czemu miała nadzieję, że ich przeciwnicy podszkolą swoje umiejętności od czasu równonocy.

Kiedy jednak wylądowała i zobaczyła jak Potter i syn Malfoya pozbywają się wilkołaków, zatrzymała się na chwilę w uznaniu dla ich zdolności, dzięki czemu zobaczyła ciemną postać, która wynurzyła się zza północnego budynku i ruszyła w kierunku Pottera. Henrietta zagapiła się. Serce zabiło jej tak mocno, że aż jej wzrok się rozmył. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć... nie. Wiele zapomniała, włącznie z tym jak wielką ekscytacją napełniała ją myśl o prawdziwym wyzwaniu, ale nie byłaby w stanie zapomnieć tego, jak ten człowiek się poruszał.

Apollonis wypełniła powietrze ogniem, odsłaniając twarz śmierciożercy, ponieważ ten nie miał na sobie maski, ale Henrietta nie potrzebowała jej pomocy. Byłaby w stanie rozpoznać go nawet na ślepo.

Po prostu nigdy więcej nie spodziewała się go zobaczyć.

Kiedy wycelował różdżką w Pottera, Henrietta, z radością w sercu i wilgocią powoli gromadzącą się między udami, zawołała:

– _Cor cordium flammae!_

Zachwiał się, ale był dobry w opieraniu się klątwom, które rozpoczynały się pod osobistymi tarczami, więc zakończył zaklęcie zanim to zdążyło się w nim zagnieździć. Następnie obrócił się i zamarł na jej widok.

Henrietta podeszła do niego bliżej, tak mocno zanosząc się śmiechem, że nie była w stanie mówić. Uspokoiła się dopiero po chwili.

– Witaj, Rosier.

Evan Rosier gapił się na nią. W jego oczach wiło się szaleństwo, ale brakowało w nich radości. Henrietta wcale nie spodziewała się jej tam zobaczyć. Potter był pewnie dla niego zwykłą zabawką – tak potężną, że Rosier nie bawił się myślami o podbijaniu go, po prostu ciągnął go za sobą na sznurku dla własnej uciechy. Niemniej jednak Henrietta zarówno walczyła z Rosierem, jak i go przeleciała, i uszła z życiem po obu spotkaniach. Nie sądziła, żeby istniał na świecie ktoś poza nią, kto byłby w stanie pochwalić się tym samym.

– Żadnych słów dla swojej starej przyjaciółki? Jaka szkoda – szepnęła Henrietta.

Rosier wreszcie wziął się w garść i odezwał się, ze śmiertelną powagą w głosie, świadczącą o tym, że skończył się bawić:

– _Dolor immoderatus._

Henrietta roześmiała się. On _też_ zapomniał o niektórych sprawach, nawet o wisiorku, który zawsze miała na szyi, pochodzącym ze schedy Bulstrode'ów, który powstrzymywał ulubione klątwy Rosiera przed wkradnięciem się pod skórę. Tak długo jak go nosiła, jego klątwa płonącej krwi, _Ardesco_ , czy nawet klątwa niekończącego się bólu nie będą w stanie zagnieździć się w niej na długo.

– Jak ja żałuję, że żyjesz – powiedział Rosier.

– Strasznie irytujące z mojej strony, co? – zapytała wesoło Henrietta, po czym rozpoczęli swój taniec, a zachwyt w pełni zalał ją i pochłonął.

* * *

Lucjusz natarł szybko i mocno z południa, słysząc skamlenie wilkołaków w lesie, widząc przecinające noc wstążki ognia Apollonis, czując jak wszystkie jego instynkty rozbudzają się w pełnej gotowości.

Za nim biegli Belville, Burke, Starrise i Narcyza, a Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że wszyscy są równie gotowi do boju co on. Byłby naprawdę zły, gdyby coś im się stało tylko dlatego, że _nie są_ przygotowani dosłownie na wszystko. Z drugiej jednak strony, wtedy byłaby to po prostu ich wina. On był tylko ich przewodnikiem, nie niańką.

Zobaczył jak śmierciożercy wybiegają im na spotkanie, odziani w czarne płaszcze i białe maski. Przez chwilę wspomnienia ogarnęły Lucjusza, przypominając mu o czasach, w których stał po ich stronie, ale po chwili umarły i nic nie zajęło ich miejsca. Wspomnienia nie były przyjaciółmi zaprawionego w boju wojownika. Skupił się na tym, co było wokół niego. Widział wszystko wokół siebie.

Narcyza była po jego lewej stronie, a ich kierunku biegło trzech śmierciożerców, lekko rozproszonych, ale utrzymujących równy dystans między sobą. Lucjusz obrócił się i napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie swojej żony, która obejrzała się na niego jeszcze wcześniej.

– Pocałunek Locusty? – zapytał.

– Ależ oczywiście – wymamrotała Narcyza, po czym pochwyciła jego ramię. Lucjusz podniósł różdżkę, celując w śmierciożercę najbardziej wysuniętego na lewo. Pozostali przyśpieszyli kroku, jakby wydawało im się, że jeszcze ich nie zauważył.

Lucjusz rzucił swoje zaklęcie niemal w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszał głos Narcyzy, intonującą tę samą klątwę.

– _Virus locustae!_

Śmierciożercy po prawej i lewej padli na ziemię i zaczęli wić się w konwulsjach, cierpiąc jakby ich ukąsiła sama locusta. To pozostawiło temu w środku możliwość zemszczenia się na którymś z nich, ale zawahał się, niepewny w kogo uderzyć najpierw.

Zawsze tak się działo.

Lucjusz okręcił swoją żonę wokół siebie, jakby w tańcu, tak że zaprezentowała najpierw przeciwnikowi swoją różdżkę, potem plecy, a potem znowu różdżkę, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Tymczasem Lucjusz wycelował własną różdżką spod podniesionej ręki Narcyzy i ponownie rzucił klątwę locusty. Oczy śmierciożercy otworzyły się szerzej w zaskoczeniu, które było niemal zabawne, po czym padł na ziemię.

Narcyza zakończyła swój piruet blisko przy nim, więc Lucjusz pochylił się i mocno ją pocałował. Narcyza odpowiedziała równie mocnym pocałunkiem, śmiejąc się mu z satysfakcją w usta. Lucjusz uważał, że mieli prawo do zadowolenia z siebie. Manewr Pocałunku Locusty był trudny do wykonania, ale miał w sobie zarówno elegancję jak i morderczą efektywność. Zerknięcie w bok pokazało mu, że Burke przyglądał im się z podziwem.

– Żeby tak więcej młodych czarodziejów i czarownic pamiętało o prawdziwych rytuałach czystokrwistych – mruknął. – Tylko one oddzielają nas od szlam.

Lucjusz powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że Belville stanął za Burke'em w heroicznej pozie, rzucając jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie po celtycku, które zdawało się nie mieć większego efektu od zwykłego potykacza. To oznaczało, że cała ich reszta musiała wykonać jego przydział zabijania, podczas gdy Belville przechylił głowę, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna, jakby oczekując, że ktoś zacznie podziwiać jego edukację. _Krukoni_ , pomyślał Lucjusz z pełną potępienia rezygnacją.

Narcyza nacierała obok niego w miarę, jak starali znaleźć się coraz bliżej Leśnej Twierdzy, więc mieli okazję do wykonania kolejnego Pocałunku Locusty, jak i Wirującego Tanga. Lucjusz czuł jak serce bije mu mocno z satysfakcji i zauważył przelotnie dokładnie tę samą emocję w oczach Narcyzy.

Właśnie _dlatego_ pozwolił swojemu synowi przyłączyć się do oddziału Harry'ego, w nadziei że Draco będzie miał okazję do walki u boku człowieka, którego wyraźnie kochał. Nic tak nie łączyło ludzi jak wspólna walka. Jeśli Draco tej nocy znajdzie tego rodzaju więź między sobą a Potterem, to Lucjusz będzie już absolutnie przekonany, że tej dwójce będzie dany długi związek.

Jeśli nie... cóż.

_Draco wciąż ma przed sobą całe życie na nauczenie się kontrolowania swoich emocji._

* * *

Doprawdy, ludzi można było tak łatwo oszukać.

Honoria myślała o tym, przyglądając się jak szósty z kolei śmierciożerca stara się walczyć z jedną z jej iluzji. Zakradła się do niego od tyłu i wsadziła mu koniuszek swojej różdżki między żebra. Wymamrotała klątwę przecinającą i było po wszystkim, tak po prostu.

Podejrzewała, że problem może też leżeć w tym, że Mroczny Pan jakoś nie był w stanie ostatnimi czasy znaleźć dobrych pomocników.

Rozejrzała się niespokojnie dokoła. Była w grupie Snape'a, nadciągnęli ze wschodu i niewątpliwie siali terror w sercach przeciwników. No, przynajmniej Snape. Facet walczył jak jeden z tych robotów, które kiedyś opisała jej matka, ze śmiertelną precyzją i niezmierzoną siłą, usiłując przedostać się na środek pola walki i znaleźć w pobliżu _vatesa_ , którego kochał jak syna.

Honoria zobaczyła jak Rhangnara używa skomplikowanego zaklęcia, które najwyraźniej związało flaki jego przeciwnika w supeł, po czym uznała, dość dobitnie, że ci ludzie naprawdę już jej nie potrzebują.

_Nudziło_ jej się. Była w stanie robić takie rzeczy, których nikt tu nie potrafił. A Harry może będzie potrzebował jej oczu.

Przykucnęła, bezpieczna w cieniu iluzji, po czym skoczyła. Jej ciało wywinęło się, wywróciło, stopiło i przekształciło, po czym wzleciała w powietrze jako mewa siwa, obserwując wszystko z góry dzięki nieustannie odnawianym płomieniom, które wszystkich oświetlały. Nawet, jeśli ktoś ją zobaczy, to uzna, że jest pewnie kolejną iluzją, albo może zagubionym ptakiem, który przypadkiem zaplątał się na pole bitwy. A to dlatego, że nikt nie wiedział, że była animagiem. Nikt nie znał jej tajemnicy. Honoria uwielbiała tajemnice.

Skręciła na północ, w stronę, z której Harry powinien był nadlecieć wraz ze swoją gwardią honorową. Nikt już nie latał na miotłach, więc pewnie zdążyli wylądować. Przelatywała ponad domami, które aż brzęczały od magii i roześmiała się, ostrym, mewim śmiechem, który irytował wielu ludzi, którzy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego jak sprytne i użyteczne potrafią być mewy.

Znajdzie Harry'ego i... pomoże. A przynajmniej zrobi coś ciekawego. A jeśli ktoś zauważy jej zniknięcie, to może uzna ją za martwą. Wtedy będzie miała dodatkowy ubaw, pojawiając się pod koniec bitwy "żywa".

Miała nadzieję, że to Belville uzna ją za martwą. Zawsze chciała zaskoczyć tych, którzy najbardziej na to zasługiwali.

* * *

Harry szedł pewnym krokiem w kierunku budynków, które otaczały Leśną Twierdzę. Voldemorta tu nie było. Możliwe, że nie widział powodu aby ryzykować pojawienie się. A może sposób komunikacji zdrajcy, bez względu na to jaki by nie był, po prostu do niego nie dotarł. Było to możliwe, jeśli przebywał w jednej z tych swoich prywatnych jam, o których wspomniał mu Lucjusz.

Po drodze Harry wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu z kieszeni swojej szaty.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że chcę zaatakować Leśną Twierdzę – wyszeptał, a na papierze pojawiły się linie magicznej mapy, przecinając się nawzajem, aż nie uformowały sobą obrazu całej doliny. Harry wyszczerzył się. Pracował nad tym przez niemal pół tygodnia. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie stracił tej zdolności po takim czasie, bo ostatnim razem stworzył mapę Doliny Godryka, co było dwa lata temu.

– Co to? – zapytał Draco, oczywiście, starając się zajrzeć Harry'emu przez ramię.

Harry pokazał mu mapę, przyglądając się kropkom, które wciąż czyhały na nich w środku czworokąta. Faktycznie, nie było żadnej kropki, która oznaczałaby obecność Mrocznego Pana. Był za to Karkarow – Harry skrzywił się lekko – kilka imion, które Harry przypominał sobie odlegle z historii o pierwszej wojnie i wiele kompletnie nieznanych mu imion, które wyglądały na zapisane w cyrylicy, więc prawdopodobnie byli to młodzi śmierciożercy z Durmstrangu. Brak Bellatrix. Harry nie był pewien, czy był zadowolony czy zawiedziony.

_Czyli czeka na nas jeszcze około dwudziestu śmierciożerców. Pewnie Karkarow zorganizował tę obronę._ Harry poprawił ułożenie mapy, żeby móc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć w zmiennym świetle płomieni, po czym zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że kropka, którą wcześniej po prostu zbył jako kolejnego śmierciożercę, miała przy sobie tylko jedno słowo.

_Syrena._

_Szlag,_ pomyślał Harry, uważniej przyglądając się mapie. Basen syreny znajdował się we wnętrzu czworoboku, tuż przy budynku najbardziej wysuniętym na południe, czyli niemal po przeciwnej im stronie, za Leśną Twierdzą i czekającymi w jej pobliżu śmierciożercami. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tam przedostać bez pakowania się w sam środek walki.

_Chwila. Oczywiście, że wiem jak._

Harry uśmiechnął się i obejrzał na Regulusa.

– Przygotuj te swoje pająki – powiedział. – Zza tego zakrętu wyleje się zaraz chmara śmierciożerców. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku najbliższego im zakrętu, przez co Regulus podskoczył i obejrzał się na niego podejrzliwie, dzięki czemu po raz pierwszy zauważył mapę. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Czasami _naprawdę_ jesteś chrześniakiem Syriusza – mruknął.

Harry przyjął ten komplement z lekkim skinieniem głowy.

– Czekaj. _Tego_ zakrętu? – zapytał John, pojawiając się na chwilę za nimi. Harry zastanowił się przelotnie, gdzie może się podziewać Henrietta, ale odsunął od siebie to zmartwienie. Jeśli była po ich stronie, to będzie w stanie sama o siebie zadbać, a jeśli nie, to jego magia już się nią zajmie. Tak czy inaczej, prawdopodobnie dobrze się bawiła, bez względu na to, gdzie by nie była.

– Tak, tego zakrętu – odpowiedział Harry, po czym zaczął mamrotać wystarczająco głośno, żeby otaczający go ludzie byli w stanie usłyszeć. – _Aedificospiritum cum odoratu et vibrare._

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy oczy Draconowi zabłysły, gdy ten rozpoznał to zaklęcie. Tej samej inkantacji użył Connor do oszukania smoków podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry zobaczył jak jego iluzja pojawia się tuż obok niego, tak idealna, że John podskoczył i obejrzał się na niego z podziwem. Harry posłał własną iluzję przed siebie machnięciem ręki, żeby ta wyjrzała za róg budynku.

Usłyszał zaskoczony krzyk Karkarowa, po czym rozległo się tętnienie biegnących w ich kierunku ludzi i odgłosy ciskanych klątw. Harry zmusił swoją iluzję do schowania się z powrotem za zakrętem, po czym zebrał się w sobie.

Pająki Regulusa z kliknięciem uderzyły nogami o siebie.

Harry cofnął się o kilka kroków, przygotowując się do wchłaniania magii. Draco wycelował różdżką ponad jego ramieniem. Pająki Regulusa wybiegły przed nich i pierwszy śmierciożerca zawył w zaskoczeniu i agonii, kiedy jad zaczął rozchodzić się po jego ciele. Harry pamiętał jak bolesne są ukąszenia tych pająków, więc nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od pełnego sympatii wzdrygnięcia. Podejrzewał jednak, że przeciwnicy uznają jego własny atak za znacznie gorszy.

Otworzył szczęki żmii i zaczął pochłaniać ich magię, ostrożnie celując ponad pająkami, tak żeby te mogły dalej pracować. Dwóch najbliższych mu śmierciożerców, obaj na tyle drobni, że pewnie byli w wieku Harry'ego, padło na kolana, płacząc z bólu, kiedy Harry wydzierał z nich moc. Harry skrzywił się i zamknął oczy, ale ciągnął dalej. Miał obok siebie Regulusa i Dracona, nie mógł ryzykować, że coś im się stanie.

Kiedy uznał, że zdobył już wystarczająco wiele magii, a Karkarow i niektórzy z jego towarzyszy obawiali wyjrzeć się zza zakrętu, spłoszeni wrzaskami innych śmierciożerców, Harry ruszył do ataku. Draco wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia dźwięk, który Harry zignorował. Draco bez problemu był w stanie za nim nadążyć, jeśli tylko naprawdę miał na to ochotę.

Za zakrętem, za budynkiem, w cieniach, był w stanie wyczuć zapach wody i zobaczyć skraj basenu syreny. Karkarow też tam był, z przerażeniem celując w niego różdżką.

Harry wypluł z siebie magię, którą przed chwilą połknął, a ta miotnęła śmierciożercami w bok, niczym kocia łapa zamiatająca myszy spod komody. Kiedy uderzyli o budynek, usłyszał jak pękają ich kręgosłupy i czaszki. Odłożył świadomość tych dźwięków w to samo miejsce, do którego przesunął fakt, że usunął Fenrira Greybacka z tego świata po prostu samą siłą woli. Później przyjmie je do wiadomości i upora się z faktem, że tej nocy zabijał boleśnie i wielokrotnie.

_Tak właśnie wygląda wojna._

Przebiegł przez świeżo oczyszczone z przeciwników miejsce, kierując się w stronę basenu. Bryła Leśnej Twierdzy górowała nad nimi po prawej, kusząc, żeby się na nią obejrzeć, bo jej magia lśniła tak mocno, że Harry chciał się po prostu zatrzymać z podziwem i śpiewać. Musiał jednak najpierw powstrzymać syrenę, a pewnie był jedynym, kto był w stanie to zrobić.

Draco i Regulus biegli po jego bokach, a John dyszał tuż za nim. Harry minął Leśną Twierdzę i zobaczył kształt, wynurzający się spomiędzy wschodnich i południowych budynków, niedaleko basenu syreny. Poczuł, jak serce bije mu radośnie, kiedy zorientował się, że to Snape. Jego oddział musiał przebić się przez chmarę przeciwników, która niewątpliwie czekała na niego po jego stronie doliny.

A potem syrena wyskoczyła nagle ponad powierzchnię basenu, objęła Snape'a w pasie i wciągnęła go ze sobą do wody, rozpoczynając swój śpiew.

* * *

Ignifer przestała walczyć, kiedy usłyszała tę pieśń.

Owinęła się wokół jej umysłu, tak słodka, że nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć jej po policzkach. Przyłożyła sobie dłoń do twarzy, drżąc. Wspomnienia wykwitły w jej umyśle niczym świeże źdźbła traw, wspomnienia światła i dobroci z czasów zanim odwróciła się od Światła, w którym została wychowana, i zadeklarowała się Mrokowi.

Mogła mieć to wszystko z powrotem, szeptał śpiewający głos. Mogła odzyskać swoich rodziców, nie ojca takiego, jakim stał się teraz, surowego, dumnego i niewzruszonego i nie obojętną na jej los matkę, która przemawiała do niej każdego dnia z kominka, ale rodziców takich, jakimi byli, kiedy była małą dziewczynką, tak szalenie z niej dumnych. Odkryła, że robi krok przed siebie, cała roztrzęsiona, pragnąc właśnie tego.

Ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Ignifer odwinęła się na ślepo, starając się skrzywdzić tego, kto próbował ją powstrzymać. _Potrzebowała_ udać się w kierunku tego, kto to śpiewał. _Potrzebowała_ ruszyć ścieżką, która nagle uformowała się w jej sercu.

A potem wzniosła się kolejna pieśń. Nie walczyła właściwie z tą pierwszą. Owijała się wokół niej i wywracała ją, wciągając pod światło, jakby był to kamień szlachetny u jubilera. Pozwoliła Ignifer zobaczyć wady tej muzyki, fałsz jej przekazu – że to nie był klejnot, a szkiełko. W głowie jej się oczyściło, więc tylko stała w miejscu, mrugając. Arabella Zabini trzymała ją za ramię, a głos pieśniarki tętnił w powietrzu wokół niej.

– Co to było? – zapytała Ignifer wyzywająco, po czym zorientowała się, że to było głupie z jej strony; Zabini za bardzo była zajęta śpiewaniem i powstrzymywaniem pieśni przed porwaniem jej ponownie, żeby jej odpowiedzieć. Pozostali z ich oddziału potrząsając głowami również budzili się z podobnych transów. Adalrico Bulstrode zmarszczył brwi.

– Ta pieśń dochodzi stamtąd – powiedział, wskazując głową budynki. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy ją zbadać. Cokolwiek to jest, może skrzywdzić naszego _vatesa_. – Ruszył przed siebie, a powietrze wokół niego zaczęło stopniowo robić się coraz ciemniejsze. Ignifer zmarszczyła brwi, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Istniały pogłoski o magicznych talentach w rodzinie Bulstrode, magii, z którą się zazwyczaj kryli.

A potem dogoniły ją słowa Adalrico.

_Coś, co może skrzywdzić Harry'ego._

Ignifer rzuciła się przed siebie. Dopiero co znalazła dla siebie ten sojusz. Nie miała zamiaru go tak szybko stracić.

Zabini ruszyła za nimi, wciąż rozwijając swoją pieśń, walcząc z czymś, co, Ignifer zrozumiała dopiero teraz, musiało być głosem syreny...

A potem jej głos urwał się nagle.

* * *

Harry nie myślał o niczym, kiedy usłyszał plusk. Nie myślał, kiedy usłyszał pieśń. Wizje usiłowały wypełnić mu głowę, ale nic nie było w stanie zastąpić mu aż nazbyt rzeczywistego, nazbyt świeżego wspomnienia Snape'a, wciąganego pod wodę ku swojej niechybnej śmierci, z rękami syreny owiniętymi wokół niego i jej piękną twarzą wzniesioną do góry, przez co jego własna straciła wszelki wyraz.

Odkrył, że wznosi się ponad ziemię, a może mknął tuż nad nią, co było sztuczką, której nie wykonał od swojego trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy biegł z Zakazanego Lasu z powrotem do sypialni, żeby uratować Dracona przed wężem Blacków. Ledwie pamiętał, żeby tuż przed wskoczeniem do basenu rzucić na siebie zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mu oddychać pod wodą.

W przeciwieństwie do hogwardzkiego jeziora, w którym był w zeszłym roku, tu woda była kompletnie przejrzysta, a światło, pochodzące z przemykających nad powierzchnią płomieni Ignifer, przenikało ją niczym promienie słońca. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć syrenę, unoszącą się blisko dna kamiennego pojemnika, który był bardzo wyraźnie stworzony za pomocą magii. Śpiewała i śpiewała, jej głos był gęsty niczym woda. Wciąż przyglądała się trzymanemu w rękach Snape'owi, który nie oddychał.

Harry cisnął w niego zaklęciem oddychającym. Snape zakaszlał, po czym jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła się unosić, a z ust zaczęły uciekać bąbelki powietrza.

Syrena obejrzała się gwałtownie na niego, wbijając w niego wzrok. Harry poczuł, że jej pieśń przeniosła się razem z jej uwagą. Teraz już nie kierowała jej do Snape'a i kogokolwiek, kto mógłby ją przy okazji przypadkiem usłyszeć; teraz celowała nią wyłącznie w niego.

Wizje spróbowały go znowu zalać, usiłując oczarować i porwać Harry'ego obrazami idealnego dzieciństwa, dobrych relacji z rodzicami, jego istnienia kompletnie ignorowanego przez wszystkich, a to wszystko się spełni, jeśli tylko podpłynie do syreny i jej dotknie. Harry'emu przez chwilę było wyjątkowo ciężko oprzeć się temu, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał pieśń wielonogiego stworzenia zamieszkującego Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. Syrena była wolna od swojej sieci, a jej głos niczym nie ograniczony. Z natury swojej należała do magicznych stworzeń zrodzonych do przymuszania innych.

Potem rozgorzała w nim nienawiść, którą Harry żywił do przymuszania, więc szarpnął umysłem, odrzucając od siebie kosmyki jej pieśni. Oczy syreny, wielkie i lśniące zielenią, napotkały jego. Harry cisnął swoją myślą niczym włócznią między ich połączonymi spojrzeniami.

_Jestem_ vatesem. _Słuchaj mnie! Voldemort was oszukał. Uwolnił wasz gatunek tylko po to, żeby szczuć was na wrogich mu czarodziejów. Uwolniłem już innych. Wejrzyj w moje serce i zobacz w nim prawdę. Spójrz na mnie. Jestem niszczycielem sieci, wyzwolicielem. Nie życzę żadnemu magicznemu stworzeniu źle, ale ten, którego trzymasz, jest moim opiekunem i jeśli go nie wypuścisz, to cię zabiję._

Syrena usłyszała go, a może po prostu zrozumiała impuls wolności, jaki zajaśniał w jego umyśle; Harry jeszcze nigdy nie wierzył w coś równie gorliwie. Zakrzyknęła, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który na szczęście nie przypominał już jej pieśni na tyle, żeby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić, po czym poluźniła uścisk swoich ramion. Snape zaczął unosić się bezwładnie w wodzie. Harry podpłynął do niego i objął go prawą ręką, ale nawet na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z syreny.

Jej głos zakradł mu się do umysłu, głos potulnej, małej dziewczynki, wznoszący się i opadający niczym fale oceanu, albo niespokojny rybi ogon.

_Naprawdę? Oszukał nas? Nie atakowaliśmy zdobyczy, która i tak byłaby nam dana, a po prostu jego wrogów?_

_Naprawdę_ , potwierdził Harry. _Nigdy nie pozwoliłby wam zaczarować albo przymusić czarodziejów, którzy stoją po jego stronie. Nie zaoferował syrenom prawdziwej wolności, a po prostu nową sieć._

_Muszę powiedzieć o tym pozostałym. Jesteśmy wolni i pragniemy śpiewać. Musimy być w stanie utopić kogo tylko będziemy chcieli._

Syrena zawróciła nagle i odpłynęła szybko w kierunku połączonej z pojemnikiem wąskiej jaskini, której Harry wcześniej nie zauważył. Zanurkowała w nią i zniknęła po szybkim machnięciu pięknego ogona.

Harry odetchnął ciężko, po czym popłynął ku powierzchni, ciągnąc ze sobą Snape'a. Nie było łatwo, bo jego jedyna dłoń była zajęta trzymaniem szat Snape'a, ale inne ręce pochwyciły go jak tylko przebił się przez lustro wody, a Draco i Regulus pomogli mu wyjść z powrotem i stanąć na twardej ziemi. Harry zdjął z siebie zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mu oddychać pod wodą, po czym obejrzał się z niepokojem na Snape'a, kiedy Regulus położył go obok basenu.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – wymamrotał. – _Ennervate._

Snape rozkaszlał się, wypluwając z siebie całkiem sporo wody, po czym usiadł. Harry zdjął z niego zaklęcie oddychające i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Imbecyl – wypalił Snape.

Harry poczuł jak uśmiech pojawia mu się na twarzy.

– To odpowiada na pytanie, czy nic panu nie jest – powiedział, a następnie musiał zamknąć oczy. – Merlinie, proszę pana, gdyby...

Skrzydła zatrzepotały mu nad głową i Harry obrócił się. Zobaczył jak mewa nurkuje i po drodze staje się kobietą, która spada. Zobaczył też, że Karkarow poderwał się na nogi i celował w niego różdżką, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Zobaczył chwilę, w której klątwa przecinająca, która powinna była trafić w jego odsłonięte plecy, trafia w brzuch Honorii, kiedy ta wpadła między niego a zaklęcie.

W tej właśnie chwili wszystko uległo zmianie. Honoria leżała na ziemi, wykrwawiając się, jej rana ciągnęła się od ramienia po wewnętrzną stronę uda, a organy dymiły lekko w chłodnym powietrzu. Harry rozpoznał tę klątwę – ostatnim razem widział ją, gdy Rabastan Lestrange rzucił ją na Connora w zeszłym roku w jeziorze – i poczuł jak zamiera z przerażenia. Podniósł głowę, przenosząc wzrok z Honorii na Karkarowa.

Karkarow pobladł, czując jak magia Harry'ego się wznosi, a może po prostu na widok jego oczu; ostatecznie sam też był legilimentą. Zrobił jeden krok w tył, potem drugi, a następnie wrzasnął, głosem wzmocnionym zaklęciem _Sonorus_ :

– Wycofać się! Ale już!

Noc rozdzwoniła się od trzasków tych śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż byli w stanie się aportować. Harry usłyszał jak odgłosy walki ustają, zmieniając się w zaskoczenie, a potem pełne zaskoczenia albo tryumfu okrzyki.

Nie był w stanie dzielić z nimi żadnej z tych emocji. Klęknął przy Honorii, podczas gdy ta wykrwawiała się, umierając na jego oczach. Mimo to miała otwarte oczy i uśmiechała się do niego.

– Czemu tylko ty... – zapytała z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, po czym musiała przerwać i tylko dyszeć przez chwilę. – Czemu tylko ty miałbyś mieć frajdę z przyjmowania za kogoś klątwy? – zapytała szybko, jakby zdeterminowana do wyrzucenia tych słów z siebie za jednym zamachem, po czym jej głowa opadła do tyłu. Miała zamknięte oczy.

– _Fawkes_ – powiedział Harry, głosem tak zmienionym od emocji, że niemal przypomniało to wycie.

Po raz kolejny zatrzepotały nad nim skrzydła. Tym razem towarzyszył im ogień i kojąca pieśń feniksa, który wylądował na zdrowym ramieniu Honorii i pochylił się nad jej raną. Harry rzucił zaklęcia uciskające, nie pozwalając, żeby wylało się z niej więcej krwi, a jego umysł tętnił tępo, oszołomiony z szoku. Łzy Fawkesa opadały szybciej, a przynajmniej równie szybko, co zwalniający oddech Honorii; Harry nie był w stanie ocenić ich szybkości względem siebie.

Szok ustąpił rozpaczy, która przecinała go niczym nóż, rozcinający jedno ścięgno za drugim, aż w końcu musiał zastanowić się nad słowami, które powoli wypływały z jego wirujących myśli, _Czy tak właśnie czuli się inni ludzie, kiedy przyjąłem na siebie klątwę za Connora?_

Przełknął wielokrotnie ślinę, robiąc co było w jego mocy, żeby jakoś pomóc Fawkesowi, ale nie był w stanie wiele zdziałać – głównie utrzymywał w środku krew i powoli z powrotem zamykał jej ranę. Zgroza i ból odbiły się podwójnym echem w jego duszy, zarówno dla Honorii, jak i na myśl o Draconie, czy Snape'ie, czy kimkolwiek tak naprawdę, kto cierpiał przez niego te same emocje.

_Nie wiedziałem. Och Merlinie, nie wiedziałem. Jeśli naprawdę myślą o mnie jak o kimś równie ważnym co wszyscy inni – a przynajmniej równie ważnym co Honoria – to znaczy, że tak właśnie się czuli. Och Merlinie._

Usłyszał jak inni podchodzą bliżej, ale ich głosy cichły w miarę jak się zbliżali, poza szeptanymi rozmowami, którym Harry nie miał czasu poświęcić uwagi. Podniósł jednak głowę, kiedy ktoś klęknął przy nim i zamrugał, kiedy zorientował się, że był to Thomas Rhangnara, przyglądający mu się z powagą na twarzy.

– Czy mogę pomóc? – zapytał cicho. – Studiowałem kilka zaklęć leczniczych, które mogą się w tym przypadku przydać.

Harry kiwnął głową, więc Thomas zaczął mamrotać w języku, który nie był łaciną, śledząc różdżką bliznę, którą klątwa tnąca pozostawiła na torsie Honorii. Harry przyglądał mu się tylko przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do własnych zadań. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy ich starania cokolwiek dawały. Wiedział tylko, że Honoria wciąż oddychała.

Potem zorientował się, że Draco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, że Fawkes przestał płakać, a Thomas mówił do niego.

– Harry? Ustabilizowaliśmy ją. Musimy ją czym prędzej przenieść do Hogwartu, żeby mogła się nią zająć wasza magomedyczka, ale teraz przynajmniej przeżyje podróż. Powiedz jednemu z Malfoyów, żeby się z nią aportował. Dobrze sobie z tym radzą. Zauważyłem, kiedy skoczyliśmy do walki.

Harry przykucnął, nabrał głęboko tchu, który zdawał się nie mieć końca, po czym przytaknął. Wstał i spojrzał kolejno w oczy Snape'owi, Regulusowi i Draconowi. Żył. Przeżyje.

Czas zobaczyć, komu innemu się udało.

Napotykał wzrokiem jedną parę oczu za drugą, ale wyglądało na to, że niemal wszystkim udało się przeżyć. Prawa ręka Tybalta wisiała mu bezwładnie, ale obejmował mocno Johna lewą, stojąc z zamkniętymi oczami i wyrażając tym, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, bardziej ulgę niż ból. Arabella Zabini kulała, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał jej w oczy, te jak zawsze lśniły dumą. Narcyza nie uśmiechała się, ale poruszyła się, żeby pokazać Harry'emu, że poparzenie na jej lewym ramieniu w żaden sposób nie ograniczało jej ruchów.

Potem nadbiegły wilkołaki, z lwicą kroczącą pośród nich: Hawthorn, Lunatyk, czarna suka, której brakowało jednego ucha, więc pewnie była Claudią Griffinsnest i jeszcze jedna, złota. Jednego brakowało.

Harry zamknął oczy, przyjmując do wiadomości uderzenie śmierci, po czym policzył wszystkich ponownie. Henrietta dołączyła do nich, idąc z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i lewitując za sobą pięć należących do nich mioteł. Pochyliła głowę, kiedy Harry spojrzał jej w oczy. Wyglądała na wykończoną, ale w pełni usatysfakcjonowaną. Harry uznał, że nie chce wiedzieć. Jeśli sama będzie chciała podzielić się z nim szczegółami, to może zrobić to później.

– Wracamy do Hogwartu – powiedział cicho. – Najpierw jednak chcę się upewnić, że Leśna Twierdza nie zostanie ponownie przejęta przez śmierciożerców w czasie naszej nieobecności. – Rozejrzał się z roztargnieniem, szukając swojej mapy. Draco podniósł ją za drugim razem, kiedy Harry zerknął w jego kierunku. Harry uśmiechnął się w podzięce, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać na wyjątkowo zmęczonego, po czym wziął mapę i przyjrzał się jej, szukając innych kropek.

Pokręcił głową. Poza imionami, które rozpoznawał i nieruchomymi kropkami rozsianymi poza czworobokiem budynków, nikogo nie było z nimi w kotlinie. Czyli nie było tu żadnych mugoli. Jeśli w ogóle tu byli ukryci, to Karkarow pewnie ich przeniósł jak tylko usłyszał pogłoskę o możliwym ataku.

Zdobyli Leśną Twierdzę, co nie było byle jaką nagrodą...

_Choć nie wartą czyjegoś życia_ , szepnęło mu sumienie.

Harry kazał mu się zamknąć, bo to w końcu była wojna, po czym podniósł głowę i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że zdrajca znajdował się pośród przyglądających mu się osób, o ile Voldemort nie wykorzystał ich połączenia blizny do otrzymania wieści o nadchodzącym ataku. Fakty jednak były takie, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kto by to mógł być, poza instynktowną pewnością, że to na pewno nie Snape, Regulus, Draco, ani też żaden z jego starszych sojuszników. Obrzydzeniem napełniała go myśl, że to mogłaby być Honoria. Dlatego też nie miał zamiaru nikomu powiedzieć w jaki sposób zamierza zabezpieczyć Leśną Twierdzę.

Nie trwało to długo. Zaklęcia wplecione w potężny, drewniany budynek, wchodziły w reakcję z magią doliny we wzorach, które Harry zrozumiał gdy tylko poświęcił chwilę na przyjrzenie się im. Splótł osłony wokół Leśnej Twierdzy, a potem poprzez całą dolinę, ostrożnie układając je zaraz za wzorami magicznych interakcji, które zostały narzucone wcześniej. Te osłony spopielą i zacisną się w tarcze nie do przejścia w chwili, w której ktokolwiek poza nim spróbuje wejść do środka na piechotę, aportacją, świstoklikiem, siecią fiuu prosto do Twierdzy, czy na miotle. To ostatnie mogłoby być problemem, ale Harry'emu udało się stworzyć osłonę _wokół_ całej doliny, zamykając ją w ogromnym bąblu, dzięki czemu uniknął zmagania się z przeciwnymi temu pomysłowi zaklęciami, które zaburzyłyby skomplikowaną komunikację, jaką Leśna Twierdza prowadziła bez przerwy z otaczającą go naturą.

Harry uważał, że to było naprawdę niezwykłe miejsce. Przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, a wiedział, że ono wzrośnie gdy tylko nie będzie już tak koszmarnie wykończony. Ktokolwiek stworzył te oryginalne osłony był cholernym geniuszem. Będzie musiał później dokładniej im się przyjrzeć.

– Jak my się teraz stąd wydostaniemy? – zapytała Henrietta z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że jego osłony są tak grube, że światło księżyca rozmazuje się na nich. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Możemy się stąd aportować – powiedział. – Nie polecałbym jednak aportowania się tu potem _z powrotem._

Henrietta podniosła brwi. Harry nie dał jej satysfakcji odpowiedzią. Będzie musiał znaleźć zdrajcę zanim ośmieli się kogokolwiek przepuścić przez te osłony.

Odwrócił się do Narcyzy i zobaczył, że ta już bierze Honorię na ręce. Kiwnęła do niego głowa. Harry'emu ulżyło.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu tym, co nadeszło potężną, gotującą się falą, podczas gdy Regulus zbierał swoje pająki, Fawkes lądował mu na ramieniu, niektórzy z jego sojuszników aportowali się, zabierając ze sobą wilkołaki, a on sam łapał za swoją Błyskawicę, była nie ulga czy zmęczenie, a furia.

_Ktoś ich ostrzegł. Gdyby nie to, jeden z moich świetlistych sojuszników wciąż by żył, Snape nie groziłoby utonięcie, a Honoria nie musiałaby przyjmować na siebie tej klątwy. Niech ja tylko znajdę tę osobę. Będzie miała szczęście, jeśli nie podzieli losu Greybacka._


	40. Zakończenie wątku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział przejściowy, w którym wszyscy dochodzą do siebie po bitwie.

– Powinna przeżyć – powiedziała miękko Madam Pomfrey, otulając Honorię kołdrą i odsuwając się od łóżka.

Harry kiwnął głową. Musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby powstrzymać się od zapytania, czy magomedyczka była pewna. _Nie była_ , inaczej powiedziałaby wprost, że Honoria po prostu przeżyje. Nie dręczyłaby go niepotrzebną niepewnością. Ponadto Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Madam Pomfrey będzie czuwać przy Honorii, żeby upewnić się, że ta na pewno dożyje rana.

Sam by przy niej został, ale zgłosili się już do tego Tybalt z Johnem i Madam Pomfrey, a obok znajdował się ktoś, kto w tej chwili potrzebował go znacznie bardziej . Kiedy matrona wyszła z sali, żeby przynieść eliksiry lecznicze dla Honorii, Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Draco krążył przy wejściu do skrzydła szpitalnego i od czasu do czasu zerkał na najbliższe łóżko, jakby był gotów opaść na nie wycieńczony.

– Chodźmy stąd – powiedział miękko Harry, zachodząc go od tyłu i oferując mu swoje ramię.

Draco przyjął je z tak głęboką wdzięcznością w oczach, że Harry aż się wzdrygnął. _Merlinie, co też musi mu teraz przechodzić przez głowę._

Lucjusz z Narcyzą wrócili już do domu. Lucjusz po prostu uśmiechnął się krótko z dumą, kiedy Draco powiedział im o użyciu niewybaczalnego i dlaczego to zrobił. Narcyza pogłaskała syna po policzku, ale bez słowa przeniosła wzrok parę razy między nim a Harrym. Harry nie był pewien, co to oznaczało, czy uważała, że Draco nie potrzebował dochodzić do siebie po czymś takim, czy ufała Harry'emu, że ten zajmie się nim lepiej od niej.

Harry był w stanie zająć się tym, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Po raz pierwszy zabił zaledwie parę lat temu, jego wspomnienia pod tym względem były znacznie świeższe od wspomnień dowolnego ze starszych Malfoyów. Ci usiłowaliby przywołać względnie stare wspomnienia, co prawdopodobnie nie wywołałoby w nich zbyt wiele sympatii. Spróbowaliby zachęcić Dracona do pogodzenia się z jego pierwszym morderstwem zanim jeszcze ten byłby na to gotowy. Harry tego nie zrobi.

Nieśpiesznie wrócili razem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Było już na tyle późno, że nawet uczniowie, którzy mogli imprezować w tę sobotę, poszli spać, a kilku, którzy zasnęli przy kominku nad książkami, nawet nie drgnęło, kiedy Draco i Harry ich mijali. Harry podzielił swoją uwagę między znajdującą się przed nimi podłogę i twarz Dracona. Oba były naprawdę ciężkie do zauważenia w blasku przytłumionych o tej porze pochodni.

Wreszcie dotarli do swojej sypialni. Harry obawiał się nieco, że Blaise nie będzie spał i zażąda od nich relacji z bitwy – a jego reakcja na wieść o klątwie zabijającej raczej w żaden sposób nie pomogłaby otrząsnąć się Draconowi z jego stanu – ale zza jego zasłon dobiegało stateczne pochrapywanie. Harry westchnął i pomógł Draconowi wejść na jego własne łóżko, po czym rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i uklęknął na pościeli obok niego, zamiast kłaść się razem z nim. Draco obejmował się w tej chwili własnymi rękami, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go dotykał. Harry był w stanie to zrozumieć.

– Jak ty to znosisz? – szepnął Draco.

 _Postęp._ Przynajmniej był gotów o tym porozmawiać i Harry nie musiał tego z niego wyciągać na siłę.

– Z początku było ciężko – powiedział cicho Harry. – Tym, co uderzyło mnie najbardziej, była sytuacja z Dragonsbane'em, ale Mulciber był... trudny do zniesienia na swój własny sposób. Próbowałem to sobie w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć. Konieczność. _Nie było_ innego wyjścia. Gdybym go nie zabił, to skrzywdziłby innych ludzi. Był śmierciożercą, więc wyświadczałem światu przysługę.

Draco obracał głowę cal po calu, póki w końcu nie był w stanie spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Harry wbrew sobie położył mu rękę na głowie i delikatnie zaczął masować kciukiem jego brwi i czoło, od czasu do czasu przerywając, żeby po prostu pogłaskać go po włosach. Draco westchnął, a mocno zaciśnięte na jego ramionach dłonie poluzowały się lekko.

– Czy któryś z tych argumentów w końcu podziałał? – zapytał.

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się poruszać, jakby był gotów zrzucić jego dłoń, ale po chwili znowu uspokoił się pod dotykiem.

– To jak ty z tym żyjesz?

Harry zawahał się. Nie był pewien, czy _jego_ sposób był najlepszym sposobem dla Dracona.

– Powiedz mi, Harry. Proszę.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Żyję, bo ból nigdy się nie kończy, Draco – powiedział. – Zawsze będzie istniało coś, co będę musiał znosić. Po prostu... wydaje mi się, że niektórzy ludzie żyją tak, jakby ich cierpienie i problemy dnia codziennego prędzej czy później miały dobiec końca, a oni sami znajdą się wtedy w jakimś niesamowitym miejscu i czasie, gdzie będą mogli już nic nie robić, po prostu się odprężyć. _Wiem_ , że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Odprężenie w końcu mija. Upierdliwe problemy dnia codziennego to po prostu samo życie, a nie coś, co powinniśmy od siebie odsuwać, żeby się tym życiem cieszyć. Po prostu należy nauczyć się jak radzić sobie z bólem. Żyję, bo opuszczam głowę i _brnę_ przed siebie choćby nie wiem co.

– A czasami biegniesz przed wszystkimi i ciągniesz nas ze sobą w kłopoty – powiedział Draco, chichocząc lekko.

 _Jest z nim lepiej niż się spodziewałem_ , zorientował się Harry, odprężając się. _Jest w stanie żartować. Ile czasu musiało minąć, zanim ja byłem w stanie to robić po Mulciberze?_ Śmierć Rudolfa nie liczyła się tak bardzo w mniemaniu Harry'ego, zarówno dlatego, że był po niej bardzo długo nieprzytomny, jak i dlatego, że po tej nocy musiał się rozprawić ze znacznie większą ilością emocji, nie tylko świadomością, że zabił śmierciożercę. Dla Dracona jednak, jego najsilniejszym wrażeniem po minionej nocy będzie to, że po raz pierwszy odebrał komuś życie.

– To prawda – mruknął Harry, po czym otworzył z zaskoczeniem oczy, kiedy Draco złapał go za ramię. – Draco, co...

– Przytul się do mnie pod kołdrą – powiedział Draco. – Proszę, Harry?

Harry zrobił to, o co go poproszono, poruszając się wolno i ostrożnie, ponieważ poprzednie zachowanie Dracona wskazywało na to jak bardzo nie chciał, żeby go dotykano. Gdy tylko położył się obok niego, Draco odwrócił się, złapał i przytrzymał blisko przy sobie, obejmując go dygoczącymi rękami przez piersi i w pasie. Harry zmusił się do odprężenia, rozluźniając mięsień za mięśniem, po czym objął ramieniem Dracona.

– Nie jestem w stanie tak do końca tego żałować – szepnął Draco. – I wydaje mi się, że tak długo, jak będziesz obok mnie, Harry, to będę w stanie opuścić głowę i przebrnąć przez to wszystko. Zginąłbyś, gdybym jej nie zabił. A ja jestem gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko do tego nie dopuścić.

Harry zadrżał i spróbował lekko wygiąć plecy do tyłu. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Ciepło bijące od ciała Dracona zdawało się obejmować również jego umysł. Czuł się obnażony, wystawiony na widok publiczny, _widziany_. Naprawdę wolałby, gdyby Draco bardziej skupił się na samym sobie. Ale byli już sobie zbyt bliscy i Harry aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele to znaczy dla Dracona, więc nie był w stanie zrobić niczego poza spojrzeniem w jego rozgorączkowane, szare oczy.

– Kocham cię – szepnął Draco, po czym zamknął oczy. Być może nawet jego przytłoczyła taka bliskość. A może połączenie ciepła, pocieszenia i bliskości, wymieszanych ze zmęczeniem po bitwie, zdołały go wreszcie pokonać. Harry po chwili usłyszał jego ciche pochrapywanie.

Odczekał jeszcze trochę czasu, po czym spróbował się delikatnie od niego odsunąć. Nie był w stanie – Draco zbyt mocno zacisnął wokół niego ręce. Harry położył głowę z powrotem na poduszce i momentalnie został przytulony jeszcze mocniej.

Harry przełknął ślinę i spróbował zignorować wrażenie, że coś mu pełznie po skórze, podczas gdy jego instynkty wrzeszczały na niego, że było mu zbyt przyjemnie i powinien się _w tej chwili_ odsunąć od niebezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał się już obawiać, że zaśnie tej nocy. Spojrzał ponad głową Dracona na kotary otaczające jego łóżko i zmusił się do przypomnienia tego momentu, w którym zniszczył Greybacka samą siłą woli.

Przynajmniej miał rację. To było swego rodzaju pocieszenie. Jego magia _była_ w stanie zrobić coś takiego, więc miał rację, kiedy uciekł z klasy, żeby zapanować nad własnym temperamentem, zamiast wyżywać się wtedy na Margaret. Co by się stało, gdyby spojrzał na nią zaraz po tym, jak się dowiedział, że skrzywdziła Argutusa, wymówił jej imię, kazał jej na siebie spojrzeć? Czy zupełnie zniknęłaby z tego świata, tak jak Greyback?

 _Wciąż_ nie było mu żal tego, że zabił Greybacka. Ale żałowałby zabicia jej.

Wykorzystał godziny, kiedy mógł po prostu leżeć w bezruchu, na gapienie się przed siebie i porządkowanie własnych emocji, ostrożnie układając je na miejsca, przyglądając im się i wyciągając z nich wnioski. Był potężny. Dlatego właśnie powinien trzymać bardzo solidną pieczę nad własną mocą. Bez względu na to, jaki nie byłby zły na zdrajcę, nie mógł przecież wyjść stąd i zacząć oskarżać i zabijać ludzi. Zamiast tego zachowa wszystko w tajemnicy, zacznie subtelnie wypytywać swoich sojuszników, upewni się, że będą zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich obserwuje, a następnym razem użyje wielu różnych planów, tak żeby nie wszyscy wiedzieli o wszystkim innym, do tego zastosuje własne pułapki i testy. Albo ogłosi fałszywe plany, zorganizuje fałszywe ataki. Zobaczy, co zostanie zaraportowane, a co nie.

Nie był magicznie związany ze swoimi nowymi sojusznikami – chociaż teraz był winien długi życia Ignifer i Honorii, więc pozostało mu tylko czekać aż te się po nie zgłoszą – ale złożył obietnice i teraz wycofanie się z nich bez słowa byłoby nie tylko niezręczne, ale też uwłaczające. Jeśli obrazi kogoś oskarżeniami o zdradę, a potem dostanie dowody na to, że się pomylił, to mroczna rodzina do której należał a która normalnie traktowałaby Harry'ego neutralnie, nie potrzebowałaby wymówki w postaci bycia śmierciożercą, lecz zaatakowałaby go po prostu przez wzgląd na swoje więzi z obrażonym przez niego człowiekiem. Jeśli wykona niewłaściwy krok w tym tańcu, to wejdzie do szerszej strefy polityki, a na to nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić.

Dlatego opanuje się. To zawsze było najlepszym rozwiązaniem na wszystko. Ten przykład był po prostu jednym z wielu cementujących w nim to przekonanie.

Harry uspokoił swoje emocje, nakładając na nie przeróżne ograniczenia, oswajając inne, wiążąc te najbardziej krnąbrne. Wreszcie udało mu się wchłonąć je wszystkie i zmusić do uspokojenia. Nie spał, ale o świcie, kiedy ręce Dracona wreszcie poluzowały się wokół niego na tyle, że był w stanie wykraść się z jego łóżka, żeby wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego, Harry był przekonany, że osiągnął coś znacznie bardziej wartościowego.

* * *

– Pan Potter?

Harry drgnął i podniósł głowę ze złożonych przed sobą ramion. Siedział tu już od kilku godzin, przejmując wartę przy łóżku Honorii, tak żeby Madam Pomfrey mogła się wyspać. Tybalt i John wrócili do domu zaraz po tym, jak się pojawił; wciąż byli źli i zaniepokojeni, ale uspokoili się na jego widok i okazali się skłonni do przekazania swojej przyjaciółki pod opiekę Harry'ego i magomedyczki. Pierwszym, co przyszło Harry'emu do głowy, kiedy usłyszał głos, którego nie rozpoznał od razu, była myśl, że John pewnie po coś wrócił.

Ale to nie był on. Człowiek, który stał w wejściu do skrzydła szpitalnego, miał dziwny akcent, dziwnie znajomą twarz i dziwnie postrzępione, platynowo blond włosy. Jego żółte oczy były wbite w twarz Harry'ego z... Harry był w stanie określić tę emocję wyłącznie jako bystrość. Bystre zaciekawienie? Bystra złość? Bystre zainteresowanie? Coś pomiędzy tym wszystkim.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał Harry. – W czym mogę panu pomóc?

– Znacznie istotniejszym pytaniem w tej chwili jest to, jak ja mogę pomóc panu. – Mężczyznę zdawała się uspokoić pewność, że rozmawia z właściwą osobą, a kiedy ruszył w głąb sali i przysunął sobie krzesło, żeby usiąść obok Harry'ego, w jego ruchach nie było żadnego wahania. – Nazywam się Paton Opalline. Fergus Opalline był moim synem.

Harry zamknął oczy i skrzywił się. Potwierdził, kiedy już aportowali się z powrotem do Hogwartu, że wilkołak, który zginął w czasie ataku, był Fergusem, nie Delilą Gloryflower czy Claudią Griffinsnest.

– Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu pańskiej straty – powiedział miękko. – Czy mimo wszystko wciąż chce mi pan pomóc?

Nastąpiła pełna zastanowienia cisza.

– Wygląda na to, że Fergus niczego panu nie wyjaśnił o naszej rodzinie – powiedział wreszcie Paton. – Cóż, pewnie było mu wstyd, nawet jeśli to, kim się stał, nie było z jego winy. Ostatecznie... Panie Potter, czy mógłby pan otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na mnie? Dziwnie mi się rozmawia z pańską pochyloną głową. Zapewniam pana, że o nic pana nie winię. Fergus sam podjął decyzję, żeby walczyć po pańskiej stronie i zginął w walce, dobrowolnie, stawiając czoła swoim przeciwnikom. Jestem z niego bardzo dumny.

Harry zamrugał i podniósł wzrok. _Czyli to dlatego ma tak nierówno przystrzyżone włosy_ , pomyślał. _Przyciął je w żałobie po swoim synu._ Niektóre świetliste rodziny wciąż utrzymywały ten zwyczaj.

– Ja... nie rozumiem, proszę pana. Wydawało mi się, że po czymś takim postanowi pan raczej wycofać się z wojny, żeby nie ryzykować śmierci kolejnych członków pańskiej rodziny. Ponadto – dodał – wiem, że Fergus chciał mi pomóc dlatego, że wysyłałem mu wywar tojadowy. Nie jestem świadomy jakiegokolwiek długu, jaki pan może u mnie mieć.

Paton pokręcił głową.

– To prawda, od samego początku planowaliśmy trzymać się z dala od wojny z powodu tego, kim jesteśmy – powiedział. – Ale teraz jeden z naszych synów _zginął_ dla pana, panie Potter. Krew została przelana. Dobrowolnie. – Zamilkł, ale Harry dalej tylko patrzył na niego tępo, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę zaczynał żałować, że nie spędził więcej czasu na poznawaniu zwyczajów czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin. Spędził tak wiele czasu na poznawaniu mrocznych zwyczajów, bo Lily po prostu wyszła z założenia, że świetliści czarodzieje naturalnie zaczną gromadzić się wokół Connora, podczas gdy Harry będzie musiał przekonywać, układać się i zmuszać mroczne rodziny do sojuszu. Przez to Harry czuł się teraz wyjątkowo głupi.

 _Wycieńczenie i zmartwienie o Honorię pewnie też nie pomagają_ , pomyślał, pocierając oczy.

– Kim jesteście? – zapytał.

Paton uśmiechnął się.

– Starą Krwią, panie Potter. Czy słyszał pan może o nas?

Harry spróbował przeszukać swój umysł pod tym względem. Niestety, mimo że spotkał się kiedyś z tym terminem, to zawsze w jakimś historycznym kontekście, co było w tej chwili równie dobrym źródłem informacji co znajomość imion mugolskich królów sprzed dziewięciuset lat. Ponadto najlepiej znaną mu częścią historii była pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem, ta z Grindelwaldem i wszystko, co mogło dotyczyć różnic między Światłem i Mrokiem. Ze słów Patona można było wywnioskować, że Stara Krew znajduje się gdzieś obok tego wszystkiego.

– Niewystarczająco, żeby teraz wiedzieć o czym pan mówi.

Paton uśmiechnął się szerzej i potrząsnął rękami, odrzucając swoje rękawy z przedramion. Następnie pochylił głowę i chuchnął na swoje nadgarstki.

Harry patrzył z podziwem jak urok, którego wcześniej w ogóle nie wyczuł, powoli się roztapia, a wcześniej kompletnie czysta skóra Patona okazuje się być w pełni pokryta tatuażami. Harry nie był w stanie dojrzeć w nich jakiegokolwiek wzoru. Po prostu niekończące się ciemne linie, być może ciemnoniebieskie, fioletowe lub zielone, okręcające się wokół siebie nawzajem i przeplatające, ciągnące się wzdłuż jego rąk i znikające pod rękawami. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że podobne linie naznaczały też twarz Patona. Tam jednak zdawały rozwijać się w harmonii z rysami jego twarzy, tworząc ciemnozielone kręgi pod jego oczami, rozkwitające w wir złota i czerwieni na policzkach, wpadające w żółć przy jego szczęce i błękit na jego gardle.

– Co one oznaczają, proszę pana? – zapytał.

Paton wyprostował się, potrząsając lekko głową, przez co jego postrzępione włosy zafalowały z boku na bok. Wyglądał po części na dumnego z siebie, a po części gorliwego do udzielenia wyjaśnień.

– Starą Krew, panie Potter. Jesteśmy częścią piątego wymiaru Mroku i Światła, o którym zwykle się już teraz nie rozmawia, przy tych wszystkich debatach o wolnej woli i przymuszeniu. Pokoju i wojnie – rozwinął, kiedy Harry dalej przyglądał się mu bez wyrazu. – Nieczęsto bierzemy udział w wojnach. Zabijają członków naszej rodziny. Nie lubimy, kiedy do tego dochodzi. Wolimy raczej skupić się na rozwoju.

Harry przyjrzał się tatuażom na nadgarstkach i policzkach Patona.

– Czy one... reprezentują pańską rodzinę?

– Owszem. – Paton przejechał palcem wzdłuż złotej i czerwonej róży na swoim lewym policzku. – Jedna linia dla każdego, kto urodził się z nazwiskiem Opalline, albo z łona kobiety, która wyszła za kogoś z innej rodziny, albo żeńskiego potomka którejś z naszych córek. Nasza rodzina jest bardzo rozległa, panie Potter, ponieważ zaakceptowaliśmy nasze ograniczenia. W dawnych czasach wszystkie świetliste rodziny były Starą Krwią, zaprzysięgłymi do szerzenia pokoju, nie wojny. W razie kłótni między dwoma czarodziejami, wolno im pojedynkować się, ale nie na śmierć, a karą za zabicie ciężarnej kobiety jest _zobliviatowanie_ , transmutacja w dziecko i związanie z rodziną martwej kobiety. Nie możemy już być bardziej agresywni. _Aurum exilis, cognatio abundans_ było mottem Opallinów od sześciuset lat, od chwili, w której zaprzysięgliśmy się Światłu i zostaliśmy Starą Krwią. „W złoto biedni, w krew bogaci.”

Harry spróbował sobie wyobrazić ilość dzieci, jaka może się pojawić w długowiecznej, świetlistej rodzinie, która unika konfliktów i skupia się na produkcji jak największej ich ilości. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie.

– Czemu inne świetliste rodziny odwróciły się od ścieżki Starej Krwi?

Paton wzruszył ramionami, ale twarz mu spochmurniała w cieniu starej złości.

– Pragnęli pieniędzy, potęgi polityki, zemsty – chcieli być w stanie wyzwać mroczne, czystokrwiste rodziny na ich własnym gruncie. Oczywiście, kiedy jest nas tak wielu, nie możemy być w posiadaniu zbyt wielkiej ilości pieniędzy, jeśli wszystko co zarobimy, przeznaczamy na utrzymanie, ratunek, ochronę i wychowanie własnej rodziny. Ale jesteśmy Starą Krwią. Nie porzuciliśmy naszych zobowiązań i w zamian za to jesteśmy ze sobą związani w sposób, którego nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Opallinowie są _wszędzie_ , panie Potter. A teraz, kiedy jeden z nas dobrowolnie przelał krew za pańską sprawę, uważamy pana za honorowego członka rodziny. Krew przelana nad panem zastępuje krew w pańskich żyłach, jeśli tak woli pan to ująć.

Harry potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Ale jeśli nie jesteście w stanie walczyć...

– Tak mi się wydawało, że tylko na tym pan skupi się w chwili, w której o tym wspomniałem, panie Potter. – Paton posłał mu głęboki uśmiech, jego oczy były przymrużone i zadowolone z siebie. – Jesteśmy _wszędzie_ , a wszyscy wiedzą jak szybko w rodzinie rozchodzą się plotki. Większość naszych wrogów nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jak mocno jesteśmy powiązani nawet z naszymi dalekimi krewnymi. Nasza siatka szpiegowska jest niedościgniona. – Skłonił lekko głowę. – Do tego właśnie chcę panu zaoferować dostęp, panie Potter – kuzyni dowolnego stopnia pokrewieństwa, rodzeństwo i przyszywane rodzeństwo, dzieci i rodziców związanych ze sobą na przestrzeni całej Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii i Europy. Pochodzimy z wyspy Man i tam właśnie znajduje się moje miejsce jako przywódcy rodziny, ale nie pozostaliśmy na niej.

 _Zatem to stąd wziął się jego akcent. Jest Mańczykiem._ Harry pochwycił to i uwiesił się na tej odrobinie wiedzy. Potrzebował złapać się czegoś, bo jego umysł zaczęła zasnuwać mgła wycieńczenia.

– Pańska oferta jest niezwykle hojna – powiedział.

Paton potrząsnął głową.

– Na nic innego w tej chwili nie zasługujesz. Kiedy wysłałeś wywar tojadowy, zaoferowałeś mojemu synowi z powrotem dostęp do spokoju ducha. Już za to powinniśmy byli ci podziękować. Ale potem on zginął w wybranej przez siebie bitwie, wykorzystując w niej swoją formę bestii i dzikość, której nie był w stanie w sobie powstrzymać, do spełnienia celu Światła. Właśnie dlatego, panie Potter, stał się pan częścią naszej rodziny. Dzięki panu Fergus był w stanie ponownie działać w imieniu dobra, zamiast dalej tonąć w desperacji.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zrobiłem dla niego coś takiego – wymamrotał Harry. Obejrzał się na Honorię, żeby ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy, ale miał wrażenie, że Paton i tak zauważył jego rumieniec. Honoria dalej oddychała, niczego nieświadoma. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jej zazdrości.

– I właśnie to sprawia, że stał się pan godzien tego daru – powiedział Paton. – To właśnie chciałem panu powiedzieć, panie Potter. Będziemy walczyć wyłącznie w samoobronie – a nawet wtedy wolimy unikać uciekania się do mrocznych sztuk i innej magii, która sprawiłaby, że złamalibyśmy nasze zobowiązania – ale teraz jest pan jednym z nas, więc będziemy dla pana szpiegować. – Wstał. – Czy teraz ma pan do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Ja... nie. – Harry chciał powiedzieć, że to on był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Fergusa, ale nie sądził, żeby Paton dobrze to przyjął. Pewnie nawet powiedziałby, że to wrogie wilkołaki były za to odpowiedzialne. Być może Harry pewnego dnia też nauczy się tak o tym myśleć. – Dziękuję, że pan mnie odwiedził.

– Zawsze będę w żałobie po Fergusie – powiedział miękko Paton. – Ale muszę przede wszystkim myśleć o żyjących, o całej mojej rodzinie. Włącznie z panem, panie Potter. Nasze listy stoją przed panem otworem, podobnie jak nasze kominki i domy, jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie pan ich potrzebował. – Zawahał się, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co jeszcze ten człowiek może mieć mu do powiedzenia.

Dowiedział się tego, kiedy Paton zaczął mówić niskim, nierównym głosem.

– Panie Potter, nie mam pojęcia jak pan się tak naprawdę czuje pod względem procesu sądowego, ponieważ nie ufam już "Prorokowi Codziennemu" w kwestii składania rzetelnych raportów, o ile kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę mu ufałem. Ale moja rodzina jest w posiadaniu zaklęć, które mogą wynagrodzić całe zło, które nastąpiło między krewniakami. Włącznie z zaklęciami, które są w stanie ukarać pańskich rodziców za te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które panu zrobili.

Harry poderwał głowę.

– Czy Wizengamot albo ministerstwo uznałoby te zaklęcia za odpowiednią karę i porzuciło próby wykonania na nich egzekucji?

– Nie – powiedział Paton. – Te zaklęcia służą załatwieniu tych spraw osobiście, panie Potter, dokonaniu sprawiedliwości, nie zemsty, ale nie są legalne.

– W takim razie dziękuję, ale nie – powiedział Harry, odwracając się i pochylając znowu nad łóżkiem Honorii. Miał wrażenie, że nastąpiła lekka zmiana w jej oddechu. Chyba lekko przyśpieszył. Czy to dobry znak? Będzie musiał zapytać Madam Pomfrey. Będzie też musiał nauczyć się magii medycznej. Nie chciał tylko bez końca zabijać i usuwać ludzi z tego świata samą siłą woli. – Z pewnością jednak skontaktuję się z panem w innej sprawie, panie Opalline.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Paton. – Wciąż znajdują się w pańskiej krwi. – Harry usłyszał jego ponowne chuchnięcie, pewnie w celu usunięcia tatuaży i przywrócenia uroku, a potem jedna z jego dłoni delikatnie dotknęła ramienia Harry'ego. – Z przyjemnością osobiście nauczę pana tych zaklęć, jeśli kiedykolwiek zmieni pan zdanie.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową, nie ufając w tej chwili swojemu głosowi, więc Paton odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Harry poprawił kołdrę Honorii, po czym wstał, żeby pożyczyć jedną z książek Madam Pomfrey. Chciał, żeby magomedyczka pospała jeszcze trochę. On w międzyczasie może się zająć czymś produktywnym i rozpocząć naukę leczenia ran po bitwie.

* * *

– Harry. Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Harry zamarł, kiedy ręce Narcyzy objęły go mocnym uściskiem, ale szybko zmusił się do odprężenia. Większość ranka spędził przy łóżku Honorii, a kiedy Madam Pomfrey obudziła się wstał, żeby skontaktować się z Narcyzą. Po drodze, czekając na nią, unikał Connora, Snape'a, Dracona – o ile Draco był już na nogach – i pozostałych, którzy byli w stanie określić, że jeszcze nie spał. Kazaliby mu po prostu pójść spać, co w żaden sposób teraz by mu się nie przydało. Nie przewidział, że Narcyza, która ostatecznie widziała go zaledwie minionej nocy, też będzie w stanie to zauważyć.

– Odleżałem swoje w łóżku, pani Malfoy – powiedział, co było absolutną prawą, po czym usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niej. McGonagall udzieliła im zgody na wykorzystanie niewielkiego saloniku, którego zwykle używali uczniowie siódmego roku do rozmów z profesorami przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu i rozpoczęciem pracy. – Chciałem porozmawiać z panią o wczorajszym ataku i tym kto mógł nas zdradzić. – Przemyślał to porządnie i uznał, że Narcyza nie może być zdrajcą. Mogłaby porzucić jego, ale nigdy nie porzuciłaby Dracona, ani nie naraziłaby go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Narcyza usiadła, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy, co nieszczególnie spodobało się Harry'emu.

– Chcesz poznać moją opinię na temat naszych sojuszników?

Harry westchnął.

– Tak. Kusi mnie podejrzewanie Henrietty Bulstrode, ponieważ jej nie ufam, a w dodatku jej magia jest tak potężna, że bez obaw mogłaby liczyć na przeżycie tej bitwy bez względu na to w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie by się nie znalazła. Możliwe jednak, że pozwalam oślepić się swojej osobistej niechęci.

– Możliwe – mruknęła Narcyza. – Wymienię ci powody, które skłoniły mnie do zaproszenia ich do tego sojuszu, Harry. Być może to ci jakoś pomoże. 

Zawahała się, jakby potrzebowała się zastanowić od kogo powinna zacząć.

– Honoria Pemberley jest wykwalifikowaną iluzjonistką, o osobowości znacznie głębszej niż daje po sobie poznać, dzięki czemu jest wyjątkowo użyteczna. Podejrzewam, że sam zeszłej nocy przekonałeś się o tym – dodała sucho. – Chciałam, żeby przyłączyła się do nas przez wzgląd na jej zdolności do walki i żeby pokazać niektórym ludziom, którzy mogą obawiać się przyłączenia do armii czystokrwistych, że nie przeszkadza ci walka u boku ludzi półkrwi czy Gryfonów. Ignifer Apollonis, to praktycznie ten sam przypadek. Jeśli już postanowi być czemuś lojalna, to naprawdę ciężko ją zmusić do zmiany zdania. Już od ponad dekady opiera się naciskom swojej rodziny, która upiera się, że Ignifer powinna zmienić z powrotem swoją deklarację. Oparła się klątwie sterylizującej, przemogła przekonania, które wmawiano jej od dziecka, że wszyscy mroczni czarodzieje są bezwzględnie źli. W dodatku służy jako dobry symbol płynnej natury tego sojuszu.

Narcyza odchyliła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy.

– To były proste wybory. Charles Rosier – Henlin – istniało ryzyko, że cię nie polubi, albo uzna, że nie jesteś wystarczająco silny. Wiem jednak, że wynalazł kilka zaklęć i szanuję jego ukrytą potęgę. Wydaje mi się też, że wreszcie się do ciebie przekonał. Thomas Rhangnara jest inteligentny, skory do przeprowadzania badań, które na dłuższą metę mogą nam się przydać, potrafi przekonująco przemawiać i ma kontakty z czarodziejami w Indiach, co może być pomocne, jeśli Mroczny Pan przeniesie tę walkę do innych krajów. W dodatku jego żona, Priscilla, może zostać naszym bystrym okiem w ministerstwie. 

Narcyza westchnęła ciężko.

– Mortimer Belville jest istotny przez wzgląd na swoją rodzinę, a nie samego siebie. Skoro już o tym mówimy – dodała nagle, otwierając oczy i sięgając do kieszeni szaty – otrzymałam zaadresowane do ciebie listy od rodziny Belville. Wczorajsza bitwa naprawdę im zaimponowała; to był właśnie tego rodzaju test, na jaki czekali. – Harry przyjął listy, odnosząc wrażenie, że te lada moment go ugryzą. Kiwnął głową. – Kuzyni Edwarda Burke'a są bogaci i istniała szansa na to, że kiedy zobaczą jak dobrze sobie radzisz z ich najbardziej irytującym krewnym, będą gotowi wspomóc cię pieniędzmi i informacjami. Oni też do ciebie napisali. – Narcyza podała mu kolejną kopertę.

– A Henrietta? – zapytał cicho Harry.

Narcyza wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Harry, obawiałam się, że ludzie uznają nas za słabych, jeśli się do niej nie odezwę – powiedziała wreszcie. – Jest zbyt oczywistą kandydatką, żeby nie zaoferować jej sojuszu, zwłaszcza w sytuacji, kiedy jest już w nim jej krewny, Adalrico. Nie bez powodu Mroczny Pan tyle razy usiłował ją wcielić w swoje szeregi. Jest w posiadaniu potężnej magii, notorycznie działa wyłącznie we własnym interesie, ale jest gotowa poświęcić wszystko za tych, których sprawy adoptuje jako własne... czy słyszałeś o tym, że uratowała Elfridzie życie?

Harry zamrugał, raz i drugi.

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Adalrico rozzłościł innego śmierciożercę. Wciąż nie jestem do końca pewna którego. W tamtych czasach starałam się unikać wzmianek o śmierciożercach i ich sprawach tak bardzo jak to było możliwe, bo nie chciałam, żeby Lord Lucjusza uznał, że powinnam zostać naznaczona. Tak czy inaczej, ten człowiek urządził najazd na dom Adalrico i spróbował porwać albo zabić Elfridę kiedy ta była w ciąży z Milicentą. Jednakże Henrietta lubi Elfridę, nawet jeśli nie toleruje niektórych jej wartości. Zastawiła kilka zaklęć – pułapek, które miały ją ostrzec w razie takiej okoliczności. Pojawiła się w jakiś sposób, który nie był aportacją – Adalrico nigdy nie zdołał mi tego do końca wyjaśnić – i bezwzględnie zniszczyła tego śmierciożercę. Adalrico powiedział mi, że każda powierzchnia pokoju została szczelnie pokryta grubą na jeden cal warstwą ciała, krwi i kości.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie wiedział, jakiej mrocznej magii Henrietta musiała użyć do uzyskania _takiego_ konkretnego efektu, ale bez problemu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie rezultaty.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że tak lubi Elfridę.

Narcyza wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie widzi powodów do afiszowania się z tym. Uznałam to jednak za kolejny powód, przez wzgląd na który może się do nas przyłączyć, gdy tylko dojdą do niej wieści, że Elfrida formalnie przyłączyła się do sojuszu. Henrietta jest niezwykle niebezpieczna, Harry. Nie będę cię pod tym względem okłamywać. Będzie szukała każdego możliwego sposobu, żeby nałożyć ci kaganiec i zapiąć smycz. Ale jeśli uzna, że cię lubi, to na tym świecie nie będzie nikogo, przy kim będziesz bezpieczniejszy.

– A co z Draco?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Mój syn jest specjalnym przypadkiem. Przy Draconie bardziej, oczywiście. Ale nikim innym. Jest potężniejsza magicznie od Lucjusza i bardziej śmiertelnie niebezpieczna od Severusa, ponieważ nie ma jego skrupułów. Jej zdrada wydaje mi się niezwykle prawdopodobna, ale nie wierzę, żeby posunęła się aż tak daleko. A nawet jeśli, to pewnie był jakiegoś rodzaju test. Jeśli go zdałeś, to będzie teraz o krok bliższa przyłączeniu się do nas na dobre.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– W kontrataku były osobliwe błędy – powiedział. – Wysłano przeciw nam tylko siedmiu lotników, a mogło by się wydawać , że powinno być ich więcej, skoro Henrietta była tam z nami, a przecież potrzebowaliby też kogoś, kto byłby w stanie walczyć ze mną. Jestem zaskoczony, że Karkarow nie pojawił się tam osobiście.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Zabrali stamtąd mugoli, ale nie przygotowali odpowiedniego kontrataku. Co jest dziwne, bo wyglądało na to, że znali większość szczegółów naszego planu. Na przykład nie zaskoczył ich atak z trzech różnych stron. W dodatku wysłali na oddział Hawthorn grupę niedoświadczonych wilkołaków, kiedy powinni byli wysłać Greybacka i jego towarzyszkę. – Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie imienia Greybacka, ale Narcyza zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. – Możliwe, Harry, że zdrajca celowo nie wspomniał o niektórych sprawach.

– Nie wiemy jednak tego na pewno, prawda?

Narcyza pochyliła głowę.

– Nie, nie mamy jak tego ustalić. Być może ta osoba naprawdę starała się nas zdradzić, ale po prostu marnie jej to wyszło.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie przychodził mu nikt do głowy, kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Niektórzy z jego sojuszników _byli_ bardziej inteligentni od innych, pod tym względem nie było żadnych wątpliwości, ale wszyscy byli obecni podczas spotkania i znali szczegóły ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. Mogli wyjawić przeróżne, szkodliwe szczegóły. Karkarow został zawczasu uprzedzony i był w stanie przyzwać do siebie większą liczbę ludzi niż Harry. Powinien był ich zniszczyć. Magia Harry'ego mogła być jedynym atutem, który był w stanie przechylić szalę na ich stronę.

 _W takim razie być może to armia Voldemorta zawaliła sprawę_ , przyznał. _Ale tego też nie mamy jak ustalić._

– W takim razie stworzę jakąś podwójnie ślepą próbę – powiedział Narcyzie. – Ale jak pani myśli, czy powinienem już teraz usunąć kogoś z sojuszu?

– Pozostawię to twojej decyzji, Harry – wymamrotała Narcyza. – Na przykład, teraz, kiedy już rodziny Burke'a i Belville'a skontaktowały się z tobą, mógłbyś usunąć ich z sojuszu kilkoma powolnymi i ostrożnymi rytuałami. Nie polecałabym tego samego w przypadku Henrietty. Odebrałaby to jako zniewagę i w odwecie niemal na pewno zaatakowałaby Dracona albo twojego brata.

Harry przez chwilę żuł w zębach dolną wargę. Burke i Belville byli wystarczająco dobrymi wojownikami, że wzięli udział już w dwóch bitwach i z obu wyszli bez szwanku. Podejrzewał, że powinien ich zachować przy sobie choćby przez wzgląd na ich zdolność do walki.

_Ale jeśli któryś z nich nas zdradził, przez co Honoria została ranna a Fergus zabity..._

Harry przełknął ślinę i furię razem z nią. _Naprawdę_ chciał sobie poswawolić, pozwolić swojej przepełnionej furią magii rozwinąć się wokół siebie, albo przyciągnąć do siebie podejrzanych i wlać im do gardeł veritaserum. Rozpoznał jednak pokusę i niebezpieczeństwo tej ścieżki. Tak właśnie poradziłby sobie z tym problemem Dumbledore, odkąd zaczął poświęcać własne zasady i sumienie na rzecz wymogów sytuacji. Harry nie miał zamiaru ruszać jego szlakiem.

– W takim razie póki co pozostaniemy przy podwójnie ślepej próbie – powiedział Narcyzie. – Powiem im, że planuję atak, którego tak naprawdę nie mam zamiaru przeprowadzić i zobaczę, czy nie uda mi się przyłapać kogoś na przekazywaniu informacji, obserwując, jak na nie zareagują siły Voldemorta.

– Tak chyba będzie najlepiej – powiedziała Narcyza i westchnęła. – Mogę przynajmniej przyznać, że w ogóle nie podejrzewam naszych świetlistych sojuszników. Laura Gloryflower nie byłaby w stanie narazić kogoś w twoim wieku, a Hawthorn poświadczy za swoje stado.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.

– Narcyzo, Harry. Przecież dałam ci zgodę na mówienie mi po imieniu. – Głos Narcyzy niespodziewanie nabrał ogromnych ilości współczucia. – Wciąż nie czujesz się przy mnie na tyle komfortowo, żeby się tego stale trzymać. Wierzę, że pocieszyłeś mojego syna po bitwie. Ale czy ktoś pocieszył _ciebie_ , Harry?

Harry spiął się i podniósł głowę.

– Oczywiście, Madam. Draco się tym zajął.

Narcyza przyglądała się jego oczom. Harry utrzymał jej spojrzenie. Mówił prawdę i chciał, żeby była w stanie to zobaczyć.

– Zawsze stajesz się znacznie bardziej formalny, kiedy usiłujesz odsunąć się od kogoś – powiedziała Narcyza.

Harry pochwycił i przytrzymał swoje zmieniające się emocje, impulsy, żeby się zezłościć albo wybuchnąć zaprzeczeniami. To był po prostu rezultat jego zmęczenia, spowodowanego długą nocą bitwy.

– Przepraszam, pani Malfoy – powiedział. – Jestem zmęczony, temu nie przeczę, ale cieszę się, że tak wielu z nas uszło z życiem i przyznam, że będę jeszcze szczęśliwszy, kiedy już wywleczemy zdrajcę na z nory. Co z oparzeniem na pani ramieniu? – zapytał, celowo zmieniając temat rozmowy.

– Już wyleczone. Poppy Pomfrey potrafi czynić cuda swoją różdżką. – Narcyza wstała i przytuliła go, zanim zdążył się odsunąć. – Obiecaj mi, proszę, że nie będziesz się dzisiaj przemęczał, Harry – mruknęła mu do ucha. – Twoje zdrowie jest dla nas bardzo ważne.

Harry i tak nie miał w planach robienia tego dnia niczego bardziej męczącego od siedzenia przy łóżku Honorii, więc pokiwał szybko głową.

– Oczywiście, pani Malfoy.

Narcyza ucałowała czubek jego głowy, po czym wstała, żeby znaleźć połączenie fiuu, którego użyła, żeby dostać się do Hogwartu. Harry wstał, żeby wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

_...należy pamiętać, że w przypadku klątwy tnącej magomedycyna musi być wyjątkowo delikatna. Zazwyczaj występuje przy niej szczególnie dużo przeciętej skóry, którą należy zszyć z powrotem, towarzyszy jej też tak ogromna utrata krwi, że do uratowania życia ofiary potrzeba kilku ludzi jednocześnie, o ile nie trafi ona od razu pod opiekę magomedyczki, albo czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, wykwalifikowanego w sztuce leczenia._

Harry zerknął ponad książką na Honorię i wykrzywił się do niej.

– Miałaś naprawdę cholerne szczęście – powiedział jej. – A ja muszę nauczyć się więcej o magii leczniczej.

– Harry!

Harry nie zdążył nawet odłożyć książki, kiedy Connor nagle rzucił się na niego, obejmując niedźwiedzim uściskiem. Harry w odpowiedzi również objął go, wyjątkowo zaskoczony. To prawda, nie widział się jeszcze tego dnia z bratem, ale było dopiero południe, w dodatku wyszedł z założenia, że Connor już znalazł kogoś innego, kto mógł powiedzieć mu coś o bitwie, i wyciągnął z niego informacje. Inaczej przecież już wczesnym rankiem miałby do czynienia ze swoim nadmiernie podekscytowanym bratem.

– Jak poszła bitwa? – zapytał Connor niskim, ale wyczekującym tonem. – Czy to ofiara? – Zerknął z ukosa na Honorię, nawet nie kryjąc się ze swoją ciekawością.

Harry kiwnął głową, czując w sercu ulgę na widok Connora. Jego brat wciąż pod wieloma względami pozostawał dzieckiem, dlatego właśnie Harry postanowił nie zabierać go ze sobą, ale był również ożywiony, pełny zniecierpliwienia i niepokoju, co całkowicie odciągało Harry'ego od myślenia o sobie samym.

– Tak. Przyjęła za mnie klątwę tnącą. – Connor zadrżał i zrobił się lekko zielony na twarzy, niewątpliwie przypominając sobie swoje własne doświadczenie z tą klątwą. – A bitwa zaczęła się tak, jak ci mówiłem, wilkołaki ruszyły jako pierwsze...

Mówił przez kilka minut, robiąc co było w jego mocy, żeby poukładać po kolei własne pokawałkowane wrażenia z walki, jak i podsumować to, co robili w międzyczasie jego sojusznicy, a przynajmniej co mu się wydawało że robili, bo przecież nie wiedział na pewno. Connor dzielił swoją uwagę między niego i Honorię. Na jego twarzy co i rusz pojawiały się różne miny: podziw, szok i zazdrość.

Kiedy dotarł do momentu, w którym usunął Greybacka z tego świata, Harry zawahał się, ale postanowił brnąć dalej. Gdyby nie był w stanie powiedzieć o tym własnemu bratu, to komu, z ludzi których nie było tej nocy na polu bitwy, mógłby o tym powiedzieć?

– Tak po prostu sobie tego zażyczyłeś, a on wyparował? – Connor zagapił się na niego, a wpadające przez okno promienie słońca sprawiły, że jego orzechowe oczy rozbłysły, pełne zszokowanych iskier.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ale to... – Connor potrząsnął głową. – Czy Voldemort tak potrafi?

– Nie wiem. – Harry stłumił ziewnięcie. – Może potrafi, ale zamiast tego woli robić inne rzeczy. Ostatecznie Greyback nie był w stanie wykrwawić się na śmierć, ani pozostawić po sobie ciała, które wyglądałoby na zaskoczone swoją śmiercią, a czasami dochodzę do wniosku, że tak właśnie wyglądają kryteria paskudnych zaklęć Voldemorta.

– Mów dalej! – Connor oparł się o łóżko Honorii i słuchał.

Harry prawie skończył opowiadać, kiedy Honoria nagle nabrała gwałtownie tchu. Harry momentalnie się wyprostował.

– Madam Pomfrey! – zawołał.

Magomedyczka wbiegła do sali, spojrzała szybko na Honorię i uśmiechnęła się.

– Jest, nareszcie – powiedziała. – Jej magia przyłączyła się do walki z klątwą tnącą. Przeżyje, panie Potter.

Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy zalała go fala głębokiej, szczerej wdzięczności.

– Dzięki Merlinowi – szepnął. – Czy mogę powiadomić o tym Tybalta Starrise'a i Johna Smythe – Blytona?

– Tylko, jeśli każesz im mimo wszystko pozostać w domu. – Madam Pomfrey pokręciła głową karcąco. – Przez najbliższych parę dni i tak nie będzie mogła przyjmować żadnych gości. Właściwie teraz, kiedy już wyszła na prostą, chciałabym, żebyście stąd wyszli, chłopcy.

Harry podniósł książkę, zbierając się.

– Czy mogę to pożyczyć?

Madam Pomfrey obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, jakby uważała, że dziwnie dobiera sobie lektury, ale kiwnęła głową. Harry wstał, przeciągnął się i ruszył w kierunku sowiarni, żeby wysłać Hedwigę z wiadomością. Connor podskakiwał obok niego bez słowa, ale jego głowa była wciąż bardzo wyraźnie przepełniona obrazami bitwy.

– Harry – powiedział, kiedy byli już w połowie schodów do sowiarni.

– Hmmm? – Harry był zajęty myśleniem o klątwach tnących i zaklęciach, które byłyby w stanie przeciwstawić się jej. Jednym, co czyniło te klątwy takimi niebezpiecznymi, był ich zasięg, niewidzialne ostrze, które rozcinało czarodzieja, albo czarownicę, pozostawiając w nich szerokie rany. Taka klątwa była w stanie wyminąć wąskie _Haurio_ , jeśli ustawiło się je w niewłaściwym miejscu, możliwe nawet, że ominęłaby _Protego_. Harry miał wrażenie, że powinien być na to jakiś sposób. _Może eliksir zadziała lepiej od tarczy?_

– Jak myślisz, czy będę mógł udać się z tobą na następną bitwę?

Harry obrócił się i oparł o ścianę. Podejrzewał, że naprawdę powinien był coś zjeść. Brak snu i jedzenia, ciężka książka i teraz szybki spacer – to wszystko sprawiło, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Teraz jednak potrzebował skupić się w pełni na twarzy Connora i dać mu szczerą odpowiedź.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział. – Jeszcze nie.

– Ale nauczyłem się kilku zaklęć od Snape'a – zaprotestował Connor.

– Wiem. Ale jeszcze nie.

– No to _kiedy?_

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Naprawdę niesprawiedliwie byłoby określać pokonanie kogoś jako warunek tego, czy Connor jest gotów, bez względu na to, czy byłby to on, Snape, czy ktokolwiek inny. Harry nie znał na tyle zdolności na przykład takiego Remusa, żeby być w stanie przyrównać je do przeciętnego śmierciożercy. _Nie miał_ jednak zamiaru pozwolić Connorowi zginąć tylko dlatego, że ten byłby w stanie pokonać Remusa, ale już nie Karkarowa. Istniał jednak ktoś, kto będzie w stanie to ocenić, o ile Harry go do tego przekona.

– Jak Snape powie, że jesteś gotów.

Connorowi zrzedła mina.

– Nigdy tego nie powie. Nienawidzi mnie. Gdybyś tylko zobaczył jak mnie traktował podczas naszej piątkowej lekcji...

– Jak? – wypalił Harry, prostując się. _Cholera, poprosiłem go o to w nadziei, że jakoś się dogadają. Z Connorem można się dogadać, o ile traktuje się go sprawiedliwie, a Snape'owi zależy na mnie na tyle, że wydawało mi się, że przynajmniej spróbuje._ – Co ci powiedział?

– Nazwał mnie dzieckiem. Powiedział, że nie jestem gotów. Zabrał Gryffindorowi punkty za brak starań, kiedy starałem się ze wszystkich sił. – Connor zacisnął pięści i skrzywił się.

Harry poprawił ułożenie swojego lewego przedramienia, na którym opierał książkę, po czym westchnął, czując jak złość z niego uchodzi.

– Connor, przecież on mówi takie rzeczy bez przerwy w czasie zajęć z eliksirów i jakoś do tej pory po tobie spływały. Rzecz w tym, że jemu naprawdę się wydaje, że ty się _nie starasz_. Sam mi to powiedział.

– Kiedy się staram!

– Wiem – powiedział kojąco Harry. – Porozmawiam z nim i powiem mu o tym, ale póki co wydaje mi się, że powinieneś go po prostu zignorować. Jeśli jego uwagi znowu zrobią się zbyt cięte, to ponownie z nim porozmawiam. Obiecuję. Dobra?

Connor wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym odezwał się głośno:

– Rzecz w tym, że ja cię kocham, Harry, i chcę być tam dla ciebie. – Spojrzał na niego z tak nieszczęśliwą miną, że serce Harry'ego stopniało. Podrzucił książkę w powietrze i pozwolił ją pochwycić zaklęciu lewitacyjnemu, po czym objął ramiona Connora, kiedy ruszyli w górę po schodach do sowiarni.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Connor. – _Merlinie, jak ciężko musi mu teraz być. Całe życie wydawało mu się, że będzie dowodził w wojnie, a potem oberwał po nosie podczas swojej pierwszej bitwy i niemal stracił brata przez własną nieuwagę. W dodatku to ja skazałem go na ból, przez który sam przeszedłem, kiedy Honoria umierała mi na rękach._ – I obiecuję ci, twoja szansa pojawi się prędzej czy później. Ale ja też cię kocham i chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. W porządku? – Położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego brata, obracając go do siebie.

Connor kiwnął głową, zaciskając szczęki. Harry miał nadzieję, że właśnie postanowił bardziej przyłożyć się do ćwiczeń, a nie do podjudzania Snape'a.

Zawołał Hedwigę i zapytał ją, czy mogłaby zanieść wiadomość do Tybalta, po czym uśmiechnął się, kiedy zahuczała potwierdzająco. Pożyczył pióro i pergamin od Connora, ponieważ sam okazał się na tyle genialny, że kompletnie o nich zapomniał, po czym napisał szybką notatkę, załączając ostrzeżenie od Madam Pomfrey. Tybalt był Gryfonem, więc pewnie jej nie posłucha, ale Harry przynajmniej miał czyste sumienie, że zrobił co mógł.

Podniósł ramię, żeby Hedwiga mogła wzlecieć, kiedy nieznana mu sowa zaczęła krążyć mu nad głową. Connor zerknął w jego kierunku z zaciekawieniem. Stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, bawiąc się z Godrykiem, swoim czarnym puchaczem.

– Od kogo to?

Harry pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. Koperta była pusta, a sowa wzbiła się z powrotem w powietrze w chwili, w której odebrał od niej wiadomość, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Harry wymamtorał _"Finite Incantatem"_ , koncentrując się mocno na liście, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów magii, dowolnego zaklęcia czy uroku, które mogłyby kryć coś paskudnego. Ostatecznie zawiesił ją sobie w powietrzu przed twarzą i otworzył, nie używając do tego ręki.

Koperta zawierała złożony kawałek pergaminu i niewielką notkę. Harry złapał notkę, kiedy ta wysunęła się i zaczęła opadać na podłogę, po czym podniósł brwi na widok charakteru pisma.

_Jeśli chce pan na to odpisać, proszę wysłać sowę do czarodziejskiej policji, pododziału departamentu przestrzegania prawa. Upewnię się, że dotrze do celu._

Notka nie była podpisana, a pismo nie było znajome. Harry zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po list.

Przeczytał zaledwie dwa pierwsze słowa i musiał przerwać. Serce zadudniło mu w uszach, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w twarz. Ten charakter pisma znał bardzo dobrze.

– Harry? – Connor szedł teraz w jego kierunku, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. – Strasznie zbladłeś.

Harry pokręcił głową i użył swojej magii, żeby zmiąć list w ciasną kulkę.

– Znowu bełkot Evana Rosiera – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. – Kolejne bezsensowne ostrzeżenie i przechwalanie się tym, że byłby lepszym dowódcą w czasie ostatniej walki. Nie chce mi się tego czytać.

Twarz Connora złagodniała.

– Tak pewnie będzie najlepiej.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym nonszalancko rzucił kulkę za siebie. Kolejne zaklęcie lewitacji pochwyciło ją i schowało do kieszeni jego szaty. Był w stanie przeprowadzić normalną rozmowę z Connorem, a nawet zejść na dół razem z nim na obiad, ale przez cały ten czas był boleśnie świadomy spoczywającego w jego kieszeni listu, palącego go niczym jajko popiełka.

List był od Jamesa.

Harry nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić.


	41. Snape jest szują

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To, jak odbierzecie tytuł tego rozdziału zależy, oczywiście, wyłącznie od waszej własnej perspektywy.

Snape radośnie krytykował wywar spokoju Hermiony Granger – wszystkowiedząca Gryfonka naprawdę rzadko popełniała błędy, więc uznał, że rzeczywiście skorzysta wysłuchując jego opinii – kiedy kociołek Harry'ego eksplodował.

Snape obrócił się szybko, patrząc na niego oczami szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia, ale szybko je przymrużył. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia atmosfera wokół Harry'ego robiła się coraz bardziej napięta, powoli przeradzając się w fizyczne i magiczne ataki, jak ten ze środy, którego efekty Snape zauważył kiedy Harry wrócił do lochów. Harry nie chciał wymienić niczyich imion, ale zapewnił, że rzucił na nich klątwę, której efekty pojawią się dopiero, jak znowu go zaatakują. Właśnie tego rodzaju zachowanie powoli doprowadzało Snape'a do szału.

Ale jeśli ktoś sprawił, że kociołek Harry'ego eksplodował w samym środku zajęć z eliksirów, gdzie Snape byłby w stanie odebrać punkty temu, kto był za to odpowiedzialny...

Wyglądało jednak na to, że nikt nie był. Harry zagapił się na swój kociołek, po czym otarł z twarzy mieszankę ciemiernika i sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego. Snape wątpił, żeby chłopak okazał się na tyle tępy, żeby nie zorientować się w tym, co takiego spowodowało ten wybuch, jaki składnik został wrzucony w niewłaściwej kolejności czy o nieodpowiedniej konsystencji.

Z drugiej jednak strony było to po prostu nie do pojęcia, żeby Harry miał popełnić tego rodzaju błąd, skoro opanował już warzenie eliksirów na poziomie SUMów – powinien być w stanie uwarzyć coś tak standardowego bez najmniejszych problemów.

– Potter – szczeknął na niego Snape.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok, wciąż mrugając z zaskoczenia.

– Czy wiesz, jaki błąd przed chwilą popełniłeś? – zapytał Snape, odruchowo sięgając legilimencją poprzez oczy Harry'ego, szukając jakichś oznak czy imienia. Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spuścił wzrok na ziemię, ale zanim to nastąpiło Snape zauważył w nich intensywny, pożerający go od środka niepokój, z którego istnienia wcześniej nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy.

– Wmieszałem kamień księżycowy w wielkich szczyptach, proszę pana, a potem nie przyglądałem się im wystarczająco – powiedział cicho Harry. – Przykleiły się do siebie i weszły w reakcję z syropem. Przykro mi.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Zaledwie pięć minut wcześniej Finch–Fletchley popełnił ten sam błąd, przez co musiał opuścić klasę. Przynajmniej Harry nie pozwolił, żeby eliksir dostał się mu do oczu.

– Posprzątaj i zacznij od nowa – powiedział, odwracając się. Nie miał zamiaru odbierać Slytherinowi punktów, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie popełnił takiego błędu.

Siedzący z tyłu sali Krukoni zaczęli buntowniczo mamrotać między sobą, ale ucichli, kiedy Snape spojrzał na nich gniewnie. Ten dom był ostatnimi czasy siedliskiem ludzi najbardziej nastawionych przeciw Harry'emu i Snape osobiście uważał, że to Krukoni rzucili się grupą na Harry'ego w środę – ale, oczywiście, nie był w stanie tego ustalić na pewno, bo Harry z uporem nie chciał ich wydać. Snape w czwartek na swoich zajęciach usiłował wypatrzeć jakichś spokorniałych Krukonów, ale _wszyscy_ byli pokorni na jego lekcjach, więc to nie wypaliło.

Teraz jednak wiedział, kto był odpowiedzialny za ten błąd. Zmartwienia Harry'ego sprawiły, że ten poświęcił więcej uwagi własnym myślom, kiedy powinien był uważać na bryły kamienia księżycowego. Teraz Snape musiał po prostu odkryć, co takiego go aż tak martwi. Harry miał go odwiedzić tego dnia, wieczorem, po sesji treningowej z Connorem Potterem. Snape miał zamiar podejść do tego tak cierpliwie jak będzie trzeba, ale nie wypuści Harry'ego z pokoju, póki nie wyciągnie z niego prawdy.

_Jeśli nie jest w stanie warzyć poprawnie eliksirów, to coś musi być naprawdę nie tak._

* * *

– Wejść – powiedział Snape, rzucając drzwiom pełne rezygnacji spojrzenie. Na zegarze było już pięć minut po ósmej, więc zaczął cieszyć się w myślach nadzieją, że może Potter jednak nie pojawi się tego wieczora. Wówczas miałby jeszcze więcej frajdy, bo gdyby potem spotkał go przypadkiem w korytarzu, mógłby mu wlepić szlaban.

_Będę czerpał z tego przyjemność gdzie tylko będę w stanie_ , pomyślał, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Potter wszedł do środka.

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedział. – Gryffindor traci pięć punktów.

Potter drżał przez dłuższą chwilę. Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, obserwując go. Dziwne, że to akurat syn, który w mniejszym stopniu przypominał zewnętrznie swojego ojca, odziedziczył po nim tak wiele cech. Snape widział w bracie Harry'ego te same wady, które kiedyś zauważył u Jamesa – szybki entuzjazm na początku projektu, który nikł w chwili, w której trzeba było włożyć nieco własnego wysiłku, tendencja do skłaniania się do opinii innych i ta nieszczęsna buńczuczność, przez którą marzył o chwale na polu bitwy, ale nie chciał przechodzić najpierw przez rygorystyczny trening, który mógłby przygotować go do walki, ani na zmierzenie się z konsekwencjami.

_Ślizgoni mają w sobie więcej rozsądku. Najpierw myślimy o przetrwaniu, potem o chwale._ Snape wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Nie chcesz się w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć ze swojego spóźnienia, Potter? – zapytał.

– Straciłem poczucie czasu – powiedział Potter, po czym dodał: – proszę pana – jakby musiał pomyśleć o tym zdaniu w oddzielnych częściach. Oczywiście, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę powolność, z jaką poruszały się jego myśli, Snape'a wcale by to nie zaskoczyło.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Snape. – Być może powinienem w takim razie pokazać ci coś, dzięki czemu już nigdy więcej do tego nie dojdzie. – Machnął różdżką, ignorując próby, które Potter dopiero teraz podjął, żeby wznieść własną tarczę. To było porządne _Protego_ , ale wciąż nie nauczył się, że powinien mieć je w pogotowiu w każdej chwili, żeby być w stanie odbić dowolne zaklęcie, które przeciwnik w niego rzuci. – _Densaugeo!_

Klątwa, oczywiście, trafiła Pottera, bo czy ten dzieciak chociaż raz w swoim życiu miał na czas postawioną tarczę? Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszył się, że nie uczy obrony przed mroczną magią, mimo że był pewny, iż przygotowałby uczniów lepiej od Lestrange, która nieco zbyt intensywnie skupiała się na filozofii. Nie byłby w stanie codziennie patrzeć jak Potter zawala jedną obronę za drugą.

Przyglądał się z kliniczną ciekawością jak zęby Pottera rosną, wydłużając się niemal do jego podbródka i dopiero wtedy je powstrzymał.

– Prosta klątwa, panie Potter – powiedział. – A mimo to nie pozwoli panu na poprawne wymawianie zaklęć. Pański przeciwnik może wykorzystać ją do powstrzymania pana przed kolejnymi atakami, podczas gdy sam będzie przygotowywał potężniejsze zaklęcie, którego nie będzie pan w stanie odbić. Chcę też upewnić się, że skupi się pan na tych zajęciach, więc pozostawię pana z tą klątwą do końca lekcji, albo do momentu, w którym będzie pan w stanie rzucić na siebie przeciwzaklęcie.

Potter łypnął na niego wściekle, a Snape poczuł pierwsze, rozwijające się ukłucia magii, atakującej powietrze wokół niego. Podniósł brew. Nie sądził, żeby chłopiec był zdolny do bezróżdżkowej magii i możliwe, że miał pod tym względem rację. To mogła być po prostu instynktowna reakcja rozzłoszczonego, nastoletniego czarodzieja, postawionego w niesprawiedliwej sytuacji, ale i tak zaskakujące było, że okazał się być na tyle potężny, żeby cokolwiek pojawiło się poza jego ciałem.

_Chłopiec naprawdę ma potencjał. Ale nie chce go poddać treningowi. Chce się wykłócać, chce sprawiedliwego traktowania i wydaje mu się, że będę wykonywał jedną demonstrację za drugą, póki wreszcie nie załapie. Kiedy wreszcie do niego dotrze, że ja go trenuję, żeby mógł wziąć udział w wojnie?_ Snape zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać się przed skomentowaniem tego w jakiś sposób.

Potter wymamrotał coś, ostrożnie utrzymując swój język z dala od zębów i po chwili zaklęcie potykacza uformowało się przed nim i wystrzeliło w Snape'a. Snape bez namysłu stworzył _Haurio_ i je przechwycił.

– Potężniejsze zaklęcia – powiedział. – O ile nie przeszkadza panu zmuszanie swojego przeciwnika do tańcowania, podczas gdy on sam stara się pana wybebeszyć. _Confundo!_

Potter zachwiał się, a jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste. Snape wreszcie miał okazję do zamknięcia oczu i wydania z siebie przeciągłego westchnienia, bo wiedział, że znajdujący się pod zaklęciem oszałamiającym Potter nie będzie w stanie tego zauważyć. _Gwiazdy w niebiosach, jak ja mam go właściwie trenować?_ O ile wyzywanie Gryfonów i robienie sobie z nich kpin było zabawne, o ile Snape czasami chciał zabić tego gnoja za dorastanie w tym samym domu co Harry i nie zauważenie, że był otoczony znacznie większą troską i miłością od swojego brata, o tyle Snape naprawdę chciał jakiejś strategii, która na niego _podziała_. Upokarzanie go nie sprowokowało jego potencjalnej, bezróżdżkowej magii do skupienia się. Oferowanie wyjaśnień nie pomagało; Snape tłumaczył mu bez końca w czasie każdej sesji jak ważne jest wzniesienie tarczy zaraz po wejściu, a chłopak i tak nie słuchał. Wyzwiska i lekceważenie zasług, technika, której używał w czasie eliksirów, ewidentnie nie działały.

_Chcę odnieść w tym sukces_ , zorientował się nagle. _Tak samo jak kiedyś zapragnąłem zacząć działać, opierając się na własnych emocjach, zamiast na żalu, jaki żywiłem do Jamesa Cholernego Pottera. Dla dobra Harry'ego chcę porządnie wytrenować Connora Pottera._

Skrzywił się, bo ta myśl była obrzydliwie ckliwa, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Pottera. Na razie nie usunie klątwy _Densaugeo_ ; zostawi ją, bo nie chciał, żeby Potter uznał, że nie potrafi dotrzymać słowa. Zdjął jednak zaklęcie oszałamiające, na co Potter zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zarumienił się wściekle.

Snape to zignorował.

– Sam pan widzi, zaklęcie nie musi należeć do grona niewybaczalnych, żeby oszołomić swoją ofiarę – powiedział. – Wielu ludzi, gdy się ich oszołomi, robi rzeczy, których normalnie by nie zrobili. Istnieje tarcza, którą można wpleść we włosy, tuż przy skórze głowy, która jest w stanie odbić takiego rodzaju mentalną magię. Nie jest prosta w wykonaniu, ale wierzę, że ma pan dość surowej siły, żeby być w stanie ją rzucić. – Prawie się zadławił tymi słowami, ale to była sama prawda. Snape pewnie miałby więcej cierpliwości do tego wszystkiego, gdyby Potter był słaby. Nie był, nawet jeśli rozmiar jego mocy nie zbliżał się do tej Harry'ego, Dracona, czy nawet tej całej Granger.

Zamiast tego był silny, ale nic z tym nie robił.

Snape powstrzymał ten tor myśli. Potter i tak już patrzył na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

– Ale czemu miałby pan to zrobić? – zapytał, głosem lekko niewyraźnym przez wydłużone zęby. – Przecież pan mnie _nienawidzi_.

– Robię to dla dobra wojny – powiedział Snape, uznając, że Potter naprawdę nie potrzebuje teraz, żeby go porównywano do własnego brata. _Widzisz, Harry? Potrafię zwracać uwagę na uczucia twojego brata, jeśli się naprawdę postaram._ – Pokażę ci zaklęcie. Wiem, że jesteśmy w stanie ze sobą współpracować, Potter – dodał, dorzucając rozwagi do otaczających ich wiatrów. – Dowiodłeś tego, kiedy pokazałeś mi list, który otrzymałeś od ojca i powiedziałeś, że mam go zatrzymać jako dowód na to, że wasi rodzice znęcali się nad Harrym.

Potter pokręcił głową.

– Ale wtedy chodziło o Harry'ego – powiedział. – Tu chodzi o mnie i naprawdę mi się nie wydaje, żeby pan w jakikolwiek sposób próbował w czasie tych zajęć zignorować swoją nienawiść do Gryfonów. Przynajmniej Harry znajduje się w pańskim domu.

Snape nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do Gryfonów, którzy ośmielali się przed nim użalać na byle co i teraz też nie zareagował na to najlepiej.

– Chcę trenować kompetentnych uczniów, Potter – powiedział. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę oczekiwać tego od kogokolwiek w czasie zajęć z eliksirów. Większość z was nie ma dość cierpliwości, albo jest zbyt pozbawiona inteligencji, żeby docenić bardziej subtelne elementy tej sztuki.

Potter miał czelność wywrócić oczami.

– I to pewnie dlatego ciągle krytykuje pan Hermionę – powiedział. – Bo jej się tylko _wydaje_ , że jest mądra, a nie dlatego, że jest Gryfonką.

– Ona dobrze reaguje na nacisk – powiedział chłodno Snape. – W czasie tych zajęć wiem, że jesteś w stanie dać z siebie więcej niż dajesz w tej chwili. Nalegam, żebyś wreszcie zaczął dawać z siebie wszystko. Wznoś tarczę zaraz po wejściu do środka, ty głupi dzieciaku. Przyjmuj pomoc przy bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęciach. Przyjmij wreszcie do wiadomości, że będę cię atakował raz za razem, a moje uderzenia i tak będą bardziej wyważone od tych, z którymi spotkasz się na polu walki. Sporą częścią każdego pojedynku między dwójką czarodziejów, czy to w czasie wojny czy pokoju, jest kreatywność. Niektórzy mogą nadawać jej inne nazwy, jak prędkość wyobraźni, czy inteligencja. Widziałem jednak jak wyjątkowo tępi czarodzieje powalają przeciwników znacznie bystrzejszych i potężniejszych od siebie – _na szczęście_ , chciał dodać, inaczej nie miałbyś absolutnie żadnych szans – ponieważ byli w stanie przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika i wymyślić takie, przed którymi ci nie będą w stanie się obronić.

– Jak w quidditchu – powiedział Potter. – Kiedy trzeba przewidzieć, w którą stronę uskoczy znicz.

Snape zmusił się, żeby w odpowiedzi nie wywrócić oczami. Skoro ten bałwan potrzebował tego rodzaju porównań...

– Tak – powiedział.

– Ale tam wiodą mnie instynkty – powiedział Potter. – Nie wiem jeszcze jak sobie poradzić w pojedynku. Tego właśnie miał mnie pan uczyć. – Wskazał na swoje długie zęby. – A nie przeklinać mnie i zostawiać mnie w ten sposób.

Snape roześmiał się i zobaczył, że Potter się wzdrygnął. No cóż, niczego innego po nim nie oczekiwał. Wiedział, że jego śmiech nie brzmi przyjemnie.

– Śmierciożercy pozostawią cię z takimi klątwami, przy których ta będzie wyglądać jak pstryczek w nos, Potter – powiedział. – W dodatku ich klątwy będą utrzymywały się przez całe dni, a nie tylko kilka godzin.

– Właśnie po to tu jestem! – wrzasnął na niego Potter, a Snape naprawdę musiał powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem na to, jak niedorzecznie brzmiał. – Bo chcę się nauczyć jak się temu opierać. Tego też miał mnie pan uczyć.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Kiedy zaczął mówić, jego głos był chłodny i cichy, tak że Potter wbrew sobie zaczął nachylać się w jego kierunku, żeby dobrze słyszeć.

– _Wiem_ , czego powinienem cię uczyć, Potter. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co należy wiedzieć, żeby przeżyć wojnę. Wziąłem udział w pierwszej części tej, którą tak strasznie chcesz teraz wygrać. I mam zamiar uczyć cię z pomocą metod, które uznam, że mają największą szansę na sukces.

– Doprawdy? – Potter skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Nic z tego, czego pan spróbował do tej pory, jakoś nie podziałało.

Snape powiedział sobie, że bez względu na to, jakie to by nie było w tej chwili kuszące, Harry nie okazałby zrozumienia, gdyby teraz transmutował tego upartego imbecyla w seler i pociął go do wywaru świeżego oddechu.

– Przestań się tak obawiać porażki, ty głupi dzieciaku – powiedział. – Przestań wychodzić z założenia, że pozjadałeś wszystkie rozumy. Przestań skupiać się na swojej nienawiści do mnie i zamiast tego zaufaj mi, że wiem, o czym mówię. Tak długo, jak będziesz skupiał się na czymś innym, twoja bezróżdżkowa magia pozostanie w zamknięciu, a twoja uwaga w czasie zaklęć będzie żałosna.

Potter ożywił się.

– Byłbym w stanie wykonywać bezróżdżkową magię?

– Być może – powiedział Snape, naciskając na oba słowa. Prawda była taka, że osobiście nie sądził, żeby unosząca się wokół Pottera moc miała potencjał do bezróżdżkowej magii. Tego rodzaju magia rzadko kiedy była w stanie skupić się w jednym miejscu i wykonać nawet najsłabsze z zaklęć. Potter ma prawdopodobnie po prostu surowy potencjał, co oznacza, że jego klątwy będą wyjątkowo potężne, albo że czai się w nim wciąż nieodkryty talent pokroju wężomowy. – Nigdy się jednak tego nie dowiemy, jeśli mi nie zaufasz na tyle, żeby pozwolić sobą pokierować.

– Czy pan potrafi wykonywać bezróżdżkową magię?

Snape nie miał zamiaru powierzyć tego rodzaju tajemnicy Gryfonowi, który zaraz wszystkim wygada.

– Widziałem jak Dumbledore ją wykonuje – powiedział zamiast tego. – I Harry.

Potter spuścił wzrok, ale nie zanim Snape zdążył zobaczyć w jego oczach wzbierające emocje – miłości, zazdrości i pragnienia.

_Zazdrości swojemu bratu, co?_ Snape zwalczył w sobie pragnienie prychnięcia. _Podejrzewam, że już zapomniał o szczegółach sprawy. Widzi tylko efekt końcowy. Coś powinno mu niebawem przypomnieć jak do tego wszystkiego doszło._

Jednak wspominanie o tym teraz nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Chciał coś osiągnąć w czasie tej sesji treningowej, tak żeby towarzysząca mu teraz irytacja, która zasnuwała mu umysł, zniknęła do dziewiątej, kiedy to miał porozmawiać z Harrym.

– Gotów? – zapytał, podnosząc różdżkę.

* * *

– Jak poszło?

Snape jeszcze przez chwilę nie odwracał się do Harry'ego, bo zamawiał herbatę przez kominek. Usłyszał, jak Harry siada w fotelu, ustawionym po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i przez chwilę wierci się w nim niespokojnie. Harry zawsze tak robił, kiedy spotykali się w jego prywatnych komnatach, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć jak można mieszkać w tak rozległym mieszkaniu, w którym nie ma miejsc, żeby się ukryć.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał swojemu wychowankowi w oczy, ale nie zobaczył w nich niczego równie zaskakującego co podczas zajęć z eliksirów. Harry miał już wzniesione swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, chował swoje myśli. Snape powstrzymał swoją chęć do warknięcia. Ostatecznie _sam_ nauczył tego Harry'ego,

– Twój brat nie ma w sobie za grosz cierpliwości, chce już dołączyć do nas na polu walki – powiedział.

– Tak, też mi się tak wydawało po niedzieli. – Harry odchylił się w fotelu, marszcząc ponuro brwi. – Brzmiał wtedy tak, jakby chciał się wybrać z nami następnym razem, nie do końca pojmując co to właściwie znaczy. Wydawało mi się, że po bitwie na plaży nabierze rozumu pod tym względem.

– A tymczasem w żaden sposób nad sobą nie pracuje – zauważył Snape, zajmując swoje miejsce na tapczanie. Skrzat domowy pojawił się w chwilę potem z dwoma filiżankami herbaty. Snape przyjął jedną z nich z westchnieniem ulgi. Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy skrzat spróbował zaoferować mu drugą. Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale odpuścił. Najwyraźniej Harry był w jednym z tych swoich _vatesowych_ nastrojów.

– W takim razie może to o to chodzi – powiedział Harry. – Może nie chodzi mu o chwałę, ale po prostu o to, żeby czegoś sobie dowieść. Connor zawsze z uporem starał się wynagradzać wszystkim swoje stare przewinienia, zwykle nie myśli o podejmowaniu się czegoś nowego. – Snape słuchał w milczeniu ciepła w jego głosie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle przejął by się losem Connora, gdyby jego troska nie została tak zwielokrotniona jego treningiem. Różnili się między sobą diametralnie, a ilekroć rozmowy schodziły na jego brata, Harry zwykle spędzał czas na wybaczaniu mu i wyjaśnianiu innym jego przewinień. – Czy w ogóle robi jakieś postępy?

– Nieszczególnie – powiedział Snape. – Chce robić więcej niż jest w tej chwili w stanie. Oskarżał mnie o bycie niesprawiedliwym. Uważa, że zna się na nauczaniu lepiej ode mnie.

– A pan niby zawsze jest sprawiedliwy? –zapytał oschłym tonem Harry, ale jego spojrzenie było zaniepokojone. Snape wiedział, że Harry zaakceptuje teraz jego odpowiedź, więc zdecydował się na prawdę.

– Często wyzywam jego dom w myślach, ale tylko w myślach. Najgorszym zwrotem, jakim się do niego zwróciłem w czasie zajęć, było nazwanie go głupim dzieciakiem.

– Profesorze...

– Poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc w trenowaniu twojego brata, Harry – przerwał mu Snape. – To nie znaczy, że jestem w stanie zmienić swoją naturę.

Harry westchnął.

– Wiem. Po prostu... wydaje mi się, że powinienem z nim porozmawiać. Zapewniam pana, on się _naprawdę_ stara, ale pewnie podejrzewa, że pan chce go tylko jak najszybciej wyrzucić za drzwi. Czy mogę mu wspomnieć o niektórych aspektach pańskiej wiedzy, tak żeby wiedział, że pan naprawdę jest najlepszym kandydatem do nauczania go?

– Nie wspominaj o tym, że w chwili gniewu jestem zdolny do bezróżdżkowej magii. To jest broń, którą wolę zachować dla siebie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Nie powiem. – Jego dłoń zsunęła się, żeby poklepać kieszeń jego szaty, co wyglądało na nerwowy gest, który wykonał już tak często, że nie do końca zdawał sobie z niego sprawę. Snape przymrużył oczy. _Nie widziałem tego u niego wcześniej, to musi być jakiś nowy nerwowy nawyk._

Harry chwilę potem zabrał rękę.

– Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy rozpocząć prace nad blokadą wokół połączenia blizny. Wciąż mam migawki snów Voldemorta, ale to już nic konkretnego i z tego co mi wiadomo, on może w każdej chwili po prostu przejąć władzę nad moim umysłem. W dodatku znowu rośnie w siłę. – Na jego twarzy przez moment pojawił się grymas ponurej rezygnacji, ale szybko zniknął i znowu wyglądał po prostu niespokojnie. – Jak pan myśli, co powinienem sobie wyobrazić w ramach tarczy, profesorze?

– Coś lekkiego i zmiennego – mruknął Snape, wpatrując się w kieszeń Harry'ego, jakby jej materiał miał się od tego zrobić przezroczysty. To musiało być coś małego; kieszeń nie wydymała się nienaturalnie. – Być może najlepsza będzie rtęć z basenu oklumencyjnego.

– Trawa?

Snape poderwał wzrok i spojrzał znów na twarz Harry'ego.

– Czemu akurat trawa?

Harry zawahał się odrobinę za długo, a kiedy się odezwał, wyraźnie zmuszał swój ton do lekkiego i wesołego brzmienia.

– Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do Leśnej Twierdzy, lecieliśmy przez jakiś czas nad długim pasem trawy. Przypominam sobie ciągle to, jak się chwiała na wietrze, jednocześnie kryjąc w sobie przykucnięte w niej wilkołaki. Chcę barierę, która jest w stanie się poruszać, a jednocześnie ukryje to, co się znajduje po drugiej stronie połączenia z Voldemortem.

Snape kiwnął niechętnie głową. Zastanawiał się, czy to skojarzenie z trawą – czy też może z wyskakującymi z niej wilkołakami – tak dręczyło Harry'ego, ale nie śmiał jeszcze o to zapytać. Przede wszystkim powinni zamknąć połączenie blizny. Wtedy, jeśli to go wystarczająco odpręży, Snape spróbuje porozmawiać z nim o jego problemach.

– _Legilimens_ – wymamrotał, wbijając wzrok w oczy Harry'ego i wślizgnął się do witającej go ciemności powietrza, otaczającego stalowy szkielet, pokryty gęsto liśćmi emocji.

Harry pokazał mu połączenie blizny, wirującą pustkę, ukrytą między dwoma metalowymi konarami, bez słów obrazując rozmiar tunelu i to, jak ciężko będzie go zablokować. Snape odpowiedział w ten sam sposób, pokazując, a nie wyjaśniając, jak spleść cienką, giętką barierę, rozkładając ją ponad tym końcem tunelu. To było podobne do basenów oklumencyjnych, ale Harry był w stanie odzyskać z nich swoje emocje kiedy tylko chciał. To musiało być nieco bardziej niezależne od woli oklumenty, tak żeby nie odsłoniło tego, co starało się chronić, podczas normalnego snu. Teraz, kiedy Snape zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, obraz trawy naprawdę dobrze się spisze. Poruszała się zgodnie z wiatrem, ale potrzebny byłby huragan, albo dużo pracy rękami, żeby ją wyrwać z korzeniami.

Harry wplótł ziemię w ten obraz, po czym ostrożnie opuścił w nią długie źdźbła trawy, przesłaniając nimi pozbawioną gwiazd przestrzeń, która wiązała go z Mrocznym Panem. Następnie szkielet poruszył się lekko, obejmując dziurę gałęziami, tak żeby trawa miała miejsce, o które może się zahaczyć. Snape kiwnął głową. To był dobry manewr, właśnie dlatego umysły czarodziejów zwykle wyglądały jak jedno miejsce, czyli dom albo las, zamiast przypominać chaos, którym ich umysł był naprawdę; im bardziej nienaturalnie bariera będzie wyglądała na powierzchni umysłu, tym trudniej będzie Harry'emu ją utrzymywać i wyobrażać sobie jej istnienie.

Snape odpłynął w tył, zbierając się do wyjścia z umysłu Harry'ego, kiedy nagle znowu zobaczył mgnienie tej mrocznej troski, wybijającej się ponad basen oklumencyjny, który starał się ją ukryć, niczym trzcina ponad płytką wodę.

Zawahał się, po czym sięgnął przed siebie i zbadał jej granice. Obiecał sobie stanowczo, że nie spróbuje poznać szczegółów, takich jak nazwiska uczniów, którzy zaatakowali Harry'ego. Ale jeśli jego wychowanek miał jeszcze inny problem, to naprawdę powinien o nim wiedzieć.

Całe jego zmartwienia zdawały się być skupione wokół jednego przedmiotu. Snape dowiedział się, co to jest, gdy tylko krawędź jego własnej świadomości otarła się o brzeg tej agresywnej emocji.

Otworzył oczy i wyciągnął rękę, a jego furia wzmogła jego bezróżdżkową magię, mimo że Harry z desperacją złapał za swoją kieszeń.

– _Accio_ list! – wypalił Snape i niewielka kulka papieru wyskoczyła z kieszeni i przeleciała przez pokój, lądując na dłoni Snape'a.

– Przestań! – wrzasnął Harry, podrywając się na równe nogi. Niekontrolowana wściekłość zapłonęła mu w oczach, a wiatr strzelił od niego niczym bicz, gasząc płomień w kominku, przez co teraz tylko pochodnie mogły oświetlać pokój. – Nie masz _prawa_ tego przeczytać, nie masz _prawa_...

Snape go zignorował. O ile i póki Harry nie zaatakuje go samą magią – a widział jak dobrze Harry powstrzymywał się przez zaatakowaniem go po aresztowaniu jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a, więc naprawdę się tego nie obawiał – Snape nie miał powodów do bronienia się przed nim. Zamiast tego rozwinął list od Jamesa Cholernego Pottera i go przeczytał.

_6 października 1995_

_Drogi Harry,_

_Wiem, że nie chcesz mieć już ze mną nic wspólnego. Ale chcę ci powiedzieć o czymś bardzo ważnym. Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że przeczytasz ten list do końca i zrozumiesz jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy._

_Dowiedziałem się nieco o czekającej nas rozprawie; strażnicy odpowiadają na nasze pytania, a czasem w mojej celi pojawiają się książki dotyczące prawnych konsekwencji znęcania się nad dziećmi. Dowiedziałem się z nich, że oskarżony może być sądzony na podstawie tylko częściowych zarzutów. To oznacza, że nawet jeśli nie wszystkie, to część zarzutów przeciw mnie można wycofać. Nie śmiałbym cię prosić o próbę wycofania wszystkich, ale w sumie przeciw mnie zostało złożonych trzynaście zarzutów o zaniedbanie. Wycofanie nawet sześciu czy siedmiu może zaważyć na różnicy między karą śmierci a obnażeniem mnie z magii i zwykłym pobytem w więzieniu._

_Czy mógłbyś spróbować, Harry? Proszę? Dla mnie? Wiem, że źle cię traktowałem w przeszłości. Naprawdę mi przykro z tego powodu i chciałbym zacząć od nowa. Jeśli trafię do Tullianum na pięć czy dziesięć lat, to będziemy mogli porozmawiać, a jeśli odzyskam swoją magię po wyjściu, to będziemy mogli mieć znowu jakieś normalne życie. Spartoliłem moje poprzednie drugie szanse, ale przysięgam ci, przysięgam w imię Merlina, tym razem podejdę do tego poważnie. Myśl o tym, że mogę zginąć albo stracić na dobre swoją magię, ciąży mi każdego dnia. Nie mogę niczego z tym zrobić poza siedzeniem na miejscu i dygotaniem. Naprawdę ciężko mi było napisać ten list. Wiem jednak, że tak długo jak będę żył, to pewnego dnia wyjdę z więzienia, więc mógłbym spędzać mój czas tutaj na planowaniu tej przyszłości, co uczyniłoby mnie znacznie bardziej szczęśliwym i zdrowym._

_Proszę cię, Harry. Spróbuj. Dla dobra rodziny, którą możemy stać się pewnego dnia._

_Twój kochający ojciec,_

_James_

Kiedy Snape skończył czytać, zorientował się, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Oczywiście wiedział, że ta reakcja nie została spowodowana żadną ckliwą emocją. Znajdował się właśnie we mgle oszołomienia, gdzieś poza furią, gdzie jego gniew wypłynął poza jego ciało i zaczął trząść przedmiotami na półkach. Ilekroć jako śmierciożerca był w tym stanie, wychodził zabijać z krwawą, dziką radością. Napięcie budujące się w nim w tej chwili mogło zostać rozładowane wyłącznie śmiercią.

– Nie miałeś prawa tego przeczytać.

Snape opamiętał się na tyle, żeby zauważyć, że Harry opadł z powrotem na swój fotel i siedział na nim ze zwieszoną głową. Jego głos był zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Snape wstał i zobaczył jak chłopiec wzdryga się przed nim. Jego własna troska w jakiś sposób zaczęła zwalczać pragnienie sprawienia komuś bólu i cierpienia.

– Sam go nie przeczytałeś – powiedział Snape. – Czemu?

– Bo wiedziałem, że wtedy będę musiał odpisać – powiedział Harry, podrywając głowę i warcząc na niego. Jego rezygnacja zdawała się kompletnie zniknąć. Furia zapłonęła w jego zielonych oczach, a blizna w kształcie błyskawicy płonęła mu czerwienią na czole, jakby jednak wcale jej nie zamknęli. – A obiecałem pani Malfoy, że nie będę się kontaktował ze swoimi rodzicami.

Snape poczuł odległe zaskoczenie, że Harry zdołał dotrzymać tej obietnicy. List rozbrzmiał mu jednak w głowie, więc musiał wywarczeć następne słowa.

– Czemu nie poszedłeś do kogoś z tym listem? Draco? Mnie? Swojego brata, na litość Merlina?

– Bo wiedziałem, że tak właśnie to się skończy, cholera by was wszystkich! – Harry wstał. – Wiedziałem, że się wściekniecie! I po części to będzie na mnie, po części na Jamesa i tak czy inaczej komuś w rezultacie stałaby się krzywda, a _nawet nie macie pojęcia, jaki sam jestem zły o to, że do mnie napisał!_

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek wcześniej z własnej woli wyraził w jakiś sposób uczucia, które żywił w tej chwili do swoich rodziców, poza swoim uporczywym pragnieniem do przebaczenia im. Snape oddychał powoli, nawet udało mu się utrzymać swój głos spokojnym.

– Dlaczego nie włożyłeś tego listu do szuflady? Czemu nie schowałeś go w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu?

– Chciałem mieć go zawsze przy sobie. – Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. – Bałem się, że jeśli go gdzieś zostawię, to ktoś go znajdzie. Ale tego też nienawidziłem. Czułem się, jakby mi bez przerwy ciążył, niczym łańcuch uwieszony na szyi. Czemu on nie może po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju? – Ostatnie słowa brzmiały, jakby drapały jego gardło do krwi.

– Może, Harry – powiedział miękko Snape, krocząc w tej rozmowie tak ostrożnie jak tylko był w stanie. – Zostawi. Jak tylko Scrimgeour dowie się, że ten list w jakiś sposób opuścił dłonie Jamesa, kiedy ten przebywał w więzieniu...

Harry obrócił się nagle w jego kierunku i Snape zorientował się, że posunął się za daleko. Jego wzgląd w emocje Harry'ego zniknął, kiedy Harry migiem zalepił szczelinę, przez które te się wylewały. Łypnął na niego i list wyleciał z palców Snape'a bez jednego wymówionego słowa. Następnie Harry pochylił głowę i zaczął czytać. Snape nie śmiał mu w tym momencie przeszkodzić.

– Typowe – powiedział Harry po skończeniu listu, bez absolutnie żadnej emocji w głosie. Zmiął list z powrotem w kulkę i schował do kieszeni.

– Harry... – zaczął Snape.

– Nie, nie spróbuję przekonywać nikogo do wycofania zarzutów – powiedział Harry drewnianym głosem. – I obiecuję, że mu nie odpiszę. Obiecuję to panu w ten sam sposób, w jaki obiecałem pani Malfoy, że tego nie zrobię. – Ruszył do drzwi.

– Nie to mnie martwi, obawiam się raczej tego jak to się odbije na twoim zdrowiu psychicznym – powiedział Snape jego plecom. _Skoro i tak już wie, o co mi chodzi, to równie dobrze mogę odsłonić wszystkie karty._ – Musisz być naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi, skoro zaczynasz popełniać błędy przy warzeniu eliksirów, Harry.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie.

– Więcej tego nie zrobię – powiedział z mocą przysięgi. – Przepraszam, że dzisiaj do tego doszło. – Snape niemal się wzdrygnął, dobrze wiedząc, że Harry żałuje bardziej tego, że okazał jakiekolwiek emocje, a nie tego, że zakłócił porządek lekcji. – Nic mi nie jest.

– Właśnie że _jest_ – powiedział z uporem Snape. – Właśnie dlatego chciałem, żebyś z kimś o tym porozmawiał, Harry. Jestem gotów przyprowadzić kogo tylko będziesz chciał, tak długo jak nie będzie to któryś z twoich rodziców albo Dumbledore. Regulus może...

– Niech pan sobie przyprowadza kogo tylko chce – powiedział Harry, chowając się za spokojną maską, którą Snape pamiętał z jego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie i której zawsze nienawidził. – Nie będę o tym rozmawiał.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Snape.

– Bo to ostatnie, co mi zostało – powiedział Harry. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wszyscy wiedzą, co się wtedy stało. Trudno. – Zdławiony dźwięk, jaki wydobył z siebie zaraz potem pokazywał, jak koszmarnie wciąż tego nienawidził. – Ale nikt nie dowie się, jak się pod tym względem _czuję_. To należy do mnie.

Snape nie wiedział, co może na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie radził sobie z pocieszaniem ludzi. Kiedy patrzył jak jego wychowanek wychodzi z pokoju, przyszło mu do głowy, że wszystko było łatwiejsze, gdy Harry był bardziej nieświadomy własnych reakcji i wciąż upierał się, że wcale nie jest ofiarą przemocy domowej. Wtedy wykazywał przeróżne objawy, z których nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a które świadczyłyby przeciw niemu – jakieś nieostrożne słowo tu, czy błysk w oku tam, a czasem po prostu zwyczajnie oczekiwał, że wszyscy zgodzą się z jego pokręconymi poglądami o miłości, poświęceniu i wybaczaniu.

Teraz jednak Harry wiedział w jaki sposób ludzie go postrzegają, zaleczył się nieco i znał cenę dalszego leczenia. Teraz zazdrośnie strzegł swoich tajemnic i Snape nie wiedział jak przebić się przez jego mury. Nie lubił okłamywać i manipulować Harrym – nie chciał posuwać się dalej niż wtedy, kiedy okłamał go nie mówiąc mu o wspomnieniach Dumbledore'a, które były w jego posiadaniu – ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że bezpośrednie podejście nie zda egzaminu.

Usiadł i zapatrzył się w zimny kominek.

_Czy znowu będę musiał go skrzywdzić, skoro on nie chce w inny sposób przyjmować pomocy, której tak strasznie potrzebuje?_

* * *

_Jak on śmiał?_

Harry był w połowie drogi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, kiedy ta myśli, czy jakaś jej wariacja, wreszcie przestała krążyć mu po głowie. Zatrzymał się, oparł brew o zimny kamień i oddychał ostrożnie. Mokre zapachy nadeszły i owinęły się wokół jego nozdrzy. Harry zmusił się do myślenia o nich, a potem o tym, co by się stało, gdyby woda zalała lochy – czy ktoś zauważyłby zmianę w zapachu na tyle wcześnie, żeby uciec przed falą? – i stopniowo zaczął się uspokajać.

Potem nadszedł bardziej skomplikowany proces godzenia się z tym, co się przed chwilą stało.

_Zobaczył go. To było pewnie nieuniknione, skoro sam go zaprosiłem do swojego umysłu, żeby pomógł mi z tą barierą. No i jak strasznie musiałem być rozproszony, żeby popełnić tak podstawowy błąd w czasie eliksirów?_ Harry westchnął. Uspokoił Dracona wytłumaczeniem, że błąd był spowodowany wizją od Voldemorta i że wybierał się wieczorem do Snape'a, żeby zablokować połączenie blizny – co było prawdą. I tak było mu wstyd, że go okłamał.

Ale płonąca panika, którą czuł na samą myśl o dzieleniu się z kimkolwiek swoimi prawdziwymi, kotłującymi się emocjami, zalewała wszelkie jego skrupuły. Powie Draconowi o wszystkim innym, nawet o swoim niepokoju względem tego, jak Snape radzi sobie z Connorem w czasie ich dodatkowych zajęć. To jednak była jedna sprawa, do której nikt nie będzie miał dostępu, jedna rzecz, którą się z nikim nie podzieli.

_Snape nalega, że powinienem być bardziej samolubny. Można by pomyśleć, że byłby z tego zadowolony._

Harry zaśmiał się na to ochryple i wygładził ziemię, w której zagrzebał swoje emocje. No dobra. Czyli ktoś wiedział o liście od Jamesa. To oznaczało, że już nie musi trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Wszystko będzie w porządku. _Będzie_ i już. Ignoruje pokusę odpisania na ten list. Oprze się w tym o daną Snape'owi obietnicę. Snape był tu z nim w Hogwarcie, więc łatwiej będzie tego dotrzymać.

Nie był jednak w stanie zignorować pokusy odczuwania nadziei. Wyglądało na to, że James dostał nauczkę. Już nie upierał się, że powinien po prostu wyjść z więzienia. Teraz po prostu nie chciał płacić niesprawiedliwej ceny za swoje zbrodnie. Chciał się upewnić, że po Tullianum będzie czekała na niego jakaś przyszłość, czas, który mógłby poświęcić swoim synom.

Harry westchnął i pozwolił, żeby jego spięte ramiona wreszcie rozluźniły się i opadły. Zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał już dłużej wracać do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Chciał polatać. Jasne, była już dziewiąta wieczór, a on nie powinien wychodzić poza mury zamku po zmroku, ale przecież nie wyjdzie poza osłony. Przewietrzy się, oczyści sobie umysł, a potem będzie bardziej znośny dla Dracona i innych ludzi.

Bez problemu przemknął korytarzami, owinął się w zaklęcie kameleona i przywołał do siebie Błyskawicę za pomocą _Accio_ zaraz gdy dotarł na boisko quidditcha. Wskoczył na miotłę jak tylko jej trzonek uderzył w jego dłoń, po czym wzbił się w powietrze, wznosząc płynnie w noc. Zadrżał, kiedy zimno zapłonęło mu na skórze. Oczywiście, nie pomyślał o przebraniu się w strój do quidditcha, nie miał ze sobą nawet rękawicy.

Ale nic nie szkodzi. Nie pozostanie tu na długo. Położył się na miotle, stabilizując się mimo braku lewej dłoni i spojrzał w górę, przyglądając się zanikającemu księżycowi. Błyskawica leciała w leniwych kółkach.

Myślał o fizycznych sensacjach, o zimnie i dźwiękach, zarówno tych naturalnych jak i dziwnych, pochodzących z Zakazanego Lasu. Jego oddech unosił się nad nim w lekkiej mgiełce i Harry przyglądał się tym niewielkim chmurkom tak długo jak mógł, póki ciemność nie zmusiła ich do rozwiania się. Księżyc garbił się niczym stary, zgryźliwy człowiek i Harry liczył kratery, które był w stanie dojrzeć na jego powierzchni. Niemal przypomniał sobie starą bajkę dla dzieci, o Merlinie i walce, którą odbył z człowiekiem na księżycu, ale odrzucił od siebie to wspomnienie. Wyciągnęłoby ono na wierzch wspomnienia o Lily, Jamesie i... innych sprawach.

Ziewał już i myślał o wylądowaniu, kiedy zobaczył w świetle księżyca niewielki, krążący kształt. Harry zamrugał i wstał. Czy ktoś przyleciał tu po niego? Tylko Draco zrobiłby coś takiego, ale on przecież zawołałby go na długo przed osiągnięciem tej wysokości.

Kształt znowu go minął i tym razem Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że to było coś zbyt małego, żeby mogło okazać się czarodziejem na miotle. Właściwie, to miało widoczne skrzydła i było mniej więcej wielkości feniksa. Zawisnął w powietrzu, przyglądając się mu z zainteresowaniem w miarę, jak kształt powoli zacieśniał koła wokół niego. Może to było jakieś magiczne stworzenie, które chciało porozmawiać z _vatesem?_

Stworzenie wreszcie zbliżyło się na tyle i wydawało się dość zdeterminowane, że Harry zaryzykował wyczarowanie nad swoją dłonią niewielkiej kulki ognia, mając nadzieję, że go nie wystraszy. Gdy tylko złocista poświata zamigotała mu nad ręką, stworzenie zmieniło kierunek i ruszyło wprost na niego.

Harry skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Z tak bliska był w stanie zobaczyć, że to stworzenie nie było _naturalne_. Wyglądało jak ptak, ale miało kły w dziobie, a jego pierzaste skrzydła, migoczące niczym cienie na kałuży benzyny, były ukoronowane na każdym trójką pazurów. Podkulało nogi blisko przy piersi, ale Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział u żadnego stworzenia tak potężnych pazurów. Miało też długi, jaszczurzy ogon.

Jednak tym, co było w nim najbardziej groteskowe, była jego aura. Harry czuł jak magia stworzenia rozprzestrzenia się szeroko wokół jego ciała, niewidzialna, ale bardzo obecna. Ta magia była groźna i zajadła, wypatrująca ofiar, które mogłaby rozszarpać na strzępy.

Harry odleciał kawałek od niego na miotle. Ptak zamknął dzielącą ich odległość, poruszając się niemożliwie szybko i uderzając go w twarz swoimi pazurami, przez co znalazł się tak blisko twarzy Harry'ego, że ten poczuł jego paskudny smród. Pazury pozostawiły po sobie pięć krzywych linii na jego policzku.

_Lubię/nienawidzę cię_ , warknął głos, który przypominał głos dementora, jeśli miałby przypominać cokolwiek, wbijając się w umysł Harry'ego niczym sopel lodu. _Kocham cię/gardzę tobą._

– Czym _jesteś?_ – zapytał Harry, nie mając już żadnych wątpliwości, że ma do czynienia z czymś inteligentnym. Zadrżał, bo krew niemal od razu przestała ciec z ran; wszystkie były już zamarznięte na kamień. Zawirował w miejscu i zobaczył jak ptak zawraca, używając swojego ogona do utrzymania równowago. Miał czerwone oczy. Śmiał się z niego.

_Zgadnij_ , powiedział, po czym wzleciał prosto w niebo i zniknął w ciemności i świetle księżyca. Harry szukał go jakiś czas, lecąc w kierunku, w którym zniknął, ale niczego nie znalazł. To mogło być stworzenie zrobione z czystej magii.

Harry zadrżał i ostrożnie dotknął swojej twarzy, krzywiąc się, kiedy poczuł pod palcami lodowate strupy. Podejrzewał, że teraz będzie musiał wybrać się do Madam Pomfrey i wymyślić po drodze jakieś wyjaśnienie.

Westchnął, opadając w kółkach w kierunku szkoły. _Przynajmniej znowu otrzymałem przypomnienie, że poza mną wciąż istnieje reszta świata, pełna własnych kłopotów. Mogę być za to wdzięczny._


	42. Zaklęcia, które nie pozostawiają śladów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA: To jest naprawdę paskudny rozdział, zawiera w sobie zarówno tortury psychiczne jak i fizyczne.**

Lucjusz przeciągnął się majestatycznie – niczym kocur, który wybierał się na polowanie. Nie brzydziło go to porównanie, kiedy pojawiło się w jego głowie. Koty były głośne i śmierdziały, więc nie był w stanie na dłuższą metę znieść ich obecności w rezydencji – młody kuguchar, którego Draco kiedyś dostał i tak był koszmarnie upierdliwy – ale w sensie abstrakcyjnym był w stanie docenić ideę gracji, prędkości i piękna.

_I śmierci, którą niosły myszom._

Po raz kolejny sprawdził, czy aby na pewno jest w pełni przygotowany. Miał przy sobie klatkę z owadami. Odpowiednie klątwy powtarzał tak długo, że wypaliły mu się w mózgu i teraz miał je niemal na końcu języka, gotowe do rzucenia w każdej chwili. Miał pustą różdżkę. Był nawet w posiadaniu rozsądnej ilości zaufania wobec aurora Wilmota, że ten przygotował wszystko jak należy.

Zakończył oględziny i mrugnął leniwie.

_Czas wybrać się na polowanie._

* * *

– Witam, panie Malfoy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na widok Wilmota i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Blady człowiek o orzechowych oczach uścisnął ją bez wahania i nawet zignorował lekkie wzdrygnięcie, na które Lucjusz celowo sobie pozwoli, żeby okazać co myśli o dotykaniu ludzi półkrwi. Po prostu potrząsnął jego ręką, po czym usiadł z powrotem za swoim biurkiem i zaczął przekładać papiery.

– Jak pan wie, panie Malfoy, mrocznym rodzinom naprawdę łatwo przyjdzie zaakceptowanie nowo wprowadzonych praw, ponieważ...

Lucjusz słuchał, uśmiechał się i kiwał głową w odpowiednich momentach, żeby przekonać każdego, kto ich mijał, że naprawdę tylko po to tutaj przyszedł. Klatka z owadami leżała obok niego, obłożona urokiem iluzyjnym, dzięki czemu wyglądała jak stos papierów. Pusta różdżka spoczywała mu w kieszeni. Poświęcił im więcej uwagi niż informacjom, które otrzymał od swoich kontaktów w ministerstwie na długo zanim nowe prawa zostały wprowadzone.

Wilmot mówił dalej, wyciągając coraz więcej papierów i przekładając inne z rosnącym entuzjazmem. Większości mijających ich ludzi wydawało się, że Lucjusz po prostu ugrzązł, zatrzymany przez nadgorliwego aurora, więc oglądali się na niego ze współczuciem. Lucjusz bez problemu zignorował te spojrzenia. Właściwie, to chciało mu się śmiać. Wilmot był znakomitym aktorem i Lucjusz podejrzewał, że prędzej on sam zjadłby własną dłoń niż ktokolwiek z obecnych domyślił się, po co tak naprawdę tu przyszedł.

Nagle zorientował się, że choć głos Wilmota ciągnął dalej, on sam sięgnął po różdżkę. Lucjusz podniósł brew, po czym wzniósł ją jeszcze wyżej, kiedy zorientował się, że na ich miejscach siedziały skomplikowane iluzje, które utrzymywały obrazy zarówno Wilmota jak i jego samego, z czego pierwsza trajkotała dalej, a druga kiwała głową. Wstał, przyglądając się uważnie własnej kopii. Niczym nie różniła się od tego, co codziennie widział w lustrze, może poza lekką pustką w oczach.

– Zainicjowane zaklęcie – wyjaśnił Wilmot, kiedy Lucjusz obejrzał się na niego. – Potrzebowało chwili, żeby nauczyć się jak wyglądamy i się zachowujemy. – Machnął ręką i wymamrotał pod nosem proste zaklęcie uroku, na które, jak się Lucjusz domyślał, tarcze ministerstwa nie zareagują w sposób, w jaki by to zrobiły, gdyby ktoś próbował przemknąć się przez ministerstwo pod zaklęciem kameleona. Chwilę potem rysy twarzy Wilmota stopiły się, a on sam zaczął wyglądać jak jeden z tych niechlujnych ministerialnych gryzipiórków, których Lucjusz niemal nie zauważał, kiedy mijał ich w korytarzach. Kiedy zapiekły go jego własne policzki, domyślił się, że podobny urok został narzucony na niego.

– Tędy – powiedział miękko Wilmot, po czym ruszył w kierunku wind.

Lucjusz poszedł za nim, czując głęboki podziw dla siatki szpiegowskiej Aureliusza Flinta. Nie wiedział, co Wilmot był winny Nottowi, ale musiało to być coś ogromnego, skoro teraz był gotów podjąć się tak wielkiego ryzyka i przemycić Lucjusza do więzienia, żeby ten mógł swobodnie torturować Potterów.

Oczywiście, istniała szansa, że Wilmot go potem zdradzi, ale Lucjusz w to wątpił. W ministerstwie znajdowali się inni, którzy mieli wobec kogoś długi, które można było, przy odrobinie nacisku, przenieść na Lucjusza. Ci ludzie będą mieli Wilmota na oku.

– Powierzył mi pan zorganizowanie wszystkiego tak, żeby nikt nie był w stanie pana złapać – wymamrotał Wilmot, kiedy jechali windą w dół. – Przygotowania są zakończone, panie Malfoy. Wydaje mi się, że ucieszy się pan, kiedy pan usłyszy, kto przyjmie na siebie pańską winę.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się jego twarzy, ale kiedy ktoś miał na twarzy urok, to zawsze ciężko było odczytać jego emocje.

– Kto to będzie?

Wilmot mu powiedział.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho. Czasami naprawdę lubił być zaskakiwany. Ta niespodzianka była naprawdę przyjemna, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie nieprzyjemności, jakie go spotkały przez tę osobę. W dodatku Wilmot słusznie argumentował swój wybór. _Wszyscy_ uwierzą, że ta osoba byłaby skłonna torturować Potterów.

_Chyba polubię Wilmota. Zawsze dobrze mieć inteligentnego przyjaciela w ministerstwie, któremu udało się przeżyć pierwsze zdziesiątkowanie aurorów, jakie przeprowadził Scrimgeour._

* * *

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Lucjusz podniósł brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że nikt nie strzegł celi. Wiedział, że Wilmot będzie musiał zwyczajowo przekupić strażników, a może nawet ich ogłuszyć, albo otruć, ale wyglądało na to, że nikogo tu nie było od dobrych pięciu minut. Wilmot uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo, zaznaczając tym, że niektóre sekrety wolał zachować dla siebie, po czym rzucił zaklęcia, które kolejno otworzyły drzwi do celi Pottera i zdjęły urok z twarzy Lucjusza.

Lucjusz podniósł klatkę z owadami i wszedł do środka. Drzwi szybko zamknęły się za nim. Lucjusz się tym nie przejął. Znał zaklęcia, które sprawiłyby, że Wilmot szczerze pożałowałby zostawienia go w tej celi, a Wilmot zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Takie obopólne porozumienie zawsze było mile widziane. Właściwie, to Lucjusz był naprawdę zadowolony z tego, jak do tej pory układał mu się dzień. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to _nie wpłynie_ na tortury, które miał zaplanowane. Naprawdę nie zniósłby myśli, że byłby dla tej dwójki zbyt miły.

Cela była za duża dla kogoś, kto popełnił takie zbrodnie jak Potter, w dodatku zbyt miękka. Potter leżał zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku w kącie ze spiętymi ramionami. Drgnął lekko, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi się otworzyły, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć kto to. Lucjusz odniósł naprawdę silne wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z przerośniętym, nadąsanym dzieckiem, które próbuje pokazać intruzom swoją siłę przez ignorowanie ich. Prawda była taka, że jedyne, co James okazywał wszystkim tym zachowaniem, było zwykłe zdziecinnienie.

Lucjusz postawił klatkę na podłodze i zdjął z niej urok.

– Witaj, Potter – powiedział.

James usiadł na łóżku i szybko obrócił się w jego stronę. Jego twarz pobladła, jakby zobaczył ducha, więc Lucjusz domyślił się, że Potter rozpoznał swojego gościa. Mimo to musiał kilka razy przełknąć ślinę zanim był w stanie się odezwać. Lucjusz obserwował to przedstawienie z rosnącym rozbawieniem. Zastanawiało go, czy James często musiał dopraszać się o więcej wody od strażników, zwłaszcza kiedy układał sobie w głowie jakieś przemowy, jak i to, czy teraz, kiedy już z tym skończy, będzie miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Był zawiedziony, nawet jeśli nie zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że jednak nie miał.

– Nie boję się ciebie, Malfoy – spróbował.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Lucjusz wyciągnął pustą różdżkę z kieszeni. Ożyła w jego palcach z cichym tąpnięciem. To było jedno z zaklęć, na jakie została przygotowana, a kiedy już wykona je wszystkie, straci moc. W ten sposób Lucjusz uniknie wszelkich podejrzeń, jakie mogłyby się zrodzić, gdyby używał do tego wszystkiego własnej różdżki, którą musiał zarejestrować zaraz po wejściu do ministerstwa. – Właśnie dlatego trzęsiesz się jak osika, Potter. W końcu tak tu wietrznie w tej twojej celi, tak chłodno. Czemu miałbyś przestać oszukiwać samego siebie, skoro robiłeś to całe życie?

James praktycznie wibrował, pochylając się przed siebie i ledwie łapiąc równowagę, kiedy niemal zleciał z łóżka.

– Nic mi nie możesz zrobić, Malfoy. Czy wiesz, co się stanie, gdy Harry się o tym dowie? Gdy _Scrimgeour_ się o tym dowie?

– Wiem – powiedział Lucjusz. – Prawdopodobnie lepiej od ciebie, ponieważ udało mi się dobrze poznać zarówno twojego syna jak i ministra, podczas gdy ty od dekady kryłeś się w swojej własnej ignorancji. – Dotknął klatki pustą różdżką. Jej pręty zrobiły się przezroczyste, ale sama wciąż pozostała zamknięta. Przebywające w niej owady zaczęły miotać się dziko i uderzać o drzwiczki. Lucjusz zastanawiał się ile jeszcze czasu będzie musiało minąć, zanim James zwróci na nie uwagę. – Właśnie dlatego o niczym się nie dowiedzą.

James wydał z siebie długie, mokre prychnięcie.

– Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale nie będziesz w stanie tego ukryć, Malfoy.

– Owszem, będę – powiedział miękko Lucjusz.

James ciągnął dalej, niezrażony. Być może wydawało mu się, że jeśli zignoruje słowa Lucjusza, to jego problemy same się rozwiążą. Z tego, co Lucjusz rozumiał na jego temat, tak właśnie wyglądało jego modus operandi.

– Dopiero co napisałem do Harry'ego. On zna mnie lepiej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci. Widzi dobro w ludziach. Przyjdzie mi na ratunek. Jeśli ci życie miłe, to lepiej, żeby cię tu nie było, kiedy się pojawi, a może być tu lada moment.

Rozbawienie Lucjusza zamarzło, po czym popękało i rozpadło się na kawałki. Nie zmienił przez to wyrazu twarzy, oczywiście. Nie chciał niczego po sobie pokazać. Wieści o tym, że James Potter napisał list do _ich_ Pottera wypełniły go furią niczym suchym lodem, a następnie przyjemnością równie zimną co jego rozbawienie.

– Jamesie Potterze – powiedział – dręczycielu dzieci, tchórzu, imbecylu, hańbo wszystkich czystokrwistych czarodziejów, zapewniam cię, to będzie czysta _przyjemność_. – Stuknął pustą różdżką w drzwi klatki i wymamrotał inkantację, żeby wypuścić owady, schodząc im przy okazji z drogi.

Niskie brzęczenie wypełniło pokój, kiedy owady wyrwały się na wolność, wijący się rój insektów, przypominających komary, choć znacznie od nich większych. Okrążyły pokój dwukrotnie, zafalowały, jakby miały zamiar zaatakować Lucjusza – mimo, że ten miał na sobie zaklęcie odrzucające – po czym zwróciły ku Jamesowi.

– Nie – powiedział James, choć nie mógł wiedzieć, czym były.

Lucjusz nawet nie spróbował odpowiedzieć. Cieszył oczy zszokowaną i przerażoną miną, która pojawiła się na twarzy Jamesa tuż przed tym jak wygłodniałe owady go obsiadły.

Setki maleńkich, zakrzywionych odnóży, zakończonych ostrymi szczypczykami, wbiło się w skórę Jamesa. Ten zawył, kiedy w następnej kolejności długie żuwaczki opuściły się i zaczepiły, ale Lucjusz nie obawiał się, że ktoś go usłyszy; cele miały na sobie zaklęcia wyciszające, żeby więźniowie nie byli w stanie nawzajem się irytować. Lucjusz przesunął się lekko, żeby zyskać lepszy widok, bo ciało Jamesa niemal zniknęło pod czarną chmurą, podczas gdy on sam przez cały czas wrzeszczał z bólu i przerażenia.

Następnie owady zaczęły się kurczyć. Lucjusz zamknął oczy, ciesząc uszy dźwiękiem wznoszących się o kolejną oktawę wrzasków Jamesa. Oczywiście, że ból nie znikał, kiedy owady zaczynały wciskać się pod skórę. Wręcz przeciwnie, stawał się bardziej dotkliwy, od setek maleńkich szczypiec,skupionych na każdym skrawku jego skóry, które bolały niczym rozżarzone do białości kolce.

Kiedy znowu spojrzał na Jamesa, Lucjusz z radością zobaczył jak owady znikają w jego ciele. Wślizgiwały się przez pory, zmieniały w dym i przemykały przez jego oczy i nozdrza, wkopywały się pod pachy. Dziury, które musiały otworzyć, żeby zrobić sobie przejście, zaleczały się jak tylko owady znajdowały się w środku. Ból pozostanie, ale owady nie pozostawiły po sobie żadnych śladów po ukąszeniach czy szczypcach. Wryły się one bowiem w magię Jamesa, nie jego cielesną powłokę.

James przestał wrzeszczeć i z oszołomieniem zagapił się na swoje niczym nie naznaczone ręce. Lucjusz oparł się o ścianę z uśmiechem. W ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy James podniósł na niego oczy, po czym wypalił:

– Coś ty mi, kurwa, zrobił? I po co?

– Nie masz pojęcia – powiadomił go uprzejmie Lucjusz. – I tak już zostanie.

Prawda była taka, że te owady przemykały w ciele Jamesa, podróżując jego układem krwionośnym, przybierając wygląd tkanek, stając się częścią jego ciała w ten sam sposób, w jaki były nią jego kości. Będą szukały jakichś oznak mrocznej magii. W ten właśnie sposób kiedyś pozbywali się ich magomedycy, wysyłając owady na pożarcie klątw, z którymi zwykła magomedycyna kiedyś nie była w stanie sobie poradzić. Większość ofiar nie czuła żadnego bólu, kiedy insekty ich atakowały, ponieważ klątwy oferowały im odpowiednie pożywienie, a magomedycy usunęliby owady, kiedy te skończyłyby ze swoim zadaniem.

James nie miał na sobie mrocznych klątw. Insekty będą musiały zamiast tego wryć się w jego magię. Przeszukają każdy zakątek jego ciała, ale kiedy nie znajdą swojego preferowanego pożywienia, zadowolą się tym, co będzie. James właśnie stał się domem dla kolonii owadów, których obecność pozostanie kompletnie niezauważona przez jakiś rok, może dwa.

Następnie zakłócenie w jego ciele objawi się jako rak. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że choroba pojawi się nagle w każdym zakątku jego ciała, które będzie _w stanie_ dostać raka, że będzie temu towarzyszył koszmarny ból i że świadomość nagle zbliżającej się śmierci okaże się nie do zniesienia dla takiego tchórza jak on. Magomedycy będą mogli tylko pokręcić głowami, bo nie są w stanie znaleźć różnic między naturalnym, a magicznie wywołanym rakiem. Do tego czasu po owadach nie zostanie żaden ślad. Kto by ich jednak szukał, skoro nikt ich już nie używa do leczenia ludzi?

James Potter _umrze_. Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że Wizengamot pozwoli mu żyć i skaże go na dożywocie w Tullianum. Przeżyje tam parę nieszczęśliwych lat, po czym zginie w nieuniknionych męczarniach. Lucjusz będzie naprawdę zirytowany, jeśli ministerstwo utnie to szybką i bezbolesną egzekucją.

Teraz mógł się cieszyć wyczekiwaniem na rozprawę i _nadzieją_ , że Wizengamot nie skaże go na śmierć. James został oskarżony tylko o zaniedbanie. Prawdopodobnie nie uznają, że to przewinienie jest warte kary śmierci.

– Oczywiście, że powiem o tym wszystkim Harry'emu – odezwał się James. – Nie wiem, co mi zrobiłeś, ale on będzie wiedział. Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że coś takiego ujdzie ci płazem, Lucjuszu?

– Nie dałem panu zgody na nazywanie mnie po imieniu, panie Potter – powiedział Lucjusz. – I wolę, żeby mi uszło płazem, niż żeby się pan dowiedział, co panu przed chwilą zrobiłem. Bez obaw, niebawem przyjdzie panu przeżyć wystarczająco wiele bólu. – James otworzył usta, marszcząc brwi. Lucjusz wycelował w niego różdżką, po czym dodał spokojnym tonem: – _Obliviate_.

Twarz Jamesa zrobiła się bez wyrazu, a on sam zamrugał.

– Spałeś – powiedział miękko Lucjusz. – Miałeś bolesny sen, ale to nic nadzwyczajnego dla człowieka, którego tak niesprawiedliwie oskarżono jak ciebie, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zasnąć z powrotem, Jamesie, a po obudzeniu nie pamiętać do końca, o czym właściwie śniłeś. Tak będzie najlepiej.

James opadł na łóżko, bezwładnie niczym szmaciana lalka, po czym przewrócił się na bok. Lucjusz zrobił krok do tyłu i zapukał we wcześniej umówionym rytmie, żeby dać Wilmotowi znać, że czas, aby go wypuścić. Klatka unosiła się obok niego, kiedy wychodził na korytarz, a Wilmot z powrotem nałożył zaklęcia zamykające, oglądając się od czasu do czasu z zaciekawieniem na Lucjusza.

– Będzie cierpiał – było wszystkim, co Lucjusz miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na te spojrzenia.

Wilmot kiwnął głową, po czym zaprowadził go do celi Lily Potter. Lucjusz poczuł, jak przyjemność przeciąga się w nim niczym kot w słońcu i uśmiechnął się, kiedy pierwsza klątwa zaiskrzyła mu w zębach.

_Zrobiła więcej. Będzie cierpieć więcej. I nikt nie będzie mnie o nic podejrzewał. To zawiera w sobie wszystkie składniki przyjemnie spędzonego popołudnia._

* * *

Lily westchnęła. Wiedziała, że to musiał być sen, ponieważ ziemia pod jej stopami była niezwykle miękka, a niebo ponad jej głową niezwykle bogate, ale to nie powstrzymało jej przed marzeniem, żeby jednak okazał się być prawdą.

W tym śnie stała na trawniku przed ich starym domem, tym w Dolinie Godryka, i patrzyła jak Connor się bawi. Puszczał kaczki nad stawem, krzycząc radośnie za każdym razem, kiedy jego kamień poleciał dalej niż poprzednim razem i śmiejąc się, kiedy przyglądał się kawałkom migoczącej w kamieniu miki. To była taka niewinna gra. Nikt nie cierpiał. Lily nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od uważania, że Connor był niepodważalnie lepszy od innych dzieci, ale z pewnością pomogło mu dorastanie i wychowanie w tak spokojnych okolicznościach przyrody, bez śladu agresji. Tylko miłość mogła pokonać Voldemorta, a Connor znał miłość.

Harry stał obok niej, w milczeniu przyglądając się swojemu bratu. Lily odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z góry. Wiedziała, że teraz powinien być wyższy, ale to nie szkodzi – skoro Connor mógł być tutaj dzieckiem, to Harry też mógł, nawet jeśli tylko na ciele. Nigdy nie był dzieckiem na umyśle, nie odkąd zaczęła go trenować, a on zaczął rozumieć znaczenie swojego zadania. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią ze spokojem w oczach. _Znał_ prawdziwe znaczenie przepowiedni. Tak, to on odbił zaklęcie zabijające i zniszczył Voldemorta, ale _sercem_ , rdzeniem, tym, co będzie w stanie wygrać tę wojnę, była miłość. Dlatego nawet po poznaniu prawdy z radością pozwolił swojemu bratu zająć się wszystkim. Pozostanie w tle, ponieważ w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie znał miłości w ten sam sposób, w jaki była ona znana Connorowi.

Lily poczochrała Harry'emu włosy, słuchając śmiechu Connora i zwalczyła w sobie napraszające się wspomnienia, które sugerowały, że kiedykolwiek było inaczej. Prędzej czy później będzie musiała się obudzić, ale czy to naprawdę, naprawdę musi nastąpić już teraz? Wszystko dobrze się ułożyło. Miała rację. Jej poświęcenia znalazły uznanie i wszyscy się z nimi zgodzili. Żaden syn nie zwrócił się przeciw niej, nie spoglądała tu na nią z lustra żadna dziwna i agresywna wiedza, że może jednak przez cały ten czas myliła się, nikt nie próbował jej wmówić, że dręczyła swoje dzieci, kiedy po prostu zrobiła co tylko było w jej mocy, żeby przygotować je na wojnę. Naprawdę, ten sen jej się podobał.

– Mamo?

Lily uśmiechnęła się do Connora. Już od lat nie zwracał się do niej tym tonem, jakby ją potrzebował. Przestał go używać, kiedy uznał, że jest już dużym chłopcem i sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi.

– Tak, Connorze?

– Chcę ci coś pokazać. – Wyciągnął na dłoni płaski kamień, którym puszczał kaczki, tak że teraz Lily też mogła podziwiać płatki miki, migoczące na jego powierzchni. – Popatrz tutaj! Jak myślisz, czy to jakaś przypadkowa magia, czy coś innego?

– Daj, zobaczę. – Lily pochyliła się, żeby się przyjrzeć, ciesząc się ciepłem słońca na twarzy, słodkim zapachem swojego syna i cichą obecnością Harry'ego za swoimi plecami. Tak wyglądało życie, życie, na które wszyscy zasługiwali. To była jej rzeczywistość.

Connor przywalił jej w skroń kamieniem.

Roztrzaskanie jej snu było niemal gorsze od intensywnego bólu, który ją wtedy zalał. Lily poczuła, jak upada na ziemię, po czym kładzie się na ciepłej trawie i patrzy w górę, na Connora. Za sobą usłyszała śmiech Harry'ego. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała od niego czegoś takiego. Jego głos był pełen kpiny, podobnie jak uśmiech Connora, kiedy ten stanął nad nią, podrzucając zakrwawiony kamień w dłoni.

– Dlaczego? – zdołała wyszeptać Lily, po czym zakaszlała, wypluwając z siebie trochę krwi, której w ogóle nie powinno być w jej ustach, bo przecież tylko oberwała w głowę.

– Bo cię nienawidzę – powiedział Connor, krzywiąc się nagle z odrazą. W jego oczach pojawiła się niechęć. Lily poczuła jak serce jej pęka. Oczy Connora były orzechowe, zupełnie jak Jamesa, więc zobaczenie w nich tej nienawiści było równie bolesne jakby James patrzył na nią w ten sposób, zupełnie jakby nagle dowiedział się o treningu Harry'ego. – W ogóle nie przygotowałaś mnie na wojnę. Przez cały czas trzymałaś mnie w niewiedzy. A teraz jestem do tyłu ze wszystkim i mam problemy z nadgonieniem materiału i na Merlina, jak ja cię _nienawidzę!_ – Wydał z siebie głośny szloch, po czym uklęknął przy niej i znowu uderzył ją w głowę kamieniem.

Lily nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Coraz bardziej odlegle czuła kolejne uderzenia, trzask rozłupywanej czaszki i chlupot swojego rozbijanego mózgu, przez cały czas jednak bardzo wyraźnie słyszała śmiech Harry'ego, aż do kilku ostatnich chwil, nim śmierć jej nie zabrała.

* * *

Lily obudziła się z krzykiem. Usiadła na swoim łóżku w tymczasowej celi ministerstwa i po raz pierwszy w trakcie swojego pobytu tutaj ucieszyła się na widok tego miejsca. Zadygotała, łapiąc się za ramiona i pochylając głowę.

– Potter?

Lily spojrzała szybko w górę, po czym odprężyła się. Aurorka weszła do środka, ale to była strażniczka, która zawsze była dla niej miła, dorzucała czasem coś słodkiego na jej tacę z posiłkiem i nie kpiła z jej niemożności do używania magii, jak pozostali. Nazywała się Elizabeth i teraz przyglądała się Lily z podziwem i niepokojem w swoich brązowych oczach, powoli opuszczając różdżkę.

– Co się stało? – zapytała.

– Paskudny sen – wyszeptała Lily. Powiedziała to z taką emocją w głosie, że sama nie spodziewała się tego od siebie usłyszeć, ale na dźwięk której Elizabeth schowała swoją różdżkę i usiadła obok Lily na łóżku, przeczesując delikatnie jej przesiąkniętą potem grzywkę i odciągając ją z jej oczu.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – szepnęła Elizabeth. – Nerwy tak już czasami działają na ludzi, zwłaszcza tak blisko rozprawy. No i, oczywiście, ty przeżyłaś już tutaj wystarczająco wiele koszmarów. – Lily znalazła pociechę w jej gniewie. To _nie było_ sprawiedliwe, że musiała cierpieć przez klątwę, która zmusiła ją do przeżywania codziennie koszmarów, prawda? W dodatku po tym wszystkim, co poświęciła dla dobra wojny. To było równie niesprawiedliwe co fakt, że żaden z jej synów jak do tej pory nawet nie spróbował jej odwiedzić, czy ta pokręcona idea, że znęcała się nad Harrym dlatego, że sama tego chciała. Wcale tego nie chciała. Po prostu stanęła przed wyborem – albo go poświęci, albo pozwoli, żeby świat pochłonęły ciemności. Tylko dzięki swojemu treningowi był w stanie w ogóle stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Poza tym, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że to Harry odbił klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta, to zorganizowałaby wszystko inaczej. Harry otrzymałby trening, pozwalający mu zapanować nad swoją potężną magią, a Lily nigdy nawet by go nie podejrzewała o bycie potencjalnym Mrocznym Panem.

Tępy topór wbił się w jej kark.

Lily wciągnęła głośno powietrze i spróbowała wstać, ale Elizabeth objęła ją ramieniem, przytrzymując na miejscu. Lily zagapiła się na uprzejmą twarz aurorki, jej uśmiechnięte oczy i nagle zorientowała się, że to była tylko maska, urok. Ktoś inny znajdował się pod tym urokiem – aurorka Mallory, która ją aresztowała i zmieniła jej pobyt tutaj w piekło na ziemi. Lily zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

Mallory śmiała się i trzymała ją na miejscu, podczas gdy jej topór wznosił się i opadał metodycznie. Wszystko zajęło naprawdę dużo czasu. Ludzki kark jest ciężki do przecięcia, więc jeśli kat nie przykłada się do swojej roboty, może mu zająć aż piętnaście uderzeń, nim nie przedrze się przez wszystkie mięśnie, ścięgna i kości...

Lily naliczyła dwadzieścia dwa cięcia, nim śmierć przybyła po nią, niczym łaska.

* * *

Lucjusz musiał zwalczać drżenie swoich ust, które tak strasznie chciały się wygiąć w uśmiechu, kiedy stał w kącie celi Lily Potter i obserwował jej wizje. Klątwa _Neco Identiem_ powiązała jego umysł z jej, więc mógł na życzenie dowiedzieć się dokładnie, co w danej chwili widziała, myślała i czuła. W tej chwili zginęła już pięć razy i zaczynała się już domyślać, tego co się dzieje, jak i wyglądać z przerażeniem kolejnej śmierci od chwili, w której budziła się w kolejnym śnie. Lucjusz musiał przyznać, jej kreatywność naprawdę mu imponowała, ale jak do tej pory najbardziej satysfakcjonującym elementem tej klątwy był jej strach, który budził się w niej w obliczu każdej śmierci. Śmierć _dokładnie_ tak właśnie wyglądała. Lucjusz był też pod wrażeniem własnej kreatywności. Nawet jeśli Wizengamot skaże Lily Potter na karę śmierci, a Lucjusz nie widział dla niej innego końca, to zginie tylko raz. To nie było wystarczającą karą za jej zbrodnie.

Wtedy jednak przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. Znakomity pomysł. Pomysł, który mógłby wykonać od razu, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zdjęcie niekończącej się klątwy _Neco Identidem_ jak i odpuszczenie innych mentalnych tortur, które miał w zanadrzu. Lucjusz wyprostował się i spojrzał surowo na Lily Potter.

Istniała również szansa, niewielka, właściwie nieskończenie mała szansa na to, że auror wykwalifikowany w wykrywaniu mrocznych sztuk wykryje to zaklęcie, a wybrana przez Wilmota ofiara, która potem miała przyjąć to wszystko na siebie, nie byłaby w stanie rzucić tej konkretnej klątwy. To mogłoby doprowadzić do wykrycia planu Lucjusza.

Był Ślizgonem. Położył na szali ryzyko złapania i to, jak niewielkie były na to szanse. Następnie zmierzył przyjemność, jaką otrzymałby z wykonania tej zemsty, przeciw wszystkim sposobom, na które jego rodzina była związana z Harrym Potterem. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

Postanowił zaryzykować.

Zdjął klątwę _Neco Identidem_ , a Lily Potter jęknęła i osunęła się w głęboki sen. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, nawet kiedy zaczął wykonywać precyzyjne, kontrolowane ruchy. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego ofiara prześpi tę część inkantacji. I tak nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć jej, co miał zamiar dzięki temu osiągnąć.

Wyciągnął ponad głową pustą różdżkę.

– _Lamnae cruore adoleo_ – wyszeptał.

Powietrze zadrżało przed nim, a obok jego lewego przedramienia uformował się lśniący sztylet. To oznaczało, że Lucjusz był gotów dokonać poświęcenia, na które się przed chwilą zadeklarował. Gdyby nie powiedział tego szczerze, sztylet nawet by się nie pojawił.

Odwrócił przedramię i jego skóra pękła pod ostrzem. Lucjusz poczuł, jak płomień przemyka w górę jego żył. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Zaraz potem pomknął chłód. Lucjusz tkwił nieruchomo, niczym posąg. Sztylet wypełnił nacięcie kłującym, rozszarpującym bólem, a Lucjusz i tak się nie poruszył, wbijając spojrzenie w ostrze, a świadomość tego, co może osiągnąć tym zaklęciem, tym rytuałem, tym poświęceniem, pozwalała mu nie reagować na tę agonię.

Wreszcie zaczął krwawić. Sztylet obrócił się, chwytając krople krwi na klingę. Następnie ostrze zawisło nieruchomo w powietrzu. Lucjusz będzie musiał sam zainicjować drugą część zaklęcia. Wszystko w tym rytuale polegało na ciągłym dokonywaniu własnych wyborów, miało się mnóstwo okazji do wycofania. Czarodzieje, którzy stworzyli ten szczególny odłam mrocznych sztuk chcieli przede wszystkim upewnić się, że tylko ci o najsilniejszej woli dotrwają do końca i osiągną zamierzony efekt.

– _Concedo adflictationem me_ – wymamrotał.

Następnie musiał zamknąć oczy i stać nieruchomo, podczas gdy przez całe jego ciało przeszły dreszcze, a potem stracił czucie. Wszystkie wrażenia dobiegły końca. Nie czuł już bólu z nacięcia, krwi cieknącej mu po skórze, sztyletu przyciśniętego do rany, bicia serca w piersi. Jeśli się poruszy, jeśli spanikuje, to zaklęcie pęknie i rozpadnie się. Musiał czekać, podczas gdy sztylet zbierał w sobie cały jego ból. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy i zaczął znowu cokolwiek odczuwać, sztylet lśnił jasną żółcią, ciężarny od bólu.

– _Adflictationem indigeo annalis_ – powiedział.

Sztylet zadrżał. Lucjusz poczuł jak przelotne uderzenia magii, niczym z bicza, mijają jego głowę. Przyzwana moc może go posłuchać, ale nie musi. W tym momencie było mierzone jego oddanie mrocznej magii, jak i jego decyzja do podjęcia zemsty, czy powody, przez które się na nią zdecydował. Wyłącznie mroczni czarodzieje, którzy gorliwie pragnęli zemsty byli w stanie rzucić to zaklęcie. Lucjusz stał w milczeniu, znosząc inspekcję. Był pewien, że przejdzie ją śpiewająco.

Sztylet odwrócił się i poleciał w kierunku Lily Potter, po czym naciął płytko tył jej karku, tuż przy linii włosów. Żółte światło zaczęło przelewać się z ostrza prosto do rany. Lily Potter ponownie jęknęła i ponownie nie zdołała się rozbudzić.

Lucjusz zamknął oczy i odprężył się. Proste zaklęcie leczące zajęło się nacięciem na jego przedramieniu, a jego długie rękawy – specjalnie dopasowane tak, żeby przy każdym poruszeniu ukrywały jego Mroczny Znak – zgrabnie je zakryły. Nikt nie będzie się tego spodziewał. To zaklęcie nie było specjalnie popularne właśnie przez wzgląd na to jak ciężko je było rzucić.

Czuł satysfakcję, kiedy widział jak agonia wlewa się w kobietę, która znęcała się nad dzieckiem o lordowskiej mocy. Poprosił o tyle cierpienia, ile zaklęcie było w stanie mu udzielić. Miałby prawo do poproszenia o więcej, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, przez co Harry musiał przejść, ale wówczas rytuał zacząłby wymagać od niego przedmiotów, których nie miał przy sobie, w dodatku szansa niepowodzenia byłaby większa, a ryzyko wykrycia go również by się zwiększyło. Niewielu ludzi będzie szukało tej klątwy. Nacięcie było ukryte pod włosami Potter. Różdżka, którą rzucił zaklęcie, nie należała do niego.

W dodatku ktoś postanowił wziąć winę na siebie.

Kiedy resztki żółtego światła zniknęły z ostrza, sztylet rozwiał się w powietrzu. Został stworzony na potrzeby rytuału, więc nie był w stanie pozostać na świecie po jego zakończeniu. Lucjusz przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głowę, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku matki Harry'ego.

– Jestem ci wdzięczny za urodzenie chłopca, którego mój syn kocha – powiedział. – Ale nienawidzę cię i zawsze będę cię nienawidził za to, że się nad nim znęcałaś. – Te słowa nie miały większego sensu po tym wszystkim co jej zrobił, ale poczuł się lepiej po wypowiedzeniu ich. Dzięki nim zniknęły wszelkie pozory długu, który mógłby żywić wobec tej kobiety. Kiedy miało się do czynienia z mrocznymi sztukami tego kalibru, zawsze dobrze było się upewnić, że rzucający klątwę nie ucierpi z powodów swoich powiązań z ofiarą.

Lily Potter niemal na pewno zostanie skazana na śmierć. Kiedy już do tego dojdzie, egzekucja będzie bezbolesna i, z perspektywy wszystkich zainteresowanych, zajmie najwyżej kilka minut. Lucjusz sam miał zamiar pojawić się na widowni.

Teraz jednak miał satysfakcję, bo wiedział, że bez względu na to, jak szybko by się to nie odbyło w rzeczywistości, percepcja Lily rozciągnie to w nieskończoność. Zebrana w jej żyłach agonia eksploduje, a ona sama będzie cierpieć przez rok w niekończącym się bólu. Lucjusz podarował jej tyle cierpienia, na ile uważał, że ta kobieta zasługuje, czyli było tego naprawdę wiele.

Mimo wszystko żałował, że nie był w stanie podarować jej całej dekady agonii. Byłoby to jednak zbyt ryzykowne. Będzie musiał usatysfakcjonować się tym, co miał pod ręką.

Obudził Potter na tyle długo, żeby rzucić na nią _Obliviate_ i powiedzieć jej, że będzie pamiętała wyłącznie złe sny, po czym podrzucił pustą różdżkę w powietrze i skupił się na niewerbalnym zaklęciu, które kazał Ollivanderowi w niej zaimplementować. Różdżka stanęła w płomieniach i zmieniła się w lekki popiół, który osiadł na twarzy i rękach Lucjusza. Ten otrzepał się z niego z roztargnieniem, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Teraz żaden auror, który będzie szukał różdżki, która rzuciła te zaklęcia, nie będzie w stanie go znaleźć.

Po raz kolejny zapukał w drzwi w ustalonym rytmie. Po raz kolejny auror Wilmot wypuścił go z celi, ale tym razem nie czekał na niego sam. Obok niego stała osoba, która postanowiła wziąć na siebie winę za wszystko to, co Lucjusz przed chwilą zrobił.

Lucjusz podniósł brew, kiedy zobaczył, że nie była związana, odurzona narkotykami, ani nawet pod Imperiusem, a mimo to patrzyła na niego bystro i wyczekująco.

– Aurorko Mallory – powiedział i pokłonił się jej. – Jestem naprawdę zaskoczony, że tu panią widzę.

Mallory potrząsnęła głową. Teraz, kiedy Lucjusz już lepiej się jej przyjrzał, zauważył, że jej oczy jednak _były_ lekko szkliste, ale bardziej przypominało to gorączkę niż cokolwiek innego. Jakikolwiek płomień ją teraz napędzał pochodził wyłącznie z jej wnętrza.

– I tak nie była bym w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać – powiedziała. – Tak strasznie pragnęłam ich skrzywdzić. A teraz zostali skrzywdzeni, a ja rzucę na nich własne klątwy, żeby Rufus uwierzył, że to była moja wina. Zemsta się dokonała i nastała sprawiedliwość. – Zamilkła na moment, jakby musiała zastanowić się nad swoimi następnymi słowami. – Tak strasznie się cieszę.

– Zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że zostanie pani zwolniona i trafi przed sąd? – Lucjusz tak naprawdę nie wierzył, kiedy Wilmot zasugerował, że Mallory zgodziła się na to wszystko z własnej woli.

– Wiem. – Mallory wyglądała na niespokojną, bawiła się swoją różdżką w palcach. – Ale to będzie tego warte. Nie byłam już w stanie tego _znieść_ , tych wszystkich reportaży w "Proroku Codziennym" i tych wszystkich ludzi w ministerstwie, którzy zwrócili się przeciw Harry'emu. Tak strasznie chciałam skrzywdzić Potterów, ale Rufus mi na to nie pozwolił. Teraz będę w stanie się na nich wyżyć ile tylko dusza zapragnie, a moje klątwy przykryją potężniejszy ból, który sam im zadałeś. – Przymrużyła oczy, przyglądając się Lucjuszowi. – Nie chcę znać szczegółów, żeby mi się coś przypadkiem nie wymsknęło podczas przesłuchania, ale zadałeś im ból?

Lucjusz kiwnął głową.

– Owszem.

– To dobrze – powiedziała Mallory. Jej szkliste oczy nabrały wesołego wyrazu, kiedy otworzyła drzwi do celi Lily Potter i wślizgnęła się do środka.

Wilmot zamknął znowu drzwi i pokręcił głową.

– Już od tygodni odchodziła od zmysłów – potwierdził, kiedy Lucjusz na niego spojrzał. – Mam wrażenie, że prędzej czy później sama by się na nich rzuciła – rzucając w diabły swoją pozycję, zasady i wszystko inne. Nie będą mieli wątpliwości, że to ona jest za wszystko odpowiedzialna; osobiście odesłała strażników od ich drzwi. Tak długo, jak z własnej woli wyzna, że jest wszystkiemu winna, nie będą mieli żadnych powodów do przesłuchiwania jej pod veritaserum, żeby sprawdzić z czym jeszcze mogłaby się kryć. Scrimgeour jest na to zbyt _honorowy_. – Wilmot skrzywił się z pogardą. – Prawie całe ministerstwo już oszalało, jedni stoją murem za Potterem, inni przeciw niemu. Kilka sugestii i połknęła haczyk.

– Czemu sam jeszcze nie oszalałeś? – zapytał Lucjusz.

Wilmot zaśmiał się cicho; szczekliwy dźwięk.

– Nie mam zamiaru tak od razu dzielić się z panem wszystkimi moimi tajemnicami, panie Malfoy.

– Tym, które są w moim posiadaniu, nic nie grozi – powiedział Lucjusz. Nie miał zamiaru zadawać Wilmotowi pytań, przez które ten mógłby uznać go za wroga. Wolał, żeby jego użyteczny przyjaciel czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie. – Jak ci się wydaje, kto zostanie następnym szefem biura aurorów, kiedy już hańba Mallory wyjdzie na jaw?

Wilmot wzruszył ramionami, rzucając na nowo uroki na ich twarze i prowadząc ich z powrotem do wind.

– W tej sytuacji kilku ludzi może otrzymać to stanowisko. Scrimgeour nie będzie w stanie sam podjąć tej decyzji, nie w chwili, w której jego ostatni wybór zaatakował więźniów. Osobiście uważam jednak, że Priscilla Burke ma największe szanse na objęcie tej posady.

Lucjusz roześmiał się.

Wilmot obejrzał się na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Co?

– To po prostu osoba, której wybór absolutnie bym popierał, choć nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że wyląduje na tym stanowisku – powiedział Lucjusz. _Mamy coraz więcej przyjaciół w ministerstwie, a teraz pojawi się tu też osoba, która może być skłonna przymknąć oko na nasze zagrania, tak długo jak nie miniemy pewnej granicy. Robi się coraz lepiej._

Bez problemów dotarli do biurka Wilmota, zajęli swoje miejsca, wrócili do swojej pozornie nudnej rozmowy i zdjęli uroki. Kilka minut później Lucjusz wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Wilmota.

– To była prawdziwa przyjemność, aurorze Wilmot – oznajmił ceremonialnie. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdołamy to powtórzyć.

– Też mam taką nadzieję. – Wilmot uścisnął jego dłoń i bez śladu wahania spojrzał mu w oczy. – Mam swoje własne powody, przez które wierzę, że prawa dotyczące mrocznych czarodziejów przejdą wreszcie porządną reformę, panie Malfoy, dlatego cieszy mnie to, do czego dzisiaj doszło. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem, kiedy będzie potrzebował pan podobnej pomocy, odezwie się pan bezpośrednio do mnie.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę, po czym wyszedł, a klatka, która wcześniej przechowywała w sobie owady, podskakiwała obok niego w swoim iluzyjnym przebraniu. Ukarał Potterów, pozbył się szefowej biura aurorów, która mogłaby okazać się naprawdę wielkim cierniem w jego boku w chwili, w której mógłby spróbować odzyskać swoje wpływy w ministerstwie, oraz zabezpieczył sobie użytecznego przyjaciela.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, to był _bardzo_ dobry dzień.


	43. Krocząc po cienkiej granicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cholera jasna. Przynajmniej trzy–czwarte tego, co się wydarzy w tym rozdziale, wcale nie miało się wydarzyć, przez co teraz historia znowu skręca w kompletnie nowym kierunku.

– Po prostu nie rozumiem jak ty to znosisz, Potter, to wszystko.

Harry poświęcił krótką chwilę na ucieszenie się z faktu, że Draco nie był obecny na tym spotkaniu klubu pojedynków, tylko przeprowadzał jakieś badania własnej rodziny, które miały mu pomóc w stworzeniu nowego zaklęcia. Gdyby nie to, pewnie już przekląłby Susan Bones. Z drugiej jednak strony, Susan nigdy nie odważyłaby się poruszyć tego tematu, gdyby Draco przebywał z nimi w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Harry rozejrzał się kątem oka po pokoju. Wszyscy przestali udawać, że się pojedynkują i już w pełni przyglądali się im. Harry stłamsił w sobie pragnienie syknięcia. Rozszerzone zaklęcie tarczy wymagało naprawdę wiele koncentracji, a teraz wszyscy się rozkojarzyli. Nie, to nie były mroczne sztuki, bo Remus nie był w stanie znaleźć czasu, żeby sprawować nad nimi pieczę w czasie tego spotkania, ale to i tak było delikatne i ciężkie do wykonania zaklęcie. Jeśli go nie opanują, mogą stracić życie przez klątwę tnącą czy podobny urok.

A teraz _wszyscy_ się gapili, nawet Connor, jakby nie byli w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak Harry może odpowiedzieć na to oskarżenie.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem do Susan.

– Ponieważ syn nie jest swoim ojcem – powiedział. – Rodziny są ważne, Bones. Wiem o tym. – Przez krótki moment pomyślał o swoich rodzicach, ale szybko spojrzał swojemu bliźniakowi w oczy. Connor zrobił krok przed siebie, podnosząc brew, ale Harry pokręcił głową. Doceniał ofertę Connora, ale nie potrzebował, żeby jego brat stanął w jego obronie. – Ukaranie Draco za to, co jego ojciec zrobił twojemu wujkowi, na nic ci się nie zda. _Draco_ nic ci nie zrobił. W dodatku walczy przeciw Voldemortowi. Musi, skoro chce się w ogóle ze mną zadawać – dodał z lekką goryczą. Przecież nieustanna obecność Dracona przy boku Harry'ego i wszystko to, co do tej pory zrobił, muszą przemawiać teraz na jego korzyść, nawet jeśli Susan i pozostali nie chcieli ufać niczemu, co by usłyszeli od niego, czy Harry'ego.

– Ale jego ojciec zabił mojego wujka – wyszeptała Susan. – I wiem, że nie powiedziałeś jeszcze oficjalnie złego słowa o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, Harry. Są nawet plotki, że z nim współpracujesz.

_Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później ta rozmowa skupi się na Lucjuszu._ Harry spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Przykro mi, z powodu tego, co spotkało twojego wujka i kuzynów – powiedział. – I twoich dziadków, skoro już o tym mówimy. Żałuję, że w ogóle doszło do ich śmierci. Żałuję, że w ogóle doszło do pierwszej wojny. Ale doszło do nich i nie jestem w stanie cofnąć ich w żaden sposób. Jedyne, co jestem w stanie zrobić, to pomóc wam przeżyć _tę_ wojnę i pokonać Voldemorta. Nie opuszczę Draco przez to, co zrobił jego ojciec i nie opuszczę Lucjusza, o ile nie dowiem się, że znowu kogoś torturował. On się zmienił, Bones. Ludzie już tak mają, wiesz? – dodał, uważając, że powinien podać przykład, który Susan znacznie lepiej zrozumie. – Tak jak mój ojciec chrzestny zmienił się pod koniec naszego trzeciego roku tutaj. Skoro ktoś może przejść od Światła do Mroku, to czemu nie na odwrót?

– To wszystko to ta sama wojna – szepnęła Susan. Jej oczy lśniły od łez, ledwie była w stanie utrzymać swoją różdżkę w palcach. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że jeśli Susan chce wziąć udział w wojnie, to naprawdę musi nad sobą popracować. Jeśli będzie tak marnie celować, to każdy będzie w stanie podskoczyć do niej i wyrwać jej różdżkę z dłoni. – Tak mówi moja ciocia. A ona jest głową Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, _wie_ o czym mówi. W środku wojny nie zmienia się sojuszy, o ile nie chce się zostać nazwanym zdrajcą. A ja wciąż muszę zemścić się za śmierć mojego wujka, kuzynów i dziadków. Nie mogę walczyć u boku syna człowieka, który torturował ich na śmierć.

– To przecież nie tak, że torturował ich na śmierć wczoraj, Susan – ktoś niespodziewanie odezwał się za Harrym. – Przecież nawet ich osobiście nie znałaś. Zostaw już Harry'ego w spokoju, co?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił głowę. Ron stał niedaleko, drapiąc się po karku z miną "co ja wyprawiam, czemu bronię Ślizgona?", ale nie wycofał się, nawet kiedy Susan wbiła w niego swoje łzawe spojrzenie i wycelowała trzęsącą się różdżką.

– Nie rozumiesz – szepnęła. – Moja ciocia upewniła się, że wszyscy będziemy znali wujka Edgara i to jak...

– No tak, a moja mama straciła w wojnie braci – powiedział Ron. – Też przez Lucjusza Malfoya, albo przynajmniej przez jednego ze śmierciożerców, którzy musieli mu pomóc. Musieli się na nich rzucić w piątkę, żeby ich załatwić – dodał, z nutą absolutnie zrozumiałej dumy w głosie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Gideon i Fabian Prewettowie byli niesłychanie potężnymi czarodziejami, jednymi z najważniejszych celów, których Voldemort chciał usunąć od początku wojny i nie bez powodu.

– No to straciłem paru wujków – powiedział Ron. – A i tak pojawiam się na zajęciach Harry'ego i uczę się od niego, i staram się nie przekląć Malfoya. Zazwyczaj – dodał, kiedy Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. _Udało_ mu się na ostatnich zajęciach przekląć Dracona klątwą ognia, mijając kompletnie jego tarcze, bo Draco był za bardzo skupiony na Harrym, a czystokrwiści, świetliści czarodzieje mieli w sobie naturalną skłonność do zaklęć ognia i światła. Potem był z tego nieco zanadto zadowolony. – Sama wiesz, jak potężny jest Sama–Wiesz–Kto. Jeśli chcemy go pokonać, to nie mamy wyboru, nie możemy być zanadto wybredni względem naszych sojuszników. Nigdy nie poprosiłbym mojej mamy o to, żeby walczyła u boku Lucjusza Malfoya, bo ona znała swoich braci. Ale ja nie. Zginęli, kiedy byłem jeszcze za mały na to, żeby ich pamiętać, może nawet zanim się urodziłem. Nie znam dokładnego roku, mama nie lubi o tym rozmawiać.

– Ale moja ciocia lubi! – Susan zadławiła się przelotnym szlochem. – A teraz czuję się, jakbym _znała_ wujka Edgara, więc nie chcę mieć do czynienia ze śmierciożercami, czy dziećmi śmierciożerców, czy _chłopakami_ śmierciożerców – rzuciła Harry'emu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

Harry pochwycił zimną furię, która próbowała się z niego wytoczyć. Naprawdę był rad, że Dracona tu nie było. To była dokładnie tego rodzaju sytuacja, którą wyolbrzymiłby okrutnie i zrobiłby większe zamieszanie niż to tego warte, przez co wszystko skończyłoby się na wymianie wyzwisk i przekleństw. Harry poradził sobie z szóstorocznymi Krukonami, którzy zaatakowali go poprzedniej środy, więc teraz będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z Susan Bones.

_Teraz jak o tym myślę, to dobrze się składa, że Snape'a też tu nie ma._

– Wydaje ci się, że Draco jest naznaczony, Bones? – zapytał cicho. – Jeśli tak, to możesz to powiedzieć wprost.

Susan zmarszczyła brwi.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie byłby w stanie się z tym ukryć. Nie mówię, że jest naznaczony, po prostu, że jest śmierciożercą.

– Ale śmierciożerca miałby na sobie Mroczny Znak – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok przed siebie. Czuł, jak wszyscy wbijają w niego spojrzenia. _Ostatnia okazja do uspokojenia tej sytuacji, żeby Hogwart nie wybuchł nam wszystkim w twarze._ Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko, co teraz zrobi, co powie, może okazać się czymś, co rozpali wyschniętą trawę w sercach i temperamentach uczniów. – Czyli nie jest śmierciożercą.

– Myśli jak śmierciożerca – wymamrotała Susan.

– Czyli jak?

– Słyszałam jak nazywa kogoś szlamą.

– Nie robił tego już od miesiąca – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona, wstając. Zachariasz objął ją ramieniem, które szybko z siebie strąciła. Harry pochwycił w sobie lekkie rozbawienie, które pojawiło się w nim niczym cienki promyk słońca, kiedy zauważył jak strasznie to zirytowało chłopaka Hermiony. – Wiem coś przecież na ten temat. Słyszałam, jak używa tego słowa podczas przerwy między zajęciami i ochrzaniłam go z góry na dół, że to naprawdę głupie z jego strony, że dalej pielęgnuje w sobie te uprzedzenia, skoro jest chłopakiem Harry'ego, a matka Harry'ego jest mugolaczką, poza tym jestem niemal pewna, że Harry by go przeklął, gdyby tylko usłyszał jak posługuje się takim słownictwem. Nie używał tego słowa od tamtego czasu. Zawsze zastępuje je "mugolakiem".

Harry czuł, że im dłużej Hermiona mówiła, tym wyżej podnosiły się jego brwi. Jasne, nie znał każdego szczegółu z życia Dracona, tak samo jak Draco nie znał wszystkich szczegółów z jego życia, ale w ogóle nie spodziewał się, że mogło dojść do czegoś takiego. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, uprzedzenia Dracona pozostawały niewzruszone. Draco po prostu nie myślał o nich, kiedy był w pobliżu Harry'ego i nie pojmował w jaki sposób Harry miałby pasować do ich kontekstu.

_Może jednak nie zmienił o nich zdania, ale jeśli trzyma dziób zamknięty, to muszę przyznać, nie jest to taki zły pierwszy krok_.

– Dziękuję, Hermiono – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do Susan. – To jak? Masz jakieś inne dowody na to, że jest śmierciożercą?

Susan odwróciła wzrok od niego z nieszczęśliwą miną. Harry odprężył się. Minęli niebezpieczny moment, w którym Susan mogłaby spróbować go przekląć, co sprowokowałoby innych do pójścia za jej przykładem, albo chronienia Harry'ego, przez co cała sytuacja mogłaby stać się wyjątkowo niebezpieczna. Teraz atmosfera w pokoju bardziej przypominała nadąsanego trzecioroczniaka, usiłującego wymyślić odpowiedź na docinki kogoś znacznie od siebie starszego, zamiast napiętej gotowości do rozpoczęcia walki.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry i rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym pstryknął palcami. – Zajęcia skończone na dzisiaj.

Kilka osób jęknęło z rozczarowaniem, ale większości zdawało się to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać. Ludzie, którzy myśleli tak jak Susan, potrzebowali się wycofać, żeby lizać rany, albo pocieszyć się nawzajem, że bez względu na wszystkie piękne słówka, Harry przecież nie może mieć racji. Neutralni Puchoni i Gryfoni chcieli po prostu wyjść i odpocząć; Krukoni opuścili salę w chwili, w której Susan zaczęła zwracać się do Harry'ego oskarżycielskim tonem. Dwóch Ślizgonów, Blaise i ktoś z czwartego roku, kogo Harry właściwie nie znał, Aidan Belby, czekali na Harry'ego, trzymając różdżki luźno w dłoni, kiedy ten zbierał się do wyjścia.

Prawdziwe zaskoczenie nastąpiło, kiedy ruszył w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zorientował się, że towarzyszą mu też Weasleyowie – Ron u jego boku i Ginny obok Blaise'a. Harry rzucił im zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Ron zareagował na to zakłopotanym wzruszeniem ramion i uśmiechem.

– Po prostu chciałem pokazać, że naprawdę miałem to na myśli – powiedział. – Jesteś Ślizgonem i choć wciąż uważam, że Malfoy to szuja, to wydaje mi się, że ty akurat jesteś w porządku. Nie wszystkim świetlistym w tej szkole odbiło, obiecuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i zaczął słuchać jak Ginny dyskutuje z Blaise'em o tym, czy to czyjaś deklaracja wobec Światła czy Mroku naprawdę pozwala im na zrozumienie niektórych zaklęć lepiej, czy też może chodziło tu bardziej o czystość krwi, albo indywidualny talent, a może zwyczajne szczęście głupiego. Blaise mówił szybko i z determinacją, ale nie był w stanie przegadać Ginny. Harry przypomniał sobie klątwę, którą Ginny rzuciła poprzedniego roku, kiedy Ron postanowił sprzeciwić się ich związkowi, i uznał, że Blaise raczej ma marne szanse w takich dyskusjach – o ile jej nie pocałuje i nie włoży w to mnóstwo wysiłku i języka, do czego nawet w pewnym momencie doszło, a co Harry zauważył, kiedy obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył ich bardzo zajętych sobą nawzajem. Harry wywrócił oczami i spojrzał znowu przed siebie.

Dzięki temu udało mu się zobaczyć, jak ktoś wychodzi z jednego z korytarzy w lochach, ukryty za zaklęciem kameleona, co wyglądało tak, jakby kawałek ściany poruszał się nieznacznie, trzymając nisko różdżkę i rzucając na nich klątwę:

_– Flagellum  cruoris!_

Harry obrócił się, złapał Rona i popchnął go na ścianę korytarza. Ron zachwiał się, tracąc równowagę, po czym syknął z bólu, kiedy przywalił plecami o kamień. Blaise i Ginny byli bezpieczni, zostali daleko w tyle za Harrym, a Aidan właśnie biegł z krzykiem w ich kierunku.

Harry nie przestawał się obracać i syknął, kiedy poczuł jak klątwa go trafia, pozostawiając po sobie parę przecinających się linii na jego barkach. Linie były cienkie, ale przeniknęły przez jego ubrania, skórę i mięśnie, a dochodzący z nich ból, równie cienki i wyraźny, zostawiał po sobie wrażenie, jakby czerwone mrówki go pogryzły. Krwawy bicz był jedną z tych klątw, które, jak _Avada Kedavra_ , przebijały się przez dosłownie każdą barierę i blokadę. Był zbyt szeroki dla _Protego_ , zbyt potężny dla _Haurio_ i wchodził w złą reakcję, niekiedy kończącą się wręcz eksplozjami, z większością innych możliwych barier i osłon. Harry w dzieciństwie używał tej klątwy na sobie, więc teraz mimo bólu był w stanie myśleć. Zwrócił się znowu w kierunku osoby, która ich zaatakowała.

Postać zamarła z zaskoczenia, jakby nie miała pojęcia co zrobić w chwili, w której jej najpotężniejsza broń zawiodła. Harry skorzystał z jej oszołomienia i wypalił _"Finite Incantatem"_ , które stopiło zaklęcie kameleona i odsłoniło Krukonkę, którą słabo kojarzył z widzenia.

– Hej, ja cię znam – powiedział Ron, który szybko stanął znowu u boku Harry'ego, tym razem z różdżką wyciągniętą w pogotowiu. – Jesteś Marietta Edgecombe.

Harry wreszcie sobie przypomniał, skąd ją znał; widział ją podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego w zeszłym roku. Marietta podniosła głowę z zawziętą miną.

– Nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć – ostrzegła Harry'ego. – Jeśli piśniesz chociaż słowo, to wszystkich szlag trafi, chyba _zdajesz_ sobie z tego sprawę?

Harry kiwnął do niej sztywno. Stosunki Slytherinu i Ravenclawu były wyjątkowo napięte. Zresztą, oskarżenie kogoś o użycie klątwy krwawego bicza nie skończy się na szlabanie i utracie punktów; McGonagall będzie musiała poważnie rozważyć wyrzucenie Marietty ze szkoły. A Marietta pochodziła z niewielkiej, ale czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny, w dodatku była przyjaciółką Cho Chang. Jeśli Harry teraz zwróci się przeciw niej, Hogwart pogrąży się w chaosie, a każdy korytarz stanie się polem bitwy.

– Harry! – zaprotestował Ron. – Nie możesz tego _nie_ zaraportować. Spójrz tylko na swoje _plecy_ , na litość Merlina! – Temperament Rona nabierał rozpędu, z jego różdżki opadło kilka iskier. Harry skrzywił się. Kiedy Ron się złościł, jego magia robiła się dwukrotnie potężniejsza niż zwykle, a przynajmniej miała to w zwyczaju od zeszłego roku, kiedy Harry pomógł mu przebić się przez blokadę, którą jego furia nałożyła na jego zaklęcia. – Nie wiem, co to była za klątwa, ale przecież cię skrzywdziła...

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – I nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. – Rzucił na różdżkę Marietty to samo zaklęcie co kiedyś na Margaret, nie pozwalając jej nigdy więcej użyć na sobie magii. Po chwili namysłu dodał imię Dracona, Argutusa i wszystkich, którzy mu w tamtym momencie towarzyszyli. Oczy Marietty błysnęły, ale tylko kiwnęła głową.

– Tak chyba będzie najlepiej, Potter – powiedziała. – Nie miej do mnie żalu, hmmm? – Rzuciła mu zawzięty uśmiech. – Oboje wiemy, że prędzej czy później ktoś cię w końcu dorwie.

Harry wiedział, że to prawda. A wtedy wybuchnie burza ognia. _Coś_ ją rozpęta, a on będzie w samym jej środku. Wyrzucił z siebie długi oddech, żeby się uspokoić, po czym wbił wzrok w Mariettę.

– W kogo ta klątwa była właściwie wymierzona, we mnie czy w Rona?

– Chyba pozwolę ci się o to pomartwić. – Marietta schowała różdżkę z niemal uwłaczającą mu powolnością, wyglądając na strasznie zadowoloną z siebie. – Prędzej czy później cię dorwiemy – szepnęła na tyle głośno, żeby jej głos ledwie dotarł do uszu Harry'ego. – Wiemy już, że jesteś gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko odwlec to w czasie. Czasami, Potter, straszny z ciebie frajer. Tak wiele byłbyś w stanie osiągnąć, gdybyś tylko w pełni zaczął korzystać ze swojego temperamentu i mocy.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Marietta odwróciła się, odprowadzał ją wzrokiem i powoli, powoli rozluźniał solidny uścisk, w jakim trzymał swoją magię w czasie rozmowy. Chciał odpowiedzieć inkantacją, która odbiłaby krwawy bicz z powrotem w tego, kto go rzucił, podwajając jego moc. Klątwa poleciałaby z powrotem w Mariettę, trafiając przód jej ciała. Mogłaby skończyć z poderżniętym gardłem.

_Zarówno moja magia jak i moja złość są zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale kiedy nie robię w odwecie czegoś permanentnego, to robią się coraz bardziej bezczelni_. Harry odetchnął nerwowo przez nos. _Ale nie zmuszą mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcę. Nie zmuszą mnie do poddania się i użycia mojej magii bez namysłu i obawy o konsekwencje._

– To było głupie – powiedział mu gniewnie Ron, kiedy Marietta zniknęła z pola widzenia i Harry odwrócił się wreszcie. – Rzuciła klątwę, powinni ją za to wywalić ze szkoły. A ty powinieneś pójść do Madam Pomfrey. – Przyłożył delikatnie i ostrożnie dłoń do pleców Harry'ego, a ten wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie o bólu.

– W jednym z naszych podręczników do obrony widziałem zaklęcie leczące, które powinno zadziałać na tę klątwę – powiedział. – Nic mi nie będzie.

– _Harry!_ – Oburzenie nadeszło nie tylko z gardła Rona, ale też Ginny i Aidana. Tylko Blaise zdawał się w pełni pojmować sytuację i powoli kręcił głową.

– Jeśli Potter pójdzie teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego, to wszystko się wyda – powiedział. – Edgecombe wyleci ze szkoły.

– I dobrze! – powiedział z zapałem Ron. – Zasłużyła sobie na to!

– Jak ci się wydaje, jak to podziała na Krukonów? Chcesz, żeby ćwierć szkoły rzuciła się na Pottera, Weasley? – Blaise westchnął, po czym spojrzał Ronowi w oczy. – Bo z tym właśnie mamy teraz do czynienia. Jeśli mamy jakoś ukarać ludzi, którzy krzywdzą Pottera, to musi do czegoś dojść na oczach _innych ludzi_ – najlepiej profesorów – żeby agresorzy wyszli na idiotów, a nie po prostu na ludzi z jakiegoś domu. – Blaise pokręcił głową. – Właśnie dlatego jak do tej pory przeprowadzali swoje ataki wyłącznie w odizolowanych miejscach. Poza Parsons, ale ona to wyjątek od reguły. – Zignorował mamrotanie Ginny o tym, jaka "wyjątkowa" była Margaret. – Teraz to tylko słowo Harry'ego, albo słowo Harry'ego i nasze, przeciw Krukonom. Liczą na to, że podziały między domami im w tym pomogą.

Ron wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować, ale po chwili kiwnął głową.

– _Lepiej_ żebyście się nie mylili – powiedział w kierunku Harry'ego. – A Edgecombe i tak powinno przydarzyć się coś nieprzyjemnego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobała mu się mina Rona.

– Jeśli ją zaatakujesz, to ludzie mogą to odebrać jako sygnał tego, że Gryffindor ma coś do Ravenclawu.

– Wiem przecież – powiedział Ron. – Wydaje ci się, że nie zrozumiałem tego po tym jak Wielki i Wspaniały Zabini nam to łaskawie wytłumaczył? – Zignorował krzywe spojrzenie Blaise'a. – Nie powiedziałem, że ją zaatakuję. Po prostu, że powinno jej się coś przytrafić.

Harry rzucił Ronowi przeciągłe i surowe spojrzenie. Ron patrzył na niego z absolutnie obojętną miną, której Harry kompletnie się po nim nie spodziewał. Ron był Gryfonem, w dodatku Weasleyem, znanym ze swojego temperamentu i szczerości. Nie powinien wyglądać jak kombinujący Ślizgon.

– Pamiętaj, żeby wyleczyć te rany – powiedział, po czym nie odzywał się już przez całą drogę do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie kiwnął głową na dobranoc, podczas gdy Ginny całowała się znowu z Blaise'em. Harry rzucił urok na swoje plecy, żeby ukryć rany przed pozostałymi Ślizgonami, po czym spojrzał surowo na Blaise'a i Aidana, kiedy Weasleyowie znikali za zakrętem.

– Czy mogę na was liczyć, że nikomu o niczym nie powiecie?

– Oczywiście, Potter, z powodów, które sam przed chwilą wymieniłem – powiedział Blaise. Aidan tylko kiwnął głową, wyglądając jakby miał się zaraz porzygać.

Harry przytaknął, po czym wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Kilku ludzi obejrzało się na niego, ale to było zwykłe zainteresowanie czymś ruszającym się w ich polu widzenia, to wszystko. Szybko wrócili do swoich książek i gier. Harry odprężył się. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zaraz znajdzie zaklęcie leczące, które rzuci sobie na plecy i nikt się o niczym nie dowie.

Jednak jego pech otrzymał jeszcze jedno pole do popisu. Kiedy weszli z Blaise'em do sypialni, Draco już tam na nich czekał, odrywając się z uśmiechem od swojej pracy domowej z transmutacji.

– Hej Harry! Co... – Urwał nagle, kiedy zobaczył ich miny – a może po prostu resztki jego empatii pozwoliły mu wychwycić któreś z ich emocji. Wyprostował się, a jego własna twarz zaczęła coraz bardziej pochmurnieć, mroczniejąc od gniewu. – Co się stało?

Harry zerknął na Blaise'a. Ten wzruszył ramionami. Gest zdawał się mówić, że jeśli Harry zdoła rzucić na siebie zaklęcie leczące bez zdejmowania z siebie uroku, to Blaise też o tym nie wspomni.

Harry wiedział jednak, że jeśli ma się porządnie wyleczyć, będzie potrzebował lustra do zobaczenia ran. Pamiętał tylko, że zaklęcie _istnieje_ , ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie samej inkantacji, a z krwawym biczem lepiej nie ryzykować. Poza tym, jeśli teraz okłamie Dracona, to to kłamstwo pewnie później wyjdzie na jaw i Draco będzie na niego strasznie zły. Harry westchnął i zdjął z siebie urok, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy ból zdawał się zwielokrotniać przez sam fakt, że komuś pokazał te nacięcia.

Draco zerwał się z łóżka i obszedł go dokoła, najwyraźniej starając się ustalić rozmiar problemów, bo Harry wyglądał w porządku z przodu. Blaise wszedł na swoje łóżko i zaciągnął za sobą zasłonki, dając im tyle prywatności, ile tylko był w stanie. Harry naprawdę to docenił. _Sam_ ledwie był w stanie patrzeć na twarz Dracona, kiedy ten przejechał dłonią tuż nad powierzchnią ran Harry'ego. Nie chciał się tym z nikim dzielić.

– Harry – Draco szepnął mu do ucha. – Jaka klątwa ci to zrobiła?

_No, przynajmniej nie zaczęliśmy od rozzłoszczonych obietnic zemsty_. Harry był w stanie z tym żyć.

– Krwawy bicz – wymamrotał. – Jedna z tych paskudnych klątw, pod którymi tarcze po prostu eksplodują. Nie wiem, czy na pewno była wycelowana we mnie... mogła być w kogoś, kto mi towarzyszył... ale...

– Ktokolwiek to rzucił, pewnie wiedział, że i tak przyjmiesz to na siebie. – Draco obrócił Harry'ego z powrotem w kierunku jego kufra, do którego Harry ruszył od samego wejścia do pokoju. – Czy pamiętasz, jakie zaklęcie może to wyleczyć?

– Powinno być w podręczniku obrony z czwartego roku – powiedział cicho Harry, wciąż nie ufając delikatnemu podejściu Dracona do sprawy. – Właśnie po niego tu przyszedłem.

– W takim razie lepiej go znajdź. – Draco przeczesał mu dłonią włosy, zaczepiając po drodze o kilka kołtunów. Wykonał ten gest z roztargnieniem w oczach, ale w taką zaborczością na twarzy, że Harry zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie. Draco zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Chcę, żebyś wyleczył się tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Harry złapał za książkę, zdjął koszulkę i wszedł do łazienki. Odwrócił się plecami do lustra, oglądając się przez ramię, dzięki czemu był w stanie przyjrzeć się dwóm przecinającym się szramom ciągnącym się od jego barków po biodra.

– _Integro et commoveo  inresectus_ – wyszeptał, przyglądając się intensywnie temu obrazowi.

Linie krwi zwęziły się, po czym odkleiły od jego pleców, jakby tym razem zabierał je niewidzialny bicz, poruszający się od jego bioder w górę i pozostawiając po sobie czystą skórę. Harry odprężył się tylko na chwilę, bo nagle Draco stanął tuż przed nim. Harry, wciąż stojący z obróconą głową, zobaczył w lustrze wyraz jego twarzy. Draco pogłaskał Harry'ego po piersi.

– Harry – powiedział Draco, głosem niskim i miękkim, śpiewnym i upartym. – Powiedz mi, kto ci to zrobił, Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Draco go nie _przerażał_ , oczywiście że nie, ale znowu miał w oczach ten szczególny wyraz – odbijający się równie mocno w liniach jego policzków i szczęk co w oczach – który obiecywał koszmarny ból każdemu, kto ośmielił się skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Tak samo wyglądał kiedy Margaret przeklęła Argutusa. Harry skrzywił się na myśl o tym, co to może oznaczać dla Marietty.

– Nie powiem ci, Draco – powiedział ostrożnie.

– Harry. – Draco ucałował jego skroń, po czym pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku. – Wiem, że mi powiesz. – Jego głos zrobił się kojący, hipnotyzujący.

Harry zamknął oczy. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu jego głowa zdawała się być nagle wypchana chmurami i watą, czemu tak strasznie pragnął się poddać.

– Nie – szepnął, głosem tak słabym, że brakowało mu przekonania.

Draco pocałował jego drugą skroń. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu były ich oddechy, a ten Harry'ego był szybszy od Dracona. Który po prostu czekał.

_Pewnie trudniej mi się oprzeć dlatego, że mnie dotyka_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy zrozumienie uderzyło go, przecinając się chwilowo przez jego oszołomienie niczym promyk słońca przez mgłę. _Kto by pomyślał, że okażę się na to taki podatny, że tak bardzo chcę się z nim wszystkim dzielić._

I może wciąż będzie w stanie. Przynajmniej jego zamglony umysł uznał to za dobry pomysł.

– Powiem ci – szepnął Harry. – Powiem ci, jeśli...

– Jeśli? – Dłoń Dracona znowu się poruszała, na przemian gładząc jego szczękę i przemykając tuż nad powierzchnią skóry. Następnie przylgnęła do pleców Harry'ego, masując je delikatnie i przypominając mu, że stoi w tej łazience pół nagi.

– Obiecasz, że nie skrzywdzisz osoby, która to zrobiła. – Niemal powiedział "jej", a nie chciał wyeliminować połowy szkoły z niebezpiecznej zgadywanki Dracona. Winił o to dłoń na swoich plecach. Wykonywane przez nią kręgi były przyjemne, choć nie na tyle, żeby wywołać u niego panikę.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, Harry. – Głos Dracona wciąż był słodki, nie było w nim nawet śladu gniewu, co tym bardziej przeraziło Harry'ego. – Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę. Podaj mi imię. – Szybko pocałował go w policzek, pozostawiając po sobie echo przyciśniętych zębów.

Powoli, ale z powodzeniem, Harry zdołał wykręcić się z jego objęć, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Mgła w jego głowie momentalnie zaczęła się rozwiewać. Odwrócił się w kierunku Dracona i pokręcił głową.

– Nie powiem, o ile mi nie obiecasz.

Draco przechylił głowę na bok, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki, rozbawiony uśmiech.

– Harry – powiedział łagodnie. – Obawiam się, że nie rozumiesz o mnie czegoś naprawdę fundamentalnego. Wciąż masz wrażenie, że gdzieś w głębi zależy mi na reszcie szkoły równie mocno co tobie. Nie zależy mi. _Twoje życie_ jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż jakaś przypadkowa Krukonka. Jesteś mój. Prędzej czy później odkryję, kto ci to zrobił. Nie będę teraz naciskał, ale w końcu się dowiem, a wtedy ją ukarzę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że oczy mu drgnęły, ale zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, żeby zachować neutralną maskę.

– Kto powiedział, że to była Krukonka?

– Ostatnimi czasy to stale są Krukonki. – Draco minął go w drzwiach, uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Odpocznij. Byłeś ranny. Musisz się wyspać, a ja muszę opracować w jaki sposób sprawię, że ta szmata pożałuje, że się w ogóle urodziła.

Harry założył ręce na piersi i zamknął oczy. Wokół niego wciąż unosiła się ta dziwna atmosfera, sprawiająca, że naprawdę chciał po prostu ruszyć za Draconem i mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

_Czy twój komfort emocjonalny jest wart życia Marietty?_

Harry przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową. Był zmęczony po kłótni w klubie pojedynków, bólu klątwy, próbach powstrzymania Rona przez zaatakowaniem Marietty i zaklęciu leczniczym. Mógł odpocząć. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry usłyszał pierwsze podekscytowane szepty jeszcze na długo przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy szedł z Draconem na śniadanie, w pewnej chwili znaleźli się za dwójką prefektów Slytherinu. Harry spiął się wbrew sobie, kiedy usłyszał od nich słowo "Krukonka".

– ...język długi na stopę, a jej skóra zrobiła się fioletowa w różowe kropki! Madam Pomfrey nie była w stanie ustalić jak to wszystko z niej zdjąć!

– Czy to prawda, że transmutowali jej ramię w kurze skrzydło? – Oczy prefektki lśniły z rozbawienia, kiedy słuchała wywodów prefekta, który najwyraźniej był już w skrzydle szpitalnym, widział ofiarę i z radością był gotów dzielić się szczegółami.

– Och tak. A jej lewa stopa zmieniła się w kurze pazurki, takie w rozmiarach jak u zwykłej kury, więc teraz nie może chodzić. Jest kompletnie oszołomiona i ślepa, a jej włosy rozrosły się strasznie na boki i _wrosły_ jej w skórę. A jest tego pewnie jeszcze więcej, po prostu nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć. – W głosie prefekta rozległ się żal. – Ale najlepsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że te zaklęcia są kompletnie splecione ze sobą. Żeby pozbyć się choć jednego, Madam Pomfrey musi zdjąć wszystkie na raz, a nie jest w stanie nawet ustalić niektórych efektów!

Prefektka zaśmiała się z uznaniem.

– Jak się nazywa?

– Marietta Edgecombe. – Chłopak pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, co zrobiła, że aż tak wkurzyła bliźniaków Weasley, ale mam nadzieję, że _sam_ nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Harry poczuł, że ramiona mu się spinają. _Ron. Ron powiedział bliźniakom, żeby zemścili się na Marietcie, więc to właśnie zrobili._ Brzmiało to tak, jakby rzucili na nią kilka klątw i pułapek na raz, ale ich wzajemnie przepleciona natura sugerowała, że ich zaklęcia musiały być znacznie bardziej skomplikowane.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że teraz Harry nie był w stanie nawet ochrzanić Rona za  to wszystko. Jeśli to zrobi, to wszystko się wyda. Z rozmowy prefektów nie wynikało, jakby to był atak Gryffindoru na Ravenclaw; po prostu wybryk bliźniaków Weasley, mszczących się na kimś, kto ich zirytował. Fred i George byli w stanie uwziąć się na każdego, kto choćby stał zbyt długo w miejscu. Nikt nie uzna Marietty za jakiś specjalny przypadek, że to mogła być zemsta za zaklęcie, które rzuciła na kogoś innego.

_No nieźle, Ron_ , pomyślał ponuro Harry. _Masz koszmarnie ognisty temperament, ale jesteś też dobrym strategiem._ Oczywiście, Ron przecież był znakomitym szachistą. Harry nie powinien był pozwolić sobie o tym zapomnieć, mimo wszystkich wrzasków Rona z wczoraj.

Draco złapał go za ramię. Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa i zobaczył, że jego oczy lśnią niczym promienie słońca.

– Marietta Edgecombe? – mruknął Draco.

Harry wiedział, że przez jego twarz przemknęła mina świadcząca o tym, że został przyłapany. Draco znowu rzucił mu ten powolny, słodki uśmiech drapieżnika.

– Czyli to ona pożałuje, że się w ogóle urodziła – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową. – Rozumiem.

– Przestań, Draco – syknął Harry, kiedy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali. – Bliźniaki już ją dorwały. Czy to ci naprawdę nie wystarczy?

– Absolutnie nie – powiedział Draco półgłosem. – Och, Harry, żebyś ty wiedział, czym ja planuję ją przekląć.

– Nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek jej robił – powiedział Harry, uznając, że najwyraźniej teraz czas na bezpośrednie podejście do sprawy. Jeśli Draconowi zależy na nim, to powinien przecież...

Draco tylko pokręcił głową i odeskortował Harry'ego do stołu, przykładając mu dłoń do pleców. Harry spróbował jeszcze kilka razy przekonać go do porzucenia dowolnej zemsty, jaka może kołatać mu się w głowie, włączając w to argumenty o tym jak łatwo pozbył się szkód po krwawym biczu i wojnie, jaka może się rozpętać w szkole. Draco nucił pod nosem i zignorował go.

Harry syknął z frustracją, siadając przy samym końcu stołu Slytherina i zabierając się za śniadanie. _Czemu on robi się taki potulny, kiedy proszę go o nabranie niezależności ode mnie, ale taki uparty w kwestii głupot?_

Sowy wleciały przez okna, niosąc "Proroka Codziennego". Harry domyślał się, że będzie się w nich znajdowała kolejna historia o znęcaniu się nad nim, albo o rozprawie jego rodziców, czy też o "zwykłych obywatelach" wyrażających swoją "troskę o nagłą utratę Albusa Dumbledore'a" i "fałszywe oskarżenia", jeśli autorem artykułu był Argus Veritaserum. Postanowił, że dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień na zignorowanie ich i zamiast skupienie się tego na jedzeniu.

Draco nagle przestał nucić. Harry poczuł, jak jego zdenerwowanie nasila się, ale jadł dalej.

– Harry – powiedział Draco, którego głos stracił wszelkie pozory tej przerażającej łagodności. Teraz był przesycony prawdziwą sympatią. Podał Harry'emu gazetę. – Przykro mi, ale powinieneś to zobaczyć. Lepiej teraz niż później.

Harry przełknął i przyjął gazetę, przez chwilę przyglądając się jej tępo. Z początku jego wzrok przyciągnęła fotografia, której nie był w stanie do końca zrozumieć. Osoba, która wyglądała jak aurorka Mallory, kroczyła z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy, między dwoma potężnie zbudowanymi aurorami, którzy prowadzili ją do celi. Harry niemal jej nie poznał. Co, do cholery, mogło sprawić, że uśmiechała się w ten sposób w takiej sytuacji?

Wtedy zobaczył nagłówek.

**_ SZEFOWA BIURA AURORÓW ARESZTOWANA ZA PRZEKLĘCIE RODZICÓW POTTERA _ **

**"Zasłużyli sobie na to" – powiedziała Mallory**

_Autorka: Rita Skeeter_

Harry nie był w stanie zmusić się do przeczytania artykułu. Zamiast tego poderwał się od stołu, oddając Draconowi gazetę.

– Poczekaj chwilę, Harry – powiedziała Milicenta, odwracając się w jego kierunku ze swojego miejsca, żeby złapać go za prawe ramię. Zaraz potem dłoń Draco zamknęła się wokół jego kikuta, co było delikatnym gestem, którego ten zwykle używał, żeby zmusić Harry'ego do zwrócenia na niego uwagi. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, ktoś powinien iść z tobą.

– Nic mi nie będzie – szepnął Harry. Usiłował, i nie był w stanie, wyobrazić sobie swoich rodziców wijących się z bólu pod klątwami, jakie mogła na nich rzucić wytrenowana w boju aurorka. Usiłował, i nie był w stanie, nie myśleć o potędze, jaką Mallory okazała, kiedy przybyła do Hogwartu na początku wakacji, żeby aresztować Lily i Dumbledore'a. Była zdolna do bezróżdżkowej magii. Była niemal tak samo potężna jak Snape. _Cierpienie_ , jakie była w stanie u nich wywołać...

Czuł, jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła, więc wyrwał się z uścisków Dracona i Milicenty. Kiedy odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem w kierunku drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył przez chwilę twarz Connora, zastygłą z przerażenia. Serce zabiło mu mocno w poczuciu winy. Gdyby tylko skontaktował się ze Scrimgeourem i poprosił go o upewnienie się, że Mallory nie będzie miała dostępu do jego rodziców, to może by do tego wszystkiego nie doszło.

_– Intestinus  erumpo!_

Harry wiedział, że powinien był być w stanie to zablokować. Wiedział, że powinien był mieć przygotowaną tarczę. Być może gdyby osoba, która rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, znajdowała się nieco dalej od niego, gdyby współczucie, zgroza i poczucie winy nie pochłonęły jego koncentracji, to pewnie nawet zdołałby sobie z tym poradzić.

Było jednak inaczej, więc klątwa wypruwająca wnętrzności uderzyła go w plecy. Harry zawył z bólu, kiedy jego brzuch otworzył się, a jego trzewia wypłynęły na wierzch, owijając się mu wokół stóp. Ból był nieziemski, Harry nawet nie był w stanie się skupić, żeby spróbować porównać go do czegokolwiek, bo jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł czegoś takiego. Opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Gdzieś w tym morzu agonii unosiła się świadomość, że nie powinien się ruszać. W ten sposób wielu czarodziejów reagowało na klątwę wypruwającą wnętrzności, czym szkodzili sobie jeszcze bardziej.

Draco klęczał u jego boku w chwilę później. Ręce mu się trzęsły, patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry oparł się o niego, dysząc ciężko i zamykając oczy, podczas gdy zaklęcie wypychało z niego coraz więcej białej i różowej plątaniny wszystkiego, co miał wcześniej w środku. Czuł wokół siebie smród krwi, gówna i wszystkiego innego. Skupił się, polegając ciężko na swojej magii, zmuszając się do uznania tego za pole bitwy. Czysta zgroza tego, co mu się stało, ciągle starała się przejąć panowanie nad jego umysłem, przez co miał problemy z przypomnieniem sobie zaklęć leczących, które mogłyby pomóc.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – Od tego zaczął, żeby upewnić się, że zdejmie z siebie resztki klątwy. Inaczej ta mogłaby próbować dalej wywlec mu flaki na wierzch, podczas gdy on będzie usiłował naprawić sobie skórę brzucha. Szok zaczął na niego opadać, ale Harry wycofał się do swojego treningu, w którym takie rzeczy jak szok nie miały prawa istnieć, gdzie było tylko to, co należało zrobić. – _Conglacio_. – To sprawiło, że jego wnętrzności przestały się pod nim wić. – _Abdo  intestnus_.

Jego wnętrzności zaczęły wpływać z powrotem do środka, co było procesem, w trakcie którego Harry zaczął wić się z bólu w ramionach Dracona i nabrał kilka głośnych oddechów. _Merlinie_ , ależ to bolało. Ale nie powinien mdleć od czegoś takiego. Harry powtórzył zaklęcie kilka razy, skupiając się na obrazie, jaki jego ciało powinno przedstawiać, kiedy będzie już zdrowe i normalne. Znał szkody, jakie mogły spowodować różne klątwy. Jeśli tylko uda mu się zmienić mentalny obraz jego ciała, poharatanego przez klątwę wypruwającą wnętrzności, na normalny, to wszystko powinno wrócić do normy i znaleźć się z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy ostatnie różowe i białe elementy wpełzły do środka, Harry poczuł jak stabilizują go większe dłonie, a niski głos warczy inkantacje, których zadaniem było zatamować krew i sprawić, że rana na jego brzuchu nie będzie się pogarszać. Harry zamrugał na Snape'a, czując powieki mu opadają w rytm oddechu.

– Śpij, Harry – powiedział Snape. Oczy mu lśniły z furii, Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich takimi jasnymi. – _Consopio_.

Wbrew swojej własnej ciekawości, wbrew pragnieniu, żeby powiedzieć wszystkim, żeby się nie znęcali nad osobą, która jest za to odpowiedzialna, Harry zamknął oczy i zasnął.

* * *

Minerwie były znane złe nastroje Severusa Snape'a. Widziała ich już mnóstwo – temperament, jaki zwykle okazywał po wyjściu z jednej z wielu pogadanek z Dumbledore'em, chłodny, przepełniony sarkazmem gniew, którym czasem traktował jej co bardziej krnąbrnych Gryfonów (zwykle któregoś z bliźniaków Weasley), szydercza pogarda, kiedy wiedział o czymś, co ją ominęło, albo co przypadkiem przeoczyła.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy jego furia płonęła wokół niego, a on sam wrzeszczał w jej gabinecie, Minerwa zdała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go naprawdę wściekłym.

– Ktoś zaatakował go _w środku Wielkiej Sali, Minerwo!_ Klątwą _patroszącą!_ Tylko dlatego, że żaden z małych bękartów Flitwicka nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć nam, kto to zrobił, _nie oznacza_ , że puszczę im to płazem! – Severus pochylił się nad jej biurkiem, patrząc na nią groźnie. – Użyję na nich legilimencji i veritaserum, _bez względu_ na to, czy się na to zgodzisz czy nie. _Znajdę_ tego, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Minerwa utrzymywała swoją spokojną maskę, ale wewnętrznie zastanawiała się nad swoimi opcjami. Z jednej strony, jeśli pozwoli Severusowi rzucić się na Krukonów, to ich rodzice zarzucą ją skargami, na to że ich biedne skarbeńki zostały zmuszone do wypicia serum prawdy, albo przeczesano im umysły. To, czego Severus w tej chwili pragnął, było wątpliwe moralnie i absolutnie nielegalne, o ile uczniowie sami nie wyrażą na to zgody.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała, że jeśli pozwolą z Severusem, żeby taki postępek nie został ukarany, to Harry nigdy nie będzie bezpieczny. Madam Pomfrey nie będzie w stanie strzec jego łóżka dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, tak samo młody Malfoy – choć z tego, co Minerwa się dowiedziała o chłopcu, nie miała wątpliwości, że ten na pewno tego spróbuje. Prędzej czy później ktoś spróbuje rzucić kolejną nielegalną klątwę, może tym razem nawet śmiertelną. Harry może wtedy spać. Może nie znać odpowiedniej tarczy. Kilku ludzi może się rzucić na niego jednocześnie i pokonać go wykorzystując jego etykę i niechęć do krzywdzenia innych.

Musieli coś z tym zrobić.

Pukanie do drzwi rozległo się, zanim Minerwa zdążyła powiedzieć Severusowi, jak powinni rozprawić się z sytuacją. Minerwa westchnęła i usiadła prosto. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy znali hasło gargulca, byli profesorowie i prefekci. Skoro jeden z nich postanowił ją teraz odwiedzić, to niemal na pewno niósł ze sobą złe wieści.

– Wejść – zawołała statecznie.

Uczennica, która weszła do środka, nie była prefektką, a Krukonką z czwartego roku. Minerwa zapatrzyła się na nią ze zdumieniem. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie jej imię, bo naprawdę ciężko byłoby zapomnieć te wielkie okulary i spoglądające zza nich, wytrzeszczone, srebrne oczy.

– Panno Lovegood – powiedziała wreszcie, starając się zapanować nad głosem. – Co pani tu robi?

Luna Lovegood kiwnęła do niej poważnie głową.

– Pani dyrektor – powiedziała. – Zapytałam krzeseł stojących wokół stołu Ravenclawu o to, kto zaatakował Harry'ego. W ten sposób poznałam jego imię. To był Gilbert Rovenan.

Minerwa była w stanie zobaczyć potworny gniew, zbierający się na twarzy Severusa. Lada moment zacznie wrzeszczeć, że nie mają teraz czasu na bzdury Luny, że marnują tutaj cenny czas, który powinni poświęcić na szukanie prawdziwego sprawcy, że dziewczyna naprawdę musiała już do końca zwariować, żeby przyjść z czymś takim do gabinetu dyrektorki.

Ale Minerwę naprawdę zaczęło to zastanawiać. Wiedziała, że Luna nie powinna być w stanie wejść sama na ruchome schody. Przypomniała też sobie dziewczynkę, którą znała jako uczennicę Hogwartu, a która zdawała się być ciągle rozkojarzona, bo, jak sama twierdziła, wszystkie przedmioty wokół do niej mówiły.

– Panno Lovegood – powiedziała. – Jak udało się pani tutaj dostać?

Luna spojrzała na nią cierpliwie.

– Gargulec mi powiedział, pani dyrektor – powiedziała. – Jest naprawdę samotny, wie pani? Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że powinna pani z nim częściej rozmawiać. Ja to jedno, ale każdy mógłby się tu dostać, gdyby tylko spędził z nim kilka chwil i urzekł go na tyle, żeby ten podął mu hasło – dodała z lekką naganą w głosie.

– Niedorzeczne – syknął Severus.

– A mimo to, Severusie, przecież tu stoi – powiedziała Minerwa i zobaczyła, jak racjonalność zaczyna pojawiać się w jego wzroku po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której Harry został skrzywdzony. Przymrużył oczy i rzucił Lunie przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Czy pani jest przyjaciółką mojego wychowanka, panno Lovegood? – zapytał.

– Och tak. – Twarz Luny pojaśniała radośnie. – Zabrał mnie w zeszłym roku na bal bożonarodzeniowy. – Snape kiwał teraz głową, w jego głowie najwyraźniej wreszcie zaczęły poruszać się odpowiednie dźwignie. – Był taki miły – ciągnęła dalej Luna – nie stąpał zbyt ciężko na podłogę i nie miażdżył ławek, kiedy na nich siadał. Wszystkie meble w szkole go lubią. Dlatego krzesła z radością powiedziały mi, że to Gilbert rzucił klątwę wybebeszającą wnętrzności.

– Czemu pani nam o tym mówi, panno Lovegood? – Minerwa musiała zapytać. Pozostali Krukoni, nawet jeśli wyglądali na wyjątkowo rozdartych, utrzymywali, że nie mieli pojęcia, kto rzucił klątwę.

Twarz Luny nabrała powagi.

– Ponieważ wiem na pewno, że nie jestem przyjaciółką Gilberta – powiedziała. – Jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego. A on był ostatnio strasznie dziwny... Harry, znaczy. Ściany próbowały z nim porozmawiać, ale ich nie słyszał. Dlatego zaczęły rozmawiać ze mną. Wiem, że ludzie rzucali na niego klątwy już od jakiegoś czasu, ale Harry zawsze tak mocno pragnie, żeby wszyscy po prostu zostawili go w spokoju, że blokuje wspomnienia ścian. Tym razem nie było go w pobliżu żadnego z krzeseł, więc te były w stanie powiedzieć mi o Gilbercie.

Severus ruszył w kierunku drzwi, oczy mu lśniły.

– Severusie – powiedziała ostro Minerwa. Zatrzymał się i obejrzał się na nią przez ramię. – Przyprowadź go tutaj. Żywego i w jednym kawałku – dodała.

Severus przyglądał się jej przez chwilę badawczo, po czym kiwnął szybko głową i wyszedł. Minerwa miała nadzieję, że jej ostrzeżenie poskutkuje, a Severus nie zatrzyma się po drodze, żeby "przypadkiem" wspomnieć swoim Ślizgonom, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

– Panno Lovegood, czy wie pani może, czemu pan Rovenan rzucił tę klątwę? – zapytała jej.

Luna usiadła ostrożnie w fotelu, głaszcząc jego oparcie, jakby miała do czynienia z kotem.

– Ponieważ Marietta Edgecombe to jego dziewczyna – powiedziała spokojnie. – Wylądowała tego ranka w skrzydle szpitalnym i Gilbert wini za to Harry'ego. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Próbowałam zapytać ścian, czy to sprawiedliwe, ale Harry znowu zablokował ich wspomnienia.

Minerwa uznała, że równie dobrze może poddać się ciekawości, bo Severus niemal z pewnością przyprowadzi jej sprawcę.

– Pani dar jest naprawdę niezwykły, panno Lovegood.

Luna spojrzała na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Dziękuję, pani dyrektor, ale naprawdę, _wszystko_ mówi. _Wszystko_ żyje. Po prostu większość ludzi nie słucha – podsumowała, wzdychając lekko.

Minerwa rozmawiała z nią jeszcze kilka minut, czekając na powrót Severusa. Luna w dalszym ciągu łagodnie zbywała jej dociekliwe pytania. Z tego, co było jej wiadomo, Luna żyła w absolutnie normalnym świecie, w którym wszyscy byli ślepi, głusi i głupi. Minerwa odniosła wrażenie, że to w zupełności wyjaśnia, czemu ta cicha, rozmarzona dziewczyna nigdy nie była w stanie skupić się w czasie zajęć, skoro wszystkie meble wokół starały się jej jednocześnie opowiadać różne historie.

Gilbert Rovenan był postawnym Krukonem z szóstego roku, którego Minerwa pamiętała jako wybijającego się ponad przeciętny poziom jej uczniów z transmutacji, choć z jakiegoś powodu nie zdał wystarczająco dobrze SUM-ów z tego przedmiotu, żeby móc dostać się do klasy OWUTEM-ów. Odsunął się od Snape'a w chwili, w której minęli próg gabinetu, po czym poprawił swój rękaw. Miał błękitne oczy i ciemne włosy. Był całkiem przystojny, choć bez przesady. Zaapelował do niej, nawet nie oglądając się na milczącą i trzymającą go mocno głowę domu Slytherina.

– Pani dyrektor, profesor Snape złapał mnie za ramię i przyciągnął tutaj siłą – zaczął oburzonym tonem. – Co to ma znaczyć? Nie chciał mi nawet powiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– Wiemy, że to pan rzucił klątwę wybebeszającą wnętrzności na pana Pottera – powiedziała Minerwa, postanawiając oprzeć się na latach doświadczeń z Gryfonami i zachowywać, jakby wiedziała to na pewno. Gryfoni woleli jej nie okłamywać wprost, ale byli gotowi milczeć z uporem, o ile nie miała twardych dowodów na to, że coś przeskrobali.

Twarz Gilberta zalała się rumieńcem i pojawił się na niej wyraz takiej nienawiści, że Minerwę aż zatkało na moment.

– Skrzywdził moją dziewczynę – powiedział głosem niskim i morderczym. – Znałem klątwę. Uznałem, że powinien uczciwie zapłacić za to, co jej zrobił.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że Severus będzie patrzył na nią z tryumfem, a Luna z żalem. Podjęła już decyzję.

– Panie Rovenan – powiedziała – zostanie pan wyrzucony ze szkoły. Pańska różdżka zostanie złamana. Pan...

– Nie może pani... muszę porozmawiać z profesorem Flitwickiem! Chcę porozmawiać z moimi rodzicami! – głos Gilberta stopniowo wznosił się do przerażonego skrzeku.

_I tak oto_ , pomyślała Minerwa, _zaczyna się._ Otworzyła oczy i wkroczyła na pierwsze pole bitwy w wojnie, która zaraz miała rozpocząć się w Hogwarcie. To jednak był jej teren i choć zastraszanie szesnastolatka było znacznie mniej satysfakcjonujące od walki z mrocznym czarodziejem i transmutowania go w szarą, bezwładną masę, to nie miała zamiaru wycofać się przed obowiązkiem.

* * *

Harry powoli wrócił do siebie. Nie było to jak rozbudzenie się, raczej jakby ocean wyrzucił go na brzeg w łagodnej fali. Najpierw czuł tylko wodę wokół siebie, a potem nagle pod jego dłonią znalazł się suchy piasek, aż w końcu cała scena rozmyła się i leżał w łóżku skrzydła szpitalnego. Ktoś przykładał mu do ust kubek z wodą.

Harry napił się. Ramię, które łagodnie przytrzymywało jego ramiona, zacisnęło się wokół niego tak szybko, że Harry jęknął z bólu.

– Madam Pomfrey! – rozległ się krzyk Dracona. – Obudził się.

Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał, kiedy Draco założył mu okulary na nos. Odwrócił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Mogłeś tam zginąć. – Draco był koszmarnie blady, a oczy lśniły mu z przerażenia.

– Ale nie zginąłem. – Harry miał wrażenie, że naprawdę powinien zwrócić mu na to uwagę. Zaczął się wiercić i spróbował usiąść na łóżku, ale Madam Pomfrey podeszła i ochrzaniła go, że nie leży w bezruchu.

– Nie tak szybko, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Przeszedł pan przez naprawdę wielki szok, wie pan, a potem wszystko pan skomplikował, próbując samemu wcisnąć swoje wnętrzności z powrotem do środka. – Spojrzała na niego karcąco, trzymając różdżkę nad jego brzuchem. – Więc _najpierw_ musiałam to naprawić. Spał pan cały dzień. Zostanie pan tu przynajmniej przez kolejne trzy na obserwacji. To minimum, konieczne każdemu na dojście do siebie po klątwie wybebeszającej wnętrzności.

Harry spokorniał. Kiedy zaczął się rozglądać, zobaczył, że przy jego łóżku stoją Connor, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Blaise, Milicenta, Zachariasz, Luna i Neville, więc zarumienił się ze wstydu, że znajduje się w centrum uwagi tak wielu osób na raz. Madam Pomfrey szybko jednak się tym zajęła, wyganiając z sali wszystkich poza Draconem i Connorem.

– _Merlinie_ , Harry – powiedział wtedy Draco, obejmując jego kark. – Myślałem, że umrzesz.

_Wygląda na to, że tym razem naprawdę mało brakowało_ , pomyślał Harry. Przełknął eliksir leczniczy, który podała mu Madam Pomfrey.

– Co się działo? – zapytał.

– Złapali tego, kto rzucił w ciebie klątwą – powiedział Connor. Oczy lśniły mu ze złości, bawił się też różdżką w dłoni, ignorując zirytowane zerknięcia, które Madam Pomfrey posyłała temu gestowi. – Nazywa się Gilbert Rovenan. Wyrzucą go ze szkoły. Omówili to już między sobą, profesor Flitwick i dyrektorka, i profesor Flitwick wreszcie przestał błagać o zmianę decyzji. Wyleci. – Zamilkł, po czym podniósł wzrok z łóżka Harry'ego na Dracona. – Ale dopiero jutro.

Harry obejrzał się z niepokojem na Dracona. Udało mu się to zrobić akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, że jego chłopak ma niemal taką samą minę jak jego brat.

– Co wy chcecie mu zrobić? – zaczął Harry wyzywająco. Spróbował znowu usiąść, ale był tak osłabiony, że Draco bez żadnego problemu przytrzymał go jedną ręką.

– Kto powiedział, że mu cokolwiek zrobimy? – zapytał niewinnie Connor. – Przecież i tak nie możemy dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu. – Rzucił Madam Pomfrey zwycięski uśmiech. Magomedyczka w odpowiedzi po prostu odsunęła się od łóżka, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziła jej ich rozmowa. Chwilę potem wyszła z pomieszczenia, a Connor nachylił się nad Harrym i zniżył głos. – Idziemy tam dzisiaj, Ron, Draco i ja, razem z Fredem, George'em i Hermioną. Luna wpuści nas do środka, a Cho dołączy do nas na miejscu.

– Ale...

– Connorze, czy byłbyś tak miły i zostawił mnie na chwilę z Harrym? – zapytał nagle Draco, tonem kompletnie nienaturalnej uprzejmości. Connor kiwnął głową, równie przesadnie.

– Oczywiście. I tak muszę wybrać się na lekcję pojedynków z profesorem Snape'em. – Puścił Draconowi oczko. Harry naprawdę wolałby, żeby już z tym skończyli. Zaczynali doprowadzać go do szału. – Widzimy się o dziewiątej?

– Zgodnie z ustaleniami – powiedział Draco, a Connor wyszedł.

Harry zaczął mówić w chwili, w której jego brat minął drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Nie możecie go skrzywdzić. Skoro i tak chcą go wywalić, to...

– Mylisz się, Harry – powiedział Draco. – Nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak się tego obawiałeś. Nie mogło od chwili, w której Rovenan zaatakował cię na oczach _całej szkoły_. Żaden z profesorów nie mógł tego zignorować. Nie ma żadnej wojny między domami. Większości Krukonów jest głupio jak cholera z powodu tego wszystkiego, a nawet jeśli są źli, to przynajmniej mają na tyle rozsądku, żeby o tym teraz nie rozmawiać. Nawet Puchoni nimi teraz gardzą. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni dogadują się jak nigdy, bo możemy zorganizować wspólnie tę zemstę. Sam chyba widzisz, Harry – dodał. – Wtrącenie się teraz w to wszystko byłoby z twojej strony wręcz nieroztropne. Zaburzyłbyś harmonię między domami.

– Ale nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało...

– Nie masz pod tym względem nic do powiedzenia. – Draco pochylił się nagle nad nim i Harry skulił się na łóżku. Słowa Dracona były miękkie i agresywne. – Nie tym razem. Naprawdę wielu ludzi przejmuje się twoim zdrowiem i bezpieczeństwem, Harry, nie ogranicza się to już tylko do Ślizgonów. Nie jesteś świętym, nie musisz wybaczać wszystkiego, co cię spotka. Do tej pory pozwalaliśmy ci się zbywać, Harry, ale tym razem przekroczyli pewną granicę, więc na tym koniec.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy.

– Czyli dojdzie do tego bez względu na to, co powiem?

– Tak – potwierdził Draco. – Nawet, jeśli powiesz o tym któremuś z profesorów, to i tak ich miniemy, ponieważ mamy po swojej stronie Krukonów, o których ci nawet nie wspomniałem. Jesteś za słaby, żeby samemu stanąć na straży wieży, więc o ile nas nie przymusisz, to nie jesteś w stanie zrobić _niczego_ , żeby nas przed tym powstrzymać. Czy chcesz nas przymusić, Harry? – Zadarł lekko głowę do góry.

Harry zagapił się na niego i zobaczył w nim nie tylko pragnącego zemsty Ślizgona, nie tylko Malfoya chroniącego co jego, ale również chłopca, który zobaczył jak jego chłopak niemal ginie na jego oczach. Harry przypomniał sobie falę nadopiekuńczej furii, która zalała go, kiedy Greyback rzucił się na Dracona.

Przełknął ślinę i zamknął znowu oczy, kręcąc głową.

– Dobrze – powiedział miękko Draco, po czym pocałował Harry'ego i wyszedł.

Harry wbił wzrok w sufit, gładząc się bezwiednie po brzuchu i zastanawiając się, czemu takie sytuacje tak często mu się przytrafiają.


	44. Wieża Ravenclawu

Snape odsunął się o krok, powoli mrugając. W uszach dzwoniło mu od eksplozji dumy i światła i choć żadne z zaklęć, którymi Potter w niego cisnął, nawet go nie tknęło, włożony w nie wysiłek wyraźnie się poprawił.

– Aż nabieram ochoty do przyznania Gryffindorowi punktów – mruknął.

Potter pochylił głowę, chowając różdżkę. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, a wielu młodych czarodziejów byłoby po rzuceniu tak wielu zaklęć w tak krótkim czasie. Wyglądał raczej, jakby płomienie wydrążyły go od środka i teraz zapuściły korzenie w jego duszy, lśniąc w oczach. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym kiwnął głową. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, bo pozwalał, żeby wciąż zaślepiał go cień Jamesa... i Harry'ego w sumie też, bo jemu nie przeszkadzało używanie dowolnego rodzaju magii. _Ten_ Potter zdawał się być bardziej zaznajomiony ze swoją magią od dowolnego z Weasleyów. Był w stanie rzucać znacznie potężniejsze świetliste zaklęcia od dowolnych mrocznych. Niemal instynktownie wykonywał zaklęcia bazujące na ogniu i świetle.

A jego furia, tym razem napędzana przez to, co przytrafiło się jego bratu, wzmacniała jego magię. Musiał to być jednak słuszny gniew, nie irytacja, którą jak do tej pory okazywał w czasie zajęć ze Snape'em.

– Ale nie przyzna pan tych punktów, profesorze?

Przebiegły głos Pottera wyrwał Snape'a z jego rozmyślań. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie przyznam – powiedział. – Zrobię to w dniu, w którym pozbawi mnie pan zaklęciem przytomności. – Skrzywił się zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tej obietnicy – w miarę możliwości wolał unikać przydzielania punktów Lwiemu Domowi – ale słowo się rzekło. Uśmiech Pottera, który pojawił się w odpowiedzi, nie był bezczelny, jak Snape tego oczekiwał, po prostu pewny siebie.

– Prędzej czy później będzie musiało do tego dojść, profesorze – wymamrotał. – A teraz, mam nadzieję, że mi pan wybaczy, ale muszę się z kimś spotkać o dziewiątej. – Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z gabinetu, zanim Snape zdążył mu powiedzieć, że się zgadza.

Snape pomyślał o odjęciu punktów za impertynencję. Pomyślał jednak o płomieniach w orzechowych oczach Pottera – tych samych, które kiedyś widział w oczach Jamesa Pottera, jedyny raz, kiedy Snape zobaczył go po przeciwnej stronie pola walki i poczuł do niego szacunek – i wstrzymał się.

Podszedł powoli do bulgoczącego kociołka i wznowił warzenie swojego eliksiru. Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł i rzucił okiem na ten płyn, wyglądałby on dla nich jak wywar spokoju. Byłby w stanie wymienić przed Minerwą wszystkie składniki i dlaczego postanowił go uwarzyć. Następnie pokazałby nawet swoim uczniom jak wygląda idealnie wykonana próbka, ponieważ to był wywar na poziomie SUMów, a żaden z nich jeszcze go nie opanował.

Wyłącznie mistrzowie eliksirów – a Snape był pewien, że i pośród nich znalazłoby się niewielu – zauważyliby wyjątkowo delikatną, zielonkawą poświatę tego wywaru, w głębokim odcieniu zieleni taką, jaka pojawiała się w herbie Slytherinu.

Dłonie Snape'a pracowały szybko i płynnie, rozrywając, tnąc, miażdżąc i mieszając bez większego zastanowienia z jego strony. Wolał skupić się na tym, jak Harry wyglądał, kiedy uderzyła go klątwa wybebeszająca, niż skupić się na eliksirze, który był w stanie uwarzyć odkąd skończył siedem lat, czy na wariacji, którą opanował przed ukończeniem szesnastu.

Chciał, żeby wspomnienie bladej twarzy dyszącego z bólu Harry'ego, wryło mu się w mózg. Chciał powoli raczyć się świadomością, która wtedy nagle w niego uderzyła, w niego, byłego śmierciożercę, który widział efekty tej klątwy niezliczoną ilość razy, że _tym razem_ coś się zmieniło, że gdyby stracił Harry'ego to coś by w nim umarło.

To miało większe znaczenie od dowolnej zemsty, jakiej miałby się teraz podjąć, nawet większe znaczenie od czegokolwiek, co planowali zrobić Connor Potter ze swoimi kompanami, choć Snape podejrzewał, że też szli się zemścić. Najważniejsze było zachowanie Harry'ego przy życiu, żeby ten był w stanie leczyć się i zmienić. Jego rodzice w więzieniu, ludzie karani za wszystko, co mu zrobili, Dumbledore zabity albo pozbawiony swojej magii – to były przecież tylko szczegóły.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Severus Snape był gotów przyznać, że zemsta może nie być najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Był w stanie obejrzeć się na eliksiry, które uwarzył w zeszłym roku dla Jamesa Pottera i ministra Knota nie z żalem, że go złapano, ale z żalem, że w ogóle się za nie zabrał, ponieważ warzeniem ich skrzywdził Harry'ego.

Te słowa brzmiały tak strasznie prosto w jego umyśle. Nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu brzmiały jak oświecenie.

Spojrzał na eliksir o zielonej poświacie, bulgoczący w kociołku i zrozumiał.

Ukończy ten eliksir, ale go nie użyje. Właściwie, to planował go zniknąć w chwili, w której upewni się, że został poprawnie uwarzony.

Myśl o skrzywdzeniu Rovenana bladła przy myśli o skrzywdzeniu Harry'ego.

* * *

Draco kiwnął głową, kiedy Connor do nich podszedł, uzupełniając ich grupę. Pozostali Gryfoni dołączyli do niego znacznie wcześniej przy schodach prowadzących do wieży Ravenclawu, ponieważ nie spowolniły ich żadne dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snape'em.

Granger stała, marszcząc ponuro brwi i uderzając różdżką o nogę. Wyglądała znacznie straszniej od dwójki młodszych Weasleyów, którzy to podejrzliwie łypali na Dracona, to z wyczekiwaniem zerkali w kierunku schodów, ale zdecydowanie nie tak strasznie jak bliźniacy Weasley. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich takich poważnych. Nie śmiali się, nie dokazywali. Och, czasem _uśmiechali_ się krzywo, klepiąc się lekko po kieszeniach. Ale nawet nie próbowali się wygłupiać, przez co Draco zaczął podejrzewać, że lada moment zobaczy jak niebezpieczni Fred i George okażą się na polu bitwy, kiedy nie próbują po prostu zrobić kogoś w konia.

– Chodźmy – szepnął Draco. Ruszyli za nim na górę, chociaż jeden z Weasleyów – Ron – zaczął marudzić, czemu akurat Malfoy musi nimi dowodzić. Jego siostra uciszyła go kilkoma wyjątkowo dobrze dobranymi słowami, na dźwięk których Draco musiał stłumić własny chichot. Nie spodziewał się po Weasleyach takiego słownictwa, a co dopiero po ich najmłodszej latorośli.

Nikt nie wyszedł im na spotkanie na samych schodach. W połowie drogi Draco zatrzymał wszystkich, żeby rzucić na każdego zaklęcie kameleona. Jeśli wieża Ravenclawu miała rozkład pomieszczeń podobny do tego w Slytherinie czy Gryffindorze, to sypialnie szóstorocznych będą znajdować się w znacznej odległości od drzwi do pokoju wspólnego. W tej chwili byli pewni tylko tego, że Rovenanowi pozwolono spędzić ostatnią noc z przyjaciółmi, w jego własnym pokoju, a wczesnym rankiem zostanie ceremonialnie wydalony ze szkoły i jego różdżka zostanie złamana. Chang miała ich poprowadzić w chwili, w której znajdą się w wieży.

Draco skrzywił się lekko, po czym pokręcił głową. Myśl o Chang naprawdę nie powinna już tak go irytować. Przyłączyła się do nich przez wzgląd na dług życia, który była winna Harry'emu; ta wyprawa tego nie wynagrodzi, ale czystokrwista, świetlista czarownica uważała za swój obowiązek zemstę na kimś, kto skrzywdził jej sojusznika. W dodatku parę dni temu Harry w dość dobitny sposób udowodnił, że teraz należy już wyłącznie do Dracona.

Draco uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym i niemal przegapił lekki ruch Pomyluny Lovegood. Wyszła zza arrasu, który wisiał przed wejściem do wieży, zaskakując tym wszystkich . Draco opanował się szybko i przymrużył oczy, po czym zwęził je jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ta spojrzała wprost na nich, jakby wcale nie mieli na sobie zaklęć kameleona.

– Och, witajcie – powiedziała. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniście byli wybrać mocniejsze zaklęcie. Widzę was.

– Tak, ale nikt inny nas nie widzi, Luna – powiedziała Granger lekko ochrypłym głosem. Draco zastanawiał się, czy to ze zniecierpliwienia, czy też może Pomyluna drażniła ją równie mocno co jego. Oczywiście, świat Granger był logicznie poukładany i wszystko musiało w nim mieć sens, więc ktoś tak szalony jak Pomyluna pewnie doprowadzał ją do szału.

 _Czemu ja się w ogóle zastanawiam nad tym, co o tym wszystkim może myśleć szlama?_ Draco pokręcił głową. _Jeszcze trochę, a będę, jak Harry, ciągle próbował "zrozumieć" innych ludzi. Lepiej skupić się teraz na zemście._

Tak się jednak składało, że znał idealną klątwę, więc nie musiał się nad tym zbyt długo zastanawiać. Pomyluna wyszeptała hasło do drzwi wieży, dzięki temu te otworzyły się szeroko. Weszli do środka, podczas gdy Pomyluna pozostała nieco z tyłu, rozglądając się z lekkim roztargnieniem. Właśnie dlatego to jej przydzielono to zadanie i Draco musiał przyznać, że Weasley, który na to wpadł – Ron – okazał tym prawdziwy geniusz. Nikt nie zacznie się zastanawiać, czemu Pomyluna tak długo stoi w otwartych drzwiach, bo ona często stała w miejscu, blokując gdzieś przejście.

Pokój wspólny Ravenclawu był znacznie cieplejszy od tego w lochach, po części, oczywiście, z powodu swojej lokalizacji, ale też przez wiele kominków, ustawionych wzdłuż jednej ze ścian; Draco jeszcze nigdy nie widział pokoju, w którym znajdowałoby się aż tyle kominków na raz. W pomieszczeniu dominował brąz i ciemnoniebieski kolor Ravenclawu, a rozłożyste, ciemne meble dominowały jego wystrój, jeśli nie liczyć potężnego malowidła ściennego, zajmującego jedną ze ścian i przedstawiającego orła wzbijającego się do lotu. Po przeciwnej do niego stronie znajdowały się schody, prowadzące do sypialni i Draco wbił w nie wzrok nawet kiedy Chang wstała z fotela, znajdującego się obok najbliższego im kominka i ruszyła spokojnie w ich kierunku.

– Tędy – wymamrotała Chang, zatrzymując się tuż przed nimi. Draco spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale zorientował się, że wokół jej oczu unosi się delikatna poświata w kolorze kryształu górskiego. Wyglądało na to, że miała na sobie zaklęcie, pozwalające jej przejrzeć uroki i iluzje. Z lekką ulgą zobaczył też, że większość Krukonów, którzy akurat znajdowali się w pokoju wspólnym, nie oderwało się od swoich książek i nie przerwało podenerwowanych, przyciszonych rozmów, kiedy mijali ich w drodze do schodów.

Draco przyglądał się ich twarzom i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Większość zdawała się być zawstydzona, zażenowana, albo przestraszona. I dobrze. Ravenclaw miał w tej chwili najmniej punktów ze wszystkich domów, prawdopodobnie nie wygrają Pucharu, a Slytherin właśnie planował rozpocząć z nimi cichą wojnę. Nawet ludzie z siódmego roku, którzy jak do tej pory uczestniczyli w rozmowach z Draconem o przewadze czystej krwi, co mogło ich doprowadzić do przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców, byli oburzeni wieścią, że ktoś półkrwi ośmielił się zaatakować kogoś z lordowską mocą, a jedynym co go za to spotka, będzie wydalenie ze szkoły i złamanie różdżki. Argument, że dyrektorka nie może zbyt wiele zdziałać przez wzgląd na wiek Rovenana, był całkowicie ignorowany. Draco uważał, że tak właśnie powinno być. Każdy prawdziwy Ślizgon wiedział, że istnieją sposoby na działanie poza ograniczeniami prawa.

Napisał już w tej sprawie do swojego ojca, prosząc go o wykorzystanie kilku takich sposobów. Jeśli Lucjusz posłucha sugestii Dracona, to rodzina Rovenana odkryje niebawem, że jest znacznie biedniejsza niż im się wydawało. Wyglądało na to, że byli winni znaczną sumę pieniędzy, a przynajmniej czystokrwisty ojciec Rovenana był. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Lucjusz wykupił kilka z tych długów, albo zdobył je w zamian za przysługi, po czym zażądał spłaty wszystkich na raz.

Draconowi wydawało się, że jego ojciec raczej się tego podejmie. Harry należał do nich – był chłopcem, którego Draco kochał, przywódcą, za którym byli gotowi podążyć na samo dno piekieł, sojusznikiem jego ojca i praktycznie adoptowanym synem jego matki. Lucjusz prawdopodobnie wymyśli bardziej kreatywne metody zemsty, co Draconowi absolutnie nie przeszkadzało.

Dotarli do podnóża jednego z ciągów schodów i Chang kiwnęła na nich głową.

– Teraz cicho – mruknęła. – Urządzają mu imprezę pożegnalną, ale znajduje się tam tylko kilku ludzi. Usłyszą nas, jeśli nie będziemy uważać.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym wykonał gest, który miał uciszyć pozostałych, ale pewnie bez większego efektu, bo wciąż wszyscy znajdowali się pod zaklęciami kameleona. Ruszył za Chang tak cicho jak tylko był w stanie, nawet bliźniacy Weasley udowodnili, że potrafią skradać się jak należy. Draco nie był w stanie niczego poradzić na to, że Granger, Connor i dwójka młodszych Weasleyów poruszali się jak słonie.

Dotarli do drzwi, na których znajdowała się plakietka "Szóstoroczni Krukoni". Draco wywrócił oczami. Podejrzewał, że Krukoni lubili być precyzyjni pod każdym względem, ale w Slytherinie nikt się nie przejmował takimi głupotami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie znajdują się ich sypialnie, kto śpi obok i kto powinien się w nich znajdować o danej porze dnia.

Z pokoju faktycznie nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Chang obejrzała się na nich ostrzegawczo, po czym przyłożyła dłoń do drzwi.

Zamarła. Draco zastanowił się, czy nie usłyszała czegoś podejrzanego. Zacisnął mocno palce na różdżce, czekając na jej sygnał, że mogą wejść do środka.

Zamiast tego Chang oderwała dłoń od drewna i Draco zauważył, że dziewczyna się trzęsie. W chwilę potem osunęła się bezwładne na podłogę. Draco zagapił się na nią w szoku. _Drzwi musiały mieć na sobie jakąś osłonę. Ale po co, skoro wszyscy żyją tu razem i..._

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i z pokoju wybiegło znacznie więcej Krukonów, niż Draco spodziewał się zobaczyć. Zauważył pośród nich Parsons i Turtledove, bliską przyjaciółkę Parsons, ale też Cornera, Terry'ego Boota i kilka innych znajomych twarzy.

A przed wszystkimi szedł Rovenan, któremu oczy lśniły mieszanką desperacji i furii.

– _Finite Incnatatem!_ – wrzasnął, celując w nich różdżką.

Draco poczuł, jak ciepło zaklęcia kameleona roztapia się wokół niego, ale w tej samej chwili Rovenan skoczył na niego, więc nie miał już czasu zastanawiać się nad czymkolwiek innym.

Podniósł _Protego_ , korzystając z instynktów, które Harry wpajał im w czasie zajęć, dzięki czemu teraz pierwszy urok Rovenana odbił się i poleciał z powrotem w niego. Ten odskoczył mu z drogi z wprawą, którą Draco uznał za zastanawiającą, przez co urok trafił jedną ze stojących za nim dziewczyn. To wciąż pozostawiało zbyt wiele osób jak na gust Dracona, zwłaszcza, że sam był ograniczony do wyjątkowo wąskiego przejścia, a za nim, na schodach, tłoczyli się jego sojusznicy, ale teraz przynajmniej miał chwilę na odetchnięcie i podjęcie decyzji względem tego, jakiej klątwy użyje w następnej kolejności.

_To będzie musiała być klątwa, której użyłbym w bitwie, nie z zemsty. No i żadnych mrocznych sztuk, o ile już nie będę miał innego wyjścia._

Rovenan już wyrzucał z siebie pierwsze sylaby klątwy ćwiartującej – gdzie on, _do cholery_ , nauczył się tyle o mrocznych sztukach? – ale Draco był od niego szybszy. Klątwa ćwiartująca miała przynajmniej osiem sylab. On musiał wymówić tylko cztery.

– _Rictusempra!_

Rovenan zaczął się śmiać, różdżka zatrzęsła mu się w dłoni. Draco przyglądał mu się przez moment, po czym uznał, że nie zdejmie zaklęcia. Nie pozwolił sobie spędzić nad tym więcej czasu, bo pamiętał, czego nauczył się od Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a w czasie bitwy w pełni księżyca: "Zwykle tylko najszybszy czarodziej pozostaje przy życiu na polu bitwy."

– _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka wystrzeliła z ręki Rovenana i uderzyła o dłoń Dracona. Oczy Rovenana zabłysły, ale nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, nawet kiedy Draco schował jego różdżkę do kieszeni i przycisnął ją lewą dłonią. Zamiast tego odwrócił się od niego lekko i zaczął szarpać za swoją szatę.

Para jasnożółtych kulek przeleciała nad głową Dracona i wylądowała w samym środku przejścia.

– Zatkajcie nosy! – zawołał jeden z bliźniaków.

Draco posłuchał ostrzeżenia w ostatniej chwili. Kilku Krukonów, ściśniętych w przejściu, wciąż pewnie niezdolnych do zobaczenia, z kim właściwie walczą, nie miało takiej okazji.

Kulki eksplodowały w kłębach żółtego dymu. Nie uniósł się on jednak i nie zaczął rozwiewać jak zwykły dym, a utrzymał solidną formę, niczym woda, i ruszył prosto na Krukonów. Kilku z nich nabrało z oszołomieniem tchu i zaczęło jęczeć. Draco patrzył jak na ich twarzach pojawiają się czerwone plamy, a ich oczy robią się tak napuchnięte, że nie byli w stanie ich otworzyć. Zaśmiał się wbrew sobie. Wyglądało na to, że bliźniacy właśnie podarowali im wyjątkowo agresywną reakcję alergiczną.

Poczuł, jak ktoś odsuwa go na bok i obok niego pojawiła się siostra Weasleyów, akurat w chwili, w której Parsons wycelowała różdżką. Parsons powiedziała coś, co brzmiało wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie, ale nie było zaklęciem znanym Draconowi, a z jej różdżki wystrzeliła mroczna linia światła.

Ginny pochwyciła ją w _Haurio_ , co było kolejnym zaklęciem tarczy, które Harry wpajał im w czasie zajęć, po czym odpowiedziała klątwą upiorogacka. Parsons zasłoniła dłonią nos, piszcząc z oburzeniem.

Draco usiłował przecisnąć się do przodu, żeby dorwać Rovenana i powstrzymać go przed czymkolwiek, co próbował zrobić, ale przejście było zbyt wąskie i przepełnione ludźmi. Krukoni, którzy dali się złapać bliźniakom w pułapkę, osunęli się na podłogę, przez co teraz jeszcze więcej osób starało się wyjść z pokoju. Draco skrzywił się, wiedząc, że będą musieli się wycofać, przez co znajdą się na strategicznie gorszej pozycji, będą narażeni na potknięcie się po drodze, albo co gorsza – spotkają Krukonów wychodzących z pokoju wspólnego. Draco miał wrażenie, że większość z ludzi, których minęli po drodze, usłyszała zamieszanie i choć w tej chwili pewnie siedzą zaskoczeni, to nie potrwa to długo.

Stuknął Ginny w ramię, po czym zaczął się wycofywać, utrzymując _Protego_ , żeby przypadkiem nie trafiła go jakaś klątwa czy urok. Starał się ze wszystkich sił myśleć klarownie i oddychać spokojnie. Nie było teraz czasu na wyczyny domorosłych, gryfońskich bohaterów. Trzeba było się uspokoić, to może wszyscy dotrą bez szwanku na dół schodów i wywalczą sobie drogę z wieży.

Niespodziewanie cała magia wokół nich została splugawiona. Draco spróbował nabrać tchu i momentalnie zaczął się krztusić. Pochylił się, zamykając oczy, mimo, że chciał pozostać wyprostowany i trzymać różdżkę wyciągniętą przed siebie. Odniósł wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czystego _zła_ , a to właśnie ono wypełniało teraz wieżę.

Przypomniał sobie, jak to było na polu bitwy, kiedy wilkołacza suka rzuciła się na Harry'ego. Cierpiał, usiłując ją opętać, a potem rzucając na nią klątwę zabijającą, ale poradził sobie z tym, bo wiedział, że musiał to zrobić. Harry miał rację. _Głowa w dół i idź przed siebie, choćby nie wiem co. Zrób to, co należy._

Wstał i z ulgą zobaczył, że Weasleyówna wycofała się na schody za nim, a reszta Krukonów kaszlała i krztusiła się zupełnie jak on. Kilku z nich zemdlało. Paru przyglądało się Rovenanowi ze zgrozą. Rovenan wyszedł przed wszystkich. Miał rumieniec na twarzy, ale poza tym zdawał się być niewzruszony otaczającą ich magią. _Może jest jej źródłem_ , pomyślał Draco, chociaż z tego, co było mu wiadomo, Rovenan nie był zdolny do bezróżdżkowej magii, więc to nie powinno być możliwe.

Wszystko zrozumiał w chwili, w której zobaczył lśniący Mroczny Znak, obnażony na przedramieniu Rovenana.

_Harry wspomniał o tym kiedyś, że walczył na plaży ze śmierciożercą, który sprawił, że cała magia wokół niego zrobiła się paskudna. To jest ich sztuczka ostatniej szansy, ale jak widać skuteczna._

Nie działała już jednak na Dracona. On był przeraźliwie trzeźwy w swojej świadomości tego, co Rovenan próbował osiągnąć. _Naprawdę_ starał się zabić Harry'ego, grając na generalnym, ślepym uporze swojego domu, żeby ukryć swoje intencje. _No i czy to nie zaskakujące_ , nagle przyszło Draconowi do głowy, kiedy jego umysł pędził przed siebie niczym hogwardzki ekspres, _że ostatnimi czasy tak wielu Krukonów było w stanie rzucić wysokiej klasy mroczne zaklęcia, jak krwawy bicz czy klątwę wybebeszającą?_

Rovenan wbił w niego wzrok i uśmiech zamarł mu na twarzy, jakby nagle dotarło do niego, że Draco nie krztusi się już i nie odsuwa od niego z paniką. Wysunął przed siebie swoje naznaczone ramię. Draco zakrztusił się lekko, ale zacisnął palce na różdżce i przygotował na rzucenie mrocznego zaklęcia. Teraz już mógł. Kogo obchodził los śmierciożercy.

– Draco! _Nie waż się._

Draco nie poruszył się – nie był na tyle głupi, żeby oderwać wzrok od wroga – ale poczuł, jak włoski stają mu na karku, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz. Pojawił się profesor Snape.

* * *

Snape wyczuł chwilę, w której Mroczny Znak rozpoczął swoje działanie, skażając całą magię w swojej okolicy.

Wyczuł to, mimo, że przebywał wtedy w lochach i wiedział, że skażenie musiało mieć miejsce kilka pięter nad nim. Magia Hogwartu była czysta, bo Snape nigdy nie skorzystałby w ten sposób ze swojego własnego znaku. Przez to nagła obecność tak paskudnej sztuczki stawała się równie zauważalna, co ogień w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Wstał, odwrócił głowę i pozwolił, żeby poprowadziła go pociągająca obecność. 

Gdy tylko wyszedł z lochów, zorientował się, że skażenie musi dochodzić z wieży Ravenclawu. Zmienił kierunek. Był tutaj nauczycielem, więc znane mu były rzadko używane korytarze, dzięki którym mógł dostać się do wieży w miarę szybko, bo nie będzie musiał zwalniać w biegu, czekając na ruchome schody. W takich chwilach _naprawdę_ przeklinał osłony, które nie pozwalały mu aportować się na terenie szkoły.

Dotarł do arrasu i zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, jakie jest obecne hasło. Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Podniósł różdżkę, a jego magia owinęła się wokół niego i wyleciała, wirując, w kierunku drzwi, kiedy jego _Reducto_ roztrzaskało je na strzępy razem z arrasem.

To zaklęcie wciąż było względnie bezpieczne. Używali go zarówno czarodzieje Światła jak i Mroku, więc nawet jeśli jego własny znak piekł go teraz, to skażona magia go nie zatruje – przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Użycie dowolnych mrocznych zaklęć w skażonym miejscu było teraz śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Świetliste zaklęcia były bezpieczne jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny.

Przedarł się przez pokój wspólny, mamrocząc zaklęcia, które odrzucały usiłujących go stratować, wrzeszczących z przerażenia uczniów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia co się działo i pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiedzą. Snape poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim pogarda, mimo że wiedział, że teraz powinien czuć przede wszystkim niepokój. Jakim cudem ci uczniowie dotarli do siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie i mimo to pozostali tacy niewinni? Naprawdę powinni otrzymać lepszy trening. Gdyby nie ciążąca na posadzie klątwa, _naprawdę_ poszedłby do Minerwy, poprosić ją o zezwolenie na nauczanie obrony.

Potem zobaczył stłoczone na schodach ciała i znał już swój cel. Zobaczył też w porę jak Draco Malfoy prostuje się, zwalczając otaczającą go przytłaczającą ilość skażonej magii. Wiedział, że chłopak lada moment użyje mrocznych sztuk, bo do tego przecież by się naturalnie zwrócił w takiej sytuacji, zwłaszcza po całym treningu, jaki otrzymał od Lucjusza i wszystkim, czego nauczył się do tej pory o wojnie.

– Draco! _Nie waż się._

Snape wyszedł z założenia, że Draco musiał go usłyszeć, ponieważ nie padł na ziemię, jako wijący się, osuszony z magii wiór człowieka. Snape rzucił na siebie _Wingardium Leviosa_ , żeby znaleźć się jak najszybciej na poziomie Ślizgona. Schody były pełne Weasleyów, nie widział sensu przeciskać się między nimi.

Wiedział, że istnieją tylko trzy sposoby na powstrzymanie trucizny, wydobywającej się z Mrocznego Znaku. Pierwszą było przekonanie śmierciożercy, który rozpoczął jej działanie, do zakończenia go z własnej woli. Snape wątpił, żeby teraz mogło do tego dojść, inaczej ten już dawno by przerwał jej działanie. Innym sposobem było aportowanie śmierciożercy gdzie indziej – co było niemożliwe przez wzgląd na osłony Hogwartu i w szczególności tego dormitorium, choć Snape podejrzewał, że ten głupiec może jeszcze spróbować przedostać się do pokoju wspólnego i jego wielu kominków, po czym uciec z pomocą sieci fiuu.

Trzecim sposobem było zabicie śmierciożercy świetlistym zaklęciem. Snape obawiał się, że to właśnie będzie musiał tutaj zrobić. Najpierw jednak musiał sprawdzić, kim był ten śmierciożerca.

Podniósł głowę i był jednocześnie zaskoczony, jak i wcale nie zdziwiony widokiem Gilberta Rovenana stojącego przed Draconem z obnażonym, lewym przedramieniem. Chłopak nie zdawał się lepszym kandydatem na śmierciożercę od kogokolwiek innego, ale Snape przecież prawie go nie znał, a dom Ravenclawu, w całym tym chaosie, jaki go ostatnio ogarnął, musiał być dla niego idealną kryjówką.

Rovenan uśmiechnął się krzywo do Snape'a, jakby pytając, co profesor niby ma zamiar teraz zrobić. Snape wycelował w niego różdżką, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu. Widział w nich podniecenie, mściwą radość i zero świadomości tego, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Snape był w stanie to zrozumieć. Sam też kiedyś taki był, zwłaszcza kiedy, już jako śmierciożerca, po raz pierwszy zaatakował dom mugolaków i zobaczył, jak jego mieszkańcy kulą się przed nim ze strachu. Wreszcie ktoś okazywał należny mu szacunek.

Voldemort mógł dorwać chłopca na naprawdę wiele sposobów. Być może obiecał mu potęgę i chwałę. Być może członek rodziny go zrekrutował. Być może przekonali go do tego Karkarow czy Mulciber, podczas ich pobytu w Hogwarcie, kiedy nauczali najbardziej godnego pogardy przedmiotu w szkole – obronę przed mroczną magią.

Snape nigdy się tego nie dowie, o ile obaj nie zdołają przeżyć tej konfrontacji, a naprawdę nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło. Znał emocje, dominujące w oczach chłopca, więc znał też najbardziej prawdopodobny rezultat. Kiedy sam był na miejscu Rovenana, tak strasznie był przekonany o własnej racji, że ziemia mogłaby zatrząść się w posadach, a on i tak nie wyrzekł by się swojej lojalności wobec Voldemorta.

Snape poczuł, jak coś się w nim przesuwa i zmienia, mieszanina smutku i czystej determinacji, które bez trudu na nim osiadły, mimo że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w ten sposób. Kiedyś był lojalnym, radosnym śmierciożercą, a potem, po Regulusie, osunął się w chłód, żeby przeżyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł żalu z powodu tego, że jest gotów kogoś zabić.

– Gilbercie – powiedział, odwołując się do imienia chłopca, żeby nawiązać z nim jakieś połączenie. Jego empatia wobec tego dziecka przytłoczyła na chwilę nawet świadomość tego, że to on właśnie zaatakował Harry'ego. – Czy możesz powstrzymać go przed płonięciem zanim sprawi, że wszystkie zaklęcia w szkole staną się śmiertelnie niebezpieczne?

Rovenan skrzywił się i roześmiał. _Ciekawe czy wie_ , zastanowił się Snape, _czy zorientował się już, że to zaklęcie powoli zabija i jego?_ Właśnie dlatego śmierciożercy odwoływali się do tej magii wyjątkowo rzadko i wyłącznie w wielkiej potrzebie, po czym kończyli zaklęcie tak szybko jak to było możliwe.

– Nie.

Snape wiedział, że nie może pozwolić mu na opuszczenie tego miejsca, nie w chwili, w której mógłby uciec na stronę wroga i przysporzyć im jeszcze więcej kłopotów w przyszłości.

Determinacja zalała wszystkie zakątki jego umysłu, miażdżąc wszelkie myśli. Snape podniósł różdżkę.

– _Reducto._

Wymówił zaklęcie cicho, ale pchnął w nie całą swoją magię, skupiając się na ciele Rovenana jak na barierze, przeszkodzie.

Rovenan poleciał do tyłu. Przeleciał przez wąskie przejście i uderzył plecami o ścianę swojej sypialni – nie była to duża odległość, ale Snape włożył w to wystarczająco wiele siły. Chłopiec przywalił w ścianę z takim impetem, że nikt nie byłby w stanie tego przeżyć, a trzask, który się rozległ, poinformował Snape'a o tym, że niektóre jego kości zostały sproszkowane. Co więcej, złamało mu to kark.

A skażenie zniknęło z wieży.

Snape wiedział, jak głośna potrafi być cisza, ale tej szczególnej nie doświadczył już od dawna – zszokowanej i pełnej cierpienia ciszy dzieci, które po raz pierwszy zobaczyły jak ktoś umiera. Odwrócił się, a jego umysł przeskoczył na wyższe obroty, kalkulując, co teraz będzie najlepiej zrobić i powiedzieć. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy tak właśnie Harry czuł się _cały czas_. Jeśli tak, to współczucie, jakie poczuł do swojego wychowanka, powoli zaczęło zalewać troskę o jego życie.

– Zabiorę was z powrotem do domów – powiedział Draconowi i Gryfonom, których ten ze sobą przyprowadził. Zamilkł, po czym spojrzał na gapiących się na nich Krukonów. – Zawołam profesora Flitwicka, żeby się wami zajął – poinformował ich. – Jeśli macie jakieś pytania względem tego, czemu to zrobiłem, sprawdźcie lewe przedramię Rovenana. Ale najpierw – machnął różdżką w półkolu – _Abscindo manulaes leaves!_

Lewe rękawy wszystkich obecnych uczniów zostały zerwane i odrzucone w bok, odsłaniając ich przedramiona. Snape przesunął po nich zimnym spojrzeniem, szukając jakichś śladów Mrocznych Znaków. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się odprężyć, czy nie, kiedy nie zobaczył żadnego. Jacyś naznaczeni Krukoni wciąż mogli przebywać w swoich pokojach. Z pewnością każe Filiusowi się za nimi rozejrzeć.

A zaraz potem sprawdzi własnych Ślizgonów i przyzna się Minerwie do wszystkiego, pozwalając jej zdecydować, czy naprawdę chce dalej zatrudniać nauczyciela, który właśnie zabił jednego z uczniów.

* * *

Draco wrócił do lochów w pełnej oszołomienia ciszy, idąc samotnie obok profesora Snape'a, kiedy ten już rozmówił się z profesorem Flitwickiem i odstawił Weasleyów, Granger i Connora z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Nie wiedział, co pomyśleć o kompletnej porażce, jaką okazał się być ich plan zemsty. W abstrakcyjnym sensie, wszystko ułożyło się po ich myśli. Nie będą mieli kłopotów z powodu tego wszystkiego, nie w chwili, w której wydarzyło się tak wiele innych rzeczy, a Rovenan _z pewnością_ nie będzie już zagrożeniem dla Harry'ego.

Jednak z drugiej strony, sama myśl, że wśród uczniów pojawił się przynajmniej jeden śmierciożerca, napełniała go głębokim przerażeniem i impulsem, żeby wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego i upewnić się, że Harry'emu nic nie jest.

Problemem pozostawał też fakt, że Rovenan w ogóle dowiedział się o ich planie zemsty. Draco domyślał się, że mógł się o tym dowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób. Pragnął spojrzeć na profesora Snape'a i przekonać się, że się myli, ale nie zebrał w sobie jeszcze wystarczająco odwagi do podniesienia oczu.

Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Snape zatrzymał go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu . Draco wreszcie spojrzał na niego i na twarzy głowy swojego domu zobaczył świadomość toczącej się wokół nich wojny, znacznie wyraźniejszą niż kiedykolwiek dotąd.

– Jak wielu Ślizgonów wiedziało o tym planie zemsty, Draco? – zapytał miękko Snape.

– Wielu ludzi – szepnął Draco.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– I jeden z nich zdradził to Rovenanowi. – Zamknął oczy w długim, powolnym mrugnięciu. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, tylko jeden rodzaj lojalności byłby w stanie przebić się ponad lojalność, którą Ślizgon czuje wobec innego Ślizgona.

– Wiem – powiedział słabo Draco. _Czyli miałem rację. Ktoś w naszym domu jest śmierciożercą._

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym wymówił hasło i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

Było cicho. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu zebrał się cały dom, tak wiele osób siedziało na tapczanach, dywanach i fotelach przy kominkach, czekając na nich. Oczywiście, że już dotarły do nich wieści o tym, co zaszło w wieży Ravenclawu. Takie informacje zawsze szybko obiegały Hogwart, a prefekci, którzy wciąż patrolowali korytarze, mogli przynieść ze sobą plotki, a potem potwierdzenie bitwy, do której doszło w wieży Ravenclawu.

– Wszyscy, _wstać._ – wypalił Blaise.

Wszyscy wstali i wyciągnęli swoje obnażone, lewe przedramiona w kierunku Snape'a i Dracona. Draco poczuł, jak serce ściska mu się ze wzruszenia, kiedy dotarło do niego, co próbują im udowodnić. Odprężał się z każdym calem czystej skóry, który udało mu się dojrzeć.

I wtedy Snape odezwał się głosem niczym wywar żywej śmierci:

– Gdzie jest Montague?

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Uciekł do Mrocznego Pana. – Głos Blaise'a był spokojny i zaskakująco stateczny, ale Draco wiedział, że gdyby na niego spojrzał, jego ciemna twarz byłaby niemal szara. – Znaleźliśmy w jego pokoju dość dowodów na to, żeby go skazać, proszę pana. Nic szczególnie użytecznego, ale nie byłby w stanie się wytłumaczyć z posiadania niektórych rzeczy.

Snape wydał z siebie niski dźwięk. Draco zastanowił się, z tą samą osobliwą ciekawością, która sprawiła, że w ogóle rozważał w drodze do wieży Ravenclawu myśli Granger, czy ten nie wini się o to, że nie udało mu się powstrzymać jednego ze swoich uczniów przed ruszeniem ścieżką, której wyboru on sam kiedyś gorzko pożałował.

 _Przecież to nie jego wina_ , pomyślał Draco, sięgając w górę, żeby delikatnie umieścić dłoń tuż obok łokcia Snape'a i zastanawiając się, czy zdoła przekazać tę wiadomość samym dotykiem.

Snape potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się ze swojego transu.

– Idę porozmawiać z dyrektorką – powiedział. – Żaden z was nie ma prawa nosić lewego rękawa przez następny tydzień. – Nie musiał pytać, czy zrozumieli, ani czy go posłuchają. Jeśli nie posłuchają, to będzie wiedział czemu.

Blaise i Milicenta, którzy stali tuż obok Snape'a, skłonili głowy, kiedy ten wychodził. Draco nabrał głębokiego, nerwowego oddechu i usiadł na kanapie obok ludzi ze swojego roku. Po raz pierwszy w czasie tego semestru Pansy złapała go za rękę, nawet jeśli nie odezwała się słowem.

– Harry'emu nic nie będzie – szepnął Blaise. Draco poderwał wzrok i zobaczył w jego oczach siłę nowego przekonania. Blaise nigdy nie był szczególnie bliski Harry'emu, a jego matka nie była z nim w równie bliskim sojuszu co Hawthorn Parkinson, czy Blustrode'owie, czy rodzice Dracona. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej w pełni zrozumiał, jak blisko wojna jest w stanie ich uderzyć nawet w chwili, w której wciąż przebywają w szkole. Przekonał się też jak wygląda przeciwna strona. Być może jego oddanie zrodziło się ze strachu, a nie z lojalności, ale Draco miał wrażenie, że się utrzyma, a tak długo, jak pozostanie im bliski, to z czasem nowe powody pojawią się same. – Obiecuję ci, Draco. Naprawdę będzie. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak go teraz będziemy chronić. A reszta szkoły zobaczy, jak wolnym od wpływów Mrocznego Pana potrafi być dom Slytherina.

Draco uważał, że to było wyjątkowo żałosne z jego strony i winił za to rosnące zmęczenie, ale znalazł nadzieję w słowach Blaise'a. Kiwnął głową, raz, po czym pozwolił pozostałym zagonić się do łóżka. Kiedy ruszyli po schodach, zobaczył kątem oka, że kilku Ślizgonów wychodzi z domu. Draco zamrugał, po czym znowu kiwnął głową. Wykorzystają swój spryt do uniknięcia profesorów i prefektów z innych domów, żeby niezauważenie zakraść się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry nie będzie sam tej nocy, prawdopodobnie będzie miał przy sobie straż aż do końca wojny.

Draco poczuł, jak agresywna duma przebija się przez ogarniające go oszołomienie. _Pozostałe domy zawsze patrzyły na Slytherin z góry. Zobaczą teraz, że jesteśmy tacy sami jak oni wszyscy i to nie tylko w chwili, w której jednoczymy się, żeby pomścić domownika. Możemy być równie dumni, równie niezależni i równie zdeterminowani do walki co oni._

* * *

Snape stał w milczeniu przed Minerwą. Opowiedział jej o wszystkim, co się stało i nie miał pojęcia, co teraz nastąpi.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed przypomnieniem sobie innej nocy, kiedy przyszedł w ten sposób do Albusa i Albus spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem w duszę, po czym sprawdził go jeszcze używając veritaserum, zanim nie uwierzył, że naprawdę wszystkiego żałował. Snape wiedział wtedy, jakim człowiekiem był Albus. Nie wiedział równie dobrze, jaką kobietą stała się Minerwa. Mogła go zwolnić, mogła go wydać aurorom ministerstwa, którzy nie będą szczególnie przyjemni dla śmierciożercy, który znowu zachował się jak śmierciożerca, a może też nie zrobić niczego. Po prostu nie wiedział.

– Severusie.

Snape podniósł na nią wzrok. Minerwa pochylała się przed siebie, oczy jej lśniły, chwytając światło z zawieszonych na ścianach pochodni, jakby należały do kota, nie człowieka.

– Powiedziałeś, że zło z Mrocznego Znaku zatrułoby szkołę? – zapytała.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Najpierw mroczne sztuki, potem świetliste zaklęcia. Dowolna magia, wykonana w Hogwarcie po tej półgodzinie, zabiłaby osobę, która by ją wykonała. Rovenan w końcu sam by zginął, ale jego trucizna zamordowałaby każdą osobę, nieświadomą tego, co się dzieje.

Minerwa nabrała głęboko tchu, po czym wyrzuciła go z siebie, jakby czekając na jakiś znak, ale Snape nie wiedział, co to takiego mogłoby być. Wreszcie podniosła na niego wzrok.

– Obroniłeś przed śmierciożercą Krukonów, szkołę, ucznia z własnego domu i swojego wychowanka. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, za coś takiego należy ci się pochwała, nie potępienie.

Snape zamknął oczy. Czuł, jak ulga zaczyna zalewać go falami, z prądem tak wielkim, że jeszcze nie był w stanie w pełni na niego zareagować. Czekał.

– Skontaktuję się z rodzicami pana Rovenana– ciągnęła dalej Minerwa. – Dopilnuję też, żeby zabezpieczono jego ciało, tak żeby żaden, ach, zabieg nie był w stanie ukryć tego, kim był naprawdę. Będę też za tobą przemawiać, Severusie. Będę o ciebie walczyć. Ostrzegłeś go, poprosiłeś, żeby rozważył konsekwencje swoich czynów, a on i tak tego nie przerwał. W dodatku zrobił to po tym jak rzucił śmiertelnie niebezpieczną klątwę na innego ucznia. – Dłonie Minerwy zaciskały się na krawędziach jej biurka. Snape niemal spodziewał się, że wyrosną jej pazury.

– Śmierciożercy – powiedziała.

Snape zamrugał na nią, nie do końca rozumiejąc, jakim torem podążały jej myśli.

– W mojej szkole byli _śmierciożercy_ – powiedziała Minerwa, wstając i zaczynając krążyć przed swoim biurkiem. – Grozili _moim uczniom_.

Obróciła się nagle i Snape musiał zwalczyć w sobie pragnienie cofnięcia się przed nią o krok. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort właśnie strasznie rozdrażnił Minerwę McGonagall, dyrektorkę Hogwartu.

– Idź spać, Severusie – powiedziała cicho Minerwa. – Przydzielę kilka tarcz do chronienia i sprawowania pieczy nad Harrym, porozmawiam też z Filiusem o jego Krukonach, czy nie znalazł może wśród nich... więcej takich jak Rovenan. Wiedz, że jestem ci wdzięczna za to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś i będę o ciebie walczyć. – Oczy lśniły jej z furii. – A jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje cię skrzywdzić, albo choćby zasugerować, że powinnam cię zwolnić za to, że ochroniłeś szkołę przed śmierciożercą, najpierw będzie miał do czynienia ze mną.

Snape kiwnął kilka razy głową. Miał wrażenie, że do niczego innego nie jest w tej chwili zdolny. Już wcześniej przyszło mu do głowy, że Minerwa McGonagall okaże się zupełnie innym przywódcą od Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale nie spodziewał się, że różnica będzie aż tak _znaczna_. Nie miała zamiaru odwoływać się do manipulacji. Bardzo wyraźnie tego nie potrzebowała.

Ruszył powoli z powrotem do swojego gabinetu, choć wcześniej otulił się ciasno tarczami, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał się do niego zakraść i zaatakować. Nikt nie spróbował.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego gabinetu, spojrzał na zrujnowaną wariację wywaru spokoju i zniknął go.

Następnie przyzwał do siebie stojącą po przeciwnej stronie pokoju myślodsiewnię. Wiedział, że powinien posłuchać się rady Minerwy i pójść niebawem spać. Ostatnie trzy dni kosztowały go więcej, niż był gotów dać.

Najpierw jednak chciał umieścić w myślodsiewni pewne szczególne wspomnienie, żeby dowiedzieć się, co ono właściwie mogło oznaczać. Kiedy znajdował się w wieży Ravenclawu, panicznie usiłując ustalić, czy ktoś czasem nie próbuje rzucić mrocznego zaklęcia, przebywając w samym środku skażenia wywołanego przez Rovenana, wyczuł _coś_ jeszcze... coś w rodzaju unoszących się wokół nich oparów, mgły, nikczemnej obecności, która w żaden sposób nie przypominała mrocznych sztuk. Wspomnienie spróbowało opuścić jego umysł w chwili, w której zwrócił na nie uwagę, więc wrzucił wszystkie wrażenia do basenu oklumencyjnego, nie pozwalając im na ucieczkę.

Wyciągnął z siebie walkę, umieścił ją w myślodsiewni, po czym zanurzył twarz pod powierzchnią srebrzystej cieczy. Obejrzy i spróbuje nie dać rozproszyć się obrazem ginącego chłopca. Rozpracuje, czym była ta cholerna mgła.

To może być czymś, co może być w stanie skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Jeśli tak, to Snape to znajdzie i zniszczy. Tak właśnie postępował człowiek taki jak on, który wciąż codziennie na nowo wybierał, gdzie spoczywała jego lojalność.


	45. Pokaz siły

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto dodatek, na który wszyscy czekali i który powinien nieco wyjaśnić, do czego właściwie służy zaklęcie Dumbledore'a.

Albus zamknął oczy, podczas gdy Hestia Jones krążyła wokół niego, od czasu do czasu mamrocząc uspokajające słowa, czy rzucając zaklęcie, które rozluźniało jego ścierpnięte mięśnie. Argus Veritaserum wiele ryzykował, znowu przemycając tu Hestię, więc nie mogła pozostać na długo. Albus sam właściwie nie był pewny, czy to okaże się tego warte. Równie dobrze mógł pod wpływem bezruchrząszcza rozpaczać nad niepowodzeniem swojego zaklęcia, jak robił to już przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił źle.

Co nie powstrzymało jego umysłu przed rozwodzeniem się nad tym kolejny raz, obsesyjnie rozpamiętując porażkę.

Rzucił zaklęcie z zamiarem zmiany percepcji Harry'ego z przychylnej mu na taką, która zaczęłaby mu przeszkadzać, żeby utrzymywać go w rozchwianiu emocjonalnym i nie pozwalając mu przygotować się na oskarżenie jego rodziców czy Dumbledore'a o cokolwiek. Jego przyjaciele powinni stać się nadopiekuńczy. Jego sojusznicy powinni zacząć popełniać błędy, które w walce kosztowałyby ich życie. Jego wrogowie powinni robić wszystko, co było w ich mocy, żeby go skrzywdzić. Uczniowie, którzy czuli choć lekką niechęć wobec Harry'ego, teraz powinni czuć nienawiść, przez co Hogwart stałby się dla niego polem bitwy. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zaklęcie pominie tych, którzy są stale pochwyceni między dwoma stanami umysłów – czyli wilkołaki, czy tę kobietę Lestrange'ów, którą zatrudniła Minerwa – ale oni byli zaledwie niewielką częścią czarodziejskiej populacji. Nie istniało żadne niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś odkryje, co się dzieje, ponieważ zaklęcie sterowałoby myślami każdego, kto zacząłby się czegoś domyślać, po czym pożre jego wspomnienia.

Jego własne myśli były w stanie rozprzestrzeniać się wraz z efektami zaklęcia, więc będzie w stanie obserwować wszystko, nawet jeśli nie będzie w stanie tego powstrzymać. Albus wierzył, że to mu wystarczy. Zobaczy jak Harry będzie załamywał się powoli, aż w końcu zrozumie, że nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z całym światem czarodziejów. Do czasu rozprawy Lily i Jamesa okazałby się wyjątkowo nieporadnym świadkiem, a ponieważ większość członków Wizengamotu stałaby się do niego wrogo nastawiona, to pewnie Potterowie wyszliby na wolność. Albus był przekonany, że z czasem to samo przytrafiłoby się też jemu. Opinia publiczna coraz bardziej przechylała się w kierunku myślenia, że musiał być niewinny, bo był przecież kimś, kogo od zawsze kochali, szanowali i wiedzieli, że pracował dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata – znali go lepiej od dwóch członków swojego społeczeństwa, którzy odizolowali się od niego tak dawno temu, że teraz łatwo było szkalować ich, niegdyś znakomitą, opinię. Dzięki nieustannej pracy Argusa nad prasą, dzięki zaklęciu i Lily i Jamesowi na wolności, prędzej czy później nawet Harry w końcu zacznie błagać, żeby go wypuszczono na wolność. Albus był przekonany, że wyjdzie w marcu z ministerstwa w pełni chwały.

Nie doszło do tego. Zaklęcie zawiesiło się na Ravenclawie w Hogwarcie, bo to był dom, w którym znajdowało się najwięcej wrogich Harry'emu ludzi, po czym wpłynęło na jego uczniów dokładnie tak, jak Albus miał na to nadzieję. Niektórzy członkowie Wizengamotu, jak i pracownicy ministerstwa, mamrotali o tym, że nigdy nie ufali Harry'emu; jak niby można ufać dziecku o lordowskiej mocy, które nie chce zadeklarować się Światłu? Kilku tych, którzy lubili Harry'ego, jak aurorka Mallory, faktycznie stali się nadopiekuńczy.

Jednak sojusznicy Harry'ego, jak i ci, którzy byli mu najbliżsi – jego brat, Severus, młody Malfoy – w dalszym ciągu mieli niezmienione umysły. Albusa to z początku zaskoczyło, ale ostatecznie uznał, że tak potężny, mroczny czarodziej jak Charles Rosier–Henlin musi być ostrożny i przyzwyczajony do nie podejmowania pochopnych decyzji, bez względu na to, czego by nie podpowiadały mu jego emocje. Severus był ograniczony swoją pozycją w Hogwarcie, więc nie mógł go często opuszczać, a młodego Malfoya ograniczał jego wiek, jak i potrzeba ciągłego znajdowania się w pobliżu Harry'ego. Prędzej czy później równowaga się zachwieje i zaczną bezwiednie doprowadzać Harry'ego do szału równie mocno, co jego wrogowie.

Czas jednak mijał i do niczego takiego nie dochodziło, a Albus dowiedział się, czemu tak jest, dopiero w noc bitwy o Leśną Twierdzę, kiedy to miał okazję na porównanie myśli transformowanych wilkołaków do myśli walczących mrocznych czarodziejów.

Umysł Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina był równie niezmieniony, co umysły Hawthorn Parkinson, czy Remusa Lupina. Zaklęcie odcisnęło się nieco mocniej na Henrietcie Bulstrode, ale ona była w tej chwili bardziej wrogiem Harry'ego, niż jego sojusznikiem. Pragnienie zemsty Lucjusza Malfoya zostało zawyżone (i choć Albusowi było żal Lily i Jamesa, to przecież nie mógł powiedzieć Hestii o Lucjuszu bez wyjawiania własnego zaklęcia), ale zaczął ją planować z własnej woli, zanim jeszcze mgła Albusa zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać. Pozostali zdawali się być równie niewzruszeni co Charles i wilkołaki.

Kiedy się od nich odsunął i przyjrzał im uważniej, dopiero _wtedy_ Albus zorientował się, że coś, co w jego oczach wyglądało jak niezliczone, maleńkie, srebrne rączki, pracujące z uporem w ich umysłach, nie robiące tam niczego poza rozwiązywaniem sieci w chwili, w której te usiłowały się tam zagnieździć. Nie były w stanie poinformować sojuszników Harry'ego o istnieniu zaklęcia, bo sam Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego istnienia. Robiły jednak co było w ich mocy, żeby nie pozwolić sieciom przymuszenia zacisnąć się wokół umysłu, o ile dana osoba nie miała już własnego zła w głowie.

Harry był tak bardzo _vatesem_ , że w odpowiedzi na zaklęcie Albusa, rozsiewał nieświadomy wpływ na ludzi wokół siebie i rozrywał ich sieci. Pragnął wolności, niekończących się możliwości, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy byli mu najbliżsi, ale też dla tych, którzy pragnęli za nim podążać. Jeśli z własnej woli postanowią stać się nadopiekuńczy, czy też zwrócą się przeciw niemu, to co innego. Jeśli nie znał ich za dobrze, albo winił ich za coś, tak jak winił aurorkę Mallory za areszt jego rodziców i Albusa, to jego ochrona ich nie obejmowała. Ale Harry, jego wola i magia, wspólnie chroniły ludzi, którym uważał, że coś zawdzięcza, przed zewnętrznym wpływem, który mógłby zaważyć na ich decyzjach.

Albus nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu stawić czoła prawdziwemu _vatesowi_. Nawet, kiedy chłopiec zaczął okazywać pierwsze oznaki, Albusowi wciąż wydawało się, że ten zboczy w końcu z tej ścieżki. Jak niby on jest w stanie w dalszym ciągu po niej kroczyć? Falco Parkinson zapewnił Albusa, że to powinno być niemożliwe, że ktoś musiałby poświęcić własną magię dla dobra magicznych stworzeń, przy jednoczesnym nie naciskaniu na wolę innych tak, żeby byli w stanie się w pełni rozwinąć. Żaden czarodziej na poziomie lorda nie byłby w stanie tego osiągnąć. Ich magia była zbyt ważną ich częścią. Śpiewała w nich, więc albo w niej żyli i używali jej dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata, albo czuli potrzebę ciągłego jej powiększania i korumpowania nią innych, jak to się stało w przypadku Toma. 

Wyglądało jednak na to, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie przytrafiła się Harry'emu. Był _vatesem_ , wyzwolicielem, niszczycielem spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Był _vatesem_ do tego stopnia, że wyczuwał sieci, kiedy te się tworzyły i automatycznie je zwalczał. Albus podejrzewał, że gdyby zaklęcie pętało wspomnienia, a nie po prostu je niszczyło, to magia Harry'ego wyzwoliłaby z okowów nawet pamięć ofiar. Wyglądało na to, że Harry nie był w stanie tolerować jakichkolwiek sieci wokół siebie.

Ta myśl przerażała Albusa niezmiernie, że jego piękny, delikatny, czarodziejski świat, ta delikatna bańka mydlana, o której spokój i bezpieczeństwo walczył całe życie, może ulec zniszczeniu. Sieci były wplecione w sam fundament świata czarodziejów, dzięki nim większość czarodziejów i czarownic nie musiała się obawiać o takie kwestie jak następny posiłek, czy też to, czy po wyjściu z domu nie zostaną brutalnie zgwałceni przez centaura. Albus kochał ten świat. Rozumiał, że Harry miał dobre intencje, ale przeprowadzał je w zły sposób, przez co Albus nie był w stanie po prostu pozwolić mu na swobodę działania, żeby jego pragnienie wolności zrujnowało wszystkim życie.

– Mój panie.

Albus zamrugał, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. Hestia delikatnie przyłożyła mu kubek z wodą do ust, więc napił się i kiwnął do niej głową.

– Dzisiaj potrzebuję rzucić tylko jedno zaklęcie, moja droga – powiedział, po czym zamknął oczy.

Nie zakończy swojego przymuszenia – jeszcze nie. Severus już niemal je rozgryzł, ale nie będzie wiedział, co ono oznacza, ponieważ kompletnie nie zna się na tego typu zaklęciach. W dodatku będzie w stanie o nim porozmawiać z bardzo niewielką grupą ludzi, jak na przykład tą kobietą Lestrange'ów, ale Albus był gotów się założyć, że do tego nie dojdzie. Podejmował ryzyko całe swoje życie, zawsze w imię dobra czarodziejskiego świata. Był dla niego zdolny poświęcić Lily i Jamesa. To będzie po prostu kolejne poświęcenie.

– Transformo Kingsley Shacklebolt – wymamrotał.

Jego przymuszenie, unoszące się leniwie wokół umysłu Kingsleya, zacisnęło się w sieć. Albus poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ulgi, że przynajmniej jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad Kingsleyem, za którym Harry osobiście nie przepadał, więc jego ochrona go nie objęła.

Kiedy się skoncentrował i zaczął przelewać to, co mu pozostało z jego mocy po wykonaniu tak potężnego zaklęcia przymuszenia, poczuł ukłucie żalu. Poświęcał kolejną osobę, która była gotowa za nim podążać, w ten sam sposób, w jaki poświęcił Lily i Jamesa, pozostawiając ich zemście Lucjusza Malfoya, jak kiedyś poświęcił Harry'ego i Connora, pozostawiając ich na pastwę Voldemorta. Był już jednak przyzwyczajony do podejmowania tego rodzaju decyzji i wiedział, że ratuje nimi coś więcej, niż tylko pojedyncze osoby: czarodziejski świat, który kochał całym sercem i _nie miał_ zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ktoś go zniszczył. Był gotów pozwolić wszystkim się znienawidzić, byle tylko uchować ich przy życiu.

Wiedział, że to wszystko zaszło już za daleko. Bez względu na to, czy to właśnie było jego celem czy nie, Harry wyrósł na w pełni rozwiniętego _vatesa_ , który z premedytacją przeprowadzał swoje niebezpieczne cuda i transformacje. Wyraźnie nie myślał o tym, jak to się odbije na interesie społecznym.

– _Kingsley Shacklebolt, damnari inter sicarios_ –wymamrotał Albus.

Przymuszenie pomknęło w bardzo konkretnym kierunku, wyżerając sobie niewielkie miejsce, tylko dla siebie, w samym środku umysłu Kingsleya, po czym w nim osiadło. Ożyje dopiero w dniu rozprawy Lily i Jamesa, szesnastego listopada, która to data nadchodziła już wielkimi krokami.

Serce ścisnęło się Albusowi z bólu, a kiedy otworzył oczy, poczuł jak wzbierają w nich łzy, ale spojrzał na twarz Hestii.

– Czy możesz nikomu nie mówić o tym, co tu dzisiaj usłyszałaś?

Młoda czarownica wyprostowała się, promieniując dumą i lojalnością. Pokręciła głową.

– Nie, mój panie. Nigdy. Wiem, że robi pan wszystko co w pańskiej mocy, żeby tylko uchronić nasz świat.

Albus pokiwał głową, po czym pozwolił jej użyć na sobie bezruchrząszcza, żeby ten go znowu unieruchomił. Jego umysł momentalnie przeniósł się do zaklęcia, bo chciał mieć Harry'ego na oku. Jego myśli były pełne żałoby.

_Naprawdę mi przykro, Harry. Stwarzasz jednak zagrożenie, które może zaszkodzić wszystkim mieszkańcom Brytanii. Naprawdę nie mogę dłużej się wahać. Muszę cię wreszcie uciszyć, raz a solidnie. Uratuje to nasz świat – w dwojaki sposób, bo wówczas przepowiednia będzie musiała skupić się na twoim bracie. Tak strasznie mi przykro. Wydaje mi się jednak, że gdybyś był na moim miejscu, gdybyś wciąż zajmował miejsce, które miałeś jeszcze trzy lata temu, kiedy byłeś w stanie myśleć o innych sprawach niż tylko własnych celach i życiu, to byś się ze mną zgodził._


	46. Silniejszy niż ci się wydaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przejściowy, hurra!

Kiedy Harry wreszcie otrzymał pozwolenie na opuszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego, zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że świat uległ zmianie, ale wciąż nie był w stanie pogodzić się z czymś, co, jak powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, przylgnęło do niego już na stałe.

– Naprawdę nie musicie mnie aż tak doglądać – powiedział Adrianowi Belby'emu, jedynemu z trójki Ślizgonów, którego Harry w jakimkolwiek stopniu znał. – Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że całkowicie wyzdrowiałem po klątwie Rovenana, więc mam pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i mogę dostrzec zbliżających się do mnie ludzi znacznie lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy leżałem w łóżku. Nic mi nie będzie.

Adrian tylko na niego zerknął. Wibrował lekko z dumy, która zdawała się go nigdy nie opuszczać. Harry zauważył pierwsze jej oznaki, kiedy chłopak pojawił się na swojej pierwszej zmianie, obejmując wartę przy Harrym z obnażoną lewą ręką, której wciąż nie zasłonił z powrotem.

– Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię chronił, Harry – powiedział po prostu. – Więc pozostaniemy w pobliżu, żeby cię chronić.

– Kiedy to właśnie usiłuję wam _wyjaśnić_ – powiedział Harry, ledwie utrzymując swój temperament na wodzy. Przynajmniej kiedy byli przy nim Blaise, Milicenta czy Draco, to mógł z nimi rozmawiać jak z przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu zapominał o ich ochronie. Adrian i pozostali podchodzili do tego ze straszną _powagą_. – Już nie potrzebuję ochroniarzy.

– Właśnie, że potrzebujesz.

Harry podskoczył. Adrian i pozostali sięgnęli po różdżki. Bliźniacy Weasley zignorowali ich, zrównując krok z Harrym, jakby po prostu spotkali się z nim na przyjaznej pogawędce. Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, kiedy zobaczył ich nagie, lewe przedramiona. Na każdym z nich bez przerwy poruszał się lemonkowo zielony tatuaż z napisem _VOLDEMORT TO IDIOTA_. Obelga zmieniała się co jakiś czas.

– Z przyjemnością podzielimy się z wami tym obowiązkiem – powiedział ten, którego Harry uważał za Freda. Mówił do Adriana. – Z samego rana w poniedziałek mamy zajęcia OWUTEMowe z transmutacji, ale potem możemy urwać się z reszty. I tak zwykle posyłamy na nie nasze iluzje. W jakich porach najbardziej przyda się wam dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy?

Adrian zastanowił się nad tym. Harry kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta. Żaden z nich, oczywiście, nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

– Chwila – powiedział. – Czy ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

– Nie – powiedział Adrian – bo czasami straszny z ciebie idiota, Harry. – Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby ostatnio często to powtarzał. Odwrócił się do Freda. – Wtorki z samego rana mamy w tej chwili bardzo słabo obstawione. Tak samo środy po południu. No i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś może spróbować zaatakować go podczas treningu quidditcha.

Identyczny, złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzach bliźniaków.

– No co ty, Belby – powiedział ten, którego Harry uważał za George'a – chcesz zaprosić pałkarzy Gryffindoru, żebyśmy mogli sobie podpatrzeć waszą taktykę?

Adrian zamilkł, wyraźnie speszony.

– Wcale nie zaprasza – powiedział Harry, tym razem używając tonu, który zmusił ich wreszcie do _spojrzenia_ na niego i zwrócenia na niego uwagi. – Naprawdę podchodzę poważnie do kwestii swojego bezpieczeństwa. Ale Rovenan nie żyje i teraz przede wszystkim trzeba zjednoczyć szkołę z powrotem, a nie rozrywać ją na strzępy. – Kiwnął w kierunku ich lewych przedramion, a potem poruszył własnym, również nagim. – To się liczy tylko jako symboliczny gest. Nie przeszkadza mi. Ale jeśli będziecie tak ciągle przy mnie warować, to ktoś w końcu dojdzie do wniosku, że boicie się, że ktoś mnie tu lada moment zabije.

– Bo tak właśnie _jest_ – powiedział Adrian.

– Ale i tak chętniej powierzyłbyś mnie pod opiekę Ślizgona, niż, na przykład, takiemu Krukona, nie? – zapytał wyzywająco Harry. – Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Jak do tej pory wszystkimi moimi strażnikami byli Ślizgoni.

– To się niebawem zmieni – powiedział George.

– Gryfoni to dobry początek – zgodził się Harry. – Ale _musimy_ mieć też jakichś strażników z Ravenclawu, inaczej to wszystko spełznie na niczym – odizolujemy ich tylko od siebie, jakby wszyscy byli winni tego, że jeden z nich miał osobiste problemy. – Zignorował śmiech bliźniaków i ich pantomimę ukazującą, jak według nich musiało wyglądać kuszenie Voldemorta. – Chcę Cho. I Lunę. A Draco powiedział, że w wieży mieli kilku zaufanych Krukonów, którzy rzuciliby się na Rovenana, gdyby jego grupa jednak nie zdołała dostać się do środka. Chcę się dowiedzieć, o kogo mu chodziło.

– To naprawdę dobry pomysł, Harry – powiedziała idąca obok niego strażniczka. Nazywała się Catrina Flint–Digsby, była prefektką, która śmiała się kiedyś na wieść o transformacji Marietty Edgecombe. Teraz przyglądała mu się z namysłem, owijając kosmyk włosów wokół palca. – Naprawdę powinniśmy mieć strażników ze wszystkich domów. Ten cały Smith jest twoim sojusznikiem, prawda? – Skrzywiła się, jakby na wspomnienie o Zachariaszu poczuła w ustach coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego. Harry'ego w ogóle to nie zaskoczyło. Zachariasz zdawał się działać w ten sposób na ludzi.

– Owszem, jest – powiedział Harry, odprężając się lekko. – Wydaje mi się też, że powinniśmy wymieszać zmiany. Skoro już naprawdę _musicie_ , to zorganizujcie to tak, żeby obok strażników z Ravenclawu pojawił się ktoś z innego domu, ale też sparujcie Puchonów z Gryfonami, czy Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami. Jeśli naprawdę chcecie się za to zabierać – dodał z nadzieją. Miał wrażenie, że niebawem to wszystko stanie się zwykłą szopką. Ludzie przecież musieli pilnować własnych ocen, mieli na głowie SUMy i OWUTEMy, martwili się o swoje rodziny – przecież wokół nich trwała _wojna_ – i nie mieli czasu na przejmowanie się nim. Harry nie chciał, żeby zaniedbali swoje prywatne sprawy przez wzgląd na coś takiego.

– Wiemy, kogo Malfoy miał na myśli – powiedział George. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy...

– Dowiedzieć się jak się nazywają – dokończył Fred. – To para naprawdę...

– Ślicznych dziewczyn, Harry. – George puścił mu oczko. – Malfoy zzielenieje z zazdrości, zobaczysz. Nie zaszkodzi mu trochę zdrowej rywalizacji o ciebie.

Harry poczuł, jak coś go ściska w żołądku na myśl o zazdrosnym Draconie. Merlin jeden wiedział, że miał tego aż nadto w zaledwie ostatni wtorek.

– Nie droczcie się z nim – powiedział, zwracając się znowu w kierunku lochów. Nie był zaskoczony, raczej zrezygnowany, kiedy bliźniacy zaczęli iść obok nich marszowym krokiem, ale przynajmniej nikogo tym popisem nie spowolnili. – Proszę.

– Tylko tyle, na ile zasługuje – powiedział niewinnie George.

_Bliźniakom Weasley zawsze wydaje się, że ktoś zasługuje na znacznie więcej._ Harry pokręcił głową. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skrzywdzą zanadto Dracona, i że Krukonki okażą się jednak przeciętnej urody.

* * *

Okazały się być naprawdę śliczne. Fred i George często robili sobie ze wszystkich żarty, ale kiedy prawda mogła lepiej spełnić zadanie, to uciekali się do niej. Przyprowadzili ze sobą Krukonki podczas śniadania, kiedy Harry po prostu starał się cieszyć pierwszym normalnym posiłkiem od czterech dni i udawać, że wszyscy wokół wcale się na niego nie gapią.

– Harry Potterze – oznajmił George podniosłym głosem, używając zaklęcia _Sonorus_ , tak że jego głos poniósł się po całej Wielkiej Sali – oto pierwsza ochotniczka z Ravenclawu, która zgłosiła się do pełnienia przy tobie straży. Poprosiła mnie, żebym was sobie przedstawił. Oto Padma Patil, siostra bliźniaczka Parvati Patil.

Harry kiwnął Padmie głową. Słabo ją znał. Wyglądała, oczywiście, bardzo podobnie do Parvati, ale w jej oczach lśnił stateczny blask, który zapewnił Harry'ego, że ta dziewczyna nie okaże się tak rozchichotana jak jej siostra. Mimo to _była_ śliczna, miała wielkie, ciemne oczy, śniadą skórę i długie, proste włosy, które teraz miała splecione w warkocze, związane na końcach niebieskimi wstążkami.

– A to – powiedział Fred, stając przed drugą dziewczyną niczym rycerz broniący swojej lubej – cudowna, urocza, hojna, szczodra...

Zachwiał się lekko, jakby stojąca za nim osoba mu przywaliła. Wyszczerzył się i zszedł jej z drogi.

– Isabell Neelda – dokończył.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył Isabell. Wychodził z założenia, że osoby, które się zgłoszą z innych domów, będą miały z nim jakiś rodzaj powiązania, jak w przypadku Padmy była to Parvati, ale tej dziewczyny kompletnie nie znał. Była z szóstego roku, więc nic dziwnego. Miała jasnobrązowe włosy i błękitne oczy, a jej uśmiech sprawiał, że stawała się piękniejsza od kogokolwiek wokół.

Zauważyła jego zaskoczone spojrzenie i puściła mu oczko, przechylając lekko głowę na bok i przykładając palec do policzka. Dla otaczających ich ludzi wyglądało to pewnie na flirciarski gest. Tylko Harry zauważył pasmo złoto–zielonego tatuażu, który zalśnił w chwili, w której pogłaskała się palcem po policzku i zniknął, kiedy poruszyła palcem w drugą stronę. Odprężył się. Była Opallinówną, powiązaną krwią z Patonem.

– Wiele o tobie słyszałam, Harry – powiedziała Isabell, wyciągając do niego rękę. Harry ją przyjął i uścisnął. Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał po części jak burknięcie, a po części jak syk. Harry szybko zabrał dłoń, ale wyglądało na to, że Isabell nie odebrała tego jako obrazę. – Chciałabym jako pierwsza przeprosić cię za koszmarne zachowanie mojego domu. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mocno przywalę Marietcie w łeb, jak tylko wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry obejrzał się na Dracona i zobaczył w jego oczach niemal maniakalny blask. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy jego chłopak zdążył już zemścić się na Marietcie, czy też Isabell właśnie mu o tym przypomniała, ale też nie miał zamiaru mu pozwolić teraz o tym myśleć.

– Dziękuję, Isabell – powiedział, po czym kiwnął głową do Padmy. – I tobie też.

Obie Krukonki najwyraźniej uznały to za zaproszenie do przyłączenia się do stołu Slytherinu przy śniadaniu. Bliźniacy Weasley krążyli w pobliżu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale kiedy Draco w dalszym ciągu nie reagował na całą sytuację ostentacyjnym wybuchem zazdrości, zmarkotnieli lekko i wrócili do stołu Gryffindoru, żeby zjeść śniadanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Harry. – Draco mruknął mu to do ucha, kiedy pochylał się nad stołem, żeby sięgnąć po naleśniki.

– Tak? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś celowo starał się wywołać u mnie zazdrość – powiedział Draco. – Ufam ci. Ale kilka dni temu prawie _umarłeś_. Wybacz, jeśli okażę się teraz nieco nerwowy w pobliżu Krukonów i przez jakiś czas będę ich obserwować niczym jastrząb. Ja tak już po prostu mam.

Harry odprężył się. To naprawdę mogło się znacznie gorzej skończyć.

* * *

Minerwa siedziała, czekając cierpliwie na Alanda i Julianne Rovenan. Wokół szyi miała owinięty szalik Gryffindoru. Nie potrzebowała go; ogień w jej kominku idealnie ogrzewał całe pomieszczenie, w dodatku temperatura na zewnątrz nie opadła jeszcze na tyle, żeby czarownica ze Szkocji potrzebowała się przed nią chronić. Chciała go jednak założyć, mieć wokół swojej twarzy zwoje czerwieni i złota, kiedy będzie musiała porozmawiać z rodzicami chłopca, którego zabił Severus.

_Śmierciożercy_ , którego zabił Severus.

Minerwa poprawiła ułożenie szalika i kiwnęła głową. Tak. Na tym polegała cała różnica. Było jej żal rodziców, którzy stracili swojego syna; nawet przypadkowa śmierć w Hogwarcie zawsze sprawiała jej wiele bólu. A podczas pierwszej wojny, kiedy jeden czarodziej Światła za drugim znikał z tego świata i Minerwa osobiście pisała oficjalne listy, które potem kruki zanosiły ich dzieciom, to nauczyła się niemal wszystkich możliwych wariacji żalu i rozpaczy, jaka może pojawić się na ludzkiej twarzy. Nigdy nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego widoku.

A potem dalej pisała listy i składała raporty z przypadkowych śmierci. Albus powierzył jej to zadanie po wojnie. To nie było dla niej nic nowego. Tak, tym razem uczeń zginął z ręki nauczyciela, a Minerwa pozwoliła temu nauczycielowi udać się następnego dnia na zajęcia z eliksirów. Nie obchodziło jej to. Nie ucieknie przed tym. Nie miała nawet zamiaru podejmować dyplomatycznych środków, których podjąłby się w takiej sytuacji Albus, zawieszając tymczasowo zajęcia z eliksirów, póki "sprawa nie przycichnie", żeby użyć jego własnych słów.

Wiedziała, co rodzice Rovenana będą chcieli jej zrobić. Nie miała zamiaru się przed tym wycofać.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, mimo, że osłony wokół schodów już zdążyły poinformować Minerwę, że ktoś nadchodzi.

– Proszę wejść, państwo Rovenan – zawołała.

Nawet się nie zawahali; byli prawdopodobnie tak zajęci swoją żałobą, że nie zastanowiło ich, skąd wiedziała, że to na pewno oni. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszli do środka. Minerwa poświęciła chwilę, którą spędzili na podejście do swoich foteli, zajęcie ich i pochylenie się, żeby spojrzeć na nią złowrogo, na przyjrzenie się im.

Aland Rovenan nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu, miał prywatnych nauczycieli, więc Minerwa niewiele wiedziała na jego temat. Niektóre z jej źródeł podawały, że to wyjątkowo dumny człowiek, choć inne utrzymywały, że jest po prostu nieśmiały. W tej chwili jednak, widząc jego bladą, spiętą twarz, na której lśniły błękitne oczy jego syna, Minerwa odniosła wrażenie, że ten człowiek nie będzie miał żadnych problemów ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów. Przyszedł tu zażądać tego, co uważał za sprawiedliwość po śmierci swojego dziecka, więc przy tym będzie obstawał.

Julianne to co innego. Trzydzieści lat temu była uczennicą Hogwartu i Minerwa wspominała ją z lekką nostalgią. Była uzdolniona w transmutacji i w swoim czasie zdobyła najwięcej OWUTEMów w historii tego przedmiotu, chociaż parę lat później pojawił się ktoś, kto pobił jej rekord. Miała blond włosy i żółte oczy, typowe dla czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin. Była Gryfonką. Najgorsze, co Minerwa o niej pamiętała, to jej bezduszną naturę, którą objawiała, ilekroć ktoś ją zdenerwował. Miała sokole spojrzenie i sokolą duszę.

Julianne zaczęła, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Minerwy.

– Pani dyrektor – powiedziała. Szacunek brzmiał w jej ustach niczym szron. – Wysłaliśmy list do rady nadzorczej. Ich przedstawiciel pojawi się tu lada chwila. Ufam, że wysłała im pani sową hasło do swojego gabinetu?

– Oczywiście – powiedziała uprzejmie Minerwa. Potrafiła być uprzejma. To byli rodzice w żałobie. Byli nawet na tyle mili, że zapowiedzieli jej w liście, co mają zamiar jej zrobić, więc miała mnóstwo czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym i reakcję. Jak powiedziała im w liście, członkowie rady nadzorczej zawsze będą mile widziani w Hogwarcie. Dwójka z nich pojawiła się w szkole z samego rana po śmierci Gilberta, żeby osobiście upewnić się, że w pozostałych domach nie ma żadnych śmierciożerców.

– Wystarczy tego, Julianne. – To był Aland, który pochylał się, zaciskając ręce na podłokietnikach. – Chcę usłyszeć, co ta kobieta ma na swoją obronę, zanim zażądamy jej zwolnienia. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu, do _ciężkiej cholery_ , nie poszła sama do wieży Ravenclawu, żeby obronić Gilberta. – Zamknął oczy, z gardła wymknął mu się szloch. – Z raportów, które otrzymaliśmy wynika, że pozwoliła kilku uczniom zemścić się za to, co Gilbert zrobił chłopakowi Potterów, a potem pozwoliła, żeby Severus Snape rzucił się na niego i go _zabił_. Wszystko odbyło się tuż pod pani nosem, pani dyrektor! – Otworzył nagle oczy i spojrzał na nią wściekle. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie pani wtedy była.

– W moim gabinecie – powiedziała cicho Minerwa. – Zapewniam, że nic nie wiedziałam o planowanej przez nich zemście. Uważam jednak, że dzieci zostały wystarczająco ukarane wszystkim, co wtedy zaszło. Jeśli zaś chodzi o profesora Snape'a...

– Zażądamy, żeby rada zwolniła i jego – powiedziała Julianne, rzucając jej drapieżny, słodki uśmiech. Minerwa przypomniała sobie, że ta kobieta żywiła do Ślizgonów wyjątkową nienawiść. – Tak żeby nie było niedomówień.

– Oczywiście. – Minerwa pokazała jej własne zęby w odpowiedzi. Julianne tak bardzo przypominała jej ptaka, że wzbudzała w niej kocie, łowcze instynkty. – Severus Snape spełnił swoje obowiązki wobec szkoły. Znacie jego przeszłość. To dzięki niej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak niebezpieczny potrafi być Mroczny Znak. Gilbert zatrułby swoim znakiem Hogwart, gdyby pozwolił mu dalej płonąć. Profesor Snape poprosił go o zaprzestanie. Gilbert odmówił. Dlatego profesor Snape zrobił to, do czego czasem musi dojść w czasie wojny i go zabił.

Zamilkła na moment, mrugając na widok obrazu, który przekazała jej jedna z osłon, informując o obecności na prowadzących do jej gabinetu schodach. Żaden z rodziców Rovenana zdawał się nie zwrócić uwagi na jej rozkojarzenie. Właściwie, to Aland uznał to za zaproszenie do wtrącenia się.

– Nie wierzę, że mój syn naprawdę był śmierciożercą – powiedział. – Nie widzieliśmy żadnych dowodów.

Minerwa podniosła brwi.

– Ciało Gilberta znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym pod zaklęciem konserwującym. Wyszłam z założenia, że będziecie chcieli go pochować, więc zachowałam ciało w tak dobrym stanie, w jakim tylko się dało. Zaraz po zakończeniu tego spotkania zabiorę was na miejsce, wtedy będziecie mogli sami zobaczyć Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu.

Aland zawahał się. Julianne przymrużyła oczy.

– To nie mogło być na poważnie – powiedział. – Być może po prostu dla zabawy rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które imituje znak. Wszyscy wiemy przecież, czemu rzucił na Pottera zaklęcie. Był zły o to, co się stało dziewczynie, którą kocha.

Minerwa również przymrużyła oczy.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Madam Rovenan – powiedziała, celowo zwracając się do niej tytułem, na który nie zasługiwała – ale nie spodziewałam się, że usłyszę od was, jakoby próba zamordowania innego ucznia mogła zostać wytłumaczona zauroczeniem młodego człowieka.

– Ten fragment raportu musiał zostać niezwykle wyolbrzymiony, oczywiście. – Julianne splotła mocno swoje dłonie ze sobą, niczym sokół, który schwytał mysz. – Krążą wręcz plotki, że Gilbert użył klątwy wybebeszającej wnętrzności. To _nie może_ być prawdą. Dobrze wychowaliśmy naszego syna. Nigdy nie zwróciłby się ku mrocznej sztuce.

– A jednak to właśnie zrobił i to w samym środku Wielkiej Sali – powiedziała Minerwa. – Mogę przyprowadzić dowolnego świadka, jakiego sobie pani zażyczy. Widzę jednak, że reprezentant rady nadzorczej już na nas czeka, więc pozwólcie państwo, że zaczekamy na niego z kontynuacją tej rozmowy.

Julianne pochyliła głowę w tej samej chwili, w której ktoś zapukał mocno do drzwi. Minerwa pokręciła głową, niedowierzając temu jak pokręcony potrafi być los.

– Proszę wejść.

Lucjusz Malfoy potrafił mieć wyjątkowo drapieżny sposób chodzenia, jeśli tylko tego chciał, i teraz zdołał podejść państwo Rovenan od tyłu zanim ci jeszcze zdążyli obrócić się w jego kierunku, żeby go powitać. Podszedł do biurka Minerwy, ujął jej dłoń i pokłonił się przed nią głęboko. W oczach świeciła mu mieszanka przyjemności i niebezpiecznego rozbawienia.

– Pani dyrektor, moja droga Lady – mruknął. – Przebywanie w pani obecności jest niczym oddychanie powietrzem poranka.

Minerwa utrzymała jego spojrzenie. Wiele razy stawiła czoła Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi w czasie pierwszej wojny, trzykrotnie niemal zginęła od jego klątwy zabijającej, dwukrotnie niemal zdołała go transmutować. A teraz byli sojusznikami. Odnosiła wrażenie, że znacznie lepiej sobie radzi z tym ciągle zmieniającym się światem od Albusa.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała. – Czy byłby pan tak miły i zajął swoje miejsce? – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i transmutowała jeden z regałów w fotel. Lucjusz skłonił głową w podzięce i usiadł.

Wtedy Julianne doszła do siebie na tyle, żeby zaprotestować.

– Pani dyrektor! – praktycznie skrzeknęła. – Nie może pani pozwolić mu na przebywanie z nami w jednym pokoju!

– Dlaczego nie? – Lucjusz przechylił głowę na bok i przyjrzał się kobiecie zagadkowo. – Jest mi wyjątkowo przykro z powodu pani straty, pani Rovenan, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, że może pani mnie stąd odesłać tylko dlatego, że sam nie straciłem syna.

– Nie o tym mówię! Chyba nie zaprzeczy pan, że pański syn jest chłopakiem Harry'ego Pottera, przez co pańska obecność tutaj oznacza konflikt interesów? – Julianne wstała. W jej oczach pojawił się blask, który sugerował, że szykuje się do mordu. Minerwa stłumiła w sobie jęk. Julianne czasem już tak miała.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, gdzie pani tu znajduje konflikt interesów, pani Rovenan. – Lucjusz w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu. – Ostatecznie nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby ukarać mojego syna, czy Harry'ego Pottera. Jesteśmy tu, żeby jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy pani dyrektor McGonagall i profesor Snape powinni zachować swoje stanowiska, czy też może powinniśmy ich z nich usunąć. Rada wysłała mnie, ponieważ znałem kiedyś Severusa Snape'a i powinienem być w stanie określić, czy kłamie, czy nie. – Dotknął przelotnie swojego lewego przedramienia. – Dano mi również do zrozumienia, że może się wam przydać ktoś, kto będzie w stanie zweryfikować, czy znak na ręce waszego syna jest prawdziwym Mrocznym Znakiem. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, czemu nie jesteście gotowi zaufać pod tym względem słowu profesora Snape'a. Ostatecznie nie był głową domu Gilberta, ani jego przyjacielem. Zapewniam jednak, że ja również jestem w stanie go zidentyfikować. Sam jestem naznaczony.

– Czyli jest pan sługą Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. – Aland przypatrywał się Lucjuszowi, jego twarz była biała od emocji, którą tym razem Minerwa rozpoznała jako pogardę.

– Nigdy z własnej woli – odpowiedział od razu Lucjusz, a dumą w głosie byłby w stanie zalać i utopić nawet pięciu Rovenanów. – Przez cały czas znajdowałem się pod klątwą Imperiusa, którą nałożono na mnie, kiedy pogrążyłem się w żałobie po śmierci ojca. Zostałem złapany, uwięziony i wykorzystany wbrew własnej woli. Uniknąłem Azkabanu, bo zeznawałem przeciw moim byłym towarzyszom broni, to prawa, ale większość z nich służyła z własnej woli. Ja nigdy.

_Kłamca_ , pomyślała Minerwa, przyglądając się Lucjuszowi. _Ma zbyt silną wolę, żeby komukolwiek podporządkować się jako sługa._

– Mimo wszystko nie możemy ufać pańskiemu słowu – upierała się Julianne.

– Dlaczego nie? – Lucjusz spojrzał na nią pokrzywdzonym wzrokiem.

– Bo jest pan mrocznym czarodziejem! – Julianne cisnęła w niego tymi słowami, jakby wyzywając go do zaprzeczenia im.

Po raz pierwszy od wejścia spojrzenie Lucjusza straciło swoją niewinność.

– Należę również do rodziny, która była czystej krwi od czasów inwazji Normanów – powiedział. – Może pani spróbować zakwestionować nasz honor i spróbować znaleźć choć odrobinę hańby w wykonywanych przez nas na przestrzeni wieków rytuałów. Nic pani nie znajdzie. – Wstał z fotela. – Jeśli naprawdę mnie tu nie chcecie, wyjdę. Oczywiście, rada i tak będzie musiała przysłać tu kogoś innego niż człowieka, o którego pani poprosiła. Okazał się być mężem pani siostry. _To_ dopiero byłby konflikt interesów.

Julianne odwróciła głowę.

– Chcemy sprawiedliwości dla Gilberta – odezwał się nagle Aland. – To wszystko. Jeśli naprawdę użył klątwy wybebeszającej, jeśli naprawdę był śmierciożercą, to... to chcę wiedzieć. – Głos mu się trząsł, ale ustabilizował się, kiedy Minerwa na niego spojrzała. – Chcę zobaczyć jego ciało.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową.

– Musimy jednak zaczekać, aż rada nie przyśle kogoś innego, żeby przeprowadzić dochodzenie.

– Jeśli pan Malfoy potrafi zidentyfikować Mroczny Znak, to go tu chcę – powiedział Aland.

– Aland! – Julianne odwróciła się do swojego męża.

– Nie, Julianne. – Aland trząsł się niczym pal w czasie wichury, ale wstał i objął ją ramieniem. – Ja... przecież musimy sami się przekonać, prawda? Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć. Albo oni wszyscy koszmarnie się pomylili w kwestii Gilberta, a wtedy będziemy w stanie zwolnić z posady profesorów, którzy są gotowi bez żadnego powodu zabić ucznia, dzięki czemu uczynimy Hogwart znacznie bezpieczniejszym dla wszystkich. Albo mówią prawdę, co by oznaczało, że istnieją pewne przerażające prawdy na temat naszego syna, z których w ogóle nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy. Chcę się przekonać. Chcę je poznać. Chcę w pełni dowiedzieć się, kim był mój syn.

Julianne wtuliła się w swojego męża i nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Minerwa zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wiele jej agresywnej intensywności było po prostu maską, za którą kryła się kobieta, która przepłakała ostatnią noc.

Aland spojrzał na Lucjusza i Minerwę ponad głową swojej żony i kiwnął do nich głową.

– Myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi zobaczyć ciało Gilberta.

* * *

Kiedy już było po wszystkim, po tym jak rodzice zobaczyli ciało swojego syna i przeżyli bolesny szok na wieść, że niemal wszystko, w co wierzyli na jego temat, nie było zgodne z prawdą, po tym jak pojawiły się łzy i wzajemne oskarżenia, a potem spokojne odpowiedzi i przeprosiny za oskarżenia, po tym jak Rovenanowie osunęli się w niemy szok, ale obiecali, że powiedzą gazetom jak było naprawdę, Lucjusz poszedł za Severusem do lochów.

Sam nie wiedział czemu. Severus po prostu na niego spojrzał, a Lucjusz rozpoznał w jego oczach coś szczególnego, co zwykle zauważał tuż przed rajdem śmierciożerców. Dlatego też odmówił uprzejmie, kiedy dyrektorka zaprosiła go na wypicie herbaty w jej gabinecie, po czym ruszył w kierunku lochów, o których wciąż myślał jak o swoim domu, mimo, że opuścił Hogwart pół życia temu.

Severus zaprowadził go wprost do swoich kwater mieszkalnych, co sprawiło, że Lucjusz podniósł brwi. Przynajmniej facet miał dość rozsądku, żeby nie pozwolić mu na usłyszenie hasła. Lucjusz naprawdę musiałby go ukarać, gdyby Snape zgłupiał już na tyle, żeby mu zaufać w ten sposób.

Nie, żeby ten człowiek był tak naprawdę głupcem, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak rozprawił się z Gilbertem Rovenanem– publicznie, prosząc go głośno o zaprzestanie, wnosząc wyraźnie wykalkulowaną ilość zamieszania. Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że Severus zrobił to dokładnie przez wzgląd na powody, które wymieniła dyrektorka – żeby nie pozwolić mu na skażenie szkoły. Był również pewien, że Severus musiał poczuć przy okazji niemałą ilość osobistej satysfakcji, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co ten chłopiec zrobił Harry'emu.

Lucjusz wciąż chciał warknąć na samą myśl o całej tej sytuacji. Gdyby profesorowie nie sprawdzili już swoich domów w poszukiwaniu kolejnych naznaczonych uczniów, to teraz sam by się tym zajął. To było nie do pomyślenia, że coś takiego mogłoby przytrafić się ich młodemu _vatesowi_ w samym środku Hogwartu, pośród wszystkich tych osłon i zaklęć ochronnych. A potem jeszcze rodzice agresora mieli czelność sugerować, że wcale nie był śmierciożercą i nie rzucił mrocznej klątwy!

Czasami tępota świetlistych czarodziejów sprawiała, że Lucjusz zaczynał żałować tego, iż odwrócił się od Voldemorta. Na szczęście w pobliżu Harry'ego świetliści czarodzieje cichli i robili co im kazano. Tylko dzięki temu Lucjusz był w stanie tolerować ich obecność w sojuszu.

– Co chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Severus chce mu coś pokazać. Inaczej rzuciłby na nich zaklęcia, które nie pozwoliłyby nikomu na podsłuchanie ich rozmowy i powiedział mu wszystko gdzie indziej. Severus zawsze dobrze sobie radził z takimi podchodami.

– To. – Severus już się odwracał, w rękach trzymał myślodsiewnię. Lucjusz zrobił ostrożny krok przed siebie, sięgając po różdżkę. Nie _sądził_ , żeby Severus nagle zwrócił się przeciw niemu, ale jak się było mrocznym czarodziejem i Ślizgonem, to przeżywało się głównie dzięki słuchaniu własnej paranoi. Lucjusz wiedział jak wiele zaklęć można rzucić z pomocą myślodsiewni. Mroczny Pan trzymał kiedyś jednego z więźniów zamkniętego w myślodsiewni przez siedemnaście dni.

– Nic ci nie zrobi, Lucjuszu – powiedział Severus, zauważając jego ostrożność i rzucając mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. – Draco nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się tutaj stało, a czego Draco nie wybacza, tego nie wybacza i Harry.

Lucjusza to nieco uspokoiło, ale i tak zaczekał, aż Severus postawi myślodsiewnię i zanurzy w niej twarz, zanim za nim podążył.

Odkrył, że znajduje się w wieży Ravenclawu, dokładnie w chwili, w której Severus prosi Gilberta Rovenana o zaprzestanie skażenia. Stał jednak na ziemi, w sporej odległości od centrum wydarzeń i już usłyszał od Severusa, do czego tu doszło, więc uznał, że musieli znajdować się tu z jakiegoś innego powodu.

I nagle go wyczuł. W powietrzu unosiła się mgła, owijająca się wokół wszystkich obecnych tam osób, niosąca ze sobą potężną, świetlistą magię i szepcząca z naglącym przymuszeniem. Lucjusz skupił się na tych szeptach, pragnąc usłyszeć je wyraźniej i wydawało mu się, że usłyszał słowa "Harry Potter", zanim stojący obok niego Severus go nie rozproszył.

– Byłem w stanie nagłośnić je tylko do tego stopnia – powiedział. Stał tyłem do sceny walki, jakby nie był w stanie zmusić się do obserwowania jak chłopak ginie. Lucjusz szczerze w to wątpił. Severus pewnie już wiele razy widział tę scenę i tracił nią zainteresowanie. – Dość, że teraz wiemy, że zaklęcie jest wycelowane w Harry'ego. Nie wiem jednak o nim nic więcej.

Lucjusz spróbował, w miarę swoich możliwości, zbadać stan własnego umysłu. Nie był w stanie wiele ustalić, ale wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie nie wpłynęło na niego. To go w żaden sposób nie pocieszyło.

– Czemu nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Snape warknął.

– Próbowałem. Informacja spływa z ich umysłów w chwili, w której mówię. To zaklęcie jest w stanie się bronić, Lucjuszu. Wydaje mi się, że zwróciłem na nie uwagę w środę, ponieważ szukałem jakichkolwiek oznak, że ktoś ma zamiar użyć mrocznych sztuk w pobliżu płonącego znaku, a potem udało mi się zatopić wspomnienie w basenie oklumencyjnym. Tutaj możemy o nim swobodnie porozmawiać. Jestem w stanie zachować to wspomnienie poza myślodsiewnią, ale tylko dzięki temu, że jestem wytrenowanym oklumentą. Wygląda na to, że nikt poza mną nie jest w stanie.

Lucjusz podniósł rękę, zamykając mocno oczy.

– Czekaj. Czekaj.

Severus, zaskakująco, poczekał. Lucjusz nie był pewien, czy sam byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu tylko tyle i nic więcej. Zanurkował w odmęty własnej pamięci, szukając tego, co usłyszał pewnego dnia w zatłoczonej, dusznej, sennej klasie historii magii, kiedy założył się z kimś, że przesiedzi całą lekcję bez zasypiania.

_Istnieją świetliste zaklęcia, które wpływają na umysł i zmieniają percepcję, które są zdolne, na przykład, do zmodyfikowania czyjejś percepcji dotyczącej pewnej szczególnej osoby i zmienienia jej w coś nieprzyjemnego – na taką, która zaszkodzi działaniom tej osoby i powstrzyma ją przed zrobieniem czegoś. Bardzo rzadko się ich używa. Poniekąd dlatego, że do ich wykonania potrzeba niezwykłej potęgi, która wykończyłaby nawet większość Lordów czy Lady Światła. Istnieje też kwestia tego, że uważa się je za niemoralne, ocierające się wręcz o mroczne sztuki, broń, po którą powinno się sięgać wyłącznie w czasie wojny, jeśli w ogóle. Po trzecie są bardzo subtelne, wymagają wielkiego wkładu pracy, a efekty można zauważyć dopiero po długim czasie. W międzyczasie generujący je czarodziej może po prostu paść z osłabienia. Mają też osobliwe limity. Nie są w stanie przekroczyć wody, na przykład._

Lucjusz nie pamiętał już niczego więcej, bo w tym momencie zasnął, ale te słowa wryły mu się w umysł z dziwną wyrazistością. Przebywał wtedy gdzieś na skraju snów i wszystko wydawało się bardziej realne, bo jego mózg starał się rozróżnić sen od jawy. Był jednak pewien, że informacja była prawidłowa i to zaklęcie musiało należeć do tej kategorii.

Był również pewien, że w Brytanii znajdował się w tej chwili tylko jeden świetlisty czarodziej, który miałby dość siły i motywacji do użycia takiego zaklęcia.

– Dumbledore – wypluł to słowo, otwierając oczy.

Severus przytaknął szybko.

– Tak podejrzewałem. Domyślam się też, że właśnie to zaklęcie jest odpowiedzialne za ostatnie nasilenie ataków na Harry'ego, zarówno ze strony Proroka, jak i szkoły. Jak mam wszystkich o tym powiadomić, skoro tracą o tym wspomnienia w chwili, w której znajdą się poza myślodsiewnią, a nie mogę o tym z kimkolwiek porozmawiać?

– Czy możesz je zapisać?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Próbowałem, ale efekt był taki, że rozmówcy tylko szerzej otwierali oczy, ale zapominali o nim w chwili, w której odrywali wzrok od pergaminu.

Lucjusz zaklął.

– W takim razie wydaje mi się, że musimy poprosić naszego _vatesa_ o zniszczenie przymuszenia – powiedział. – Zabierz go do myślodsiewni, pokaż mu co się dzieje i poproś, żeby zniszczył tę sieć. – Przymrużył oczy, uderzony nagle myślą. – Właściwie, to czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś?

Wahanie Severusa wyjawiło jego powód. Lucjusz wywrócił oczami.

– Wiem, że martwisz się o chłopca – powiedział. – Jak my wszyscy. Zapewniam ci jednak, że nie podziękuje ci potem za uchronienie go przed tym "stresem". Będzie się chciał go pozbyć, bo wpływa ono na innych.

– Chyba po prostu potrzebowałem to usłyszeć od kogoś. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Jak myślisz, uda ci się zachować to wspomnienie, kiedy zaklęcie zostanie już przełamane?

– Mam nadzieję, ale kto wie? – powiedział Lucjusz. – Przynajmniej wtedy będziesz w stanie o nim rozmawiać i je zapisać, więc zdołasz przekonać innych do porównania swoich uczuć wobec Harry'ego z tymi, które żywili do niego od paru ostatnich miesięcy. – Jego umysł gnał do przodu niczym hogwardzki ekspres. – Czy Harry nie ma przypadkiem wtyczki w Proroku pod postacią Rity Skeeter?

Twarz Severusa skrzywiła się agresywnie.

– Ta _kobieta_...

– Jest najlepszą reporterką, jaką w tej chwili ma Prorok – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Powiedz mu, żeby się z nią skontaktował. Niech jej powie, że ma wydać ekskluzywny artykuł o efektach zaklęcia Dumbledore'a z dowodem na to, że to Harry je zniszczył. Nie, żeby czytelników Proroka obchodziła prawda, ale sama sugestia powinna zmącić wodę.

– Rozprawa jego rodziców odbędzie się za kilka tygodni – ostrzegł go Snape lekkim warknięciem. – Nie chcę...

– Go zamartwiać, wiem. – Lucjusz zarzucił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Bardzo możliwe, że w tym roku czeka go jeszcze więcej stresu, a w następnym jeszcze więcej. Wolę się upewnić już teraz, że Świetlisty Pan nie będzie miał okazji do przejęcia kontroli nad jego sojusznikami, niż pozwolić na to, żeby jego rodzice wyszli na wolność dzięki zaklęciu Dumbledore'a i twojej słabości do Harry'ego, Severusie.

– Nie masz pojęcia, przez co on teraz przechodzi...

– Wiem jednak, że jest znacznie silniejszy niż ci się wydaje – powiedział Lucjusz. Wbił nieugięte spojrzenie w oczy starego kompana. – Jeśli ja nie jestem w stanie cię przekonać, zapytaj innych. Narcyzy, Hawthorn, Regulusa. W dodatku jest _vatesem_. Zniszczenie tego to jego prawo, jego odpowiedzialność i jego obowiązek. Zrobi to i zapewniam cię, że zrobi to chętnie.

Severus pochylił głowę. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i wyszedł z myślodsiewni.

Pochwycił przy okazji swoje myśli, starając się zachować wspomnienie o zaklęciu Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście, ten człowiek był odpowiedzialny za osłony Hogwartu, ale jakimś cudem nigdy nie spróbował zainstalować takich, które wykrywałyby przebywających w zamku śmierciożerców. A teraz dyrektorka popełnia ten sam błąd. Lucjusz będzie musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać przed opuszczeniem szkoły. Zaoferuje własny Mroczny Znak na potrzeby testów, jeśli będzie potrzebowała czegoś, o co trzeba będzie zahaczyć osłonę.

_Czy nie myślałem przed chwilą o czymś innym?_

Potrząsnął głową, po czym opuścił kwatery Severusa nawet się na niego nie oglądając. Wiedział, że rozmawiali o Harrym i powiedział, że chłopiec jest silniejszy niż się Severusowi wydaje.

_I tak jest. Silniejszy od kogokolwiek, kogo znam. Radzi sobie ze wszystkim jak leci, a to najważniejsza rzecz, jeśli chce się cokolwiek osiągnąć._

* * *

W poniedziałek rano Harry zobaczył jak zagłada opada na niego wraz z "Prorokiem Codziennym".

Sowy musiały okrążyć salę, zanim dotarły do stołu Slytherinu. To oznaczało, że inne stoły otrzymały swoje gazety jako pierwsze. Harry zobaczył, jak na jednej twarzy za drugą uśmiechy zamierają i rzedną, po czym ludzie oglądają się na niego. Szok, zgroza i potępienie wykrzywiały ich twarze.

Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy Draco otrzymał swoją gazetę. Zaczekał, póki nie usłyszał jak wciągnął oddech z sykiem, po czym zerknął ostrożnie na pierwszą stronę.

Znajdowało się na niej zdjęcie jego samego, bardzo wyraźne i zrobione z bliska. W miarę jak Harry się mu przyglądał, chłopiec na zdjęciu podniósł lelka wróżebnego, zielono–czarnego kurczaka, który miotał się niezręcznie w jego uścisku. Uśmiechnął się krzywo w kierunku aparatu, po czym z szokującą agresją rozwalił kurczakowi łeb kamieniem.

Harry spojrzał na nagłówek. Sam artykuł został napisany, oczywiście, przez Argusa Veritaserum; _to_ nie było zaskakujące. Sam nagłówek wyrządzał już dość szkód.

_ **HARRY POTTER: VATES, CZY MORDERCA MAGICZNYCH STWORZEŃ?** _

Anonimowy świadek składał zeznania o przerażających "zabawach Pottera".

Harry przełknął narastające poczucie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, po czym zacisnął dłoń na brzegu stołu. _Wiedział_ , że to nie była prawda, oczywiście że tak, ale nie musiał czytać artykułu, żeby wiedzieć, o czym będzie traktować. Zadeklaruje on, że rzekome morderstwa miały miejsce, kiedy Harry przebywał w szpitalu, _udając_ , że dochodzi do siebie po klątwie wybebeszającej. Będzie sugerował, że Harry zabija niewinne i użyteczne magiczne stworzenia, że jego pozycja _vatesa_ to tylko przykrywka i że właśnie dlatego nikt już nie był w stanie znaleźć dementorów i jednorożców. Będzie zawierał obrzydliwe szczegóły na temat tego, jak mogło dojść do wyrżnięcia tych gatunków.

Nie wszyscy w to uwierzą, oczywiście. Ale atmosfera w samym Hogwarcie była już tak napięta, że nawet Krukoni, którzy _nie byli_ śmierciożercami, dochodzili do wniosku, że warto zaryzykować atak na niego. Ta właśnie atmosfera sprawiała, że artykuły takie, jak te napisane przez Veritaserum, były w ogóle publikowane i Harry obawiał się, że zdjęcie i odpowiednio dobrane słowa odniosą zamierzony efekt. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu przełkną to bez zastanowienia, a inni uwierzą po prostu dlatego, że będzie to pasowało do ich własnej wersji tego, kim jest Harry.

Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, kiedy przyglądał się jak człowiek na zdjęciu zabija jednego lelka za drugą, aż w końcu poczuł jak dłoń zaciska mu się na ramieniu.

– Harry, chodź ze mną, natychmiast – szepnął mu do ucha Snape.

Oszołomiony Harry wstał i ruszył za nim, zastanawiając się, w co uwierzą magiczne stworzenia, zastanawiając się, jak wielu czarodziejów zwróci się po tym przeciw niemu i modląc się o rozbudzenie z tego koszmaru, bo naprawdę nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło.

Pod tym wszystkim jednak, płonąca i wspinająca się w górę niczym smok, czaiła się furia.

_Jak oni śmieli. Jak oni śmieli skrzywdzić tych, których miałem chronić._


	47. Wola wody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto pierwszy z trzech rozdziałów, które można wspólnie zatytułować "Harry jest zajebisty". Bo naprawdę, najwyższy już na nie czas.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego straż ruszyła za nim, kiedy Snape spróbował zamknąć im drzwi do swojego gabinetu przed nosami. Wywołało to natychmiastowy i głośny protest ze strony Dracona, Isabell i Hanny Abbott. Ucichli, kiedy Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na nich. Harry podejrzewał, że jego furia lśniła mu w oczach.

– To nie potrwa długo – powiedział cicho. Nie wiedział, czego Snape mógł od niego chcieć, ale to nie mogło być coś, co im zajmie wiele czasu. Śniadanie skończy się za pół godziny, a wtedy zaczną się lekcje, włącznie z eliksirami. – Zostańcie tutaj.

Żadne z nich nie zaprotestowało, chociaż Draco wbijał w niego wzrok nieco dłużej niż to było konieczne. Harry nie wiedział czemu i nie spróbował się tego dowiedzieć. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się akurat w chwili, w której Snape stawiał myślodsiewnię na niskim stoliku, transmutowanym z jednego ze stojących tu zwykle foteli. Stare wspomnienia zalały Harry'ego, przez co ten zawahał się w pierwszej chwili, ale szybko potrząsnął głową i podszedł bliżej.

– Jakie wspomnienia znajdują się w niej? – zapytał.

– Walki w wieży Ravenclawu i tego co zrobiłem, żeby powstrzymać Rovenana – powiedział Snape. – Co więcej, zawiera w sobie wspomnienie zaklęcia, które wyczułem tamtej nocy. – Zamilkł, jakby na coś czekając, po czym wydał z siebie cichy, sfrustrowany dźwięk. – Naprawdę ciężko to wyjaśnić poza myślodsiewnią. Będzie łatwiej, jak już znajdziemy się w środku. – Zanurzył twarz pod powierzchnią zanim jeszcze Harry zdążył zaprotestować, że nie lubi myślodsiewni i nie rozumie, czemu wszyscy tak na nich polegają. Mrucząc buntowniczo pod nosem, Harry obszedł miskę z drugiej strony i ruszył za Snape'em.

Wciąż chciał coś zrobić z Argusem Veritaserum i osobą, przez którą zginęły lelki. Ale być może to też było ważne. Sugerował to sposób, w jaki Snape do tego podszedł.

Czas i przestrzeń wywróciły się wokół niego i już po chwili stał w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu, miejscu, które odwiedził kilka razy, kiedy pomagał Lunie nadgonić braki w edukacji podczas jej drugiego roku, ponieważ większość swojego pierwszego spędziła sparaliżowana. Słyszał i czuł płonącą nad nimi magię, skażony ciężar, niczym bezróżdżkowa magia Voldemorta wtedy na cmentarzu. Zmusił się do zignorowania jej i skoncentrowania na otaczającym ich powietrzu, przelewającym się między twarzami wielu przerażonych Krukonów.

– Czujesz je? – zapytał go Snape, który stał za nim w czasie teraźniejszym, a nie ten, który stał na schodach, błagając Rovenana.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Tu _naprawdę_ unosiło się jakieś zaklęcie. Miało dziwną formę. Było niczym gotująca się mgła, bulgocząca, jakby nie podobało się jej zainteresowanie ich własnych umysłów. Wypełniały ją szepty. Harry nastawił uszu, odrzucając od siebie wszystko, co mogłoby odwrócić jego uwagę, tak jak się tego nauczył od matki, i usłyszał własne imię, powtarzane raz za razem.

Pokręcił głową.

– Czemu ktoś miałby rzucić zaklęcie, które wypełnia pokój i powtarza w kółko moje imię? – zapytał Snape'a.

Snape warknął. 

– Nie taki jest jego cel, Harry. Nie byłem w stanie ci tego wyjaśnić poza myślodsiewnią, ponieważ gdy próbowałem porozmawiać o tym z wieloma osobami – Minerwą, tobą, nawet Lucjuszem, kiedy pojawił się jako przedstawiciel rady nadzorczej w sprawie Rovenana – to zaklęcie pożerało wasze wspomnienia. Rozumieliście mnie w trakcie rozmowy, ale chwilę po niej coś odwracało waszą uwagę i znowu kompletnie o wszystkim zapominaliście. To zaklęcie jest subtelne i jest w stanie się bronić.

Harry zamknął oczy, żeby wzrok również przestał go rozpraszać, po czym znowu zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wydawało mu się, że coś słyszał tuż przed swoim imieniem. Po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie jest inkantacja. Po kilku kolejnych powtórzeniach doszedł do wniosku, że chyba ma wreszcie wszystkie słowa.

_Converto intellegentiam de Harry Potter. Converto animadversionem ab intellegentia._

Kilka możliwych rozwiązań przebiegło mu przez głowę, ale Harry odrzucił większość z nich; między innymi dlatego, że zaklęcie nie było wycelowane w niego, co podważało interpretację, że inkantacja obniża jego własną inteligencję. Chwilę potem znalazł takie wytłumaczenie, które zdawało się pasować.

_Zmieniam percepcję Harry'ego Pottera. Zmieniam dobrą percepcję w niekorzystną._

Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły, kiedy je otwierał. Czuł, jak jego furia zmienia kierunek. Wciąż był zły o Argusa Veritaserum i lelki, ale te cele znajdowały się w tej chwili poza jego zasięgiem; wciąż nie wiedział, kim jest Veritaserum. Wiedział jednak, kto musiał rzucić takie zaklęcie, tak bliskie przymuszeniu, tak mentalne, tak subtelne, tak różne od tego, czego spróbowałby Voldemort.

_Dumbledore._

Harry warknął pod nosem i obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a.

– Czy wie pan może jak daleko rozprzestrzenia się to zaklęcie? – zapytał. Jego głos był tak przepełniony furią, że ledwie go rozpoznawał. – Czy obejmuje tylko Hogwart?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Lucjusz był w stanie powiedzieć mi wczoraj nieco o jego naturze, ponieważ wszedł ze mną do myślodsiewni i zaklęcie nie było w stanie pożreć jego wspomnień. Wieczorem przeprowadziłem własne badania. Wygląda na to, że jedyne, co jest w stanie powstrzymać to zaklęcie od rozprzestrzeniania się, poza mocą i percepcją czarownicy czy czarodzieja, którzy je rzucili, to słona woda. Obawiam się, że mamy do czynienia z zaklęciem, które zdążyło już osiąść nad całą Anglią, Szkocją i Walią. – Zamilkł na moment. – Stworzyłeś w samym jego środku niewielką siatkę bezpieczeństwa, Harry.

– Och? – Harry sięgał właśnie pamięcią wstecz, myśląc o atakach Krukonów, płaczu Madam Shiverwood i nagłym szaleństwie aurorki Mallory, i postrzegając je teraz w nowym świetle. – Skąd ten pomysł?

– Nie wygląda na to, żeby zaklęcie zdołało wywrzeć na mnie wrażenie, poza sporadycznym zjadaniem moich wspomnień za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynałem zwracać na nie uwagę – powiedział Snape. – Podobnie Draco. Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie naprawdę wiele sposobów, na które zaklęcie byłoby w stanie zmienić jego percepcję. Nigdy nie zgodziłby się, na przykład, na pozostanie po drugiej stronie drzwi, gdyby zrobił się tak nadopiekuńczy, że byłby gotów przeszkodzić ci w rozwoju i działaniach. Bez problemu byłby w stanie skrzywdzić i zabić ludzi, którzy cię skrzywdzili. Jedyną osobę, którą zaatakował, była Whitecheek, a i to miało miejsce w samym środku bitwy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale to nie ma sensu. Czemu Dumbledore miałby zostawić w spokoju ludzi, na których mi najbardziej zależy? Nie byłby w stanie zmienić ich percepcję tak, żebym nie zauważył, że coś jest z wami nie tak, ale jeśli zaklęcie jest w stanie samo siebie bronić, o ile nie mówi się o nim w myślodsiewni...

– Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Snape. – Zrobiłeś już karierę w rozwiązywaniu przymuszeń wszędzie, gdzie je znajdziesz, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że twój umysł zauważył tę sieć, albo ją wyczuł, po czym ochronił przed nią ludzi, których kochasz. A może ty sam otoczyłeś nas zawczasu taką opieką. – Podszedł do przodu i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że chcesz, żeby wszyscy byli wolni na tyle, na ile to jest możliwe, zdolni do podejmowania własnych decyzji, nie muszący obawiać się Lordów czy ich potężnej magii.

Harry poczuł, że się krzywi.

– Ale mam przez to na myśli _wszystkich_. Nie tylko ludzi, których kocham, czy szanuję, czy których chcę stale bronić, gdyby ten system obronny nie działał.

Snape westchnął.

– W takim razie wydaje mi się, że Lucjusz miał rację i to właśnie ty powinieneś zniszczyć to zaklęcie.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać w jaki sposób ma tego dokonać, skoro straci te wspomnienia w chwili, w której znajdzie się poza myślodsiewnią, ale odrzucił od siebie te wątpliwości. Po prostu będzie musiał to zrobić _z_ myślodsiewni. Zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy, żeby zniszczyć to przymuszenie i pozwolić wszystkim na swobodne myślenie.

– Czy odkrył pan w czasie pańskich badań jak należy zniszczyć to zaklęcie? – zapytał, ale w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Snape pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Większość książek sugerowała, że zaklęcie zwykle dobiega końca gdy realizujący je czarodziej albo czarownica opada z sił. Większość ludzi nie jest w stanie znieść poszerzającej się wraz z nim percepcji, które bez końca powiela oczy i emocje rzucającego o nowe ofiary, dzięki czemu osoba, która rzuciła zaklęcie, jest w stanie patrzeć na świat oczami ludzi pod swoją kontrolą, jeśli tylko sobie tego zażyczy.

– Czyli Dumbledore przez cały czas wiedział, co tu się dzieje. – Harry'ego przeszedł lekki dreszcz obrzydzenia, ale szybko go zdusił. Jego poczucie ostrożności, czekało, zwarte i gotowe, by ogarnąć go, gdy zacznie planować w jaki sposób zdjąć to zaklęcie. Nie powinien się teraz martwić konsekwencjami. Teraz był czas na odwagę. – Niech i tak będzie. Będziemy o tym pamiętać, kiedy już stawimy mu czoła. Jak pan myśli, czy to przez niego ostatnio wszyscy podchodzili do mnie tak wrogo?

– Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się Snape. – Również przez niego te artykuły w gazetach spotkały się z tak szerokim poparciem. Przecież Prorokowi zwykle szybko nudzi się publikowanie reportaży, pochodzących z anonimowego źródła. To zaklęcie najwyraźniej rozwinęło w ludziach generalną niechęć do ciebie. Artykuły Skeeter już prawie się nie pojawiają.

Harry też zwrócił na to uwagę, ale wyszedł z założenia, że działo się tak dlatego, że Skeeter po prostu znudziło się bronienie go. Kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową. 

– Czyli to też się nie sprawdzi. Nie mogę rozpocząć rozplątywania tego zaklęcia, nie wiedząc, co w ludzkich umysłach jest prawdą, a co fałszem. Sami będą uważali, że ich wspomnienia z ostatnich paru miesięcy są równie istotne i prawdziwe co te, które mieli zanim to zaklęcie rozpoczęło swoje działanie, w dodatku nie mamy jak ustalić, kiedy właściwie Dumbledore je rzucił.

– Rozplątywania tego zaklęcia...?

– Dumbledore jest jak pająk – wyjaśnił Harry, marszcząc brwi na Krukonów, którzy we wspomnieniu oglądali się za siebie z przerażeniem i zastanowił się, jak wielu z nich byłoby mu wrogich, czy też w ogóle o nim pomyślało, gdyby nie to zaklęcie. – Splata swoje zaklęcie, zaczepiając je o różne punkty. Nie jest w stanie oprzeć swojej sieci na niczym, rozumie pan? Postanowił zmienić _percepcję_ mnie, nie stworzyć im nowe poglądy. W umyśle musiała już istnieć jakaś emocja, o którą mógł zaczepić swoje zaklęcie, on ją po prostu rozdmuchał. Dlatego teraz sam muszę się o coś zaczepić, żeby w ogóle rozpocząć rozplątywanie tego wszystkiego. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł po prostu ruszyć za wzorem zaklęcia, bo nie znam umysłów innych równie dobrze, jak znam pański czy Dracona. Może się skończyć na tym, że zmienię coś, co było w nich od samego początku.

– Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę nie znam się na tego rodzaju magii, Harry. – Głos Snape'a brzmiał wyjątkowo pokornie. – Jestem oklumentą i legilimentą, ale zwykle pracuję z czyimś umysłem, albo z obecnością w czyimś umyśle. Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci w tym momencie poradzić.

– Sam to zaraz rozwiążę – mruknął ponuro Harry. Czuł, jak płonąca w nim nienawiść zmienia swój punkt skupienia. Teraz to już była potrzeba, nie zwykła złość. Potrzebował pozbyć się tej sieci. Ona _musiała_ zniknąć. Samo jej istnienie było dla niego nie do przyjęcia, ponieważ wpływała na wolę i wybory innych ludzi. – Muszę się nad tym zastanowić, przez co będę musiał pewnie chwilę jeszcze posiedzieć w myślodsiewni, ale to rozwiążę.

– _Może ja dam radę pomóc?_

Harry podskoczył i obrócił się. Argutus sunął do niego poprzez wspomnienie, obracając głowę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się przestraszonym Krukonom.

– _Byłem tu już kiedyś, ale jeszcze nigdy nie było tu tak wielu ludzi_ – oznajmił, po czym owinął się wokół lewej nogi Harry'ego, wspiął po jego biodrze i usadowił na jego lewej ręce. – _W dodatku to wygląda jak coś z przeszłości. To nie jest naturalne miejsce, prawda?_ – Nie brzmiał na oburzonego, raczej zafascynowanego.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Jesteś w stanie zauważyć różnice między czasem teraźniejszym a przeszłością?

Argutus odchylił łeb, żeby spojrzeć na swoje mleczno–białe łuski.

– _I przyszłością. W końcu jestem wężem omenu._

Harry zagapił się na niego i zobaczył, jak po jego łuskach zaczynają zwijać się kolory, tańcząc i usiłując uformować wizję. Nie sądził, żeby Argutus był na tyle duży, żeby być w stanie wyjaśnić mu ich znaczenie, dlatego też czekał, przyglądając się im uważnie i głaszcząc Argutusa po łebku. Snape czekał razem z nim, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że rozmawia z Argutusem o sprawach najwyższej wagi, więc powinien ich zostawić w spokoju.

Kolory zmieniały się, dopasowując do siebie ostrożnie, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na przeplatających się ze sobą liniach szkarłatu i złota, jakby wreszcie znalazły formę, która im najbardziej pasuje. Harry przymrużył oczy, ale wciąż nie był w stanie określić, jaki kształt można było uformować z tych wijących się linii szkarłatu i złota. Gryfońskiego lwa, może gryfońskiego herbu? Czy Argutus chciał mu przez to powiedzieć, że będzie do tego potrzebował pomocy od dyrektorki, albo od swojego bliźniaka? Czy też chodziło po prostu o to, że Harry próbuje przełamać zaklęcie, które zostało rzucone przez Gryfona?

_Oto właśnie cały problem z wróżbiarstwem_ , pomyślał z frustracją Harry, któremu nasunęło się skojarzenie z przepowiednią Trelawney z trzeciego roku. _Nigdy nie zawierają w sobie dość szczegółów, żeby ci faktycznie_ pomóc _w chwili potrzeby._

Skoro jednak nie był w stanie zmusić linii do ułożenia się w jakiś oczywisty kształt, który dałoby się łatwo zinterpretować, to pozwolił swojemu umysłowi na swobodną wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogło mieć z nimi coś wspólnego. Harry spróbował spowolnić swój oddech, szukając wszystkiego, co mogło być czerwone i złote. Kolory Gryffindoru, liście jesienią, ogień...

_Fawkes!_

Harry zacisnął dłoń, przez co Argutus syknął z niezadowoleniem, bo Harry nagle przerwał głaskanie.

– Argutusie? – zapytał, nachylając się ku wężowi omenu, żeby poprosić go o przysługę zanim ten się zacznie dąsać. Wiedział, że przejdzie mu zły humor, jeśli zorientuje się, że robi coś ważnego. – Czy mógłbyś wyjść z myślodsiewni i przyprowadzić tutaj feniksa? Byle tylko nikt się nie zorientował, co robisz.

Argutus przechylił głowę lekko w bok.

– _Oczywiście, że bym mógł_ – powiedział. – _Nikt nie zna tak wielu tuneli między tymi kamiennymi ścianami co ja. A on o tej porze powinien wciąż spać w twojej jamie. Ale nie wiem, czemu właściwie powinienem. Nie spędzasz ze mną ostatnio czasu, a ja nawet nie lubię tego feniksa. Ciągle się kurczy i rośnie. Naprawdę powinien sobie wreszcie wybrać jeden rozmiar._

Harry poczuł, że uśmiecha się mimo wszystkiego, co się w tej chwili działo wokół niego. Argutus po prostu chciał, żeby go zachęcono do działania. Stali pośrodku tak wielu dziwnych spraw jednocześnie, zaklęcia, które wpływało na wszystkich ludzi, z czego ci nie zdawali sobie w ogóle sprawy. Miło było się dowiedzieć, że przynajmniej jedna istota zachowuje się w tym wszystkim normalnie.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Jesteś najmądrzejszym i najdroższym mi wężem, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, Argutusie. I to nie tylko dlatego, że twoje imię znaczy "przejrzysty". Nawet gdybyś nie był wężem omenu, to sam w sobie jesteś dobrym omenem. Twoje oczy widzą lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego w tej szkole. Odkrywasz całe mnóstwo interesujących rzeczy. Jesteś też niezwykle odważny, zniosłeś te wszystkie klątwy bólu i ani razu się na nie nie poskarżyłeś. Nikt nie jest tak lojalny jak ty. – Poczuł jak inspiracja uderza go nagle i zatapia zęby w jego mózgu. Argutusa fascynowały różnice między domami – właśnie dlatego spędzał tyle czasu na wędrówkach między pokojami wspólnymi Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru – i ciągle dopytywał o kolejne opowieści z historii Hogwartu, żeby zrozumieć na jego temat tak wiele, jak wiele rozumiał sam Harry. – Właściwie, to uważam, że jesteś idealną mieszanką wszystkich czterech domów.

Argutus wydał z siebie szybki, cichy syk. Harry nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od niego takiego dźwięku; podejrzewał, że to było najbliższe temu, co wąż był w stanie z siebie wydać, usiłując mruczeć z przyjemności.

– _W takim razie pójdę_ – powiedział, ześlizgując się z ramienia Harry'ego i pełznąc w kierunku "tyłów" wspomnienia. Harry podejrzewał, że wąż dostał się do środka po prostu nurkując z misie. – _Przecież nie mogę cię zawieść, skoro jestem taki sprytny, mądry, odważny i lojalny._

Snape odezwał się jak tylko Argutus zniknął im z pola widzenia.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że wąż omenu będzie w stanie ci pomóc, Harry?

Harry westchnął lekko.

– Jego łuski pokazały wizję ognia. Wydaje mi się, że Fawkes będzie w stanie mi pomóc.

– Dlaczego? – Snape wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy pokazanie tego zaklęcia Harry'emu było dobrym pomysłem. Harry wiedział, czemu. Widział to już w oczach Snape'a, kiedy ten opowiadał Harry'emu o Rovenanie i swojej roli w jego śmierci. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się nowy rodzaj instynktu opiekuńczego, nowa obawa przed wciąganiem Harry'ego w zwalczanie złych zaklęć, takich jak to. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chwytasz się brzytwy?

– Być może – przyznał Harry. – Ostatecznie nawet przepowiednie węża omenu nie są do końca jasne, przynajmniej do chwili, w której on sam nie nauczy się ich interpretować. Ale Fawkes _pasuje_ do pokazywanych przez niego kolorów i był kiedyś feniksem Dumbledore'a. Wydaje mi się, że nie istnieje teraz nikt, kto by równie dobrze znał jego umysł. Powiedział pan, że to zaklęcie zawiera w sobie po części percepcję samego Dumbledore'a. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się rozplątać z umysłów ludzi wyłącznie jego wpływ i pozostawić w nich wszystko to, co było w nich od samego początku.

Snape zmarszczył mocno brwi.

– To nie brzmi łatwo.

– Bo i pewnie nie będzie – powiedział Harry lekkim tonem.

– Czemu to zawsze właśnie ty musisz zajmować się takimi sprawami? – szepnął Snape. – Lucjusz powiedział, że będziesz tego chciał i miał rację, niech go szlag. Ale przecież nie masz nawet chwili odpoczynku, nie masz komu przekazać wodzy, pozwalając, żeby ktoś inny zajął się tym dla odmiany. Przecież z czasem mógłbym rozwiązać ten problem, gdybym tylko poświęcił dość czasu na badania oklumencji i legilimencji.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– A co z pańskimi obowiązkami jako mistrza eliksirów, głowy domu Slytherina i wice dyrektora? Nie, proszę pana. A z czasem problem tylko by się rozrastał. Znam pańskie metody. Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale spędziłby pan nad tym całe miesiące, ponieważ chciałby się pan upewnić, że nie popełni pan żadnego błędu. A czasami trzeba po prostu przyjebać ostrożności w zęby.

– Teraz już mówisz jak Gryfon – powiedział Snape, ale w jego tonie nie było złośliwości.

– Mówię jak rozzłoszczony _vates_ – powiedział Harry. – I tu ma pan drugą część swojej odpowiedzi. Muszę to zrobić, bo nikt inny tego za mnie nie zrobi. Dumbledore może mieć potęgę, ale jestem _zajebiście_ pewny, że nie ma mojej motywacji.

– Czy ty zawsze zaczynasz się wyrażać, kiedy jesteś zły? – zapytał Snape.

– Co, dopiero teraz pan zauważył? – Harry zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, mijając z roztargnieniem Krukonów, którzy trzymali się za swoje lewe rękawy, kiedy Snape im je obciął. – Owszem, zaczynam. A teraz jestem _naprawdę_ zły. Nie miał prawa tego zrobić. To nie jest... to nie ogranicza się nawet do ludzi, których osobiście chronię. – Harry potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się jak to właściwie wyjaśnić. Wyjaśnienie powinno uspokoić Snape'a i pozwolić Harry'emu na poukładanie myśli w jakiś konkretny szereg, więc naprawdę chciał spróbować. – _Wszyscy_ zasługują na możliwość podejmowania własnych decyzji, bez nacisków zewnętrznych. Wiem, że nie mogę powstrzymać pewnych konkretnych nacisków, jak na przykład kiedy rodzice posyłają swoje dzieci spać o konkretnej godzinie, czy czegoś w tym stylu, ale nikt nigdy nie powinien cierpieć od magicznego przymuszania. I jeśli nawet niektórzy z nich zaczną podejmować złe wybory, na przykład przyłączą się do Voldemorta, ale to wciąż będzie ich własny wybór. Nie mogę jednak zmusić ludzi do wolności, bo co, jeśli niektórzy z nich jej nie chcą? Dlatego jestem niemal wdzięczny, że Dumbledore wybrał takie akurat zaklęcie. To nie będzie jak uwalnianie skrzatów domowych, kiedy będę musiał przekonywać czarodziejów do zgodzenia się ze mną. – Harry skrzywił się lekko na myśl o tym, jaki to będzie koszmar. – To po prostu czyste odcięcie się od problemu. Nie _zmienię_ ich umysłów, po prostu oddam im ich zdolność do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Snape. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape nie kwestionował jego wyboru – jakżeby mógł, skoro sam nosił na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak i walczył tak długo, żeby się uwolnić od tego, co on oznaczał? – ale nie rozumiał, czemu Harry jest tak głęboko temu wszystkiemu oddany.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i pozwolił, żeby od barku do palców przebiegł mu płomyk.

– Mam tyle tej magii. Do czego miałbym jej użyć, jeśli właśnie nie do tego?

Snape potrząsnął głową, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem, po czym zaczął odpowiadać, ale w tej samej chwili powietrze wokół nich pojaśniało od subtelnego płomienia i Fawkes pojawił się na ramieniu Harry'ego, nucąc cicho. Chwilę później Argutus wślizgnął się do pokoju wspólnego.

– _Przyleciał tu przede mną_ – powiedział Argutus. – _Każ mu przestać._

Harry pogładził Fawkesa po piórach na skrzydle i zignorował mamrotanie Snape'a o tym, jakim cudem feniksowi w ogóle udało się tutaj dostać. Harry uważał, że Fawkes był w stanie udać się gdzie mu się tylko podobało i prawdopodobnie był w stanie pomijać po drodze wszystko, co czarodzieje zwykle uważali za "zasady".

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział cicho. – Dumbledore rozciągnął zaklęcie ponad Anglią, Szkocją i Walią. Chcę je zniszczyć. Przymusza ono ludzi do zmiany poglądów na mój temat. Problem w tym, że ciężko ustalić, gdzie zaczyna się jego umysł a gdzie kończą ich myśli, w dodatku nie możemy tego zrobić poza myślodsiewnią, inaczej o wszystkim zapomnimy. Czy jesteś w stanie mi pomóc?

Fawkes wydał z siebie głęboki dźwięk, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał, niczym uderzenie opadającej fali. Następnie wzniósł się z ramienia Harry'ego, unosząc tuż nad nim, tak że pióra jego ogona ocierały się o kark Harry'ego. Zamknął oczy i jego pieśń wystrzeliła mu z piersi.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszał wszystkie pieśni swojego przyjaciela – żałobną, kuszącą, którą informował inne magiczne stworzenia o pojawieniu się nowego _vatesa_ , radosną, którą czasem witał wschód słońca, dziką, którą śpiewał, przelatując ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Jednak ta była nowa. Składała się z tak wielu różnych dźwięków, które rozbrzmiewały jednocześnie, że niemal nie było w niej melodii. Harry usłyszał mamrotanie głosów, ale tylko jeden z nich był śpiewny. Trajkot pozostałych nasilił się, następnie go minął, a on nagle odkrył, że zabrali go ze sobą.

Wspomnienie z myślodsiewni rozpadło się na kawałki i rozwiało. Harry miał krótką chwilę na zmartwienie się, czy to nie będzie oznaczało, że straci wspomnienia zaklęcia i tego, co miał z nim zrobić, ale przestał się o to obawiać, kiedy zobaczył, że tańczy pośród płomieni.

Jeden wzór za drugim stawał w płomieniach, całe ich serie, siatki i kręgi, rozprzestrzeniające się we wszystkich kierunkach. Harry przyjrzał się im i zaczął dostrzegać ich nitki, jeszcze zanim te stawały w płomieniach, cienkie sznureczki w kolorze węgla, w których mieściły się czyjeś myśli i emocje. Głos Fawkesa wzniósł się i coraz więcej sieci eksplodowało w bieli, złocie, oranżu i błękicie.

Harry zorientował się nagle, że błękitu było naprawdę niewiele. Nitki tego koloru były najcieńsze, przebiegały pod całą tą siecią i zaczepiały się o jej największe supły. Harry przymrużył oczy, a serce zaczęło mu bić w tym samym rytmie co płomieni.

_To właśnie jest sieć Dumbledore'a. Fawkes oznacza ją dla mnie tak, jak tylko jest w stanie._

Poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go mocno za lewą rękę i spojrzał w dół, gdzie zobaczył jak Argutus owija mu się wokół przedramienia, celowo mocno ściskając. Podniósł łeb i wystrzelił szybko językiem, jakby chciał skosztować płomieni.

– _Nie chcę, żebyście zostawili mnie z tyłu_ – wyjaśnił.

Harry nie był pewien, czy wąż będzie w stanie nadążyć za nimi w tym nigdziebądziu pełnym ognia, wspomnień z myślodsiewni i pieśni feniksa, ale z pewnością nie miał zamiaru go zniechęcać do próbowania. Ostatnio wystarczająco wiele ambicji, wyborów i wolności zniechęcono do zaistnienia. Położył dłoń na wężu omenu i ruszył w kierunku błękitnych płomieni, które naznaczały sieć Dumbledore'a.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co właściwie z nią zrobić. Jeśli po prostu ugasi płomienie, to może zniszczyć wpływ, jaki Dumbledore ma w tej chwili na innych ludzi, ale może też permanentnie uszkodzić umysł Dumbledore'a. Coś w samym jego środku podszeptywało mu, że to nie byłoby znowu takie złe. Kogo obchodzi to, że w dniu rozprawy znajdą Świetlistego Pana, śliniącego się w swojej celi?

Harry'ego jednak obchodziło. Zależało mu na tym. Nie otrzymał zgody Dumbledore'a na uszkodzenie jego umysłu. Nie _potrzebował_ jego zgody na odplątanie jego wpływu, ponieważ krzywdził w ten sposób innych ludzi. Nie chciał jednak nagle wcisnąć jego rozległego umysłu z powrotem pod czaszkę i przypadkiem zniszczyć go w ten sposób.

Kluczem okazała się być, jak zwykle, wyobraźnia. To, co Harry myślał o sieciach i w jaki sposób je postrzegał, często było równie ważne jak to, co musiał zrobić, żeby się ich pozbywać. Zamknął oczy i ulokował się w pieśni Fawkesa, pieśni opadającej wody.

_Woda niszczy ogień_ , powiedział głos tak stary, że zdawał się być naturalną prawdą tego świata i z całą pewnością nie należał do Harry'ego.

Pomyślał o wodzie. Przyszły mu do głowy, jak pewnie już zawsze będą, fale na plaży w Northumberlandzie, ich niekończący się szum i ogrom szarego oceanu. Potem wyobraził sobie basen syreny w Leśnej Twierdzy, wyżłobiony pewnie tak, żeby imitować jej naturalne środowisko, i wypełniającą go przejrzystą wodę. Było też jezioro w Hogwarcie, zmienne i zamulone, porośnięte rzęsą i liliami, które kryły prawdę o wodzie i jej niebezpieczeństwach. 

Woda stojąca zmieniła się w wodę opadającą, szum deszczu, zapach stęchlizny w lochach, który zawsze się wzmagał, kiedy wokół zamku szalała burza. Pewnie nawet teraz padało; Harry zauważył szarość zaczarowanego sufitu w Wielkiej Sali. Deszcz był częścią jesieni i wiosny w Brytanii i Irlandii; mżawka i wilgoć i towarzyszący im niespodziewany ciężar ubrań i kończyn.

Woda opadająca zmieniła się w wodę płynącą, warkocze rzek, oplatające wszystkie wyspy, wypływające w morze, albo się tam zaczynające, zależy jak na to patrzeć, oddychające jednocześnie, oddychające wspólnie, falujące, rozprzestrzeniające się, łączące ze sobą nawzajem i _topiące_.

Harry związał te wyobrażenia ze sobą, po czym przeplótł przez nie resztki swojego gniewu. Lelki wróżebniki krzyczały tuż przed deszczem, a ktoś sprawił, że kilka lelków już nigdy nie będzie miało możliwości zapowiedzenia burzy. Harry wyobraził sobie opadający deszcz i pojedynczy krzyk czarno–zielonego ptaka, wyobraził sobie, że ludzie ośmielili się opublikować te artykuły i zamordować lelki i wierzyć, że wszystko, co zrobili było słuszne, a wszystko to z winy zaklęcia Dumbledore'a, po czym _wyrzucił_ z siebie całą tę wodę.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył całe jej kaskady, zalewające płonące nici, opadające z wyobrażoną grawitacją i nie przeciwstawiające się jej – obraz musiał być tak naturalny jak to tylko było możliwe – gaszący po drodze cały ten ogień. Pieśń Fawkesa płynęła między prądami wody, równie grzmiąca co jej kaskady. To była pieśń sprawiedliwości, surowego czynu, którego się żałowało, ale który należało wykonać. Fawkes nie lubił pozbywać się własnych płomieni, ale w tym przypadku płomienie, których się pozbywali, nie były naturalne i w ogóle nie powinno ich tu być, powinny pozostać w głowie Dumbledore'a. Ogień musiał ustąpić woli wody.

Harry wylewał to wszystko z siebie i widział jak nici przestają płonąć, chłoną wodę i powoli zmieniają się w proch. Zastanawiał się, jak teraz mogą czuć się ludzie, którzy byli w tym momencie pod wpływem zaklęcia Dumbledore'a. Czy doświadczą szczególnej lekkości, zastanowią się, gdzie się podział ciężar, który uciskał ich emocje? Czy pomyślą o nim i nie będą wiedzieli, czemu? A może niczego nie zauważą, póki sieć kompletnie nie zniknie?

Harry pochylił się do przodu i chuchnął na jedną z delikatnych, popielatych nici, spodziewając się, że te po prostu się rozwieją.

Nic się nie stało.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Fawkesa, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. Feniks wydał z siebie zaskoczoną nutę, po czym wrócił do śpiewania surowej pieśni sprawiedliwości, tak żeby popielata sieć nie miała okazji do ucieczki i zmieszania się z innymi. Ten krótki świergot poinformował jednak Harry'ego, że feniks też nie miał pojęcia, co się teraz właściwie dzieje.

Harry przez chwilę żuł wargę zębami, usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o Dumbledorze. Facet musiał włożyć w to ogromne pokłady własnej magii. Wrzucił w to wszystko co miał: serce, duszę i umysł. Właśnie dlatego, że przebywało w niej tak wiele wpływu dyrektora Fawkes zdołał zlokalizować jego sieć.

Co leżało w samym sercu Dumbledore'a?

Harry zorientował się, że zna odpowiedź. Kiedy zrobił krok przed siebie, poprawiając sobie Argutusa na ramieniu, wiedział, że jego uśmiech nie był wesoły. Naprawdę nie podobało mu się, że rozumie byłego dyrektora, tak samo jak nie spodobałoby mu się rozumienie stylu myślenia Voldemorta. Ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby zignorować to zrozumienie.

W sercu Dumbledore'a było poświęcenie.

Harry dotknął popielatej sieci swoim kikutem.

Bardziej _poczuł_ , niż usłyszał, jak zaklęcie wrzeszczy, bo przez ciało przeszły mu jego niskie wibracje. Argutus syknął z zaskoczeniem.

– _Brzmi jakby drzewo upadło_ – skomentował, ale szybko zaabsorbowało go, zupełnie jak Harry'ego, obserwowanie rozwijającej się sieci.

Zaczęło się od środka i rozprzestrzeniło na boki, generalnie podążając tunelem spirali. Niezliczone, cienkie nitki, wiążące wpływ zaklęcia z myślami i emocjami tak wielu różnych ludzi, nadymały się i pękały, rozwiewając w niewielkie, czarne chmurki. Harry patrzył, jak większe, skomplikowane wzory, opadają i roztapiają się w nicość, i czuł jak radość bije mu w piersi niczym drugie serce.

Usatysfakcjonowało to też jego furię. _Ciekawe, że zniszczenie sieci nie uspokoiło mojego gniewu_ , pomyślał Harry. _Jeszcze dziwniejsze chyba jest to, że w sumie wcale nie chcę, żeby mój gniew się uspokoił. Chcę znaleźć tego, kto pozabijał te magiczne stworzenia i przypilnować, żeby mi za to_ zapłacił.

Sieć zawirowała i rozwiała się. Harry roześmiał się i spojrzał w bok, kiedy kątem oka zauważył, że Argutus podnosi łeb i kosztuje powietrze językiem.

– _Tak właśnie wygląda twoje życie?_ – zapytał.

– Zazwyczaj, tak – powiedział Harry.

– _Ależ ja się cieszę, że wybrałem cię na swojego przyjaciela_ – powiedział radośnie Argutus. – _To było fascynujące. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziemy mogli to zrobić następnym razem._

Fawkes wydał z siebie pełen wyższości trel, siadając na ramieniu Harry'ego, a w umyśle Harry'ego pojawiła się wizja feniksa i Harry'ego lśniących w świetle, podczas gdy Argutus pełzł za nimi, w ich cieniu. To _on_ pomógł w zniszczeniu sieci Dumbledore'a, mówiła wizja; Argutus niczego nie zrobił.

Harry pogłaskał feniksa, potem węża omenu i otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co zauważył, było odgrywające się od nowa wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, tym razem gdzieś w środku rozmowy Snape'a z Rovenanem. Drugim, na co zwrócił uwagę, był przyglądający się mu Snape.

W jego oczach był podziw, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy tam nie widział. Jednak szybko przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież Snape jeszcze nigdy nie przebywał tak blisko w pobliżu pękającej sieci, bo to Draco był przy nim, kiedy uwalniał centaury, jednorożce i Wielu. Nawet, jeśli widział zaledwie ułamek tego, co Harry zrobił z Fawkesem, to Harry nie był w stanie winić go za ten podziw. Sam czuł się naprawdę z siebie zadowolony.

– Przynajmniej _to_ mamy już z głowy – powiedział z pewnością siebie.

Snape powoli kiwnął głową. Następnie wyprostował się, jakby uważając, że opiekun, który słucha swojego wychowanka, nie spełnia swoich obowiązków.

– Mam wrażenie, że pani dyrektor odwoła dzisiaj zajęcia – powiedział dobitnie – żeby dać ludziom czas na przyzwyczajenie się to tej nagłej zmiany.

– Dobrze – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Wydaje mi się, że ludziom przyda się czas na dojście do siebie. Sam muszę skontaktować się z ministerstwem i "Prorokiem Codziennym". – _Jeśli Skeeter wciąż nie wie, kim jest Argus Veritaserum, to pewnie chętnie się podejmie znalezienia dla mnie tej informacji._

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, Harry nie miał pojęcia, czemu, po czym kiwnął głową i obaj wyciągnęli głowy z myślodsiewni.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zamrugał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma Fawkesa na jednym ramieniu, Argutusa na drugim i wspomnienia zaklęcia wciąż w głowie. Uśmiechnął się hardo i ruszył do drzwi.

– Spróbuj się nie przemęczać – zawołał za nim Snape.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Nie będę. Zrobię tylko to, co powinienem i wyjaśnię niektórym ludziom, że mnie bardzo, bardzo rozgniewali. – Otworzył drzwi gabinetu Snape'a i kiwnął szorstko na swoich strażników. Wszyscy zamrugali na jego widok, nawet Draco. Wyglądali tak, jakby się spodziewali, że Harry wyjdzie z tego gabinetu cały zakrwawiony i zarzygany.

_Nie tym razem. Może nawet nigdy więcej. To jest taka sama sytuacja jak wtedy, kiedy niewystarczająco ostrzegłem Krukonów, żeby nie przeciągali struny. Ludziom się wydaje, że mogą zrobić ze mnie swoje popychadło. Zaraz przekonają się, że pętanie ludzi sieciami i krzywdzenie magicznych stworzeń w żaden sposób im w tym nie pomoże._

– Chodźcie – powiedział. – Muszę porozmawiać z panią dyrektor. – Ruszył żwawo w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Z jednej strony słuchał jak Fawkes nucił o wschodzie słońca, z drugiej Argutus mówił mu, którą sieć powinni zniszczyć w następnej kolejności. Harry czuł, jak z każdym krokiem serce robi mu się coraz lżejsze. Po drodze jego gniewowi wyrosły pazury i zaczął ziać ogniem.

_Ale będzie zabawa._

* * *

Albus nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Bezruchrząszcz by mu na to nie pozwolił. Ale był w stanie zadygotać we własnej głowie, kiedy Harry roztrzaskał jego zaklęcie, zamykając go z powrotem w samotności własnych myśli.

Harry zniszczył sieć za pomocą feniksa i własnej straty, którą ucierpiał z rąk Voldemorta – nie potrzebował do tego pomocy nawet jednego, ludzkiego czarodzieja, nie musiał się odwoływać do magii Światła i Mroku, nawet jeśli stworzenie, które mu pomogło, było świetliste.

Po świecie krążył _vates_ i Albus będzie miał jeszcze tylko jedną okazję do powstrzymania go.

Albus czuł, jak pierwsza fala rozpaczy unosi się nad nim, niczym podczas sztormu na morzu Północnym.

Wiedział, że zaraz po niej nastąpią kolejne: bólu, zgrozy i straty.


	48. Czas narobić hałasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry nie jest w tym rozdziale równie zajebisty co w poprzednim, ale z drugiej strony zderzenie czołowe ze Scrimgeourem już tak działa na ludzi.

Draco powiedział sobie, że to wcale _nie było_ dziecinne z jego strony, kiedy kolana lekko się pod nim ugięły na widok Harry'ego, gdy ten wyszedł z gabinetu Snape'a. Oczy mu lśniły, jak czasem miały to w zwyczaju w chwilach, kiedy przeżywał intensywne emocje, Argutus mienił się na jego ramieniu różnymi kolorami, a Fawkes jarzył się na jego ramieniu. Niemal płonął od wewnętrznego światła, ale nie tego miernego rodzaju, który okazywali świetliści czarodzieje i przed którym ojciec Dracona często go ostrzegał, że może go zwieść i sprowadzić na manowce swoimi obietnicami bez pokrycia. To światło było niczym blask błyskawicy, niczym stojące w ogniu morze, zalewające potokami płomieni skazane na zagładę statki.

A Harry zajebiście dobrze wyglądał w tym świetle.

Draco ruszył za nim posłusznie, kiedy szli w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorki, ale zastanawiało go przy okazji, czy Harry w ogóle zna jej obecne hasło. Okazało się, że nie musi go znać, ponieważ Fawkes zaśpiewał wysoko, strzelając w gargulca tą nutą niczym strzałą. Ciężkie stworzenie zebrało się w sobie i odsunęło na bok, jego kończyny chrzęściły o siebie i ocierały o kamienną podłogę.

Harry wszedł na schody i Draco upewnił się, że to _on_ będzie stał u jego prawego ramienia. Puchonka i Neelda z pewnością starały się jak mogły, ale żadna z nich nie potrafiła dostrzegać subtelnych niebezpieczeństw, które czaiły się na Harry'ego, równie dobrze co Draco. Poza tym, Harry zerknął za siebie w pewnej chwili, jakby spodziewał się go tam zobaczyć i Draco naprawdę uważał, że nie powinien go w takim momencie zawieść.

Dłoń Harry'ego odnalazła jego i ścisnęła.

Draco był tak pochłonięty absolutnym przekonaniem, że jeszcze nigdy nie podjął równie słusznego wyboru co teraz, że prawie nie usłyszał głosu dyrektorki.

– Wejdźcie.

Kiedy otworzyli drzwi, zobaczyli, że McGonagall stoi obok swojego biurka, przyciskając dłoń do skroni ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. Ta mina rozpłynęła się w chwili, w której zobaczyła Harry'ego. Wyprostowała się wtedy i Draco odniósł wrażenie, że kobieta nabiera głęboko tchu, jakby znalazła się nagle w podmuchu oczyszczającego, morskiego powietrza. Kiwnęła Harry'emu głową.

– Tak, panie Potter? – zapytała cicho. Do Dracona dopiero po chwili dotarło, że dyrektorka w ogóle nie traktuje Harry'ego jak ucznia.

– Rozumiem, że odwołała pani dzisiaj zajęcia? – zapytał ją Harry.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową.

– W Wielkiej Sali wybuchła panika, spowodowana wspomnieniami, które nagle wróciły zarówno do uczniów jak i profesorów, a ich emocje uległy niespodziewanej zmianie. Wydawało mi się, że przynajmniej tyle mogę dla nich zrobić – dodała sucho.

– Dumbledore rozprzestrzeniał sieć – powiedział Harry, nawet nie próbując ułożyć tego w jakieś łagodne słowa. Draco syknął cicho na myśl, że nie było go przy tym jak Harry niszczył kolejną sieć, ale dłoń Harry'ego znowu znalazła jego własną i ścisnęła, dzięki czemu nieco łatwiej przyszło mu pogodzenie się z tym rozczarowaniem. – To było potężne, stare, świetliste zaklęcie, które subtelnie wpływało na ludzi, skłaniając ich do działania przeciw mnie. Pożerało wspomnienia każdego, kto zaczynał orientować się, co się dzieje. Nie mamy, oczywiście, jak ustalić, które z ataków skierowanych przeciw mnie było spowodowane tym zaklęciem, a nawet jeśli, to do jakiego stopnia. Wydaje mi się jednak, że dzień przerwy od nauki dobrze wszystkim zrobi. Ludzie będą potrzebowali chwili, żeby dojść do siebie i ustalić, co właściwie czują.

McGonagall zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła usta.

– Kolejna hańba spada na dom Gryffindora – powiedziała miękko. – Przepraszam cię, Harry. Nie będziesz miał zbyt wielu dobrych wspomnień z dziećmi Godryka.

Draco spojrzał w dół, żeby ukryć swój uśmiech. Był w stanie znaleźć pewną przewagę we wstydzie Gryfonów, chociaż wątpił, żeby Harry postrzegał to w ten sam sposób. Draco nie był ślepy, zauważył, że dom Slytherina stopniowo staje się coraz bardziej atrakcyjny dla nowych uczniów, że ludzie – poza uczniami, którzy zaatakowali Harry'ego – już nie stroili sobie z nich żartów i nie wychodzili już automatycznie z założenia, że muszą być siedliskiem zła, jak to robili jeszcze w zeszłym roku. Rywalizujący z nimi dom będzie musiał schować głowę w piasek, kiedy już wyjdzie na jaw, że otrzymali nad nim kolejną przewagę.

– Nie miała pani z tym nic wspólnego, pani dyrektor McGonagall – powiedział Harry lekceważącym tonem, przez co Draco doszedł do wniosku, że Harry naprawdę nie poświęca polityce żadnej uwagi. – Oznacza to jednak, że muszę skontaktować się z ministrem i poinformować go o tym zaklęciu, jak i poprosić, żeby sam ustalił, jak wiele jego związanych ze mną w ostatnich miesiącach działań zostało sprowokowane przez zaklęcie, a jak wiele było szczerych. To może wpłynąć na rozgłos, procedury rozprawy, członków Wizengamotu, którzy mogą postanowić przyłączyć się albo odstąpić od osądzania rozprawy... cały ten kram. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby żadna część tego zdania nie miała dla niego większego znaczenia od innych. Draco był przekonany, że jako jedyny w tym pokoju znał go na tyle, żeby zauważyć lekki dreszcz, który spiął mu ramiona na wspomnienie o rozprawie. – Będę musiał porozmawiać też z innymi ludźmi, oczywiście, ale minister ma pierwszeństwo. Potrzebuję otrzymać od pani zgodę na opuszczenie dzisiaj szkoły, może nawet będę musiał pozostać poza nią przez kilka dni. Muszę też dowiedzieć się na ile jest pani gotowa wesprzeć mnie w walce z ministrem, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

– Absolutnie wierzę w twoją wersję wydarzeń, Harry – powiedziała od razu McGonagall, czym zarobiła sobie kilka punktów w oczach Dracona. – Stworzenie tego rodzaju kłamstwa nie leży w twojej naturze. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy z ministrem Scrimgeourem, to ją otrzymasz.

Harry zamknął na moment oczy. Draco stał za nim, więc nie zobaczył tego, ale zauważył lekką zmianę w zmarszczkach w kącikach jego oczu. Poczuł przelotną dumę z tego, że zna Harry'ego aż tak dobrze, a potem jeszcze większą na myśl, że Harry był jego, _tylko_ jego.

– Dziękuję, pani dyrektor – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry. – Obawiam się, że muszę też pożyczyć dwóch pani profesorów. Chcę, żeby zarówno profesor Snape jak i profesor Lupin odeskortowali mnie do ministerstwa.

– Czy profesor Lupin to rozsądna decyzja, Harry? – zapytała łagodnie McGonagall. – To prawda, sama postawiłam się ministrowi, oferując mu pozycję tutaj, ale Hogwart znajduje się naprawdę daleko od ministerstwa, a Scrimgeour nie przejmuje się moimi poczynaniami tak, jak Knot przejmował się... Dumbledore'em. Przyprowadzenie ze sobą wilkołaka na terytorium Scrimgeoura może nadwyrężyć stosunki między wami.

– Jeśli tak łatwo można je nadwyrężyć, to nie zależy mi na utrzymywaniu ich w całości – powiedział Harry. – Poza tym, przyprowadzenie ze sobą byłego śmierciożercy też będzie ryzykowne. Chcę pokazać ministrowi, że nie wycofam się ze swojego stanowiska i w świetle wszystkiego co się stało, nie mam zamiaru pozostawać tak spokojny i potulny, jaki byłem do tej pory.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Niby kiedy Harry był potulny albo spokojny?_ Od kilku miesięcy nie wtrącał się w żaden sposób w politykę. Może to o to mu chodziło.

– Wydaje mi się, że profesor Lupin jest wciąż w Wielkiej Sali, uspokaja uczniów – powiedziała cicho McGonagall. – Czy chcesz, żebym po niego posłała, Harry, czy wolisz sam po niego pójść?

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Sam po niego pójdę.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego z agresywną aprobata.

– W takim razie życzę ci powodzenia, Harry – powiedziała, po czym usiadła za swoim biurkiem.

Draco po raz kolejny zdołał zająć swoje miejsce u prawego ramienia Harry'ego, kiedy wchodzili na ruchome schody.

– Mam nadzieję – mruknął mu do ucha – że nawet nie _spróbujesz_ mnie tutaj zostawić. Idziemy razem do ministerstwa.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu; stali tak blisko siebie, że był w stanie oprzeć ją na ramieniu Dracona. Draconowi na chwilę zaparło dech, kiedy poczuł jak włosy Harry'ego muskają mu policzek.

– Nawet nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, żeby wybierać się tam bez ciebie – powiedział Harry.

* * *

_Jestem zły i mam wszelkie prawo być zły._

Harry powtarzał to sobie, co dobrze go przygotowało do tego, co zobaczył zaraz po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Profesor Lupin i profesor Flitwick stali przy stole prezydialnym, rozmawiając z podekscytowanymi uczniami. Zauważyli go, ale najpierw zwrócili na niego uwagę uczniowie.

Harry zauważył, jak wiele twarzy spina się w szoku. Kilka z nich momentalnie się odwróciło. Harry pomyślał, że ci ludzie już się domyślili, że nagle zaczęli myśleć o nim inaczej. Pozostali po prostu gapili się, jakby wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło, ale nie wiedzieli co, ani dlaczego. Szepty rozlewały się za nim falą, kiedy szedł w kierunku profesorów.

_To nie była ich wina_ , powiedział w umyśle Harry'ego stary i znajomy głos. _To było zaklęcie._

Ale większość jego furii wciąż z niego wyciekało, nie sposób było jej powstrzymać. Otoczyła mu uszy, przypominając o tym, co Margaret zrobiła Argutusowi, co zrobiła mu Marietta, zachęcana przez swojego śmierciożerczego chłopaka – chociaż wtedy pewnie nie wiedziała, że był on śmierciożercą – co zrobił Rovenan. Harry wiedział, że zaklęcie Dumbledore'a pochwyciło i pracowało z niewielkimi uczuciami, które żywili do niego w głębi swoich umysłów, po prostu je rozdmuchało.

_Ale te uczucia już wcześniej tam były. Margaret nienawidziła mnie za coś, co się stało na drugim roku. Marietta nienawidziła mnie... no, najwyraźniej tak po prostu. Rovenan został śmierciożercą i naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby zrobił to po prostu przez wzgląd na mnie._

Harry spiął się, kiedy ktoś stanął za nim, gdy sam znajdował się już zaledwie o kilka stóp od Lupina. Usłyszał, jak Draco wyciąga swoją różdżkę, ale nie miał szans na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, bo ta druga osoba odezwała się pierwsza:

– _Dolor immoderatus._

Harry nie rozpoznał tego głosu, ale rozpoznał klątwę bólu, która została rzucona – prawdopodobnie na Isabell czy Hannę – więc obrócił się i podniósł dłoń. Jego furia i magia wzniosły się wokół niego, wzniosły się wraz z przepełnionym oburzeniem świergotem Fawkesa i obróciły klątwę w locie, zmieniając ją w czerwone zaklęcie, które wbiło się w przeciwnika niczym sztylet. Czarownica, która rzuciła klątwę, Lucy Turtledove, przyjaciółka Margaret, skrzeknęła i przyłożyła sobie dłoń do twarzy. Harry zauważył, jak jej skóra czerwienieje i pęka, a naskórek zaczyna złazić płatami, jakby dziewczyna nagle nabawiła się koszmarnego poparzenia słonecznego. Rozprzestrzeniło się z jej policzka na podbródek i Lucy krzyknęła, odrywając dłoń od policzka, za który się wcześniej trzymała, jakby płonące w nim ciepło było tak intensywne, że nie była w stanie dłużej go dotykać.

Satysfakcja, niczym gorące płomienie, liznęła Harry'ego po kręgosłupie. Czuł, że usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu, ale nie wiedział, jak to wygląda. Widział tylko, że Lucy przygląda mu się przez chwilę i szybko odwraca wzrok.

– Zniszczyłem sieć, którą na was narzucono – powiedział, podnosząc głos tak, żeby wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć. – Albus Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie, które wpłynęło na wasze emocje i próbowało was przymusić do rzucania mi kłód pod nogi. Wydawało mi się, że wasza nienawiść uspokoi się po zdjęciu sieci. – Wbił wzrok w Lucy. – Wygląda na to, że się myliłem i niektórzy z was nie są na tyle inteligentni, żeby zauważyć tę zmianę.

Lucy znowu na niego patrzyła, tak mocno zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, że Harry się zastanawiał, czy jej sobie czasem nie złamie. _To_ dopiero byłby widok. Oczy jej lśniły z nienawiści.

– Kłamiesz – szepnęła. – Dyrektor Dumbledore nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Kłamiesz.

– Nie kłamię – powiedział Harry. – A nawet gdybym kłamał, to nic cię nie tłumaczy z atakowania innych uczniów. Czy Rovenan naprawdę _niczego_ was nie nauczył? – Przerzucił wzrok na jej zakryte rękawem lewe przedramię. – Czy ty się z czymś nie kryjesz, Turtledove? – dodał, upewniając się, że głos będzie mu ociekał fałszywą troską.

Zaperzyła się tak mocno, że się niemal zakrztusiła z oburzenia.

– Jak śmiesz... jak śmiesz sugerować, że...

– Skoro nie masz niczego do ukrycia, to nie powinnaś mieć żadnego problemu z pokazaniem wszystkim swojego przedramienia. – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, dobrze wiedząc, że zwrócił nastrój w pomieszczeniu przeciw niej, że teraz jest jej koszmarnie wstyd, ale dobrze się w tej chwili tym wszystkim bawił, nawet jeśli mówił sobie, że naprawdę nie powinien. – Pokaż mi je.

– Niby czemu? – Lucy poderwała podbródek do góry. – Jesteś _kłamcą_ , wiem że tak, mrocznym czarodziejem, który nie ma żadnego interesu w mówieniu nam prawdy i tylko gnębi tych, którzy starają się zrobić coś dobrego dla tej szkoły! – Kiwnęła w kierunku Margaret Parsons, która stała za nią, ale kiedy Harry spróbował spojrzeć jej w oczy, ta szybko odwróciła wzrok. – Przekląłeś Margaret zaklęciem upokarzającym i...

– Otrzymał zgodę na bronienie się z pomocą magii, o czym pani dobrze wie, panno Turtledove – powiedział Remus, pojawiając się obok nich niczym zjawa, równie bezszelestnie i z gracją. Flitwick stał tuż za nim; z jego miny można było wyczytać jak strasznie jest zły o to, że ktoś z jego domu znowu rzucił się na Harry'ego. – Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów – ciągnął dalej Remus, przyglądając się jej swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, które lśniły niebezpiecznie. – Powinna pani przynajmniej wysłuchać tego, co pan Potter miał do powiedzenia. – Zignorował kolejny wybuch oburzenia, jaki wyrzuciła z siebie Lucy i skupił się na Harrym. – Potrzebujesz czegoś od nas, Harry?

Harry poczuł się bezpiecznie dopiero w chwili, w której usłyszał jak Flitwick ochrzania Lucy. Kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Chcę, żebyś wybrał się ze mną do ministerstwa. Muszę poinformować ministra Scrimgeoura o tym zaklęciu. – Utrzymał wzrokiem spojrzenie Remusa. – Zabiorę ze sobą ciebie i profesora Snape'a, ponieważ uznałem was za najlepszy możliwy w tej chwili wybór.

Kilka możliwych myśli odbiło się w oczach Remusa, ale ten po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Pójdę z tobą, Harry. Rozumiem, że masz już na to zgodę dyrektorki?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie zobaczę się z tobą przy wrotach wejściowych za pół godziny – powiedział Remus i odwrócił się, żeby znowu spojrzeć na Lucy. – Mógłbym pojawić się szybciej – dodał, przewidując to, co Harry chciał powiedzieć – ale najpierw chcę się tu czymś zająć.

Racjonalna część Harry'ego zmartwiła się, że Remus ją jakoś skrzywdzi. Rozzłoszczona część po prostu zaśmiała się i pozwoliła mu odwrócić się, przejść między dwoma rzędami uczniów, którzy bardzo starali się nie gapić na niego i pójść po Snape'a.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour miał naprawdę kiepski dzień.

W jego gardle pojawiła się osobliwa gorycz, kiedy czytał tego ranka artykuł na pierwszej stronie "Proroka Codziennego" i zobaczył, jak Potter rozwala głowy jednemu lelkowi wróżebnikowi za drugim. Nie był w stanie w niego uwierzyć, ale o ile sam artykuł go nie wzruszył, to, co sobą przedstawiał, sprawiło, że zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

Otaczający go świat był przesiąknięty strachem i nienawiścią do dziecka o lordowskiej mocy.

Rufus trafił do Hogwartu trzy lata po Tomie Riddle'u. Widział, co działo się z tym chłopcem, który we własnym domu był uwielbiany przez wielu i nienawidzony przez taką samą ilość ludzi. Riddle podzielił dom Slytherina na połowy, niektórzy się na nim uwiesili, inni od niego odwrócili, ale ci, którzy się od niego odwrócili, otrzymywali... dziwne rany. Nikt nie był w stanie udowodnić, że to Riddle jest za nie odpowiedzialny, ale z drugiej strony nie znaleziono też nigdy nikogo innego, kto mógłby być odpowiedzialny za te niebezpieczne psikusy. Rufus nie wychylał się, na dobrą sprawę chroniła go głównie jego deklaracja, której dokonał w wieku dwunastu lat. Riddle ignorował go z pogardą, a większość domowników uważała go po prostu za zbyt dziwnego, żeby się nim przejmować.

A teraz pojawiło się inne dziecko, równie potężne co Riddle – czy też nawet potężniejsze, jeśli porównać ze sobą jego obecną moc do tej, którą Tom miał w tym samym wieku, chociaż Rufus naprawdę nie był pewien, który z nich będzie silniejszy, kiedy Potter już dorośnie – i ludzie go nienawidzą. Tak łatwo przyszłoby teraz Harry'emu zwrócić się przeciw całemu światu, w świetle tej całej nienawiści, którą do niego żywiono. Rufus wiedział, że w jego przypadku byłoby to znacznie trudniejsze, bo Harry nie pojmował świata w ten sam sposób co Riddle. Pierwszy Lord radził sobie ze światem, podnosząc na niego brew i uśmiechając się z wyższością. Harry usiłował ułatwić życie tym, którzy go nienawidzili.

Ale przecież ta cała troska i wybaczenie będą musiały wyczerpać się prędzej czy później. Prędzej czy później skończą z kolejnym Lordem ze Slytherinu, który postanowi regularnie używać mrocznych sztuk, tak żeby żywiona do niego nienawiść zmieszała się z szacunkiem do jego mocy.

W dodatku Rufusowi ciążyło to podejrzenie, szepczące z uporem w tyle umysłu, że Harry pewnego dnia może zwrócić się przeciw ministerstwu, że jego dotychczasowe milczenie było cokolwiek złowrogie, bo przecież powinien już od dawna wymieniać regularne listy z Rufusem, domagając się zmiany praw wilkołaczych. Co, jeśli zbierał siły i środki, żeby przeprowadzić zamach stanu? Co, jeśli zdoła zniszczyć tę ostoję, jaką mieli w tym świecie zwykli czarodzieje?

Rufus potarł ze zmęczeniem czoło. Nie był pewien, od jak dawna rozwijały się w nim te podejrzenia. Chyba jakoś od lipca.

Kiedy pił herbatę i kontemplował artykuły Argusa Veritaserum, które sobie wyciął i zachował na później, żałując, że jego szacunek dla prawa, które pozwalało dziennikarzom "Proroka Codziennego" pisać co im się żywnie podobało, jest na tyle potężny, że nie może tak po prostu wejść do drukarni i aresztować Veritaserum – co zwykle było problemem ludzi z bardzo silnymi morałami – nagle wszystko uległo zmianie.

Rufus wypluł herbatę, co nigdy nie skutkowało dobrym nastrojem. Zerwał się na nogi, podrywając różdżkę i rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie. Zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze przed chwilą w powietrzu unosiła się błyszcząca mgła, a teraz już jej nie było.

Unosiła się, prawda?

_Co właściwie miałaby robić w moim gabinecie błyszcząca mgła?_

Rufus podszedł szybkim krokiem do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Tego ranka na straży stała młoda Tonks. Podskoczyła i potknęła się o swoje szaty, po czym wywaliła jak długa na podłogę.

Rufus zaczekał na to, żeby młoda aurorka zebrała się w sobie i podniosła, ale przy okazji rozejrzał się wokół i powąchał powietrze. Teraz, jak się zaczął nad tym zastanawiać, z powietrza zniknął również delikatny zapach, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. To był zapach zgniłych jaj. Jak on w ogóle zdołał _przyzwyczaić_ się do czegoś takiego? Przecież nawet najbardziej niekompetentni praktykanci, który przechodzili swój trening na aurorów, nie cuchnęli zgniłymi jajkami dłużej niż przez tydzień. Trenerzy często narzucali ten zapach na tych, którzy mieli udoskonalić poszczególne zaklęcia.

– Coś się stało, proszę pana? – pisnęła Tonks, wskakując mu w pole widzenia.

– Chcę porozmawiać z... – _Cholera. Nie Mallory._ Czasem Rufus wciąż musiał zatrzymywać się i przypominać sobie, że jego najbardziej zaufana prawa ręka tak się zhańbiła. – Aurorką Burke. _Natychmiast._

Tonks ruszyła z kopyta, nie zatrzymując się nawet, żeby powiedzieć "tak jest!". Rufus miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób nadrobi kilka potknięć, które niewątpliwie czekały ją po drodze. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wrócił do swojego biurka.

Rzucił okiem na artykuł Veritaserum o lelkach i przeczytał kilka linijek. Zmarszczył brwi. Kto mógłby _uwierzyć_ w te brednie? Jasne, sam fakt, że zostało to wydane i to na pierwszej stronie, świadczył o uczuciach, jakie ludzie żywili wobec Pottera, ale nagle jego przekaz wydał się znacznie mniej przekonujący.

_Ktoś rzucił na mnie zaklęcie._

Rufus postukał różdżką w otwartą dłoń i przyśpieszył kroku, krążąc po pokoju, prawie nie zwracając uwagi na swoją kulawą nogę. Przychodziło mu do głowy kilku czarodziejów, którzy mieli dość zdolności, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, które mogło go sięgnąć przez wiele ponakładanych na siebie, skomplikowanych osłon, które otaczały jego gabinet, ale większość z nich siedziała już w Tullianum, albo kręciła się wokół Voldemorta. Rufus nie wykluczał, oczywiście, że Mroczny Pan może chcieć go przekląć, ale tak subtelne zaklęcia naprawdę nie leżały w jego naturze. Voldemort uwielbiał _ogłaszać się_ ze swoją obecnością. Poza tym, czy wtedy to zaklęcie nie zmusiłoby go do zrobienia czegoś innego? W najgorszym wypadku powinno przynajmniej Rufusowi kazać przyjąć Mroczny Znak, prawda?

_Do czego to zaklęcie chciało mnie zmusić?_

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć w tej chwili na to pytanie, więc odłożył je na bok do późniejszego rozważenia. Wrócił do rozmyślań nad kandydatami, którzy mogliby się dopuścić do czegoś takiego.

Był też Dumbledore. Z pewnością miał na to dość surowej siły, ale przecież wciąż przebywał pod kontrolą bezruchrząszcza. Nikt nie był w stanie przebić swoją magią przez kontrolę bezruchrząszcza. Jasne, nikt też nie był w stanie teraz użyć swojej magii na Dumbledorze, ale to nie szkodzi. Chrząszcz utrzyma jego ciało przy życiu, zachowując je w dokładnie takim samym stanie, w jakim było w chwili, w której rzucono skorupę. Pozostanie w zamknięciu do chwili, w której będą gotowi go osądzić.

No i był jeszcze Potter.

Rufus skrzywił się. Jego podejrzenia względem Pottera, planującego potencjalny atak na ministerstwo, też nie wydawały się równie przekonujące co jeszcze chwilę temu. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Potter nie odpisze mu na sowę, to Rufus będzie miał wszelkie prawo wrócić do podejrzewania go. Wrócił do swojego biurka i usiadł przy nim, zabierając się do pisania listu.

Drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się, kiedy był gdzieś w połowie pierwszego akapitu, i do środka weszła aurorka Burke. Rufus odchylił się w fotelu, splatając dłonie za głową i przyglądając się jej. Burke'owie byli mroczną rodziną, niemal co do joty, ale niektórzy z nich byli na tyle bezczelni, że postanowili pozostać neutralni. Aurorka Priscilla Burke była jednym z takich drani. Nie zadeklarowała się, nawet kiedy jej mąż to zrobił. Była bardzo agresywnie niezależna, nawet jeśli nic o tym nie wspominała. Po prostu wszystko załatwiała jak należy. Rufus wybrał ją, ponieważ uważał, że przynajmniej dopilnuje własnych spraw i zachowa przy tym spokój umysłu, czego najwyraźniej zabrakło Fionie Mallory. Jeśli dojdzie do sytuacji, w której ktoś z jej bliskich doznał krzywdy, to pozwoli, żeby zajął się tym ktoś z większym dystansem do sprawy. Fiona nie była w stanie utrzymać dystansu do Potterów i patrzcie, do czego to doprowadziło.

– Proszę pana – powiedziała Burke, siadając na jednym z foteli, stojących naprzeciwko jego biurka i kiwając uprzejmie głową. Była wysoką kobietą i bez problemu mogła patrzeć mu teraz prosto w oczy. – Chciał się pan ze mną zobaczyć?

– Tak – powiedział Rufus. – Czy jakąś minutę temu nie wyczułaś jakiejś zmiany w swoich myślach?

Oczy Burke otworzyły się szerzej i szybko zwęziły.

– Zauważyłam _coś_ – powiedziała. – Powietrze wokół mnie zaczęło wydawać się jakieś lżejsze i przypomniałam sobie o kilku sprawach, które wyleciały mi z głowy w ostatnich miesiącach, ilekroć zaczynałam podejrzewać, że ktoś rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Ale nie byłam w stanie zauważyć żadnych widocznych efektów. Poza tym, żadna z osłon w moim gabinecie się nie odezwała. Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że w powietrzu wisiało jakieś zaklęcie?

– Jestem o tym przekonany – powiedział Rufus. – Jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie też sprawę z tego jak niewielu czarodziejów byłoby w stanie rzucić zaklęcie, które zdołałoby przeniknąć przez nasze osłony.

Burke przytaknęła i nagle pobladła. Rufus przechylił głowę na bok. _Jej mąż jest sojusznikiem Pottera, ale wydawało mi się, że trzymała się z daleka od wojny, bo chciała zachować tu swoją posadę. Może się myliłem._

– Czy zostałaś wyłączona spod tego zaklęcia dlatego, że jesteś sojuszniczką Pottera? – zapytał cicho.

– Proszę pana, ja... naprawdę nie wiem. – Burke pokręciła głową i spojrzała na niego z miną, którą uznał za szczerą, nawet jeśli pełną bólu. – Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby posunął się do czegoś takiego. Jest _vatesem_ , chce po prostu uwalniać magiczne stworzenia. Nie sądzę, żeby spróbował zniewolić czarodziejów w tym celu. Z tego, co rozumiem, to mu nawet nie wolno, inaczej straci wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracował.

Rufus poruszył głową, nie kręcąc nią, ale i nie przytakując. Tak, też o tym słyszał, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, że Potter miał dość mocy, żeby zostać Lordem i Merlin jeden wiedział, że żaden czarodziej jeszcze nie oparł się tej pokusie. Rufus bez problemu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak Potter deklaruje się jako Lord, jeśli tylko uzna, że może tym komuś pomóc, zapominając kompletnie, że przecież czarodzieje, którzy zadeklarowali się przed nim też byli tylko ludźmi.

– Chcę, żebyś przeszła przez departament – powiedział. – Po cichu. Sprawdź, kto już dochodzi do siebie po tym zaklęciu, kto niczego nie pamięta i kto może wciąż znajdować się pod jego wpływem.

Burke akurat kiwała głową, kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Rufus podniósł głowę i przymrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył stojącą w progu Tonks.

– Nimfadoro – powiedział, żeby pokazać jej jak bardzo jest z niej niezadowolony. – Co to ma być?

– To Mallory, proszę pana – powiedziała Tonks i przerwała, żeby dyszeć przez chwilę. – Uciekła ze swojej celi. Upiera się, że nie była _aż tak_ zła na rodziców Pottera i nie rozumie, czemu pozwoliła się tak aresztować. Powiedziała, że ją zmanipulowano, jej emocje zostały wyolbrzymione.

Rufus zaklął cicho. _Jeśli to efekt tego zaklęcia, to mamy więcej problemów niż mi się zdawało._

Ale teraz należało zająć się ucieczką Fiony. Rufus wiedział, że w tej chwili była najpotężniejszą czarownicą w ministerstwie, poza unieruchomionym Albusem Dumbledore'em. Skoro postanowiła porzucić rozsądek na tyle, że zniszczyła osłony swojej celi, to równie dobrze mogła pozwolić swojej bezróżdżkowej magii na zabicie kogoś.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie ona teraz jest – rozkazał Tonks, wyciągając różdżkę.

– Proszę pana, nie może pan...

– Tylko ja mam jakąś szansę przemówienia jej do rozumu – powiedział Rufus. – _Powiedz mi, do cholery._

Tonks zwiesiła głowę.

– Na drugim piętrze, proszę pana. Przy windach. 

Rufus kiwnął głową i poderwał kciukiem nić, która oplatała mu kark i na której wisiało kilka przeciętnych przedmiotów, zaczarowanych w świstokliki, po jednym na każde piętro ministerstwa. Tylko one działały w całym budynku i nie wydawano ich byle komu. Złapał za ten, który odpowiadał za drugie piętro i poczuł jak znajomy, oszałamiający wir porywa go za sobą, po czym odstawia go na samym środku biura aurorów.

Brakowało w nim większości jego aurorów. Z korytarza dochodziła głucha cisza, która była gorsza od odgłosów walki. Co więcej, wyczuwał w powietrzu magię Fiony. Ściany i podłoga migotały od unoszącej się nad nimi lekkiej mgiełki gorąca. Rufus skrzywił się. Był jednym z pierwszych aurorów, którzy pojawili się na miejscu po tym jak Fiona zabiła swojego patologicznego ojca. Był pokryty tak głębokimi poparzeniami, że prawie nie dało się rozpoznać go jako człowieka.

– Tylko spokojnie – mruknął pod nosem, biorąc się w garść, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

Minął zaledwie pół biurka, zanim zauważył ruch za kolejnym. Momentalnie opadł do przysiadu bitewnego, krzywiąc się, bo jego kulawa noga zaprotestowała ostrym bólem. Zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie, a potem czerwone włosy.

– Weasley – powiedział, kiwając Percy'emu głową. – Wiesz może, gdzie jest Mallory?

Weasley zadrżał, ale miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, więc Rufus wiedział, że krył się tutaj nie ze strachu, a przez wzgląd na część jakiejś strategii.

– Wciąż w korytarzu na drugim piętrze, proszę pana – powiedział. – Próbowała użyć wind, ale Madam Bones już zaczarowała je tak, że nie reagują na jej wezwania. Dopiero co wrzeszczała o tym, że Albus Dumbledore jeszcze jej za to zapłaci.

Rufus westchnął. _Przynajmniej nie ma wątpliwości, kogo o to wszystko obwinia._

– Chodź ze mną, Weasley – rozkazał i z satysfakcją usłyszał jak Percy rusza za nim bez słowa, kiedy zaczął przemykać się między biurkami. Wiedział, że ten chłopak miał potencjał na aurora od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy spojrzał mu w oczy. Potter odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, informując go o tym, że Weasley stanie się kolejnym szpiegiem Dumbledore'a w ministerstwie. Rufus skorzystał z okazji i przechwycił lojalność tego młodego człowieka. Szkoda by było zmarnować potencjał kogoś, kto miał tak wiele do zaoferowania ministerstwu.

Minęli zakręt, który prowadził do ministerstwa i ukrop tylko się wzmógł. Rufus zacisnął palce na różdżce i wyszedł na sam środek korytarza.

Niemal potknął się o aurora Feverfew, leżącego w bezruchu na podłodze. Rufus zerknął na niego, oceniając na szybko jego stan i odprężył się, kiedy zauważył, że młody człowiek wciąż oddycha. Jego poparzenia były poważne, przynajmniej drugiego stopnia. Rufus pokręcił głową i poczuł, jak usta zaciskają mu się w cienką, zdeterminowaną linię. Właśnie dlatego nie przepadał za potężnymi czarodziejami i czarownicami. Mieli tendencję do pozwalania, żeby ich magia przejmowała nad nimi kontrolę, w dodatku często wydawało im się, że mogą robić wszystko, co im się żywnie podoba, tylko dlatego, że _mogą_.

No cóż, Fiona zaraz się nauczy, że świat tak nie działa.

Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i zobaczył ją, stojącą przed windami i atakującą ich drzwi jednym uderzeniem bezróżdżkowej magii za drugim. Nie zauważyła ich w pierwszej chwili, ale kiedy ruszyli w jej kierunku, Weasley zrobił cięższy krok i obróciła się do nich szybko. Zamarła na widok Rufusa.

Rufus podjął szybką decyzję. Oczy Fiony były na wpół oszalałe, jej skóra czerwona i popękana od surowej, płonącej magii, której wyciekania najwyraźniej nie była w stanie kontrolować. Chciał zacząć od pertraktacji, wyjaśnień, że przecież była aurorką o surowych zasadach, ale zrozumiał teraz, że jego słowa do niej nie dotrą.

– _Calx de Achilles_ –wymamrotał. Nieczęsto używał tego zaklęcia, bo za bardzo śmierdziało mu mrocznymi sztukami. Ale kiedy przyszło do podjęcia wyboru, czy powinien pozwolić Fionie na zaatakowanie Weasleya, czy też sam najpierw powinien trafić ją jakimś zaklęciem, to zaklęcie Pięty Achillesa wygrywałoby za każdym razem.

Zaklęcie wystrzeliło, szukając słabego punktu Fiony. Łatwo byłoby je odbić, gdyby tylko miała wokół siebie tarcze, ale nawet po nie nie sięgnęła; furia za bardzo ją pochłonęła.

Jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej i wydała z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy jej najgorsze wspomnienia wezbrały w jej umyśle, zalewając go. Następnie padła nieprzytomna na podłogę. Rufus szybko wystrzelił liny z różdżki, wiążąc jej nadgarstki i kostki i zmuszając do pozostania w bezruchu.

Zostawił Weasleya, żeby ten przyprowadził magomedyka dla Feverfew i odprowadził Fionę z powrotem do celi, radząc mu, żeby razem z kilkoma innymi aurorami wspólnie nałożyli potężniejsze osłony, po czym wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Potter naprawdę będzie musiał gęsto mu się z tego wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

Był wdzięczny, kiedy Tonks poinformowała go, że Potter już się pojawił. Uśmiechnął się ponuro i wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Zobaczył, że chłopiec czekał na niego z obstawą złożoną z Severusa Snape'a, młodego chłopaka Malfoyów i człowieka, który w bardzo oczywisty sposób był wilkołakiem.

_Chce mi rzucić wyzwanie? Niech i tak będzie._

* * *

Harry obejrzał się, kiedy Scrimgeour wszedł do gabinetu. Już wcześniej przyrównywał ministra w myślach do starego lwa, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział go aż tak podobnym do tego zwierzęcia jak teraz. Jego żółte oczy praktycznie lśniły, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiewał głęboki pomruk i to nie tego rodzaju, który wydałby z siebie zadowolony kot.

– Potter. Moje ministerstwo oszalało tego ranka i wydaje mi się, że zdjęto ze mnie zaklęcie, z którego istnienia nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy. Ufam, że możesz mi jakoś to wszystko wyjaśnić?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, że to nie był przyjemny uśmiech. Nie miał taki być. Zauważył minę Scrimgeoura, kiedy ten zerknął na Remusa, identyfikując go jako wilkołaka i przez jego twarz przemknęła pogarda i zniesmaczenie. _Czyli tak będzie wyglądała nasza kolejna walka, ministrze? O ile, oczywiście, nie zdołam pana przekonać, że to Dumbledore jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny, nie ja._

– Wiem o zaklęciu – powiedział. – Dumbledore je rzucił. Rozłożył nad Brytanią sieć, przymuszającą ludzi do myślenia o mnie w tak nieprzychylny sposób, jak to tylko było możliwe. Podejrzewam, że zaczął się pan obawiać, że postanowiłem w ten sposób namieszać w pańskim ministerstwie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Złamałem to przymuszenie i przyszedłem panu o nim powiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu zajmie wszystkim dojście do siebie, ani jak mogą wyglądać długotrwałe efekty uboczne tego zaklęcia. _Wydaje_ mi się jednak, że powinien pan przenieść Dumbledore'a do izolatki w Tullianum, tak żeby nikt więcej nie miał okazji dostać się do niego.

Oczy Scrimgeoura zmieniły się w szparki, a on sam przeszedł za swoje biurko i dopiero wtedy znowu podjął rozmowę. Harry poczuł dłoń Dracona na swoim ramieniu. Przysunął się do niego po wsparcie, ale nie oparł o niego, mimo że jego uchwyt go do tego zapraszał. Nie mógł sobie w tej chwili pozwolić na słabość na oczach ministra.

– Niczyja magia nie jest w stanie wymknąć się spod ograniczeń narzuconych przez bezruchrząszcza– powiedział Scrimgeour. – Nawet Świetlistych Panów.

– W takim razie ktoś je zdjął – powiedział Harry.

Scrimgeour drgnął, niczym ryba złapana na haczyk.

– Niemożliwe. Sam sprawdziłem doglądających go aurorów, wyrzuciłem spośród nich wszystkich, których mogło choćby _kusić_ do uwolnienia Dumbledore'a. Poza tym, skoro miał okazję, to czemu nie rzucił jakiegoś potężniejszego zaklęcia?

– Ponieważ woli subtelniejsze zagrywki. – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie. Draco, Snape i Remus ruszyli za nim. Rozbawiło go to, ale nie pozwolił, żeby to uczucie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Wolał, żeby Scrimgeour zobaczył w jego oczach wyłącznie zacięcie. – Chciał, żeby wyglądało to tak, jakby świat czarodziejów z własnej woli uznał go za niewinnego. Tylko w ten sposób byłby w stanie zachować swoją starą reputację i wpływy. Jeśli zaś chodzi o weryfikowanie pańskich aurorów... cóż, ministrze, aurorka Mallory torturowała moich rodziców. Wydaje mi się, że powinien pan sprawdzić ich ponownie.

Nozdrza Scrimgeoura drgnęły nieznacznie.

– Poinformowałeś mnie o zaklęciu, Potter – powiedział. – Jestem w stanie prowizorycznie uwierzyć w twoją wersję wydarzeń. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś rzucił na wszystkich zaklęcie, przez które znienawidziliby cię tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Ale jeśli tylko o to ci chodziło, to czemu przyszedłeś do mnie z całą tą falangą? – Ruszył głową, żeby wskazać Snape'a, Remusa a nawet Dracona. Harry podejrzewał, że przyglądający mu się podejrzliwie Draco mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

– Ponieważ ostatnimi czasy muszę wszędzie chodzić z ochroną – powiedział Harry, zwalczając w sobie pokusę do wywrócenia oczami. – Ponieważ w Hogwarcie pojawił się śmierciożerca. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. Nie wyjaśnił żadnemu ze swoich trzech towarzyszy głównego celu, dla którego chciał ich tu ze sobą zabrać. Wiedzieli tylko, że chodziło o podróż, żeby mógł wyjaśnić ministrowi co jest grane i że nie jest zagrożeniem dla największej politycznej instytucji w magicznej Brytanii. Harry chciał jednak ogłosić coś jeszcze. – I dlatego, że chcę, żeby pan zobaczył jak poważnie podchodzę do moich celów. _Wszystkich._ _Użyję_ swojej mocy, nawet jeśli nigdy nie zniżę się do przymuszania ludzi. To oznacza, że będę zwalczał obejmujące wilkołaki prawa w każdy dostępny dla mnie sposób.

Scrimgeour tylko kiwnął głową. Remus jednakże zadygotał obok Harry'ego, jakby usłyszał wycie wilka.

– I oznacza to też, że będzie pan musiał przesunąć datę rozprawy moich rodziców – powiedział Harry, wyrzucając z siebie to zdanie tak szybko jak mógł.

Dłoń Dracona zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, a Snape sarknął. Remus zawarczał, co było znacznie straszniejszym dźwiękiem. Scrimgeour podniósł brew.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał.

– Ponieważ otaczająca ją atmosfera została kompletnie zatruta – powiedział Harry. – Czy naprawdę będzie pan to kwestionował? Niektórzy ludzie mnie nienawidzą, inni mnie kochają i trzeba w to włączyć członków Wizengamotu. W takiej sytuacji moi rodzice _nie otrzymają_ sprawiedliwego wyroku. Niech pan przesunie w czasie tę rozprawę, tak żeby ludzie mogli dowiedzieć się o zaklęciu i dojść do siebie po jego efektach. Wydaje mi się, że grudzień powinien zadziałać.

Scrimgeour przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Dzięki temu Draco zyskał szansę na pochylenie się do przodu.

– Czyś ty _oszalał?_ – syknął Harry'emu do ucha. – Już i tak wychodzisz z siebie z nerwów, a teraz chcesz to jeszcze odsunąć w czasie, żeby co, dołożyć sobie jeszcze więcej stresu?

– Tu nie chodzi o mnie – wypalił Harry. – Tu chodzi po prostu o zasady. Chcę, żeby wszystko odbyło się tak sprawiedliwie jak to możliwe.

– Zgadzam się z panem Malfoyem.

Serce Harry'emu zamarło. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś takiego od Scrimgeoura – ani że się zgodzi z Malfoyem, ani że spróbuje zadziałać wbrew własnym zasadom. Obrócił głowę z powrotem, bardzo powoli, cal po calu, i zagapił się na ministra, który nawet nie drgnął.

– Ale proszę pana – powiedział Harry, zwalczając w sobie potęgujące się pragnienie do podniesienia głosu – przecież sam pan nie wie, w jakim stopniu pańskie własne emocje zmieniły się wobec mnie. Będzie musiał pan poczekać, aż zaklęcie kompletnie się nie rozpuści. Przecież...

– Zniszczył pan tę sieć, czy nie, panie Potter? – zapytał Scrimgeour. – Jest pan _vatesem_ , czy nie?

– Sieć zniknęła – szepnął Harry.

Scrimgeour kiwnął surowo głową.

– W takim razie polecę Wizengamotowi oczyszczenie swoich umysłów na tyle, na ile to będzie możliwe w nadchodzących trzech tygodniach, jakie dzielą nas od rozprawy. Niech porozmawiają z magomedykami, albo wyszkolonymi oklumentami. Będą w szczytowej formie przed tą rozprawą, Potter. – Jego twarz zachmurzyła się na moment. – Dopiero rozprawa Dumbledore'a będzie problematyczna. Cieszę się, że będziemy mieli z nią do czynienia dopiero w marcu.

– Wolałbym, żeby do tego nie doszło, proszę pana – powiedział statecznie Harry.

– Dowody trafiły w nasze ręce zanim Dumbledore'owi w ogóle przyszło do głowy rzucić tego rodzaju zaklęcie, ponieważ nie przebywał wtedy jeszcze w więzieniu – sprzeciwił się Scrimgeour. – Myślodsiewnie wciąż przechowują prawdziwe wspomnienia. Wykorzystamy je jako dowody podczas rozprawy.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę i nic na to nie odpowiedział. _Czuł_ buzujący w nim gniew, pokusę, żeby wybuchnąć i zmusić wszystkich do zmiany zdania, ale nie zrobi tego. Istniały takie sprawy, przy których jego temperament i magia w niczym mu nie pomogą.

Dłoń Dracona pogłaskała go delikatnie po ramieniu, dzięki czemu zdołał zebrać się w sobie i przypomnieć, że przecież może się złościć o coś innego.

– Ministrze, czy wie pan może kim jest Argus Veritaserum?

Scrimgeour pokręcił głową.

– Sam próbuję to w tej chwili ustalić.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – W takim razie to byłoby już wszystko z mojej strony, chyba, że chce mi pan o czymś jeszcze powiedzieć?

Scrimgeour ponownie pokręcił głową. Harry kiwnął swoją, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu.

– Coś ty sobie myślał, Harry? – syknął od razu Snape. – Żeby próbować odsunąć w czasie rozprawę twoich rodziców...

– Chcę, żeby otrzymali każdą możliwą szansę – powiedział Harry, wbijając wzrok przed siebie. Zaciskał dłoń na amulecie w kształcie pióra, którego użyje żeby przywołać do siebie Skeeter. Wyśle ją na poszukiwania mordercy lelków i Argusa Veritaserum. To była dobra rzecz, coś, o co mógł się złościć, nie myśląc przy okazji o bardziej skomplikowanych emocjach.

– Harry – odezwał się miękko Remus – to, co Lily i James ci zrobili, było złe.

_No nie, znowu?_ Harry odwrócił się do nich i najwyraźniej wyraz jego oczu wystarczył, żeby ich uciszyć. Tylko Draco nie odsunął się od niego, za to po prostu gapił się z lekko otwartymi ustami. Harry to zignorował. Być może był za bardzo zaskoczony jego nagłym ruchem, żeby zareagować w porę.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział. – Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że daty rozprawy nie da się przesunąć. Trudno. A teraz chodźcie. Chcę nasłać Skeeter na trop Veritaserum jeszcze przed południem.

Odmaszerował, ignorując resztę słów Remusa i Snape'a. Gniewanie się o sprawy, których nie dało się zmienić, nie miało według niego sensu.

_Był_ jednak w stanie odkryć, kto się pod niego podszył i co chciał przez to osiągnąć. A kiedy już się dowie...

Gniew zapłonął mu w brzuchu niczym dobre wino, niczym obietnica dana wrogowi. _Tak. Wydaje mi się, że będę się przy tym dobrze bawił._


	49. Dodatek: Chwila oddechu między wydarzeniami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podejrzewam, że powinnam była to nazwać normalnym rozdziałem, ale wtedy nie miałabym wymówki do napisania kilku niezależnych od siebie scen.

Harry stał przed oklumencyjną trawą, która przesłaniała jego połączenie z Voldemortem i czuł dochodzący zza niej ból.

Voldemort robił... coś. Czasami Harry był w stanie wyczuć jego radość, czy rosnący gniew, czy splatanie wyjątkowo gęstych od magii zaklęć, które zdawały się być ośrodkiem jakichś skomplikowanych rytuałów. Czuł jednak te sensacje tylko w chwili, w której się rozpoczynały. Szybko rozmywały się w bólu.

Mógłby zobaczyć, co się tam takiego dzieje, gdyby tylko usunął tę trawę.

Harry zamknął oczy i mocno spętał swoje pragnienie do zrobienia tego. Był w stanie wyczuć ciepłą więź z Fawkesem, pulsującą w tyle jego umysłu, ale feniks w tej chwili spał i nie dzielił z nim tego... czegoś, czymkolwiek by to nie było, tej mikstury wizji i snu. Fawkes nie byłby w stanie go powstrzymać, gdyby postanowił teraz ruszyć połączeniem blizny i zobaczyć, o czym takim w tej chwili myśli Voldemort.

Ale gdyby to zrobił, to prawdopodobnie pociągnie Dracona ze sobą.

Jeśli jednak tego nie zrobi, to Voldemort pewnie w dalszym ciągu będzie osuszał z magii mugolackie dzieci, czy torturował swoje ofiary, czy przygotowywał mroczne zaklęcia, dzięki którym stanie się nieśmiertelny. Harry był gotów posądzić Voldemorta o najgorsze możliwe zbrodnie. Podrapał się po zabliźnionym kikucie swojego lewego nadgarstka.

Musiał powstrzymać Voldemorta. Powstrzymanie Voldemorta to był jego obowiązek.

Ale jeśli teraz tego spróbuje, to narazi Dracona na niebezpieczeństwo. W dodatku był pewny, że Draco, Snape i pozostali powiedzieliby mu, że naraziłby też samego siebie, jak i wysiłek wojenny.

Zaczął chodzić przed trawą w tę i z powrotem, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Cała jego furia nie była w stanie pomóc mu w tej chwili. Po prostu popychała go do przodu, do olania potencjalnych konsekwencji. Stał więc tak, niezdecydowany, a ten brak zdecydowania szarpał nim i ciągnął, rwąc go od środka na kawałki i kierując się niszczycielsko w kierunku jego serca. Nie było to _równie_ bolesne co klątwa wybebeszająca, ale teraz, kiedy już jej doświadczył, Harry był w stanie użyć jej jako punktu odniesienia.

Poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i nim potrząsa. Harry obudził się, zaskoczony. Jego wizja nie była chyba na tyle intensywna, żeby obudzić Dracona, prawda? _Tego_ już nie byłby w stanie sobie wybaczyć.

Zaklęciem bezróżdżkowym i niewerbalnym wezwał do siebie swoje okulary, po czym nasunął je sobie na nos i spojrzał w górę. Tak, to Draco go obudził, ale patrzył na niego z niepokojem, troską, a nie ze złością. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Czy coś się stało, kiedy spałem?_

– Draco? – zapytał. – Twoi rodzice? Czy wszystko w porządku?

Na twarzy Dracona na moment pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, spokojnie, nic im nie jest – powiedział. Otworzył oczy nieco szerzej. – Ach. No tak. Wydawało ci się, że obudziłem cię, bo miałem jakieś złe wieści? – Popchnął Harry'ego i przysiadł na łóżku, gdy tylko Harry zrobił mu na nim trochę miejsca.

– No tak – powiedział Harry. – Gdybyś był zły, to pewnie zacząłbyś od razu na mnie krzyczeć, ale to zmartwienie...

– O ciebie się martwiłem, palancie – powiedział miękko Draco, po czym pocałował go w skroń. – Wstałem, żeby przynieść sobie trochę wody i usłyszałem jak kwilisz przez sen. Wszystko w porządku?

Harry zastanowił się, czy w ogóle powinien mu o tym mówić. To nie miało jednak niczego wspólnego z jego uczuciami wobec jego rodziców, które wciąż wolał zachowywać dla siebie, a nie chciał okłamywać Dracona. Nie był w stanie udawać, że spał snem sprawiedliwego, więc równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć prawdę.

– Czuję jak Voldemort się rusza. Robi... coś. Wiem, że mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co konkretnie, gdybym tylko usunął tę barierę, którą Snape pomógł mi założyć nad połączeniem, które jest między nami. Ale wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, to mogę cię skrzywdzić. – Harry wydał z siebie bezsilne syknięcie. Jego furia naciskała na niego teraz znacznie mocniej niż wtedy, we śnie. – Nie _znoszę_ takiego niezdecydowania.

– Naprawdę się cieszę, że nie usunąłeś tej bariery – powiedział Draco. Jego ręka zakradła się na ramiona Harry'ego i teraz mógł przyciągnąć go do siebie i mocno przytulić.

– No, tak myślałem, że to powiesz – powiedział Harry, głosem przytłumionym przez materiał koszulki Dracona. – Moje życie jest dla ciebie ważniejsze od pokonania Voldemorta.

– Bo _jest_. – Głos Dracona brzmiał, jakby to nie był jakiś banał, ale absolutna prawda. – Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż ta cała wojna razem wzięta, Harry, a twoje życie jest ważniejsze od dowolnej wiedzy. Bez ciebie ten sojusz się rozpadnie. – Delikatnie dotknął włosów Harry'ego. Jego dotyk był tak lekki, że Harry nie wiedział nawet, czy musnął jego włosy palcami, czy ustami. – Pozostań przy życiu dla nas wszystkich, skoro nie chcesz pozostać przy życiu dla samego siebie.

Harry zaczął wiercić się w jego uścisku. Zwykle był w stanie znieść więcej kontaktu fizycznego, ale to, jak intensywnie Draco skupiał się na nim, zaczynało go denerwować. Draco pozwolił mu się odsunąć, ale złapał go za podbródek i przytrzymał jego głowę na miejscu, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Wierzysz mi?

– Wierzę ci – powiedział Harry. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że _Draco_ w to wierzy. To, w jaki sposób Harry postrzegał własne życie, było w tym momencie nieistotne.

– Dobrze. A teraz idź z powrotem spać i nie martw się już o to. Masz wokół siebie naprawdę wielu ludzi, którzy cię kochają, Harry, którzy zawsze będą gotowi stanąć po twojej stronie. – Draco zwinął się w kłębek w wyraźnym geście, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do swojego łóżka.

Harry położył się niedaleko od niego, żeby ukoić własne, skołatane nerwy, ledwie tolerując rękę Dracona, która znowu owinęła mu się wokół ramion. Teraz jednak zaczął martwić się o coś innego, co przyszło mu do głowy dopiero po usłyszeniu słów Dracona.

_Czy moi sojusznicy naprawdę podążają tylko za mną, a nie za moimi ideałami? Czy ten sojusz naprawdę po mojej śmierci po prostu się rozpadnie i nikt nie spróbuje podążyć za Connorem, czy kimkolwiek innym, kto podejmie walkę z Voldemortem?_

_Nie chcę, żeby to była prawda. Była nią dla Dumbledore'a. Nie chcę, żeby okazała się nią dla mnie. Jedna osoba nie powinna być ważniejsza od całej wojny. Jeśli zginę, to oni powinni walczyć dalej._

_Jak mam im to pokazać?_

* * *

Wężowisko Wielu w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie przejmowało się problemami Harry'ego, bo następnego ranka jego wijący się kłąb wtoczył się do Wielkiej Sali w porze śniadania, po czym ruszył w kierunku stołu Slytherinu.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że wszyscy przy jego stole już przyzwyczaili się do takich wydarzeń, ale niektórzy wciąż wyglądali na spiętych. Harry wywrócił oczami, po czym wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku nadciągającego kłębu. Na szczęście Fawkes postanowił zostać tego ranka w jego sypialni, a Argutus wędrował sobie gdzieś po szkole, więc nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwów, kiedy Wielu przyjęło zaoferowaną rękę, po czym rozpełzło się po całym jego ciele. Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go pewien rodzaj odprężenia, jakiego nie czuł od przeszło miesiąca, od czasu bitwy na plaży, kiedy to ostatnim razem miał do czynienia z Wielu. Owinięty setkami maleńkich węży, które były z nim w oficjalnym sojuszu i których trucizna mogłaby zabić, albo na stałe kogoś oślepić, czuł się _bezpieczny_. Żaden Krukon, ani ktokolwiek inny, nie ośmieliłby się go teraz zaatakować.

– _Chcemy podarować ci jedno z naszych dzieci_ – powiedział rój.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Z tonu ich głosów, jak i z faktu, że węże kompletnie nie przejmowały się przerażonymi wrzaskami, czy wbitymi w siebie spojrzeniami, wywnioskował, że to musiał być młodszy rój, ten, którego wyklucie się widział w Zakazanym Lesie i uwolnił spod sieci. Nie spodziewał się, że były już na tyle dorosłe, żeby składać jajka i mieć własne dzieci. Z drugiej strony, nie znał się jakoś szczególnie na cyklu rozpłodowym roju kobr z Afryki Południowej.

– Macie już własne młode?

– _Nie. Dziećmi nazywamy członków roju, które są tylko oczami i kłami, niczym więcej_ – powiedziały nakładające się na siebie głosy. Jedna z owiniętych wokół ramienia Harry'ego kobr poruszyła się, po czym prześlizgnęła się po jego ciele do jego twarzy, podczas gdy pozostałe odsunęły się z gracją na boki, żeby zrobić jej miejsce. Harry zauważył delikatne pasmo złotych łusek, które sugerowało, że ten osobnik jest w stanie składać jajka i przekonał się, że to naprawdę jest "ona". – _Nie będzie miała dostępu do wspólnego umysłu. Jednak przysłuży się nam, bo będzie naszymi oczami, ilekroć będziemy chcieli sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest. Jest też gotowa zaatakować na twój rozkaz._

– Czyli zagryźć kogoś na śmierć – powiedział ponuro Harry – albo oślepić. – Maleńka wężyca owinęła się wokół jego szyi. Nie chwiała się wraz z pozostałymi. Po prostu siedziała w bezruchu zaraz pod jego podbródkiem, ściskając go w uchwycie, który wbrew pozorom wcale nie _wydawał się_ specjalnie ciasny. Harry sięgnął do niej i niemal nie był w stanie określić, gdzie jej łuski się kończyły, a jego skóra zaczynała.

– _Tak. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie chcemy stracić naszego dobroczyńcy. Nasze dziecko nie potrzebuje jedzenia ani snu. Będzie cię strzec w dzień i w nocy._

Harry pogłaskał ją po ogonie.

– Domyślam się, że nie mogę wam odmówić?

– _Jeśli to zrobisz, to zginiesz_ – powiedziało po prostu Wielu. – _Wrogowie otaczają cię ze wszystkich stron. Spotkaliśmy naszego młodszego brata, węża, któremu dałeś imię w języku czarodziejów. Powiedział nam o atakach na ciebie, na niego, na wszystko co jest ci drogie._ Vates _może umrzeć ze starości, albo próbując zdjąć sieć, która go przerośnie, albo w walce z potężnymi czarodziejami, ale nie zginie przez zaklęcie pomniejszego wroga, którym w ogóle nie powinien się przejmować. Ona obroni cię przez tymi, którym zanadto ufasz, tymi, którzy się do ciebie zakradną._

Harry kiwnął głową z rezygnacją. Krukoni wciąż atakowali go przy każdej okazji, więc nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje takiego daru, ale i tak był nim mocno zaskoczony. Żył w przekonaniu, że wszyscy członkowie roju Wielu byli sobie równi, nie spodziewał się, że niektórzy z nich są po prostu pustymi naczyniami. Wygląda na to, że się mylił i będzie musiał się z tym po prostu pogodzić.

_Na swój sposób, to naprawdę dobrze. Są bardziej cudowne i zaskakujące niż się tego spodziewałem. Ideały ludzi są im obce i niby czemu nie miałyby być?_

– Dziękuję – powiedział.

Wielu zaczęło wić się wokół niego, wykonując, z tego co Harry rozumiał, pełen gracji taniec przyjęcia wdzięczności, po czym spłynęły z niego, zwinęły się w kłąb i wytoczyły z Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy Draco spojrzał na niego z podniesioną brwią, Harry tylko pokręcił głową i usiadł z powrotem między nim a George'em Weasleyem, swoimi tymczasowymi ochroniarzami.

– Magiczne stworzenia też uznały, że powinienem być chroniony – mruknął. – Teraz już w ogóle nie będę miał chwili prywatności.

– Och, Harry. – George pochylił się do niego i zerknął złośliwie. – _Po co_ miałbyś chcieć prywatności? Chcesz się zająć czymś, czego nie chciałbyś pokazać nikomu innemu? – Jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na moment na Dracona.

Harry wywrócił oczami, ignorując łypnięcie Dracona i własny, zdradziecki, rumieniec.

– Zamknij się – powiedział, po czym wstał, sprawdzając ciężar wężycy na własnym karku. Była naprawdę lekka. Nie owinęła się na tyle mocno, żeby przeszkadzać mu w oddychaniu i wiedziała jak zmieniać pozycję przy przełykaniu śliny. – Chodźmy na zajęcia.

* * *

– Panno Turtledove.

Remus zastanawiał się, czemu zawdzięcza fakt, że Lucy Turtledove zamarła i pisnęła na dźwięk jego głosu – temu, że był wilkołakiem, czy też temu, że ostatnim razem gdy przyłapał tę dziewczynę na czyhaniu na Harry'ego, ukarał ją dwutygodniowym szlabanem z Filchem. Kiedy spojrzała wprost na jego zęby zaraz po odwróceniu się, wywnioskował, że chodziło o to pierwsze. Gdyby tamta kara wywarła na nią jakiś większy wpływ, to nie skradałaby się teraz za Harrym i jego strażnikami, kiedy ci udawali się na obronę przed mroczną magią, wyglądając dobrej okazji do rzucenia klątwy.

– Niczego nie zrobiłam. – Turtledove zmarszczyła brwi, odrzuciła pasmo swoich długich, ciemnych włosów do tyłu, po czym założyła ręce na piersi. – Nie może mi pan odjąć punktów czy ukarać szlabanem. Niczego nie zrobiłam.

Remus przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, póki nie zbladła i nie odwróciła wzroku. Stary gniew sprawił, że zaciągnął się mocniej zapachami wokół siebie. Wygładził tę emocję bez większego problemu. W Sanktuarium zdołał pogodzić się ze swoją ekstremalną, niekończącą się furią, która była efektem ugryzienia w tak młodym wieku, i nauczył się jej nie bać. Istniało naprawdę wiele akceptowalnych sposobów wyżywania się na innych.

_Jak odejmowanie punktów, na przykład._

– Ravenclaw traci piętnaście punktów za bezczelność wobec profesora – powiedział łagodnie i zobaczył jak oczy Turtledove otwierają się szeroko. Ravenclaw i tak już miał negatywną ilość punktów. Trelawney niespecjalnie obchodziło, co się działo w szkole jako takiej, więc wciąż im przyznawała jakieś od czasu do czasu, tak jak Sinistra, której wyraźniej było ich po prostu żal. – A teraz chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu skradała się pani za Harrym. Czy to naprawdę niczego pani nie nauczyło? – Kiwnął w kierunku zaczerwienienia na jej twarzy. Żaden z profesorów nie zdołał zdjąć tej klątwy, chociaż próbowali wszyscy poza Remusem, Acies i Severusem. Uznano, że oparzenie słoneczne zniknie, kiedy Harry przestanie się na nią gniewać.

– On nie może... – powiedziała Turtledove, po czym pochyliła głowę. Jej głos zrobił się przytłumiony. Remus powąchał lekko powietrze i podniósł brew. Była na skraju łez. – On nie może się tak po prostu wymigać ze wszystkich konsekwencji po tym, co zrobił – powiedziała. – Ma w–węża w szkole. Nawet _dwa_ węże. Oskarżył dyrektora o znęcanie się nad dziećmi. Rzucał w nas zaklęciami. – Podniosła głowę i spojrzała bezsilnie na Remusa. – On powoli staje się Mrocznym Panem i najwyraźniej tylko my jesteśmy na tyle ogarnięci, żeby to zauważyć. Po prostu usiłujemy go powstrzymać. Czemu nikt nam nie wierzy?

Remus przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie naprawić jej błędne mniemanie o Harrym i nie chciał się tego w ogóle podejmować; uprzedzenia wobec wężoustych, na przykład, były równie odwieczne co odraza do samych węży. Miał jednak zamiar poprawić jej najgorszą pomyłkę.

– Panno Turtledove – powiedział – mogę panią zapewnić, że oskarżenia wniesione przeciw Albusowi Dumbledore'owi są prawdziwe.

– To _niemożliwe_.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

– Odkryłem prawdę o tym, co dzieje się w domu Harry'ego podczas jego drugiego roku. Jego rodzice nic z tym nie robili. Udałem się do dyrektora po pomoc, przekonany, że nie wiedział o wszystkim co Lily i James – dwoje moich najdroższych przyjaciół – robiło swojemu synowi. A on mnie _zobliviatował_. Nie wiedziałem co się stało, póki Harry nie pomógł mi odzyskać tych wspomnień. Czy to naprawdę brzmi pani na kogoś, kto by chronił dzieci?

Turtledove skuliła się przed nim, jakby jej groził, ale zaczęła szybko kręcić głową z przerażeniem.

– To nieprawda – powiedziała. – Albus Dumbledore to potężny i szlachetny czarodziej. Moi rodzice mi tak powiedzieli.

– Sam też kiedyś wierzyłem, że był potężnym i szlachetnym czarodziejem – powiedział Remus, myśląc o tym jak walczył u boku swoich przyjaciół w czasie pierwszej wojny, o wspaniałym przywódcy, jakim wtedy był Albus Dumbledore. Nigdy się nie wahał, zawsze pojawiał się w porę, żeby stawić czoła Mrocznemu Panu. Być może dopiero w czasie pozornego pokoju zaczął podejmować decyzje, które przyczyniły się do jego upadku.

– Ale on przecież... to Świetlisty Pan – spróbowała Turtledove. – Nie rozumie pan tego? Jeśli nie będziemy się go słuchać, to _w ogóle_ nie będziemy mieli szans. Światło przegra z Mrokiem. Wszyscy staniemy się niewolnikami Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. Tylko on może nam pomóc, a teraz zamknęliśmy go w więzieniu na życzenie innego Mrocznego Pana!

Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i widać było, że strach pożarł cały jej rozsądek. Remus podejrzewał, że zaklęcie Dumbledore'a mogło to tylko pogorszyć. Być może resztki tej sieci wciąż ją krzywdziły. Ale to musiało istnieć zanim jeszcze pojawiła się w szkole. Jej rodzice truli jej umysł od lat, a on nie miał pojęcia jak to z niej wyplenić.

Był jednak w stanie, być może, zastraszyć ją na tyle, żeby przestała atakować Harry'ego.

– Panno Turtledove – powiedział – nie dość, że Harry otrzymał zgodę na używanie swojej magii w obronie własnej, to jeszcze magiczne stworzenia chcą go chronić. Feniks raczej rozpłacze się nad pani losem niż oparzy, a wąż omenu w najgorszym przypadku złamie pani nadgarstek. Ale kobra Wielu już panią zabije.

– I wy pozwalacie mu chodzić z czymś takim po szkole? – zawyła Turtledove.

Remus pochylił głowę i pozwolił, żeby usta odrobinę mu się podniosły, odsłaniając zęby. Turtledove momentalnie się od niego odsunęła.

– Musimy – powiedział Remus – ponieważ inaczej nie będziemy w stanie zagwarantować mu bezpieczeństwa, w dodatku nie chcemy drażnić roju Wielu. Zaakceptowali go jako swojego _vatesa_ , panno Turtledove. Czy wie pani, co to słowo znaczy?

– Śpiewaka – szepnęła. – Wieszcza.

Remus pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

– Harry usiłuje znaleźć ścieżki, które doprowadzą go do wyzwolenia magicznych stworzeń bez zagrażania im, czy czarodziejom, czy innym magicznym stworzeniom. Wyzwolił już kilka gatunków, ale istnieje jeszcze wiele grup tego samego gatunku, do których jeszcze nie dotarł, i jeszcze więcej takich, których nawet nie widział na oczy. To oznacza, że jest oddany temu zadaniu, nawet jeśli nie zdoła go ukończyć przed śmiercią. Magiczne stworzenia zdają sobie z tego sprawę, więc _będą_ go chroniły. Nawet, gdybyśmy spróbowali, to nie mamy już prawa nimi rozporządzać, bo Harry przywrócił im wolność. Dlatego nie będziemy w stanie opanować węża Wielu, jeśli zaatakuje panią w odwecie za atak na Harry'ego. Proszę się trzymać od niego z daleka.

Turtledove zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

– Czy to dlatego pan go tak lubi? I chroni? Bo jest pan wilkołakiem i uważa go pan za swojego _vatesa?_

Remus uśmiechnął się. Nie miał zamiaru jej wyjaśniać, że jego wilk również jest siecią, chorobą, która spędza cały swój wolny czas na pragnieniu krwi i wyjątkowo zajadle nienawidzi Harry'ego. _Miał_ nadzieję, że Harry pewnego dnia okaże się być dla nich _vatesem_ i zdoła zniszczyć ich sieć, więc jej słowa były w pewnym sensie prawdziwe.

– Tak – powiedział, pozwalając, żeby jego zęby znowu błysnęły.

– Mogłabym się na pana poskarżyć – wyszeptała. – Powiedzieć, że mi pan groził.

– A wtedy pani dyrektor zapyta, czemu pani groziłem, a kiedy się dowie, to prawdopodobnie wyrzuci panią ze szkoły – powiedział z zadowoleniem Remus. W sobotę był świadkiem zabawnej sceny, w czasie której Minerwa przysięgała, że jest gotowa wywalić pół Ravenclawu, jeśli dotychczasowe sytuacje wciąż nie przemówiły tym upartym osłom do rozumów. – Wydaje mi się również, że tą groźbą zasłużyła sobie pani na kolejny tydzień szlabanu, panno Turtledove.

– Tak, profesorze – powiedziała nadąsanym głosem, odwracając się od niego.

Remus odpuścił. Nie był pewien, czy go posłucha. Może znowu zaatakuje Harry'ego i tym razem skończy ślepa albo martwa.

Remus doszedł do wniosku, że niespecjalnie się tym przejmuje. To była kolejna sprawa, której nauczył się w Sanktuarium, żeby w pełni przyswoić sobie i wykorzystać tych kilka dobrych cech, które przyszły razem z wilkiem. Jego wyostrzone zmysły były tego częścią, tak samo jak wyjątkowo wyraźne poczucie tego, co to znaczy być _wolnym_ , a nie tylko dzikim. Prędzej czy później trzeba skończyć z ostrzeżeniami. Jeśli ktoś był naprawdę zdeterminowany do zeskoczenia z klifu, a ty już próbowałeś krzyków, gróźb, przekonywania i praktycznie wszystkiego poza ściągnięciem tej osoby stamtąd siłą...

No to cóż, ta osoba miała wolność do skoku i roztrzaskania sobie głowy.

Remus wiedział lepiej niż dowolna, w pełni ludzka czarownica czy czarodziej, czym Harry tak naprawdę był i co sobą reprezentował. Jego mamroczący i warczący wilk nie pozwalał mu o tym zapominać. To oznaczało, że cenił życie Harry'ego znacznie wyżej od dowolnej Krukonki, która najwyraźniej była zdeterminowana do skoku. W tej chwili Remus był wręcz gotów położyć się wygodnie w słońcu na trawie i patrzeć jak dziewczyna nabiera rozpędu.

Odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego biura, gdzie czekały na niego listy od Claudii Griffinsnest, Delili Gloryflower i Hawthorn Parkinson. Byli zainteresowani stworzeniem stada, ale nie byli pewni, jak się do tego zabrać. Nie rozumieli również, czemu tak bardzo tęsknią za Fergusem Opallinem i zwrócili się do niego o pomoc pod tym względem.

Remus nie był wędrującym wilkołakiem, ale utrzymywał z paroma kontakt. Znał niektórych uchodźców i wiedział, do czego czasem musieli się posuwać, żeby uspokoić przedziwne i kompletnie _nieprzewidywalne_ wymagania swoich wilków. Wilki były mroczne i śpiewały o krwi, nienawiści i słodkim mięsie każdego dnia, który nie zawierał w sobie pełni księżyca, ale też aprobowały obecność innych wilkołaków i czuły się z nimi spowinowacone. Lepiej, żeby ich ludzcy nosiciele słuchali tych impulsów, bo nie były one destrukcyjne, i budowali stada, pozwalając sobie na noszenie żałoby, kiedy ktoś spośród nich zginął – nie brat, nie przyjaciel, ale członek stada.

Podzieli się tymi tajemnicami z innymi wilkołakami, ponieważ potrzebowali o nich wiedzieć. Żaden człowiek, poza Harrym, nie powinien mieć dostępu do tych prawd. A to oznaczało, że żaden człowiek poza Harrym – i tylko, jeśli Harry o to zapyta – dowie się, że tego dnia leżał na biurku Remusa czwarty list, od wilkołaka, który zdołał utrzymać posadę w ministerstwie i pozostać w nim niezauważony.

* * *

– ...Bell strzela gola! Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Harry obrócił się na swojej Błyskawicy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Katie Bell wznosi się z tryumfem, unikając ataku, wymierzonego przez jednego z pałkarzy Slytherinu, jakby nawet go nie zauważyła. Chwilę potem bliźniacy Weasley przeprowadzili wspólnie atak na ścigającego Slytherinu, zmuszając pałkarzy do zwrócenia na nich uwagi. Harry pokręcił głową. Drużyna Gryffindoru grała tego dnia po prostu rewelacyjnie, podczas gdy drużyna Slytherinu zdawała się kompletnie zdezorientowana. _Pewnie przez to, ile snu stracili na ochranianiu mnie_ , pomyślał sardonicznie Harry.

Poderwał głowę, wypatrując bez przerwy znicza i zmuszając się do zignorowania głosu Zachariasza, który ogłaszał, że Gryffindor zyskał właśnie kolejne dziesięć punktów. Slytherin wciąż będzie w stanie wygrać ten mecz, jeśli tylko Harry złapie teraz znicz. Gryffindor wciąż nie miał wystarczającej przewagi, żeby wygrać mimo to.

Zobaczył jak Connor krąży leniwie niedaleko niego, rozglądając się na boki. Potem nagle obrócił głowę, przyglądał się jakiemuś punktowi przez jakiś czas i zaczął gwałtownie opadać.

Harry znał jednak taktykę swojego brata. To była zmyłka. Connor chciał po prostu oszukać Harry'ego i pociągnąć go za sobą w dół, w nadziei, że ten pozostanie w pobliżu ziemi, podczas gdy Connor będzie mógł poszukać znicza gdzie indziej.

Małej, złotej kuleczki wciąż nigdzie nie było, więc każdy mógł wygrać.

Harry usłyszał jak gol Slytherinu zostaje ogłoszony z nieco większą emfazą, niż na to zasługiwał. Usłyszał delikatny świst, oznaczający, że Connor wrócił z krążenia tuż nad ziemią, nadąsany, że nie udało mu się oszukać Harry'ego. I wtedy nagle zobaczył znicz tuż nad jego głową.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, ściskając trzonek miotły nogami i dłonią. Jego umysł był wyjątkowo czysty, mniej spięty niż kiedykolwiek w czasie meczu w quidditcha. Przewidział jak ta gra się skończy zanim jeszcze znalazł się w powietrzu.

Prędkość Błyskawicy sprawi, że dotrze do znicza szybciej, niż Connor zdąży po niego sięgnąć, ale nawet wtedy Connor będzie miał nad nim ogromną przewagę: Harry stracił dłoń, co oznaczało, że będzie musiał zacisnąć kolana na trzonku miotły, żeby złapać to małe cholerstwo. To był niebezpieczny manewr. Powiew powietrza mógł posłać go na ziemię. Nagły zwrot znicza mógł sprawić, że zgubi go na dobre.

Connor wydał z siebie ciche, zaskoczone westchnienie, po czym zaczął ponaglać miotłę do wzniesienia się prosto w górę, co ta zaczęła wykonywać, kołysząc się na boki. Harry wbił wzrok w znicz i z premedytacją nie patrzył na swojego brata.

Skok, błysk i migotanie; znicz wystrzelił na drugą stronę boiska, usiłując zgubić zdeterminowanych szukających. Harry momentalnie wzniósł się ponad niego. Odrzucił od siebie zakradający się do niego strach. Jak do tej pory za każdym razem, kiedy grał w quidditcha przeciw Gryffindorowi, ktoś próbował zabić Connora – albo jego – ale tym razem do niczego takiego nie dojdzie.

Znicz zwolnił i zaczął kołysać się w powietrzu, jakby drocząc się z nimi, albo uważając, że już nie są dla niego zagrożeniem.

Harry zanurkował, zachodząc go z boku, wynurzając się ze słońca, niczym sokół polujący na królika. Connor nie byłby w stanie go zobaczyć, o ile nie przesłoniłby sobie dłonią oczu, a nie oderwie żadnej z nich z miotły, póki nie znajdzie się w pobliżu znicza.

Znicz znowu przyśpieszył, ale Connor został daleko w tyle, a Harry _wiedział_ , że Błyskawica była szybsza.

Nabrał głęboko tchu i zanurkował pionowo.

Wiatr zapiekł go w oczy, wyciskając z nich łzy, a radość, dzika i nieokiełznana, ta sama, którą czuł, latając przy rezydencji Malfoyów, zaśpiewała mu w uszach. Leciał, leciał i leciał, a potem nagle zrównał się ze zniczem i nadszedł czas na wyciągnięcie ręki, zwycięstwo albo śmierć.

Zacisnął mocno nogi i oderwał rękę od trzonka, sięgając przed siebie.

Znicz uderzył go w otwartą dłoń i Harry zacisnął palce wokół niego. Usłyszał jak Zachariasz wrzeszczy gdzieś z dołu, jak widownia szaleje, jak Connor wydaje z siebie pełen rozczarowania jęk.

I wtedy uderzył go podmuch wiatru.

Harry uderzył dłonią o Błyskawicę, chwytając ją mocno, podczas gdy świat zaczął wirować wokół niego. Niebo i ziemia zbiegły się ze sobą, potem zniknęły kompletnie i znowu zbiegły. Harry zamknął oczy i trzymał miotłę tak mocno, że zaczął się obawiać, że zniszczy znicz. Spanikowany trzepot skrzydełek, uderzających o wierzch dłoni, uspokoił go, ale tylko trochę.

Musiał przerwać ten wir i wiedział nawet jak to zrobić.

Odchylił się do tyłu, wytężając wszystkie mięśnie w ręce i barkach, podpierając się lewą ręką dla równowagi. Błyskawica zadrżała i odchyliła się do tyłu.

Harry grzmotnął ciężko plecami o ziemię, aż powietrze uciekło mu z płuc. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że był tak blisko gruntu. Zamrugał patrząc na niebo i ostrożnie sięgnął, żeby pomacać tył głowy dłonią, w której wciąż ściskał wyrywający się znicz. Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna mu tam rosnąć wyjątkowo krwawy guz. Przyszło mu do głowy, że przynajmniej tym razem sam to na siebie ściągnął, że nie był to Syriusz, czy Lestrange'owie, czy kontrolowany przez Zgredka tłuczek.

– Slytherin wygrał! – ogłosił Zachariasz, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie usłyszał go za pierwszym razem.

Ludzie znowu zaczęli wiwatować, a Harry pozwolił, żeby członkowie jego drużyny pomogli mu się podnieść. Skrzywił się przy okazji z bólu, oczywiście, i Felborn, nowy kapitan, którego przyjęli po uciecze Montague'a, potrząsnął głową.

– Czy ty nawet nie potrafisz dobrze się bawić bez kończenia potem w szpitalu, Potter? – mruknął.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. Niech sobie gadają. To było naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie, tak na kilka godzin zapomnieć o całej tej złości i całym bólu.

* * *

Gniew powrócił kilka godzin później, kiedy Harry leżał w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Fred Weasley siedział obok niego na straży i żartował właśnie, że może następnym razem Harry powinien po prostu złapać znicz w zęby, kiedy przez okno wleciała sowa, wpuszczające do środka rześkie, listopadowe powietrze. Fred uparł się, że jako pierwszy powinien sprawdzić list na potencjalne klątwy. Kiedy od jego zaklęć pergamin zrobił się lemonkowo–zielony, Harry wywrócił oczami i zabrał mu list.

Po przeczytaniu kilku pierwszych linijek poczuł, jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach, a potem zaczyna płynąć i płonąć niczym kwas, co było interesującym ciągiem wrażeń. Zerknął z ukosa na Freda i zobaczył jak ten prostuje się na krześle, wbijając oczy w twarz Harry'ego.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał miękko Fred.

– Tak mi się wydaje. – Harry przyjrzał się uważnie listowi, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, po czym przytaknął. – Tak. To jest od osoby, która podszywała się pode mnie i wysłała zdjęcia do "Proroka Codziennego". – Tylko, że to nie ona tak właściwie podszywała się pod niego, co znalazł kawałek dalej, ale to nie tylko nie miało większego znaczenia, ale prawda jeszcze tylko dolała oleju do płomienia gniewu. – Napisała do mnie z zamiarem szantażowania mnie i obiecała, że nawet wyjawi mi, kim tak naprawdę jest Argus Veritaserum, jeśli tylko zrobię to, o co mnie poprosi.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Freda.

– Czy mógłbyś mi przynieść dwa kawałki pergaminu, proszę? – zapytał. – I udaj się do sowiarni, powiedz Hedwidze, że jej potrzebuję. Och, i szkolnej sowy też.

Fred wstał, szczerząc zęby w tym szczególnym uśmiechu, który był mieszanką rozbawienia i drapieżnika obnażającego kły.

– Napiszesz do niej dwa listy?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, czując, jak jego własne usta rozciągają się szerzej w miarę, jak jego własny gniew wznosił się na nowe wyżyny. – Do niej tylko jeden. Drugi poleci na wyspę Man.


	50. Interludium: Spokrewnione dusze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto list, który odpala następny rozdział.

_4 listopada 1995_

_Drogi panie Potter,_

Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że przyjdzie nam o tym porozmawiać w mniej oczywisty sposób. Marzył mi się pościg, polowanie, kuszenie pana do przemierzenia niezliczonych, zwodniczych labiryntów.

Obawiam się jednak, że muszę napisać tak bardzo wprost jak to możliwe. To ja wysłałam listy do "Proroka Codziennego". To ja podałam mojej córce eliksir wielosokowy, który ją do pana upodobnił. Przyznaję się do tego. Miło wreszcie mieć pod tym względem czyste sumienie, nawet jeśli nie czuję się z tym równie komfortowo co pan.

Czemu się do tego przyznaję? Czemu tak swobodnie wyjawiam tego rodzaju informację swojemu wrogowi?

Z trzech powodów, panie Potter. Po pierwsze wiem, kim tak naprawdę jest Argus Veritaserum i gdzie mieszka. Dałam mu zdjęcia, chociaż nie spodziewałam się, że tak daleko się z nimi posunie. Miały mi posłużyć jako metoda szantażu, subtelna groźba, którą mogłabym trzymać nad pańską głową niczym gilotynę – nie miały trafić na pierwszą stronę tego przeklętego szmatławca. Z przyjemnością wydam go w pańskie ręce. Wystarczająco długo nadwyrężał cierpliwości zarówno mojej, jak i pańskiej.

Drugim powodem jest motyw mojej zdrady. Test, zwykły potykacz, żeby sprawdzić jak pan na niego zareaguje. Jestem w stanie podążać wyłącznie za najpotężniejszymi z Lordów, panie Potter. Po bitwie o Leśną Twierdzę wydawało mi się, że jest pan wystarczająco potężny, ale zaraz po niej zapłakał pan nad ciałem poległego kompana, oferując komuś wyborną okazję do strzelenia panu klątwą w plecy – a jeszcze wcześniej trzeba było pana ratować, bo nie poświęcił pan wystarczająco wiele uwagi swojemu otoczeniu. Nie byłam przekonana, że pozbył się pan wreszcie swoich instynktów do poświęcania się za każdego. Czekałam i przyglądałam się panu.

Zaspokoiła mnie pańska reakcja na artykuły, jak i na aktywność śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie. Jestem skłonna wyjawić panu prawdziwą tożsamość Argusa Veritaserum, oddać wszystkie zdjęcia, jakie są w moim posiadaniu, jak i złożyć przysięgę, że nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do takiego testu.

Trzecim powodem jest moja córka, Edyta. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu odkryłam, że kompletnie wyrwała mi się spod kontroli i obawiam się, że wpadła w Beauxbatons w złe towarzystwo ludzi, którzy zachęcili ją do bliższych kontaktów z przedstawicielami Mrocznego Pana we Francji. Ma teraz na sobie zaklęcie, którego nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować, przez co nie mogę go też przełamać. Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to zamknąć ją w jej pokoju. Jeśli wciąż nie jest pan przekonany o mojej lojalności – i niby czemu miałby pan być o niej przekonany? – jestem skłonna przehandlować wszystko, o czym wspomniałam w tym liście w zamian za pańską pomoc w uratowaniu Edyty. To moja magiczna dziedziczka i strasznie ją kocham.

Czy mógłby pan pojawić się w moim domu nie później niż w następny piątek, dziesiątego listopada, żeby pomóc mi z tym problemem?

Oczekuję pańskiej sowy.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Henrietta Bulstrode_

* * *

_4 listopada 1995_

_Droga pani Bulstrode,_

Z prywatnych powodów postanowiłem przyjąć pani ofertę. Spotkam się z panią dziesiątego w południe, jeśli tylko wyśle mi pani sową koordynaty do aportacji. Do tego czasu proszę przypilnować, żeby Edyta dużo wypoczywała, otrzymywała dobre jedzenie i ktoś miał ją stale na oku. Nie można być zbyt ostrożnym, kiedy ma się do czynienia z nieznanymi zaklęciami.

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_4 listopada 1995_

_Drogi Patonie Opalline,_

Miesiąc temu odwiedził mnie pan, oferując pomoc swojej rodziny, jak i sojusz Starej Krwi. Potrzebuję teraz pomocy przy jednej z kwestii, którą wtedy poruszyliśmy. Czy mógłby pan do mnie fiuknąć, kiedy otrzyma pan tę sowę? Wystarczy, że wymówi pan nazwę kominka hogwardzkiego skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy rzuci pan proszkiem w płomienie. Będę czekał przy kominku przez całe sobotnie popołudnie, ponieważ nie sądzę, żeby moja sowa była w stanie dotrzeć wcześniej do wyspy.

Pański sojusznik,

_Harry Potter_


	51. Uniesienie i uznanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wychodzi na to, że kiedy pozwalam postaciom po prostu robić, co im się żywnie podoba, to te postanawiają być absolutnie zajebiste.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że McGonagall wykazywała się naprawdę wielką tolerancją, pozwalając im na zorganizowanie kolejnego spotkania w pokoju życzeń. Nie znał żadnego innego pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie, które byłoby na tyle duże, żeby wszyscy jego sojusznicy byli w stanie swobodnie pomieścić się w nim, bez ścisku, który zmuszałby ludzi, darzących się wyjątkową niechęcią, do zajęcia miejsc obok siebie. Jasne, dyrektorka z pewnością im _nie ufała_ , ponieważ po raz kolejny postanowiła wziąć udział w spotkaniu, ale to i tak było wyjątkowo hojne z jej strony.

_Odciągasz nieuniknione, Harry._

Harry westchnął i ściągnął razem wszystkie swoje rozproszone myśli, odciągając je od szczodrości. Do tej pory niedbale opierał się o ścianę, ale teraz wyprostował się i Draco, który do tej pory stał obok niego, szybko zajął swoje miejsce. Harry kolejno spojrzał w oczy każdemu z zaproszonych przez siebie sojuszników.

Czyli właściwie większości z nich. Musiał pominąć Elfridę Bulstrode i Laurę Gloryflower, ponieważ miał obawy, że Edyta cierpiała teraz przez Henriettę, a to by oznaczało, że ich przysięgi _puellaris_ przymusiłyby ich do niefortunnych reakcji. Adalrico postanowił pozostać w domu z żoną. Claudia Griffinsnest nie była w stanie się pojawić; ktoś podejrzewał ją o bycie wilkołakiem, więc musiała pozostać na widoku i nie robić niczego podejrzanego przez kilka tygodni. Delila Gloryflower nie byłaby w stanie opuścić domu bez informowania o tym wcześniej swojej ciotki, ponieważ Laura była teraz głową rodziny Gloryflowerów, więc Harry musiał i ją, jakkolwiek niechętnie, pominąć w zaproszeniach. Decyzja o pominięciu Mortimera Belville'a i Edwards Burke'a została podjęta bez większego powodu. Nie był w stanie skontaktować się z Arabellą Zabini, a wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu z Regulusem również zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Snape odpowiedział krótko, że Regulus miał jakieś problemy w ministerstwie i Harry z jego tonu zrozumiał, że naprawdę nie powinien dalej o to dopytywać. (Tego ranka odwinął też wężycę Wielu ze swojego gardła i pozwolił jej wyspać się w spokoju na swojej poduszce.)

Tybalt z Johnem pojawili się i teraz szczerzyli się do niego szeroko. Honoria siedziała obok nich z założonymi dłońmi i błyszczącymi oczami, choć na jej twarzy nie pojawił się nawet ślad uśmiechu. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie jej nie przeszkadzało czekanie na to, aż Harry będzie gotowy wszystko im wyjaśnić. Ignifer siedziała obok Honorii, od czasu do czasu zerkając na nią podejrzliwie, ale ilekroć przerzucała wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego, w jej oczach lśniło absolutne zaufanie.

Obok niej stało puste krzesło, a potem siedziała cała reszta sojuszników Harry'ego. Charles miał ręce założone za głową, nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Harry'ego. Thomas siedział, kompletnie pochłonięty czytaną akurat książką. Hawthorn i Remus rozmawiali przyciszonymi, intensywnymi głosami, ale kiedy zorientowali się, że Harry na nich czeka, wymienili kilka ostatnich słów i usiedli prosto na swoich miejscach. Malfoyowie siedzieli swobodnie, niczym para wytrenowanych białozorów, szykujących się do opadnięcia na swoją ofiarę. Draco siedział obok nich. Snape siedział w ich pobliżu, dla odmiany z neutralną twarzą. Od czasu kiedy był świadkiem jak Harry zniszczył sieć Dumbledore'a, był w jego pobliżu znacznie bardziej ostrożny i rzadziej go oceniał.

McGonagall siedziała na samym końcu tej linii, jakby przewodziła spotkaniu, od czasu do czasu oglądając się ukradkiem na ustawiony obok siebie fotel. Harry celowo poprosił ją o pozostawienie go pustym. Zrobiła to, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Przecież w końcu wszystko i tak się wyjaśni, prawda?

Harry zamknął oczy i przyzwał swoją furię, która czekała zaraz pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, ilekroć tylko chciał zwrócić na nią uwagę. Pozwolił jej uderzyć się niczym młotem i nagle jego magia rozwinęła się wokół niego, warcząc groźnie. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył odpowiednio zaniepokojone spojrzenia swoich sojuszników. Nawet Thomas wreszcie oderwał się od swojej książki, która miała jakiś wyniosły tytuł, związany z magią południowej Afryki.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zaskoczonym tonem.

– Jak rozłożyłem wokół siebie swoją magię? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Tak już po prostu się dzieje kiedy jestem zły.

– A czemu teraz jesteś taki zły? – Charles brzmiał, jakby też był zainteresowany po prostu teoretyczną stroną zagadnienia, zupełnie jak Thomas, ale miał lekko przymrużone oczy. Harry domyślał się czemu. Napisał im w listach, że celem tego spotkania będzie zrobienie czegoś w kwestii Henrietty. Charles pewnie zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Harry nie podejmuje nierozważnych decyzji, pozwalając swojej furii uderzyć na ślepo.

_Miałem tydzień na zdystansowanie się do wszystkiego i podjęcie racjonalnej decyzji._ Harry wyrzeźbił plan, który go zadowolił, nawet jeśli rezultat był pełen ostrych końców. Do wykonania go potrzebował wyłącznie Patona Opalline'a. Reszta jego sojuszników miała się po prostu dowiedzieć, czemu chciał zrobić Henrietcie coś takiego, zobaczyć to na własne oczy...

I wrócić do domu z nauczką. Harry nie wiedział, czy pośród zebranych tego dnia osób będzie znajdował się zdrajca, ale jeśli tak, to Harry miał nadzieję, że łajdak spoci się na widok tego, czego będzie świadkiem.

– Henrietta Bulstrode – powiedział po prostu. To zapewniło mu pełne zainteresowanie wszystkich obecnych w tym pokoju, nawet tych, którzy wcześniej pozwalali swoim umysłom wędrować po innych ścieżkach, jeśli osądzać z tego, jak wszyscy pochylili się ku niemu w fotelach. – Wysłała mi list w sobotę, deklarując, że jest odpowiedzialna za powstanie zdjęć, na których ktoś przebrany za mnie rozwala głowy lelkom wróżebnikom, tych samych, które widzieliście swego czasu na pierwszej stronie "Proroka Codziennego". Powiedziała, że zrobiła je w celu szantażowania mnie, nigdy nie miały zostać upublicznione w ten sposób. Obiecała mi, że powie, kim tak naprawdę jest Argus Veritaserum, odda mi resztę zdjęć i zadeklaruje absolutną lojalność, jeśli po prostu pojawię się i uwolnię jej córkę, Edytę, spod zaklęcia, pod wpływem którego najwyraźniej teraz się znajduje.

– Jeśli naprawdę znajduje się pod jakimś zaklęciem, to tylko Henrietta mogła je na nią nałożyć – powiedziała Ignifer, której oczy zapłonęły. – _Nienawidzę_ tej kobiety.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Otrzymam od kogoś pomoc do uporania się z tym problemem. – Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi do pokoju życzeń. – Może pan już wejść.

Paton Opalline wszedł do środka. Pojawił się w szkole już poprzedniego dnia, żeby omówić szczegóły ich planu i od tego czasu chodził bez żadnego uroku na skórze. Jego tatuaże wiły się i tańczyły po jego ciele, pulsując kosmykami złotych i czerwonych świateł, błyszczących ponad i wokół wytatuowanych linii. Harry zastanawiał się co to oznacza, ale nie miał okazji zapytać. Był zanadto zajęty przyglądaniem się wyrazom twarzy swoich sojuszników, kiedy ci zobaczyli Patona.

Niemal wszyscy wyglądali na obrzydzonych. Honoria i Thomas byli jedynymi wyjątkami, Honoria wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem, a Thomas przyglądał się oczami szeroko otwartymi z fascynacji; Harry niemal spodziewał się usłyszeć od niego wymamrotane "uu, jakie _śliczne"_

_Czyli jest tak, jak się spodziewałem. Większość z nich gardzi Starą Krwią, ponieważ ci są zdeterminowani, żeby nie zabijać. To oznacza, że nie mogę ich włączyć do dzisiejszego planu, nawet jeśli będą tego ode mnie chcieli._ Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że list Henrietty dotarł do niego, kiedy przebywał tylko z Fredem Weasleyem, jak i za to, że Fred uznał zorganizowanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy za wyśmienity żart, nawet wyciągnął Madam Pomfrey ze skrzydła szpitalnego w sobotę, tak żeby Harry mógł porozmawiać z Patonem na osobności. Draco i Snape od razu zaczęliby się upierać, że powinien zabić Henriettę.

_A to po prostu głupie. Trzeba sobie z nią poradzić. Zabicie jej to żadne "radzenie sobie". W dodatku nie wyśle zdrajcy żadnej wiadomości. A ja mam tylko część praw do zemszczenia się na niej. Przecież jest ktoś, kto ma ich znacznie więcej._

– Proszę, niech pan siada – powiedział Harry, kiwnięciem głowy wskazując pusty fotel obok McGonagall. Paton podszedł spokojnie i zrobił co mu kazano, po czym spojrzał bystro na tych, którzy mu się przyglądali. Harry podejrzewał, że był już przyzwyczajony do przyglądających mu się z pogardą ludzi. Powiedział Harry'emu, że większość świetlistych rodzin nie była w stanie ścierpieć członków Starej Krwi, zmieszanej z ich własnymi rodami, bo ci nigdy nie chcieli wziąć udziału w polityce, czy gromadzeniu bogactw; Merlin jeden wiedział, jak go postrzegały mroczne rodziny.

– Ach – powiedział Lucjusz, głosem niskim i surowym. – Oto hodowca, przy którym Weasleyowie wyglądają na poczytalnych.

– To prawda, że mam dziewiątkę dzieci, Malfoy. Aż do śmierci Fergusa była ich dziesiątka – powiedział bez wahania Paton, dotykając przelotnie swoich przyciętych w żałobie włosów.

Lucjusz wykrzywił usta i widać po nim było, że szykuje się do powiedzenia czegoś jeszcze.

– Panie Malfoy – odezwał się Harry – nie życzę sobie słyszeć od pana tego rodzaju uwag.

Lucjusz zamrugał i zagapił się na Harry'ego przez ułamek sekundy, po czym ukrył się za beznamiętną maską. Takie zagapienie się było okazaniem słabości, która była niewybaczalna w tańcach czystokrwistych, oznaczała, że rozmówca dał się zaskoczyć. Lucjusz nie chciałby okazać _czegoś takiego._ Odwrócił więc tylko lekko głowę.

– Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Potter – mruknął.

– Owszem, życzę sobie. – Harry rozwinął nieco więcej swojej magii. To nie było takie trudne, zwłaszcza w chwili w której jego furia przypominała mu o śpiewie smoków, dzikich i nieświadomych czegokolwiek poza nimi samymi. – Pan Opalline pomoże mi przekonać Henriettę Bulstrode, że posunęła się za daleko. Pomoże mi ją ukarać. Wy pójdziecie z nami jako świadkowie. _Macie się nie wtrącać._

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta... ta kobieta zrobiła ci to wszystko i oczekujesz, że nic jej nie zrobimy w odwecie? – Draco niemal wibrował na swoim miejscu. – Chyba sobie żartujesz, Harry.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. To będzie prawdopodobnie najcięższy z testów. Jeśli będzie w stanie zastraszyć Dracona w chwili potrzeby, to będzie w stanie zastraszyć każdego, bo z większością ludzi w tym pokoju nie wiązały go jakieś specjalne emocje.

Draco drgnął, po czym spuścił wzrok. To pozostawiło ciszę, w którą Harry mógł wlać słowa.

– Jestem absolutnie poważny. – Harry był zaskoczony tym, jak spokojnie brzmiał jego głos, po czym zorientował się, że wcale nie brzmiał spokojnie. Był cichy, ale okrutny, niczym cisza zaraz po uderzeniu pioruna, a tuż przed tym jak usłyszysz grom. – Żadnemu z was nie wolno zrobić czegokolwiek Henrietcie. Żadnemu z was nie wolno zrobić czegokolwiek, żeby mi pomóc. Będziecie obserwować. Chcę, żebyście dowiedzieli się, jak traktuję sojuszników, którzy zwracają się przeciw mnie w ten sposób, którzy krzywdzą niewinnych.

– Wiemy, że skrzywdziła swoją córkę – powiedział Charles, brzmiąc, jakby temu wszystkiemu niedowierzał. – Ale kogo jeszcze?

Harry spojrzał na niego. _Czy on kompletnie przegapił ten artykuł?_

– Lelki.

Charles kiwnął głową, ale Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że wciąż nie do końca rozumiał. Jego własna, dzika pogarda rozrosła się w nim, ale przycisnął ją surowo. Większość czarodziejów _wciąż_ nie pojmowała tego, w jaki sposób Harry postrzegał magiczne stworzenia, bez względu na to, czy te mogły, czy nie były w stanie pomóc mu w tej wojnie. _Istniały._ To powinno zaoferować im dostęp do każdej wolności i możliwości, która by je interesowała, tak długo, jak ich pragnienia nie zderzały się z wolnością i możliwościami innych. A to oznaczało, że Harry gardził czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy byli gotowi tak po prostu je skrzywdzić.

– Uczyniliście mnie swoim przywódcą – powiedział. – Z tego co mi wiadomo. – Jego wzrok przeskakiwał z jednej twarzy na drugą, szukając choćby najmniejszych oznak buntu czy nudy. – Zazwyczaj z przyjemnością będę wysłuchiwał waszych sugestii, strategii, chęci do sprawdzenia, jak daleko możecie mnie popchnąć, żeby przekonać mnie do zrobienia czegoś na wasz sposób. _Nie tym razem._ Jeśli nie jesteście w stanie mi obiecać, że pozostaniecie w tle, to pozostawię was w pokoju życzeń, póki nie będzie po wszystkim. – Kiedy miało się dyrektorkę Hogwartu po swojej stronie, to mogło się grozić innym w ten sposób.

Jedno za drugim pochylało głowy, uginało karki, czy dawało im swoją zgodę w jakiś inny sposób, żeby pokazać, że nie chcą mu się przeciwstawiać. Harry i Snape przez chwilę patrzyli sobie wyzywająco w oczy, póki ten drugi nie zorientował się, że podważa autorytet Harry'ego przy wszystkich i uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyrażając zgodę. 

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał Patonowi w oczy.

– Chodźmy więc – powiedział.

Paton uśmiechnął się, a czerwone i złote linie, biegnące ponad jego tatuażami ożywiły się jeszcze bardziej, pokrywając jego ramiona i platynowe włosy roztańczoną, błyszczącą mgłą.

– Chodźmy.

* * *

Henrietta przerwała na moment chodzenie po pokoju i nucenie, żeby pogłaskać Edytę po włosach. Jej córka odsunęła się od jej ręki na tyle, na ile mógł jej na to pozwolić fotel, na którym siedziała.

– Ach–ach–ach – powiedziała karcąco Henrietta.

Edyta zamarła, po czym usiadła prosto. Henrietta pogłaskała ją po głowie i podrapała pod podbródkiem, uśmiechając się do zaklęcia, owiniętego wokół szyi jej córki. Wyglądało jak kolczatka zrobiona z białego i zielonego światła. Potter zaniepokoi się na jej widok, oczywiście, ale nie rozpozna zaklęcia, ponieważ wyłącznie rodzina Bulstrode była w stanie je wykonać. Jednak spróbuje je przełamać. Nawet, jeśli dalej jej nie ufał – a byłby głupcem, żeby zaufać jej po jednym liście, niewartym czasu Henrietty – to i tak odwiedzi ją w nadziei, że zdoła pomóc Edycie. Jak tylko zobaczy, że to zaklęcie więzi Edytę, to przestanie mieć dla niego znaczenie, kto je rzucił, Henrietta, czy sam Voldemort. Będzie chciał ją uwolnić.

Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób uszkodzi tę kolczatkę, to wraz z nią zostanie uszkodzony umysł Edyty. Szkody te zaleczą się same za rok czy dwa, ale przecież Henrietta mu o tym nie powie. Najważniejsze w tym momencie będzie jego poczucie winy, dzięki któremu zgodzi się zrobić wszystko, o co się go poprosi. Henrietta dobrze poznała jego psychikę. Wystarczy, że się w niego wgryzie i nie pozwoli mu się wyrwać.

Kiedy wysłała mu koordynaty do aportacji odpisał, że pojawi się sam. Henrietta nie przejmowałaby się nawet, gdyby jednak kogoś ze sobą przyprowadził. Była najpotężniejsza w tym sojuszu, może poza Severusem Snape'em, w dodatku przebywała teraz na własnym terytorium. Miała przygotowanych kilka kręgów runicznych, paskudnych zaklęć i pułapek, na wypadek, gdyby Potter postanowił okazać się... niechętny do kooperacji.

Przebywały z Edytą w głównej bibliotece, potężnym pokoju na parterze, którego okna pojawiały się na tej ścianie, która w danym momencie otrzymywała najwięcej światła, śledząc słońce w miarę jak to przemierzało nieboskłon. Kiedy znikało za horyzontem, w pomieszczeniu pojawiały się świece. W tej chwili były rozłożone regularnie wokół pokoju, oferując wystarczająco dużo światła, żeby Henrietta była w stanie zobaczyć łzy na twarzy swojej córki. Wydała z siebie cichy szloch, kiedy jej matka znowu się przy niej zatrzymała, żeby ją pogłaskać, ale to nie szkodzi. Henrietta była w stanie cieszyć się nawet tak delikatnymi sensacjami, zwłaszcza kiedy za kilka minut spodziewała się zobaczyć przed sobą w pełni skłonnego do współpracy Pottera.

Nie była już pewna, jak długo tak tu stała. Straciła poczucie czasu, bo w głowie pojawiały się jej obrazy coraz co jaśniejszej i bardziej wyrazistej przyszłości.

A potem jej osłony zostały zniszczone.

Henrietta zatoczyła się, w uszach dzwoniły jej wszystkie alarmy, które miała założone w domu, skrzecząc pod jej czaszką przez mentalne więzi, sprawiając, że jej kości zaczęły dygotać, jak to miały zrobić na wypadek, gdyby była pogrążona w tak głębokim śnie, że nie byłaby w stanie ich usłyszeć. Odetchnęła głośno, podrywając wzrok i czując jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Spróbowała ustalić, co się właściwie stało.

Jej osłony... zniknęły. Ilekroć usiłowała sięgnąć w ich kierunku, jej umysł niczego nie napotykał. Zostały roztrzaskane wyjątkowo efektywnie, jakby były tacami z kości słoniowej i mantikora zamachnęła się na nie ogonem. Henrietta potrząsnęła głową w oszołomieniu. Przecież musiało _cokolwiek_ po nich pozostać. Każda osłona była dostrojona do niej, pod wieloma warstwami miała zaklęcie naprowadzające; gdyby komuś udało się zniszczyć wszystkie inne zaklęcia, z których dana osłona się składała, to jej resztki opadłyby na ziemię i uciekły z powrotem do niej. Powinna teraz czuć łaskotki od przepełnienia mocą, pochodzącą ze wszystkich wycofujących się osłon, ale tak nie było.

A potem nagle nos zaczął ją piec. Powietrze pachniało, jakby właśnie zbliżała się matka wszystkich burz.

Albo taka burza właśnie nadchodziła, tego rodzaju, którą lelki zapowiadałyby, póki by nie ochrypły...

Albo na jej ganku pojawił się wyjątkowo rozwścieczony Lord.

Henrietta poderwała się na nogi. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie. Potter miał _moc_ Lorda, ale jego wola spinała ją potężnymi okowami. Był zbyt miękki, zbyt delikatny, za często martwił się, że przypadkiem nadepnie komuś na palce przez swoją moc. Henrietta była przekonana, że będzie w stanie go kontrolować, ponieważ miał nałożoną na kark obrożę dobroci, której lejce po prostu powiewały na wietrze i każdy właściwie mógł za nie złapać.

_Najwyraźniej się myliłam._

Mogła się jednak do tego dostosować i przeżyć. Była Ślizgonką, a Ślizgoni zawsze mieli plan zapasowy. Odwróciła się i ruszyła szybko przez pokój, wciąż dygocząc z oszołomienia, spowodowanego kompletnym zniszczeniem osłon, po czym weszła do kręgu, złożonego z kamieni runicznych, ułożonych obok ostatniego regału w bibliotece. Krąg zadrżał lekko, po czym zamknął się wokół niej. Znaki zalśniły srebrem i złotem, delikatnym poblaskiem mocy. Henrietta wzięła głęboki oddech, czując jak panika ją opuszcza, a na jej miejscu pojawia się dodatkowa magia. Już dawno temu pozostawiła tu kawałek swojej magii, ale nie wplotła jej w jakiś przedmiot, miecz czy laskę, jak to robiła większość czarodziejów i czarownic, tylko spętała ją w kręgu runicznym. Miała kilka takich kręgów, rozłożonych w różnych częściach domu, bo wiedziała, że nie aktywują się, póki sama do nich nie wejdzie. Rozżarzyły się teraz wszystkie, oddając jej całą moc, którą w nie włożyła.

Henrietta warknęła cicho i przeczesała palcami swoje gęste, brązowe włosy, odsuwając je z twarzy. _Jeśli chce wojny, to będzie ją miał. Nie powinnam z nim walczyć, powinien poddać się w chwili, w której zobaczy zaklęcie, owinięte wokół szyi Edyty, ale może mnie zaatakować zanim zwróci na nią uwagę._

Uspokojona, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w drzwi biblioteki.

– _Findo extos_ – mruknęła. Srebrzyste linie mocy przebiegły po framudze i zwinęły się w kłębek tuż przy podłodze. Henrietta uśmiechnęła się lekko. To była paskudniejsza wersja klątwy wybebeszającej wnętrzności, która atakowała wyłącznie od środka. Potter jej nie zauważy, potknie się o nią, a jego flaki nagle zaczną rozrywać się na kawałki. Zdoła to przezwyciężyć, oczywiście, ale Henrietta wykorzysta tę chwilę do zmuszenia go do zauważenia zaklęcia na szyi Edyty. Miała też wrażenie, że uporanie się z zaklęciem zajmie mu dłużej niż zwykle, ponieważ miał już doświadczenie ze zwykłą klątwą wybebeszającą, więc powinien w pierwszej chwili spanikować, że znowu czuje coś podobnego. W ten sposób Henrietta zyska jeszcze kilka sekund.

Pogratulowała sobie przezorności i znowu ruszyła przez bibliotekę, żeby stanąć obok fotela Edyty, kiedy nagle wyczuła, że w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze.

Henrietta momentalnie obróciła się, celując przed siebie różdżką. _Czyżby Potter aportował mi się do biblioteki?_ Nie powinien był w stanie tego zrobić, nie w chwili, w której nie wiedział jak pomieszczenie wygląda od środka, ale Lordowie często okazywali się być zdolni do robienia rzeczy niedostępnych dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Nie szkodzi. Miała zaimplementowane zaklęcia, które i tym mogły się zająć.

Srebrne zaklęcie, które umieściła przy wejściu rozerwało się, rozplątało i rozmyło niczym wnętrzności, które miało rozszarpać, pożarte przez niewidzialne szczęki. Następnie zniknął blask niektórych książek z jej biblioteki, a zaraz po nich pułapki, które Henrietta umieściła na ścianach, a potem kolejny krąg runiczny, błyszczący niepozornie w kącie.

_Kurwa mać._ Serce Henrietty waliło szybko z przerażenia. Potter wysłał przed siebie tą swoją przeklętą zdolność do pożerania magii i miała teraz okazję zobaczyć jak pożerana jest jej własna moc, co było znacznie bardziej przerażające niż wtedy, kiedy miała okazję oglądać jak Potter rozrywał na plaży magię Voldemorta.

Nie pozwoli tej zdolności się tknąć. _Nie pozwoli._ Nie straci tutaj swojej magii. Jej magia, połączona z siłą jej woli, była wszystkim co ją wyzwalało, wybijało ją ponad przeciętnych ludzi. Prędzej zginie, niż to straci.

Wycelowała różdżką w miejsce, w którym musiał znajdować się przód, który pochłaniał magię, kierując się znikającymi wokół światłami.

– _Permuto_ – wymamrotała, wkładając w tą inkantację całą swoją siłę woli.

Zdolność do pożerania magii powinna ulec zmianie, stać się zwykłą magią, pozwalając jej na przechwycenie z powrotem swojej własnej mocy. Zamiast tego jej własne zaklęcie rozbiło się o gardło tego niewidzialnego cholerstwa i Henrietta poczuła, jak strach wzbiera w niej niczym leśne stworzenie, które normalnie by zabiła.

Wtedy ściany zatrzęsły się wokół niej. Henrietta okręciła się wokół własnej osi, słysząc jak Edyta krzyczy ze strachu w swoim fotelu, i widząc jak magiczne okna robią się coraz większe, póki wszystkie ściany nie stały się kompletnie przezroczyste. Była w stanie zobaczyć swój oświetlony słońcem trawnik, przykryty lekko złotymi liśćmi.

Jak i stojących na nim czarodziejów i czarownice, z Potterem na czele. Obok niego stał tylko jeden czarodziej, z krzywo przyciętymi, platynowymi włosami i o surowym spojrzeniu. Jego skóra lśniła od tatuaży.

Henrietta zobaczyła wzrok Pottera i poczuła jak zgroza ogarnia ją po raz pierwszy od trzynastu lat, bo ostatnim razem poczuła ją, kiedy pojawiło się zagrożenie, że umrze w połogu. Wiedziała, że Potter będzie dobrze chroniony, więc głupotą byłoby go atakować. Jednak stojący obok niego człowiek niemal prosił się o atak, nie miał nawet tarczy.

Wycelowała w niego różdżką i nie wymówiła zaklęcia na głos, po prostu pozwoliła mu wylecieć i przebić się przez okno. Ten idiota nie będzie w stanie mu się oprzeć, zwłaszcza, że wyglądał na świetlistego czarodzieja, tego rodzaju, którzy nie walczą. Potter był skupiony na pochłanianiu jej magii, obżeraniu się nią, więc nie zdąży w porę zareagować.

Potter faktycznie nie zareagował, ale świetlisty czarodziej tak. Uśmiechnął się i podniósł jedną z rąk, a czerwony i złoty blask wokół jego skóry zgęstniał nagle, tworząc tarczę, która bezgłośnie odbiła od siebie klątwę. Ta wzleciała w górę, roztrzaskując się nieszkodliwie gdzieś w powietrzu i opadając na sojuszników Pottera w czerwonych iskrach.

Henrietta warknęła, przypominając sobie, co te tatuaże oznaczały. _Stara Krew. Wspólne pieniądze, wspólna krew... i wspólna magia. Facet jest w stanie pobrać magię od wszystkich członków swojej rodziny, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zrobili sobie piękny, pieprzony, rezerwuar mocy. Psiakrew._

– Henrietto.

Zadygotała i powiedziała sobie, że to nie jego moc przymusiła ją do spojrzenia na niego. Potter nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, bez względu na to jakby się nie myliła pod innymi względami, to tego akurat była pewna. Jej głowa i tak obróciła się jak na sznurku, a ona sama spojrzała w oczy piętnastoletniemu chłopcu. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ten widok aż tak ją kiedyś przerazi.

_Ma moc pożerania magii. Czy ona gdzieś się kończy? Przecież mógłby pożreć całą magiczną populację Brytanii, gdyby tylko chciał, a potem reszty Europy, a potem świata. Gdyby tylko chciał. Co go przed tym powstrzymuje? Moralność? A co, jeśli kiedyś się nią znudzi?_

Zrozumiała nagle, niezwykle wyraźnie, czemu Albus Dumbledore postanowił zniewolić Harry'ego Pottera kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem, na tyle małym, że nie miał nawet własnej woli.

Potter zrobił dwa kroki przed siebie. Oczy lśniły mu jasną zielenią, niczym samo życie.

– Gdzie jest twoja córka?

Nadzieja rozkwitła w sercu Henrietty niczym gorączka, ale nie pozwoliła, żeby cokolwiek z tego uczucia pojawiło się w jej emocji. Była dobra w ukrywaniu prawdziwych intencji. Jak wszyscy Ślizgoni.

– W bibliotece – powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem, schodząc mu z drogi z pochyloną głową. Wiedziała, że nie może teraz zaatakować Pottera. Tylko pożarłby jej magię.

Musiała teraz czekać i obserwować. Jeśli miała rację, to odpowiednia chwila nastąpi lada moment, kiedy Potter spróbuje przełamać zaklęcie, uszkodzi umysł Edyty i będzie rozdarty przez żal i poczucie winy.

Wbijała wzrok w podłogę, ale wciąż zobaczyła jak Potter znika szkło w oknie i razem ze świetlistym czarodziejem przechodzą przez bibliotekę, żeby dostać się do Edyty. Tarcza wokół niej zniknęła w chwili, w której Potter na nią spojrzał, oczywiście, po czym pochylił się nad nią i przyjrzał kolczatce wokół jej karku.

Henrietta spięła się, czekając na chwilę, w której spróbuje ją zniszczyć.

Zamiast tego Potter odstąpił od niej.

– Paton – rzucił krótko.

Świetlisty czarodziej zamknął oczy i złożył razem dłonie.

– Dotrzymaliśmy obietnic Starej Krwi – powiedział. Brzmiało to jak modlitwa. – Nie zabijaliśmy, chyba że we własnej obronie, nie szukaliśmy mocy, nie szukaliśmy zemsty. Nie odrzuciliśmy od siebie nikogo, kto był naszej krwi, nawet jeśli urodził się bez magii. Dzieliliśmy się wszystkim, co dobre, a co złe rozcieńczaliśmy między sobą. Teraz, w imię skrzywdzonego przez matkę dziecka, z woli rodziny, która uważa to za absolutnie odrażający czyn i postrzegała to w ten sposób od zarania dziejów, proszę Światło o pomoc, by móc walczyć o nie w imię Światła. _Flat lux, lux aeterna!_

Światło rozkwitło pomiędzy jego palcami, biały blask, tak jasny, że oczy zaszły Henrietcie łzami i chciała odwrócić wzrok. Jakiś przymus jednak kazał jej oglądać tę scenę dalej, ten sam, który wcześniej kazał jej spojrzeć na Pottera. Musiała patrzeć jak świetlisty czarodziej rozkłada dłonie, jakby to były płatki otwierającego się kwiatu, a z koniuszków jego palców padają iskry tak piękne, tak potężne, tak strasznie różne od Mroku, któremu Henrietta służyła całe życie, że aż zadrżała z nienawiści i niechętnego podziwu.

Światło przebiegło do karku Edyty, jakby wiedzione po linie, wypalając swoją drogę niczym płonący magnez. Otoczyło kolce obroży, po czym nastąpił dźwięk, jakby westchnienia i Henrietcie wydawało się, że słyszy pieśń, śpiewaną przez wysokie, przeszywające, podekscytowane głosy, ociekające radością tak wielką, że jej umysł by oszalał, gdyby tylko spróbowała ją zrozumieć, ociekające płomieniami, przeskakującym światłem, światłem i światłem i znowu światłem...

A potem chwila dobiegła końca, a płomienie opadły z szyi Edyty, zabierając ze sobą zaklęcie, zaklęcie, którego nikt poza rodziną Bulstrode nie powinien być w stanie rozpoznać i zdjąć.

_Że też Potterowi udało się znaleźć akurat jedną osobę poza naszą rodziną, która była zdolna do czegoś takiego_ , pomyślała Henrietta, a jej gorycz zaczynała pożerać ją żywcem.

– I tak oto Światło zapłonęło ponad Mrokiem – powiedział miękko czarodziej, zamykając oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się nieco radości, którą Henrietta słyszała wcześniej w pieśni.

Potter przyklęknął przed Edytą i odezwał się głosem, który nie powinien był pochodzić z ust Lorda, ponieważ był zdecydowanie zbyt łagodny.

– Edyto? Teraz możesz już podejmować własne decyzje.

Henrietta usłyszała za sobą szelest szat i wiedziała, że dołączyli do nich sojusznicy Pottera. Nie odwróciła się w ich kierunku. Była zanadto zajęta obserwowaniem jak Potter rozmawia z jej córką, dobrze wiedząc, że jej córka skaże ją na śmierć. Tak właśnie Henrietta postąpiłaby na jej miejscu.

Edyta wydała z siebie cichy, przerażony dźwięk. Potter musiał usłyszeć jej pytanie.

– Bo wiem jak to jest, Edyto. Moi rodzice też mnie skrzywdzili, chociaż pewnie na inne sposoby. Żadne z nich nie było równie _sprytne_ co twoja matka. – Wymówił słowo "sprytne" jakby chciał w tym momencie przekląć, po czym obejrzał się na nią.

Henrietta zmieniła zdanie, kiedy znowu spojrzała mu w oczy. Śmierć, nawet jeśli miałaby nastąpić z ręki jej własnej córki w odwecie za wszystkie upokorzenia, nie mogła być równie przerażająca co życie i cierpienie z rąk Pottera.

Edyta, wcześniej zwinięta na fotelu w kłębek, rozprostowała się lekko i szepnęła coś do Pottera. Potter momentalnie z powrotem odwrócił do niej głowę i podniósł rękę, którą zawiesił tuż nad jej ramieniem.

– Ponieważ nikt nie dał mi takiego wyboru – powiedział. – Nikogo nie obchodziło, czego ja chcę, jak chcę, żeby ukarano moich rodziców, czy w ogóle chcę, żeby ich ukarano za to, co mi zrobili. – Henrietta żałowała, że nie jest w stanie w tej chwili obrócić głowy, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a, który wydał rodziców Pottera ministerstwu, i zobaczyć jak ciężko uderzyły go te słowa. – Tak, twoja matka mnie skrzywdziła, ale bardziej skrzywdziła ciebie. Jeśli chcesz, masz pierwszeństwo do zemsty na niej. Paton może nauczyć cię zaklęć, które wynagrodzą ci wszystkie szkody, ale tylko ty jesteś w stanie je rzucić.

Henrietta poczuła, jak wszystko zwija się w niej z pogardą. _Czemu moi przodkowie nie wybili na wszelki wypadek Starej Krwi? Przecież powinni byli._

Edyta nabrała głęboko tchu, po czym usiadła w fotelu i pokręciła głową. Po raz pierwszy odezwała się na tyle głośno, że wszyscy obecni byli w stanie ją usłyszeć.

– Nie. Nie chcę, żeby umarła. Po prostu nie chcę mieć z nią nigdy więcej do czynienia. Nie chcę jej więcej widzieć. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie dowiedzieli się o wszystkim z gazet, w ten sam sposób, w jaki to się stało z twoimi rodzicami. Po prostu... Czy możesz mnie zabrać ze sobą do Hogwartu? Jeśli będziesz w pobliżu, to będę miała pewność, że nigdy więcej mnie nie tknie.

Henrietta musiała niechętnie przyznać, że plan jej córki naprawdę miał sens. Tak długo jak Edyta będzie mieszkać w jednym budynku z Lordem, to gniew jej matki nie będzie w stanie jej sięgnąć.

– Oczywiście, Edyto – powiedział miękko Harry. Obejrzał się na Patona. – Patonie, czy mógłbyś ją stąd zabrać? Naprawdę nie powinna widzieć jak to wszystko się skończy.

Świetlisty czarodziej przyklęknął i zaoferował Edycie dłoń. Edyta ufnie ją przyjęła, na co świetlisty czarodziej przytulił ją mocno. Edyta nie zaprotestowała, mimo że Henrietta wiedziała, że jej córka nie lubiła dotykania odkąd skończyła dwa lata. Zamknęła oczy i uwiesiła się mocno na czarodzieju, kiedy mijali Henriettę, żeby nie musiała nawet patrzeć na swoją matkę.

Henrietta nie była w stanie długo odprowadzać jej wzrokiem. Potter zrobił krok w jej kierunku i przyglądał się jej, a nie sposób było patrzeć na cokolwiek innego kiedy oczy mu lśniły w ten sposób.

– Henrietto Bulstrode – powiedział miękko Potter. – Nie zabiję cię, ponieważ twoja córka nie chce twojej śmierci. Mam jednak zamiar spętać cię tak, żebyś nigdy więcej nie była w stanie mnie skrzywdzić i wynagrodzisz mi wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś.

Henrietta poczuła, jak powoli wraca jej pewność siebie. Potter był za miękki na to, żeby bezwzględnie upewnić się, że będzie przestrzegała wszystkich zawartych w przysięgach klauzul, a jeśli odbierze jej magię, to nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Wyglądało na to, że nie ukarze jej wystarczająco, dzięki czemu za rok czy dwa będzie w stanie zacząć odzyskiwać wszystko, co utraci tej nocy.

Potter zerknął z ukosa na swoich sojuszników.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedział. – Czy może pan być naszym gwarantem?

Jej pewność siebie ponownie zamarła. Henrietta przymrużyła oczy. _Nie. Nie może mu chodzić o... nie._

– Z przyjemnością – powiedział Snape, wychodząc przed szereg. Henrietta czuła, jak jego magia wyciąga na nią pazury, wiedziała, jak strasznie chce ją zabić. Trzymał jednak swoje zapędy pod kontrolą, słuchając się tego dziecięcego Lorda, jakby to był sam Voldemort.

Henrietta jednak wciąż nie była w stanie zaakceptować, że tu naprawdę o to chodziło. Przecież Potter nienawidził wszelkich form przymuszenia.

– I co on niby ma z tym zrobić, Potter? – zapytała, kiwając głową w kierunku różdżki Snape'a.

– Spęta nas – powiedział Potter. – Złożysz mi dzisiaj dwie przysięgi wieczyste, Henrietto. – Przyklęknął i wyciągnął rękę.

Henrietta wiedziała, że nie zdoła się wymigać od przysięgi wieczystej – w jej bibliotece znajdowało się kilka książek na ten temat, bo jej przodkowie podejmowali się właściwie wszystkiego, byle tylko znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Jeśli choć w przybliżeniu złamie jedną z jej klauzul, to zginie. To było naprawdę proste, ale był to dokładnie tego rodzaju łańcuch, którego nigdy nie spodziewała się otrzymać od kogoś takiego jak Potter.

– Nie – powiedziała.

Potter spojrzał na nią.

– Zgodzisz się na to – powiedział spokojnie – albo osuszę cię z całej twojej magii, włącznie ze wszystkimi twoimi artefaktami, kręgami runicznymi i złamię ci różdżkę. A potem i tak będę w stanie zażądać od ciebie rekompensaty finansowej. Klękaj, Henrietto.

To było _niemożliwe._ Niemożliwe, że przegrała, niemożliwe, że dała zapędzić się w kozi róg i nie miała na to żadnego planu zapasowego.

Ale jeśli jedyną alternatywą utraty magii miało być przyjęcie przysięgi, to Henrietta wiedziała, które z tych dwojga by wolała. Ponadto wciąż pozostawał fakt, że Potter był przesiąknięty współczuciem i zrozumieniem dla innych. Możliwe, że będzie w stanie w miarę wygodnie żyć z jego wymaganiami.

Henrietta nabrała głęboko tchu i przyklękła, po czym ujęła dłoń Pottera. Byłoby miło, gdyby jego dłoń była równie gorąca czy przepocona co jej własna, ale była nieludzko chłodna. Potter obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a, który wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął mamrotać inkantację przysięgi.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode – zaczął Potter – przysięgasz nigdy więcej nie skrzywdzić swojej córki, Edyty Bulstrode, magią, słowem, czynem, konspiracją, czy niebezpośrednim czynem wykonanym przez kogoś innego?

Henrietta poczuła, jak spływa na nią odprężenie. Naprawdę nie powinna była się tym tak przejmować. Przecież wiedziała, w jaki sposób Potter operuje. Oczywiście, że poprosi o bezpieczeństwo innych ludzi. Henrietta przecież mogła mieć więcej dzieci, chociaż zawsze będzie tęskniła za idealnym posłuszeństwem Edyty.

– Przysięgam – odpowiedziała.

Linia ognia wystrzeliła z różdżki Snape'a, otaczając ich połączone dłonie. Henrietta zadrżała. Przysięga była równie ciężka co okowy. Nienawidziła jej. Ale była w stanie z nią żyć.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode – odezwał się Potter, wbijając w nią wzrok ciężki niczym stal – przysięgasz nigdy więcej nie skrzywdzić swojego męża, Tertiana Bulstrode, magią, słowem, czynem, konspiracją, czy niebezpośrednim czynem wykonanym przez kogoś innego?

Henrietta zamrugała. _A co go obchodzi Tertian? No nic, w końcu to Potter. On się martwi o wszystkich._

– Przysięgam.

Druga linia ognia, drugi łańcuch. Henrietta ledwie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed wierceniem w miejscu. To było obrzydliwe, że ona, wolna czarownica czystej krwi, posiadająca magię i pozycję, które powinny być w stanie załatwić jej wszystko, czego by tylko zapragnęła, dawała się w ten sposób pętać. Trzecia klauzula też pewnie będzie prośbą o bezpieczeństwo i opiekę. Henrietta zastanawiała się, czy nie zakaże jej czasem atakowania jego sojuszników.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode, przysięgasz nigdy więcej nie skrzywdzić mnie, Harry'ego Pottera, magią, słowem, czynem, konspiracją, czy niebezpośrednim czynem wykonanym przez kogoś innego?

Henriettę już naprawdę zaczynało nudzić to całe zamieranie w miejscu, ale wyglądało na to, że jej ciało nie znało innej reakcji na takie, a nie inne słowa Pottera. Zagapiła się na niego, na jego poważną twarz, słuchając słów, które zniszczą wszelkie szanse, pozwalające jej kiedykolwiek powziąć cokolwiek przeciw niemu.

_Czy wolę umrzeć, czy przyjąć do wiadomości, że odebrano mi tę wolność?_

Wiedziała jednak, jaka byłaby na to odpowiedź. Żałosne życie wciąż było lepsze od chwalebnej śmierci, nawet jeśli teraz nie postrzegała tego w ten sposób. Każdy Ślizgon o tym wiedział.

To było ciężkie, ale Henrietta zdusiła swoją dumę.

– Przysięgam – powiedziała.

Trzecia linia przyłączyła się do pozostałych dwóch, po czym wszystkie trzy zniknęły. Henrietta wyrwała się z uchwytu, potrząsając dłonią. Miała wrażenie, jakby łańcuchy oplatały jej ciało, nie pozwalając jej na rozciągnięcie mięśni, z których istnienia nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, ugniatając ją i zmuszając do pogodzenia się z faktem, że jej świat nagle drastycznie się pomniejszył.

_Nienawidzę tego._

Teraz musiała jednak przejść przez drugą przysięgę. Henrietta podejrzewała, że Potter najpierw poprosi o bezpieczeństwo swoich sojuszników.

Nie poprosił o to.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode – powiedział zamiast tego – przysięgasz, że przeznaczysz połowę swojego majątku na wybudowanie sanktuarium, w którym lelki wróżebniki będą w stanie bezpiecznie zakładać gniazda, będziesz się nim osobiście zajmować, dopilnujesz, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym gatunku, oraz zaoferujesz przeprosiny ptakom, które były świadkami twoich morderstw, w towarzystwie mojego feniksa, Fawkesa, który będzie w stanie przetłumaczyć im twoje słowa?

_To się robi niedorzeczne._ Henrietta potrząsnęła głową, nie w zaprzeczeniu, ale w niedowierzaniu.

– Czemu tak się nimi przejmujesz, Potter? – zapytała. – Przecież w przeciwieństwie do syren czy centaurów, lelki nie są nawet w stanie mówić.

– Przysięgasz?

Henrietta zamknęła oczy. Połowa jej majątku zniknie. Potter zgrabnie to ujął, nie precyzując, że chodzi mu o "pieniądze", przez będzie musiała też przeznaczyć na to cenne magiczne artefakty, kamienie szlachetne, a nie tylko monety.

– Przysięgam – wyszeptała.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode, przysięgasz, że pozostawisz resztę swojego majątku swojej córce i magicznej dziedziczce, Edycie Bulstrode, do jej wyłącznego użytku w dowolnym celu, o ile ona sama nie powie wyraźnie, że go sobie nie życzy?

_Tu też mnie przyłapał._ Henrietta otworzyła oczy i spojrzała posępnie na Pottera. _Jest zdeterminowany odebrać mi każdą wolność, jaką mogłam jeszcze mieć._

– Przysięgam – powiedziała, bo co innego jej pozostało? Odkryła, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć na drugą linię, która przyłączyła się do pierwszej.

Potter pochylił się w jej kierunku. Jego oczy zdawały się wypełniać cały jej świat.

– Czy ty, Henrietto Bulstrode – powiedział przerażający głos – przysięgasz, że nigdy więcej nie użyjesz swojej magii, chyba że na mój wyraźny rozkaz, a i wtedy użyjesz wyłącznie takich zaklęć, na które ci pozwolę?

To był ostateczny atak. Ostateczna hańba. To uderzenie rozerwało na strzępy wszelkie resztki ambicji Henrietty, pokazując jej sedno sprawy, ich wzajemne położenie wobec siebie. Nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie podjąć z Potterem równej walki. Wszelkie marzenia o przyszłej zemście uległy rozproszeniu.

Pochyliła głowę. Świat wokół niej stał się nagle wyjątkowo ostry i jaskrawy, nie tylko dlatego, że światło słoneczne mogło wpadać bezpośrednio do pomieszczenia.

Mimo to, w pewien sposób, było to odpowiednie. Walczyła i przegrała. Stworzyła plany zapasowe, a te okazały się być niewystarczające. Popełniła głupie błędy, więc zasłużyła sobie na tę przegraną.

Zmierzyła się z kimś, kto był od niej sprytniejszy, chytrzejszy i szybciej kombinował. Tylko tego rodzaju porażkę była w stanie w jakimkolwiek stopniu zaakceptować. "Przekonująca" filozofia, której spróbowałby Dumbledore, czy przyciśnięcie jej wbrew własnej woli do pozostania bezmyślnym pionkiem, czego spróbowałby Voldemort, byłyby absolutnie nie do przyjęcia.

Dała z siebie wszystko i dzięki temu przegrana okazała się być czymś zupełnie niespodziewanym. _Wciąż_ miała przed sobą przyszłość, zwłaszcza jeśli zmieni teraz kierunek, ponieważ Potter nie będzie takim Lordem jak wszyscy inni; wreszcie była w stanie to zaakceptować. Świadczyło o tym choćby to, że przejmował się lelkami w taki sam sposób jak ludźmi. Był _vatesem_ , tak jak zawsze mówił, a to znaczyło, że będzie w stanie zaufać jego słowu.

_Skoro już muszę wybrać kogoś, dla kogo mam zmienić swoje życie_ , pomyślała Henrietta, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na Pottera, _to chyba jednak wolę, żeby to był_ vates _, a nie jakiś Lord. Wiedziałam, że miałam wtedy rację. On jest zupełnie jak ci antyczni Lordowie. Stoję w samym środku starej legendy, która budzi się do życia. I jestem w stanie zobaczyć, kiedy mnie pokonano. Jestem w stanie się poddać i ugiąć kark._

_Poddaję się. Poddaję wszystko, czym jestem, z otwartymi oczami i wybieram swoją lojalność._

– Przysięgam – powiedziała i zobaczyła jak Potter otwiera szerzej oczy, kiedy trzecia linia ognia spętała ich, a ona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że będzie szukał jakichś oznak zdrady na jej twarzy, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby oznaczać, że nie powiedziała tego szczerze.

Nie znajdzie ich. Henrietta była tym razem absolutnie szczera i nagle poczuła, jak osiada na niej kojący spokój, który następuje po poddaniu się. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie poczuła. Wszyscy przeciwnicy, którzy do tej pory stawili jej czoła, okazywali się być od niej słabsi, albo była w stanie ich zwieść, zmanipulować, wykiwać. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zapędził jej w kozi róg.

A teraz Potterowi się to udało i Henrietta doświadczyła śmierci absolutnej pewności siebie, która jej do tej pory towarzyszyła. Wiedziała, że pewnym momencie tego pożałuje i pewnie nawet znienawidzi, ale póki co ta świadomość wypełniała ją głębokim spokojem.

_I tak nie mogę zrobić niczego innego, więc równie dobrze mogę zaprząc własny umysł i wszystkie dostępne mi zasoby do działań, które mogą mu w jakiś sposób ułatwić życie. Wynagrodzę mu moją głupotę. W pierwszej kolejności zdradzę mu prawdziwe imię Argusa Veritaserum._

* * *

Harry pochylił się do przodu, zaciskając palce na krawędzi swojego fotela i starając się nie okazywać jak bardzo był wszystkim podenerwowany. Był niemal pewien, że wiedział, gdzie Tiara umieści Edytę, jeśli jednak ta trafi do Ravenclawu, domu, który był mu tak wrogi...

Tiara zaśmiała się lekko.

– GRYFFINDOR! – ogłosiła wesoło.

Harry odchylił się z powrotem i odetchnął z ulgą. Następnie zerknął stojącego po drugiej stronie gabinetu dyrektorki Connora, który jeszcze niedawno był strasznie zirytowany wieścią, że znowu go zostawiono z tyłu, ale dał się udobruchać wyjaśnieniami tego jak ważna była ich misja, jak i zaproszeniem na przydział Edyty, w którym udział wzięli również Snape i Draco. Reszta sojuszników Harry'ego już rozeszła się do domów, niektórzy zamyśleni, inni zszokowani, jeszcze inni zadowoleni. Tylko Paton zniknął z uśmiechem na twarzy po odbytej z Edytą cichej rozmowie, w której zapewnił ją, że od teraz jest częścią rodziny Opallinów. Jeśli tylko będzie sobie tego życzyła, mieli w ministerstwie krewnych, którzy z przyjemnością pomogą jej przy zmianie nazwiska.

Connor kiwnął do niego głową, oczy świeciły mu się od determinacji. Edyta zostanie ciepło przyjęta w swoim nowym domu – a Harry domyślał się, że do niego trafi od chwili, w której znalazła w sobie dość odwagi, żeby porozmawiać z nim przy swojej matce i do tego w pokoju pełnym obcych jej ludzi. Harry wiedział, że Gryfoni nie byli równie zaborczo obronni wobec swoich domowników w ten sam sposób, w jaki okazywali to Ślizgoni, ale ich szczera łagodność i równie bezpośrednie pyskowanie do każdego, kto ośmieli się skrzywdzić Edytę, z pewnością zadziałają na nią lepiej od tańców, którymi Ślizgoni posługiwali się na co dzień. Potrzebowała na nowo przekonać się, że świat ją kocha.

– Chodź ze mną, Edyto – powiedział łagodnie Connor, podchodząc i wyciągając do niej rękę. Edyta zdjęła Tiarę z głowy i spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale część jej strachu roztopiła się, kiedy Connor dodał: – Jestem Connor Potter, brat Harry'ego. Też jestem Gryfonem. Mówię ci, nikt nie może się już doczekać, żeby cię spotkać. Harry powiedział mi, że pewnie dołączysz do naszego domu.

To sprawiło, że Edyta się rozpogodziła, posłała Harry'emu lekki uśmiech, po czym ruszyła do drzwi z Connorem, który po drodze objął ją opiekuńczo ręką. To pozostawiło Harry'ego samego z McGonagall, Snape'em i Draconem.

Dyrektorka, na szczęście, zerknęła tylko na niego i pokręciła głową.

– Odpocznij, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że moje pytania mogą zaczekać do jutra.

Harry kiwnął głową w podzięce i ruszył do wyjścia z gabinetu. Usłyszał, że Snape i Draco ruszyli za nim, ale nie rozpoczęli swojego przesłuchania aż do chwili, w której zeszli z ruchomych schodów, świadomi tego, że McGonagall jest w stanie podsłuchiwać rozmowy stojących na nich ludzi.

Draco odezwał się pierwszy.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle nam o niczym nie powiedziałeś. – Jego głos był cichy i skrzywdzony. Harry westchnął i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Jego furia zaspokoiła się po wszystkim, co się tego dnia wydarzyło i teraz, bez niej, czuł się dziwnie pusty, jakby wydrążony w środku.

– Bo wydawało mi się, że spróbujecie się wtrącić, że będziecie się upierać, że Henrietta zasługuje na gorszą karę od tej – powiedział szczerze. – _Wiedziałem_ , że jeśli wam powiem, że mam zamiar pozwolić Edycie na podjęcie decyzji, to mi na to nie pozwolicie.

– Bo cię skrzywdziła! – Draco złapał za jego lewy nadgarstek i pociągnął na tyle mocno, że obrócił go, zatrzymując w miejscu. Harry oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę korytarza i podniósł brew na swojego chłopaka. Draco tylko dalej się krzywił. – Zasługiwała na śmierć, albo przynajmniej na kompletną utratę magii.

– Nie, nie zasługiwała – powiedział Harry. – Zaoferowałem Edycie, żeby mogła jako pierwsza podjąć decyzję w sprawie jej losu, ale kiedy przekazała mi tę pałeczkę z powrotem, spętałem Henriettę przysięgami wieczystymi, które zdawały mi się odpowiednie. Koniec tematu, Draco. Została spętana, schwytana, powstrzymana. Nie widziałeś jej oczu, kiedy przypieczętowała tę drugą przysięgę. Ja widziałem. Oddała mi swoje serce na srebrnej tacy, Merlin jeden raczy wiedzieć dlaczego. Pewnie przez tą ślizgońską cześć, jaką wszyscy oddajecie ludziom potężniejszym od siebie.

Draco patrzył mu się jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Wciąż mi się wydaje, że za łatwo wszystkim wybaczasz, Harry.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Dlaczego? Bo nie zabijam każdego, kto mi się postawi?

Spojrzenie Dracona tylko nabrało ostrości.

– Chcę ci coś potem pokazać – powiedział tylko, po czym puścił nadgarstek Harry'ego i ruszył w kierunku lochów. – Muszę tylko przeprowadzić kilka badań w tym temacie.

Harry nawet nie spróbował za nim iść. Wiedział, że Snape chciał go o coś zapytać, więc pozwolił Draconowi zniknąć za rogiem i Snape'owi zadać swoje pytanie.

– Wciąż wierzysz, że w niewłaściwy sposób zająłem się kwestią ukarania twoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a – powiedział Snape, nie ujmując tego jako pytania.

Harry obnażył zęby.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział. – A pan dobrze wie czemu.

– Naprawdę żałuję, że nie chcesz o tym ze mną porozmawiać. – Snape w tym momencie naprawdę wyglądał wyjątkowo tęsknie, co nie było wyrazem, który Harry kiedykolwiek widział na jego twarzy. – W świetle tego, co dzisiaj zaszło, czy chciałbyś może porozmawiać o tym wszystkim z Regulusem? Ministerstwo powinno go lada dzień wypuścić. Wyjaśnia kilka ostatnich kwestii względem tego, kim jest i czy naprawdę porzucił swoje stare sojusze. Jak tylko...

Harry pokręcił głową. To była cała odpowiedź, której miał zamiar udzielić. Snape ucichł i przez kilka chwil po prostu szli razem w milczeniu w kierunku lochów. Wreszcie Snape przełamał ciszę niepewnym pytaniem.

– Harry. – Harry zerknął na niego, ale nie zatrzymał się. – Co byś zrobił na miejscu panny Bulstrode?

_Znam na to odpowiedź, ale mu się nie spodoba._ Snape prosił go jednak o szczerość, więc to właśnie otrzyma.

– Gdybym był w stanie kontrolować swój los znaczy? Gdybym był w stanie zdecydować, czy chcę, żeby wszystkie moje tajemnice zostały wywleczone na światło dzienne? – Oczy Snape'a pociemniały z nerwów, ale nie przerwał mu. – Zrobiłbym to samo co ona – powiedział Harry. – Przypilnowałbym, żeby dowiedziała się o tym jak najmniejsza liczba ludzi. Jedyna różnica polegałaby w sumie na tym, że użyłbym własnej potęgi do upewnienia się, że moi rodzice i Dumbledore już nigdy więcej mnie nie skrzywdzą. A potem, kiedy już byłbym w stanie stanąć w tym samym pokoju co oni i nie zabić ich, spróbowałbym zorganizować regularne wizyty, żeby pomóc im zmienić się na lepsze. Skoro Henrietta jest w stanie to zrobić, to oni też.

– Henrietta Bulstrode jest Ślizgonką, podczas gdy twoi rodzice i Dumbledore nie są – powiedział Snape. – A to naprawdę sprawia różnicę, jak sam wyjątkowo słusznie zauważyłeś. – Nie brzmiał na złego, jakby ten sarkazm był po prostu odruchowy. – Harry... czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co zamierzasz zrobić w czasie rozprawy?

_Sześć dni. Rozprawa moich rodziców odbędzie się za sześć dni._

– Ofiarom nie wolno zeznawać zarówno w obronie, jak i oskarżeniu – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – No i oczywiście użycie magii na członkach Wizengamotu byłoby niesłuszne z mojej strony, tak samo jak przymuszenie ich do zmiany wyroku.

– A poza tym? – zapytał Snape.

Harry zatrzymał się i popatrzył na niego. To było zbyt ważne, nie chciał popełnić żadnego błędu. Snape też się zatrzymał i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Będę walczył ze wszystkich sił i wykorzystam wszelkie dostępne mi środki – powiedział wyraźnie Harry – słowami, doświadczeniem, wyjaśnieniami moich wspomnień. Zrobię co tylko będzie w mojej mocy, żeby tylko nie skazano ich na śmierć. Żeby tylko otrzymali sprawiedliwy wyrok, taki nie uprzedzony przez osobiste emocje. Jeśli będę w stanie, to spróbuję przekonać wszystkich do wypuszczenia ich na wolność.

Snape syknął, jakby ktoś mu właśnie przyłożył w splot słoneczny. Nic nie powiedział. Harry odwrócił się i ruszył dalej w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Szedł sam, ale czuł na plecach wzrok Snape'a, przyciśnięty tam niczym dłoń.

_Prawdziwe imię Argusa Veritaserum to Homer Digle. Jest mugolackim aurorem. Bez problemu go znajdę._

Wykorzystywał tę myśl jako odwrócenie uwagi, ale nie starczyła mu ona na długo, bo jego emocje rozmazały się, zjechały z drogi i wróciły z powrotem do tematu jego rozmowy ze Snape'em. Harry obnażył zęby.

_Tak wiele wszystkim zawdzięczam – za ich zaufanie, wiarę we mnie, lojalność, miłość. Samo to, że istnieją oznacza, że powinno się pozwolić im na życie i rozwój tak wielki jak to tylko możliwe. Jestem im wszystkim niesłychanie dłużny._

_Ale to należy do mnie. Jest_ moje. _Nie rozumieją, czemu walczę o życie swoich rodziców. Nie są w stanie pojąć, czemu chcę im przebaczyć. Trudno. Niech sobie nie rozumieją. Niech tego nie pojmują. To nie o nich tutaj chodzi. Chcę to zrobić i to jest_ moje _, tak samo jak wybór, żeby z nikim o tym nie "rozmawiać", tak jak Snape tego ciągle ode mnie chce, też jest_ mój _. Żałuję, że nie załatwiono tego wszystkiego po cichu, ale skoro już tak się nie stało, to teraz mam zamiar walczyć w każdy możliwy sposób, nadwyrężając każdy pojedynczy mięsień w moim ciele, każdą uncję mojej woli, żeby tylko dopilnować, żeby przeżyli tę rozprawę i, jeśli tylko się da, wyszli po niej na wolność._


	52. Gorzkie prawdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przejściowy przed rozprawą. Nie miał zawierać w sobie tego wszystkiego.

Rufus ostrożnie otworzył list. Nie sądził, oczywiście, żeby Harry tak naprawdę posunął się kiedykolwiek do przysłania mu bomby w kopercie, ale naprawdę nie był pewien, czy jest gotów na zawarte w tym liście wieści. W przeciągu ostatnich paru dni nowiny generalnie okazywały się być złe, albo zwyczajnie dziwne, jak wiadomość, którą otrzymał od Henrietty Bulstrode, w której ta informowała, że z wielką radością pragnie rozpocząć współpracę z Departamentem do Spraw Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń, w celu utworzenia sanktuarium dla lelków wróżebników. Rufus po prostu przekazał jej list w odpowiednie ręce i postanowił w to nie wnikać.

Ta notka była prosta, ale zawierała słowa, na widok których wszystko w Rufusie zapłonęło.

_11 listopada 1995_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

_Wygląda na to, że pańskie przeczesywanie aurorów nie dobiegło jeszcze końca. Odkryłem, że mugolacki auror, Homer Digle, pisuje regularnie artykuły dla "Proroka Codziennego" pod pseudonimem Argusa Veritaserum. Niemal nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak wysoko ten człowiek ceni sobie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wierzę, że jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który rozpoczął pracę w ministerstwie pod bardzo głęboką przykrywką, prawdopodobnie również jednym z niezliczonej ilości mugolackich uczniów, którzy trafili do Hogwartu i, zupełnie jak moja matka, zainteresowali się etyką poświęcenia Dumbledore'a. Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie dzięki niemu Dumbledore zdołał rzucić swoje zaklęcie. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy zwolnić go z posady, zwłaszcza że z tego co mi wiadomo, w dalszym ciągu zajmuje swoje stanowisko i nie poniósł jeszcze żadnych konsekwencji po wszystkim co zrobił._

_Harry James Potter_

Rufus odłożył list na biurko i zagapił się w przestrzeń. Znał Homera Digle'a, choć nie domyśliłby się, że ten człowiek jest mugolakiem. Wyjaśniał każdemu, kto chciał go słuchać, że tak, miał bliskie powiązania ze świetlistą rodziną Diggle, ale kiedyś nastąpiło jakieś nieporozumienie między gałęziami rodziny, w związku z czym jego przodkowie postanowili inaczej zapisywać swoje nazwisko.

_To tłumaczy, czemu nawet nie sprawdziłem, czy nie jest jakoś związany z dyrektorem_ , pomyślał ponuro Rufus. _Znam wszystkich sojuszników Dumbledore'a wśród świetlistych rodzin, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało._ Być może to była kolejna sprawa, której będzie musiał się bliżej przyjrzeć, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę nacisk, jaki świetliści czarodzieje zaczęli na niego wywierać w ostatnich tygodniach, domagając się, w coraz bardziej bezpośrednich słowach, wypuszczenia swojego przywódcy na wolność. Rufus przynajmniej znał już na pamięć ich nazwiska.

Podszedł do swoich drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Tego ranka przy jego drzwiach stało dwóch aurorów. Zauważył tę zmianę już kilka dni temu i w żaden sposób jej nie skomentował. Skoro jego starzy towarzysze broni chcieli się upewnić, że minister jest należycie strzeżony, to przecież nie mógł im tego zabronić. To może pewnego dnia uratować mu życie.

– Aurorze Wilmocie – powiedział, ponieważ auror Feverfew wciąż dochodził do siebie po oparzeniach, jakie zadała mu Fiona kilka tygodni temu.

Edmund Wilmot momentalnie stanął na baczność i obejrzał się na niego. Rufus zmarszczył brwi. Nie przepadał za tym człowiekiem, ale wiedział, że na Wilmocie zawsze można było polegać. Jego reakcje zawsze jednak zdawały się nieco dzikie, a kiedy się uśmiechał, to wyglądał jakby miał ochotę ugryźć rozmówcę.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zagaił Wilmot idealnie uprzejmym tonem, co pomogło Rufusowi przemóc się i wydać mu rozkaz.

– Potrzebuję, żebyś znalazł aurora Digle'a i przyprowadził go do mnie – powiedział Rufus. – Mam dla niego niepokojące wieści.

Wilmotowi zapłonęły oczy. Rufus zastanawiał się przez moment, czy ten nie wiedział już o wszystkim, ale ostatecznie pokręcił głową. _Nie. Sam przeprowadzę przesłuchanie Digle'a, prawdopodobnie będę musiał też wyciągnąć z niego wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Wilmot nie wziąłby się tak ochoczo do tego zadania, gdyby Digle wiedział o czymś, co mogłoby go skazać._

Chyba, że Wilmot wiedział o czymś, czego Digle nie...

Rufus odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Ostrożność to jedna rzecz, ale przecież nie można popadać w paranoję. Oczyszczanie ministerstwa okazało się po prostu cięższym zadaniem niż to sobie wyobrażał, to wszystko. Patrzył jak Wilmot kłania mu się i szybko rusza na poszukiwania.

Spędził kilka chwil na rozmowie z aurorem Feverfew, upewniając się, że jego oparzenia dobrze się leczą, po czym wrócił do swojego gabinetu, żeby zmierzyć się z kolejnymi niepokojącymi wiadomościami, tym razem od Madam Amelii Bones. Wciąż utrzymywała swoją pozycję szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i choć ich zawodowe relacje uległy odwróceniu i to teraz Rufus był jej przełożonym, a nie na odwrót, to wciąż pisała równie spokojnie i statecznie co zawsze, proponując mu wprowadzenie nowych praw i szwadronów, które, po naniesieniu własnych poprawek, uznała za dobry pomysł.

W tej chwili przedstawiła dwie propozycje, które, jak jej się pewnie wydawało, zrodziły się ze zdrowego rozsądku.

Rufusowi w ogóle się nie podobały.

Ostrożnie przeczytał pierwszą propozycję. Jasne, pozornie wyglądała naprawdę interesująco. Śmierciożercy stopniowo rośli w siłę, a aurorzy wciąż mieli ręce pełne roboty związanej z codziennymi sprawami, więc stworzenie specjalnego oddziału bojowego, zajmującego się wyłącznie chwytaniem i tropieniem sił Voldemorta, naprawdę miało sens. Mieli naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że udało im się schwytać tak wielu śmierciożerców po bitwie w dolinie w Walii, ale przecież coś takiego nie zdarza się codziennie. Sam–Wiesz–Kto miał Merlin–jeden–wie–ilu sojuszników. W departamencie siedziało wielu zaprawionych w boju czarodziejów, marnujących się przy papierkowej robocie. Mogliby stać się Oddziałem do Usuwania Śmierciożerców.

Rufus pamiętał, co się stało, gdy sam był jeszcze szeregowym aurorem i podczas pierwszej wojny dostali chwilowe zezwolenie od Wizengamotu na używanie niewybaczalnych podczas swoich bitew ze śmierciożercami.

Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, żeby znowu doszło do czegoś takiego.

Ostatecznie napisał tylko z góry "trzeba dopracować", po czym zwrócił się do jej drugiej sugestii. Ta wywołała u niego głęboki niepokój, bo pokazywała, jak głęboko zaklęcie Dumbledore'a zakorzeniło się w niektórych sercach.

Madam Bones chciała utworzyć nowy departament, działający z ramienia Wizengamotu. Departament miałby nieszkodliwą nazwę Dochodzeń Magicznych Zakłóceń. To mogło oznaczać właściwie wszystko, od ludzi pokroju niewymownych, po trening obliviatorów.

Tak naprawdę zajmowałby się, jak to określiła Madam Bones, rejestrowaniem i śledzeniem czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy. Monitorowane byłyby również dzieci, które okazałyby choć ślad oznak tego, że mogą w pewnej chwili osiągnąć lordowską moc, tak żeby, zgodnie ze słowami zawartymi w propozycji, "żadne dziecko nigdy więcej nie musiało się obawiać, że jego opiekun będzie się nad nim znęcał ze strachu."

Rufus wiedział, co to oznacza. _Żebyśmy już nigdy więcej nie mieli drugiego Harry'ego Pottera._ Harry przeraził wszystkich przede wszystkim tym, jak nagle i niespodziewanie pojawił się na świecie. Lordowie gromadzili swoją moc statecznie przez lata, a plotki o nich rozchodziły się na długo przed tym zanim ci zaczęli działać na forum publicznym; nikogo tak naprawdę nie _zaskoczyło_ , że to Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda, a plotki o Sami–Wiecie–Kim krążyły na długo przed jego pierwszym rajdem. Czarodziejski świat miał mnóstwo czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do nich, dostosowaniu swojego sposobu myślenia i polityki tak, żeby jakoś z nimi współpracować. Nikt nie wiedział, co właściwie zrobić z Harrym.

Rufusowi się to nie podobało.

Wciąż marszczył brwi, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i Wilmot wprowadził Homera Digle'a do środka. Digle też marszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Kiedy spojrzał Rufusowi w oczy, wyglądał na autentycznie zaskoczonego.

– Czy coś się stało mojej rodzinie, proszę pana? – zapytał.

– Wiem, że nas zdradziłeś – powiedział Rufus, nie widząc żadnego powodu do owijania w bawełnę. – Wpuściłeś kogoś do celi Albusa Dumbledore'a i wysyłałeś artykuły do Proroka, żeby podjudzać ludzi, kiedy dobrze zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że mogło to doprowadzić do niesprawiedliwego wyroku. Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

Digle sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Rufus wiedział, że ten człowiek zawsze był szybki, ale właśnie dlatego sam miał już własną w pogotowiu. Zaczął ją podnosić.

Wilmot nagle złapał Digle'a za nadgarstek i ścisnął. Drugi mężczyzna zawył, kiedy pękły mu kości. Zemdlał z bólu i osunął się na pierwszego aurora, który bez problemu go podniósł.

Rufus zmarszczył brwi, ale odpuścił. Tak, Wilmot był agresywny – właśnie dlatego nigdy nie awansował – ale zatrudnili go mimo to i czasami jego niezwykła siła okazywała się przydatna.

– Zabierz go do celi, Edmundzie. Obejmiesz przy nim straż.

– Z przyjemnością – powiedział Wilmot, szczerząc zęby.

Rufus spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Proszę sobie tylko wyobrazić – ciągnął dalej Wilmot, nie tracąc rezonu. – Facet był tak bezczelny, że wyciągnął różdżkę na ministra.

Nie wyglądało to na wystarczająco dobry powód do złamania komuś ręki, ale Rufus znowu odpuścił. _Nie mogę przecież zwolnić kogoś tylko dlatego, że jest dziwny._

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział, po czym wrócił do podejmowania ciężkich decyzji, podczas gdy Wilmot zaciągał Digle'a do celi, gwiżdżąc wesoło pod nosem.

Rufus żałował, że jego życie nie było równie nieskomplikowane.

* * *

Harry wywrócił oczami. Jego korespondencja z Burke'ami i Belville'ami nie rozwijała się najlepiej.

Siedział w pokoju, znajdującym się niedaleko schodów prowadzących do sowiarni, przygryzając końcówkę pióra, póki jego lotka nie zrobiła się mokra i matowa. Nie był pewien, co, poza powitaniem, powinien napisać na leżącym przed sobą pergaminie, jak zareagować na delikatną miksturę pochwał i gróźb, którą otrzymał od Comptona Belville'a. Kiedy Harry poinformował go, cokolwiek ostro, że owszem, ma zamiar wchodzić w sojusze z mugolakami, Compton go przeprosił, po czym zapytał, czy mógłby otrzymać kilka magicznych artefaktów w zamian za sojusz swojej rodziny z Harrym. Wszystkie wymienione przedmioty były mroczne i zwykle używane w torturach, ale Compton zasugerował, że będzie z nich korzystał na inne sposoby.

Burke'owie byli na swój sposób gorsi. Obstawali przy tym, że powinni otrzymać niektóre artefakty z posiadłości Blacków i innych rodzin, w które Blackowie wżeniali się na przestrzeni wieków, ale nazwisk których nie przyjmowali na siebie. Adelina Burke powiedziała Harry'emu, że może pokazać mu dokumenty z ministerstwa, w których wyraźnie stoi, że _naprawdę_ mają prawa do Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście, jak i przynajmniej do połowy terenów, na których obecnie stała rezydencja Malfoyów, czy do Ogrodu, posiadłości Parkinsonów.

– Wyglądasz na zamyślonego, Harry. Powiesz mi może, co cię tak gnębi?

Harry podskoczył, podrywając w górę leżące wokół niego papiery, ale na szczęście już wcześniej wisiało wokół niego zaklęcie lewitujące, które automatycznie wyłapywało wszystko, co próbowało zlecieć ze stołu przez ciągnący się od okna przeciąg, więc teraz po prostu przycisnęło wszystko z powrotem do blatu. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w progu Regulusa – no, opierającego się o framugę, bo chyba by go szlag trafił, gdyby choć raz w życiu stanął prosto – który uśmiechał się do niego krzywo.

– Regulus. – Harry odprężył się. – Snape powiedział, że ministerstwo dalej cię przesłuchuje. Odpuścili już sobie?

– Tak, nareszcie – powiedział Regulus, wywracając oczami. – W pierwszej chwili mocno ich zszokowałem, ale byli gotowi przynajmniej tymczasowo przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem tym, za kogo się podaję. Potem najwyraźniej dokopali się w moich papierach do tego, że byłem śmierciożercą, co zainteresowało kilku ludzi, którzy postanowili ściągnąć mnie na przesłuchanie. Byli _niezwykle_ zawiedzeni, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że odwróciłem się od Voldemorta już lata temu i nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć im czegokolwiek o jego obecnych planach.

– Znęcali się nad tobą? Mógłbym... 

– Nie, nie – uspokoił go Regulus. – Po prostu zadali mi wszystkie pytania, jakie przyszły im do głów, a potem przetrzymali mnie jeszcze przy każdym możliwym dokumencie, jaki tylko zdołali wyciągnąć. Teraz jednak już jestem wolny i poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Wiedzą, że jestem Blackiem, że jestem ci lojalny i że jestem legalnym dziedzicem wszystkich posiadłości Blacków i wszystkiego, co się w nich znajduje. – Wyszczerzył się nagle i przeszedł przez pokój, żeby poderwać Harry'ego w górę i przytulić. – Severus powiedział mi, że wczoraj zrobiłeś coś naprawdę spektakularnego. Szkoda, że mnie to ominęło.

– Nie chciałem tego robić – powiedział miękko Harry, opierając się o Regulusa i odsyłając od siebie pióro zaklęciem lewitującym tak, żeby mógł odwzajemnić uścisk bez plamienia atramentem szat Regulusa. – Ale jeśli okaże lojalność, to mogę zacząć stopniowo oddawać jej władzę nad magią. – Udzielił Henrietcie zezwolenia na używanie pomniejszych zaklęć i uroków – _Lumos_ , na przykład, czy magii medycznej – a mrocznych sztuk wyłącznie w samoobronie. Zrobił z niej swego rodzaju Starą Krew, co przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy rozmawiał z Patonem. Nie chciał zrobić z niej łatwego celu dla swoich sojuszników, ale też nie chciał, żeby po prostu ich przeklinała, kiedy tylko przyjdzie jej to do głowy.

– Wydaje mi się, że postąpiłeś słusznie. – Regulus pogłaskał go po głowie, wciąż trzymając blisko siebie. Wtedy rozległ się drugi głos, również dochodzący od strony drzwi, na dźwięk którego Harry po raz kolejny podskoczył.

– Kiedy miałeś zamiar powiedzieć mu, że ja też tu jestem, Regulusie? Doprawdy, czy wszyscy Blackowie są od urodzenia tacy samolubni?

Harry tak szybko wciągnął powietrze z zaskoczenia, że niemal się zachłysnął, po czym odsunął się od Regulusa, żeby wyjrzeć za niego.

– Peter?

Peter Pettigrew uśmiechnął się do niego. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy Harry widział go ostatnim razem, nawet ten rok temu, kiedy Harry uwolnił go spod resztek sieci feniksa. W jego błękitnych oczach wciąż kryły się cienie, ale teraz już były w stanie lśnić jasno na powierzchni. Jego szaty były idealnie dobrane i czyste, nabrał nieco ciała, dzięki czemu nie był już taki chorobliwie wychudzony, a jego twarz była gładko ogolona.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział, wyciągając do niego ręce, a Harry podszedł do niego i objął go w zszokowanym milczeniu.

– Nie mów mi – powiedział, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Ministerstwo wreszcie zadowoliło się i twoimi wyjaśnieniami, że naprawdę jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz?

– Tak – powiedział spokojnie Peter. – W moim przypadku trwało to trochę dłużej niż z Regulusem, oczywiście, ponieważ chcieli jeszcze uzyskać ode mnie dowody na rozprawę Dumbledore'a, w dodatku musiałem ich przekonać, że wcale nie jestem winny zbrodni, za którą zostałem skazany. Regulus miał szczęście, bo nigdy go nie _aresztowano_ – dodał w kierunku Regulusa, który wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Kwestia wprawy, mój drogi Glizdogonie. – Regulus pociągnął z wyższością nosem. – Gdybyś tylko nabrał rozumu i zmienił się w szczura na widok nadciągających aurorów, to mógłbyś się schować razem ze mną w Dracznym Dworze. Czy nie byłoby ci lepiej, spędzić razem ze mną czternastu lat w formie drewnianego szczura?

– A daj spokój – powiedział Peter.

Harry zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zwalczając swoje własne, zalewające go poczucie szczęścia, bo zdawało się być zbyt obezwładniające. Czyli to się naprawdę działo. Był w stanie zignorować to, co Peter powiedział o dokładaniu kolejnych dowodów do rozprawy Dumbledore'a i pozwolić się zalać falom radości. Jednak jedna sprawa martwiła go i to uczucie w końcu narosło na tyle, że zdecydował się przerwać rozmowę Petera i Regulusa, którzy wciąż się ze sobą droczyli.

– Gdzie teraz będziesz mieszkał? – zapytał, odsuwając się lekko od Petera, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – Czy potrzebujesz pieniędzy? Domu? Mogę...

– Harry Potter, ratujący świat czarodziejów po jednym szczurze na raz – zaintonował Regulus, po czym roześmiał się. – Doprawdy, Harry, naprawdę ci się wydaje, że przyprowadziłbym go tutaj, oczekując, że zaproponujesz coś takiego? Zamieszka ze mną. Mieliśmy się właśnie przenieść do Nadmorskiego Basztańca, bo tam będzie nam najwygodniej o tej porze roku. Właśnie po to tu przyjechaliśmy. Chciałem ci pokazać miejsce, które kiedyś odziedziczysz, a Peter chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Regulusie, powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie zostanę dziedzicem Blacków.

– Nie szkodzi – powiedział Regulus. – Naprawdę nic nie szkodzi. – Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął ogromny pakiet dokumentów, po czym zamachał nim w kierunku Harry'ego. – Tak wyglądają formularze, które muszę wypełnić, żeby zrobić moim dziedzicem kogoś, kto nie jest spokrewniony z Blackami, ani nie jest moim magicznym dziedzicem. Zapewniam cię, całe miesiące zajmie mi załatwienie ich wszystkich, a potem i tak będę musiał przejrzeć je jeszcze raz, żeby się upewnić, że nigdzie nie zapomniałem jakiejś pieczęci czy podpisu, bo wszystkie są magicznie wiążące. Do tego czasu pewnie zdążysz się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli, hmmm?

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Niech traci czas, skoro tak bardzo tego chce. Ostatecznie i tak na nic mu się to nie zda._

– Nie wiem, czy mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na odwiedzenie was w Nadmorskim Basztańcu – powiedział zamiast tego, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku listów, które w dalszym ciągu unosiły się grzecznie nad biurkiem. – Muszę odpisać na listy moich sojuszników.

– Czy będą oczekiwać tych odpowiedzi dzisiaj, o jakiejś konkretnej porze? – zapytał Peter.

– No, nie...

– No to chodź z nami – powiedział z naciskiem Regulus. – Strasznie długo cię nie widzieliśmy i chcemy spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

No, to przynajmniej była prawda. Harry spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego i w końcu się poddał. _Naprawdę_ chciał z nimi porozmawiać, choćby dlatego, żeby się upewnić, że nic im nie jest, a chwila relaksu z dala od obowiązków rzeczywiście mu się przyda. Może kilka godzin nie myślenia o nich nie sprawi, że świat nagle stanie w płomieniach.

– W takim razie dajcie mi tylko porozmawiać ze Snape'em – powiedział.

* * *

– Piękne są, co?

Harry musiał zamrugać, żeby przegonić z oczu łzy, ale kiwnął głową. Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał po Nadmorskim Basztańcu – że to miejsce będzie może bardziej zakurzone od Grimmauld Place, trochę od niego większe, z mniejszą ilością przymilających się do niego portretów i bez magicznej, śpiewającej bestii.

W ogóle go nie przypominało. Ten dom został _wbudowany_ w ścianę klifu w Kornwalii i pierwszym, na co Harry zwrócił uwagę, kiedy aportowali się na miejsce, był szum Atlantyku, opadający i wznoszący się z taką mocą, że kamienie wokół nich od tego wibrowały. To nie było morze Północne, opływające łagodnie wybrzeże, na którym świętował letnie przesilenie, ale to wciąż była woda i jej dźwięk miał w sobie dość potęgi, żeby go uspokoić, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy poszedł popływać z jednorożcami.

Wszystko było zrobione z kamienia, pokrytego morskimi wzorami. Harry musiał minąć aż trzy biblioteki, zanim zorientował się, że płaskorzeźby łączyły się ze sobą między pomieszczeniami, tworząc jeden ciąg, ale każdy pokój i tak miał wzory innego rodzaju. Czytelnia zawierała sceny tego jak to miejsce wyglądało, kiedy dom był dopiero budowany. Biblioteki miały sceny historyczne, kiedy to czarodzieje zawierali pakty pokojowe z morskimi ludami. Obrazy wojen z tymi ludami maszerowały niczym sztorm wokół ścian, sufitów i podłóg w kuchni. Harry mógłby spędzić całe godziny na próbach odczytywania ich i uczenia się z nich historii, ale Regulus z uporem ciągnął go za sobą przez dom, kierując się w stronę najniższego poziomu, przez cały czas obiecując Harry'emu, że zobaczą tam coś naprawdę niezwykłego.

I faktycznie tak było. Najniższy poziom domu przechodził w jaskinie – a może były to pokoje, które kiedyś były jaskiniami i teraz zaadaptowano je tak, że część kamieni była przezroczysta, pozwalając wyjrzeć i zobaczyć podmorski świat. Harry nie był pewien, czy ten szklany materiał był zaczarowanym kamieniem, czy też czystą magią.

Musiał jednak zaprotestować, kiedy zobaczył, kto pływa w tych jaskiniach.

– Przecież one nie występują w Brytanii!

Regulus uśmiechnął się z wyższością w kierunku wody.

– Im to powiedz.

Harry musiał przyznać, że figlujących pośród fal hippokampów zdecydowanie nie obchodziło, co miały o nich do powiedzenia "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć". Dalej pływały w pobliżu domu, bawiąc się ze sobą nawzajem, skubiąc sobie leniwie wodorosty, albo polując na przepływające ryby, a te, które spały, unosiły się w wodzie z podkulonymi ogonami, przytulając do siebie swoje młode, żeby te mogły się posilić. Od pasa w dół miały rybie ogony, niczym syreny, ale ich łby, przednie kończyny i torsy były końskie. Ich sierść była zielona, a może niebieska; ciężko było to określić w magicznych światłach, subtelnie umieszczonych wokół systemu jaskiń, które pozwalały Harry'emu w ogóle cokolwiek w nich zobaczyć. Ich grzywy unosiły się majestatycznie, poruszając wraz z prądem wody, a ich kopyta nie były właściwie kopytami, rozchodziły się na boki niczym niewielkie płetwy, pomagając im z powodzeniem kopać wodę wokół siebie. Harry zauważył parę źrebaków goniących się nawzajem i zobaczył, że ich oczy były większe i lśniące, opalizujące.

– Od jak dawna tu mieszkają? – wyszeptał, bardziej w kierunku hippokampów, niż Regulusa, jakby te były w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. – Czy twoi przodkowie je hodowali?

– Nie – powiedział Regulus. – Nie spróbowali też ich oswoić, zabić, czy sprzedać, co muszę przyznać jest cokolwiek zaskakujące, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę niektórych z moich przodków. Po prostu zawsze zadowalali się obserwowaniem ich. Może uznali, że są zbyt piękne.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie się odezwać. Hippokampy nie miały na sobie sieci, co było pierwszym, co sprawdził. _Tak_ właśnie powinny wyglądać magiczne stworzenia w swoim naturalnym środowisku, niespętane, spokojne, wyglądające, jakby nigdy nie zaznały strachu.

– Powiedz, Harry, nie chciałbyś mieszkać w takim miejscu? – zapytał Regulus, opierając się o szklany kamień, przez co Harry musiał, choć cokolwiek niechętnie, zwrócić na niego uwagę. – Mógłbyś tu po prostu siedzieć i przyglądać się podmorskim koniom, cieszyć się ich widokiem. Może w ramach relaksu po swoich obowiązkach jako _vatesa?_

Harry spojrzał znowu na wodę, na klacz, która obejmowała swoje źrebię płetwami i przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. Ta perspektywa wydawała mu się nieskończenie bardziej kusząca teraz niż, na przykład, zaledwie godzinę temu.

Ale ostatecznie musiał znowu pokręcić głową.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Regulus. – Myślałem nad tym od jakiegoś czasu, Harry i naprawdę nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nie doceniasz dziedzictwa, jakie Blackowie pozostawili po sobie. Może nigdy nie prosiłeś o coś takiego, ale przecież jesteś rozsądny. Cieszyłbyś się z tych miejsc i otoczyłbyś je opieką; przecież wiem, że tak. W dodatku byś je _spożytkował_ , czego nie da się powiedzieć o większości mojej rodziny. Stąd pytanie. Dlaczego?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odwrócił się plecami do hippokampów, również opierając się plecami o szklany kamień.

– Nie spodoba ci się to.

Regulus uśmiechnął się do niego cicho. Peter zgodził się poczekać na nich na górze – Harry'emu wydawało się teraz, że pewnie zrobił to, żeby dać Regulusowi okazję do porozmawiania z Harrym na osobności. Kiedy nie było go w pobliżu, Regulus nie miał z kim się droczyć, chociaż jego ton wciąż pozostawał lekki, kiedy się odezwał.

– Spędziłem miesiąc w ministerstwie, a wcześniej piętnaście lat jako zabawka, Harry. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do znoszenia rzeczy, które mi się nie podobają. Przeżyję.

_Naprawdę mu się to nie spodoba._ Harry otarł dłoń o szaty i zdecydował brnąć przed siebie.

– Ponieważ mam wrażenie, że tego wszystkiego jest za dużo – powiedział cicho. – Po prostu... za dużo. Dlatego tak to określiłem ostatnim razem. Za dużo posiadłości. Za dużo wszystkiego.

– Masz wrażenie, że nie zasługujesz na tak wiele – powiedział Regulus tym samym tonem co poprzednio.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

– Tak. Skoro już musisz tak to określić, to tak! – Jego głos wzniósł się do krzyku przy ostatnich słowach, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Odwrócił się w zakłopotanym milczeniu i po krótkiej chwili zdołał poluźnić nacisk swoich szczęk. Oparł czoło o szło i patrzył jak para źrebaków bije się w zabawie ogonkami.

– To całkowicie zrozumiałe, Harry – oznajmił Regulus tyłowi jego głowy. – I nie nienawidzę twojej odpowiedzi. Mam jednak wrażenie, że to relikt czegoś, czemu wciąż nie stawiłeś czoła. Prezenty wprawiają cię w zakłopotanie. Czemu?

– Przestań, proszę – szepnął Harry, zamykając oczy.

– Powiedz mi, proszę. – Głos Regulusa był miękki i szczery. – Nie proszę cię teraz o nic innego, Harry, a już z pewnością nie o to, żebyś został moim dziedzicem. Odpowiedz mi tylko na to jedno pytanie. _Wydaje_ mi się, że wiem, jak odpowiesz, ale jestem pewien, że moja wersja zblednie przy twojej. Proszę?

Pragnienie w jego głosie było tak głośne, że aż Harry zaczął zaciskać coraz mocniej powieki, póki te nie zaczęły go boleć. Wreszcie odezwał się, żeby już mieć to za sobą.

– Ponieważ wiąże się z nimi za dużo przynależności, za dużo zwracania na siebie uwagi. Prezenty daje się, kiedy chcesz się komuś za coś odwdzięczyć, albo sprawić mu przyjemność, albo dlatego, że kogoś po prostu lubisz, albo żeby uregulować dług. Ostatnie jestem w stanie przyjąć. Pozostałych nie.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął znowu Regulus.

Harry spiął nieszczęśliwie ramiona. Nie był jednak w stanie oprzeć się temu szczególnemu rodzajowi nacisku, nie w tym momencie swojego życia, więc musiał po prostu zaufać, że Regulus nie powie tego potem nikomu, nawet Snape'owi.

– Bo nie chcę, żeby zwracano na mnie uwagę. Nie znoszę tego. No i... – _Och Merlinie. Czy naprawdę wolno mi to powiedzieć?_ – Jedyną rodziną, jaką kiedykolwiek chciałem mieć, była moja własna.

Poczuł, jak Regulus go przytula. Poczuł jak łzy wzbierają mu się pod powiekami, usiłując wydostać się na zewnątrz wraz z pragnieniem, żeby mówić dalej i po prostu powiedzieć Regulusowi jak strasznie pragnie gdzieś przynależeć, gdziekolwiek, i jak strasznie to pragnienie było splecione z wrażeniem, że jedynym miejscem, gdzie kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę należał, była Dolina Godryka, w której mieszkał razem z Lily, Jamesem i Connorem, i jak strasznie nienawidził swoich rodziców, z siłą, która go przerażała, za to pragnienie, które zaczynał odczuwać za każdym razem, kiedy tylko myślał o nim odrobinę za długo.

Ale to oznaczałoby wyrzucenie z siebie wszystkich swoich emocji związanych z rodzicami, ponieważ te emocje były ze sobą powiązane i jedna nienawiść pociągnęłaby za sobą kolejne, te, do których Harry w ogóle nie chciał się przyznawać, ponieważ chciał być w stanie im _wybaczyć_ , a jak mógłby im wybaczyć, jeśli będzie nimi pogardzał z furią mroczną niczym morze w środku sztormu? Jeśli zachowa te emocje dla siebie, to nie będzie musiał patrzeć nikomu w oczy i zobaczyć emocji związanych z wiedzą o nich.

Użył basenów oklumencyjnych do wchłonięcia emocji, jednej za drugą, póki się nie uspokoił. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok, ponad ramieniem Regulusa, gdzie zobaczył stojącego w bezruchu Petera, który zamarł w progu, zupełnie jak wcześniej w Hogwarcie.

Na jego twarzy nie pojawiło się współczucie, którego Harry w tej chwili by już po prostu nie zniósł, ale zrozumienie. Patrzył Harry'emu w oczy i widział zdecydowanie za dużo. Harry wyrwał się z uścisku Regulusa i podszedł do szklanego kamienia w innym miejscu pokoju, żeby dalej oglądać hippokampy. Uregulował swój oddech, policzył po trytońsku i wykorzystał inne sztuczki, których nauczyła go Lily, żeby mógł dalej brnąć przed siebie na polu walki. To _naprawdę_ nie powinno być aż takie trudne. Naprawdę nie powinien mieć takich problemów z utrzymywaniem swoich własnych tajemnic. _Musiał_ być silny, bo przecież rozprawa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a Lily i James potrzebowali, żeby walczył o nich z całych sił, żeby uratować ich przed egzekucją.

_Właśnie dlatego nie chcę przyglądać się własnym emocjom_ , pomyślał. _To tylko narusza muł, w którym kryje się całe mnóstwo mokrych i paskudnych rzeczy, a nie błyszczących i pięknych ryb. W emocjach, które czuję do swoich rodziców..._ Tak, mógł się do tego przyznać, ponieważ nikt nie był w stanie usłyszeć tych myśli. _Znajduje się w nich tak wiele brzydoty. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek to zobaczył._

Nie skończył jeszcze załatwiania wszystkich spraw związanych z własnymi uczuciami, kiedy Peter postanowił się odezwać.

– Właściwie, Harry, to jest związane z tym, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że wieszcze zaprosili cię do Sanktuarium na wakacje. Oczywiście, wszystko ułożyło się tak, że ostatecznie nie mogłeś pojechać. Ale odnowili swoje zaproszenie na ferie świąteczne. Gdybyś tylko...

– Nie. – _Gwiazdy na niebie, nie._

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego? – Peter brzmiał równie łagodnie co Regulus wcześniej i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy się tego nawzajem nie nauczyli.

– Bo nie chcę, żeby mnie zobaczyli. – To była wystarczająca odpowiedź. Harry obserwował jak źrebaki wirują wokół siebie, wykonując taniec ze splecionymi ogonami i zadrżał na myśl, co by zobaczył w nim teraz wieszcz.

Wyobrażał sobie, Merlin jeden wie czemu, że składa się wyłącznie z wybaczenia, wiary w wolność i instynktów opiekuńczych, które Vera opisała mu, kiedy go zobaczyła zeszłego roku. Kiedy jednak zaczął głębiej zastanawiać się nad własnymi emocjami, znalazł w nich mnóstwo nienawiści, gniewu, nawet instynktów, które popychały go ku zemście, a które kiedyś czuł tylko w przebłyskach, a teraz przybierały na sile, w miarę jak zbliżała się data rozprawy. Ognisty temperament był dopuszczalny, choć ledwie, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której pozwalał mu stawać w obronie innych. Był w szoku, kiedy odkrył, że jakaś jego część szczerze nienawidzi Lily i Jamesa.

Wszyscy ciągle go zachęcali do _porozmawiania_ o jego emocjach, żeby był z nimi _szczery_ i dopuścił ich do swoich prawdziwych przemyśleń.

_I co by sobie o mnie pomyśleli, gdyby zobaczyli, jaki naprawdę jestem? Przeraziłbym ich. Cholera jasna, sam siebie przerażam._ Harry pokręcił głową. _Nie. Nie mogę ich wypuścić z tego samego powodu, przez który nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moja magia robiła co jej się żywnie podoba. Są we mnie. Przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Świetnie. Teraz już mogą sobie znowu zniknąć._

Właśnie dlatego nie miał zamiaru zeznawać w czasie rozprawy pod Veritaserum, tak jak mu się kiedyś wydawało, że powinien. Wraz z pragnieniem do uratowania i ochronienia jego rodziców, Wizengamot usłyszałby też od niego, że pragnie również ich skrzywdzić i posłać w diabły. A jeśli Wizengamot usłyszy od niego coś takiego, to o ile wszyscy jego członkowie nie znajdują się wciąż pod silnym wpływem sieci Dumbledore'a, a Harry'emu naprawdę wydawało się, że po kilku tygodniach to już nie może być możliwe, to będzie mógł się pożegnać nie tylko z możliwością wypuszczenia swoich rodziców na wolność, ale też z możliwym dożywociem dla nich w Tullianum. Po prostu skaże ich na śmierć.

Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, uspokajał swój oddech. Kiedy odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Petera, wydawało mu się, że wygląda i brzmi względnie normalnie.

– Nie, dziękuję – powiedział miękko. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że mamy cię tu z powrotem, Peterze, ale nie chcę wybrać się do Sanktuarium.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas przyciszonymi głosami, ale kiedy zorientowali się, że Harry nie ugnie się w tematach, o których mieli zamiar z nim porozmawiać, poddali się i pokazali mu resztę Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Harry stopniowo zaczął się odprężać i nawet z przyjemnością podziwiał dom. Wciąż uważał, że to dzieci Regulusa, jeśli kiedyś będzie jakieś miał, powinny go odziedziczyć, a jeśli to się nie uda, to Narcyza i Draco, albo Andromeda i Tonks, ale przecież mógł go podziwiać. Tego nikt mu nie zabroni.

* * *

– Harry.

Harry zamrugał i niemal wyszedł z powrotem z sypialni. Draco stał obok swojego łóżka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jedynym, z czym Harry mógł porównać intensywny wyraz jego oczu, był ten, kiedy Harry wrócił po oberwaniu klątwą krwawego bicza. (Na szczęście Draco wciąż nie zemścił się na Marietcie, bo Madam Pomfrey nadal nie była w stanie ustalić, jak ją odtransmutować.)

– Co? – zapytał.

– Chodź tutaj.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zerknął w bok, w nadziei, że Blaise będzie siedział na swoim łóżku i go uratuje. Jeśli jednak Blaise tam był, to obłożył się zaklęciami wyciszającymi, które zamykały szczelnie zasłony jego łóżka i sprawiały, że wszelkie ślady jego obecności stawały się kompletnie niezauważalne.

Z ociąganiem podszedł do Dracona i spojrzał w dół na łóżko. Stało na nim coś, co wyglądało na myślodsiewnię; tak się przynajmniej Harry'emu wydawało. Wypełniająca ją jednak ciecz była złota, nie srebrna.

Harry zerknął na Dracona i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Jego intensywne spojrzenie w tej chwili po prostu go przerastało, zwłaszcza po surowym spojrzeniu, którym Harry musiał obrzucić samego siebie zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej w Basztańcu. 

– Co to jest, Draco? – Miał nadzieję, że jego głos będzie stateczny, ale taki nie był. _Cholera._

Draco złapał go delikatnie za podbródek i obrócił go z powrotem do siebie, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go intensywnie. Harry zamknął oczy i poddał się temu. To było naprawdę przyjemne i, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, naprawdę tego potrzebował po oszołomieniu, z jakim musiał zmierzyć się wcześniej, kiedy stał po środku własnych emocji.

Draco odsunął się i zaczął wyjaśnienia.

– To jest zaklęcie, które wynalazłem. Zrobiłem dokładnie tak, jak mówiłeś. _Chciałem_ , żeby do tego doszło, potrzebowałem tego, więc tak się stało. Proszę cię, Harry, zajrzyj do niego.

Harry przełknął ślinę, pochylił głowę i zanurzył twarz pod złocistą powierzchnię cieczy w myślodsiewni. 

Obróciło nim dwukrotnie, tak jakby to się zdarzyło, gdyby wkraczał do normalnego wspomnienia i odkrył nagle, że przygląda się samemu sobie. To było wspomnienie śniadania z tego ranka, kiedy najwyraźniej był jeszcze zaspany i wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę na przeciwko. Harry nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu Draco miałby uznać to za na tyle interesujące, żeby to w taki sposób zapisać.

Potem jednak zorientował się, że choć widzi siedzącego obok niego Dracona, przyglądającego się mu, nie był sobą, zdolnym do przyglądania się wspomnieniu i zobaczenia w nim faktów z bardziej obiektywnego punktu widzenia, niż osoby, które wzięły w nim udział. Czuł się, jakby _był_ Draconem. Zwykłe myślodsiewnie nie przymuszały obserwatorów do dzielenia punktu widzenia z osobą, która przeżyła wspomnienie. Ta tak robiła.

I to nie była tylko świadomość jego umysłu, jakby Harry to odczuwał przeprowadzając na kimś legilimencję. To było kompletne odczuwanie wszystkiego...

Wszystkiego, co Draco do niego _czuł_ , zorientował się nagle Harry.

Przez jeden, wykręcający kiszki moment, poczuł jak to jest, kiedy się tak koszmarnie pragnie i pożąda fizycznego okazywania uczuć, zamiast się tego bać. Zrozumiał, jak wygląda nieskomplikowany gniew na jego rodziców, szczera nienawiść, którą Draco czuł wobec nich za to, jak strasznie stłamsili i wykręcili umysł Harry'ego. Wiedział, co jest słuszne, a co jest złe w kwestii znęcania się nad dziećmi, w sposób, w jaki to czuje cała reszta świata, poznał dumę, jaką czuje osoba, wychowana w kochającym domu, i która w danym momencie jest szczerze wdzięczna za wszystko, co rodzice dla niej zrobili. Zrozumiał jakie to uczucie kochać _jego._

Przez jedną chwilę Harry widział samego siebie jako człowieka, który, tak samo jak wszyscy, zasługuje na to, żeby go kochano i widziano, w dodatku takiego, który w oczach Dracona jest ważniejszy od wszystkich wokół.

A potem ten moment się roztrzaskał.

Harry wyrwał swoją głowę z myślodsiewni, czując się tak, jakby wszystkie nerwy stanęły mu w ogniu. Zadrżał, a potem jeszcze mocniej, kiedy poczuł jak Draco kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Mówiłem ci, że będę cię naciskał, Harry – powiedział mu cicho do ucha. – To jest jedna z takich chwil. Teraz już wiesz, co do ciebie czuję. Miałeś okazję do zobaczenia świata moimi oczami. Czy pozwolisz mi zobaczyć go przez twoje? Naprawdę bym tego chciał. – Delikatnie przeczesał włoski na karku Harry'ego, a Harry, wiedząc teraz dobrze co Draco chciał mu zrobić i dlaczego, był pod wrażeniem, że ten już tak długo czekał na niego cierpliwie, podczas gdy jego samego sama myśl o przeżywaniu tak wielkiej przyjemności po prostu zmrażała stawy ze strachu. – Możliwe, że to pomogłoby mi też znaleźć więcej cierpliwości do tego wszystkiego – ciągnął dalej Draco, jakby odczytując jego myśli – bo uwierz mi, są takie chwile, kiedy ledwie jestem w stanie powstrzymać się przed wrzuceniem cię do jednej z tych opuszczonych klas, których używamy do klubu pojedynków i nie wypuszczeniem cię z niej, póki nie zniszczymy wspólnie wszystkich resztek tych uwarunkowań, które w tobie pozostały.

Harry przełknął ślinę, a potem przełknął ją ponownie. Wyglądało na to, że ten dzień obfitował w niespodziewane odkrycia emocjonalne.

To było kolejne. Jeśli istniała jakaś jego część, która mogła nienawidzić jego rodziców i była w stanie istnieć tuż obok części, która ich kochała i chciała im wybaczyć, to istniała również taka część, która chciwie wyciągała ręce po to, co Draco mu teraz oferował, nawet jeśli cały jego trening opadał wokół niego niczym ciężka klatka, nie pozwalając mu na to.

Harry _pragnął._ Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mógłby czegoś tak strasznie _pragnąć_ , że coś takiego może w nim istnieć.

Był gotów zrobić to, o co Draco go poprosił i wrzucić swój własny punkt widzenia do myślodsiewni.

Przypomniał sobie jednak, co Draco zobaczy, jeśli teraz na niego spojrzy. Całą tą nienawiść, całą tą złość, że Harry nie był nawet w połowie tak idealny jak udawał, że jest. Zalał go wstyd, oblewając jego emocje niczym fala gruzu, przez co wszystkie zrobiły się równie szarobure i kanciaste.

– Nie... dzisiaj – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu nie teraz. Pewnego dnia. Po rozprawie.

Pochylał przez cały czas głowę, ale Draco złapał go za podbródek i pociągnął do góry. Marszczył brwi, ale lekko, jakby o nic nie winił Harry'ego, po prostu starał się zrozumieć.

– Coś nie tak? – szepnął.

I Harry doświadczył tej samej, obezwładniającej pokusy powiedzenia komuś o wszystkim, tak jak wtedy, przy Regulusie i Peterze, tylko że tym razem była ona dziesięć razy gorsza, ponieważ to był Draco, więc jego obecność mogła zniszczyć nawet najpotężniejsze obietnice, które Harry sobie złożył. Harry skulił się nieszczęśliwie. Tak, tak, chciał, żeby ktoś się o tym wszystkim dowiedział, był w stanie przyznać się do tego sam przed sobą, ale jaką cenę przyjdzie mu zapłacić za ulżenie swojej duszy? Podzielić się z kimś tą całą zgrozą i przerażeniem, pozwolić, żeby to wszystko objęło i tę osobę, tylko po to, żeby _on_ mógł poczuć się trochę lepiej?

Kiedy przemodelował swój umysł, Harry pozostawił kilka pustych miejsc między gałęziami metalowego drzewa, w których nowe emocje mogły rozrastać się niczym liście. Zastanawiał się teraz, czy to nie był błąd. Co, jeśli _nie chciał_ emocji, które odczuwali inni ludzie? Co by się stało, gdyby odciął te liście, ponieważ głębia jego uczuć mogła okazać się niebezpieczna, biorąc pod uwagę jego magię?

Z całą pewnością nie spodziewał się, że wyrosną w nim emocje wobec jego rodziców, o których inni ludzie mówili, że powinien je czuć.

– Przykro mi – odpowiedział Draconowi, kiedy już zwalczył w sobie przemożną pokusę powiedzenia mu o wszystkim. – Nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć.

Draco pochylił się i pocałował go po raz kolejny, po czym odsunął się z lekkim kiwnięciem głowy i podniósł myślodsiewnię.

– W takim razie po rozprawie. Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa, Harry. – Uśmiechnął się do niego blado i wymknął z sypialni.

Harry ruszył do własnego łóżka i szybkim zaklęciem zamknął za sobą zasłony tak szczelnie, że nawet Fawkes, Argutus, czy wężyca Wielu, której znowu nie zabrał ze sobą, nie będą w stanie dostać się do środka. Chciał przez jakiś czas posiedzieć kompletnie sam, żeby odbudować swoje tarcze, zabezpieczyć emocje i po prostu oddychać.

_Jeszcze pięć dni. Dam sobie radę. Naprawdę. Będę w stanie upewnić się, że nie dojdzie do egzekucji moich rodziców, uwolnię ich, jeśli tylko będę mógł i zrobię to wszystko bez wybuchania płaczem na oczach wszystkich. Dam sobie radę. Jeśli Wizengamot zobaczy, jak naprawdę czuję się w odniesieniu do nich, to będzie koniec._


	53. Dodatek: Gdzie tylko miłość może ją zaprowadzić

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, dodatek przed właściwym rozdziałem. Miałam go już wcześniej gdzieś wcisnąć, ale nie było gdzie, więc wylądował tutaj.

Na dzień przed rozprawą rodziców Harry'ego Pansy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła czyjąś śmierć.

Szła pośpiesznie w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ zaspała nieco na śniadanie. Na szczycie prowadzących do lochów schodów minęła się z pierwszoroczną Puchonką, która też szła na śniadanie, ziewając i pocierając oczy.

Pansy obejrzała się na nią, a jej oczy przemknęły przelotnie po twarzy dziewczynki. I nagle nie mogła już dłużej pozostać obojętna, bo zobaczyła wokół niej odłamki drewna i krew, a jej serce podskoczyło jak szalone, kiedy wiedza zagnieździła się w jej głowie, równie niepodważalna co znajomość alfabetu.

Ta dziewczynka przyłączy się do drużyny quidditcha i zginie po upadku z miotły w wieku siedemnastu lat.

Pansy nabrała głęboko tchu i zorientowała się, że dziewczynka patrzy się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Pokręciła głową i szybko ruszyła przed siebie. Niemal poddała się chęci do zszokowanego i głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza, albo wręcz wrzasku, a na to nie mogła sobie przecież pozwolić.

W halloweenową noc wykonała kolejny krok, który zaprowadził ją głębiej w odmęty nekromancji. Po niej musiała przestać już chodzić z obnażoną lewą ręką, choć reszta Slytherinu wciąż się z nimi obnosiła. Musiała ukryć całe swoje ciało, z wyłączeniem dłoni, za materiałem. To było niezbędne do zdystansowania się od otaczającego ją fizycznego świata i wejścia do świata duchów. Pansy była o tym przekonana równie mocno, jak o fakcie, że nie mogła dłużej pozwalać, żeby napędzała ją nienawiść do Harry'ego.

W nekromancję należało zagłębiać się z miłości, z pasji do pracy ze zmarłymi i niczym więcej.

Pansy spędziła wiele godzin, klęcząc w kręgu runicznym podczas halloweenowej nocy, nim wreszcie zdołała znaleźć wyjście spomiędzy sprzecznych impulsów i zorientowała się, że to, co spotkało Dragonsbane'a nie napędzało jej już od jakiegoś czasu, jeśli kiedykolwiek naprawdę to robiło. Naprawdę kochała zmarłych. Naprawdę chciała robić to, czym zajmował się jej ojciec. A wraz z wchłanianą wiedzą coraz bardziej rozumiała, że nie mogła tak naprawdę winić Harry'ego za jego śmierć.

Śmierć była zaszczytem. Śmierć była tak naprawdę najważniejszym momentem w życiu, chwilą, w której nekromanta po raz ostatni miał okazję skosztować życia zanim go opuścił, żeby przyłączyć się na stałe do świata umarłych. Harry był częścią śmierci jej ojca i Pansy już wcześniej powinna była go o to wypytać, tak żeby mogła lepiej dowiedzieć się, jakie to musiało być przeżycie dla samego nekromanty.

Na szczęście uczyniła go jednym ze swoich Mówiących, więc wciąż mogła z nim o tym porozmawiać. Już prawie z nikim innym nie rozmawiała.

Usiadła przy stole Slytherinu i Milicenta kiwnęła jej głową na powitanie. Pansy wbijała wzrok w swoją owsiankę, niepewna, czy chce podnieść wzrok, żeby zobaczyć jak jej przyjaciółka umrze.

– Pansy? Wszystko w porządku?

_Trzeba się z tym zmierzyć. Muszę się z tym zmierzyć._ Pansy przypominała to sobie raz za razem, podnosząc wzrok i wbijając go w twarz Milicenty.

Odprężyła się. Milicentę czekało długie życie, bo było jej dane umrzeć w wieku niemal stu lat, w ramionach trzeciego męża. Pansy przykryła usta dłonią i zachichotała z czystej ulgi, przez co twarz Milicenty jednocześnie spięła się i rozluźniła.

– Jesteś _pewna_ , że nic ci nie jest? – zapytała wyzywająco. 

Pansy kiwnęła głową, po czym wróciła do swojej owsianki. Jedząc, powoli rozglądała się po Wielkiej Sali. W Halloween podjęła najcięższą decyzję. Wiedziała, że nekromanci musieli widzieć śmierci innych czarodziejów i czarownic, i nigdy nikomu o nich nie mówić. Widziała, jak jej ojciec się z tym zmaga, widziała jego niezwykłe oddanie i odwagę, którą często musiał okazywać. Pansy nie była Gryfonką, ale przyjęła na siebie ten obowiązek, więc teraz musiała się z nim zmierzyć.

Widziała jasne plamy chorób, szarość starości, wizje wypadków niezwykłych jak i całkiem przeciętnych. Było też naprawdę dużo krwi i nieruchomych, zielonych błysków _Avady Kedavry_. Pansy skrzywiła się. Wyglądało na to, że wielu jej kolegów, jak i paru nauczycieli, zginie w wojnie.

Jednak nie czuła już pokusy, żeby komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć. Kiwała głową każdej ze śmierci, nawet jeśli nie robiła tego na płaszczyźnie fizycznej, a jej napięcie malało a determinacja rosła. W przeciwieństwie do nieokreślonych przepowiedni wieszczy, to, co widzieli nekromancji, było nieuniknione; nie dało się tego zmienić, ani manipulować, czy odwrócić. Po prostu musiało do tego dojść. Pansy zamknęła oczy.

_Nic dziwnego, że nekromantom nie wolno o tym mówić. To poświęcenie, żeby zmarli nam zaufali, ale to również coś, o czym żywi nigdy nie chcieliby się dowiedzieć. Nienawidzą śmierci. Nie rozumieją. Kwestionowaliby to, chcieliby się dowiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie umrą, a potem winiliby nas za tę wiedzę. Żyliby, spętani świadomością nadchodzącego końca, zamiast tej swobodnej nieświadomości._

Pansy jadła swoje śniadanie. Była środa, więc zajęcia zaczynały się od historii magii, co było zawsze nudną lekcją. Jeśli nie wzmocni się takimi ilościami jedzenia, że zrobi się senna, to prawdopodobnie zacznie rozmawiać z jednym z wpół–uformowanych duchów, które unosiły się w zamku, a wtedy wszystkich, poza Ślizgonami, poniesie histeria.

Wepchnęła w siebie tyle, ile tylko była w stanie i już miała wstawać od stołu, kiedy zobaczyła jak do Wielkiej Sali wchodzi trójka ludzi. Pansy podniosła na nich wzrok.

Dech jej zaparło. To byli Harry, Draco i brat Harry'ego, a kiedy Pansy na nich spojrzała, Potter odkleił się od pozostałej dwójki i ruszył w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Harry z Draconem udali się w kierunku ślizgońskiego, wyraźnie kłócąc się ze sobą po cichu, kiedy nagle Harry wypalił coś gniewnie i odsunął się od Dracona, po czym resztę drogi przeszedł sam. Jego twarz była blada z napięcia. Pansy wcale to nie dziwiło, w końcu rozprawa jego rodziców miała się odbyć już następnego dnia.

Ale wizja, którą zobaczyła, kiedy byli wszyscy razem, kompletnie ją przytłoczyła.

_Chcę im powiedzieć._

Ale to by oznaczało złamanie jej przysiąg, bo nawet jeśli wciąż mogła rozmawiać z Milicentą i Harrym, to nie mogła im mówić o swoich wizjach. Pansy spróbowała spuścić wzrok z powrotem na talerz i zapomnieć o tym, co zobaczyła.

Nie była w stanie.

Patrzyła jak Harry i Draco zajmują swoje miejsca – wciąż tuż obok siebie, mimo ciągnącej się między nimi kłótni. Harry kompletnie zignorował Dracona, nałożył sobie stos parówek na talerz i zaczął jeść; jasna kobra na jego karku, jak i owinięty wokół jego barku wąż omenu zdawały się nie mieć problemów z jedzeniem z ręki Harry'ego jak i Dracona. W międzyczasie Draco przez cały czas wpatrywał się w Harry'ego.

Pansy zdołała zjeść jeszcze trochę, ale jedzenie w jej ustach nabrało posmaku prochów. Wstała wreszcie i wyszła, a jej ubrania poruszały się wokół niej w przeróżnych kierunkach, czego nie dało się wytłumaczyć poruszeniami wiatru. To duchy zaczynały zwracać na nią uwagę i bawić się z jej szatami, ponieważ po części wciąż przebywała w świetle codzienności, a po części należała już do nich.

Oparła się o ścianę na pierwszym piętrze i zamknęła oczy. Miała jeszcze kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem historii magii.

_Nie wiem nawet, co taka wizja_ oznacza.

Wiedziała jednak, jak sobie z tym poradzić, a takie myśli były pozostałościami po marudnym dziecku, które chce się wykręcić od czegoś trudnego do zrobienia.

Pansy wyprostowała się, wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w kierunku klasy. Dotrzyma swoich przysiąg. Nie powie Harry'emu, ani Draconowi, ani nawet Potterowi, który pewnie źle zrozumiałby jej słowa i w dodatku spróbowałby je przekazać innym, powodując jeszcze większe zamieszanie.

Pozostanie na swojej ścieżce, nie będzie z niej zbaczać.

W halloweenową noc spłynęła na nią również świadomość i wizja jej własnej śmierci, przez co płakała potem przez jakiś czas. Skoro zdołała to przezwyciężyć, to będzie w stanie przezwyciężyć wszystko, co zobaczy dla innych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam w tej chwili internetu w domu i pod koniec tygodnia się przeprowadzam, więc mam w tej chwili naprawdę wiele na głowie. Następny rozdział zaczyna rozprawę, którą będę wrzucać po rozdziale na dzień. Zacznę ją wrzucać jak tylko podłączę wszystko w nowym mieszkaniu (które już ma internet, bez obaw).  
> Przepraszam z powodu obsunięć w tych tygodniach, ale prawdziwe życie jest nieugięte i w tej chwili naprawdę wchodzi mi na głowę.


	54. Opadanie i odraza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OSTRZEŻENIE: Rozdziały 40–46 zawierają w sobie sceny, które mogą wywołać nieprzyjemną reakcję emocjonalną.** W dodatku rozdziały 41–43, jak i rozdział 46, zawierają w sobie wspomnienia o **znęcaniu się nad dzieckiem**. Jeśli takie sprawy przywołują u Was nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, proszę, czytajcie z rozwagą.
> 
> Mimo wszystko zapraszam do czytania. Czas rozpocząć rozprawę.

Rankiem szesnastego listopada Harry obudził się, bo coś zimnego przywaliło mu w twarz.

Zamrugał, poniekąd spodziewając się, że Draco rozsunął mu zasłony łóżka i zamachnął się na niego mokrym ręcznikiem. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że stworzenie siedzące obok niego na poduszce nie było Fawkesem, nawet jeśli byli podobnych rozmiarów. Usiadł szybko.

Czerwonooki ptak otworzył dziób, w którym roiło się od kłów i zaśmiał się. Schował z powrotem pod siebie pazur, którym przed chwilą przejechał Harry'emu po policzku, pozostawiając kolejne rozcięcie. Harry podniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć rany, ale krew zdążyła już zamarznąć. Ptak poruszył swoim jaszczurzym ogonem, jakby był z tego zadowolony.

_Nikt nie jest w stanie mnie zobaczyć poza tobą, ale to zobaczą wszyscy. To mój znak. Podoba mi się naznaczanie cię. Zbyt rzadko zwracasz na mnie uwagę._

Harry zagapił się na stworzenie, zamiast je zaatakować. Skoro było w stanie minąć wszystkie hogwardzkie osłony, jak i te, które każdej nocy rozkładał wokół własnego łózka, to nie sądził, żeby był w stanie jakkolwiek je skrzywdzić. W dodatku jego zawistny, przepełniony rozbawioną kpiną głos, wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

Był zupełnie jak jego magia kiedyś, podczas wakacji po drugim roku, kiedy dopiero co uwolniła się spod sieci feniksa i szukała sposobów na zamordowanie jego rodziców – była wtedy równie zła, równie zawistna.

– Czym jesteś? – szepnął. – Czy jesteś uwięzioną gdzieś magią jakiegoś potężnego czarodzieja?

Ptak rozłożył zakończone pazurami skrzydła i ruszył powoli w jego kierunku. Harry dalej mu się przyglądał i wezwał swoją bezróżdżkową magię, kiedy ten podszedł za blisko. Ptak nie wydawał się tym przestraszony. Po prostu się zatrzymał i przechylił łeb na bok, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Następnie zasyczał i złożył skrzydła z powrotem. _Skoro już muszę być przywiązany do kogoś innego_ , powiedział, najwyraźniej wrzucając słowa prosto do jego umysłu, _to podejrzewam, że nie jesteś taki zły. Przynajmniej jesteś potężny._ Wydał z siebie kolejny syk, tym razem kpiący, jakby ta idea wydawała mu się niesłychanie zabawna.

– Przywiązany? – Harry pomyślał o swojej więzi z Fawkesem, ale nawet z całym swoim doświadczeniem z niebezpiecznymi, magicznymi stworzeniami, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby to stworzenie było choćby w najmniejszym stopniu podobne do feniksa. – Co masz przez to na myśli? Związałeś się ze mną w jakiś sposób?

Ptakopodobne stworzenie machnęło agresywnie ogonem i owinęło jego koniec wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego, co ukąsiło go niczym szron. Harry wyrwał swoją rękę, świadom, że czerwone oczy nie przestają mu się przyglądać.

 _Jestem związany_ , powiedziało wreszcie stworzenie. _Wbrew mojej woli, ponieważ tak często o mnie zapominasz. Ale prędzej czy później wszystko się ułoży. Być może nasza więź zostanie wreszcie przerwana i nie będę musiał więcej przejmować się tobą. A może zamieszkam w tobie na dobre._

Znowu syknął, a jego zęby kłapnęły o cal od twarzy Harry'ego; odskoczył akurat w porę, żeby zęby nie zahaczyły mu o płatek nosa. _Marny będzie to dom, ale nie będę wybredny._

– Gadasz bez sensu – powiedział mu Harry, usiłując utrzymać swój głos cichym. Nie był pewien, czy kojący ton, którego używał przy magicznych stworzeniach zadziała na coś, co jest _zrobione_ z magii, ale równie dobrze może spróbować. – Pomogę ci, jeśli tylko wyjaśnisz mi o co ci chodzi.

 _Nie możesz mi pomóc. Ty też jesteś ofiarą tej więzi, tak samo jak ja, tak samo jak on, tak samo jak my wszyscy._ Ptakopodobne stworzenie rozłożyło skrzydła, podskoczyło i zaczęło unosić się w powietrzu. _Musimy czekać na to, jak wszystko się ułoży. Być może zostaniesz przeszyty na wskroś. Podobałoby mi się to._

Rzucił się na Harry'ego, który uskoczył w bok. Kiedy poderwał się i rozejrzał wokół, stworzenie kompletnie zniknęło, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczył je po raz pierwszy nad boiskiem quidditcha. Przynajmniej teraz miał pewne pojęcie jak mu się to wtedy udało. Jeśli faktycznie było dziełem czystej magii, to mogło pojawiać się i znikać według woli. Ciało, które mu pokazywało, było tymczasową konstrukcją, tak jak pudełko, w którym Harry kiedyś zamykał swoje emocje.

Spróbował jednak wyobrazić sobie, czemu stworzenie miałoby zdecydować się na wygląd ptaka, albo kto mógłby je na niego nasłać, i nie był w stanie niczego wymyślić. Był związany z tak wieloma ludźmi, tak wieloma różnymi rodzajami przysiąg, obietnic i sojuszy. Mogło chodzić o któregoś z jego sojuszników, który go prywatnie nie znosił, albo o kogoś, kto cierpiał w wyniku ich więzi, z czego Harry w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Temu przynajmniej przeczyła świadomość odwiedzającej go magii. Magia Harry'ego nabrała inteligencji tylko dlatego, że była więziona przez wiele lat siecią feniksa; stała się jego częścią dopiero wtedy, kiedy została spod niej uwolniona.

Jedynym, za co Harry mógł być w tej chwili wdzięczny, był fakt, że już raz zobaczył ptaka przed spętaniem Henrietty, więc wiedział, że to nie może chodzić o nią. 

Dotknął lodowej skorupy krwi na swoim policzku i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Od czasu bitwy w Leśnej Twierdzy i klątwy krwawego bicza uczył się od czasu do czasu magii medycznej, zwłaszcza w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni, kiedy z ulgą witał wszystko, co było w stanie odciągnąć jego uwagę od zbliżającej się... sytuacji. Wymamrotał słowo _"Integro"_ i poczuł jak lód topnieje mu pod palcami, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Madam Pomfrey wyleczyła pierwsze rany po pazurach. Harry odniósł wtedy wrażenie, że nie uwierzyła jego wyjaśnieniu, że latał zbyt nisko nad lasem i przypadkiem przywalił w gałąź, ale przynajmniej to zacięcie będzie wyglądało normalnie. Z czasem zacznie zanikać i, jeśli tylko zachowa się jak poprzednie nacięcia, ostatecznie zniknie nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet blizny.

– Harry? Nic ci nie jest?

 _Czy Draco dostroił się jakoś do mojej magii leczącej?_ Harry wywrócił oczami, kiedy jego zasłony zostały gwałtownie rozsunięte.

– Dziwne nacięcie, ale poza tym nic mi nie jest – powiedział lekceważącym tonem, po czym wstał z łóżka.

Draco w milczeniu podążył za nim do łazienki. Harry go zignorował, chociaż wiedział, że Draco też został zwolniony tego dnia z zajęć, żeby mógł pojawić się na rozprawie.

_Rozprawa._

Harry zadrżał, usiłując zignorować nerwowe łaskotanie w żołądku. Rozprawa może trwać tylko ten jeden dzień, ale może też rozciągnąć się na kilka. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak wielu świadków wezwie oskarżenie – Harry chciałby myśleć o tym inaczej, ale nie miał zamiaru oszukiwać się myślami, że obrona znalazła wielu świadków, na których byłaby w stanie się powołać – ile Wizengamot już widział, jak wielu uwierzyło w to, co zobaczyło i wiele innych spraw, nad którymi Harry nie miał kontroli, ani nie był ich w stanie przewidzieć.

Wiedział, że będzie zeznawał jako pierwszy, nie po stronie oskarżenia czy obrony, oraz że przekazane przez niego informacje, choć oparte na faktach, narzucą sprawie ton emocjonalny. Ten właśnie ton może zaważyć na życiu jego rodziców.

Harry poczuł jak mu oddech przyśpiesza. Pochylił głowę pod prysznicem i pozwolił, żeby zimny strumień wody uderzył go w kark, usiłując się w ten sposób uspokoić.

_Na tobie spoczywa odpowiedzialność za to, czy przeżyją tę rozprawę czy nie. Już nie raz brałeś na siebie tę odpowiedzialność, na przykład wtedy, kiedy planowałeś atak na Leśną Twierdzę. Teraz też poradzisz sobie z tym. Jeśli ich szczęśliwa przyszłość jest małą, szklaną kulką, której nie wolno roztrzaskać, to musisz po prostu upewnić się, że jej nie roztrzaskasz._

To ściągnęło go na płaszczyznę spaw, które _znajdowały_ się pod jego kontrolą, które mógł wycenić i przewidzieć. Harry użył swojej magii przy myciu włosów, zastanawiając się przy okazji nad dostępnymi mu broniami.

_Oklumencja, oczywiście. Schowaj wszystkie niepokojące emocje do basenów, zostaw tylko te, które mogą uratować im życie. Jeśli Wizengamot zobaczy, że jedyne co czujesz, to żal, że ich aresztowano, a całe twoje dzieciństwo już cię nie obchodzi, bo zostawiłeś je za sobą, to może uda ci się przekonać ich, że to całe znęcanie się jednak nie było takie złe. Jak mogło być, skoro nie pozostawiło na tobie większych śladów?_

_Manipulacja. Nie będziesz zeznawał pod Veritaserum. Możesz manipulować i naprowadzać ich na odpowiednie pytania, odpowiadać w taki sposób, żeby interesowały ich tylko kwestie, na które jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć, a nie te, przy których czujesz się niekomfortowo._

_Sympatia i wybaczenie. Mów o nich tak często jak to możliwe. Użyj ich jako motywu przewodniego we wszystkich argumentach. Przeciągnij sympatię Wizengamotu w kierunku, w którym jej najbardziej potrzebujesz._

Harry obiecał, że nie spróbuje użyć swojej magii do zmuszenia wszystkich do zobaczenia prawdy, nie spróbuje nikogo przymusić do uwierzenia mu. I dalej nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Naprawdę nie. Ale nie miał też zamiaru zeznawać tak, jak tego po nim oczekiwali Snape i Draco. To była bitwa, ale nie miał żadnej pewności, czy zdoła ją wygrać.

Będzie jednak walczył do upadłego, wykorzystując wszystko, co się napatoczy. Miał _zamiar_ wygrać tę bitwę, bo wiedział, że to mu dobrze zrobi. Wypuszczenie jego rodziców na wolność może być cokolwiek odległym celem, ale utrzymanie ich przy życiu wcale nie musi, nawet jeśli będzie to dla nich oznaczać dożywocie w Tullianum.

* * *

Kiedy szli na śniadanie, Harry otworzył swoje baseny oklumencyjne i zaczął wkładać do nich nieprzyjemne emocje.

W pierwszej kolejności poszła ta splątana masa sprzecznej miłości i nienawiści, oczywiście. Zostawi sobie tylko łagodne, ciepłe uczucia, które mogą przekonać Wizengamot, że tak, naprawdę zależało mu na jego rodzicach. Nie zrozumieliby, gdyby zobaczyli jak agresywna potrafi być jego miłość. Harry był w stanie recytować z pamięci niektóre książki dotyczące znęcania się nad dziećmi, ale wszystkie utrzymywały, że takie dzieci nie powinny już kochać swoich rodziców.

No cóż, _on_ kochał. Ale tego nie zrozumieją. Więc musiało zniknąć, a Harry przyzwał emocje równie łagodne, spokojne i czyste co mleko, po czym rozlał je w obszernej rzece na całym swoim umyśle.

Następnie utopił żal. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na biadolenie o przeszłości. Zobaczy ją, stawi jej czoła, ale nie będzie przez nią płakał. Zobaczy też swoich rodziców i nie załamie się na ich widok. Zatopił swój żal głęboko i przyczepił do niego kamienie, tak żeby ten nie zdołał się wydostać, o ile Harry naprawdę się nie wysili.

Usiłował zdecydować, jak wiele swojego pragnienia zobaczenia rodziców na wolności powinien pozostawić nad powierzchnią, kiedy nagle Pansy usiadła obok niego.

– Harry? – szepnęła.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony tym, że w ogóle zdecydowała się do niego odezwać, a co więcej, zwrócić się po imieniu. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, poza chwilami, kiedy potrzebowała, żeby udzielił za nią odpowiedzi w trakcie lekcji, Pansy robiła się coraz cichsza, czasami wręcz odwołując się do języka migowego, zanim przypominała sobie, że nie wszyscy go znają, jakby powoli zapominała jak mówić na głos. Teraz był w stanie zobaczyć jej oczy, orzechowe jak jej matki, przyglądające mu się intensywnie z mrocznych otchłani jej kaptura.

– Tak? – zapytał.

Pansy przygryzła wargę, ale po chwili jednak postanowiła kontynuować.

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że już rozumiem. W Halloween zobaczyłam wizję mojej własnej śmierci. – Zadygotała mocno, ale ciągnęła dalej. – Rozumiem już, że mój ojciec nie zginął dlatego, że próbował cię uratować w głupim popisie bohaterstwa. Doskonale wiedział, co robi. Matka mi powiedziała, że wtedy po prostu nie _rozumiałam_. Więc jeśli dalej się tym przejmujesz, to chcę żebyś wiedział, że ci przebaczyłam.

Harry zamrugał i _faktycznie_ poczuł, jak niewielki kłębek żalu rozwija się w nim z ulgą. Nie spędził ostatnio wiele czasu z Pansy, ale wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej nie miała zamiaru dowalić mu stresu przed samą rozprawą. Kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję.

Pansy też przytaknęła, po czym zamarła, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie wstała i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Harry odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, na chwilę kompletnie oderwany od całej sytuacji. _Nosiła w sobie wiedzę o własnej śmierci już od dwóch tygodni? I śmierci innych też?_ Harry nie wiedział zbyt wiele o nekromancji, ale pamiętał, że Halloween było zwykle wykorzystywane do przeprowadzania najgłębszych poświęceń, podczas gdy Walpurgia była nocą, kiedy nekromanta, czy nekromantka, dokończy rytuały i zakończy swój trening. Harry nie sądził, żeby Pansy zdołała zakończyć swój trening podczas najbliższej nocy Walpurgii, ale wyglądało na to, że i tak posunęła się w swoim treningu znacznie dalej niż mu się wydawało.

– Harry.

Harry podskoczył, po czym zerknął z ukosa na Dracona, napotykając jego wzrok. To był błąd, bo wiedział, że jak tylko na niego spojrzy, to już nie zdoła się od niego odwrócić. Draco łagodnie podsunął mu miskę owsianki.

– Niczego nie zjadłeś – szepnął.

Harry wyrwał się z tego pobocznego toru myśli i podniósł łyżkę.

– Pansy musiała mi o czymś powiedzieć – wymamrotał.

Draco tylko kiwnął głową.

– Będę tuż obok ciebie, Harry, no wiesz, jeśli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia. – Zamilkł znacząco. – Albo jeśli będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać.

Harry niczego na to nie odpowiedział. To prawda, nie wspominał o rozprawie już od kilku ostatnich dni i warczał na Dracona za każdym razem, kiedy ten usiłował z nim o niej porozmawiać. Prawdą też było to, że wcale nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Miał przed sobą naprawdę delikatny taniec. Nie mógł stracić nad sobą panowania, ale gdyby znacznie wcześniej zaczął chować swoje emocje do basenów oklumencyjnych, Draco ze Snape'em pewnie by się zorientowali, że coś jest nie tak i tym mocniej zaczęli na niego naciskać.

Wbił wzrok w swoją owsiankę i wrócił do zatapiania swoich emocji. Będzie oazą spokoju, kiedy wejdzie do sali sądowej. Nie był Lordem i nie miał zamiaru mącić w ministerstwie Scrimgeoura. _Był_ w stanie po prostu podnieść rękę i rozkazać przytrzymującym jego rodziców krzesłom wylecieć z budynku, ale tego nie zrobi. Po prostu będzie musiał robić co tylko będzie w jego mocy, żeby zatriumfować.

* * *

– Gotowa?

Narcyza oderwała wzrok od toaletki i uśmiechnęła się do jego odbicia w lustrze, po czym zaczęła zakładać kolczyki.

– _Doprawdy_ , Lucjuszu. Wchodzisz do buduaru kobiety czystej krwi, zanim ta skończy ubierać biżuterię i nie powitasz jej nawet miłym słowem? Czy ciebie w ogóle nie nauczono manier?

Lucjusz stał w progu jeszcze przez chwilę, przyglądając się swojej żonie. Długie i blade palce Narcyzy poruszały się zgrabnie wokół kolczyków, które były zwykłymi, złotymi ozdobami, niespecjalnie imponującymi, o ile ktoś im się bliżej nie przyjrzał. Wówczas zauważyłby, że były to skarabeusze. Na rozkaz Narcyzy ożyją i rzucą się na genitalia przeciwnika.

Jej blond włosy były upięte tego dnia wokół głowy, odsłaniając długą, białą szyję, co prawdopodobnie miało odwracać uwagę od złotej kolii, spoczywającej na jej obojczyku. Ta kolia była artefaktem Blacków, wężem, który złapał w zęby własny ogon. On również ożyje po cichym słowie, rozdziawiając szczęki tak szeroko, że będzie w stanie pożreć kogoś żywcem.

Jej czerwona suknia migotała dzięki poprzeplatanym gdzieniegdzie złotym nitkom. Lucjusz zastanawiał się, jak wielu ludzi w sali sądowej rozpozna ją jako suknię bojową, nie magiczną samą w sobie, ale deklarującą intencje Narcyzy, która była gotowa ogłosić wojnę z dowolnym członkiem Wizengamotu, jak i całą jego rodziną, jeśli sprawiedliwość się nie dokona i rodzice Pottera wyjdą na wolność.

– Wychodzisz uzbrojona, moja droga? – zapytał.

– Tak. – Narcyza spojrzała w oczy jego odbiciu. W jej spojrzeniu nie było śladu humoru. – Wiesz dlaczego.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, po czym podszedł do żony i objął ją w pasie. Narcyza oparła się o niego, chowając różdżkę w rękawie, po czym odwróciła się i pocałowała go głęboko i tak wygłodniale, że Lucjusz zaczął żałować, że muszą pojawić się na tej rozprawie.

Zerknął na siebie w lustrze, przyglądając się krawędziom swojej twarzy. Wciąż była idealną, chłodną maską, której potrzebował. Kiwnął głową.

– Powinniśmy już iść – powiedział, odsuwając się od swojej żony i oferując jej ramię.

Nie przyjęła go, co było niecodzienne. Spojrzała mu za to w oczy.

– Jak myślisz, czy będzie naprawdę źle?

Lucjusz westchnął. Narcyza miała na myśli wiele spraw na raz.

– Rozprawa powinna potoczyć się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami – mruknął. "Prorok Codzienny" już od dwóch tygodni raportował o zaklęciu przymuszającym, rzuconym przez Albusa Dumbledore'a i większość znanych Lucjuszowi czarodziejów i czarownic było zszokowanych i rozzłoszczonych sytuacją, nawet jeśli wcześniej niespecjalnie przejmowali się samą rozprawą. W dodatku strona oskarżająca miała do dyspozycji nieskończone ilości dowodów. – Jeśli zaś chodzi o...

– Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że powinniśmy powiedzieć o niej Harry'emu – przerwała mu Narcyza.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie teraz, Narcyzo. Nazwisko Yaxley niewiele mu powie, o ile nie zmierzy się z nią na polu bitwy. Wiesz też, czemu tyle z tym zwlekaliśmy. Ta rozprawa odwraca uwagę naszego Pottera od wszystkiego. Gdy już będzie po wszystkim, kiedy jego rodzice zostaną na dobre usunięci z jego pola widzenia, albo skazani na dożywocie w Tullianum, albo na karę śmierci, to będziemy mu mogli o niej powiedzieć, ostrzec go przed nią.

Narcyza przygryzła wargę, ale ostatecznie poddała się i posłuchała jego rady, jak to robiła już od tygodnia, po czym ujęła go pod ramię. Lucjusz wyprowadził ją z rezydencji. Gdy tylko znajdą się poza jej osłonami, aportują się do Londynu i resztę drogi do ministerstwa będą musieli przebyć na piechotę. Ostatnia aktywność śmierciożerców sprawiła, że Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów zrobił się koszmarnie paranoiczny na myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek miałby się zbliżyć do ministerstwa za pomocą aportacji. Lucjusz ich za to nie winił.

Po drodze rozmyślał ponuro o wieściach, których nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć. Wiedział, że w czasie Pierwszej Wojny Mroczny Pan miał wśród śmierciożerców Yaxleya. Nie trafił on jednak do Azkabanu, więc Lucjusz uznał, że w najgorszym wypadku powrócił do Voldemorta, kiedy ten się odrodził. Jedna, dodatkowa różdżka wśród śmierciożerców, nie sprawiałaby większej różnicy.

Voldemort jednak nie poddał Yaxleya torturom, jak zrobił to w przypadku wszystkich innych, którzy okazali mu brak lojalności w czasie wszystkich tych lat nieobecności. Nie, zrobił coś znacznie gorszego: ogłosił całej rodzinie dług honorowy. Nie istniała mroczna rodzina, która miałaby większą obsesję na punkcie honoru, niż Yaxleyowie. Przeszli całą rodziną na stronę Voldemorta.

A on wziął Indigenę Yaxley, Cierniową Zdzirę, do swojej służby.

To było źle. To było naprawdę źle. Indigena była tym, kim Bellatrix Lestrange mogłaby być, gdyby była poczytalna i dziesięciokrotnie bardziej niebezpieczna.

Lucjusz wiedział, że poinformowanie ich Pottera o tym, że Cierniowa Zdzira została śmierciożerczynią, tylko nałoży na niego niepotrzebną presję. _Nie musimy mu o niczym mówić, zaczekajmy przynajmniej do końca rozprawy._

Nie chciał przyznawać, nawet przed samym sobą, jak bardzo obawiał się tego, że Harry jest bliski załamania.

* * *

Augustus Starrise przyczepił ostatni dzwonek i odstąpił od swojego lustra z kiwnięciem głowy, przez które dzwonki w jego włosach zabrzęczały śpiewnie. No. Teraz wyglądał jak mag bojowy zdolny do zabicia kogoś.

Uważał, że to odpowiedni wygląd dla kogoś, kto wraca na arenę polityczną po roku nieobecności.

Zawirował, odchodząc od lustra i słuchając jak dzwonki brzmią cicho wokół niego, po czym podniósł swoją różdżkę i laskę, która była wyrzeźbiona z białego dębu. Zdobiły ją złote obręcze. Zalśniła lekko, kiedy obrócił ją w dłoni. Augustus pogłaskał kciukiem końcówkę laski i poczuł, jak usta wykrzywia mu delikatny uśmiech. Wiedział, że ta mina była zanadto przepełniona pragnieniem, zbyt łagodna, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Był w sypialni sam, nikt go nie zobaczy.

Na kilka dni przed tym jak uprowadzili ją śmierciożercy, Alba pomogła mu dodać ostatnią obręcz do tej laski. Jej dobrotliwa natura, jak i część jej magii, wciąż w niej spoczywały. Augustus zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że jego siostra bliźniaczka stoi obok niego, równie wysoka co śmierć i dwukrotnie od niej piękniejsza.

– Być może już niebawem, Albo – wyszeptał – doczekasz się swojej sprawiedliwości. Wiem, przez jakie męki musisz przechodzić, kiedy tak patrzysz w dół na ten świat i widzisz, że twoi mordercy uszli bez kary, albo jak twój syn biega dziko po świecie. Wydaje mi się jednak, że ten plan się powiedzie.

Rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi. Augustus wygładził swoją twarz, żeby ta nabrała surowego wyglądu, po czym otworzył oczy. To był Pharos, oczywiście, jego siostrzeniec i dziedzic, młodszy syn Alby, który kłaniał się teraz nerwowo swojemu wujowi.

– Czy nie czas już na nas? – wymamrotał. Augustus kiwnął z aprobatą głową. Pharos wciąż miał problemy z opanowaniem własnej mimiki – a był tak otwartym, szczerym, młodym człowiekiem, że to _naprawdę_ nie było zaskakujące – ale jego głos był opanowany i spokojny.

– Owszem – powiedział Augustus, po czym ruszył w kierunku pokoju świstoklików. Portrety na ścianach, ukazujące dawnych Starrise'ów, stojących w dumnych pozach, kiwały mu głowami, a niektóre nawet mu się kłaniały, wszystko w zależności od tego, jak wiele szacunku do niego akurat czuły. Światło wpadało przez ogromne okna, otwarte w ten piękny, jesienny dzień. Augustus był rad, że rozprawa Potterów odbywała się w październiku, bo dzięki temu mógł się na niej pojawić bez obawy, że Zachodzące Słońce odetnie mu którąś z kończyn.

Był w stanie przyznać: był rozgoryczony, kiedy rok temu Scrimgeour zmusił go do wycofania się z areny ministerstwa, a to uczucie tylko pogłębiło się, kiedy Knot został usunięty ze stanowiska, a potem jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Tybalt uciekł do Pottera. Czas jednak mijał i złagodził jego opozycję, w dodatku potem gruchnęły wieści o tym, co Potterowie zrobili swojemu synowi i Augustus nagle zobaczył swoją szansę.

Kilka spraw zaważyło na zmianie jego opinii w kwestii zawierania sojuszu z chłopakiem Potterów. Przede wszystkim, ten dzieciak _był_ potężny i w dodatku nie zatracił się całkowicie w mrocznej magii. Gdyby był całkiem Mroczny, Tybalt nie stanąłby po jego stronie. Merlin jeden wie, ten chłopak popełnił wiele błędów, ale takiego by nie popełnił. Nie był śmierciożercą i nie miał tendencji do całowania swojego Mrocznego Pana po piętach. Czyli Potter jednak musi mieć w sobie jakąś iskrę Światła. Obecność Augustusa w jego pobliżu może zachęcić tę odrobinę do rozrośnięcia się.

Drugą sprawą były wieści o znęcaniu się. Augustus zacisnął dłoń na lasce, kiedy o tym pomyślał. To było odrażające, że Potterowie zrobili coś takiego własnemu synowi. A przecież James Potter pochodził ze świetlistej rodziny. Augustus miał nadzieję, że ministerstwo pozwoli publiczności, zgodnie ze starożytnym zwyczajem, splunąć na skazańca – a Augustus nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że James Potter zostanie skazany, przecież na nic innego nie zasługiwał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ktoś już porozmawiał o tym ze Scrimgeourem i przypomniał mu o tej ważnej tradycji.

Trzecią sprawą było zorientowanie się jak wielu byłych śmierciożerców już się zebrało wokół niego. Dla Augustusa odrażającą była myśl, że miałby z nimi współpracować, ale walka u ich boku zapowiadała się interesująco.

W dodatku zawsze istniała szansa, że znajdzie pośród nich mordercę Alby, albo pozna jakieś informacje, które naprowadzą go na winnych śmierciożerców, którzy pozostali śmierciożercami.

Augustus miał zamiar oficjalnie zaproponować Potterowi sojusz, jak i pomoc całej rodziny Starrise, oraz ich bogactw, zaraz po rozprawie.

 _Miał_ jednak nadzieję, że najpierw zdoła napluć Jamesowi Potterowi w twarz.

* * *

– Jak się trzymasz?

Hawthorn drgnęła i obróciła się szybko. Od czasu ugryzienia miała wyostrzony słuch, ale Lupin był wilkołakiem znacznie dłużej od niej i poruszał się tak _cicho_ , że udawało się mu zaskoczyć jej zmysły.

– Dobrze – powiedziała szorstko.

Lupin spojrzał na nią swoimi spokojnymi, bursztynowymi oczami.

– Nie powinnaś próbować okłamywać członka swojego stada – powiedział cicho.

Hawthorn odwróciła się z powrotem do ściany i nic nie odpowiedziała. Już zaczynała żałować tego, że przyjęła zaproszenie Lupina, które wysłał jej razem ze świstoklikiem, żeby spędziła z nim chociaż dzień przed rozprawą. To miejsce było za małe na dwa wilkołaki, zwłaszcza kiedy jeden z nich był rozzłoszczony.

– Harry nie znienawidzi cię za zeznawanie przeciw jego rodzicom – powiedział Lupin jej plecom. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

– Niby czemu miałby tego nie robić? – Była na swój sposób wdzięczna, że już dłużej nie musi się kryć ze swoimi emocjami. Obróciła się gwałtownie i obnażyła na niego zęby, żałując, że nie ma uszu, które mogłaby położyć płasko przy głowie. Wilcze gesty były pod wieloma względami po prostu bardziej _satysfakcjonujące_. – Wiem wszystko o tych wspomnieniach, więc muszę to zrobić, ale wiesz równie dobrze co ja, jak bardzo Harry pragnie wypuścić ich na wolność.

Oczy Lupina pojaśniały nieco, ale Hawthorn wiedziała po jego zapachu, że jest zły.

– Był kiedyś taki czas, że bym się z nim zgodził – powiedział cicho Lupin. – Zanim się dowiedziałem... o tym wszystkim. Teraz żałuję, że nie wypuszczą Lily i Jamesa w jakimś gęstym lesie, w którym nasze stado mogłoby sobie na nich zapolować.

Zszokowany śmiech wymsknął się z gardła Hawthorn, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Potarła dłonią twarz.

– Dzięki – powiedziała.

Lupin podszedł do niej i potarł brodą o jej policzek.

– Stado powinno pocieszać się nawzajem – powiedział. – Szkoda, że nie możemy spotkać się z Claudią, ale jej kuzyni tylko nabraliby więcej podejrzeń. Być może zdołamy przekonać jednego z jej kuzynów do napisania do niej w naszym imieniu i zorganizowania nam spotkania, w czasie którego moglibyśmy swobodnie pobiegać?

– Być może – powiedziała Hawthorn. Wiedziała jednak, jak koszmarnie podejrzliwa była rodzina Griffinsnest i nie sądziła, żeby to mogło zadziałać. Claudia zdołała utrzymać swoją likantropię w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi poza własnymi rodzicami, którzy byli świadkami jej ugryzienia i postanowili ją wspierać. Jeśli spotka się z kimś, kto był w bardzo wyraźny sposób wilkołakiem – oznaki Lupina były bardziej oczywiste od pozostałych, jeśli wiedziało się czego szukać, ponieważ był ugryziony w tak młodym wieku – cała sprawa niechybnie się wyda i rodzina się na nią rzuci.

Jeszcze w zeszłym roku Hawthorn uważałaby taką paranoję za zrozumiałą. Teraz czuła coraz więcej irytacji na czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy traktowali wilkołaki jak bestie, nawet jeśli była jedną z nich aż do swojej pierwszej przemiany.

Te uczucia splątały się ze sobą i stopiły wraz z bardziej osobistymi obawami o Harry'ego. Jeśli się załamie podczas rozprawy, to kto wie jak długo będzie musiał pracować nad sobą, żeby wrócić do punktu wyjścia? Hawthorn była w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak daleko w tym czasie będą w stanie posunąć się jego wrogowie. Słyszała już pogłoski o grupach w ministerstwie, które są gotowe rozpocząć naciski o zaostrzenie ustaw anty–wilkołaczych.

– Przeżyjemy to – szepnął jej Lupin do ucha.

Hawthorn znowu niemal podskoczyła, ale nie pozwoliło jej na to przyjemne rozleniwienie, którego nie czuła przy nikim innym, tylko przy członkach własnego stada. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć _tej_ zmiany w swoim zachowaniu. Zazwyczaj nienawidziła wszystkiego, co zadowalało jej wilka i vice versa. Czuła jednak tak wielkie ciepło i pewność siebie przy Lupinie, Delili i Claudii, że czuła się przy nich bardziej sobą, a nie rozpołowioną duszą, była wielka, silna, gotowa na podbój świata. A z pomocą Lupina powoli zaczynali zaleczać ziejącą dziurę, którą Fergus nieoczekiwanie pozostawił w ich świecie.

– Przeżyjemy to – powiedział Lupin. – I on też to przeżyje. A z czasem może nawet nas uwolni, zostanie naszym _vatesem_ , kto wie? – Podniósł ręce i objął jej ramiona.

Hawthorn wtuliła się w niego i kiwnęła głową, starając się nie myśleć o zaciętej minie, którą zobaczyła tego ranka na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy,ukryta za iluzją, obserwowała go w Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Harry opadł na ziemię po aportacji i rozejrzał się wokół. Wraz z Draconem, Snape'em, Regulusem i Peterem pojawili się w wyznaczonym miejscu aportacyjnym, znajdującym się pół mili od ministerstwa, w londyńskim zaułku, na który mugole zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi. Ich spacer nie będzie długi.

Gdy tylko wyszli z alejki Draco ustawił się zaraz za Harrym, w takiej pozycji, że Harry mógł bez problemu oprzeć się na nim, gdyby tylko tego potrzebował. Harry wywrócił oczami. Nic mu _nie było_ , przecież baseny oklumencyjne sprawnie zagrzebały wszystkie jego emocje. Zerknięcia, jakimi obrzucali go Snape i Regulus były już naprawdę koszmarnie przesadne. Przynajmniej Peter trzymał swój wzrok przy sobie.

Harry zdołał odprężyć się nieco, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku budki telefonicznej, która zawiezie ich prosto do ministerstwa. Nie było powodów do niepokoju. W okolicy przebywało tylko kilku mugoli, proste zaklęcia odwracające uwagę sprawiły, że ci uznali czarodziejów za coś niewartego uwagi.

Minęli drugą alejkę, kiedy Harry kątem oka zauważył gwałtowny ruch. W tej samej chwili wężyca Wielu, której Harry tym razem nie zdołał pozostawić na łóżku, zacisnęła się mu na szyi i wydała ostry syk.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak średnio znajomy człowiek wychodzi z alejki i celuje różdżką prosto w Dracona.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

W umyśle Harry'ego odbiły się echem słowa Mulcibera z zeszłego roku, _...żadna tarcza, czy bariera nie powstrzyma klątwy zabijającej..._

Harry okręcił się gwałtownie, objął Dracona w pasie i rzucił się na ziemię, pociągając go za sobą. Klątwa zabijająca śmignęła im ponad głowami i zrobiła dziurę w ścianie budynku obok. Harry usłyszał jak kilku mugoli wzdycha z zaskoczeniem, ale zaklęcie odwracające uwagę zdawało się trzymać mocno. 

To oznaczało jednak, że jeśli atakujący rzuci się na mugoli, to ci nie będą w stanie się obronić.

Draco próbował uwiesić się na Harrym, ale Harry szybko stoczył się z niego i poderwał na nogi. Wreszcie rozpoznał człowieka, który powoli szedł w jego kierunku z szalonym błyskiem w oku. To był Kingsley Shacklebolt, jeden z aurorów, którzy na trzecim roku przesłuchiwali Harry'ego, kiedy ten obrał sobie Snape'a za prawnego opiekuna. Był też pierwszym aurorem oficjalnie zwolnionym z posady po tym, jak Scrimgeour objął stanowisko ministra.

W jego oczach błyszczały płomienie fanatyzmu i Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że ten zdecydował się na coś takiego wyłącznie przez wzgląd na swoją lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Uspokój się, Kingsley – powiedział, utrzymując swój głos cichym i kojącym. Powoli ustawiał się, żeby zasłonić sobą Dracona. – Dzisiaj odbywa się rozprawa moich rodziców, nie dyrektora. Gdybyś po prostu...

Kingsley wycelował różdżką w Snape'a. Harry był w stanie przewidzieć konsekwencje tego, co zaraz nastąpi, jakby nagle w jego umyśle pojawił się złoty znicz. Albo Snape umrze, albo sam użyje klątwy zabijającej i będzie miał szczęście, jeśli nie wyląduje w Tullianum za użycie niewybaczalnego.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

– _Accio_ różdżka Kingsleya!

Różdżka wystrzeliła do niego, na szczęście zanim Kingsley zdążył rzucić klątwę zabijającą. Harry zaczął nabierać tchu z ulgi, kiedy zobaczył jak Kingsley wyciąga z kieszeni kolejną różdżkę i poczuł nagle martwy ciężar tej, którą miał w dłoni.

To była pusta różdżka, stworzona specjalnie do zabijania. Kingsley wciąż miał własną.

Harry cisnął pustą różdżką w bok i zobaczył nagle, że Kingsley celuje w niego własną różdżką.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – powiedział miękko i pocisk zielonych płomieni, których nie da się odbić, ani powstrzymać, wystrzelił w Harry'ego.

Harry przetoczył się pod nim. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz za nim nie było Dracona albo Petera. Widział stojącego zaraz za Snape'em Regulusa, który też trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę, ale nie wiedział, gdzie jest pozostała dwójka.

Nikt nie krzyknął, ale to niczego nie oznaczało. Klątwa zabijająca była w stanie uderzyć tak szybko, że ofiara nie byłaby w stanie wydać z siebie śmiertelnego okrzyku. Harry nie ufał własnym zmysłom, póki nie poderwał się z powrotem na nogi i nie zobaczył na własne oczy, że za nim nie leży czyjeś ciało.

Obejrzał się znowu na Kingsleya akurat, kiedy Snape rzucił w niego klątwą wybuchającą. Ta odbiła się bez trudu od płaszcza Kingsleya. Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się spina. Wyglądało na to, że szaty Kingsleya były wzmocnione potężnymi zaklęciami tarczy.

Musiał coś zrobić, zanim któryś z ludzi, których kochał, zginie, albo zdecyduje się na użycie klątwy zabijającej. _Nie chciał_ , żeby Regulus, Peter albo Snape wylądowali w Tullianum, do cholery! Już wystarczy, że jego rodzice mogą tam trafić.

Zobaczył jak coś niewielkiego i szarego mknie po ziemi w kierunku Kingsleya i nagle były auror zawył i zaczął wierzgać nogą. Harry zobaczył, jak szary szczur wgryza mu się z całej siły w kostkę. Peter już kiedyś zrobił to Dumbledore'owi, żeby uratować Harry'ego przed jego gniewem.

Dzięki temu Harry zyskał nieco czasu na zdecydowanie, co powinien zrobić. Mugole, przynajmniej ci, którzy nie uciekli z wrzaskiem, otwarcie gapili się na nich. Ministerstwo pojawi się lada moment – z tej odległości osłony bez wątpienia wyczuły, że ktoś użył niewybaczalnego zaklęcia – ale Harry nie mógł liczyć na to, że pojawią się w porę i uratują sytuację.

W dodatku Kingsley celował teraz różdżką w Petera, z tak bliskiej odległości, że Harry nie będzie w stanie postawić niczego pomiędzy nimi, bo jedyne, co mogłoby powstrzymać klątwę zabijającą, było inne, ludzkie ciało.

Myśl przemknęła mu ulotnie przez głowę. Nie. Przeżył jeden pocisk zielonych płomieni od Voldemorta, ale to był wyjątkowy przypadek i już nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego.

Nie sądził, żeby udało mu się użyć legilimencji na Kingsleyu, bo nie miał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, nie znał też siły jego tarcz, w dodatku nie chciał użyć mrocznych sztuk w pobliżu ministerstwa.

To pozostawiało mu świetliste zaklęcia.

– _Incito cordiem_ – wymamrotał.

Zaklęcie sięgnęło wprost do klatki piersiowej Kingsleya, mijając jego szaty w ten sam sposób, w jaki Rosier rzucił na Harry'ego klątwę, która rozpaliła mu krew i serce. To była inkantacja, o której Harry kiedyś przeczytał, ale nigdy nie miał okazji rzucić. Żywił teraz desperacką nadzieję, że podziała.

Wyglądało na to, że tak właśnie się stało. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć bicie serca Kingsleya, jakby to uderzało mu tuż przy uchu, a w miarę jak słuchał, jego tętno przyśpieszyło, pompując krew z coraz większym przejęciem, coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Różdżka wypadła Kingsleyowi z dłoni. Peter czmychnął w bezpieczne miejsce. Kingsley opadł na kolana, dygocząc, objął się ramionami. Harry usłyszał, że jego serce przyśpieszyło jeszcze bardziej.

Wiedział, że to zaklęcie może kogoś zabić. Jeśli zmusić serce do zbyt szybkiej pracy, coś w nim w końcu pęknie. Harry nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Słyszał już aportujących się na miejsce aurorów i chciał im przekazać Kingsleya żywego.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – powiedział i patrzył jak Kingsley rzuca się z powrotem po swoją różdżkę. Tym razem jednak auror złapał go za nadgarstki, które wychynęły spod rękawów jego szat, po czym spętał go srebrną liną, a kolejni podeszli, żeby zedrzeć z niego wzmocnione szaty i spokojnie rzucić na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące. Harry odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, jak czują się pozostali.

Peter pozostawał tymczasowo w szczurzej postaci, wyraźnie nie chcąc przemieniać się z powrotem na oczach aurorów. Harry nabrał w tym momencie wątpliwości, czy Peter był z ministerstwem zupełnie szczery podczas swojego przesłuchania i wyjawił im, że jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Regulus i Snape przyglądali się Kingsleyowi z lodowatą nienawiścią w oczach, jakby chcieli wyrazić minami, że Kingsley ma szczęście, że trafił pod opiekę ministerstwa. Draco podszedł do niego szybko.

– Nic ci nie jest? – wyszeptał, przytulając go mocno.

– Oczywiście – mruknął cicho Harry, obejmując go, ale nie odrywając wzroku od Kingsleya.

Ten atak wywarł na nim dziwne wrażenie. Oczywiście, strasznie się bał o to, że Kingsley zabije kogoś mu drogiego zanim zdąży go powstrzymać, martwił się o to, jakiego zaklęcia właściwie powinien użyć, ale teraz czuł się tak, jakby to zdarzenie w jakiś sposób przecisnęło go przez ostatnie opory i stres, które czaiły się w jego umyśle i wreszcie zmusiło go do faktycznego zignorowania wszelkiej złości, która znajdowała się poza basenami oklumencyjnymi.

_Tak naprawdę jest najlepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych – kiedy nikt nie musi umierać. Kiedy ktoś rzuca się na kogoś innego z powodu źle zinterpretowanej lojalności, to naprawdę jest bardziej żałosny niż straszny. Tak samo wygląda sprawa z moimi rodzicami. Są po prostu niezwykle żałosnymi ludźmi._

_Skoro byłem w stanie powstrzymać w ten sposób atak Kingsleya, to powinienem też być w stanie uratować moich rodziców przed śmiercią, prawda? To nie powinno być takie trudne, zwłaszcza, że pierwsza część rozprawy zależy wyłącznie ode mnie._ Harry poczuł, że odpręża się jeszcze bardziej. _Tak. Naprawdę sobie z tym poradzę._

– Pan Potter? – Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył nieznanego sobie aurora, który stał obok i marszczył na niego brwi. – Jestem auror Wilmot. Odprowadzę was do ministerstwa.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, żeby ruszyć w drogę pod opieką aurora, ufając, że pozostali zajmą się Kingsleyem i mugolami. Jego umysł był przyjemnie przejrzysty, jakby właśnie nabrał świeżego oddechu.

 _Poradzę sobie z tym. Nie wiem, czym ja się właściwie wcześniej tak przejmowałem. Chodźmy._ Poczuł, jak szczery uśmiech powoli wpełza mu na twarz. _Czuję się teraz tak dobrze, że nawet zobaczenie moich rodziców nie powinno mi sprawić większych kłopotów._


	55. Zbieranie burzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA: W tym rozdziale pojawią się niepokojące sceny.**
> 
> Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi, oczywiście, z Biblii, Księga Ozeasza 8:7: "Oni wiatr sieją, zbierać będą burzę."

To było interesujące. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewała się, że okaże się aż tak interesujące.

Indigena Yaxley szła wraz z tłumem ludzi, wpływającym do Wizengamotu, kiwając głową i uśmiechając się do każdego, kto zwrócił na nią uwagę. Jakoś łatwiej przychodziło jej udawanie przyjaznej persony, kiedy podawała się za Irys Raymonds, a nie samą siebie. Ilekroć rośliny pod jej skórą zmieniały kształt jej twarzy, _naprawdę_ czuła się jak kompletnie nowa osoba. Nosiła przy sobie też drugą różdżkę, którą urzędnicy ministerstwa uprzejmie zarejestrowali i zwrócili bez problemów. Jej prawdziwa różdżka, niezarejestrowana, leżała schowana w kieszeni szaty.

Nie sprawdzili tego. W ministerstwie istniały osłony, które nie powinny pozwolić na wejście nikomu, kto miałby przy sobie niezarejestrowaną różdżkę, więc żadnemu z urzędników nawet nie przyszło do głowy podejrzewać o cokolwiek młodą czarownicę, która rumieniła się nawet, kiedy ktoś przypadkiem dotknął jej dłoni.

Prawdziwa różdżka Indigeny leżała zawinięta w cisowe liście, które powstrzymywały osłony przed wykryciem jej. To naprawdę nie była jej wina, że urzędnicy o tym nie wiedzieli.

Tym, co ją najbardziej zaciekawiło w sali sądowej, byli ludzie, oczywiście, nie tępi urzędnicy ministerstwa. Indigena zatrzymała się zaraz po wejściu do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się wokół uważnie. Powąchała powietrze i uśmiechnęła się. Tutaj, z dala od jej nowego Lorda – którego zapach magii był cokolwiek przytłaczający – była w stanie wyczuć różne rodzaje mocy, które nosili wokół siebie czarodzieje.

Była najpotężniejszą czarownicą w sali, ale wiedziała, że to się zmieni po przyjściu Pottera. Nie była też pewna, czy okaże się potężniejsza od Severusa Snape'a, zdradzieckiego śmierciożercy, który ogłosił się prawnym opiekunem Pottera. Była naprawdę zadowolona z siebie, kiedy okazało się, że jednak jest, nawet jeśli tylko odrobinę.

Indigena ruszyła leniwie w kierunku balkonu dla gości. Nie miało znaczenia, gdzie usiądzie. Jej nowy Lord kazał jej mieć rozprawę Potterów na oku i zaraportować o wszystkim, co uzna za interesujące, ale prawdziwe informacje pojawią się w jego słowach, jak podczas każdej rozprawy, nie na jego twarzy. Indigena nie musiała go widzieć.

– Przepraszam.

Indigena szła z obróconą głową, przyglądając się czarownicy, wokół której unosił się niespotykany, różany zapach, przez co przez przypadek na kogoś wpadła. Odwróciła się z powrotem, kręcąc lekko głową.

– To ja przepraszam – wymamrotała. Wiedziała, że na jej twarzy nie pojawi się ślad mimiki, który świadczyłby o tym, że rozpoznała stojących przed sobą ludzi. Rośliny nie były szczególnie elastyczne, więc kiedy przemieniały ją w Irys, Indigena pozwalała sobie na wyrażanie tylko niezbędnych emocji, które mogły się jej w danej chwili przydać, bo nie chciała przeciążyć pnączy. Agresywna radość na widok Malfoyów nie była jedną z tych emocji.

Lucjusz Malfoy kiwnął do niej głową, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że tak, powinna była przeprosić, po czym zaprowadził swoją żonę po schodach na górę. Indigena przyjrzała im się, kiedy ją mijali. Przez kilka chwil biała dłoń Narcyzy wisiała tuż obok jej, kiedy Malfoyowie musieli zatrzymać się, żeby przepuścić falę gapiów. Indigena mogłaby po prostu wyciągnąć rękę i złapać ją za nadgarstek.

A wtedy kolczasta róża, którą nosiła owiniętą wokół nadgarstka, ożyłaby, wbijając swoje kolce w dłoń Narcyzy i pompując w nią kilka kropel trucizny, co zabolałoby mniej więcej równie mocno co uszczypnięcie i nie pozostawiłoby żadnego śladu. Umarłaby w przeciągu kilku godzin.

Indigena zrobiłaby to – wierzyła w zabijanie wrogów, nie bawienie się z nimi – ale Lord Voldemort zadeklarował, że sam chce zabić wszystkich zdrajców, a Narcyzę obiecał Bellatrix Lestrange na wyłączność. Indigena wiedziała, jak wielką zmazą na honorze byłoby odebrać komuś jego prawowitą ofiarę, bo to właśnie honor sprawiał, że przyłączyła się do śmierciożerców.

Miała jednak zamiar cieszyć się świadomością, że Narcyza Malfoy niemal dosłownie otarła się dzisiaj o śmierć i nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Indigena zajęła swoje miejsce w zamyślonym nastroju, ale ten prysł w chwili, w której przypomniała sobie o swoich eksperymentalnych cierniach. Uśmiechnęła się. Zabije czas do rozpoczęcia rozprawy rozważaniami o tym, jak duże niebawem urosną, jak wiele będą w sobie przetrzymywały trucizny i jak bardzo Evan Rosier musiał teraz cierpieć, wijąc się pośród nich, bo te, w miarę rozrostu, zaczęły przebijać mu plecy i podbrzusze.

* * *

Harry podniósł głowę, wchodząc do sali sądowej. Nawet, jeśli jego poprzednie wizyty w niej nie były szczególnie przyjemne – najpierw rozprawa Knota, a potem Snape'a – to i tak dały mu pewną przewagę nad sytuacją. Wiedział, że powinien oczekiwać gołych, kamiennych ścian, migoczących pochodni, tłumu gapiów i stojącego po środku fotela z okowami.

Oczywiście, ponieważ nie był sądzony, a wezwany jako "ofiara", jak go uparcie nazywali, Wizengamot stworzył mu kolejny fotel. Stał on niedaleko tego z okowami, wciąż niemal na środku sali, ale był niższy i miał miękkie obicia. Harry zajął swoje miejsce.

Oparł się i odchylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na wpatrzonych w siebie członków Wizengamotu i gapiów na balkonach widowni. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pojawi się _tak wielu_ ludzi. Oczywiście, Prorok i pozostałe gazety nadawały o całej sprawie od kilku miesięcy, więc pewnie wszystkich musiało już przepełniać zapierające dech w piersiach podekscytowanie, że dzień rozprawy wreszcie nadszedł.

Harry skrzywił usta. _Wydaje im się, że lada moment rozpłaczę się i załamię, że zobaczą to bezsilne dziecko, o którym czytali w gazetach. Takiego wała. Nie załamię się tutaj nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało, że mam się im wydać kompletnie niesympatyczny._

Wiedział, że Snape, Draco, Malfoyowie i jego sojusznicy, wszyscy stoją gdzieś w tym tłumie. Wiedział, że pewnie mieli nadzieję, choć z innych powodów niż tłum, że nie zdoła utrzymać swojej maski. Harry miał nadzieję ich również rozczarować.

– Uwaga – rozległ się głos, wzmocniony zaklęciami _Sonorus_. – Uwaga, czarodzieje, czarownice i istoty łagodne. Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc?

Harry podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na starego czarodzieja, stojącego na platformie, wysuniętej przed resztę Wizengamotu, przeglądającego jakieś papiery. Harry go nie rozpoznawał. Był niesłychanie mały, na jego głowie prawie nie pozostały już żadne włosy, a na nosie miał binokle. Harry kiwnął głową. _Pewnie nie byli w stanie znaleźć nikogo innego, kto byłby w stanie przeprowadzić przesłuchanie. Większość Wizengamotu albo jest ze mną w sojuszu, albo jest do mnie wrogo nastawiona, a sam Scrimgeour, oczywiście, nie byłby w stanie się tego podjąć. Podejrzewam, że ten tutaj jest kimś neutralnym._

– Nazywam się Tofty Sapientian – ogłosił stary czarodziej. – Jestem członkiem starszyzny Wizengamotu i przeprowadzę część rozprawy, która dotyczy przesłuchania pana Pottera. – Harry poczuł, jak brwi mu się podnoszą. _Nie chcą, żeby jedna osoba przeprowadziła całą rozprawę? Dziwne._ – Proszę, żebyście wszyscy usiedli i ucichli. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek nam przeszkadzał.

Harry odprężył się nieco. Jak do tej pory pan Sapientian brzmiał zupełnie jak wszystkie te przykłady z postępowań w sprawie znęcania się nad dziećmi, o których Harry tyle czytał. Może nie zada wszystkich pytań, ale wyglądało na to, że te, które zada, będą się trzymały ścisłych zasad. Był dokładnie tego rodzaju człowiekiem, którego Harry miał nadzieję zobaczyć.

– Ostrzegam – powiedział Sapientian, patrząc groźnie na parę czarownic, które nie były w stanie przestać plotkować. Kiedy ich głośne szepty wreszcie umilkły, kiwnął do nich głową i ciągnął dalej. – Niektóre z omawianych tutaj wspomnień będą niezwykle krzywdzące. Proszę, wyjdźcie, jeśli macie wrażenie, że w którymś momencie możecie stracić panowanie nad nerwami, różdżką, czy żołądkiem. Kiedy zaczniemy, drzwi zostaną zamknięte i nikomu nie będzie wolno wyjść, póki zeznania pana Pottera nie dobiegną końca.

Harry nasłuchiwał, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktokolwiek miał zamiar opuścić salę. Oczywiście, obecni na sali ludzie musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że sprawa dotyczy znęcania się nad dzieckiem.

– Dobrze więc – powiedział Sapientian i wymówił zaklęcie, które zamknęło wszystkie drzwi do sali sądowej. Harry zadrżał, ale spróbował nie pozwolić na to, żeby rozlegające się dudnięcia wywarły na nim większe wrażenie. Nie będzie się czuł złapany w pułapkę. To zaklęcie nie zamknęło go tu z jego przeszłością; zamknęło go tu z jego przyszłością. To była jego jedyna szansa na wywalczenie jego rodzicom tak wielu szans jak tylko byli w stanie otrzymać.

– Panie Potter.

Harry odchylił się nieco bardziej w swoim fotelu i znowu spojrzał w górę. Zauważył, że oparcie odkształca się lekko pod jego głową, tak żeby kark go nie rozbolał od ciągłego wykręcania go. Zanotował sobie w głowie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek okryje, kto stworzył taki fotel, to mu gorąco podziękuje.

Głos Sapientiana był łagodny.

– Proszę powiedzieć nam, jeśli w dowolnym momencie odkryje pan, że nie może mówić dalej na ten temat. Chcemy dzisiaj poznać prawdę o wszystkim, co zaszło, a nie sprawić, że poczuje się pan niekomfortowo.

 _Na to już za późno. Snape o to zadbał, kiedy wieści rozeszły się do gazet._ Harry miał jednak swoje rozgoryczenie pod kontrolą. Nie może pozwolić mu wyrwać się na wolność w czasie rozprawy, przecież mogłoby to okazać się kompletną porażką. Kiwnął więc tylko głową, żeby pokazać, że rozumie.

– Muszę teraz zapytać: Czy zgadza się pan zeznawać pod Veritaserum?

Harry pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że to pytanie było czysto formalne – bardzo niewiele ofiar znęcania decydowało się na serum prawdy – ale czuł przelotne ukłucie żalu. Gdyby tylko udało mu się przekonać ich, że to, co czuje, jest bez żadnego wątpienia szczere...

To mogłoby jednak przekonać ich, że _wszystko_ co czuje jest bez wątpienia szczere, a to mogło doprowadzić do problemów. Harry cisnął swoim gniewem z powrotem w otchłań i zaczekał cierpliwie na pierwsze pytanie.

Tofty Sapientian przyglądał się przez chwilę swoim notatkom, po czym wreszcie nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Panie Potter, proszę opisać nam, w jaki sposób wychowali pana pańscy rodzice, Lily i James Potterowie.

Harry odprężył się jeszcze bardziej. Na takie właśnie pytanie miał nadzieję, otwarte i pozostawiające mu szerokie pole do popisu.

– Ostrożnie – powiedział. – Od czas kiedy ja i mój brat, Connor, mieliśmy po półtora roku, mieszkaliśmy w niewielkim domu w Dolinie Godryka, ukrytym za grubymi osłonami izolującymi nas od reszty świata. Te osłony zostały skonstruowane ze strachu przed powrotem Voldemorta – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wszyscy szybko znudzą się takim grupowym wzdryganiem się – jak i jego śmierciożercami, którzy z zemsty niewątpliwie natarliby na nas przy pierwszej okazji. Moi rodzice, oczywiście, obawiali się o życie Connora, więc chronili go, póki pozostawał wyłącznie pod ich opieką, i przy okazji trenowali mnie, żebym był w stanie go chronić, kiedy wybierzemy się do Hogwartu.

Sapientian od razu przeszedł do drugiego pytania.

– Czy to prawda, że nie miał pan żadnego wyboru w kwestii pozostania jego opiekunem, panie Potter?

Harry nie pozwolił się sobie skrzywić. Choć sami nie przeprowadzali tego przesłuchania, inni członkowie Wizengamotu mogli poddawać swoje własne pytania. Był gotów założyć się o wszystko, że to konkretne padło od Scrimgeoura, czy może od Madam Marchbanks.

– To prawda, że mój trening rozpoczął się, kiedy byłem bardzo młody, właściwie od nocy, w której zaatakował nas Voldemort – powiedział i wywrócił oczami, kiedy ludzie wzdrygnęli się. _To tylko imię. Skoro tak strasznie boją się jego imienia, jego cienia, to jak chcą z nim walczyć?_

Sapientian zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Nie o to pytałem, panie Potter.

Harry rozłożył ręce.

– Zostałem wychowany, żeby w to wierzyć – powiedział po prostu. – Większość rodziców wychowuje swoje dzieci w wierze w coś, Starszy Sapientianie. Dobrym przykładem może być tu wiara w czystość krwi, czy też konieczność ukrywania naszego świata w tajemnicy przed mugolami, a czasami nawet w to, że jedna drużyna quidditcha jest lepsza od innych, bez względu na wszystko. – Usłyszał, że ktoś się zaśmiał na widowni, ale ten śmiech rozlał się w morzu zaskoczonej ciszy; Harry wiedział, że nie reaguje w sposób, w jaki wszyscy od niego oczekiwali. – W większości przypadków zaczyna się to, kiedy tylko dziecko nauczy się mówić, czasami niedługo potem. Czy powiedziałby pan, że te dzieci też zostały pozbawione możliwości wyboru? Miałem równie wiele wyboru co one, taką samą wolność. Zostałem wychowany w konkretny sposób. Dzięki temu zostałem tym, kim jestem teraz. Czy nie wolałbym, żeby moi rodzice osiągnęli swój cel na inne sposoby? Niewątpliwie. – Przy ostatnim słowie wypuścił nieco złości z basenów oklumencyjnych, żeby jego głos nabrał wyrazu. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić im uznać, że podchodzi do tego kompletnie bez emocji. – Ale nie żałuję też wszystkiego, czego się wtedy nauczyłem.

– Proszę szczegółowo opisać swój trening, panie Potter.

_Kolejne otwarte pytanie. Naprawdę lubię Sapientiana._

– Zostałem wychowany, żeby zostać opiekunem mojego brata – powiedział Harry. – Chronić go, przy jednoczesnym przebywaniu w cieniu; świat miał mnie znać jako kompletnie normalnego, przeciętnego człowieka, nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć o moich zdolnościach czy talentach. Spodziewałem się, że pewnego dnia zginę w jego obronie. Ostatecznie nadchodziła _wojna_ , a moja matka powiedziała mi, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie musiał stawić w niej czoła Mrocznemu Panu. Do pokonania go będzie potrzebował nieskończonej miłości i niewinności. Miałem stać między Connorem i resztą świata, więc obiecałem, że się tego podejmę.

Zobaczył jak kilku członków Wizengamotu zerka na siebie nawzajem. Harry ukrył się ze swoim uśmiechem. _Dobrze. Właśnie tak chciałem to wszystko przedstawić. Snape przeciągnął ich na swoją stronę wyolbrzymiając wszystko. Nie może mnie winić o zrobienie tego samego._

Sapientian zaszeleścił całą serią swoich notatek. Wreszcie wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk.

– Ach! Panie Potter, przedstawię teraz wszystkim wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, które zostało przekazane pod moją opiekę. Umieszczę je w powietrzu, po środku sali, tak żeby było je dobrze widać. Bez obaw – dodał szybko. – Tylko pan i członkowie Wizengamotu będziecie w stanie je zobaczyć.

Harry kiwnął szybko głową i przyglądał się, jak Sapientian wkłada różdżkę do płytkiej miski przed sobą, po czym podrzuca ją szybko, przez co srebrne krople rozprysnęły się szeroko przed nim i nad jego głową. Harry zobaczył, że wielu ludzi wygina karki z widowni i jęczy z rozczarowaniem. Zignorował ich, patrząc jak jego matka i jego młodsza wersja pojawiają się na obrazie, po czym klękają przy oknie, skąpani w promieniach słońca. Lily przykrywała jego dłonie swoimi. Harry przyjrzał się swojej młodszej wersji i uznał, że musiał tu mieć może z sześć lat.

– Nowy poranek – szepnęła do niego Lily z tą intensywnością, którą Harry zawsze tak uwielbiał. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że bawią się w tajemną grę, ćwicząc coś, o czym nie wiedział nikt na całym świecie. Poprawił się na swoim fotelu, czując jak zalewają go emocje, których nie czuł już od lat. Gdyby tylko zdołał utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy, gdyby tylko trafił razem z Connorem do Gryffindoru, to może wciąż by to czuł, tę intensywną dumę, która pozwalała mu stawać w kącie i nie pozwalać się zauważać. 

_Wolno mi tego żałować_ , pomyślał, zaperzając się.

– Nowy dzień – Lily na obrazie mówiła dalej do Harry'ego na obrazie. – Tak wiele możliwości na odrodzenie, na odnowienie. Czy mógłbyś wyrecytować mi swoje przysięgi, Harry? Chciałabym usłyszeć jak ogłaszasz je na nowo.

Harry na obrazie kiwnął głową i zaczął je wypowiadać. Harry powtarzał je bezgłośnie razem z nim. Te słowa były wyryte w jego głowie tak głęboko, że choć nie wymawiał ich już od lat, wciąż znał je równie dobrze co własne tętno.

– Będę opiekował się Connorem. Zawsze go chronił. Upewnię się, że będzie wiódł spokojne życie, póki to będzie możliwe, aż nie będzie musiał znowu stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi. – Krótka przerwa na oddech. Harry wciąż miał wrażenie, że oznaczała ona strach jego matki. – Będę jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem. Będę go kochał. Nigdy nie będę z nim współzawodniczył, ani popisywał się przed nim i nigdy nie dam nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. Będę zwyczajny, żeby on mógł być nadzwyczajny. 

Obraz rozwiał się. Harry zamrugał i przerzucił wzrok na Sapientiana. Wydawało mu się, że Wizengamot wybierze coś, co bardziej zaszkodzi jego rodzicom, zamiast tego, co po prostu robił każdego dnia.

Kiedy Sapientian się odezwał, głos mu drżał. Harry nie rozumiał czemu.

– Czy to są prawdziwe przysięgi, panie Potter? Dotrzymał pan ich wszystkich?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Próbowałem. Zostały zakłócone na początku mojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, bo przydzielono mnie do Slytherinu, czego moja matka nie przewidziała. – Więcej słów zapłonęło mu na języku, o tym jak Snape zmuszał Harry'ego do różnych rzeczy, przez które musiał złamać przysięgę o byciu przeciętnym, ale powstrzymał się od wymówienia ich na głos. Jeśli powie coś takiego, to mogą uznać, że wciąż jest w nim coś uszkodzone.

– Ale... – Sapientian zamilkł na moment, jakby próbował ustalić, w jaki sposób ująć następne pytanie w słowa. Harry'ego to zaskoczyło. _Wydawało mi się, że czyta je wszystkie z przygotowanej wcześniej listy?_ – Nawet ostatnie dwie?

 _Merlinie! Czemu właśnie te dwie tak strasznie wszystkim przeszkadzają?_ Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Wszystkie.

– I jak pan się czuł pod tym względem?

Harry wyczuł pułapki w tym pytaniu.

– W jakim wieku, proszę pana? – zapytał ostatecznie.

– Kiedy pan je wymawiał. – Sapientian kiwnął nerwowo w kierunku powietrza, jakby zapomniał, że już rozwiał ten obraz. – W wieku, w którym był pan w tym wspomnieniu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Powitałem je z otwartymi ramionami. Absolutnie w nie wierzyłem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś zwróci na mnie uwagę, to nie będę w stanie skutecznie chronić Connora. Albo śmierciożercy uznają mnie za swojego wroga, a wtedy nie zdołam ich zaskoczyć, albo ludzie spróbują zawierać ze mną układy, przyjaźnie, sojusze i inne zobowiązania, które nie będą miały niczego wspólnego z moim bratem. Oczywiście, teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to było złe – dodał, ledwie powstrzymując się przed pokusą przymilnego zaśpiewania ostatniego zdania.

– Czyli miał pan być absolutnie skupiony na swoim bracie? – Sapientian powiedział to tak cicho, że Harry o mało nie poprosił go o powtórzenie pytania. – Miał być centrum pańskiego życia?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. Poczuł, jak nieprzyjemne uczucie pełznie mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Odniósł wrażenie, że stracił kontrolę nad tym przesłuchaniem i nie był pewien, kiedy właściwie do tego doszło. Przełknął ślinę i odchylił się w fotelu, po czym wyprostował, a następnie zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu. Nie chciał wyglądać, jakby próbował bronić się przed nimi w jakiś sposób, czy też jakby się wiercił w fotelu.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał Sapientian. – Co mogło być tego warte?

– Przepowiednia – powiedział Harry. – Przepowiednia, która naznaczyła mojego brata jako zbawcę świata, a jego starszego bliźniaka jako jego potężnego opiekuna. Moi rodzice wychowywali mnie, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, zgodnie ze ścisłymi wytycznymi przeznaczenia. Byli przekonani, że jeśli mój brat nie będzie chroniony, to zginie.

– Jak brzmiała ta przepowiednia?

Zgroza zgęstniała w gardle Harry'ego niczym wino. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć całemu światu o przepowiedni, nie w chwili, w której Voldemort może się o niej dowiedzieć.

– Nigdy nie usłyszałem jej w pełni, proszę pana – skłamał. – Wiem tylko, że tak przede mną tłumaczyli się moi rodzice, jak i Albus Dumbledore. Żadne z nich nie wspomniało nigdy o żadnym innym powodzie.

Sapientian przejrzał pośpiesznie swoje notatki i zmarszczył brwi.

– Istnieje jednak wspomnienie, które twierdzi inaczej. – Pstryknął różdżką, zahaczając czubkiem o płyn z myślodsiewni i w powietrzu zawisł kolejny obraz.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał w sobie chęć do warknięcia. Znał tę scenę. Widział ją już wcześniej. To było wspomnienie z czasów, kiedy miał cztery lata, w którym Dumbledore narzuca na niego sieć feniksa.

Przesiedział je w skamieniałej ciszy. Nienawidził go już za pierwszym razem i wciąż pałał do niego nienawiścią, ale tym bardziej nienawidził celu, w jakim go teraz przywołano. Wiedział, jak będzie brzmiało następne pytanie Sapientiana.

Kiedy Starszy Wizengamotu rozwiał wspomnienie, Harry zorientował się, że siedzi z założonymi rękami. Szybko je rozplątał i opuścił na podłokietniki, ale nie wykonał żadnego innego gestu. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał na spiętego, mowa ciała już zaczynała go zdradzać. Harry wypuścił z siebie sfrustrowane syknięcie, które powinno być zbyt ciche, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie je usłyszeć, mimo znakomitej akustyki pomieszczenia. _Po prostu nie wierzę, że już mnie zbili z pantałyku. Gdzie się podziała cała moja determinacja, z którą tu wszedłem?_

– To, panie Potter – powiedział miękko Sapientian – wygląda raczej, jakby pańscy rodzice i Albus Dumbledore uwięzili pańską magię, ponieważ się jej bali i trenowali pana jako ofiarę poświęcenia, żeby się upewnić, że nigdy nie ośmieli się pan zwrócić przeciw nim. Traktowali pana jak przedmiot, narzędzie.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Jeśli teraz się odezwie, to wyleją się z niego słowa, których nikomu nie chciał powiedzieć.

– Starszy Sapientianie, wspomniał pan, że jeśli w trakcie przesłuchania poczuję się niekomfortowo, to mam o tym wspomnieć – powiedział po chwili. – Tak się czuję.

– Czy życzy pan sobie zakończenia przesłuchania? – Głos Starszego był cichy, pełen szacunku i Harry wiedział, że pytania naprawdę się skończą, jeśli tylko Harry będzie sobie tego życzył.

I Harry niemal powiedział "tak", ale przypomniał sobie, że to była jego jedyna szansa na wywołanie jakiegoś wrażenia na sędziach. Przez resztę rozprawy będą się wypowiadali świadkowie obrony i oskarżenia, ale on nie stał po żadnej ze stron. Wspomnienia zostaną pokazane, zostaną wypowiedziane agresywne słowa, zwłaszcza przez takich ludzi jak Snape, bez żadnych wyjaśnień czy ciepła.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie.

– W takim razie przesłuchanie będzie kontynuowane – powiedział Sapientian. – To wyjaśnienie, że traktowano pana jak narzędzie, czy broń, zostało przedstawione Wizengamotowi przez ludzi, którzy udzielili nam dostępu do tego wspomnienia. Czy zgadza się pan z nim, panie Potter? A może sam pan zechce to zinterpretować?

Harry zamknął oczy. Znał jedną prawdę, która mogłaby sprawić, że na zawsze porzucą te rozważania. Ale jeśli wyjawi, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta, to otaczający go ludzie mogą przestać wierzyć w prawdę przepowiedni, a członkowie Wizengamotu zaczną szukać innych powodów, dla których jego matka miałaby przeprowadzić go przez taki, a nie inny trening, a przecież Harry już podał im prawdziwe wyjaśnienie. Bała się, wydawało jej się, że przestrzega wytycznych przeznaczenia i etyki, w której wytrenował ją Dumbledore. Nic więcej, ale oni i tak wszystko przekręcą i zrobią z niej jakąś mistrzynię zbrodni. Harry był _pewien_ , że tak to się skończy.

_No to podaj im część prawdy, a nie całość. Tyle chyba jeszcze potrafisz?_

– Okazało się, że miałem kilka niebezpiecznych zdolności – powiedział po prostu. – Moja matka, jak już słyszeliście we wspomnieniu, była przerażona faktem, że często znikałem różne rzeczy. Co by się stało, gdybym zniknął mojego brata, albo dom? Byłem za młody, żeby zrozumieć, że niektórych rodzajów magii powinno się używać z rozwagą. Sieć feniksa miała odebrać mi niektóre moje zdolności do czasu, kiedy będę gotów nimi władać.

– I kiedy ten moment miał zostać osiągnięty? – zapytał surowo Sapientian.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Moja matka i Dumbledore chyba nigdy nie wspomnieli konkretnego wieku.

– _Słyszeliśmy_ jednak, jak Dumbledore mówi, że ta sieć przekształci panu umysł i dopasuje do roli – powiedział Sapientian. Harry zauważył, że dłoń mu się trzęsła, kiedy podniósł kolejny papier, ale nie sądził, żeby to było spowodowane wiekiem, czy strachem. – Czy to prawda?

– Do tego doszło – przyznał niechętnie Harry. – Przez jakiś czas mój umysł był ukształtowany niczym sieci. Sieć feniksa była na samym jego dnie. Podejrzewam, że można uznać, że splatała mój umysł.

Sapientian wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który brzmiał, jakby zrobiło mu się mdło. Harry odkrył, że tak mocno zaciskał dłoń na podłokietniku, że stawy już go bolały, więc ją zdjął i powoli zaczął otwierać i zamykać, żeby rozmasować ścierpnięte palce. Wężyca Wielu zakołysała się lekko na jego gardle, sycząc, że chce zejść i ukąsić każdego, kto tak zdenerwował Harry'ego. Jak tylko Harry rozruszał wystarczająco palce, zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać.

_Wszedłem tutaj z zamiarem załatwienia wszystkiego spokojnie. Czemu teraz tak ciężko mi to przychodzi?_

Przechodził właśnie rutynę spokojnych oddechów, które ułagodziłyby bąbelkujące powierzchnie jego basenów oklumencyjnych, kiedy Sapientian znowu się odezwał.

– Czy mógłby pan opisać przed sądem efekty sieci feniksa, panie Potter?

Harry drgnął. _To też im się nie spodoba._ Nie sądził jednak, żeby mógł tutaj skłamać. Przynajmniej niektóre wspomnienia z myślodsiewni będą dotyczyły sieci i wyglądało na to, że Sapientian znał je wszystkie, skoro wcześniej bez wahania wybrał jedno, na które mogli spojrzeć.

– Spętała moją magię – powiedział. – Przywiązała moją lojalność do mojego brata. Sprawiła również, że kompletnie nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z jej istnienia. Miała pozostać w tajemnicy, była ostatnią deską ratunku; moja matka i Dumbledore liczyli na to, że moje wychowanie sprawi, że pozostanę lojalny. Jednak w czasie mojego drugiego roku nastąpiły pewne... wydarzenia... które wyciągnęły sieć z otchłani mojego umysłu, przez co ta z czasem pękła. Wciąż skupiała się wokół mojego brata, ale również zadawała mi ból, głównie migreny, za każdym razem, kiedy zbyt długo myślałem o sprzeciwieniu się mojej matce czy Dumbledore'owi.

– Zrobiła z pana niewolnika – podsumował Sapientian. 

– Nie! – Harry wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi. – Niewolnik nie jest w stanie wyrwać się ze swojej niewoli. Ja byłem. Gdy tylko zdałem sobie sprawę z istnienia sieci feniksa, zacząłem nad nią pracować.

– Niewolnictwo nie zależy od tego, czy niewolnik był, czy nie był w stanie wyrwać się z własnych okowów, panie Potter – powiedział Starszy.

Harry oparł się w fotelu i pomyślał buntowniczo, czy w takim razie nie uważają, że skrzaty domowe i gobliny też są niewolnikami, ale był w stanie przewidzieć, w jaki sposób sąd zareagowałby na takie porównanie, więc stłamsił ten impuls. Nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać tajemnic, czy wyjaśniać swojej pracy jako _vatesa_ , a już na pewno nie będzie porównywał tego, co musiał znosić przez zaledwie dekadę z tym, przez co skrzaty domowe i gobliny przechodziły już od stuleci.

_Opanuj się, do cholery!_

Harry podniósł wzrok z powrotem na Sapientiana.

– Jestem gotowy na następne pytanie, proszę pana.

– Mam tu przed sobą wiele wzmianek o tym, że wytrenowano pana jako ofiarę poświęcenia, panie Potter – powiedział Sapientian, przekładając kilka papierów. – Opisał nam pan kilka konsekwencji tego wychowania. Czy jest pan w stanie podać pozostałe?

Harry wyrzucił z siebie roztrzęsiony oddech. Był w stanie to zrobić, prawda? Przyjął do wiadomości, że jego trening poświęcenia przeszkadzał mu w równym stopniu, co pomagał, prawda? I że to było złe. Gdyby tylko teraz udało mu się dobrać właściwie słowa, to może uda mu się przekonać Wizengamot, że ten trening nie był taki do końca zły, dzięki czemu zmniejszy ich nienawiść wobec jego matki.

– Wytrenowano mnie, żebym w razie konieczności był gotów poświęcić życie za mojego brata – powiedział. – Najłatwiej byłoby to określić jako przyjmowanie na siebie klątw przeznaczonych dla niego, ale przecież miałem pozostać w cieniu, prawda? Więc musiałem też upewnić się, że żadni przyjaciele nie okażą się dla mnie na tyle ważni, żebym zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach. W najlepszym wypadku nie powinienem był mieć w ogóle żadnych przyjaciół. Żadne rozrywki nie powinny odwracać mojej uwagi. Żadne troski nie powinny mi przesłaniać tego, co powinno być dla mnie najważniejsze.

– Z tego co mi wiadomo, obaj gracie w quidditcha w Hogwarcie, panie Potter – powiedział Sapientian. – Jak to możliwe, skoro został pan wytrenowany, żeby w żaden sposób nie rywalizować ze swoim bratem?

Harry był gotów ucałować Starszego Sapientiana za to pytanie.

– To może być możliwe tylko, jeśli przezwyciężyłem już mój trening, prawda? – zapytał, odprężając się. – Rywalizuję z Connorem bez żadnego problemu.

– A w poprzednich latach? – przycisnął go Sapientian.

Harry zawahał się.

– Kilka razy spróbowałem sprawić, żeby to on wygrał mecz w quidditcha – przyznał wreszcie.

– Kiedy to się zmieniło?

– Na trzecim roku – powiedział Harry.

– I co się wtedy stało?

_Jak mogę im to wyjaśnić bez wyjaśniania przy okazji tego, co się przytrafiło Syriuszowi?_

– Wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie, Starszy.

Sapientian kiwnął głową i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć przytakujące za nim cienie. Dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niego, że mógłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie bez nawiązywania do szaleństwa Syriusza, czy opętania. Teraz musiało to wyglądać, jakby wstydził się pewnych elementów swojego leczenia.

Sapientian ciągnął dalej zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować.

– Rozumiem, że pańska matka znęcała się nad panem głównie psychicznie i emocjonalnie, panie Potter, a pański ojciec znęcał się nad panem głównie przez zaniedbanie?

– To było _wyłącznie_ psychiczne i emocjonalne – powiedział ostro Harry – i wyłącznie zaniedbanie ze strony mojego ojca. – _Nie chcę, żeby mieli pod tym względem jakieś pomysły. Niech szlag trafi Sapientiana za ułożenie w ten sposób tego pytania. Skeeter powiedziała, że rzadko mają tutaj sprawy związane z przemocą psychiczną i zaniedbaniem. To oznacza, że Wizengamot może nie potraktować tej sprawy równie poważnie co w przypadku maltretowania fizycznego. Może uda mi się dzięki temu jakoś załagodzić kary moich rodziców._

– A jednak... – powiedział Sapientian i machnął różdżką. W powietrzu pojawił się kolejny obraz. Harry rozpoznał go. Stał przy nagiej ścianie, którą zwykle zasłaniałby regał z książkami. Nie chciał, żeby w razie czego coś się stało książkom.

Harry obserwował jak jego młodsza wersja rzuca na siebie klątwę krwawego bicza, a na jego plecach pojawiają się krwawe linie, takie same, które zaleczył na sobie, kiedy Marietta użyła na nim tego zaklęcia. Jego młodsza wersja przygryzła wargę i zamknęła mocno oczy na moment, ale ostatecznie powstrzymała się od krzyku, opanowując ból i jadąc razem z nim. Lily, oczywiście, powiedziała mu, że zawsze powinien krzyczeć w czasie tortur, ponieważ utracona duma jest mniej warta od utraconej kończyny, ale Harry postawił sobie wtedy za punkt honoru, żeby nauczyć się znosić jak największe dawki bólu. Jeśli ktoś go przeklnie na polu bitwy, wciąż będzie potrzebował po prostu przyjąć ten ból do wiadomości i ruszyć do boku Connora.

Obraz zniknął. Harry zorientował się, że znowu zaciska kurczowo dłoń, a wężyca Wielu prześlizgnęła się z jego karku na ramię. Potrząsnął głową i przesunął rękę, żeby wznowić głaskanie zwierzątka. Gdzieś odlegle zaczął zastanawiać się, czemu żaden urzędnik nie zażądał od niego pozostawienia wężycy pod ich opieką. Może w ich oczach wyglądała po prostu na błyskotkę.

– Panie Potter. – Głos Sapientiana zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka, urywanie i wyjątkowo głośno w ciszy, która zalała mu uszy. – Czy może pan powiedzieć przed sądem, w jakim był pan wtedy wieku?

Harry pamiętał. Wspomnienie wciąż wisiało mu w umyśle, zawieszone niczym kryształ w szklance morskiej wody. Nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Miałem siedem lat – powiedział.

Zewsząd rozległy się rozzłoszczone słowa i syknięcia. Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował schować głowę we własnym ramieniu. Wiedział, że to był wyraz słabości, ale w tej chwili po prostu nie miał siły na stawienie czoła tym wszystkim, wbitym w siebie spojrzeniom.

– Czyli pańska matka kazała panu rzucać na siebie bolesne klątwy kiedy miał pan siedem lat? – zapytał wyzywająco Sapientian.

Harry wyprostował się. Rozumiał już, w jaki sposób Sapientian usiłował zamazać te linie, a teraz jasnym też stało się, czemu to robi. Jeśli Wizengamot uzna, że to jednak _była_ przemoc fizyczna, to całe aresztowanie minie znacznie sprawniej. Harry jednak był zdeterminowany, żeby im na to nie pozwolić. Jeśli jego matka ma trafić do więzienia, to niech przynajmniej trafi za coś, co faktycznie _zrobiła_.

– Robiłem to z własnej woli, proszę pana – powiedział. – Wiedziałem, że potrzebuję treningu w znoszeniu bólu. Dlatego postanowiłem zacząć rzucać na siebie bolesne klątwy.

– Na oczach pańskiej matki? – zapytał Sapientian.

– Czasami mnie pilnowała – powiedział Harry. – Kiedy klątwa była wyjątkowo krwawa, jak ta tutaj, przychodziła do mnie, żeby zaleczyć rany, jeśli udało mi się zwalczyć ból przez kilka minut. – Czuł, jak emocja, której nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, wzbiera w nim, niczym bąbel powietrza w gotującej się wodzie. Zamknął oczy i spróbował go przykryć pokrywką.

Nie miał jednak na to szansy, bo Sapientian zadawał już kolejne pytanie.

– Panie Potter, co by pan zrobił, gdyby zachęciła pańskiego brata do rzucania na siebie takich klątw?

– _Cholera_ jasna! – Harry skrzywił się, kiedy zorientował się, że wymówił to na głos. Spróbował pośpieszyć się z odpowiedzią, zanim przytłaczające go ze wszystkich stron spojrzenia przeszyją go na wylot i powstrzymają przed odezwaniem się. – Zaatakowałbym ją, oczywiście. Przecież widział pan mój trening. Wie pan, jak bardzo zachęcała mnie do opieki nad bratem.

– A gdyby użyła takich klątw na innym dziecku?

Harry wydał z siebie głęboki, nieszczęśliwy dźwięk. Gotująca się emocja kipiała już w swoim garnku i zaraz go zaleje, przez co zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Panie Potter? – głos Sapientiana stracił całą swoją stal. – Czy chce pan przestać?

_A wtedy James i Lily zginą._

Harry wyprostował się i pokręcił głową.

– Nic mi nie jest, Starszy – powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że chorobliwa bladość jego twarzy i roztrzęsiony głos temu przeczyły. – Poradzę sobie.

– W takim razie proszę odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. – Sapientian brzmiał, jakby teraz żałował, że je w ogóle zadał. Harry uznał, że to całkiem miłe z jego strony.

– Gdyby rzuciła takie klątwy na inne dziecko, to bym się wtrącił – powiedział Harry. – Uczono mnie, że tylko słudzy Mrocznego Pana robili takie rzeczy. Uznałbym, że ktoś po prostu rzucił na siebie urok, żeby wyglądać jak moja matka, może nawet wypił eliksir wielosokowy. Wiedziałem o ich istnieniu. Spętałbym wroga, póki nie pojawiłaby się moja prawdziwa matka.

– Czyli pańska matka opowiadała panu historie o Pierwszej Wojnie i o torturach, jakie przeprowadzał Sam–Wiesz–Kto i jego kaci? – podsumował Sapientian, przewracając kolejną stronę.

– Tak. – Harry miał nadzieję, że to przysłuży się zmianie tematu. Był pewien, że ten okaże się mniej niebezpieczny.

Sapientian kiwnął głową. Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ten gest był bardzo podobny do ptaka, który złowił swoją zdobycz.

– Czyli uważał pan, że niedopuszczalne jest rzucanie takich klątw na pańskiego brata, czy na inne dzieci, ale dopuszczalne na pana?

Harry odwrócił głowę.

– Obawiam się, że źle mnie pan zrozumiał, Starszy – powiedział, z całym spokojem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć.

– Panie Potter, całym sercem pragnę mylić się pod tym względem – powiedział miękko Sapientian. – Dlatego właśnie oferujemy dzieciom takim jak pan szansę, na opowiedzenie o wszystkim z własnej perspektywy, ponieważ zdajecie sobie sprawę z wielu szczegółów, których my, będący poza tą sytuacją, nigdy nie zrozumiemy. Ale ponieważ nie otrzymaliśmy od pana podobnej przemowy, to pozwoli pan, że opiszę to, co sam widzę: pańska matka nauczyła pana, że jest pan wyjątkiem od reguły w każdym przypadku, który byłby normalny dla dzieci. Uważa pan innych za normalnych i jest pan gotów ochronić ich przed bólem, ale samego siebie nie. Nie ma znaczenia, jak wiele pan przecierpi, tak długo jak było to w służbie pańskiego brata. Czy to nie prawda?

Harry wiedział, że znajdował się tylko o kilka cali od zwymiotowania. W dodatku, cholera by to, jego baseny oklumencyjne zaczynały się rozpadać. Po prostu _wiedział_ , że jeszcze chwila, a zacznie płakać albo krzyczeć. Wyjątkowo zjadliwa furia połączyła słowa Sapientiana z tym, co usłyszał w zeszłym roku od Very, że nie postrzegał siebie jako człowieka. Teraz te słowa sugerowały, z mocą i klarownością, której Harry nigdy nie zauważył, że to jego matka była źródłem tego zachowania, że to przez nią nie myślał o sobie jak o człowieku, a to _było złe_.

Harry czuł, jak jego spokój kompletnie go opuszcza, a razem z nim jego oddanie do dalszego bronienia swoich rodziców. _Jeśli to przesłuchanie będzie się ciągnąć dalej_ , pomyślał, z rosnącą, tępą zgrozą, _to zaraz zacznę mówić o nich złe rzeczy, które mogą nastawić sąd przeciw nim._ A wtedy jego rodzice zostaną skazani _przez niego._

– Starszy – powiedział, kiedy już uznał, że odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim głosem. Wciąż chwiał się i chrypiał.

– Tak, panie Potter?

– Przepraszam, ale nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie kontynuować – powiedział Harry. Musiał opuścić salę i to _już_. Nie martwił się, że jego złość kogokolwiek tutaj zniszczy, ale furia zebrała wszystkie swoje siły i uderzyła w niego, szepcząc, że ma absolutne prawo do zeznawania przeciw swoim rodzicom, do potępienia ich, jeśli tylko tego chce. Jeśli zostanie, to jego furia upewni się, że Lily i James zostaną zniszczeni, nie dzięki jego magii, a po prostu słowom.

– Niech i tak będzie, panie Potter. – Głos Sapientiana był przepełniony szacunkiem. Harry chciał się histerycznie roześmiać, kiedy go usłyszał. _Czy wciąż by mnie szanował, gdyby dowiedział się, czemu w tym momencie przerywam to przesłuchanie?_ – Drzwi, przez które pan wszedł, zostały otwarte. Proszę nimi wyjść. Aurorzy ministerstwa odprowadzą pana do pańskiego opiekuna.

Harry wstał szybko, nie podnosząc głowy, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Jego wzrok był rozmyty, a wężyca Wielu ślizgała się i ślizgała mu wzdłuż ramienia, ale było już po wszystkim.

_Nawet jeśli ich nie uratowałeś. Nawet jeśli, na dobrą sprawę, potępiłeś ich swoim zachowaniem._

Czekał na niego auror Wilmot, który odprowadził ich wcześniej do ministerstwa. Łagodnie położył dłoń na plecach Harry'ego, kiedy ten o mały włos nie skręcił w zły korytarz.

– Tędy, panie Potter – wymamrotał.

Harry pozwolił mu się prowadzić. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, czego pragnąć. Nie zdoła naprawić swojej maski do czasu ponownego spotkania ze Snape'em. Snape będzie naciskał, że trzeba go pocieszyć, może nawet wciśnie mu na siłę wywar nasenny. Harry wiedział jednak, że musiał teraz pozostać przytomnym i po prostu dojść do siebie. Zaraz wprowadzą jego rodziców. Musiał tam wrócić i ich zobaczyć.

– _Zawsze_ ma pan kogoś za swoimi plecami, panie Potter.

Harry obejrzał się na Wilmota, zastanawiając się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest jakaś groźba, możliwe, że od Voldemorta. Z przyjemnością przywitałby teraz odwrócenie uwagi, jaką byłaby walka o własne życie. Uważał je za łatwiejsze do przeżycia od tego, przez co przed chwilą przeszedł w sali sądowej.

Wilmot jednak uśmiechał się do niego i sięgnął w górę, żeby dotknąć swoich oczu. Harry zamrugał, kiedy ten zdjął szkła kontaktowe, które musiał nosić, odsłaniając bursztynowe oczy, kryjące się pod normalnymi, orzechowymi.

– Pan jest... – szepnął Harry.

– Wilkołakiem, tak. – Wilmot utrzymywał swój głos niskim i kojącym. – Jednym z tych, które uważają pana za naszego _vatesa_. Zawsze będę po pańskiej stronie. – Zamilkł na moment i przechylił głowę. – Ufam, że mnie pan nie wyda.

Harry pokręcił głową w oszołomieniu. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem wilkołakowi udało się zdobyć i utrzymać pracę w zarządzanym przez Scrimgeoura ministerstwie. Oczywiście, że nie ośmieli się wydać go nikomu. Scrimgeour momentalnie by go zwolnił. Ustawy anty–wilkołacze zakazywały wilkołakom utrzymywania płatnej pracy.

Wilmot puścił mu oczko i założył szkła z powrotem.

– Pewnego dnia – powiedział – kiedy już to wszystko będzie za nami, przedstawię panu londyńskie wilkołaki i innych uchodźców, którzy zebrali się w stada. Wielu z nas uważa, że jest pan najbardziej interesującym człowiekiem, jaki przytrafił się wilkołakom od pokoleń, naszą najlepszą szansą.

Harry kiwnął głową. Być może Wilmot zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, być może nie, ale na Harry'ego naprawdę dobrze wpłynęło przypomnienie, że istnieje jakiś większy świat poza salą sądową. Miał wrażenie, że stoi nieco pewniej na nogach, a jego oddech jest spokojniejszy.

– Harry.

A oto i Snape, wychodzący mu szybko na spotkanie. Wilmot odsunął się z lekkim ukłonem i Harry nagle znalazł się w objęciach Snape'a. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele to musiało świadczyć o jego trosce o niego, skoro przytulił go przed obcym człowiekiem.

– Chodź ze mną – szepnął Snape Harry'emu do ucha. – Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz kilku godzin odpoczynku od sali sądowej, a potem...

– Nie mogę – powiedział Harry, ciągnąc go za rękę. – Zaraz wprowadzą Lily.

Snape patrzył na niego swoimi bezdennymi, ciemnymi oczami.

– I naprawdę jesteś pewien, że jesteś na tyle silny, żeby sobie z tym poradzić?

Harry odwrócił od niego głowę.

– Nie w tym rzecz – powiedział, wiedząc, że jego głos brzmi niczym skrzek pustynnego ptaka. – Muszę się dowiedzieć, co powie. Nie mogę przegapić nawet chwili z tej rozprawy.

– Harry – powiedział miękko Snape. – Czy twoje zdrowie psychiczne nie jest ważniejsze od tego, co stanie się twoim rodzicom?

– Jak pan może tak mówić? – Harry łypnął na niego. – Przecież porównujemy tu moje zdrowie psychiczne do czyjegoś życia i wolności.

– Czemu to zawsze ktoś inny wygrywa w takich porównaniach? – mruknął Snape, jakby mówił do siebie, ale wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. – Wrócimy do środka – powiedział. – Ale jak tylko zaczniesz za bardzo cierpieć, Harry, zabiorę cię stamtąd. I to ja będę oceniał ilość cierpienia, nie ty.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zaczął pracować nad swoimi emocjami, chowając je z powrotem do basenów oklumencyjnych. Już raz zawalił sprawę. Teraz już nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie miał żadnej wymówki. Jeśli skażą jego matkę na śmierć, to przynajmniej chce być tego świadkiem.

_Czemu nie zdołałem utrzymać swojej pozycji? To było przecież takie proste. Wydawało się proste, kiedy wchodziłem do ministerstwa._

Ostrożnie zignorował furię, która siedziała teraz w samym jego środku, niczym potężny krab, chwytając się pomysłu, że to przez Lily zaczął myśleć o sobie jak o narzędziu, zupełnie jakby to była jakaś rewelacja. Zignorował, z jeszcze większą rozwagą, kółka fal, które rozprzestrzeniały się od tego pomysłu, niszcząc jego stare myśli, robiąc dziury w jego obronach, które były po prostu specjalnego rodzaju barierami, które oddzielały go od innych ludzi.

Być może, jak już będzie po wszystkim, będzie w stanie zrozumieć, że zasługuje na taką samą troskę co wszyscy. Ta myśl go przerażała.

Ale nie miał zamiaru teraz o tym myśleć. Wszedł na galerię sali sądowej, ręka Snape'a obejmowała go mocno i ciepło za ramiona. Akurat jak weszli, zobaczył jak aurorzy wprowadzają jego matkę.


	56. Wybacz nam nasze cnoty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UWAGA: W tym rozdziale będzie jeszcze więcej niepokojących scen i chaosu emocjonalnego.** To prawdopodobnie będzie najpaskudniejszy z rozdziałów o rozprawie.
> 
> Jego tytuł pochodzi z poematu Swinburne'a, "Dolores": Ach, wybacz nam nasze cnoty, wybacz nam // Nasza Pani Bólu

Lily wyglądała przez okno swojej celi – które nie mogło być prawdziwe, bo przecież ministerstwo było pod ziemią – przez długie godziny, zanim aurorzy po nią przyszli. W tej chwili okna pokazywały jej obraz jeziora, całkiem podobnego do tego w Hogwarcie, zalewanego wyjątkowo silnym deszczem. Niebo było jednak tylko częściowo zachmurzone. Gdzieniegdzie przebijały się promyki jesiennego, czy może zimowego światła, liżąc brzuchy chmur swoimi złotymi językami i dotykając serca Lily niczym nadzieja.

Wczoraj płakała, póki nie zmógł jej sen, a tego ranka obudziła się gwałtownie, przypominając sobie, że to właśnie dzisiaj ma nastąpić rozprawa, która może zakończyć jej życie. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, roztrzęsiona, słabo zamykając powieki z powrotem. Objęła się rękami i konwulsyjnie zaciskała je na sobie.

To jednak było tego ranka. Teraz, tuż przed tym jak aurorzy ostrzegli ją, że niebawem ktoś zabierze ją do sali sądowej, Lily zdążyła już wypłakać wszystkie łzy i nastawić się względnie pogodnie, z nadzieją, niczym to słońce, które przeświecało przez chmury.

Osłony na jej drzwiach opadły, kiedy ktoś w nie zapukał.

– Potter? Idziemy.

Lily utrzymała swoją twarz tak bardzo neutralną jak to było możliwe, kiedy aurorzy weszli do środka. Oczywiście, musieli wysłać po nią dwójkę najpaskudniejszych osobników poza samą Mallory: Dawlisha i Proudfoota. Dawlish przetrwał, kiedy Scrimgeour przeczesywał ministerstwo, pomimo swojej lojalności wobec Knota. Najwyraźniej kochał ministerstwo bardziej od niego i po prostu postanowił dostosować się do nowego ministra. Lily odkryła również, że Proudfoot jest po prostu nie do zniesienia. Warczał na nią i pyskował nawet, kiedy była dla niego grzeczna. Był Puchonem i najwyraźniej nie był w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że ktoś poświęcił członka własnej rodziny, nawet jeśli Lily zrobiła to dla dobra świata.

– Wstawaj, Potter – powiedział Dawlish, kiedy nie wstała od razu, po czym dźgnął ją końcem swojej różdżki. Lily nie znosiła tego, jak strasznie temu człowiekowi zależy na _wynikach_ jego pracy. Zachowywał się, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło go, że Lily może dzisiaj zginąć. – Wizengamot na ciebie czeka.

Proudfoot nie odezwał się, ale rzucił jej pełne pogardy spojrzenie, które w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni opanował do perfekcji. Lily spróbowała nie pozwolić ich zachowaniu wytrącić się z równowagi. Ruszyła do drzwi, ale obejrzała się w progu jeszcze raz na zaczarowane okno, żeby przypomnieć sobie o swoim planie.

Trenowali Harry'ego, żeby ten wysoko sobie swoją zdolność do wybaczania, co było jedną z sugestii Albusa na zrobienie z Harry'ego idealnego dyplomaty dla Connora. Jeśli miał przyciągać mrocznych sojuszników na stronę Światła, to musiał być w stanie wybaczyć śmierciożercom i innym ludziom takie elementy ich zachowania, które w normalnym przypadku mogłyby go odstręczyć. Albus wytłumaczył jej też to tylko raz, bo przecież nie zrobili niczego złego, że trening pomoże Harry'emu wybaczyć _im_ , jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek dowie się o jego dzieciństwie i spróbuje przekonać go, że zrobili mu coś strasznego.

– Nie będzie w stanie cię potępić, Lily, bez względu na wszystko. – Głos Albusa tętnił w uszach, miękki i uspokajający, kiedy szła w kierunku sali sądowej. Dawlish zatrzymał się po drodze, żeby narzucić więzy na jej nadgarstki, kiedy Proudfoot mu o nich przypomniał. – Nie potrzebujemy do tego żadnego magicznego przymuszenia. Zaklęcia można złamać. Psychologiczne wzorce niełatwo nawet nagiąć. Będzie cię kochał i wybaczy ci, jeśli stanie się coś, przez co ktoś cię potępi. Nigdy nie powinno do tego dojść – mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wszyscy zrozumieją, w jaki sposób wytrenowaliśmy Harry'ego i uszanują jego poświęcenie dla dobra naszego świata – ale ktoś może poznać ułamek prawdy i uznać, że powinni się wtrącić, nawet jeśli nie będzie rozumieć wszystkiego. Nikt poza Doliną Godryka i mną nie będzie w stanie w pełni pojąć wszystkiego, przez co musiałaś przejść, Lily. Jeśli sprowadzą na ciebie młot swojego niezrozumienia, to nie lękaj się, bo tak długo jak Harry żyje, tak długo przyjdzie po ciebie. Uwolni cię.

Lily pozwoliła, żeby te słowa powtarzały się w kółko w jej głowie i w chwili, w której dotarli do sali sądowej, usłyszała je już trzy razy i wierzyła w nie równie mocno, co w dniu, kiedy usłyszała je po raz pierwszy. Czekała cierpliwie, kiedy drzwi otwierały się na oścież, kiedy Dawlish i Proudfoot prowadzili ją do fotela dla więźniów. Oczywiście, okowy momentalnie ożyły i otoczyły jej ręce i nogi, w dodatku wyglądało na to, że Madam Amelia Bones, która przyglądała się jej chłodno w czasie jej pierwszego przesłuchania w ministerstwie, przeprowadzi przesłuchanie.

_Nie szkodzi. Ich surowe traktowanie mnie nie obchodzi. Czy Harry tu jest?_

Jej oczy wyłapały ruch przy drzwiach, prowadzących na galerię. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jak Harry wchodzi do środka. Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ruchy swojego syna.

Lily usiadła wygodnie, słuchając jak Madam Bones dziękuje szorstko Dawlishowi i Proudfootowi i każe wszystkim zająć miejsca, żeby można było zacząć przesłuchanie. _Harry jest tak magicznie potężny, że gdyby tylko chciał, to mógłby zniszczyć tę salę – z całą pewnością na tyle potężny, żeby rozwalić moje okowy i obronić mnie przez każdym, kto spróbuje rzucić się za mną w pogoń. Po prostu muszę mu o tym przypomnieć._

* * *

Harry był w stanie zobaczyć swoją matkę niezwykle wyraźnie. Stworzył małe okienko na swojej dłoni, jak to robił wcześniej, żeby móc widzieć wszystko, co się działo na dole sali sądowej bez konieczności wyciągania szyi. Lily siedziała wygodnie w fotelu, odchylając głowę tak, żeby móc się bez przeszkód przyglądać widowni. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że go widziała, mimo że ukrył się za balustradą galerii, a obecność Snape'a przesłaniała go nawet ludziom siedzącym wokół.

_Jakie to ma znaczenie? Zawsze byliśmy w stanie znaleźć się nawzajem w zatłoczonym pokoju. Czemu miałoby to ulec zmianie?_

Harry czuł, jak oddech mu przyśpiesza, jakby wybiegał z jego płuc i wracał do nich niczym biegacz na wyścigach. Niemal cieszył się, że nie ma dwóch dłoni, bo ciągle musiałby ocierać wolną z potu. Było jednak jak było, więc oparł się w swoim krześle, ignorując przeszywający wzrok, jakim obrzucił go Snape, i przyglądał się okienku na swojej dłoni.

Lily wyglądała na bledszą niż zwykle, kręgi pod jej zielonymi oczami były bardziej wyraźne. Harry przełknął ślinę. _A od teraz będzie jej jeszcze ciężej._ Chciał do niej zejść, ale nie sądził, żeby Wizengamot mu na to pozwolił.

Poza tym, Snape pewnie rzuciłby na niego jakieś zaklęcie unieruchamiające i wlał mu siłą do gardła wywar nasenny, jeśli spróbuje czegoś takiego.

– Lily Evans Potter. – Głos Madam Bones drżał z odrazy. Harry zastanawiał się, czemu kazano akurat _jej_ przeprowadzić to przesłuchanie. Czemu nie komuś innemu? Bolała go świadomość, że Madam Bones okazała się najmniej uprzedzoną do całej sprawy osobą z całego Wizengamotu, bo to strasznie zaniżało szanse jego rodziców na przeżycie. – Jest pani sądzona za znęcanie się nad twoim synem, Harrym Potterem, i niebezpośrednio przez magię. Czy wypiera się pani swoich zarzutów?

– Tak. – Harry usłyszał głos swojej matki, silny, piękny i bardziej przepełniony dumą, niż by się tego mógł po niej spodziewać. Brzmiała, jak wtedy, kiedy rozmawiała z nim o wojnie i poświęceniu, ale tym razem cały świat mógł ją usłyszeć. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wreszcie znalazła sobie widownię godną jej wielkich prawd, w które zawsze wierzyła. Jasne, to, co zrobiła w imię tych prawd, było złe, ale i tak zasługują one na wysłuchanie. – Nie znęcałam się nad nim. Trenowałam go, żeby przeżył wojnę z Lordem Voldemortem – zbiorowe wzdrygnięcie, które Harry naprawdę uważał za niepoważne – i wytrenowałam go, żeby był sobą, oddanym swojemu bratu i głuchym na kłamstwa zewnętrznego świata. Mój trening się nie powiódł, ale nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłam.

Harry poruszył się na krześle. Zastanawiał się, czy jego matka powtórzy na głos te same żale, które wyraziła do niego: że gdyby tylko wiedziała, że to on odbił klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta, to inaczej by go wytrenowała. Wyglądało jednak na to, że uznała, zupełnie jak on wcześniej, że ich wróg nie powinien poznać prawdy o przepowiedni. Będzie mówiła, jakby jedyną prawdziwą wersją przepowiedni była ta, w którą wierzyła trzynaście lat. Coś w Harrym rozluźniło się na tę myśl.

– Mam tutaj wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, które chcę pokazać – powiedziała Madam Bones i machnęła różdżką ponad stojącą przed sobą myślodsiewnią. Harry patrzył jak kropelki lecą ponad balustradą, a w swoim okienku zobaczył jak skraplają się w obraz. Wiedział, że to wspomnienie powinno być widoczne tylko dla Wizengamotu i Lily, ale sięgnął ku niemu swoją wolą i zniszczył prostą osłonę, która powstrzymywała go przed obejrzeniem go.

Znowu wybrali zaskakująco normalną scenę. Lily go testowała; Harry miał wrażenie, że miał w tym wspomnieniu może z osiem lat i spędzał właśnie dwa miesiące, w trakcie których miał nikogo nie dotykać, żeby powoli zacząć przyzwyczajać się do samotnego życia, jakie go czekało. Jego matka siedziała w fotelu w dużym pokoju w Dolinie Godryka, czytając, a on siedział obok niej na stołku, z książką o magii obronnej w rękach.

Siedzieli zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. Mógłby w każdej chwili sięgnąć w jej kierunku i jej dotknąć, gdyby tylko chciał.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że na tym właśnie polegał test. Lily z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak unika regularnych szturchańców czy prób pogłaskania od Syriusza, Remusa i Connora; widziała, jak zgrabnie uniknął jej próby przytulenia go na dobranoc. Teraz chciała zobaczyć, jak zareaguje, kiedy pokusa będzie tuż obok.

Harry był w stanie zobaczyć jak ciało jego młodszej wersji przechodzą dreszcze. To było zaskakująco trudne, takie ignorowanie pragnienia, żeby kogoś dotknąć, cięższe niż mu się wydawało, mimo, że w tym wieku miał już naprawdę wiele innych tajemnic. Poczułby się jednak od tego lepiej, a Lily wyjaśniała mu już wiele razy, że nie może sobie pozwalać na coś takiego, po prostu robienie czegoś, żeby sam mógł się poczuć lepiej. Jego życie zostało poświęcone czemuś znacznie większemu od niego samego.

Harry pamiętał tę scenę. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Skrzywił się – nie przez to, co się zaraz stanie, ale dlatego, że wiedział, w jaki sposób odbierze to sąd.

Jego młodsza wersja złamała się i sięgnęła, żeby dotknąć kolana swojej matki. Lily momentalnie się odsunęła. Harry widział teraz po niej, że właśnie na coś takiego czekała, nawet jeśli jej wzrok pozornie cały czas spoczywał na książce.

Młodszy Harry od razu spuścił wzrok, jak to zawsze robił, kiedy jego matka była z niego niezadowolona.

– Harry. – Głos Lily był niczym bicz. – Spójrz na mnie.

Podniósł na nią wzrok. Lily pokręciła głową.

– Musisz się nauczyć kontroli nad samym sobą – powiedziała miękko. – Co się stanie, jeśli zrobisz się taki nieostrożny w pobliżu śmierciożercy? Mógłbyś zginąć, Harry, wystarczyłby niewielki sztylet, czy zwykła klątwa. Nie musiałaby nawet daleko lecieć. I co by Connor wtedy zrobił?

Młodszy Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Ale ty nie jesteś śmierciożercą – powiedział. Starszy Harry wiedział, że to naprawdę mierny argument, ale zorientowanie się, czemu nim był, zajęło mu całe lata. W dodatku wtedy wciąż był przepełniony instynktami, których nie rozumiał, niezdolny do myślenia o tym, _czemu_ ludzki kontakt wypełniał go taką radością.

– Nie – powiedziała Lily – i dzieci z Gryffindoru też nie będą, ale i tak będą w stanie złapać, uwięzić, rozproszyć. Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś rzucił w Connora klątwą, kiedy ty będziesz się przytulał i nie zdążysz doskoczyć do niego na czas? Co by się stało, gdyby przyjaciel złapał cię za rękę, kiedy będziesz gotów się do boju, nalegając, że nie powinieneś przyjmować za niego klątwy, przez co Connor by zginął? Co by się wtedy stało, Harry?

Młodszy Harry skulił się. Starszy Harry zamknął oczy. Słyszał, jak członkowie Wizengamotu wydają z siebie dźwięki pełne oburzenia. _Madam Bones dobrze wiedziała, co robiła, kiedy wybierała to wspomnienie. Cholera jasna. Szkoda, że nie mogą użyć myślodsiewni Draco. Zrozumieliby, czemu to zrobiła. Łatwiej byłoby im ją zrozumieć._

– Świat by się zawalił – szepnął młodszy Harry.

– Właśnie tak. – Starszy Harry otworzył oczy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Lily ze wspomnienia kiwa głową w kierunku jego ręki. – Żadnego dotykania, Harry. Wiem, że to ciężka lekcja, ale to tylko jedna z wielu, których będziesz musiał się nauczyć. I przecież nie boli tak bardzo jak klątwy, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, a młodszy Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem. To był jeden z tych rzadkich wieczorów, kiedy Syriusz, Remus, James i Connor bawili się razem na dworze, dzięki czemu Harry i Lily mogli swobodnie rozmawiać o swoich tajemnicach.

– To prawda – powiedział.

– Grzeczny chłopiec – powiedziała Lily, opierając się znowu wygodnie w fotelu. Młodszy Harry skupił się z powrotem na swojej książce, zdeterminowany, żeby jej nie zawieść. Harry, z wrażeniem, że żelazna obręcz zaciska mu się wokół klatki piersiowej, pamiętał, że mu się udało. Ten test trwał jeszcze siedem tygodni, a on nie złamał nawet raz.

Wspomnienie zniknęło. Madam Bones znowu zaczęła przeglądać swoje papiery. Harry poczuł, jak ktoś ociera się o jego ramię. Obraz pozostawił na nim tak silne wrażenie, że wzdrygnął się i odsunął bez namysłu, bo naprawdę nie chciał, żeby go w tym momencie dotykano.

Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Snape mu się przygląda. Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok. Snape był w stanie odczytać czyjeś myśli z samego kontaktu wzrokowego, jeśli tylko odpowiednio skupi. Harry nie chciał mu teraz pokazywać swoich emocji.

– Wydaje mi się, że na nas już czas – powiedział Snape.

– Nie – odszepnął Harry, dumny z tego, jak surowo brzmiał jego głos, mimo cichego tonu. – Chcę zobaczyć, co się stanie.

– Potem przeczytasz sobie raporty – powiedział Snape, pochylając się do niego niżej, kiedy Madam Bones zerknęła szybko w ich kierunku, bo wciąż rozmawiali za głośno. – Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem wcześniej, Harry. Nie pozwolę ci dalej niszczyć swojego zdrowia psychicznego. _Wyjdziesz_ stąd ze mną, jeśli uznam, że za bardzo cierpisz.

– Jeszcze nie cierpię – wypalił Harry, po czym celowo odwrócił się od Snape'a, kiedy Madam Bones zaczęła pierwszą rundę pytań.

– Raport od Madam Shiverwood z Departamentu do Spraw Magicznej Rodziny i Praw Dziecka sugeruje, że wszystkie dzieci należy regularnie dotykać, inaczej ich rozwój może zostać zakłócony – powiedziała Madam Bones z surowym rozdrażnieniem w głosie. – To ma jeszcze większe znaczenie w przypadku magicznych dzieci niż mugolskich, ponieważ ich magia potrzebuje towarzystwa podobnej mocy. Pomaga im to również w nauce jak utrzymać swoją magię pod skórą, dzięki czemu ich przypadkowa magia powoduje coraz mniej problemów. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, pani Potter, czy wciąż będzie pani utrzymywać, że uczenie pani syna unikania dotyku nie było znęcaniem się?

– Harry opanował swoją magię w bardzo wieku – powiedziała spokojnie Lily. Harry był rad, że jego matka wciąż była w stanie zachować spokój. Przez jego ramiona przeszedł dreszcz. – To była część jego treningu. Nie potrzebował kontaktu fizycznego z tego samego powodu, przez który inne magiczne dzieci go potrzebują.

Snape wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie. Harry zerknął na twarz swojego opiekuna i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy zobaczył tą beznamiętną, bezgraniczną nienawiść na jego twarzy, bardzo łatwo przypomniał sobie, że Snape był kiedyś śmierciożercą.

– Czyli nie uważa pani tego za znęcanie się? – uściśliła Madam Bones.

– Owszem – powiedziała Lily. – Robiłam co było w mojej mocy, żeby uratować ten świat. Podejmowałam decyzje, których nikt poza Albusem Dumbledore'em nie był w stanie podjąć. Nie macie prawa mnie teraz za to sądzić – dodała niespodziewanie, wstając na tyle, na ile łańcuchy na jej nogach mogły jej na to pozwolić, i rozglądając się po widowni. Harry zadrżał, kiedy jej wzrok się po nim prześlizgnął. – Żadne z was nie zrobiło równie wiele. Gdyby mój syn nie został w ten sposób poświęcony, to wszyscy chowalibyście się teraz w łóżkach, czekając, aż Voldemort po was przyjdzie.

 _Prawdopodobnie prawda_ , pomyślał Harry.

– Proszę _siadać_ , pani Potter. – Głos Madam Bones był bezbarwny. Zaczekała, aż Lily jej posłuchała, po czym machnęła różdżką. – Kolejne wspomnienie.

Tym razem wybrane wspomnienie sprawiło, że Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie na krześle. _Niech ich Merlin przeklnie, tylko nie to! Wszyscy uznają, że mają pełne prawo skazać ją na śmierć, jeśli to zobaczą._

Miał dziewięć lat, ćwiczył bezróżdżkową magię. Lily stała niedaleko, cierpliwie czekając aż skończy. Kiedy odwrócił się w jej kierunku, machnęła do niego ręką, przywołując do siebie. Harry patrzył jak jego młodsza wersja podchodzi do niej i patrzy jej w oczy. azdrościł spokoju w tych zielonych oczach. _Były takie czasy, kiedy radziłem sobie ze wszystkim bez oklumencji. Co się z tym stało?_

– Harry, dzisiaj będziemy kontynuować twój trening z czekoladą – powiedziała Lily. Rozwinęła czekoladową żabę. Ta momentalnie spróbowała wyskoczyć jej z ręki, ale przytrzymała ją w miejscu, miażdżąc jej przy tym lekko nogi; to był letni dzień, więc czekolada już zaczynała się rozpuszczać. – Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz na mnie gotowy.

Młodszy Harry zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Następnie kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę.

Lily dała mu czekoladę. Harry włożył ją do ust, żując powoli. Wreszcie wymamrotał zaklęcie, którego nauczyła go Lily, a które wpływało na jego kubki smakowe.

– _Acerbitas in vicem mel._

Skrzywił się chwilę później, kiedy gorycz zalała mu język w miejsce słodyczy. Zaklęcie było jednak tylko fizyczne, więc jego trening nie będzie pełny bez wzorca psychologicznego, o który mógłby się oprzeć. Młodszy Harry wiedział o tym, a starszy Harry patrzył tylko jak ten to . Harry wiedział teraz, że ten trening wytrenował w nim jego pierwotne impulsy, bez konieczności do sięgania potem po zaklęcia.

– O czym teraz myślisz, Harry? – wyszeptała Lily.

– O Connorze w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział młodszy Harry, po czym wyszeptał: – _Adligo memoriam._

I to wystarczyło, żeby myśl o jego bracie w niebezpieczeństwie została połączona z goryczą w ustach, wspomnienie pracujące z wrażeniem fizycznym. Harry potrzebował jeszcze więcej treningu, ale pod koniec mogli być już pewni, że Harry nigdy więcej nie zatraci się w przyjemnej sensacji słodyczy, nigdy tak do końca nie zapomni o otaczającym go świecie. Stalowe liny percepcji ściągną go na ziemię, jeśli tylko spróbuje.

Harry zadrżał, kiedy wspomnienie zniknęło i poczuł, że Snape przyciąga go do siebie i powoli głaszcze go po głowie. Od razu wyrwał się na wolność, mając wrażenie, że powinien być z dala od wszystkich, całkiem sam, wolny. Powietrze z dala od jego opiekuna zdawało się słodsze, więc odetchnął nim lekko, wciąż unikając wzroku Snape'a.

– Wypiera się pani, że trenowała pani syna, żeby ten bał się przyjemnych sensacji fizycznych? – zapytała wtedy Madam Bones.

– Nie wypieram się tego – powiedziała Lily. – Nie wypieram się _żadnych_ oskarżeń, którymi dzisiaj we mnie rzucisz, Amelio... czy mogę ci mówić po imieniu? Czego się wypieram to motywów, o które mnie posądzacie. Nie robiłam tego wszystkiego dlatego, że taka była moja zachcianka, bo chciałam się nad nim poznęcać. Zrobiłam to dla dobra naszego świata. Gdybyśmy nie ukształtowali Harry'ego jako potężnego opiekuna dla Connora, to podążyłby on jedną z dwóch ścieżek: albo nie odegrałby swojej roli w przepowiedni, albo stałby się Mrocznym Panem.

Harry nie spodziewał się, jak ciężko przyjdzie mu usłyszeć od niej te słowa. Skulił się w swoim krześle, wokół swojej dłoni, patrząc jak Lily patrzy groźnie, ale statecznie na Madam Bones, po czym wzniósł wokół siebie małą barierę, kiedy Snape znowu spróbował go objąć.

– Czemu była pani taka przekonana, że pani syn zostanie Mrocznym Panem? – zapytała Madam Bones. 

_Och nie, nie pytaj jej o to, proszę, nie pytaj jej o to... teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą..._

– Fakt, że magia była taka potężna – odpowiedziała Lily bez wahania. – W głównej mierze o to właśnie chodziło. Skoro był w stanie znikać rzeczy nawet tego nie zauważając, to co by go powstrzymało przed zniknięciem osoby, która go zirytowała? Problemem było też wrażenie, jakie pozostawiała po sobie jego magia. Jedyne, do czego jestem w stanie to porównać, to psie wymiociny. Były jednak czasem takie chwile, kiedy śmierdziała niczym gnijące mięso. Dlatego właśnie postanowiliśmy rzucić na niego sieć feniksa, żeby oczyścić jego magię i, dzięki temu, uratować Harry'ego. Jego magia zrobiła się nienaturalna dopiero po ataku Voldemorta. Po tamtej nocy była potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Musieliśmy go jakoś spętać i musieliśmy uformować z niego kogoś, kto będzie gotów służyć temu światu i go uratować, zamiast tylko z niego brać co mu się podoba.

 _Przynajmniej nie powiedziała im, że jestem magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta_ , pomyślał Harry. Dyszał, pocił się, kręciło mu się w głowie. Snape uderzył pięścią w barierę, ale Harry nie obejrzał się na niego. Miał oczy wbite wyłącznie w swoją matkę, tylko ona się w tej chwili liczyła na tym świecie.

– Pani Potter, czy pani zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi pani o własnym synu? – Madam Bones brzmiała, jakby nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

 _No właśnie_ , powiedziała furia w kształcie kraba w głowie Harry'ego, szczypiąc go ostrymi szczypcami. _Nie ma prawa mówić o tobie takich rzeczy. Już kiedyś je powiedziała i wtedy były nieprawdziwe. Teraz też są._

– Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie sprawę – powiedziała Lily z mocą. – Mieszkałam z nim w tym samym domu przez jedenaście lat. Wiedziałam, czym był. – Nagle jej głos zrobił się łagodny. – I wiedziałam, czym może się stać, co może zrobić z siecią feniksa i odpowiednim treningiem. Kimś mądrym i dobrym, zdolnym do poświęceń, gotowym do poświęcenia życia w obronie swojego brata. Taki altruizm nie jest wzrodzony. Wiedziałam, że w Harrym musiało być coś dobrego, inaczej byśmy go nie trenowali w ten sposób. I wiem, że jeśli tylko go teraz o to poproszę, to mnie uratuje, ponieważ to właśnie ja nauczyłam go jak być dobrym człowiekiem i wiem, że nigdy nie porzuciłby w ten sposób własnej matki, nie tak naprawdę. – Odwróciła wzrok w kierunku balkonu, za którym się krył i Harry nagle zrozumiał, że Lily naprawdę go zauważyła, kiedy wszedł. – Harry? Czy mógłbyś wstać i przemówić w obronie swojej matki?

– Nie waż się – powiedział Snape z precyzją, której zwykle używał podczas opisywania błędów w eliksirach. 

Harry go zignorował. Jego ciało zdawało się być w tej chwili poza jego kontrolą. Obrazy z przeszłości migotały mu przed oczami, a sprzeczne impulsy igrały ze sobą nawzajem w jego głowie. Kiedy wstał i podszedł do balustrady, wyobrażał sobie swoją matkę dumną, promienną, wychodzącą z sądu bez swoich łańcuchów. Uśmiechnęłaby się do niego. Nazwałaby go dobrym chłopcem. Powiedziała, że jest w nim coś dobrego. Nie wierzyła, że jest do końca przesiąknięty złem.

Zaraz za pięknymi obrazami biegły mroczne, furia, mówiąca, że Lily zasługiwała na śmierć, że go skrzywdziła, że miał pełne prawo, zgodnie z czystokrwistymi tańcami, do których nauki go przecież zmusiła, do złapania jej i wyszarpnięcia z niej życia.

Nie wiedział, który z tych impulsów go przemoże, kiedy wyjrzy ponad balustradą, ale musiał to zrobić.

Spojrzał i napotkał wzrok swojej matki. Nie potrzebował już żadnego okienka. Pomimo dzielącej ich odległości wiedział, że patrzy prosto w jej oczy, znał każdy szczegół tej czystej zieleni. Równie dobrze mogła podlewitować w jego kierunku i stać tuż przed nim.

– To niezgodne z regulaminem – powiedziała Madam Bones, brzmiąc, jakby niemal dławiła się z wściekłości. – Pani Potter, _proszę siadać._ Panie Potter, _proszę siadać._ Przeprowadzam teraz przesłuchanie i...

Lily zignorowała ją, podnosząc jedną z rąk w słodkim, delikatnym geście, który powstrzymał ją od dalszego zacietrzewiania się.

– Harry – powiedziała miękko. – Mój drogi chłopcze. Wiesz , że cię kochałam. Wiesz, że nauczyłam cię wszystkiego, co pozwoliło ci tak długo żyć i prosperować. Zapłaciłam już za to wszystko, poddałam swoją magię twojej zemście i moją wolność temu światu, który niczego nie rozumie. Czy nie chcesz zobaczyć mnie na wolności? Byłbyś w stanie mi ją zapewnić, wiesz? Jesteś wystarczająco potężny. Mógłbyś zniszczyć moje łańcuchy, mógłbyś sięgnąć wgłąb ministerstwa i uwolnić swojego ojca, a potem moglibyśmy wszyscy wrócić do domu w Dolinie Godryka i żyć w idylli, którą zawsze powinniśmy mieć. Tym razem obiecuję ci, mój synu, że okażę ci moją miłość na sposoby, które będziesz w stanie rozpoznać. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że z taką desperacją pragniesz rodziny, Harry, czy też jakiegoś życia, które inni ludzie nazwaliby normalnym, ale tym razem obiecuję ci, że je otrzymasz.

Świat kręcił się wokół niego coraz szybciej i szybciej, tworząc sztorm. Harry nie wiedział, co było w nim silniejsze, miłość czy nienawiść. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak jej łańcuchy pękają. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak jej gardło zostaje zmiażdżone. Oddychał ciężko. Mijała jedna chwila za drugą, a on nie był w stanie podjąć decyzji. Madam Bones wołała, że życzy sobie porządku w czasie rozprawy, ale jej głos był strasznie słaby i zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka – tak samo jak głos kolejnej osoby, która powoli przeciskała się ku niemu przez tłum ściśniętych obok siebie ludzi, przynajmniej do chwili, w której ta osoba wreszcie się nie odezwała bezpośrednio do niego.

– Harry.

Odwrócił głowę. Draco tam stał, tak blisko jak wzniesiona przez Harry'ego bariera na to pozwalała, bliżej nawet od Snape'a, z rękami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, obejmując powietrze, które powstrzymywało go przed dotarciem do Harry'ego. Jego oczy były szare i jakimś sposobem ten kolor, znacznie bliższy od zieleni jego matki, uziemił Harry'ego, zakotwiczył go, sprawił, że był w stanie wysłuchać tego, co Draco miał do powiedzenia.

– Czuję twoje emocje – wyszeptał Draco. – Moja empatia nie jest tak silna jak kiedyś, ale do tego wystarczy. To właśnie nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, prawda? Tego właśnie się bałeś. Dlatego właśnie nie chciałeś podzielić się ze mną wczoraj moją myślodsiewnią. Mój Harry. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Powinienem był się domyślić. Zawsze bałeś się każdej emocji, która się w tobie zrodziła, a której nie nauczyłeś się od niej. Czuję jednak twoją nienawiść, niczym lodowaty podmuch na mojej twarzy, i nie boję się jej, Harry. I czuję twój gniew, niczym ukrop na mojej skórze, i cieszę się z niego. Ona nie jest warta tego, żebyś dla niej zniszczył tę salę sądową, nie jest warta, żebyś odebrał jej życie, nie jest warta winy, którą byś potem czuł. Jesteś wart znacznie więcej, tak strasznie więcej niż to wszystko, co teraz przez nią czujesz. – Odsunął się o krok, ale tylko na tyle, żeby wyciągnąć do niego rękę. Nawet przez chwilę nie oderwał od niego wzroku. – Chodź do mnie, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jak furia, miłość, nienawiść i poczucie winy odchylają się od niego, po czym nurkują, wnoszą i robią nagły zwrot. Wciąż chciał uwolnić swoją matkę i wciąż chciał ją zamordować. Te dwie wizje, uśmiechającej się ciepło Lily i rozerwanej na strzępy Lily, walczyły ze sobą o dominację w jego umyśle.

Nagle zorientował się, że istnieje jeszcze jeden impuls, silniejszy od wszystkich pozostałych. Pragnął, żeby ktoś go stąd zabrał i przytulił, tak żeby nie musiał już o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Wydał z siebie głośny szloch i opuścił barierę. Nawet nie zauważył, żeby Draco się poruszył, ale ten i tak objął mocno Harry'ego w pasie i przytrzymał go mocno przy sobie.

Harry opuścił głowę, z desperacją starając się schować swoje łzy. Nie chciał być dzieckiem, nie chciał być taki młody, przecież stawiał czoła trudniejszym sytuacjom niż ta i wychodził z nich cało, nie chciał... 

– Nie przejmuj się niczym – powiedział Draco, a w jego głosie wciąż nie było strachu, tylko kojący tryumf. – Wolno ci płakać.

I ostatecznie furia wygrała, na swój sposób. Obróciła bokiem wspomnienia, które Harry zobaczył tego dnia, tak że musiał na nie patrzeć i nienawidzić ich, zamiast wibrować z sympatii przez trening Lily. Przez to postanowił zwalczyć w sobie tę sympatię, dotykać ludzi, zamiast odpychać ich od siebie, więc objął Dracona w pasie tak mocno, że ten wydał z siebie lekko zaskoczone sapnięcie. Harry schował twarz w jego ramieniu.

Madam Bones ogłosiła przerwę w rozprawie. Harry poczuł, jak Draco i Snape po części go niosą, po części pomagają wyjść z sali. Nie podnosił głowy i zastanawiał się, gdzie właściwie idą.

W międzyczasie jednak łzy przebiły mu się przez zaciśnięte powieki i zaczęły płynąć po policzkach. Kiedy Draco położył go delikatnie na łóżku, stojącym w cholera–wie–jakiej części ministerstwa, jego twarz była już mokra i czerwona od łez. Harry spróbował się obrócić, przesłonić oczy ramieniem, ale Draco już się położył obok niego i zabrał mu rękę z twarzy.

– Nie tym razem – powiedział i przytrzymał Harry'ego blisko, pozostawiając mu tyle swobody, że ten wciąż mógł schować twarz w jego szatach, czy jego ciele, jeśli już gdzieś miał zamiar się chować.

Harry zawahał się, ale jego emocje zwyciężyły i znowu zaczął płakać. Część jego umysłu gardziła nim za tę potrzebę, ale potrzeba okazała się po prostu zbyt wielka, żeby ją dłużej ignorować. Trening i wspomnienia ustąpiły przed tym, co Harry mógł nazwać w tej chwili tylko instynktem. Sam Voldemort mógłby się teraz aportować do tego pokoju, a i tak nie zdołałby oderwać go od Dracona.

Położył głowę na poduszce i płakał, z żalu, wściekłości, nienawiści i czystej _ulgi_ , że ktoś się wreszcie dowiedział, jak się tak naprawdę czuje.

* * *

Snape czekał, aż Harry wreszcie przestanie płakać i zmorzył go sen. Miał przy sobie kilka eliksirów, które uspokoiłyby go, albo uśpiły, ale kiedy Draco położył delikatnie Harry'ego na łóżku w małym pokoju dla świadków, po czym zwinął się obok niego, Snape zrozumiał, że nie będą one potrzebne. Harry po prostu sam się wykończył i zasnął. Zaciskał dłoń na szatach Dracona, a jego ręka bez dłoni obejmowała go z drapieżną determinacją. Żeby nie było, Draco przytulał go równie mocno.

– Poradzicie tu sobie? – zapytał Dracona. – Muszę wracać do sali, niebawem będę musiał składać zeznania. Jestem pierwszym świadkiem oskarżenia.

Draco ułożył Harry'ego tak, żeby jego policzek opierał się o włosy Harry'ego, po czym zamknął oczy.

– Nic nam nie będzie – powiedział, a jego agresywna, zaborcza radość podziałała na uszy Snape'a niczym wywar uspokajający po tych wszystkich bezsilnych szlochach Harry'ego. – Wydaje mi się, że najgorsze już minęło. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tej zdziry. – Powiedział to wyjątkowo spokojnie, jakby wulgarne słowo faktycznie było imieniem Lily Potter.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział miękko Snape, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolki eliksirów i położył je nocnym stoliku. – Użyj ich tylko, jeśli będzie ich potrzebował. Niebieskie go odprężą. Ta ciemna to eliksir bezsennego snu, a srebrna to jego lżejsza dawka.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział Draco, wywracając oczami. – Naprawdę dobrze radzę sobie na pańskich zajęciach.

Snape skrzywił się na niego, tak żeby nie wyjść z wprawy, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, udając się z powrotem do sali rozpraw. Kiedy się obejrzał w progu, zobaczył jak Draco najwyraźniej próbuje tak ułożyć Harry'ego, żeby żadna część ciała Harry'ego nie dotykała łóżka.

Snape wrzucił swój niepokój do basenu oklumencyjnego. Harry wreszcie był bezpieczny, znajdował się poza salą, gdzie powinien być od chwili, w której jego przesłuchanie dobiegło końca, z dala od manipulacyjnych zagrywek jego matki. To oznaczało, że Snape nie będzie musiał się o niego martwić aż do chwili, w której Harry się obudzi i zacznie nalegać na powrót, czy póki Lily nie ucieknie aurorom, żeby go znaleźć.

_A do żadnej z tych sytuacji nie dojdzie._

Skoro nie musiał się martwić, to jego furia mogła powrócić w pełnej krasie, niczym lodowaty, czarny głaz, wypełniający go po brzegi.

Jak tylko wszedł do sali, usłyszał ryk, a zaraz po nim kilka przerażonych wrzasków. Podbiegł do balustrady i wychylił się przez nią. Zobaczył, że na środku sali pojawiła się ogromna lwica. Szła powoli w kierunku fotela więźniarki, obnażając kły. Roztrzęsiona Lily Potter skuliła się na swoim fotelu tak bardzo jak była w stanie, najwyraźniej kompletnie tracąc buntowniczy animusz, który okazała jeszcze kilka minut temu.

Snape wiedział, kto to musiał być: jedna z czarownic _puellaris._ Ponieważ Elfrida Bulstrode nie pojawiła się na rozprawie, słusznie obawiając się, że transformuje się na sam widok Lily, to pozostawiało tylko Laurę Gloryflower.

Kilku aurorów podbiegło do niej, ale ich zaklęcia zdawały odbijać od lwicy; Snape wiedział, że czarownice _puellaris_ miały w tej formie praktycznie wilkołaczą odporność na zaklęcia. Oczywiście, pozostawał jeszcze fakt, że sami aurorzy zdawali się nieszczególnie starać ją przed czymkolwiek powstrzymać. Wyglądali wręcz, jakby _chcieli_ , żeby coś się stało tej kobiecie.

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, rzucił na siebie _Sonorus_ i wychylił ponad balustradą.

– Gloryflower! – zawołał.

Lwica obróciła łeb i spojrzała na niego, nawet z takiej odległości widział jej zielone oczy. To w żaden sposób nie równało się spojrzeniu wściekłego Harry'ego, ale Snape i tak się wzdrygnął. Harry był potężny w najbardziej dziki, czysty i niebezpieczny sposób; był zdolny do wszystkiego. Lwica była bardziej bezpośrednia. Nie była w stanie zrobić równie wiele, ale pojedyncze machnięcie jej łapą, czy zaciśnięcie jej kłów i czarodziej zginie. Harry miał więcej łaski.

– Harry jest już bezpieczny. – Snape zmusił się do powiedzenia tego, choć niespecjalnie podobało mu się wyjawianie wszystkim stanu jego wychowanka. Harry byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby dowiedział się, że Gloryflower zabiła jego matkę. Podziałałoby to na niego gorzej od publicznego okazania swoich emocji. – Dojdzie do siebie. Jego matka już nigdy się tak do niego nie odezwie, ponieważ już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Uspokój się, proszę. Pozwól, żeby Wizengamot sprawiedliwy wyrok.

Lwica machnęła dwukrotnie z niezadowoleniem ogonem. Następnie odwróciła się i podeszła znowu do fotela więźniarki, ignorując tym razem poważniejsze zaklęcia, którymi rzucili w nią aurorzy.

Snape wstrzymał oddech, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. I zobaczył, że tak właśnie było. Lwica pochyliła się nad Lily, tak blisko, że mogłaby jej odgryźć głowę, i ryknęła. Snape wywnioskował z miny Lily, że można to było przyrównać do wyjątkowo mięsnego, gorącego podmuchu. Lwica kłapnęła jeszcze paszczą tuż przed jej twarzą, w ramach ostrzeżenia, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem.

Lily zemdlała.

Aurorzy zamknęli otwarte szeroko jadaczki i podbiegli szybko, żeby zabrać więźniarkę z fotela. Lwica czekała, dając wszystkim wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że miała zamiar odeskortować ich do celi. Na szczęście nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby zaprotestować, więc Madam Bones była w stanie wznowić rozprawę już po chwili, kiedy aurorzy, więźniarka i ich niezwykła gwardia honorowa, wyszli.

W następnej kolejności wszedł James Potter.

Snape poczuł, jak nienawiść rozprzestrzenia się po całym jego ciele z siłą uderzenia młota. Już od bardzo dawna nienawidził tego człowieka, od dnia kiedy spróbował poszczuć na Snape'a wilkołaka i uratował go dopiero w ostatniej chwili, ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co czuł przez to, co James zrobił swojemu synowi. _Mógł_ powstrzymać Lily. Mógł przejrzeć na oczy i zorientować się, co jego żona wyprawia. Gdyby tylko to zrobił, Harry mniej by cierpiał. James jednak nie zrobił niczego, w związku z czym Harry był teraz kimś, kto uważał swoje emocje za złe do tego stopnia, że starał się z nimi walczyć i kryć, kto wzdragał się przed dotykiem i nie postrzegał się jako człowieka.

_James nie był za to odpowiedzialny, nie, ale to między innymi przez niego tak długo niczego z tym nie zrobiono._

– Jamesie Potterze – powiedziała Madam Bones, kiedy już usiadł. Snape nie odrywał od niego wzroku, kipiąc z nienawiści. James wyglądał równie arogancko co zawsze. – Jest pan sądzony o zaniedbywanie pańskiego syna, Harry'ego Pottera...

– To nieprawda – przerwał jej szybko James. Snape zacisnął pięści, żeby powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem po różdżkę. Jego bezróżdżkowa magia krążyła wokół niego, podszeptując interesujące pomysły. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymał ją przed sięgnięciem w kierunku Jamesa i wyszarpnięciem z niego życia.

– Zapewniam pana, _naprawdę_ jest pan sądzony zaniedbanie. – Madam Bones brzmiała na rozdrażnioną. Snape jej o to nie winił. Już od samego początku widać było, że nie pozostaje bezstronna w tym wszystkim, a późniejsze zakłócenia na sali i łamanie zasad nadwyrężyłyby cierpliwość nawet demimoza. A potem jeszcze Lily zaczęła naprzykrzać się Harry'emu...

Snape uspokoił się zanim doszło do czegoś niefortunnego i przypomniał sobie, że zaraz nadejdzie czas na jego zeznania, więc lepiej, żeby James Potter nie wyglądał wtedy jak sześć różnych, świeżo zebranych zestawów składników do eliksirów.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział James. – Chodzi mi o to, że to nieprawda jakobym kiedykolwiek zaniedbywał Harry'ego.

Podłokietnik w krześle Snape'a eksplodował. Jego magia krążyła wokół niego niczym żmija, co jeszcze nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło, próbując prześlizgnąć się pod balustradą i dostać na środek sali. Snape z trudem ją powstrzymał.

– Mamy tutaj wspomnienia i notatki, które temu przeczą – powiedziała Madam Bones, ale pozwoliła, żeby w jej głosie pojawiła się nutka zainteresowania. – Czemu panu się wydaje, że nigdy się pan nie dopuścił zaniedbania, panie Potter?

– Ponieważ nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego w ogóle miało miejsce! – James wyrzucił ręce w górę, ale jego łańcuchy zacisnęły się i powstrzymały go przed ukończeniem gestu. – Taka jest prawda. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Lily trenowała Harry'ego w ten sposób.

– Od rozpoczęcia treningu do wyjazdu do Hogwartu musiało minąć dziesięć lat. Przez cały ten czas mieszkał pan tam z nimi i niczego pan nie zauważył? – zapytała Madam Bones z niedowierzaniem. – Pan jest głupi czy ślepy, panie Potter?

Kilku ludzi na widowni zaśmiało się na to, a magia Snape'a zacisnęła się wokół jego kostek ze złośliwym zadowoleniem. Podejrzewał, że Lily przypieczętowała swój los tą swoją małą przemową skierowaną go Harry'ego, przeciągając sympatię widowni, jeśli nie samego Wizengamotu, na dobre na stronę jego wychowanka. James tak łatwo się z tego nie wywinie, ale Snape podejrzewał, że prawdopodobnie uda mi się uniknąć wyroku śmierci.

– Ani jedno, ani drugie – powiedział z irytacją James, rumieniąc się. – W dodatku osobie przeprowadzającej przesłuchanie nie wolno obrażać ofiar, Madam Bones. Czytałem o tym – dodał buntowniczo.

Madam Bones pochyliła się do przodu, a jej głos przycichł lekko.

– Jesteś oskarżonym, a nie ofiarą przemocy domowej, ty głupi, _głupi_ człowieku – powiedziała. – Czyli to jednak była głupota, nie ślepota. – Udała, że to zapisuje, podczas gdy coraz więcej osób na widowni zdawało się być rozbawionych całą sytuacją, jeśli sądzić po coraz częstszych parsknięciach. Snape był rad, że Harry'ego przy tym nie było. Niewątpliwie byłby przerażony i przekonany, że rozprawa Jamesa nie jest sprawiedliwa. Nie była, oczywiście, ale w Wizengamocie bardzo niewiele rozpraw było sprawiedliw – żadna z rozpraw Snape'a nie była – a tak był po prostu zabawniej. Najwyższy czas, żeby James zapłacił za to, co zrobił Harry'emu, nawet jeśli póki co poniżaniem.

– Wypraszam sobie – powiedział James, starając wziąć w garść i użyć tego kulturalnego głosu, który Snape pamiętał ze szkoły, a który sprawiał, że większość ludzi przestawała się kłócić i robiła wszystko, czego prefekt Potter od nich oczekiwał. – Jestem po prostu oburzony. Pani robi ze mnie pośmiewisko, Madam Bones.

– Ależ skąd, świetnie pan sobie z tym radzi sam – powiedziała Madam Bones, przez co ludzie znowu zaczęli chichotać. – A teraz, panie Potter. Twierdzi pan, że niczego pan nie zauważył w czasie dzieciństwa pańskiego syna, czym od teraz będziemy nazywać czas, który spędził z wami przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Mamy tutaj papiery świadczące o tym, że w trakcie jego drugiego roku nauki dowiedział się pan o tym, przez co pański syn przeszedł. Musiał mieć wtedy dwanaście lat. I mimo to niczego pan z tym nie zrobił?

– Lily powiedziała mi wtedy prawdę – powiedział James. – Że zrobiła to dla dobra całego świata. Przekonała mnie, że Harry był ofiarą poświęcenia, że odwiedzanie go i próba zmienienia jego sytuacji tylko zwiększy nasze emocjonalne więzi, co nie byłoby dla nas dobre, skoro miał zginąć w wojnie.

Snape poczuł, jak jego rozbawienie zamarza i z powrotem zmienia się w odrazę. Jego magia szeptała mu do ucha, przypominając, że przecież mógłby użyć pokrojonej ludzkiej do eliksiru uspokajającego smoki. Snape powiedział jej, że może się powiesić.

Wyglądało na to, że Madam Bones też to nie zaimponowało.

– A co się stało, kiedy pańska żona została pozbawiona magii? Nasze dokumenty sugerują, że opuścił pan dom w Dolinie Godryka i udał się do rodzinnej posiadłości Potterów, Lux Aeterny. Czemu nie rozwiódł się pan z żoną i nie próbował pan chronić swoich synów, kiedy odsunął się pan tak bardzo od pani Potter?

– Ja... – James westchnął. – To skomplikowane – powiedział, co było kolejnym zwrotem, który Snape pamiętał jeszcze z czasów w Hogwarcie. James sugerował w ten sposób, że był gotów wykręcić daną sytuację w najdzikszy możliwy sposób, byle tylko uniknąć konsekwencji. – Widzicie, ja wciąż kochałem Lily. Nawet teraz ją kocham. Kochania Harry'ego musiałem się _nauczyć_. W dodatku nie znęcała się nad Connorem, nie tak naprawdę. Więc potrzebowałem trochę czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do sytuacji.

– Miał pan ponad rok – powiedziała Madam Bones. – I w tym czasie nie zrobił pan żadnych postępów w ochranianiu pańskiego syna.

– Bo wtedy tego nie potrzebował – powiedział z oburzeniem James, znowu zalewając się rumieńcem. – Prawie się z nią wtedy nie widział.

– Ale Albus Dumbledore odgrywał wielką rolę w jego życiu i bez przerwy znęcał się nad pańskim synem – powiedziała Madam Bones. – A mimo to nie spróbował pan nawet złożyć zarzutów przeciw niemu, czy swojej żonie, o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem. Nie spróbował pan nawet wynająć prywatnego magomedyka ze świętego Mungo, który mógłby zacząć pracować nad Harrym i upewnić się, że szkody w jego umyśle wreszcie zostaną uleczone. Wygląda na to, że kompletnie nie przeszkadzało panu udawanie, że do samego znęcania nigdy nie doszło, aż do nocy, kiedy został pan przyprowadzony tutaj pod zarzutami zaniedbania i minister Scrimgeour dodał do pańskich zarzutów przemoc werbalną, ponieważ zaczął pan oskarżać swojego syna za własny areszt. Dlaczego, panie Potter?

– To wszystko jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż to sobie wyobrażacie! – wypalił James.

– W takim razie proszę nam to wyjaśnić, panie Potter. – Snape był w stanie usłyszeć, jak Madam Bones statecznie uderza paznokciami o swój pulpit. – Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby wysłuchać pańskiej wersji historii. Może pan mówić tak długo jak pan zechce, ponieważ nikt nie zgłosił się na świadka obronnego.

James widocznie przełknął raz i drugi. Snape poczuł, jak część jego złości roztapia się w rosnącej satysfakcji. _Czujesz, jak stryczek zaciska ci się wokół szyi, co, Potter? Nie powieszą cię tu, ale nie została ci już żadna droga ucieczki i nie zdołasz znaleźć żadnych przekonujących argumentów. Jakie to uczucie, wiedzieć, że świat, który kiedyś wspierał ciebie i tę zdzirę, którą masz za żonę, uważając was za wzorowych rodziców, teraz stoi po stronie Harry'ego?_

– Byłem zły – wymamrotał wreszcie James. Akustyka sali sprawiła, że wszyscy to usłyszeli. James wyglądał, jakby tego żałował. – Naprawdę winiłem wtedy Harry'ego. Nie powinienem był. To nie była przemoc werbalna, po prostu przejęzyczenie.

– W takim razie proszę wyjaśnić nam resztę, panie Potter – powiedziała od razu Madam Bones. – Czemu nie szukał pan pomocy dla Harry'ego? Czemu nie złożył pan zarzutów przeciw ludziom, którzy się nad nim znęcali?

– Mówimy tu o mojej żonie i moim mentorze, który jest jednym z najwspanialszych czarodziejów na tym świecie – powiedział James. – Czy _pani_ by ich zgłosiła, Madam Bones?

– Tak.

Stanowcze słowo zdawało się ugodzić Jamesa, który skulił się i zaczął rozglądać bezradnie, jakby szukając pomocy. Snape nie był pewny, czy James faktycznie go zobaczył, czy też po prostu założył, że musi być w sali, ale James nagle przymrużył oczy i spojrzał na Madam Bones z nową pewnością siebie.

– Severus Snape wniósł te zarzuty – powiedział. – Ten człowiek mnie nienawidzi. Napędza go rywalizacja, która zaczęła się między nami jeszcze w szkole i z której naprawdę powinien był wyrosnąć już dawno temu. Każcie mu zażyć Veritaserum. Powie wam, że to prawda.

Madam Bones pokręciła powoli głową, z kpiną na twarzy.

– Nie do końca, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Profesor Snape wniósł zarzuty, to prawda, ale od tego czasu otrzymaliśmy też mnóstwo zeznań z różnych źródeł i ostatecznie skończyliśmy ze zbyt wielką ilością dowodów, żeby to zignorować. Pytam pana po raz kolejny. Czemu nie zgłosił pan, że ktoś się znęca nad pańskim synem?

James skulił się w fotelu, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się nadąsana mina. Nie odpowiedział.

– Panie Potter?

Wciąż brak odpowiedzi.

Madam Bones zacmokała ostro językiem.

– Czy oskarżony chce dodać coś jeszcze? – Kiedy James w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywał, kiwnęła głową w kierunku aurorów, żeby go wyprowadzili i spojrzała na Snape'a. – Proszę o podejście pierwszego świadka oskarżenia.

Snape ruszył w kierunku schodów, które zaprowadzą go na dół sali, niemal zapominając o po drodze zaklęcia _Sonorus_ , tak żeby nie wrzeszcz. Jego magia płynęła razem z nim, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Spróbowała po raz ostatni dorwać wychodzącego Jamesa, ale Snape'owi udało się nad nią zapanować. Zajął przeznaczony wcześniej dla Harry'ego fotel, który momentalnie dostosował się do jego kręgosłupa, formując się wygodnie wokół niego. Snape musiał przyznać, że to była spora poprawa w porównaniu do jego ostatniego pobytu tutaj. Spojrzał na Madam Bones.

– Profesorze Severusie Snape'ie – zaczęła Madam Bones. – Jest pan opiekunem Harry'ego Pottera?

– Jestem – powiedział Snape. _Harry nie zawsze przyjmuje to do wiadomości, ale jestem i ministerstwo będzie potrzebowało czegoś więcej zwykłego świstka, żeby mi go odebrać._

– To pan wniósł zarzuty o znęcanie się i zaniedbywanie?

– Tak. – Jego magia spięła się i zatańczyła na dźwięk słów "znęcanie i zaniedbywanie", niczym psidwak miotający się na końcu smyczy, usiłując zerwać spod jego kontroli i uciec w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknął James. Snape ją przed tym powstrzymał. Miał zamiar wyjść z ministerstwa bez bycia posądzonym o morderstwo. Musiał kontrolować absolutnie wszystkie aspekty swojego życia, dlatego był taki wdzięczny, kiedy okazało się, że Minerwa naprawdę walczy o niego wszystkimi dostępnymi sobie środkami, żeby nie został skazany za zabicie Rovenana. Chciał pozostać na wolności, żeby upewnić się, że Harry uwierzy wreszcie jego deklaracjom, że nic nie ma dla niego większego znaczenia poza zdrowiem i bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego.

– Kiedy zauważył pan pierwsze oznaki, że się nad nim znęcano?

– Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to są oznaki właśnie znęcania – powiedział cicho Snape, myśląc o pierwszym roku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Czy to nie dziwne, że tak szybko tracił wtedy do niego cierpliwość? Oczywiście, nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że niechęć Harry'ego do zrobienia czegokolwiek jak należy, wykorzystywania w pełni swojego potencjału, którego jasne płomienie Snape w nim dostrzegał, zostały w nim zagnieżdżone przez jego rodziców. Ślizgoni po prostu zawsze podążali naturalną dla siebie ścieżką, przez ich ambicje, więc myśl, że Harry przedkładał ponad wszystko swojego pozbawionego jakichkolwiek talentów, _gryfońskiego_ brata, kolejne wcielenie Jamesa Pottera, doprowadzała Snape'a do szału. – Niszczył eliksiry, z którymi wcześniej nie miał żadnych problemów. Pilnował, żeby jego stopnie z każdego przedmiotu zawsze były nieco gorsze od jego brata. Krył się ze swoimi zdolnościami do wykonywania bezróżdżkowej magii i skomplikowanych zaklęć. Podczas pierwszego meczu w quidditcha przeciw Gryffindorowi wygrał, pokonując przy okazji dwóch śmierciożerców, po czym zaaranżował wszystko tak, żeby wyglądało, jakby to jego brat to wszystko zrobił. Zorientowałem się, w czym leży problem, kiedy na drugim roku zobaczyłem jego umysł podczas treningów w oklumencji.

– I czemu pan tego nie zaraportował już wtedy? – Madam Bones brzmiała na szczerze zainteresowaną. Snape podejrzewał, że musiała przejrzeć wszystkie wspomnienia z myślodsiewni, którą zdał w ramach dowodów, wraz ze wspomnieniami zebranymi od Lily i Jamesa w rzadkich okazjach, kiedy starali się pokazać aurorom dobrą wolę. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu przekonała się, o ile wcześniej miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, z jaką zawiścią Lily przeprowadzała swoje praktyki i jak ogromny zasięg.

– Ponieważ dyrektor poprosił mnie o nie rozgłaszanie tego, tłumacząc się przepowiednią, a wtedy wciąż mu wierzyłem – powiedział Snape. – Miałem zamiar traktować Harry'ego jak bohatera, trenować go jak potężnego czarodzieja, a potem, w przyszłości, wyjawić wszystkim, o ile potężniejszy jest od swojego brata. Potem sam Harry błagał mnie, żebym nikomu o niczym nie mówił. Przekonały mnie jego argumenty, więc go posłuchałem. Nie znałem wtedy jeszcze szczegółów , co zrobili mu rodzice.

Madam Bones kiwnęła głową.

– A kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszło panu do głowy, że milczenie w tym temacie może nie być najlepszym pomysłem?

Snape był w stanie przypomnieć sobie tę chwilę z niezwykłą klarownością, jakby była wyryta na jego mózgu. Ostatecznie to był jeden z tych momentów, które okazywały się potem punktami zwrotnymi w jego życiu.

– Kiedy umysł Harry'ego roztrzaskał się pod koniec jego drugiego roku – powiedział cicho. – Słyszała pani jak mówił, że jego umysł wyglądał jak sieci, prawda? – Zaczekał z kontynuacją do chwili, w której Madam Bones kiwnęła głową. – Miał wtedy magiczną wężycę, która przeplotła się z tymi sieciami. Wężyca zginęła. Umysł Harry'ego rozpadł się na kawałki. Musiał się odbudowywać, kawałek po kawałku. Na początku wszedłem do jego umysłu, żeby mu z tym pomóc. Kiedy tam się znalazłem, postanowiłem, że zrobię wszystko co będzie w mojej mocy, żeby go wyleczyć, nawet jeśli to oznacza się woli dyrektora.

Madam Bones zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę przekładała leżące przed nią papiery.

– Mam tu wiele odniesień zmian, przez jakie przechodził umysł pana Pottera – powiedziała. – Jak pan myśli, jak wiele razy stawał on na skraju szaleństwa?

– Trzy – powiedział Snape bez wahania. – Raz pod koniec swojego drugiego roku, raz w samym środku trzeciego, kiedy jego matka spróbowała odnowić na nim sieć feniksa, i raz kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy Mroczny Pan powrócił i odciął mu dłoń. – Zauważył, że Madam Bones zadygotała konwulsyjnie i miał nadzieję, ze złością, która szczypała niczym północny wiatr, że to drżenie rozejdzie się falą po wszystkich wokół. _Tak wiele mu wszyscy zawdzięczacie. Pokonał Mrocznego Pana już pięć razy, sześć, jeśli liczyć bitwę na plaży. Równie dobrze może być wam go żal._

– Czy uważa pan, że to, przez co pan Potter musiał przejść w domu rodzinnym, wpłynęło jakoś na szkody w jego umyśle? – zapytała Madam Bones.

– Tak. Na dobrą sprawę były dwa przypadki, kiedy nowe szkody powstały w rezultacie znęcania się nad nim – powiedział Snape. – Chłopiec musi zostać na stałe odseparowany od ludzi, którzy go dręczyli, a ich samych należy ukarać za to, co mu zrobili. – Przypomniał sobie pustkę w oczach Harry'ego, kiedy ten błagał Snape'a, żeby ich nie krzywdził, tej pierwszej nocy, zaraz po aresztowaniu Lily i Dumbledore'a. Odrzucił od siebie to wspomnienie. _Przykro mi, Harry. Naprawdę sobie na to zasłużyli. Dumbledore nigdy nie przestanie szukać okazji, żeby przejąć nad tobą kontrolę. Twoja matka nigdy nie przestanie cię błagać o to, żebyś ratował albo ją, albo świat. Już wystarczająco długo byłeś ich ofiarą poświęcenia, ich skruszonym małym cierpiętnikiem. Czas najwyższy, żebyś wreszcie zaczął żyć, oraz żeby oni, jeśli tylko będziemy mieli szczęście, żyć_ przestali.

Madam Bones kiwnęła z satysfakcją głową.

– Czy może pan opisać przed sądem, co pan uważa za najgorszy przypadek znęcania, przez jaki musiał przejść pan Potter?

Snape zaczął opisywać maltretowanie, opierając się głównie na szczegółach, jakie zebrał ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a, zmuszając swój umysł do przebywania w międzyczasie gdzie indziej, jak to robił, kiedy składał dyrektorowi raporty o konsekwencjach spotkań śmierciożerców. Myślał za to o tym, w jaki sposób Harry ustawił wokół siebie barierę, żeby nikt nie był w stanie go dotknąć w czasie przemowy Lily Potter.

_Jeśli Wizengamotowi odbije i jednak wypuszczą ją na wolność, to sam dopilnuję, żeby spotkała ją śmierć. Nie zabiję jej osobiście, bo byłbym pierwszym podejrzanym, a nie mogę trafić do Tullianum i zostawić Harry'ego. Mogę jednak przypilnować, żeby ktoś zrobił to za mnie. Niewinna rozmowa z panią Bulstrode przecież mi nie zaszkodzi._

* * *

Harry spiął się znacznie szybciej niż Draco się spodziewał, mamrocząc i odwracając się na bok zaledwie jakąś godzinę po zaśnięciu. Draco był tym naprawdę rozczarowany. Cieszył się tym ciepłem, ufnym ciężarem przyciskającego się do niego ciała Harry'ego, a najbardziej poczuciem, że Harry nie ma już nic do ukrycia, ani emocji, ani myśli.

Harry, oczywiście, otworzył oczy i momentalnie się od niego odsunął, rumieniąc się wściekle.

– Która godzina? – zapytał, rzucając jednocześnie bezróżdżkowe _Tempus_. Kiedy zobaczył liczby, syknął przez zęby i ramiona spięły mu się nerwowo. – Jak myślisz, przesłuchanie mojego ojca dobiegło końca? – zapytał, obracając się w kierunku drzwi.

Draco uznał, że z jego strony byłoby pozwolenie Harry'emu na dalsze krycie się ze wszystkim, a to oznaczało, że nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

– Harry – powiedział Draco, podnosząc rękę, łapiąc go za podbródek i obracając mu twarz z powrotem.

Harry zarumienił się znowu, kiedy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz, i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Draco pokręcił głową. Harry mógł sobie patrzeć gdzie mu się tylko podobało, ale nie powstrzyma go to przed słuchaniem, a tylko o to w tej chwili chodziło.

– Nie powinieneś tam wracać – powiedział mu spokojnie Draco. – Tak, przesłuchanie twojego ojca dobiegło już końca, teraz Snape, moja matka i reszta twoich sojuszników. Wysłuchanie ich tylko cię jeszcze bardziej dobije. Zostań tu, porozmawiaj ze mną. Twoje emocje wybuchły z ciebie z taką mocą, że domyślam się, że kryłeś się z nimi już od jakiegoś czasu. – Zadrżał lekko. Niespodziewany atak furii i nienawiści, które uderzyły go w twarz, zszokowały go tak, że przez kilka chwil nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Gdyby nie to, byłby przy Harrym już w kilka sekund po tym jak Lily rozpoczęła swoje błagania.

– Po prostu byłem zmęczony – powiedział Harry, mamrocząc niewyraźnie. – Teraz możemy już...

– To już nie podziała, Harry– powiedział Draco, słysząc jak jego własny głos nabiera surowego tonu. Harry go nie irytował, bardziej desperacko martwił i frustrował, ale w tej chwili _naprawdę_ zdawał się zachowywać, jakby wystarczyło mu po prostu wypłakać się i spać w ramionach Dracona przez godzinę, żeby potem wolno mu było zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Draco nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Teraz, kiedy już miał lepsze pojęcie o tym, z czym Harry tak strasznie starał się kryć, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wrócić do udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Kryłeś się z tajemnicą, przez którą cierpiałeś. To samo co w zeszłym roku, kiedy nie pozwalałeś się sobie wyspać porządnie...

– To _nie_ to samo – powiedział Harry. – Wtedy wiedziałem, czemu straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Tym razem to po prostu słabość.

– Merlinie, Harry – powiedział miękko Draco, przyciągając go znowu do siebie, tak że Harry znowu leżał mu na piersi. – Przeżyłeś dzieciństwo w domu, w którym się nad tobą, a teraz trwa rozprawa ludzi, którzy się nad tobą znęcali. W życiu nie nazwałbym czegoś takiego słabością. Normalnymi emocjami, tak, i przykro mi, że tak długo musiałeś się z nimi zmagać. Ale dlaczego się z nimi tak kryłeś? Wydawało ci się, że cię za nie znienawidzimy? – Przycisnął dłoń do pleców Harry'ego. Jego pragnienie wysłuchania Harry'ego było w tej chwili bardziej intensywne od pragnienia dotykania go.

– Ja po prostu nie chcę ich czuć – powiedział Harry, odpychając od siebie ręce Dracona, chociaż, co Draco uznał za istotne, nie użył swojej magii do odcięcia się od dotyku, jak to zrobił wcześniej. – Naprawdę chcę, żeby moi rodzice to przeżyli. Nienawidzę ich, ale nie chcę ich nienawidzić, ale... o _kurwa_. – Przerwał niezręcznie, a Draco zorientował się, że pewnie znowu jest na skraju łez.

– Ale nienawidzisz – powiedział miękko Draco. – I wydaje mi się, Harry, że jeśli naprawdę chcesz przestać czuć te emocje, to powinieneś wreszcie o nich porozmawiać.

– Co ty i Snape macie z tą manią gadania? – Harry łypnął na niego spod swojej grzywki, ale Draco wiedział, że przynajmniej połowa czającej się w jego pięknych, zielonych oczach furii była teraz skierowana na niego samego. Miał nadzieję, że druga połowa wciąż była skierowana na Lily i Jamesa. – _Nie chcę_.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Draco.

– Nie chcę ci też mówić dlaczego. Zresztą i tak już wiesz. – Harry spróbował znowu się od niego odsunąć, tym razem z większą determinacją.

Draco pragnął, żeby Harry wypił teraz wywar uspokajając, ale wiedział, że nie zmusi go teraz do tego, a jeśli spróbuje wmusić w niego eliksir na siłę, to Harry już nigdy więcej mu nie zaufa. Przetoczył się więc tylko, przyciskając swoim ciężarem do łóżka. To podsunęło mu niefortunne pomysły, ale Draco bez problemu odsunął je od siebie. Mina Harry'ego nie była spanikowana, po prostu wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwa. Pewnie zorientował się już, że kiedy byli tak blisko siebie, nawet kiedy Draco po prostu obejmował go jedną ręką, a drugą głaskał po plecach, to Harry znacznie chętniej się poddawał.

– Harry – powiedział cicho Draco – wolno ci się wściekać i nienawidzić. Nie będę tobą za to gardził. Snape też nie będzie. Ani ktokolwiek, to poznał prawdę. – Jego pragnienie, żeby usłyszeć wszystko, co Harry miał co powiedzenia, rosło i stawało się ostre niczym czubek sztyletu. – Proszę. Powiedz nam. Wiem, że sam też tego chcesz.

Harry spróbował się skulić, ale nie był w stanie z leżącym na sobie Draconem.

– _Sam_ sobą zacznę gardzić. Już i tak to robię.

– No to co ci szkodzi z kimś o tym porozmawiać? – Draco pocałował jego włosy, a potem policzek. – Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, Harry. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, czym jesteś, co czujesz. Powiedz mi. – _Chcę wszystkiego, czym jesteś_ , pomyślał, ale nie powiedział, bo obawiał się, że te słowa za mocno przycisną Harry'ego.

– _Nie chcę_ tych emocji – sprecyzował Harry. – Jeśli przekonasz mnie, że powinienem je czuć, to po prostu dalej będę je czuł. A tego nie chcę.

– Dlaczego nie? – To było lekkie strzelenie na ślepo ze strony Dracona. Po prawdzie, wydawało mu się, że ma rację, ale Harry był najbardziej skomplikowaną osobą, jaką znał. Mój mieć jakieś nieprzeniknione, tajemne powody, przez które czuł się w ten sposób. – Czy wydaje ci się, że one nie pasują do roli _vatesa?_

Harry drgnął niczym złowiona ryba i spróbował się odsunąć. Draco przetoczył się razem z nim, przez co wylądowali w dziwnej mieszaninie splątanych kończyn, poniekąd rozwaleni na łóżku, poniekąd przytuleni.

– Po prostu... nie chcę – powiedział Harry, odpychając go od siebie. – Nie chcę tego robić, Draco. Nie chcę tych emocji. Nie chcę nikomu o nich mówić. – Mówił tak szybko, że Draco prawie nie był w stanie go zrozumieć, zwłaszcza, że ten ciągle odwracał od niego twarz. – Nie chcę rozmawiać.

– One są normalne, Harry – powiedział Draco niemal bezgłośnie. Czuł, że Harry był znowu na skraju załamania. Źle się czuł, że go tak naciskał, ale jeśli zdoła się na dobre przebić przez bariery Harry'ego, to może Harry przestanie udawać. – I ty też jesteś normalny, przynajmniej pod tym względem.

– _Nie chcę_ być normalny – powiedział Harry z desperacją w głosie. – To boli.

Draco przytulił go jeszcze mocniej.

– A co chcesz?

– Wrócić do sali rozpraw.

Draco wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie.

– A poza tym?

– Kiedy dokładnie tego teraz chcę. – Harry przetoczył się znowu i spojrzał na niego. Z nieludzkim wysiłkiem, o którym Draco nie chciał nawet myśleć, ponownie odsunął od siebie wszystkie emocje. Jego twarz była spokojna i bez wyrazu. – Nie powstrzymasz mnie przed tym, Draco, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie, jeśli naprawdę tego chcę.

Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli Harry'emu chodziło o samą potęgę jego magii, podczas gdy Draco podchodził do tego bardziej ogólnie. Nie się czemuś, czego Harry naprawdę chciał – nawet jeśli prywatnie uważał, że wycieczka do sali rozpraw prawdopodobnie roztrzaska bariery Harry'ego na dobre, co wreszcie zmieni jego podejście do sprawy. Kiwnął głową i usiadł, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby ułożyć swoje włosy, a potem jeszcze włosy Harry'ego – na tyle, na ile to było możliwe – i umyć Harry'emu twarz po pozostałościach łez.

Harry czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem na koniec tych wszystkich zaklęć czyszczących, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Draco dogonił go i podsunął mu swoje ramię do złapania.

Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Nic mi _nie jest._

– Kiedy ja lubię cię tak prowadzić – powiedział Draco, co oczywiście sprawiło, że Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś lubi go dotykać dla samego dotykania, ale ostatecznie ustąpił.

Ruszyli z powrotem do sali rozpraw. Po drodze Draco pracował nad zakopywaniem swojego własnego zniecierpliwienia. Im więcej czasu spędzał ostatnio z Harrym, tym więcej chciał. Nie tylko czasu, oczywiście, ale wszystkiego. Dotykania go, słuchania tego, co miał do powiedzenia, słuchania tego, o czym _nie chciał_ mówić, pragnienia, żeby Harry pragnął go w ten sam sposób...

To ostatnie w sumie frustrowało go najbardziej, Draco mógł się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Wiedział, że Harry go kocha, ale jego emocje były splątane i owinięte wokół siebie nawzajem niczym drut kolczasty, a teraz starał się kryć z większością z nich. Draco chciał przede wszystkim, żeby one wszystkie wyszły wreszcie na dobre na wierzch, żeby Harry wreszcie zaczął się leczyć, ale był też na tyle samolubny, że wiedział, że jeśli Harry wreszcie się wyleczy, to może skończy z tym kryciem się po kątach ze wszystkim i zacznie rozwijać.

Jak rozprawa dobiegnie końca, Draco miał zamiar przypomnieć Harry'emu o obietnicy skorzystania z jego myślodsiewni.

Dotarli do sali akurat w chwili, w której jego matka kończyła swoje zeznania. Draco unikał surowych spojrzeń swojego ojca i Snape'a – chociaż wzdrygnął się, kiedy ojciec na niego łypnął – po czym posadził Harry'ego z tyłu, daleko od balustrady. Harry, oczywiście, stworzył znowu to swoje cholerne okienko na powierzchni dłoni, więc niespecjalnie go obchodziło, gdzie właściwie będzie siedział.

– Następnym świadkiem oskarżenia – powiedziała Madam Bones głosem – jest Connor Potter.

Dopiero wtedy Harry poderwał głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy. Draco zorientował się, że Harry nie miał pojęcia o tym, że jego bratu udało się zawrzeć układ z ministrem, dzięki któremu był w stanie zeznawać przeciw swoim rodzicom, zamiast przyjmowania roli ofiary. Connor wspominał mu o tym kilka razy w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, ale Harry zdawał się nie do końca rejestrować. Teraz mieli dowód na to, że naprawdę nie wiedział.

 _No to nadciąga kolejny sztorm_ , pomyślał Draco, szykując się na jej wiatry.


	57. Nie ma większej miłości od braterskiej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UWAGA: Znowu niepokojące sceny.** Z drugiej jednak strony, mam okazję do napisania historii z nowego punktu widzenia.
> 
> Tytuł rozdziału to parafraza Jana 15:13, "Nikt nie ma większej miłości od tej, gdy ktoś życie swoje oddaje za przyjaciół swoich."

Connor wiedział, że nie będzie mu łatwo. Kto byłby na tyle durny, żeby uznać, że coś takiego będzie _łatwe?_

Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy – ponieważ nie zorientował się, jak bardzo po jego bracie spłynęły jego deklaracje – że Harry będzie na niego patrzył z taką zdradą w oczach, kiedy wstał, żeby zeznawać.

Zawahał się. Pokręcił jednak głową i ruszył przed siebie, przeciskając się między masą ludzi. Większość z nich nie zdawała sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, że siedzieli obok niego, więc teraz obracali się w jego kierunku z fascynacją w oczach. Connor zwalczył w sobie pokusę, żeby przeczesać włosy dłonią, tak przypadkiem odsłaniając swoją bliznę na czole.

Śliczna czarownica, która siedziała w tym samym rzędzie co on, uśmiechnęła się do niego i kiwnęła głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć, _Poradzisz sobie z tym, mój drogi_. Connor odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się, żeby ruszyć w kierunku schodów, prowadzących z galerii na dół sali. 

W tym momencie Harry uporał się już ze swoim szokiem na tyle, żeby zaprotestować. Wstawał i wyciągał rękę w kierunku Connora, jakby chciał go powstrzymać przed dotarciem do schodów. Connor nie odwrócił wzroku od swojego brata, ponieważ Gryfon nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Po prostu patrzył na niego tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł i szedł dalej. 

– Connor, proszę cię – szepnął Harry. Jego słowa odbiły się echem w przerażającej ciszy, która nagle postanowiła zapaść w sali. Connor poczuł nagły przypływ irytacji na widownię. Przecież wciąż mogą rozmawiać, w końcu nie pojawił się jeszcze na dole sali, a Madam Bones nie rozpoczęła przesłuchania. Czemu akurat _teraz_ postanowili zachowywać się, jakby obżarli się Milczących Miętówek Freda i George'a? – Proszę cię, nie rób tego.

Wiedział, że Harry to powie, albo przynajmniej coś w tym stylu. Wyobrażał sobie, że kiedy to nastąpi, to wygłosi jakąś wielką przemowę. Przecież nikt inny nie dotrze do Harry'ego z równą mocą co on, gdyby tylko chciał? W końcu był jego bratem bliźniakiem.

Odkrył jednak, że w ustach mu zaschło, a jego głowa wypełniona była watą, co, jak się okazało, kompletnie nie pomagało w układaniu wielkich przemów.

– To po prostu trzeba zrobić – powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

Profesor Snape, który siedział bliżej schodów, rzucił mu coś, co Connor uznał za drugie w jego życiu spojrzenie pełne aprobaty.

– Proszę usiąść w fotelu dla świadków, panie Potter. – Connor nie był w stanie do końca rozgryźć tonu Madam Bones – mogła być zirytowana, rozbawiona, zła, czy nawet zwyczajnie zmęczona – ale uznał, że nie ma co dłużej przeciągać sprawy. Zbiegł po schodach i przeszedł szybko przez salę, żeby zająć swoje miejsce. Oparcie momentalnie dostosowało się do jego karku. Connor był z tego rad, nawet jeśli i tak co chwila musiał ocierać dłonie o spodnie. I tak czuł się, jakby lada moment miał zdać wszystkie owutemy na raz.

– Czy jest pan bratem bliźniakiem Harry'ego, panie Potter? – zapytała go Madam Bones.

 _Jestem w tym samym wieku co on i zwracasz się do nas, używając tego samego nazwiska. Można by pomyśleć, że wniosek sam ci się, kurna, nasunie._ Connor jednak od dawna pouczał się, że nie wolno mu schrzanić niczego podczas tej rozprawy, bo robił to dla Harry'ego, więc tylko kiwnął szorstko głową.

– I wyrósł pan w Dolinie Godryka razem z nim i waszymi rodzicami?

– Tak, Madam Bones – powiedział Connor, dochodząc do wniosku, że może dwa kiwnięcia głową pod rząd byłyby już przesadą, zwłaszcza w chwili, gdy wszyscy tak wyciągają szyje, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Może im jeszcze przyjść do głów, że boi się odezwać. Connor nie chciał wywrzeć na nich takiego wrażenia, co to, to nie. Jedyne wrażenie, jakie chciał na nich wywrzeć, to takie, że jego matka to przeklęta wariatka, której nigdy więcej nie wolno dopuścić w pobliże Harry'ego, a jego ojciec to przeklęty tchórz, którego powinno się zamknąć na dożywocie, tak żeby ten nigdy więcej nie narobił im problemów z powodu swojego przeklętego tchórzostwa.

– Na ile zdawał pan sobie sprawę z tego, co Harry musiał przechodzić w dzieciństwie?

Connor skrzywił się. W tej części naprawdę nie będzie wyglądał szczególnie dobrze. Z drugiej strony, był wtedy zaledwie dzieckiem, w dodatku niespecjalnie spostrzegawczym. Jak _długo_ właściwie zajęło mu zauważenie, że Harry naprawdę lepiej od niego lata na miotle, na przykład? A nawet potem nie brał go pod uwagę jako kogoś, kogo powinien obawiać się w czasie meczu quidditcha, za co srogo zapłacił. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, oczywiście, że nie zauważył treningu Harry'ego.

– W ogóle nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy – zmusił się do powiedzenia. – Lily tak dobrze się z tym przede mną kryła, że po prostu wydawało mi się, że Harry lubi czytać książki i jest nieśmiały i pełen podziwu dla mnie, bo taka była jego natura.

– Nigdy nie zauważył pan żadnych ran po bolesnych klątwach, które na siebie rzucał? – zapytała Madam Bones zaciekawionym tonem. – Ani tego, że potrafił władać bezróżdżkową magią?

Connor westchnął ciężko i po raz kolejny otarł dłonie o spodnie.

– Nie – musiał przyznać. – Krył się z zaklęciami, zawsze upewniał się, że nie ma mnie w pobliżu, przed ćwiczeniem bardziej zaawansowanej magii. Pamiętam, że parę razy pytałem Lily, czemu Harry nie wychodzi częściej na dwór, żeby się ze mną pobawić. Zapewniała mnie tylko, że on po prostu lubi czytać i że nie muszę się tym przejmować, ponieważ w Hogwarcie znajdzie się mnóstwo dzieci, które będą chciały bawić się z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. – Usłyszał, jak kilku ludzi z widowni parska śmiechem. Miał nadzieję, że profesor Snape nie był jednym z nich. To nie tak, że _lubił_ tego palanta, Merlinie broń, ale ostatecznie facet był opiekunem Harry'ego i wiedział jak uczyć zaklęć do pojedynków, nawet jeśli naprawdę nie powinien nauczać eliksirów. Connor naprawdę chciał się z nim zacząć dogadywać. Miał wrażenie, że profesor Snape pozostanie w życiu Harry'ego jeszcze przez długi czas.

– Czy pańska matka trenowała i pana? – Głos Madam Bones był teraz łagodny, jakby było jej go żal.

Connor skrzywił się. O nie, _nie obrócą_ tego w ten sposób, nie będą teraz rozmawiać o nim. To właśnie Lily i James robili przez cały czas.

– Nie w ten sam sposób, w jaki trenowała Harry'ego. Nigdy w ten sam sposób. Pokazała mi tylko kilka zaklęć, kiedy byłem w stanie poradzić sobie z nimi, tak jak każdy magiczny chłopiec jest w stanie. Więcej magii widziałem od Jamesa i jego przyjaciół...

– Przyjaciół?

– Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina. – Connor zrobił się lekko nerwowy, kiedy przyszło do wymienienia imienia Remusa. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek z Wizengamotu przypomniał sobie nagle, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest wilkołakiem. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Madam Bones miała coś innego na myśli.

– Jak panu się wydaje, czy _oni_ zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, w jaki sposób przeprowadzany jest trening Harry'ego?

Connor pokręcił głową. Nie będą też rozmawiać o Syriuszu i Remusie. Przez długi czas musiał się listownie kłócić z ministrem, zanim zdołał przekonać go do pozwolenia mu na przyjęcie roli świadka, i w tym czasie przekonał się, jak strasznie ministerstwo nie znosi wilkołaków. Więc nie będą rozmawiać o Remusie, a Syriusz nie żył i zginął jak _bohater_ , bez względu na to, co ktokolwiek miał na ten temat do powiedzenia, i nie będą też rozmawiać o nim. – Nigdy się nie zorientowali. Lily bardzo ostrożnie się przed nimi ze wszystkim kryła.

Twarz Madam Bones nabrała zakłopotanego wyrazu.

– To mi się wydaje naprawdę dziwne, że czwórka ludzi w tym samym domu nie zauważyła takiego przewlekłego i rozległego przypadku maltretowania – mruknęła.

Connor wzruszył ramionami, czując, że się rumieni.

– Powiedziałem już, niczego nie zauważyłem. A Syriusz i Remus nie mieszkali tam z nami, tylko nas odwiedzali. A James... – Zawiesił na chwilę głos, oglądając się w kierunku balkonu, na którym siedział Harry. Wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ale nie był pewny, czy chce, żeby jego brat to usłyszał.

– A pański ojciec? – zachęciła go łagodnie Madam Bones.

Connor nabrał głęboko tchu i zacisnął mocno zęby. Pamiętał, co Hermiona mu powiedziała, kiedy wyznał jej, że boi się zeznawać w sądzie. Och, paplała całkiem sporo o jakichś dziwnych, skomplikowanych stanach psychicznych, czego Connor nawet nie starał się jakoś uważnie słuchać, ale Hermiona zawsze wyłuszczała sedno każdej sprawy w prostym angielskim i te słowa zapamiętał dobrze. _Trzeba to zrobić, Connor. Harry nigdy nie będzie normalny, jeśli jego rany się nie zaleczą, a tak po prostu będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich._

A wtedy Ron dodał też coś od siebie. _Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób, stary. Przynajmniej pomagasz im znaleźć na to wszystko jakieś legalne rozwiązanie. Cokolwiek Wizengamot im nie zrobi, to będzie nic w porównaniu z tym, co Snape jest gotowy im zrobić. A Malfoyowie?_ Ron wzdrygnął się. _Wyobrażasz ich sobie?_

– James był idiotą – powiedział bez ogródek. – I czasami dziwnie zachowywał się w pobliżu Harry'ego. Wiem, że czasami widział różne rzeczy, a potem po prostu udawał, że wcale ich nie widział. Kilka razy mówił mi, że powinienem być ostrożny w pobliżu Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie wyjaśnił mi, czemu. Był tchórzem. _Zawsze_ był tchórzem. W zeszłym roku powiedziałem mu, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę mu skrzywdzić Harry'ego i naprawdę miałem to na myśli. A on rzucił się na niego z oskarżeniami i przemocą werbalną jak tylko go aresztowano. – Odwrócił się i odnalazł w tłumie oczy swojego brata. – Wybacz, Harry – dodał – ale naprawdę, żałuję, że mnie tam wtedy nie było. Dałbym mu fangę w nos.

Madam Bones wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, który Connor zidentyfikował jako tłumiony chichot. Miał to gdzieś. Potrzebował to powiedzieć i teraz już to powiedział, więc przesłuchanie może toczyć się dalej.

Nie było w stanie, jeszcze nie. Zanim Madam Bones zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Connor zobaczył jak głowa Harry'ego pojawia się ponad balustradą. Zaczekał. Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć coś niefortunnego.

Nie szkodzi. Connor był bardziej przygotowany na ten moment, niż wtedy, kiedy spotkali się gdy szedł w kierunku schodów. Naprawdę długo zajęło mu poukładanie wszystkich elementów tej układanki – Hermiona powiedziała, że był "brikolażystą"; Connor uważał, że to naprawdę miły sposób nazwania kogoś "tępakiem" – nim nie pojął wreszcie, że mantra, którą Ślizgoni często powtarzali była absolutnie prawdziwa, bo owszem, Harry był czasem strasznym idiotą.

– Connor – powiedział miękko Harry – czy słyszałeś o tym, co mama przeszła z Dumbledore'em?

_A oto pierwsza niefortunna sprawa. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wreszcie przestał nazywać ją mamą._

– No słyszałem – powiedział Connor. – Wspominałeś coś o tym. – I naprawdę tak było, Harry przez ostatni tydzień chodził po szkole, mamrocząc tę historię do siebie pod nosem. Connor był czasami członkiem jego straży, więc miał okazję podsłuchać.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała Madam Bones, po czym zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, jakby sama nie była pewna, czy domyślą się, do którego z nich się zwraca. – Proszę _siadać_ – dodała jednak z większą mocą.

– W takim razie wiesz, że nie można jej tak naprawdę zmuszać do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co zrobiła w wyniku swojej przeszłości – powiedział Harry żarliwie. – Chciałem sam do tego nawiązać podczas mojego przesłuchania, ale nie wytrzymałem wystarczająco długo, a mamie wydaje się, że nie zrobiła tego _wyłącznie_ przez to, co zrobił jej Dumbledore, więc sama też o tym nie wspomniała. Ale ty możesz. Wiesz przecież, na jak wiele jej decyzji wpłynął Dumbledore.

– Wiem – powiedział Connor. Zaczekał jedno uderzenie serca, na wypadek, gdyby Harry jednak miał zamiar usiąść z powrotem, albo by Draco czy profesor Snape _zmusili_ go do tego. Nic się nie stało. Connor westchnął i dokończył myśl. – No i?

– No i nie zasługuje na to, żeby ją o to obwiniać. – Harry zacisnął dłoń na balustradzie. – Jesteś w stanie im to wyjaśnić. Możesz im o tym opowiedzieć. Wciąż możesz mówić, kiedy ja już nie mogę.

– W tej chwili znakomicie pan sobie radzi z przerywaniem rozprawy. – Głos Madam Bones był dziwną miksturą podniesionego głosu i miękkiego tonu, jakby starała się ustalić, w jaki sposób zmusić Harry'ego do zaprzestania bez faktycznego krzyczenia na niego i pogarszania jego stanu. – Proszę, panie Potter, niech pan siada.

Connor ją zignorował. Harry pewnie i tak miał zamiar mu to powiedzieć, bez względu na wszystko. W dodatku pewnie nie zrozumie odpowiedzi Connora. Nie szkodzi. Wszystko przez ten częściowy idiotyzm.

– Dumbledore nie odebrał jej zdolności do podejmowania własnych decyzji – powiedział Connor. – Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Nie miała na sobie żadnych sieci. Wizengamot to sprawdził, Harry, zarówno zaraz po aresztowaniu, jak i kiedy dowiedzieli się o tym jego zaklęciu, które wpływało na ludzi. Minister mi o tym powiedział. Miała wolną wolę. A i tak podjęła tę decyzję. Nikt jej do tego nie zmusił.

– Ale to było _niczym_ sieć – powiedział Harry. – I nie robiła tego przecież dlatego, że lubiła się nade mną znęcać, Connor. Wydawało jej się, że ratuje w ten sposób świat. Słyszałeś ją przecież. Chciała mnie złożyć w ofierze i...

Connor czuł, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zniesmaczony grymas, który pogarszał się w trakcie krótkiej przemowy Harry'ego. Czymś, na co wreszcie zwrócił uwagę w trakcie tygodni poprzedzających rozprawę, było to, jak ciężko mu było słuchać, kiedy Harry pomniejszał swoją rolę czy zasługi. Wszyscy wokół zdawali się rozumieć tę sytuację znacznie lepiej od samego Harry'ego. A może po prostu usiłowali go nie denerwować jeszcze bardziej przed rozpoczęciem rozprawy. Bez względu na to, o co tak naprawdę mogło chodzić, Connor uznał, że czas najwyższy, żeby Harry usłyszał prawdę.

– A ty _naprawdę_ miałeś w sobie sieć, a jednak jakoś się z niej wyrwałeś! – powiedział, na tyle głośno, że zauważył jak stojący przy balustradach ludzie krzywią się i odchylają od niego lekko. – _Nie waż się_ wymyślać teraz dla niej wymówek, kiedy sam miałeś znacznie więcej problemów na głowie, a i tak sobie z nimi wszystkimi jakoś poradziłeś!

– Panowie Potter... – zaczęła Madam Bones, brzmiąc już na zdenerwowaną, ale ktoś najwyraźniej rzucił na nią _Silencio_. Tylko dzięki temu Connorowi udało się usłyszeć, co Harry mu odpowiedział, bo jego głos był naprawdę cichy.

– Nie szkodzi, Connor – powiedział Harry. – Proszę. Proszę, nie skazuj jej na śmierć. Czego chcesz w zamian? Dam ci wszystko czego tylko chcesz.

Connor zamknął oczy, czując jak zalewa go fala współczucia. 

– Harry, proszę cię, usiądź z powrotem – zdołał z siebie wydusić.

– A przestaniesz tak o niej mówić?

Connor wiedział, że jeśli teraz spojrzy na Harry'ego, to jego oczy będą jaśniały nadzieją. Wiedział, że zacznie się odprężać na myśl, że kobieta, która się nad nim znęcała, z której macicy mieli nieszczęście się wydostać, przeżyje teraz swoją rozprawę, a może nawet wyjdzie po niej na wolność.

– Nie powiedziałem, że zawieram z tobą układ – powiedział cicho Connor, po czym zmusił się do spojrzenia w górę. – Poprosiłem cię tylko, żebyś usiadł z powrotem. Będę mówił o Lily, Harry i upewnię się, że w najlepszym wypadku wyląduje na resztę życia w Tullianum.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak strasznie ich nienawidzisz – powiedział.

Connor jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy, że nie był Harrym. _Mógł_ po prostu nienawidzić swoich rodziców. Starał się tego nie robić, przez jakiś czas, ale co chwila jego umysł podsuwał mu kolejny element układanki i po jakimś czasie miał przed sobą pełen obraz sytuacji, którego nie był w stanie już dłużej ignorować. Nie był w stanie wybaczyć Lily i Jamesowi, nie w chwili, w której ci krzywdzili Harry'ego przy każdej możliwej okazji. I powtarzali raz za razem, że mają rację, że _muszą_ mieć rację, ponieważ służyli Światłu i byli Gryfonami. Powtarzali to w kółko w czasie jego dzieciństwa, nawet wtedy, kiedy Connor pytał co jest nie tak z Harrym, czy dlaczego inne domy pozwalają Slytherinowi pozostać w szkole, skoro wszyscy byli w nim tacy źli, czy też za każdym razem, kiedy pytał ich, czy są _pewni_ , że to on powinien pokonać Voldemorta.

A potem okazało się, że nie byli w stanie spełnić swoich własnych wymagań względem tego, kim powinni być świetliści czarodzieje i Gryfoni. Kłamali o wszystkim, kim byli. Byli tchórzami, chcieli, żeby Harry ich uratował, a potem chcieli się ukryć. Connor wiedział, że ich nienawidził, dlatego chciał zrobić wszystko, co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby się upewnić, że już na zawsze znikną z ich życia, więc kłócił się z ministrem, póki ten nie ustąpił.

W tej chwili nawet współczucie nie byłoby w stanie powstrzymać Connora, ponieważ wiedział, że gdyby nie oni, to życie Harry'ego naprawdę byłoby znacznie lepsze. Nie był w stanie uspokoić swojego brata w sposób, w jaki mógł to zrobić profesor Snape, nie dzielił z nim tajemnic jak Draco, ani nawet nie był w stanie ruszyć u jego boku do walki, jak to robili jego sojusznicy. Ale to mógł zrobić.

– No, naprawdę ich nienawidzę – powiedział. Madam Bones spróbowała coś wtedy powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej ktoś od razu odnowił na niej _Silencio_. Connor był za to wdzięczny. Chciał teraz mówić, a wątpił, żeby Madam Bones pozwoliła mu na to, kiedy przerwa w oficjalnym biegu rozprawy trwała już tak długo. Na szczęście inni członkowie Wizengamotu zdawali się być na tyle zafascynowani sytuacją, że nie mieli zamiaru przerywać. – Zaryzykowali naszymi życiami, kiedy mieliśmy półtora roku, Harry. Wysłali Petera do więzienia, żeby ten odpowiedział za ich zbrodnie, a potem cały czas mówili nam, że był złym człowiekiem. Skłamali nam o Regulusie. Lily trenowała cię bez przerwy, a mnie nigdy nikt nie zapytał, czy chcę, żebyś się mną opiekował, czy nie. Przelali na nas swoje uprzedzenia, przez które nienawidziłem wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentowałeś przez pierwsze dwa lata naszej nauki w Hogwarcie i przekonali mnie, żebym nienawidził cię jako osobę przez pierwsze trzy. James poprawił się na chwilę, a potem wszystko wróciło do normy i znowu zaczął cię o wszystko obwiniać, zamiast spróbować samemu zrobić coś ze swoją sytuacją. Podczas swojej rozprawy też zachowywał się jak niewydarzony gówniarz. I czym się tak ciągle zasłaniali, czym tłumaczyli? Przepowiednią, której nie byli nawet w stanie poprawnie _zinterpretować!_

Connor nie wiedział, że miał zamiar to powiedzieć aż do chwili, w której tego nie powiedział. Usłyszał wokół siebie zszokowane westchnienia.

– Czy to prawda, panie Potter? – zapytał wreszcie jakiś członek Wizengamotu. – Pański brat powiedział nam, że wasi rodzice i dyrektor Dumbledore opierali swoje działania na przepowiedni, w którą wierzyli bez zastrzeżeń. Czy chce nam pan teraz powiedzieć, że mówili wtedy o czymś, czego nawet do końca nie rozumieli?

Connor dokonał kilku szybkich wyliczeń. Wiedział, że Harry nie chciał nikomu mówić o prawdziwej naturze przepowiedni, ale tego samego chciała Lily, co nie było dla niego szczególnie zachęcające. W dodatku Voldemort musiał już przecież wiedzieć, jak jest naprawdę; przez pierwsze trzy lata rzucał się na Harry'ego, nie Connora. Connor nie miał zamiaru nikomu cytować słów przepowiedni, ale nie rozumiał, czemu Harry nie powinien zyskać w oczach wszystkich wokół. _Niech i tak będzie._

– Mój brat jest prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedział cicho i patrzył jak twarz Harry'ego zmienia się, jakby była taflą wody, w którą ktoś właśnie cisnął kamieniem. – To on odbił od siebie klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta tamtej halloweenowej nocy. Przez to ma na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Moi rodzice zostali nas na pastwę Voldemorta na rozkaz Dumbledore’a, więc kiedy wrócili do domu i znaleźli nas przykrytych gruzami dachu, nie mogli być pewni, który z nas tak naprawdę ma bliznę po _Avadzie Kedavrze_. Ale widziałem – obaj widzieliśmy – wspomnienie z tej nocy w myślodsiewni, dzięki czemu poznaliśmy prawdziwą historię o tym, co się wtedy stało, od Petera Pettigrew, który też tam wtedy był. To był Harry. A nasi rodzice po prostu _zgadli_ , bo bali się Harry'ego i wydawało im się, że jego magia jest mroczna, więc powiedzieli wszystkim, że to ja jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a Harry moim opiekunem. Próbowali dopasować nas do tej swojej przepowiedni. Zmusili Harry'ego do dopasowania się do wybranej przez nich roli, ponieważ się _bali._ To _tchórze._ Znęcali się nad moim bratem i nie chcę, żeby wyszli stąd na wolność. 

Tak strasznie starał się to z siebie jak najszybciej wyrzucić, że pod koniec oklapł na fotelu, zziajany. Connor przenosił wzrok z twarzy jednego członka Wizengamotu na drugiego, zastanawiając się, co jego zeznania dla nich oznaczały. Mieli teraz idealnie obojętne miny, dobre polityczne twarze, a on nie znał się tak dobrze na ich odczytywaniu jak Harry.

Madam Bones najwyraźniej wreszcie zdołała zdjąć z siebie _Silencio._ Nabrała głęboko tchu.

– Panie Potter, czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że pańskie zeznania są kompletnie nieregulaminowe?

– A co mnie to – mruknął Connor z irytacją pod nosem. Powiedział już większość z tego, co chciał. Teraz czekał już tylko na pytania.

– Chciałabym jednak, żeby wyjaśnił nam pan niektóre elementy swojej przemowy – ciągnęła dalej Madam Bones. – Czy jest pan pewien, że wasi rodzice i Albus Dumbledore nie wiedzieli, który z was był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

– Po prostu sobie zgadli – powiedział ze złością Connor. – I to wbrew wszelkim dowodom. Mieli powody, żeby podejrzewać o to Harry'ego, ponieważ po ataku jego magia stała się nagle potężna i miotała się wokół niego. _Ja_ nie jestem potężny. Po prostu nie chcieli, żeby trafiło na niego, więc wzięli przeznaczenie we własne ręce i oświadczyli, że to ja byłem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

– Dlaczego nie chcieli, żeby to był on?

 _Czy to zaklęcie zakryło jej też uszy?_ Connor założył ręce na piersi i łypnął na nią.

– Ze strachu – wypalił. – Przez ten ich głupi pomysł, że Harry stanie się Mrocznym Panem. A potem było jeszcze więcej strachu. Przecież słyszeliście, jak Lily mówiła wam, że zawsze im się wydawało, że Harry będzie Mroczny. Wydawało im się, że jest obrzydliwy. – Przyszła mu do głowy sztuczka, której mógłby teraz użyć. Harry'emu nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy zrobienie czegoś takiego, ale w końcu Harry miał tendencje do poświęcania się za innych. Connor pozwolił, żeby ton mu opadł, a do głosu zakradły się łzy. – Czy jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak musiało wyglądać dorastanie w domu, w którym rodzice myślą o tobie w ten sposób? A mój brat nawet nie _rozumie_ , że to, co mu zrobili, było złe. Nie widzicie, jak strasznie go skrzywdzili?

Tym razem zobaczył, jak na ich twarzach pojawia się współczucie. Wyrzucił z siebie głęboki oddech. Nie wiedział, czy wygrał, ale miał wrażenie, że jest już temu bliski.

– Connor.

A oto Harry, który _znowu_ próbował się wtrącić. Na szczęście tym razem ktoś jednak go odciągnął od balustrady i zmusił do zajęcia swojego miejsca z powrotem, dzięki czemu Madam Bones była w stanie podjąć przerwane przesłuchanie. Od tego momentu były to głównie pytania o wyjaśnienia poszczególnych spraw, które już poruszyli, ale Madam Bones zanurzyła też czubek swojej różdżki w myślodsiewni i przyzwała kilka wspomnień.

Connor widział je po raz pierwszy. Patrzył, jak Lily mówiła Harry'emu, że nie będzie miał w ogóle czasu dla siebie, ponieważ jego życie było powiązane z losami jego brata. Musiał przede wszystkim upewnić się, że Connor przeżyje wojnę i będzie wystarczająco niewinny, żeby pokonać w niej Voldemorta. Potem jego podstawowym obowiązkiem, o ile obaj przeżyją, będzie upewnianie się, że Connor będzie szczęśliwy.

Connor zadrżał i zacisnął palce na ramionach. Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby żyć dla niego, przyprawiała go o ciarki.

_Nie chcę, żeby ktoś dla mnie żył. Gdyby Lily mnie o to zapytała, to bym jej to powiedział._

Patrzył, jak Lily rzuca zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że Harry czuł się, jakby był przytulany przez ciepłe, kochające go ramiona, po czym sparowała to z wrażeniem, że dotyka go coś zimnego i obślizgłego. Harry powiązał to ze sobą czymś, co dla Connora brzmiało jak zaklęcie pamięci. Po kilku takich wspomnieniach stało się oczywiste, że był trenowany, żeby uważać dowolny rodzaj dotyku za coś, przed czym należy uciekać.

W miarę oglądania tego wszystkiego Connor czuł, jak rośnie w nim złość. _Nie musiałaś tego robić, nawet jeśli chciałaś, żeby mnie chronił_ , powiedział Lily w myślach. _Mogłaś po prostu wyszkolić go w zaklęciach obronnych i zostawić w spokoju. Ale nie, musiałaś posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Przecież nie mogłaś tak naprawdę uważać, że ktoś by go przytulał w samym środku bitwy. Po prostu chciałaś jeszcze bardziej wykrzywić mu umysł, bo go nienawidziłaś._

Co gorsza, rozpoznał dzień, w którym miało miejsce pierwsze wspomnienie, ponieważ jego stara różdżka do ćwiczeń wciąż leżała na stole obok Harry'ego. To były ich dziewiąte urodziny, obaj otrzymali nowe różdżki do ćwiczeń, więc Connor radośnie zostawił swoją starą i wybiegł na dwór, żeby porzucać zaklęcia z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Wciąż pamiętał, jaki był z siebie dumny, jak głośno się śmiał, kiedy po raz pierwszy udało mu się z powodzeniem rzucić zaklęcie, które wyrzucało z końca jego różdżki kolorowe bąbelki.

A w tym samym czasie Harry siedział kilkaset stóp od niego, ucząc się, że powinien nienawidzić, kiedy ktoś go dotyka.

Na samą myśl o tym Connor nabrał ochoty, żeby zasunąć Lily fangę w nos.

Potem pojawiło się wspomnienie, kiedy grali razem w quidditcha, ten jeden raz, kiedy Harry niemal złapał znicz. Harry jednak krył się przed wszystkimi z faktem, że lata na miotle znacznie lepiej od Connora, więc Lily wydawało się, że próbował się celowo popisywać przed bratem. Po wszystkim najwyraźniej odciągnęła Harry'ego na bok, podczas gdy James czochrał Connorowi włosy, gratulując mu zwycięstwa – zwycięstwa, które, co Connor teraz był w stanie wyraźnie zobaczyć dzięki myślodsiewni, było mu oddane na talerzu, ponieważ Harry wycofał się w ostatniej chwili.

Lily przyklęknęła przy Harrym, jej oczy lśniły niczym te rogogonki węgierskiej, którą Connor pamiętał z turnieju w zeszłym roku.

– Harry – powiedziała miękko.

Harry stał z pochyloną głową i strasznie nieszczęśliwą miną, mimo że Connor go zwykle takim nie widział. Spojrzał jednak na swoją matkę, kiedy ta się do niego odezwała.

– Harry, Harry, Harry. – Lily kręciła głową za każdym razem, kiedy wymawiała jego imię. Connor musiał sobie przypomnieć, że to _naprawdę_ było tylko wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, więc nie mógł tak po prostu podejść, złapać miotłę swojej młodszej wersji i przywalić nią Lily w łeb. – Coś ty wyprawiał?

– Bawiłem się z Connorem – wyszeptał Harry, głosem tak cichym i spiętym, że Connora to aż zastanowiło. Gdyby chociaż raz usłyszał od swojego brata _taki_ ton w czasie, kiedy razem mieszkali ze sobą, to wiedziałby, że coś było nie tak. Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry zwykle się nie odzywał. Po prostu uśmiechał się i słuchał.

_I zawsze patrzył tylko na mnie._

Connorowi, jak tak teraz o tym myślał, wydawało się to naprawdę zatrważające, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu tego również nigdy nie kwestionował. Zadrżał i pochylił się do przodu, kiedy Lily znowu zaczęła mówić.

– To nie była po prostu zabawa – powiedziała Lily. – Ty prawie wygrałeś. A wtedy złamałbyś swoje przysięgi, Harry. Dlaczego prawie złamałeś swoje przysięgi? – Brzmiała na rozczarowaną, nie oburzoną, a Connor zobaczył jak Harry się wzdraga i znowu pochyla głowę. Nie płakał jednak. Connor spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czy jego brat kiedykolwiek płakał, kiedy byli mali, i nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie nawet jednego razu.

– Ja nie wiedziałem... Wcale nie chciałem...

– Właśnie o tym mówię, Harry – powiedziała miękko Lily. – Zawsze musisz wiedzieć. Zawsze musisz chcieć. Właśnie dlatego nie jesteś taki jak wszyscy inni. Gdyby to jakiś szukający z Gryffindoru zaczął się przed nim popisywać, to jeszcze pół biedy. Ale tobie _nie wolno_. Zawsze musisz się upewnić, że poświęcasz pełną uwagę wszystkiemu co robisz. Twój brat może kiedyś zginąć przez to, że nie będziesz poświęcał mu dość uwagi. A tego chyba byś nie chciał, prawda? – Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodała: – A może jednak chcesz. Sama nie wiem, Harry. Może zazdrościsz Connorowi i chcesz...

– Nie, nie, obiecuję – wyszeptał Harry, nie szlochając, co było jeszcze gorsze. – Obiecuję. Odłożyłem to wszystko do pudełka, mamo. Mogę mu czasem zazdrościć, albo się na niego złościć, ale zawsze będę to wszystko odkładał. Obiecuję. – Spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się lekko. – Już nigdy więcej nie dopuszczę do czegoś takiego.

Lily pocałowała go w czoło, dzięki czemu na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiła się radość i entuzjazm.

– Mój słodki Harry.

Obraz zniknął. Connor zorientował się, że ręce mu się trzęsą i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Fred i George nie pomogą mu ustalić jakiegoś sposobu na dostanie się do Tullianum zanim Lily zostanie skazana na śmierć, tak żeby jego matka zapłaciła za wszystko kilkoma okrutniejszymi psikusami bliźniaków. Madam Pomfrey wciąż nie udało się ustalić jak odtransmutować Mariettę, a Connor wiedział, że mieli w zanadrzu takie sztuczki, przy którym to, co jej zrobili, będzie łagodne niczym Krem Kanarkowy.

– Panie Potter.

Connor zamrugał, po czym spojrzał w górę i zorientował się, że Madam Bones skończyła z przesłuchiwaniem go.

– Nie potrzebujecie mnie zapytać o coś jeszcze? – zapytał, pragnąc, żeby jednak coś się znalazło. Jego nienawiść go w tym wspierała. Mógłby przecież powiedzieć więcej. Wszystkie jego słowa byłyby okrutne i krzywdzące, a Harry pewnie nie chciałby ich usłyszeć, ale sam poczułby się od nich lepiej.

Madam Bones wykonała tylko lekki gest ręką, który wskazywał, że jest już tym wszystkim wykończona. 

– Nie. Następnym świadkiem oskarżenia będzie Peter Pettigrew.

Connor kiwnął głową i ruszył z powrotem w kierunku schodów. Jego nogi były dziwnie ciężkie. Nie czuł się jednak zmęczony. Rosło w nim narastające poczucie, że nie zrobił wystarczająco. _A tak w ogóle, to niech szlag trafi ministra za to, że zakazał wymiany listów z Tullianum. Gdyby nie to, to jestem pewien, że Fred i George coś by wymyślili, żeby dorwać Lily._

Dotarł na poziom galerii, mijając po drodze Petera. Zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niego, po raz pierwszy zupełnie szczerze. Connor wyprostował się i podniósł głowę. _Dobrze sobie poradziłeś_ , mówił ten uśmiech.

Ruszył do drzwi. Madam Bones przestała je zamykać, ponieważ większość świadków nie potrzebowała równie delikatnego traktowania, którym Sapientian musiał otoczyć Harry'ego podczas jego przesłuchania i wyglądało na to, że ta rozprawa jest już skazana na ciągłe przerywanie, bo któryś ze świadków będzie musiał pośpiesznie wyjść. Connor miał wrażenie, że jest za bardzo zły na to, żeby pozostać w sali.

– Connor. Connor, czekaj.

Obrócił się i bez żadnego zaskoczenia, choć z lekką obawą, zobaczył jak Harry do niego podchodzi. Był zły, ale nie chciał się przecież wyżywać na swoim bracie. 

A Harry, wnioskując z jego spojrzenia, był naprawdę zirytowany. Przynajmniej Draco był tuż obok niego, idąc zaledwie krok za jego prawym ramieniem, a Snape wstał ze swojego miejsca akurat w chwili, w której Peter zaczął odpowiadać na pytania Madam Bones. Przypilnują, żeby Harry nie przycisnął go swoją bezróżdżkową magią do ściany, jak to zrobił na trzecim roku.

 _A przynajmniej taką mam, cholera, nadzieję,_ pomyślał Connor z niepokojem.

– Jak mogłeś to zrobić? – zapytał go Harry cichym syknięciem w chwili, w której znalazł się już wystarczająco blisko, żeby Connor mógł go usłyszeć. Connor zauważył, z lekkim rozbawieniem, że Harry chociaż raz nie stara się zakłócić porządku rozprawy. _Czasami, Harry, twoje priorytety są naprawdę przedziwne. No dobra, nie czasami. To tylko to twoje zidiocenie jest czasami._ – Jak mogłeś tak zdradzić naszych rodziców?

Connor przymrużył oczy. Gdyby Harry oskarżył go o zdradzenie _jego_ , to byłoby zupełnie co innego; Connor był na to przygotowany i pokazałoby to, że Harry ma w sobie choć odrobinę egoizmu. Nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić Harry'emu zignorować tego, co powiedział wcześniej – że nienawidzi ich rodziców i nie czuje wobec nich żadnej lojalności.

– Mam to gdzieś, co się z nimi stanie – powiedział. – Nie są już moimi rodzicami. – Słowa, że Harry też nie powinien ich uważać za swoich rodziców, paliły go na końcu języka, ale pamiętał, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy odezwał się bez namysłu: Harry tak strasznie zlekceważył swoją wartość, że przyjął na siebie nieznaną klątwę i wylądował blady i nieruchomy w skrzydle szpitalnym. _Pewnie_ by tutaj do tego nie doszło, ale Connor na pewno nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Harry i tak już spędzał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym. – Zależy mi na tobie. Jesteś moim bratem. Dla odmiany to ja mogę cię ochronić. Dlatego to właśnie zrobiłem.

Harry potrząsnął głowa.

– Nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś mnie chronił. Connor...

Zamilkł i zagapił się, bo Connorowi wymknęło się w tym momencie parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie był w stanie się przed nim powstrzymać. Draco zaszedł Harry'ego od tyłu i objął go w pasie, obserwując Connora ponad ramieniem Harry'ego z ostrożnie skrywanym rozbawieniem w szarych oczach. Szybko jednak w jego miejscu pojawił się niepokój, co podpowiedziało Connorowi, że Draco doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, w jak kruchy jest teraz Harry.

– _Nie potrzebuję_. – Harry zaczął ze strachem wiercić się w objęciach Dracona, przypominając Connorowi aż za bardzo o sposobie, w jaki wił się pod tym zaklęciem, które miało sprawić, że czułby się komfortowo i dobrze, ucząc się jak mu się oprzeć. Draco go nie puścił, więc Harry przestał mu się opierać i zamiast tego pochylił się do przodu, łypiąc groźnie na Connora i wykonując ostry ruch dłonią. – I czemu w ogóle powiedziałeś im, że to ja jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

– Bo to _prawda_ – powiedział Connor. – Bo może dzięki temu otoczą cię teraz większą opieką, bo uznają, że jesteś celem Voldemorta, co jest, tak swoją drogą, też prawdą. Bo zasługujesz na uznanie, które się z tym wiąże, Harry.

– Ale ja nie... to nie... nie _chcę_ tego wszystkiego.

Connor westchnął.

– No przykro mi. – Był w stanie powiedzieć na ten temat coś jeszcze, ale wolał nie robić tego akurat teraz, kiedy obaj są podbuzowani. – Ale mleko się wylało i nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek teraz miał o tym zapomnieć.

– Proszę cię – szepnął Harry. – Proszę...

– Co się stało, Harry? – Connor nachylił się w kierunku Harry'ego, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od jego spojrzenia. Przyszło mu do głowy, co było kompletnie niezwiązane z całą sytuacją, że oczy Harry'ego i Lily wyglądają kompletnie różnie od siebie, nawet jeśli są dokładnie tego samego koloru. – Jeśli to jest coś, co mogę zrobić, to to zrobię.

– Czy możesz tam wrócić, kiedy już dzisiejsze zeznania dobiegną końca, i powiedzieć im, że skłamałeś? – wyszeptał Harry.

Connor westchnął i odsunął się od niego.

– Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, że poprosiłeś mnie o coś takiego, Harry – powiedział i odwrócił się, żeby jednak wyjść z tej przeklętej sali.

Słyszał jak Harry szepcze za nim: "Proszę. Ja... ja naprawdę tego od ciebie chcę. Proszę cię, Connor? Proszę? Cokolwiek tylko chcesz, obiecuję..." Ale jego błagania zostały przerwane przez ostry krzyk, świadczący pewnie o tym, że jego emocje znowu wyrwały mu się spod kontroli. Connor miał nadzieję, że tym razem Draco i Snape zabiorą go na dobre z sali sądowej, tak żeby już nie mógł do niej wrócić. Zaklęcie paraliżujące czy odpowiedni eliksir naprawdę byłyby w tym momencie jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Szedł przed siebie, póki nie znalazł opuszczonego zakątka, w którym oparł twarz o ścianę i westchnął ciężko.

_Ależ mi się to wszystko nie podobało._

Zmusił się do myślenia o produktach bliźniaków. _Musiał_ istnieć jakiś sposób na przemycenie przynajmniej części z nich przez ochronę Tullianum.

* * *

Indigena Yaxley schowała swoją różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. Niewerbalnie rzuciła zaklęcie uciszające na Madam Bones swoją prawdziwą różdżką. Urzędnicy ministerstwa będą szukali osoby, która ośmieliła się zrobić coś takiego, ale nigdy nie znajdą winnego, bo przecież niezarejestrowane różdżki nie mają wstępu do budynku.

Indigena chciała w pełni wysłuchać słów młodszego z Potterów. I jakież fascynujące to były słowa. Jej nowy Lord wiedział już, oczywiście, o przepowiedni, ale i tak mu o tym zaraportuje. Uważała to za interesujące.

A naprawdę martwiła się, że jej życie straci wszelkie barwy, bo Mroczny Pan naciskał bez przerwy, że powinna spędzać jak najwięcej czasu poza szklarniami i ogrodami, zmuszając ją do torturowania ludzi. Indigena uważała tortury za nudne. Przynajmniej pozwolił jej też na wykorzystanie Evana Rosiera jako nawozu dla jej kolców.

Usiadła wygodnie i przygotowała się na przeczekanie reszty rozprawy, ponieważ nie sądziła, żeby wydarzyło się jeszcze coś równie interesującego. Miała jednak misję i postawiła sobie za punkt honoru, że ją ukończy.

Musiała się jednak ponownie uśmiechnąć, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak Connor Potter spojrzał na nią przelotnie, odprężył się na widok jej miny i przestał nerwowo bawić się swoją grzywką. Co za słodki chłopiec, naprawdę. Każda matka byłaby z niego dumna, tylko nie ta, przeciw której właśnie zeznawał. Indigena miała nadzieję, że nie spotkają się na polu bitwy i nie będzie musiała go zabijać.

_No cóż, jeśli do tego dojdzie, to rzucę go na pożarcie mięsożernej trawie. Tylko kilka chwil intensywnego bólu i po wszystkim. Przynajmniej umrze szybką śmiercią._


	58. Wiatr przyszłości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...A oto rozdział, który wyszedł mi zupełnie inaczej, niż go sobie początkowo wyobrażałam. Jego tytuł pochodzi z "Hymnu do Prozerpiny" Swinburne'a.

Harry poczuł ją w chwili, w której zorientował się, że jego błaganie nie przekona Connora, że ich rodzice chyba jednak zginą, a Connor nie chce zgodzić się na ostatni, desperacki plan, który przyszedł Harry'emu do głowy.

Przez jedną chwilę wzniosła się przemożna pokusa, która owinęła się wokół niego i spojrzała mu w oczy.

_Przecież mógłbyś wykorzystać swoją magię, żeby się wtrącić,_ wyszeptała. Obliviate, _czy może nawet zwykłe zaklęcie oszałamiające, które zmusi wszystkich do uwierzenia w to, co masz im do powiedzenia o dowodach..._

Harry odepchnął od siebie tę pokusę, przerażony, że tak długo jej słuchał. Gdzieś z oddali usłyszał swój urwany krzyk. Schował twarz w ramieniu, niezdolny do mówienia, prawie niezdolny do myślenia. Łatwiej było w tej chwili po prostu ciężko dyszeć, czując ciepło skóry, przyciśniętej do jego czoła, i ściskające go ramiona.

– Harry? – wyszeptał do niego Draco. – Harry, co ci jest?

Pokręcił głową, mając wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie w tej chwili odpowiedzieć. Myśli wracały do niego w szczątkowych, dryfujących kawałkach, niczym szczątki wraku w czasie przypływu. Zadygotał i poczuł, jak ramiona Dracona zaciskają się na nim jeszcze mocniej, w wyraźnym zaniepokojeniu. Jasne, dygotanie raczej nikogo nie przekona, że nic mu nie jest.

Harry uznał, że nie może już tu dłużej zostać. W ogóle nie słuchał zeznań Petera, ale słyszał jego głos za sobą, bezwzględny i spokojny, brukujący drogę do egzekucji. _Mógłby_ go wysłuchać, gdyby tu został, ale możliwe, że jego desperacja wzrosłaby tak strasznie, że zacząłby poważnie rozważać, czy nie pozwolić swojej magii na wtrącenie się w rozprawę, a przecież mówił, że tego nie zrobi, bo coś takiego zrobiłby tylko Mroczny Pan.

– Muszę się stąd wydostać – powiedział, odsuwając swoje usta od ramienia na tyle, żeby Draco był w stanie go zrozumieć. – Czy możesz mnie stąd zabrać, Draco?

Draco z przyjemnością go posłuchał. Harry nie podnosił wzroku, kiedy mijali drzwi do galerii. Wiedział, że większość wbitych w niego spojrzeń będzie przepełniona współczuciem, nawet jeśli niektóre z nich będą go oceniać. Będą teraz o nim myśleć jak o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył i czy wszystko nie stanie na głowie w chwili, w której któryś dziennikarz napisze o tym w "Proroku Wieczornym"?

Wszystko się zmieniło i Harry poczuł, po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której się tu pojawił, że właśnie przez chwilę zobaczył jak potężne będą te zmiany. A kiedy jego opiekuńcze przerażenie o życie jego rodziców znowu zniknęło, zastąpione przez furię, zrozumiał też, że zmiany nie będą obejmowały wyłącznie świata zewnętrznego.

_Merlinie._

Draco i Snape mieli rację. Harry'emu nie podobało się przyznawanie do tego nawet we własnej głowie, ponieważ to, czego chcieli, do tej pory wydawało mu się czystym szaleństwem, ale taka była prawda. Draco, zaganiający go do pokoiku, który mogli, ale nie musieli, zajmować już wcześniej, i Snape, otwierający szybko fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem, obaj mieli rację.

Potrzebował porozmawiać. Potrzebował pomyśleć. Potrzebował wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie, inaczej skończy na ścieżce, którą w pewnym momencie zdecydował się podążać Dumbledore. Dumbledore nie widziałby niczego złego w wykorzystywaniu swojej własnej magii do wtrącenia się w rozprawę, tak samo jak Voldemorta nie obchodzi, czy musi kogoś zabić albo zmanipulować, bo dla niego ważny jest tylko jego cel.

– Harry? Harry, czy możesz to wypić?

Harry podniósł głowę, mrugając. Nie był pewien, czy miał zamknięte oczy, ale był tak zajęty własnymi myślami, że równie dobrze mógłby mieć. Z pewnością nie zauważył, kiedy Snape przelał wywar uspokajający do stworzonego przez siebie kufla, który podsuwał mu teraz pod nos, czy też że Draco wiercił się niecierpliwie obok niego, przyglądając mu się z przerażeniem, pochwycony gdzieś pomiędzy pragnieniem odepchnięcia ręki Snape'a, a otworzeniem Harry'emu szeroko szczęk i siłą wlania mu wywaru do gardła.

Ostatecznie jednak wciąż polegali na jego ocenie sytuacji. To musiał być jego wybór.

_Tak. Jak wszystko zawsze musi być._

Harry po raz kolejny wrzucił swoje emocje do pudełka, jak to zrobił tuż przed tym, jak wrócił z Draconem do sali rozpraw. Tamto pudełko nie było mocne. To musiało być. Zamknął je na wiele kłódek. Będzie musiał pomyśleć i znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, które w nim zamknął, ale w tej chwili nie znajdował się w miejscu, w którym byłby w stanie osiągnąć coś takiego.

Słowo "miejsce" uderzyło go niczym strzała, naciskając na jeden, szczególny pomysł, nim ten zdołał mu uciec.

Potrzebuję miejsca. Życzę go sobie. Kiedy tylko wrócimy do Hogwartu, skorzystam z Pokoju Życzeń.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, czując się znacznie lepiej teraz, kiedy już podjął decyzję.

– Tak, dziękuję – powiedział. Przyjął kufel od Snape'a, który właśnie zaczął odsuwać od niego rękę. Zarówno Draco jak i Snape zagapili się na niego zszokowani, kiedy pił eliksir, marszcząc nos na jego zapach. Był słodki, ale miał delikatny, kwaśny posmak.

Czuł, jak spokój rozprzestrzenia się po jego umyśle niczym kolejny basen oklumencyjny. Nabrał kolejnego, bardzo głębokiego oddechu. Czuł się zdystansowany od emocji, jakie mu pozostały, jakby unosił się gdzieś ponad nimi – wszystkimi poza determinacją. Harry zastanowił się, gdzieś odlegle, czemu wywary uspokajające nie wywierały wpływu na wolę. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy, więc tego nie badał, bo wcześniej bardziej interesowały go właściwości samych wywarów. _Poradzę sobie z tym. Naprawdę sobie z tym poradzę. Zaraz się za to zabiorę._

– Nie spodziewałem się, że naprawdę to wypijesz, Harry – powiedział Draco, przerywając ciszę, która zapadła między nimi.

– Wiem. – Harry podniósł wzrok. – Miałem wrażenie, że powinienem. Nie chciałem, żeby moja magia eksplodowała i zniszczyła Wizengamot. – Twarz Snape'a nabrała surowego wyrazu, ale Harry nie pozwolił sobie myśleć, że to dlatego, iż ten jest na niego zły, bo wiedział, że nie byłby. Sam kształtował swoje myśli w strzałę, wymierzoną prosto w cel, zmuszając się do zignorowania wszystkiego, co mogłoby odwrócić jego uwagę, wszystkich tych małych, irytujących świadectw braku pewności siebie. Nie było to szczególnie przyjemne, ale wiedział, że nie będzie musiał długo tego znosić.

_Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Potrzebuję udać się do Pokoju Życzeń i_ pomyśleć, _a nie ciągle podążać za emocjami i reagować. I nie będę w stanie zrobić tego sam, nie tym razem. Zabiorę Draco ze sobą._

– Czy możemy wrócić do Hogwartu? – zapytał. – Wiem, że wysłuchanie reszty zeznań wywrze na mnie zły wpływ. – Wiedział, że jeszcze Hawthorn będzie zeznawać – chyba, że ktoś odkrył, że jest wilkołaczycą; najnowsze ustawy anty–wilkołacze nie pozwalały likantropom zeznawać w sądzie – i Lucjusz. Remus nie był w stanie, oczywiście, bo zbyt wielu ludzi wiedziało już o jego likantropii, łącznie z ministrem. Może jeszcze Adalrico Bulstrode, o ile w ogóle tu był; Harry go nie widział.

W dodatku musiał przestać zastanawiać się nad listą potencjalnych świadków, inaczej oszaleje. Zmusił się do ostrego zatrzymania tych myśli, nie pozwalając sobie na nic więcej. Te myśli poleciały do kolejnego pudełka.

– _Nie chcesz_ ich wysłuchać, Harry? – zapytał Draco.

– Strasznie chcę – powiedział cicho Harry. – Aż za bardzo. Ale nie mogę, nie teraz. – Zawahał się na chwilę, ale jeśli im nie powie, to prawdopodobnie żaden z nich nie zrozumie, czemu tak bardzo potrzebuje udać się do Pokoju Życzeń. Poza tym _chciał_ im powiedzieć. Był w stanie się do tego przyznać w zaciszu własnego umysłu. – Prawie użyłem magii na Connorze, kiedy mi odmówił.

Draco zamknął oczy. Snape wciągnął powietrze z syknięciem.

– Jakiego rodzaju magii? – zapytał.

– Zaklęcia, którego potem bym żałował. – Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i utrzymał jego spojrzenie, chwytając inne myśli, które chciały się wznieść, o innej chwili, kiedy Snape wyglądał w ten sposób – a dokładniej, w ostatnie święta Bożego Narodzenia – i ciskając nimi do kolejnego pudełka. Wzbierało w nim poczucie, że powinien się pośpieszyć, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy szykował się do bitwy na plaży. – _Nie mogę_ tu zostać. Muszę wrócić do Hogwartu, do Pokoju Życzeń. Otrzymam od niego miejsce, w którym wreszcie będę w stanie zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim.

Draco spojrzał na niego, jakby właśnie zobaczył świt poranka.

– Harry...

Zawiesił głos, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy po prostu się wzruszył, czy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć w tej chwili, czy też może z jakiegoś innego powodu. Wrzucił jeszcze więcej myśli do innych pudełek.

– Tak. Wiem – powiedział. – Moi rodzice mogą jutro zginąć, ale bez względu na to, co się stanie, ja będę musiał żyć dalej. Dlatego muszę zrobić coś, dzięki czemu będę w stanie. – Stracił już rachubę tego, ile miał pudełek, jak wiele wspomnień i emocji trzymał z dala od siebie, żeby tylko móc w dalszym ciągu funkcjonować. Nie szkodzi. Jak tylko znajdzie się w miejscu, w którym nikogo tym nie skrzywdzi, to będzie miał czas, żeby je wszystkie rozpakować. – _Muszę_ to zrobić.

Snape nic nie powiedział, ale sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął niewielki klucz, który wyglądał na wykonany z jesionu. Harry zamrugał i podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Proszę pana?

– Dyrektorka przewidziała, że możemy potrzebować szybkiego sposobu na powrót do Hogwartu – powiedział Snape. – Podpięła ten świstoklik do miejsca na szóstym piętrze, do którego możemy się przenosić przez cały czas trwania rozprawy. – Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. – Harry. Czy chcesz, żebyśmy obaj ci przy tym towarzyszyli, czy tylko Draco?

Patrząc swojemu opiekunowi w oczy, Harry żałował, że nie może powiedzieć "obaj". Niestety, większość jego gniewu, który też musiał wrzucić do jednego z pudełek, wciąż była skierowana na Snape'a, na to, jak to wszystko się skończyło.

– Z Draco, proszę pana – wymamrotał, a Snape kiwnął głową i położył mu klucz na dłoni.

– Zaciśnij na nim palce i wymów inkantację świstoklika, a zabierze was do Hogwartu – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok tak, żeby spojrzeć również na Dracona. – Zostanę tu, żeby obejrzeć rozprawę. Wieczorem powiem ci, co kto powiedział, o ile będziesz w stanie tego wysłuchać, Harry.

Harry był szalenie wdzięczny, że nie powiedział czegoś w stylu "O ile przeżyjesz ten swój cholerny plan i twój umysł nie rozpadnie się po raz kolejny na kawałki". Snape okazywał mu w ten sposób zaufanie, pokazując, że wierzy, że Harry zrobi to, co należy i że nie trzeba martwić się o jego zdrowie, bo nie narazi się na niebezpieczeństwo. Zacisnął palce na świstokliku, a Draco podszedł i złapał za jego drugi koniec.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział Harry. – Za wszystko. _Portus!_

* * *

Draco szybciej niż zazwyczaj doszedł do siebie po wirującej podróży świstoklikiem. Być może stało się tak przez to, że teraz pogrążył się w dziwnej mieszance emocji, mikstury przygotowania do bitwy i zdesperowanej radości. A być może po prostu przyglądał się twarzy Harry'ego tak intensywnie, że wirujący wokół nich kalejdoskop kolorów po prostu go nie obszedł.

Albo chodziło o to, że Harry wreszcie, nareszcie postanowił o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. I w przeciwieństwie do momentu, kiedy uciekł do Doliny Godryka, tym razem nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić sam.

Harry odczekał chwilę, upewniając się, że Draco jest w stanie stanąć sam na nogach, po czym otworzył drzwi małego składzika, w którym wylądowali. Draco wyjrzał za nim, szukając jakichś śpieszących się na lekcje uczniów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że trafili na sam środek lekcji. Draco prawie wymamrotał szybkie _Tempus_ , żeby się upewnić, ale Harry już wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył szybkim krokiem korytarzem, idąc w kierunku schodów, które zabiorą ich na siódme piętro, gdzie znajdował się Pokój Życzeń.

Draco przyśpieszył, ale ostatecznie musiał niemal biec. Był wyższy od Harry'ego, więc miał dłuższe nogi, ale nic z tego zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia, kiedy Harry był w takim nastroju. Draco widział już takie nastroje, kiedy Harry stawiał czoła smokom podczas pierwszego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, kiedy szykował się do bitwy na plaży i kiedy lecieli w kierunku Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry tak wyglądał, kiedy był gotów coś podbić.

Draco zorientował się jednak, kiedy czekali, żeby jedne z ruchomych schodów odwróciły się z powrotem, że to nie było _do końca_ to samo. Determinacji do stawienia czoła smokom w zeszłym roku i Voldemortowi tej równonocy jesiennej, towarzyszyło rozgorączkowane pragnienie ochronienia wszystkich; wiedział, że ludzie znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, więc chciał pomóc im tak szybko jak to było możliwe. W Leśnej Twierdzy był niemal rozbawiony. Tu się nie bawił. Tutaj...

_Cholera jasna. Malfoyowie nie powinni w ten sposób gubić języka._

Magia Harry'ego lśniła wokół niego, ale Draco wątpił, żeby ten zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy schody wysadziły ich na siódmym piętrze, Harry niemal wyleciał z ostatniego schodka, zamiast po prostu z niego zejść. Podążały za nim smugi świateł, które mieniły się różnymi kolorami, to indygo, to czerwonym, który zmienił się w zieleń, rozświetlając cienie, mijane przez Harry'ego w drodze do arrasu przedstawiającego trole tańczące balet. Kiedy zaczął krążyć pod przeciwną do niego ścianą, mamrocząc coś agresywnie pod nosem, Draco zorientował się, że otaczająca Harry'ego magia opadła wokół jego ramion i ciągnęła się za nim niczym ciemny płaszcz.

Podszedł bliżej, zafascynowany, pełen podziwu, pragnąc usłyszeć, co Harry mówił do siebie.

– Potrzebuję miejsca, w którym będę mógł wszystko przemyśleć, porozmawiać z Draco i opracować, co teraz powinienem zrobić, ale też gdzie nikogo przy okazji nie skrzywdzę.

Draco zamrugał. Wydawało mu się, że to żądanie mogłoby zostać ułożone znacznie krócej, zwłaszcza kiery wola Harry'ego sięgała swoich wyżyn. Podejrzewał jednak, że Harry starał się teraz myśleć o tym w wyjątkowo świadomy i szczegółowy sposób, żeby przypadkiem nie przeoczyć niczego, co chciał dzisiaj załatwić.

_O ile faktycznie to zrobi._ W przeciągu paru ostatnich tygodni Harry zignorował już tak wiele ofert do porozmawiania o tym, co czuł względem swoich rodziców, że Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od wątpliwości, czy to nie okaże się kolejną zmarnowaną okazją.

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że Harry z własnej woli wypił wywar uspokajający, opuścił salę sądową i poprosił, żeby Draco poszedł razem z nim. Jego nadzieja znowu zaczęła rosnąć.

Czekał z zapartym tchem, aż drzwi pojawiły się na kamiennej ścianie przed którą Harry krążył z uporem. Wtedy Harry podszedł do nich i je otworzył, a Draco wszedł razem z nim do potężnego, ciemnego pomieszczenia.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się i aż _czuł_ jak oczy otwierają mu się szerzej ze zdumienia. Jasne, skupiał się teraz bardziej na własnych potrzebach, więc nie próbował nawet wyobrazić sobie jak pokój będzie wyglądał gdy już powstanie, ale mimo wszystko Harry był niemal pewny, że coś takiego nie przyszłoby mu do głowy.

Pokój wyglądał teraz jak potężna jaskinia, na tyle wielka, że gdyby tylko jej rozmiar odbijał się w jakiś sposób na Hogwarcie, to przynajmniej jej część wystawałaby teraz poza zamek. Ściany były gęsto wyłożone ciemnymi kryształami, śliskimi i lśniącymi, na tyle gładkimi, że odbijały teraz chwiejnie obrazy jego i Dracona. Podziw Harry'ego wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył przeszywające kryształy linie srebra, po których krążyły żywiące się nim i zakładające kolonie robaki. Wiedział już, co to była za substancja. Nazywano ją _ianthinum_ , była po części żywa, a po części kamienna. Rozrastała się stopniowo w miarę, jak zamieszkujące ją kolonie potrzebowały więcej miejsca do życia. W dodatku wchłaniała wszelkie rodzaje magii, jakie się w nią cisnęło. Podobno istniała w czasach Merlina, ale ponieważ od jego śmierci nikt nie widział _ianthinum_ na oczy, Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy w legendach jest choć odrobina prawdy.

_No cóż, najwyraźniej pokój jest w stanie sprawić, że stała się prawdziwa._

Gdzieś w odległym końcu _ianthinum_ rozpływało się w ciemności. Pustka, czy czarne płomienie? Harry nie był w stanie tego określić z miejsca, w którym stał, ale poruszało się tak dziwnie, że mogło być każdym z tych elementów. Rzucił w nią odrobiną magii, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie. Po prostu została przez nią wchłonięta, niczym knut wpadający w bezdenną otchłań, i nie wróciła. Harry uśmiechnął się. _No i świetnie. Nikogo tu nie skrzywdzę, nawet jeśli rozzłoszczę się tak, że będę gotów rozwalić pół Hogwartu._

Kryształy nie pokrywały szczelnie wszystkich ścian, co zauważył dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyjrzał się im uważnie, bo delikatna poświata – dochodząca wyłącznie z zamieszkujących _ianthinum_ robaków i ich srebrzystych ciał – była na tyle słaba, że w pierwszej chwili tak mu się wydawało. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian i spojrzał na niewielki, obramowany portret, który na niej wisiał. Wyglądał jak czarodziejska fotografia, ale wypełniały go tylko odcienie błękitu.

Harry zachłysnął się, kiedy rozpoznał tę scenę. To było wspomnienie, które Wizengamot oglądał podczas zeznań Connora, o tym jak Lily uczyła go, żeby opierał się przyjemności pochodzącej z dotyku.

Harry zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że inne obrazy też na niego czekają. Kiwnął głową. Pokój w bardzo wyraźny sposób uznał, że Harry potrzebował zmierzyć się ze wszystkim, co w życiu poświęcił.

Poczuł, jak zgroza zwija się mu w brzuchu, kierując się powoli do serca, ale zmiażdżył w sobie to uczucie. Przecież już kiedyś stawił czoła treningowi Lily, prawda? Kiedy poprosił Dracona o to, żeby go dotykał? A i w innych przypadkach bywał równie odważny.

Aż do tej myśli nie zorientował się, jak głęboko i na wskroś przeszyły go słowa Connora o jego tchórzostwie.

_Dziękuję ci, bracie. Jesteś jednym z powodów, dzięki którym jestem tu teraz. Tym razem jednak nie wyję z bólu, w miarę jak śmierć Sylarany stopniowo mnie wyniszcza, ani nie próbuję odbudować mojego umysłu. Tym razem podejmuję decyzje, które powinienem był podjąć już dawno temu, ciągnąć zmiany, które już kiedyś rozpocząłem. Nie jestem Voldemortem i nie jestem Dumbledore'em._ Jestem _w stanie zaakceptować moje ograniczenia, potrzebę zmiany i świadomość, że na świecie istnieje mnóstwo rzeczy znacznie piękniejszych i wspanialszych ode mnie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bycie kimkolwiek innym. Świadczy za tym potęga mojej magii, jak i fakt, że chcę zostać_ vatesem.

Właśnie dlatego poprosił o miejsce, w którym będzie w stanie pomyśleć, zamiast tylko czuć. Wystarczająco długo już reagował na ślepo przez swoje emocje. Zmierzy się tu ze swoimi emocjami, tak, ale miał zamiar zmierzyć się z nimi _świadomie._ Było mu wstyd, że płakał wcześniej w ramionach Dracona, przez co nabrał ochoty, żeby się spiąć i znowu od niego odsunąć. Dlatego też tym razem zrobi to w inny sposób.

– Harry? Jak myślisz, co to jest?

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Draco stoi obok potężnego wahadła, wiszącego w samym środku pomieszczenia. Harry zamrugał i podszedł do niego, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem je wcześniej przeoczył. Było srebrne, zawieszone najwyraźniej gdzieś na suficie, a jego sercem był ogromny, ostry sierp. Draco trzymał dłoń zaledwie kilka cali od jego ostrza, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale wydawało mu się, że to może być nie najlepszy pomysł.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem, Draco.

Draco obrzucił wahadło uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym odsunął się od niego.

– No dobra. – Odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego. – O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Wahadło zaczęło kiwać się na boki. Harry odsunął Dracona z jego drogi, tak żeby jego ostrze nie wbiło mu się w plecy, po czym spojrzał swojemu chłopakowi w oczy.

– O sprawach, przed którymi nie mogę już dłużej się kryć – powiedział Harry. – O sprawach, przez które, na dobrą sprawę, nie chciałem wtedy użyć stworzonej przez ciebie myślodsiewni.

Usta Dracona otworzyły się lekko, być może przez to, w jaki sposób Harry to wyraził.

– Czy chcesz, żebym przyzwał myślodsiewnię? – zapytał. – Pokój może nam ją dać, jeśli tylko o to poprosimy, a wiem jak znowu rzucić to zaklęcie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Dotrzymam słowa, które ci dałem, że skorzystam z myślodsiewni po rozprawie, ale wiem jak teraz wygląda mój umysł. Po prostu się przed tym wszystkim kryłem. – Zaczął chodzić w te i z powrotem, równolegle do trasy przemierzanej przez wahadło. _Szzzu–tudum_ , zaśpiewało ogromne ostrze, mijając go. – Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie i powiedział mi, kiedy będę się głupio zachowywał.

Draco wyglądał, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w twarz. Harry przechylił ku niemu głowę.

– Nie chcesz? – zapytał. – Przyznaję, wcześniej o to nie zapytałem, ale wydawało mi się, że gdybyś nie chciał tu ze mną przyjść, to zaprotestowałbyś już wcześniej.

Draco powiedział coś bezgłośnie, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Nie... w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, Harry – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że naprawdę jesteś gotów to zrobić. Czy to, że niemal użyłeś tam magii, dało _aż taki_ efekt?

– Tak – powiedział ponuro Harry. Czuł, jak jego emocje obijając się o ścianki pudełek, żądając wypuszczenia na wolność. Nie radził już sobie z tworzeniem solidnych pojemników, bo Snape naprawdę dobrze wytrenował go w płynnej naturze oklumencji. – Zobaczyłem, że o mały włos nie stałem się tym, czego nienawidzę. A tego _nie chcę._ Więc tak _nie będzie._

– W porządku – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i rozpuścił pierwsze pudełko.

– Lepiej, żebyś się teraz ode mnie odsunął – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i cisnął wybuchem gniewu i magii w ścianę _ianthinum._

Magia zamanifestowała się jako czarny wir, ciągnący ze sobą powietrze i światło w miarę jak przemierzał pokój; Harry zobaczył, że nawet wahadło przechyla się w jego kierunku, jakby chciało w nim zniknąć. Potem jednak wir dotknął kryształów i zmienił się w wodospad fioletu i błękitu. _Ianthinum_ rozszerzyło się lekko, po czym opadło z powrotem, pulsując łagodnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. _Przynajmniej teraz już mam pewność, że wchłania magię._ Zacisnął dłoń w pięć, a jego magia wzniosła się wokół niego w posłusznych, wiernych falach.

– Tak strasznie nie chcę, żeby oni umarli, Draco. Powiedziałem sobie, że tyle mi wystarczy. Jeśli nie będę w stanie uratować ich przed Tullianum... no to trudno, ale przynajmniej będą żyli. Chciałem dla nich tego, co chcę dla wszystkich. Tak długo jak będą żyli, to może będę w stanie ich czasem odwiedzać i może...

– Nie, nie mógłbyś – powiedział Draco. – Usiadłbym na tobie, gdybyś spróbował.

Harry kiwnął do niego głową.

– Oto i pierwsza oznaka, że nie przemyślałem tego dokładnie. A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chcę dla nich tego samego co dla wszystkich. Chcę czegoś więcej. I nie obchodziło mnie, że się nade mną znęcali, a przynajmniej tak sobie powiedziałem, że w jakiś sposób byłem ponad to...

Opadł na kolana, kiedy dwa kolejne pudełka się roztrzaskały, a jego furia zalała go niczym mroczne, gorące tornado. Harry czuł się tak, jakby wszystko wokół niego _płonęło_. Obrócił się, żeby upewnić się, że Draconowi nic się nie stało, po czym odkrył, że ten stoi po drugiej stronie wahadła, za które jego płomienie najwyraźniej nie były w stanie się przedostać.

Z odległego krańca jaskini nadszedł zimny wiatr, który oplótł Harry'ego i pożarł jego płomienie. Zniknęły w kilka chwil, ale związane z nimi emocje pozostały, krążąc w nim niczym wygłodniałe rekiny.

Harry zamknął oczy i zgrzytnął zębami, opierając się dłonią o podłogę, kiedy wymawiał słowa, które musiały zostać wypowiedziane.

– Zależy mi. W dość oczywisty sposób. Jest taka część mnie, która ich nienawidzi i życzy im śmierci. Również w dość oczywisty sposób. A ja muszę przestać myśleć o tym, jakbym był ponad to, bo gdybym naprawdę był, to bym się tak nie czuł.

– Nikt od ciebie nie oczekuje, żebyś był świętym – wypalił Draco. – W dość oczywisty sposób. Kurwa mać, Harry, czy tobie naprawdę się wydawało, że nie wolno ci się złościć?

– Tak – powiedział Harry i drgnął konwulsyjnie, kiedy kolejne pudełko się rozpadło. To wypuściło mnóstwo wstydu, który radośnie zaczął się toczyć po jego piersi. Harry wiedział już, z czym będzie musiał zmierzyć się w następnej kolejności. – Tak właśnie mi się wydawało – wyszeptał, po czym wciął głęboki oddech i zaczął płakać.

Draco przemknął obok wahadła i podszedł do niego, żeby go objąć. Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu i starał się mówić dalej, pomimo szlochów. Same z siebie słowa nie brzmiały jakoś szczególnie wyjątkowo, ale wspólnie zebrały się w to:

– Potrzebowałem tego, wiesz? Tak strasznie potrzebowałem porozmawiać z kimś o moich rodzicach, zwłaszcza teraz, przed rozprawą, kiedy już ukarałem panią Bulstrode i nie musiałem dłużej o tym myśleć. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał mnie wysłuchać. Byłem tak przekonany, że znienawidzicie mnie, jeśli tylko odkryjecie jak wiele jest we mnie tej nienawiści, tej złości, tego pragnienia, żeby powiesić moich rodziców za flaki u powały.

– Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego – wyszeptał mu Draco do ucha. – To nie jest coś, o czym mógłbyś porozmawiać z taką McGonagall, jasne, ale mnie to nie obchodzi, Harry, i mi to nie przeszkadza. – Kreślił teraz dłonią wielkie kręgi po plecach Harry'ego. – Pomógłbym ci powiesić twoich rodziców za flaki u powały.

Harry odkrył, że wciąż jest w stanie się uśmiechać, co było pewnym postępem wobec histerycznego płaczu, przez który przeszedł wcześniej.

– Wiem. Ale i tak ich kocham.

Nastąpiła zaskoczona pauza, po czym Draco odsunął się od niego i łypnął na niego groźnie.

– I w ten sposób dowiedziałem się, że jesteś pieprzonym idiotą.

Harry ucieszył się na widok tego ostrego buntu, który zobaczył w jego oczach. _Chciał_ , żeby Draco się z nim nie zgadzał. _Potrzebował_ , żeby ktoś mu przypomniał, że na tym świecie istnieją ludzie, którzy nie myślą jak on, którzy nie są nim, którzy wierzyli w takie sprawy, które były kompletnie przeciwne wszystkiemu, w co sam wierzył. Póki będzie o tym pamiętał, póty będzie miał powód, żeby dalej się wykłócać, póty będzie wiedział, że trzyma swoją magię ukrytą za tak wieloma tarczami, żeby nie pozwolić jej wywrzeć zbyt wielkiego odcisku na świecie. Nie mógł robić wszystkiego, co tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy, bo byli tu też inni ludzie.

_Ani Voldemort ani Dumbledore tak naprawdę o tym nie pamiętali._

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział. – Kocham ich, Draco. Żałuję, że nigdy nie byli dla mnie prawdziwymi rodzicami. Powiem ci to samo, co powiedziałem Regulusowi w sobotę, kiedy mnie zaprosił do Nadmorskiego Basztańca i o to zapytał. Jedyną rodziną, jaką kiedykolwiek chciałem mieć, była moja własna.

Draco wzdrygnął się, jakby wir go jednak trafił. Następnie wstał i odsunął się od Harry'ego o kilka kroków.

– Harry – wyszeptał. – Czyli... znaczy, mój ojciec podczepił cię pod osłony Rezydencji Malfoyów. Matka i ojciec podarowali ci bransoletę sojuszniczą na twoje urodziny. Czy to _nic_ dla ciebie nie znaczy? Naprawdę wolałbyś swoich rodziców, a nie moich?

Harry chciał ugryźć się w język, chciał to wszystko odwołać, chciał powiedzieć, że oczywiście, że nie miał tego na myśli, chciał przeprosić...

Ale to właśnie był strach, tego rodzaju strach, o którym mówił Connor, tego rodzaju, który zmusił jego rodziców do posłania Petera do Azkabanu za zbrodnie, których nie popełnił. Musiał pamiętać, że inni ludzi istnieli, ale nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby strach przed tym, co mogą mu powiedzieć, powstrzymał go od tego, co musiało zostać powiedziane.

I musiał pamiętać, _musiał_ , że Draco mu ufał, kochał go, był w nim zakochany. Ta miłość była silniejsza od kłótni, nawet poważnej. Harry kroczył teraz przez nieznane sobie terytorium, chwytając się rzeczy, których nie znał instynktownie, o których słyszał tylko w przysłowiach. Ale jeśli miał je kiedyś wcielić we własne życie, to _musiał_ to zrobić.

– Wolałbym moją matkę i ojca takimi, jacy byli, jak mi się wydawało, przez pierwszych jedenaście lat mojego życia – powiedział cicho. – Mój ojciec był idealnym Gryfonem, odważnym, silnym i tak strasznie podobnym do Connora. A moja matka była kimś, z kim dzieliłem tajemnicę. Mieliśmy razem uratować świat. Gdyby byli prawdziwi? Tak, wolałbym ich. Twoi rodzice są wspaniali, Draco, i naprawdę wiele dla mnie zrobili, ale nie _przynależę_ do nich w ten sam sposób co ty.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i warknął na niego, rozzłoszczone łzy pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu. Harry spróbował sobie przypomnieć ostatni raz, kiedy widział go aż tak wściekłym i nie był w stanie.

Strach zaczął go pożerać. Zniknął go. Strach był jedyną emocją, którą będzie stale od siebie odpychał tego popołudnia, ponieważ to właśnie on odcinał go od wszystkich innych emocji.

– Chciałbym się w takim razie dowiedzieć, jakiej definicji przynależności ty właściwie używasz – powiedział Draco, głos załamał mu się po środku. – Powitali cię, traktowali cię jak syna, jak zięcia, wiedzieli o tym, że się w tobie zakochałem na długo przed tobą...

– I to wszystko jest naprawdę wspaniałe – powiedział Harry. – Ale, na przykład, nie czuję się komfortowo z oferowanym mi ciągle dziedzictwem Blacków, bo naprawdę wydaje mi się, że to wszystko powinno trafić do ciebie. Albo może do Andromedy. – Poczuł lekki napływ zdezorientowania. Pozwolił, żeby przeszło ono po nim niczym zmarszczka po wodzie. Ostatecznie w tej chwili pozwalał sobie na odczuwanie takich emocji. – O _takim_ rodzaju przynależności mówię, takim, który pochodzi z krwi. Nie czuję czegoś takiego z twoją rodziną. Przykro mi. Może pewnego dnia to się zmieni, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Draco odwrócił się od niego. Harry mu na to pozwolił. Wciąż słuchał – Draco nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z milczącym traktowaniem – i Harry wiedział, że coś takiego go nie pokona. To wciąż były tylko słowa. Na tym polu byli sobie absolutnie równi.

– Wiem jednak, że moi rodzice nie są takimi ludźmi, za jakich zawsze ich uważałem – wyszeptał. Obrazy jego matki zabłysły i zafalowały mu przed oczami. _Szzzu–tudum_ , zaśpiewało wahadło. – Chciałem, żeby tacy byli, pragnąłem, żeby tacy byli. Kiedy moja matka zaczęła mnie błagać, wydawało mi się, że jednak będę w stanie ją naprawić, sprawić, żeby stała się dokładnie tym, za kogo ją miałem. Przecież naprawdę wydawało jej się, że ratowała w ten sposób świat. Skoro to było prawdziwe, czemu cała reszta nie powinna?

– Bo się nad tobą _znęcała!_ – Wrzasnął Draco, obracając się znowu w jego kierunku. – Czy ten fakt nie pozostaje ci w głowie na dłużej niż dwie minuty na raz, Harry? Co takiego musi się stać, żebyś wreszcie uwierzył, że masz takie same prawa co wszyscy inni, że nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to, co ci zrobiła?

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i poczuł, jak kolejne pudełko w jego umyśle rozpada się niczym trafione klątwą wybuchającą.

– To, tak myślę – powiedział po prostu i odwrócił się w kierunku ściany. Draco rozsądnie wskoczył za wahadło.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu. Tym razem powietrze w jego płucach zdawało się zmieniać w łuski. Lodowata furia przebiegła mu po ramionach i zamanifestowała się jako wijące się kosmyki, jako ogony, jako syk, poniesione łby, przepełnione jadem kły. Harry zawirował, a żmije, te magiczne i te zwykłe, odleciały z niego we wszystkich kierunkach, spadając mu z ramion, wyrzygując się z jego gardła, wylatując z jego kręgosłupa niczym wystrzelone z procy. Popędziły w kierunku _ianthinum_ i pustki na końcu pokoju, ale ich ilość zdawała się nie mieć końca, ciągle tylko tworzyły się nowe. Emocje Harry'ego zadławiły go, po czym wylały się z niego, manifestując i ponownie dławiąc, pojawiając się i opuszczając jego gardło, póki wreszcie nie zebrał się na wrzask.

– _Nienawidzę jej!_

Te słowa same w sobie zdawały się zrobić pęknięcie w powietrzu. Harry patrzył, jak zygzakowata błyskawica pomknęła w kierunku ściany, otwierając pokój, za którym... nie było nic poza kryształami, które ją pożarły i zbliżyły nieco do niego. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć srebrne robaki, wijące się pod powierzchnią błękitno–fioletowego kamienia, lśniące z satysfakcji.

Draco wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, przez który Harry obrócił się w jego kierunku.

– Kogo tak nienawidzisz? – zapytał.

– Mojej matki – powiedział wyraźnie Harry i _przycisnął_.

Strach, który wcześniej czuł przed wypowiedzeniem tego, rozerwał się i opadł na podłogę niczym mokre szmaty. Przypomniał sobie, jak Lily opowiadała mu o tym, kiedy stała się częścią etyki poświęcenia Dumbledore'a i po raz pierwszy w życiu odpowiedzią na to nie było jego własne współczucie i myśli, że powinien jej wybaczyć, żeby ją wyleczyć, a słowa Connora, mówiące, że Lily nie była pod żadną siecią, a Harry tak, a i tak poradził sobie ze wszystkim lepiej od niej.

– Lily Potter – wyszeptał Harry. – Nienawidzę jej. Nienawidzę tego, że zrobiła mnie tym, kim jestem teraz. Nienawidzę tego, że nie jestem w stanie się jej pozbyć. Nienawidzę tego, że już na zawsze pozostawiła na mnie swoje piętno i nie pozbędę się go, choćbym nie wiem, czego w życiu nie osiągnął.

Jego emocje zmieniły się, z dławiącej, żmijowatej śliny, do dzikiego _wstrętu_ , uderzającego niczym błyskawica czubek góry.

– I _gardzę_ moim ojcem – ciągnął wściekle Harry, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak będą brzmieć jego słowa, póki ich nie wypowiadał. – Chyba nie ma większego tchórza od niego. Edyta Bulstrode jest od niego silniejsza. _Connor_ jest od niego silniejszy. Wydawało mi się, że wreszcie się zmieni, ale nie był w stanie zmienić się na dobre. A jeśli ja nie będę w stanie się zmienić, dotrzymać własnych obietnic, to wcale nie będę od niego lepszy.

– Harry, nie mów tak – powiedział Draco, podchodząc do wyznaczonej przez wahadło granicy i zatrzymując się z wahaniem. – Zawsze będziesz od niego silniejszy.

Harry skrzywił się na niego.

– Nie przerywaj mi.

Draco zamknął się.

– Nie teraz – dodał Harry i spróbował utrzymać swój ton lekkim, ale po prostu nie był w stanie. Czuł, że chodzi po swojej części pokoju niczym rozdrażniony drapieżnik, a jego awersja rośnie wokół niego niczym postrzępione skrzydła. – _Merlinie._ Skłamał w zeszłym roku, kiedy powiedział, że zawsze mnie kochał, ale nie wiedział, co Lily mi robiła. Nie kocha mnie. Oczywiście, w tej chwili kto to tak naprawdę może wiedzieć? Wydaje mi się, że mówił to wszystko, żeby zachować własną dumę, żeby nigdy nie musiał czuć wstydu i ośmieszenia, przez które muszą przechodzić osoby, które znęcały się nad dziećmi. Może jednak naprawdę miał to na myśli, po prostu nie był w stanie się tego trzymać. – Harry usłyszał jak jego własny głos zniża się do syku. – To nie ma znaczenia. Nie mogę mu ufać. Mam go już _dość._

Jego myśli znowu się zachwiały. Tym razem wiedział, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale musiał zatrzymać się na moment, żeby się zastanowić i ponownie przemyśleć, czy to naprawdę jest dobry pomysł. Następnie potrząsnął głową dziko i ze zniecierpliwieniem. _Nie, nie i po raz kolejny nie. Nie chcę mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. Niech sobie ma wszystkie drugie szanse po Tullianum jakie tylko chce. Mam to gdzieś, czy Connor będzie go odwiedzał, czy go zignoruje. Wciąż nie chcę, żeby umarł, ale nie chcę też, żeby był w jakikolwiek sposób częścią mojego życia._

Zerknął w bok i zobaczył wahadło na samym szczycie swojego machnięcia. Podszedł pod nie i wyciągnął rękę. Draco westchnął, zszokowany. Harry go zignorował. Kiedy Draco go wreszcie złapał za ramiona i odepchnął z toru wahadła, jego ostrze zdążyło już naciąć dłoń Harry'ego. Było tak ostre, że Harry przez kilka chwil nawet nie poczuł bólu.

Harry ścisnął nacięcie, żeby wycisnąć z niego trochę krwi i cztery krople spadły na podłogę pokoju. Harry zastanowił się, czy cztery naprawdę wystarczą, po czym uznał, że _muszą_. Czuł się w tej chwili dziki, kapryśny, zniecierpliwiony i nie chciał już dłużej czekać.

– Wyrzekam się wszystkiego, co otrzymałem od Jamesa Pottera – powiedział spokojnie. – Od tej chwili wyrzekam się wszelkich praw do Lux Aeterny i domu w Dolinie Godryka. – Jedna z kropli krwi stała się zamarzniętą kulką. Harry kiwnął głową. – Od tej chwili wyrzekam się wszystkiego, co dziedziczne w rodzinie Potterów i przeszłoby na mnie z racji tego, że jestem jego synem. – Druga kropla spłonęła. – Od tej chwili wyrzekam się wszelkich praw do mojego drugiego imienia, które jest jego. – Trzecia kropla zmieniła się w wodę. – Od tej chwili wyrzekam się wszelkich praw do mojego nazwiska, które jest jego.

Czwarta kropla stała się wiatrem i głęboką, agresywną, gorzką, słodką nutą przerażającej pieśni. Harry odchylił głowę i pozwolił, żeby po nim przemknęła. Przez chwilę dźwięk wiatru miał taki sam ton co wahadło. Harry stał w bezruchu jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, świadom, że czuje się teraz znacznie lżej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Harry – wyszeptał Draco. – Ty _zdajesz_ sobie sprawę, że właśnie pozbawiłeś się wszystkich środków do życia?

Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego.

– I nazwiska też, wiem. – Pokręcił głową. – Przeżyję dzięki mojej magii...

– I _mnie_ , ty palancie – wciął się Draco. – Żeby już nie wspomnieć o wszystkich innych ludziach, którzy ci z przyjemnością pomogą.

Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim odruchowe wyparcie. Spojrzał jednak na to uczucie i zrozumiał, że to Lily go tego nauczyła, żeby uważał, że nie należą mu się prezenty, czy poczucie przynależności. Powiedział Draconowi prawdę: nie czuł się, jakby pasował do Malfoyów, tak jak do kogokolwiek innego. Być może jednak pewnego dnia będzie w stanie, więc teraz naprawdę głupim z jego strony byłoby odrzucić od siebie tę okazję, tak samo jak to wyparcie było głupie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, zmuszając się do zaakceptowania tego.

Odwrócił się i znowu zaczął chodzić w kółko. Miał ochotę wygłosić przysięgę, że nie pozwoli swojej magii na wtrącenie się w procedury rozprawy, nawet jeśli jego rodzice zostaną skazani jutro na śmierć, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że coś takiego byłoby wyjątkowo nierozsądne. Takiego rodzaju decyzję powinien podejmować z własnej woli, nie dlatego, że wymagała tego od niego chwila, inaczej takie obietnice były bez pokrycia. Tak, pod wieloma względami będzie musiał się ograniczać– skrzywił się na myśl o tym, co już postanowił, że zrobi po wyjściu z pokoju – ale nie uważał, żeby to musiało być jednym z nich.

_Nie. Złożę tę obietnicę przed samym sobą i nikim więcej. W ten sposób zawsze będę musiał być ostrożny i mieć na uwadze wszystko co robię. Wiem, że będę chciał_ powstrzymać _Wizengamot przed skazaniem ich na śmierć, ale muszę zobaczyć, czy naprawdę zdołam się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem im czegoś._

To było jednak konieczne, więc będzie musiał to zrobić. Pod pewnymi względami takie poddanie się wyrokowi zasądzonemu przez bezwzględne prawo było wyzwalające i przynosiło ulgę, ale po innymi względami bardzo przypominało jazdę na testralu, którego nie był w stanie zobaczyć. Gnał przez ciemność i musiał ufać, że pod koniec znajdzie się coś, co go złapie.

Nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Naprawdę strasznie nienawidzę mojej matki. Ale muszę tam jutro pójść. Wiem, że się uraduję, jeśli ją wypuszczą, bo część mnie wciąż ją kocha, nawet jeśli już nigdy więcej nie będę chciał się z nią spotkać. – Zerknął z ukosa na Dracona. – Tym razem, jeśli uznasz, że robię coś głupiego, od czego ucierpię jeszcze bardziej, to masz moje pozwolenie na wlanie mi wywaru uspokajającego na siłę do gardła i zmuszenie mnie do przejrzenia na oczy.

– Ale nie na wlanie ci wywaru usypiającego – powiedział Draco, na którego twarzy powoli zaczęło pojawiać się zrozumienie. – Ani na wyprowadzenie cię z sali.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Muszę to zobaczyć. Muszę zobaczyć, czy ona... czy oni to przeżyją, Draco. Po prostu muszę.

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że się załamiesz.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry cicho. – A załamię się, bo nie uznam tego za sprawiedliwość. Ale w tym momencie nie jestem już w stanie powstrzymać Wizengamotu, chyba, że użyję na nich przymuszenia. A tego nie zarobię. I wiem... – Czemu akurat _to_ okazało się być takie ciężkie do wypowiedzenia na głos? – Wiem, że nie mogę być obiektywny – dokończył nieszczęśliwym głosem. – Może oni mają rację w niektórych sprawach, a ja tego po prostu nie rozumiem. Może... o _cholera._

I znowu płakał, ale Draco już przy nim był, trzymając go mocno. _Szzzu–tudum_ , zaśpiewało wahadło, a Harry rozpaczliwie uwiesił się na Draconie, płacząc zarówno ze złości jak i bólu.

– Może oni mają rację – wyszeptał, kiedy znowu był w stanie mówić. – Może wy też mieliście rację. Może moi rodzice się nade mną znęcali, a ja po prostu nie przyjmowałem tego do wiadomości.

Poczuł jak Dracona przechodzi potężny dreszcz, takiego rodzaju, jaki mógłby przeszyć galernika, któremu wreszcie pozwolono wstać od wiosła. Harry trzymał się Dracona, podczas gdy ściany w jego umyśle rozpadały się powoli. Jeśli jechał teraz na testralu, którego nie był w stanie zobaczyć, to ten niósł go teraz gdzieś bardzo daleko, wysoko i szybko, a Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy światełko w oddali to wschód czy zachód słońca.

_Po prostu będę musiał zaryzykować, prawda? To wszystko jest teraz takie nowe. I w dodatku stale się zmienia. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko już zostało ustalone po tym, jak przerobiłem sobie umysł, ale nic nigdy nie jest ustalone, nie może zostać ustalone. Będę się zmieniał z chwili na chwilę. Będę musiał zacząć słuchać Draco, Snape'a i pozostałych, brać pod uwagę ich opinię, a nie po prostu ufać, że któreś z nas tak naprawdę wie o czym mówi. Będę musiał powstrzymywać się przed używaniem mojej magii w niektórych okolicznościach, ale używać jej w innych i to na tyle solidnie, żeby moi wrogowie pojęli w pełni, że naprawdę nie powinni podnosić ręki na kogokolwiek, kto stoi po mojej stronie. Będę musiał zacząć nimi wszystkimi_ dowodzić.

Tym razem to on zadrżał, a jego magia owinęła się wokół niego, niczym machnięcie skrzydeł testrala, tak chaotyczna, że Harry nie był w stanie określić, jaki próbowała przyjąć kształt, bo ta zmieniała się z chwili na chwilę. Była gotowa ruszyć z nim w ten chaotyczny świat. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę stał w środku tego pędzącego, czarnego wiatru.

Ale nie był tam sam, Draco obejmował go mocno i to go uziemiało, sprawiało, że stał solidnie pośród tego wiatru, zamiast pozwolić mu się ponieść.

_Już kiedyś upadłem. Mogę sobie pozwalać na dalsze upadki, bo wiem, że on zawsze będzie obok, żeby mnie złapać._

Harry miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nauczy się ufać innym – choć był niemal pewien, że to by się Draconowi nie spodobało – ale musiał zacząć tu i teraz, od jednej osoby. Ufał Draconowi ze swoim życiem, swoją poczytalnością, swoją słabością. Draco zajął centralne miejsce w jego życiu, które kiedyś przeznaczone było wyłącznie dla Connora, ale Harry nie był w stanie służyć mu w ten sam sposób.

_Merlinie, ja się w nim zakochałem._

Ta świadomość niemal sprawiła, że Harry poderwał głowę i odsunął się, ale zamiast tego z premedytacją wtulił twarz w nasadę karku Dracona i uwiesił się na nim mocno. Draco złapał jego dłoń i ścisnął z całej siły. Harry zachichotał.

– Nie uszkodź mi jej – wyszeptał. – Jak już stąd wyjdziemy, będę musiał napisać list.

– List? – Draco odsunął się od niego na tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– List do... do wieszczy. Wciąż nie mogę wybrać się do Sanktuarium, nie w chwili, w której wokół nas toczy się wojna...

– Właśnie, że możesz... – zaczął Draco.

– Nie, naprawdę nie mogę – Harry nie zgodził się z nim na tyle ostro, że Draco ucichł. – Sanktuarium jest za bardzo odizolowane od świata, potrafią minąć całe tygodnie nim nowiny do nich dotrą. Pomyślałem może jednak, że może któryś z wieszczy zgodziłby się odwiedzić mnie tutaj, żeby ze mną porozmawiać. Chyba już jestem na to gotów. Czy to dziwne? – dodał z namysłem.

– Nie – powiedział Draco, który wyglądał, jakby gwiazdka tego roku przyszła wcześniej.

Harry parsknął.

– No tak, powinienem był domyślić się, że to powiesz.

Odsunął się, zamknął oczy, nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął ostrożnie wszystko sprawdzać. Nie był w stanie wyczuć więcej pudełek, nic w nim nie chciało już niczego rozsadzać magią. Wyrzekł się swojego ojca, poświęcił się przeżyciu tej rozprawy i przysiągł sobie, że zacznie brać pod uwagę to, co inni ludzie mają do powiedzenia o jego rodzicach, bo mogą mieć w tym więcej racji niż mu się wydawało. Przyznał, że ich nienawidził. Pokłócił się z Draconem, zakochał się i zorientował, że nie może tak po prostu obrać jednej ścieżki, którą uzna za najlepszą i uważać, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie potrzebował żadnej innej. Stwierdził, że to naprawdę wystarczająco jak na jedną godzinę.

– Chyba już skończyliśmy – powiedział.

_Szzzu–tudum_ , zaśpiewało wahadło, po czym wbiło się w podłogę i zamarło. Drzwi otworzyły się.

* * *

Draco w to nie wierzył – na swój sposób nie ośmielał się pozwolić sobie na uwierzenie w to – aż do chwili, w której wrócił do ich sypialni po wyjściu z łazienki i zobaczył jak Harry spokojnie pisze coś na pergaminie, który leżał na książce do transmutacji. Musiał się wtedy zakraść i zajrzeć Harry'emu przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć treść tego listu.

_Droga Vero,_

_Wiem, że już kiedyś zaproponowałaś mi, żebym odwiedził Wasze Sanktuarium. Obawiam się, że wciąż nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, ale czy Ty, albo jakiś inny wieszcz, mógłby przybyć do Hogwartu, żeby ze mną porozmawiać? Wydaje mi się, że wreszcie jestem gotów omówić z Wami stan mojej duszy. Z Was wszystkich naprawdę wolałbym Ciebie, ale jeśli wybierzesz kogoś, kto jest równie cierpliwy, uzdolniony i przepełniony współczuciem co Ty, to–_

Draco musiał w tym momencie położyć Harry'emu dłoń na ramieniu. Harry spojrzał na niego i przechylił głowę na bok.

– Co?

– Kocham cię, to wszystko – powiedział Draco, czując, jak wiatr przyszłości porywa ich ze sobą, ciskając nimi w przyszłość.


	59. Przemawiał, jakby przyglądała mu się jego własna dusza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia o tym rozdziale. Sam przemówi za siebie.
> 
> Jego tytuł pochodzi z "Pieśni na stulecie Waltera Savage'a Landora" Swinburne'a.

Harry wiedział, że ludzie odprowadzają go spojrzeniami. Wydawało mu się, że już zawsze będzie na to wyczulony, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej przez jego niedawną zmianę. Teraz nie mógł już przeczekać zamieszania, kryjąc się i chowając po kątach, ale wiedział, że przez jakiś czas będzie mu z tym ciężko.

Usiadł przy stole i zabrał się za swoją owsiankę. Wiedział, że ludzie powtarzają między sobą pogłoski o wszystkim, co zaszło podczas wczorajszej rozprawy, szturchają się nawzajem, żeby zachęcić się do podejścia do niego i wypytania o szczegóły. Harry ich zignorował. Wiedział, że wszyscy już otrzymali swoje kopie "Proroka Codziennego", a że byli nienaturalnie cicho, domyślał się, że artykuł na pierwszej stronie musiał być o nim. Harry i to zignorował. Wbijał wzrok tylko w owsiankę. Pozostali Ślizgoni zostawili go w spokoju, nawet jeśli posyłali mu zagadkowe spojrzenia, jakby nie byli w stanie pojąć, czemu wstał tak wcześnie, skoro tego dnia nie miał lekcji.

– Harry, ty _palancie_ – odezwał się za nim Draco nieprzyjemnym tonem. – Mogłeś mnie obudzić i powiedzieć, że idziesz do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. – Opadł na swoje miejsce obok Harry'ego i zerknął na niego z irytacją, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz mnóstwo kiełbasek, jakby chcąc przez to pokazać, że może Harry chce sobie jeść mdłe potrawy, ale _on_ nie musi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mogłem spać. Pomyślałem, że może ty przynajmniej powinieneś. – Zjadł kolejną łyżkę owsianki.

Draco ściszył głos.

– Ale mógłbyś uniknąć tego... _wszystkiego_ – Machnął ręką, jakby chciał objąć tym gestem gapienie się, szelesty, szepty i inne oznaki tego, że całkiem sporo ludzi wciąż było bardziej zainteresowanych nim niż własnymi sprawami. – Przecież _wiem_ , że tego nie lubisz.

– Prędzej czy później będę musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić – powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc Draconowi w oczy. – Ostatecznie przecież już nie chcę kryć się z tym, kim jestem naprawdę.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Dracona, był niemal przerażający. Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie, kątem oka zauważając, że kilku Krukonów patrzy na niego. Draco pochylił się do niego i spojrzał mu surowo w oczy, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do swoich kiełbasek, nalewając przy okazji pełen kufel soku dyniowego.

Harry zagapił się na tył jego głowy, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia. Podejrzewał, że do tego _też_ z czasem będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza jeśli Draco miał zamiar robić to częściej.

– Potter.

Harry zamarł z łyżką w drodze do ust. Znał ten głos, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się go teraz usłyszeć. Ostrożnie odłożył łyżkę z powrotem do miski, po czym odsunął miskę od siebie na tyle, żeby jej przypadkiem nie potrącić łokciem i odwrócił się. Następnie musiał pochylić się na bok, żeby powstrzymać Dracona przed sięgnięciem po swoją różdżkę. _Doprawdy, nie tylko ja muszę dokonać pewnych zmian. Wiem, czemu jest teraz taki nadopiekuńczy, ale przecież wie, czym ją przekląłem._

– Czego chcesz, Parsons? – zapytał Krukonkę, która stała obok niego, zasłaniając się "Prorokiem", jakby papier miał ją w jakiś sposób obronić przed potężną magią.

– Ja... chcę się dowiedzieć, czy to prawda – powiedziała, tak szybko machając mu gazetą przed oczami, że Harry nie był w stanie odczytać nagłówka, czy nawet zobaczyć fotografii na pierwszej stronie. Na szczęście Margaret szybko rozwinęła myśl. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy naprawdę jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, tym, który odbił od siebie klątwę zabijającą.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Connor przyszedł do niego wczoraj wieczorem, żeby ponownie go za to przeprosić, ale czy to nie było naprawdę gryfońskie z jego strony, wypalić z czymś takim tylko dlatego, że się zezłościł?

– Tak, jestem – powiedział i spróbował wrócić do swojej owsianki.

– Ale to przecież wszystko zmienia – powiedziała Margaret jego plecom.

– Czemu? – Harry obejrzał się przez ramię, nie usiłując w żaden sposób kryć się ze swoją niechęcią. Musiałaby być szalona, żeby nie domyślić się jeszcze, co Harry czuje wobec niej. – Bo wydaje ci się, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył musi bezwzględnie być po stronie Światła?

Margaret zmarszczyła brwi.

– A nie jesteś?

– No na _litość_ Merlina – powiedział Harry. – To ty uważałaś, że jestem mroczny, na tyle zły, że trzeba mnie było przekląć za to, że wpakowałem twojego dyrektora w tarapaty. A teraz jesteś gotowa odwrócić to wszystko do góry nogami, bo wyszedł artykuł w gazecie? No daj spokój. – Włożył do ust łyżkę owsianki, a kiedy już był w stanie ją przełknąć, mruknął kątem ust: – Draco, odłóż różdżkę.

– Tylko jedna klątwa – powiedział Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Przecież _i tak_ nie może użyć na tobie magii, więc to niesprawiedliwe, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę inną klątwę, którą już na nią rzuciłem.

– Ale chcę – powiedział Draco. Nie miał na twarzy rozmarzonej miny, po prostu zdeterminowaną. Harry wiedział, że to oznacza wybranie dla Margaret bolesnej klątwy, mimo że Margaret nie powiedziała Harry'emu niczego krzywdzącego; już Argutusa skrzywdziła bardziej. – I ty tego chcesz – dodał Draco, sprawiając, że Harry musiał ponownie przemyśleć opuszczenie swojej maski, bo to oznaczało okazywanie większości jego emocji, a nie wszystkie z nich były przyjemne.

– Odłóż ją – powiedział Harry. Odpowiedział Margaret, nawet się do niej nie odwracając. – Nie pokonałem Voldemorta dlatego, że urodziłem się z jakimś źródłem nieskończonego Światła w sercu. Decyzje, które podjąłem między tamtym wydarzeniem a dniem dzisiejszym sprawiły, że wylądowałem w Slytherinie i stałem się osobą, którą pogardzałaś. Więc tak, to prawda, ale nie pozwól, żeby to zaważyło na twojej opinii o mnie. Myśl o mnie tak samo, myśl o mnie inaczej, mam to gdzieś. Daj mi tylko zjeść śniadanie w spokoju, Parsons.

_Zjeść śniadanie w spokoju i nie myśleć o tym, że za godzinę mam się pojawić w sali rozpraw. Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj zapadnie wyrok. Nie było tak wiele przesłuchań jak mi się wydawało, że będzie, bo nikt nie zgłosił się jako świadek obrony._

Na samą myśl o tym Harry'emu zaczynało zalegać w żołądku coś wyjątkowo ciężkiego. Wizengamot prawdopodobnie skaże jego matkę na śmierć; wracały do niego wspomnienia o szeptach, które usłyszał poprzedniego dnia, tylko że wtedy po prostu je zignorował. Wszystkie przesłuchania przerywano wyjątkowo często, co w pewien sposób nastawiło wszystkich przeciw niej.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jest jeszcze coś, co mógłby zrobić, żeby ją uratować, ale pokręcił głową. _Znał_ przecież odpowiedź na to pytanie; unosząca się sennie wokół niego, migocząca mgła magii mogłaby wszystko zmienić, oczywiście że tak. Przecież powiedział już sobie, że nie podąży tą ścieżką, bo zanadto przypominała mu o Dumbledorze.

_Nie spodziewałem się, że dzisiaj w dalszym ciągu tak strasznie będę chciał ją uratować,_ pomyślał niechętnie, wgryzając się w bułkę. _Tak strasznie jej nienawidziłem zeszłej nocy, że zapomniałem, że ją też kocham._

– Harry? – szepnął mu Draco do ucha. – Wszystko w porządku? Trzęsiesz się.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie porzygam się – wymamrotał. – Po prostu myślę o tym, co zrobią moim rodzicom. – Zastanowił się odlegle, czy nie powinien bardziej martwić się o Jamesa, ale był niemal pewien, że James przeżyje. Zbrodnie, o które go oskarżono, były mniej zgubne, a kiedy zapytał wczoraj Connora o to, jak przebiegło przesłuchanie Jamesa, jego lęki zostały ukojone jeszcze bardziej. Wizengamot wyśmieje Jamesa i uwięzi go na resztę życia w Tullianum. Harry przekonał się wczoraj, w Pokoju, że jest w stanie z tym żyć.

– Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś tam dzisiaj pójść? – Draco wyrwał go z natłoku myśli, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia i patrząc mu uważnie w oczy.

– Tak – wyszeptał Harry. – Zasługują, żeby ktoś był ich świadkiem, Draco.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ wszyscy na to zasługują – powiedział Harry. – Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś odbiera ci twoją magię, Draco, kiedy wiesz, że wszyscy na widowni cię nienawidzą.

– Ty też ich nienawidzisz – zauważył Draco.

– Ale też ich kocham.

Draco zacisnął mocno usta, nozdrza otworzyły mu się szerzej, a Harry przypomniał sobie jak ten zareagował wczoraj na tę deklarację. Zastanawiał się, czy nie spędzą śniadania na kłótni. Draco jednak kiwnął tylko głową i agresywnie zabrał się za swoje kiełbaski, żeby wyżyć się na czymkolwiek.

– Potter?

Harry spiął się, żeby powstrzymać się przed podskoczeniem w miejscu. Margaret nic nie mówiła od jakiegoś czasu, więc kompletnie zapomniał, że ta wciąż za nimi stoi.

– Tak? – zapytał łagodnie, wciąż nie odwracając się w jej kierunku.

– Mam nadzieję, że twoi rodzice przeżyją. – Tym razem Harry usłyszał jak dziewczyna wraca do swojego stołu.

– Pieprzona _kurwa_ – powiedział Draco, a jego wyzwisko zabrzmiało wyjątkowo groźnie, bo zostało wypowiedziane cicho i zawistnie. – Pewnie chodzi jej o to, żeby dalej byli w stanie cię krzywdzić. Pieprzona _kurwa_. Jak ja jej strasznie nienawidzę, Harry.

– Ależ ty jesteś przepełniony radością i ciepłem wobec świata tego ranka – mruknął Harry, myśląc znowu o słowach Margaret. – Nie sądzę, żeby akurat o to jej chodziło, inaczej życzyłaby mi, żeby wyszli na wolność. Chyba po prostu chce, żeby przeżyli, bo zdaje sobie sprawę jak przykro by mi się zrobiło, gdyby umarli, Draco.

_Przykro... to koszmarne niedomówienie._ Myśl o ich śmierci wciąż sprawiała, że świat zaczynał wirować wokół Harry'ego. Harry uziemił się, wgryzając znowu w bułkę, którą potem popił kilkoma łykami soku z dyni. To oszołomienie nie było jeszcze na tyle złe, żeby Harry miał się od tego pochorować. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

– Na pewno nie mogło jej o to chodzić – upierał się Draco. – Ten babsztyl nie może ci życzyć niczego dobrego.

– Jak już mówiłem, obrazek radości i ciepła. – Harry poczuł, że zaczyna tworzyć kolejne pudełko, w którym chciał schować swoją zgrozę dotyczącą tego, do czego może dojść. Zamknął oczy i ostrożnie się przed tym powstrzymał. Tworzone przez niego pudełka były teraz wyjątkowo kruche, jak te wczoraj. Wolał, żeby jedno z nich nie wybuchło w samym środku rozprawy.

_Ale mogę użyć maski i ukryć się na tyle, że powierzchownie będę wydawał się spokojny. A jeśli zobaczę, że istnieje jakaś szansa, żeby pomóc moim rodzicom, to ją pochwycę. Żadnej magii, absolutnie żadnego przymuszenia, niczego, co skrzywdzi innych ludzi albo mnie. Ale nie wiem, czy Wizengamot już zadecydował o ich losie, czy jeszcze nie. Może jeszcze istnieje dla nich jakaś nadzieja._

Harry zastanawiał się, czy przed każdą kolejną wielką bitwą czy decyzją też będzie czuł to samo bolesne wrażenie, że stoi na skraju urwiska, nie mogąc ustalić, czy skok wrzuci go w potężną, bezdenną otchłań, czy też może zaprowadzi go zaledwie stopień niżej.

_Jeśli tak będę się czuł, to trudno._ Harry zadrżał i podniósł znowu swoją łyżkę. Miał wrażenie, że zimny wiatr pełznie mu po skórze. _Może, jeśli Vera, czy dowolny inny wieszcz, przybędzie tu niebawem, to pomoże mi się z tym uporać._ Harry wiedział jednak, że jego list będzie leciał do Sanktuarium przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Przez jakiś czas będzie musiał sam się z tym zmagać.

_I poradzę sobie z tym. Naprawdę miałem na myśli to wszystko. Nie ucieknę przed niczym, co wczoraj postanowiłem._ Harry zawahał się, kiedy coś innego otarło się o jego myśli. _Skoro naprawdę tak uważam, to powinienem być w stanie pozwolić Draconowi się pocieszyć. Nie sądzę, żeby mu to przeszkadzało._ Ostrożnie nachylił się w kierunku Dracona.

Draco z przyjemnością objął go jedną ręką w pasie i kontynuował jedzenie śniadania drugą. Harry westchnął. Ciepło dotyku Dracona zdawało się odsunąć od niego część oszołomienia, dzięki czemu zdołał więcej zjeść.

_I ja naprawdę zasługuję na to wszystko tak samo jak wszyscy?_ To wciąż była nieśmiała, zagubiona myśl, przemykająca mu przez umysł z jednego kącika do drugiego. _Chyba naprawdę tak. Jakie to dziwne._

* * *

Draco uważnie obserwował Harry'ego, kiedy wchodzili do sali rozpraw Wizengamotu. Harry może i był silny, a wczorajsze zmiany były wspaniałe i niesamowite, ale to wciąż był dzień, kiedy przynajmniej jedno z jego rodziców może zostać skazane na śmierć, a już na pewno zostaną skazani na dożywocie w Tullianum i odebranie magii. Draco bardziej by się martwił, gdyby Harry wyglądał jak lodowy posąg.

Nie wyglądał. Harry już tak długo żuł dolną wargę, że przegryzł ją w paru miejscach do krwi. Jego dłoń co chwila zamykała się w pięść, ale Draconowi udało się zmusić go do otwarcia jej, udając, że w tej chwili absolutnie _potrzebuje_ , żeby ktoś pogłaskał go po głowie. Podniósł głowę, żeby wyjrzeć ponad otaczającymi ich ludźmi, ale w sali nie pojawili się jeszcze nawet wszyscy członkowie Wizengamotu, a co dopiero więźniowie.

– Draco. Harry.

Draco odwrócił głowę i napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Snape'a. Profesor najwyraźniej został w ministerstwie do tak późna, że pozwolono mu spędzić tutaj noc. Jego oczy były jednak wyjątkowo bystre, a on sam zachowywał się jak żmija gotowa do skoku. Draco podejrzewał, że ten dzień będzie dla niego źródłem ulgi tak wielkiej, jak w tej chwili jest źródłem nerwicy dla Harry'ego. Ta rozprawa wreszcie dobiegnie końca i jedno z dwóch potężnych zaklęć, które uwolnił na tym świecie, znajdzie swój cel. To pozostawiało jeszcze rozprawę Dumbledore'a w marcu, ale ta data była na tyle odległa, że Harry będzie mógł wreszcie zaznać trochę spokoju.

A Snape zyska okazję do pogodzenia się z nim. Draco wiedział, że mężczyźnie naprawdę ciąży to na duszy. Nikt poza domem Slytherina nie uwierzyłby w to, w jaki sposób te ciemne oczy teraz spoczywają na Harrym.

Szybko jednak się przymrużyły i Draco wiedział dlaczego. Snape patrzył teraz Harry'emu w oczy, sprawdzając jego emocje, ślady basenów oklumencyjnych i nie znajdując niczego. Harry przyszedł tu dzisiaj kompletnie bezbronny.

Snape skierował wzrok na Dracona i Draco zobaczył w jego oczach jasny rozkaz. Kiwnął głową.

– Zaraz wrócę, Harry – wyszeptał, po czym wstał i ruszył za głową swojego domu między rzędami krzeseł w kierunku drzwi.

Snape oparł się o ścianę korytarza i rzucił wokół nich zaklęcia wyciszające.

– Co się stało? – warknął, żądając odpowiedzi.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Zastanowiło go, czy profesor spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiekolwiek dobre wieści przed rozpoczęciem rozprawy. Nie sądził. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że przyniesienie dobrych wieści będzie takie przyjemne.

– Wczoraj, w Pokoju Życzeń, Harry stawił czoła sobie samemu – powiedział po prostu. – Zdołał powiedzieć, że nienawidził swoich rodziców, płakał i postanowił, że dalsze życie będzie możliwe tak długo jak będę jego częścią. – Przerwał na chwilę, żeby nacieszyć się zszokowaną miną Snape'a, po czym dokończył dwoma informacjami, o których wiedział, że będą miały dla niego największe znaczenie. – W dodatku wyrzekł się swojego drugiego imienia i nazwiska, oraz z własnej woli skontaktował się z wieszczami.

– Co.

Snape nie wymówił tego słowa w sposób, jakby nie dowierzał, ale bardziej jakby nie śmiał rozbudzać w sobie nadziei, że to prawda. Draco kiwnął głową.

– Nikt mu tego nie zaproponował – powiedział. – _Ja_ na pewno nie. Ale oficjalnie ma teraz tylko imię. Za bardzo gardzi swoim ojcem, żeby cokolwiek po nim odziedziczyć. Nie chciał udać się do Sanktuarium, ale i tak napisał do Very, wieszczki, którą spotkał w zeszłym roku, kiedy pana... nie było... i poprosił o kontakt listowny, albo przybycie do Hogwartu.

– Co mu się stało? – wyszeptał Snape.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce zostać Dumbledore'em – powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. Był w stanie zrozumieć pragnienie Harry'ego do nie używania swojej magii do przymuszania czy krzywdzenia innych ludzi, ale dla niego to było trochę nierealistyczne. Żałował też, że Harry nie używa częściej swojej magii na samym sobie. – Pokusa stania się kimś podobnym do niego przeraziła go tak strasznie, że już wolał zmusić się do przejścia przez to wszystko.

– Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było.

Głos Snape'a wyrażał w tym momencie czystą tęsknotę, pragnienie, które Draco słyszał do tej pory wyłącznie w głosach tych, którzy rozmawiali o tworzeniu kompletnie nowych zaklęć, albo byli blisko źródła potężnej magii. Bez problemu to jednak rozumiał. Gdyby Harry postanowił wybrać się wczoraj ze Snape'em, to sam czułby teraz tego rodzaju zazdrość.

– Pogodzi się z panem – powiedział miękko. – Wybaczy to panu.

Snape skrzywił się.

– Sam nie wiem – mruknął. – Na pewno nie po tym, co zaszło wczoraj.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedział Draco, zastanawiając się nad tym, jakie to dziwne, że ze wszystkich ludzi musi pocieszać akurat tego człowieka – przecież on był w stanie wybaczyć... tej kobiecie. Wydaje mi się, że będzie w stanie wybaczyć panu. A jeśli to zajmie wam trochę czasu, to przynajmniej będziecie wiedzieli, że to szczere pogodzenie się, a nie wytrenowane emocje jak te, które do niej czuje.

Snape zamknął oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Draco potrzasnął głową. _Może i wydaje ci się, że nie przynależysz nigdzie poza rodziną, w której się urodziłeś, Harry, ale na Merlina, otwórz oczy. Snape dałby wszystko, żeby tylko zostać twoim ojcem. W pewnym sensie już poddał swoją niewrażliwość, komfort, nawet swoją zdolność do obiektywnego myślenia._

Dziwne, że wiedział tak wiele bez empatii, dziwne, że w ogóle do tego doszło i to dziwne uczucie tętniło mu krwi. Draco nie miał jednak zamiaru się od tego odsuwać. Po Pokoju Życzeń dziwność życia niespecjalnie go wzruszała.

Wreszcie Snape wyprostował się gwałtownie, a wszystkie jego maski podniosły się na raz.

– Dziękuję, Draco – powiedział chłodno. – Czy wspomniał cokolwiek o tym, co wolno nam zrobić na wypadek, gdyby znowu stracił nad sobą panowanie?

– Wywar uspokajający – powiedział Draco. – Wlany mu siłą do gardła, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale tylko mi na to pozwolił. – Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dodaniem tych słów. Harry stawał się coraz bardziej otwarty i normalny, więc coraz więcej osób może zacząć dochodzić do wniosku, że mogą do niego podejść i żądać od niego wszystkiego, czego jeszcze sam nie zaoferował. Draco był zdeterminowany, żeby przypilnować, że przynajmniej niektóre z tych darów trafią się _jemu_. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas Harry nie będzie w stanie pojąć jego zazdrości. Draco miał to gdzieś. Tak już po prostu było. – Żadnych wywarów usypiających, ani zaklęć pętających, ani wyciągania go z sali.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Draco zastanowił się, czy ten zobaczył w tych poleceniach tak wiele co on wczoraj.

– Niech i tak będzie. – Profesor sięgnął do kieszeni. Draco spiął się instynktownie przez swoją rosnącą paranoję wobec Krukonów, ale Snape wyciągnął tylko kilka fiolek błękitnego płynu. – Tylko tyle mam w tej chwili przy sobie.

Draco je przyjął.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział.

Poruszenie i ludzie zaczęli falami wylewać się z sali. Snape podniósł głowę, jego oczy były wbite gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– Wczoraj skończyli przesłuchania – powiedział cicho. – Teraz wprowadzą więźniów, nastąpi podsumowanie sprawy i Wizengamot zadecyduje o ich losie.

– Jak panu się wydaje, jak to się skończy? – zapytał Draco. Miał własne przemyślenia na ten temat, ale Snape widział znacznie więcej zeznań od niego.

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a w jego oczach zamigotała jakaś emocja, dla której Draco nie znał nazwy.

– Dla Jamesa Pottera? Odebranie magii i dożywocie w Tullianum. – Pokręcił głową. – Dla tej kobiety? Egzekucja.

* * *

Harry patrzył jak członkowie Wizengamotu zajmują swoje miejsca. Zobaczył, że Amelia Bones wciąż będzie przewodzić rozprawie. Zajęła swoje miejsce za ławą przesłuchującego i obserwowała drzwi ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakby wyczekiwała momentu, w którym będą mogli je wreszcie zamknąć.

Harry rozejrzał się szybko. Wielu ludzi oglądało się na niego, ale nikt już nie siedział na skraju krzesła, tak jak mogliby to robić świadkowie, którzy jeszcze nie złożyli swoich zeznań. To oznaczało – tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało – że skończono już przesłuchania. Z książek, które czytał, wiedział, że Madam Bones będzie teraz przemawiać przez kilka chwil, przypominając wszystkim o głównych punktach sprawy, a potem rozpocznie się głosowanie.

To znaczyło, że wciąż miał szansę.

Harry poczuł, że dłoń zaczyna mu się pocić. Nie szkodzi. Miał swoją twarz pod kontrolą i nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek rzucił specjalne zaklęcie, żeby _wyczuć_ jego pot. A nawet jeśli tak, to co? Czy ktoś naprawdę mógłby go osądzać przez to, że tego ranka jest podenerwowany?

Zaraz po wejściu do sali pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Connora. Jego brat uśmiechnął się do niego. Wyglądał nerwowo, ale oczy lśniły mu z determinacji. Harry wiedział, że Connor nie zgłosi żadnego sprzeciwu, bez względu na to, jaki wyrok by nie zapadł – chyba, że ten wyrok będzie oznaczał, że ich rodzice wyjdą na wolność, bo wtedy będzie pierwszy przy balustradzie, gotów cisnąć czymś naprawdę paskudnym w Madam Bones. Harry już wczoraj widział u niego tę minę. To była mina pod tytułem "Ledwie powstrzymuję się od zrobienia czegoś niebezpiecznego".

_A wygląda tak tylko wtedy, kiedy jest naprawdę, szczerze zły. Będę musiał go potem przeprosić za to, że go poprosiłem, żeby skłamał._

Draco dotknął jego ramienia i jego włosów, po czym opadł na miejsce obok niego.

– Profesor Snape powiedział, że aurorzy zaraz wprowadzą twoich rodziców – wymamrotał. – Gotów?

– Taką mam, cholera, nadzieję. – I Harry był. Jego plan był delikatną, kruchą rzeczą, właściwie zrobioną z liści, które byle podmuch wiatru mógłby rozwiać. Jeśli jednak go nie przeprowadzi, a istnieje możliwość, że nie będzie miał ku temu okazji, to ta stracona szansa zniszczy _jego_. Musiał być gotów na każdą z tych okoliczności.

Czuł, jak Draco wbija mu dziwne spojrzenie w bok twarzy. Zignorował to, wbijając wzrok w drzwi na parterze sali rozpraw, bo te właśnie otworzyły się i aurorzy wprowadzili Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

James szedł z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym w podłogę. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ten człowiek wciąż nie do końca pojmował w co się wpakował i w jaki sposób, tak naprawdę, wyrok Wizengamotu zaważy na jego losach. Poczuł, że robi mu się go żal. Zawahał się, ale pozwolił sobie na to uczucie. Już wczoraj wyraził pogardę, którą do niego czuł. To był nowy dzień, który mógł być również ostatnim dniem życia jego rodziców. Potraktuje go z całą powagą, na jaką taki dzień zasługuje. Jeśli żal był najbliższą współczuciu emocją, jaką mógł żywić wobec Jamesa, to będzie go czuł.

Lily szła z wysoko uniesioną głową, rozglądając się po widowni. Jej wzrok przeskoczył kilka razy do miejsca, które zajmował poprzedniego dnia. Harry siedział teraz w znacznej odległości od niego, a Draco zasłonił go sobą lekko, jakby usiłował mu wleźć na kolana. Jeśli Lily była rozczarowana faktem, że nie jest w stanie go znaleźć, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Szła po prostu przed siebie, a kiedy aurorzy posadzili ją na drugim krześle dla więźniów, stojącym obok jamesowego, miała niemalże znudzoną minę.

– Proszę wszystkich o zaprzestanie rozmów – powiedziała Madam Bones, używając zaklęcia _Sonorus_ do wzmocnienia sobie głosu. Harry był zaskoczony tym, jak szybko wszyscy ucichli. Szybko zorientował się jednak, że wszyscy prawdopodobnie już nie mogą doczekać się egzekucji jego rodziców, i zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

Madam Bones siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, rozglądając się władczo po sali, niczym orzeł na szczycie góry. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie miał lepszej okazji niż teraz. Wstał.

– Madam Bones – odezwał się donośnym głosem, ignorując syknięcie Dracona, "Co ty _wyprawiasz?_ "

Przesłuchująca obróciła się w jego kierunku, mrugając lekko, jakby obudził ją z jej snu o sprawiedliwości.

– Panie Potter... – zaczęła.

– Nie Potter, już nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Wczoraj wyrzekłem się swojego nazwiska, Madam. Harry wystarczy.

Usłyszał brzęknięcie łańcuchów na dole, kiedy James najwyraźniej drgnął w swoich okowach. Harry miał to gdzieś. Całą uwagę poświęcał teraz Madam Bones, temu, na co ona może mu pozwolić, a na co nie. Marszczyła teraz lekko brwi, jakby podał jej ognistą whisky, kiedy zamówiła kremowe piwo.

– Niech będzie, Harry – powiedziała. – Z pewnością zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że to wysoce nieregulaminowe. Minął już czas, kiedy świadkowie mogli przemawiać. Teraz streszczę sprawę dla Wizengamotu, a potem rozpocznie się głosowanie i wyrok.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Madam – powiedział Harry – ale cała ta rozprawa była pełna łamania zasad. Po raz ostatni chciałbym prosić o waszą pobłażliwość. – Draco pociągnął go za rękaw. Harry zignorował go i pozostał na nogach. Kiedy jednak spróbował oprzeć swoją dłoń o szaty, ta okazała się być tak przepocona, że się ześlizgnęła. Harry nie pozwolił, żeby to odbiło się na jego twarzy.

Tak jak miał nadzieję, jego osobliwy, formalny sposób mówienia zaintrygował Madam Bones. Kiwnęła mu głową.

– Chciałbym poprosić o możliwość wypowiedzenia się w obronie moich rodziców – powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że jego głos niesie się do wszystkich w sali, podnosząc swój ton i dodając do niego zaledwie odrobinę magii, kiedy szum zaskoczonych, oburzonych i rozbawionych rozmów zaczął go zagłuszać. – Daję słowo, że nie spróbuję użyć magii, żeby wpłynąć na wasze głosowanie czy wyrok. Chcę tylko coś powiedzieć. Nie byłem w stanie dokończyć wczoraj mojego przesłuchania, a potem stałem się częścią dwóch przesłuchań, kiedy powinienem był być cicho. Chciałbym jednak otrzymać szansę na wygłoszenie własnej przemowy, wyrażenie wszystkiego własnymi słowami. Oczywiście, o ile pani i Wizengamot mi na to pozwolicie, Madam – dodał Harry, odwracając się z powrotem do Madam Bones.

Madam Bones wyglądała, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je szybko, jakby nie chciała tak po prostu zostawiać ich otwartymi. Wreszcie obejrzała się na Wizengamot, szukając u nich jakiejś porady.

Nadzieja Harry'ego rosła coraz bardziej. Jego szanse rosły z każdą chwilą, w której mu nie odmówiła.

Draco pociągnął go tak mocno, że Harry musiał zwrócić na niego uwagę.

– Co ty _wyprawiasz?_ – powtórzył. – Nie rób tego.

– Kiedy chcę – powiedział łagodnie Harry. Zastanawiał się później, czy to łagodność jego głosu, czy słowa, których użył, sprawiły, że Draco zamarł, wyprostował się na krześle i zagapił się na niego, zamiast dalej upierać się, że przecież to on ma rację.

– Merlinie i jego demony, Harry – powiedział Draco, co nie było powiedzeniem, które Harry kiedykolwiek wcześniej od niego usłyszał. Oddychał głęboko i szybko, a z każdym oddechem kolejny jego palec puszczał szatę Harry'ego. – Niech będzie.

Harry kiwnął głową i stanął prosto. Madam Bones rozmawiała szybko przyciszonym głosem z kimś, kto pochylił się do niej ze swojego fotela. Harry zamrugał, kiedy mężczyzna wyprostował się z powrotem i okazał się być Scrimgeourem. Zwykle od razu zauważał obecność Scrimgeoura w pomieszczeniu. Promieniował potęgą, która nie miała nic wspólnego z magią. Tym razem jednak siedział i nie wychylał się.

_Właściwie, to ciekawe czemu pozwolił Madam Bones na zajęcie się tym wszystkim? Jasne, gdyby sam przeprowadzał przesłuchanie, to ktoś mógłby zarzucić mu konflikt interesów, ale przecież jak do tej pory wszystko w tej rozprawie i tak było niesprawiedliwe i nikt nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły._

Harry potrząsnął głową. Być może Scrimgeour po prostu ufał, że Harry zrobi to, co należy a zaufanie to zostało odnowione, kiedy już upewnił się, że to nie Harry rzucił to zaklęcie przymuszające.

– Zezwolimy na to – powiedziała Madam Bones, dając Harry'emu kolejny dowód tego zaufania.

– Dziękuję, Madam. – Harry pochylił głowę przed nią i przed Wizengamotem, po czym ruszył do schodów, które zaprowadzą go na dół sali rozpraw. Draco prawdopodobnie _spróbował_ złapać go po drodze; raczej nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, gdzie Harry miał zamiar stać podczas tej przemowy. Harry jednak wymknął się mu zgrabnie i ruszył żwawo przed siebie.

Czuł jak jego serce, wysoko i z przerażeniem, tętni mu w ustach. Czuł, że trema jest gotowa go pochwycić, zamrozić mu wargi tak, żeby nie był w stanie czegokolwiek powiedzieć.

_Ale nie. Nie pozwolę sobie na to. Skończyłoby się to tylko katastrofą. Nawet w najlepszym wypadku ta nadzieja jest krucha i cienka , ale nawet jeśli zająknę się po drodze, albo coś źle ułożę w słowa, to nic się nie stanie. Jeśli jednak postanowię niczego nie powiedzieć akurat w chwili, w której miałem szansę, to jakbym sam ich zabił._

Dotarł do ostatniego schodka i nagle dotarło do niego, że znalazł się bliżej człowieka, który go spłodził, jak i kobiety, która go urodziła, niż był od przeszło pięciu miesięcy. Harry podniósł wzrok i rezolutnie ruszył przed siebie. Spojrzał im w oczy, co było cięższe niż się spodziewał, cięższe niż podjęcie decyzji, żeby w ogóle przemawiać w ich obronie.

Oczy Jamesa były przestraszone i pełne sprzecznych emocji, zderzających się ze sobą i mknących niczym burzowe chmury. Raz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, raz na pełnego nadziei, raz na rozzłoszczonego, raz na pokonanego. Harry życzył mu, żeby odważne emocje wygrały, ale nie sądził, żeby mogło do tego dojść w tym momencie życia Jamesa.

Oczy Lily przepełniała satysfakcja, kiwnęła mu głową, kiedy podszedł do nich i stanął obok krzesła Jamesa.

– Właśnie tak, Harry – wyszeptała. – Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz.

_Chuja tam wiedziałaś_ , pomyślał Harry, przytrzymując wzrokiem jej spojrzenie i przypominając sobie, że przecież wczoraj zachęcała go do zniszczenia jej łańcuchów. Chciała, żeby teraz zapomniał, że próbowała poszczuć go na sąd. Chciała przyjąć zasługę za to, że dzisiaj postanowił używać tylko słów. Harry nie miał zamiaru jej na to pozwolić.

Jego nienawiść zawyła na niego. Odepchnął ją delikatnie od siebie. Już nie będzie się jej dłużej wypierał, ale nie mógł też pozwolić, żeby rządziła jego życiem. Wczoraj miała czas na to, żeby się wyszaleć.

Dzisiaj będzie przemawiał z miłości.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał Madam Bones w oczy. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może pan zaczynać, panie... Harry – powiedziała, dziwnie modulując głos.

Harry kiwnął głową i poczuł jak wiatr uderza w niego, obejmując swoimi zimnymi skrzydłami. Znowu leciał ponad ciemnością na testralu, nie wiedząc kiedy ten wyląduje, jak go zatrzymać, jak zawrócić...

_Czyli co, żyjesz? No i świetnie._

Harry wziął się w garść dzięki ironii, z jaką te słowa przebrzmiały w jego umyśle, a które brzmiały jakby zostały wypowiedziane przez Verę, po czym sięgnął po słowa, których potrzebował.

– Znęcano się nade mną – powiedział cicho. – Teraz już o tym wiecie. Słyszeliście z ust mojej matki wyjaśnienia, czemu dopuściła się czegoś takiego. Nie sądzę, żebyście uznali je za wystarczające. –Eksplozja prychnięć ze wszystkich stron tylko utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu. – Słyszeliście o tym, że mój ojciec nie zdawał sobie z niczego sprawy, a kiedy już mu o tym powiedziano, zignorował to, jak i konsekwencje tego.

Harry słyszał, że w tle jego głosu zbiera mu się na łzy. Zastanowił się nad tym, ale pozwolił im brzmieć, nawet jeśli nie pojawią mu się na twarzy. Nie spróbuje sztuczki podobnej do tej, której Connor użył wczoraj podczas swojego przesłuchania. Zamiast tego pokaże im co czuje, zdejmując swoje maski i wychodząc światu naprzeciw.

– Mogę czuć nienawiść. Mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Mogę czuć ból i bać się drogi przede mną, bo wiem, że powrót do normalności zajmie mi wiele lat.

– Harry – syknęła Lily kątem ust. – Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?

– Ale mogę też czuć miłość – ciągnął dalej Harry. – W życiu moich rodziców były też inne chwile zanim doszło do tego wszystkiego. To, że się nade mną znęcali, nie definiuje ich, nawet jeśli pozwolono wam tak myśleć w tej sali. – Kilku członków Wizengamotu zaszurało nogami na te słowa. _Interesujące. Czyli jednak zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nie są obiektywni, po prostu ich to nie obchodzi._ – Słyszeliście część wyjaśnień dotyczących zachowania mojej matki, ale nie wszystkie. Decyzje, które podjęła, musiała podjąć kierując się strachem i pragnieniem przynależenia gdziekolwiek. Albus Dumbledore powiedział jej, kiedy była naprawdę młoda, miała może trzynaście czy czternaście lat, że miała wielką rolę do spełnienia, że to od niej będzie zależało wprowadzenie czarodziejskiego świata w jego przyszłość. Moja matka była mugolaczką i większość uczniów w szkole nie akceptowało jej za to, albo bali się, że jeśli ktoś pomyśli, że mają z nią coś wspólnego, to zginą. Pamiętajcie, to były czasy Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem. Ona, jak i kilku innych mugolackich uczniów, pokochali ideę, że muszą się poświęcić, żeby uratować czarodziejski świat przed samym sobą, bo Dumbledore przekonał ich, że nikt poza nimi się tego nie podejmie. Pomyślcie o tym. Trzynaście lat i nagle zaoferowano jej możliwości, których nie mieli ani jej profesorowie, ani czystokrwiści rówieśnicy. Oczywiście, że była podekscytowana.

– Harry, przestań – wyszeptała Lily. – Wiedziałam, czego się podejmuję. Nie próbuj zrzucać wszystkiego na Albusa. Nauczył mnie _etyki_ , nie owinął mi liny wokół mózgu, jak zdajesz się sugerować. Nie znęcał się nade mną.

– Nic z tego jej nie usprawiedliwia – powiedział Harry. – Ale ją tłumaczy.

Westchnął ciężko.

– A mój ojciec... był przerażony. Opowiedział mi historię o tym, jak lekko oszalał, gdy dowiedział się, że Lestrange'owie zaatakowali i torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów. Dowiedział się o wszystkim zaraz po tym, jak musiał pogodzić się z czymś, co zaszło w jego własnym domu. Ruszył za Bellatrix i Rudolfem i używał na nich mrocznych zaklęć. – _Nie ma sensu wspominać, że jedno z nich było niewybaczalne. Nie za to jest teraz sądzony._ – Zaczął bać się samego siebie. Następnego dnia zrezygnował z posady aurora i następną dekadę spędził z nami, w Dolinie Godryka, za grubymi osłonami izolującymi, gdzie stopniowo i coraz bardziej rósł w nim strach przed zewnętrznym światem. Nie miał takiego celu jak Lily i ja, który nas napędzał, i nie miał niewinnego poczucia mojego brata, że jest mu dane uratować świat. Wydawało mu się, że odgrywa jakąś rolę w ratowaniu tego świata i koszmarnie wszystkich tym zawiódł. Nic z tego go nie usprawiedliwia. Ale go tłumaczy. A najsmutniejsze jest to, jak okaleczone teraz stały się nasze życia.

Harry przechylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swoich rodziców. _Tak żebym myślał o nich, ten jeden ostatni raz i już nigdy więcej._

– Tak wieloma ludźmi mogliśmy się stać, tak wiele wspaniałych rzeczy mogliśmy dokonać, tak wieloma innymi drogami mogliśmy pójść, a to wszystko zostało zniszczone i odebrane nam.

Musiał w tym momencie zamknąć oczy, żeby powstrzymać się przed łzami, przypominając sobie, co Vera powiedziała mu, kiedy zobaczyła jego duszę, o tym, że Harry ceni wolność wyboru dowolnej ścieżki dla każdego, tak długo jak to nie przeszkadza innym w kroczeniu swoimi. _Mieli tak wiele okazji, żeby wyrosnąć, rozwinąć się, stać się kimś pięknym i wspaniałym, ale z nich nie skorzystali. Tak, będę odbywał przez to żałobę, teraz i zawsze. Za nich, za Syriusza, za Petera, za Dumbledore'a, za siebie, za wszystkich tych ludzi, którymi mogliśmy być._

– Jestem już w stanie, w pewnym sensie, podjąć się leczenia. Byłem ofiarą przemocy domowej, ale też, jak to mój brat ujął wczoraj, zdołałem od niej uciec i zerwać z siebie sieci, które mnie pętały. Mam przy sobie ludzi, którzy ciągle pomagają mi w leczeniu. Lily i James mieli jednak tylko swojego mentora, który poświęcił ich tak, jak poświęcił wszystko inne, przyjaciół, którzy odwrócili się od nich w sprawiedliwym gniewie, syna, który nienawidzi ich za to, że nie pozwolili mu podejmować własnych decyzji, i mnie.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby stanąć przed Lily i Jamesem. Musiał. Droga, którą szła jego przemowa, spirala po której biegła, tego wymagała. James gapił się na niego, jakby go nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Oczy Lily były wypełnione łzami, kręciła lekko głową.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Ty nie możesz... nie możesz być wolny. Nie mogłeś zniszczyć wszystkich sieci. Zostałbyś Mrocznym Panem, gdyby do tego doszło.

Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i odpowiedział jej, odpowiadając przy okazji wpatrzonemu w niego, milczącemu Wizengamotowi.

– Błagam o nich, ponieważ ich kocham i nie mam innego wyjścia, ponieważ to są żywe dusze w świecie, w którym nikt inny nie chce się za nimi wstawić. Wyrządzili wiele szkód i muszą zostać ukarani, a sam nigdy nie zdołałbym ich wyleczyć. Mogę jednak prosić was, żebyście zostawili ich w spokoju, żebyście nie rozwalili ich żyć na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki.

Harry zerknął przez ramię na Wizengamot.

– I błagam dla samego siebie. To dla mojego dobra wniesiono zarzuty, które doprowadziły do rozprawy przeciw moim rodzicom, a w późniejszej dacie też przeciw Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. – _Słyszysz mnie, Snape? Rozumiem już, czemu to zrobiłeś. Zrozumienie to nie przebaczenie, ale może być dla niego początkiem._ – Ta rozprawa oznaczała dla mnie początek nowego sposobu leczenia i katharsis. Jedyne, o co was proszę, to żebyście nie połączyli tego wrażenia z żałobą w ten sam sposób, w jaki we mnie są splątane miłość i nienawiść wobec moich rodziców. Proszę Wizengamot, żeby rozważył skazanie obu moich rodziców na dożywocie w Tullianum. W szerokim świecie moi rodzice mogą sprawić jeszcze więcej szkód. Zamknięci w jednym miejscu, będą musieli zastanowić się nad własnymi sercami, w swojej własnej ciszy, gdzie będą mogli skubać cząstki własnej duszy, ale gdzie już nikt więcej nie spróbuje ich rozerwać na strzępy.

Cisza, która potem nastąpiła była bardziej nieruchoma od samej śmierci, więc Harry doszedł do wniosku, że wszyscy obecni usłyszeli to, co Lily mu na to odpowiedziała.

– Czy w ogóle rozumiesz, o co prosisz, Harry? Po co to w ogóle robisz, skoro nie chcesz, żeby wypuszczono nas na wolność?

Harry znowu na nią spojrzał. Te zielone oczy były oczami kobiety, która go kochała, kobiety, która go nienawidziła, kobiety, z którą dzielił sekret i z którą miał uratować świat, kobiety, która wytrenowała go w wielu sprawach, które Harry teraz uważał za odrażające.

Kobiety, która, bardziej niż ktokolwiek, wytrenowała go takim, jaki był, ale nie na kogoś, kim dopiero może się stać.

– Ponieważ moja własna dusza tego ode mnie wymaga – odpowiedział Harry.

Odwrócił się od Wizengamotu.

– Nie mam już niczego więcej do powiedzenia. Dziękuję.

Wszedł po schodach. Serce tętniło mu w uszach, wysoko i cienko, niczym okrzyk nurkującej mewy. Gdy tylko dotarł na piętro, po prostu padł w ramiona Dracona, ale jak tylko zorientował się, kto go trzyma, uwiesił się na nim niczym rozgwiazda.

– Harry – powiedział mu Draco na ucho, nie dodając już niczego więcej.

Harry pozwolił mu odeskortować się na miejsce. Usiadł i oparł się o Dracona. Nie słuchał nawet jak Madam Bones spiętym głosem podsumowuje wszystko dla Wizengamotu. Nie słuchał też, kiedy rozpoczęło się głosowanie dotyczące tego, czy Lily i James zostają uznani winnymi i przez to podlegającymi skazaniu, czy też powinno się wypuścić ich na wolność. _Tego_ nie mieli szansy uniknąć, za dużo było dowodów na wszystko czego się dopuścili i nikt nawet nie spróbował zaprzeczyć jakoby cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego faktycznie miało miejsce. Poza tym, nikt, nawet jedna osoba nie spróbowała zagłosować za niewinnością, co lekko zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Podejrzewał, że to oznaczało, że zaklęcie Dumbledore'a miało mniejszy wpływ na przebieg rozprawy niż mu się początkowo wydawało.

A potem nadeszło głosowanie nad wyrokiem.

– Wygłoście swój wybór – powiedziała Madam Bones. – Dla Jamesa Pottera, uwięzienie w Tullianum bez magii, albo śmierć. Madam Marchbanks.

– Tullianum – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks, a Madam Bones kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na następną osobę.

Harry zamknął oczy, ale odprężył się, kiedy naliczył dwadzieścia osiem głosów za Tullianum. W Wizengamocie zasiadało pięćdziesięciu jeden członków. Nawet, gdyby cała ich reszta zagłosowała za wyrokiem śmierci, to Jamesa i tak czekałoby dożywocie.

A potem nastąpił moment, w którym Madam Marchbanks powiedziała:

– Lily Potter. Wyborem jest albo uwięzienie w Tullianum – już i tak odebrano jej magię, dzięki wydarzeniom, którym wczoraj byliśmy świadkami – albo śmierć. Madam Marchbanks.

Harry spojrzał na twarz starej czarownicy, która była przyjaciółką południowych goblinów, pomogła mu je wyzwolić, a potem zabezpieczyli razem londyńskie tunele, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zostaną one celem ataku Voldemorta. Wyglądała wyjątkowo wojowniczo.

– Śmierć.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Następny głos był za dożywociem w Tullianum, ale potem świat zmienił się i wszystko zrobiło się nierealne dla Harry'ego. Nie był w stanie wyczuć własnego oddechu, ale czuł oddech Dracona. Serce mu tętniło tak głośno, że nie powinien niczego słyszeć, a jednak głosy oznajmujące swoje decyzje w głosowaniu zdawały się być głośniejsze od czegokolwiek.

Liczył. Miał w umyśle tabliczkę, po jednej stronie na każdy rodzaj głosu, mentalne pióro zaznaczało jedną ze stron, ilekroć ktoś się odezwał.

_Dziesięć za śmiercią, osiem za Tullianum..._

A potem kolejne za śmiercią i jeszcze dwa za Tullianum, to ile to razem było?

– Tullianum – powiedział kolejny głos i Harry spanikował. Stracił rachubę.

Czuł, jak oddech mu przyśpiesza, do punktu, w którym powoli przeradzało się to w atak paniki. Poczuł, że Draco krzyczy cicho, a zaraz potem przyłożono mu fiolkę do ust, a słodki zapach wywaru uspokajającego wypełnił mu nozdrza. Harry przełknął go, po czym zaczął walczyć z niezmąconym spokojem, który zaczął obejmować mu umysł. Przecież musiał _myśleć_ , do cholery!

Zagłada szerzyła się dalej, głos odzywał się za głosem w kręgu, a Harry nie wiedział co się stanie, więc siedział jakby na czubku noża. Wszystko bolało – oczy, jakby spędził ostatni miesiąc na płaczu; gardło, które starało się zamknąć samo w sobie; skóra, i to do stopnia, w którym ciężko mu było znosić ciasno owinięte wokół siebie ramiona Dracona. Wywar uspokajający zmusił jego mięśnie do odprężenia się wbrew jego woli, a jego umysł, aby nie pędził aż tak szybko, ale nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać członków Wizengamotu przed wygłoszeniem swojej decyzji.

A potem Madam Bones powiedziała:

– Minister Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour. Który nienawidził jego rodziców. Który nienawidził ludzi znęcających się nad innymi. Który obiecał Jamesowi, że ponownie przejrzy jego akta, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie w nich czegoś gorszego od zaniedbania, o co mógłby go oskarżyć.

Harry otworzył oczy, ale sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało. Patrzył wprost na Scrimgeoura, który patrzył wprost na niego. Jakimś sposobem to wcale nie zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

Scrimgeour nie mógł mu patrzeć w oczy dłużej niż przez krótką chwilę, ponieważ Madam Bones nie zrobiła się zniecierpliwiona i nie poprosiła go ponownie o głos. Jego oczy były żółte, co było świadectwem długiego oddania jego rodziny wobec Światła, ale były też bezlitosne i bezdenne niczym sokoła. Następnie nachylił się w kierunku Madam Bones i odpowiedział. Harry zobaczył, niczym we śnie, jak jego usta poruszają się.

– Tullianum –powiedział.

Madam Bones kiwnęła głową, wyglądając na lekko oszołomioną.

– Lily Potter trafia na resztę życia do Tullianum.

Harry poczuł, jak kompletnie uchodzi z niego powietrze i opada na krzesło bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka; te słowa w jakiś sposób skradły mu całą siłę pozwalającą na utrzymanie się w pionie. Poczuł, że Draco znowu przytula go mocno i przyciąga do siebie. Wiedział, że znowu płacze. Chciał podnieść rękę i otrzeć łzy z oczu. Merlinie, ależ on miał już _dość_ płakania.

Ale nie mógł, nie tak naprawdę, nie tym razem. Chwila minęła, a on prawdopodobnie uratował jej życie i teraz był wolny. Jego ostatnia więź z nią została przerwana.

* * *

James starał się nie opierać, kiedy aurorzy weszli z powrotem do sali rozpraw. Wszystko będzie dobrze, powtarzał sobie. Harry – teraz już tylko Harry, ale przecież wyrzeczenie się nazwiska nie oznaczało wyrzeczenia się rodziny – wciąż miał czas na to, żeby przeskoczyć ponad balustradą i go uratować.

Potem jednak jeden z aurorów rozpiął jego okowy, a drugi poderwał go na nogi i James zorientował się, _zorientował się_ , że tym razem nikt go nie uratuje, nie było magicznego panaceum, ani nagłego odwrócenia losu, który mógłby oszczędzić mu utraty magii.

– _Nie!_ – zawył, a jego magia wzniosła się wokół niego bezróżdżkowo, żeby zaatakować aurorów. Spodziewali się tego jednak i jeden z nich wzniósł tarczę, żeby ochronić swojego partnera. Ten partner podszedł do niego chwilę później, kiedy nagły przebłysk furii Jamesa się skończył, żeby nałożyć mu obrożę na kark i wymamrotać cichą inkantację. James znał zarówno tę inkantację jak i obrożę z czasów, kiedy jeszcze był aurorem. Na stałe przywiążą jego magię do jego ciała. Używano ich wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy kryminalista miał być zaprowadzony do pomieszczenia, w którym na dobre straci magię.

Prawda uderzyła go i eksplodowała w jego umyśle.

– _Nie!_ – zawył ponownie i może nawet upadł na podłogę, i może nawet uderzył kogoś, albo kopnął, ale nie wiedział, nie był w stanie myśleć, nie mógł myśleć, jego umysł wirował w koszmarnej desperacji nieuniknionego losu...

Aż do chwili, w której aurorzy wprowadzili go do pokoju z artefaktem, który odbierze mu całą magię i już nie było ucieczki.

* * *

Lucjusz przymrużył oczy i wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nie takiego zakończenia się spodziewał – i nie na takie miał nadzieję, ponieważ oznaczało to, że zaklęcie, które rzucił na Lily Potter, upewniające się, że jej kilka sekund bólu zamieni się w lata tortur, teraz się nie uruchomi. Z drugiej jednak strony, być może nie powinien był oczekiwać niczego innego, skoro mieli w sali rozpraw _vatesa_.

_Vatesa_ , który najwyraźniej wyrzekł się swojego nazwiska.

_Ciekawe, czy nie chciałby nowego?_ pomyślał Lucjusz z rozbawieniem, ale wiedział, że teraz lepiej nie zadawać tego pytania. Wstał i podał ramię swojej żonie, która przyjęła je z gracją. Jej czerwona suknia szeleściła wokół niej.

– Czy nie cieszysz się, że jednak nie musisz ogłaszać wojny z czyjąś rodziną za zły werdykt, moja droga? – wymamrotał, prowadząc ją w kierunku drzwi.

Narcyza odchyliła głowę tak, że opierała ją teraz o jego ramię, a jej oczy lśniły od pół tuzina różnych emocji, których Lucjusz nieczęsto w nich widział. Jednak jej odpowiedź była wyjątkowo w jej stylu.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Wiesz przecież, że Wizengamot podjął swoją decyzję wyłącznie przez wzgląd na _mnie_ , bo obawiali się tego, co może ich spotkać, jeśli znajdą się po niewłaściwej stronie mojej różdżki.

Lucjusz roześmiał się głośno, a słysząc ten dźwięk większość ludzi podskoczyła i obejrzała się na niego. Nie obchodziło go to. Ci ludzie nie byli ożenieni z jego żoną.

* * *

Indigena Yaxley powoli wstała ze swojego miejsca, jej oczy były przymrużone i zamyślone.

_No cóż. Mroczny Pan chciał, żebym sprawdziła, czy nie wydarzy się tu coś ciekawego i w razie czego złożyła mu raport. Wygląda na to, że mój raport będzie zawierał nie tylko interesujące informacje._

Powoli szła w kierunku schodów, zatrzymując się cierpliwie, ilekroć strumień ludzi postanowił się przecisnąć obok niej. Przecież nigdzie się jej nie śpieszyło. A ciągłe przerwy pozwoliły jej zerkać od czasu do czasu na... Harry'ego? Lorda Harry'ego? Nawet we własnej głowie nie była pewna jak go nazywać.

Przemawiał, jakby jego własna dusza tego od niego wymagała. Indigena nawet przez chwilę w to nie wątpiła. Zobaczyła w jego słowach przebłysk tej duszy i już wiedziała, z kim będzie miała do czynienia na polu bitwy.

Nigdy nie zmieniłaby swojego sojuszu. Jej siostrzeniec to zrobił, kryjąc się ze swoim mrocznym znakiem i wszystkim, co on oznaczał, przez co musiała potem odpowiedzieć na jego dług honorowy i przyjąć ten sojusz. Prawdziwy Yaxley się nie waha, nie odwraca, nigdy nie porzuca honoru i nigdy nie porzuca dumy.

Żałowała jednak, że sprawy nie mogły potoczyć się inaczej, że nie mogła teraz podejść do... Harry'ego i zaoferować mu proste zobowiązanie. Był przywódcą, któremu służyłaby z dumą, kimś, dla kogo z przyjemnością zostawiłaby swoje ogrody i szklarnie.

_Żałuję tego, mój panie. Naprawdę żałuję. Już nie mogę doczekać się chwili, w której będę mogła stawić ci czoła na polu bitwy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam dane zostać honorowymi wrogami._

To był żal. Wolno jej było go czuć.

* * *

Lily była pewna, że musiało dojść do jakiegoś nieporozumienia, kiedy została odeskortowana z tymczasowej celi, w której ją przetrzymywano, do jednego z wielu niewielkich pokoików, wszystkich takich samych, wszystkich wyrzeźbionych w kamieniu. Miała łóżko, niewielką łazienkę i stolik, na którym jedzenie pojawi się trzy razy dziennie. Nie było niczego innego, ale też nie musiało być. Harry nie mógł mieć tego wszystkiego tak naprawdę na myśli, inaczej wszyscy już trzęśliby się ze strachu na myśl o drugim Voldemorcie. To był zwód, żeby zmylić Wizengamot. Lada moment pojawi się, żeby uratować ją i uciec z nią w mrok, wrócić do Doliny Godryka i wznowić swój trening.

Lily nie widziała powodu, żeby się bać, kiedy zaczarowane światła w jej pokoju zgasły, a Harry wciąż się nie pojawiał. Oczywiście, że przybędzie nocą. Mrok powinien być dosłowny, w ten sposób łatwiej będzie im się ukryć.

Lily nie straciła nadziei, kiedy obudziła się i Harry'ego wciąż nie było. Wszystkie cele w Tullianum wyglądały tak samo. Będzie musiał ją odnaleźć, przebić się przez stalowe drzwi i wyrzeźbione, szare ściany.

Lily czuła lekki dreszcz niepokoju, kiedy całymi godzinami siedziała w celi – nie miała czego tam robić – a Harry i tak się nie pojawiał. Oczywiście, będzie musiał zaczekać, aż nikt nie będzie się tego po nim spodziewał. Ci, którzy twierdzili, że go kochają, ale nie uformowali go jak ona, teraz będą się mu bardzo uważnie przyglądać. Ale przybędzie jak tylko będzie w stanie.

Lily musiała przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od płaczu, kiedy światła znowu zgasły i przypomniała sobie, że magia Harry'ego była na tyle potężna, że ten mógł robić co mu się tylko podobało z ludźmi, drzwiami, kratami, ścianami i wszystkim innym, co go od niej odcinało.

Lily obudziła się w ciemności drugiej nocy i zaczęła rozumieć.


	60. Nasze echa odbijają się od jednej duszy do drugiej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział tego tytułu pochodzi z krótkiego poematu Tennysona, "Splendor zaścieła zamku ściany...". Jest to głównie rozdział przejściowy/przeznaczony na reakcje.

Augustus Starrise poderwał się na nogi i ruszył przed siebie w chwili, w której wyrok został ogłoszony, a starsi Potterowie byli wyprowadzani z pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że przyjaciele Pottera – nie, Harry'ego, teraz był już tylko Harrym, to jego brat był Potterem – spróbują zabrać go stąd tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. Musiał porozmawiać z chłopcem zanim to nastąpi, ponieważ Hogwart był miejscem zbyt publicznym na wysunięcie propozycji prywatnego sojuszu, którą chciał zaoferować.

Laska, którą trzymał, niespodziewanie pojaśniała, a złota obręcz na samej górze, ta, która wciąż miała w sobie odrobinę magii Alby, zalśniła niczym uderzona promieniem słońca. Augustus obrócił głowę, rozglądając się wokół i próbując dojrzeć kogoś, kogo czubek jego laski zobaczył w tłumie. Serce zaczęło tętnić mu w ustach, które zdawały się być zrobione wyłącznie z kości, nie było w nich nawet śladu wilgoci. Czyżby jeden z morderców Alby znajdował się w pobliżu? Czyżby jej magia rozpoznała jednego z jej zabójców? Był gotów dla czegoś takiego porzucić ofertę sojuszu z Potterem, ponieważ jeśli był w stanie znaleźć jej morderców, to nic innego nie będzie miało dla niego znaczenia, zwłaszcza po wezwaniu _Caerimonia Inrevocabilis_ , najsurowszego z rytuałów sprawiedliwości.

Blask jednak zniknął, a Augustus pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie pojął w pełni tego, w jaki sposób jego magia zmieszała się z magią jego bliźniaczej siostry; jej śmierć nastąpiła tak szybko po stworzeniu ostatniej złotej obręczy, że zrujnowało to uroki, które pozwoliłyby mu potem wezwać jej duszę po śmierci, porozmawiać z nią i dowiedzieć się, na kim powinien się zemścić. Laska mogła teraz równie dobrze zareagować na czyjąś mroczną magię.

Kiedy Augustus znowu był w stanie się skupić, zobaczył, że dziedzic Malfoyów pomaga Harry'emu wstać z krzesła. Wykonał kilka niewielkich, pełnych gracji kroków w ich kierunku, powołując się na czystokrwiste tańce, które pozwoliły mu roztoczyć wokół siebie majestatyczną aurę, wychodzącą daleko poza wszystko, co był w stanie sam sobą reprezentować. Ludzie schodzili mu z drogi, zanim w pełni docierało do nich, że to robią, dzięki czemu Augustus był w stanie stanąć swobodnie na samym środku przejścia, naprzeciw Harry'ego, który spojrzał na niego i zamrugał.

– Panie Starrise – powiedział Harry głosem kompletnie pozbawionym emocji. Augustus musiał przyznać, chłopiec wyglądał imponująco nawet ze śladami łez na twarzy. W jego oczach zamknęły się żaluzje, przesłaniając maską siły wszelkie możliwe rany emocjonalne. Był spięty, jakby przygotowany do skoku albo ucieczki. Jego magia śpiewała wokół niego, niskim tonem rzewnej muzyki. – Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić?

Augustus pochylił głowę.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem świadkiem takiego pokazu współczucia i łaski – powiedział cicho, pozwalając prawdzie uciec z jego ust. _Naprawdę_ tak się czuł, kiedy zobaczył jak daleko ten chłopiec był w stanie posunąć się w obronie własnych rodziców, tych imbecyli, którzy nigdy go nie kochali i okropnie traktowali dziecko, z którego dowolna inna świetlista rodzina byłaby dumna ponad wszelką miarę. – Okazałeś tak wiele Światła swoimi czynami, że nabrałem do ciebie szacunku, Harry. Czy mogę zostać twoim sojusznikiem? – Wyciągnął do niego rękę i czekał cierpliwie, żeby zobaczyć, czy chłopiec ją przyjmie, czy nie.

Harry spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy, zamiast od razu go zaakceptować albo odrzucić. Augustus kiwnął głową. To _naprawdę_ był człowiek, z którym warto było zawierać sojusz, nawet jeśli jego poplecznicy okażą się nie mieć niczego wspólnego z mordercami Alby. Nawet, kiedy był załamany i rozbity emocjonalnie, wciąż mógł oceniać polityczne konsekwencje swoich wyborów, jak i zadawać inteligentne pytania.

– Czemu pan tego chce? – zapytał. – To prawda, że dzielę z panem pewne ideały Światła, panie Starrise, ale wie pan przecież, że praktykuję również mroczną magię, jak i mam mrocznych sojuszników. – Dziedzic Malfoyów objął go mocno w pasie i prychnął, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że i tak zajmuje najwyższą rangę pośród wszystkich jego sojuszników. Augustus przyjrzał się chłopcu, ale po chwili kompletnie go zignorował. Pewnego dnia Draco Malfoy stanie się imponującym człowiekiem, ale to na pewno jeszcze nie był ten dzień. – Wydawało mi się, że stał pan tak solidnie po stronie Światła, że nigdy nie zdołałby pan zmusić się do walki u mojego boku.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział Augustus. – Rok przerwy od polityki, do której zmusił mnie obecny minister, skłonił mnie do przemyślenia wielu spraw, a powrót Sami Wiecie Kogo tego lata przypieczętował kwestię.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Czyli jest pan gotów być mi wierny i nie zgłaszać sprzeciwów co do pracy u boku mrocznych czarodziejów? – zapytał.

Augustus musiał przyznać, że było to sprawiedliwe pytanie.

– Sam nie mam zamiaru stosować mrocznych sztuk, ale poza tym, tak, jestem w pełni gotów wiernie za panem podążać – powiedział. – Zyska pan również coś więcej, niż tylko Starrise'ów, panie Pot... Harry. Gdzie udają się Starrise'owie, tam podążą również Griffisnestowie, a wiele innych, pomniejszych świetlistych rodzin, jak Owlbornowie, czy Morninggiftowie, _zastanowi się_ , czy też się nie przyłączyć. Od dawna byliśmy uważani za jedną z najwspanialszych świetlistych rodzin na północy Brytanii.

Zastanowił się, czemu twarz Harry'ego na chwilę kompletnie zamarła, kiedy wymówił słowo "północy", ale wyglądało na to, że nie było to w znaczący sposób związane z ich rozmową, a z jego prywatnymi problemami. Chwila minęła i Harry kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie – powiedział.

– Harry! – zawołał dziedzic Malfoyów. – Ty chyba żartujesz! Przecież ten człowiek zeznawałby przeciw tobie w trakcie rozprawy Knota w zeszłym roku!

– Ale tego nie zrobił – zauważył Harry, nie wspominając, co Augustus uznał za oznakę taktu, o fakcie, że rytuał Scrimgeoura nie pozwolił mu wtrącić się w cokolwiek, co było wtedy związane z polityką. – A teraz stoi tutaj i twierdzi, że zmienił zdanie. Powinienem mu na to pozwolić, Draco. Tyle przynajmniej jestem w stanie zrobić.

Dziedzic Malfoyów wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym spojrzał spode łba na Augustusa. Augustus uśmiechnął się do niego. Nigdy nie podchodził poważnie do gróźb rzucanych przez nieopierzonych jeszcze mrocznych podrostków.

Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, czując spokój, rozlewający się wokół niego, dzięki otaczającej go potężnej magii. Naprawdę miał na myśli wszystko to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Dobrze znał się na żalu, więc sposób, w jaki Harry poradził sobie ze swoim, uderzył go niczym błyskawica.

Jednak z jego popisu wiedział również, że Harry nigdy w życiu nie przyłączyłby się do niego w jego zemście przeciw mordercom Alby, a gdyby poznał ten motyw Augustusa, to nigdy nie przyjąłby go do sojuszu. Nie szkodzi. Augustus zamierzał służyć temu młodemu _vatesowi_ , który prawdopodobnie okaże się jedynym skutecznym _vatesem_ w historii, tak długo i tak dobrze jak tylko będzie w stanie i opuści go w chwili, w której postanowi wymierzyć własną sprawiedliwość, która nie ugodzi Harry'ego mocniej, niż strata mordercy pośród jego sojuszników.

* * *

Connor zmarszczył nos i potargał sobie włosy ręką. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy usłyszy wyrok swoich rodziców, to poczuje nieskończoną satysfakcję, ale zaledwie w kilka minut po tym jak Jamesa wyprowadzono z sali, zaczął czuć się... dziwnie.

Tak, dziwnie było dobrym słowem. Tak samo jak "niewłaściwie" czy "swędząco".

Podrapał się po bliźnie, zastanawiając się, czy na sali nie znalazł się przypadkiem jakiś przydupas Voldemorta. Ale po co niby mieliby tu przychodzić? Co miałoby ich zainteresować? Przecież o wszystkim będą mogli sobie potem przeczytać w gazetach. W sali siedziało mnóstwo dziennikarzy. Poza tym, Connor naprawdę, naprawdę nie sądził, żeby Mrocznego Pana, który chciał podbić Brytanię, obchodziło co jakiś tchórz i jakaś idiotka robili swoim dzieciom w wolnym czasie.

A potem przypomniał sobie, że powiedział wszystkim o tym, że to jego brat jest prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

No dobra, może jednak Voldemort _byłby_ zainteresowany.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie tłumaczyło jednak, czemu włosy go swędziały, albo kark, albo wnętrze łokcia. Connora męczyło już drapanie się wszędzie i powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że obok niego musiał po prostu siedzieć ktoś zapchlony. Już i tak zwracał na siebie uwagę mijających go ludzi, którzy opuszczali galerię.

A potem jakaś grupa zatrzymała się obok niego i ktoś westchnął z zaskoczeniem. Connor nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć, póki nie usłyszał głosu Harry'ego:

– Connor?

Poderwał wzrok i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Harry... już od jakiegoś czasu był dla niego jak nieznajomy. Nie wyglądał nawet w połowie tak krucho jak wczoraj. Zszedł na dół sali sądowej i przemawiał w obronie ich rodziców niczym śpiewający feniks. Connor czuł podziw, w ten sam sposób, w który czuł go kiedyś do Dumbledore'a, ale też go to zmartwiło. Zastanawiał się, jak Harry'emu udało się coś takiego i jak wiele musiało go to kosztować.

– Harry – powiedział, po czym odezwali się razem, jednocześnie: – Jak się czujesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Connor z przyjemnością zobaczył u niego tę minę.

– Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział Harry. Draco prychnął za jego ramieniem, jakby nie zgadzał się z tą opinią, ale Connor nauczył się, że kiedy przychodziło do tego rodzaju pytań, powinien przede wszystkim przyglądać się swojemu bratu, który, co było po prostu niezwykłe, _naprawdę_ wyglądał, jakby nic mu nie było – miał szeroko otwarte oczy, nie pociemniałe jednak od nieprzyjemnych emocji, wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nie kompletnie wycieńczonego. – Ale co z tobą? Widziałem jak się wijesz i drapiesz.

– Bo mnie swędzi – przyznał Connor. – Sam nie wiem czemu. Jeśli się dowiem, że bliźniacy obsypali mnie tym swoim swędzącym proszkiem, to chyba ich... – Tył jego głowy nagle rozświetlił się. Connor zaklął i spróbował zakryć ten promień światła dłonią.

Mina Harry'ego zmieniła się.

– Och Connor – wyszeptał. – Zamknij na chwilę oczy i powiedz mi, co widzisz.

_Jak mam cokolwiek widzieć z zamkniętymi oczami?_ Connor jednak posłusznie zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Drgnął, kiedy pojawiła się przed nim wizja korytarza z białego drewna, którego ściany wyłożone były rzędem portretów tak wysokich, że kończyły się wysoko nad jego głową.

– Jakiś hol? – zapytał równie mocno co stwierdził. – Jakieś portrety i białe drewno.

– Tak myślałem – wyszeptał Harry. – Powinienem był się tego domyślić. Właśnie zostałeś dziedzicem Lux Aeterny, Connor. Odebrali Jamesowi magię – Connor poczuł, jak pojawia się w nim płomień dumy, że Harry wreszcie przestał nazywać Jamesa swoim ojcem – a ja wyrzekłem się nazwiska Potterów, więc rudyment przeszedł na ciebie. Tak samo jak wszystkie inne posiadłości Potterów.

Connor kiwnął głową. Teraz, kiedy zwrócił na to uwagę, każde ze swędzących miejsc zdawało się być powiązane z innym pomieszczeniem, które tylko czekało na to, żeby pojawić mu się przed oczami w chwili, w której zwrócił na nie uwagę. Teraz jednak bardziej obchodziło go coś innego. Jak znajdzie chwilę, to zajmie się domami, przecież one nigdzie się nie wybierają, za to szanse porozmawiania z Harrym zwykle były wyjątkowo ulotne.

– Tylko dlatego, że wyrzekłeś się nazwiska Potterów nie oznacza, że nie jesteś już moim bratem, prawda? – zapytał, otwierając oczy i przyglądając się Harry'emu.

Twarz Harry'ego momentalnie złagodniała.

– Oczywiście, że wciąż jestem twoim bratem, Connor – powiedział miękko, sięgając ku niemu i łapiąc go za dłoń. – Jesteś jedynym Potterem, z którym w ogóle _chcę_ być w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniony. Obiecuję ci, że nic nas nie rozdzieli. No, chyba że nagle okaże się, że masz koszmarny gust i pomalowałeś Lux Aeternę na różowo w zielone kropki.

Connorowi zajęło dłuższą chwilę zrozumienie, że Harry właśnie sobie zażartował. Gdyby to był Ron, to od razu by to wyłapał. Ale przecież _Harry_ nie robił sobie żartów, a już na pewno nie zaraz po takiej rozprawie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że właśnie to zrobił i uśmiechał się teraz do Connora, zachęcając go do roześmiania się razem z nim. Connor usłyszał, że chichocze, zanim zdążył się opanować, a potem znowu zagapił się na Harry'ego.

Ostatnimi czasy już prawie nie zdarzały się chwile, w których zazdrościł czegoś Harry'emu. Tak, dokonywał wspaniałych rzeczy, ale większość tych rzeczy była też szalenie _niebezpieczna_ , w dodatku co chwila ktoś trafiał go klątwami, przez które potem wylewały się z niego flaki. Connor naprawdę nie uważał czegoś takiego za rozrywkę, nawet jeśli zabawnie było potem ścigać Krukonów po szkole, żeby się na nich zemścić. No, chyba że profesor Snape dorwał ich pierwszy. Teraz już rozumiał, czemu będzie musiał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas trenować, zanim zdoła pojawić się u boku Harry'ego w bitwie.

Nie zazdrościł też Harry'emu jego statusu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Jasne, Connor będzie tęsknił za związanymi z nim pochwałami i uwagą, ale ostatecznie ten tytuł został oparty na kłamstwie. To kłamstwo przeszkadzało mu od chwili, w której razem z Harrym i Peterem postanowili utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. Teraz wreszcie wszystko wyszło na jaw i wszyscy znali prawdę, więc kłamstwo przestało wreszcie szturchać sumienie Connora.

Wydawało mu się jednak, że _mógł_ pozwolić sobie na zazdroszczenie mu tego... przez chwilę szukał słowa, ale nie był w stanie go znaleźć. Hermiona pewnie by wiedziała jak to nazwać. Może zdolności? No, to wystarczy, nawet jeśli nie miało tylu sylab co większość z terminów Hermiony. Zazdrościł Harry'emu _zdolności_ do walki i przeżywania tych wszystkich niebezpiecznych sytuacji, do wykonywania takich przemów jak przed chwilą w obronie Jamesa i Lily, od której Connorowi aż łzy stanęły w oczach. Naprawdę chciałby sam też być zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Może nawet jest. Przecież nawet Harry nie urodził się z czymś takim.

– Wszystko, co odziedziczyłem, jest twoje – powiedział cicho Harry'emu. – Albo przynajmniej w połowie twoje. Jeśli tylko tego chcesz. Jesteś starszy.

Harry pokręcił głową, jego twarz była odprężona i spokojna.

– Jestem starszy od ciebie zaledwie o piętnaście minut i nawet tego nie chcę – powiedział. – Inaczej nie wyrzekłbym się nazwiska, Connor. Wiem, że więź, jaką dzielę z tobą, nie zniknie bez względu na wszystko, ale posiadłości związane są z nazwiskiem Potterów. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie _potrzebuję_ ich.

– Czy weźmiesz sobie inne nazwisko? – zapytał Connor. Uważał, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Nabierał lepszego pojęcia, dzięki rozmowom z Ronem i obserwowaniu tego, jak się wobec siebie zachowują starsze roczniki, jak wielkie znaczenie na tym świecie ma rodzina. Nie było to dla niego instynktowne, ponieważ był wychowany przede wszystkim jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, a nie Potter, ale pracował nad tym, a pozbawiony rodziny Harry będzie miał do czynienia z wieloma niewielkimi trudnościami, z ludźmi, którzy spróbują go przechytrzyć i uwięzić.

_Ma mnie._ Ta myśl wypełniła Connora dumą. Jednak inni ludzie nie będą tego postrzegać w ten sam sposób, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie dzielili już tego samego nazwiska.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie w tej chwili – powiedział. – I pewnie nie zrobię tego jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Ja... – Zawahał się, jakby nie był pewien jakich słów użyć , po czym zaczął ostrożnie mówić. – Nigdy nie czułem się, że przynależę do kogokolwiek w sposób, w jaki przynależałem z Jamesem, Lily i tobą, czy też jak _powinienem_ był z wami przynależeć. I póki nie poczuję znowu tego słusznego uczucia, to nie chcę innych rodziców, ani nazwiska. – Uśmiechnął się, a Connor się wzdrygnął. W tym uśmiechu było tak wiele smutku, który Harry jak do tej pory z powodzeniem ukrywał. – Poza tym, mam naprawdę wiele doświadczenia w byciu bratem, więc _to_ mi nie przeszkadza, podczas gdy naprawdę nie wiem jak być synem. Wydaje mi się, że nie byłbym w tym najlepszy.

–Merlinie, Harry, byłbyś wspaniałym synem dla naprawdę wielu ludzi – powiedział Draco, który najwyraźniej nie był w stanie już dłużej trzymać jadaczki zamkniętej na kłódkę. _No jasne, w końcu to Malfoy, dla nich milczenie jest nienaturalne_ , pomyślał Connor. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak chętnie powitaliby cię w naszej rodzinie moi rodzice. Jest jeszcze to, co zaoferował ci Regulus i jestem pewien, że pani Bulstrode – mama Milicenty znaczy – z radością przyjęłaby cię do swojej trzódki dzieci. No i jest jeszcze profesor Snape, który...

– _Przestań_ , Draco – powiedział Harry, niemal wyszczekując te słowa. Draco się zamknął. Connor ukrył swój uśmieszek. _Przynajmniej nie muszę się martwić, że Harry pozwoli mu wejść sobie na głowę._ – Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie jestem jeszcze gotów o tym myśleć. – Odwrócił się z powrotem do Connora, jego spojrzenie na powrót zrobiło się miękkie i spokojne. – A co z tobą? Poradzisz sobie teraz, kiedy Lily i James trafili do więzienia?

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Weasleyami w czasie wakacji. Pan Weasley powiedział, że mogę z nimi zostać tak długo jak tylko będę tego potrzebował i że złożą papiery o przejęcie władzy rodzicielskiej nade mną, jeśli tylko ich o to poproszę. – Nie chciał tego, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Lily i James zasługiwali na to, żeby trafić do więzienia, oczywiście, że tak, a Connor nie potrzebował, żeby w związku z tym ktoś zaraz przyleciał potrzymać go za rękę. Nie był już małym chłopcem.

Harry zdawał się zgadzać z tym sentymentem, ponieważ zbliżył się i przytulił go mocno. Connor zamrugał, po czym wtulił twarz w ramię swojego brata i też go objął.

– Cieszę się – wyszeptał mu Harry do ucha. – Wiem, że będziesz dla Rona równie dobrym bratem, co byłeś dla mnie.

Connor przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze trzy lata w Hogwarcie i przygryzł wargę. Ostatecznie jednak tylko kiwnął głową. Wyglądało na to, że Harry, jeśli kiedykolwiek miał do niego żal o tamte lata, to zdołał mu już wybaczyć.

– Dzięki, Harry.

A potem Draco zaczął delikatnie odciągać Harry'ego w bok, więc Connor musiał ruszyć za nimi, albo znaleźć Remusa, bo przecież będzie musiał w jakiś sposób wrócić do Hogwartu, ale i tak spędził jeszcze chwilę na trzymaniu obiema rękami poręczy balustrady i wbijaniu wzroku w podłogę sali na dole.

_To takie dziwne, że wreszcie jest po wszystkim._

Swędzenie w jego głowie podpowiadało mu, że naprawdę jest. Connor zawahał się, po czym zamknął oczy i ponownie poddał się wizjom Lux Aeterny. Musiał przyznać, naprawdę ciekawiło go, co mogło znajdować się za niektórymi drzwiami, których James nigdy nie pozwalał im otworzyć...

* * *

Rufus oparł się wygodnie w swoim fotelu, kiwając od czasu do czasu głową, żeby pokazać Amelii, że słucha jej nerwowej paplaniny, i odprowadzając Harry'ego wzrokiem.

_To naprawdę niezwykłe, jak wiele spraw w tej sali zdaje się kręcić wokół niego._

Część z tego wszystkiego, oczywiście, było winą dziennikarzy, którzy po prostu pojawili się na rozprawie z nadzieją zobaczenia ciekawego widowiska. Przyglądali się Harry'emu, jakby ten był głównym aktorem w jakiejś sztuce. Przez nich przemowa Harry'ego wypełniła Rufusa agresywną satysfakcją. Przyszli tu, spodziewając się tragedii, a Harry sprowadził do pomieszczenia coś świętego i kazał im się z tym zmierzyć. Kilku nie było w stanie, wyszli w trakcie, markując ziewnięcia.

Ich zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko otwarte oczy ich jednak zdradziły. Rufus nie sądził, żeby wiele z napisanych przez nich relacji z rozprawy miała jakiś większy sens.

Inni kręcili się wokół Harry'ego niczym planety wokół słońca – chociaż Rufusowi wydawało się, że może analogia księżyców i słońca byłaby lepsza w tym przypadku, ponieważ zdawali się mieć nadzieję złapać od niego choć odbicie jego chwały. "Potęga" podróżowała po pomieszczeniu w przytłumionych szeptach i zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi postanowiło nie wychodzić, póki Harry tego nie zrobi. Wielu z nich słyszało już pogłoski o młodym czarodzieju o lordowskiej mocy; niewielu z nich miało okazję doświadczenia obecności jego magii. Rufus był rad, że był pośród tej grupy, tak samo jak większość członków Wizengamotu. Koszmarne pragnienie podejścia bliżej do źródła i skąpania się w nim, pławienia się w niej, nie wpłynęła na ich decyzję podczas skazywania Potterów.

_No. Przynajmniej niespecjalnie._

Byli też sojusznicy Harry'ego, przyglądający mu się otwarcie, nawet jeśli niektórzy z nich opuścili salę w chwili, w której upewnili się, że chłopiec jest w dobrych rękach. Było ich więcej niż Rufus się spodziewał, a zobaczył początek nowego sojuszu, kiedy Augustus podszedł do Harry'ego, a Harry, po kilku chwilach rozmowy, przyjął jego rękę. Rufus pokręcił głową. _Nie sądzę, żeby to przetrwało na dłuższą metę, ale jeszcze zobaczymy._

Świat zawsze ulegał zmianie wraz z pojawieniem się kolejnego Lorda czy Lady. Jednak, jak do tej pory, Rufus zauważał tylko niewielkie przerwy w ogólnym tańcu. Ludzie zaczynali znajdować sobie nowych partnerów i przyzwyczajać się do nowych kroków.

_I stale przyśpieszającego rytmu._ Rufus wiedział, że najbliższych kilka tygodni będzie niebezpieczne. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wieści o zaklęciu Dumbledore'a zataczały coraz szersze kręgi. Trzeba było przepytać Digle'a. Podczas rozprawy zostały ogłoszone nowiny, które wybuchały niczym umierające gwiazdy, że to Harry jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, że wyrzekł się swojego nazwiska. Ich świat się zmieniał. Wszyscy roztropni ludzie, którym zależało na własnych stanowiskach, zaczną z zaciekawieniem nadstawiać uszu.

Rufus czuł, że uśmiecha się mimo wszystkich dowodów, że jeszcze wiele zmian będzie musiał przeprowadzić w ministerstwie, żeby je do końca wyczyścić z brudów, mimo faktu, że tylko połowicznie kontrolowany chaos czarodziejskiego świata tylko będzie mu to dalej utrudniał, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mroczni czarodzieje, którzy opuścili ministerstwo przez paranoję Korneliusza, spróbują znowu zacząć wpływać na jego ludzi łapówkami i układami.

_Dobrze. To jakieś wyzwanie. Dzięki nim wiem, że żyję._

W dodatku wyglądało na to, że Harry jest dla niego partnerem o lordowskiej mocy, który faktycznie ma zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy i nie mieszać w jego ministerstwie. Jeszcze niewątpliwie wiele razy się zderzą w poglądach, ale Harry nie postara się wygrać po prostu przewagą swojej magii.

Zaledwie dwa dni temu Rufus nie wierzył, że przyjdzie mu kiedyś dożyć takiego dnia, że coś takiego w ogóle jest _możliwe_. Ale wciąż żył, a sytuacja patrzyła mu w twarz.

Właśnie dlatego zagłosował dzisiaj za pozostawieniem Lily Potter przy życiu, co najwyraźniej kompletnie zszokowało Harry'ego. Oczywiście, zaakceptował większość przemowy Harry'ego i był aurorem, który może i nienawidził ludzi, którzy znęcali się nad innymi, ale też równie mocno nie znosił skazywania ich na śmierć – to było po prostu za łatwe. Musiał też przyznać przed sobą, że po prostu ciekawiło go, jaką minę będzie miała Lily Potter, kiedy wreszcie przekona się, kim tak naprawdę jest jej syn i co starał się tutaj osiągnąć.

Chciał jednak pokazać też Harry'emu, że naprawdę w niego wierzy, że dzielą naprawdę wiele takich samych priorytetów i są w stanie kroczyć ramię w ramię tą samą ścieżką.

_Ramię w ramię. Nigdy podążać za nim. W tym właśnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, przyjdzie nam się zderzyć. Jest przywódcą, ale ja też nim jestem._

Wstając ze swojego miejsca, Rufus jednak czuł, że już nie może doczekać się też i tego wyzwania. Harry nie był już dłużej burzą, której należało się obawiać, nie wiatrem, który zaczął dzisiaj wiać, a oczyszczającym powiewem, który prawdopodobnie pomoże mu oczyścić ten świat ze smrodu.

* * *

Snape chronił Harry'ego przed wnikliwymi oczami i pytaniami, wyprowadzając go razem z Draconem z ministerstwa. Regulus, Pettigrew i nawet Lupin, prowadzący ze sobą chłopaka Potterów, szybko pojawili się obok nich.

_Jedynego_ chłopaka Potterów.

Snape pozwolił sobie radować się tym przez chwilę, po czym odrzucił to od siebie. Nie był w stanie tak naprawdę cieszyć się faktem, że Harry wyrzekł się swojej rodziny w sposób, w jaki cieszyłby się, na przykład, jeszcze rok temu, ponieważ jak tylko o tym usłyszał, poczuł przytłaczające pragnienie, żeby być tym, który będzie w stanie wypełnić tę lukę w życiu Harry'ego.

Wiedział, co poddaje, co poświęca, kiedy złożył pozew przeciw ludziom, którzy znęcali się nad Harrym. Widział to w sobie, kiedy uwarzył ten eliksir z książki Melissy Prince, który pozwolił mu na zobaczenie własnej duszy. Wciąż był w stanie przywołać do siebie tę wizję, jeśli tylko zamknie oczy – ciemnego kryształu pełnego skaz, które wypełniała zniecierpliwiona ambicja, przez którą trafił do Slytherinu, a potem przyłączył się do śmierciożerców.

Chciał znowu stać się częścią życia Harry'ego. Chciał zobaczyć, jak Harry przyjmuje jego nazwisko, zaczyna zwracać się do niego czymś innym niż tylko tytułem, czego Harry jak do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił. Żałował, że Harry nie czuje się w jego towarzystwie równie komfortowo co przy Lupinie.

Wiedział, że nie zyska tego bez ogromu pracy; to było nieuniknione. Czy cokolwiek, czego kiedykolwiek chciał w życiu, otrzymał bez wysiłku, który zabiłby pół Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu?

Ale i tak tego chciał.

Trzymał się w pobliżu Harry'ego, kiedy ten rozmawiał ze swoim bratem. Był na tyle blisko, że słyszał jak Harry wyjaśnia, że pragnie słusznego poczucia przynależności, zanim podejmie się przyjęcia innego nazwiska. Snape był przekonany, że jest w stanie mu to dać – nawet więcej niż przekonany, pewny. To zajmie trochę czasu, ale przecież czas można przeczekać. Zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy, żeby pokazać Harry'emu, że może czuć się przy nim jak w domu, czy to w Hogwardzkich lochach, czy na Krańcu Spinnera, do końca swoich dni.

Snape nabierał jednak przekonania, że to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego Harry odmawiał w tej chwili przyjęcia nowego nazwiska. Przyzwyczaił się już do wyłapywania ciężkiego tonu w głosie swojego wychowanka, ilekroć ten zaczynał kryć się z czymś, i to właśnie usłyszał, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z Potterem o rodzinie.

_O co może chodzić?_

To pytanie musiało zaczekać, póki nie wrócili do Hogwartu, gdzie dyrektora zadała Harry'emu kilka pytań, na które odpowiadał bardzo oszczędnie. Potem Lupin z Potterem poszli w swoją stronę. Regulus został jeszcze chwilę, z Pettigrew u swojego boku, przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu. No i Draco, oczywiście, też tam był, ale Snape'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Draco mógł usłyszeć dowolne pytanie, które Snape chciał skierować do Harry'ego, i nie powie o nim nikomu innemu.

Harry trzymał głowę pochyloną, wyraźnie nie chciał patrzeć Regulusowi w oczy. Snape przyglądał się twarzy swojego starego przyjaciela i zobaczył chwilę, w której Regulus zdecydował się cisnąć ostrożność na cztery wiatry i po prostu zapytać. Westchnął, ale tylko we własnej głowie. _Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy, biorąc pod uwagę, jacy obaj są._

– To jak, Harry – zagaił Regulus, nieco zbyt pogodnym tonem – teraz, kiedy już nie mamy w tle dwóch ludzi, którzy na ciebie nie zasługiwali...

– Nie – powiedział Harry, podrywając nagle głowę. – Nie _mogę_. Jeszcze nie teraz, możliwe że nigdy. Nie naciskaj na mnie, Regulusie – dodał, kiedy Regulus otworzył usta. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Ja... chcę się znowu z tobą zobaczyć, porozmawiać, w ten weekend, ale nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą o dziedzictwie czy pokrewieństwie. Proszę.

Regulus, jak Snape, najwyraźniej zwrócił uwagę na chwiejną nutę w głosie Harry'ego, kiedy ten wymówił ostatnie słowo. Zwykle Harry już dawno wycofałby się gdzieś w kąt, żeby lizać rany i odbywać żałobę w samotności. To, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił, było ogromnym krokiem naprzód, Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wyglądało na to, że docierali do granic jego tolerancji.

Dlatego też Regulus tylko kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedział miękko. – Z przyjemnością powitam cię u siebie w sobotę, niedzielę, czy kiedy tylko będziesz chciał się ze mną zobaczyć. – Niespodziewanie opadł na kolano i przytulił mocno Harry'ego, wyciskając z niego zaskoczony pisk. – Jeśli tylko czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz, to daj mi znać. Będę czekał w pogotowiu na wezwanie.

Snape zobaczył, jak Harry zamiera w szoku i przymrużył oczy. _Tak, wciąż jest coś nie tak, czegoś jeszcze nam nie powiedział._

Szok jednak zniknął w chwilę później i Harry objął Regulusa.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. Zerknął na Pettigrew. – I tobie też, Peterze.

Pettigrew był pod pewnymi względami rozsądniejszy od Regulusa; po prostu przytulił Harry'ego, kiwnął mu na pożegnanie i odwrócił się, mamrocząc pod nosem życzenia dobrej nocy. Wreszcie obaj mężczyźni wyszli. Snape podejrzewał, że zatrzymają się w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, w którym Regulus zawsze lubił zaszywać się po jakimś koszmarnym zawodzie.

To pozostawiło ich trójkę, a Harry zerkał to na Dracona, to na Snape'a, jakby nie pragnął w tej chwili niczego innego, jak tylko przed nimi uciec. Snape nie mógł mu na to pozwolić, jeszcze nie. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co tak dręczy Harry'ego.

Kiedy Snape spróbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, Harry odwrócił wzrok. Snape zorientował się, z nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem, że chłopiec najwyraźniej obawia się, że Snape spróbuje użyć na nim legilimencji.

_To niedobrze. Muszę pokazać mu, że może mi ufać. Czy to znaczy, że może jednak nie powinienem dopytywać teraz, co go tak dręczy?_ Snape zastanowił się nad tym, ale ostatecznie uznał, że musi. _Nie sądzę, żeby Draco zorientował się, że za jego słowami kryje się coś jeszcze, nie w chwili, kiedy sam tak strasznie przejął się faktem, że Harry odrzucił propozycję przyłączenia się do jego rodziny._ Draco wyglądał na _niesamowicie_ rozczarowanego, kiedy Harry rozmawiał ze swoim bratem, ale zdawał się zwrócić uwagę tylko na słowa dotyczące rodziny. _Chcę, żeby Harry był zdrowy. Muszę z nim porozmawiać._

– Harry – odezwał się cicho. Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, ale nie podniósł wzroku. – Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o przynależność, nawet jeśli ma ona dla ciebie naprawdę wielkie znaczenie. Co cię jeszcze trapi?

Harry niemal opadł na ścianę.

– Naprawdę żałuję, że pan mnie tak dobrze zna – wyszeptał.

Snape schował ból, jaki zadały mu te słowa, do basenu oklumencyjnego. Draco zagapił się, spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym wyciągnął ręce do Harry'ego. Harry oparł się o niego, drżąc, a Snape zorientował się, że Harry już dawno przekroczył swoje limity i bardzo szybko opada z sił.

Snape skrzywił się, ale przypomniał sobie, że jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, to Harry prawdopodobnie schowa się z tym bólem i następnym razem po prostu odmówi odpowiedzi na pytania.

– Czy powiesz Draco, jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć tego mi? – zapytał cicho. – Pójdę sobie, jeśli tego chcesz.

Harry poderwał głowę, nabierając powietrza, jakby tonął. Spojrzał na ich twarze.

– Jeśli wam nie mogę o tym powiedzieć – wymamrotał wreszcie – to niby komu _mogę?_

Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, jakby wypatrując jakiegoś niewidocznego sygnału, po czym kiwnął głową i zaczął mówić.

– To, co powiedziałem o rodzinie, to prawda. I wiem, że n–nienawidzę Lily i Jamesa równie mocno co ich kocham i rozumiem, że inni ludzie mnie kochają. Wy dwaj, na przykład, i Connor, i Regulus, i Peter. 

Nabrał głęboko tchu, a Snape był w stanie niemal wyczuć, jak Harry przebija się przez bariery, które normalnie nie pozwoliłyby mu na wypowiedzenie następnych słów. Dobrze wiedział, jak niechętnie Harry podchodził do rozmawiania o sobie przez kilka tygodni poprzedzających rozprawę, więc teraz nawet mu to lekko zaimponowało.

– Wiem, czemu was kocham – powiedział cicho Harry. – W końcu widzę, co jest w mojej własnej głowie. Znam własne emocje. I wiem, że mnie kochacie. Powiedziałem to. Przyjmuję to do wiadomości. Ale nie wiem _czemu_ właściwie mnie kochacie, nie tak do końca. Nie pojmuję, czemu Regulus tak się upiera, że to _ja_ powinienem zostać jego dziedzicem, a nie jakiś jego krewniak, czy też jego własne dziecko, jeśli się kiedykolwiek ożeni. Nie rozumiem, czemu ktokolwiek miałby chcieć mnie adoptować – mnie, znaczy, a nie czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, czy Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie rozumiem tego stopnia miłości, którą, jak twierdzi Draco, czują do mnie Bulstrode'owie, czy jego właśni rodzice, czy... – Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. – Czy, no, pan, skoro już o tym mowa. – Kiwnął do Snape'a. – Ufam, że panu na mnie zależy, ponieważ już pan mi to okazał. Ale nie rozumiem, czemu przejmuje się pan mną, jakby był moim ojcem, a nie tylko prawnym opiekunem. Nie radzę sobie z byciem synem. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. – Głos załamał mu się z nerwów, a potem kompletnie ucichł.

Draco wydał z siebie cichy, zawzięty dźwięk, ale niczego nie powiedział. Snape odkrył, że też nie jest w stanie się odezwać, patrzył tylko Harry'emu w oczy. Harry podniósł głowę i przyglądał mu się z emocjami, do których odczytania wcale nie trzeba było legilimencji. To była zgroza i niezrozumienie, zupełnie szczere, otwarte i kompletne.

– Harry – wyszeptał, w pełni gotów w tym właśnie momencie, spróbować wyjaśnić mu, czemu go kocha, użyć słów, które będą brzmiały ckliwie, wyjawić własne tajemnice, zrobić wszystko, co tylko mogłoby uspokoić tego roztrzęsionego chłopca.

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy.

– Pewnego dnia zrozumiem – wyszeptał. – Będę _pracował_ nad zrozumieniem tego. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ja... chcę spędzić ten weekend na próbach uspokojenia się, żeby to całe napięcie z rozprawy wreszcie ze mnie zeszło. Ale nie wiem, czy dam radę. Mam listy do napisania, a potem jeszcze będę musiał zacząć zmagać się z całym cyrkiem, który się zacznie, gdy tylko gazety zaczną raportować wynik rozprawy.

Draco spróbował go chwycić, ale Harry wymknął mu się.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Przyjąłem w tej chwili już więcej niż jestem w stanie. – Łagodnym ruchem podniósł rękę, pogłaskał Dracona po policzku, po czym odwrócił się i wymknął się bocznym korytarzem.

Snape myślał o tym, żeby pójść za nim, ale był pewien, że Harry nie spróbuje zrobić sobie krzywdy. Prawdopodobnie potrzebował teraz po prostu jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby pobyć sam i odzyskać siły w najlepszy możliwy sposób, tak jak zawsze dochodził do siebie. Po cichu jednak obiecał sobie, że Harry otrzyma ten spokojny weekend, którego tak potrzebuje.

_O ile w ogóle pojawi się jakaś szansa na to, żebym zdołał mu w tym pomóc._

_Chociaż, oczywiście, to może naprawdę okazać się niemożliwe... szkoda, że nie ma jakiegoś sposobu, w który moglibyśmy pokazać mu jak bardzo go wszyscy kochamy i że wcale nie jest złym synem. Po prostu nigdy nie miał szansy spróbować._

* * *

Harry stał na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, mrugając, kiedy deszcz spływał mu po twarzy. Zaczęło padać niedługo po tym, jak opuścili ministerstwo, ale nie spodziewał się, że burza doścignie ich nawet w Szkocji. Wyglądało na to, że się mylił.

Pochylił głowę i objął ją ramionami, z przyjemnością witając zimne krople wody. Przynajmniej dzięki nim będzie w stanie wyjaśnić, czemu tak się trzęsie, jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie i go o to zapyta.

Wciąż czuł echa intensywnego strachu, jakiego doświadczył przed Draconem i Snape'em - strachu przed wyjawieniem słabości; strachu, że jednak nie zrozumieją; strachu, że nie, nie wiedział jak być synem, w jaki sposób odnosić się do rodzica i pewnie nigdy się tego nie nauczy.

Starał się. Wierzył im, kiedy mówili mu, że ktoś z przyjemnością by go adoptował. Rozmawiał. Po prostu nie rozumiał _czemu_ szansa na nową rodzinę pojawiła się tak szybko. To było niczym zrozumienie, że magia istnieje, bez najmniejszego pojęcia, jak właściwie ją pochwycić i wykorzystać. Będzie musiał zrozumieć to od podstaw, zanim zaufa sobie, że tego nie spartoli.

Ponadto, jeśli zdoła zrozumieć, czemu inni ludzi go kochają, to jego pogląd na samego siebie zmieni się jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, w Pokoju Życzeń. Już teraz był w stanie wyczuć świt tego oświecenia. Było ono równie przerażające co wyzwalające, ale stawienie czoła tym wszystkim ludziom - których, z czego dopiero co zdał sobie sprawę, _niemal_ nie rozumiał - nie było czymś, na co miał w tej chwili siły.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i odsunął sobie grzywkę z czoła. Zapewnił sam siebie, że nic mu nie będzie. Wyśpi się i rewelacyjnie odzyska równowagę. A potem będzie musiał znowu wejść na tę ścieżkę szalonego, politycznego świata, bo wreszcie dotarło do niego, że świat nie miał zamiaru zatrzymać się, żeby dać mu chwilę wytchnienia tylko dlatego, że miał kilka ciężkich dni. Trzeba będzie zawierać nowe sojusze, o czym przypomniała mu obecność Augustusa Starrise'a i zająć się innymi ludźmi, których mogła dotyczyć ta rozprawa, o czym przypomniała mu obecność Connora. Harry żałował, że nie może pozwolić sobie po prostu opaść z sił na jeden weekend, ale naprawdę nie widział wyjścia, które by mu na to pozwoliło.

Ktoś poruszył się obok niego. Harry obrócił głowę, gotów posłać tę osobę w diabły, jeśli tylko okaże się, że to jakiś Ślizgon, który przyszedł tu po niego, żeby posłać go spać.

To nie był żaden Ślizgon. To była kobieta, której nie widział od ponad roku, spokojna, niewielka, podobna do strzyżyka kobieta z brązowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Harry zagapił się na nią i poczuł, jak jej oczy w odpowiedzi przeszywają go na wskroś, przyglądając się jego duszy. No, oczywiście. W końcu _była_ wieszczką. Tym razem jednak był w stanie wyczuć jak jej dar zaczyna pracować.

Wreszcie potrząsnął głową i odzyskał głos.

\- Po prostu... wydawało mi się, że mój list będzie leciał do was jeszcze dwa tygodnie - wydukał słabo.

\- Opuściliśmy cienie dla sów, które miałyby nadlecieć od siebie - powiedziała miękko Vera. - W dodatku może i jesteśmy odizolowani, ale mamy metody szybkiego podróżowania. Czekaliśmy na tego rodzaju wezwanie od ciebie, Harry. - Przechyliła głowę na bok. - Możesz, oczywiście, najpierw odpocząć kilka dni. Jeśli chcesz, porozmawiam z każdym, kto będzie miał coś przeciw temu.

Harry zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie rozmawiasz z jedyną osobą, która będzie miała coś przeciwko - powiedział tak lekko jak tylko był w stanie.

\- A jakie masz powody, żeby być temu przeciwnym?

Harry zawahał się. Podejrzewał, że chyba jednak najnowsze listy od Belville'ów i Burke'ów naprawdę mogły poczekać kilka dni. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, nie trzeba było też zaplanować żadnych bitew, ani obronić się przed czymkolwiek. W dodatku nie był jedynym źródłem komfortu na świecie. Przecież Connor miał też Remusa.

_Czy mogę to zrobić? Naprawdę na to zasługuję?_

_A co, jeśli wyjdę z założenia, że odpowiedź na te pytania brzmi "tak" i zobaczę co się stanie?_

\- Chyba jednak nie mam żadnych - wyszeptał. - Chyba naprawdę to zrobię.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała Vera, a jej głos promieniował radością. - To naprawdę dobrze, Harry. - Usłyszał jak jej kroki zbliżają się do niego i otworzył oczy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak uśmiecha się do niego, podając mu rękę. - Pozwolisz, że zejdziemy z tego deszczu?

Harry kiwnął głową i sięgnął w górę, żeby uścisnąć jej dłoń.


	61. Dodatek: Światło i Świetlisty Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i doszło do tego...

Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.

W jednej chwili stał, jak zwykle uwięziony pod ograniczeniami bezruchrzącza, niezdolny do określenia, pomimo bardzo delikatnego połączenia, które wciąż czuł z umysłem Kingsleya, czy jego skrytobójczy atak się powiódł, czy nie. Nie było desperacji, którą Albus spodziewał się czuć, gdyby atak Kingsleya się nie powiódł, ani dzikiego tryumfu, który oznaczałby, że skrytobójstwo zakończyło się sukcesem. Kingsley też nie zginął, a taki los niewątpliwie czekałby go z rąk rozwścieczonych aurorów, czy Harry'ego. Albus nie był w stanie określić, co się z nim właściwie dzieje i to go niesamowicie dziwiło.

A w następnej chwili w jego pokoju stał gryf.

Albus ostrożnie zmierzył stworzenie spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że nie może być ono prawdziwe – takie zwierzę nie byłoby w stanie wlecieć do ministerstwa, nie uruchamiając przy okazji połowy setki różnych osłon – ale był też pewien, że gdyby któryś z jego wrogów był zdolny do tworzenia tak potężnych iluzji, to z pewnością już by o tym usłyszał.

To nie mogła być iluzja Toma, tego był niemal pewien. Tom wolał bardziej bezpośrednie ataki.

Gryf zdawał się być zrobiony z jakiejś delikatnej substancji, mienił się to bielą, to złotem. Wzniósł swój orli łeb i rozejrzał się po niewielkiej celi, położnej głęboko w Tullianum, do której wysłano Albusa kolejnym świstoklikiem. Jego oczy były żółte, bezlitosne, zimne.

Albus powoli wypuścił z siebie oddech. Być może jednak źle ocenił twórcę tego gryfa. Być może to jego stary przyjaciel go stworzył i przysłał mu na ratunek. Stworzenie zdecydowanie zdawało się nie aprobować warunków, w których ministerstwo postanowiło przetrzymywać Albusa.

Wtedy żółte oko wbiło się w niego i zrozumiał, że to nie może być to. Ten gryf przybył od wroga. Jego skrzydła poruszyły się gwałtownie, kiedy mu się przyglądał, a z dzioba wydobył się długi syk, bardziej podobny do żmijowego, niż do lwiego czy orlego.

Albus poczuł, jak jego magia wzbiera pod ograniczeniami. Jak do tej pory nie zdołał wyrwać się ze swojego więzienia, ale z drugiej strony tak specjalnie się nie starał, bo chciał, jeśli tylko zdoła odzyskać swoją reputację, pokazać czarodziejskiemu światu, że przestrzegał wszystkich procedur prawa i potulnie pozwolił się przetrzymywać. Wiedział jednak, że w razie potrzeby jest w stanie przebić się przez ograniczenia bezruchrząszcza; Harry dokonał tego w zeszłe święta, podczas swojej rozmowy z Lily. Był w stanie, w razie potrzeby, wezwać swoją furię, która powinna pozwolić mu na wyrwanie się z więzów i obronę przed gryfem.

Ale czy to nie _mroczna_ magia Harry'ego roztrzaskała wtedy bezruchrząszcza? Albus był pewien, że nie chce praktykować mrocznych sztuk.

Zawahał się, a ciszę tego wahania przerwał gryf.

– Albusie Dumbledorze – powiedział, formując swoje słowa z syknięć, jak to musiały robić węże, kiedy Harry albo Tom z nimi rozmawiali. – Czy kiedykolwiek zastanowiłeś się nad tym, czego się podejmowałeś przyjmując tytuł Świetlistego Pana?

Albus tylko patrzył na gryfa ze spokojem. Teraz był już pewny, że to tylko sztuczka. Być może minister jednak dowiedział się o tym, co planował Kingsley. To była ostatnia możliwość, że Kingsley ani nie zawiódł, ani nie zatryumfował, tylko został złapany i powstrzymany. No cóż, Albus poczeka, aż przestaną go podejrzewać – pewnie dojdą do wniosku, że to tylko pozostałości po poprzednim zaklęciu, a nie coś nowego – i znowu naśle go na Harry'ego. Prędzej czy później zmusi Harry'ego do popełnienia morderstwa z wykorzystaniem mrocznych sztuk. A wiedział, że to właśnie do nich Harry się zwróci, jeśli tylko Kingsley zabije, albo odpowiednio zagrozi komuś, kogo Harry kocha. A jeśli Harry zabije kogoś, kto nie jest śmierciożercą i nie na polu walki, to opinia publiczna znowu zwróci się przeciw niemu. Wtedy Albus będzie miał znacznie większe szanse na wyjście z własnej rozprawy bez szwanku, zwłaszcza jeśli Homer znowu przemyci do niego Hestię, albo sam zakradnie się tutaj, umożliwiając Albusowi rzucenie kolejnego przymuszenia, tym razem innego rodzaju.

Teraz jednak stare przymuszenie zniknęło, więc najpierw będzie musiał nadszarpnąć reputację Harry'ego, bo będzie w stanie wybudować nowe zaklęcie, żeby przekonać Światło, że walczy z wyjątkowo mrocznym przeciwnikiem. A Kingsley dokona tego prędzej czy później.

Gryf znowu syknął. Albus czekał tylko, żeby ten sobie wreszcie zniknął. Z pewnością czarodziej, który miał dość mocy, żeby wysłać do niego coś takiego, musiał się już zorientować, że nie otrzymuje takiej reakcji, jakiej się po nim spodziewał. Wycofa się z obrzydzeniem. Albus nie był pewien, po co w ogóle ktoś wysłał do niego coś takiego.

– Nie zastanowiłeś się – powiedział gryf. – Powiem ci. Obserwuję cię już od bardzo dawna, Albusie Percivalu Wulfryku Brianie Dumbledorze. Wyczułom w tobie potęgę i czekałom z nadzieją. Kiedy zawróciłeś ze ścieżki _vatesa_ , zadeklarowałeś się jako Świetlisty Pan i przyrzekłeś, że będziesz czynił dobro pośród ludzi czarodziejskiego świata. Byłeś przymuszającym, ale obiecałeś, że wykorzystasz tę zdolność w dobrej wierze, a obietnice są w stanie przeciwstawić się nawet najmroczniejszym wrodzonym intencjom. Wolna wola jest najbardziej wspaniałym ze wszystkich darów, więc ufałom ci, że wykorzystasz swoje przymuszenie w obronie wolnej woli innych. Walczyłeś z Mrocznym Panem Grindelwaldem i podczas tej walki osiągnąłeś pełnię swojej mocy. Magia, z której korzystałeś, była szczęśliwa. Znane ci były pieśni słońca, księżyca i gwiazd na nieboskłonie. Słyszałeś je w swoich snach. Mogłeś dalej się rozwijać, stać się jednością ze Światłem w sposób, w jaki nikomu się to nie udało od czas Calypso McGonagall. A mimo to nie zrobiłeś tego. – Głos gryfa zniżył się do szeptu. – A mimo to stałeś się tym, kim jesteś teraz.

Albus był już pewny, że tego gryfa musiał nasłać na niego Tom albo Harry; tylko oni byli na tyle potężnymi czarodziejami w Brytanii, poza jego mentorem, żeby usłyszeć w snach pieśń ciał niebieskich, a jego mentor nigdy nie zrobiłby mu czegoś takiego. Czekał tylko, żeby to wszystko dobiegło wreszcie końca. Oczywiście, pod ograniczeniami bezruchrząszcza i tak nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek innego, ale mógł przynajmniej nie pozwolić, żeby słowa gryfa wywarły na nim większe wrażenie. Żadne iluzje nie sprawią, że zacznie powątpiewać w swoje wybory. Pozostaną takie, jakimi zawsze były – przykre, ale większość z nich była nieunikniona.

– Zmieniłeś się – powiedział gryf. – Zacząłeś dokonywać poświęceń. To nie wystarczyłoby, żeby zmienić twoje dobre intencje w szkaradne, gdybyś tylko poświęcał samego siebie i swoje dokonania. Ale zacząłeś żądać ich od innych. Naginałeś ich wolną wolę stosując sposoby, które każdy inny Świetlisty Pan uznałby za odrażające. Prawdziwy Świetlisty Pan nie potrzebowałby przymuszenia do przekonania innych do swojej racji, nie zwodziłby innych, nie manipulowałby nimi, nie stosowałby uroków, żeby zmusić ich do uwierzenia w coś, co w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie było prawdą.

Albus był już przekonany, że to stworzenie musiało zostać przysłane tu przez Harry'ego. Uzasadniały to zarówno jego słowa o wolnej woli – Tom nigdy nie ująłby tego w taki sposób – jak i jego głęboka pogarda do przymuszenia. Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim smutek. _Harry, właśnie dlatego muszę wydostać się na wolność, a ciebie albo trzeba nagiąć do mojej woli, albo zabić. Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś żył, właśnie dlatego tak długo powstrzymywałem się przed tym rozwiązaniem. Niemalże cieszę się teraz, że Kingsleyowi jednak nie udało się ciebie zabić. Jeśli jednak dalej będziesz dręczył mnie w ten sposób, to nie pozostawisz mi wyboru. Znajdziemy kogoś innego, kto zajmie twoje miejsce w przepowiedni. Istnieją inni ludzie, którzy kochają twojego brata, albo których zdołamy przekonać do kochania go._

– I nawet teraz we mnie wątpisz – powiedział gryf. – Nawet teraz wydaje ci się, że to musi być jakiś podstęp. Tak głęboko zapatrzyłeś się w samego siebie, że straciłeś zdolność do rozróżniania prawdy od kłamstw. Jeszcze niedawno byłeś zdesperowany. Pamiętasz to w ogóle? Byłeś przekonany, że musisz zniszczyć _vatesa_. Teraz cieszysz się, że jednak ci się nie udało, bo wciąż wierzysz, że jednak znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby go kontrolować. Twoje myśli biegną niczym rzeka, układają się wokół ciebie, dzięki czemu jesteś w stanie pomyśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, że się pomyliłeś.

Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł Albusowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, co trochę zabolało, bo jego zamarznięte mięśnie nie były w stanie się wzdrygnąć. Powiedział sobie jednak, że to przecież nonsens, bo stworzenie musi zgadywać; Harry nie mógł tak naprawdę wiedzieć, co się działo w jego głowie.

– Przybyłom tu, ponieważ nie wydaje mi się, żeby istniały jeszcze jakieś szanse na to, żebyś kiedykolwiek się zmienił – powiedział gryf. Podszedł bliżej, jego pióra lśniły niczym światło na wodzie. – Otrzymywałeś jedną szansę za drugą na odkupienie swoich grzechów i wszystkie odrzucałeś od siebie. Mroku nie obchodzi, co Lordowie robią w jego imieniu. Mnie obchodzi. Straciłeś prawo do nazywania się Świetlistym Panem. Nawet pozostawiony bez żadnego wyjścia, nie przyznasz się, że nie wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić. Nawet kiedy pokażą ci dowody, że postąpiłeś źle, nie przyznasz się do błędu. Świetliści Panowie tak nie postępują. Świetlisty Pan musi widzieć.

Gryf zawisł nad nim. Albus już nie widział dłużej jego oczu. Nie szkodzi. To była magia, bardzo dziwna magia, oczywiście, ale ostatecznie i tak tylko twór sfrustrowanego chłopca.

Gryf pochylił łeb, zacisnął dziób na czymś, co wyglądało jak skrawek powietrza, po czym odebrał mu zdolność do praktykowania świetlistej magii.

Albus poczuł jak komfort, środek jego życia, ciepło, które zawsze biło w samym środku jego piersi, do którego zawsze sięgał, ilekroć kusiły go mroczne sztuki, rozbłyska i gaśnie. Sięgnął ku niemu z paniką, co było kompletnie mentalnym ruchem, niczym pogoń myśli. Wciąż był w stanie władać magią, co do tego nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości; jego moc wciąż w nim była. Odkrył jednak, że nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie nawet jednej inkantacji świetlistego zaklęcia. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie słów, które je tworzyły, ani woli, która naprowadziłaby je w odpowiednim kierunku. Był jak ktoś, kto ogłuchł wiele lat temu i nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jak brzmią głosy innych ludzi, nawet jeśli wiedział, że te głosy wciąż rozbrzmiewały wokół niego.

Nic nie byłoby w stanie odebrać mu zdolności do wykonywania świetlistej magii...

Poza samym Światłem.

Czyli tak wyglądała prawda. Albus zawył niemo, musząc stawić czoła swoim utraconym zdolnościom i zagapił się na gryfa, manifestację magii, która przestała odwiedzać go w snach już wiele lat temu i w istnienie której tak naprawdę nigdy nie wierzył.

– Już po wszystkim – powiedział gryf. – Mrocznych sztuk nie mogę tknąć; są wyłącznie twoje. Ale nie jesteś już dłużej Świetlistym Panem. Nie akceptuję cię. Odwracam się od ciebie.

Zniknął i Albus został sam z koniecznością pogodzenia się z tą nową rzeczywistością.

Mijały długie chwile, w czasie których sięgał ku sprawom, które zawsze były w jego życiu i odkrywał pustkę na ich miejscu, ilekroć starał się sięgać ku swoim snom i marzeniom, czuł jak te rozpadają się niczym stary papier. Wreszcie znalazł coś, co nie rozpadło się od razu pod jego dotykiem, więc się tego uchwycił.

To była jego miłość do świata, świata, którego tak strasznie starał się ochronić, dla którego tak wiele poświęcił, w imię którego zażądał tak wiele poświęceń od innych. Nie mogła się rozerwać, ponieważ wszystko w nim było z nią związane. Albus wtulił się w nią, żałując, że nie jest w stanie zamknąć oczu.

_Nasz świat jest teraz w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie niż kiedykolwiek. Nie wiem, czy teraz będę w stanie zarządzać zaklęciem, które rzuciłem na Kingsleya, albo Zakonem Feniksa i nie mogę też wezwać swojego mentora._

Zamarł na moment, ponieważ wciąż czuł, jak jego magia wije się w nim, a w jego umyśle było przecież tak wiele mrocznych inkantacji, zaklęć, których używał tylko w ostateczności i z wyjątkową niechęcią.

_Po świecie jednak krąży_ vates _, więc może okazać się, że nie będę miał innego wyjścia._

Istniały sposoby. Tak, istniały sposoby. Albus poczuł, jak spanikowane bicie jego serca – które pod ograniczeniami narzuconymi przez bezruchrząszcza musiał sobie tylko wyobrażać – powoli zwalnia. Czy nie wydawało mu się, że tak to się kiedyś skończy? Przecież w jednym z powracających do niego od lat snów leżał w błocie na polu bitwy, patrząc w górę na Toma, słysząc głos ich młodego wybawcy nawet w chwili, w której Tom rzuca w niego klątwą zabijającą. W tych snach umierał ukontentowany, wiedząc, że ktoś inny teraz przejmie po nim ciężar ratowania świata, kojenia go, naprowadzania na właściwe tory i chronienia przed nagłymi zmianami.

Wiedział jednak, że ani Connor, ani Harry nie podejmą się tego zadania, w każdym razie nie z własnej woli i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miał możliwości łagodnego przekonania ich do tego. Nawet jeśli wyjdzie po własnej rozprawie bez szwanku, wszyscy zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak w chwili, w której zacznie używać mrocznej magii.

Istniał jednak ktoś, kto mógł zdjąć z niego ten ciężar.

Albus wiedział, że jego mentor nie chciał, żeby mu przeszkadzano. Przemierzył świat wzdłuż i wszerz, zbaczał na różne dziwne ścieżki i teraz mieszkał w takim odosobnieniu od ludzi, że nie był w stanie zadeklarować się jako Świetlisty Pan, nawet jeśli ten tytuł absolutnie mu się należał. Podźwignął się jednak do działania, kiedy Albus poprosił go o radę względem Harry'ego kilka miesięcy temu i jeśli nie było innego wyjścia, to przybędzie i przejmie na siebie ciężar Albusa.

Albus potrzebował jednak jakiegoś sposobu na wysłanie mu wiadomości.

Ponieważ teraz był w stanie wykonywać wyłącznie mroczne sztuki i nie wiedział, kiedy Homer albo Hestia będą w stanie się u niego pojawić, to jego następne posunięcie będzie wymagało od niego znacznie więcej manewrów niż zazwyczaj.

Ostrożnie, owinięty w miłość i spętany Mrokiem, zaczął planować.


	62. Port w środku burzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział chyba kwalifikuje się pod tag krzywda/pocieszenie. _Naprawdę_ mam nadzieję, że nie wyszedł mi przesadnie ckliwy.

Harry usiadł razem z Verą w niewielkim pokoju na szóstym piętrze, w którym stały grubo obite białe fotele, co wcale nie zdziwiło Harry'ego, nie po tym jak w zeszłym roku zobaczył przebłysk Sanktuarium w umyśle Petera – a w kominku, który wyglądał na większy nawet od tego, który stał w skrzydle szpitalnym, buzował ogień. Harry przyjrzał się uważnie fotelom. Wyglądało na to, że ich drewniane stelaże miały na sobie wzory w czerwone wiry. Nie sądził, żeby były też wykonane z dowolnego drewna, jakiego używano w Hogwarcie.

Zerknął na Verę, która po prostu uśmiechnęła się.

– Jeśli spodziewamy się zostać gdzieś na jakiś czas, przynosimy ze sobą odrobinę Sanktuarium, Harry – powiedziała. – I tak, ustaliłam to wcześniej z twoją dyrektorką. Jak inaczej mogłabym postąpić, skoro mam nadzieję pozostać u twojego boku przynajmniej przez kilka miesięcy?

_Kilka miesięcy?_ Harry zamrugał. Tego nie przewidział. Właściwie, to wydawało mu się, że będzie prowadził regularną korespondencję z jednym z wieszczy, dzięki czemu będzie mógł zapewnić sobie przyjemnie długie przerwy między kolejnymi listami. Przełknął ślinę.

– Wydawało mi się, że wieszcze nie są w stanie przebywać zbyt długo pośród ludzi, ponieważ widok tak wielu innych dusz ich przytłacza? Czy to nie dlatego zwykle mieszkacie w Sanktuarium?

– Tak, dlatego też pozostanę tu tylko tak długo, jak mój dar mi na to pozwoli – powiedziała Vera. – Mam jednak sporo czasu nim do tego dojdzie, a już od dawna chciałam ci pomóc, Harry. – Jej twarz rozbłysła czymś, co nie tak do końca było uśmiechem. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak strasznie ucieszyłam się, kiedy do mnie napisałeś i nie znalazłam w twoim liście żadnych sugestii wskazujących na to, że ktoś cię do tego zmusił.

Harry przełknął kilka razy ślinę. _Poradzi_ sobie z tą sytuacją. Tylko dlatego, że okazała się znacznie trudniejsza niż początkowo zakładał, nie oznaczało, że powinien się jednak wycofać. W dodatku przecież podjął tę decyzję z własnej woli. To było ważne. W żaden sposób nie przypominało to decyzji, żeby przemawiać w obronie swoich rodziców, czy stawić czoła Voldemortowi, które, mimo że same w sobie bardzo ważne, wciąż opierały się na chęci pomocy innym ludziom. Ta decyzja zrodziła się podczas jego konfrontacji z samym sobą w Pokoju Życzeń. Jeśli nie zacznie brać aktywnego udziału we własnym leczeniu, to nigdy nie dociągnie tego do końca.

Przecież stawił już czoła naprawdę wielu przerażającym sytuacjom. Czemu ta miałaby być w jakiś sposób inna?

– Czy ktoś jednak _zmusił_ cię do napisania do mnie, Harry? – Głos Very był cichy, ale teraz spiął się ze złości. – Bo jeśli tak...

Harry poderwał głowę i pokręcił nią.

– Nie. Zrobiłem to z własnej woli. I jestem gotów stawić czoła temu co masz mi do powiedzenia.

Vera kiwnęła głową, a na jej twarzy znowu pojawił się ten radosny wyraz. Pochyliła się do przodu. Harry spiął się odruchowo, ale znajdowała się zbyt daleko od niego, żeby złapać go za podbródek, nawet jeśli wyglądała, jakby naprawdę chciała teraz to zrobić.

– Nie zaskoczy cię wieść – wymamrotała – że wciąż tak naprawdę nie postrzegasz siebie jako człowieka, jeszcze nie. To będzie jedna ze spraw, których będziesz musiał opanować.

Harry prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Wydawało mi się, że zrobiłem jednak pod tym względem nieco większe postępy. Już nie uważam, że jestem mniej ważny od innych ludzi.

– W pierwszej chwili wciąż myślisz o nich, nie o sobie, Harry.

– I czemu to niby miałoby być takie złe? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak samolubność Krukonów popchnęła ich do atakowania go, tak samo jak napędzała potworne zachowanie Connora podczas pierwszego roku, czy sprawiła, że James, jako tchórz, stał się tym, kim był teraz. – Tak wielu ludzi myśli wyłącznie o sobie. Może i jestem nieco mniej samolubny od pozostałych, ale...

– Wiesz przecież, że to może cię skrzywdzić – powiedziała miękko Vera. – Co gorsza, może skrzywdzić innych. Co się stanie, jeśli w bitwie przyjmiesz na siebie klątwę przeznaczoną dla kogoś innego i zginiesz, Harry? Co stanie się z tymi, którzy teraz za tobą podążają, szanują cię, kochają cię?

Harry czuł, że jego brwi marszczą się coraz mocniej. _Nie powinni walczyć po jednej ze stron wyłącznie przez wzgląd na jakąś osobę. To jest bez sensu, tak samo jak bez sensu było to, kiedy świetliste rodziny zaczęły stawiać się Voldemortowi tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore z nim walczył, a nie dlatego, że Voldemort jest okrutny, a jego ideały wypaczone. Będę musiał pokazać wszystkim, że o ideały, które sam sobą reprezentuję, naprawdę warto walczyć._

– Co stanie się z relacją z twoim Malfoyem, jeśli zaczniesz robić dla niego coś tylko po to, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność? – zapytała Vera.

Twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła od rumieńca. Jakimś cudem, w szlachetnym nastroju, w którym był, kiedy zapraszał do siebie Verę, kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że prędzej czy później ich rozmowy zejdą na Dracona i fizyczną przyjemność, której Draco tak radośnie go uczył.

– Nie spodobałoby mu się to – przyznał, kiedy zobaczył, że Vera jednak czeka na jakąś odpowiedź i jego zakłopotanie go nie uratuje. – Już wiele razy mi mówił, że chce, żebym zaczął go dotykać wtedy, kiedy _sam_ tego chcę.

Vera kiwnęła głową.

– Czyli to jest kolejna rzecz, której musisz się nauczyć. Wydaje mi się, że nauka postrzegania siebie jako człowieka i to takiego, który popełnia błędy, musi mieć pierwszeństwo, ale dobra dawka samolubności na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi. Słuchaj swoich własnych myśli, takich, które zazwyczaj odruchowo ignorujesz, zachciewanek i przypadkowych pomysłów.

– Teraz to już brzmisz jak Madam Shiverwood – jęknął Harry.

– Kobieta, która jako pierwsza zachęciła cię, żebyś pomyślał o maltretowaniu, przez które przeszedłeś? – Vera przechyliła z namysłem głowę. – Cóż, nie sądzę, żebym musiała wyciągać z ciebie prawdę na temat tego, co przeżyłeś podczas tej rozprawy. Sam już się tym zająłeś i to w naprawdę niezwykły sposób. Przemawiałeś w obronie twoich rodziców – widzę, jak wielką szramę pozostawiło to na twojej duszy – ale niczego innego nie jesteś już im winien. Teraz musisz skupić się na radzeniu sobie z dziedzictwem, które po sobie pozostawili.

Harry zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, wbijając wzrok w swoją rękę, która była zaciśnięta w pięść na jego kolanie.

– Chodziło mi o to, że chciała ode mnie, żebym robił to, na co mam ochotę i robił coś przyjemnego przynajmniej raz na dzień.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to była naprawdę zła rada, nawet jeśli jest nieco ograniczona – powiedziała spokojnie Vera. – Nie zgadzasz się z nią?

– Po prostu... – Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien inaczej ułożyć tego w słowa, ale potem uznał, że pewnie pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, jest dokładnie tym, co Vera chce usłyszeć. – Nie widzę w tym _sensu_ – powiedział. – To takie straszne bzdury. Ulotne sprawy. Zachcianki, tak to obie nazywacie. Co przyjdzie mi z tego, że postanowię polatać sobie godzinę dziennie? Może i _chcę_ wyjść polatać, ale przecież nie mogę nagle porzucić wypracowania z zaklęć, nad którym pracuję, czy politycznego listu, który muszę napisać, tylko dlatego, że nagle nabrałem na coś ochoty. Te zachcianki są takie _nieznaczne_. Nie mają _znaczenia._

– A gdyby ktoś inny chciał wyjść polatać? – zapytała Vera. – Ktoś, kto przeszedł przez proces – nie dosłownie, rzecz jasna, po prostu ciężkie czasy? – Umysł Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczył do Edyty Bulstrode. – Czy uważałbyś to wtedy za nieistotne, gdybyś widział, że pomagają im się leczyć?

– Oczywiście że nie! – zawołał Harry.

– A gdyby to pomagało w twoim własnym leczeniu, Harry?

– To jedno z tych miejsc, w których uważasz, że nie postrzegam siebie jako człowieka, co nie – powiedział bezbarwnie Harry.

– A nie jest? – Vera odbiła pytanie w jego stronę.

– Po prostu... – Harry położył głowę na oparciu fotela i skrzywił się na sufit. Zamiast koncentrować się na odpowiedzi, którą podawał mu jego trening, spróbował zadać sobie to pytanie wprost. _Czemu_ właściwie dla niego to powinno odbywać się inaczej? Gdyby Edyta chciała wyjść polatać i pomagałoby jej to w uleczeniu obitej biczem duszy, to czemu jemu nie wolno było zrobić tego samego?

Po chwili znalazł odpowiedź, taką, której Vera raczej nie będzie w stanie odbić.

– Ponieważ mam obowiązki – powiedział miękko. – Nie wierzę, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, co jest potrzebne, więc odsuwam od siebie inne sprawy do jakiegoś nieokreślonego punktu w przyszłości, kiedy wreszcie będę w stanie się odprężyć i nimi nacieszyć. Wolny czas to mit.

– Dla ciebie – powiedziała Vera.

_Ale nie dla innych ludzi_. Harry naprawdę wolałby, żeby przestała to robić. Teraz jego własny umysł zaczynał wymyślać własne odpowiedzi.

– Jestem przywódcą – powiedział Harry. – Ludzie już od dawna powtarzali mi, że powinienem się z tym wreszcie pogodzić, więc to zrobiłem. Jestem _vatesem_ , muszę być przywódcą wojennym i podejrzewam, że politycznym pewnie też. – Skrzywił się na tę myśl. Rozumiał tańce czystokrwistych, ale większość z nich opierała się na manieryzmach, albo wymianie podarunków, czy potędze magii – do wszystkiego przygotował go trening, dodając też przy okazji kroplę zdrowego rozsądku do oceniania, czy dana wymiana jest sprawiedliwa. Polityka, póki co, zdawała się opierać przede wszystkim na ludziach, którzy chcieli zaspokoić własną chciwość pieniędzy i władzy, czego Harry kompletnie nie był w stanie pojąć, jak i szerzeniu wszędzie swoich niedorzecznych uprzedzeń, co zamierzał powstrzymać. – Czy to nie znaczy, że powinienem spędzać tak wiele czasu, jak to tylko możliwe, na pilnowaniu, żeby wszystkie moje obowiązki zostały wykonane jak należy?

– Tak wiele czasu jak to możliwe? Być może. Ale czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, Harry, że ktoś taki jak Rufus Scrimgeour spędza cały swój czas wyłącznie na polityce, i nigdy w żaden sposób nie próbuje zaspokoić którejś ze swoich zachcianek?

W tym momencie Harry zaczął się już robić kapryśny. Prawdopodobnie lada chwila dotrze do niego coś ważnego, ale w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Już wiedział, że będzie bolało.

– Śpi, oczywiście – powiedział szorstko. – I chyba co rano pije herbatę, czego absolutnie nie wolno mu przerywać. No i nie jest żonaty, ale pewnie nie spędza _całego_ swojego czasu wśród papierów.

– W takim razie czemu nie możesz zrobić tego samego? – Vera znowu przechyliła głowę na bok, niczym ptak, który widzi okruszek i szykuje się do skubnięcia go. – Rób, co musisz, rób co powinieneś, działaj w każdej strefie politycznej, jakiej tylko potrzebujesz, ale potem odwracaj się od nich i znajduj też trochę czasu dla siebie. Lataj, spędzaj czas ze swoim Malfoyem... – Zawiesiła głos z westchnieniem. – To będzie kolejna umiejętność, której będziesz musiał się nauczyć, Harry. Znajdź przyjemność w sytuacjach, które nie obejmują chronienia i ratowania ludzi.

– Naucz się, jak być samolubnym – powiedział Harry.

Vera kiwnęła głową.

– A teraz, zadałam ci pytanie. Czemu nie możesz zrobić tego samego?

Harry skulił się, chowając głowę między ramionami. Nie znosił odpowiedzi, którą miał zamiar zaraz podać. Nie wydawała się adekwatna. Miał jednak wrażenie, że nie ma innej.

– W moim przypadku jest po prostu inaczej, to wszystko.

– Dlaczego tak jest?

– Nie odpuścisz sobie, co? – zapytał Harry, rzucając jej ostre spojrzenie.

– Nie – zgodziła się z nim spokojnie Vera.

Harry westchnął.

– Ponieważ moja matka wytrenowała mnie, żebym myślał o sobie jak o kimś, kto różni się od innych ludzi – powiedział. – Jak o kimś, kto nie potrzebuje tak wiele, co inni ludzie – równie wiele przyjemności, ludzkiego kontaktu, snu, wolności od bólu. I wiem, że tak brzmi odpowiedź, ale nie umiem powstrzymać się przed myśleniem, że może jednak miała pod tym względem sporo racji. Znaczy wiesz, w końcu _jestem_ w stanie to wszystko zrobić. Czemu nie miałbym? 

– Jeszcze rok temu odpowiedź na to pytanie nie przyszłaby ci nawet do głowy, ale teraz już ją znasz – wymamrotała Vera.

Harry zacisnął dłoń.

– Tak – powiedział. – Ponieważ tak samo jak inni ludzie zasługuję na pobłażliwość.

– Nie nazwałabym tego pobłażliwością, może raczej normalnym życiem – powiedziała miękko Vera. – Nie obrywanie bolesnymi klątwami wydaje mi się całkiem normalne, Harry. Słuchanie własnych potrzeb i pragnień jest normalne. Równoważenie twojego intensywnego pragnienia wolności dla innych z pragnieniem własnej wolności może nie jest tak do końca normalne, ponieważ większości ludzi obchodzi przede wszystkim ich własna wolność, ale to wciąż jest coś, czym powinien zajmować się _vates_. Chyba, że wierzysz, że _vates_ nie potrzebuje postrzegać siebie równie klarownie, co innych?

– Nie – wyszeptał Harry. – Potrzebuję.

Vera wydała z siebie nagle krótki, choć wciąż cichy, dźwięk zrozumienia.

– _Ach._ Chyba już widzę, co ci tak w tym przeszkadza. Nie widziałam twojej duszy już od roku, Harry, i nastąpiło w niej tak wiele zmian, że wchłonięcie ich wszystkich trochę mi zajęło. Aż do tej chwili nie byłam pewna, jak to nowe odkrycie pasowało do pozostałych. – Podniosła dłoń i poruszyła nią w powietrzu, jakby starała się dopasować jakiś element do niewidzialnej układanki. – Twój trening w opieraniu się przyjemności.

– Zdaję sobie z niego sprawę – zaperzył się Harry. – Draco mi z tym pomaga.

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o przyjemność związaną z dotykiem i ludzkim kontaktem – powiedziała spokojnie Vera. – Twoja matka nastroiła cię tak, żebyś opierał się naprawdę wielu różnym przyjemnościom. – Wciąż intensywnie przyglądała się niewidzialnej układance. – Docenianiu słodkiego jedzenia. Podejrzewam, że dlatego właśnie tak bardzo nie obchodzi cię, co jesz, skoro postrzegasz jedzenie wyłącznie jako paliwo, które napędza twoje ciało, dzięki czemu możesz pozwolić sobie robić więcej dla innych. Czy wszystko naprawdę wydaje ci się takie mdłe?

– Nie mdłe – powiedział Harry. – Ale lubię owsiankę równie mocno co wszystko inne. Jest pożywna. Zawsze na stole. Równie dobrze można ją zjeść.

Vera przytaknęła.

– I nie myślisz o śnie jako źródle przyjemności, komfortu i ciepła. Dlatego uważasz, że możesz zignorować potrzebę odpoczynku na rzecz robienia czegoś bardziej... – Zamilkła, a Harry'emu przypomniało się jak Snape odczytywał jego myśli legilimencją, chociaż tym razem nie miał wrażenia, że ktoś porusza się w jego głowie. – _Produktywnego_ , tak byś to chyba określił. Dlatego uważasz, że możesz stać w zimnym deszczu, jak przed chwilą na wieży, i nie przejmujesz się tym, że możesz się od tego rozchorować.

– Zawsze mogę rzucić na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające – zasugerował Harry. – W końcu _jestem_ czarodziejem.

– Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

– Nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

– Musi zacząć przychodzić – powiedziała miękko Vera. – To jest powiązane z twoją nauką myślenia o sobie jak o człowieku, Harry, niczym się od tego nie różni. Może nawet jest od tego nieco pilniejsze. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do intelektualnych dyskusji o prawa innych, więc jesteś w stanie nauczyć się stosować te same argumenty wobec samego siebie. Przyjemność jednak to coś, co przypisujesz jako prawo wyłącznie innych ludzi. Prawo do zjedzenia czekolady i cieszenia się jej smakiem w ogóle nie pojawia się w twojej głowie, nie bierzesz go pod uwagę, jakbyś był spod niego wyłączony. Nie pomyślałeś nawet, że powinieneś zacząć nad tym pracować. – Spojrzała Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Powiedziałeś, że pracujesz ze swoim Malfoyem nad przezwyciężeniem swojego strachu przed dotykiem. Czy zacząłeś to robić dla swojego dobra, czy jego?

Harry mocno zacisnął powieki. _Merlinie, Draco by mnie zabił, gdyby się o tym dowiedział._ Ale Dracona tu nie było, a Harry był niemal pewien, że Vera i tak już znała odpowiedź.

– Jego – wyszeptał.

– Tak nie może być, Harry – powiedziała Vera. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, to będzie zdewastowany. Jego duszy też, oczywiście, nie widziałam od roku, ale miałam okazję zerknąć na niego podczas poprzedniego Halloween. Miał wtedy obsesję na punkcie równości. Nie chce zostawić cię za sobą i nie chce, żebyś ty zostawił jego. Chce, żeby wasza więź była dla ciebie równie przyjemna, co jego dla niego, źródło komfortu i siły – a nie dlatego, że robisz dla niego coś cielesnego, czego on od ciebie chce, a na czym ci niespecjalnie zależy. Dla twojego własnego dobra musisz nauczyć się pragnąć od niego tego samego.

– Próbuję! – Harry otworzył oczy i łypnął na nią. – Naprawdę.

– I co się wtedy dzieje?

– Panikuję i odsuwam się od niego tak szybko jak tylko mogę. – Harry poczuł, że policzki znowu mu płoną, ale tym razem bardziej ze złości, niż z zawstydzenia – złości skierowanej, tak po prawdzie, przede wszystkim na samego siebie. – To jest po prostu zbyt przyjemne. No i czy _to_ dopiero nie jest głupia myśl?

Vera potrząsnęła głową.

– To jest kolejna sprawa, z którą musisz wreszcie skończyć, bo robisz to zdecydowanie zbyt często – powiedziała. – Potępiasz się za to, że reagujesz zgodnie ze swoim treningiem. Musisz zacząć postrzegać siebie klarownie, Harry. Nigdy nie przestawaj na siebie naciskać. Już zacząłeś pojmować tę lekcję, inaczej byś się ze mną nie skontaktował. Musisz jednak nauczyć się też, kiedy _odpocząć_ po nacisku. Nie próbuj robić zbyt wiele na raz. Przypominaj sobie, że przed tobą naprawdę długa droga i jej końca nie zobaczysz jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

– Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z tym, że nie jestem taki, jak wszyscy inni – powiedział Harry, wiercąc się niespokojnie w miejscu. – W końcu tak właśnie myślałem o tym od lat. Po prostu nie sądzę, że _Draco_ powinien z tym żyć.

– A czy zapytałeś go kiedyś, co on o tym myśli? – zapytała Vera. – Wiem, że ma mniej cierpliwości od ciebie, ale czy go w ogóle zapytałeś?

– Ee. Nie.

– No dobrze – powiedziała Vera. – Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie będzie twoim pierwszym zadaniem, Harry, które wykonasz zanim znowu się zobaczymy. Szczerze z nim porozmawiaj. Dowiedz się, czego _on_ chce, zamiast czekać na jego deklaracje, albo odczytywać to z jego reakcji.

– Tyle mogę zrobić – powiedział Harry, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. – Ale to będzie brzmiało strasznie głupio, kiedy wymówię to na głos.

Vera nie odpowiedziała, a kiedy Harry wreszcie postanowił zaryzykować i zerknąć na nią, odkrył, że się uśmiecha, a jej oczy lśnią czymś, co wyglądało jak wspomnienie czegoś z przeszłości.

– Wydaje mi się, że odkryjesz, Harry – powiedziała – że piętnastoletni chłopcy z wielką chęcią rozmawiają o sprawach, na których im zależy, albo o swoich pragnieniach, jeśli tylko się ich o to zapyta.

Harry poczuł, że znowu oblewa się rumieńcem. Vera wstała ze swojego fotela i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Miej cierpliwość – wymamrotała. – Do mnie, do niego, do siebie. Już najbardziej to ostatnie. Będę tu, kiedy będziesz gotów, żeby znowu ze mną porozmawiać.

– A nie będzie ci się nudziło, tak po prostu siedzieć w Hogwarcie? – Harry przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy.

– Twoja dyrektorka ma naprawdę interesującą duszę – powiedziała wesoło Vera. – Tak samo kobieta, która jest po części smokiem. Rozmowy z nimi zajmą większość mojego czasu. A ty naprawdę powinieneś zacząć martwić się przede wszystkim o siebie. – Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. – Porozmawiaj z nim, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Spędź te dwa dni na odpoczynku, na śnie, na marzeniach, na czym tylko chcesz. Zasługujesz na odpoczynek przed następnym naciskiem.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, przeciągając się i poruszając ramionami, jakby miał skrzydła. Czuł się nieco lżej, chociaż nie miał pojęcia czemu. Może po prostu jego ubrania wreszcie wyschły po deszczu.

* * *

– Tu jestem, Harry.

Przynajmniej kiedy tym razem Regulus go zaskoczył, Harry nie pisał listów, chociaż stało się tak tylko dlatego, że obiecał sobie, iż żadnych nie będzie dzisiaj pisał. Siedział nad jeziorem, opierając barki i głowę o drzewo, z zamkniętymi oczami. Snape najwyraźniej musiał powiedzieć Regulusowi, gdzie go znaleźć, ponieważ Harry ustawił wokół siebie subtelne zaklęcie, które odwracało bezcelowo wędrujące spojrzenia. Nie chciał mieć w ten weekend do czynienia z reporterami, który chcieli spotkać się z nim i przeprowadzić wywiad w sprawie jego nowego tytułu Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– Regulus. – Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się. Wyciągnął do niego rękę na powitanie, ale i tak został objęty. _A, no tak. Powinienem był się domyślić._

– Wszystko w porządku? – wymamrotał mu Regulus do ucha, rękami szorstko masując go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Harry ułożył się tak, żeby mu to ułatwić, zamiast podążać za swoim instynktownym odruchem skulenia się. Pomyślał też z zazdrością, że posiadanie dwóch dłoni jednak _ma_ jakieś zalety. Mógłby robić takie rzeczy jak Regulus teraz.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. W odpowiedzi otrzymał prychnięcie i ostre, niedowierzające spojrzenie, więc poddał się. – Och, no dobrze, może nie tak do końca. Między innymi dlatego chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że powiedziałem, że nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą o dziedziczeniu i pokrewieństwie i tym podobnych sprawach i _nadal_ nie chcę, tak samo jak nie chcę zostać dziedzicem Blacków – dodał ostrzegawczo, bo twarz Regulusa pojaśniała niczym fajerwerk. – Ale Narcyza powiedziała mi kiedyś, że Srebrne Lustro jest najspokojniejszą ze wszystkich posiadłości Blacków. Czy to prawda? Bo jeśli tak, to naprawdę chciałbym je zobaczyć. Chcę udać się w jakieś kojące miejsce. – Hogwart w ogóle nie był teraz takim miejscem, bo dosłownie wszędzie odprowadzały go teraz spojrzenia.

Na twarzy Regulusa pojawił się pełen wyższości uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, Harry. Z przyjemnością oprowadzę cię po miejscu, które kiedyś możesz zacząć odwiedzać podczas świąt. – Podniósł rękę kiedy Harry łypnął na niego. – Żartuję. Chodź, wyjdziemy poza osłony i wezmę cię ze sobą w aportacji łączonej.

Harry kiwnął głową i ruszył za nim, ale zamarł na moment, kiedy zorientował się, że Regulus nie ma zamiaru go puścić, chciał iść z nim, obejmując go jedną ręką za ramiona. Czując się z tym cokolwiek nieswojo, Harry przestał się opierać i po prostu szedł obok niego.

_Czemu jest ci z tym nieswojo?_ pomyślał, co teraz było dla niego czymś w rodzaju rytuału, który powtarzał od czasu swojej rozmowy z Verą poprzedniej nocy. Zadał sobie to samo pytanie, kiedy obudził się rano i natychmiast chciał przestać marnować czas i wstać z łóżka, a potem ponownie, kiedy podczas śniadania odkrył, że odruchowo pomija słodkie, czy dobrze doprawione posiłki na rzecz mdłych.

W tym przypadku odpowiedź okazała się względnie prosta. _Nie wydaje mi się, żeby lubił mnie dotykać. Czemu niby miałby? Przecież to tylko ja, nie jestem z nim w żaden sposób spokrewniony._

Harry westchnął i przypomniał sobie, że przecież znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. _Kocha mnie. Nie robi tego z jakichś racjonalnych powodów, które jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ale wiem przecież, że to prawda. Wygląda na to, że kocha mnie po prostu takiego, jakim jestem, i nie muszę zostać dziedzicem Blacków, żeby go usatysfakcjonować._

To było takie strasznie dziwne. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż najlepiej radzi sobie z miłością, która stawia warunki i nie wiedział, co właściwie zrobić z tą bezwarunkową. Dał jednak z siebie wszystko, żeby się odprężyć i kiedy dotarli z Regulusem do granic osłon, nie miał już wrażenia, że obejmujące go ramię było ciężarem, któremu nie jest w stanie podołać.

Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do Hogsmeade, Regulus przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, po czym aportowali się. Tym razem skok wydawał się nawet dłuższy od tego, który wykonali, żeby dostać się do Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie się wybierają.

Dostał na to odpowiedź, kiedy nagle pojawili się w jasno oświetlonym miejscu. Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i zagapił się. To pomieszczenie wyglądało jak środek gigantycznego lustra, co, jak podejrzewał, było odpowiednie dla tak nazwanego miejsca, nawet jeśli było złote, a nie srebrne.

Stali na rozległej, okrągłej podłodze, pod rozległym, okrągłym sufitem, na środku którego znajdował się basen, w którym pasma złotych świateł, niczym promienie słońca, nieustannie zbiegały się i wystrzeliwały w przeciwnych kierunkach. Harry był w stanie dojrzeć w basenie inne kolory – nie był jasny niczym słońce, chociaż kiedy odwrócił od niego wzrok, to i tak miał powidoki – ale zawsze stapiały się ze złotem, z bogatymi cieniami życia i światła. Wyglądało na to, że basen, choć odwrócony do góry nogami, w ogóle nie kapie, nawet jeśli rozciągały się od niego smukłe łańcuchy, prowadzące do lamp na ścianach. Światła przemykały po nich, wypełniały je, lśniąc w ich wnętrzu – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że lampy zostały wykonane ze smoczych kości – po czym wracały z powrotem do basenu. Pod potężnym działaniem migoczących w basenie świateł, blask przeróżnych innych mignięć powoli rodził się i równie powoli ginął, a dziwne cienie ożywały, po czym ponownie opadały.

Wreszcie przesunął wzrok na ściany, ale nie był w stanie określić, z czego te są zrobione; światło przebiegało po nich w taki sposób, że mogły być dobrze dopasowanym do siebie metalem, drewnem, czy kamieniem. Były jednak zawieszone wieloma obrazami. Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, przyglądając się krajobrazowi wypełnionemu drzewami, jakich jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Ich liście były srebrno–niebieskie, a korony migotały lekko przy powiewach wiatru, który zdawał się musnąć twarz Harry'ego, kiedy ten stanął przed obrazem. Zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Witaj w Srebrnym Lustrze, Harry – powiedział miękko Regulus. – Chociaż naprawdę, powinni byli je nazwać Złotym Lustrem. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku obrazów na ścianach. – Tutaj Blackowie przechowują swoje najbardziej magiczne przedmioty. Nie są to bronie, po prostu dzieła sztuki.

– Do czego służą? – wyszeptał Harry. Nie miał wątpliwości, że te obrazy są czarodziejskie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z tym, żeby tak wiele nie przedstawiało żadnych ludzi, a nawet kiedy takie się zdarzały, to zwykle przedstawiały sceny wyjątkowo realistyczne i przeciętne, nie to co te tutaj. Ten z lasem ciągle przyciągał jego uwagę, ale widział też taki, który pokazywał biegnącą pośród ciemnego nieba drogę najwyraźniej w całości wykonaną ze światła gwiazd, albo taki, który pokazywał półkę skalną na samym szczycie góry, obok której znajdowały się błękitne, kryształowe drzwi, oraz taki, który pokazywał morze stworzone z płomieni, jakby bardziej agresywną wersję złotego basenu ponad ich głowami.

Regulus nic nie powiedział, ale kiedy Harry obrócił się w jego kierunku, uśmiechał się szeroko.

– Dotknij któregoś to się przekonasz – zaprosił go.

Harry obrzucił jego wyszczerz nieufnym spojrzeniem – wyglądał jak któryś z bliźniaków Weasley, kiedy ci mieli właśnie wykonać wyjątkowo zabawną sztuczkę – ale odwrócił się w kierunku pejzażu lasu i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

W miarę, jak jego dłoń przybliżała się do niego, wrażenie podmuchu wiatru wzmagało się, aż poczuł, że obejmuje go w całości, jakby stał na brzegu klifu i miał pod sobą pustkę. Pod jego stopami znajdowała się jednak chłodna ziemia, ponad jego głową rozlegał się szum liści, a słodki wiatr szumiał mu w uszach.

Harry poderwał głowę i zapatrzył się, niedowierzając. Znajdował się pod srebrno–niebieskim drzewem, które, jak się okazało, były gigantyczne, najniższe gałęzie znajdowały się wysoko ponad jego głową, a ich srebrna kora okazała się mieć wirujące, białe wzory. Powietrze wokół niego zdawało się być świeższe od jakiegokolwiek, jakim kiedykolwiek oddychał, nawet na northumberlandzkiej plaży w czasie letniego przesilenia. Trawa okazała się być tak naprawdę mchem, który uginał się pod jego stopami z muzycznym westchnieniem i zapachem truskawek.

_Nie wierzę w to_ , pomyślał oszołomiony Harry.

Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że na pniu za nim znajduje się rama obrazu. W jej środku widniał obraz Srebrnego Lustra, choć był tak niewyraźny, że gdyby Harry nie widział wcześniej tego pomieszczenia, to nie wiedziałby teraz, na co właściwie patrzy. W samym środku była szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz Regulusa.

– Wspaniałe, co? – zapytał.

Harry przyjrzał się rosnącym wokół niego drzewom. Tym razem zdołał zauważyć, że coś porusza się między gałęziami, z równą gracją i prędkością co małpy, ale zdawało się też mieć pięć nóg.

– Co to jest? – wyszeptał.

Na szczęście Regulus go usłyszał i pośpieszył z odpowiedzią.

– Drzwi do innych światów – powiedział. – Tak nam się przynajmniej wydaje. Namalował je jeden z moich przodków, Neptun Black. Nie wiemy właściwie, czy w ten sposób je stworzył, czy też może miał sny o prawdziwych miejscach, do których potem zdołał stworzyć drzwi. Wydaje mi się, że są prawdziwe, bo inny z moich przodków zdołał znaleźć w nich artefakt, po którym potem nazwano Srebrne Lustro, i wyszedł z nim z portretu. Stary Neptun nie byłby w stanie przecież wymyślić _każdego_ szczegółu.

– Muszę przyznać – powiedział Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy usłyszał pieśń czegoś opadającego w oddali, niczym chór dzwonków – że nie rozumiem, czemu Blackowie nie stali się obrzydliwie bogaci dzięki sprzedaży artefaktów z innych światów.

– To tak nie działa – powiedział miękko Regulus. – Albo Neptun nie chciał, żeby działało w ten sposób, albo miało to coś wspólnego z jego darem. Do tych portretów można wejść wyłącznie z artystycznym, leczniczym albo obronnym zamiarem. Byłbyś w stanie, na przykład, znaleźć w nich broń, która pomoże ci ochronić innych, ale nie ozdobiony kamieniami szlachetnymi miecz, który mógłbyś potem sprzedać za setki galeonów. Dla każdego, kto spróbowałby wykorzystać je z samolubnym motywem, to będą tylko piękne obrazy.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową; powoli zaczęły docierać do niego mankamenty tych dzieł.

– Możliwe też, że nigdy nie znajdziesz czegoś, co miałeś nadzieję w nich znaleźć, więc ostatecznie tylko stracisz mnóstwo czasu, wałęsając się po nich.

Regulus wydał z siebie krótki, potwierdzający dźwięk.

– Niektóre z obrazów mają w sobie kilka ściśle strzeżonych sekretów, względem tego gdzie prowadzą – mapy tych światów. Nie będę w stanie ci ich wyjawić przynajmniej do chwili, w której staniesz się dziedzicem Blacków, bo magia ich strzeże. – Radośnie zignorował mamrotanie Harry'ego " _jeśli_ stanę się dziedzicem Blacków." – Tym niemniej mogą okazać się naprawdę wspaniałym dziedzictwem dla kogoś takiego jak ty, Harry. Wiem, że doceniłbyś je jak należy.

Harry poczuł, jak coś dziwnie boli go w piersi, zmienia się w jego głowie. Wydawało mu się, że ma jakiś pomysł, ale nie był w stanie określić jeszcze jego rozmiarów.

– Czy można kogoś wysłać do obrazu? – zapytał powoli.

Regulus miał podniesioną brew, kiedy Harry znowu na niego spojrzał.

– Tak, można. Ale musiałbyś być naprawdę przekonujący, żeby kogoś do tego nakłonić. Większość czarodziejów niemal instynktownie wyczuwa tego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwo. A jak już ktoś znajdzie się w obrazie, a ty obrócisz go do ściany, to ta osoba już nigdy więcej z niego nie wyjdzie.

Harry parsknął lekko.

– Tak oto przepadł mój wspaniały plan na pochwycenie Voldemorta – powiedział, ale i tak schował ten pomysł w kąciku swojego umysłu. Może kiedyś jeszcze się do czegoś przydać.

Regulus wyszczerzył się, usiłując wyglądać na rozczarowanego.

– Tak. Powiedziałem mu o tych portretach kiedy jeszcze byłem śmierciożercą. Między innymi dlatego chciał przejąć Srebrne Lustro, dlatego tak się ucieszył, że dziedzic Blacków stał się częścią jego świty. Wydawało mu się, że w najgorszym wypadku po prostu sprzedam portrety, żeby wspomóc finansowo jego śmierciożerców. – Wyciągnął rękę przez ramę obrazu. – Gotów na powrót?

Harry przyjął jego dłoń i po raz kolejny wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że opada. Szybko jednak wylądował na podłodze okrągłego pokoju.

– Ile jest tych obrazów? – zapytał.

– Równa trzynastka – powiedział wesoło Regulus. – Po jednym na każdy płomienny sen, którego doświadczył Neptun Black. Naprawdę nie mogę doczekać się aż przyjmiesz to dziedzictwo, Harry. Będę mógł ci powiedzieć wszystko o takim jednym, który mnie najbardziej... – Nagle pobladł strasznie i przyłożył sobie dłoń do piersi. Harry ruszył do niego, jego własne serce przyśpieszyło ze strachu, ale Regulus szybko wyprostował się i pokręcił głową z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Nic mi nie jest – uspokoił Harry'ego. – Po prostu magia uznała, że za bardzo zbliżyłem się do wypaplania tajemnicy, której nie mogę ci wyjawić, póki nie potwierdzisz przyjęcia dziedzictwa.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– To w sumie dziwne. Nie sądzę, żeby dziedzictwo Jamesa kiedykolwiek mu to robiło w Lux Aeternie. – Był z siebie dumny, że zdołał wymówić imię Jamesa bez drżenia w głosie. Czemu w ogóle miałby się trząść? Przecież ten człowiek nic już dla niego nie znaczył, a na pewno nie był dla niego ojcem. – Właściwie, to robiło wszystko, czego on od niego chciał. Osłony trzymały z daleka wszystkich, których nie lubił.

Regulus prychnął.

– To dlatego, że to cholerstwo to rudyment. Świetliści czarodzieje i te ich rudymenty!

Harry przymrużył oczy. Wiedział, że większość mrocznych rodzin nie używała rudymentów, ale wychodził z założenia, że ich magia dziedziczna pracowała mniej więcej w podobny sposób. Wyglądało na to, że się mylił. Wiedział więcej o magicznych dziedzicach, niż dziedzicach krwi, i więcej o formalnych zwyczajach dotyczących dziedzictwa, jak na przykład potwierdzające to uczty, urządzane na cześć uznanego dziedzica, niż o czymkolwiek z wewnątrz. Większość tańców nie była żadną tajemnicą, można się było ich nauczyć z książek, ale informacje o tym, jak właściwie mroczne rodziny czystej krwi załatwiały kwestie dziedzictwa były niezwykle ciężkie do uzyskania, jeśli ktoś nie kręcił się w ich kręgach, nawet jeśli tymi osobami były Lily Potter i Dumbledore.

– Czyli domy Blacków nie są powiązane z ziemią?

Regulus pokręcił głową.

– Wszystko, co jest dziedziczne, jest powiązane z _osobą_. Jasne, dla większości ludzi ta różnica jest wyjątkowo subtelna, ale zapewniam cię, że tak właśnie jest. Właśnie dlatego Syriusz... – Głos mu zamarł na wspomnienie o bracie, ale szybko podjął wątek. – Dlatego Syriusz musiał rzucić zaklęcie, które zrobiło z niego dziedzica Blacków – dokończył. – Gdyby pozwolił wszystkiemu biec własnym torem, to dziedzictwo wciąż należałyby do mnie, ponieważ technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż żyłem. A gdybym był martwy, a Syriusz nie użył tej specyficznej magii, to wszystko przeszłoby w ręce Bellatrix – a nie byłoby do podziału między Bellatrix a jej siostry. To był jeden z celów tańców czystokrwistych, wiesz? Żeby ustalić kto najlepiej nadaje się na dziedzica. Zwykle było to najstarsze dziecko, ponieważ ono przechodziło trening najdłużej i miało najwięcej czasu na udowodnienie swoim rodzicom, że jest tego godne, ale nie zawsze. Większość mrocznych, czystokrwistych dziedzictw związanych jest z osobą i warunkami, które są zmienne – jak na przykład dostosowanie osłon – jak i takimi, których nie da się nagiąć choćby nie wiem co – jak zaklęcia, które zamykają mi usta, jeśli spróbuję porozmawiać o tych głupich mapach z kimkolwiek, kto nie jest moim dziedzicem.

Harry zagapił się na niego z fascynacją.

– Ale czy to nie powinno powstrzymać Narcyzy przed wyniesieniem broni z posiadłości Blacków?

Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

– Skąd. Moi przodkowie uznali, że obrazy starego Neptuna były najcenniejszymi przedmiotami w posiadaniu Blacków. Zaklęcia ochronne obejmują je, podobnie jak same domy, czy skarbce, ale pomijają większość pomniejszych skarbów, które mamy. Obecny właściciel musiałby sprecyzować konkretnymi rytuałami, że specyficzne przedmioty mogą opuszczać dom wyłącznie wynoszone przez dziedzica, gdyby _naprawdę_ chciał je chronić w ten sposób. Syriuszowi nigdy nie przyszło to do głowy, oczywiście. Dlatego właśnie Narcyza, która pochodzi z rodziny Blacków, była w stanie minąć osłony i wynieść z domów właściwie wszystko co tylko chciała.

– Czy dziedzictwo świetlistej rodziny mogłoby być w ten sposób podczepione do osoby? – zapytał Harry.

Regulus prychnął.

– Oczywiście. Ale powodzenia z przekonaniem ich do tego pomysłu.

_Założę się, że Connor by się na to zgodził_ , pomyślał gorączkowo Harry. _I może nawet Augustus Starrise, skoro teraz został moim sojusznikiem. A to załatwi sprawę przynajmniej jednego rudymentu, jeśli nie dwóch._

Wreszcie miał jakiś pomysł na to, w jaki sposób uwolnić północne gobliny. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a Regulus odpowiedział tym samym.

– Naprawdę nie przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, żeby rozmawiać z tobą o dziedziczeniu – powiedział Regulus. – Przecież obiecałem. Więc chodź, zobaczysz artefakt, dzięki któremu Srebrne Lustro zyskało swoją nazwę. – Klepnął Harry'ego w plecy i zaprowadził go do drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, które, przy wszystkich innych zaklęciach działających w pomieszczeniu, Harry po prostu przeoczył. – Pewnie zauważyłeś, że kilka naszych innych domów jest w ten czy inny sposób powiązana z elementami natury – rzucił Regulus przed ramię. – Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście nie jest, nie tak naprawdę, ale Nadmorski Basztaniec jest wodą, a Draczny Dwór jest ziemią, bo został zbudowany z drewna. To jest ogień. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku basenu na suficie.

Harry po prostu podniósł brwi, wychodząc za nim, ale czuł, jak jego mina zmienia się wraz z ruchem powietrza.

– A ta część Srebrnego Lustra – wyszeptał mu Regulus na ucho – to wiatr.

Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony dlatego, że był przekonany, że o ile nie zacznie krzyczeć, to Regulus go nie usłyszy, ale z drugiej strony dlatego, że miał wrażenie, że słowa nie zdołają minąć wielkiej guli, która nagle urosła mu w gardle.

Stali na wąskim balkonie, obok którego prawdopodobnie rozciągały się schody. Harry nie wiedział tego na pewno, ponieważ jego oczy nie dostosowały się jeszcze wystarczająco. Większość pomieszczenia była ogarnięta mrokiem, niczym grota, i naturalnie prowadziła wzrok w dół, do samego Srebrnego Lustra.

Rozciągał się tam zmienny, lśniący basen, jakby komplementujący ten złoty w sali wejściowej. Harry nie sądził jednak, żeby wypełniała go woda, nie po słowach Regulusa. To był wiatr, który nabrał konsystencji, uderzające o siebie fale wiatru. Był piękny i wydawał się jeszcze bardziej żywy od zmiennych płomieni.

I ten _dźwięk_. _Dźwięk_ był wszędzie, głaskał mu uszy, mruczał muzycznie. Harry nie słyszał tu niczego brzydkiego, bo nawet jeśli pośród tego wszystkiego znajdowała się jakaś brzydota, to natychmiast była pochłaniana i wplatana w niekończący się wzór, tak że brzmiał równie naturalnie i pięknie co wszystko inne. Była pośród nich pieśń syren, bez tego ich obrzydliwego uroku, i głos Fawkesa, i dzika symfonia szalejącego Mroku, i pomruk gromu, i kojący dźwięk deszczu, i głosy śpiewające kołysanki.

Harry zorientował się, że wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się wreszcie do tego intensywnego, odległego, srebrnego światła, więc teraz był w stanie zobaczyć uskrzydlone kształty, przemykające przez powietrze.

_Ptaki._

Pojawiały się i znikały, magiczne i zwykłe, krążąc wokół pomieszczenia w ogromnych stadach. Na szczęście pomieszczenie było na tyle rozległe, że Harry nie czuł się przytłoczony ich liczebnością. Czuł radość podobną do tej, którą odczuwał za każdym razem, kiedy przyglądał się im, latając na miotle: wznoszące się, opadające, nurkujące, składające skrzydła i wbijające się w Srebrne Lustro, jakby to była woda, krążące, trzepoczące, niemal zderzające się ze sobą. Ich głosy przebijały się czasem przez ogłuszający hałas, który oddawał im głosy i zabierał je znowu wedle upodobania, tak że czasem łabędzi głos zdawał się dochodzić z orlego dzioba, a słodkie nuty feniksa z dirikraka, który co chwila pojawiał się i znikał w powietrzu. Harry starał się znaleźć w ich ruchach jakiś porządek, ale nie był w stanie. Jeśli jakiś istniał, to znajdował się poza jego pojęciem.

W miarę przyglądania się im, czuł, jak jego umysł się oczyszcza. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wrócić do siebie, zorientował się, że jego mięśnie kompletnie się rozluźniły, zupełnie jakby były spięte od czasu rozprawy, a Regulus obejmował go ramieniem, co mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało.

– Ależ to jest _wspaniałe_ – wyszeptał.

Regulus tylko ścisnął mu ramię i nie robił żadnych komentarzy o dziedzictwie, tylko pozwolił, żeby oglądanie pochłonęło go w pełni.

* * *

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym powiedział sobie, że powinien przestać, bo tylko je rozczochruje.

Nie, chwila, przecież jego włosy zawsze są rozczochrane. Powinien przestać, bo przecież nie było powodu żeby tak się denerwować. Draco z pewnością nie będzie miał _nic_ przeciwko temu, co chciał mu powiedzieć.

Wszedł po cichu do swojej sypialni, po czym podskoczył, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Blaise i Ginny są w samym środku wyjątkowo mokrego pocałunku na jego łóżku. Rozejrzał się tylko, żeby upewnić, że Draco jednak nie leży na swoim łóżku, po czym wymknął się i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

– Obrzydliwe, nie?

Harry podskoczył po raz kolejny; Draco stał tuż obok niego na schodach. Pokręcił głową widząc Harry'ego.

– Wciąż nie skończyli? Zrobiłem się podejrzliwy, kiedy Blaise poprosił o godzinę "czasu na naukę" dzisiaj po południu, ale, cóż, zwykle to on wychodzi z pokoju, ilekroć go o to poprosimy. Uznałem, że równie dobrze mogę mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

– Chodźmy w takim razie w jakieś inne prywatne miejsce, bo chcę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział mu Harry.

Draco podniósł brwi, ale przyjrzał się uważnie Harry'emu. Harry odpowiedział równie hardym spojrzeniem.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie.

– Czy mam zabrać ze sobą myślodsiewnię?

– Możesz, jeśli chcesz – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. Zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy danej Draconowi, że włoży do myślodsiewni swój punkt widzenia, ale nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Wzruszył jednak ramionami. _No cóż. Jeśli będzie miał jednak jakieś pytania o to, czemu z nim o tym rozmawiam, może zrozumie to lepiej, jeśli spojrzy na sprawę z mojej perspektywy._

Draco otworzył drzwi i zakradł się do sypialni, żeby odzyskać swoją myślodsiewnię. Dzięki temu Harry zyskał okazję do oparcia się o ścianę i zapytania samego siebie, czemu się tak tym denerwuje.

_Ponieważ nie lubię, kiedy ktoś jest tak intensywnie na mnie skupiony. Może być skupiony na dowolnej innej osobie, byle nie na mnie._

Harry prychnął chwilę później. Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Vera powiedziała, że to nie wystarczy. Powoli zaczynał go już męczyć brak pewności siebie pod tym względem. Być może nie pojmował do końca, czemu Draco chciał poświęcać mu aż tyle uwagi, ale przyjął przecież do wiadomości, że Draco naprawdę tego chce. I przyznał sam przed sobą, że zakochał się w Draconie.

_Wydaje mi się, nic złego się nie stanie, jak dla odmiany pozwolę sobie na to._

Draco wyszedł chwilę później, tryumfalnie niosąc w rękach myślodsiewnię. Ruszyli na górę, żeby znaleźć jakąś opuszczoną klasę, a po drodze Harry postanowił przyglądać się Draconowi i myśleć o nim bez ciągłego ochrzaniania się za takie głupie i nieodpowiednie myśli.

Okazało się to zaskakująco proste, gdy tylko sobie na to faktycznie pozwolił. Zorientował się, że już wcześniej miewał takie myśli, ale zwykle wrzucał je do basenów oklumencyjnych, zamiast się nad nimi zastanowić. Kiedy wreszcie pojął, że to jego własne pragnienie skłania go do takich myśli, był w stanie zrozumieć, że może jednak nie były one tak strasznie głupie i nieodpowiednie.

Musiał przyznać, że Draco poruszał się w naprawdę atrakcyjny sposób. To był po części rezultat jego treningu, zrodzonego z czystokrwistych tańców, które przestrzegały przed okazywaniem zbyt wielu emocji nieodpowiednim gestem, ale Harry wiedział, w jaki sposób poruszał się ktoś, wytrenowany wyłącznie w taki sposób; Lucjusz Malfoy taki był. Zrobiło to z niego praktycznie oddychający posąg, wspaniale wyglądający w bezruchu, którego gesty były _aż nadto_ przepełnione gracją.

Draco był mieszanką tej gracji i zwyczajnego, ludzkiego podrygiwania, co wciąż przypominało Harry'emu o chłopcu, który w czasie ich pierwszych dwóch lat potrafił przeciągnąć go przez pół Hogwartu, trzymając za rękę. Zatrzymał się, żeby wyjrzeć za róg i upewnić się, że nikt ich nie widzi, po czym wycofał głowę z gwałtownym syknięciem, kiedy ktoś wyszedł z sali w dalszej części korytarza. Bez przerwy wykonywał niewielkie ruchy rękami, które świadczyły o jego zniecierpliwieniu. Przerzucał myślodsiewnię z jednej ręki do drugiej tylko dlatego, że mógł. Zamierał w pobliżu swojego ojca, ale kiedy znajdowali się daleko od Lucjusza Harry dostrzegał w nim wpływ Narcyzy, _naturalność_ , którą przekazała swojemu synowi.

Tak, no dobrze, więc powiedział sobie, że to go w Draco pociąga. Popchnął się do rozważenia tego, ignorując fakt, jak strasznie głupio się przy tym czuł. Co jeszcze?

Jak strasznie ekspresyjna była twarz Dracona – po raz kolejny, nie było to coś, co powinien pokazywać po sobie dobrze wychowany, czystokrwisty czarodziej, ale mimo wszystko coś, co Draco jednak robił. W jego oczach zawsze pojawiała się intensywna świadomość i żywotność, _rozbudzenie_ na świat. Każda część jego twarzy brała udział w okazywaniu każdej emocji, nie okazywał swojej niechęci zwykłym skrzywieniem kącika ust. Jego brwi nachyliłyby się w dół, a jego policzki spięły, nawet oczy miały swój udział w tym popisie.

_Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że poświęcam mu dość uwagi, że zwrócić uwagę na to wszystko._

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Już kilka razy oskarżał samego siebie o to, że brał Dracona za pewnik. Odkrycie, że jednak tak nie było, przynajmniej po części, było niepokojące.

_Ale oznacza to, że jednak jestem w stanie się zmienić. Gdzieś pod tym całym treningiem jestem jednak człowiekiem, po prostu nie znam siebie za dobrze._

_To_ było już absolutnie przerażające.

– Harry?

Harry drgnął i poderwał wzrok. Draco wyciągał ku niemu jedną rękę, drugą zaciskając na myślodsiewni tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. Harry pozwolił sobie przez chwilę upajać się troską, która pojawiła się w jego oczach, sposobowi, w jaki Draco przechylił głowę lekko na bok, ostrym kątem jego brwi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Po prostu dociera do mnie, że jesteś dla mnie piękny na wiele różnych sposobów – powiedział. _Och Merlinie, niech to nie będzie ckliwe. Proszę._

Nawet jeśli było ckliwe, mina, która pojawiła się na twarzy Dracona, okazała się być absolutnie tego warta. Draco podszedł do niego, po czym złapał go za podbródek i uniósł jego twarz. Jego oczy były intensywne, przeszywające niczym kolce, ale Harry poczuł, że ma dość odwagi, żeby zaoferować się im mimo wszystko. _Nie skrzywdzi mnie. Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. Nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził._

Draco powoli przysunął swoją twarz bliżej, ale to Harry był tym, który nachylił się do pocałunku i go rozpoczął. Draco, zaskoczony, wydał z siebie dźwięk, który był zdecydowanie zdumiony i może nawet lekko oburzony, ale Harry dobrze wiedział, jak go uciszyć. Otworzył usta i pozwolił, żeby wślizgnął się do nich język Dracona.

Draco spróbował wymówić jego imię, co, jak Harry uznał momentalnie, było niesłychanie trudne, kiedy język znajdował się w ustach, które nie należały do niego. Potem jego druga dłoń upuściła myślodsiewnię i wślizgnęła się na kark Harry'ego, a on sam całował Harry'ego pośpiesznie, jakby bał się, że jego trening zaskoczy lada moment.

Trening _starał się_ zaskoczyć. Harry był w stanie wyczuć dreszcze, które biegły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i wcale nie były przyjemne, słyszał jak jego myśli wyją, że nie powinno mu być tak przyjemnie, że nie miał prawa...

_Spierdalajcie_ , powiedział swoim myślom i wykorzystał swoją oklumencję do czegoś użytecznego, połykając wszystkie protesty swojego treningu. Nagle w jego głowie nastąpiła cudowna cisza, którą niemal momentalnie zaczęło wypełniać to mgliste uczucie, którego doświadczył tamtej nocy, kiedy Marietta użyła na nim klątwy krwawego bicza i Draco usiłował wyciągnąć z Harry'ego imię osoby, która go zaatakowała.

Harry odchylił głowę, objął Dracona w pasie i złapał go dłonią za kark, po czym włączył własny język do tej zabawy, zaskakując Dracona po raz kolejny, przez co ten wydał z siebie kolejny z tych przyduszonych dźwięków. Mgliste wrażenie robiło się coraz bardziej gęste i intensywne, ostre ciepło zaatakowało mu brzuch i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tak właśnie czuli się inni ludzie, kiedy jedli czekoladę.

Wreszcie Draco odsunął się od niego powoli i zaczął przyglądać się Harry'emu oczami żywymi od wyrazu, który Harry _zdecydowanie_ chciał w nich ponownie zobaczyć. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał nią po piersi Dracona, odsuwając się niechętnie dopiero w chwili, w której zorientował się, że mgliste uczucie i ciepło pozostały w jego ciele, a jego trening zaczynał protestować bardziej agresywnie niż kiedykolwiek.

– Przepraszam – powiedział.

– Absolutnie nie masz mnie _za co_ przepraszać. – Głos Dracona zrobił się głębszy i kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że to intensywne spojrzenie wciąż jest w niego wbite. Oczy Dracona nie znajdowały się specjalnie wyżej od jego własnej linii wzroku, niż miało to miejsce jeszcze miesiąc temu, co Harry zauważył z radością, kiedy zorientował się, co to oznacza. _Znowu rosnę. Może pewnego dnia nawet okażę się wyższy od niego._

– Pewnie nie – zgodził się. – Czy wciąż chcesz, żebym użył myślodsiewni?

– W tej chwili wolałbym dowiedzieć się, skąd wziął się ten pocałunek. – Draco nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na jego usta, kiedy to powiedział. To rozbawiło Harry'ego zdecydowanie za bardzo i nawet jeśli mgliste uczucie i ciepło wytrąciły go w pewnym sensie z równowagi, to i tak wyszczerzył się szeroko i kiwnął głową wgłąb korytarza.

– Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy znaleźć sobie jakąś klasę, zamiast przeprowadzać tę rozmowę na środku korytarza, gdzie każdy może nas usłyszeć?

Zgroza przemknęła po twarzy Dracona na tę myśl, potem nastąpiło kolejne intensywne spojrzenie, choć różniące się od tych poprzednich o kilka stopni.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Z _nikim_ nie będę się tobą dzielił.

Harry wywrócił oczami, kiedy Draco podniósł myślodsiewnię i pociągnął go za sobą. _Doprawdy. Zupełnie jakby inni ludzie byli wobec mnie równie zaborczy co on._

Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry z ulgą powita miejsce, które będzie mógł zamknąć kilkoma zaklęciami, zarówno dlatego, że nie czuł się jeszcze komfortowo z myślą, że ktoś miałby zobaczyć, jak się teraz zaczął zachowywać wobec Dracona, ale też dlatego, że bez żadnego problemu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie kogoś, kto pragnąłby _Dracona_ w ten sam sposób co on sam. Jeśli wziąć to wszystko pod uwagę, naprawdę lepiej będzie, jeśli zejdą wszystkim z oczu.

Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Draco rzucił kilka warstw osłon, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął żądać wyjaśnień.

– No więc?

– Vera tu jest – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Pojawiła się wczoraj wieczorem. Zaproponowała, żebym porozmawiał o tym, czego _ty_ chcesz. Wiem, czego sam chcę. – Przyjrzał się twarzy Dracona. – I jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak wiele chcesz, to jestem zaskoczony, że miałeś siłę powstrzymać się przed chwilą przed pociągnięciem tego dalej.

Draco opadł gwałtownie na krzesło, jakby nogi się pod nim ugięły. Niestety, okazało się, że to konkretne krzesło było zepsute, przez co zawaliło się pod nim, rzucając go na podłogę i wzbijając tony kurzu. Harry zaczął chichotać, ale przestał, kiedy Draco podniósł głowę.

To intensywne spojrzenie znowu pojawiło się w jego oczach. Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Chcę wszystkiego, co jesteś w stanie mi dać – powiedział Draco. – Wszystkiego czym jesteś, Harry. Chcę wiedzieć o sprawach, których sam nie uważasz w tej chwili za istotne, jak na przykład to, jaką herbatę lubisz najbardziej. Chcę wiedzieć, że nikt nie znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż ja. Chcę być jedyną osobą, z którą będziesz chciał pójść do łóżka. Chcę wiedzieć, że rozumiesz sprawy, w które wierzę, nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadzasz. Chcę, żebyś krzyczał na mnie bez konieczności powstrzymywania się z czymkolwiek, nawet z własną magią. Chcę, żebyś znał moje nastroje na tyle dobrze, żebyś bez słowa wiedział, kiedy trzeba mnie przytulić, czy przynieść coś słodkiego, albo po prostu zostawić w spokoju. Chcę dzielić z tobą taki rodzaj bliskości, który zależy bardziej na własnym wyborze, niż potrzebie. Chcę, żeby każdy, kto nas zobaczy, zazdrościł nam tego, co jest między nami. Chcę miłości światła słonecznego. Powiedziałem ci już o tym kiedyś, bodaj w zeszłym roku.

Harry kiwnął głową, przełykając ślinę. To była wymagająca lista i wydawało mu się, że znajduje się na niej kilka punktów, których inni ludzie pewnie nie oczekują od swoich partnerów, jak na przykład Parvati od Connora. Ale Draco był wymagający. Pokazał mu to wystarczająco wtedy, kiedy więź między nimi była zwykłą przyjaźnią.

_I chce tego wszystkiego ode mnie._

Podobnie jak fakt, że Draco był w nim zakochany, to też będzie musiało być czymś, co po prostu będzie musiał zaakceptować. W dodatku wysyłało słodkie dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa i dziwne drżenie pewności siebie, którego wcale nie rozumiał.

_Chce tego wszystkiego ode_ mnie.

Harry zamrugał. _No? I co z tego? Gdyby chciał je od kogoś innego, to nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz o tym._

Pewność siebie pozostała i tak. Harry znowu zadrżał. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał naprawdę wiele nauczyć się o sobie samym.

Podszedł do Dracona i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– A ja chcę dać ci to wszystko – powiedział, wytrzymując wzrok Dracona. – Niektóre z nich mogą mi zająć nieco więcej czasu od innych.

– Mam. To. Gdzieś.

Harry próbował się odezwać, ale uznał, że jeśli teraz coś powie, to będzie to brzmiało głupio. W końcu tylko pomógł Draconowi wstać, po czym objął go mocno ramionami i ostatecznie zadowolił się po prostu uczuciem ciepła, bezpieczeństwa i miłości.

_Tylko że to nie jest "ostateczne", to pewne._


	63. Z powrotem w rozszalały świat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzymajcie się, bo teraz zacznie się robić skomplikowanie. Mam zamiar stworzyć listę wszystkich oryginalnych postaci, które stworzyłam na potrzeby tego fika; jak skończę, wrzucę link na moim profilu. Ta cała historia zaczyna się robić znacznie bardziej, cóż, _epicka_ niż początkowo zakładałam. Ale przynajmniej zostało nam mnóstwo fabuły dla dwóch ostatnich tomów!

Harry westchnął i usiadł w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu przed stosem listów, które sowy – i jedna ogromna mewa o czarnych skrzydłach, która przyleciała z wyspy Man – dostarczyły mu przez weekend. Musiał się wreszcie z nimi uporać, bo był poniedziałek rano, ostatni dzień jego wolnego czasu, a wizje piętrzących się na jego łóżku listów, których stosy prędzej czy później się załamują i grzebią go żywcem, prześladowały go w snach. Najpierw sięgnął po te, o których wiedział, że ich przeczytanie sprawi mu najmniej przyjemności, listy od Comptona Belville'a i Adeliny Burke.

Kilka minut później przyglądał się kartkom ze zdumieniem, zastanawiając się, czy nie padł ofiarą jakiegoś dowcipu. Ale nie, kiedy przyniósł poprzednie listy, jakie otrzymał od Burke'ów i Belville'ów, i porównał ich pismo z nowymi, okazało się, że były pisane przez tych samych ludzi. Harry odchylił się na kanapie, niemal zdrętwiały.

Wyglądało na to, że rozprawa zdecydowanie zmieniła podejście Comptona Belville'a do niego.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Nie zwrócę się do Ciebie po nazwisku, ponieważ słyszałem, że się go wyrzekłeś. Gratulacje z okazji odniesionego na rozprawie zwycięstwa. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobili Ci Twoi rodzice, pozwolenie im na ucieczkę w śmierć i uniknięcie kary byłoby zbyt proste, a gdyby wyszli na wolność, to nie pozostaliby długo przy życiu. Osobiście przyłożyłbym do tego rękę, gdyby nie pewność, że wielu, naprawdę wielu ludzi miałoby pierwszeństwo do wymierzenia swojej zemsty._

_Wybacz mi, że kiedykolwiek w Ciebie wątpiłem. Postrzegałem Cię jako dziecko, które łatwo dopuszcza do siebie ludzi i którym można się po prostu pobawić, które nie wie, jak tak naprawdę działa ten świat, bo nigdy nie korzystasz ze swojej mocy, żeby zyskać od świata to, czego od niego potrzebujesz. Teraz rozumiem, że po prostu operujesz znacznie subtelniej niż mi się wydawało. Lordowie często tak działają, ale wielu z nas jest tak pochłoniętych własną zazdrością o ich moc, że nie dostrzega ich subtelności._

_Chciałbym zaoferować Ci pomoc mojej rodziny z Twoim sojuszem, zwłaszcza przed następną walką z Mrocznym Panem. Jesteśmy starszymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, z wyłączeniem Mortimera, ale nie brak nam doświadczenia. Jesteśmy gotowi pojawić się i rozmawiać z innymi członkami Twojego sojuszu, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował naszej ekspertyzy. Mam nadzieję, że nie pozbawisz mnie zaszczytu pomocy Ci tylko dlatego, iż spędziłem na tym świecie już sześćdziesiąt jeden lat._

_Jestem Twój, mój panie, jeśli tylko kiedykolwiek zechcesz mnie wezwać._

_Compton Belville_

List Adeliny Burke był praktycznie taki sam, pełen równie nieszczerych pochwał i przymilania się, ale różnił się w ostatnim akapicie.

_Prawdopodobnie teraz czujesz się, jakbyś nie miał żadnej rodziny, Harry, ponieważ rodzina jest tak wysoko ceniona w naszym świecie, a Ty wyrzekłeś się swojego nazwiska, ale obiecuję Ci, że ta rodzina czeka na Ciebie, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się nas wybrać. Wiele rodzin byłoby zaszczyconych, gdyby przyłączył się do nich syn tak potężny i zdecydowany. Pokornie oferuję Ci nazwisko Burke, jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowisz jakieś przyjąć._

_Adelina Burke_

Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Naprawdę powinien był domyślić się, że do tego dojdzie. _Istnieli_ ludzie, którym wydawało się, że bez rodziny za swoimi plecami będzie teraz wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo – ci sami ludzie pewnie będą uważali też, że posiadanie brata w jego wieku nie liczy się jako rodzina. Miał potężną magię i ludziom pewnie wydaje się też, że miał szerokie wpływy w polityce, zwłaszcza po tym jak przekonał do siebie Wizengamot, chociaż Harry osobiście uważał, że miało to więcej wspólnego z faktem, że był wtedy po prostu _vatesem_. Był na tyle młody, że zaczną się znowu dociekania, czy znajduje się pod odpowiednią opieką. Na szczęście jeszcze nie dorósł do wieku, w którym ludzie zaczną podsuwać mu swoje dzieci na wydaniu. Jego rodzice zostali bezpiecznie usunięci z obrazka, tak bezpiecznie jak tylko się dało bez zabijania ich, i nie będą mogli wnieść sprzeciwu, jeśli zażyczy sobie nowego nazwiska. A...

Harry westchnął. _A mój obecny prawny opiekun jest byłym śmierciożercą, który w zeszłym roku był sądzony za stworzenie nielegalnego eliksiru. W dodatku dopiero co zabił Gilberta Rovenana. Łatwo im przyjdzie rozsiewanie plotek na jego temat, nawet jeśli nie ośmielą się wprost oskarżyć go o cokolwiek. A z plotką trudniej się walczy niż z oskarżeniami._

Poczuł osobliwy niepokój, niczym ukłucia pazurów przebiegających mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Może jednak _powinien_ naprawić swoją relację ze Snape'em, choćby po to, żeby pokazać każdemu, kto spróbowałby zacząć węszyć wokół nich, jak bardzo jest przywiązany do swojego obecnego opiekuna i dać im do zrozumienia, że wszelkie szanse podmienienia go na kogoś innego spełzną na niczym?

 _Nie. Jak już mam pogodzić się ze Snape'em, to szczerze. Nie mogę zabrać się za to po prostu dlatego, że jacyś czarodzieje i czarownice nie pojmują sytuacji._ Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na kanapie, przyglądając listom w swojej dłoni. _Już pomijając fakt, że mogę sobie pozwolić pod tym względem na wybredność, więc nie mam zamiaru przyjmować kolejnego nazwiska, póki nie będę na to w pełni gotowy, a i nawet wtedy, kto wie?_ Pozostanie "Harrym" do końca życia wydawało mu się dziwnie kuszącą perspektywą, zmuszającą wszystkich do zwracania się do niego po imieniu, zamiast używania jakiegoś kretyńskiego tytułu. Był chorobliwie ciekawy tego, co stanie się w czasie zajęć, zwłaszcza z takimi nauczycielami jak McGonagall czy Flitwick, którzy w miejscu publicznym lubili być wyjątkowo formalni wobec niego.

Ostatecznie podjęcie decyzji w sprawie tego, jak odpisać Burke i Belville'owi okazało się być względnie proste – formalne przyjęcie ich ofert pomocy, wraz z sugestiami, że w tej chwili nie jest w stanie przyjąć żadnych bliższych więzi, zarówno jako adoptowany syn, jak i adoptowany lord, poza tymi, które już ma, ponieważ wciąż ma mieszane uczucia względem wszystkiego, co nastąpiło w czasie rozprawy. Naskoczą na niego i odpiszą w irytujący sposób, ale to i tak będzie lepsze od pozwalanie im na węszenie wokół siebie, póki nie narobią mu kłopotów. Harry zapieczętował listy magią i odłożył je na bok; przed śniadaniem będzie musiał wybrać się do sowiarni.

Następny list będzie musiał być ten, który przyniosła mewa. Nieszczęsne ptaszysko najwyraźniej pozostało w sowiarni, skrzecząc i bez końca irytując swoim zachowaniem inne sowy, a teraz, najwyraźniej w magiczny sposób powiązane z listem, wleciało przez drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, które właśnie otworzyła jakaś kompletnie zaspana dziewczyna z siódmego roku. Obrzuciła Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, kręcąc głową i mamrocząc coś pod nosem o głupich Lordach, którzy nie kładli się spać w normalnych porach. Mewa wylądowała na kolanie Harry'ego i zaczęła przyglądać mu się radośnie i z nadzieją, póki Harry nie przepędził jej od siebie, tak żeby mógł rozłożyć na udach list od Patona. Mewa usiadła wtedy na sofie, skąd przyglądała mu się radośnie i z nadzieją jeszcze przez jakieś trzy sekundy, po czym go dziobnęła.

Harry potrząsnął głową – był już w stanie zrozumieć, czemu mewa była animagiczną formą Honorii – po czym skupił się na liście.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Na początek wyrażę moje kondolencje i gratulacje z okazji rozprawy. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby usłyszenie wyroku Twoich rodziców w jakikolwiek sposób Cię pocieszyło, ale powiem jednak, że cieszę się, że nie wyszli na wolność. Wydaje mi się również, że teraz, gdy już Wasze więzi zostały na dobre przerwane, to wyjdzie Ci to tylko na dobre. Będziesz w stanie rozwinąć się we własnym zakresie, bez cieni trującego drzewa spoczywających na Twoich plecach._

_A teraz pozwól, że przejdę do rzeczy. Obiecałem Ci, że sieć szpiegowska Opalline'ów będzie teraz pracować dla Ciebie, że moi krewniacy rozprzestrzenili się już w wielu kierunkach, nie tylko na Wyspach Brytyjskich, ale i w całej Europie. I to z Europy właśnie dochodzą nas najbardziej niepokojące wieści._

_Dwóch moich kuzynów w Bułgarii zaraportowało, że Durmstrang ucichł. Żadne sowy go nie opuszczają, a te, które usiłują do niego wlecieć, odpędza coś, co wygląda na osłonę zrobioną z błyskawic – skomplikowane zaklęcie pochodzące z zakresu mrocznych sztuk – które uderzają ze znacznie większą siłą niż potrzeba i często zabiją. Rodzice, którzy próbowali dostać się na teren szkoły, żeby zapytać o losy swoich dzieci, nie są w stanie tego zrobić. Aportacja i świstokliki nie działają na terenie szkoły, żadnego dziecka nie widziano na błoniach już od tygodnia._

_Nie jestem do końca pewien, co to tak naprawdę oznacza, moi kuzyni też nie wiedzą niczego więcej, ale zebrali plotki i przekazali mi je w ramach przeprosin za brak konkretnych informacji. Poprzedni dyrektor, Karkarow, jest znanym śmierciożercą i jeszcze w zeszłym roku prowadził w szkole rekrutację. Moi kuzyni obawiają się, że istnieje możliwość, że śmierciożercy przejęli Durmstrang i starają się wykorzystać uwięzionych w nim uczniów jako zakładników, może nawet szkolą ich na potencjalnych wojowników dla Mrocznego Pana. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy sam w to wierzę, ale uznałem, że wolałbyś usłyszeć o tym tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe._

Harry zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, jak Charles Rosier–Henlin musiał się w tej chwili czuć. Obaj jego synowie uczęszczali do Durmstrangu.

 _No tak, ale czy on w ogóle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę?_ Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dwa pozostałe listy, które wciąż czekały na otwarcie. Nie, nie wyglądało na to, żeby któryś z nich pochodził od Charlesa, ale Harry uważał, że mężczyzna z pewnością zaapelowałby do niego o pomoc w takiej sytuacji, nawet pomimo rozprawy. Jeśli nieczęsto pisywał do synów, to może nie zdawać sobie sprawy z ciszy, a sowa przecież i tak długo leciałaby z Brytanii do Durmstrangu...

 _Napiszę do niego dzisiaj rano_ , postanowił Harry i wrócił do listu Patona.

_Moje dwie ciotki z południowej Europy zaraportowały, że wile z tamtych regionów zastanawiają się nad zawarciem z Tobą sojuszu. Nie powinieneś jednak specjalnie na nich polegać. O ile nie zostaną bezpośrednio zaatakowane – a Mrocznemu Panu nie przyszło jeszcze do głowy próbować z nimi pertraktować, więc nie uważają go zarówno za zagrożenie jak i za potencjalnego sojusznika – Rada Wili osądziła, że o sojuszu takiego rodzaju powinni zagłosować nie anonimowo wszyscy przedstawiciele, a jest ich ponad kilkaset. Póki co utknęli na wzajemnych przepychankach i minie trochę czasu , zanim dogadają się ze sobą._

_W ostatnich czasach widziano kilku czarodziejów, którzy próbowali zbliżyć się do terytorium olbrzymów. Większość z nich zginęła, dwóch uciekło, jeden wciąż nie wrócił. Mój brat, Gilander, obawia się, że ten czarodziej pozostał tam, żeby przeprowadzać z olbrzymami negocjacje i martwi się, że to mógł być śmierciożerca. Jak już wiemy po tym, co się stało z syrenami, Mroczny Pan również ma zdolność do niszczenia sieci różnych gatunków, więc biada nam wszystkim, jeśli zdoła dogadać się z olbrzymami._

_Kilka magicznych społeczności, zwłaszcza w Rosji i Francji, robi się coraz bardziej zainteresowanych Tobą, Harry. W przeciągu ostatniego półwiecza przyzwyczaili się podchodzić z dystansem do Brytyjskich Lordów; wiedzieli, że Voldemort nie miał zamiaru opamiętać się w podbojach po przejęciu swojej ojczyzny i zaraz po niej zaatakowałby i ich. A teraz, kiedy powrócił, Dumbledore trafił do więzienia i huknęły wieści, że młody czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy jest prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, przez co to naturalny wróg Mrocznego Pana, który nie chce zadeklarować się Światłu... ich zainteresowanie jest cokolwiek naturalne, tak sądzę._

_Już od Ciebie będzie zależało, co zamierzasz z nimi począć. Jak do tej pory żaden z moich kuzynów nie zaraportował, żeby któraś z tych społeczności chciała wyjść z ofertą_ pomocy. _Głównie obserwują, zaniepokojeni i zainteresowani, żeby zobaczyć jak rozwinie się ta cała sytuacja. Większość moich kuzynów nie sądzi, żeby którekolwiek z nich rozważało przyłączenie się do Voldemorta; może ich kraje nie są tak zdominowane przez świetliste rodziny i ich wpływy jak Brytania, to jednak zdają sobie sprawę z konsekwencji służenia mu. Mogą jednakże posłużyć za odwrócenie uwagi, jeśli spróbujesz zatańczyć z nimi, kiedy dalej będą usiłować pozostać neutralni. Jesteś w stanie zaoferować im bardzo szczodre warunki sojuszu, ale przyznam, że sam nie wiem, co ich właściwie skusi. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz chciał zainicjować z nimi jakieś rozmowy, to przekażę o tym słowo moim kuzynom._

_Wieści z domu, zaraportowano kilka ataków syren. Zaobserwowano ich ławicę niedaleko wyspy, gdzie spróbowały zaatakować naszych mugoli, ale nasze osłony je przepędziły. Dwóch ludzi utonęło w Loch Ness w zeszłym tygodniu, lokalnym czarodziejom nie wydaje się, żeby stały za tym ich kelpie. Nastąpiło też kilka odosobnionych przypadków śmierci na wybrzeżach zarówno Brytanii jak i Irlandii – łatwo przypisać je lekkomyślności przy obecnej pogodzie, ale posiadają znamiona syrenich ataków._

Harry zamknął oczy, czując, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy syreny zdołały jednak wyrwać się spod kontroli Voldemorta, czy też pozostały pod jego władzą i to przez niego atakują ludzi. Takie przypadkowe ataki tu i tam mogły pasować do tego, co Voldemort zrobił w równonoc, kiedy po prostu kazał im zaatakować mugoli i nie przejmował się, kogo tak naprawdę mu przyniosą.

Potrząsnął głową, otworzył oczy i czytał dalej.

_Kilku z moich brytyjskich kuzynów, którzy wzięli się za badania wszystkiego, czego mogli nauczyć się o zielonej magii, zaraportowali niezwykłe wzorce pogodowe w miejscach, do których się przywiązali. Burze nad wszystkimi wyspami przybierają na sile i zaciekłości. Od ostatnich pięciu dni padało bez przerwy nad domem mojej ciotki Mawde, deszcz przebił się nawet przez jej osłony pogodowe. Nie jest pewna, co to może oznaczać, ale otrzymałem od niej list wraz z pozostałymi raportami._

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Tak mi się wydawało, że burza ciągnąca się od Londynu aż po Szkocję była cokolwiek niezwykła._ Nie padało nad Hogwartem w sobotę, ale kiedy teraz zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, to co coś sobie słabo przypominał, że chyba w niedzielę popadało, chociaż był wtedy tak strasznie zaabsorbowany rozmową z Draconem, że prawie nie wyglądał na zewnątrz.

Wrócił do listu Patona.

 _Moja rodzina ma kontakty wśród londyńskich wilkołaków; raportują, że te są rozjuszone i to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: ministerstwo najwyraźniej planuje przepchnąć jeszcze bardziej surowe prawa anty–wilkołacze, jednym z nich ma być wymóg, żeby wszystkie likantropy spędzały noc pełni księżyca pod opieką ministerstwa, prawdopodobnie w Tullianum. Po drugie: plotki o tym, że jesteś_ vatesem _zataczają coraz większe kręgi i wilkołaki nie są w stanie dogadać się w sprawie tego, co powinny z tobą zrobić. Najwyraźniej ich zwierzęce elementy nie kochają Cię w sposób, w jaki wiele innych gatunków zdaje się to robić._

_To już wszystkie z najważniejszych wieści, jakie udało się zebrać mojej rodzinie. W zamian chciałbym zwrócić się do Ciebie z osobistą prośbą. Zapraszam Cię, żebyś odwiedził moją rodzinę na wyspie i świętował z nami Nowy Rok. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Boże Narodzenie prawdopodobnie spędzisz pod opieką ludzi, którzy Cię kochają, ale chciałbym, żebyś chociaż jedno święto spędził z Opallinami, a poza Gwiazdką, Sylwester będzie najbliższy._

_To nie mój jedyny powód, oczywiście. Calibrid, moja córka i dziedziczka, chce się z Tobą spotkać. Okoliczności nie pozwoliły jej pojawić się na rozprawie; ostatni rok spędziła na podróżach po Europie i nauce polityki i kultury różnych krajów i teraz musi pozostać przez jakiś czas na wyspie, żeby ponownie się z nią zaznajomić. Mój syn, Doncan, w podobnie sposób przywiązany w tej chwili do wyspy, też nie może doczekać się spotkania z Tobą. Wydaje mi się, że go polubisz._

_Proszę, odpisz szybko. Zawsze z radością wyglądam listów od Ciebie._

_Twój w łasce Światła,_

_Paton Opalline_

Harry oparł się wygodnie na kanapie i przez chwilę patrzył z namysłem w sufit. Jedno było dla niego jasne: w żaden sposób nie będzie w stanie sam podołać temu wszystkiemu, choćby nie wiem jak tego chciał.

Zamknął oczy i w umyśle rozwinął pergamin, ostrożnie umieszczając na nim swoje troski.

_Nie wygląda na to, żebym był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek z wilami. Tak samo w przypadku burz, mogę tylko mieć je na oku i poprosić Patona o raportowanie mi, jeśli ktokolwiek zauważy w nich jeszcze coś niepokojącego. Nie znam się na magii pogody, a Merlin jeden wie co się stanie, jeśli poproszę Trelawney o odczytanie mi ich wzorców._

_Olbrzymy... cholera. Może powinienem wysłać kogoś na negocjacje z nimi? Tylko kogo? Hagrida? Nie wiem, czy mam prawo w ogóle prosić go o coś takiego._ Harry żuł przez chwilę wargę, po czym zdecydował, _Nie mam prawa, nie, ale mogę go zapytać i zobaczyć co mi odpowie._

_Wilkołaki będą problematyczne, zwłaszcza że jedyny kontakt, jaki mam pośród nich to Wilmot, a wydaje mi się, że jeśli otrzyma nagle ode mnie list, to może zwrócić na siebie uwagę, której naprawdę w tej chwili nie potrzebuję. Remus chyba wspomniał kiedyś, że zna jakieś londyńskie stada. Zapytam go, czy nie mógłbym oddelegować go do tej sprawy._

_Będę musiał nawiązać kontakt z kimkolwiek, kto byłby członkiem jakiejś magicznej społeczności, mieszkającej niedaleko Durmstrangu. Napiszę do Charlesa i zapytam Patona, czy nie mógłby zapoznać mnie z którymś ze swoich kuzynów, który mógłby okazać się chętny do pomocy. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, to po prostu zaczekam, aż sami się do mnie odezwą. A jeśli chcą się po prostu poprzyglądać, to już ja im dam niezły popis._ Harry poczuł, że uśmiecha się przelotnie.

_A teraz syreny. Głupie stworzenia. Jak do tej pory ich ataki naprawdę wydają się przypadkowe, co oznacza, że nie ma jak przewidzieć, gdzie uderzą w następnej kolejności. Wygląda na to, że w następnej kolejności będę musiał wybadać ławice syren. Póki co jednak skontaktuję się z Arabellą Zabini. Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, w jaki sposób przeciwstawiać się muzycznym niebezpieczeństwom, to na pewno ona._

Harry wyprostował się i zaczął pisać. Wyjaśnił szczegółowo swoje stanowisko w liście do Patona, włącznie z decyzją o przyjęciu jego zaproszenia na świętowanie Nowego Roku. Jak tylko skończył pieczętować kopertę, mewa porwała ją w dziób, wydała z siebie przenikliwy skrzek i poleciała w kierunku drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, które zostały otwarte przez kogoś, kto akurat wybierał się na śniadanie. Harry pokręcił głową. _Pewnie mają jakąś własną magię._

Następne były jego listy do Charlesa i Arabelli. Harry nie wiedział, jak mógłby wyłuszczyć meritum łagodnie, ale też nie widział ku temu powodu, więc napisał prosto z mostu. Kiedy skończył pisać, był głodny, ale w czasie weekendu przyleciały do niego jeszcze dwa listy. Sięgnął po nie niechętnie.

Pierwszy był, na szczęście, po prostu krótką notatką od Lucjusza.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Chcę powiadomić Cię o tym, że Mroczny Pan ma nową śmierciożerczynię. Nazywa się Indigena Yaxley, jej rodzina ceni honor wyżej od rozsądku, co teraz zmusiło ją do służenia mojemu staremu Panu, ponieważ jej siostrzeniec go zdradził i uciekł od niego. Niesłychanie dobrze radzi sobie z roślinami, jest wyjątkowo utalentowaną i potężną mroczną czarownicą, sprytną i aż do tego momentu zdeterminowaną do utrzymywania w tej wojnie neutralnego stanowiska. Myśl o niej jak o poczytalnej i bardziej niebezpiecznej Bellatrix. To oznacza, że kiedy następnym razem stawisz czoła naszemu wspólnemu wrogowi, będziesz musiał mieć się tym bardziej na baczności._ Nie ufaj, _powtarzam,_ nie ufaj _nikomu, kto zbliży się do Ciebie z ofertą sojuszu. Wiemy, że Indigena jest w stanie zmienić swoje rysy twarzy na tyle, że zmyli tym większość czarodziejów, nie wiemy jednak jak wygląda pod tym przebraniem._

_Teraz, kiedy wyrzekłeś się swojego nazwiska, będziemy musieli jakoś inaczej nazwać naszą Koalicję. Pomyśl nad tym, proszę._

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

Harry wywrócił oczami, ale napisał w odpowiedzi krótką notkę, żeby potwierdzić, że otrzymał ostrzeżenie i jest za nie wdzięczny. Czytał kiedyś o rodzinie Yaxley, ale nie badał głębiej tego tematu; nie brali udziału w wojnach Mroku i Światła już od niemal stulecia, woleli pozostać w odosobnieniu i studiować mroczne sztuki. Ich motto brzmiało _Vita desinit, decus permanit._ W wolnym tłumaczeniu _Życie przemija, honor pozostaje._

Harry był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Indigena Yaxley może okazać się problematyczna.

Ostatni list pochodził od Augustusa Starrise'a, w którym ten w dyplomatycznych słowach zasugerował, że Harry powinien poinformować członków swojej koalicji o ich niedawno zawartym sojuszu. Harry musiał się z tym zgodzić. Nie miał jednak teraz już czasu ani sił na pisanie kolejnych listów. W głowie kręciło mu się od komplikacji związanych z nowymi problemami, w dodatku miał już pięć listów do wysłania.

Wziął je do ręki i ruszył do sowiarni, myśląc po drodze o słowach, którymi mógłby zaapelować do Remusa i Hagrida. Wiedział, że Remus zwykle z przyjemnością by mu pomógł, ale jak do tej pory niechętnie nawiązywał do swoich przyjaźni, które zawarł z wilkołakami, a tajemnicą związaną z londyńskimi stadami wciąż się nie podzielił. Harry zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, że Connor był znacznie bliżej zaprzyjaźniony z Hagridem od niego.

 _Co gorsza, nie jestem Dumbledore'em._ A Hagrid był wierny Dumbledore'owi.

Harry potarł głowę z roztargnieniem, powstrzymując się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał szelest pergaminu i zorientował się, że pognie listy jeśli zaraz nie przestanie. _Czasami żałuję, że w ogóle wdałem się w politykę_ , pomyślał, ignorując chwilowo wszystkie sytuacje w jego życiu, które nie pozostawiły mu innego wyboru w tej kwestii.

* * *

Harry był tak zajęty kombinowaniem nad tym, co powinien zrobić w kwestii Durmstrangu – nie tylko dzieci Rosiera–Henlina tam były, ale jeśli wierzyć plotkom z zeszłego roku, ojciec Gregory'ego Goyle'a też go tam wysłał, nie pozwalając mu na powrót do Hogwartu – że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył wbitych w siebie spojrzeń. Dlatego poczuł się lekko przytłoczony, kiedy podniósł wzrok i odkrył, że znajduje się na celowniku większości spojrzeń w Wielkiej Sali.

Po chwili Harry podniósł na nich wzrok i wreszcie prychnął. _No tak. Tak się ukryłem przed wszystkimi w ten weekend, że większość z nich nie widziała mnie od rozprawy. Wielu z nich po raz pierwszy widzi mnie jako Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Wyrzekł Się Swojego Nazwiska i Wsadził Swoich Rodziców Do Więzienia._

Zajął swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu, w miarę możliwości ignorując odprowadzające go spojrzenia. To przecież nie tak, że nie miał w tej chwili innych spraw na głowie. Na przykład, kiedy udał się przed chwilą do sowiarni, odkrył, że ta jest w trakcie opierania się wyjątkowo silnej burzy; krople uderzały o kamienie tak zaciekle, że Harry'emu aż żal było wysyłać ptaki w drogę w taką pogodę, póki te same nie zahuczały na niego, informując go o swojej gotowości do lotu. Zwykle nie zwróciłby większej uwagi na tego rodzaju burzę, ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, że cała Brytania znajduje się pod takim atakiem...

_Czyżby Voldemort wpływał jakoś na wzorce pogody? Nie wiem tylko, co by mu z tego przyszło. Najbardziej by to w sumie przeszkadzało jego własnym śmierciożercom, bo to oni najczęściej spotykają się na dworze._

A może jednak te burze są dziełem przypadku? Harry był pewien, że czytał gdzieś o pogodzie, która zmienia się pod wpływem potężnej magii. Taka magia musiała być jednak _tak_ potężna, że tylko Lord byłby w stanie ją posiadać.

Z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął po owsiankę i nagle zobaczył, że ktoś łapie go za rękę. Zerknął na Dracona i podniósł brwi.

– Zapomniałeś już o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj? – zapytał Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Tak się złożyło, że faktycznie zapomniał. Przekazał Draconowi większość tego, co usłyszał od Very, a ten zaczął nalegać, że od tej pory powinien zacząć próbować słodszych i bardziej doprawionych potraw niż owsianka, żeby, jak to ujął Draco, "odzyskać wyczucie smaku".

Harry wciąż uważał to za niesłychanie głupie, najgłupszą z sugestii, jakie otrzymał od Very. Tak, rozumiał konieczność nauki i przyzwyczajania się do akceptowania siebie jako człowieka; jego rozmowy z Draconem w sobotę i niedzielę znacznie nabrały dzięki temu na jakości i treści, więc już nie mógł doczekać się spróbowania czegoś nowego. I tak, był w stanie zrozumieć konieczność ponownego przyzwyczajenia się do odczuwania przyjemności z dotyku i snu. Ale czemu jego poczucie smaku miałoby na cokolwiek wpłynąć?

Popełnił jednak błąd, wspominając o tym Draconowi, więc teraz, pod jego surowym spojrzeniem, musiał załadować sobie talerz jajkami, kiełbaskami i kajzerką. Draco ledwie zaaprobował jego wybór soku z dyni, uważając, że sok pomarańczowy byłby w tym momencie lepszy, w dodatku nie pozwolił Harry'emu zjeść płatków kukurydzianych z mlekiem.

– Nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś _aż tak_ przejmował się tym, co jem – mruknął Harry pod nosem, zabierając się za jajka. Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy przeżuwał ich pierwszy gryz i zobaczył, że Draco mu się przygląda. To nie tak, że ich nie lubił, nie do końca, ale miały dziwną teksturę i były słone, przez co czuł się niekomfortowo. Nie rozumiał, czemu nie wolno mu było zjeść owsianki.

– Czasami potrzebujesz – powiedział miękko Draco.

– Nie jesteś moją mamą – zauważył Harry. – Ani moim bratem.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja tam się cieszę, że _zdecydowanie_ nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim – powiedział Draco, któremu oczy pojaśniały. Do Harry'ego dotarło nagle, że nie powinien był się tak przed nim odsłaniać. – Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co robiliśmy wczoraj, to byłbym dzisiaj rano wyjątkowo zniesmaczony odkryciem, że jestem z tobą w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniony.

Harry zarumienił się i wrócił do śniadania. Zje te przeklęte jajka, jeśli to powstrzyma Dracona przed wywlekaniem ich prywatnych spraw na forum publicznym.

– Potter.

Harry celowo się nie odwrócił. Osoba za nim odchrząknęła i pochyliła się, żeby warknąć mu "Potter" prosto w ucho.

– Już się tak nie nazywam, Smith – zauważył Harry nieobecnym tonem, po czym wgryzł się w kiełbaskę. Skrzywił się, czując jej smak. – Poza tym, skąd ta formalność? Wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy sojusznikami.

To był prawdopodobnie jedyny moment, kiedy Harry'emu udało się sprawić, że Zachariaszowi Smithowi zabrakło języka w gębie. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Zachariasz odkaszlnął i w chwilę później spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Harry – powiedział, na co Harry z przyjemnością odłożył widelec i odwrócił się.

– Tak?

Zachariasz pośpiesznie wyprostował się, wyglądając jakby ledwie powstrzymywał się od wywrócenia oczami, bo Smithowie się tak nie zachowywali.

– Chcę tylko zadać ci kilka pytań dotyczących tego artykułu – powiedział, stukając palcem w pierwszą stronę "Proroka Codziennego", na którą Harry nie miał ochoty spojrzeć.

– W porządku – zgodził się Harry.

– Nie jesteś już dziedzicem swojej rodziny? – Zachariasz spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie. – Harry odchylił głowę, aż ta oparła się o jego własny mięsień kapturowy i uśmiechnął się. – Rozczarowany?

– Nieco – powiedział Zachariasz. – Jesteś starszym synem, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że dziedzictwo Potterów przejdą na ciebie, skoro twój ojciec znalazł się w... tej pożałowania godnej sytuacji. – Harry zastanowił się, czy jakieś maniery czystokrwistych świetlistych nie pozwalały im na wspominanie, że ktoś stracił magię. Nigdy nie słyszał o takim zwyczaju.

– Wyrzekłem się swojego nazwiska zanim to nastąpiło – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wszystko przeszło, z braku innego kandydata, na mojego brata.

– Ach. – Zachariasz wahał się przez moment, jakby żałował teraz, że rozpoczął tę rozmowę w środku Wielkiej Sali. Harry był z tego rad. Powinna ona odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania, dzięki czemu nie będzie musiał później odpowiadać na nie raz za razem, w dodatku dzięki niej nie musiał jeść. Draco nie mógł narzekać i lepiej, żeby nawet nie spróbował dziabnąć go tym widelcem, który przed chwilą podniósł.

Jednak Zachariasz szybko doszedł do siebie.

– Jakie nazwisko zamierzasz w takim razie przyjąć? – zapytał, mając na twarzy uprzejmą, chłodną i surową maskę.

 _Naprawdę cieszę się, że ta rozmowa odbywa się przy innych_. Harry podniósł głos, odpowiadając.

– Póki co jestem Harrym i tylko tym chcę być. Nigdy nie wyrzeknę się więzi, którą dzielę z moim bratem, który zatrzymał sobie to nazwisko, ale sam nie chcę być nigdy więcej postrzegany jako Potter. W tej chwili nie mam też najmniejszych zamiarów pozwolić się komukolwiek adoptować. Podoba mi się jak jest. – Powoli rozejrzał się po sali i napotkał wiele zagadkowych spojrzeń. Westchnął. _Podejrzewam, że to nie powstrzyma wszystkich ofert. Każde z nich będzie uważało, że to właśnie ich rodzina przekona mnie do zmiany zdania, bo wydaje im się, że jestem bezbronny bez krewniaków, z którymi mógłbym się związać. Przynajmniej to będzie musiało minąć tylko dzięki słowom, a nie wykrzyczanym zza węgła klątwom, co zdecydowanie powinno poprawić moje relacje z Krukonami._

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, z jaką radością byśmy cię przyjęli – powiedział Draco na tyle cicho, że pewnie nawet Zachariasz tego nie usłyszał.

Harry odwrócił głowę i złapał go za rękę.

– Zdaję – powiedział cicho. – Ale póki co chcę być po prostu Harrym.

Draco nie odezwał się, ale ścisnął w odpowiedzi jego dłoń, a nadąsanie powoli zaczęło znikać z jego twarzy. No i odłożył widelec.

Wyglądało na to, że Zachariaszowi wyraźnie zaimponował ten pokaz siły. Kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie pozwól, że zmienię moje przysięgi względem tego sojuszu z Harry'ego Pottera na Harry'ego _vatesa_ – powiedział. – Czy to będzie do przyjęcia?

– Będzie – powiedział Harry i przez chwilę odprowadzał wzrokiem swojego zmiennego sojusznika. Harry rzucił z nadzieją zaklęcie _Tempus_ , żeby zobaczyć, ile czasu pozostało do końca śniadania i uradował się, kiedy zobaczył, że już tylko pięć minut zostało do chwili, w której i tak będą musieli wyjść. Zaczął wstawać z miejsca.

Draco złapał go mocno za ramię.

– Siadaj – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Jeszcze nie zjadłeś dość.

– Zjadłem wystarczająco – powiedział Harry.

Draco spojrzał mu w oczy, wyraźnie pytając go, czy _naprawdę_ chce kłócić się o coś tak głupiego na oczach wszystkich.

Harry siadł z powrotem z rezygnacją i zjadł jeszcze kilka kiełbasek, żeby uszczęśliwić Dracona, usiłując przy okazji zignorować złośliwy chichot Milicenty.

* * *

– Remusie?

Remus poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok. Wydawało mu się, że Harry ma o tej porze zaklęcia.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał, odkładając na bok list od Wilmota, w którym ten przechwalał się, że ujawnił się przed Harrym. Remusowi wydawało się, że to nie był najrozsądniejszy pomysł – nie dlatego, że Harry wydałby jego tajemnicę, ale ponieważ może ona postawić jego sojusz z ministrem w niezręcznym położeniu. Od myślenia nad tą sytuacją zaczynał dostawać migreny, więc z przyjemnością skupi się na jakimś innym problemie. Przynajmniej Harry nie pachniał ciężkim niepokojem.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, opierając się o drzwi.

– Nic się nie stało, Remusie. Ale znam już zaklęcia wyciszające, których dzisiaj się uczymy, a profesor Flitwick nie wiedział, jak właściwie się do mnie zwracać. Ostatecznie stanęło na panu Harrym, ale i tak wyglądał, jakby mu się to nie podobało. – Harry zachichotał. – Dlatego powiedział, że mogę cię odwiedzić.

Remus podniósł brwi.

– A czemu chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć?

Harry wyciągnął list z kieszeni i podlewitował go do niego. Remus przyjął go bez namysłu, po czym pokręcił lekko głową. Harry tak świetnie wynagradzał sobie brak jednej z dłoni swoją magią, że naprawdę łatwo przychodziło zapominanie, że kiedykolwiek miał dwie. Co było... cóż, dziwne. Remus nie był pewien, czemu właściwie uważał to za dziwne, więc skupił się na liście i zamrugał, kiedy jeden z akapitów zamienił się zielenią. Remus wyłapał w nim słowa "londyńskie wilkołaki" i nachylił się nad listem.

– Wiem o Wilmocie– powiedział cicho Harry, kiedy Remus czytał. – Ujawnił się w czasie rozprawy. Powiedział też, że ma kontakty wśród londyńskich wilkołaków. Boję się jednak, że sowa ode mnie może okazać się dla niego zgubna. Moje listy prawdopodobnie będą monitorowane, więc jeśli jakiś przypadkowy auror zacznie wymieniać się ze mną korespondencją, to może rozbudzić dzwonki w głowach niektórych, które wolę, żeby pozostały cicho. Czy byłbyś skłonny porozmawiać w moim imieniu z londyńskimi wilkołakami?

Remus podniósł rękę, dając mu znać, że potrzebuje teraz chwili dla siebie. Stare lojalności ciągnęły go teraz w przeciwnych kierunkach. Przynajmniej był już w Sanktuarium i był pewien, że poradzi sobie z tym konfliktem. Kiedyś coś takiego rozerwałoby go pewnie na strzępy.

Z jednej strony, Harry był jedynym członkiem jego rodziny, poza Connorem, którego Remus wciąż kochał. W dodatku znał Harry'ego od kiedy ten był w powijakach, a teraz znał go jako _vatesa_. Nie sądził, żeby Harry celowo posunął się do czegoś, co mogłoby skrzywdzić stada uchodźców, które ukryły się w Londynie.

Z drugiej strony, niektórzy z londyńskich uchodźców wyraźnie zaznaczyli, że żaden człowiek nie może wiedzieć o tym, gdzie w tej chwili przebywają. Zawsze mają na oku wszystko, co w czarodziejskim i mugolskim świecie może się na nich w jakiś sposób odbić, oczywiście, ale prowadzą swoje śledztwo tak cicho jak to możliwe, głównie dzięki takim wilkołakom jak Remus, które nigdy nie przyłączyły się do żadnego stada. Nawet _vatesa_ nie powitano by tam przyjaźnie, o ile on sam nie miałby w głowie warczącego wilka. To oni właśnie pomagali Remusowi w czasie wakacji, kiedy był jeszcze uczniem w Hogwarcie, czy w czasie lat między jego opuszczeniem Hogwartu i upadkiem Voldemorta, a potem jeszcze raz, zanim Connor i Harry wyjechali do szkoły, dając mu pieniądze, schronienie i bezpieczeństwo, kiedy nie był w stanie znaleźć pracy. Kiepsko odwdzięczyłby im się za to wszystko, gdyby teraz postanowił ich zdradzić.

– Co chcesz, żebym im powiedział? – zapytał Remus, postanawiając grać na czas. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, Harry zrozumie, jeśli mu odmówi.

– Że robię co w mojej mocy, żeby te ustawy anty–wilkołacze nigdy nie zostały zaakceptowane. – Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły. Przez krótką chwilę Remus został boleśnie rzucony w przeszłość, kiedy oczy Lily błysnęły w ten sam sposób na Jamesa. Ta chwila jednak minęła, a on patrzył na chłopca, który był bardziej zdeterminowany, niż Lily kiedykolwiek. – Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy wreszcie _porozmawiali_ sobie o tym ze Scrimgeourem. I dodaj, że jeśli ktoś chce wywaru tojadowego, to mogą skontaktować się ze mną poprzez ciebie, Hawthorn, czy jedną ze świetlistych wilkołaczyc, z którymi mogę bezpiecznie wymieniać się listami. Delila Gloryflower byłaby pewnie najlepszą kandydatką, bo jej ciotka też jest ze mną w sojuszu.

Ramus odchylił się w swoim fotelu.

– I tak po prostu rozdawałbyś im wywar tojadowy za darmo?

Harry w odpowiedzi zmarszczył brwi.

– Oczywiście.

Remus zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym uznał, że chyba jednak powinien wyjaśnić to Harry'emu, inaczej inne jego słowa, później w rozmowie, mogą nie mieć dla niego większego sensu.

– Większość z nich wolałaby pewnie, żebyś jednak coś sobie za niego policzył, Harry. Bez ceny mogą dojść do wniosku, że to trucizna, albo pułapka.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

– To jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Ale wtedy niektóre z nich mogą nie mieć do niego dostępu.

Remus uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

– Najpierw martw się o tych, którzy w ogóle zdecydują się do ciebie odezwać – powiedział.

– Czyli przekażesz im ode mnie tę wiadomość? – Harry otworzył oczy szerzej, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Remus kiwnął głową. – Dziękuję. Naprawdę, tylko tyle chciałem im przekazać. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli zechcą powiedzieć mi o czymś sami, ale to już zależy od nich.

 _Czy to jego trening zrobił z niego dyplomatę, czy po prostu już tak wyrósł?_ zapytał Remus sam siebie, patrząc jak Harry wychodzi z jego gabinetu. Takie właśnie otwarte podejście do sprawy najlepiej zadziała na londyńskie stada, w których wyjątkowo wielu członków bało się czarodziejów w ten sam sposób, w jaki prawdziwe wilki boją się mugoli. Będzie musiało nastąpić wyjątkowo wiele krążenia i obwąchiwania się, zanim zdołają przemóc się i zaufać Harry'emu – no, może poza stadem Lokiego, ale Loki był pewnym ekwiwalentem bliźniaka Weasley. Remus był pewien, że ten z miejsca wystąpi z ofertą sojuszu i kompletnie jej nie ufał.

Istniała jednak szansa, choćby nie wiem jak niewielka i odległa w czasie, że to kiedyś może doprowadzić do uwolnienia ich od ich wilków.

Wilk Remusa warknął mu w głowie, żądając krwi. Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, żeby zrobić mu na złość, po czym wyprostował się, żeby zacząć pisać listy.

* * *

Harry wyjrzał przez okno na piątym piętrze, przyglądając się statecznie padającemu deszczowi i poczuł, jak jego ramiona powoli się odprężają, mimo nienaturalności burzy. Jak do tej pory ten dzień układał się naprawdę dobrze. Nikt nie okazał się na tyle głupi, żeby podejść do niego z ofertą adopcji – jak na razie – Remus zgodził skontaktować się w jego imieniu z londyńskimi wilkołakami, Hagrid zawahał się, ale powiedział, że pomyśli o rozmowach z olbrzymami, Dracona usatysfakcjonowały dwie kanapki, które Harry zjadł na drugie śniadanie, a Harry skończył pisać listy, w których poinformował swoich sojuszników o tym, że Augustus Starrise zajął miejsce między nimi. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o tym, jak Lucjusz zareaguje na te wieści. Tak, ojciec Dracona pewnie już wiedział o Augustusie, ale jeśli nie...

– Harry. Tu jesteś.

Harry podskoczył, odwracając się przy okazji. Za nim stała Acies Lestrange, kaptur przesłaniał jej twarz, jak to zwykle robił, kiedy znajdowała się poza klasą. Harry odprężył się i pochylił głowę.

– Profesor Merryweather – powiedział, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby w pobliżu znajdował się ktoś, kto mógłby ich usłyszeć. – Czy mogę pani jakoś pomóc?

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedziała Acies. – Wiedziałam o tym już od kilku miesięcy, ale wtedy nie byłeś gotów tego wysłuchać. Inne pieśni krążyły po twoim umyśle. Teraz jesteś w stanie usłyszeć pieśń tej przepowiedni.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona spinają mu się z powrotem, a większość jego dobrego nastroju się ulotniła. _No nie, tylko nie kolejna jebana przepowiednia._

– Podejrzewam, że nie ma szans na to, żeby ta nie miała ze mną nic wspólnego? – zapytał.

Acies rzuciła mu spojrzenie spod swojego kaptura tylko przez chwilę, żeby go przestraszyć, po czym zaczęła pół–śpiewać, pół–recytować.

_Po trzykroć pierwsza los swój wije kręty,_  
_Trzykrotnie nadejdzie wyboru czas i skutek_  
_Wrogów swych wprawi w bezruch ciszy zaklęty,_  
_Aby Mroku śmiech był dziki i Światła znikł smutek._

_Burza co nadciąga na dwie się pomnoży,_  
_Dwie w dniu się objawią, dwie w jednym przyjdą roku._  
_Jedna mroczna, blask księżyca jej nie rozproszy,_  
_Druga światłem gorzejąca zmąci miejsca spokój._

_Jedna po drugiej, los każdej się dokona._  
_Jedno ich duszą i jedno ich sercem._  
_Mojego wieszczenia rola już spełniona_  
_Za tych słów wyjątkiem, co o nim są wersem._

Harry zamrugał, jego umysł oczyścił się na chwilę, w ten sam sposób jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał w pełni przepowiednię, która dotyczyła jego i Connora. Następnie odkrył, że jego oczy powoli przenoszą się na deszcz za oknem. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby w najbliższym czasie miał się skończyć, a gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grom, niczym wrzask czegoś, czemu właśnie wypruwa się flaki.

– Burza co nadciąga na dwie się pomnoży – wyszeptał.

– Tak. – Acies podeszła do niego i dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia. Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się na nią. To była normalna dłoń, ale przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby była niezwykle ciężka, pełna łusek i smoczych pazurów. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że te burze są zapowiedzią, nie tymi, o których mówi przepowiednia. Jest jednak coś, czego się obawiam, czego naprawdę się obawiam. Czy wiesz, _vatesie_ , że w noc przesilenia zimowego księżyc będzie w nowiu?

Harry zamknął oczy. _Szlag. To będzie najlepszy dzień na dowolny atak, który Voldemort chciałby przypuścić, a jeśli księżyc będzie ciemny i wszystkie wpływy Światła zostaną odcięte..._ Nie wiedział do końca, do czego będzie zdolny posunąć się Voldemort, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie to coś na tyle potężnego, że wpłynie na przepowiednię.

– Dziękuję, Acies – powiedział. Potem jego umysł przeskoczył, recytując mu ósmą linię przepowiedni i otworzył nagle oczy. – A potem burza światła zabłyśnie nad Hogwartem?

– Tak przynajmniej twierdzi przepowiednia – powiedziała spokojnie Acies, odsuwając się od niego. – Sybilla Trelawney stała na wieży astronomicznej, kiedy wymówiła ją po raz pierwszy i brzmi to na odniesienie do naszej okolicy, czyż nie?

Harry kiwnął głową, jego umysł pracował szybko, sprawdzając kilka wniosków, odrzucając większość i przyszpilając te najbardziej prawdopodobne.

_Burza mroku na przesilenie zimowe. Burza światła na przesilenie letnie. A w przesilenie letnie nastąpi rocznica odrodzenia Voldemorta._

Nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym wyrzucił go z siebie. W głowie zaczęło mu dzwonić, ale chwilowo nie chciał się tym przejmować. Zwykle tego rodzaju uczucia doświadczał, ilekroć miał się zmierzyć z wartym siebie przeciwnikiem, albo w tej wojnie miało wydarzyć się coś, do czego szkolił się całe swoje życie.

– Dziękuję, Acies – powiedział i zaczął iść przed siebie, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy ta pozostała tam, gdzie stała, wyglądając przez okno. – Czy nic ci nie jest? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Słyszę muzykę – wyszeptała Acies. – Smoki są nazywane śpiewakami. Mówiłam ci o tym.

Harry kiwnął głową.

Acies odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, chociaż to znowu było tylko mignięcie dzikich oczu, nim jej kaptur ich nie przesłonił.

– Wciąż jestem głównie człowiekiem, Harry – powiedziała. – Ale tylko głównie. Smok we mnie słyszy tę muzykę i śpiewa w odpowiedzi. A za każdym razem, kiedy używam mojego smoka, poddaję trochę swojego człowieczeństwa. Jeśli jednak kiedykolwiek znajdę się w pobliżu wielkich pieśni, takich jak te Światła czy Mroku, to obawiam się, że nie zdołam się powstrzymać i mój smok ze mnie wyjdzie.

Harry zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Acies znowu wyglądała przez okno na deszcz.

– Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał wreszcie Harry. – Jako _vates_ , znaczy?

– Nie jesteś w stanie uwolnić mnie od wolności – powiedziała łagodnie Acies. – Idź już, Harry, i uważaj na siebie. Pamiętaj mnie jako człowieka, kiedy nie zostanie we mnie już nic ludzkiego.

Harry pochylił głowę, nie czując strachu, jedynie smutek i ogromny podziw, po czym zostawił ją tam, wyglądającą przez okno, za którym deszcz padał nieustannie, a gromy wrzeszczały, ogłaszając swoją złość i śmierć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Założyłam sobie [Patronite!](https://patronite.pl/Gociak)
> 
> Tłumaczenie i tak będzie wychodziło regularnie i kompletnie za darmo, bez obaw ;]  
> Nie mam wiele do zaoferowana, ale społeczność na Wattpadzie zasugerowała, żebym chociaż spróbowała, więc oto próbuję °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	64. Sieć Ariadny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest głównie przejściowy.

Harry'ego obudziła pieśń feniksa. Usiadł, pocierając dłonią oko, najwyraźniej usiłując rozbudzić się szybciej niż organizm chciał mu na to pozwolić. Skoro Fawkes śpiewał do niego w środku nocy i to nie po to, żeby go uśpić, to musiało chodzić o coś poważnego.

Ale pieśń nie dochodziła od Fawkesa, co odkrył gdy wreszcie w pełni otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że feniks siedzi po drugiej stronie łóżka. Dobiegała z jego lewego nadgarstka, a po chwili zastąpił ją głos Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina.

– Harry? Słyszysz mnie?

Harry pochylił głowę i stłumił w sobie jęk. _No tak._ Zaklęcie, którego nauczył się od Charlesa, do komunikowania się na wielkie odległości, to samo zaklęcie, którego używał z sojusznikami podczas ataku na Leśną Twierdzę! Szkoda, że nie przypomniał sobie o nim wcześniej, mógłby od razu porozmawiać z Charlesem o Durmstrangu.

– Proszę pana – powiedział. – Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc?

Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, jakby Charles nie spodziewał się takiego powitania, ale ciągnął dalej w takim samym tonie.

– Domyślam się, że wiesz już o Durmstrangu.

– Tak, ale prawie nic nie wiem _o nim samym_ – przyznał szczerze Harry. Właśnie dlatego miał wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie niczego zrobić z tą szkołą. Zadał kilka subtelnych pytań uczniom, którzy mieli krewniaków w Durmstrangu, ale w zamian otrzymał tylko kręcenie głowami i puste spojrzenia. Harry nie był w stanie zaplanować ataku, póki nie zyska konkretnych informacji.

– Mogłeś o tym ze mną porozmawiać.

Harry poczuł, że twarz mu płonie.

– Tak – powiedział. – Przepraszam. Zapomniałem.

– Czy zapomniałeś też, że używam tego zaklęcia do utrzymywania kontaktu z synami? – zapytał Charles. – Wiem, co dzieje się w Durmstrangu.

– To też wyleciało mi z głowy, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby mógł pan mi teraz powiedzieć – powiedział Harry, którego umysł już przeskoczył na wyższe obroty. – Co mogę zrobić? Czy jest jakiś sposób na obniżenie tej osłony piorunów, którą otoczono szkołę, czy...

– Odpowiedź, Harry, to _nic_. Nic nie możemy zrobić. Przynajmniej na razie.

Gorycz w jego głosie uciszyła Harry'ego. Odczekał chwilę, żeby upewnić się, że niczego więcej już od niego nie usłyszy.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał ostrożnie. – Czy Voldemort naznacza uczniów jako swoich śmierciożerców?

– Chociaż ta abominacja jest poza jego zasięgiem, przynajmniej dopóki nie zmieni magii mrocznego znaku – powiedział Charles. – Nie może przyjąć nikogo, kto tego naprawdę nie chce. To był jego sposób obrony podczas Pierwszej Wojny, chciał upewnić się, że przyłączą się do niego wyłącznie lojalni mu ludzie. Wydawało mu się, że nikt nie ośmieli się go zdradzić już _po_ przyjęciu znaku, że każdy, kto go przyjmie, będzie chciał mu tylko służyć. – Jego głos był zajadły z satysfakcji, po czym wrócił do oschłego tonu, który, jak Harry się domyślał, oznaczał jego złość. – Nie, po prostu trzyma dzieci jako zakładników. Otrzymałem niezwykle uprzejmy list, informujący mnie, że nie będę już dłużej walczył u twojego boku. Bo inaczej. Pan Rhangnara otrzymał podobny list.

Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie. _Doszło do czegoś takiego, a mnie tam nie było, żeby temu zapobiec. Doszło do czegoś takiego, a ja na to pozwoliłem._ Zmiażdżył w sobie poczucie winy, bo powstrzymałoby go ono przed mówieniem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że dzieci pana Rhangnary też chodzą do Durmstrangu – powiedział zamiast tego. Wychodził z założenia, że pewnie są szkolone prywatnie, bo Thomasa w bardzo wyraźny sposób obchodziły książki i nauka.

– Chodzą – powiedział Charles. – A jego córka, Charis, została trafiona _Crucio_... – Nastąpiła nagła cisza, jakby wcale nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu. Harry miał wrażenie, że naprawdę tak było.

– Ile lat ma Charis? – zapytał Harry.

– Harry, nie rozumiem...

– Ile lat? – Harry zapatrzył się na przeciwległą ścianę. Zawsze będzie mógł potem porozmawiać o wszystkim z Thomasem. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł wysłać do niego sowy, ponieważ Voldemort będzie wyglądał wszelkich oznak, że sojusznicy Harry'ego wciąż pozostają z nim w kontakcie, nawet po wycofaniu się z sojuszu. Jak wiele jego wczorajsza sowa mogła kosztować synów Charlesa?

– Dwanaście – powiedział Charles. – Ma dwanaście lat.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Mój syn, Owen, też padł jej ofiarą, a ma szesnaście lat – ciągnął dalej Charles, w nagłym pośpiechu, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie złe wieści na raz. – Voldemort wysłał tam Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry.

– Czy on zwariował? – mruknął Harry, po czym zorientował się, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zmienił je więc. – Naprawdę wydaje mu się, że ona zdoła opanować swoją chęć przeklinania wszystkich dzieci, które wejdą w zasięg jej wzroku?

– Najwyraźniej – powiedział Charles, ponownie oschłym tonem. – A być może nie. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zaklęcie, którego użył na szkole, absolutna lojalność może mieć dla niego większe znaczenie od stanu zakładników.

– Wciąż nie powiedział mi pan, co to za zaklęcie – powiedział Harry, otwierając oczy i marszcząc brwi na nic. – Albo dlaczego nie mogę po prostu pojawić się przy Durmstrangu i rozerwać tej osłony piorunującej na strzępy.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o sieci Ariadny?

– Wiem, kim była Ariadna, oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Wpuściła Tezeusza do środka Labiryntu, żeby ten zabił minotaura. Dała mu motek włóczki, żeby był w stanie znaleźć drogę do środka, a potem wyjść. Możliwe jednak, że nie mówimy o tej samej...

– Mówimy. Sieć Ariadny to dokładnie to co, zgodnie z czarodziejską legendą, Ariadna zrobiła Tezeuszowi i wszystkim w pałacu, którzy ją opuścili. Przywiązuje wszystkich do wyznaczonej, zamkniętej przestrzeni, nie pozwalając nikomu w niej użyć magii na tym, kto ją rzucił. To osobliwe zaklęcie. Sieci absolutnie nie da się zniszczyć od środka – bez względu na to, ilu uczniów nie spróbowałoby rzucić się na Lestrange, niemożliwe, żeby dali jej radę. Za to z zewnątrz, w tym przypadku po drugiej stronie murów Durmstrangu, sieć zdaje się być połączona z przedmiotem, noszonym przez osobę, która rzuciła zaklęcie. Gdybyśmy tylko zdołali zmusić ją do odłożenia tego przedmiotu, to mielibyśmy jakąś szansę.

– Czyli stąd się wzięła osłona piorunująca – podsumował Harry. – Ale proszę pana, przecież moja moc byłaby zdolna do przedarcia się przez takie osłony. Jestem _vatesem_ – Sama myśl o Sieci Ariadny sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze od pragnienia zniszczenia jej. – Moglibyśmy udać się do Durmstrangu i...

– Istnieje jeszcze jeden efekt sieci Ariadny – powiedział cicho Charles. – Osoba, która ją rzuciła, może sobie zażyczyć, żeby dowolna przebywająca w jej obrębie osoba, wiła się w mękach, albo zginęła na miejscu. Nie da się tego powstrzymać, ani z zewnątrz, ani ze środka, póki sama sieć nie ulegnie zniszczeniu. Lestrange ogłosiła to dzieciom, że jeśli tylko poczuje, że sieć w którymś miejscu słabnie, albo jest atakowana, zacznie momentalnie sięgać do nich poprzez sieć, krzywdząc każdego w zasięgu wzroku.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– A życie dzieci moich sojuszników z pewnością będą pośród jej pierwszych celów – wymamrotał.

– Dokładnie.

– W takim razie co nam pozostaje? – wyszeptał Harry. Czuł się bezsilny – nie tak do końca z powodu tego, co się stało, ale przez rozmiar okrucieństwa Voldemorta. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby ochronić się przed tego rodzaju zaklęciem, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, że coś takiego może w ogóle istnieć, a co dopiero, że Voldemort się do tego posunie.

– Świstokliki i aportacja nie działają już na terenie szkoły – powiedział Charles. – A sieć fiuu została odcięta od Durmstrangu. Do szkoły jednak można się dostać, o ile posiada się świstoklik, który przeniesie nas przez osłony bez konieczności opuszczania ich. Są one, oczywiście, wydawane wyłącznie najbardziej zaufanym. Czyli...

– Śmierciożercom – dokończył Harry. – Potrzebujemy śmierciożercy.

– Tak. Podejrzewam, że nie znasz jakiegoś? – głos Charlesa zrobił się jeszcze bardziej suchy.

Umysł Harry'ego podsunął mu obraz Evana Rosiera.

– Nie – musiał powiedzieć mimo to. – Ani jednego, któremu mógłbym zaufać, że podaje mi dokładne informacje, a co dopiero świstoklik, który mógłby naprawdę zabrać nas na teren Durmstrangu.

– Tak myślałem. Pracuję, subtelnie, nad kontaktami, które zawarłem w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, kiedy zaoferowałem Mrocznemu Panu wsparcie finansowe. To długi i powolny proces, bo próbuję się dostać do ludzi, którzy pomogą mi zakłócić tak rozległy plan jak ten, i przekonać ich do podjęcia dla mnie takiego ryzyka. W międzyczasie powiedziałem moim chłopcom, żeby się nie wychylali i unikali podpadania Lestrange tak bardzo jak to możliwe. Rhangnara powiedział to samo swoim dzieciom.

– I naprawdę _nic_ innego nam nie pozostało? – _Coś przecież musi się znaleźć_ , pomyślał Harry, ale zorientował się, że tu po prostu przemawia jego doświadczenie jako _vatesa_. Od chwili, w której dowiadywał się o istnieniu sieci, do momentu, w której ją niszczył, ani razu jeszcze nie naszła go myśl, że natknie się kiedyś na taką, której _nie da się_ zniszczyć – myślał przede wszystkim o konsekwencjach tego, co może nastąpić, jeśli zniszczy jakąś bezmyślnie. Świadomość, że tym razem przyjdzie mu siedzieć i cierpliwie czekać w milczeniu, podczas gdy cierpieli ludzie, którzy powierzyli mu swoje życia, w nadziei, że otoczy ich ochroną, była po prostu nie do zniesienia.

– Nic, Harry – powiedział Charles cicho. – Przykro mi. Długo rozmawiałem o tym z moimi synami. Nie mamy żadnych wątpliwości, że to zaklęcie to sieć Ariadny, przeszukałem też już całą moją bibliotekę, a potem jeszcze bibliotekę Rhangnary, która jest znacznie rozleglejsza. Sieci _nie da się_ zniszczyć od środka i ograniczyli wszystkie możliwe wejścia z zewnątrz.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry. – Tak strasznie przepraszam, że sojusz ze mną sprowadził na was coś takiego. – Zadrżał na myśl o mieszkaniu w tej samej szkole co Bellatrix, nigdy nie wiedząc, czy następnego dnia przypadkiem jej nie odbije i postanowi sprawić, że będziesz zwijał się w męczarniach, albo nawet zginiesz.

– Wiedziałem, że może dojść do czegoś takiego – powiedział Charles, brzmiąc znacznie spokojniej niż do tej pory. – Ale nie powinni byli ruszać moich dzieci i za to będą cierpieć. – Jego głos był niczym suchy lód. – Póki co nie będę wysyłał ci żadnych sów, tak samo jak pan Rhangnara. Musimy stwarzać pozory, że wykonujemy polecenia Mrocznego Pana. Użyjemy jednak tego zaklęcia, jeśli tylko będziemy chcieli z tobą porozmawiać, a jeśli znajdziemy jakiś inny sposób na ominięcie sieci i wejście na teren szkoły, to od razu damy ci znać.

– A może miotły mogłyby...

– Nie. Osłona piorunująca otacza całą szkołę, panie Pot... Harry. Musiałbyś spróbować opuścić sieć, przelatując nad Durmstrangiem, a Lestrange z miejsca zorientowałaby się, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry warknął cicho. _Nie znosił_ poczucia bezsilności. Póki jednak nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego, to tyle będzie musiało mu wystarczyć. Może powinien też spróbować wysłać sowę do Rosiera, ale nie miał od niego wiadomości już od tak dawna, że zaczął się niepokoić.

– Niech i tak będzie – wymamrotał. – Dziękuję, że mi pan o tym powiedział.

– Nie ma za co.

Głos Charlesa ucichł i Harry pozostał sam w ciemnościach. Wiedział, że teraz już na pewno nie zaśnie – niespodziewanie uznał także, że nie chce też siedzieć tak sam po ciemku. Rozsunął zasłony swojego łóżka i spojrzał ostrożnie na łóżka pozostałych chłopców. Z boku usłyszał lekkie chrapanie Dracona, któremu towarzyszyło rozlegające się po drugiej jego stronie nieco głębsze chrapanie Blaise'a. Harry kiwnął głową. Żaden z nich nie spał zazwyczaj tak głęboko jak Connor, ale i tak przebywali teraz w tej fazie snu, w czasie której miał największe szanse na wykradnięcie się z sypialni.

Kiedy tak skradał się w dół po schodach i przemykał przez pokój wspólny, dotarło do niego, że nie wie, gdzie właściwie chce się udać. Wyjście teraz na zewnątrz, żeby polatać, byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Wiedział tylko, że chce zrobić _coś_ , ponieważ nie mógł zrobić tego, na co naprawdę miał ochotę: polecieć do Durmstrangu, ściągnąć tę osłonę i uratować wszystkich.

Wyszedł na korytarz lochów, zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju wspólnego i oparł głowę o chłodny kamień. Wydawało mu się, że jeśli naprawdę się skupi, to będzie w stanie usłyszeć szum wody. Może po prostu mu się wydawało, ale i tak ten dźwięk wydawał się w pewien sposób kojący. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak tam stał, głaszcząc dłonią kamień i starając się nie myśleć kompletnie o niczym.

– Harry. Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, czemu brudzisz sobie włosy śluzem, a dłoń krwią?

Harry drgnął i poderwał wzrok. Snape stał niedaleko, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, na której lśniło łagodne _Lumos_ , i przyglądał mu się z podniesionymi brwiami. Harry zerknął wtedy w dół, bo nagle w jego dłoni odezwał się ostry ból i zorientował się, że tak mocno przyciskał ją do ściany, że teraz miał w niej szramę. Skrzywił się.

– Otrzymałem złe wieści – powiedział cicho i o mały włos nie uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Przecież nie chciał rozmawiać o czymś takim ze _Snape'em._

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę intensywnie.

– Chodź ze mną, Harry – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie budźmy Madam Pomfrey o tej porze.

Harry wiedział, że mógłby się wykłócać, opierać, ale naprawdę nie chciał też korzystać z jedynej dostępnej w tej chwili alternatywy i wracać do łóżka. Teraz przyda mu się towarzystwo, naprawdę nie chciał znowu zostawać sam z własnymi myślami. Ruszył za Snape'em do jego prywatnych kwater – co lekko zaskoczyło Harry'ego; wydawało mu się, że pójdą do gabinetu – i zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie obok kominka. Snape pochylił się szybko przy regale, na którym stały jego prywatne wywary, po czym wrócił z dwoma fiolkami. Harry przyjął tą, która pachniała jak zwykły eliksir leczniczy, ale pokręcił głową przy drugiej.

– Nie muszę się uspokoić – powiedział.

– Naprawdę?

Harry przymrużył oczy, patrząc na Snape'a. Nie brzmiał jak... no, jak _powinien_ był brzmieć. Brzmiał na zainteresowanego, jakby uważał, że może jednak istnieje jakaś rozsądna szansa na to, że Harry faktycznie może nie potrzebować w tej chwili wywaru uspokajającego. Harry spodziewał się wręcz, że Snape wleje mu go siłą do gardła.

Dzięki temu Harry zawahał cię. _To mój wybór._ Przyjrzał się uważnie błękitnemu płynowi, po czym westchnął. _Czy mam jakieś szanse na ponowne zaśnięcie, jeśli tego nie wypiję? Nie. Czy potrzebuję tego snu? Tak._

Wypił całą fiolkę i przez chwilę z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Snape otwiera szerzej oczy, ale zaraz potem eliksir rozpoczął swoje działanie i Harry poczuł jak jego umysł rozpływa się w spokoju. Znowu westchnął, oddał Snape'owi puste fiolki i oparł się wygodnie na kanapie, zamykając oczy. Jego dłoń już przestała go boleć i Harry wiedział, że rana w niej zdążyła się już zamknąć.

– Czy chcesz porozmawiać o tym, co cię tak martwi?

Głos Snape'a był cichy i ostrożny. Harry nasłuchiwał, jego zmysły wyostrzyły się w chwili, w której nie musiał już martwić się o przytłumiające je emocje, i nie usłyszał w nim ani śladu zniecierpliwienia. Snape nie chciał go do tego zmuszać, tak samo jak nie chciał go wcześniej zmusić do wypicia wywaru uspokajającego. To było... nieoczekiwane.

Ale ponieważ zaoferowało Harry'emu wolność wyboru, to postanowił odpowiedzieć.

– Chodzi o Durmstrang – wymamrotał. – Charles przed chwilą ze mną rozmawiał i powiedział mi, że nie mogę niczego z tym zrobić. Bellatrix Lestrange jest w szkole, nałożyła sieć Ariadny na dzieci i osłonę wokół murów, dzięki której momentalnie dowie się, jeśli spróbuję ją zdjąć. Dzięki sieci jest w stanie w mgnieniu oka skrzywdzić albo zabić ludzi, których starałbym się uratować. – Poczuł, jak fala napięcia przebiega mu po mięśniach mimo wywaru uspokajającego. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę niczego z tym zrobić?

– A powinieneś być w stanie coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał Snape.

Harry otworzył oczy.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to dziwne, że zadaje mi pan takie pytanie, oto dlaczego.

Wydawało mu się, że Snape się uśmiechnął.

– Nie chodziło mi o to, co takiego dziwnego jest w moim pytaniu. Chodziło mi o to, czemu akurat ty powinieneś być w stanie coś z tym zrobić?

– Och. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Ponieważ jestem w tej chwili jedynym czarodziejem, który ma w ogóle jakąś szansę na zmierzenie się z Voldemortem – no, chyba, że chcemy wypuścić Dumbledore'a z więzienia i ślicznie poprosić go o pomoc. – Prychnął. – Powinienem być w stanie zrobić coś z tą osłoną, jak i z siecią Ariadny.

– Czy wiedziałeś, że Mroczny Pan zrobi coś takiego?

– Nie – powiedział niechętnie Harry. Zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Snape'a. – Zmusi mnie pan do podejścia do tego wszystkiego z rozsądkiem, co?

– Jeśli tylko będę w stanie. – Twarz Snape'a była neutralna. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś czuł się bezsilny w obliczu tego wszystkiego, Harry, a naprawdę nie powinieneś. To nie była twoja wina.

– Ale _powinienem_ był przewidzieć, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. – Harry poruszył się niespokojnie; nie był w stanie określić, czy działanie wywaru uspokajającego zaczyna słabnąć, czy też jego emocje są w tej chwili tak silne, że wywar nie jest w stanie ich uspokoić. – Gdybym tylko nie poświęcił tak wiele uwagi własnym problemom, tej całej rozprawie i w ogóle, to od razu bym się o wszystkim dowiedział. A potem jeszcze wziąłem sobie wolny weekend i nawet nie spojrzałem na listy! List od Patona, z którego dowiedziałem się o Durmstrangu, przyszedł w sobotę. Gdybym tylko przeczytał go od razu...

– To po prostu dłużej zdawałbyś sobie sprawę z własnej bezsilności – dokończył Snape. – To wszystko.

– Może do dzisiaj już bym coś wymyślił – powiedział Harry. – Przecież _musi_ istnieć jakiś sposób na przebicie się przez tę osłonę i sieć.

– Czasami, Harry, po prostu nie da się niczego zrobić – powiedział miękko Snape.

Harry zmarszczył brwi patrząc na niego.

– Ale pan zawsze znajdował jakiś sposób. Pewnie nigdy w życiu nie był pan bezsilny. Między innymi dlatego tak pana podziwiam, wie pan? – Coś wyjątkowo dziwnego przemknęło szybko po twarzy Snape'a, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby był w stanie to zidentyfikować, więc nawet nie spróbował. – Znalazł pan wyjście z bycia śmierciożercą, znalazł pan wyjście ze służenia Dumbledore'owi, kiedy zorientował się pan, że już nie jest wart tej służby, znalazł pan sposób na uratowanie mnie, kiedy nie powinien był pan być w stanie. Nawet znalazł pan sposób na ukaranie moich rodziców. – Tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekko oskarżającego tonu swojego głosu. – Kiedy powinien pan po prostu zostawić to wszystko w spokoju.

– Harry – powiedział Snape, głosem cichym i intensywnym. – W większości z tych sytuacji byłem bezsilny i wybierałem jedyną ścieżkę, jaka mi pozostawała. 

– Ale mi właśnie o to chodzi – powiedział Harry, wyrzucając rękę w górę. – W tej sytuacji nie widzę żadnego wyjścia, żadnej drogi, którą mógłbym ruszyć.

– A w sytuacji, w której twoi rodzice cię krzywdzili, nie istniało żadne wyjście, które nie kosztowałoby mnie czegoś bezcennego – powiedział Snape. – Proszę, Harry, zrozum to wreszcie. Nie oskarżyłem ich po to, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Nie oskarżyłem ich po to, żeby skrzywdzić Jamesa. Ceną oskarżenia ich była twoja dobra opinia o mnie. Ceną pozostawienia ich na wolności była twoja dusza.

– Wcale by nie była – mruknął Harry, zamykając oczy.

– Byłaby – powiedział Snape. – Zapracowałbyś się na śmierć, starając się ich uratować, kiedy dla nich było już za późno na ratunek. Sam to zrozumiałeś podczas rozprawy. – Niespodziewanie wziął głęboki oddech i zamarł. Następnie zaczął ciągnąć niskim, statecznym tonem. – To oznacza, że musisz wziąć pod uwagę to, jak wiele będzie cię kosztowało zrobienie czegoś w tym przypadku i nie zrobienie niczego. Jaką cenę zapłacisz, jeśli niczego nie zrobisz?

– Ludzkie życia – wyszeptał Harry. – Mój własny spokój ducha. Poczucie, że zawiodłem swoich sojuszników.

– A jeśli zareagujesz?

– Ludzkie życia – powiedział ponownie Harry. – Dobra opinia moich sojuszników. Poczucie, że naraziłem dzieci w Durmstrangu swoimi czynami, zamiast po prostu pozwolić, żeby coś im się stało.

– Czyli na dobrą sprawę wszystko waha się na twoich własnych emocjach – powiedział Snape. – Czy twoje emocje to wystarczający powód do zrobienia czegoś skomplikowanego i niebezpiecznego, czegoś, co może przez ciebie jeszcze bardziej narazić dzieci w Durmstrangu?

Harry wydał z siebie mały, nieszczęśliwy dźwięk. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie otworzyć oczy. Wywar uspokajający zbyt głęboko wrył się już w jego umysł. Ale jeśli nie upora się teraz z tym problemem, to ten tylko go przytłoczy po pobudce.

– Nie – wyszeptał. – Nie mogą być. Nie są. Po prostu... po prostu chciałbym im _jakoś_ pomóc.

– Przebadaj sieć Ariadny – powiedział Snape. – Przebadaj osłony. Może zdołasz znaleźć coś, co dla normalnego czarodzieja nie będzie miało większego znaczenia, albo zwrócisz uwagę na coś, co tylko czarodziej z twoją mocą będzie w stanie zrobić. Wtedy zdobędziesz przewagę i faktycznie będziesz w stanie im pomóc. Póki do tego nie dojdzie, to raczej niewiele będziesz w stanie zrobić.

– Może i nie – powiedział Harry. Poczuł, jak plecy zjeżdżają mu po oparciu i on sam nagle znajduje się w pozycji horyzontalnej. Snape pojawił się przy nim w chwilę później, ogłaszając to tylko krótkim szelestem szat, układając go na kanapie tak, żeby mógł się wygodnie położyć i zdejmując mu okulary. Harry zerknął jeszcze na niego, wszystko było rozmazane, ale to nie szkodzi, bo i tak nie sądził, żeby był w stanie skupić teraz wzrok. – Naprawdę dlatego pan to zrobił?

Snape obejrzał się na niego.

– Co zrobił?

– Nie oskarżył pan moich rodziców dlatego, że nienawidzi pan Jamesa – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zrobił pan to po to, żeby mnie uratować.

Snape spiął się z zaskoczenia. Odpowiedział po chwili, która wydawała się równie przepełniona życiem co uderzenie serca.

– Tak, właśnie dlatego.

– Och. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Nie byłem tego pewien – wymamrotał. Poczuł jak dłoń głaszcze go po czole, zatrzymując się na chwilę na jego bliźnie, ale sen już porywał go ze sobą, zaciągając w świat, który nie pożre go żywcem.

* * *

– Panie Potter?

Harry wiedział, że to pewnie było dziecinne z jego strony, ale nie podniósł wzrok znad książki. _Sieć Ariadny często uważa się za mit_ , poinformował go tekst, _ale zapewniam, że to prawdziwe zaklęcie. Istnieją jednak mity dotyczące tego zaklęcia, które przez stulecia przeszkadzały badającym go czarodziejom w odkryciu jego prawdziwej natury. Najczęściej powtarzanym błędem jest przekonanie, że może być rzucone wyłącznie przez kobietę, ponieważ zostało ono wymyślone przez czarownicę, która chciała zemścić się na mężczyźnie, który ją porzucił. To nie jest prawdą, chociaż faktycznie sieć wydaje się być silniejsza, jeśli zaklęcie zostanie rzucone przez czarownicę..._

– Panie Potter. Proszę.

Mówiący to człowiek stanął przed nim, żeby znaleźć się w jego polu widzenia. Harry był lekko zaskoczony, kiedy okazał się to być kompletnie obcy mu człowiek – króliczy czarodziej, który zdawał się mieć na twarzy permanentnie przepraszającą minę. Ściskał przed sobą stos papierów. Zarumienił się i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego, kiedy zobaczył jego spojrzenie.

– Nazywam się Adam Proudfoot – wymamrotał. – Byłem notariuszem pana Pottera – znaczy, pańskiego ojca. Przyszedłem, żeby spotkać się z panem i pańskim bratem w sprawie dziedzictwa Potterów.

Harry nie uścisnął mu dłoni.

– W takim razie musi pan porozmawiać o tym z moim bratem – powiedział, wracając do swojej książki. – To on wszystko odziedziczył.

– Harry.

Harry niechętnie obejrzał się przez ramię. Connor stał w drzwiach biblioteki, marszcząc brwi i kompletnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, które Madam Pince posyłała im za zakłócanie spokoju.

– _Naprawdę_ wyszły na jaw pewne sprawy, o których musimy wspólnie porozmawiać – powiedział Connor. – Chcę się na przykład upewnić, że nie pozostaniesz bez grosza przy duszy...

– A ja nie chcę tych pieniędzy – wszedł mu w słowo Harry.

– Panie Potter – zaćwierkał pan Proudfoot, który ewidentnie niczego nie rozumiał.

– Bracie. – Connor zrobił krok przed siebie, jego spojrzenie było silniejsze nawet od tego, które Harry widział w sali rozpraw. – Będę potrzebował dziedzica, a jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będę miał szansy na stworzenie własnego. A teraz w dodatku wiem o pewnych sprawach związanych z posiadłościami Potterów, z których ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. One _chcą_ dziedzica. _Chcą_ wiedzieć, że przejdą na kogoś w razie mojej śmierci.

– Rozmawiają z tobą? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry. Wiedział, że Lux Aeterna ma własną osobowość, oczywiście, ale pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby domy były zdolne do czegoś takiego.

– Nie rozmawiają – powiedział Connor, marszcząc czoło. – To bardziej jakby były głodne, a mój umysł tłumaczy mi ich głód. – Zamrugał, po czym ponownie skupił wzrok na Harrym. – I wydaje mi się, że jesteś najlepszym kandydatem na takiego dziedzica. Nie musisz przyjmować z powrotem nazwiska Potterów, po prostu zajmij się posiadłościami, jeśli... jeśli umrę. – Głos zachwiał mu się przy tym słowie; Harry byłby zaniepokojony, gdyby jego brat nagle zaczął podchodzić do własnej śmierci ze stoickim spokojem. – Zaakceptują cię, ponieważ jesteś ze mną powiązany krwią.

– Dobrze powiedziane, panie Potter, dobrze powiedziane – powiedział pan Proudfoot. Kiedy Harry znowu obejrzał się na niego, mężczyzna wił się pod wściekłym spojrzeniem Madam Pince. – Może przeniesiemy się w jakieś bardziej prywatne miejsce? – zaproponował.

Harry wstał z westchnieniem.

– W pobliżu znajduje się opuszczona klasa, z której możemy skorzystać – powiedział, a pan Proudfoot pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową. Harry zaczekał, aż znaleźli się poza biblioteką i usiedli wokół zakurzonej ławki, po czym dodał: – Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Connor, ale ja ich naprawdę nie chcę. Nie chcę mieć niczego wspólnego z Potterami poza twoją miłością i przyjaźnią.

– I nie przyjmiesz pieniędzy nawet w ramach prezentu? – zapytał Connor zadziornym tonem. – Pan Proudfoot powiedział mi, że wszystkie galeony z twojego prywatnego konta wróciły do mnie. James podpisał zobowiązanie, że chce ci je przekazać, ale to nie przetrwało jego utraty magii, ponieważ podpis był związany z jego magią.

Harry kiwnął głową; spodziewał się tego. Wiele spraw ulegało zmianie, kiedy czarodziej czystej krwi tracił swoją magię.

– Jestem pewien. Dziękuję ci, Connor, ale po prostu zbyt wiele złych wspomnień jest z nimi związanych. Nie chcę być związany z Jamesem i Lily w żaden inny sposób jak wyłącznie poprzez wspomnienia, które z nimi dzielę. Niczego więcej nie chcę.

Connor westchnął.

– Ach, panie Pot... Harry – odezwał się pan Proudfoot – pański ojciec zostawił coś pod pańską opieką, coś zapieczętowane zaklęciem, którego nie zakłóciła nawet utrata jego magii. Ten przedmiot ma własną świadomość, więc był w stanie sam zgodzić się na przeniesienie praw na pana, a ta zgoda została ponownie potwierdzona, kiedy pański ojciec stracił magię.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Harry, mimo że już miał wrażenie, że i tak wie.

– Labirynt – powiedział Connor. – Teraz należy do ciebie, Harry.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Labirynt należy przede wszystkim do samego siebie, a nie do kogoś, dlatego kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie przyjmuję – powiedział.

Twarz Connora pojaśniała w bezczelnym uśmiechu.

– Czy to znaczy, że czasami będziesz zaglądał do Lux Aeterny?

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzeniem na to uśmiechem.

– Tak, czasami. Ja... – Zamilkł nagle, kiedy coś, czego nauczył się w czasie swojej wizyty w Srebrnym Lustrze, uderzyło w niego z pełną siłą. – Connor – zagaił łagodnym głosem. – Czy pozwoliłbyś mi przywiązać posiadłości Potterów do ciebie samego, zamiast do ziemi, jak jest teraz?

Twarz Connora zrobiła się kompletnie bez wyrazu, okazując jego brak zrozumienia tematu. Pan Proudfoot jednak aż zachłysnął się z oburzenia.

– Panie Potter! – powiedział ze złością. – Znaczy, Harry – dodał, kiedy Harry łypnął na niego ostrzegawczo. – To jest zwyczaj przestrzegany przez mroczne rodziny! Rudymenty są powiązane z ziemią, na której stoją, znosząc zmianę czasu w sposób, w jaki mroczne posiadłości nigdy nie będą w stanie tego zrobić. Chyba _nie chce_ pan, żeby pański brat był jedynym dziedzicem posiadłości Potterów, przez co on też będzie musiał wyznaczyć jedynego dziedzica? Nie chce pan chyba być odpowiedzialnym za zmianę natury jego dziedzictwa, prawda?

– Właściwie to owszem, chcę – powiedział Harry. – Rudymenty to kotwice sieci, która pęta północne gobliny. Chcę je uwolnić. Jestem _vatesem_. – Spojrzał znowu na twarz Connora. – Ale to on musi podjąć tę decyzję.

Connor przygryzł wargę. Harry czekał, względnie pewny siebie. Wiedział, że jeszcze dwa lata temu Connor odrzuciłby ten pomysł w chwili, w której usłyszał, że jest praktykowany przez mroczne rodziny. Nie siedzieli jednak w tej sali dwa lata temu, dzięki Merlinowi, a Connor wiedział już, że Harry nie zgodzi się przyjąć czegokolwiek poza Labiryntem. Jego twarz stopniowo zaczęła hardzieć, a on sam w końcu kiwnął głową.

– Zgadzam się na to – powiedział.

– Panie Potter! – Pan Proudfoot ewidentnie uważał ich zachowanie za skandaliczne. – Musiałby pan podpisać niezliczoną ilość formularzy, wymówić świętą, wiążącą przysięgę na siedem dni od teraz i stworzyć testament, w którym zadeklaruje pan, że zrzeka się pan swojego rudymentu...

– Och – powiedział Connor, pochylając się do przodu, niczym lew skaczący na zebrę – czyli muszę się przede wszystkim zmierzyć z _panem_ , tak? Jednak nie potrzebujemy Harry'ego do tego wszystkiego?

Wszelkie ślady koloru stopniowo spływały z twarzy pana Proudfoota. Harry uznał, że naprawdę przyjemnie się to ogląda. Notariusz spuścił wzrok na ławkę, powzdychał, pomruczał, postukał przez chwilę palcami w blat, po czym wreszcie wyrzucił ręce w górę.

– Tak, tak, właśnie tak – powiedział.

– Wspaniale. – Twarz Connora pojaśniała. – W takim razie proszę od razu zabrać się za wypełnianie tych formularzy. A ponieważ za siedem dni znowu będzie sobota, to bez problemu będę w stanie wymówić tę przysięgę. Och, i niech pan przyniesie też papiery, na których będzie oficjalnie stało, że Harry jest teraz właścicielem Labiryntu. – Pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Harry'ego i dodał: – Chcę, żebyś je miał.

– Niech będzie – mruknął Harry.

Pan Proudfoot wydał z siebie wiele nieszczęśliwych dźwięków, ale Connor nie chciał go słuchać. Zaproponował alternatywne wyjścia, ale Connor nie chciał nawet brać ich pod uwagę. Spróbował przekonać ich, że James, żeby już nie wspomnieć o ich przodkach, nie chcieliby od nich czegoś takiego, ale Connor tylko patrzył się na niego przez chwilę, a pan Proudfoot zaczął powoli zalewać się rumieńcem, niewątpliwie przypominając sobie, że Connor zeznawał przeciw swojemu własnemu ojcu na oczach całego Wizengamotu, więc w tej chwili miał w głębokim poważaniu to, czego James mógłby od niego chcieć.

Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy wstawał. Merlin jeden wiedział, że wciąż nie przebadał sieci Ariadny jak należy – pięć dni czytania nie ujawniło mu niczego użytecznego – ale przynajmniej teraz odniósł niewielki sukces, upewniając się, że przynajmniej jeden z rudymentów przestanie mu przeszkadzać w zdjęciu sieci z północnych goblinów. Zaraz za tym nadeszło drugie uczucie tryumfu, że Connor wciąż zachowywał się jak Connor, a nie dziedzic Potterów.

* * *

Harry zaklął cicho i pochylił się nad książką, inną tym razem, o ogólnej historii greckich czarownic i sieci, które splotły, żeby kontrolować syreny i inne magiczne stworzenia. Minął już kolejny tydzień, a Harry wciąż nie znalazł niczego ciekawego w książkach, które wspominały o sieci Ariadny. Być może jednak przyjdzie mu coś do głowy, jeśli przeczyta szczegółowo o innych sieciach.

Póki co wszystko, co odkrył sugerowało, że Charles miał rację: jeśli sieć Ariadny otoczy się potężną osłoną, również powiązaną z osobą, która rzuciła sieć, to nie ma absolutnie żadnego sposobu na dostanie się do środka, może poza świstoklikiem. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru przyjąć tego do wiadomości. _Znajdzie_ jakiś sposób. Przynajmniej jak do tej pory Charles i Thomas nie skontaktowali się z nim z wiadomością, że jedno z ich dzieci zostało skrzywdzone jeszcze bardziej, albo zginęło, a Harry był pewien, że zrobiliby to w takiej sytuacji.

Niespodziewanie za oknem zawył grom, przez co Harry zamrugał. Czytał w jednej z klas na piątym piętrze i przez jakiś czas udało mu się zapomnieć o burzy. Teraz zwrócił na nią uwagę, mrużąc oczy na uderzające o szybę krople. Nie zazdrościł Puchonom i Krukonom, którzy właśnie grali w quidditcha.

Właściwie to nie zazdrościł nikomu, kto musiał być na dworze w taką pogodę. Wcześniej burze pojawiały się co drugi dzień, ale teraz padało nieustannie od środy. Snape odnowił zaklęcia wodoodporne w lochach, żeby upewnić się, że ich nie zaleje, a wszystkie zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami zaczęły odbywać się w Wielkiej Sali. Harry porozmawiał z Wielu poprzez maleńką wężycę, owiniętą wokół jego szyi, ale rój zapewnił go, że stworzenia w Zakazanym Lesie dobrze radzą sobie z tą sytuacją; ostatecznie były znacznie lepiej od czarodziejów przystosowane do znoszenia paskudnej pogody.

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Tak wiele problemów, a ja wciąż nie wiem, co Voldemort właściwie robi, że wywołuje takie zakłócenia w pogodzie._

Zaczął odwracać się z powrotem, żeby wrócić do swojej książki, kiedy nagle za oknem śmignęło coś uskrzydlonego. Harry podskoczył, po czym zobaczył jak znajoma mu mewa zawraca i zaczyna dobijać się rozpaczliwie do okna.

Harry zniknął szybę, wpuścił mewę do środka i naprawił okno z powrotem. Przyjrzał się ociekającemu ptakowi, który wylądował na podłodze sali, wyglądając jakby ktoś wrzucił kilkukrotnie go do beczki z wodą. Harry zadrżał w przelotnym, zimnym podmuchu, który towarzyszył mewie.

– Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, Honorio? – zapytał sucho. – Wiesz chyba, że mogłaś po prostu wejść do szkoły jak zwykły człowiek?

Honoria transformowała się z powrotem. Harry'ego uderzyło nieprzyjemne wspomnienie – pozycja, w której leżała na podłodze była niemal identyczna z tą, którą przyjęła po oberwaniu klątwą tnącą – ale Honoria niemal od razu poderwała się na nogi i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Obrzuciła go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

– Jak dla mnie to orz–orzeźwiające – Zęby jej dzwoniły o siebie, rujnując nieco zamierzony efekt, przez co jej wyzywająca postawa zmieniła się w zakłopotaną. Chwilę później jej ciężkie od wody włosy i ociekająca twarz zostały ukryte za iluzją znakomicie ułożonej fryzury i makijażu, a ona sama, dumna jak królowa, zajęła krzesło naprzeciw niego.

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Pewnie tylko pogorszyła sprawę, latając wokół boiska quidditcha, żeby upewnić się, że nie oglądam meczu, a potem latając od okna do okna, zaglądając w każde i szukając mnie. Idiotka._

– Rozumiem, że tu chodzi o coś, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać ze mną osobiście? – zapytał. Ostatnimi czasy rozmawiał ze swoimi sojusznikami głównie przez zaklęcie Charlesa, ponieważ było ono po prostu szybsze od sów i rozmów przez kominki, a w dodatku Harry nie chciał, żeby znowu doszło do sytuacji, w której mógł zapomnieć o zaletach tego zaklęcia.

– Tak – powiedziała Honoria. – Czy raczej, chcę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś, do czego magia wymaga osobistego spotkania. Chcę powołać się na dług życia, który jesteś mi winny po bitwie w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście. Czego sobie w takim razie życzysz?

Honoria pochyliła się do przodu.

– Powiedziałeś, że Augustus Starrise przyłączył się do sojuszu? – Harry kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się, czy nie przyszła namówić go do wyrzucenia Augustusa. Honorii jednak nie o to chodziło. – Chcę, żebyś spróbował pogodzić go z Tybaltem.

Harry zamknął oczy. Wymienił z Augustusem kilka listów, dzięki czemu poznał nieco lepiej jego charakter i oczywiście wiedział, jaki potrafi być Tybalt. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty zabierać się za coś takiego.

– Co w ogóle spowodowało, że się tak poróżnili? – Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, żeby Augustus albo Tybalt kiedykolwiek o tym wspomnieli.

– Tybalt związał się z Johnem – powiedziała Honoria. – A John jest mugolakiem. Augustus uważa, że mugolaki są dobrymi ludźmi na tyle, że warto ich chronić i tak dalej, ale nie są na tyle dobrzy, żeby robić z nich część swojej rodziny.

Harry jęknął. _Czyli mam zmierzyć się z czystokrwistą bigoterią. Świetnie._

– Nie myśl o tym jak o problemie – powiedziała radośnie Honoria. – Pomyśl o tym jak o swojej wielkiej szansie. Przecież prędzej czy później i tak będziesz musiał stawić czoła uprzedzeniom, które pielęgnują w sobie niektóre czystokrwiste rodziny, prawda? To będzie próba.

Harry kiwnął ze zmęczeniem głową i wstał, ostrożnie odkładając na bok książkę o greckiej magii. Miał przez chwilę ochotę jęknąć, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe i poprosić Honorię o to, żeby zmieniła jego dług życia na walkę ze smokami, czy czymś podobnym.

Skoro jednak nie prosił się o takie kłopoty, obejmując pozycję przywódcy, to teraz nie był w stanie też ich się wyprzeć. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Honorii.

– W takim razie chodź, skontaktujmy się z nimi i powiedzmy, że chcemy się z nimi spotkać.


	65. Walc polityki

Harry westchnął, składając na pół list od Augustusa Starrise'a. Przynajmniej mężczyzna zgodził się pojawić w Hogwarcie, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim siostrzeńcem, zamiast naciskać, że Tybalt i Harry mają odwiedzić go w domu Starrise'ów. Harry wiedział, że to nie byłby neutralny grunt; nie mógł nim być po tym, jak Augustus wykopał z niego Tybalta.

Zaczął się wiercić niecierpliwie i rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na drugi koniec stołu w bibliotece, gdzie leżała książka o greckich czarownicach. Spędził resztę soboty na pisaniu listu do Augustusa i wykłócaniu się z Tybaltem przez zaklęcie, którego nauczył się od Charlesa, usiłując przekonać go do pojawienia się w Hogwarcie. Całe godziny zajęło mu wymęczenie Tybalta na tyle, żeby w końcu uzyskać od niego zgodę, ale ten i tak postawił warunek, że będą mu towarzyszyli John i Honoria. Harry ustąpił, rad że w ogóle udało mu się cokolwiek ugrać po tylu godzinach kłótni.

A tego ranka nadszedł list od Augustusa, pełen wyniosłej zgody na negocjacje, ponieważ "to nie on się tu pomylił" i był przekonany, że parę rozmów z pewnością przekona do tego Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął i zerknął na kolejny czekający na niego list. Miał na sobie pieczęć ministerstwa i wiedział, że to Scrimgeour do niego napisał. Nie chciał go czytać. Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć, co tym razem ministerstwo odkryło, że potrzebowało w tym jego udziału.

– Harry?

No i był jeszcze Draco, kroczący ku niemu między ławkami w bibliotece z determinacją na twarzy. Harry skrzywił się. Draco przyjął do wiadomości, przynajmniej przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, że Harry był zbyt zajęty badaniami sieci Ariadny, żeby pomóc mu z jego darem opętywania, czy nawet na to, żeby spędzać z nim czas. Ze sposobu, w jaki usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu, Harry wywnioskował, że cierpliwość Dracona właśnie się wyczerpała.

– Harry – powtórzył Draco z naciskiem.

– Słucham cię – powiedział cicho Harry, przypominając sobie, że nie ma prawa narzekać. Sam prosił się o to wszystko, kiedy zgodził się na pozycję przywódcy, a przynajmniej nie zaprotestował, kiedy to wszystko spadło mu na głowę i dowodził swoimi sojusznikami w walce, jak i prosił ministra o pomoc w polityce. W dodatku Draco dał mu coś więcej niż tylko pomoc. To, że nagle okazało się, że musi spłacić wszystkie swoje długi na raz było niefortunne, ale to wszystko. Nie istniała żadna konspiracja przeciw niemu, cała sytuacja nie była zła, a on nie miał prawa do odczuwania tego wrażenia, jakby wszystkie wnętrzności zwijały mu się z nerwów, kiedy Draco wbijał w niego wzrok.

Jednak to, co Draco powiedział było tak niespodziewane, że zrujnowało wszelkie próby Harry'ego na utrzymywanie uprzejmej maski.

– Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś się z Verą od czasu tej nocy, kiedy wróciłeś z rozprawy?

Harry zagapił się na Dracona.

– Nie? – zapytał wreszcie, ale potrząsnął głową, kiedy Draco przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Nie. Przecież wiesz, że nie. Czemu? Czy coś z nią nie tak? – Podejrzewał, że Vera mogła zacząć dojrzewać do podjęcia decyzji o opuszczeniu szkoły, bo jej dar mógł ją powoli przytłaczać, ale nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której nie uprzedziłaby go o czymś takim przed wyjazdem.

– Nie. – Draco pochylił się do przodu. – I nie poprosiła mnie, żebym zaczął cię o to męczyć. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać prychnięcia, które mu się wymknęło.

– Wybacz, Draco, ale nie mogę. W południe mam spotkanie z Augustusem i Tybaltem Starrise – żeby już nie wspomnieć o partnerze Tybalta i Honorii Pemberley. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku listu od ministra. – Muszę też na to odpisać. Nie wiem, czego Scrimgeour może ode mnie chcieć. A potem będę musiał wrócić do szukania nowych materiałów o sieci Ariadny. – Zerknął na książkę, ale opanował swoje pragnienie sięgnięcia po nią. Przecież odpisanie na list Scrimgeoura może mu zająć całe godziny.

– A wieczorem? – upierał się Draco. – Twoje spotkanie ze Starrise'ami na pewno nie będzie trwało aż tak długo, prawda?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, jak długo zajmie mi przekonywanie Tybalta i Augustusa do tego, żeby dali sobie drugą szansę. Ale pewnie dłużej niż tylko dzisiaj.

– No to odeślij ich, jeśli wieczorem dalej będą tutaj siedzieć i idź porozmawiać z Verą – powiedział stanowczo Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś _pewien_ , że z tobą nie rozmawiała, Draco? Bez obaw, możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli to zrobiła. Wiem, że ostatnio ją zaniedbywałem, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym miał pod tym względem jakiś wybór. _Muszę_ ustalić, jak zniszczyć sieć Ariadny.

Draco pochylił się nad stołem i ścisnął mu dłoń.

– Nie rozmawiała ze mną o tobie, tylko o mojej własnej duszy...

– Naprawdę? I co powiedziała? – Harry był tym naprawdę uradowany. Draco w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie doceniał tego, kim tak naprawdę był i ilość wiedzy, jaką posiadał, ale jeśli usłyszy o nich prawdę od wieszczki, to będzie musiał wreszcie zwrócić na to uwagę.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– O nie. _Nie pozwolę_ ci zainteresować się teraz czymś innym, zwłaszcza kiedy wiem, że kompletnie ściągniesz przez to naszą rozmowę z torów. Póki co moje rozmowy z Verą pozostaną między nami. Rzecz w _tym_ , Harry, że dla mnie to wygląda, jakbyś zaczął zaniedbywać swoje leczenie na rzecz innych.

Harry poderwał głowę.

– Wcale nie! Obiecuję, Draco, naprawdę. Wszystko, co powiedziałem wtedy w Komnacie Życzeń, było prawdą. Nie wycofuję się. _Obiecuję._ – Poczuł jak ogarnia go lekka panika na myśl o tym, że Draco miałby zacząć w niego wątpić. Harry wiedział, że przejście przez tę zmianę będzie ciężkie, więc jeśli będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nią sam... naprawdę nie sądził, żeby starczyło mu na to sił.

– Harry! – Draco położył mu wolną dłoń na ramieniu. – Harry, wszystko w porządku – powiedział miękko. – Oddychaj. Wierzę ci. Wcale nie sądzę, żebyś zaczął się wycofywać. Ale owszem, _zaniedbujesz_ swoje leczenie.

Harry spiął się niespokojnie i znowu zerknął na książkę.

– Muszę ustalić jak zniszczyć sieć Ariadny, Draco – powiedział. – Dzieci moich sojuszników są uwięzione w tej szkole, żeby już nie wspomnieć o Gregu i pozostałych. Nikt nie powinien być zdany na łaskę Bellatrix. – Zadygotał, kiedy ugryzło go wspomnienie cmentarza, lewa dłoń zabolała go ostro. Nie obchodziło go, że jej tak naprawdę nie ma; i tak bolała. – Co ze mnie za przywódca, skoro nie mogę niczego na to poradzić?

– Szukałeś już od dwóch tygodni – powiedział Draco. – Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że istnieje cokolwiek, czego jeszcze nie odkryłeś? Jestem pewien, że Rosier–Henlin i Rhangnara też szukają. Czy wydaje ci się, że mają _mniej_ motywacji od ciebie do odkrycia czegoś, co uratuje ich dzieci? Harry, sam widzisz, że powoli zaczynasz wariować przez to wszystko. Pomyśl o czymś innym. W tej chwili nie jesteś w stanie znaleźć sposobu na sieć Ariadny. Nie szkodzi. Naprawdę nie szkodzi. Obiecuję.

– A co, jeśli ona zabije któreś z nich? – Harry zacisnął mocno dłoń, póki nie zobaczył, że Draco zaczyna się krzywić i nie zorientował się, że go krzywdzi. Momentalnie zabrał dłoń i potrząsnął głową, po czym przeczesał sobie z roztargnieniem grzywkę. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Po prostu... _muszę_ coś z tym zrobić.

– Nie możesz – powiedział miękko Draco.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy. _Merlinie, może on ma rację?_ Przyznanie jednak czegoś takiego dla niego równało się z poddaniem bez podjęcia żadnej walki. _Musiało_ istnieć jakieś rozwiązanie, coś, co wszyscy przeoczyli. Myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek znajduje się teraz na łasce Bellatrix Lestrange sprawiała, że czuł się tak, jakby ktoś znowu użył na nim klątwy wybebeszającej, a to wrażenie nie chciało go opuścić, mimo że dobrze wiedział, czemu Voldemort wziął akurat dzieci na zakładników.

– Wiem przecież – wyszeptał Harry, obracając głowę, żeby przyłożyć policzek do piersi Dracona. – Ale muszę pamiętać też o sieci Ariadny i znaleźć czas na badanie jej.

– Harry. – Draco praktycznie powiedział to jak rozkaz. – Zostaw to Rosierowi–Henlinowi i Rhangnarze.

– W Hogwarcie mogą być jakieś książki, które...

– Jestem pewien, że jeśli jakieś tu są, to dyrektorka nie odmówi im możliwości pojawienia się tutaj i przeczytania ich – powiedział stanowczo Draco. – W żaden sposób jednak nie pomożesz ani sobie, _ani_ tym dzieciom, jeśli doprowadzisz się tutaj do białej gorączki. Skoro nie kontaktują się z tobą, błagając o pomoc, albo domagając się od ciebie, żebyś coś na to poradził, to czemu wydaje ci się, że i tak powinieneś?

– Jestem _vatesem_ – wyszeptał Harry. – To jest sieć. Muszę ją zniszczyć.

– Ale nie w chwili, w której o niej usłyszysz. – Draco położył mu dłonie na ramionach i zacisnął mocno palce. – Naprawdę tak myślę, Harry. Uspokój się i pomyśl o czymś innym, a rozmowy z Rosierem–Henlinem i Rhangnarą zostaw mnie. Pewnie nawet nie spróbowałeś się z nimi skontaktować od dwóch tygodni, co? Postanowiłeś, że po prostu _musisz_ rozwiązać ten problem od ręki i to kompletnie sam? Chyba cię o to nie poprosili?

– Nie, ale zakładnikami są dzieci, Draco...

– Które w tej chwili są poza twoim zasięgiem – dokończył za niego Draco cichym głosem. – Tak już czasami bywa, Harry. Jeśli poczujesz się od tego lepiej, to wybierz kilka książek i wyślij je Rosierowi–Henlinowi i Rhangnarze, ale same badania pozostaw im. To rodzice. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo ich teraz napędza miłość i troska. Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zaufać swoim sojusznikom, Harry, i pozwolić im na zajęcie się własnymi sprawami.

Harry skrzywił się. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa, którą przeprowadził z Draconem w czasie wakacji przed czwartym rokiem, kiedy Draco przypomniał mu, że niektórzy ludzie będą _chcieli_ podążać za Harrym, a ponieważ będą chcieli tego z własnej woli, to on będzie musiał im na to pozwolić. To brzmiało zastanawiająco podobnie.

– S–spróbuję – wyszeptał. Myśl o dzieciach wciąż rozdzierała mu serce, ale rozpoznawał już frustrację, którą znał od dzieciństwa. Zawsze, kiedy się denerwował, jego zdolności do efektywnego treningu, czy nauki czegokolwiek, co nie miało związku z ochroną Connora, leciały w dół na łeb na szyję. W tej chwili najwyraźniej wpływało to na jego zdolność do myślenia o niezbędnych czynnościach, niezwiązanych z niszczeniem sieci, jak i z jego koncentracją w czasie czytania. Nie, pozostawianie sieci tak długo było nie do przyjęcia, ale jeszcze gorsze byłoby przeoczenie w trakcie czytania czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc uwięzionym w Durmstrangu dzieciom, bo z paniką przeglądał tylko rozdziały, zamiast spokojnie usiąść i pozwolić sobie na zaabsorbowanie wiedzy.

– Dobrze – powiedział Draco, a potem przytulał go jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Harry pozwalał sobie wchłaniać jego ciepło, póki dreszcze dyskomfortu nie zaczęły się robić zbyt nieprzyjemne, przez co musiał wyprostować się na krześle i odsunąć. Draco westchnął, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, po prostu usiadł z powrotem po przeciwnej stronie i przyjrzał mu się intensywnie.

– Obiecaj mi, że porozmawiasz z Verą wieczorem.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Naprawdę nie chciałem tego przerywać – zaprotestował ponownie. To było naprawdę ważne, Draco musiał to zrozumieć. – Po prostu... musiałem zająć się innymi sprawami.

– Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia – powiedział Draco, którego twarz łagodniała teraz po niedawnej stanowczości – przekonasz się, że nie wszyscy oczekują od ciebie, że _od ręki_ rozwiążesz wszystkie ich problemy. – Jego dłoń otarła się o ramię Harry'ego, a on sam wstał i wyszedł z biblioteki.

Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem, czując jak determinacja osiada mu ciężko w żołądku. Draco zrobił dla niego tak wiele – wymówił przy nim słowa, których prawdopodobnie wcale nie chciał mówić, albo które Harry powinien już sam znać, bo przecież to, o czym mówił, to był zwykły zdrowy rozsądek; po raz kolejny wyciągnął do niego pomocną dłoń; z uporem nie opuszczał go, ani nie groził wybuchem temperamentu, póki Harry nie zrozumie wreszcie _co_ zrobił niewłaściwie.

Zasługiwał na kogoś znacznie lepszego niż Harry, na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie znacznie więcej mu zaoferować. Harry jednak przyjął wreszcie do wiadomości, że Draco nigdzie się nie wybiera, więc przynajmniej powinien spróbować podarować mu wszystko co jest w stanie.

Harry westchnął, kiedy to postanowienie osiadło w nim ciężko, po czym podniósł list od ministra. Wiadomość od Scrimgeoura była, jak zwykle, krótka i rzeczowa.

_3 grudnia 1995_

_Drogi Harry,_

_Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy przy podjęciu ważnych decyzji. W tej chwili w Tullianum przebywają trzy osoby, które są z Tobą w pewnym stopniu powiązane: Kingsley Shacklebolt, który próbował Cię zabić; Fiona Mallory, która torturowała Twoich rodziców; i Homer Digle, który napisał znieważające Cię artykuły i najwyraźniej pomógł innemu członkowi Zakonu Feniksa odwiedzić Dumbledore'a i uwolnić go, żeby ten mógł rzucić swoje zaklęcie. Wszyscy deklarują, że popełnili swoje zbrodnie przez zaklęcie przymuszające Dumbledore'a. Muszę dowiedzieć się, czy chcesz wnieść zarzuty przeciw nim, czy nie. Jeśli będziesz wolny tego popołudnia, proszę, odwiedź ministerstwo. Załączam świstoklik, który przeniesie Cię do mojego gabinetu o dowolnej porze między południem a szóstą wieczór.  
Rufus Scrimgeour_

Harry westchnął i zerknął na świstoklik, kapsel, który znalazł na dnie koperty. Jeśli będzie chciał odwiedzić ministerstwo i porozmawiać ze Scrimgeoure'em, to będzie musiał wcześnie zakończyć swoje spotkanie z Tybaltem i Augustusem Starrise'em. Będzie mógł zaoferować im tylko kilka godzin swojego czasu.

_A czy jesteś im winien więcej niż tylko kilka godzin?_

Harry zamarł i pokręcił głową. To była nowa myśl, w nowym tonie, który mógł równie dobrze należeć do Very. Podejrzewał, że przyszła mu do głowy tylko dlatego, że ostatnio naprawdę miał coraz mniej czasu na wszystko. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale okoliczności wreszcie zaczęły splatać się w taki sposób, że nie był w stanie załatwiać wszystkiego osobiście, niektóre obowiązki będą musiały zostać przesunięte, a inne odwołane. Jeśli oznaczało to, że Augustus i Tybalt nie otrzymają okazji do wrzeszczenia na siebie cały dzień, to trudno.

Honoria nie powiedziała przecież, że Harry ma ich ze sobą pogodzić, albo umrzeć próbując. Powiedziała tylko, że chce, żeby zainicjował sytuację, w której mogliby się ze sobą pogodzić.

Harry schował świstoklik ministra do kieszeni, napisał krótką notatkę, którą zaraz zaniesie do sowiarni, informującą Scrimgeoura, że pojawi się późnym popołudniem, po czym podniósł książkę o greckiej magii. Przejrzy ją, zobaczy czy nie ma w niej czegoś użytecznego i jeśli coś znajdzie, to zapyta Charlesa, gdzie powinien ją wysłać. Nie, jak teraz o tym myślał, to chyba lepiej będzie zapytać o to Thomasa. Charles wspominał, że będzie zajęty prowadzeniem negocjacji ze swoimi starymi kontaktami, które mogą zaoferować mu świstoklik do Durmstrangu, więc jeśli będzie tym akurat zajęty, to pieśń feniksa tylko niepotrzebnie go rozproszy.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię. _Tak to już czasami będzie. Nie jestem idealny, więc nie jestem w stanie zrobić wszystkiego idealnie. Będę robił co w mojej mocy i poproszę innych, żeby się z tym pogodzili. Jeśli nie będą w stanie, to równie dobrze mogą opuścić koalicję._

* * *

– Dziękuję za przybycie.

Augustus posłał Harry'emu leniwy uśmiech, nie spuszczając jego twarzy z oczu.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie, mój panie.

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc ten tytuł.

– Proszę, tylko bez takich. – Wskazał gestem na okrągły stół, który zajmował środek Pokoju Życzeń. Pokój zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, czego potrzebowali – w tym przypadku był to stół, przy którym nikt nie będzie czuł się gorszy od kogoś innego. – Proszę siadać. Pański siostrzeniec, jego partner i panna Pemberley pojawią się lada chwila.

Augustus już odsunął sobie krzesło, żeby na nim usiąść, kiedy zamarł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi, że oni też tu będą.

– Nie powiedziałem też, że ich nie będzie. – Harry spojrzał starszemu czarodziejowi prosto w oczy. Augustus przypominał mu Lucjusza Malfoya, kiedy wciąż prowadzili ze sobą taniec sojuszu, ale na swój sposób był gorszy, ponieważ Lucjusz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się jak łajdak i dobrze się przy tym bawił. Augustus zdawał się myśleć, że świat nie zasługuje na inne traktowanie jak prezentowany przez niego wyniosły chłód, a każdy, kto się z nim nie zgadza, jest po prostu nierozsądny. – To był warunek, który Tybalt postawił, zanim zgodził się z panem porozmawiać. Chciał mieć przy sobie swojego partnera i najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Uznałem ten warunek za rozsądny, więc się na niego zgodziłem.

Augustus, zaskakująco, ustąpił, ale potrząsnął głową, tak że jego długie, jasne, przeplecione dzwonkami włosy zabrzęczały, zsuwając mu się z ramion. Harry przyjął ten widok z lekką ulgą. Jeśli Augustus chciał tym gestem przypomnieć mu, że jest magiem bojowym, to był to znak, że nie czuł się tak pewnie, jak to okazywał.

– Domyślam się, że poznałeś już pannę Pemberley, mój... Harry. Wiesz przecież, że będzie się wtrącać, zrobi scenę i cokolwiek, co tylko będzie w jej mocy, żeby uniemożliwić nam rozmowę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło – powiedział Harry. – To ona poprosiła mnie, żebym zainicjował pogodzenie między wami. Zdaję jednak sobie sprawę z tego, że może dojść do sytuacji, w której nie będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Jeśli okaże w dowolny sposób, że chce wam w jakiś sposób przerwać, to rzucę na nią _Silencio_. Nie jest Starrise'em i nigdy nim nie była, w dodatku nie jest też związana z obrazą, która rozpoczęła to wszystko. – Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie chęć do skrzywienia ust, kiedy wymawiał słowo "obraza", ale zrobił to z powodzeniem. – Nie ma powodu do zabierania głosu.

Augustus kiwnął głową.

– Muszę przyznać, Harry, że podchodzisz do sytuacji z większym rozsądkiem niż tego po tobie oczekiwałem – mruknął.

– Dlaczego? – Harry miał na oku drzwi do pokoju. McGonagall obiecała, że jak tylko Tybalt, John i Honoria pojawią się na terenie Hogwartu, to przyśle ich do niego, a ponieważ przebywała teraz w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, Honoria nie przyleci jako mewa. Mimo to wciąż wydawało mu się, że tylko chwile dzieliły go od otwarcia drzwi i rzucenia pierwszej inwektywy, o ile nie zdąży wbiec między Tybalta i Augustusa i uspokoić ich formalnościami. – Merlin jeden wie, że nie chcę widzieć zakłóceń między członkami w moim sojuszu.

– Ach, ale twoja matka była mugolaczką – powiedział uprzejmie Augustus. – Wydawało mi się, że zaatakujesz mnie za moje... jak to szło? Nierozsądne uprzedzenia, tak chyba Tybalt to ujął. Wydawało mi się, że będziesz głośno deklarował mi prosto w twarz, jakoby czarodzieje czystej krwi byli równi mugolakom pod każdym względem, co oznacza, że czystokrwiści powinni mieć możliwość wchodzenia z nimi w związki małżeńskie, jeśli tylko tego chcą.

– Kiedy ja w to wierzę. – Harry spiął się, po czym pokręcił głową, kiedy zorientował się, że przelotny ruch jaki zauważył, był jego własnym cieniem. Przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę i zdołał odsunąć swój cień z framugi.

– Co? – Augustus zabrzmiał niespokojnie.

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nie nalegam, żeby moi sojusznicy wierzyli dokładnie w to, co ja – powiedział szorstko. – Na co by mi to było? Ma pan swój własny umysł, swoją własną duszę i swoją własną wiarę. Widział mnie już pan od tej strony i najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzam panu jakoś szczególnie, inaczej nie zaoferowałby mi pan sojuszu. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem zdołam przekonać pana do swoich poglądów, ale nie będę pana do niczego zmuszał. A już z pewnością przez to pana nie zaatakuję.

Augustus zagapił się na niego. Harry wywrócił oczami, po czym odwrócił się prędko, słysząc że drzwi się otwierają.

Honoria weszła jako pierwsza, odziana w zwiewną szatę, bardzo podobną do sukni, której powierzchnia upiększona była literami, z których układało się imię Tybalta, po którym następowało kilka wykrzykników. Harry patrząc na nią przymrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, ale ta nie zrobiła w odpowiedzi niczego więcej poza nadąsanym wydęciem ust. Przynajmniej litery nie układały się w nic, co mogłoby urągać w jakiś sposób Augustusowi, co Harry zauważył z ulgą.

Za nią wszedł Tybalt. Miał na sobie krwisto czerwone szaty, mieniące się na niebiesko. Stojący u jego boku John miał na sobie czerwień mieniącą się złotem. Harry stłumił w sobie jęk. Szaty Johna oznajmiały wszem i wobec, że ma zamiar ogłosić wojnę domową ze stroną przeciwną, jeśli negocjacje nie pójdą po jego myśli; to było odniesienie do starych czasów czarodziejskiej polityki, kiedy niezadowolona rodzina żądałaby od innych "krwi i złota". Kolory Tybalta były tylko delikatnie mniej obraźliwe, oznajmujące, że jest gotów przyjąć zarówno krew jak i bezchmurne niebo – a w tym przypadku chmurę oznaczałaby obecność krewniaka, którego nienawidził.

Harry poczuł, jak frustracja zaczyna mu płonąć w trzewiach i uznał nagle, że równie dobrze może wyrzucić ją z siebie. Zarówno Augustus jak i Tybalt pojawili się tu na negocjacje. Czemu niby miałby mieć teraz do czynienia z czymś takim? Już i tak podejmował się czegoś, z czym w ogóle nie chciał mieć do czynienia, wtrącał się w rodzinną kłótnię, więc skoro żadna ze stron nie chciała podejść do tego poważnie, to on nie miał zamiaru tracić na to czasu. Miał tuzin innych spraw, które wymagały jego uwagi i wyglądało na to, że zajęcie się nimi będzie znacznie bardziej produktywne od prób pogodzenia dwójki ludzi, którzy nie chcieli się ze sobą pogodzić.

– W tej chwili zmieńcie kolory swoich szat, ale już – wypalił na Tybalta i Johna. – Albo przyznajcie, że przyszliście tu, żeby zabawić się kosztem nas wszystkich, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli po prostu stąd wyjść.

Tybalt już miał otwarte usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby obrazić w jakiś sposób swojego wuja, ale teraz zamknął je raptownie. Zagapił się na Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał na niego, gniewnie marszcząc brwi. Świadomość tego, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą nie przeszkadzała mu aż tak, kiedy był zły na kogoś z tej grupy.

Tybalt postanowił rżnąć głupa, co nie było rozsądnym wyborem, bo jak do tej pory tylko jego czyny były głupie.

– Ależ Harry – zaćwierkał – my po prostu chcieliśmy założyć szaty w tych kolorach. Wyglądamy w nich naprawdę szałowo. – Spojrzał na Johna, jakby był gotów przelecieć go na miejscu. John odpowiedział takim samym spojrzeniem. Harry usłyszał dźwięk dzwonków Augustusa, kiedy ten obrócił się w ich kierunku.

– Doskonale zdawaliście sobie sprawę z tego, co robiliście – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry. – Zmieńcie je, ale już. _W tej chwili._

– Ale przecież masz dług życia do spłacenia – powiedziała Honoria. – Poprosiłam, żebyś spróbował pogodzić Tybalta i Augustusa, więc...

– I to właśnie robię – powiedział Harry. – To dzięki mnie znaleźli się w tym samym pokoju. Jestem gotów być dla nich mediatorem, jeśli faktycznie podejmą się tego sami. Ale jeśli nie, to _odeślę_ ich do domów, jak niegrzeczne dzieci. – Zmarszczył brwi na Honorię. – Skoro już o tym mówimy, Honorio, powinnaś zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że osoba, która powołuje się na dług życia, nie ma prawa utrudniać spłaty tego długu, o ile nie wspomni o tym w trakcie układania oryginalnej prośby. _Wiesz_ , co te kolory oznaczają, a i tak pozwoliłaś im w nich przyjść.

Twarz Honorii była teraz blada.

– Ja myślałam... myślałam, że tak będzie zabawnie – powiedziała. – Żarcik taki.

– No popatrz, a ja się jakoś nie śmieję. – Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na Augustusa. – Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pana. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zrobią coś takiego.

Augustus pochylił głowę, ale nic nie powiedział. Oczy mu lśniły. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to była oznaka mądrości, czy raczej sadystycznej uciechy – jeśli po prostu miał nadzieję zobaczyć teraz, w jaki sposób Harry poradzi sobie z dwójką czarodziejów i czarownicą, których wyraźnie uważał za nieposłusznych urwisów.

– Chciałem założyć na siebie te kolory – powiedział wtedy John, przez co Harry ponownie się obrócił. – Tybalt powiedział mi, co oznaczają, ale chciałem je założyć, bo wyrażają dokładnie to, co czuję.

Harry miał już swoją odpowiedź.

– Czyli od samego początku nie mieliście najmniejszego zamiaru pojawić się tu z zamiarem pogodzenia się. – Kiwnął głową. – Dobrze wiedzieć. Niech będzie, teraz jak już się pośmialiście i po raz kolejny obraziliście wuja Tybalta, moje warunki spłaty długu życia, który byłem winien pannie Pemberley, zostały spełnione. Poprosiła, żebym spróbował pogodzić twojego partnera z jego wujem. Tyle mi wystarczy.

– Jak możesz go w ogóle traktować poważnie? – zapytał Tybalt wyzywająco. – No _popatrz_ na tego nadętego pajaca! Ze wszystkich ozdób, jakie mógł wybrać na to spotkanie, postanowił przyjść z tymi cholernymi dzwonkami we włosach! W dodatku jest uprzedzony do mugolaków, a twoja matka była mugolaczką, więc wiesz, że to niesprawiedliwe, Harry. Jak możesz bronić...

– Dziedzica, który zwrócił się przeciw własnej rodzinie? – zapytał Augustus, głosem cichym i przepełnionym kpiną. – Chłopca, który jest zdrajcą pamięci swojej matki? Bardziej zastanawiałoby mnie, czemu Harry w ogóle powinien stanąć po twojej stronie. Wyrzekł się swojej rodziny, jak tylko zorientował się, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie być dla niej dziedzicem i zamiast dalej dręczyć swoich rodziców, do czego miałby pełne prawo jako ktoś, nad kim się znęcali, wstawił się za nimi, po czym kompletnie od nich odciął. Naprawdę, Tybalcie, powinieneś się uczyć na jego przykładzie.

– Nie jestem zdrajcą pamięci mojej matki! Odwołaj...

– Jesteś. – Augustus pochylił się do przodu, jego biało–złota laska zalśniła. Harry odsunął się z linii ich wzroku. – Alba byłaby przerażona, gdyby cię teraz zobaczyła, ciebie, starszego syna którego urodziła. Odrzucasz od siebie wszystko, o co prosi cię twój wuj, odwracasz się od rodziny, zamiast...

– Byłaby przerażona _gdyby_ mnie zobaczyła? – Twarz Tybalta była blada, pełna czerwonych plam i krostek, jak u kogoś we wczesnym stadium smoczej ospy. – Wydawało mi się, że wierzyłeś, że _widzi_. Często mówisz o niej, jakby wciąż żyła. Zawsze miałeś na jej punkcie lekką obsesję, wuju. Ciekawe, czy plotka, którą o was słyszałem, była prawdziwa? Że podobno spaliście w jednym łóżku, póki nie skończyliście siedemnastu lat?

Augustus poderwał się na nogi z wrzaskiem, w którym nie było słów i brzęknięciem dzwonków, powoli opuszczając swoją laskę. Harry poczuł, jak magia zaczyna w niej wibrować. Augustus musiał być jednym z tych czarodziejów, którzy przechowują część swojej magii w obiekcie, dzięki czemu są w stanie używać jej bezróżdżkowo w chwili potrzeby. Merlin jeden wiedział, co w tej chwili ten człowiek mógł myśleć o swoim siostrzeńcu.

Harry pokręcił głową i sięgnął magią w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Ten odpowiedział, tworząc ścianę między Augustusem i Tybaltem na tyle szybko, że obaj, zaskoczeni, przestali na siebie krzyczeć. Harry ruszył do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się przy nich i obejrzał przez ramię.

– Macie w tej chwili w ciszy i spokoju opuścić Hogwart – powiedział im. – Jeśli tego nie zrobicie, jeśli spróbujecie się w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić, to _będę_ wiedział i _obu_ was wyrzucę z sojuszu. Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby moi sojusznicy atakowali się nawzajem. Deklaruję niniejszym, że moje warunki długu życia zostały spełnione, ten eksperyment zakończył się porażką, a wy dwaj macie ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż wam się pewnie wydaje, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę waszą wspólną tendencję do splatania wyzwisk. Jestem wami naprawdę zawiedziony. Czy naprawdę muszę przypominać wam, że to _ja_ w tym pokoju mam piętnaście lat?

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, poniekąd mając nadzieję, że przebywające w nim osoby już nigdy z niego nie wyjdą. Jeśli jednak zablokuje im wyjście, to pewnie się w końcu tam pozabijają.

Ruszył, żeby powiedzieć Snape'owi i Draconowi – obaj przebywali w lochach, bo Snape pomagał Draconowi z jakimś eksperymentalnym eliksirem – że wybiera się do ministerstwa. Skoro ludzie _chcą_ zachowywać się jak dzieci, to Harry ma zamiar spożytkować swój czas na coś bardziej produktywnego.

* * *

Czasami Rufus nie znosił przestrzegania zasad.

W tym przypadku zasady podpowiadały mu, że nie wolno mu było przeklinać ludzi za samo oddychanie, nawet jeśli cała ich trójka była kiedyś aurorami, którzy zawiedli go na różne sposoby. Musiał pozostać w prowadzącym do Tullianum przedsionku, udając, że jest kompletnie pochłonięty swoją robotą papierkową, a przed nim siedzieli Shacklebolt, Mallory i Digle, pilnowani uważnie przez aurorów, którzy znacznie lepiej od nich wiedzieli jak przestrzegać zasad. Harry wysłał do niego sowę, informując go, że pojawi się "późnym popołudniem", porozmawiać o zarzutach. To Rufus wysłał mu świstoklik, nastawiony na dowolną porę między południem a szóstą wieczór, skazując się tym samym na siedzenie w jednym miejscu aż do pojawienia się Harry'ego.

Digle oddychał, jakby myślał o argumentach, które miałyby go wytłumaczyć, ledwie powstrzymując się o wymawiania ich na głos. Mallory oddychała głęboko, a każdy jej wydech kończył się lekkim westchnieniem – Rufus znał ten rytm, ponieważ dokładnie to samo słyszał, ilekroć kucała obok niego tuż przed atakiem. Shacklebolt oddychał jak stary człowiek. Cała trójka twierdziła, że to zaklęcie Dumbledore'a zmusiło ich do takiego, a nie innego zachowania. Rufus nie dowierzał Digle'owi, ale nie był w stanie niczego na to poradzić; zarówno Veritaserum jak i legilimencja były nielegalne, o ile przesłuchiwana osoba nie zgodziła się na nie z własnej woli. Następny krok musiał należeć do Harry'ego.

Wszyscy więźniowie poderwali głowy i spojrzeli w bok, na delikatny poblask, który nagle się tam pojawił. Rufus z przyjemnością zauważył, że ich strażnicy nie oderwali różdżek od karków więźniów i nie skierowali ich w kierunku światła, z którego po chwili wyłonił się Harry. Chłopiec szybko złapał równowagę i schował kapsel z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Proszę pana – zwrócił się do Rufusa, kiwając mu głową, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na więźniów. Jego usta zacisnęły się. Rufus odniósł wrażenie, że jego oczy postarzały się nagle, ale nie był pewien, jaka emocja była za to odpowiedzialna. Harry nie powiedział nic więcej, wbijając intensywne spojrzenie w twarz Mallory, więc Rufus podjął się przedstawienia wszystkich.

– Kingsley Shacklebolt – powiedział. – Członek Zakonu Feniksa, przynajmniej do chwili, w której go zwolniłem, teraz twierdzi, że Dumbledore przymusił go do próby zamordowania cię. Fiona Mallory, niegdyś szefowa biura aurorów, teraz twierdzi, że zaklęcie Dumbledore'a przymusiło ją do torturowania twoich rodziców...

– Tak było – powiedziała głośno Mallory. – Opanowałabym się, gdyby nie wpływ tego zaklęcia.

Rufus rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie. _Skoro już o tym mowa, to jej też w sumie nie wierzę._ Mallory była jego największą porażką. To on przekazał biuro aurorów pod jej opiekę, to on powinien był kompletnie odebrać jej wszelkie obowiązki związane z więzieniem, gdy tylko dowiedział się o torturach Potterów, zamiast po prostu odsunąć ją od sprawy.

– I Homer Digle, mugolacki auror, sekretny członek Zakonu Feniksa, który twierdzi, że napisał artykuły pod imieniem Argusa Veritaserum i wysłał je do "Proroka Codziennego", bo Dumbledore go do tego zmusił.

– Ale najpierw musiałeś wpuścić kogoś do celi Dumbledore'a – powiedział Harry Digle'owi. – Prawda? To oznacza, że musiałeś wiedzieć, co robisz, jeszcze zanim zaklęcie zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać.

Rufus wyszczerzył się. Wiedział, że to była harda i przerażająca mina, ale mimo to nie miał zamiaru jej zmieniać. On też w to wierzył, ale Digle w żaden sposób nie chciał tego skomentować, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przy okazji krył osobę, która mu wtedy towarzyszyła. Nawet Wilmotowi nie udało się wyciągnąć z niego żadnych informacji. Być może Harry zdoła nakłonić go do wyjawienia, kto odwiedził wtedy Dumbledore'a, a wówczas Rufus znajdzie się o krok bliżej od kompletnego wyczyszczenia swojego ministerstwa z szumowin.

Digle w dalszym ciągu utrzymywał taką samą, znudzoną minę, którą miał na twarzy od chwili, w której wprowadzono go do przedsionka.

– Byłem ofiarą zaklęcia – powiedział. – I reputacji Dumbledore'a. Wierzyłem, że był dobrym człowiekiem. Teraz już wiem, że nim nie jest.

– Nie wierzyłeś w oskarżenia o znęcaniu – powiedział Harry. – Ale kiedy cię przymusił, to nagle uwierzyłeś, że jest zły?

Digle wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak.

Rufus zgrzytnął zębami. Ten człowiek nawet nie _próbował_ jakoś specjalnie udawać, że jest niewinny. Zasady jednak zakazywały Rufusowi sięgać po narzędzia, które byłyby w stanie _udowodnić_ jego winę. Digle uczepił się użytecznej wymówki, aż nazbyt użytecznej, tego po trzykroć przeklętego zaklęcia. Jeśli Harry nie będzie chciał złożyć zarzutów, to mężczyzna prawdopodobnie kompletnie uniknie skazania, a "Prorok Codzienny", rzecz jasna, upierał się, że nie miał pojęcia, że otrzymywał te artykuły od członka Zakonu Feniksa. Rufus żałował, bardzo często, że nikt nie wynalazł jeszcze zaklęcia, które zmusiłoby wszystkich dziennikarzy do pisania wyłącznie prawdy. _Tylko przez jeden dzień. O nic więcej nie proszę._

– Nie wierzę ci – powiedział miękko Harry.

Digle spiął się.

– Czy ty używasz na mnie legilimencji? – zapytał z oburzeniem, przez co Rufus zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. Od czasu, kiedy Digle wyciągnął na niego różdżkę i Wilmot musiał go powstrzymać, mężczyzna nie okazywał emocji w ten sposób. Teraz miał spięte ramiona i niemal warczał, wypowiadając kolejne słowa. – Wiesz chyba, że to nielegalne.

Rufus odchylił się w swoim fotelu i podniósł brwi. _Wydaje mi się, że to po prostu obecność Harry'ego tak go wytrąca z równowagi. Merlinie, ależ Digle musi nienawidzić tego chłopca._

Harry spojrzał spokojnie na byłego aurora.

– Nie używam na tobie legilimencji. Po prostu powiedziałem, że ci nie wierzę. Byłeś w Zakonie. Wierzyłeś w sprawę Dumbledore'a. Dopuściłeś do niego kogoś, mimo że wiedziałeś, że ten użyje magii w chwili, w której zostanie wypuszczony spod wpływu bezruchrząszcza, magii, która mogła mieć potencjalnie katastrofalne skutki dla mnie, czy dowolnej innej osoby, której akurat w tym momencie nie lubił. Było to przed przymuszeniem, więc prawdopodobnie wydawało ci się, że to, co robisz, jest słuszne, ale to nie znaczy, że nie złamałeś przez to prawa i nie zrobiłeś czegoś szalenie niebezpiecznego.

Digle syknął przez zęby.

– Teraz już mu nie wierzę – powiedział... kompletnie nieprzekonująco. Rufus prychnął. _Jeśli nie znajdziemy niczego, za co możemy go skazać, to prawdopodobnie będę musiał wypuścić go na wolność. W najgorszym przypadku po prostu go zwolnię._

– Wydaje mi się, że wierzysz – powiedział cicho Harry. – I obawiam się, że nie mogę pozwolić ci stąd wyjść na wolność. Jasne, prawdopodobnie więcej mnie nie zaatakujesz, ale możesz zaatakować kogoś, na kim mi zależy. Wielu ludzi doznało ogromnych szkód na umyśle przez to, co wtedy zrobiłeś, nawet jeśli tylko pomagałeś Dumbledore'owi. Odebrałeś im wolną wolę. – Rufus musiał ukryć się ze swoim uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył w oczach Harry'ego chłodny błysk. – Wniosę o to oskarżenie. – Odwrócił się i kiwnął głową w kierunku Rufusa. – Zaczniemy od zniesławienia, ale wydaje mi się, że możemy to też podciągnąć pod niebezpośrednie, magiczne zagrożenie, ponieważ nie mógł wiedzieć, jakie zaklęcie rzuci Dumbledore.

– To prawda – Rufus zgodził się z nim ponurym tonem, którego używał do powstrzymywanie się przed śmiechem. – Wniesiemy twoje zarzuty.

– _Nie możecie!_ – wypalił Digle. – Nie macie dowodów!

– Znam kogoś, kto byłby gotów znaleźć dla mnie jakieś – powiedział lekkim tonem Harry. – Czy imię Henrietty Bulstrode ci coś mówi, Digle?

Rufus zauważył szok, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, jakby ktoś go właśnie uderzył biczem. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Ona też nie ma żadnych dowodów – powiedział, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Rufus zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby sprawdzić jego powiązania z Henriettą Bulstrode i czy nie zawitał u niej w którymś momencie.

Harry kiwnął mu głową, po czym zwrócił się w kierunku Mallory, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– _Naprawdę_ wydaje ci się, że byłabyś w stanie opanować się przy moich rodzicach, gdyby nie zaklęcie Dumbledore'a?

Mallory spuściła wzrok. Rufus rozpoznał ten gest. Fionie było koszmarnie wstyd i starała się robić dobrą minę do złej gry pomimo tego wstydu. Jednak on ją przytłaczał. Bardzo często tak było. Przyzwyczaiła się do myślenia o sobie i swoich standardach i poczynaniach jako słusznych, więc kiedy dochodziło do czegoś, co ciążyło jej na sumieniu, to zwykle nie dawało jej spokoju, póki tego nie odpokutowała.

– Tak... tak mi się wydaje – szepnęła. – Już wcześniej ich dręczyłam, więc odsunięto mnie od sprawy. Trzymałam się od nich z daleka przez kilka miesięcy, ale w końcu zaklęcie przeważyło, więc przyszłam do nich i zaczęłam ich przeklinać. Czułam, jak to pragnienie rośnie we mnie coraz mocniej i potężniej, ale nie mówiłam o tym nikomu, bo bałam się, że mnie przez to zwolnią. Tak, naprawdę wydaje mi się, że to przez zaklęcie.

Harry patrzył na jej zwieszoną głowę jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Rufus nie wiedział, co chłopcu może chodzić po głowie. Wreszcie ten wyprostował się i westchnął.

– Nie złożę o to zarzutów, ministrze – powiedział. – Wciąż nie chcę, żeby znalazła się gdziekolwiek w pobliżu Lily czy Jamesa, rzecz jasna – żadnego patrolowania korytarzy w pobliżu ich cel, ani niczego takiego. Ale nie, żadnych zarzutów.

Rufus kiwnął głową. Prawdę mówiąc, pytanie Harry'ego o wniesienie zarzutów przeciw Mallory było nieco nieregulaminowe, ale Lily I James nie byliby w stanie zrobić tego z więzienia, a w jej przypadku zaangażowane było samo ministerstwo, więc Rufus uważał, że to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdyby postanowili coś w jej sprawie bez pytania najpierw o to Harry'ego. Skoro jednak ten wolał przekazać to w ich ręce, to reszta będzie już zależała od Amelii Bones, która była jej bezpośrednią przełożoną, bo nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to _ona_ to zrobiła; jedynie jej motyw podlegał wątpliwości. Rufus był niemal pewny, że Amelia zorganizuje wszystko tak, żeby po cichy zwolnić Mallory.

To był dla niej gorszy koniec, niż to sobie kiedyś wyobrażał, kiedy zatrudniał Mallory pomimo jej przeszłości i problemów, ale i tak lepszy od tego, co by ją spotkało, gdyby Harry jednak postanowił wnieść zarzuty przeciw niej, choćby przez wzgląd na psychiczny ból.

To pozostawiało Shacklebolta. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę żuł w zębach dolną wargę, przyglądając się wysokiemu mężczyźnie, który zwiesił głowę, wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

– Dlaczego właściwie postanowiłeś użyć klątwy zabijającej? – zapytał nagle. – Czemu nie jakiegoś zaklęcia, które by mnie sparaliżowało, albo _zobliviatowało_ , nie pozwalając mi na zeznania podczas rozprawy?

Shacklebolt skulił się na krześle, ale jego głos, choć beznamiętny, był czysty i wyraźny.

– Ponieważ przymuszenie, które mnie wtedy przejęło, mi na to nie pozwoliło. Miałeś być _martwy_ , nie po prostu niezdolny do dalszego krzywdzenia swoich rodziców.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

– Jak długo czułeś to przymuszenie?

– To konkretne? Od tamtego ranka. – Shacklebolt poderwał głowę. Jego spojrzenie było zastraszone, ale Rufus nie był pewien, czy powinien temu wierzyć. Shacklebolt był znakomitym aktorem za swoich aurorskich czasów; Rufus podejrzewał go przez długie miesiące, zanim zdołał wreszcie zauważyć, że ten pokłada więcej lojalności wobec Świetlistego Pana, niż wobec ministerstwa. – Wcześniej czułem do ciebie po prostu tę samą, bardzo ogólną odrazę, którą wszyscy czuli.

Harry stał w bezruchu przez bardzo długi czas, z lekko nieszczęśliwą miną.

– Czy robiłeś coś, co mogło mi zaszkodzić albo zniszczyć mnie, albo ludzi mi drogich, zanim poczułeś na sobie to przymuszenie?

Shacklebolt spiął się i zamarł.

– Nie wiem, czy wolno ci zadawać mi takie pytania – powiedział wreszcie. – Wolno mu? – Absurdalnie, zerknął na Rufusa.

Rufus przechylił głowę na bok.

– Potencjalnie przyszedł tu, żeby oskarżyć cię o próbę morderstwa i użycie niewybaczalnego– powiedział, markując pomocny ton. – Wydaje mi się, że wolno mu pytać cię o co mu się tylko żywnie spodoba. – _Istnieją sposoby na ominięcie zasad._

Shacklebolt wił się przez chwilę na miejscu.

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie, ale jego poprzednie milczenie sprawiło, że Rufus naznaczył go w myślach. Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Nie chcę go o nic oskarżać – powiedział chłodno. – Ale oprócz mnie wtedy znajdowali się na tej ulicy inni ludzie, a on rzucił klątwę zabijającą kilka razy. Wydaje mi się, ministrze, że powinien pan porozmawiać z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Z pewnością będzie zainteresowany informacją, że pierwszą ofiarą Shacklebolta mógł być jego własny syn, gdybym na czas nie powalił Draco na ziemię.

– To był _wypadek!_ – zawołał Shacklebolt. – Byłem wtedy pod przymuszeniem. Nie miałem pojęcia...

– Nie wierzę ci – powiedział statecznie Harry. – Naprawdę nie wierzę. Nie wniosę przeciw tobie żadnych zarzutów, ale nie mam też zamiaru pomagać ci w żaden sposób. Nie wiem, co innego mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji, więc resztę pozostawię w kompetentnych rękach ministerstwa. – Obejrzał się na Rufusa, podnosząc brwi, a Rufus kiwnął głową. Jeśli _ktoś_ go o coś nie oskarży, to będą musieli wypuścić Shacklebolta z Tullianum, bo jego przymusowy pobyt dobiegał końca, ale Rufus był przekonany, że pan Malfoy z przyjemnością upewni się, że człowiek, który był tak bliski skrzywdzenia jego syna, nigdy więcej tego nie spróbuje.

 _Pewnie skończy się złamaniem jego różdżki_ , pomyślał Rufus, co było całkiem zadowalającym rezultatem. Nie musieli tak naprawdę wrzucać Shacklebolta do więzienia, ani go zabijać, po prostu musieli upewnić się, że nigdy więcej nikomu nie zaszkodzi – albo nie przyda się komuś, bez względu na to, czy tego chce, czy nie. Wypuszczenie go na wolność, ale pod stałą inwigilacją, żeby zobaczyć, z kim wejdzie w kontakt, też było możliwe.

– W takim razie domyślam się, że to wszystko na dziś – powiedział raźno Harry. – Dziękuję, że zaprosił mnie pan, ministrze, żebym mógł mieć w tym swój udział. Poproszę mojego opiekuna o wniesienie zarzutów w moim imieniu przeciw Digle'owi...

Digle skoczył. W jednej chwili siedział na swoim krześle, osowiały i przygarbiony, jak wyglądał od momentu, w którym Harry po raz pierwszy powiedział, że wniesie zarzuty przeciw niemu, a w następnej wystrzelił prosto w Harry'ego. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, ale miał w ręce coś niewielkiego i błyszczącego, coś, co lśniło jak stal. Rufus nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że straż Tullianum nie zauważyła tego wcześniej, albo w jakiś sposób tego nie wykryli i zawczasu mu tego nie odebrali.

Harry spokojnie zszedł mu z drogi, więc atakująca dłoń Digle'a minęła jego ramię, po czym skupił się na stopach mężczyzny. Niewidzialna lina spętała je i podciągnęła do góry. Digle niespodziewanie zawisnął pod sufitem do góry nogami, szaty opadły mu na twarz, a nóż, który trzymał w dłoni, opadł z brzękiem na kamienną podłogę. Trzech aurorów w pokoju zaklęło szpetnie z opóźnieniem i poderwało na niego różdżki, ale dwójka z nich szybko opamiętała się i wycelowała z powrotem w Shacklebolta i Mallory zanim Rufus zdążył ich za to zbesztać.

Harry, oddychając nieco szybciej, zerknął na Rufusa.

– Jak się panu wydaje, czy wniesienie zarzutów o próbę morderstwa bez przymuszenia będzie oznaczało tylko więcej problemów, niż to jest tego warte?

– Nie – powiedział beznamiętnie Rufus. Całe jego rozbawienie sytuacją wyparowało. Miał zamiar ustalić, skąd Digle dostał ten nóż. Wyglądało na to, że wciąż ma swoje wtyczki w ministerstwie. W takim przypadku Rufus był wyjątkowo skłonny do nagięcia zasad. – Wydaje mi się, że to będzie _znakomity_ pomysł. Te zarzuty również może złożyć twój opiekun w twoim imieniu.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Właściwie, to wolałbym, żeby ministerstwo się tym zajęło, proszę pana. Jak profesor Snape usłyszy, że prawie zginąłem podczas samotnej wizyty w ministerstwie, to przez dobry miesiąc nie ruszę się nigdzie bez straży.

Rufus kiwnął głową. _Veritaserum jest prawie niewyczuwalne, jeśli się go zmiesza z sokiem dyniowym._

– W takim razie osobiście się tym zajmę, panie Pot... Harry.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry. – Czy ma pan świstoklik, który mógłby mnie zabrać z powrotem?

– Złap za ten, który ci dałem wcześniej i powiedz ponownie _"Portus"_ – powiedział Rufus. Obrzucił chłopca szybkim spojrzeniem, żeby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, a kiedy Harry kiwnął mu głową i zniknął, Rufus skupił się na Digle'u. Mężczyzna nie miał już żadnej wymówki, nie było na nim żadnego przymuszenia. W dodatku wiedział, kto pozwolił magii Dumbledore'a na rozprzestrzenienie się.

Będzie gadał. Rufus nie miał żadnej tolerancji wobec jakichkolwiek prób morderstwa, a zwłaszcza takich, które odbywały się na jego oczach.

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do niewielkiego pokoju, w którym ostatnim razem rozmawiał z Verą i zawahał się, przełykając ślinę. Musiał przyznać, że był tu wyłącznie przez wzgląd na daną Draconowi obietnicę. Przecież mógłby... no dobra, może to nie byłoby specjalnie dobre dla sytuacji, ale przecież nie zaszkodziłoby mu, gdyby nie rozmawiał z nią jeszcze przez jakiś czas, prawda? Początkowo miał zamiar przeznaczyć ten wieczór na badania, ale Thomas powiedział mu, że powinien spakować książkę o greckich czarownicach i dowolną inną, którą może uznać za przydatną, po czym wysłać pakunek do jego żony, która była obecnie szefem biura aurorów, dzięki czemu Voldemort nie zauważy, że pozostają w kontakcie. Harry posłuchał się go z takim entuzjazmem, że teraz właściwie nie miał już żadnych książek, które mógłby przejrzeć.

Tak czy inaczej mógłby wykorzystać ten czas do czegoś innego. Jego leczenie nie było mniej ważne od wszystkiego innego, po prostu było, no...

– Możesz wejść do środka, Harry.

Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię. Za nim stała Vera, uśmiechając się do niego cierpliwie i przyglądając mu się nieprzeniknionymi oczami, tak że nie miał szans na ustalenie, co ona właściwie w tej chwili czuje. Harry pochylił głowę, przełknął ślinę i otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Pokój pozostał niemal taki sam jak był wcześniej, z dziwnymi, białymi fotelami i ogromnym kominkiem, ale teraz na ścianach wisiały obrazy, bezkształtne błękitne plamy, które prawdopodobnie w pewien sposób koiły Verę, przynosząc jej choć odrobinę Sanktuarium w tym obcym dla niej miejscu. Na fotelu, który Vera zajmowała ostatnim razem i w kierunku którego ruszyła, leżał bezkształtny kawał materiału. Harry zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie coś tu tworzyła, czy też może po prostu tworzyła patchwork dla zabawy. Wreszcie jednak spojrzała na niego i nie miał już więcej wymówek przed zajęciem fotela naprzeciw niej.

– Twojemu Malfoyowi wydaje się, że mnie unikasz – powiedziała cicho Vera.

– Nie unikam – powiedział Harry. – Naprawdę nie. Po prostu zająłem się czymś innym i pomyślałem, że to może poczekać.

Vera przechyliła głowę, przyglądając mu się.

– I jak ci się wydaje, czy to twoje prawdziwe myśli, czy też po prostu pozostałość po twoim treningu?

– _Moje_. – To było naprawdę ważne, żeby to zrozumieli. Harry już nigdy więcej nie chciał się cofać. – Słyszałaś chyba o sytuacji w Durmstrangu? I sieci Ariadny? I uwięzionych tam dzieciach?

– Twój Malfoy wspominał coś o tym.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Muszę im pomóc w jakiś sposób. Jestem _vatesem_ ; chcę zniszczyć tę sieć. W dodatku to tylko dzieci. Nie zdecydowały nawet, po której stronie chcą stanąć w tej wojnie, nie są odpowiedzialne za politykę swoich rodziców, _nie prosiły_ przecież o ugrzęźnięcie w jednym miejscu z Bellatrix Lestrange i to w sytuacji, w której ta może zrobić z nimi co tylko jej przyjdzie do głowy. Ktoś musi to powstrzymać i nikt jeszcze nie znalazł rozwiązania. Czemu miałbym nie spróbować?

Vera spokojnie przycisnęła kosmyk swoich brązowych włosów, który spróbował wymknąć się zza jej ucha. Nawet na chwilę nie oderwała od niego wzroku. Harry zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona jest w stanie widzieć jego duszę, dzięki czemu pewnie wie o sprawach, których nawet on jeszcze nie jest świadomy, ale to w żaden sposób nie powstrzymywało tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, którego doznawał za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przyglądał mu się zbyt uważnie.

– Nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego miałbyś nie spróbować – zgodziła się z nim Vera po przerwie tak długiej, że Harry'ego zaczęły nachodzić myśli, których w ogóle nie chciał rozważać. – Ale nie ma też żadnego powodu, przez który powinieneś winić się za to, że w ogóle do tego doszło, albo że wciąż nie udało ci się znaleźć rozwiązania.

Harry zacisnął zęby, po czym przełknął ślinę.

– Po części to przeze mnie w ogóle do tego doszło – wymamrotał. – Jestem częścią tej wojny.

– I naprawdę winisz siebie za to?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– To skomplikowane.

– Z nikim innym się dzisiaj nie widzę, Harry, zapewniam cię. – Vera uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Możesz mówić tak długo, jak tylko chcesz.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to kolejny powód, przez który czuł się niekomfortowo w jej pobliżu. Vera zdawała się naprawdę _wierzyć_ , że świat poza tym pokojem zatrzymywał się w miejscu w czasie ich spotkania, że w tej chwili nikt poza nim nie potrzebował jej pomocy. Harry nigdy nie zapominał o tym, że świat dalej się kręci, że ludzie cierpią i umierają, że magiczne stworzenia są gdzieś uwięzione. To była jedna z tych spraw, przez które wiecznie znajdował się w agonii zniecierpliwienia. Chciał się wyleczyć, tak, ale czy inni ludzie nie rozumieli, że musi wciskać to leczenie między inne, ważniejsze zadania?

Zamarł. Coś w tym wszystkim wydawało mu się znajome, ale z drugiej strony, jakby kiedyś wykłócał się z kimś o takich poglądach. Przez chwilę przeglądał swoje wspomnienia, zanim znalazł to właściwe.

Kiedy Draco po raz pierwszy rzucił klątwę zabijającą, powiedział mu, że nie ma ucieczki od codziennych spraw, że nie może po prostu wypełnić swoich obowiązków i zrelaksować się. Zawsze pojawią się nowe obowiązki. Zawsze wyłonią się jakieś nowe kryzysy. Zawsze istniała szansa na to, że pojawi się coś wielkiego, co odwróci jego uwagę od leczenia, czy sprawi, że spróbuje poświęcić czas przeznaczony na przyjemności.

Powiedział to, żeby pocieszyć Dracona, ale to przecież była prawda, czyż nie? Przeżywał, pochylając głowę i brnąc naprzód.

Jeśli naprawdę miał to na myśli, jeśli poważnie podchodził do leczenia, to nie mógł po prostu załatwić wszystkich swoich obowiązków jak najszybciej, _a potem_ podjąć się leczenia. Wtedy po prostu pojawią się kolejne obowiązki, wyrastając znienacka niczym muchomory. Musiał to przyjąć do wiadomości, być na nie gotów. Nigdy nie nastanie moment, w którym będzie w stanie przestać żyć i zacząć się leczyć. Będzie musiał przeplatać swoje życie z leczeniem i przebrnąć przez nie jak przez każde inne zadanie.

– Ach – powiedziała Vera. – Po twoim grymasie domyślam się, że doszedłeś do pewnych wniosków.

Harry westchnął i oparł się pokusie ukrycia twarzy za dłonią. Czułby się wtedy dziecinnie, a naprawdę teraz tego nie potrzebował.

– Tak, doszedłem – powiedział niechętnie. – Nie mogę bez przerwy odciągać leczenia z nadzieją, że kiedyś nadejdzie lepszy dzień, kiedy będę w stanie się tym zająć. Ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie, na pewno nie za życia Voldemorta, a potem pewnie też nie. Ostatecznie jestem _vatesem_ , muszę być dostępny, żeby pomóc wszystkim magicznym stworzeniom. Będzie mi się wydawało, że wyleczę się jak tylko uwolnię syreny, albo wynegocjuję pokój z nundu, albo pomogę w jakiś sposób innemu gatunkowi. To się nigdy nie skończy, prawda?

– Nie skończy. – Vera zgodziła się z nim spokojnie. – W dodatku, Harry, powinieneś wziąć też pod uwagę, że jeśli się wyleczysz, to staniesz się też silniejszym _vatesem_.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że usłyszę coś takiego od ciebie. Cały czas z uporem twierdziłaś, że powinienem się leczyć dla _samego siebie._

– Tym niemniej do tego właśnie dojdzie. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to okazało się twoim głównym celem, żebyś nie zaczął się leczyć dla dobra innych. – Vera pochyliła się do przodu. – Odbyłeś rozmowę ze swoim Malfoyem tak, jak cię o to prosiłam, i zapytałeś, czego od ciebie chce. Powiedz mi, co o tym myślisz?

Harry zamrugał, słysząc tę zmianę tematu, ale nie opierał się jej. Łatwiej było mówić o tym, niż rozmyślać o tym jak uda mu się wcisnąć kolejny obowiązek obok szeregu innych, które miał każdego dnia.

– To było dziwne. Miałem pewne pojęcie na temat spraw, które ode mnie chce, ale wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że naprawdę chce ich od kogoś takiego jak ja.

– Dlaczego nie?

Harry pokręcił ze zniecierpliwieniem głową.

– Ponieważ wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu mnie kocha. Przecież mógłby otrzymać to wszystko od innych ludzi? Dlaczego chce ich akurat ode mnie?

– Zapytałeś go o to?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie sądzę, żeby mi odpowiedział. Wygląda na strasznie zrezygnowanego za każdym razem, kiedy dostrzega jakąś ogromną różnicę między tym, jak on mnie postrzega, a tym, jak ja postrzegam samego siebie. Może po prostu brakuje mu słów? No i wydaje mi się to strasznie samolubne i dziecinne, takie proszenie o listę powodów, dla których ktoś cię kocha. To jak proszenie o pochwałę.

– Masz pełne prawo o to poprosić, wiesz? – powiedziała delikatnie Vera. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś to usłyszeć. Większość ludzi otrzymuje pochwały przez całe swoje życie. Ty otrzymałeś ich bardzo niewiele.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując jak policzki zaczynają mu płonąć.

– Ale to mnie tylko zawstydzi – powiedział.

– Dlaczego?

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

– Podejrzewam, że to może być mój trening – przyznał niechętnie. Wiedział, że Vera zareaguje na to tak samo, jak zareagowałby Draco; uważali, że jego trening to było coś, przez co nigdy nie powinien był przechodzić. Harry jednak uważał, że przyszło mu z niego wystarczająco wiele dobrego, że chciał zatrzymać sobie te dobre nauki. Co by się stało, gdyby jednak _poprosił_ Dracona o listę powodów, dla których ten kochał Harry'ego? To mogłoby zaciągnąć Harry'ego na bardzo stromą ścieżkę, która mogłaby doprowadzić do tego, że wyrósłby na kogoś samolubnego. Czarodziejski świat naprawdę nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejnego, samolubnego czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy.

– Spróbuj – powiedziała spokojnie Vera. – Jak zaczniesz się czuć zbyt niekomfortowo, poproś swojego Malfoya, żeby przestał. Będzie to jednak naprawdę dobry pierwszy krok na drodze do zaakceptowania wreszcie więzi, które dzielisz z innymi. A do tego potrzebujesz je zrozumieć i usłyszeć powody, dla których one powstały. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Niemal wszystkie twoje więzi są rezultatami świadomych wyborów, Harry. Być może nie powinny takie być, być może powinieneś być w stanie okazywać innym podświadome, spontaniczne zaufanie, ale _w twoim przypadku_ to tak po prostu nie działa. – Harry kiwnął głową, rad, że to zrozumiała. – Znasz powody, dla których kochasz innych. Czas, żebyś dowiedział się, czemu kochają ciebie.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową, niechętnie, ale przekonany, że Vera ma rację. Sam powiedział coś podobnego Draconowi i Snape'owi tego samego dnia, kiedy jego rodzice zostali skazani. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, czemu mieliby wybrać akurat jego, spośród tak wielu ludzi w czarodziejskim świecie, czemu akurat jemu postanowili okazać tak wiele zaufania i miłości. Inni ludzie byliby w stanie spełnić ich potrzeby równie dobrze, jak nie lepiej, ponieważ nie mieliby równie wielu problemów z psychiką co Harry. Dlatego też Harry nie tylko będzie musiał zapytać ich, czemu wybrali właśnie jego, ale też nie uciec z pokoju, kiedy zaczną mu to wyjaśniać.

_I przy okazji nie umrzeć ze wstydu._

– A co z twoimi postępami na innych frontach? – zapytała go Vera. – Próbowałeś ponownie nauczyć się czerpać przyjemności z potraw, z ciepła, z innych spraw, których do tej pory sobie odmawiałeś?

– Nie widzę w tym sensu – powiedział Harry, przekonany, że musi to wreszcie wyjaśnić, inaczej nigdy mu się nie uda. – Jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli dojdę do wniosku, że jednak nie lubię owsianki? Albo czekolady?

Vera po raz pierwszy zmarszczyła brwi spoglądając na niego.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Harry. To ma znaczenie, bo ma znaczenie dla innych ludzi.

– Ale oni to oni, a ja to ja – powiedział Harry. – Przeszedłem przez mój trening i przykro mi, że do niego doszło, ale trudno, stało się. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem skupić się na innych związanych z nim problemach, niż na tym, jak się czuję, kiedy jem jajecznicę.

– Zauważyłam, że twój Malfoy nakłania cię do spróbowania większej ilości potraw – mruknęła Vera. – Ale jeśli uważasz, że inne sprawy są od tego ważniejsze, Harry, to oczywiście, najpierw skupimy się na nich. Zapytasz swojego Malfoya o to, czemu cię kocha? 

Harry skrzywił się.

– Czy to rozkaz?

– Zachęta – powiedziała Vera. – Do podjęcia się zadania, które, nawet ty to rozumiesz, jest istotne i dlaczego. Chciałabym, żebyś zajął się tym przed naszym kolejnym spotkaniem. Zapytaj go też, czemu uważa, że powinieneś jeść inne potrawy, a nie tylko owsiankę. Być może usłyszysz od niego coś, co zmieni twoje zdanie.

– Tego właśnie się boję – mruknął Harry i zamrugał. Nie wiedział, że miał zamiar to powiedzieć.

Vera pochyliła się do przodu, niespodziewanie bardziej przypominając sokoła niż strzyżyka. 

– Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego tak wzdragasz się przed nauczeniem się jedzenia tak jak inni, śmiania się jak inni, czerpania przyjemności z drobnych spraw? To szczery strach, widzę to w twoich oczach, nie po prostu pozostałość po twoim treningu. Dlaczego?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– A co, jeśli stanę się przez to samolubny i skończę jako Mroczny Pan? – Proszę bardzo, powiedział to, nawet jeśli brzmiało to koszmarnie głupio. Przynajmniej teraz Vera wiedziała, co myślał na ten temat.

Vera przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Naprawdę się tego obawiasz, co? – powiedziała wreszcie. Harry kiwnął głową. – Czemu?

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że moja matka i Dumbledore myśleli, że zostanę Mrocznym Panem – powiedział Harry, po raz pierwszy zmuszając się do zmierzenia z tymi myślami. – Nawet nie o to, że mam takie zdolności jak wchłanianie magii innych. Tak mi się wydawało, ale... Mam tak wiele magii. A największą cechą charakterystyczną Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta, poza ich mocą, było to, że robili co chcieli i nie obchodziło ich, czego chcieli inni. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Lily wytrenowała mnie na _zanadto_ altruistycznego, ale może ten brak samolubności jest lepszy, bo przynajmniej dzięki temu nie zacznę przedkładać moich zachciewanek ponad potrzeby innych. – Spojrzał na Verę, zastanawiając się, co mu na to odpowie.

Przynajmniej jej słowa były łagodne i zdecydowanie nie zdawała się uważać, że był głupi, w ogóle dopuszczając do siebie takie myśli.

– Żadna ścieżka nie jest wolna od zła, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Nawet wolność może zajść za daleko, jeśli zmusi się do niej osobę wbrew jej woli. Nie istnieją pewniki. Rozumiem, czemu starasz się uchwycić niewielu pewników, które poznałeś w życiu, ale to jest po prostu kolejna sprawa, która będzie musiała stopnieć i ulec zmianie. Przynajmniej teraz zdajesz sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę i świadomie podchodzisz do swoich czynów, ilekroć starasz się cieszyć małymi przyjemnościami w życiu. Gdybyś podchodził do tego bez tej świadomości, albo uważałbyś, że nie jesteś w stanie być samolubny, wówczas mógłbyś kogoś skrzywdzić.

Harry pochylił głowę i przytaknął. Widział, co absolutne przekonanie o słuszności własnych czynów zrobiło Dumbledore'owi. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że przekonanie o własnym altruizmie może kogoś tak strasznie zwieść, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że fanatycy są gotowi walczyć o przeróżne idee.

Vera podeszła do niego i delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło.

– Na dziś wystarczy, Harry. Idź, znajdź swojego Malfoya i zapytaj go, czemu cię kocha. Wydaje mi się, że usłyszenie jego odpowiedzi okaże się dla ciebie oświecające i znacznie mniej wstydliwe niż ci się wydaje.

Harry miał wrażenie, że kto jak kto, ale Vera pewnie wie, o czym mówi. Widziała duszę Dracona. Rozmawiała z nim. Pewnie zna wszystkie powody, dla których Draco kocha Harry'ego, nawet te, których ten nie będzie w stanie w pełni wyjaśnić.

Jak na przekór, właśnie dlatego wydawało mu się, że tylko naje się przez to wszystko wstydu. Vera pokładała w nim znacznie więcej wiary, niż on sam ośmielał się pokładać w sobie.

– Harry?

Harry poderwał głowę i zamrugał. Wpadł wprost na Dracona – co prawdopodobnie nie było przypadkiem, ponieważ Draco wiedział, gdzie Harry wybierał się tego wieczoru. Draco przyjrzał mu się z troską, a Harry potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział cicho i objął ręką ramiona Dracona.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, o czym z tobą rozmawiała?

Harry zawahał się, po czym znowu pokręcił głową.

– Jeszcze nie – dodał. – Powiem ci pewnego dnia. – Tego dnia najadł się już wystarczająco dużo wstydu, z tą katastrofalną próbą pogodzenia Tybalta i Augustusa, a potem jeszcze faktem, że nawet _nie zauważył_ noża Digle'a, póki ten człowiek się na niego nie rzucił. Jeśli Draco zacznie teraz wymieniać listę powodów, przez które go kocha, Harry skończy na kilka najbliższych godzin z permanentnie czerwoną twarzą.

– W porządku – powiedział Draco.

Harry zamknął oczy i oparł się o niego, czując jak ramię Dracona obejmuje go w pasie i przez jedną chwilę pozwolił sobie czerpać przyjemność z faktu, że bez względu na to, jak wielki świat by nie był, Draco był obok niego tu i teraz. I być może czerpanie przyjemności z jego łagodności i miłości nie było żadnym oszustwem, czy kryciem się przed czymś.

_Być może._


	66. Niewidoczny chór

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł tego rozdziału pochodzi z wiersza George'a Eliota, "Och, gdyby tylko udało mi się przyłączyć do niewidocznego chóru".

Harry usłyszał w swoich snach wrzask.

W pierwszej chwili powoli otworzył oczy, przekonany, że zaraz znajdzie się w wizji, w której zobaczy jak Voldemort kogoś torturuje. Zastanawiał się ponuro, jak koszmarna okaże się ta wizja, skoro była na tyle potężna, że przebiła się przez jego bariery oklumencyjne – albo co zrobi, jeśli Voldemort znalazł jakiś sposób na przebicie się przez trawę, która przykrywała połączenie między nimi, tylko po to, żeby pokazać mu teraz jakiś specjalny rodzaj bólu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu odkrył, że stoi w ciemnym, zamglonym miejscu, które musiało być regularnym snem. Nigdzie nie widział Voldemorta. Pod stopami poczuł śliską trawę i chwilę potem zorientował się, że ocieka wodą przez deszcz, który najwyraźniej padał wszędzie wokół niego. Poderwał głowę do góry, mrugając i odsunął na bok swoją grzywkę, kiedy ta spróbowała przykleić mu się do czoła.

Nad sobą zauważył potężny kształt, ale ten nie chciał ułożyć się w cokolwiek mu _znajomego_ – jak na przykład smoka czy hipogryfa. Zataczał nad nim kręgi, utrzymując swój wkurzająco nieokreślony kształt i krzyczał i krzyczał i krzyczał.

Te wrzaski sprawiły w końcu, że Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, a włosy zaczęły stawać dęba. Czuł, jak jego magia podnosi się wokół niego w odpowiedzi, czego się po niej nie spodziewał. Przełknął ślinę i obronnie objął rękami swój brzuch, na wypadek gdyby to stworzenie spróbowało nagle rzucić się na niego i wybebeszyć. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czemu w ogóle widzi coś takiego, więc nie wiedział też, na jakie tarcze może się powołać, ani jak wiele ran będzie w stanie przyjąć.

Wrzaski stopniowo rosły na sile i nagle zamarły, niczym uderzenie pioruna, który wreszcie zakończył bieg. Harry z determinacją wbił spojrzenie w górę, zastanawiając się, czy teraz uda mu się zobaczyć, co to jest za stworzenie.

Zdołał wyłapać coś, co wyglądało na pełen kolców ogon, wijący się leniwie za zakończoną pazurami łapą. Następnie łapa opadła w jego kierunku, a jego ramię wyglądało jak opadający filar.

Harry opadł na ziemię i odskoczył z drogi; utrzymywanie się w pionie nie miało sensu na nieznanym terenie, który teraz był jeszcze bardziej zdradliwy przez padający deszcz. Uderzenie łapy zatrzęsło ziemią tak mocno, że wyrzuciło go na kilka stóp w górę. Lądując z powrotem Harry zasłonił twarz ramionami, dzięki czemu pewnie uratował swoje okulary przed zniszczeniem.

Poderwał się niezgrabnie na kolana i zagapił się na stworzenie, które właśnie obracało łeb w jego kierunku. _Wciąż_ było nie do końca uformowane, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo zacinający deszcz naprawdę utrudniał identyfikację, ale odniósł wrażenie, że zauważył nad sobą lśniące oczy i kły.

To stworzenie było w pewien sposób niesłychanie znajome, ale jedyne, do czego Harry tak naprawdę mógł je porównać, były smoki, a nie znał żadnych smoków, które brzmiały, jakby wrzeszczały. W opinii Acies, smoki śpiewały, nawet jeśli dla wszystkich innych był to po prostu ryk. A _naprawdę_ powinien być w stanie rozpoznać smoczy kształt, bo wyjątkowo blisko zaznajomił się z paroma podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Spróbował uspokoić się i sprawić, żeby jego głos brzmiał kojąco.

– Jak się nazywasz? Jakiego jesteś gatunku? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Jestem _vatesem_ i wydaje mi się, że powinienem być w stanie...

Stworzenie wrzasnęło na niego, a jego oddech był ciężki od zgnilizny i innych obrzydliwych zapachów. Harry zakrztusił się i pozwolił dźwiękowi odrzucić się do tyłu, głębiej w to ciemne miejsce, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było – póki co zdołał tylko ustalić, że było płaskie i pokryte trawą. Nie będzie kwestionował motywów smoka, tego _czegoś_ , skoro nie chciało by były kwestionowane.

Uderzył w coś, prawdopodobnie w głaz, i tym razem otoczył się tarczą, która zalśniła wokół niego. Stworzenie wygięło swój długi kark, wijący się pod dziwnym kątem. Zamarło na moment, kiedy zobaczyło tarczę, a Harry zauważył w jego ślepiach – wciąż nie był w stanie przyjrzeć się porządnie pyskowi, który prawdopodobnie otaczał te oczy – coś, co mogło być wahaniem.

Harry skupił się na jego wygiętym karku i przerzucił się na wężomowę. Jeśli to była jakiegoś rodzaju żmija, to oczywiście, że nie zrozumiała jego wymówionej po angielsku oferty pomocy od _vatesa_.

– Czy coś cię boli? Czy potrzebujesz pomocy? Czym jesteś? Czemu mnie tu sprowadziłeś?

Stworzenie zamarło w kompletnym bezruchu. Harry czekał z zapartym tchem, póki nie był już w stanie tego dłużej robić i wyrzucił powietrze z płuc.

Stworzenie rzuciło się na niego, jakby to właśnie miało być sygnałem, na który czekało. Uderzyło go bokiem swojego długiego karku. Harry poczuł, jak przelatuje ponad głazem i znowu ląduje na mokrej trawie. Syknął z bólu, a potem syknął ponownie, kiedy za późno wyrzucił przed siebie rękę i przywalił twarzą w błoto.

Usiadł, przecierając swoje zabrudzone okulary, póki nie zorientował się, że to bez sensu i po prostu je zdjął. Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, zobaczył, że pysk stworzenia unosi się tuż przed nim. Jego kły były dłuższe od ramion Harry'ego.

Harry z desperacją skupił się na próbie obudzenia.

Stworzenie nabrało tchu i _wrzasnęło_ , akurat kiedy sen zaczął rozpadać się na kawałki.

* * *

Wrzask podążył za Harrym, który rozbudził się w towarzystwie łagodnego światła, rzucanego na niego przez Fawkesa, który ćwierkał z troską. Harry potrzebował dobrej chwili na zorientowanie się, że wrzask, który dalej dźwięczał mu w uszach, jakby ktoś ryczał tuż obok jego głowy, wcale nie pochodził od tamtego stworzenia, a był po prostu kolejnym przetaczającym się nad zamkiem gromem. Harry zadygotał i odwrócił się w kierunku feniksa, głaszcząc go po piórach i dysząc ciężko.

_Chwila._

Czuł ból przy każdym wdechu i wydechu, to nie było po prostu kolejne echo snu. Harry podciągnął koszulkę swojej piżamy, tak żeby mógł przyjrzeć się swoim żebrom w świetle fawkesowych piór. Skrzywił się na widok rozległych sińców, które powoli robiły się zielono–fioletowe, niczym nocne kwiaty.

Wsłuchał się krytycznie we własny oddech i skupił na bólu, po czym pokręcił głową. Nie, był niemal przekonany, że nie złamał sobie żadnego żebra. Już raz mu się to przytrafiło, pod koniec pierwszego roku, kiedy razem z Connorem stawili czoła Quirrellowi i ten rzucił na Harry'ego _Crucio_. Ten ból nie był równie ostry.

– Co do _chuja_ – wymamrotał, bo nie wiedział jak inaczej to skomentować.

Siedział przez chwilę na łóżku, bezmyślnie głaszcząc Fawkesa po grzbiecie, przesuwając się tak, żeby jego ruchy nie rozbudziły Argutusa, który leżał zwinięty w kłębek na jego poduszce. Przeszukał swój umysł, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek, do czego tamto stworzenie mogło być podobne, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Merlin jeden wiedział, że na świecie istniało naprawdę wiele wspaniałych, fantastycznych bestii, a Harry pewnie nie znał nawet ułamka z nich, ale nigdy nawet nie słyszał o czymś takim.

W dodatku zdawało się żywić do niego osobisty żal, zupełnie jakby zrobił coś, co je skrzywdziło. Ten wrzask...

_Wciąż_ słyszał ten wrzask. A przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju.

Harry zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Wrzask cichł w miarę jak Harry go nasłuchiwał, przechodząc w grom, który zatrząsnął murami zamku.

_Grom._

Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy otwierają się gwałtownie. Stworzenie było powiązane z burzami. Musiało być. Przecież w jego śnie też padało, nie? A kiedy się obudził, ostatni wrzask przeszedł w uderzenie pioruna. Być może na tym właśnie polegał plan Voldemorta, stworzył stworzenie, które prześladowało go w snach. Pomysł wydawał się wyjątkowo niebezpośredni i marnotrawny, ale z drugiej strony, plany Voldemorta i tak zwykle nie miały większego sensu.

Harry uznał, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób na to, żeby się przekonać. Będzie musiał wyjść na zewnątrz, czego nie zrobił odkąd burze rozszalały się na dobre, i spróbować wyczuć, jaka właściwie magia go prześladuje.

Przesunął się na skraj łóżka krzywiąc się, kiedy jego obolałe żebra zaprotestowały boleśnie na ten ruch. Mimo to i tak podskoczył, kiedy rozsunął zasłony i zobaczył, że Draco stoi tuż obok, zerkając na niego z podniesionymi brwiami.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytał.

– Na zewnątrz – powiedział Harry, rumieniąc się i nie do końca pojmując dlaczego. W końcu to nie tak, że chciał zrobić coś _niebezpiecznego_. No i to nie jego wina, że jego sny zaczęła prześladować jakaś bestia. – Wydaje mi się, że w ten sposób dowiem się, jaka magia jest odpowiedzialna za burze i czy to Voldemort tak miesza w pogodzie swoimi przygotowaniami przed przesileniem zimowym. Jak do tej pory znajdowałem się zbyt daleko od deszczu i błyskawic na to, żeby tak naprawdę przekonać się, czy nie kieruje nimi jakaś magia. Jeśli to jego, to powinienem być w stanie ją wyczuć gdy tylko wyjdę na dwór. – _To by tłumaczyło też, czemu moja magia zareagowała podczas snu. Jestem jego magicznym dziedzicem, pewnie rozpoznała znajomą sobie moc._ – Dlatego chcę wyjść na zewnątrz, żeby się przekonać.

– Sam?

Harry rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

– No tak, taki miałem zamiar. To tylko spacer po błoniach, Draco. W dodatku wydawało mi się, że śpisz.

– Obudziłeś mnie tymi swoimi cichymi jękami i narzekaniem – powiedział Draco. Harry był teraz rad, że jego siniaki są ponownie ukryte pod koszulką. – W twoim przypadku nigdy nie kończy się niewinną przechadzką, Harry. Spotkasz jakiegoś szalonego mordercę, czającego się przy Bijącej Wierzbie, albo odkryjesz, że któryś z pupilków Hagrida zakradł się na teren zamku. Idę z tobą. – Odwrócił się, żeby wyjąć coś ze swojego kufra, prawdopodobnie szaty.

– Draco – jęknął Harry, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jęczy. Już wystarczająco złe było to, że zakłócono jego sen i nabrał podejrzeń, że magia Voldemorta tańczy pośród tych burz. Nie chciał jeszcze wystawiać Dracona na niebezpieczeństwo.

Draco obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Wiesz, zawsze mógłbyś wybrać rozsądną alternatywę i pozostać _w zamku_ , Harry.

– Dzisiaj powinienem być w stanie to ustalić – powiedział Harry, decydując, że jednak powinien powiedzieć Draconowi prawdę, choćby po to, żeby przebić się wreszcie przez jego sceptyczną minę. – Miałem sen, czy może wizję, jedno z dwojga. Nie o Voldemorcie – dodał pośpiesznie, kiedy zobaczył jak twarz Dracona spina się z napięcia. – Ale jakieś stworzenie na mnie poluje. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Jego ryk przeszedł w grom, kiedy się obudziłem. Wydawało mi się, że powinienem przynajmniej zbadać możliwe połączenie między nim a burzami.

– Skrzywdziło cię?

Harry miał lekkie problemy z zachowaniem obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Tylko trochę.

Draco syknął na niego niemal bezgłośnie.

– Jak tylko z tym skończymy, to zabieram cię do Madam Pomfrey – powiedział, zarzucając na siebie płaszcz, w którego materiał wplecione były zaklęcia czyniące go nieprzemakalnym. Harry'emu nieco ulżyło na myśl, że Draco przynajmniej nie zmoknie.

– Nie _muszę_ iść do Madam Pomfrey – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że znowu jęczy. Nie wiedział, czemu jego niewielka przygoda zmieniła się nagle w taką wyprawę. Nie rozumiał, czemu to zawsze musiało się kończyć w ten sposób. Na pierwszym roku wymknął się za Quirrellem do Zakazanego Lasu i widział jak ten zabija jednorożca, a potem pije jego krew. _Wtedy_ jakoś nikomu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Owszem, musisz, o ile sam nie zdołasz się z tego wyleczyć – powiedział Draco, po czym rozchylił połę swojego płaszcza. – Chodź tu, też ci się przyda pod nim znaleźć. Wiem, że twój nie jest równie dobry.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, wiążąc sobie szaty, które narzucił na piżamę, po czym podszedł bliżej.

– A fakt, że będziesz mógł mnie przy okazji przytulić, nie ma z tym kompletnie żadnego związku, oczywiście.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, obejmując go w pasie, kiedy Harry znalazł się pod jego płaszczem. Na szczęście jego ramię objęło Harry'ego tuż pod linią sińców, więc Harry nie musiał się krzywić i odsuwać od niego.

– Nie byłbym Ślizgonem, gdybym się _przyznał_ do czegoś takiego, Harry – powiedział niewinnie.

Harry postanowił na to nie odpowiadać i po prostu rzucił na nich zaklęcie kameleona. Może i było już za późno dla prefektów, ale Snape często patrolował nocą korytarze i zawsze istniała szansa na to, że mogli spotkać po drodze kogoś jeszcze.

Draco nie puszczał go przez całą drogę nawet na chwilę, nawet kiedy musieli zacząć stosować niezręczne manewry na schodach, żeby móc sobie pozwolić na stanie w ten sposób obok siebie. Harry próbował rzucać mu ostre spojrzenia i lekko ciągnąć go za dłoń, nakłaniając do puszczenia, ale bez powodzenia. Po jakimś czasie Harry musiał w końcu odpuścić, na rzecz skupienia się na własnym oddechu, aby nie pozwolić sobie na rzężenie, czy jęczenie z bólu. _Musiał_ znaleźć się na zewnątrz, żeby przekonać się, co się dzieje z burzami, a jeśli Draco zobaczy jak rozległe są jego sińce, to na pewno mu na to nie pozwoli.

Wreszcie dotarli do holu, który prowadził do wrót wejściowych. Harry znacznie lepiej słyszał tutaj burzę. Gromy brzmiały jak wrzaski kogoś torturowanego, były tak głośne, że nie pojmował jakim cudem ludzie spali w wieżach Gryffindoru czy Ravenclawu. Zauważyłby przecież, gdyby Connor zaczął chodzić z worami pod oczami, więc podejrzewał, że McGonagall i Flitwick rzucili jakieś zaklęcia wyciszające.

– Tędy – wymamrotał Draco, popędzając Harry'ego w kierunku wrót wejściowych.

– Przecież _wiem_ , że tędy – powiedział Harry, ale i tak nie spróbował przejść tej odległości sam. Nie dałby rady się wyrwać i wszystko skończyłoby się niezręczną, kłopotliwą szamotaniną. Równie dobrze może po prostu zrobić to, czego Draco od niego chce.

W połowie drogi napotkali miejsce, gdzie powietrze zakrzywiało się, przesuwając się w innym kierunku i sugerując tym, że ktoś jeszcze używał zaklęcia kameleona. Harry podniósł brwi, po czym uznał, że musi przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, kto to jest. _Finite Incantatem_ , pomyślał, koncentrując się na delikatnym poblasku na krańcach uroku.

Zaklęcie pękło, odsłaniając Hermionę, która z zaciętą miną skradała się w kierunku schodów. Draco wciągnął powietrze do krzyku, ale Harry szybko objął go w pasie i ścisnął mocno, zmuszając do niemal bezgłośnego wyrzucenia z siebie tego powietrza z powrotem. Hermiona i tak zatrzymała się i rozejrzała podejrzliwie, ale najwyraźniej ich nie zauważyła. Chwilę później zorientowała się, że jest widoczna, pisnęła i ponownie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie.

Draco zaczekał, aż jej kroki nie ucichły na schodach.

– Dlaczego nie dałeś mi niczego powiedzieć, Harry? – wyszeptał. – Przecież to pierwszorzędny materiał do nabijania się! Dobrze _wiesz_ , że ona właśnie wraca z pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu...

– I właśnie dlatego masz się z niej nie nabijać – szepnął wściekle Harry. – Jakbyś się poczuł, gdybyśmy trafili do różnych domów i ktoś przyłapałby cię podczas powrotu do lochów?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Nigdy by nie doszło do czegoś takiego. Zawsze wiedziałem, że obaj trafimy do Slytherinu.

Harry poddał się. Draco potrafił być czasami po prostu niemożliwy.

– Tędy – powiedział zamiast tego i tym razem to on poprowadził ich w kierunku drzwi.

Wyjrzeli przez nie, po czym weszli w samo serce burzy.

Harry momentalnie wyczuł w niej magię, wijącą się niczym wąż wokół pioruna, zaciskającą pazury na błyskawicach, rozrzuconą i błyszczącą w każdej kropli opadającego na ziemię deszczu. Osłony wplecione w kamienne ściany Hogwartu musiały go powstrzymywać przed wyczuciem jej wcześniej; nie miał innego wyjaśnienia na to, jak strasznie świat różnił się między wnętrzem i zewnętrzem. Harry wyciągnął przed siebie roztrzęsioną dłoń, nie chwytając nią niczego szczególnego, i poczuł jak Draco łapie ją i splata jego palce z własnymi.

Wiatr poderwał się, a Harry zorientował się, że mylił się przynajmniej w jednej kwestii. Wrzask bestii nie krył się wyłącznie w gromach. Był również w płynnym przepływie powietrza, stopniowo nabierającego prędkości do wzniecenia sztormu. Jego dźwięk był bardziej zróżnicowany, ale i tak okazał się być niemożliwie głośny. Harry zadrżał. Ten wiatr i te gromy miały własny umysł i tego umysłu nie obchodziło, czy kogoś przy okazji przypadkiem nie skrzywdzi. Nie będzie nikogo prześladował, powodowany jakąś sadystyczną potrzebą torturowania innych, ale zwyczajnie poderwie ich z ziemi i nawet nie zwróci na nich uwagi, tak samo jak czarodziej nie zauważyłby nadepnięcia na mrówkę.

– Harry? – Głos Dracona zdawał się dobiegać z daleka i to nie tylko dlatego, że burza ryczała wokół niczym żywe stworzenie.

Harry zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w głąb niej, oddalając się od wejścia do szkoły i pozwalając, żeby drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Musiał znaleźć się bliżej nawałnicy, musiał odkryć, co było w niej takiego znajomego. Istniało... istniało w niej coś więcej niż tylko temperament, coś więcej niż tylko magia. Już wcześniej to czuł, więc teraz wydawało mu się znajome, ale nie był w stanie tego zidentyfikować. Czemu nie?

– Harry!

Harry poczuł jak deszcz przeczesuje mu grzywkę, odsuwając ją z czoła, i zorientował się, że wyszedł spod płaszcza. W tej chwili niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Istniała w tym wszystkim jakaś nieodparta pokusa, żeby iść dalej przed siebie, pokusa, którą czuł do tej pory tylko raz: kiedy spotkał śpiewające stworzenie o wielu odnóżach w Grimmauld Place. To nie była ta sama pieśń, nie tak dokładnie – tamta była znacznie bardziej melodyjna, nie miała w sobie ostrych krańców wiatru i gromów – ale to wciąż była pieśń. Gdyby tylko udało mu się znaleźć jej nuty, usłyszeć jej słowa, to dowie się, kto ją śpiewa, a wydawało mu się, że to jest naprawdę ważne.

Sięgnął powoli w kierunku tej magii, jego własna magia wiła się wokół jego ciała w chaotycznych pasmach światła.

Nagle burza zwróciła na niego uwagę.

Harry poczuł, jak potężny umysł gwałtownie skupia się w jednym punkcie, niczym strzała. Mimo to nie był w stanie się jej bać. Niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Draco bije pięściami w otaczające go światło; jego magia zacieśniła się, tworząc między nimi barierę.

Harry spojrzał w górę.

W tym momencie uderzył w niego piorun.

Pozwolił mu na to, czując się tak, jakby potężne szczęki zacisnęły się wokół jego pasa. Harrym miotnęło w bok, a on sam poczuł jak wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele wyją z bólu. Pieśń niespodziewanie zmieniła się w głęboki pomruk, a magia owinęła się wokół niego w mieszance elektrycznego szoku, który dawał Harry'emu wrażenie, jakby był otoczony przez setki maleńkich, szczypiących go paszczy, zaciskających się na jego skórze. Starały się osuszyć go z magii, a Harry, oszołomiony, roztrzęsiony, niemal był gotów im na to pozwolić.

Jednak nagle usłyszał ostre syknięcie tuż obok swoich kostek, a nad jego głową zapłonęło oszałamiające światło, któremu towarzyszył oburzony głos Fawkesa.

Pieśń zmieniła się w syk, który brzmiał na zdecydowanie mniej przyjemny od tego z dołu, który Harry rozpoznał jako klnącego szpetnie Argutusa. Magia puściła Harry'ego i wzbiła się w powietrze, zwijając się niczym kobra wokół samej siebie i zerkając to na Argutusa, to na Fawkesa, jakby usiłowała ustalić, kogo powinna zaatakować najpierw.

Fawkes ruszył na nią; w jego śpiewie nie było strachu, kiedy wyciągnął w jej kierunku szeroko rozstawione pazury. Magia zwróciła się w jego stronę, wyraźnie podejmując decyzję.

Harry ocknął się.

Zarzucił głową i światło, które nie dopuszczało do niego Dracona, zmieniło się w ostrze, które wbiło się w kłębiącą się przed nim ciemność. Ciemność zaczęła się wić i wrzeszczeć, bardziej z irytacji i złości, niż bólu, po czym odskoczyła od niego. Teraz była niemal tego samego kształtu co bestia z jego snu, choć niepomiernie mniejsza. Aktualnie wyginała kark ku niemu, jej złote oczy i długie, ostre zębiska lśniły pośród mglistego ciała, którego kształtu wciąż nie dało się do końca określić.

– Paszoł won – powiedział Harry i usłyszał jak Fawkes wzmacnia jego słowa swoim świergotem. Ogień unosił się nad feniksem gorącymi falami, które zmieniały krople deszczu w parę nim te zdążyły w niego uderzyć. Argutus owijał się wokół kostki Harry'ego, wciąż sycząc z rozdrażnieniem, a ciemność przyglądała się im wszystkim z dziką pogardą w ślepiach. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co mi zrobisz, ale nie pozwolę ci ich skrzywdzić.

Stworzenie obserwowało go jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem roześmiało się, głębokim śmiechem prosto z brzucha, jakby chciało powiedzieć, że równie dobrze może poczekać na chwilę, kiedy Harry nie będzie w stanie mu uciec, po czym odwróciło się i skoczyło w kierunku chmur. Skrzydła, wyglądające jak mokre ślady na kamieniu, rozłożyły się wokół niego, uderzyły raz, a potem bestia zniknęła, rozpraszając się w ryczącą, wszechobecną moc, a Harry wreszcie zorientował się _skąd_ ją zna.

Wyglądało na to, że to jednak nie plany Voldemorta tworzą te wszystkie burze. To był dziki Mrok, ta sama potęga, która przetaczała się po nocnym niebie podczas nocy Walpurgii.

W dodatku zbliżało się przesilenie zimowe – najdłuższa noc w roku, noc bez księżyca.

Harry poczuł, jak usta zaciskają mu się mocno. To było znacznie gorsze od Voldemorta.

Potrząsnął głową i przyklęknął, żeby Argutus mógł wpełznąć na jego lewe przedramię. Fawkes wylądował chwiejnie na jego ramieniu, jego głos był wyraźnie roztrzęsiony. Pochylił łepek i potarł nim o policzek Harry'ego. Harry skrzywił się. Pióra pozostawią po sobie lekkie oparzenia. Fawkes musiał się naprawdę martwić.

Ale nie tylko on, o czym Harry przekonał się, kiedy Draco przytulił go mocno.

– Tak zupełnie szczerze – wymamrotał mu do ucha – to nie wiem, czy powinienem ci teraz przywalić, czy cię pocałować, czy też po prostu zabrać do Madam Pomfrey, żeby ta napoiła cię taką dawką eliksiru bezsennego snu, że będziesz spał przez trzy dni.

Harry skrzywił się i odsunął od niego, kiedy ręce Dracona zacisnęły się na jego sińcach. Zignorował na chwilę skrzywdzone spojrzenie Dracona, badając granice swojej mocy. Wreszcie kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. Nie był w stanie wyczuć, czy dzikiemu Mrokowi udało się na dobre odebrać mu jakąś część magii, więc jeśli nawet, to nie mogła być duża ilość. Nic mu nie było.

No, poza sińcami, faktem, że po raz kolejny niechcący wystawił swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo, strasznym niepokojem w głosie Argutusa, który wciąż przestrzegał go przed ponownym robieniem czegoś takiego, w dodatku milczenie Dracona bolało niczym pęknięty ząb.

– Wybacz – powiedział cicho Harry, odwracając się do niego. – A to właśnie było stworzenie, które widziałem w moim śnie, tym który miałem tuż przed przyjściem tutaj. Uderzyło mnie karkiem w żebra i po obudzeniu się odkryłem, że sińce mi pozostały.

Mina Dracona uległa zmianie, ale ta nowa wcale nie była wiele lepsza od poprzedniej.

– I niby kiedy miałeś zamiar mnie o tym poinformować?

–Ee. Kiedy już ustalę, co się dzieje z burzami?

Draco zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Mam nadzieję, że to było tego warte, Harry, bo śmiertelnie mnie przestraszyłeś. – W dalszym ciągu trzymał głowę odwróconą od Harry'ego i Harry po chwili domyślił się, czemu jego głos zabrzmiał na zdławiony. – Wydawało mi się, że tam _zginiesz_ , cholera by cię.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy wspomnieć, że Draco naprawdę powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. To naprawdę nie był czas na żarty.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Przepraszam.

– Pewnego dnia wbiję ci wreszcie do głowy, że twoje życie jest warte więcej od dowolnej wiedzy – wyszeptał Draco niemal bezgłośnie. Harry nie był pewien, czy to była obietnica, czy modlitwa. – Pewnego dnia.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział Harry. _Przecież to nie tak, że ja_ lubię _martwić ludzi_ , pomyślał, pokazując Draconowi, w których miejscach może go objąć, żeby pomóc mu wrócić do szkoły i nie naciskać na żaden z sińców. Nie lubił nawet jakoś szczególnie ryzykować życiem, o ile nie miał planu, który miał spore szanse powodzenia, w którym był w stanie przewidzieć, co się stanie i po prostu cieszyć się napływem adrenaliny.

Ale... cóż, o niektórych sprawach mógł dowiedzieć się wyłącznie ryzykując życiem. Wydawało mu się, że to, czego dowiedział się dzisiaj, był warte tego ryzyka.

Oczywiście, wciąż nie do końca wiedział, co to _oznacza_ , co aż tak bardzo podjudziło dziki Mrok, że ten postanowił zejść na ziemię na przesilenie zimowe, kiedy normalnie nabierałby aktywności tylko w czasie nocy Walpurgii. Znał jednak kogoś, kto będzie znał odpowiedź na te pytania.

* * *

– Zostanie pan tu na noc, panie Pot... Harry. – Madam Pomfrey, której włosy wciąż były odciśnięte od poduszki, obudziła się po wielokrotnych nawoływaniach Dracona, ale wyraźnie nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Jej humor wyraźnie pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przesunęła różdżką ponad jego żebrami. – Ma pan kilka wewnętrznych obrażeń, które łatwo wyleczymy eliksirami i _odpoczynkiem_. – Trąciła go końcem swojej różdżki, jakby miała zamiar tu i teraz rzucić na niego zaklęcie usypiające. – A pańskie żebra są pęknięte, ale nie złamane. Ma pan położyć się spać i nie ruszać z łóżka przynajmniej do południa.

– Ale doznałem tych obrażeń właśnie dlatego, że poszedłem spać – zaprotestował Harry, ignorując cichy, usatysfakcjonowany dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Draco. – Czy jest pani pewna, że nie będę miał kolejnego takiego snu?

Madam Pomfrey wyrzuciła z siebie ostre, krótkie westchnienie, jej nozdrza wydęły się nagle z irytacją.

– _Niczego_ nie jestem pewna w twoim przypadku, Harry – mruknęła. – Ale eliksir bezsennego snu wydaje mi się dobrym pomysłem na początek, w dodatku rozłożę wokół ciebie zaklęcie, które poinformuje mnie, jeśli na twoim ciele pojawią się jakieś niespodziewane rany.

Harry zaczął wić się w miejscu. To było dokładnie to, czego miał zamiar uniknąć.

– Czy mogę wziąć ten eliksir dopiero za pół godziny, Madam Pomfrey? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do niej oszałamiająco. – Muszę najpierw z kimś porozmawiać.

– Nie będziesz do nikogo fiukać o tej porze... – zaczęła matrona.

– To nie fiuknięcie – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu zaklęcie, którego mogę użyć do natychmiastowego kontaktowania się z ludźmi. Proszę. – _Chyba, że po upłynięciu tej półgodziny zmieni zdanie o bezsennym śnie_ , pomyślał z nadzieją. Nie znosił bezsennego snu. Zawsze był następnego dnia strasznie powolny i zaspany, a znajdowali się przecież w środku wojny. Szybkość jego reakcji może zaważyć na czyimś życiu lub śmierci.

Madam Pomfrey spojrzała na niego surowo.

– Nie wypijesz go, póki się na to nie zgodzę, co? – zapytała.

Harry przybrał najbardziej skruszoną minę, na jaką było go stać.

– Nie. Przykro mi.

Matrona potrząsnęła ciężko głową i podeszła do stojącej przy przeciwległej ścianie przeszklonej szafki, żeby wyjąć z niej fiolkę ciemnego eliksiru.

– Pół godziny, Harry – powiedziała, kładąc fiolkę na nocny stolik z siłą, z jaką trole odkładają swoje maczugi. – A _te_ eliksiry weźmiesz od razu. – Podała mu coś, co Harry rozpoznał jako eliksiry leczące obrażenia wewnętrzne i pęknięte kości. Kiwnął głową i wypił je, żałując cicho, że osoba, która je wymyśliła, nie spróbowała ich uczynić nieco słodszymi.

– Muszę wracać do łóżka – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey i spojrzała złowieszczo na Dracona. Harry spodziewał się, że matrona pośle go z powrotem do kwater Slytherinu, ale ta powiedziała tylko: – Czy może się pan upewnić, że on weźmie bezsenny sen, panie Malfoy? A potem zostanie pan tu przy nim, w _osobnym_ łóżku?

Draco zalał się rumieńcem, ale kiwnął głową.

– Może pani na mnie liczyć, Madam – powiedział.

– Świetnie – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, po czym jeszcze raz obrzuciła Harry'ego surowym spojrzeniem, jakby wydawało jej się, że zapewni mu większe bezpieczeństwo po prostu samym patrzeniem. Wreszcie ruszyła w kierunku swoich prywatnych kwater, znajdujących się z tyłu skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry westchnął, kiedy zobaczył minę Dracona. Teraz nie było już żadnych wątpliwości, że nie uniknie zażycia bezsennego snu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Draco przynajmniej był skłonny odczekać wyproszone pół godziny, więc Harry dotknął lewego nadgarstka i wyszeptał zaklęcie komunikacyjne.

Chwilę później rozległ się głos Henrietty Bulstrode, która brzmiała na wyjątkowo rozbudzoną jak na tę porę.

– Tak, _vatesie?_ Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Harry odrzucił od siebie dyskomfort – tylko dlatego, że słowo " _vates_ " brzmiało w jej ustach jak tytuł wcale nie oznaczało, że to właśnie miała na myśli – i skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

– Potrzebuję dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co wiesz na temat dzikiego Mroku – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że tylko Thomas Rhangnara ma pod tym względem większą bibliotekę od twojej, a on jest w tej chwili zajęty badaniem sieci Ariadny.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Henrietta, nie pytając nawet, czemu potrzebuje tej wiedzy. – Wiem naprawdę wiele nawet bez zaglądania do książek, _vatesie_ ; niektórzy z moich przodków usiłowali kiedyś okiełznać magię nocy Walpurgii, ale po jakimś czasie doszli do wniosku, że to był zły pomysł. Czego się o nim dowiedziałeś?

– Jest niespokojny – powiedział Harry. – To przez niego Wyspy Brytyjskie są w tej chwili oblegane przez tak wiele burz na raz. Odwiedził mnie dzisiaj w moich snach, a potem ponownie, kiedy wyszedłem na błonia. Wydaje mi się, że planuje uderzyć na przesilenie zimowe, w czasie nowiu.

Nastała długa chwila ciszy.

– Zatem ktoś wzbudził Mrok – powiedziała wreszcie Henrietta miękkim, cichym tonem. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że to musiał być Mroczny Pan, nie ty. Potężni czarodzieje zwracają na siebie jego uwagę, ale ty chyba nie zrobiłeś świadomie czegoś, co mogłoby go zirytować?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, ignorując sposób, w jaki Fawkes zaćwierkał na jego ramieniu. Feniks zdawał się mieć na ten temat odmienne zdanie, ale Harry nie mógł pozwolić, żeby miało to wpływ na jego rozmowę z Henriettą. – Wydawało mi się jednak, że może uderzyć w dowolnej chwili, kiedy tylko chce, a nie jedynie w chwili, w której ktoś go czynnie rozzłości.

– Nie – powiedziała Henrietta. – Jest ponad nami. Zazwyczaj bawi się w przestrzeniach między gwiazdami i ignoruje nas. Walpurgia przyciąga jego uwagę, podobnie deklaracja nowego Mrocznego Lorda, ale niewiele więcej. Wierzę jednak, że podczas poprzedniej Walpurgii Voldemort spróbował go złapać?

Harry zaklął pod nosem.

– Tak, spróbował – powiedział, ignorując podniesione brwi Dracona. – Wydawało mi się jednak, że już wcześniej spróbowałby się za to zemścić.

– Nie – powiedziała spokojnie Henrietta. – Zaczeka do przesilenia zimowego, kiedy świat znajdzie się najdalej od światła – a brak księżyca tylko doda mu sił. Wydaje mi się, że wcześniej będzie chciał się pobawić, inaczej nie zapolowałby na ciebie. W mojej rodzinie krąży historia o jednym z moich przodków, który stawił mu czoła na przesilenie zimowe i objawił mu się jako potężna burza. Ta burza byłaby w stanie zniszczyć pół Brytanii, ale Mrok nagle stracił zainteresowanie i zniknął. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli ponownie liczyć na coś takiego.

– Na pewno nie. – Harry zadygotał na wspomnienie złotych oczu dzikiego Mroku, tego jak strasznie były nim zainteresowane. Bardzo wyraźnie starał się odebrać mu magię po prostu dlatego, że był w stanie to zrobić. Być może jego głównym celem będzie ukaranie Voldemorta, ale ze słów Henrietty można było wywnioskować, że Mrok nie będzie miał żadnych problemów z zabiciem też wszystkiego, co stanie mu na drodze. – Czy istnieje jakiś sposób na określenie, gdzie ta burza uderzy najpierw? Czy też będzie to po prostu dowolne miejsce, w którym akurat Voldemort będzie się znajdował?

– Nie – powiedziała Henrietta. – Kiedy przychodzi do tego rodzaju polowań, Mrok pozwala sobie na lekką ceremonię – inaczej, jak już sam zauważyłeś, już dawno by się na nim zemścił i nie budowałby w ten sposób napięcia, czekając na przesilenie. Chce, żeby to było coś więcej, niż po prostu zemsta. Chce, żeby zwrócono na niego uwagę. Pod tym względem zachowuje się jak rozpieszczone dziecko. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie dlatego postanowił wciągnąć cię w to wszystko, _vatesie_ , nie tylko przez wzgląd na twoją magię. W historii mojego przodka, Mrok wybrał Stonehenge, zarówno dlatego, że właśnie w tym miejscu próbowano go pochwycić, jak i dlatego, że najpotężniejszy żyjący w tamtych czasach czarodziej był druidem, który kochał te kamienie. Jestem niemal pewna, że z radością wybierze teraz miejsce, które w jakiś sposób łączy ciebie i Voldemorta, miejsce, w którym wydarzyło się coś potężnego i mrocznego.

Harry poczuł, że zamiera, a Draco poprawia się obok niego. Zmusił się do wypowiedzenia następnych słów, co było trudne z powodu ściśniętego gardła.

– Gdzie wydarzyło się coś potężnego i mrocznego? Czy też gdzieś, gdzie _prawie_ doszło do czegoś takiego?

Po raz pierwszy w głosie Henrietty pojawiły się niepewne nuty.

– To będę musiała sprawdzić. Już dawno nie czytałam książek dotyczących charakteru i temperamentu dzikiego Mroku. Historie mojej rodziny zwykle wystarczały moim potrzebom. Wydaje mi się jednak, że wybierze najmroczniejsze możliwe wydarzenie, co oznacza, że rytuał zakończony sukcesem prawdopodobnie bardziej go zadowoli od takiego, który nie dobiegł końca.

_To eliminuje Komnatę Tajemnic i Wrzeszczącą Chatę._

– _Vatesie?_ – głos Henrietty był zaniepokojony. – Myślisz, że wiesz, gdzie uderzy burza?

Harry odkaszlnął, ale po chwili znowu był w stanie mówić.

– Tak – powiedział. – Istnieją tylko dwa miejsca, w których może do tego dojść. Dom w Dolinie Godryka, w którym Voldemort podarował mi moją przeklętą bliznę, albo... – Zmusił się do wypowiedzenia tego. – Cmentarz, na którym straciłem dłoń.

Draco oparł się o niego. Fawkes zanucił cicho. Argutus poderwał głowę.

– _Wydaje mi się, że wreszcie nauczyłem się jak kontrolować moje wizje_ – powiedział. – _Właśnie dlatego spędzałem ostatnio tak wiele czasu z dala od ciebie, bo nad nimi pracowałem. Pokażę ci, jeśli chcesz. Muszę się tylko skoncentrować._

– Przykro mi, _vatesie_ – wymamrotał głos Henrietty. – Niemal na pewno dojdzie do tego na cmentarzu. Sytuacja, w której otrzymałeś swoją bliznę, niewątpliwie miała w sobie wiele mrocznej magii, ale to było już dawno temu. Mam też wrażenie, że nie do końca pamiętasz tę chwilę?

– To prawda – wyszeptał Harry.

– Po raz kolejny, będę musiała to sprawdzić, ale z tego co wiem o dzikim Mroku, jeśli ten postanowił zrobić z ciebie pionka w swojej grze, to będzie chciał skrzywdzić cię tak mocno jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Ten cmentarz zawiera w sobie wiele bolesnych wspomnień. Tak, prawie na pewno dojdzie do tego właśnie tam.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry niemal bezgłośnie. Zdołał kopnąć swój umysł tak, że ten przeskoczył ponad wspomnieniami, w których teraz miał ochotę się pławić. – W takim razie muszę dowiedzieć się, gdzie został pochowany Tom Riddle. W swoim rytuale użył nie tylko mojej krwi, ale też kości swojego ojca. Musimy znaleźć ten cmentarz, choćby nie wiem gdzie by się znajdował, a potem zastanowić się, jak właściwie powstrzymać tę burzę.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie powstrzymać tę burzę, ale wiem, że i tak będziesz musiał spróbować – powiedziała Henrietta. – Przeszukam własną bibliotekę i sprawdzę, czy mam tam coś, co może nam pomóc w kwestii dzikiego Mroku, albo okazać się sprzeczne z tym, co już o nim wiemy. Żegnaj, _vatesie._. Postaraj się odpocząć.

– Żegnaj – powtórzył Harry bezbarwnym tonem i poczuł jak zaklęcie luzuje się na jego nadgarstku i znika.

Zamknął oczy i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu po trytońsku. Wspomnienia, które chwytały go niczym szczęki błyskawicy, która złapał go w pasie, powoli odpuściły, tak jak przed chwilą zaklęcie. Wreszcie mógł pozwolić sobie poczuć ciężar Fawkesa, który znowu usiadł mu na ramieniu, Argutusa owiniętego mocno wokół jego lewego nadgarstka i...

I Dracona, który przystawiał mu do ust fiolkę eliksiru bezsennego snu.

– Draco – spróbował powiedzieć, ale zakrztusił się. Ostatecznie udało mu się przełknąć z rezygnacją większość eliksiru. Nie sądził, żeby minęło pół godziny, ale nie był w pozycji, w której mógłby zbyt długo protestować. Draco pomógł mu położyć się wygodnie na łóżku.

– Wybacz – szepnął Harry'emu do ucha. – Ale przed chwilą przeżyłeś naprawdę paskudny szok. Wydaje mi się, że po czymś takim zasługujesz na odpoczynek.

Harry zamknął oczy. Miał jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim eliksir, wirujący teraz w samym środku jego umysłu niczym burza z piorunami, przykryje go w całości. Mruknął pod nosem coś nieskładnego i poprawił swoją pozycję.

– Harry? – Głos Dracona brzmiał, jakby dochodził z drugiej strony oceanu. – Jak myślisz, będziesz w stanie powstrzymać tę burzę? Wydawało mi się, że żaden śmiertelnik nie jest w stanie powstrzymać dzikiego Mroku.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał Harry. – Ale nie mogę tak po prostu zrezygnować i nawet nie spróbować tylko dlatego, że teraz to wydaje się niemożliwe.

Draco nic już na to nie odpowiedział. Harry czuł na sobie jego dłoń jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem porwał go eliksir. Ostatnie, co mu przyszło do głowy, to absurdalna wdzięczność wobec dzikiego Mroku. Ten problem był tak przytłaczający, że nikt nie będzie miał do niego żalu, jeśli poświęci mu cały swój czas, przynajmniej do przesilenia.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że Harry zasnął niemal od razu – bezsenny sen zawsze tak na niego działał po pierwszej minucie od przyjęcia – ale pozostał na miejscu, przyglądając się jego twarzy, zwalczając w sobie pokusę do zwinięcia się w kłębek obok Harry'ego. Przypomniał sobie jednak o obrażeniach Harry'ego, łącznie z potężnym sińcem, który ciągnął się wokół jego żeber i wyglądał jakby jakaś potężna łapa próbowała go złapać, i powstrzymał się przed tym. Mógłby jakoś szturchnąć Harry'ego przez sen i pogorszyć jego stan.

_Merlinie, Harry._ Zamknął oczy, ale wtedy znowu uderzyła go wizja Harry'ego trafionego przez piorun, a potem miotniętego w bok niczym szmaciana lalka. Ten piorun _rósł_ wokół niego, dziki, dziwny i odrażający, Draco jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, w dodatku przyssał się do Harry'ego, jakby był gotów zedrzeć mu skórę z kości. Draco jeszcze nigdy tak wyraźnie, jak w tamtej chwili, nie czuł, że jest o krok od utraty Harry'ego.

A teraz, znacznie gorsza od strachu, była desperacja. _Nigdy nie zapewnię mu bezpieczeństwa, choćbym nie wiem co zrobił._

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu i wyprostował się na krześle, zmuszając się do stawienia czoła tej myśli. To była jedna ze spraw, o których rozmawiała z nim Vera, a jej łagodne słowa odbijały się teraz echem w jego uszach niczym szept czy powiew wiatru.

– Kochasz swojego Harry'ego tak agresywnie, że jesteś gotów znieść razem z nim wszystkie burze, widzę to w tobie. Ale musisz też zrozumieć, że te burze prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dobiegną końca. Marzysz o niebie, w którym mógłbyś żyć u jego boku i wieść spokojne życie, ale nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Twój Harry zawsze będzie rzucał się w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa. Nie potrafi się zrelaksować, stopniowo uczy się znaczenia przyjemności i nigdy nie nauczy się odwracać wzroku od cierpienia innych. Sam musisz zdecydować, czy będziesz w stanie to znieść, wraz ze wszystkimi ranami, jakie to poczyni w twoim sercu.

Draco zamknął oczy. Prychnął, kiedy usłyszał to od Very, ponieważ o ile wiedział, że jest ona w stanie widzieć dusze, to przecież nie była w stanie przewidzieć przyszłości. Nie mogła być _pewna_ , że Harry nigdy nie dojdzie do wniosku, że zrobił wystarczająco wiele dla świata i zaszyje się gdzieś, żeby zaznać ciszy i spokoju.

Teraz jednak Draco był skłonny przyznać, że znajomość czyjegoś charakteru mogła służyć za dobrą podstawę do przewidywania czyichś wyborów, zwłaszcza jeśli znało się go wystarczająco dobrze. A Vera znała ich obu naprawdę dobrze.

Czy będzie w stanie to znieść?

Miał jednak swoją odpowiedź zanim jeszcze zadał pytanie. _Tak._ Był zbyt głęboko związany z Harrym, żeby teraz się wycofać bez wyrywania z siebie połowy tego, kim jest. Och, byłby w stanie wyleczyć się z tych ran – Vera pewnie by to powiedziała; jego ojciec, który nie wierzył w potrzebę polegania na innych ludziach, z pewnością by to powiedział – ale nie chciał. Więc tak, zniesie to, bo będzie musiał to znieść.

Dlatego też postanowił zdecydować jak będzie to znosił.

Draco przymrużył oczy i przeczesał palcami włosy, odsuwając grzywkę z czoła. Madam Pomfrey rzuciła na nich zaklęcia ogrzewające i osuszające, ale Draco wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje na sobie uderzenia kropel deszczu, wiatr i oczy tego zrobionego z pioruna stworzenia, które skrzywdziło Harry'ego. Ten nacisk go nie męczył, nie frustrował, ani nie przerażał. Po prostu niesamowicie go wkurwiał.

_Zniosę to, ale nie jak jakaś mała, cierpiąca żonka, albo najlepszy przyjaciel, którego wszędzie trzeba ciągnąć wbrew jego woli. Zniosę to w sposób, w jaki_ chcę _to znieść. Harry wie, czego chcę. Nie odpuszczę pod tym względem, bo nie powinienem musieć tego robić._ Zasługuję _na wszystko to, czego od niego chcę. I mam zamiar znaleźć miejsce dla siebie pośród tych wszystkich burz, smoków, oceanów i Mrocznych Panów, którym będzie musiał stawić czoła._

_Byłem tu pierwszy. Oni wszyscy mogą spierdalać. Zniosę to, bo wiem, że jestem dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Jeśli okaże się, że nie jestem, to się wkurzę, ale nie wcześniej. Harry może pomagać innym ludziom, ale ze mną będzie dzielił całe swoje życie. A ja będę tuż obok niego, nie za nim._

Draco czuł się tak zjeżony i naburmuszony, że był przekonany, że nie uda mu się zasnąć, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, sen opadł na niego w chwili, w której zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku stojącym po przeciwnej stronie tego, na którym spał Harry, pomimo wspomnień o burzy i łagodnego światła, które Fawkes rzucał wszędzie wokół. Kiedy ziemia osunęła się spod niego i cisnęła nim w otchłań, podejrzewał, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać sen sprawiedliwego.

_Jestem absolutnie pewien, że nikt na całym świecie nie czuje się w tej chwili równie_ słusznie _co ja._


	67. Harry bawi się w "Chłopca, Który Przeżył"

– Nie możesz tak naprawdę tego chcieć. – Snape zdawał się wychodzić z założenia, że jeśli powie to wystarczająco wiele razy, to Harry obudzi się nagle jak spod jakiegoś zaklęcia i postanowi jednak wycofać się ze swojego planu.

– Kiedy naprawdę chcę. – Harry odwrócił się na chwilę od stworzonego przed chwilą lustra i spojrzał przez ramię na swojego opiekuna. – Przyznaję, znalezienie się znowu w zasięgu burzy będzie ryzykowne, ale musimy zrobić to w miejscu publicznym, bo nie wiem, czy dowolne inne ogłoszenie dotrze do wszystkich na czas.

– I wydaje ci się, że cię posłuchają. – To zostało powiedziane bezbarwnym tonem.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. Następnie znowu spojrzał w lustro i wzruszył ramionami, zirytowany na siebie samego. Chciał wyglądać odpowiednio wojowniczo, tak żeby ci, którzy pojawią się na konferencji prasowej, poważnie podeszli do jego ostrzeżenia, ale musiał przyznać, że niewiele mógł zrobić w tej sprawie, poza przybraniem ponurego wyrazu twarzy – co nie było _żadnym_ problemem. Będzie przemawiał też do mieszanej publiczności, złożonej z mrocznych i świetlistych czarodziejów, co tylko jeszcze bardziej komplikowało sprawę.. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na zwykłe, czarne szaty, ale zostawił swój ślizgoński krawat w pokoju, żeby nie wyglądać jak dziecko. Obnażył też swoje lewe przedramię, zarówno dlatego, że podobał mu się ten symboliczny gest, ukazujący wszystkim, że nie ma Mrocznego Znaku, jak i po to, żeby zwrócić wszystkim uwagę na brak dłoni. Łatwiej będzie ściągnąć na siebie uwagę publiczności, jeśli zdoła udowodnić im, że sam już stracił coś w tej wojnie.

– Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – wymamrotał za nim Snape. – Nie tylko burza jest gotowa cię zabić. W tłumie może pojawić się też członek Zakonu Feniksa z nożem – Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie drgnął w tym momencie, ponieważ Snape wciąż nie wiedział o Digle'u – śmierciożerczyni z klątwą zabijającą na końcu języka, czy po prostu ktoś zdeterminowany, żeby zemścić się na tobie za posłanie Dumbledore'a do więzienia.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale wyjaśniłem już panu swoje powody. – I tak było, wielokrotnie, raz nawet włączając w swoje argumenty listę powodów, które Scrimgeour mu wysłał w odpowiedzi, kiedy Harry zapytał go, czy konferencja prasowa to w ogóle dobry pomysł. Snape był uparty, ale był również, przynajmniej w tym przypadku, kompletnie bezsilny i już nie zdoła powstrzymać konferencji przed rozpoczęciem się.

– Wiem. Przynajmniej będę zaraz za tobą. – To zdawało się nieco podnosić Snape'a na duchu.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył przed siebie, żeby opuścić prywatne kwatery Snape'a i przejść do holu wejściowego. Próbował przekonać Snape'a do pozostania w szkole, bo przecież polowali na niego _śmierciożercy_ , ale Snape tylko spojrzał na niego i rozmowa umarła śmiercią naturalną.

Zaraz za drzwiami spotkali się z Draconem, który wolał zamartwiać się doborem stroju w sypialni. Harry niemal zazdrościł mu jego ciemnozielonych szat z godłem Malfoyów, nawet jeśli te wyglądały na koszmarnie niewygodne. Ogłaszały wszem i wobec status i sojusze Dracona. Opcje Harry'ego były niesłychanie ograniczone bez nazwiska i deklaracji.

_No nic, wysyłanie mieszanych sygnałów przynajmniej będzie szczere. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie odciągnie to uwagi od wszystkiego, co mam im do powiedzenia._

– Gotów? – Draco zauważył obnażone lewe przedramię Harry'ego, przyglądał mu się przez moment z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym najwyraźniej załapał wiadomość i kiwnął głową. Następnie znowu zmarszczył brwi. – Jak myślisz, może ja też powinienem pokazać lewe przedramię?

– Szkoda by było zrujnować tak piękne szaty – powiedział Harry, który chciał już przestać zamartwiać się o takie bzdury. Była już druga po południu, konferencja miała mieć miejsce o trzeciej. Musieli opuścić tereny Hogwartu i aportować się w pobliże ministerstwa. W dodatku pewnie sporo osób spróbuje zatrzymać ich po drodze, żeby zadać własne pytania, więc będą musieli przeciskać się między nimi w drodze do podium, na którym minister miał na nich czekać. – Chodźmy już.

Draco wymienił ze Snape'em spojrzenie, którego Harry nawet nie próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, bo wiedział, że okaże się ono cokolwiek niepochlebne dla niego. Wyszedł z lochów i zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy zobaczył, że jego brat czeka na nich przy wrotach, ciągnąc się za kołnierz swoich oficjalnych szat, jakby się w nich dusił.

– Connor? – Harry nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie powodu, dla którego Connor miałby chcieć udać się tam razem z nimi. Zaoferował swojemu bratu możliwość pojawienia się na konferencji prasowej, ale Connor cicho odmówił, twierdząc, że ludzie tylko zgłupieją, jeśli zobaczą byłego Chłopca, Który Przeżył tuż obok obecnego. – Zmieniłeś zdanie?

– Nie do _końca_ – powiedział Connor. – Ale przyszło mi do głowy coś, czym muszę się wreszcie zająć, a to naprawdę będzie najlepsza okazja. Chcę, żeby dowiedziało się o tym tak wielu ludzi jak to tylko możliwe. – Jego twarz była blada, ale zdeterminowana.

Draco wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie. Harry wiedział, co mu chodziło po głowie. _Twój brat nie powinien ściągać na siebie uwagi innych w takiej chwili. Oczywiście, że i tak spróbuje. Cholerny Gryfon._

Harry odezwał się szybko, żeby nie dopuścić do nadciągającego wybuchu złości.

– Oczywiście, będziesz tam mile widziany, Connor. – Zerknął na Snape'a. – Czy może pan zabrać Draco w aportacji łączonej? Ja zabiorę mojego brata ze sobą.

Snape nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę i Harry zaczął obawiać się, czy ten nie pośle jednak Connora z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Obaj zaczynali znacznie lepiej podchodzić do siebie dzięki dodatkowym lekcjom, ale ich zachowanie względem siebie wciąż pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.

– To będzie do przyjęcia – powiedział wreszcie Snape, a Harry odprężył się. Porządnie zastanowi się przed zorganizowaniem następnej takiej konferencji. Sama ilość _zmartwień_ , jaka najwyraźniej była z nimi związana, sprawiała, że na samą myśl o przejściu przez to ponownie zaczynały przechodzić go ciarki, a nie ukończył nawet jeszcze tej dzisiejszej.

Wyszli na deszcz i Harry spiął się. Minął już tydzień od ataku burzy. To w żaden sposób nie ukoiło jego zdenerwowania, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy słyszał pieśń i czuł magię ukrytą w deszczu i piorunach. Jego umysł przypominał mu ciągle o tym, że do przesilenia zostało już tylko dziesięć dni, a wszystkie przygotowania, jakie próbują w tej chwili poczynić, mogą ostatecznie spełznąć na niczym.

Nic ich jednak nie zaatakowało. Snape rzucił zaklęcia nieprzemakalne na ich szaty, żeby te nie przesiąkły na wskroś, i tarczę nad ich głowami, która działała jak parasol. Harry kiwnął głową; sam powinien był o tym pomyśleć. Jego włosy były i tak wystarczająco nieposłuszne jakimkolwiek próbom ułożenia ich, więc i tak będzie wyglądał jak oszołom. W miarę możliwości wolałby nie wyglądać jak przemoknięty oszołom.

– Tędy.

Snape poprowadził ich ścieżką prowadzącą do Hogsmeade. Harry nagle odkrył, że idzie między Draconem a swoim bratem. Draco utrzymywał wyniosłą ciszę, niewątpliwie zrodzoną z jego kompleksu wyższości. Harry wiedział, że Draco też nie miał zbyt częstych okazji do takich publicznych wystąpień, ale i tak miał zamiar zachowywać się, jakby to był dla niego chleb powszedni i to sprawi największą różnicę. Rytuały czystokrwistych dobrze radziły sobie z nauczaniem czarodziejów i czarownic jak zachować postawę wskazującą, jakby im nie zależało kompletnie na niczym.

Connor, oczywiście, żuł wargę w zębach i tak często tarmosił sobie włosy palcami, że w ogóle nie potrzebował do tego pomocy wiatru. Harry otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś na ten temat, ale szybko je zamknął i pokręcił głową. Connor i tak był już wystarczająco zdenerwowany... czymkolwiek by to nie było. Wychodził z założenia, że jego brat nie chciał mu o tym powiedzieć zawczasu, inaczej już by coś wspomniał na ten temat. Teraz ochrzan zadziałałby mu tylko na nerwy.

Draco, oczywiście, nie miał podobnego wyczucia sytuacji.

– Przestań się tak zadręczać, Potter – powiedział odległym, wyniosłym tonem, który niemal idealnie naśladował ten Lucjusza. – Jeśli wszystko, co chcesz powiedzieć, nie jest już poukładane w twojej głowie, to szarpanie się teraz za włosy z pewnością nie pomoże ci w doprowadzeniu ich do porządku.

Connor, który właśnie miał znowu przeczesać włosy palcami, zarumienił się i opuścił rękę.

– Nie masz _pojęcia_ co właściwie chcę tam zrobić, Malfoy – wypalił.

– Nie, nie mam. – Draco miał teraz na twarzy uprzejmie obojętną minę, którą, jak podejrzewał Harry, starsi Malfoyowie zwykle przybierali podczas nudnych konferencji. – Może mi o tym powiesz, żebym nie musiał zgadywać?

– Powiedziałbym, ale jesteś plotkarz, powiesz każdemu, kogo...

– _Dość._

Jedno, ostre słowo Snape'a wystarczyło, żeby położyć kres tej rozmowie i od tego momentu szli w milczeniu. Harry'emu wydawało się, że będzie za to wdzięczny, ale odkrył, że ta cisza tylko wyostrza głos myśli w jego głowie, przez co te zaczęły potykać się o siebie nawzajem i wracać na stare tory. Zastanawiał się, jak to robił od chwili, w której wysłał listy do Skeeter i Scrimgeoura, pytając ich o to, czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Przecież ministerstwo samo mogłoby ogłosić fakty o dzikim Mroku i kazać ludziom pozostać w domach podczas nocy przesilenia zimowego. Harry nie musiał tego robić.

Problem w tym, że ludzie przyzwyczaili się już do ignorowania ministerstwa i puszczania ich ogłoszeń mimo uszu; Scrimgeour pełnił swój urząd już niemal od roku, ale ten problem wciąż nie został rozwiązany. Ich raport z drugiej ręki, że Harry planował walczyć z burzami, nie będzie równie wiarygodny co usłyszenie tego bezpośrednio od Harry'ego. Strasznie chciał uspokoić ich w każdy możliwy sposób. Większość magicznej Brytanii zdążyła się już zorientować, że to nie były naturalne burze – choćby dlatego, że był już jedenasty grudnia, a na ziemię nie spadł nawet jeden płatek śniegu, tylko ten niekończący się deszcz – a Harry wolał, żeby zrozumieli przyczynę, niż wpadli w panikę.

_I dowiedzieli się, że ktoś próbuje coś na to poradzić. To też im się przyda._

Harry poruszył niespokojnie ramionami, co rozbudziło Argutusa, zwiniętego pod szatą wokół jego lewego ramienia, co było jego jedynym warunkiem względem wychodzenia na ten mroźny deszcz. Wysunął łeb spod rąbka rękawa i powąchał językiem powietrze wokół Harry'ego.

– _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ – powiedział. – _Przecież pokazałem ci tę wizję._

Harry zdołał zmusić się do spiętego uśmiechu. To prawda, Argutusowi udało się pokazać mu coś, co wyglądało jak Brytania, może nawet jeszcze kawałek Europy, otoczone pasmami światła, które trzymały ciemność poza krajem niczym nieprzekraczalna granica. Harry opisał to swoim sojusznikom w nadziei, że ktoś będzie wiedział coś na ten temat. Augustus Starrise od razu odpowiedział, informując go podekscytowanym głosem, że to bardzo przypomina jeden, wymagający kooperacji rytuał, o którym kiedyś czytał. Teraz próbował zebrać jak największą ilość świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy albo byli w sojuszu z Harrym, albo mieli jakieś długi wobec jego sojuszników. Był przekonany, że wspólnie zdołają pomóc Harry'emu w pokonaniu burzy, kiedy ta uderzy.

Harry nie podzielał jego optymizmu. Łuski Argutusa pokazały, co może się wydarzyć, trochę jak przepowiednia. Nie były w stanie pokazać mu, do czego _naprawdę_ dojdzie na cmentarzu, w przejrzysty sposób, w jaki zobaczyłby to nekromanta. Miał nadzieję, że robią co należy, ale nie mógł być niczego pewien. A żaden z jego sojuszników nie wyczuwał krążącej nad nimi wyjącej potęgi Mroku, tylko on był w stanie to zrobić. Niosła go niczym dziecko, kiedy odwinęli się wspólnie na Voldemorta w czasie ostatniej Walpurgii. Teraz była gotowa zrobić to samo, zwłaszcza że była zła i chciała... pobawić się z Harrym.

Henrietta skontaktowała się z nim kilkukrotnie w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, ale nie udało jej się znaleźć niczego, co mogłoby zmienić albo poprawić jej pierwotne założenie w sprawie tego, czego Mrok mógł chcieć od Harry'ego. Chciał jego uwagi, chciał pożreć jego magię – o tym Harry przekonał się już podczas ataku błyskawicy – i mógł być rozdrażniony z nieokreślonego powodu. Henrietta argumentowała to ostatnie stwierdzeniem, że tak na dobrą sprawę jego motyw nie ma znaczenia, bo ważniejszy w tej chwili jest fakt, że najwyraźniej usiłuje wciągnąć Harry'ego do tańca, do którego Voldemort i tak był już zaproszony, w ten sam sposób, w jaki inna burza Mroku wciągnęła do tańca zarówno jej przodka jak i potężnego druida. Harry niechętnie musiał się z nią zgodzić.

_I tak musiałbym mu stawić czoła, nawet gdyby mnie do siebie nie przyciągał. Tylko ja mam dość siły, żeby przynajmniej_ spróbować _mu się postawić._

Zadrżał. Snape rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Czy chcesz, żebym odnowił zaklęcia na twoim płaszczu, Harry? – zapytał.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nic mi nie jest – wyszeptał. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, to faktycznie poczuł lekki, spowodowany deszczem chłód. Jednak znacznie większe dreszcze przechodziły go na myśl, że będzie musiał postawić się jednej z najpotężniejszych, naturalnych sił magii na świecie. Był silny, owszem, w dodatku razem z nim pojawią się tam jego sojusznicy, którzy, choć potężni, nie mieli nawet odrobiny mocy, którą niedawno Mrok mu tak niedbale zaprezentował.

A na przesilenie będzie jeszcze potężniejszy; w dodatku księżyc, który mógłby choć odrobinę pomniejszyć jego moc, akurat będzie w nowiu.

Harry pokręcił głową i wydłużył kroku. Musiał skończyć z zamartwianiem się o to, co _może się_ stać. Przed walką zrobi wszystko, co tylko będzie w stanie, a potem zmierzy się z tym, co _nastąpi._ Spróbuje kontrolować tak wiele jak tylko będzie w stanie, ale pamiętał, co Lily powiedziała mu kiedyś o planach bitwy – mają sens wyłącznie przed nią. Potem zawsze rozpadają się w ogólnym chaosie.

_Ale i tak zrobię, co tylko będę w stanie. A w tej chwili oznacza to ostrzeżenie magicznego społeczeństwa o tym, co nadchodzi._

Grom wrzasnął nad ich głowami. Brzmiał wyniośle.

* * *

– Witaj, Harry. – Scrimgeour zwinnie wstał z fotela i wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Jego twarz była ponura, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby żółte oczy były bardziej intensywne. Doszedł do wniosku, że to musiała być publiczna twarz ministra, taka, którą pokazywał ludziom w czasach wojny i katastrof naturalnych. – Dziękuję za przybycie. Wydaje mi się, że tak będzie najlepiej.

Harry kiwnął głową. Był nieco zaskoczony faktem, że minister w ogóle dojrzał go pośród tuzina aurorów, którzy powitali ich w punkcie aportacyjnym i odeskortowali do podium. Być może Scrimgeour po prostu domyślił się, że Harry musi znajdować się gdzieś pośród nich.

Wszedł po schodkach na podium, czując jak zaklęcia nieprzemakalne i osłony otwierają się na chwilę, żeby go przepuścić. Zastanawiał się, na wpół rozbawiony, czy była pośród nich tarcza, która powstrzyma zgniłe warzywa czy ślinę przed trafieniem w niego. Czarodzieje często bywali bardzo wymowni w wyrażaniu swojego niezadowolenia, zwłaszcza w dawnych czasach.

Popatrzył po twarzach czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy już na niego czekali. Dziennikarze stali najbliżej podium, oczywiście; zobaczył blask okularów Skeeter, a kilka błysków poinformowało go o obecności fotografów. Obok Skeeter stała kobieta z włosami wyjątkowo mocno zaczesanymi do tyłu i wypraktykowanym krzywym uśmieszkiem, która zdawała się spędzać większość swojego czasu na krzywieniu się w kierunku Skeeter. Harry podejrzewał, że była to Melinda Honeywhistle, największa rywalka Skeeter do pierwszej strony "Proroka". Obok niej stał posępny mężczyzna, obok niego czarodziej w najbardziej obszarpanych szatach, jakie Harry w życiu widział, a potem więcej kobiet i mężczyzn, równie profesjonalnych i nieprofesjonalnych co ich czasopisma, czy może ich własne reputacje. Harry nie znał żadnego z nich z wyglądu.

Znał jednak czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy zebrali się za dziennikarzami, a przynajmniej znał ich _typ_. To był ten sam rodzaj ludzi, którzy pojawili się na rozprawie jego rodziców – spragnieni choć odrobiny wyjaśnienia, radujący się dowolnymi ochłapami, które się im rzuci. Wyglądali na mniej podekscytowanych niż podczas rozprawy, bardziej zaniepokojonych, ale i tak przyglądali mu się z ciekawością, której nawet nie próbowali kryć. Harry kiwnął głową. To widownia, która postanowiła pojawić się na konferencji prasowej; zwykli ludzie po prostu zaczekają na relację z gazet.

Aurorzy szli przez tłum, rejestrując różdżki i łypiąc na każdego, kto robił się zbyt buńczuczny. Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że towarzyszyli im nie tylko oficjalni urzędnicy ministerstwa. Czarodzieje w nieokreślonych, ciemnych szatach, przemykali się między widzami ze znacznie większą gracją, czasami zatrzymując się w miejscu, jakby byli zwykłymi ludźmi, szukającymi lepszego miejsca do oglądania.

Harry podniósł brwi. _Niewymowni. Wygląda na to, że Scrimgeour naprawdę poważnie podchodzi do sprawy mojego bezpieczeństwa._

No cóż, ostatecznie _znajdowali się_ teraz w miejscu publicznym, a ostatnim razem gdy widział się ze Scrimgeourem, Digle spróbował go zabić. Harry podejrzewał, że tym razem nie powinien go winić za lekką paranoję.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć jak inni zajmują swoje miejsca. Draco zajął jedno z krzeseł z brzegu sceny, przy której stało podium, i przybrał idealną pozę, wraz z idealnie znudzoną miną. Snape usiadł zaraz obok niego, krzywiąc się, jakby nienawidził każdej stopy, która dzieliła go od Harry'ego. Connor rozmawiał energicznie ze Scrimgeourem. Harry przechylił lekko głowę, po czym przypomniał sobie, że Connor wspomniał mu w czasie wakacji, że nawiązał kontakt ze Scrimgeourem. Harry podejrzewał, że widział właśnie rezultat rozwijającej się między nimi relacji.

– Panie Potter – odezwał się nieznajomy głos.

Harry nie odwrócił głowy z powrotem, jakby nie miał pojęcia, do kogo to nazwisko miałoby należeć. Chwilę potem rozległ się głos Skeeter, pełen paskudnej dumy.

– Doprawdy, Melindo, powinnaś przeczytać "Proroka" od czasu do czasu. Poprawiłoby to twoją gramatykę, jak i poinformowałoby cię o obecnych wydarzeniach. Harry wyrzekł się swojego nazwiska podczas rozprawy swoich rodziców. Czy ty nigdy za niczym nie nadążysz?

Melinda Honeywhistle warknęła pod nosem i zawołała go po imieniu, każdą zgłoską dając mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo tego nienawidzi. Harry pomyślał odlegle, że najwyraźniej będzie miał do czynienia z kimś, kto przyzwyczaił się już do robienia sobie kpiny z tytułów i uprzejmych zwrotów.

– Tak, proszę pani? – zapytał.

– Czy byłby pan tak miły i odpowiedział na kilka pytań przed konferencją? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko – co było niezwykle sztuczną miną; Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Skeeter jest w tym od niej znacznie lepsza – i postukała piórem o swój notatnik. – Nieoficjalnie, rzecz jasna.

Harry rzucił jej pusty, uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Przykro mi, proszę pani, ale nie mogę. Obiecałem, że ogłoszę wszystko wraz z rozpoczęciem konferencji, a ta nie rozpocznie się, póki minister jej nie otworzy. – Odwrócił się z powrotem do rozmowy, którą Scrimgeour prowadził z jego bratem. Minister był teraz pochylony i mówił cicho i szybko. Connor słuchał go uważnie, kiwając od czasu do czasu głową. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Co on sobie zaplanował, do licha?_

– Niech pan taki nie będzie, panie Potter...

– Melindo, doprawdy – powiedziała Skeeter, w której głosie była akurat odpowiednia dawka oburzenia.

– _Harry_ , znaczy. – Honeywhistle powiedziała to, jakby był to jej talizman strzegący przed zapominaniem właściwych imion ludzi. – Przecież nie zaszkodzi, jeśli odpowie pan tylko na kilka pytań? Nie chodzi mi o nic związanego z tym, po co pan tu dzisiaj przyszedł, obiecuję. Po prostu piszę artykuł o ofiarach przemocy domowej i chciałabym zamienić słówko z panem i pańskim bratem, jeśli można, nie będziemy wnikać w żadne szczegóły, tylko chwila rozmowy.

Harry poczuł, jak Snape podrywa się na nogi. _Oj oj._ Kusiło go, żeby pozwolić Snape'owi rozprawić się z Honeywhistle, ale nie chciał, żeby ten incydent stał się ważniejszy od tego, co miał zamiar zaraz wszystkim ogłosić.

– Obawiam się, że to będzie niemożliwe, proszę pani – powiedział. – Minister zaraz do nas dołączy.

I faktycznie tak było. Scrimgeour kiwnął Connorowi, po czym odwrócił się od niego i ruszył w kierunku podium, a Connor zajął swoje miejsce, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie. Scrimgeour zatrzymał się po drodze na scenie i wbił wzrok w Snape'a. Było to bardzo wyraziste spojrzenie. Snape usiadł z powrotem.

– Czy mógłbym prosić drogie panie o odsunięcie się o kilka kroków? – poprosił Scrimgeour, patrząc na nie surowo. Harry zastanawiał się, czy żywił jakiś osobisty uraz to Honeywhistle, czy też po prostu nie znosił ludzi, którzy w ten sposób usiłowali zakłócić protokół. Zarówno Honeywhistle jak i Skeeter odsunęły się od sceny, a Scrimgeour stuknął się różdżką w gardło. – _Sonorus_ – powiedział, zerkając na Harry'ego.

Harry kiwnął głową, niemal niezauważalnie. 

Scrimgeour zwrócił się ku roztrajkotanej widowni i dziennikarzom, i odkaszlnął. Dźwięk odbił się kilkukrotnie echem od brukowanej ulicy, otoczonej rozległymi zaklęciami, których zadaniem było odwracanie uwagi mugoli od zbiegowiska i przyłączania się do tłumu. Większość ludzi podskoczyło i momentalnie zwróciło uwagę na ministra.

– Dziękuję za przybycie – powiedział Scrimgeour. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jego głos jest odpowiednio głośny, mimo zaklęcia, które go sztucznie nagłośniło – ponury i uprzejmy, ale nie przytłaczający. W bardzo wyraźny sposób uczył się przemawiania w miejscu publicznym równie gorliwie co wszystkich innych obowiązków, które spadły na niego, kiedy został ministrem. Przerwał na moment, jakby sam próbował wyłapać potencjalne zagrożenia, które aurorzy i niewymowni mogli przeoczyć. – Ta konferencja prasowa została zorganizowana przez ministerstwo, które weszło we współpracę z Harrym, znanym do niedawna jako Harry Potter. Ma on do ogłoszenia coś, co dotyczy bezpieczeństwa całej magicznej Brytanii. Proszę, pamiętajcie o tym, kiedy będzie je wygłaszał. Odpowie na pytania, kiedy już _skończy_ mówić. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział, zerkając znacząco na Melindę Honeywhistle, po czym stuknął się znowu różdżką w gardło, żeby uciszyć własny głos, i kiwnął do Harry'ego.

Harry nie miał zamiaru ufać _Sonorus_ ; nie miał w nim takiej wprawy co minister. Użył więc zamiast tego zaklęcia, które znalazł podczas swoich badań sieci Ariadny, kiedy był już tak zmęczony i zaspany, że przyszło mu do głowy, że może zdoła przerzucić podmuch wiatru przez osłonę piorunów, która otacza Durmstrang.

– _Insusurro_ – wymamrotał i powietrze przy uszach wszystkich uległo zmianie, wibrując zgodnie z tonem jego głosu i niosąc jego słowa, jakby stał tuż obok nich i mówił normalnym głosem. Sporo osób podskoczyło, kiedy zaczął wygłaszać przygotowaną wcześniej przemowę, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że nikomu nie umknie coś ważnego.

– Jak już wiecie, nazywam się Harry – powiedział, rozglądając się po widowni i patrząc w oczy tak wielu ludziom, jak tylko był w stanie. Jeszcze chwilę temu serce waliło mu z tremy, ale teraz uspokoiło się do statecznego, mocnego bicia. To naprawdę nie różniło się specjalnie od przemawiania do jego sojuszników, zwłaszcza kiedy nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy go usłyszą. – Tak jak powiedział minister, jeszcze do niedawna byłem Harrym Potterem. Jedna sprawa jednak nie uległa we mnie zmianie i jest to ogrom mojej mocy, jak i moje oddanie, by używać jej do zapewnienia wolności tak wielu czarodziejom i magicznym stworzeniom jak to tylko możliwe.

Pozwolił, żeby opadło kilka ograniczeń na jego magii. Harry usłyszał, jak kilku ludzi wciąga powietrze z zaskoczeniem, kiedy po raz pierwszy znaleźli się w zasięgu jego mocy. Pozwolił, żeby ta unosiła się przez jakiś czas nad ich głowami jako niewidoczna obecność – no, chyba że ktoś był w stanie ją zobaczyć – transmutująca krople deszczu w płatki śniegu.

Grom ryknął na niego, a mroczna magia poruszyła się w odpowiedzi na jego siłę. Harry pozwolił, żeby ponury uśmiech rozciągnął mu usta, kiedy otoczył się z powrotem osłonami, a wokół niego momentalnie zaczęło lać jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie byłby w stanie lepiej udowodnić swojego punktu widzenia.

– Dziki Mrok został sprowokowany – powiedział. – To jest ta magia przeciwległa Światłu, która biegnie między gwiazdami i tańczy podczas nocy Walpurgii. – Większość ludzi w tłumie wyglądała teraz na przerażonych. Harry'ego to nie zdziwiło. To byli świetliści czarodzieje. Dziki Mrok był dla nich potworem spod łóżka, którym straszy się dzieci. – Ma zamiar uderzyć w nas podczas nocy przesilenia zimowego, kiedy księżyc będzie znajdował się w nowiu. To będzie czas jego największej mocy. Jako preludium dla tego wydarzenia, wzniecił te burze, ale one będą niczym w porównaniu z tym, co będzie gotów zrobić w czasie przesilenia.

Usłyszał mamrotania rosnącej wkoło paniki i wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na jej wybuch. Wyciągnął w górę swoją lewą rękę i zobaczył jak wielu ludzi wbija w nią wzrok, zauważając brakujący rękaw i brakującą dłoń. Argutus, na szczęście, nie pojawił się jeszcze w polu widzenia.

– Mam zamiar z nim walczyć – powiedział cicho. – Gdyby polował wyłącznie na Voldemorta, to nawet nie wszedłbym mu w drogę, ale Mrok ma zamiar zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Mam zamiar wyzwać każdą potęgę, która będzie usiłować zrobić coś takiego. – Obrócił swoje przedramię. – Bez względu na to, jak wiele by mnie to kosztowało. Bez względu na to, jaka by to nie była moc, Mroku czy Światła. Będę was chronił na tyle, na ile będę w stanie. Dlatego proszę was teraz, żebyście byli szczególnie ostrożni tej nocy. W miarę możliwości w ogóle nie podróżujcie, w żaden dostępny wam sposób, dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia. Ustawcie swoje najpotężniejsze osłony. Strzeżcie się mrocznych stworzeń; wraz ze zbliżającym się przesileniem, mogą się robić coraz bardziej bezczelne. Unikajcie wychodzenia na dwór.

Gapili się teraz na niego z lekko otwartymi ustami. Harry zauważył z lekkim rozbawieniem, że przytrafiło się to nawet Skeeter i Honeywhistle.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę. Tak jak to sobie zaplanowali wcześniej w Hogwarcie, Fawkes wybrał właśnie ten moment na pojawienie się nad sceną, wyłaniając się z kuli ognia z rosnącym krzykiem, który stawiał wyzwanie Mrokowi i odrzucał od siebie wszelki jego wpływ. Deszcz ponad nim zmienił się w parę, a on sam zatoczył delikatne koło i wylądował na prawym ramieniu Harry'ego, prezentując się dumnie. Feniks odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wyrzucił z siebie głęboką, przeszywającą na wskroś pieśń. Harry zobaczył, jak ludzie wokół sceny prostują się i uspokajają, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy sam usłyszał tę pieśń w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Ludzie przyglądali się Fawkesowi z podziwem i fascynacją jeszcze zanim ten zaczął śpiewać. Harry podejrzewał, że niewielu z nich widziało feniksa z tak bliska, ale wszyscy wyraźnie pamiętali, że Fawkes był stworzeniem nieskończonego Światła.

– Mam zamiar z nim walczyć – powiedział Harry. – Obiecuję wam. Nie jestem zadeklarowanym Lordem, ale mam równą im moc. Ta moc jest teraz skupiona na chronieniu was, bronieniu was, służeniu wam – leczeniu was, jeśli okaże się to konieczne po przejściu burzy. – Przechylił lekko głowę, świadom stopniowo rosnącej w sobie siły. Nie był pewien, czy sam ją wezwał, czy też pojawiła się na widok zaufania, które zobaczył na twarzach coraz większej liczby ludzi, czy też może powoli sam zaczynał wierzyć we własne przedstawienie. – I _pokonam_ go z pomocą Światła.

Fawkes rozłożył skrzydła i znowu zaśpiewał. Jego pióra nie do końca płonęły, ale zmieniały kolory, z czerwonego na złoty i niebieski. Harry musiał zmusić się do oderwania od niego wzroku, inaczej sam zamarłby zapatrzony, podobnie jak reszta widowni. Wyglądało na to, że Fawkes podchodził do tej sprawy równie poważnie co on. Feniks w ostatnich dniach robił się coraz jaśniejszy i znacznie częściej śpiewał.

– Zajmę się tym, ponieważ jestem _vatesem_ – dodał Harry. Podejrzewał, że przynajmniej kilka pytań kwestionowałoby to, co on może mieć z tego wszystkiego, skoro nie był ani Świetlistym, ani Mrocznym Panem. – Wciąż będę walczył o prawa magicznych stworzeń i chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć je wszystkie na wolności. Wciąż, między innymi, sprzeciwiam się ciągle zaostrzanym prawom anty–wilkołaczym. – Poczuł, że Scrimgeour wbił w niego szybkie, przeszywające spojrzenie, ale nie odwrócił się od tłumu, żeby odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Czuł się w tej chwili naprawdę niezwykle. To właśnie byli _jego_ ludzie – to im służył, ich chronił i bronił, ponieważ nie byli w stanie zrobić tego sami. Słodki dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przeciwstawiając się dzikiemu Mrokowi będzie po prostu robił to, co do niego należy, czym chciał się zająć odkąd Narcyza napisała do niego pod pseudonimem Dziecięcia Gwiazd, kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że mógłby po prostu wyrosnąć na potężnego czarodzieja, który nie jest Lordem. – Ale czarodzieje i czarownice znajdują się pośród tych, których chcę chronić. A dziki Mrok nie jest niczyim przyjacielem, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy postanowił udać się na polowanie. Dlatego mu się przeciwstawię.

Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, z podniesioną dłonią, schowaną za ciałem Fawkesa, a deszcz syczał wokół nich i zmieniał się w parę nim zdążył ich dotknąć.

Wreszcie opuścił ramię, a Fawkes wzbił się w powietrze i zawisł ponad jego głową, unosząc się z rozłożonymi skrzydłami niczym orzeł, śpiewając z całych sił. Wystrzeliły z niego kosmyki światła, które przeleciały ponad głowami publiczności, podczas gdy on sam wylądował na barku Harry'ego i pochylił głowę tak, że jego pióra łaskotały Harry'ego w kark. Harry podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał delikatnie jego rozżarzone pióra.

– Jestem gotów na wasze pytania – powiedział cicho.

Skeeter próbowała, naprawdę, ale Melinda Honeywhistle i tak zdołała uprzedzić ją z pierwszym pytaniem.

– Czy to oznacza, że zadeklarujesz się Światłu, _vatesie?_ – zapytała, najwyraźniej uznając, że woli to od nazywania go po imieniu.

Harry roześmiał się.

– A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? 

– Masz feniksa na ramieniu – powiedziała Honeywhistle, podczas gdy jej Samopiszące Pióro pędziło po papierze. – Powiedziałeś, że do walki z Mrokiem użyjesz magii Światła. To raczej rozsądny wniosek.

– Rozsądne wnioski są często wyjątkowo chybione, proszę pani. – Harry odkrył, że naprawdę dobrze się bawi. Powiedział prawdę, a dramatyczne efekty, do których się przy okazji odwołał, naprawdę były częścią jego samego – _i od nikogo nie musiałem pożyczać feniksa._ – Fawkes związał się ze mną ostatniej wiosny. Z własnej woli został moim chowańcem. Kiedyś należał do Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale opuścił go, kiedy jego metody okazały się zbyt sprzeczne z moralnością Fawkesa. – Na to usta znowu się pootwierały, a pióra zaszeleściły szybciej na pergaminach. Fawkes zanucił potwierdzająco. – I powiedziałem, że użyję magii Światła, ponieważ nie da się używać czegokolwiek innego, jeśli chce się podjąć walkę z dzikim Mrokiem. On po prostu wchłonąłby wszelkie mroczne sztuki. Deklaracja oznaczałaby, że jestem lojalny Światłu i nie dopuszczam do siebie niczego innego, a tego nie powiedziałem.

Honeywhistle próbowała zapytać o coś innego, ale tym razem Skeeter odezwała się pierwsza.

– Czy masz zamiar do końca swojego życia stać między Mrokiem i Światłem, Harry? – zapytała. Jej oczy lśniły zainteresowaniem. Harry był pewien, że znowu marzyła jej się pierwsza strona "Proroka", ale nie wiedział jeszcze, jakiego nagłówka użyje.

– Tak długo jak żyję, tak – powiedział Harry. – _Vates_ nie ma innego wyboru. Zadeklaruję się wyłącznie, jeśli zawiodę jako _vates_. Nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić.

– Czy mógłbyś nam opisać przewagę, jaką posiadasz ze stosowania zarówno mrocznej, jak i świetlistej magii? – zapytała Skeeter.

Harry przechylił na moment głowę. Mógłby podać lekkoduszną i prostą odpowiedź, że znacznie poszerza to zasięg możliwości jego magii, ale nie chciał tego robić. Chciał powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że ludzie naprawdę zrozumieją, jak się czuje pod tym względem, a nie tylko pojmą praktyczne zastosowania. Być może dzięki temu przekonają się do jego ideałów, a nie będą podążać wyłącznie _za nim._

– Pozwala mi żyć bez strachu – powiedział, dobrze wiedząc, że zaklęcie niesie jego głos wprost do uszu wszystkich obecnych. – To nie tak, że nigdy się nie boję, ale dzięki temu nie muszę się obawiać Mroku czy Światła dlatego, że ich nie rozumiem, co często przytrafia się czarodziejom, którzy inwestują nieco zbyt wiele czasu i energii we własne deklaracje. Pod wieloma względami to niespecjalnie się różni od kompletnie niezadeklarowanych czarodziejów, ale z tego co mi wiadomo, oni i tak nie używają mrocznych sztuk.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty ich używasz? – To był czarodziej w obszarpanych szatach, który pochylał się teraz przed siebie, przyglądając mu się intensywnie.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Owszem.

– Czy możesz podać jakieś przykłady czasu i miejsca, kiedy według ciebie użycie mrocznych sztuk było dopuszczalne? – To była stojąca za Honeywhistle czarownica, która musiała podskakiwać na palcach, żeby ją zauważono. – Ostatecznie ministerstwo ich zakazało i to w większości przypadków nie bez powodu.

– W większości przypadków – zgodził się Harry. – Używałem jednak czarów, które zostały zaklasyfikowane jako mroczne sztuki, do rozcięcia niektórych sieci na magicznych stworzeniach, jak i w walce przeciw Voldemortowi. – Z rozbawieniem zobaczył, że niska czarownica przestaje podskakiwać i przechodzi ją dreszcz, jakby wydawało jej się, że Voldemort nagle wyskoczy zza zakrętu i przeklnie ją za samo usłyszenie jego imienia. – Byłem również ofiarą takich klątw. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, czym wróg ma zamiar w ciebie uderzyć.

– Czy poradziłbyś ministerstwu zniesienie zakazu nałożonego na mroczne sztuki? – naciskała dalej czarownica, której najwyraźniej minął już strach przed Voldemortem.

– Pod tym względem niczego nie będę radził ministerstwu – mruknął Harry, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Scrimgeour przygląda mu się teraz uważnie. – Jeśli wziąć je wszystkie pod uwagę, to stanowią po prostu zbyt szeroką kategorię, żeby tak po prostu nałożyć na nie wszystkie zakaz, albo go zdjąć. Istnieją indywidualne zaklęcia, za które mogę osobiście poświadczyć, owszem. Ale z pewnością nie są to klątwy pokroju niewybaczalnych, czy większość używanych przez śmierciożerców zaklęć.

Czarownica próbowała zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jakiś czarodziej rzucił na siebie _Sonorus_ , kompletnie ją zagłuszając.

– Harry! – zawołał donośnie i zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. – Czy to prawda, że uważasz prawa centaurów i wilkołaków za ważniejsze od praw czarodziejów i czarownic?

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Dziękuję, że poinformował mnie pan, że w moim zaklęciu są pewne braki. Zaraz to naprawię.

– Co? – Donośny głos brzmiał teraz na zaskoczony.

Harry poderwał głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego słodko.

– Tuż przed rozpoczęciem mojej przemowy rzuciłem zaklęcie, które pozwoliło wszystkim mnie usłyszeć – powiedział. – Musi jednak być w nim jakaś słabość, skoro nie usłyszał mnie pan, kiedy powiedziałem, że czarodzieje i czarownice znajdują się pośród tych, których chcę chronić. Przyjrzę się tej kwestii, zanim ponownie je rzucę.

Czarodziej zaperzył się, ale jego głos rozmył się pośród fali chichotów i parsknięć, więc ktoś inny skorzystał z okazji.

– Czy uważasz, że twoim przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Voldemorta dlatego, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

Harry prychnął.

– Moim przeznaczeniem jest postawienie mu się, ponieważ tylko ja mam dość mocy, żeby to zrobić i postrzegam go jako problem. Uważam, że jeśli ktoś dostrzega problem i ma możliwość zrobienia z nim czegoś, to jego obowiązkiem jest załatwienie sprawy.

– A co z przepowiednią, która stanowi, że to właśnie ty masz go pokonać? – upierała się dalej dziennikarka – prawdopodobnie ta sama, ale stała tak daleko, że Harry nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć ponad głowami innych. – Ta, o której była mowa podczas rozprawy twoich rodziców?

Harry ponownie przechylił głowę.

– To może być jeden z powodów, ale wyłącznie drugorzędny. Moi rodzice uważali, że przepowiednia ich uratuje i usprawiedliwi wszystkim ich poczynania. Nigdy nie zamierzam popełniać tego błędu.

Potem nastąpiło jeszcze kilka pytań, ale większość z nich domagała się przede wszystkim powtórzenia tego, co powiedział już wcześniej, albo odbiegała od tematu tak znacznie, że Harry odrzucał je od siebie drobnymi żartami. Wreszcie dziennikarze zaczęli rozglądać się po sobie, jakby niepewni, o co jeszcze zapytać. Harry uśmiechnął się. To była przewaga przemawiania szczerze i tak prostym językiem jak to było możliwe. Nie pozwalało to innym na łapanie go za słówka i wykręcanie ich przeciw niemu, chociaż był pewien, że wydrukowane następnego dnia historie i tak zdołają to w pewien sposób zrobić.

– Czy to wszystko? – zapytał Scrimgeour, który ponownie rzucił na siebie _Sonorus,_ i otrzymał w odpowiedzi falę kiwających głów. – W takim razie pan Connor Potter też chciałby coś ogłosić.

Harry zszedł na bok i patrzył z zaciekawieniem, kiedy jego brat maszerował w stronę podium. Prawdopodobnie znowu żuł swoją wargę, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był nieco zbyt głośny. Jednak treść jego słów kompletnie odwróciła uwagę od tego, w jaki sposób je wygłosił. Z całą pewnością zaskoczyła Harry'ego.

– Zamierzam zadeklarować się Światłu – powiedział Connor. – Po prostu chciałem to wszystkim powiedzieć. To nie znaczy, że mój brat też to zrobi – dodał. Harry zastanawiał się w lekkim oszołomieniu, czy to instynkt Connora podpowiedział mu, że dziennikarze prawdopodobnie spróbują powiązać ze sobą ich deklaracje, czy też po prostu chciał wszystkim dać jasno do zrozumienia, że jego czyny w żaden sposób nie kontrolują Harry'ego. – Ale ja tak.

Dziennikarze obrzucili go pytaniami, oczywiście. Connor poradził sobie z nimi z nadzwyczajną gracją, zająkując się góra dwukrotnie. Harry z namysłem przyglądał się jego plecom, ale zdołał uśmiechnąć się, kiedy Connor odwrócił się do niego.

_Oczywiście, że ma prawo do takiej deklaracji, na jaką tylko ma ochotę. No i to przecież nie jest jakoś szczególnie_ zaskakujące _, prawda? Umysł Connora zawsze był bardziej przychylny Światłu. A jeśli spędził kilka ostatnich miesięcy głównie na rozmowach z Remusem i Scrimgeourem, to nic dziwnego, że go do tego przekonali._

_Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie stworzy to jakiejś przepaści, która nas od siebie oddzieli._

Connor wreszcie odstąpił od brzegu platformy ze zbuntowaną miną, którą Harry dobrze znał; zwykle oznaczała, że zaraz wsiądzie na miotłę i wzbije się w powietrze, za nic sobie mając szlaban czy groźby kar od Jamesa i Lily. To dobrze. Dokładnie takiego nastawienia będzie potrzebował, żeby znieść burze, które ta deklaracja za sobą pociągnie.

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Nie gniewasz się? – wyszeptał, po czym skrzywił, orientując się, że nie zdjął z siebie _Sonorus_. Szybko je zakończył.

Harry pokręcił łagodnie głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Connor uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

Harry rozejrzał się ponownie, ale tłum powoli zaczynał się rozchodzić – czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy pojawili się dla rozrywki, już rozglądali się za czymś nowym, co przykuje ich uwagę, a dziennikarze uciekali, żeby napisać swoje historie i cisnąć nimi w czarodziejski świat. Harry odprężył się i zerknął na Scrimgeoura, który podszedł do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co powiedziałeś o mrocznych sztukach i prawach anty–wilkołaczych, co? – Głos Scrimgeoura był głównie zrezygnowany.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Przecież pan wie, że tak.

Scrimgeour kiwnął głową.

– Mam dla ciebie kilka nowych informacji – powiedział. – Pierwsza jest taka, że jeden z naszych mugolackich aurorów zlokalizował miejsce, którego szukałeś. Grób Toma Riddle'a znajduje się w miasteczku zwanym Little Hangleton. – Podał Harry'emu kawałek pergaminu. – Tu masz mapę wraz z informacjami jak się tam dostać. Najwyraźniej mamy w pobliżu punkt aportacyjny. Założono go, kiedy pół wieku temu ministerstwo musiało zająć się tam sprawą morderstwa. Niezwykła sytuacja – dodał, kręcąc głową. – Czarodziej, Morfin Gaunt, przyznał się do zamordowania Riddle'ów.

Harry przełknął ślinę, konwulsyjnie zaciskając dłoń na pergaminie.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to była jego wina.

– Prawdopodobnie nie – przyznał oschle Scrimgeour. – Druga informacja jest taka, że osobiście przesłuchałem Digle'a i wyznał mi, że przemycał do Dumbledore'a kobietę, Hestię Jones.

– _Naprawdę?_ – Harry zamrugał. Kiedy ostatnim razem widział się z Digle'em, wyglądało na to, że nawet rozwścieczony słoń nie zdołałby wyciągnąć z tego człowieka tej informacji.

– Owszem. Zadziwiająca sytuacja, doprawdy. Zrobił się strasznie rozmówny po otrzymaniu szklanki soku dyniowego do śniadania.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Scrimgeour wyglądał na nieco _zbyt_ niewinnego. Minister jednak mówił dalej, zanim Harry zdążył to w jakiś sposób skomentować.

– Zdołaliśmy ustalić, że Hestia Jones ma kontakty wśród członków Zakonu Feniksa. Przyprowadzimy ją dzisiaj na przesłuchanie. – Spojrzał wprost na Harry'ego. – Z tego, co powiedział Digle, tylko ona miała dostęp do Dumbledore'a i to ona właśnie pozwoliła mu rzucić zaklęcie przymuszające, ale może też doprowadzić nas do pozostałych. Jeszcze ich wszystkich wyłapiemy.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

– Dziękuję.

– Digle naprawdę nie powinien był tego robić– powiedział Scrimgeour, przymrużając mściwie oczy. – Nie bawią mnie próby morderstwa, Harry. Tylko dlatego, że zaatakował właśnie ciebie, a nie kogoś innego, wcale nie oznacza, że można przymknąć na to oko. Wręcz przeciwnie, rzekłbym.

– Co.

To nie było pytanie. Harry zamarł, po czym powoli obrócił głowę, cal za calem, póki w końcu nie napotkał wzrokiem oczu Snape'a. Nie usłyszał, kiedy jego opiekun znalazł się za nim.

– Pierwszy raz o tym słyszę – powiedział Snape. Draco stał obok niego, wyglądając na równie wściekłego.

Harry rozejrzał się za pomocą, ale Scrimgeour uprzejmie odsunął się od nich, a Connor przypadkiem patrzył w zupełnie innym kierunku. Fawkes pochylił głowę i zaświergotał, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że Harry naprawdę powinien był być rozsądniejszy, po czym machnął skrzydłami i wzbił się w powietrze. Argutus się nie odzywał.

– Wyjaśnisz nam w drodze do Hogwartu, czemu zapomniałeś nas o tym poinformować – powiedział Snape, kiedy zostali otoczeni przez eskortę aurorów.

Harry zwiesił głowę i ruszył za nimi z żałosną miną.


	68. Dodatek: To, co płonie dziś, wkrótce powstanie z popiołów

Aurorzy stali pod jej drzwiami.

Hestia Jones zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało jej przed napisaniem ostatniej linijki listu, który miała zamiar zaraz wysłać, kodu, który poinformuje członka Zakonu Feniksa, że to nie był żaden psikus, że autorka listu była godna zaufania, a jej słowa były zatwierdzone przez Dumbledore'a. Przywiązała list do nóżki czekającej obok niewielkiej sowy, która nie zwróci na siebie niczyjej uwagi, zwłaszcza że zapadał już zmierzch i po świecie latały nie tylko magiczne sowy, ale te normalne też.

– Leć już – wyszeptała sówce, zatrzymując się na moment, żeby pogłaskać ją po głowie. – Wiesz, kogo musisz znaleźć.

Sówka zahuczała z entuzjazmem i wyleciała przez tylne okno jej mieszkania, jedyne, które miała zwykle otwarte. Hestia uśmiechnęła się. To okno wychodziło na alejkę magicznego Londynu, która była zbyt wąska, żeby ktokolwiek zdołał nią przejść. Nikt nie będzie jej obserwował.

No dobrze. Czyli było już po wszystkim. Jej ostatnia wiadomość została wysłana, zrobiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, żeby upewnić się, że wpływy Światła nie zostaną stłamszone, mimo że Kingsley Shacklebolt i Homer Digle zostali złapani.

– Hestio Jones! – Auror za jej drzwiami był w stanie nadać swojemu głosowi imponujący warkot, jakby wydawało mu się, że dzięki temu Hestia szybciej się podda. – Zdejmij swoje zaklęcia blokujące i poddaj swoją różdżkę.

Hestia, której różdżka leżała na stoliku po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, pociągnęła nosem, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Wbijała oczy w znikającą sowę. Nie odrywała od niej wzroku nawet wtedy, kiedy aurorzy rozwalili jej drzwi w drzazgi i wbiegli do pokoju, tupiąc ciężko, po czym aresztowali ją, wykręcając jej ręce za plecy.

Żaden z nich tego nie rozumiał. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, oczywiście, ale jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy spojrzała im w oczy. Hestia spuściła wzrok na podłogę, żeby ukryć swój uśmiech.

Zakon Feniksa to nie była jakaś rozrastająca się gałązka bluszczu, którą mogliby po prostu uciąć u nasady i spalić. To była grupa ludzi, którzy wierzyli w to samo, których umysły były dotknięte Światłem, którzy wiedzieli, że bez względu na to, jak niefortunne okażą się oskarżenia, rzucane im przez wyżej postawionych od nich ludzi, którzy tylko twierdzili, że są ze Światła, misja całej grupy – walka z Mrocznymi Panami – musi trwać dalej. Tylko oni nie dają się oszukać, tylko oni widzą klarownie to, co jest przed nimi. Kiedy Harry Potter ogłosi wreszcie całemu światu, że jest Mrocznym Panem, o czym Hestia od dawna wiedziała, to Zakon będzie na niego gotowy, nawet jeśli niektórzy jego członkowie będą w więzieniu.

Wiedziała też, że istnieje jeszcze jeden człowiek, nawet jeśli jego istnienie było sugerowane wyłącznie szeptem i po kryjomu, który przejmie nad nimi dowodzenie, nawet jeśli Lord Dumbledore zostanie osądzony, skazany i obrabowany ze swojej magii. Mógłby zostać Świetlistym Panem, ale wolał, żeby to jego protegowany, Albus, objął tę pozycję. Jak tylko dowie się, że znowu jest potrzebny światu, porzuci swoją izolację i odkryje, że Zakon Feniksa jest gotów mu pomagać.

_Ostatecznie_ , pomyślała Hestia, kiedy aurorzy przeszukiwali ją na okoliczność noży, magicznych artefaktów, czy dodatkowych różdżek, _feniks może spłonąć, ale potem zawsze powstanie od nowa. Naprawdę powinni byli domyśleć się, że tak to z nami działa._

Szczery uśmiech pozostał na jej twarzy, nawet kiedy aurorzy wypchnęli ją za drzwi i aportowali się z nią do Tullianum.

* * *

Snape siedział pod ścianą w swoich prywatnych komnatach i patrzył na Harry'ego. Chłopiec odpowiadał tym samym, obejmując się rękami, jakby było mu zimno. Draco stał obok niego, dłoń mu drżała od czasu do czasu, jakby chciał ją zacisnąć pocieszająco na ramieniu Harry'ego. Wtedy jednak zerkał na Snape'a i cofał swoją dłoń. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważna była ta sytuacja.

Harry znowu niemal umarł, tego dnia, kiedy udał się do ministerstwa, żeby porozmawiać ze Scrimgeourem o Shacklebolcie, Mallory i Digle'u. I nic im o tym nie wspomniał.

Snape mógłby spróbować krzyku, ale nie sądził, żeby którykolwiek z nich był w stanie to znieść. Poza tym, to nigdy nie dawało żadnego rezultatu z Harrym. Tak samo pouczanie, czy błagania, żeby informował ich, kiedy jego życie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Snape nie był nawet pewien, czemu właściwie Harry zdecydował się milczeć w tej sprawie. Przecież to nie tak, że chciałby chronić Digle'a, ponieważ ministerstwo i tak miało zamiar oskarżyć go o próbę morderstwa. Tyle sam potwierdził, zanim odciął się od nich maską i patrzył na nich pustymi, zielonymi oczami.

Dlatego Snape postanowił porozmawiać o emocji, która napędzała go w tym momencie i, jeśli sądząc po mimice Dracona, która ożywiała jego twarz ilekroć wydawało mu się, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, napędzała również Dracona.

– Przykro mi, że wciąż nam nie ufasz, Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry zamrugał i poderwał głowę.

– O czym pan mówi? – zapytał. – Ufam wam. Oczywiście, że wam ufam. – Zerknął w górę na Dracona i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy Draco po prostu patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.

– W takim razie czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie to wyjaśnić – powiedział. – Ale... no, aurorzy byli przede wszystkim zaniepokojeni faktem, że Digle w ogóle dorwał skądś nóż, a nie o to, że mnie zaatakował. To była naprawdę żałosna próba, tak swoją drogą. Zająłem się tym zanim ktokolwiek w ogóle zdążył zareagować. Scrimgeour się tym zmartwił, oczywiście, ale on przecież i tak cały czas się martwi. – Spróbował znowu się uśmiechnąć, tym razem z niego większym powodzeniem. – Czemu miałbym jeszcze was zamartwiać czymś takim?

Snape westchnął. Nawet dla jego uszu był to zmęczony dźwięk.

– Ponieważ chcę wiedzieć, Harry – powiedział. – A kiedy nie mówisz mi o takich atakach, o czymś tak ważnym jak zamach na twoje życie, to _naprawdę_ czuję się jakbyś mi nie ufał.

– Ja też – powiedział Draco, kucając obok miejsca Harry'ego, tak że Harry nie miał innego wyjścia jak na niego spojrzeć. – Nie jestem pewien, czy nie ufasz nam, że nie rozzłościmy się na ciebie, czy też nie ufasz nam, że nie pospieszymy, żeby wypatroszyć drania odpowiedzialnego za to, że ci zagroził, ale tak czy inaczej wolałbym, żebyś nam mówił o takich sprawach.

Harry skulił się w kącie kanapy.

– Ale ja przecież ciągle prawie umieram – powiedział. – Widzieliście większość z tych sytuacji. Czemu jeden raz w te czy wewte ma dla was takie znaczenie?

Draco zerknął na Snape'a. Snape nabrał głęboko tchu i opanował swoją odruchową odpowiedź. Sam fakt, że Harry w ogóle zadał takie pytanie pokazywał, jak bardzo wciąż postrzega siebie inaczej w porównaniu do innych ludzi. Snape nie mógł tak po prostu wypalić, że _oczywiście_ , że życie Harry'ego było ważne, bo ten by po prostu nie zrozumiał.

– Ponieważ twoje życie jest dla mnie ważne, Harry – powiedział. – Dla nas – poprawił się, kiedy Draco otworzył usta. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak ważne.

– Przecież _wiem_ – powiedział Harry. – Właśnie dlatego nie mówię wam o wszystkich atakach. Nie chcę, żebyście spędzili całe życie w strachu.

– Wolę to od fałszywego szczęścia – powiedział Snape, wreszcie docierając do sedna sprawy. – Wolałbym wiedzieć, że znajdujesz się w niebezpieczeństwie i być gotów do obrony ciebie, niż wyobrażać sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku i być kompletnie nieprzygotowanym, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zakradnie się do ciebie niespodziewanie.

– Mógłbyś też, no wiesz, _po prostu nie pchać się w niebezpieczne sytuacje_ – powiedział Draco, wykorzystując sztuczkę Malfoyów do wrzucania w szept mocy krzyku. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek poza Lucjuszem używał jej z powodzeniem.

Harry westchnął.

– Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, Draco, nie w sytuacjach, w których nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, że moje życie może znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie, albo kiedy muszę doświadczyć niebezpiecznej sytuacji, żeby nowy sojusznik zdołał mi zaufać.

– Wciąż pozwalasz ludziom się wykorzystywać – powiedział Draco, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, jakby wydawało mu się, że dzięki temu Harry lepiej go wysłucha. – Nie _musisz_ doświadczać niebezpieczeństwa, żeby ci zaufali. Tak jest po prostu łatwiej dla tej drugiej osoby. Ale nie dla nas, Harry. My naprawdę wolelibyśmy, żebyś był bezpieczny.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargę. Snape kiwnął powoli głową. Draco zdołał przebić się przynajmniej z jednym argumentem, który może zacznie przekonywać Harry'ego do zastanowienia się przed rzuceniem w niebezpieczeństwo. To nie było równie ważne co zmuszenie go do doceniania jego własnego życia dla niego samego, ale to zawsze jakiś początek.

– Czyli wolicie się martwić? – wyszeptał Harry. – Nie muszę was chronić przed tą wiedzą?

– _Nie_ – powiedział z mocą Snape, nie mając zamiaru pozwolić tej myśli uciec. Harry znowu poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na niego. – W tej chwili jedyne, przed czym nas chronisz, to kilka dni zmartwień. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiemy, a wtedy całe zmartwienie pojawi się z opóźnieniem, wraz z gniewem i bezsilnością, której przynajmniej ja sam doświadczam, ilekroć dowiaduję się, że twój brak zaufania nie pozwala mi chronić cię lepiej.

– Kiedy tu naprawdę nie o to chodzi! – powiedział Harry, wiercąc się nieszczęśliwie na kanapie. – To nie tak, że wam nie ufam. Po prostu chcę was uchronić przed bezsilnością, którą zdajecie się odczuwać za każdym razem, kiedy odkrywacie, że znowu byłem bliski śmierci.

– Doprawdy? – Snape przyjrzał się uważnie, kiedy Harry kiwał gorączkowo głową i nie pozwolił sobie zareagować z nadzieją, że Harry jednak ufa mu z czymkolwiek. – Przykro mi, ale naprawdę ci to nie wychodzi.

– Też tak myślę – powiedział Draco, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, a w jego głosie pojawiło się może nieco za dużo smutku. Nawet jeśli Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że to nadąsanie się było wyolbrzymione i sztuczne, to w bardzo wyraźny sposób postanowił nie odbierać tego w ten sposób, bo sięgnął ku Draconowi i położył mu dłoń i nadgarstek na ramionach.

– Nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał Harry. – _Naprawdę_ wydawało mi się, że chronię was przed tą wiedzą. A minister i tak miał zamiar zająć się Digle'em, no i, cóż, do wszystkiego doszło tak nagle i nawet mnie nie drasnął... – Uciął nagle ten potok słów. – Podejrzewam jednak, że to nie ma większego znaczenia – powiedział. – I tak chcecie wiedzieć.

– Tak, Harry – powiedział Snape.

Draco odpowiedział mu bez słów, po prostu intensywnym spojrzeniem, ale Harry i tak pochylił głowę i przytaknął.

Wreszcie chłopcy wrócili do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, pozostawiając Snape'a samego, dzięki czemu ten mógł pozwolić sobie na przywołanie skrzata domowego, poproszenie go o szklankę wina i zagapienie się w ogień.

_Zaufanie między nami powoli rośnie z powrotem. Powoli wraca, niczym feniks wynurzający się z własnych popiołów._

Snape nie pozwolił sobie zareagować tak, jak chciał, kiedy usłyszał przed chwilą deklarację Harry'ego, w ten sam sposób, w jaki powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy Harry powiedział, że go podziwia. Wiedział, że w przypadku niektórych dzieci lepiej byłoby pokazać jak bardzo ceni sobie te pozornie niepozorne słowa, które były dowodem na to, że ich miłość do niego nie została nieodwracalnie zniszczona.

Ale Harry słyszał jak Snape mówi, że to jego miłość do Harry'ego sprowokowała Snape'a do oskarżenia jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a. _Wiedział_ jak Snape się czuje. Harry wściekł się na niego i go znienawidził z powodu konsekwencji tego, co zrobił.

Snape będzie musiał pozwolić Harry'emu samemu znaleźć drogę z powrotem, pozwolić mu na wypalenie tej nienawiści niczym pokrywy prochu i pozwolić świeżemu płomieniowi przebić się przez te skorupy, ogniowi miłości, nadziei i zaufania, które odnowią ich więź w sposób, w jaki żadne wypowiedziane z trudem słowa – które Harry i tak wziąłby za manipulację – by tego nie zdołały.

To, że Harry nie odrzucił go od siebie kompletnie, że nie znienawidził go na zawsze, było szczęściem, którego istnienia nie spodziewał się, wysyłając do ministerstwa sowę z eliksirem myślodsiewnym i spisanymi wspomnieniami Dumbledore'a. Jednak miał jakąś przyszłość, szansę, u boku swojego wychowanka. Nie zniszczy tego, próbując zbyt szybkich posunięć.

_To, co płonie dziś, wkrótce powstanie z popiołów,_ pomyślał. To było jedno z ulubionych powiedzeń Albusa, znacznie starsze od niego samego, dzięki czemu nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać Snape'a przed docenianiem go.

_Kiedyś powstaniemy z powrotem._

Zadrżał wtedy i wstał, żeby podjąć się jakiegoś eksperymentalnego warzenia. Jego własne myśli zaczynały robić się zbyt ckliwe jak na jego gust.


	69. Interludium: Żmija się zwija

_12 grudnia 1995_

_Drogi Lordzie Voldemorcie,_

Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tę poufałość, ale mój ostatni list do Ciebie rozpoczął się w ten sam sposób, więc chcę przynajmniej zachować pewną konsekwencję w mojej korespondencji. Tym razem piszę do Ciebie z absolutną pewnością, że zdołałeś zdjąć czar, którego używam do ukrywania mojego własnego charakteru pisma, bo wierzę, że Ty zawsze otrzymujesz to, czego chcesz, więc jeśli tylko zechciałeś odkryć, kim jestem, to już to wiesz. Nikt nigdy nie ośmieliłby się nazwać Lorda Voldemorta ignorantem.

Przynoszę informacje, o których mogłeś już słyszeć, ale pozwól mi być swoim naocznym świadkiem. Harry Potter wygłosił wczoraj przemowę podczas konferencji prasowej. Nawet nie zauważył mnie w tłumie. Oczywiście, już dawno temu przyzwyczaił się do pomijania mnie wzrokiem. Nawet jeśli mnie zauważył, to prawdopodobnie nie poświęcił temu żadnej uwagi.

Potter, jak zapewne wiesz, Panie, zadeklarował, że będzie walczył z dzikim Mrokiem i burzą, którą ten sprowadzi podczas nocy przesilenia zimowego. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że komu jak komu, ale Lordowi Voldemortowi, motywy dzikiego Mroku są, oczywiście, dobrze znane i będziesz wiedział, Panie, w jaki sposób okiełznać jego moc. Potter jednakże był niesłychanie pewny siebie. Ton jego głosu, błysk w jego oczach, gestykulacja, czy też wreszcie feniks, który wylądował mu na ramieniu - wszystko to ogłaszało wszem i wobec, że wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Podejrzewam, że spora część to było zwykłe popisywanie się przed widownią, ale nie wszystko mogło tym być; Potter nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą. Stąd moje ostrzeżenie. Pewność siebie Pottera ma jakieś podstawy.

Nie udało mi się, niestety, ustalić szczegółów jego planu. Poinformował swoich mrocznych sojuszników, że zabierze ze sobą tylko świetlistych. To oznacza, że planuje użyć magii Światła - ale to oznacza naprawdę wiele możliwych zaklęć do wyboru. Przykro mi, że nie udało mi się uzyskać bardziej konkretnych informacji.

Udało mi się za to usłyszeć odrobinę informacji, którą Twoi szpiedzy mogli, choć nie musieli wyłapać: Scrimgeour rozmawiał z Potterem po konferencji prasowej i przekazał mu kilka kartek papieru. Znam kilka zaklęć podróżujących z wiatrem, więc po wywróceniu ich na lewą stronę udało mi się usłyszeć nazwy "Little Hangleton", "Tom Riddle" i "Morfin Gaunt". Mam nadzieję, że będą one coś dla Ciebie oznaczały, mój Panie.

Proszę daj mi znać, mój Panie, jeśli będziesz miał dla mnie jakieś instrukcje. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moja inicjacja jeszcze się nie odbyła, a kiedy zdejmiesz zaklęcie, ukrywające mój charakter pisma i odkryjesz, kim jestem, to możesz mi nie ufać. Ale zapewniam Cię, że będę Ci służyć całym sercem. Potter nigdy nie będzie w stanie zaoferować mi tego, czego potrzebuję. Ty możesz, Panie, i jeśli Wasza Lordowska Mość uzna mnie za osobę godną tego zaszczytu, to nawet mi to zaoferuje.

Życzę Ci szczęścia podczas tego przesilenia, mój Panie.

_Żmija_


	70. Dziś nie będzie żadnego księżyca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UWAGA:** W tym rozdziale pojawi się sporo obrzydliwości, a pod koniec następuje cliffhanger, któremu powinno być wstyd, że w ogóle istnieje.

W noc poprzedzającą przesilenie zimowe, Pansy weszła na najwyższy dostępny punkt północnej wieży i stała tam przez jakiś czas, obserwując burzę.

W tej chwili już prawie nie padało. Sztorm zmienił się w zabawę ognia z powietrzem, błyskawice i wiatr migotały i tańczyły wokół siebie, jakby w odpowiedzi na pytanie zadane przez olbrzymów. Blask rozjaśnił przelotnie jeden z krańców nieba. Odpowiedział mu podmuch wiatru, który odrzucił w tył kaptur Pansy, pozwalając jej włosom rozsypać się swobodnie wokół ramion. Następnie wiatr owinął się wokół jej nóg, wyjąc jak podpalony kot. Odpowiedziała mu błyskawica, która przebiegła po niebie z północy na zachód.

Pansy zastanawiała się, czy ktoś jeszcze przygląda się tej burzy i czy widzi dokładnie to, co ona. Zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób mugole tłumaczą sobie tę dziwną pogodę. Oczywiście, nawet jeśli niektórzy z nich byli w stanie skojarzyć ją z prowokacją dzikiego Mroku, to i tak nie byliby w stanie go wyczuć.

Błyskawice i wiatr rozmawiały ze sobą całymi godzinami, aż do północy. Pansy poczuła wtedy, że zaczyna ją otaczać głęboka cisza umarłych. Nauczyła się już jak odczytywać tego rodzaju ciszę, nawet jeśli ich głosy wciąż pobrzmiewały dla niej zaledwie nieco ponad poziomem szeptu. Były koszmarnie przerażone.

Pansy podniosła głowę do góry. Nie widziała żadnego światła. Księżyc zniknął, oczywiście, a chmury przesłaniały gwiazdy.

Od jednego horyzontu do drugiego, od życia do śmierci, ciemność przechodziła w inną ciemność, a pośród wszystkiego rozlegał się głos gromu, przerażający i wszechobecny. Pansy złapała się ściany, kiedy przebrzmiewał nad zamkiem, jego bas rezonował jej w kościach. Gdzieś po jej lewej wiatr porwał odłamek hogwardzkiej ściany i miotnął nim na zachód. Pansy podejrzewała, że ten kamień trafi kogoś w głowę i spowoduje czyjąś śmierć jeszcze przed upływem nocy.

Kiedy grom wreszcie ustał, noc nagle zaczęła wydawać się przerażająco nieruchoma i cicha. Pansy słyszała, jak cisza umarłych wraca do swojego suchego, chłodnego stanu, zwykle typowego dla krypty. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że chmury rozstąpiły się niczym woda, rozdarta ciśniętym w nią kamieniem. Gwiazdy znowu zajaśniały na nieboskłonie. Pansy spojrzała na nie niechętnie. Były słabe i odległe, ich światło tylko uzmysławiało, jak potężny był otaczający je mrok.

Zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę na złożonych dłoniach. Wiedziała, że Mrok nigdzie sobie nie poszedł. Zbierał się teraz w jednym miejscu, stapiając północ z południem, ściągając swoją moc i prawdopodobnie wirując gdzieś ponad oceanem. Jeśli nie będzie prowadził burz przez jeden dzień, to zdoła wrócić i uderzyć w wybrane przez siebie miejsce z tym większym impetem. Pansy podejrzewała, że wróci jutro o północy, może nawet o zachodzie słońca, kiedy tylko światło zniknie z nieba.

Zadrżała. Była rada, że nie wybierała się jutro z Harrym, żeby stawić czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi. Nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak on to wszystko powstrzyma.

_Nie, przed tobą jest normalny dzień, pełen lekcji i przyzwyczajania się do widzenia śmierci wszystkich, których spotkasz, Pansy,_ pomyślała, prostując się i chowając włosy z powrotem pod kaptur. _Czas zbierać się do spania._

Wiedziała, że o tej porze może bezpiecznie wrócić do pokoju wspólnego. Widok, który ją stamtąd wcześniej wypłoszył, śmierć, której widoku nie była w stanie znieść, a która dla niej była wypisana w powietrzu ognistymi literami, powinien wreszcie zniknąć. Jej nosiciel prawdopodobnie poszedł już spać.

* * *

Harry'emu naprawdę ciężko było nie dostać szału tego dnia w czasie lekcji.

Czuł jak Mrok na niego czeka. To wrażenie robiło się coraz bardziej wyraźne od czasu ataku burzy, a teraz, dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, pierwszego dnia zimy, dnia najdłuższej nocy, czuł go po prostu wszędzie. Kiedy rozglądał się wokół pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, kątem oka dostrzegał cienie, uciekające przed jego wzrokiem niczym rąbek szaty znikającej za zakrętem. Kiedy wyszedł na chwilę na zewnątrz, żeby zobaczyć czy drużyna Gryffindoru miała rację i naprawdę przestało padać, wyczuł jak Mrok uśmiecha się do niego z bezchmurnego nieba. Kiedy spróbował skupić się na obronie przed mroczną magią, czuł jak Mrok obciąża słowa Acies, wypaczając je i wykrzywiając, sprawiając że przestawały być prawdziwe. Od czasu do czasu pokazywał mu po prostu ciemność tak nieprzeniknioną, jakby nagle znalazł się w podziemnej jaskini.

Dziki Mrok przybył, a Harry nie był pewien, czy jest na niego gotowy.

Fawkes, wszędzie mu towarzyszył, trzymając się jego ramienia, regularnie zmieniając kolory między szkarłatem, złotem i błękitem, zanucił cicho na te myśli. W umyśle Harry'ego pojawiła się wyraźna wizja słońca, które wstaje po długiej nocy, kiedy wszystkim już wydawało się, że ta nigdy nie dobiegnie końca. Harry zdołał uśmiechnąć się i pogłaskać feniksa po szyi.

Będzie musiał być gotowy. Przygotował się tak bardzo jak tylko był w stanie. Pojawi się na cmentarzu o zachodzie słońca, ze Snape'em, Draconem i jeszcze kilkoma sojusznikami, którzy co prawda nie będą w stanie walczyć, ale i tak chcieli go chronić jako straż przyboczna. Augustus, który służył jako centralna część rytuału Światła, dołączy do nich w jakiś czas później, kiedy rytuał będzie gotowy.

Harry chciał pojawić się tam o zachodzie słońca na wypadek, gdyby Mrok postanowił wykorzystać poddające się światło jako oznakę, że czas zaatakować, ale nie sądził, żeby naprawdę do tego doszło. Czuł, jak Mrok powoli wycofuje się w miarę jak dzień powoli mijał i światła było coraz mniej. W tym tempie nie zdąży dotrzeć do Little Hangleton, chyba że nagle ruszy przed siebie, po drodze niszcząc pół kraju i zbierając swoje siły z każdego zakątka nieba. Harry wiedział, że Mrok się na to nie zdecyduje. Wolał nadciągnąć powoli, majestatycznie, dramatycznie.

Niebo jednak i tak trzęsło się od jego potęgi, stąd Harry wiedział, że Mrok nie podchodził do tego melodramatu humorystycznie, jak by to mogło być w przypadku przeciwnika o mniejszej mocy, a czasami nawet Voldemorta. To był po prostu okrutny sposób, w jaki Mrok postanowił się z nim droczyć, odciągając wszystko do wieczora i pokazując mu, że nie tylko on, ale po prostu nikt nie zdoła go powstrzymać. Nadciąga burza, która zniszczy Wyspy Brytyjskie. Żaden śmiertelnik nie zdoła tego powstrzymać, bo niby jak? 

_Jeden może nie, ale wysiłek wielu powinien być w stanie_ , pomyślał Harry, głaszcząc Fawkesa po piórach. _To musi być odpowiedź._ Musi.

Kiedy Acies znalazła go po drugim śniadaniu, przekonał się, że być może nie tylko śmiertelnicy się tego podejmą.

– Harry – powiedziała cicho, pochylając głowę tak, że kaptur przesłaniał jej oczy. – Być może zdołam przekonać jednego ze Śpiewaków, aby stanął w twojej obronie. Niczego nie obiecuję, ponieważ są wolne, więc nie mogę ich ograniczyć, zmuszając do jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Nie śmiem nawet ich przekonywać. Mogę tylko wspomnieć o tym pomyśle i mieć nadzieję, że jeden z nich się na to zgodzi.

– Na cmentarzu może pojawić się smok? – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry.

– Być może – powiedziała Acies z naciskiem. – Nie wiem nawet, jakiego gatunku będzie to Śpiewaczka, ani nawet czy pojawi się na czas. Wspominam po prostu o takiej możliwości, żebyś nie był zaskoczony, jeśli w ogóle do tego dojdzie. Nie polegaj na tym, nie opieraj na tym swoich planów. – Kiwnęła szybko głową, po czym odstąpiła od niego; Harry zauważył, że wielu ludzi obejrzało się na nich z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając prawdopodobnie, o czym profesor Merryweather mogła z nim rozmawiać tak intensywnym tonem. – Powiedz swoim sojusznikom, żeby jej nie skrzywdzili, jeśli się pojawi.

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry, czując się jakby zaparło mu dech w piersi. Odprowadził Acies wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czemu wydawała się taka pewna, że pojawi się właśnie samica, przypomniał sobie jednak, że te były zwykle większe, silniejsze i bardziej zajadłe od samców. Możliwe, że Acies ma zamiar rozesłać wieści pośród smoków, które będą miały największą szansę na przeżycie takiej bitwy.

_Nie wiem nawet, czy smoczyca w ogóle będzie w stanie pomóc w walce z dzikim Mrokiem._

Harry musiał jednak przyznać, że te wieści podniosły go na duchu.

* * *

– Gotów?

Harry, którego oddech pojawił się tuż przed twarzą w gęstej mgiełce, kiwnął głową, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające. On, Snape i Draco stali na prowadzącej do Hogsmeade drodze, czekając na swoich mrocznych sojuszników, którzy chcieli im towarzyszyć – co oznaczało właściwie większość z nich, poza Charlesem i Thomasem. Przed chwilą dołączył do nich Belville, marudząc na mróz i to, że zaklęcia ogrzewające niszczą materiał jego pięknego płaszcza. To Lucjusz zadał mu to pytanie, przyglądając się mu przymrużonymi oczami, dumnymi jak sokoła i równie okrutnymi.

– Tak – powiedział Harry, po prostu po to, żeby zapewnić sojuszników, którzy nie widzieli jak kiwa głową, po czym rozejrzał się szybko. – Czy wszyscy mają w głowach wyraźny obraz punktu aportacyjnego? – Omówił to już z nimi dzięki zaklęciu komunikacyjnemu Charlesa, wysłał też im sowami kopie map, które otrzymał od Scrimgeoura, a Henrietta i Hawthorn, wraz z paroma innymi, już się tam aportowały. Harry jednak wolał zapytać, bo ostatnie, czego im w tej chwili było potrzeba, to żeby ktoś się rozszczepił po drodze.

Odpowiedziały mu przytakiwania i pomrukiwania. Honoria wręcz go wyśmiała.

– Doprawdy, Harry, przecież wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to ważne – powiedziała, chociaż sama nie wyglądała, jakby się czymkolwiek w tej chwili przejmowała. Po jej szatach wędrowały złote i czerwone litery, kolory zachodzącego słońca, które co chwila układały się w inne wyzwiska, skierowane do dzikiego Mroku. – Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie wie, to w tej chwili zasługuje już na śmierć.

Harry zignorował ją w miarę możliwości – wciąż był zirytowany, że nie podeszła poważnie do spłaty długu życia – po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, wychodząc poza osłony Hogwartu. Obraz punktu aportacyjnego był wyraźny w jego umyśle. Czuł za sobą podnoszącą na duchu obecność Regulusa i Petera, jak i Snape'a i Dracona po bokach. Fawkes nucił mu nad głową. Po chwili wszystko zniknęło w ciemności aportacji.

Pojawili się na zboczu pagórka, punkt aportacyjny był ukryty pośród krzewów i drzew, które dla oczu Harry'ego praktycznie lśniły od zaklęć odstręczających mugoli. Odsunął się szybko z drogi, kiedy pozostali zaczęli się pojawiać, po czym rozejrzał wokół.

Wiejska sceneria była aż do bólu przeciętna. Zagajnik, z którego Harry przed chwilą wyszedł, rzucał długi cień na pagórek, który kończył się łagodnie za nimi, ale którego zbocze opadało poniżej pod zaskakująco ostrym kątem. Porastająca go trawa była zmatowiała, w połowie zamarznięta od mrozu, który pojawił się tego ranka, pierwszy raz w tym sezonie, jak i rozrośnięta dziko, co sugerowało, że mugole nie przejmowali się koszeniem jej. Harry znalazł ścieżkę, która okrążała zagajnik lekkim łukiem. Ta też nie wyglądała na często używaną, chwasty zdążyły zarosnąć ją po bokach.

– Jak daleko mamy stąd na cmentarz? – burknął Burke.

– Zgodnie z mapami ministerstwa, mniej więcej ćwierć mili – powiedział Harry, podnosząc głowę, żeby sprawdzić czas. Słońce wciąż znajdowało się bezpiecznie ponad horyzontem. – Tędy – dodał, po czym poprowadził ich w dół pagórka.

Szli w ciszy, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, z wyjątkiem Honorii, która najwyraźniej starała się opowiedzieć dowcip Ignifer, która wyraźnie nie była w nastroju na żarty. Harry przesłonił oczy, starając się spojrzeć jak najdalej przed siebie. Zgodnie z mapami Scrimgeoura, Little Hangleton miała rozpościerać się u podnóża pagórka, ale Harry wciąż nie widział po niej śladu. No cóż, ostatecznie to miała być mała wieś, nawet jak na standardy mugoli.

Niemal wpadł na jakąś szopę, zanim ją zauważył. Dotknął starych, zbutwiałych desek i odskoczył, zaskoczony. Snape go złapał.

– Co się dzieje, Harry? – wymamrotał mu do ucha.

– To nie jest stos drewna – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry, patrząc na stertę, którą w pierwszej chwili uznał za miejsce, w którym mugole niedbale zrzucali ścięte drewno.

Kiedy teraz przyglądał mu się nieco uważniej, był w stanie zauważyć, że to był dom, jeśli tylko rozciągnie się znaczenie słowa "dom" do punktu naderwania go. Drzwi spadły z zawiasów i leżały niedbale z boku, oparte o złamany kawał drewna, który kiedyś najwyraźniej podtrzymywał ścianę szopy. Niewielka przerwa między deskami sugerowała, że znajdowało się tam kiedyś wąskie okno. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć wyżarte przez okoliczne stworzenia dziury w czymś, co niegdyś służyło jako dach. Wyglądało na to, że coś uwiło sobie w jednej z tych dziur gniazdo.

Nic z tego jednak nie przykułoby specjalnie jego uwagi, gdyby wszystkiego nie otaczała aura potężnej magii. Harry wyczuwał to jako maleńki, skoncentrowany sztorm, wijący się pod znacznie potężniejszym wpływem burzy dzikiego Mroku. To było niczym opleciony pajęczynami, zapadający się w głąb ziemi, mroczny wir. Harry usiłował wyobrazić sobie, co przytrafiłoby się mugolowi, który spróbowałby wejść do tego zrujnowanego domu, i zadygotał.

– Też to czuję. – Głos Snape'a był niski i surowy. – Co to jest?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zakrztusił się. Smród, który nie mógł wisieć w powietrzu, złapał go za gardło, kiedy tylko spróbował nim odetchnąć. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że to nie mogła być po prostu mroczna magia. Wiedział, jakie ona daje wrażenie i jak bardzo nie jest to po prostu zła siła, za jaką uważają ją świetliści czarodzieje, nawet w swojej najdzikszej formie. Ta magia była złośliwa i celowo usiłowała uszkodzić każdego, kto się do niej zbliżył. Harry jej nie rozpoznawał. _Wiedział_ , że jeśli tylko spróbuje wejść do środka, to zostanie przeklęty, ale nie był w stanie ustalić, jaka to właściwie byłaby klątwa.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Harry.

Snape zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, odciągając go od sterty drewna.

– W takim razie zostaw to w spokoju – rozkazał. – Jak będziesz miał siły po tym, co mamy do zrobienia na cmentarzu, to możemy tu wrócić.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, jaki czarodziej zostawiłby coś takiego bez żadnych osłon, które mogłyby odrzucić mugoli, po czym prychnął. _Tom Riddle, oczywiście. Voldemort. Co za drań._

– Czy możemy już iść? – Głos Belville'a był arogancki, ale nie zdołał arogancją ukryć biegnącego pod tym tonem strachu. – Wydawało mi się, że mieliśmy pojawić się na cmentarzu o zachodzie słońca, na wypadek, gdyby burza miała tam uderzyć.

Harry otrząsnął się ze swojej fascynacji szopą. Snape miał rację, w porównaniu do ataku dzikiego Mroku, to była zaledwie pomniejsza atrakcja, którą będą mogli zająć się wyłącznie, jeśli znajdą dla niej chwilę. Odwiązywanie klątw, które Voldemort osobiście nałożył na to miejsce, pewnie okaże się czasochłonne i prawdopodobnie nieproduktywne, bo pewnie w środku niczego nie ma. Raczej nie sądził, żeby Voldemort przechowywał coś drogocennego w takim miejscu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby miał tam uderzyć lada chwila – powiedział beznamiętnie, wciąż myśląc o szopie, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na zimowe słońce. – Prawdopodobnie uderzy raczej o północy.

Belville zareagował na to nieprzyjemnie, nie pojmując, czemu w takim razie tak się śpieszyli z pojawieniem tutaj, ale Harry go zignorował. Minęli przeklęte ruiny i wreszcie zobaczyli domy Little Hangleton, jakby szopa była swego rodzaju rogatką. Harry skupił się na rzuceniu na wszystkich czarów, które sprawią, że nawet jeśli jakiś mugol ich zobaczy, to szybko o tym zapomni. Nikogo jednak nie spotkali, kiedy szli między domami, idąc z północy na zachód. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że może mugole nie byli w stanie wyczuć dzikiego Mroku, ale i tak wyczuwali dość nienaturalności w powietrzu, żeby nie ufać pogodzie. Chowali się w domach.

Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Jeśli nie da rady powstrzymać burzy, to ta w pierwszej kolejności uderzy w Little Hangleton. Zadrżał na myśl o tym, jak dziki Mrok będzie bawił się z bezsilnymi mugolami, niezdolnymi do zrozumienia potęgi, która ich zaatakowała, a co dopiero postawienia się jej.

_Czyli robię to też dla nich. Muszę myśleć o chronieniu wszystkich, nie tylko siebie._

Ciężar dodatkowych żyć uziemił go, zamiast przytłaczać. Dla Harry'ego zawsze tak było. Gdyby dziki Mrok po prostu chciał jego i Voldemorta, to pewnie walczyłby o siebie z mniejszą zajadłością, ale teraz miał świadomość, że Mrok zabije każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze.

_Zabije, albo torturuje, albo pobawi się..._

Kiedy minęli ostatni budynek, zobaczyli kamienną ścianę cmentarza. Znajdował się bliżej znacznie większego budynku, niż Harry się spodziewał, bo z informacji, które otrzymał od Scrimgeoura wiedział, że to był dom Riddle'ów. Riddle'owie, matka, ojciec i syn, zostali znalezieni w nim martwi w 1940 roku. Ich ciała nie miały na sobie żadnych ran, a na ich twarzach znajdował się wyraz nieskończonego przerażenia. W bardzo wyraźny sposób zginęli od klątwy zabijającej, co Morfin Gaunt wyznał, kiedy przyznawał się do tych morderstw.

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Jestem gotów postawić prawą dłoń o to, że to Voldemort ich pozabijał. Merlin jeden wie, jak wiele jego ofiar przyjęło na siebie winę za jego zbrodnie._

Myśl wylała mu się z głowy, niczym woda wyciekająca przez dziurę w zbiorniku, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dyszy. Draco zauważył. Zatrzymał się na moment i objął ramiona Harry'ego, ściskając je mocno. Musieli iść dalej, nie mogli pozwolić sojusznikom Harry'ego zauważyć jego rosnącego dyskomfortu. Harry nie zapomniał o tym, że pośród nich kryje się zdrajca.

Harry nachylił się do Dracona i walczył z dokuczliwymi myślami o tym, co zaszło na tym cmentarzu, kiedy ostatnim razem pojawił się tu o zachodzie słońca, dokładnie sześć miesięcy temu, pierwszego dnia lata. Jego lewa dłoń zabolała. Zadrżał, znowu czując na sobie pęta, które unieruchomiły wtedy jego kostki i nadgarstki, znowu czując ból w barku, tam gdzie Voldemort go ugryzł, kiedy jeszcze wyglądał jak zdeformowane dziecko.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku – wyszeptał mu Draco do ucha. – Tym razem będzie inaczej. Zobaczysz.

Harry kiwnął głową w jego stronę i szedł dalej. Kamienna ściana cmentarza była coraz bliżej. Harry widział nagrobki i anioły, których kształty ostatnim razem wisiały wokół niego złowróżbnie. Nie widział jednak żadnego ruchu. Podejrzewał, że to akurat było względnie normalne. Był czwartek, nie niedziela, więc o ile nie odbywałby się jakiś pogrzeb, to na cmentarzu nie powinno znajdować się więcej niż paru mugoli.

Byli coraz bliżej i bliżej, cmentarz rozciągał się przed nimi. Harry zobaczył porastającą go trawę, gęstą i równo przyciętą. Miejsce wyglądało na zadbane. Prawdopodobnie było też takie w czasie przesilenia letniego, ale wtedy był nieco... zajęty... i nie zwracał uwagi na takie szczegóły.

Zamarł, kiedy dotarli do wrót. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie zmusić swoich nóg do ruchu. Tętno szumiało mu w uszach, tak głośne, że zagłuszyło mamrotanie jego sojuszników. Patrzył jak słońce wisi ponad horyzontem po zachodniej stronie cmentarza, zauważył, że w rozciągającym się za nimi Little Hangleton zaczynają pojawiać się światła w oknach. Zadrżał.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry – wyszeptał Draco. – Naprawdę. Obiecuję. – Ponownie ścisnął ramię Harry'ego. – Ale tym razem musisz nas poprowadzić.

Harry rzucił mu niewielki uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że ten nie będzie równie niepewny co jego samopoczucie. Następnie zrobił krok przed siebie i otworzył wrota na oścież.

Wszedł do środka i świat pękł na kawałki.

Osłony poopadały niczym szmaty. Harry czuł teraz magię otaczającą cmentarz: gęste zaklęcia odstraszające mugoli, osłony alarmujące, kiedy ktoś obcy wejdzie do środka, klątwy biegnące po ziemi niczym siatka, wszystko to przykryte grubą skorupą, która powstrzymywała go przed zauważeniem czegokolwiek przed minięciem wrót. Ponad nagrobkami wiło się coś mrocznego, więc obrócił się szybko wokół siebie, myśląc że Voldemort aportował się tu zaraz za nim.

Nie zrobił tego, ale osłony momentalnie zamknęły się za Harrym, piętrząc się niczym śnieg. Przez ich grube, białe linie, prawie nie był w stanie zobaczyć Dracona, Snape'a i reszty swoich sojuszników. Rzucali na barierę jakieś zaklęcia, ich usta poruszały się od inkantacji, których nie słyszał. Harry zaklął, po czym zaklął po raz kolejny, kiedy poczuł, jak jego skórę zaczyna pokrywać warstwa potu.

– Potter.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. Mroczny kształt, wijący się ponad grobami, nabrał formy i szczegółów, których nie zauważył wcześniej, bardziej skupiony na identyfikowaniu wszelkich pułapek, które mógł odpalić. Teraz jednak...

Teraz...

Jego umysł zająknął się, zamarł na moment, po czym porzygał.

Mroczny kształt był gąszczem kolców, masą czarnych gałęzi, szerokich niczym filary, zbiegających się do środka, w kierunku korzenia, którego nie był w stanie dojrzeć. Same kolce były owinięte wokół nagrobków i miały przeraźliwie długie końce, zakończone zadziorami.

Trzy z nich przebijały na wylot postać, którą Harry rozpoznał jako Evana Rosiera. Liany owijały się wokół jego stóp, koronowały jego głowę i włosy, przeszywały jego ręce, zmuszając je do wiszenia bezwładnie po bokach. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć jak ociekające krwią kolce przebijają się przez jego mięśnie. Inne kolce wryły się w jego plecy i zdawały się być teraz jednym z jego skórą, a Harry był w stanie zobaczyć cienie, biegnące zaraz pod żebrami Rosiera, które prawdopodobnie były ich zakończeniami. Rosier był tu ukrzyżowany żywcem, a jego twarz była skrzywiona od tak koszmarnego bólu, że Harry'emu aż dech zaparło.

Kiedy znowu nabrał tchu, Rosier uśmiechnął się do niego. Wyglądało na to, że prawie nie jest w stanie zdobyć się na tę minę; pociągała ona kolczaste liany owinięte wokół jego czoła, ich końcówki zatrzymały się tuż ponad powierzchnią jego oczu.

– Podo... bają... ci się? – wyszeptał Rosier, dysząc słabo i będąc w stanie wyrzucić z siebie tylko kilka sylab na raz. Harry zastanawiał się, jakim cudem w ogóle go słyszy, po czym zorientował się, że w swojej chorobliwej fascynacji, szoku i zgrozie, podszedł do niego i teraz stał tuż obok. – Jedzą mnie... żywcem. Wycią... gają ze mnie... mięso przez... plecy. Na koniec... stopią mi... serce. Tak mi... powiedziała.

– Kto? – wyszeptał Harry. Żadne inne pytanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a już na pewno nie znał odpowiedzi na to. Nie miał pojęcia, kto byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Rosier zamrugał, a kolce lian zachwiały się i ucałowały mu powieki.

– Cierniowa... Zdzira... oczywiście – powiedział śmierciożerca. – Indigena... Yaxley. Wydawało... mi się, że... już o niej sły... szałeś.

– Słyszałem – powiedział Harry i oblizał usta. _Myśl o burzy. Sztuczki i pułapki Voldemorta to nic w porównaniu do tego._ Nie był jednak w stanie oderwać wzroku od Rosiera, nie wyobrażał sobie pozostawienia kogoś w ten sposób, nawet wroga. – Nie wiedziałem, że jest zdolna do czegoś takiego.

– No to zaraz... się przekonasz – powiedział Rosier.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zapytać go, co miał przez to na myśli, ale nagle trawa pod jego stopami ożyła, owijając się wokół jego nóg. Zanim Harry zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć o podjęciu walki, odkrył, że nie jest w stanie w ogóle poruszyć stopami, a jedna z lian sięgnęła do kieszeni jego szaty, odnajdując jego różdżkę i uciekając z nią. Harry warknął, sięgając ku swojej bezróżdżkowej magii, żeby zniszczyć tę trawę. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed zabiciem czegoś, co było gotowe wykonywać rozkazy osoby, która postanowiła ukarać Rosiera w tak przerażający sposób.

Więcej lian wyskoczyło z sykiem spomiędzy trawy, owijając się wokół jego ramion i rozkładając mu je na boki.

A magia bezróżdżkowa Harry'ego uderzyła w stworzoną przez nie barierę i opadła z powrotem, zupełnie jak podczas przesilenia letniego, kiedy chciał sprzeciwić się woli Voldemorta.

Harry zawył. Nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Wspomnienia przytłoczyły go zbyt niespodziewanie i były zbyt oszałamiające. Znowu leżał na tej kamiennej płycie, do której został przywiązany i na której wił się bezsilnie, podczas gdy Cynthia Whitecheek i Fenrir Greyback zabili małego chłopca na jego oczach, z której obserwował jak Voldemort wraca do życia, na której Bellatrix odcięła mu dłoń.

Zawył ponownie, kiedy zobaczył, że w jego kierunku ktoś idzie, w bardzo wyraźny sposób czarownica, w takich samych, ciemnych, długich szatach jakie wtedy miała Bellatrix. Rosier jednak zaczął wrzeszczeć na niego, żeby przestał się tak wydzierać, a Harry zobaczył wreszcie, że ta kobieta miała obie dłonie, całe i nienaruszone, wyłaniające się spod rękawów jej szat, co pomogło mu odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Harry zamknął oczy i nabrał głęboko tchu, czując jak powietrze grzechocze mu w płucach. Gardło już go bolało. Jego prawa dłoń tańczyła na końcu ręki, jakby wolała sama odczepić się od ciała, niż dać się odciąć.

Czarownica zatrzymała się pod nim i spojrzała w górę. Dopiero wtedy Harry zorientował się, że trawa i liany wyrosły niespodziewanie ponad powierzchnię ziemi, unosząc go na dobrych dziesięć stóp w górę. Czuł, jak jego stopy wiszą bezsilnie w powietrzu, a nadgarstki zaczynają go boleć.

Czarownica przyjrzała mu się. Harry spojrzał na nią. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to właśnie była Indigena Yaxley.

Wyglądała zaskakująco przeciętnie, miała brązowe włosy, lśniące ciemnym złotem, i ciemne oczy. Co było w niej wyjątkowe, to cienie pod skórą, którym zdołał przyjrzeć się uważniej, kiedy obróciła dłoń i liany przeniosły go na bok, dzięki czemu zdołał zobaczyć jej twarz pod innym kątem. Zobaczył liście pod jej policzkami, płatki otaczające jej oczy, końcówki gałązek owijających się wokół jej uszu, które potem opadały jej wzdłuż karku i znikały pod kołnierzem szaty. Harry spróbował wyobrazić sobie magię, powiązaną z geniuszem do zielarstwa, która pozwoliłaby roślinom rozwijać się w takich warunkach. Nie był w stanie.

– No, tak lepiej – powiedziała czarownica wyraźnym, rześkim głosem. – Wolę, kiedy moi goście nie krzyczą. Nawet Evan posłuchał mnie pod tym względem, chociaż ból od czasu do czasu obezwładnia nawet jego. A ciebie nawet nie skrzywdziłam jakoś specjalnie, Harry. Podobają ci się? – Kiwnęła głową w kierunku lian, które pętały mu ręce. – Mój pan przeprowadza w ten sposób eksperyment. Te liany są w stanie obezwładnić bezróżdżkową magię tak długo, jak dotykają ciała ofiary. Wyhodowanie ich było prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Nie skrzywdzą cię, ale z pewnością cię _utrzymają_.

Harry'ego aż zatkało z nienawiści, więc mógł w odpowiedzi tylko patrzeć na nią wściekle. Im dłużej jej słuchał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się, że ta kobieta musiała być równie szalona co Bellatrix czy Rosier, ale jej oczy były klarowne, a uśmiech wiądł stopniowo na jej twarzy, kiedy czas mijał, a on w dalszym ciągu nie pochwalił jej lian.

– Podejrzewam, że ciężko ci jest je docenić, kiedy tak cię trzymają – powiedziała kobieta z żalem w głosie. – Szkoda. – Nagle odwróciła się w kierunku domu stojącego powyżej cmentarza i przechyliła głowę na bok na dźwięk trzaśnięć.

Voldemort aportował się na miejsce.

Dla Harry'ego jego przybycie przyciemniło słabe światło słońca, które jeszcze unosiło się w powietrzu. Jego magia ryczała wokół niego, w pełni odnowiona – i ponownie wzmocniona, wyglądało na to, że znowu osuszał ludzi. Kroczył przed siebie, a obok niego sunął złowieszczy, wijący się kształt. Harry rozpoznał w nim nowego bazyliszka, bez plamek – samicę.

Voldemort zatrzymał się pod lianami i poderwał głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Blizna Harry'ego otworzyła się na oścież, jakby przeszył ją piorun. Gdzieś spoza tego całego bólu zobaczył, jak pozbawione warg usta Voldemorta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Sprowadź go na dół, Indigeno – powiedział Mroczny Pan, a jego głos zdawał się dobiegać z bardzo daleka.

Liany szybko schowały się z powrotem w ziemi, przyciągając Harry'ego coraz bliżej do jego wroga. Im niżej się znajdował, tym gorsza była jego agonia, więc kiedy dotknął plecami trawy – położony na niej znacznie delikatniej niż by się tego spodziewał po śmierciożerczyni – wił się z przeraźliwego bólu, ale nie pozwolił sobie jeszcze na krzyk. Tak, krzyk wyzwoliłby jego uczucia i być może pomógł uniknąć szaleństwa, ale nie chciał pozwolić Voldemortowi uznać, że już wygrał.

Voldemort pochylił się nad nim. Jego blada twarz była o cal nad jego, a Harry z bólu zaczął widzieć na biało.

Wciąż nie wydawało mu się, żeby krzyknął, ale kiedy Voldemort odsunął się od niego, Harry usłyszał jak jego własny oddech wyrywa się z jego nozdrzy i gardła ochryple, niczym błagalny dźwięk rannego zwierzęcia.

– Twoje liany działają po prostu wspaniale, Indigeno – mówił Voldemort z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Przytrzymaj go, a ja zawołam moje zwierzątko.

– Tak, mój panie – powiedziała szybko Indigena. Brzmiała na lekko zrezygnowaną, jakby cała sytuacja wybitnie nie przypadła jej do gustu, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że wykona rozkaz. Trzymające go liany zacisnęły się nieco mocniej, jakby go o tym zapewniając.

Voldemort odwrócił się od Indigeny, co jeszcze bardziej pomniejszyło ból w głowie Harry'ego, po czym syknął. Harry zmusił się do słuchania. Voldemort mówił w wężomowie, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, ale brzmiało to, jakby wymawiał słowa przez warstwę gruzu w ustach.

– _Przybądź Białe Dziecię Najciemniejszej Nocy, powstań Drążący Tunele!_

Trawa pod Harrym wzburzyła się i wybrzuszyła, podrywając go na chwilę w górę. Jednak uchwyt lian nie zelżał, więc po chwili opadł ponownie w ich objęcia, kiedy fala podziemnego ruchu przemknęła pod nim, po czym owinęła się wokół Voldemorta. Mroczny Pan wcale nie przejmował się faktem, że stoi po środku ziemi, która gwałtownie podnosiła się wokół niego. Po prostu rozłożył ręce na boki i powtórzył swoje wezwanie. Harry zorientował się nagle, że Voldemort był otoczony przez bladozieloną poświatę, niczym chorobliwe _Lumos_ , które osobliwie lśniło na tle nocnego nieba. Słońce zaszło.

Ziemia eksplodowała. Harry zobaczył długi, biały zwój, na swój sposób koloru równie chorobliwego co otaczające Voldemorta światło. Voldemort bez problemu poprawił swoją pozycję i stanął na tym zwoju, niesiony razem z nich. Ze śmiechem powtórzył swoją inkantację.

Pojawiło się więcej białych zwojów, długich wałów gumowatego ciała, które starało się sięgnąć jak najwyżej ku niebu i do zbierających się nad nimi chmur. Harry zadrżał z odrazą, kiedy jeden z nich otarł się o niego i poczuł zapach rozkładu, zgniłego mięsa, _mokry_ zapach, którego nigdy nie skojarzyłby z żadnym wężem.

Bazylissa chwiała się na boki i syczała, a Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że ta krzyczy na obły łeb, który właśnie wyjrzał spod ziemi i otworzył przepełnioną kłami paszczę, rozsyłając wokół wstążki śliny. Jeśli miał jakieś oczy, Harry nie był w stanie ich zobaczyć.

Zrozumiał nagle zapach i czemu Voldemort przemawiał taką dziwną wężomową. Nie przyzwał węża, a ogromną dżdżownicę.

Potężne stworzenie dalej wychodziło z ziemi, wyłaniając się z kolejnych zakątków cmentarza, póki jedynym nietkniętym skrawkiem ziemi, była ta, która wspierała Indigenę, krzew, na którym wisiał Rosier i liany przytrzymujące Harry'ego. Czarownica nie drgnęła w czasie całego spektaklu, tylko oglądała się na nich od czasu do czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się lianom. Harry widział wtedy na jej twarzy ciepły uśmiech, jak u rodzica, który z dumą patrzy na swoje ulubione dzieci.

Harry zdołał boleśnie wygiąć kark raz czy drugi i zobaczył, że gruba, biała warstwa wciąż blokuje dostęp na cmentarz. Wiedział, że żaden z jego sojuszników nie dotrze do niego na czas, inaczej już by tu byli, przebijając się do niego, żeby uwolnić go z lian.

To oznaczało, że musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam.

_Myśl_ , rozkazał sobie, zamykając oczy.

Voldemort jednak odezwał się zanim zdążył zanurzyć się we własnych myślach. Jego głos był miękki i głęboki od kpiny i rozbawienia.

– Podoba ci się mój plan, Harry? Kiedy dziki Mrok uderzy, skuszę go obietnicą uczty – ciebie i Rosiera, mojego niewiernego Rosiera, obu pogrążonych w wyjątkowym bólu i promieniujących mroczną magią. Gdy tylko zbliży się wystarczająco, wezwane przeze mnie dziecko ziemi zacznie go pożerać. A gdy zacznie walczyć o swoją wolność, okiełznam go, jak to już kiedyś zrobiłem podczas Walpurgii. _Wtedy_ mi przerwałeś. Tym razem mi pomożesz.

– Do reszty zwariowałeś, Tom – powiedział Harry, otwierając oczy. Voldemort stał nieco ponad nim, jego sylwetka wyraźnie odcinała się na ciemnym niebie – ciemność wisiała ponad nim, otaczało go chorobliwe światło, a białe cielsko znajdowało się pod jego stopami. Harry czuł jego moc, jak i zbierający się ponad nim rosnący nacisk dzikiego Mroku. Ten właśnie gromadził swoją moc dokładnie nad cmentarzem. – Nie utrzymasz Mroku. Rozerwie cię na strzępy. Po to właśnie tu przybył. Żeby cię ukarać.

Voldemort roześmiał się. Harry nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy ten dźwięk przez wzgląd na dzielącą ich odległość, ale i tak do niego dobiegł. Widział jak szkarłatne oczy wbijają się w niego, promieniując swoim własnym światłem, które tylko pogłębiało otaczające go cienie.

– Harry, Harry, Harry. Nie masz pojęcia jak głęboką i starą magię badałem w latach, które spędziłem na studiowaniu mrocznych sztuk, zanim wróciłem do Brytanii, żeby ogłosić się Mrocznym Panem. W magii istnieją naturalne przeciwieństwa, naturalne wzorce i w innych krajach są one swobodnie wykorzystywane, dlatego żyjący tam czarodzieje mogli nauczyć mnie jak z nich korzystać, znacznie lepiej od dowolnego nauczyciela, jakiego mógłbym tutaj mieć. Wszyscy tutaj tylko patrzą w niebo bez śladu zrozumienia. Ziemia przeciwstawia się powietrzu w ten sam sposób, w jaki ogień przeciwstawia się wodzie. Zdoła powstrzymać nawet najpotężniejszą wichurę. Okiełznam Mrok. Jedynym, czego potrzebowałem do zwrócenia jego uwagi, były ofiary, a te już mam.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie przestraszony oddech. Nie był pewien, czego bardziej się bał: że Voldemort się oszukuje i dziki Mrok rozerwie go na strzępy, a potem ruszy, żeby siać spustoszenie na Wyspach Brytyjskich i w Europie... czy też tego, że Voldemort jednak może mieć rację i zdoła oswoić sobie moc dzikiego Mroku.

_Tak czy inaczej, teraz ode mnie zależy, żeby powstrzymać to wszystko_ , pomyślał, czując jak wzrasta w nim bezsilna furia. _Byłoby mi łatwiej, gdyby Voldemort nie był taki_ szurnięty.

Nagle piorun uderzył tuż obok cmentarza, a Voldemort roześmiał się głośno i rozłożył ręce.

– Mrok nadchodzi – zawołał – i kto w całej Brytanii będzie w stanie mnie powstrzymać? Żadne mroczne sztuki nie zdołają przebić się przez osłony, które splotłem, przygotowania, jakie poczyniłem, zaklęcia, które wzniosłem...

– Mroczne nie – rozległ się znany Harry'emu głos – ale świetliste tak. Bo Światło przebije się nawet przez najgłębszy Mrok. _Aurora ades dum!_

Harry odniósł wrażenie, jakby nad cmentarzem nagle wzeszło słońce.


	71. Światło przebije się nawet przez najgłębszy Mrok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA: Cliffhanger.**

Harry obrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, że poczuł, jak jedna z lian rozrywa się, próbując utrzymać na nim swój uchwyt. Indigena Yaxley krzyknęła coś. Voldemort warknął bez słów, a bazylissa, i może dżdżownica też, zaczęła soczyście przeklinać w wężomowie. Rosier zaczął się śmiać.

Harry nie był w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku. Cała jego uwaga była pochłonięta roztaczającą się przed nim wizją.

Masa przeraźliwie jasnego, białego światła pojawiła się po wschodniej stronie cmentarza, rozpościerając się od wrót i rozpuszczając osłony Voldemorta i każdą napotkaną po drodze mroczną magię jak jeszcze nic, co Harry kiedykolwiek widział do tej pory – z wyłączeniem słońca, rozwiewającego poranną mgłę. Ciemność rozpływała się przed nią i Harry'emu wydawało się, że nawet dziki Mrok drgnął nieprzyjemnie na ten widok, ale szybko wziął się w garść. Magia Światła była ostra, kłująca, przeszywająca niczym miecze i kroczyła powoli w głąb cmentarza.

Wreszcie wzrok Harry'ego przyzwyczaił się do jego intensywności, dzięki czemu zdołał zobaczyć w nim kształt. Światło promieniowało ze swojego rdzenia niczym niewielkie, skoncentrowane słońce, którego środek znajdował się na szczycie niesionej przez Augustusa laski. Harry uznał, że w takim razie to jego głos musiał rzucić to zaklęcie. To nie było takie zaskakujące, ostatecznie Augustus wspomniał o tym, że będzie ogniskiem rytuału, do wykonania którego potrzebował kooperacji wielu świetlistych czarodziejów.

Harry po prostu nie spodziewał się, że pojawią się tu tak szybko.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Augustus. Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, czemu jego głos wydawał się mu dziwny. Brakowało w nim wywyższania się, przepełnionego kpiną tonu, który Harry słyszał od niego za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieli. Teraz brzmiał po prostu na szczęśliwego. – Domyślam się, że masz kłopoty i przydałaby ci się nasza pomoc? – Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się Harry'emu, jakby sama obecność lian i robaka nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

Harry kiwnął bez słowa głową i wtedy Voldemort przerwał ciszę, która zapadła między nimi. Zaczął krzyczeć rozkazy w brudnej wężomowie, rozkazując atakować, zabijać, pożerać.

Białe zwoje zaczęły przesuwać się do przodu, zwracając się ku masie przekopanej ziemi i trawy, które leżały w hałdach przed wrotami. Harry zobaczył jak gumowate cielsko się wije i wrzasnął ostrzeżenie. Chwilę potem liście Yaxley owinęły się wokół jego ust, skutecznie go uciszając.

Augustus zaśmiał się i krzyknął zaklęcie głosem tak dźwięcznym i wysokim, że Harry nie zdołał wyłapać inwokacji. Złote obręcze na jego lasce zalśniły, kiedy wycelował nią w dżdżownicę, a białe światło skupiło się i wystrzeliło ostro przed siebie.

Białe cielsko zaczęło dymić w miejscu, w którym zostało dotknięte światłem, niczym masa mrówek, na które ktoś skierował promień słońca przez lupę. Harry usłyszał cienki wrzask, na tyle wysoki, że zaczęło mu od niego dźwięczeć w uszach, a stworzenie odsunęło się od Augustusa i stojących za nim czarodziejów, których Harry dopiero teraz zauważył. Wcześniej światło przesłaniało ich ciemne sylwetki.

– _Nie!_ – wrzasnął Voldemort. – _Atakuj ich, przygnieć ich, połknij ich! Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby cię pokonali!_

Potężny łeb zanurkował i nagle cmentarz znowu się wybrzuszył, kiedy dżdżownica przebiegała pod Harrym, celując w jego sojuszników. Sięgnął instynktownie, mając nadzieję, że może robak naruszył korzenie lian i teraz zdoła je okaleczyć, ale jego bezróżdżkowa magia dotarła tylko do granicy jego skóry i znowu opadła. Harry syknął i pociągnął za swoje więzy, ale bez skutku.

Spróbował jednak znowu ich ostrzec, choć nie był pewien, na jak wiele to się zdało, biorąc pod uwagę jego knebel, jak i wiele innych dźwięków rozlegających się teraz na cmentarzu.

Ziemia przed Augustusem zadrżała i zapadła się, a z powstałej dziury wyjrzała paszcza dżdżownicy, jej wnętrze pełne było błota i gliny, a jej kły poruszały się niczym śmiertelne włosy. Augustus tylko ponownie się roześmiał i wycelował swoją laskę prosto w paszczę.

– _Aurora ades dum!_ – powtórzył. Harry zorientował się, co zaraz nastąpi i tym razem zasłonił oczy na czas.

Kolejny wschód słońca pojawił się w środku paszczy dżdżownicy. Jej ryk bólu sprawił, że Harry również wrzasnął. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak prymitywnej, tak bestialskiej agonii. Liany zadygotały, kiedy robak zatańczył pod nimi, a Harry spiął się. Niestety, rośliny wciąż były głęboko zakorzenione, kiedy je minął. Harry oparł swoje stopy tak, żeby móc się błyskawicznie poderwać, jeśli w którymś momencie będzie w stanie się uwolnić, ale chwilowo pogodził się z myślą, że to może chwilę potrwać.

Voldemort ponownie wrzasnął na dżdżownicę, ale ta była pogrążona w cierpieniu. Harry wyczuł moment, w którym jego wróg zmienił zdanie i zdecydował się użyć własnej magii na upierdliwych świetlistych czarodziejach. Intensywne światło poranka wreszcie zaczęło słabnąć, a od strony Mrocznego Pana nadeszła noc.

Harry otworzył oczy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak otaczająca Voldemorta ciemność zaczyna wylatywać z niego niczym plama atramentu, pożerając każdy promień światła, jaki była w stanie znaleźć. Robak przestał wyć, przykryty kojącą ciemnością. Harry podejrzewał, że ta czerń musiała mu przypominać o podziemnych tunelach, w których Voldemort pewnie go wyhodował.

Augustus stał niewzruszony, patrząc się na tę nadciągającą, mroczną falę. Harry, ponownie wyginając kark tak mocno jak tylko był w stanie, zobaczył obok niego Laurę Gloryflower, a dalej Tybalta, Johna, Patona Opalline'a i wielu innych, którzy prawdopodobnie byli w jakiś sposób spokrewnieni z Opalline'ami. Znajdował się na tyle daleko, że trudno mu było dojrzeć ich twarze, ale żadne z nich nie wyglądało na przestraszone.

Harry zadrżał. Zastanawiał się, czemu wszyscy byli tacy spokojni. Stworzyli ten rytuał, żeby przeciwstawić się dzikiemu Mrokowi, nie do pokonania Voldemorta. Przecież Mroczny Pan wciąż jest w stanie ich skrzywdzić.

Wtedy Augustus wbił trzon swojej laski w ziemię. Jego głos wrócił do swojego przemądrzałego tonu, ale tym razem pycha i kpina nie były w nim ukryte. Rozbrzmiewały w jego głosie niczym krzyk orła, który kpi sobie z ziemi.

– Przybyliśmy tu, powodowani impulsem, którego nigdy nie zrozumiesz, Mroczny Panie. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego i wycelował w niego swoją laską. – _Admiscerimus dicionem nostrem et accumulamus donis Harry Potter!_

Harry nie wiedział, co to zaklęcie oznaczało i nie podobał mu się jego dźwięk, zwłaszcza że czuł jak od jego mocy ziemia zaczyna się trząść i rozpadać wokół Augustusa. Niewiele był w stanie z tym zrobić, nie w chwili, w której sam był utrzymywany przez liany, a Voldemort atakował jego sojuszników. Ponownie szarpnął się w więzach, mając nadzieję, że może poluzowały swój uchwyt kiedy Yaxley była rozproszona tym, co wyprawiał jej pan. Liany zacisnęły się mocniej w odpowiedzi.

A potem przekonał się, do czego służyło to zaklęcie.

* * *

Augustus uśmiechnął się, czując jak potęga zaklęcia rozwija się w nim, szaleńczo przyśpieszając mu tętno i wypełniając umysł światłem. Olejek, którym wysmarował sobie wcześniej czoło, stanął w płomieniach, iskrząc się niczym gwiazdy i nawołując te prawdziwe do odpowiedzi. One wciąż lśniły, gdzieś tam za chmurami. Mrok mógł je przykryć, ale nie był w stanie ich zgasić.

Magia przebiegła wzdłuż jego kończyn, nieubłagalna i majestatyczna niczym fala, rozrzucając je na boki. Augustus podniósł ręce w górę, tak żeby jego laska mogła pozostać na miejscu, unosząc się w powietrzu i strzelając stożkiem światła prosto w środek cmentarza. Zdawał sobie poniekąd sprawę z tego, że robak może wrócić, oraz że moc Mrocznego Pana usiłowała go dosięgnąć, ale wszystko to zdawało się być naprawdę mizerne w porównaniu do blasku, który coraz mocniej promieniował w jego wnętrzu. Zamknął oczy.

Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

– Pokażmy im, z czego zrobione jest Światło, dobrze Augustusie? – wymamrotał mu do ucha głos, którego nie słyszał od czternastu lat.

Nie otworzył oczy, dobrze wiedząc, że nie _zobaczy_ Alby; mógł tylko ją usłyszeć. Kiwnął jednak głową.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział.

Pozostałe gwiazdy stanęły w ogniu na głowach innych, kiedy świetliści czarodzieje, którzy przybyli tutaj z nim – nawet jego dumny, pozbawiony cierpliwości siostrzeniec – poddali się fali zaklęcia i rytuałowi, który przygotowali, mieszając swoją magię w jednym miejscu. Augustusowi powoli zaczynało kręcić się w głowie, jeszcze nigdy nie znajdował się w centrum takiego skupiska mocy. Fale przeskakiwały nad sobą, nadciągając statecznie w rytm bicia ich serc, krzyżując się, mieszając i ponownie rozpadając, a magia nadciągała nieprzerwanie, ściągana przez tatuaże na skórze Patona, które łączyły go z jego krewniakami.

Wreszcie Augustus odwrócił się i podniósł ramię, wciąż czując zaciskającą się na nim dłoń Alby, po czym rozesłał po Anglii bicze rytuału, których zadaniem było odnalezienie świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy mogli potencjalnie czuć lojalność wobec Pottera, i zadanie im dwóch bardzo ważnych pytań.

* * *

Rufus podpisał prośbę Amelii Bones o użycie Veritaserum na Hestii Jones, po czym westchnął, odchylając się w fotelu. Nie był w stanie skupić się dzisiaj na papierkowej robocie na dłużej niż kilka minut na raz, co było dla niego po prostu zawstydzające. Ciągle odwracał głowę na wschód, myśląc o Little Hangleton, cmentarzu i młodym czarodzieju o lordowskiej mocy, który stawi czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi za... kilka godzin? Za godzinę? Zaraz? Nie dało się tego określić. Ponieważ Rufus był oddany Światłu, wyczuwał dziki Mrok jako głęboką, zmienną obecność, negację. Nie był w stanie określić, co może teraz robić. Jeśli Harry przegra, to Rufus dowie się o tym dopiero, kiedy burza zacznie niszczyć Londyn.

Ministerstwo miało plan ewakuacji w pogotowiu i otworzyło podwoje przed bezdomnymi czarodziejami z Londynu, którzy nie mieli gdzie się ukryć. Rufus poinformował swoich ludzi, że jeśli ktoś z nich chce wrócić do domu, to może iść. Niewielu z nich to zrobiło. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że osłony wokół ministerstwa były znacznie potężniejsze od tych wokół ich własnych domów. Niektórzy z nich nie tylko zostali, ale też sprowadzili swoje rodziny. Rufus słyszał śmiech dzieci zbyt młodych, żeby zrozumieć, co ta noc mogła oznaczać dla nich wszystkich, które biegały po korytarzach, bawiąc się w berka.

Zerknął na Percy'ego Weasleya, który przeglądał księgę praw, usiłując zapoznać się ze wszystkimi ustawami, które ministerstwo ustanowiło w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Rufus pozwolił, żeby lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Weasley wciąż był praktykantem, ale znakomicie radził sobie ze swoim treningiem. Bardzo możliwe, że stanie się regularnym aurorem jeszcze przed upływem jego trzyletniego szkolenia.

Rufus wrócił wzrokiem z powrotem do swojego biurka, żeby zająć się kolejnym dokumentem, i podskoczył. Z kawałka pergaminu wyglądał na niego pysk gryfa. Właściwie to cały blat jego biurka zmienił się w studnię światła, z której wyglądał na niego gryf. Miał otwarty dziób, a jego pióra rozmywały się w ścianach studni.

– Czym jesteś? – wyszeptał Rufus, ale nie dokończył pytania, bo usłyszał jak Percy Weasley wydaje z siebie zaskoczony krzyk, a potem w jego głowie rozległ się głos zbyt głęboki i rezonujący, żeby go zignorować.

_Czy jesteś lojalny Światłu?_

Rufus kiwnął głową. Nie miał pod tym względem żadnych wątpliwości, tak samo jak nie widział powodu, żeby odpowiedzieć jakkolwiek inaczej niż samą prawdą. Był zadeklarowany Światłu odkąd skończył dwanaście lat. Od czasu tej decyzji minęło ponad pięćdziesiąt lat i ani razu jej nie pożałował.

_Czy jesteś lojalny Harry'emu Potterowi?_

Rufus ponownie kiwnął głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, wiedząc bez słów, co należy zrobić; niemal magnetyczna siła złapała go za ramię i przyciągnęła do siebie. Gryf wyłonił się spośród jego papierkowej roboty w lśniącej formie, która wyglądała wyjątkowo nie na miejscu wśród poważnych ścian ministerstwa, po czym zacisnął pazury wokół jego nadgarstka. Rufus poczuł nagle, jak jego magia wycieka z niego niczym krew, po czym opadł na swoje biurko, oszołomiony.

– Ministrze? – Głos Percy'ego Weasleya był cienki i rozdygotany.

Rufus poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że twarz tego młodego człowieka była biała jak pergamin. On też, oczywiście, miał wyciągniętą przed siebie rękę, a magia zaczęła wypływać z niego w biało–złotej fali, która wleciała do wiru w głębi studni, po czym odleciała gdzieś w bok. Rufus skoncentrował się i zdołał wyczuć, że jego magia płynie na wschód...

Do Little Hangleton.

Harry wspomniał o tym, że jego świetliści sojusznicy przygotowywali rytuał, który może pomóc w obronie kraju. Rufus nie spodziewał się po prostu, że będzie to takie spektakularne.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Weasley – powiedział, po czym złapał lewą dłonią skraj swojego biurka i użył tego do uziemienia się. Był lojalny Światłu. Był również, skoro już o tym mowa, lojalny wobec Harry'ego, tak długo jak nie będzie to oznaczało porzucenia jego ideałów wobec ministerstwa. I właśnie pomagał w konflikcie, który był znacznie potężniejszy od czegokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek mogło nastać między ministerstwem a Lordami.

Zamknął oczy i otworzył wrota swojej duszy na oścież, oddając wszystko, co tylko był w stanie.

* * *

Fiona Mallory dygocząc siedziała na tapczanie w swoim mieszkaniu. To nie tak, że było jej zimno, nie tak naprawdę – ostatecznie wciąż miała swoją różdżkę, więc w każdej chwili mogła rzucić na siebie zaklęcia ogrzewające – ale wciąż trzęsła się z szoku po tym, do czego doszło zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Amelia Bones zwróciła jej różdżkę i poinformowała ją cicho, że została zwolniona z Departamentu Do Spraw Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Nie będzie mogła nawet starać się o nową pracę w ministerstwie; wszyscy będą wiedzieli, skąd się wzięła.

Fiona żałowała, że nie mogła teraz powiedzieć, że to wszystko było tego warte. Niewiele pamiętała z czasu, który spędziła pod zaklęciem przymuszającym Dumbledore'a, ale czuła wtedy nieskończoną _słuszność_. Nie musiała kwestionować swoich decyzji. Zrobiła to, co w danym momencie było najlepsze i jakoś zawsze wszystko dobrze się kończyło. Poświęciła się z własnej woli, żeby Lucjusz Malfoy mógł swobodnie torturować Potterów i z całą pewnością sama wielokrotnie ich przeklęła, ku swojej wielkiej uciesze.

A teraz zaklęcie zniknęło i pozostawiło ją z rozważaniami, czy ta słuszność nie była czasem tylko iluzją, czy jej duch zdoła ją wesprzeć podczas samotnie spędzonej Gwiazdki i konieczności szukania nowej pracy.

Kiedy ściana rozpadła się na kawałki i wyjrzał z niej łeb gryfa, Fiona przyjęła to po prostu jako kolejną iluzję, kolejny sen. Ostatnimi czasy jej życie zdawało się być ich pełne.

Ale kiedy potężny głos odezwał się w jej głowie, wstrząsając nią do szpiku kości i odpowiedziała, że tak, oczywiście, że jest lojalna wobec Światła i oczywiście, że chce jakoś pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi – był zupełnie jak ona, nad nim też się znęcano, ale jak do tej pory jej próby pomocy nie były szczególnie skuteczne – i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a magia wyleciała z niej, czuła, jak rośnie w niej tak niesamowita, niekontrolowana, wyzwalająca radość, że niemal miała nadzieję, że umrze, zanim to wszystko dobiegnie końca i magia wróci do niej z powrotem.

* * *

Minerwa upuściła swoją filiżankę herbaty, kiedy poczuła jak powódź magii zmierza w jej kierunku. Godryk, który stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, był tym tak zaskoczony, że zaczął zapadać się w podłogę, ale szybko wziął się w garść i spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał ją zapewnić, że to musiał być wypadek.

Minerwa prawie nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Wstała, umysł łaskotał ją w głębi czaszki. Przypominało to nieco sposób, w jaki osłony Hogwartu na nią reagowały, ale to było znacznie potężniejsze od dowolnej z osłon. Hogwart był niczym spokojne jezioro, a otaczające go osłony tworzyły fale tak niewielkie, że te zawsze zanikały przed dotarciem do brzegu. Ta powódź pędziła ku nim, rwąc starożytnym akweduktem. Minerwie znany był ten akwedukt, ale nie spodziewała się, że zobaczy kiedyś jak ktoś powołuje go do życia. Światło wtrącało się wyłącznie, kiedy je o to poproszono. Większość świetlistych czarodziejów cieszyła się po prostu ze świadomości, że stoi za nimi ktoś tak potężny i nigdy nawet nie spróbowali go wezwać.

– Godryku – powiedziała. – Czy byłbyś skłonny użyczyć nieco swojej magii, żeby pomóc Harry'emu? Podejrzewam, że Światło zaraz cię o to poprosi.

– Światło? – Założyciel brzmiał na zaskoczonego. – Ja...

Otaczające ich kamienie zrobiły się przezroczyste. Minerwa usłyszała krzyki zachwytu i przerażenia, ale nie była pewna, czy to byli jej uczniowie, czy też po prostu tak jej się wydawało, bo takich dźwięków by się teraz po nich spodziewała. Rozłożyła ręce na boki, serce jej śpiewało. _To_ właśnie była moc, którą kiedyś miał personifikować Albus i to właśnie była jedna ze spraw, których żałowała najbardziej, kiedy dowiedziała się o jego korupcji i odbywała żałobę po utracie starego przyjaciela. Ten blask pewności, że ma Światło po swojej stronie, nie czuła tego przynajmniej od czasów Pierwszej Wojny, kiedy wierzyła, że istnieje coś znacznie potężniejszego od jednego, śmiertelnego czarodzieja, jakiś zestaw ideałów, za które warto walczyć i które oddzielały ich stronę od wojsk Mrocznego Pana. Im więcej odkrywała popełnionych przez Albusa zbrodni, tym bardziej oddalała się od tego uczucia, ale teraz znowu ją otaczało.

Roześmiała się, a kiedy pytania rozległy się w jej głowie, z radością wyciągnęła rękę. Śmiech i tak wylał się z jej ust, uradowany i nie do powstrzymania, podobny do tego, którym zanosiła się, kiedy po raz pierwszy udało jej się osiągnąć swoją animagiczną transmutację.

Kiedy zobaczyła, że Godryk stoi z wyciągniętą ręką, karmiąc potop, uśmiechnęła się do niego i mogłaby przysiąc, że zarumienił się w odpowiedzi.

Światło ruszyło, żeby przetaczać się dalej, niczym błyskawica po niebie. Minerwa wiedziała, że stali tylko na jednym z wielu jej odnóży i miała przed sobą jeszcze daleką drogę.

* * *

Zachariasz Smith nie był zaskoczony, kiedy pojawił się przed nim gryf, nawet jeśli reszta członków jego domu uciekła z przerażeniem, a przynajmniej odsunęła się ze skrzekiem; pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu nie był szczególnie dobrym miejscem na uciekanie w popłochu. Jak mógłby być zaskoczony? Był dziedzicem swojej rodziny, najnowszym pokoleniem wiekowego rodu, który niósł w sobie geny Helgi Hufflepuff, w dodatku tego roku osiągnął pełnoletność. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę, która zdawała się gotowa przesiedzieć całe spotkanie na kanapie, spoglądając na potężny, orli łeb i smukłe lwie ciało, które rozpływało się w strumieniu złoto–białego światła. Przed czymś takim należy wstać, wyrażając tym samym szacunek, chyba, że jest się prostakiem – i choć Hermiona była mugolaczką, z pewnością nie była prostaczką i Zachariasz nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej się tak zachowywać.

Gryf pochylił łeb. Zachariasz pokłonił się w odpowiedzi. Dziób stworzenia lśnił niczym diament i niemal naciął podłogę wykonując swój ruch. Zachariasz pozwolił sobie na odczucie ponurego podziwu. Gryf był niemal tak piękny jak niektóre ze skarbów w skarbcach Smithów. Nie widział problemu w tym porównaniu, przynajmniej tak długo jak nie uważał go za _piękniejszego_ , bo to byłoby zdradą jego rodziny.

– Lojalny Światłu? – zapytał w odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie. – Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że jestem.

– Tak właściwie, to on nie ma już na nazwisko Potter – dodał, kiedy gryf zadał swoje drugie pytanie. – Po prostu Harry. Wyrzekł się swojego nazwiska. Pomyślałem, że powinieneś się o tym dowiedzieć.

Gryf spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie i Zachariasz odkaszlnął i przyznał, że takie sprawy naprawdę były w tej sytuacji drugorzędne. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pozwolił Światłu wziąć to, po co tu przyszło. Zerknął w lewo i zobaczył, że Hermiona robi to samo. Kiwnął do niej głową i uśmiechnął się. Była dobrą uczennicą.

– Nie robię tego dla _ciebie_ – powiedziała Hermiona.

Zachariasz zamrugał.

– No to po co to robisz? – zapytał, po czym zachwiał się i musiał się jej złapać. Światło ciągnęło jego magię wyjątkowo agresywnie. Oczywiście, że tak. Był czystej krwi, a jego rodzina była oddana Światłu od ponad tysiąca lat. Będzie chciało ucztować na tak czystej mocy, zakorzenionej w potędze ziemi i prezentowanej w pięknym ciele, jak to sam często określał.

Hermiona warknęła na niego – zawsze to robiła, co za uroczy nawyk – po czym wbiła znowu zafascynowany wzrok w białą fontannę, która wystrzeliła z jej dłoni, przyłączając jej moc do reszty Światła, które mijało ich potężnymi falami.

* * *

Luna spojrzała w górę, kiedy Światło zadało jej swoje pytania. Pomyślała nad nimi i kiwnęła głowa. Oczywiście, że była lojalna wobec Harry'ego, przynajmniej tak długo, jak będą dalej określać "lojalność" jako coś bardzo ogólnego i wygodnego. Oczywiście była bardziej lojalna wobec sylfów, które tańczyły w czasie zaćmień słońca, ale z drugiej strony, one zmusiły ją do obiecania, że zawsze będzie im lojalna, a potem kazały jeszcze przysięgać jej na własną krew. W dodatku ich magia była dzika, nie pochodziła ani z Mroku ani Światła. A w tym przypadku to Światło zadawało jej pytania, a pod tym względem, Luna była lojalna Harry'emu ponad wszystko inne.

Kiedy się rozejrzała, zobaczyła, że kilku innych przebywających w wieży Krukonów też dodaje swoją magię. Cho niemal lśniła, jakby lada moment miała zamiar zrobić z tego wielką aferę. Luna nie rozumiała, po co. Przesunęła się tak, żeby jej ramię nie wchodziło jej w drogę, po czym wróciła do swojej książki. Wyjaśniała, czemu zęby hipogryfów miały więcej związku z nowiem księżyca, niż jego pełnią, a to oznaczało, że musiała dowiedzieć się o tym jak najwięcej póki jeszcze księżyca nie było, żeby jutro mogła wybrać się i pozbierać jakieś.

* * *

George wyczuł to pierwszy, ale poderwał głowę ze świadomością, że jego brat zareagował w chwilę potem. Tak naprawdę nie _dzielili_ wspólnego umysłu – to była po prostu sztuczka, którą opanowali, żeby oszukiwać ludzi, którzy chcieli zostać oszukani – ale i tak dzielili między sobą bliższą więź niż większość rodzeństwa, a Światło nie zachowywało się jakoś wyjątkowo subtelnie, co nie?

Zrobiło się nieco bardziej skomplikowanie, kiedy Światło zadało im swoje pytania. George obejrzał się na Freda.

– No, jak ci się wydaje, Fred? – zapytał. – Czy jesteśmy...

– Lojalni? – Fred przygryzł wargę. – Myślę, że tak, ale...

– Jak już otworzymy nasz sklep, to w zamian powinniśmy poprosić Harry'ego o lojalność wobec naszej marki – dokończył George, kiwając głową. – Koniec z...

– Kupowaniem od Zonko, dokładnie. – Fred wyszczerzył się do niego i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. George zrobił to samo i wystrzeliły z nich identyczne promienie światła, wlewając się do mijającej ich rzeki mocy. George miał na chwilę wizję, jak stoi z bratem nad brzegiem rzeki, wypełnionej mieniącymi się, przeskakującymi nad sobą nawzajem płomieniami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc jak ognista piana wzbija się w powietrze.

_Założę się, że bylibyśmy w stanie stworzyć fajerwerki, które wyglądałyby w ten sposób._

* * *

Ron zaklął i opuścił książkę. Jaki był sens uczenia się obrony przed mroczną magią, skoro jutro o tej porze mogą już _nie żyć?_ Był zaskoczony, że profesorowie w ogóle zadali prace domowe. _Dyrektorka naprawdę mogła im choć raz powiedzieć, żeby sobie odpuścili. Skoro nie mamy wolnego z powodu nadciągającej śmierci spowodowanej przez burzę dzikiego Mroku, to kiedy niby mamy je mieć?_

Rozejrzał się ukradkiem po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Inni ludzie już nawet nie próbowali udawać, że czytają, zwłaszcza że Hermiony nie było tu z nimi, więc nikt ich do tego nie zaganiał. Szeptali między sobą, wbijali wzrok w płomienie w kominku, jakby próbowali wyczytać z nich tajemnice przyszłości, albo grali w Eksplodującego Durnia roztrzęsionymi rękami. Ron musiał powstrzymać się przed wtrąceniem się w partię szachów czarodziejów, która szła po prostu tragicznie. Sam był strasznie podenerwowany, ale _i tak_ rozegrałby ją znacznie lepiej. Ron nigdy nie zrozumiał, czemu inni ludzie uważali szachy za skomplikowane. Zasady były _proste_ do zrozumienia, wystarczyło nauczyć się wzorów, które pomagały przewidywać, co się stanie, jeśli dany pionek się ruszy. To naprawdę nie było bardziej skomplikowane od strategii w quidditchu, a te ludzie zdawali się rozumieć bez problemu.

– Jak myślisz, co się stanie?

Ron z przyjemnością przestał udawać, że się uczy i odwrócił się do Neville'a, który zajął fotel obok niego i nerwowo pocierał nadgarstek.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Ron. – Podejrzewam, że Harry zdoła go powstrzymać, ale...

Nagle wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy coś zapłonęło ciepło w środku jego piersi, a na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się pazury i ogromny łeb pochylił się nad nim, głaszcząc go lekko swoimi gorącymi piórami. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie czułby się, gdyby Fawkes wylądował mu na ramieniu, tylko że to stworzenie było znacznie większe i znajdowało się bliżej niż Fawkes kiedykolwiek.

_Czy jesteś lojalny Światłu?_ zapytał głos, a Ron odniósł wrażenie, że odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie najważniejsza w jego życiu. Kiwnął głową w oszołomieniu Pazury zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, a on usłyszał kolejne, równie ważne pytanie. _Czy jesteś lojalny Harry'emu Potterowi?_

_W tym przypadku mogę być_ , pomyślał Ron, przypominając sobie jak Harry pomógł mu w zeszłym roku przebić się przez blokadę na jego magii. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie tak, jak poinstruowała go magia. Zobaczył nagle, przez ułamek sekundy, ognistą rzekę i gryfa, zataczającego nad nią leniwe koła, od czasu do czasu wzniecając nieco jej płomienie machnięciem skrzydeł, kiedy przelatywał zbyt nisko nad jej powierzchnią. Wizja była przytłaczająca, dławiąca i sprawiła, że Ron szarpnął głową w tył.

Odwrócił się do Neville'a, chcąc zapytać, czy on też to widział, i zobaczył, że Neville siedzi z prawą ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie i wspaniałym uśmiechem na twarzy. Czysta, biała magia wylewała się z jego dłoni i przyłączała do strumienia.

– Światło poprosiło mnie o pomoc! – wyszeptał gorączkowo Neville. – Naprawdę mnie poprosiło! Nie uważa mnie za tchórza!

Ron zdołał się uśmiechnąć, po czym pozwolił sam sobie zatracić się w podziwie, że jednak jakoś zdołał pomóc w walce z Mrokiem.

* * *

Ginny poderwała się z łóżka, kiedy Światło po nią przyszło. Położyła się, żeby spróbować się nieco zdrzemnąć, ale nie spodziewała się, że naprawdę zaśnie. Jak _mogła_ , skoro cały dzień spędziła na zamartwianiu się o wszystko, nie wiedząc czy Hogwart w ogóle będzie istniał jutro rano?

Zasnęła jednak i kiedy po obudzeniu zobaczyła wizję białego światła, wydawało jej się przez chwilę, że to musi być jakaś mara senna. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że jednak nie może nią być. Jeszcze nigdy nie śniło jej się światło równie ostre, równie surowe, równie... wspaniałe. Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że znajduje się przed czymś o niezwykłej wyrozumiałości nie tylko wobec jednego człowieka, ale wszystkich żywych istot, przez co nie miało czasu na pomniejsze smutki i troski jednostek.

Teraz jednak starało się uratować naprawdę wiele istnień i prosiło ją o pomoc, więc jej zgoda naprawdę miała dla niego znaczenie.

Ginny kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi na pytania. Connor powiedział jej, że w wakacje przed jej pierwszym rokiem Harry zabrał pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a z jej kociołka w Esach i Floresach – pamiętnik wrzucony tam przez Lucjusza Malfoya, pamiętnik, który mógł ją opętać i zmusić do otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic. Ginny nie miała pojęcia, przez co Harry musiał przejść, kiedy pamiętnik opętał jego zamiast niej, ale miała pewne pojęcie względem tego, czego jej oszczędził. Słyszała jak Connor rozmawiał z Ronem o tym, jakie to uczucie mieć Riddle'a w głowie.

Była mu dłużna przynajmniej za to, do czego _mogło_ dojść. Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie i pozwoliła, żeby jej magia przyłączyła się do fali.

* * *

Connor słyszał później, jak ludzie mówili, że widzieli Światło jako gryfa, albo rzekę, ale on zobaczył je jako gwiazdę. Być może stało się tak dlatego, że kiedy przyszła na niego kolej, stał na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, patrząc na południe.

Tylko w ten sposób, patrząc na niebo, z którego nadejdzie burza, był w stanie w jakiś sposób towarzyszyć swojemu bratu. Harry absolutnie zakazał mu zabrania się z nimi i choć Connor strasznie miał mu to za złe, to i tak był w stanie go zrozumieć. Dorośli czarodzieje nie będą w stanie pomóc dzisiaj Harry'emu, zwłaszcza jeśli nie są zadeklarowani Światłu i nie zgodzili się na udział w rytuale kooperacyjnym. Co mógłby zmienić kolejny piętnastolatek na polu bitwy?

_Tylko, że ja się już zadeklarowałem Światłu_ , pomyślał Connor, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że się dąsa. Miał to gdzieś. _To powinno robić różnicę._

Dlatego stał i patrzył na południe, starając się wyobrazić sobie siebie na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton, szykującego się do walki z Mrocznym Panem. Voldemort krzyknąłby pewnie coś o tym, że użyje Connora, żeby zemścić się na Harrym, tak jak to zrobił pod koniec trzeciego roku, a Connor odpowiedziałby mu, że tym razem _umie_ już walczyć, a Voldemort podniósłby rękę i wysłał na niego strumień czarnego ognia, a Connor by go uniknął i powiedziałby...

Gwiazda na horyzoncie przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Connor zamrugał i pochylił się do przodu. Nie widział wcześniej żadnych gwiazd. Burza jeszcze nie uderzyła, ale niebo było szczelnie przykryte chmurami, odcinając ich od wszelkiego światła.

Tak czy inaczej, gwiazda lśniła tuż przed nim, jasna niczym blask w oczach jego bliźniaka, kiedy Harry ruszał, żeby sprzeciwić się jakiemuś przeciwnikowi wolności. Zawirowała, zafalowała i zalśniła, a Connor usłyszał pytania w swojej głowie.

– Tak – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – I tak. – Podniósł rękę, zarówno po to, żeby Światło było w stanie go dotknąć, jak i w salucie dla swojego brata.

Magia zaryczała wokół niego i wyleciała w kierunku gwiazdy niczym seria piorunów. Connor patrzył, jak jej blask rośnie coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w pewnym momencie Światło wystrzeliło z niej i poleciało na południe.

Powiedzenie pojawiło się na końcu jego języka. Wiedział, że musiał się go od kogoś nauczyć, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, czy po raz pierwszy usłyszał je od Syriusza, jego rodziców, Remusa, dyrektorki, czy może nawet Dumbledore'a.

– Światło przebije się nawet przez najgłębszy Mrok – wyszeptał, po czym pochylił się przed siebie, wlewając w ten promień całe swoje serce i duszę z nadzieją, że Harry wyczuje to obok magii, którą mu pożyczał.

* * *

Draco już niemal przestał dobijać się przez osłony, kiedy pojawili się świetliści czarodzieje. Panika – o Harry'ego – i nienawiść – do Voldemorta – rozrywały go żywcem swoimi żelaznymi pazurami, ale osłony trzymały się mocno bez względu na to, czego nie próbowałby im zrobić. Stojący obok niego Snape warczał klątwy niskim, statecznym głosem, ale te tylko rozbijały się w ferii iskier na śniegu, który oddzielał ich od Harry'ego.

A potem ten pompatyczny Starrise pojawił się i przeżarł przez osłony tym swoim Światłem, dzięki czemu Draco był w stanie wbiec na cmentarz – ale niedaleko. Stosy przerytej ziemi zagrodziły mu drogę. Zaraz za nimi były zwoje jakiegoś stworzenia, które nieludzko cuchnęło i którego paszczy Draco nie widział i nawet nie chciał widzieć, a jeszcze dalej stali sami świetliści czarodzieje. Słyszał rzucone przez Starrise'a zaklęcie i zobaczył, jak jasne promienie rozlatują się po całym kraju, ale przede wszystkim skupił się na poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał dostrzec coś poza oszałamiającym światłem wschodzącego słońca i zobaczył niewielką sylwetkę, owiniętą lianami i uniesioną wysoko w powietrze.

Spróbował ruszyć przed siebie. Ramiona Snape'a owinęły się wokół niego, jakby ten starał się imitować te przeklęte liany, a jego ojciec złapał go za ramię i ścisnął mocno. To jego ojciec odezwał się potem jako pierwszy, głosem głębokim i surowym.

– Nikt w tej chwili nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, Draco. Czekaj. Świetliści czarodzieje mu pomagają.

– Ale ja _muszę_ – powiedział gorączkowo Draco, usiłując wyrwać się na wolność. Wreszcie zrozumiał jak Harry musiał się czuć za każdym razem, kiedy wszyscy radzili mu, żeby po prostu się poddał i pozwolił komuś innemu wszystkim się zająć, ale on sam po prostu _nie mógł_ im w tej chwili na to pozwolić. Musiał biec, musiał się tam dostać, musiał rzucić _Diffindo_ , żeby przeciąć te liany, a potem _Wingardium Leviosa_ , żeby złapać Harry'ego w locie. To nie była po prostu chęć, to była potrzeba. Jego ojciec i Snape mieli dobre intencje, ale po prostu nie rozumieli. – To nie zajmie mi długo. Tylko chwilę.

– Nie możesz, Draco – wyszeptała jego matka, a jej ramiona objęły go obok tych Snape'a. – Musimy zaczekać i mieć nadzieję, że wykonany przez świetlistych czarodziejów rytuał naprawdę zadziała.

Powątpiewanie w jej głosie zainspirowało Dracona do jeszcze mocniejszego wicia się i kopania wszystkich wokół. Nie rozumiał, czemu nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Kiedy był mały, z radością wyrywał się skrzatom domowym, które próbowały go złapać i doprowadzić do porządku. To było zanim jego ojciec rozpoczął jego trening, oczywiście, ale przecież nie mógł stracić tych zdolności? Nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu.

Po chwili zrozumiał, że to nie jest zdolności osłabły; po prostu jego rodzice – i głowa jego domu – zrobili się w tym lepsi. Trzymali go tutaj, bo się o niego bali, przerażała ich myśl o tym, co może mu się stać, jeśli teraz znajdzie się przy Harrym i spróbuje mu pomóc.

_To jest naprawdę bardzo proste_ , pomyślał Draco. _Muszę to zrobić. To nie jest wybór. Kocham go i muszę teraz być przy nim._

Wreszcie pomyślał o sięgnięciu po swoją różdżkę, ale ręka zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu, powstrzymując go przed tym. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że jego ojciec przygląda mu się. Był strasznie blady. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiecie – powiedział Draco, nagle przekonany, że zrozumieliby, gdyby tylko zdołał im to racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Pokazałby im, jak dobry był jego trening, jak spokojny i opanowany był w stanie pozostać nawet w chwili intensywnego stresu. – Muszę to zrobić. Tak już po prostu jest. Takie właśnie zobowiązanie mamy między sobą z Harrym. Przyszedłby po mnie. Teraz ja muszę pójść do niego. Wybaczcie.

Obrócił się na bok, po czym opadł na kolana, zmuszając Snape'a i swojego ojca do poluzowania uchwytu. Następnie przetoczył się i wymknął też Narcyzie, która w swojej próbie utrzymania go i tak była już pochylona pod dziwnym kątem. Draco poderwał się z powrotem na nogi, ignorując błoto na swoich spodniach, po czym ruszył biegiem w kierunku lian i Harry'ego.

Jego umysł wzbierał po drodze niczym gotująca się woda. Wiedział, że do użycia swojego daru opętania będzie musiał znaleźć kawałek ziemi, w którym nie będzie żadnych dziur i innych naruszeń. Jego ciało wciąż mdlało, opadając na ziemię jak mokra szmata, ilekroć go nie zajmował. Nie zdołali ustalić z Harrym sposobu zapobieżenia temu, więc teraz będzie musiał upewnić się, że jak znajdzie kogoś do opętania, to jego ciało nie złamie sobie karku w chwilę później.

Znalazł kawałek nienaruszonej trawy, która wyglądała dla niego równie dobrze jak każda inna, i przyklęknął. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza najbliższej hałdy ziemi i zobaczył czarownicę, która stała pod lianami, przytrzymującymi Harry'ego. Od czasu do czasu kręciła głową, jakby to wszystko naprawdę jej imponowało.

Draco cisnął w nią swoim umysłem niczym włócznią. Poczuł znajome wrażenie kręcenia się w miejscu, jakiego doznawał za każdym razem, kiedy nagle wpadał do czyjegoś umysłu, jak i nagły ciężar obcej skóry, mięśni, które poruszały się inaczej od jego – Harry był piętnastoletnim chłopcem, mniej więcej jego wzrostu i wagi, podczas gdy ta kobieta miała już ponad czterdziestkę – lekkość ramion, które chciały nagle podnieść się na boki. Co gorsza, czarownica szybko wzięła się w garść po początkowym zaskoczeniu i zaczęła walczyć o odzyskanie panowania nad swoim umysłem.

Draco był jednak w stanie ją zignorować. Razem z Harrym rozgryźli już podstawowe i bardzo ogólne zasady opętania, nie ograniczając się do rozkazów specyficznych dla jednego, konkretnego ciała. Wiedział, jak poruszyć prawą ręką. Obrócił ją szybko, a liany zareagowały i zaczęły ściągać Harry'ego na ziemię.

Czarownica w jego głowie zaczęła na niego naciskać. Draco i to był w stanie tymczasowo zignorować. Zaczekał, aż liany ściągnęły Harry'ego w dół a ich liście i gałązki całkowicie go puściły. Harry momentalnie poderwał się na nogi i wbił wzrok w czarownicę.

Draco z radością spojrzał swojemu chłopakowi w oczy, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że Harry w bardzo wyraźny sposób zbierał wokół siebie swoją moc i przynajmniej część jego bezróżdżkowej magii zaraz poleci prosto w opętywaną przez niego czarownicę. Wyskoczył, akurat w momencie, kiedy czarownica spróbowała po raz kolejny odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, po czym wrócił do swojego ciała. Przetoczył się, mrugając i pocierając brew; głowa koszmarnie go bolała, chociaż możliwe, że to była po części wina jego matki, która wrzeszczała na niego tak głośno, że bębenki mogły mu od tego popękać.

Obejrzał się akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak fala Światła galopuje przez cmentarz i uderza wprost w Harry'ego.

* * *

Kiedy liany Indigeny Yaxley niespodziewanie go puściły, Harry wiedział, że Draco musiał ją opętać. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której ta odwróciłaby się od Voldemorta z własnej woli. Poderwał się na nogi, z wdzięcznością czując jak jego magia wraca pod jego kontrolę, po czym spojrzał na wschód. Wiedział co nadciąga.

Linia światła obejmie całe Wyspy Brytyjskie i może nawet połowę Europy, jeśli wliczyć krewniaków Opalline'ów. Harry wiedział, że wizja Argutusa była prawidłowa.

Zobaczył blask piany nadciągającej fali, a potem samą falę, kiedy ta mijała świetlistych czarodziejów. Uderzyła w czubek laski Augustusa i skupiła się. Harry zebrał się w sobie tak bardzo jak tylko był w stanie. Gdyby tylko wiedział wcześniej, czego wymagał od wszystkich ten rytuał, to zaproponowałby coś innego, ale teraz było już na to za późno.

Ciemność Voldemorta otoczyła go, zachwiała się i uderzyła prosto w niego.

Światło trafiło Harry'ego.

Poczuł, jak zalewa go magia ponad setki czarodziejów i czarownic, magia poddana dobrowolnie, dobrowolnie poświęcona. Ciało Harry'ego stało się dla niej niczym więcej jak sugestią, kształtem do przyjęcia. Oczy go zapiekły i nagle był w stanie zobaczyć wszystko: kości ziemi, żyłki lian, myśli wijące się pod powierzchniami umysłów Indigeny Yaxley, Voldemorta i Rosiera.

Podniósł dłoń i piórka mocy wykwitły z jego palców, rozbijając w pył atak Voldemorta, jakby ten nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Oszołomiony, unoszący się gdzieś na powierzchni całej tej potęgi Harry, podskoczył w górę i poczuł, jak opada powoli na ziemię, w ten sam sposób w jaki mugole robili to na księżycu. Odwrócił się w kierunku Voldemorta.

W tej chwili był w stanie dokonać wszystkiego, ale był też przepełniony współczuciem Światła i jego łagodnością charakteru, więc odkrył, że naprawdę żałuje stojącego przed sobą człowieka, którego prawdziwy geniusz marnował się w tak żałosnych próbach, który zawsze przeceniał swoje możliwości. Wyobrażał sobie, że był w stanie oswoić dziki Mrok, a to nie było prawdą. Żaden śmiertelnik nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

– Tom – powiedział. W jego głosie rozległy się dzwony. Ziemia śpiewała pod jego stopami za każdym razem, kiedy robił krok przed siebie. Moc przetaczała się pod powierzchnią jego skóry, ale Harry pamiętał, zawsze pamiętał, że ta potęga nie należała do niego i została mu pożyczona w bardzo konkretnym celu. Tym celem było pokonanie Mroki, ale Mrok wciąż zbierał się ponad nimi, a Harry najpierw musiał uporać się z Mrocznym Panem. – Czy możesz się poddać i po prostu sobie stąd pójść?

Tom, Voldemort, Mroczny Pan, wyśmiał go, a w jego śmiechu były syknięcia węży.

– Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić? – wrzasnął. – Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, które zaraz zniszczę. _Abi!_

Harry czuł magię w kształcie korkociągu, która go wtedy trafiła. To zaklęcie miało nie tylko rozerwać go na strzępy, ale też zmienić historię, jakby się nigdy nie urodził. To nie było tradycyjne zaklęcie, ale głębokie pragnienie Toma. Jego wola nadała mu kształt, a magia dodała izolację w kształcie łacińskiej inwokacji.

Harry ostrożnie podniósł dłoń. Korkociąg rozpadł się w obliczu jego własnego pragnienia. Tom po prostu zagapił się na niego. Harry czuł, jak wzbiera w nim współczucie do niego. Wszystko, co Tom sobą przedstawiał, wrzeszczało o tym, jak wielkie szkody poczynił w nim Mrok. Rozmył rysy jego twarzy, rozpuścił je i sprawił, że spłynęły mu z głowy. I to samo zrobił z jego umysłem, po prostu bardziej agresywnie. Harry'emu było go żal. Sprawiał innym ból, ale sam też wiele przecierpiał.

I nie poradzi sobie z tym, co Harry zaraz mu zrobi.

– Tom – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Znikaj stąd. Nie zdołasz pojmać dzikiego Mroku. Twój robak jest martwy, rozpadł się z powrotem na kawałki martwego mięsa, z jakich go poskładałeś. Twoi służący znikną razem z tobą, niezdolni do skrzywdzenia dzisiaj jakichkolwiek mugoli. Nie zdołasz zrobić dzisiaj czegokolwiek poza rozpaczaniem nad swoją porażką. – To nie była kara, na jaką Tom zasługiwał i Światło zdawało sobie z tego sprawę, ale Harry nie chciał też posuwać się za daleko, bo mógłby w ten sposób zahaczyć o przymuszenie, a tego nie chciał. Nie podda wszystkiego, czym jest, dla dobra powstrzymania Voldemorta. Jedyne, do czego zdołał się podsunąć, to zapewnienie światu jednej nocy spokoju, co i tak było wzmocnione pragnieniem ochronienia Voldemorta przed dzikim Mrokiem w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry chciał ochronić przed nim wszystkich.

Wszystko, co powiedział, stawało się prawdą. Światło rozprzestrzeniło się wokół niego i przeszyło noc szkłem i diamentem. Tom zniknął. Indigena Yaxley zniknęła, wysłała w to samo miejsce co on. Dżdżownica rozpadła się, rozłażąc się w szwach, które nagle zrobiły się oczywiste i wyraźne w miejscach, w których martwe mięso zostało zszyte ze sobą, oleisty, szary płomień pożerał stopniowo każdy kawałek, który opadł na ziemię. Harry podniósł swoją dłoń jeszcze wyżej, a wokół niego zajaśniała biała moc, pieśń, ogień, dobroć i lojalność. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział równie wiele piękna co podczas tego wschodu słońca, które nastąpiło w środku najdłuższej nocy w roku.

Przez jedną chwilę wszystko było spokojne. Pułapka Voldemorta została zniszczona, a rytuał zadziałał, dając mu moc, której potrzebował do pokonania Mrocznego Pana. Harry odetchnął świeżym powietrzem.

Wtedy nocą zatrzęsło.

Harry poderwał głowę.

I zrozumiał, że to na nic, to wszystko na nic, kiedy strumień piorunów przebiegł wzdłuż horyzontu i zbiegł się zaraz nad nim, rozpadając, tańcząc i splatając z powrotem ze sobą niczym kosmyki mocy. Mrok nadszedł i był znacznie potężniejszy od świetlistej magii śmiertelników. W dodatku była to noc Mroku, czas, kiedy słońce znajdowało się najdalej od północnej półkuli, czas nowiu księżyca, kiedy chmury nie dopuszczały nawet światła gwiazd przed dotarciem na ziemię. Światło nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.

Mrok był rozbawiony, że Harry w ogóle spróbował; Harry czuł jego rozbawienie niczym dłoń, przyciskającą się do jego ciała. Zostanie tu i pobawi się z nim przez chwilę, po czym przebije się przez jego delikatną obronę i zaatakuje resztę Brytanii. Dobrze się spisał. Nie jego wina, że to nie wystarczy do powstrzymania burzy.

Harry stał tam, czując jak wiatr miota jego włosami we wszystkich kierunkach, czując jak w żołądku zaczyna zalegać mu zimna breja akceptacji. Nie miał szans wygrać. Mrok był po prostu zbyt potężny, żeby w ogóle podejmować z nim walkę i tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co zaszło w opowieści Henrietty, nie straci nagle zainteresowania i nie zniknie. Zabije tysiące ludzi, zanim nadejdzie wschód, który go powstrzyma. Mrok radował się i nucił na samą myśl o tych śmierciach, zwłaszcza, że Harry tak strasznie nie chciał do nich dopuścić.

Harry wiedział, że i tak do nich dojdzie. Ale musiał spróbować go powstrzymać. Sięgnął ku własnej magii i pożyczonej magii Światła, zdeterminowany do posłania potężnego pocisku prosto w niebo, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mroku. Może zdoła go chociaż zranić.

Nagle dwie pary skrzydeł uderzyły tuż nad nim. Harry usłyszał pieśń niczym grom i pieśń niczym siła, więc ponownie podniósł głowę, tym razem skupiając się na czymś innym niż popisujący się swą potęgą Mrok.

Jeden z kształtów był znacznie większy i czarniejszy od drugiego. Zatrzymał się przed nim i Harry zobaczył szerokie, skórzane skrzydła, ciemne łuski i oczy złote od szaleństwa. Rogogonka węgierska wylądowała obok niego z machnięciem swojego kolczastego ogona, delikatnie zaciskając pazury na przeoranej ziemi i wyciągając ku niemu skrzydło. Harry wiedział, że zaprasza go w ten sposób do wejścia na jej grzbiet.

Drugi kształt zatoczył koło wokół jego głowy niczym mała kometa, śpiewając nieprzerwanie. Harry zobaczył Fawkesa, jego wpatrzone w Harry'ego oczy i jego karmazynowe pióra, trzepoczące na wietrze; teraz był całkiem czerwony, niczym przelana krew, albo serce lata.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zrobił krok przed siebie, pozwalając sobie przez tę krótką chwilę poczuć nadzieję. Następnie wbiegł po skórzanym skrzydle. Było sztywne niczym platforma i tylko nieznacznie odbijało jego kroki. Usiadł u nasady karku smoczycy i złapał dłonią za jeden z jej kolców. Zaciśnięcie na nim palców bolało, ale przyzwyczaił się już do latania na swojej Błyskawicy i przytrzymywania się tylko kolanami. Wydawało mu się, że z rogogonką również sobie poradzi.

Fawkes zaśpiewał ponownie, na co smoczyca też otworzyła paszczę i zaśpiewała, a potem wzbili się w powietrze, lecąc wprost do serca burzy.


	72. Póki życie ziemi nie zrodzi niebiaństwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł tego rozdziału pochodzi z poematu George'a Darleya, "Nepenthe".

Harry czuł jak podmuch wiatru zamyka się za nimi, owijając się wokół jego szat, trzepocząc skrajem swetra, przemykając po powierzchni skóry niczym zęby, ostre akurat na tyle, żeby ugodzić bez ranienia. Zadrżał, ale z premedytacją otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. Dziki Mrok postanowił przyjąć formę deszczu, nie śniegu, przez co powietrze nie mogło stać się tak mroźne jak zwykle byłoby o tej porze roku. Nie da się więc onieśmielić teraz dzikiemu Mrokowi, udawać, że ten wcale nie jest tym, za co się podaje.

Nie, żeby Mrok w ogóle starał się udawać coś innego. Rozłożył szeroko pazury i zawył na niego, a Harry zobaczył to samo, trudne do zidentyfikowania ciało, które zaatakowało go jakiś czas temu na błoniach Hogwartu.

Rogogonka węgierska przestała się wnosić i rozłożyła skrzydła, unosząc się w powietrzu. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu, ale zorientował się, że zbliżanie się do wroga na jego własnym terenie jest mało rozsądne. Zaczekają na możliwość ataku tutaj, gdzie wiatry były znacznie mniej agresywne, a dziki Mrok będzie musiał wychylić się z chmury, żeby ich sięgnąć.

Dziki Mrok roześmiał się, jakby był w stanie wyczuć każdą myśl w głowie smoka i kompletnie nic sobie z nich nie robił, po czym rzucił się na nich.

Harry poczuł, jak uderza go potężna moc, zupełnie jak wtedy we śnie – który, teraz był już tego pewny, miał miejsce na tym cmentarzu – kiedy to stworzenie przyłożyło mu swoim karkiem. Ból przeszywał go, kiedy jeden za drugim sińce pojawiały się na jego ciele, ale wiedział, że tym razem nie były to tylko sińce. Żebra mu pękały. Zakaszlał, a Światło trzepoczące w samym jego środku odpowiedziało swoim rewelacyjnym blaskiem.

Dziki Mrok owinął się wokół niego, czarna łuska obok czarnej łuski, blady brzuch wyginający się na wiele jardów ponad nim. Następnie sięgnął ku nim swoimi pazurami i odebrał Harry'emu magię Światła, którą wcześniej wysłali mu jego sojusznicy.

Harry zachwiał się, opadając na chwilę z sił, kiedy ta moc go opuściła. Obrócił się i zobaczył jak dziki Mrok zbiera ją w niewielką, białą kulkę i rzuca nią z pogardą w bok. Chmury rozstąpiły się, przepuszczając ją, po czym zniknęła z pola widzenia.

W jego umyśle rozległ się głos tak potężny, że zdawał się zgniatać jego czaszkę na papkę. _Tutaj możesz być tylko w posiadaniu Światła, które sam ze sobą przyniosłeś – twoich darów, nie tego, co pożyczyłeś od innych._

Pazury zacisnęły się wokół pasa Harry'ego i poderwały go ze smoczycy. Następnie Mrok wzbił się w górę, lecąc tak szybko, że Harry poczuł jak rzęsy mu zamarzają, a uszy pykają kilkakrotnie. Chwilę później ryk pozostawionej w tyle smoczycy był nie do odróżnienia od gromów otaczających ich wiatrów. Harry w ogóle nie słyszał Fawkesa.

_Jesteśmy na miejscu._

"Miejscem" okazał się szczyt chmury, ponad burzą. Harry rozejrzał się, mrugając z oszołomieniem – nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem okulary mu nie spadły – i zobaczył nieco z boku światełka Little Hangleton. Dokładnie pod nimi białe kamienie leżały porozrzucane niedbale po ziemi. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że burza musiała rozwalić nagrobki.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał. Wiatr porwał jego słowa w chwili, w której te opuszczały jego usta, ale Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Mrok go słyszy. Jego wężowy kark skrzywił się lekko, a złote oczy przyjrzały się mu uważniej.

_Twojej uwagi. Twojego podziwu. To niewłaściwe, że zawsze myślisz o wszystkim, tylko nie o mnie._ Ton Mroku miał w sobie dzikie nadąsanie, które przypomniało Harry'emu Connora, kiedy ten nie otrzymał swojego ulubionego cukierka. _Kiedy już poświęcisz mi dość uwagi, to odbiorę ci całą magię, a ciebie zmienię w wiatr. Pokażę ci ciemne miejsca między gwiazdami. Zawierają w sobie tajemnice, których nie widział jeszcze żaden śmiertelnik. Spodobają ci się._

– Nie mogę zostawić moich przyjaciół, magicznych stworzeń, mojego domu – powiedział cicho Harry. Nie wiedział, czy rozsądek okaże się dobrym sposobem na uporanie się z dzikim Mrokiem, ale walka z nim nigdzie go nie zabierze. – To również są moje obowiązki. Mogę ci zaoferować więcej uwagi niż poświęcałem ci do tej pory, ale jeśli chcesz jej całej, to odbierzesz innym dokładnie to, czego sam teraz chcesz.

Dziki Mrok go wyśmiał. Harry poczuł, jak łamie mu się kolejne żebro, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy to przez śmiech, czy też zaciskające się wokół niego pazury. Spróbował się nie ruszać i oddychać tak płytko, jak to było możliwe. Złamane żebra _koszmarnie bolały._

_Nie obchodzą mnie inni. Jesteś czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, jesteś w stanie poświęcić mi całą swoją uwagę i oferować podarki. Kiedy już tu skończymy, wstrząśniemy gwiazdami i sprawimy, że opadną z nieba. Będziemy tańczyć pośród wiatrów i zamrozimy je, zamieniając w lodowe kryształy, a potem zostawimy na ziemi i pozwolimy mugolom głowić się w jaki sposób mogły powstać. Otoczymy świat nocą na trzy dni, nie pozwolimy słońcu wstać. Będziemy wolni, a ty nie możesz mieć mi tego za złe, ponieważ jesteś sługą wolności._

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, czemu Lordowie decydowali się na deklarację wobec Mroku. Większość z nich prawdopodobnie nie deklarowało się z intencją podbicia świata, jak to zrobił Voldemort czy Grindelwald, nawet jeśli ci właśnie tak skończyli. Większość z nich prawdopodobnie po prostu chciała poznać obiecywane przez Mrok tajemnice, pragnęli zdobyć odpowiedzi na gnębiące ich pytania, czy wreszcie zdobyć nieskończoną wolność i udawać się na krańce wszechświata, gdzie jeszcze nikt nie odważył się zajrzeć.

Jednak ścieżka dzikiego Mroku nie była bardziej ludzka od ścieżki najwyższego Światła. Harry wiedział, że jeśli nią podąży, to straci to, co najbardziej w sobie ceni: jego własne limity, świadomość, kiedy używać swojej mocy, a kiedy ją ograniczać, jego własną tendencję do wahania się, zamiast po prostu naciskać na wszystkich samą siłą woli. Stałby się ucieleśnieniem "mogę i chcę, więc powinienem", a wszelki osąd stanie mu się obcy.

– Nie chcę tego zrobić – powiedział.

_Wiem, że nie chcesz. Twoja niechęć smakuje tak słodko._ Potężny język zawisł tuż nad nim, niczym czarna wersja dżdżownicy Voldemorta. _Ale ją pożrę, dzięki czemu stanie się chęcią, a wtedy zobaczysz to, co ja widzę. Póki co, spójrz w dół._

Harry spojrzał w dół. Wiedział, że mógłby odmówić i patrzeć dalej przed siebie, ale wówczas dziki Mrok mógłby wpłynąć na jego wzrok i zmusić do zobaczenia tego, co chciał, żeby Harry zobaczył. Jeśli Harry wyjdzie z tego żywy – a jakaś niewielka jego część wciąż mówiła, że istnieje na to szansa – to chciał być w stanie normalnie widzieć.

Ziemia pod nimi dygotała i zmieniała się niczym błyskawica podczas burzy, niczym wiatr czy woda. Harry widział domy tańczące na własnych fundamentach, wzgórze obok Little Hangleton falowało i pękało w szwach, jakby zaraz pod jego powierzchnią pełzała cała armia robaków, a światła gasły jedno za drugim, kiedy potężna dłoń Mroku przejechała po nich, zmuszając do ciszy i ciemności. Zauważył, że zaraz pod nimi coś leci, coś wielkiego, więc spróbował odwrócić od tego wzrok i nie poświęcać mu zbyt wiele uwagi. Smoczyca leciała razem z nimi, czekając na okazję do ataku. Harry nie chciał, żeby dziki Mrok ją zauważył.

_To coś? Och._

Rozległ się nagły, potężny trzask, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na smoczycę, ta była martwa, jej łeb kołysał się bezwładnie na karku, jej skrzydła podziurawione przez opadające na nią sople lodu, a jej pazury poruszały się lekko na wietrze, jakby grała melodię. Dziki Mrok usłyszał żałosny skowyt przepełnionego bólem Harry'ego i roześmiał się. Z rozbawieniem obrócił Harry'ego dwukrotnie w pazurach.

_Tobie zależy, prawda? Wciąż ci zależy. Patrzysz na ziemię i myślisz o nich, nie o mnie._ Przez chwilę potężny głos był niezadowolony, ale szybko odzyskał swoją werwę. _Jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozwolę ci się tak martwić. Jesteś zabawny, kiedy tak cierpisz._

Harry zamknął oczy. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób na pokonanie burzy. To nie była taka sama sytuacja jak w przypadku Durmstrangu i uwięzionych w nim dzieci, kiedy najlepszym, co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić innym się tym zająć. Tutaj nikt inny nie będzie miał szans na powstrzymanie dzikiego Mroku. Voldemort nie wchodził w grę, a chmury nie przepuszczą dowolnej pomocy, jaką jego sojusznicy chcieliby mu przysłać.

_Tutaj możesz być tylko w posiadaniu Światła, które sam ze sobą przyniosłeś_ , powiedział Mrok.

Czy to była podpowiedź?

Harry sięgnął w sam środek samego siebie, starając się myśleć o całym, znanym sobie Świetle. Odwrócił swoje myśli od takich spraw jak zielony płomień klątwy zabijającej. Istniał przecież biały blask, który uratował Connorowi życie pod koniec pierwszego roku, czy światło płomieni w kominku w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy jego rodzina siadała razem, żeby opowiadać sobie historie, czy wspaniałe fajerwerki, które wybuchały mu pod powiekami, ilekroć całował się z Draconem, czy wschód słońca, kiedy pływał w morzu z jednorożcami...

Dziki Mrok potrząsnął nim i Harry zgubił tor myśli. Otworzył oczy akurat, kiedy dziki Mrok się odezwał:

_Przyszło mi do głowy, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć. Ostatecznie wydawało ci się, że uda ci się ich przede mną obronić._

Harry ponownie musiał spojrzeć w dół i tym razem zobaczył dekapitację mugolki, wiatr ostry niczym miecz przeciął jej kark, odrywając głowę od reszty ciała. Harry wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, zwłaszcza że wiatr trafił go w chwilę potem, niosąc ze sobą informacje o niej. Mieszkała w Little Hangleton, nazywała się Marie i miała córkę, Sarę, martwiła się o pieniądze, ledwie wiązała koniec z końcem, czasami udawało się jej sprzedać któryś ze swoich obrazów.

Już nigdy więcej niczego nie namaluje. Nigdy więcej nie uśmiechnie się do Sary, nie wyjrzy przez okno, żeby zobaczyć wschód słońca po nocy zarwanej na malowaniu kolejnego pejzażu, nigdy więcej niczego nie zrobi, bo będzie tylko zamarzniętym kawałkiem mięsa, unoszącym się wśród wiatrów dzikiego Mroku, ofiarą potęgi, której nie była w stanie pojąć, a przed którą Harry powinien był ją ochronić, a tego nie zrobił.

– _Przestań!_

Dziki Mrok roześmiał się uroczo, słysząc siłę, z jaką Harry ryknął to słowo. Odwrócił łeb od innych, unoszących się w powietrzu mugoli, oczekujących na śmierć z wypisaną na twarzach zgrozą, i spojrzał znowu na niego. Ciemny język ponownie się pojawił, tym razem owijając się wokół Harry'ego, jakby kosztując i rozkoszując się jego rozpaczą.

_Tak?_

– Co mogę ci zaoferować, żebyś przestał? – wyszeptał Harry. Czuł, jak potęga wzbiera za nim i wiedział, że za nią czają się praktycznie jej nieskończone rezerwy. To zabijanie mugoli i burzenie ich domów to był dopiero początek. Dziki Mrok nie wykorzystał do tego nawet odrobiny swojej prawdziwej mocy. Wschód słońca go powstrzyma, ale to była najdłuższa noc w roku, a do wschodu pozostało jeszcze wiele godzin. – Co może okazać się tyle dla ciebie warte, żebyś oszczędził tych mugoli i ich domy?

Dziki Mrok przechylił z namysłem głowę.

_Istnieje wiele rzeczy, które mógłbyś mi dać_ , powiedział. _Tak wiele, że aż muszę się zastanowić... nie, nie, właściwie to nie muszę. Pierwsze, co możesz mi dać, to deklaracja wobec Mroku. Stań się Mrocznym Panem._

Harry zadrżał i zobaczył jak jego nadzieje zostania vatesem walą się w gruzy.

– Wiesz, czym jestem – powiedział.

_Wiem._ Mrok podskoczył jak podekscytowane dziecko. _Właśnie dlatego to takie_ zabawne!

Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym przełknął ją ponownie i jeszcze raz. Wbił spojrzenie w unoszących się pod nimi mugoli. Zobaczył Sarę, córkę martwej kobiety; znał ją teraz równie dobrze co Marie, bo wszystkie jej wspomnienia znajdowały się w jego głowie. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, szlochała głośno ze strachu. W czasie swojego krótkiego życia często się śmiała, płakała, frustrowała, czy złościła, ale tutaj wszystkie jej emocje zostały zastąpione czystą zgrozą. Nikt nie powinien przeżywać czegoś takiego.

Nikt jednak nie powinien też żyć jak magiczne stworzenia, uwięzione pod sieciami, które odbierały im zdolność wyboru i podejmowania decyzji w sprawie ich własnej przyszłości. Jeśli teraz się zadeklaruje, to odbierze im największą szansę, jaką miały od wieków. Wiedział, że ani Dumbledore ani Voldemort nigdy nie zostaną _vatesami_ , a nie wiadomo, kiedy pojawi się kolejny czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy.

_Znudziło mi się_ , ogłosił Mrok i złamał Sarze kark. Dołączyła do swojej matki jako śmieć unoszący się pośród wiatrów Mroku, całe jej życie i możliwości odebrane w przeciągu ułamka sekundy.

– Dobra! – wrzasnął Harry, a słowa wyrwały mu się z gardła na myśl o innych mugolach, czarodziejach, czarownicach i magicznych stworzeniach, które dyndałyby w ten sposób. – Dobra, niech cię szlag!

Mrok zamruczał i owinął się wokół niego.

_Zrobimy to jak należy,_ powiedział. _Pełna deklaracja wobec Mroku to rytuał, wiesz? Nie po prostu ogłoszenie swojej nowej przynależności. Pokażę ci wszystkie kroki, a ty je zatańczysz._ Pod stopami Harry'ego pojawiła się scena, płaska i biała, na której wykwitły szare zdobienia w chwili, w której Harry stanął na niej pełnym ciężarem, niespodziewanie puszczony przez pazury. Wylądował chwiejnie i skrzywił się, bo jego żebra poruszyły się od nagłego uderzenia. _Najpierw musisz się wyprostować i spojrzeć na zachód. To jest odpowiedni kierunek dla rytuału, ponieważ tam zachodzi słońce._

Harry wyprostował się i odwrócił chwiejnie w kierunku, w którym wydawało mu się, że znajdował się zachód. Burza zagrzmiała z aprobatą.

_A teraz podnieś prawą rękę._

Harry podniósł prawą rękę. Czuł, jak nienawiść tańczy mu w żyłach, niczym gotująca się woda, ale zmusił się do równego oddechu. Mrok wygra, jeśli zmusi go do znienawidzenia tej sytuacji. Nie znienawidzi jej. Dziki Mrok to nie było wszystko, czym Mrok mógł się stać, a tylko jego Harry w tej chwili nienawidził. Istniały jednak inne dziedziny Mroku, dzięki którym czarodzieje tacy jak Snape zdecydowali się mu służyć, a które były równie warte miłości i oddania co Światło.

_Ale to Światła teraz potrzebuję._

_Podnieś swoją lewą..._ zaczęła burza, ale nie otrzymała okazji do ukończenia swojego polecenia, ponieważ jej słowa rozmyły się w powodzi pieśni. Harry odwrócił głowę. Pośród agresywnych wiatrów, wiejących wokół sceny, zobaczył okruch złota, który zawzięcie trzepotał skrzydłami. Pieśń go wyprzedzała, najwyraźniej łagodząc wiatry wokół niego.

Dziki Mrok roześmiał się.

_Twój feniks przyszedł się z tobą pożegnać. No tak, w końcu feniks nie będzie służył mrocznemu czarodziejowi. Jakie to słodkie. Aż mam ochotę wam na to pozwolić, choćby dlatego, żeby już nic więcej nie rozpraszało cię w czasie rytuału. Proszę bardzo, Harry, słuchaj jego pioseneczki._

Harry wbił wzrok w Fawkesa. Feniks miał łzy w oczach, co zastanowiło Harry'ego. Czyżby próbował wyleczyć martwe mugolki? A może usiłował wyleczyć kogoś innego, o kim Harry jeszcze nie wiedział, ludzi, których powinien był ochronić, ludzi, których zawiódł?

Skrzywił się, a Fawkes zanucił kojąco w odpowiedzi, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina i obwinianie się było nierozsądne z jego strony. Harry kiwnął głową. Wciąż nie opuścił prawej ręki, bo obawiał się, że nawet lekkie poruszenie nią może zmienić zdanie Mroku na temat Fawkesa. Stał więc tylko i czekał na ostatnią pieśń, jaką usłyszy jako wolny czarodziej.

Fawkes rozłożył szeroko skrzydła, przypominając w tym momencie bardziej orła niż feniksa, i zaczął od niskiego trelu. Wzbierał on głęboko w jego brzuchu, wybiegał gardłem i opuszczał dziób lśniącymi nutami. Harry widział, jak te formują się i opadają wokół niego niczym krople miodu. Nie wiedział, co dzieje się z nimi potem. Wyglądały jak niewielkie, spadające gwiazdy.

Pośród nich, Fawkes śpiewał i Harry zobaczył rozległe, złote pastwiska, które mieniły się od płomieni. Nie, od kwiatów, kłaniających się i tańczących na wietrze, którego nie był w stanie czuć; ich zwiewne płatki ocierały się o siebie nawzajem, łodyżki splatały ze sobą, a czerwone środki zwracały się ku słońcu. Harry wiedział, że kiedy słońce wstanie, kwiatki stanął w płomieniach, ale w nocy odrodzą się, gotowe do rozpoczęcia kolejnego, dziennego cyklu.

Zupełnie jak feniksy.

Feniksy latały ponad tymi pastwiskami z pazurami przyciśniętymi do brzuchów. Ich długie ogony ciągnęły się za nimi majestatycznie, a piórka falowały. Harry słyszał jak ich głosy łączyły się ze sobą nawzajem, jedna pieśń skłaniała setki innych do rozpoczęcia się, trel odpowiadał na trel, nucenie na nucenie. Harry'emu łzy stanęły w oczach, kiedy jeden z nich wzbił się ponad inne i skierował na wschód.

To był właśnie Fawkes.

Ta wizja przykryła prawdziwego ptaka wyobrażonym, ale kiedy Harry znowu spojrzał na Fawkesa, zobaczył go jako stworzenie, którym ten w tej chwili był – zawieszonym pośród przerażającej ciemności i śpiewającym ze wszystkich sił.

Muzyka zmieniała się, rozbrzmiewając coraz szybciej i szybciej, wirując niczym opadający kaskadami wodospad. Harry zobaczył go w wizji, kiedy Fawkes przysiadł u jego podnóża i pił z niego w czasie pełni księżyca, którego światło odbijało się od powierzchni wody, bez przerwy zakłócane przez kolejne fale.

Do podnóża katarakty podeszła wolna, wspaniale lśniąca klacz jednorożca. Nigdy nie znała niewoli. Obok niej stał źrebak, który też nigdy jej nie zaznał, zarzucający łbem i parskający z podekscytowaniem w odpowiedzi na pieśń wodospadu. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiej muzyki. Zaczął tańczyć do niej niezgrabnie, kawałki morskiej piany na jego grzbiecie sprawiały, że jego sierść migotała w świetle księżyca. Fawkes zaświergotał pieśń, do której łatwiej było tańczyć, i już po chwili feniks i rzeka, ogień i woda, wspólnie śpiewały w czasie pełni księżyca, podczas gdy źrebak tańczył, a klacz pochyliła łeb i zaczęła pić, jej róg przebił taflę wody, dodając jeszcze więcej fal do tych wywoływanych przez wodospad.

Harry mrugnął i kolejna wizja się rozwiała. Spojrzał na wiszącego nad nim Fawkesa, zastanawiając się, czemu feniks postanowił się z nim tym podzielić. Czyżby to było drogie mu wspomnienie, które chciał, żeby Harry zachował dla siebie, kiedy feniksa już przy nim nie będzie? Wyjątkowo piękny okruch Światła, którego będzie mógł się uchwycić, jak będzie pochłaniał go Mrok?

Fawkes spojrzał na niego, jego oczy były dzikie, czarne i mądre, po czym zwrócił się w lewo i rozpoczął kolejną część pieśni.

Tym razem Harry zobaczył gwiazdy. Lśniły niczym klejnoty w kopalni, ale były gwiazdami, nawet jeśli drżały i dzwoniły w sposób, jakiego Harry nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał. Był w stanie zobaczyć rozciągające się między nimi potężne, srebrne struny i ogromne palce migające między nimi, i nagle zorientował się, że patrzy na wielką, zrobioną z gwiazd harfę, na której ktoś gra. Czy to było prawdziwe? Uznał, że przynajmniej tak prawdziwe co sposób, w jaki czarodzieje i czarownice postrzegali gwiazdy, po prostu w ten sposób widziały je feniksy.

Fawkes przeleciał pod gwiazdami, a obok niego leciało stworzenie, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział, uskrzydlony koń zrobiony ze srebrnych drutów i wypełniony srebrnym światłem. Jego skrzydła wznosiły się i opadały z dźwiękiem fletów, ledwie słyszalnym pod gwiezdną harfą. Jego ogon wił się i kręcił, niczym lśniąca, wyłożona diamentami rzeka, wybiegająca w noc, a jego grzywa ocierała się o Fawkesa niczym zapach kwiatów. Za każdym razem, kiedy Fawkes skręcał, wykonywał beczki, czy wreszcie zawracał pod niemożliwym kątem, uskrzydlony koń i tak znajdował się tuż obok niego. Harry przyglądał się im i wiedział, że choć to stworzenie było niezwykle potężne, kiedy jeszcze istniało, teraz było wyjątkowo kruche, dziecko gwiazd zniszczonych końcem muzyki, czy chmurą, która przeleciała ponad światłem, które go zrodziło. Nawet feniksom rzadko zdarzało się spotkać dziką noc.

Ta wizja też się zakończyła i Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając po raz kolejny, czemu feniks podzielił się nią z nim. Wizje Fawkesa zwykle były znacznie krótsze i wyraźne w swoim przekazie. Co takiego chciał pokazać Harry'emu, co ten będzie mógł zanieść ze sobą w ciemność? Czyżby naprawdę po prostu się żegnał?

Harry uznał, że nie może o to chodzić. Wizje były zbyt regularne, zbyt szczegółowe. Wszystkie zawierały w sobie stworzenia, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział, poza tą z jednorożcami – ale i ta ukazywała jednorożce, które nigdy nie znały czarodziejskiej ręki, czy sieci. Fawkes nie byłby na tyle okrutny, żeby przypominać mu o wszystkim, co będzie musiał poddać wraz ze swoją deklaracją. Dlatego tu musiało chodzić o coś innego. Co?

Potem zorientował się i poczuł się głupio, że nie skojarzył tego wcześniej. Wizja słońca, wizja księżyca i wizja gwiazd. Fawkes pokazywał mu różne oblicza Światła.

Ale po co?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Fawkes zanucił kojąco. Następnie rozłożył szeroko skrzydła i zaczął tańczyć.

Harry obserwował go. Serce go bolało na widok każdego szeleszczącego pióra, złotej piersi, roziskrzonego, błękitnego ogona. Wiedział, że z każdą mijającą chwilą coraz bardziej zbliża się do poddania wszystkiego czym był, po to żeby oszczędzić cierpienia innym. Poświęcenie jeszcze nigdy nie przepełniło go taką goryczą.

Fawkes przechylił łepek i pozwolił, żeby wystrzelił z niego kolejny strumień nut o barwie miodu, jakby chciał zbesztać Harry'ego za to, że ten tak negatywnie do tego podchodzi. Harry przełknął ślinę i spróbował się wyprostować. Fawkes miał rację. Podjął decyzję, nawet jeśli nastąpiło to pod wpływem silnego stresu. Nie mógł winić o nic feniksa, nawet jeśli ten postanowił mu pokazać wszystko, co Harry zaraz straci. Feniks wiele zrobił dla jego sprawy, żeby zrobić z niego _vatesa_. Miał wszelkie prawo do okazywania teraz rozczarowania tym, że dalsze życie Harry'ego nie będzie obejmowało troski o wolność magicznych stworzeń.

Feniks robił się coraz jaśniejszy, jego kolory były coraz głębsze. Harry słyszał jak jego pieśń wznosi się i wiedział, że będzie musiał się pożegnać, jak tylko przebrzmią jej ostatnie nuty. Przełknął po raz kolejny i spróbował wziąć się w garść, zdeterminowany, żeby w tej ostatniej, dzielonej przez nich chwili, nie pojawiły się żadne łzy.

Fawkes znowu rozłożył skrzydła i zrobił się kompletnie złoty. Harry chciał przesłonić oczy, ale nie był w stanie. Światło błyszczało oszałamiająco pośród całej tej ciemności, niczym drugi wschód słońca, niczym zaklęcie, które Augustus przyniósł ze sobą na rozciągający się daleko pod nimi cmentarz.

Niespodziewanie Mrok wrzasnął.

_Nie! Nie możesz! Nie wolno ci! To niewykonalne!_

Fawkes obrócił się wokół własnej osi i rozłożył skrzydła jeszcze szerzej. Harry wiedział, że w tej chwili były już znacznie dłuższe niż normalnie i podejrzewał, że zaczynały rozpływać się w rzucanym przez feniksa świetle. Wciąż nie był w stanie przesłonić oczu, ale mimo to i tak był w stanie widzieć, nawet jeśli rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że w tym momencie powinien już widzieć czarne plamy. Szerzej i szerzej, Fawkes w pewnym momencie zdawał się składać głównie ze skrzydeł, tak małe było jego ciało w porównaniu do nich, ale nieprzerwanie tańczył, plama złota na tle cieni.

Światło wzniosło się. Pieśń wzniosła się. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że były ze sobą związane i kiedy jedno z nich umrze, to drugie polegnie wraz z nim. Wiedział, że jego prawa ręka trzęsła się już, bo tak długo trzymał ją w powietrzu, ale to naprawdę zdawało się nie mieć teraz znaczenia.

Fawkes śpiewał. Fawkes tańczył. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć w pieśni dźwięczny tenor – albo po prostu obejrzenie scen z jego przeszłości lepiej dostroiło go do umysłu feniksa. Pieśń minęła lament i przeniosła się do świętowania. Być może chodziło o wszystko, czego Harry dokonał, kiedy jeszcze był wolny?

_Nie!_ zawył ponownie Mrok.

Wschód słońca narastał. Harry pomyślał o odległych łąkach, pokrytych nieśmiertelnymi kwiatami, nad którymi latają feniksy. Zastanowił się, czy Fawkes kiedykolwiek tam wróci.

Pieśń zawróciła.

Harry poczuł, jak uderza w niego niczym strzała.

Fawkes śpiewał. Fawkes tańczył. Pieśń była teraz uroczysta, przepełniona tryumfem, symfonią radości. Harry słyszał w niej nuty, które uważał za niemożliwe do osiągnięcia, przeskakujące po skali uradowania, wznoszące się i odnajdujące swoje miejsce w oszałamiającej ferii uniesienia.

Światło nasiliło się w nim, głębokie i delikatne, niczym głaszcząca go złota dłoń.

Harry poczuł, jak coś zaczyna go otaczać, a potem wnika w niego i wypełnia po brzegi. Ogień wezbrał mu w piersi. Skrzydła uniosły się z jego ramion. Złoto–biała potęga opierzyła go i zaczęła płonąć.

Fawkes śpiewał. Fawkes tańczył. Harry czuł go teraz wyjątkowo intymnie, jakby więź, która łączyła go z jego umysłem, rozszerzyła się na całe ciało, jakby Fawkes stawał się wyłącznie pieśnią, wyłącznie tańcem, wyłącznie światłem, jakby to wszystko wibrowało w harmonii.

Fawkes śpiewał. Fawkes tańczył. Harry czuł, jak ten wzbija się w górę spiralą, patrząc na gwiazdy, które Mrok był w stanie przykryć chmurami, ale nigdy zgasić.

I wtedy Fawkes oddał swoje życie.

Harry poczuł jego śmierć, przejście w światło, wstąpienie w świt, radosne i chętne poświęcenie, dar na stałe przekazany Harry'emu, a nie tylko mu pożyczony, jak to było w przypadku magii jego sojuszników.

Mrok zawył ze złości, zgrozy i strachu.

Harry podniósł dłoń i opadły z niej piórka światła, zupełnie jak wcześniej, kiedy zmierzył się z Tomem. Skrzydła uderzyły u jego ramion, poczuł jak twarz przekształca mu się w dziób, który był ostry i twardy niczym diament. Jego wzrok wyostrzył się i stał niemal boleśnie klarowny. Palce zacisnęły się w pięść i stwardniały, a ciało zmieniło się w długi, smukły kształt – _lwa_ , był tego pewien, nie musiał nawet sprawdzać. Czuł, jak pióra przechodzą w futro gdzieś w połowie jego grzbietu. Rozłożył skrzydła i wrzasnął.

Był gryfem, gryfem Światła – Światła wezwanego, które zyskało dostęp do samego środka burzy Mroku dzięki śmierci Fawkesa, stworzenia ostatecznego Światła, którego dar ognia zadziałał jak wrota, otwarte szeroko dzięki poświęceniu dokonanemu z własnej woli. Feniks, stworzenie, które mogło żyć wiecznie, umierając i odradzając się w nieskończoność, poddał swoje życie i przerwał cykl, co zwróciło uwagę Światła. Ta śmierć była na tyle potężna, żeby wezwać je w czasie najdłuższej nocy w roku, podczas nowiu księżyca, w samo serce burzy Mroku.

Mrok w końcu powiedział, _Tutaj możesz być tylko w posiadaniu Światła, które sam ze sobą przyniosłeś – twoich darów, nie tego, co pożyczyłeś od innych._

I Światło zostało poddane, więc Światło przyszło, żeby przywrócić równowagę.

Harry pływał gdzieś pośród tego wszystkiego, jego umysł płonął z żalu, furii i radości, a jego diamentowe strzępy mieszały się ze złotem. Poczuł, jak wzbija się w powietrze, gryf, człowiek i Światło jednocześnie, śmiertelny, nieśmiertelny i _potężny_ , po czym zaczyna lecieć przed siebie. Burza rozpadała się wokół niego. Chmury już nie strzelały piorunami, a zmieniały się w obłoczki, które witały wschód słońca w pogodny poranek, wieszając się na jego promieniach, ale równie szybko rozwiewając się w nich, roztapiając w obliczu rodzącego się dnia i śmierci nocy.

Mrok został odsłonięty, jego podłużne, niezręczne cielsko, brzydsze od dowolnego smoka, wycofywało się pośpiesznie przed nadlatującym gryfem. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu, ale potem otrzymał odpowiedź, zaoferowaną mu zanim zdołał go ogarnąć podziw wobec Światła. Póki Mrok krył się pośród chmur, był w stanie czerpać swoją moc z otaczającej go nocy i chmur, wyglądać tak zgrabnie jak tylko chciał. Teraz światłość wżerała się w jego powłokę i niszczyła wszystko wokół niego, przez co musiał jakoś sobie poradzić z kawałkami ciała, które zdołał zebrać.

Gryf uderzył w Mrok, przedzierając się przez niego. _Aurora ades dum_ , pomyślał Harry, czując jak wróg jest rozrywany pazurami, które nie należały do niego. _Oto nadchodzi świt._

I świt nadszedł, przynajmniej w tym miejscu, i bez względu na to, jakby Mrok się nie wił, sycząc i walcząc ze Światłem, to ono ciągle powracało. Lśniło z każdego piórka na łbie gryfa; pulsowało za każdym razem, kiedy Harry cierpiał po stracie Fawkesa; przeskakiwało z chmury na chmurę niczym błyskawica. Niebo, pośród którego walczyli, było złote i czarne, a Harry był w stanie wyczuć jak wpływy Mroku wycofują się, opadają ze świata niczym mokre szmaty, równie wytrzymałe co płatki kwiatów feniksów, rosnące na ich odległych łąkach.

Wycofał się tylko do pewnego stopnia i nie dalej, ale to nie szkodzi. Mrok nie mógł być potężniejszy od Światła, tylko _równie_ potężny. Zbierając tak wiele mocy i atakując w ten sposób Brytanię, Mrok złamał wiele praw i zasad. Żeby móc z nim walczyć, Światło, uosobienie przestrzegania praw i zasad, potrzebowało zaproszenia ze strony śmiertelników i nieśmiertelnych stworzeń, ale teraz, gdy już tu było, przyszpiliło Mrok w powietrzu i zmusiło go do przyjęcia do wiadomości, że świt zawsze wstanie, że letnie przesilenie nastąpi, że nawet teraz, kiedy słońce tańczyło w oddali podczas najdłuższej z nocy, świat już powoli wracał na ścieżkę coraz potężniejszego światła. Jutrzejsza noc będzie krótsza od dzisiejszej, a kolejna jeszcze krótsza od jutrzejszej, i tak dalej, i tak dalej, bo lato nadciągało, a wraz z nim zmiany, nieodłączne dla tego niekończącego się tańca.

Dziki Mrok jęknął wreszcie, dyscyplinowany niczym niegrzeczne dziecko przez szpony gryfa. Harry nawet kiedy unosił się pośród tego całego Światła, wiedział że w Mroku istniały elementy, które były majestatyczne, silne, czy nawet godne podziwu, ale ta nie była jedną z nich. Ta jęczała i kwiliła, po czym zgodziła się na warunki Światła. Burza ustała.

Przez jedną chwilę gryf wisiał pośród rozwiewających się chmur, złoto rozrywało czerń na strzępy, niczym drugi wschód słońca w czasie nocy, która jeszcze przez wiele godzin nie doświadczy prawdziwego. Następnie Światło zaczęło delikatnie oddzielać się od Harry'ego, muskając mu twarz swoimi piórami, pocierając kark swoim dziobem, lecząc mu żebra, kiedy odnawiało jego ciało. Nie miało prawa zostać na świecie, kiedy Mrok został już pokonany, a równowaga przywrócona.

Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy żal przytłoczył go po raz kolejny, bo stracił perspektywę istoty, której dane było żyć wiecznie. Światło wzburzyło się wokół niego, strumienie pary i bieli w żałobie po Fawkesie, Sarze, Marie i smoczycy. Wszystko mogło skończyć się znacznie gorzej i w ten właśnie sposób cała sytuacja była postrzegana przez Światło, nawet jeśli przyjmowało też do wiadomości, że to nie pocieszy Harry'ego.

Wiatr sprowadził go delikatnie na ziemię i Harry wylądował po środku cmentarza, opadając na kolana i podpierając się dłonią. Nie podnosił głowy. Był przekonany, że jego sojusznicy stali wokół niego, ale jeszcze nie był w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy.

– Harry?

To był głos Dracona, ale nawet on odezwał się dopiero po chwili, dzięki czemu Harry zyskał nieco czasu na wzięcie się w garść i spojrzenie w górę. Zamrugał i zorientował się nagle, że noc jest dziwnie jaśniejsza niż powinna być. Spojrzał w dół.

Na jego skórze tańczyły blade płomienie, mieniąc się czerwienią, złotem, bielą i błękitem, które zdawały się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu. Wiedział, że to był dar Fawkesa. Zastanawiał się, jak długo z nim pozostanie. Wydawało mu się, że niespecjalnie długo. Nie był feniksem, zdolnym do odrodzenia się po śmierci. Być może pozostanie z nim na jedną noc, może na jeden cykl, ale potem zniknie.

Póki jednak taki był, posiadał prawdopodobnie niektóre ze zdolności feniksa. Nie zdołałby wyleczyć zmarłych, ale obok niego znajdował się ktoś, kto potrzebował leczenia. Jego ból promieniował za Harrym niczym zmaza na świecie.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę. Ciernie Yaxley nadal wiły się wokół grobów, a w samym ich środku wciąż wisiał Evan Rosier. Harry podniósł dłoń i płomień wystrzelił z jego palców, po czym zmienił się w mglisty kształt o pięciu pazurach, po części ludzki, po części feniksowy, po części gryfoński. Wyleciał przed siebie i zaczął łagodnie niszczyć wszystkie łodygi i ciernie, które były wplecione w twarz i boki Rosiera, zmieniając je od razu w popiół.

Harry stał tylko, przyglądając się temu. Nikt się nie odezwał. Draco złapał go za ramię, ale też niczego nie powiedział. Harry był za to wdzięczny. Obserwował oszołomienie na twarzy Rosiera, kiedy ból znikał, kawałek po kawałku, a następnie pięciopalczasty kształt rozszerzył się, złapał go i ściągnął na ziemię, kładąc na brzuchu.

Harry przyklęknął nad nim i zamrugał. Pierwszy i ostatni raz zapłakał feniksowymi łzami. Czuł się, jakby gorące kwiaty opadały z jego oczu. Wezbrały mu pod powiekami i opadły na potężną ranę, znajdującą się na plecach Rosiera, powoli zmieniając jej czerwień w złoto. Złoto stwardniało, stając się skorupą tak piękną, że Harry musiał powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem jej. Po chwili Rosier poruszył się i strup oderwał się od niego, pozostawiając po sobie nienaruszoną skórę.

Rosier przetoczył się i zagapił na niego. Harry odpowiedział tym samym. Nie był w stanie niczego wyczytać z tych ciemnych oczu. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nie chce.

– Czasami, Harry – wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie Rosier – to ja cię naprawdę nienawidzę.

Wstał, złapał za coś w swojej kieszeni, co prawdopodobnie było jego różdżką – Voldemorta pewnie bawiła myśl o pozostawieniu go tu z różdżką, kiedy nie mógł nawet po nią sięgnąć – po czym aportował się. Harry uklęknął na trawie i zamrugał.

Coś zimnego pojawiło mu się na powiekach. Potarł je, zastanawiając się, co to może być. Normalne łzy? Draco obejmował go teraz, delikatnie i z wahaniem, jakby bał się go dotknąć. Harry oparł się o niego.

Kolejny zimny pocałunek otarł się o jego policzek. Harry zamrugał, spojrzał w górę i zorientował się, co to było.

Śnieg.

Śnieg, śnieg, śnieg, opadający z nieba jakby gwiazdy wyglądające spomiędzy poszarpanych chmur same go z siebie zrzucały, opadający niczym sól z piwnicy, przybywający, żeby otulić Brytanię, ponieważ naturalna równowaga między porami roku została odnowiona i zima wreszcie mogła nadejść.


	73. Dodatek: Dziesięć lig za krańcem świata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł tego dodatku pochodzi z angielskiej ballady, "Pieśni Toma O'Bedlama": _Rycerz duchów i ciemności // Zawezwał mnie na turniej // Dziesięć lig za krańcem świata: // Dla mnie to spacer mierny._

Snape nie wiedział, jak się właściwie czuł, kiedy stał na cmentarzu obok Little Hangleton, pod opadającym śniegiem, patrząc jak Harry opiera się o Dracona, a Evan Rosier aportuje. Nie wiedział, co właściwie czuć, kiedy ciernie zadrżały, po czym owinęły się wokół grobów, niczym węże budujące nowe gniazdo przed zimą. Nie wiedział, co właściwie czuć, kiedy wiatr przybrał na sile i posłał mu strumień płatków śniegu prosto w twarz, bezwzględnie udowadniając, że zima zaczęła się na dobre i nie była to jedynie kolejna manifestacja Mroku, albo po prostu zamarznięte krople lodu.

Wreszcie uznał, że gdyby miał w jakiś sposób to określić, to czuł się... wydrążony od środka. Tak, taki opis najlepiej mu odpowiadał. Wcześniej, kiedy patrzył jak złote blaski przeszywają czarne chmury, od czasu do czasu oświetlając przez ułamek sekundy tak piękne i niemożliwe, że pozwolił, by pochłonęło go wiele emocji – podziwu, zgrozy, przerażenia i wściekłości – że teraz miał wrażenie, że kompletnie wypalił się emocjonalnie. Wyciągnął przed siebie drżącą dłoń i koniuszkami palców dotknął lekko ramienia Harry'ego. Dopiero wtedy uspokoił się na tyle, że przestał dygotać.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

A Snape po raz kolejny poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim przerażenie, bo po raz pierwszy w pełni dotarło do niego jak bardzo blisko byli utraty Harry'ego.

Oczy Harry'ego lśniły niczym świeżo zwęglony las, niczym zielone łąki nagle zmienione w pustynie, niczym wsie, spustoszone przez przyniesioną przez nundu zarazę. On też był wypalony, osowiały i w szoku. To stanowiło ogromny kontrast wobec płomieni, które wciąż unosiły się tuż nad powierzchnią jego skóry jak coś żywego. Ich ruch kojarzył się Snape'owi z uderzeniami skrzydeł feniksa i dopiero teraz przyjmował do wiadomości, że ten jednak nie wyleci nagle spomiędzy chmur.

Jedna z dwóch potężnych sił tego świata niemal go im odebrała, niemal stracili go przez wiatry Mroku i świty Światła, przez widoki, których Snape nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić i nawet tego nie chciał. Całe życie wiedział, w pewnym abstrakcyjnym sensie, że Lordowie i Lady stawiali czoła i widzieli rzeczy niedostępne żadnym normalnym czarodziejom i czarownicom. Czasem wyłapywał odbicie tego w oczach Dumbledore'a, ale Dumbledore nadrabiał to swoim lekko szalonym podejściem do świata, a Voldemort, oczywiście, zapłacił za to swoją poczytalnością. Snape nigdy tak naprawdę nie postrzegał żadnego z nich jako _śmietelnika_ , nigdy nie widział, jak wiele kosztowało ich noszenie ze sobą swojej magii, ani jak zachowywali się, kiedy jeszcze mogli być ludźmi.

Potężne połacie tego, kim Harry kiedyś był, przepadły.

I Snape zrozumiał nagle, jak właściwie się czuje – pragnął wyleczyć co tylko się dało i zachować wszystko, co pozostało.

Wziął Harry'ego na ręce, odciągając go nawet od Dracona. Draco spróbował jakoś zaprotestować, ale Snape uciszył go spojrzeniem, od którego Neville Longbottom zemdlałby na miejscu. Przytulił Harry'ego mocno. Harry nachylił się lekko do niego, ale nawet nie spróbował go objąć, co przeszyło umysł Snape'a mroźnym strachem.

– Idziemy stąd – powiedział. Nie obchodziło go, kto go usłyszał, nie obchodziło go, czy ktoś ruszył za nim, po prostu opuścił cmentarz, trzymając Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku. Kierował się ku punktowi aportacyjnemu, z którego miał zamiar wrócić do Hogwartu, gdzie Harry ma szansę przypomnieć sobie, jak znowu być człowiekiem.

Harry, oczywiście, wciąż był Harrym, więc spiął się lekko, kiedy mijali ścianę cmentarza.

– Ale mugole... – wyszeptał. – Ci, których porwała burza...

Snape zatrzymał się na moment, marszcząc lekko brwi, po czym przyjrzał się Little Hangleton. Domy stały nieruszone, światła błyszczały w ich oknach. Snape pokręcił głową.

– Burza w żaden sposób nie ruszyła mugoli, Harry. O czym ty mówisz?

Harry podparł się z wysiłkiem, żeby zobaczyć wieś na własne oczy, po czym zwinął się w kłębek w jego ramionach, jakby sam widok stojących domów w jakiś sposób zabolał go bardziej od tego, czemu stawił czoła pośród chmur.

– Może Światło odłożyło ich na miejsce – wyszeptał. – Ale widziałem jak Mrok zabija dwie mugolki i smoczycę, która przyszła, żeby mi pomóc. A Fawkes poświęcił za mnie życie. Wydaje mi się, że oni wszyscy naprawdę nie żyją.

– Prawdopodobnie tak – powiedział cicho Snape, przypominając sobie ogromny kształt, który wyleciał w pewnym momencie spośród chmur i uderzył w ziemię z łupnięciem, które wstrząsnęło wzgórzami na wiele mil dokoła. – Poinformujemy o tym ministerstwo, Harry, pozwolimy przeprowadzić im dochodzenie. Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Światło pewnie sprawiło, że mugole uznali to wszystko za zły sen, ale na pewno nie przywołało martwych do życia. Żadna magia tego nie dokona.

– Powinienem poszukać... 

– Nie – powiedział Snape. Kiedyś używał tego tonu, żeby uciszyć Rosiera i teraz Harry również ucichł. – Nie ty. Nie dzisiaj. Ministerstwo może się tym zająć, Harry. Wyślę sowę do Scrimgeoura, jak tylko upewnię się, że jesteś bezpieczny.

Szedł dalej, ignorując nieme sugestie ludzi wokół, którzy byli gotowi ponieść Harry'ego za niego, ignorując truchtającego obok niego Dracona, który ciągle zerkał z niepokojem w górę. Powinien był się zmęczyć na długo przed dotarciem do punktu aportacyjnego, ale tak się nie stało. Szedł dalej, a wokół niego śnieg lśnił, jakby każdy jego płatek był oknem, za którym stała świeczka.

Wreszcie pojawił się na drodze do Hogsmeade i z przyjemnością spojrzał na prawdziwy Hogwart, w którym setki okien świeciło od pochodni.

* * *

Lucjusz uważał, że miał najlepszy widok ze wszystkich.

Rzucił zaklęcie klarownego widzenia w chwili, w której Harry wzbił się między chmury. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał okazji, żeby pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, ale wolał być przygotowany, gdyby jednak pojawiła się na to szansa.

Żadnej szansy nie było. Widział jak Mrok podrywa Harry'ego z grzbietu smoka i wynosi go wysoko ponad ziemię, a potem niewiele się działo i w pewnym momencie świt wstał w samym środku burzy. Te chwile wszyscy spędzili w ponurym milczeniu, w jego przypadku lekko przyprószonym chłodną ciekawością, czemu Draco wcześniej tak rzucił się do walki. Będzie musiał potem porozmawiać o tym ze swoim synem, żeby odkryć powód jego osobliwego zachowania.

Zobaczył jak gryf Światła pojawia się i przejmuje kontrolę nad Harrym i poczuł nieprzyjemną mieszankę oburzenia, że Światło na dobre odbierze im sojusznika, wraz ze świątobliwą nienawiścią, którą żywił wobec każdego potężniejszego od siebie, godnego szacunku przeciwnika.

Gryf walczył, Harry walczył i wspólnym wysiłkiem zdołali rozwiać chmury otaczające bestię Mroku. Lucjusz uznał, że wyglądała ona jak chimera, zatrzymana gdzieś w środku transmutacji, tak że teraz nie przypominała żadnego z tworzących ją stworzeń i była po prostu obrzydliwą bryłą, której każde stworzenie na świecie po prostu by się brzydziło. Tańczyli na mrocznej scenie, której tło stanowiły skąpane w złotej poświacie ciemne chmury, przez co całość wyglądała jak wyjątkowo tanie szkolne przedstawienie, ale ponad nimi scena zmieniała się w tunel, którego nawet Lucjusz, przy całej swojej magicznej pomocy, nie był w stanie zobaczyć jak należy.

Nie wiedział, czemu Harry nagle zdołał przywołać do siebie samo Światło, póki ten nie powrócił na ziemię, pulsując lekko pośród śniegu z sercem feniksa. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Lucjusz odkrył, że brak mu słów – ostatnim razem doszło do tego, kiedy usłyszał, że jednoroczne dziecko pokonało Mrocznego Pana. Feniksy nie umierały. Rzadko wiązały się z czarodziejami, więc kiedy już do tego dochodziło, uważano to za wielki zaszczyt. Lucjusz był słonny to uszanować, mimo że feniksy były stworzeniami Światła, a on był stworzeniem Mroku. Feniks, kochający swojego czarodzieja tak bardzo, że na dobre poświęcił za niego życie, był pomysłem tak absurdalnym, że znajdował się dla Lucjusza poza wszelkim wyobrażeniem.

I być może w pewnym momencie po prostu by się z tym pogodził, gdyby nie płomienie tańczące po skórze Harry'ego. Fawkes najwyraźniej przekazał Harry'emu część siebie, zamieszkał w jego ciele. To było oszałamiające. To było nie do pojęcia. To było coś _nowego._

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Lucjusz doznał wrażenia, że nie bierze po prostu udziału w kolejnej politycznej potyczce, ale zbliżył się do czegoś świętszego i potężniejszego niż cały ich świat.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że... nie odzywał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

* * *

Hawthorn wyczuła walkę nosem.

Powietrze było ostre od zapachu burzy, kiedy aportowali się na miejsce obok Little Hangleton i pierwszym, co zdołało przytłumić ten zapach, przed pojawieniem się samego Mrocznego Pana, była ta chata, którą minęli po drodze. Jej smród sprawił, że Hawthorn wyrwało się warknięcie, chciała zacząć ujadać, mimo że w tej chwili była _człowiekiem_. Chata cuchnęła niczym wielbłądzie odchody na pustyni. Hawthorn nigdy nie wąchała wielbłądzich odchodów w żadnych okolicznościach przyrody; ta wiadomość pochodziła od siedzącego w niej wilka. Śpiew o krwi, nienawiści i zabijaniu, rozlegający się stale w jej głowie, zamilkł niespodziewanie, a wilk powąchał miejsce ostrożnie, świadom, że przebywał w obecności czegoś złego, nie po prostu mrocznego, po czym zaszył się gdzieś w zakamarku jej duszy i absolutnie nie chciał wyjść z ukrycia.

Hawthorn jednak w dalszym ciągu była w stanie korzystać z jego nosa – za dobrze się już ze sobą zgrali, żeby był w stanie jej tego zabronić – więc wyczuła nadciągającą burzę, jak i, wraz z pojawieniem się Mrocznego Pana, zapach zgniłego ciała. Najwyraźniej osłony, jakie rzucił wokół cmentarza w żaden sposób nie blokowały zapachów. Oczywiście, Hawthorn dość szybko przekonała się, że nie–wilkołaków niespecjalnie to interesuje. Jej jednak nie dawało spokoju, więc zatkała nos, żeby skupić się na ratowaniu Harry'ego. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, odór robaka i lian doprowadziłby ją do szału.

Osłony pękły i Światło nadeszło, pachnąc niczym dzwoneczki, a zapach ten był tak gęsty i przytłaczający, że wywabił jej wilka z powrotem, bo ten chciał zacząć narzekać, że nie czuje niczego innego. Przez chwilę, kiedy patrzyła jak biała powódź uderza w Harry'ego i wypełnia go mocą, Hawthorn czuła niepoważny przypływ nadziei, mimo, że sama nie służyła Światłu.

A potem burza nadeszła i położyła kres radosnym emocjom i zapachowi dzwoneczków. Istniał tylko ostry, metaliczny zapach nadciągającego sztormu. Hawthorn patrzyła jak Harry wznosi się ze swoim feniksem i smokiem i zupełnie szczerze, nie spodziewała się, że go jeszcze kiedyś znowu zobaczy. Bez względu na to, czego jej ludzkie serce by jej nie podpowiadało, jej nos ogłaszał, że Mrok był po prostu zbyt potężny.

A potem...

A potem...

A potem chciała ponownie zatkać nos, ale zapachy otuliły ją niczym sama magia, przez co nie miała dość przytomności umysłu na podniesienie ręki.

Oddychała zgrozą, nadzieją, desperacją, klarownością, wszystkim, co jak do tej pory nigdy nie miało dla niej zapachu, ale teraz w jakiś sposób go zyskało. Wyczuła w powietrzu sprawiedliwość i było to niczym biały ogień, ale jednocześnie w ogóle do niego niepodobny; jej umysł po prostu nie był w stanie wymyślić lepszego porównania. Wyczuła moment, w którym feniks zaśpiewał i umarł, i zobaczyła złote kwiatki, które rozkwitły wokół nich na trawie, niosąc ze sobą słodycz, i nagle nie chciała niczego, jak tylko kąpać się w śladach pozostawionych przez jednorożce, a potem porównała uskrzydlonego konia gwiazd do śniegu i zapragnęła kiedyś zobaczyć takiego na własne oczy. Wyczuła moment, w którym światło przeszło na Harry'ego i zobaczyła, jak ten opada powoli na ziemię, niczym bardzo powolna kometa, która nie skrzywdzi ziemi, a zaszczyci ją swoją obecnością. Hawthorn wiedziała, że zobaczyłaby go równie wyraźnie z zamkniętymi oczami; jego zapach był aż tak wyraźny.

Powąchała go, kiedy wylądował, i odkryła, że jego zapach uległ zmianie. Teraz miał w sobie nutę płomieni, których nigdy wcześniej tam nie było.

Nie musiała nikomu mówić, że feniks zginął i przekazał część swojego światła Harry'emu. Unosiło się to w powietrzu i każdy był w stanie to wyczuć.

* * *

Ignifer była tak pogrążona w starej opowieści, którą usłyszała kiedyś od ojca, że potem niewiele pamiętała z drogi do punktu aportacyjnego.

To było jeszcze w czasach, kiedy wiedziała, że nigdy nie zadeklaruje się wobec Mroku, kiedy jej ojciec sadzał ją sobie na ramionach i wędrował po jesiennym ogrodzie Apollonisów, a w jej sercu nie było nawet cienia podejrzenia, że jej świat kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie. Pewnego dnia, kiedy miała dziewięć lat, szli pomiędzy drzewami o czerwonych koronach, a on opowiedział jedną ze śpiewnych historii, które stanowiły część najcenniejszego dziedzictwa jej rodziny. Inne rodziny miały pieśni bojowe. Apollonisowie recytowali śpiewnie po łacinie, języku, którego Ignifer nauczyła się, klęcząc u kolan swojej matki.

Calypso McGonagall, powiedział jej wtedy, była ostatnią Świetlistą Lady godną swojego tytułu. Pokonała Mrok, w formie Sokolego Pana, kiedy nie miała innego wyboru, ale po swoim zwycięstwie żyła spokojnie w swojej posiadłości, używając swojej mocy w służbie tych, którzy przybyli do niej z prośbą o pomoc. Nie ulegało to zmianie przez wiele lat, Wyspy Brytyjskie rozwijały się prężnie pod opieką Światła, a wszystkie węże straciły swoje kły.

Trwało to do chwili, w której Lady McGonagall ukończyła sto pięćdziesiąt lat. W tym czasie jedna z ich przodkiń pracowała w jej domu, młoda kobieta o imieniu Praeferoz Apollonis. Była ogrodniczką, ale dobrze znosiła taką skromną pracę, bo z natury swojej była skromną osobą. Była jednak również bardzo ciekawska, stąd jej skłonność do ruszania za każdym przypadkowo zasłyszanym w domu dźwiękiem, czy przyglądania się wszelkim dziwnym zjawiskom, o ile już tego dnia skończyła swoje obowiązki.

Pewnego dnia usłyszała dziwny dźwięk akurat, kiedy skończyła sadzić rząd feniksowych kwiatów wokół rabatki, więc podążyła za nim, idąc krętymi ścieżkami ogrodu, dopóki nie dotarła do zdobionego okna jej pracodawczyni, przy którym ta siadała zwykle, wyglądając na ogród. Praeferox nigdy nie odważyła się zbliżyć do tej części domu, więc zawróciła, żeby oddalić się z powrotem, ale dźwięk powtórzył się. To była czysta nuta pieśni, idealnie wykonywana i utrzymywana. Ciekawość skłoniła Praeferox do zbliżenia się do okna Calypso McGonagall i przyciśnięcia do niego twarzy. Było stworzone ze srebra utkanego tak cienko i lekko, że efekt był bardziej przejrzysty od szkła.

Zobaczyła na podłodze złoty kamień, mieniący się od wibrujących w środku płomieni. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, po raz kolejny wydał z siebie tę nutę, po czym zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu. Miał na sobie wypisane słowa. Praeferox wahała się przez dłuższy czas, myśląc o nieprzewidywalnych eksperymentach Lady McGonagall, ale ostatecznie otworzyła okno i zakradła się przez nie do środka, żeby przynajmniej zbliżyć się do kamienia na tyle, żeby odczytać wypisane na nim słowa.

_Nie żałujcie mnie_ , mówiły. _Udałam się tam, gdzie nie możecie za mną podążyć._

Litery wyblakły, gdy tylko skończyła je czytać i Praeferox zamrugała, kiedy jeden ze służących wpadł do pokoju, mówiąc z niepokojem, że nigdzie nie mogą znaleźć Lady, czy ona jej gdzieś nie widziała?

Szukali jej wszędzie, ale nigdy nie udało im się znaleźć Calypso McGonagall. Powstały teorie, że transmutowała się w ten złoty kamień, ale potem nie była w stanie się odczarować. Spróbowali więc to zrobić sami, następnie sprowadzili ekspertów, żeby ci spróbowali, wykonywali na tym kamieniu przeróżne rytuały, ale oczywiście żaden czarodziej czy czarownica nie byli nawet w przybliżeniu równie potężni co ich Świetlista Lady, dlatego też żadnemu z nich nie udało się odwrócić jej zaklęcia.

Praeferox nie powiedziała nikomu o literach, które zobaczyła, ponieważ była tylko ogrodniczką i nikt by jej nie uwierzył. Zachowała jednak tę historię i przekazała ją swojej córce i synom, i od tego czasu ród Apollonis pokochał tę opowieść. Praeferox miała teorię, że Calypso McGonagall faktycznie udała się tam, gdzie nikt nie był w stanie za nią podążyć, wstąpiła w samo Światło, bo za życia kilka razy wspominała o takiej możliwości, kroczyła dziwnymi ścieżkami, których czarodzieje i czarownice o pomniejszej mocy nie byli nawet w stanie pojąć, a co dopiero zobaczyć czy nimi podążyć.

Ignifer pamiętała, że jak była młodsza, to słuchała tej historii z podziwem. Ojciec głaskał ją po głowie, kiedy szli razem brukowanymi ścieżkami, a czerwone i złote liście opadały im na ramiona.

Ifgnifer była przekonana, że to samo niemal przytrafiło się tej nocy Harry'emu. Wyjaśniałoby to jego wstrząśnięty wzrok, sposób, w jaki cały czas, poza jednym zerknięciem na mugolską wioskę, chował twarz w ramieniu swojego opiekuna, migotanie płomieni, które wniknęły w jego skórę i teraz już migotały pod nią.

Nie wiedziała, czy udałby się ze Światłem, czy raczej z Mrokiem i wiedziała, że to nie jej sprawa. Czuła się po prostu zaszczycona, że zdołała być świadkiem tak bliskiego przypadku przepadnięcia w jednej z tych potężnych sił natury. Jeśli jej ojciec kiedykolwiek zdejmie z niej klątwę sterylizującą i będzie miała własne dzieci, to opowie im tę historię w ten sam sposób, w jaki Praeferox opowiadała swoim dzieciom swoją.

* * *

– Harry?

Draco nie zadałby tego pytania, gdyby nie był taki zaskoczony. Kiedy wrócili do Hogwartu zauważył, że Harry odwracał głowę, ilekroć ktoś zwrócił się do niego, ale nie robił niczego innego. A widok tego roztrzęsionego spojrzenia, tak przerażająco uważnego i ostrożnego, sprawiał, że Draco po prostu wolał go przytulić, przyłożyć czoło do ramienia Harry'ego i nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Nie, to nie było szczególnie odważne z jego strony. Ale odwaga była dla Gryfonów.

Zasnął w jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek z Harrym w ramionach; Madam Pomfrey spojrzała na Harry'ego i zrozumiała, że próba rodzielenia ich w tamtym momencie nie miała żadnego sensu. Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy Harry się obudził i wymknął z jego objęć, żeby podejść do otwartego na oścież okna. Kiedy Draco otworzył oczy, zobaczył niewielką postać stojącą przy parapecie i odezwał się bez namysłu.

Harry jednak nie odwrócił się do niego. W dalszym ciągu wyglądał przez okno. Draco zastanawiał się, co widzi. Cokolwiek by to nie było, nie mogło być szczególnie wyraźne. Chmury się przerzedziły, ale tej nocy gwiazdy wciąż były jedynym źródłem światła, a Harry w dodatku zostawił swoje okulary na szafce nocnej, tuż obok swojej, lekko lśniącej różdżki, którą Draco znalazł na cmentarzu, kiedy go opuszczali. Nie chciał, żeby Harry obudził się, otoczony przez kompletne ciemności.

Draco zastanawiał się, co zobaczył, ale nie trwało to długo, bo Harry nagle zaczął śpiewać.

Pieśń z początku była delikatna, rozedrgany szept, który prawdopodobnie nie obudziłby Dracona, gdyby ten spał dalej. Następnie zaczęła przybierać na sile i zabrzmiała jak szloch. Draco spiął się, uważając, że powinien wstać z łóżka i objąć Harry'ego, ale jego ramiona nie były w stanie ruszyć się nawet o cal. Zamarł kompletnie, kiedy głos Harry'ego wspinał się coraz wyżej i wyżej, wirując między wieżami i ścianami Hogwartu niczym rozkładające się skrzydła, jakby usiłował objąć zamek od góry.

Draco leżał więc, słuchał jak pieśń feniksa miesza się z ludzkim głosem i wydawało mu się, że umrze przez nią. Niezwykła czystość znajdującego się w niej żalu przeszyła go na wskroś. Czarodziej mógł zalać się łzami, ale feniksy odbywały swoją żałobę w tak szlachetny i nieziemski sposób, że Draco miał wrażenie, że nawet jemu zaszkliły się oczy, jednak ta pieśń żałobna była połączeniem ludzkiego sposobu wyrażania straty z feniksową klarownością i słuchanie jej _bolało._

Pieśń ożywiła się nagle, odganiając od Harry'ego ciemność nocy niewielkimi, acz ostrymi iskrami; nad otwartą dłonią Harry'ego pojawił się płomień, który rzucał na jego twarz migoczące cienie. Draco patrzył, jak cienie tańczą wokół niego i widział ich ludzkie kształty, ich szaty i ręce. Chwiały się i kłaniały. Nie był w stanie zobaczyć, przed czym właściwie się kłaniały.

Głos Harry'ego wzniósł się i Draco usłyszał, jak ludzie w zamku wybuchają płaczem, albo wołają do siebie nawzajem, zaskoczeni, ale cichli szybko, kiedy pieśń ciągnęła się dalej. Nie miała w sobie słów. Nie potrzebowała ich. Karmiła umysły słyszących ją ludzi wizjami, pokazując im, w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry opisywał mu kiedyś, jak Fawkes mu cokolwiek pokazuje, sceny z życia w górach, pośród łąk, na powierzchniach księżyców. Pokazała im nieśmiertelność niespodziewanie ukróconą i Draco już nie wstydził się łez, które poczuł na swoich policzkach; wiedział, że jego rodzice, którzy spali w innej części zamku, też w tej chwili płakali.

Pieśń Harry'ego zawróciła po raz ostatni, po czym zanurkowała, cichnąc stopniowo, schodząc po ścieżce, po której wcześniej się wspięła. Draco wreszcie nie był w stanie usłyszeć niczego poza delikatnej spiralą dźwięków, a po chwili i to ucichło, znikając wraz z płomieniem na powierzchni dłoni Harry'ego.

Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i odkrył, że znowu może się ruszać. Wyszedł ostrożnie z łóżka i podszedł do Harry'ego, kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach i opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu.

– Czy to jest dar, który otrzymałeś od Fawkesa? – wyszeptał. – Jego głos?

Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa. Jego zielone oczy przez dłuższą chwilę nie były ludzkie, odbijały lśniące, migoczące cienie księżyca, którego nie było na niebie. Draco widział, że trzymany przez niego chłopak znajduje się psychicznie dobrych dziesięć lig za krańcem świata. Zadrżał. Uznał, że dziki Mrok _był_ największym zagrożeniem dla Harry'ego tej nocy, ale nie w sposób, w jaki się wszystkim wydawało. Co by się stało, gdyby jednak przekonał Harry'ego do przyłączenia się do siebie?

Wreszcie Harry zadygotał i znowu był człowiekiem.

– Tak – wyszeptał. – Jego głos, trochę jego ognia i... może inne rzeczy, z których jeszcze nie zdaję sobie sprawy. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie jestem w stanie opisać ci, jak tam było, Draco, kiedy widziałem wszystko dokładnie tak, jak to postrzegają Mrok i Światło, nawet jeśli to było tylko przez chwilę, ze świadomością, że...

– Nie musisz – powiedział Draco, pochylając głowę i szepcząc we włosy Harry'ego. – Nie chcę wiedzieć. Zupełnie szczerze, Harry. Nie chcę.

Po chwili poczuł, jak Harry kiwa głową.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Wiem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wiem, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, tak żeby moi wrogowie już nigdy więcej nie byli w stanie zmusić mnie do takiego poświęcenia. – Jego głos był koszmarnie zmęczony, przez co Draco zrobiło się go tak żal, że prawie znowu się rozpłakał. – Ale dzisiaj po prostu chcę spać.

Draco przytaknął i rzucił na drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego potężne, mroczne zaklęcie blokujące, chociaż prawdę mówiąc nie sądził, żeby naprawdę go potrzebowali. Uczniowie, profesorowie i goście w zamku mogą się zastanawiać, ale nie spróbowaliby naruszyć spokoju kogoś, kto śpiewał w ten sposób. Wszedł z powrotem na łóżko szpitalne i rozłożył ręce, a Harry położył się na nim, przykładając twarz do jego piesi.

Draco nie spał jeszcze przez długi czas, nawet kiedy oddech Harry'ego wreszcie się wyrównał. Po prostu oglądał tańczące na ścianach cienie, tworzone przez płomienie mieniące się pod skórą Harry'ego.


	74. Dobre wieści

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrzcie, spokojny rozdział! No kto by pomyślał.

Harry obudził się nagle. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że znowu leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, że to był poranek zaraz po walce z dzikim Mrokiem i wzdrygnął się, ponieważ ludzie chcieli z nim porozmawiać zanim sam był na to gotowy.

Potem przypomniał sobie jednak, że minęły już dwa dni. Pozwolił swojej głowie opaść z powrotem na poduszkę i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie widział już przerażających wizji, które pojawiały mu się pod powiekami za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał ostatnio oczy, a po prostu wspomnienia tego, co naprawdę zaszło.

W piątek oczywiście został zwolniony z lekcji; nikt nie miał zamiaru zmuszać go do pójścia do szkoły. Po tym, co zaszło rano – Slytherin stracił dziewięćdziesiąt punktów, bo Draco nie chciał przestać przeklinać ludzi – Harry chodził po zamku w dziwnych, przerywanych kółkach i rozmawiał z każdym, kogo spotkał. W pewnym momencie nastąpiła surrealistyczna rozmowa z Acies, w pokoju niedaleko północnej wieży, gdzie zapytała go, czy wierzył, że wszystko, co stracił tamtej nocy kiedyś do niego wróci. Rozmawiał cicho i szybko z Verą, ale już nie bardzo pamiętał o czym, i w sumie nawet nie chciał pamiętać, bo takie sprawy wprawiały go w zakłopotanie. Spotkał Remusa na błoniach i przez jakiś czas szli obok siebie w ciszy tak głębokiej i dostojnej, że Harry był gotów uwierzyć, że przebywał tam sam na sam z ucieleśnieniem pokrytego śniegiem Zakazanego Lasu. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że Cho Chang przygląda mu się z daleka; pochyliła głowę i zostawiła go w spokoju nad brzegiem jeziora, wyraźnie wyczuwając bez słów, że nie ma w tej chwili ochoty z nią rozmawiać.

Ostatecznie skończył w lochach. Nie pamiętał już, czy starał się znaleźć drogę do pokoju wspólnego. Być może chciał po prostu stanąć pod drzwiami do niego i nasłuchiwać, bo nie miał już sił na zmierzenie się z większą ilością ludzi na raz.

Znalazł się jednak przed drzwiami do prywatnych kwater Snape'a. Snape spojrzał na niego i otworzył szeroko drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka. Harry zasnął na kanapie i nie ruszał się przez wiele godzin, co było dla niego niezwykłe. Zwykle budził się przynajmniej kilka razy w nocy.

A potem, dzisiaj, w sobotę, pomógł Snape'owi w warzeniu eliksirów, rozmawiając z nim i otrzymując odpowiedzi dotyczące wyłącznie instrukcji, albo składników, którymi można było zastąpić inne, kiedy odkrył, że Snape'owi skończyły się suszone skorupy bezruchrząszcza. Harry czuł się wtedy jak głęboki basen, którego woda powoli zamyka się wokół wrzuconego do niej kamienia. Warzyli wspólnie aż do południa, kiedy to znowu położył się na kanapie i zasnął.

Osądzając po rozstawionych wokół pokoju świecach i burczącym brzuchu, musiał spać aż do wieczora. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni był naprawdę głodny. Usiadł i sięgnął po swoje okulary, które Snape musiał zdjąć i położyć na stoliku obok kanapy.

– Harry?

Zerknął z obawą w bok, mrugając, kiedy świat nabierał ostrości. Snape siedział w swoim fotelu, pijąc herbatę i trzymając przed sobą otwartą książkę. Wyglądał na lekko zainteresowanego, przez co stojąca przed nim taca, na której czekały kanapki grubo posmarowane masłem, dyniowe ciasteczka, jakaś lekka i puszysta ryba i kanapki z serem, wyglądała jakby stała tam kompletnym przypadkiem.

 _Tylko że nie do końca_ , pomyślał Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Poradzę z tym sobie – powiedział, po czym użył zaklęcia lewitującego, żeby przysunąć do siebie tacę. – Domyślam się, że pan już zjadł swoją kolację? – Zerknął na Snape'a, który kiwnął głową.

– Jedz do syta.

Harry zrobił to z przyjemnością. Chleb i ryba zdawały się nigdy nie kończyć – zawsze, kiedy miał wrażenie, że już zjadł wszystkie, okazywało się, że został jeszcze kawałek – ale rozpadały mu się w ustach z taką lekkością, że ich ilość w ogóle go nie przytłaczała. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby jadł kiedyś ten rodzaj sera, ale jego ostry i wyraźny smak przykleił mu się na jakiś czas do podniebienia. Zjadł trzy dyniowe ciastka za jednym zamachem, przez cały czas zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape wciąż mu się przyglądał, to z rozbawieniem, to z uwagą, ale ciągle niczego od niego nie oczekiwał.

Pił właśnie ostatnią szklankę mleka, które pojawiły się razem z tacą, kiedy zorientował się, że ciastka były w kształcie choinek. Zamrugał i poderwał wzrok.

– Tylko dwa dni zostały do świąt – powiedział.

Snape podniósł brwi.

– Właściwie to jeden. Dzisiaj jest dwudziesty trzeci.

Harry poczuł, jak pierwszy bąbelek niepokoju przebija się przez jego spokojną fasadę.

– Nie mam dla nikogo prezentów – powiedział tak cicho, że wydawało mu się, że Snape go nie usłyszy. Jeśli jednak istniało coś, czego Snape nie był w stanie usłyszeć we własnych kwaterach, to Harry jeszcze tego nie odkrył.

– Nie martwiłbym się o to, Harry – powiedział sucho. – Wydaje mi się, że uratowanie Brytanii przed dzikim Mrokiem to wystarczający podarunek.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie uważam, że powinienem mieć prezenty dla _wszystkich_. Ale wolałbym mieć jakieś dla pana, Draco, Connora i Malfoyów. – Pociągnął za krawędź tacy, niemal ją przewracając.

– Najpierw skończ jeść – powiedział łagodnie Snape. – Potem możesz się o to martwić. Nikt nie powinien się martwić o takie sprawy na pusty żołądek. – Wrócił do swojej książki.

Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę. Snape nie dał po sobie poznać, że zauważył. Harry ostrożnie wrócił do jedzenia ze swojej tacki, chociaż nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na niego od czasu do czasu. _Czemu tak łagodnie do mnie podchodzi? Czyżby naprawdę wydawało mu się, że odniosłem w chmurach tak wiele ran?_

Harry musiał niechętnie przyznać przed sobą, kiedy oblizywał palce po kruchych ciasteczkach, że chyba jednak naprawdę tak było. Strata Fawkesa wciąż bolała tak okrutnie, że nie bardzo był gotów jej ruszyć; oszołomienie wreszcie opadło, więc ból natarł na niego w pełni. Miał też wrażenie, że Światło, choć używało jego ciała wyjątkowo ostrożnie, wypaliło mu umysł. Wciąż poruszał od czasu do czasu łopatkami, spodziewając się poczuć na nich ciężar skrzydeł, czy poruszał palcami w sposób, który byłby bardziej naturalny dla szponów gryfa. Nawet tych kilka chwil, które spędził w innym ciele, uformowały je pod niego.

A śmierci...

Harry zamknął oczy, zadrżał i przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu. To było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. To była broń, której nikt więcej nie powinien użyć przeciw niemu. Dla dobra ocalenia czyjegoś życia był gotów poddać wszystko, kim był. Wybór między życiem i wolnością był dla niego niewykonywalny. Wydawało mu się, że Fawkes wtrącił się nie tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać dziki Mrok, ale też żeby powstrzymać Harry'ego przed deklaracją i ocalić magiczne stworzenia przed utratą ich _vatesa_. To oznaczało, że musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na upewnienie się, że to poświęcenie nabierze znaczenia.

Co zrobi, jeśli znowu dojdzie do czegoś takiego?

Harry przełknął ślinę i szturchnął palcem okruszki po ciastkach. Problem polegał na tym, że nie sądził, żeby jego odpowiedź mogła być jakkolwiek inna. Jeśli Voldemort ustawi w rządku jego sojuszników i zacznie zabijać jednego za drugim, obiecując, że przestanie wyłącznie, jeśli Harry odstąpi od swojego udziału w wojnie, to czy Harry nie będzie miał obowiązku go posłuchać? Przecież tak wiele zawdzięczał swoim sojusznikom, że okrutnym z jego strony byłoby trwanie przy swoim.

Ale to też było niewłaściwe, powiedziećże przestał walczyć dla dobra kilku ludzi, podczas gdy Voldemort będzie torturował i zniewalał całe narody. Prawda?

Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł na sobie kolce dylematu Dumbledore'a, okropnych decyzji, które musiał wielokrotnie podejmować i za które Lily tak strasznie go szanowała. Każdej nocy szeptała Harry'emu przed snem historie o tych decyzjach. Gdyby postawić mu wybór, czy chce oszczędzić kilku sojuszników, czy cały naród Brytanii, Dumbledore bez wahania wybrałby to drugie. Robił to tak wiele razy podczas walki z Voldemortem, że ten, zdegustowany, w końcu przestał używać na nim tej taktyki.

Szkopuł w tym, że Harry nie był w stanie postrzegać tego jako równie prostego problemu. Domyślał się, że za każdym razem przyjdzie mu podejmować inną decyzję, ponieważ czasami poświęcenie naprawdę nie będzie równe poniesionym kosztom.

 _Dlatego też_ , pomyślał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że na talerzu nie pojawi się więcej ciastek tylko dlatego, że tego chce, _najlepiej będzie upewnić się, że nikt nie zmusi cię do podejmowania takiej decyzji. To nie decyzji najbardziej się boisz, ale tego, że ktoś cię do tego zmusi. Możesz postanowić uratować ludzi przed sobą nie dlatego, że to będzie najlepszy wybór, ale dlatego że nie będziesz w stanie znieść widoku ich tortur, a twoi sojusznicy są zbyt daleko, żeby przyjść ci z pomocą. A to niewłaściwe. Dumbledore mógł sobie pozwolić na nie myślenie o Peterze, bo ten był w Azkabanie. Ale i tak to, co zrobił, było złe._

Harry kiwnął stanowczo głową. Czyli tak właśnie będzie. Zamiast podejmowania teraz jednej decyzji i pozwoleniu jej prowadzić się przez resztę życia, spróbuje zmienić _sytuacje_ , do których może dochodzić w przyszłości, tak żeby ani Voldemort, ani ktokolwiek inny, nie był w stanie zmusić go do podążenia jakąś ścieżką.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał i poderwał wzrok. Był tak zamyślony, że Snape mógł zwrócić się do niego nawet kilka razy, a on by nie zauważył. Na twarzy jego opiekuna nie było jednak nawet śladu zniecierpliwienia. Tylko kiwnął głową, jakby wystarczało mu, że Harry na niego spojrzał.

– Regulus postanowił, że chce zorganizować niewielkie przyjęcie z okazji świąt w Nadmorskim Basztańcu – powiedział. – Pojawi się na nim z Pettigrew, oczywiście, ale poza nimi zostali tam zaproszeni tylko ty, Draco, twój brat, starsi Malfoyowie i ja. Czy to ci odpowiada?

Harry odetchnął.

– To mi jak najbardziej odpowiada – powiedział. – Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie znieść świętowanie z całą szkołą.

– Naturalnie – powiedział Snape. – Możesz tutaj zostać jutro, ale jeśli czujesz się na siłach, żeby zmierzyć się z Wielką Salą, to możesz iść i zjeść tam. – W jego głosie pojawiła się najlżejsza możliwa nutka nadziei, niczym posmak żalu. _Ma nadzieję, że zostanę tutaj_ , pomyślał Harry.

I naprawdę tego chciał. W tej chwili jego złość na Snape'a, choć nie minęła mu w pełni, znajdowała się wyjątkowo daleko na liście spraw, które go obchodziły. Harry czuł się w jego towarzystwie na tyle spokojnie i bezpiecznie, że zdołał tu zasnąć, co nie było czymś, co prawdopodobnie udałoby mu się gdziekolwiek indziej. Nawet pokój wspólny Slytherinu, w którym nikt nie spróbowałby z nim rozmawiać, bo Draco byłby tuż obok, gotów przekląć pierwszą osobę, która choćby otworzyłaby usta, wciąż byłby pełen wpatrzonych w niego oczu i ukrytych za nimi pytań. Harry potrzebował wrażenia, że nikogo nie _obchodziło_ , czy się odezwie, bo wtedy dopiero mógłby brać udział w rozmowach, albo od nich odstępować i nikt nie czułby się urażony.

– Chcę zostać tutaj – powiedział cicho.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Chcesz się zobaczyć jutro z Draco?

Harry zamrugał.

– Trzymał go pan z dala ode mnie?

– Owszem – powiedział Snape. – Pan Malfoy zakłóciłby tylko dzisiaj twoją pracę. Znakomicie radzi sobie z eliksirami, ale znajduje się w specyficznym punkcie swojej edukacji, kiedy to tylko skomplikowane eliksiry zaspokoją jego ciekawość. Wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mu się metodyczna, niewymagająca praca, której chciałeś się dzisiaj podjąć. W dodatku nie dałby ci się wyspać, bo spróbowałby wcisnąć się obok ciebie na kanapę, przez co prawdopodobnie obaj wylądowalibyście na podłodze.

Harry nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych specyficznych emocji w głosie Snape'a, więc nie był w stanie określić, czy Snape jest zirytowany zachowaniem Dracona, rozbawiony nim, czy też po prostu stwierdza fakt. Próbował przez chwilę dopasować jakieś emocje do jego słów, ale w końcu uznał, że nie ma na to ochoty i prawdopodobnie wcale nie musi. Zasługiwał na kilka dni odpoczynku i nie zastanawiania się nad wszystkimi możliwymi konsekwencjami. Rozmyślanie o jego własnych wyborach w przyszłości, jak i o pracy _vatesa_ było wszystkim, co chciał zrobić tego dnia.

– Chciałbym się z nim jutro zobaczyć – powiedział. – Ale nie chcę, żeby mnie podglądał, kiedy będę pracował nad jego prezentem.

– Jest pewien eliksir, którego nie zdoła wykonać poprawnie, ale który nie eksploduje jego kociołka – odparł Snape tym samym tonem. – Polecę mu nad nim popracować.

– Czemu nie zdoła go wykonać? – Harry musiał o to zapytać. Talent Dracona do eliksirów był naturalny, w przeciwieństwie do jego, nabytego długą drogą ćwiczeń. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że Draco miałby nie być w stanie wykonać go poprawnie po kilku godzinach prób i błędów.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Snape – w książce wydrukowano złe instrukcje.

Harry zachichotał i zamarł. Był całkiem pewien, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaśmiał się odkąd stracił Fawkesa. Zamrugał i położył się z powrotem na kanapie, nieco oszołomiony.

– Śpij dalej, bez obaw – powiedział Snape.

Jeszcze niespełna miesiąc temu Harry byłby przekonany, że powinien już wstać i zacząć działać, że odpoczynek, którego zaznał w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni, był wystarczający. Zmiany, których doznał w Pokoju Życzeń, jak i straty poniesione od tamtego czasu, sprawiły że w pełni _zrozumiał_ , że czasami nie będzie w stanie po prostu szybko podnieść się po walce i pokazać się ludziom jako radosny bohater.

– W porządku – powiedział i zamknął oczy. Jego oddech szybko się wyrównał. Jeszcze nigdy nie osunął się tak szybko w sen, co go nieco zaskoczyło. Podejrzewał, że strata wciąż była zbyt świeża i zbyt ogromna, co ułatwiało chwilowe ucieczki przed światem, którego wciąż nie był w stanie znieść.

* * *

Po upewnieniu się, że Harry naprawdę zasnął, Snape odłożył swoją książkę i nachylił się, przyglądając intesywnie twarzy swojego wychowanka.

Musiał przyznać, że chłopak naprawdę wyglądał lepiej, nawet w porównaniu do tego ranka. Harry warzył swoje eliksiry z niesamowitą koncentracją, jakby eliksir na oparzenia, który robił dla Madam Pomfrey, był ekstraktem z samego kamienia filozoficznego. Miał napięte rysy twarzy i wyjątkowo skupiony wzrok. Snape spodziewałby się zobaczyć taką minę na twarzy innego mistrza eliksirów, ale nikogo innego.

A potem zasnął i rzucał się przez sen, mamrocząc, a gdy się obudził, to wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przeżył długie tortury, ale przynajmniej bardziej ludzko. Snape powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Harry do nich wróci, przynajmniej stopniowo – nie do końca taki, jaki był kiedyś, ale też nie stracony dla świata tak bardzo, jak Snape się tego początkowo obawiał.

Trzeba będzie się z nim obchodzić ostrożnie i łagodnie. Merlin jeden wiedział, że Harry wyjątkowo szybko wyłapywał nawet najlżejsze sugestie oczekiwań, uważając, że powinien zrobić wszystko, żeby je spełnić. Jak nie zaoferuje mu się niczego, to będzie robił co mu się podoba, dzięki czemu miał szansę na odprężenie się.

Osłona zadzwoniła cicho w głowie Snape'a. Wstał, odkładając książkę na fotel nieco głośniej niż by się na to wcześniej odważył. Harry spał dalej. Snape poczuł, że jego twarz usiłuje się lekko uśmiechnąć, ale stłumił to i ruszył do drzwi. Ta osłona zadzwoniła już dwukrotnie rano i trzy razy w przeciągu popołudnia. Harry ani razu nie zauważył, kiedy Snape na nią reagował, ale ostatecznie Harry zasługiwał teraz na luksus nie zauważania różnych spraw.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że Draco patrzy na niego z niepokojem.

– Chcę zobaczyć się z Harrym – powiedział Draco, co było dokładnie tym, co Snape spodziewał się od niego usłyszeć. Rano zaczął od tyrady, więc Snape po prostu zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Potem za każdym razem coraz bardziej tracił rezon. Snape aprobował prostotę jego słów, nawet jeśli nie samo życzenie.

– Obudzisz go – powiedział.

– Wcale nie – powiedział Draco. – Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

– Musiałbyś go obudzić, żeby z nim porozmawiać. – Snape spojrzał Draco w oczy, musnął jego myśli odrobiną legilimencji i odkrył pragnienie trajkotania w kierunku Harry'ego, który wcale nie musiał odpowiadać. Draco po prostu chciał zostać wysłuchany. Snape kiwnął głową. – Proszę zostawić go w spokoju, panie Malfoy. Powiedział, że zobaczy się z panem jutro. To wystarczająco wcześnie.

Draco nadąsał się. Snape zastanowił się, skąd on właściwie podłapał ten zwyczaj; Lucjusz nigdy nie odważyłby się wyglądać w ten sposób, a Narcyza radziła sobie innymi minami. Oczywiście, ojciec Lucjusza nigdy nie pobłażał mu tak bardzo jak Lucjusz z Narcyzą pobłażali Draconowi, a Narcyza dorastała ze świadomością, że jej siostra była wariatką, więc może to i lepiej, że Draco wyrósł po prostu na rozpieszczone dziecko.

– Ja chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać – powiedział Draco, wyciągając Snape'a z myśli o przeszłości. Uznał, że jest naprawdę za to wdzięczny. Tego rodzaju myśli naprawdę rzadko dobrze się kończyły. Zwykle skręcały w pewnym momencie na okrucieństwo Huncwotów, powody, przez które dołączył do śmierciożerców, powody, przez które ich opuścił i inne sprawy, nad którymi niezdrowo było się rozwodzić.

– Wiem, że chcesz – powiedział. – Jutro to wystarczająco wcześnie.

Draco otworzył usta, wyglądając, jakby miał zamiar się wykłócać.

– Jeśli podniesiesz głos – ostrzegł go Snape – to na pewno go obudzisz.

Draco zamknął usta, wyglądając na rozgoryczonego, po czym kiwnął głową.

– No to jutro – powiedział, ale miał tak mocno zaciśnięte usta, że wymsknęło mu się to niemal jako szept.

Snape przytaknął.

– Możesz powiedzieć Potterowi o spotkaniu świątecznym, które planuje Regulus – dodał, kładąc rękę na drzwiach, żeby zamknąć je z powrotem. – Nie jestem pewien, czy o nim wie.

Draco ruszył przed siebie, wreszcie mając coś użytecznego do zrobienia, a Harry dalej mocno spał, więc Snape uznał, że może wrócić do swojej książki. Czytał o mistrzach eliksirów i historii sztuki. Myśli o jego własnej przeszłości były nieproduktywne, ale myśli o przeszłości _jako takiej_ wcale nie muszą takie być. Być może odkryje jakieś eliksiry obronne, których potem może nauczyć Harry'ego.

* * *

– No to jak mamy się tam dostać? – zapytał Connor, podskakując w miejscu i ocierając dłonie o spodnie.

Harry potrząsnął lekko swoją torbą, upewniając się, że schowane w niej prezenty nie obijają się o siebie.

– Regulus przysłał nam świstoklik – powiedział, oglądając się na Snape'a, żeby upewnić się, że ma rację. Snape kiwnął głową i podniósł coś, co wyglądało na kawałek łańcucha na choinkę, po czym rozejrzał się, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy trzej chłopcy stoją wystarczająco blisko, żeby za niego złapać.

– A co mi kupiłeś na święta? – zapytał Connor, sięgając po łańcuch. Harry'emu było go nieco żal. Nie widział Harry'ego aż do tego ranka i zdawał się myśleć, że radosna rozmowa będzie najlepszym sposobem ominięcia niezręcznej ciszy, która jak do tej pory towarzyszyła wszystkim, którzy zastanawiali się jak zapytać Harry'ego o burzę Mroku. Harry próbował wyjaśnić mu, że nie musi się tak wysilać, ale Connor najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał. Harry uznał, że w takim razie równie dobrze może się przyłączyć.

– Przecież ci _nie powiem_ – powiedział i rzucił na niego niewerbalne zaklęcie, które wywołało u Connora wrażenie, że ktoś go stuka boleśnie w nadgarstek. Było to zaklęcie używane zwykle przez matki, które chciały powstrzymać swoje dzieci przed sięganiem po ciasteczka. Connor cofnął rękę i spojrzał na niego z urazą.

– Proszę skończyć z tym niedorzecznym zachowaniem, panie Potter, i złapać za świstoklik – powiedział Snape lodowatym głosem.

– Ale...

– _Teraz_ , panie Potter.

Connor tak zrobił, cały czas rzucając Harry'emu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Draco złapał za łańcuch z drugiej strony i odezwał się niespodziewanie dyplomatycznym tonem, ale Harry uznał, że to mogła być wina świątecznego poranka. Jak do tej pory wszystkie święta, które spędził z Draconem, były w jakimś stopniu nietypowe.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Connor. Mi też nie chce powiedzieć, co ma dla mnie na święta.

– Bo to tajemnica – powiedział Harry. Zaraz potem świstoklik porwał ich ze sobą w wir podróży, wyrzucając rozmowę Connora i Dracona w otchłań.

Wylądowali w przestrzennym pokoju, którego Harry wcześniej nie widział; ostatnim razem, kiedy pojawił się w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, Regulus strasznie nalegał na spędzeniu jak najwięcej czasu na obserwowaniu hippokampów. Teraz przebywali ponad ziemią i w jednej ze ścian było wydrążone okno, ukazujące im rozciągające się poniżej morze. Harry uznał, że musieli znajdować się gdzieś na brzegu klifu, ponieważ stali całkiem daleko od okna, a i tak byli w stanie zobaczyć zmarszczki szarych wód.

– Witajcie! Wesołych świąt!

Regulus poderwał Harry'ego z ziemi, przytulając go. Harry przytulił go w odpowiedzi, wyglądając ponad ramieniem Regulusa, gdzie zobaczył pokój tak gęsto udekorowany świątecznymi łańcuchami, że ciężko było pod nimi dojrzeć majestatyczne i piękne płaskorzeźby. Sztuczne pająki Blacków zostały zaczarowane tak, żeby świecić na złoto, srebrno, zielono i czerwono, maszerowały między girlandami, a czasami wzdłuż nich, przez co łańcuchy wyglądały, jakby płonęły różnymi kolorami. Choinka stała w kącie, w pełni udekorowana prezentami, jakby Regulus postawił sobie za punkt honoru, żeby czasem żaden z nich nie dotknął ziemi. Harry patrzył na to wszystko z rezygnacją.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Regulus, odstawiając Harry'ego na ziemię i zmuszając go do przekazania mu bagażu z podarunkami.

– Lepiej – powiedział Harry. – Dochodzę do siebie. – Regulus rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie, jakby nie do końca mu wierzył. Harry westchnął. – Naprawdę – powiedział, patrząc Regulusowi w oczy. – Obiecuję.

– Nie da się po prostu "dojść do siebie" po czymś takim – mruknął do niego Regulus. – No ale cóż, skoro tak mówisz. – Roześmiał się niespodziewanie i odwrócił, żeby tym razem poderwać Dracona, który do tej pory przyglądał się Harry'emu z kpiną. Jego mina momentalnie uległa zmianie, ale żadne próby wyrwania się nie przyniosły zamierzonego skutku. – I witaj, kuzynku! – zawołał Regulus. – Tobie też wesołych świąt!

Kiedy Regulus wreszcie odstawił Dracona z powrotem na ziemię, ten wyglądał na niesłychanie wymiętego. Harry złapał go za lewą dłoń i pociągnął za sobą w kierunku choinki. Draco momentalnie zapomniał o swoim oburzeniu, kiedy zobaczył jej rozmiar.

– Jak myślisz, czy będzie na niej równa liczba prezentów dla nas wszystkich? – zapytał, gdy mrużąc oczy patrzył na wyższe gałązki. – Znaczy, powinna być, ale kto wie, może Regulus jednak nie będzie taki sprawiedliwy. Tak między nami, to wydaje mi się, że on cię trochę faworyzuje – dodał, zerkając na Harry'ego. Udało mu się utrzymać powagę na twarzy przez mniej więcej cztery sekundy.

– Draco. Harry.

Harry odwrócił się szybko. Nie zauważył, że Lucjusz i Narcyza stali w przeciwległym do choinki kącie, tuż obok wejścia do pokoju. To Narcyza się odezwała, podchodząc do nich, żeby złapać za ręce swojego syna. Pocałowała go w czoło, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego. Harry nie czuł się jednak na tyle komfortowo, żeby pozwolić jej do siebie podejść i przytulić. Po prostu kiwnął jej głową.

Narcyza westchnęła lekko, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała na Connora, któremu właśnie udało się uciec od powitalnego przytulenia Regulusa.

– Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że Draco jest przyjacielem Harry'ego od czterech lat, ale nigdy nas sobie oficjalnie nie przedstawił, Connorze – powiedziała, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Powinnam sama to zorganizować po rozprawie waszych rodziców. To było przeoczenie z mojej strony. Jestem Narcyza Malfoy.

Connor przyjął jej dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch, wyglądając na koszmarnie zawstydzonego. Harry był w stanie zrozumieć czemu. Narcyza miała na sobie bladoniebieską suknię, która unosiła się wokół niej niczym pajęczyna, przez co wyglądała bardziej jak wróżka, niż jak człowiek. Connor zdołał jakoś przedostać się przez przedstawienie się mamrotaniem i jąkaniem, co zdawało się ją w końcu ustatysfakcjonować. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego i odwróciła, żeby przyjąć ramię Lucjusza i zaprowadzić ich na dywan, rozłożony obok choinki. Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył, że Lucjusz przygląda się Connorowi jak kot myszy.

– Gdzie jest Peter? – zapytał, kiedy kolejne rozejrzenie się nie wyjawiło, że Peter może czaić się w jakimś innym kącie.

– Zaraz do nas dołączy – powiedział Regulus. – Jego prezent okazał się zbyt wielki, żeby go zapakować, więc musiał go pozostawić na dole, póki się wszyscy nie zbierzemy. – Zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę z niepokojem, po czym odprężył się. – Już idzie z nim na górę – ogłosił. – Oczywiście, nie ma wystarczająco doświadczenia w rzucaniu czarów swoją różdżką, o co w ogóle go nie winię, więc niesie prezent w rękach, zamiast używać zaklęcia lewitującego.

– Zamknij się, Black – rozległ się głos Petera gdzieś z dołu. – Chciałem go tak przynieść. Wcale nie bałem się, że obiję go o jakiś kąt, jeśli użyję zaklęcia lewitującego. – Wreszcie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, idąc tyłem i niosąc prezent w rękach, przez co Harry w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co to było. Kiedy wreszcie odwrócił się i wyprostował, Harry zrozumiał, że ten prezent musiał być dla niego.

Była to rzeźba, wykonana z jakiegoś drewna – być może dębu – która lśniła, jakby wciąż była częścią drzewa. Ciała przeróżnych magicznych stworzeń wiły się i owijały wokół siebie nawzajem, jakby tworzyły środek fontanny: smoki leżały na sobie nawzajem, skrzaty domowe wyglądały ostrożnie, ogromne koty stąpały groźnie, otwierając paszcze w groźnych warknięciach, jednorożce bawiły się z widłowężami, owiniętymi wokół swoich rogów. Harry pozwolił sobie przyglądać się temu wszystkiemu nieco dłużej niż to było poprawne, ale rzeźba wyglądała, jakby nie miała końca. Mógłby spędzić przy niej całe godziny i nie odkryć wszystkich jej tajemnic.

– Ona jest piękna, Peter – wyszeptał. – Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz rzeźbić.

– To takie moje stare hobby – powiedział Peter. W jego głosie brakowało bólu, który Harry słyszał za każdym razem podczas swojego trzeciego roku, kiedy Peter mówił o przeszłości. Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Peter uśmiecha się do niego ponad kłębem jednorożca. – Zabrałem się za nie znowu, kiedy trafiłem do Sanktuarium. Regulus miał tu masę drewna i nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, a ja wciąż nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, więc... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zrobiłem to. Wesołych świąt, Harry.

Harry kiwnął do niego głową i delikatnie podlewitował rzeźbę w kierunku fotela, który chciał zająć. Ten plan uległ drastycznej zmianie, ponieważ Draco nalegał, że powinni razem usiąść na kanapie, więc Harry musiał znowu poderwać rzeźbę z podłogi i zmienić dla niej miejsce. Peter w międzyczasie rozdawał pomniejsze podarki dla innych, a Harry domyślał się, że musiały one zawierać bardziej subtelnie rzeźby. Usłyszał, że Connor się śmieje i zobaczył jak ten podnosi coś, co wygląda jak lew, który ściga własny ogon. Draco otrzymał skomplikowaną płaskorzeźbę, która mieszała herby Blacków i Malfoyów, a na ich szczycie, w miejscu korony leżał smok, który krzywił się przez sen. Draco również się skrzywił, póki Harry go nie szturchnął. Wstał wtedy i nieco sztywno podziękował Peterowi za prezent.

Harry wiedział już, że Snape miał dla wszystkich jakieś książki, które wybrał ostrożnie z własnej biblioteki; starał się nie podglądać, ale pracował tuż obok nad własnymi prezentami, więc było to niemal niewykonalne. Uśmiechnął się do Snape'a ponad własną książką o historii magicznej medycyny, po czym odchylił się na kanapie, żeby przyjrzeć lepiej Draconowi. Wiedział, co ten otrzyma od Snape'a.

Draco szybko zdjął opakowanie i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy kawałek pergaminu, ułożony na okładce książki, wysunął się i opadł mu na kolana: "Popatrz na stronę 65". Draco ostrożnie otworzył książkę i przyjrzał się przepisowi. Chwilę później spojrzał na Snape'a ze złością. Harry wiedział, że ta strona zawierała prawidłowe instrukcje warzenia eliksiru, nad którym Draco poprzedniego dnia pracował, spektakularnie zawalając sprawę przy każdym podejściu.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedział Draco.

– Tak, panie Malfoy? – Snape, który zajął wcześniej upatrzony przez Harry'ego fotel, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym zorientował się najwyraźniej, że jeśli spróbuje teraz ochrzanić Snape'a, to będzie musiał wyjawić swoje błędy przed swoimi rodzicami, kuzynem, przyjacielem kuzyna i bratem Harry'ego. Opadł z powrotem na oparcie kanapy i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co Harry zdołał przetłumaczyć jako "Dziękuję za książkę."

Harry'emu zrobiło się go nieco żal – co też odwróciło jego uwagę od pragnienia parsknięcia śmiechem – więc wyciągnął prezent dla Dracona z własnej torby. Wybrał dla niego pudełko, które według tego, co mu powiedział Snape, wcześniej zawierało w sobie suszone skorupy bezruchrząszcza. Draco spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją i ostrożnie otworzył swój prezent.

Chwilę później westchnął z podziwem i wyciągnął znajdującą się w środku bransoletkę.

– Jest piękna, Harry – wymamrotał. – Do czego służy?

– Kto powiedział, że do czegokolwiek służy? – Harry oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechnął szeroko, co było pierwszym, szczerym uśmiechem, który zdołał zaoferować od czasu burzy.

– Harry.

Harry ustąpił.

– Niech będzie. Jeśli dotkniesz jej lewą dłonią i wymówisz moje imię – ale pamiętaj, musisz jej dotykać, inaczej działałaby za każdym razem, kiedy byś ze mną rozmawiał – to poda ci mój obecny stan zdrowia, czy jestem ranny, chory, czy cały i zdrowy. – Draco otworzył oczy tak szeroko, że te wyglądały jakby miały mu zaraz wypaść z głowy. – Jeśli wywrócisz ją na drugą stronę i naprawdę mocno tego zapragniesz, to zostaniesz przyciągnięty do mnie bez względu na to, gdzie bym się nie znajdował. To jak skupiony na mnie świstoklik. Potężne osłony cię przed tym powstrzymają, ale nic innego.

Draco pokręcił głową głową z podziwem.

– Ale czy to... czy to nie nadwyręża nieco twojej prywatności, Harry?

– Nie, bo sam ci to podarowałem – powiedział Harry, patrząc Draconowi prosto w oczy. – I chcę, żebyś miał taką możliwość. Naprawdę.

Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku, przyglądając mu uważnie. Harry zarumienił się, zastanawiając, czy Draco go lada moment nie pocałuje, ale Draco tylko patrzył na niego, jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego tęczówki, po czym kiwnął głową. Nie musiał dziękować. Było to wypisane w każdej linii na jego twarzy.

Harry odwrócił się i zaczął cicho rozdawać resztę prezentów: dla Connora kociołek zaczarowany tak, żeby nic się do niego nie przyklejało w czasie warzenia eliksirów i żeby się automatycznie oczyszczał po wszystkim; dla Petera pręt do mieszania, misternie rzeźbniony i wygięty w abstrakcyjne kształty; dla Regulusa pudełko pełne magicznych słodyczy, które Harry zorganizował z pomocą bliźniaków Weasley dzięki szybkiej wymianie sów; dla Lucjusza kolejny pręt do mieszania wygięty tak, żeby mógł utrzymywać jego różdżkę na biurku. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, po czym pokłonił się przed nim. Harry odpowiedział pokłonem i odwrócił się. Nie był w nastroju do rozgryzania gierek Lucjusza, czy też tego, czy jego obojętna twarz była w tym momencie czymś dobrym, czy też nie.

Jego prezenty dla Narcyzy i Snape'a były nieco bardziej osobiste, a ten dla Narcyzy był stworzony z czystej magii, zupełnie jak bransoleta dla Dracona. Jej twarz złagodniała, kiedy podniosła lustro ukazujące jej zmienne wizje światła – pełni księżyca, gwiazd, słońca – podobne do lustra, które sama podarowała Harry'emu w zeszłym roku, które ukazywało różne wersje płomieni.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Zawsze lubiłam obserwować zmienne wzorce.

Harry odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, ale odwrócił wzrok, kiedy jej uśmiech zaczął się robić nieco zbyt zagadkowy, i spojrzał na Snape'a.

Snape rozkładał niewielki zwój pergaminu, z niego zaskoczoną miną. Harry stłumił śmiech; Snape widział, jak Harry wczoraj nad tym pracował, ale pewnie założył, że to było jakieś wypracowanie na obronę przed mroczną magią, bo Harry nie powiedział mu, co robił. _Powinien był sam się domyślić, przecież widział jak strasznie trzęsła mi się przy tym ręka_ , pomyślał Harry.

Te myśli jednak szybko roztopiły się w zdenerwowaniu, kiedy Snape faktycznie zaczął _czytać_ to cholerstwo. Jego twarz spięła się i zaczęła robić coraz bledsza. Zerknął szybko na Harry'ego, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry wstał i ruszył za nim. Tylko Draco był na tyle blisko, żeby spróbować go przed tym powstrzymać, ale być może również zobaczył minę Snape'a, a może po prostu zanadto był skupiony na własnym prezencie, który otrzymał od matki, jakiejś monecie ze skarbca Blacków, bo nawet tego nie spróbował.

– Proszę pana? – Harry zagaił, mijając drzwi, bo nie chciał zaskoczyć Snape'a na wypadek, gdyby ten był zbyt pogrążony w myślach na to, żeby go zauważyć.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Wciąż był blady, ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że rozumiał już, czemu mężczyzna opuścił pokój. Obawiał się, że okaże zbyt wiele emocji przy Regulusie, czy Peterze – chociaż pewnie bardziej chodziło o Petera i Malfoyów. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Snape uważał Regulusa za tak bliskiego przyjaciela, że nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby ten to zobaczył.

– Ty... – odezwał się wreszcie Snape i do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że ten się trzęsie. – Naprawdę masz to na myśli?

 _Może jednak nie chciałby, żeby nawet Regulus był tego świadkiem._ Harry podszedł bliżej i stanął przed swoim opiekunem, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Tak – powiedział. – Mam.

– Nie musisz – powiedział cicho Snape. – Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebyś zmuszał się do czegoś tak niekomfortowego tylko po to, żeby podarować mi coś na święta, Harry.

– Ale chciałem – powtórzył Harry. – To jak z prezentem dla Draco. Może sama myśl o tym sprawia, że czuję się nieco niekomfortowo, ale naprawdę tego chcę.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Po... po równonocy potrzebowałem jakiegoś przypomnienia, że wciąż żyję – powiedział Harry. – Że wciąż mam zobowiązania wobec innych ludzi, którzy wciąż są z nami. Wydaje mi się, że w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich miesięcy spędziłem dość czasu na myślach o przeszłości i zmarłych.

Snape kiwnął szybko głową. Zwój wisiał mu w palcach. Harry zerknął na niego przelotnie, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział przecież, co tam jest napisane. Słowa wypalały się w jego umyśle niczym kwas, kiedy je pisał.

_Staram się ze wszystkich sił panu wybaczyć. To nie jest łatwe i z pewnością zajmie mi więcej czasu, ale naprawdę chcę panu wybaczyć. Nie chcę nikogo innego jako mojego opiekuna. Rozumiem, że zrobił pan po to, żebym miał szansę na przyszłość. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zgodzimy się ze sobą pod względem metody, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to było konieczne. Wesołych świąt. Kocham pana. Harry._

Harry z wahaniem podszedł bliżej i objął Snape'a. Snape w pierwszej chwili zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, ale potem przytulił Harry'ego mocno, z niespodziewaną desperacją. Harry zauważył, że mimo to wciąż starał się nie zgnieść pergaminu.

– Wesołych świąt – powtórzył na głos Harry.

Snape niczego nie odpowiedział. Harry uważał, że wcale nie musi.

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie wrócili do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu – zachęcająco pustego, bo większość uczniów udała się do domów na święta, a ci, którzy pozostali w szkole, wciąż przebywali na uczcie świątecznej w Wielkiej Sali – Harry niemal umierał ze zniecierpliwienia. Draco stwierdził, że zapomniał swojego prezentu dla Harry'ego i zostawił go w Hogwarcie. Nie chciał też podpowiedzieć mu, co to mogło być. Harry nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, że ten tak naprawdę go zapomniał. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał go podarować Harry'emu na oczach wszystkich.

Teraz jednak Snape sprowadził ich z powrotem – ze wszystkimi prezentami, które Regulus i pozostali postanowili dać Harry'emu, bezpiecznie pomniejszonymi i schowanymi w kieszeniach jego szat – a Connor uciekł już do wieży Gryffindoru, żeby podzielić się wszystkim, co tego dnia zaszło z czwórką młodszych Weasleyów, którzy pozostali w Hogwarcie na święta. Znajdowali się z dala od spojrzenia Lucjusza, które kilkakrotnie w ciągu dnia zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie lodowate, za każdym razem kiedy Draco zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego. Znajdowali się z daleka od wszechwiedzących uśmieszków Narcyzy i ukradkowego wymykania się z pokoju Regulusa, który zawsze wracał z dodatkowym prezentem dla Harry'ego, który wcześniej "jakoś wyleciał mu z głowy". Znajdowali się z dala od zaskakująco szybko wykonanej rzeźby krzywiącego się Dracona, którą Peter zrobił na poczekaniu kiedy Draco oskarżył go o _brak_ zdolności do rzeźbienia i kupienie wszystkich swoich prezentów u profesjonalisty.

Wreszcie Draco mógł pokazać mu to, czego bał się pokazać na oczach wszystkich.

Draco podszedł do swojego łóżka i przez chwilę przeszukiwał swoją pościel, odwracając się do Harry'ego plecami. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym podszedł do swojego kufra i zaczął chować swoje pomniejszone prezenty z większym rozmachem niż zazwyczaj. Z zachowania Dracona wywnioskował, że ten chciał trochę poczekać.

Starał się ustalić, gdzie właściwie położyć sztylet, który otrzymał od Narcyzy, kiedy Draco postukał go w ramię. Harry odwrócił się, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Draco przygryza wargę. Nie robił tego zbyt często, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nawet mniejsze gesty tego typu spotykały się zwykle z parą oburzonych spojrzeń ze strony jego rodziców.

– Masz – powiedział niezręcznie i rzucił w niego srebrną ramką. Harry upuścił sztylet na wierzch wszystkiego i złapał ramkę dłonią zanim ta zdążyła upaść na podłogę.

Ramka była gustownie pozbawiona zdobień, poza herbem Malfoyów, subtelnie wygrawerowanym w jednym z kątów. Harry przejechał po nim palcami, nie patrząc jeszcze na zawartość. Ramka otaczała pergamin, który zawierał na sobie jakieś słowa i Harry wiedział, że jak tylko na nie spojrzy, to będzie po wszystkim.

– _Ktoś_ sobie zaplanował święta – powiedział lekko. Ta ramka musiała zostać dostarczona sową.

– Niektórzy z nas nie musieli się martwić o losy świata przez ostatni miesiąc – powiedział miękko Draco, lekko, ale jednocześnie wcale nie lekko.

 _Nie pozwoli mi żartować na ten temat_ , zorientował się Harry. Przełknął ślinę, usiadł na łóżku, zdając sobie sprawę z wbitego w siebie spojrzenia Dracona w sposób, w jaki nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy w Nadmorskim Basztańcu. Zaczął czytać słowa wypisane na kawałku pergaminu, objętego ramką.

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ posiadasz najgłębszą duszę, jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło mi poznać._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ sprawiasz, że chcę być ci tak bliski jak to tylko możliwe._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ przeżywasz wszystko, czym rzucają w ciebie Światło, Mrok, Voldemort i Dumbledore, i nie tylko przeżywasz, ale też żyjesz._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ zdołałeś stłumić uprzedzenia, pośród których zostałeś wychowany i uznałeś mnie za swojego przyjaciela, a potem kochanka, a siebie za Ślizgona, mimo początkowych oporów._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ zupełnie szczerze nie pojmujesz, czemu niektórych ludzi miałby nie obchodzić los jednorożców, centaurów, widłowęży i lelków wróżebników._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ kłócisz się ze swoim wężem przy śniadaniu o to, czy powinien dostać więcej kiełbasek._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ jesteś bezwzględny._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ tak łatwo mógłbyś zostawić mnie za sobą, ale bardzo starasz się tego nie zrobić._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ wspaniale całujesz._

_Kocham cię, Harry, ponieważ nie mam nawet cienia pojęcia o tym, w jakim splendorze przyjdzie nam żyć za pięć, czy dziesięć lat._

_Kocham cię, Harry._

Harry poderwał wzrok. Wiedział, że płacze, ale jego spojrzenie było niezwykle klarowne. Być może zobaczył Dracona między jedną łzą a drugą.

– Skąd wiedziałeś jak bardzo potrzebowałem to usłyszeć? – wyszeptał.

Draco zamrugał.

– To jest naprawdę oczywiste, że kompletnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, Harry, a ja naprawdę chciałem to zrobić, więc...

Harry _rzucił się_ na niego – tylko w ten sposób był w stanie to potem opisać – upuszczając ramkę na łóżko i obejmując go rękami. Draco wydał z siebie jakiś niegodny dźwięk, kiedy Harry wyciskał z niego powietrze, ale to utrzymało się tylko do chwili, w której Harry nachylił się i go pocałował.

Ten pocałunek był głębszy od tego, który dzielili w korytarzu po rozprawie. Harry przelał w niego swoją wdzięczność, radość, smutek i wszystkie inne emocje, które czuł podczas czytania tej listy. Zawsze starał się używać swoich słów i magii do wyjaśniania własnych emocji, ale nie oznaczało to, że czasem nie mógł zwracać się po pomoc do gestów.

Draco szybko odzyskał równowagę i radośnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Harry westchnął, kiedy przyjemność uderzyła mu do głowy, ale tym razem nie była mglista; była ostra i wyraźna, jakby lecieli prosto do słońca. Przysunął się bliżej i przesunął rękę, którą wcześniej obejmował plecy Dracona, aż nie był w stanie złapać Dracona za włosy i pociągnąć, wcale nie delikatnie.

Draco opadł w tył. Na szczęście wylądował na swoim łóżku i Harry był w stanie przesunąć twarz tak, żeby jego okulary nie wbijały się nieprzyjemnie w policzek Dracona. Draco mrugał przez chwilę, po czym wznowił pocałunek. Harry przetoczył się na bok i przeciągnął, czując tak, jak koty musiały się czuć podczas wylegiwania na słońcu.

Wreszcie Draco odsunął się od Harry'ego i zagapił na niego. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Merlinie, jak ty dobrze teraz wyglądasz – powiedział Draco. – Potarmosiłem ci włosy – tak, widać – a twoje usta wyglądają, jakbyś jadł brzoskwinię i w ogóle nie obchodziło cię, gdzie pociekną jej soki. – Wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.

– Rozumiem już, czemu nie chciałeś robić tego na oczach twoich rodziców – mruknął Harry. Tylko to przyszło mu w tym momencie do głowy. Poruszył się niespokojnie, chcąc znowu pocałować Dracona.

Draco spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą.

– Harry, nie chcę, żeby moja matka dowiedziała się, że się całujemy.

– Wiesz, jakoś mam wrażenie, że już się domyśliła – zauważył Harry i przysunął bliżej do niego. Czuł się absurdalnie szczęśliwy. Chciał biegać po pokoju i wyczarowywać baloniki z różdżki. Chciał podskakiwać na łóżku, póki ludzie nie wrócą z uczty świątecznej, zastanawiając się, skąd się bierze ten hałas. Chciał się śmiać, póki się nie pochoruje. Chciał dotykać Dracona.

Przynajmniej to ostatnie mógł spełnić od razu, więc wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i przyłożył ją Draconowi do piersi, czując jak bije mu serce. Draco wciągnął głośno powietrze i tym razem to Harry mógł się uśmiechnąć z wyższością.

Pocałował Dracona po raz kolejny, delikatnie, po czym położył się obok niego i zaczął wymieniać wszystkie powody, dla których kochał _jego_ , włączając w to jego śmiech, łzy, zdolność przetrwania, rozwydrzenie i wszystko inne. Draco zamknął oczy, mruczał radośnie w odpowiednich miejscach i sugerował nowe powody, zwykle zawierające w sobie słowa "idealny" czy "wspaniały", ilekroć Harry wahał się w doborze słów.

Harry nie był nawet pewien, kiedy zasnął. Wiedział tylko, że po raz pierwszy od czterech dni bardziej wyczekiwał chwili obudzenia się, niż momentu, w którym znowu będzie mógł pójść spać.


	75. Postanowienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: Użyte w tym rozdziale nieprzetłumaczone frazy są wypowiedziane w języku manx, celtyckim języku używanym na Wyspie Man. Użyłam całkiem niezłego słownika online, ale możliwe, że są w nich jakieś błędy gramatyczne; osobiście nie znam manx. Wszelkie poprawki mile widziane.

– Harry? Harry, nic ci nie jest?

_Domyślam się_ , pomyślał Harry, siadając na łóżku i pocierając swoje czoło, na którym blizna bolała go po raz pierwszy od miesiąca, _że jeśli przyjdzie nam spędzić razem resztę życia, to pewnie właśnie to pytanie będę najczęściej słyszał._

– Nic mi nie jest, Draco – powiedział, mrugając, kiedy Draco rozsunął jego zasłony i poświecił na niego _Lumos_. – Chodź tu, usiądź obok mnie zanim obudzimy Blaise'a.

– Blaise już się obudził – ogłosił naburmuszony głos z drugiego końca pokoju. Blaise został w szkole na święta, ponieważ jego matka uznała, że osłony Hogwartu lepiej go ochronią niż te w jego własnym domu, Gnieździe Wywerny, do którego już raz się włamano. – Rozmawiajcie sobie głośno o waszych kolejnych, melodramatycznych planach. Ja idę do biblioteki, uwieść Madam Pince, żeby wpuściła mnie do środka. – Wstał z łóżka i poczłapał nieszczęśliwie do łazienki.

– Madam Pince nie będzie w bibliotece! – zawołał za nim Draco. – Przecież to Sylwester! – Drzwi do łazienki zamknęły się za Blaise'em bez słowa. Draco wzruszył ramionami i obejrzał się na Harry'ego. – Jak myślisz, będzie w bibliotece? – zapytał, włażąc na jego łóżko i zasuwając zasłony Harry'ego.

– Pewnie tak. – Harry wyprostował się. – Powiedz mi lepiej, skąd wiedziałeś, że coś mi się śniło?

– Wydaje mi się, że to przez więź, jaka powstała między nami po tylu ćwiczeniach opętania – powiedział Draco, nachylając się w jego kierunku. Jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. – Nie _doświadczyłem_ tego tym razem, tak jak wcześniej, kiedy wskoczyłeś do umysłu V–Voldemorta. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego surowo. Harry pokazał mu język. Draco zmarszczył brwi i ciągnął dalej. – Ale wiedziałem, że śniłeś... co było naprawdę dziwnym wrażeniem, kiedy sam przebywałem pośród własnych snów. A kiedy się obudziłem, usłyszałem jak wydajesz z siebie te ciche dźwięki, jak zawsze, kiedy blizna cię boli.

Harry postanowił nie wnikać w to dalej, bo obawiał się, że kolejne odpowiedzi tylko wprawią go w zakłopotanie.

– Śniło mi się coś, tak – wyszeptał. – Ale to nie było podobne do wizji, które mam o Voldemorcie, ilekroć go szpieguję, czy też tych zwiewnych snów, które mi wysyłał, jeśli chciał, żebym gdzieś się pojawił. Czułem się raczej, jakbym dzielił _jego_ sen. No i obraz w nim nie miał najmniejszego sensu. Znaczy, nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie przerażający czy potężny.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie co w nim widziałeś?

– Po prostu korytarz – powiedział Harry. – Korytarz, który kończył się ciemnymi drzwiami. Chciałem otworzyć drzwi, ale kiedy ich dotknąłem, nic się nie stało. Czułem frustrację i gniew, ale nie sądzę, żeby były moje. Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort śni o otwarciu tych drzwi, ale wie, że nie jest w stanie. – Objął kolana rękami. – Czemu akurat ta wizja zdołała przebić się przez barierę, a nie coś innego?

– Jesteś _pewien_ , że nie opuściłeś bariery, Harry? Albo że nie zrobiła się w niej jakaś dziura?

Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął ostrożnie dotykać trawy, która barykadowała jego więź oklumencyjną, ale ostatecznie musiał pokręcić głową.

– Nie wyczuwam żadnych dziur. Ale nie wiem nawet, czy zdołałbym się zorientować, gdyby Voldemort otworzył tunel.

– Idź z tym jutro do Snape'a – powiedział Draco z naciskiem, dotykając jego łokcia. – Czy też, no, za parę godzin. On musi się o tym dowiedzieć.

Harry kiwnął głową. Następnie ziewnął.

– Wciąż jestem zmęczony – powiedział. – Jeśli mam odwiedzić Opalline'ów na Wyspie Man i świętować z nimi Nowy Rok, to powinienem złapać jeszcze trochę snu.

– Jasne – zgodził się z nim Draco. Następnie zamarł z dziwną twarzą. – Chwila, _co?_

Harry, który właśnie kładł się z powrotem, został szarpnięty z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i zmuszony do spojrzenia na skrzywionego Dracona.

– Czemu pierwszy raz o tym słyszę? – warknął Draco.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Harry. – Musiałem ci o tym w pewnym momencie wspomnieć. Przecież nie zapomniałbym o czymś takim, mam to ustalone już od miesiąca. Pewnie po prostu to zignorowałeś. – Odsunął się od Dracona i schował pod kołdrą.

Draco przez chwilę zapluwał się nad nim z oburzenia.

– Oczywiście, że bym _nie zignorował_ czegoś takiego. Zawsze zwracam na ciebie uwagę. Nic mi nie umyka.

Harry prychnął.

– Właśnie _że nie_ – zaprotestował Draco. – Poza tym, nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi mi o to nie pojedziesz na Wyspę Man sam. Jestem pewien, że Snape będzie chciał pojechać z tobą, bo ja na pewno chcę!

_Cholera. Próba wciągnięcia go w inną kłótnię nie podziałała._ Harry wyjrzał ponad rąbkiem swojej kołdry i spojrzał krzywo na Dracona.

– Ale Paton was nie zaprosił – powiedział, świadom tego, że się dąsa. Zajęło mu to ponad tydzień, ale wreszcie zaczynał czuć się nieswojo w towarzystwie Snape'a i Dracona, bo miał świadomość, że spędzał z nimi ostatnio za dużo czasu na raz, więc coraz więcej zauważali na jego temat. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mógł ich poprosić o zostawienie go w spokoju, ale pobyt wśród Opalline'ów przynajmniej będzie oznaczał, że spędzi choć jedną noc pośród osób, które nie znały go najlepiej, więc nie będą zagłębiać się za bardzo w jego subtelne sygnały.

– Jestem pewien, że nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało – powiedział stanowczo Draco. – Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to uprzejmy sojusznik, który _nie będzie_ nalegał na to, żebyś ruszał się gdziekolwiek bez obstawy.

– Draaaco – jęknął Harry. Zachowywał się jak dziecko i wiedział, że to oznaczało, że przegrał.

Draco poklepał go po plecach.

– Idź spać. Naprawdę musisz się wyspać. – Zachichotał. – A rano pójdziesz porozmawiać ze Snape'em, a potem z Patonem przez zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Już on znajdzie miejsce dla dwóch dodatkowych gości i zapewniam cię, zrobi to z większą gracją niż ci się wydaje. Stara Krew zawsze była znana ze swojej gościnności, Harry, przynajmiej w czasach, kiedy takich rodzin było więcej.

Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy. Draco pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie w policzek, po czym wrócił do własnego łóżka. Harry usłyszał jak Draco zasuwa za sobą zasłony, a chwilę później jego oddech nabrał jednostajnego, spokojnego rytmu. Draco nigdy nie miał problemów z zasypianiem, chyba że coś go martwiło; Narcyza wyznała Harry'emu, że Draco przesypiał noce już w wieku trzech miesięcy.

Dopiero wtedy Harry przeciągnął się i zmarszczył brwi patrząc na zwieńczenie swojego łóżka.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał w jakiś sposób przerwać mentalną więź, która łączyła go z Draconem. Po pierwsze, jeśli Voldemort kiedykolwiek przypuści atak i zdoła przebić się przez trawiastą barierę – a był najlepszym legilimentą, jakiego Harry znał, więc to było możliwe – to Draco znajdzie się w samym środku wymiany ognia. Harry miał już serdecznie dość pakowania ludzi w tarapaty w ten sposób. Ta więź musiała zniknąć.

Po drugie, Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał otworzyć więź blizny z powrotem. Bez niej nie miał pojęcia, co Voldemort wyprawiał. Był pewien, że zdołałby odkryć jego plany dotyczące cmentarza, gdyby tylko przynajmniej nasłuchiwał jego myśli. Miał tendencję do przechwalania się własnymi pomysłami. Harry mógłby też zobaczyć jakąś demonstrację tego, do czego zdolne są rośliny Yaxley, dzięki czemu miałby czas na wymyślenie jakiegoś sposobu na przeciwstawienie się im.

W jaki _konkretnie sposób właściwie masz zamiar się im przeciwstawić, co?_

No, istniało kilku ludzi, z którymi mógł o tym porozmawiać. W międzyczasie naprawdę potrzebował tego połączenia. Odkrycie, czemu Voldemort śnił o tym korytarzu, też może w pewnej chwili pomóc. Będzie trzymał więź zamkniętą do chwili, w której odkryje, w jaki sposób na stałe odciąć od niego Dracona, ale potem podważy lekko trawę i zakradnie się tak cicho jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

* * *

– Neville? Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Neville odwrócił się, wyglądając na szczerze zaskoczonego. Harry zastanowił się, czy zaskoczenie wzięło się z tego, że ktokolwiek do niego zagadał, czy też, że to właśnie Harry to zrobił. Szybko jednak kiwnął głową.

– Jasne, Harry – powiedział, po czym rozejrzał się niepewnie dokoła, póki najwyraźniej uznał, że równie dobrze mogą usiąść pod ścianą. Harry usiadł obok niego i uznał, że równie dobrze może od razu przejść do rzeczy.

– Neville – powiedział – jeden z moich wrogów walczy za pomocą roślin – lian, które są w stanie utrzymywać moją bezróżdżkową magię pod skórą, trawy, która owija się wokół ludzi i trzyma ich w miejscu, czy cierni, które były w stanie wryć się człowiekowi pod skórę i powoli pożerać go żywcem. – Twarz Neville'a przybierała coraz to nowe wyrazy zafascynowanej zgrozy. Harry przytaknął. – Właśnie. Wiesz może, co to za rośliny? Albo jak z nimi walczyć?

Neville zmarszczył brwi i potarł nadgarstek.

– Wszystkie wyglądają na prywatnie wyhodowane, Harry – powiedział wreszcie. – Mieszanki różnych gatunków. Nie znam niczego o takich zdolnościach, co występowałoby w naturze.

Harry westchnął.

– Tak właśnie mi się wydawało. Jak myślisz, czy byłbyś w stanie opracować coś, co im się przeciwstawi?

– J–ja? – Neville z zaskoczenia upuścił swoją książkę do obrony przed mroczną magią. – Chcesz _m–mojej_ pomocy, Harry?

– Oczywiście. Jesteś najlepszy z zielarstwa w całej szkole, może poza profesor Sprout, a jej nie znam za dobrze. – Harry nachylił się do niego. – W dodatku Ron powiedział mi, że dodałeś swoją magię do strumienia Światła, żeby mi pomóc, Neville. Już nigdy więcej mnie nie oszukasz, wiesz?

– Oszukam? – Neville zamrugał niepewnie.

– Nigdy więcej nie uznam, że jesteś niezręczny, czy tchórzliwy, czy rozdygotany – powiedział miękko Harry. Neville znowu zamrugał. – Zbyt wielu ludzi ignoruje cię przez tę fasadę. Od dawna wiedziałem, że jesteś odważny, inaczej nie przydzielonoby cię do Gryffindoru. A teraz _zademonstrowałeś_ tę odwagę. Obawiam się, że teraz już będę musiał postrzegać cię jako kogoś odważnego. Przykro mi, mleko się wylało.

Neville pochylił głowę, próbując ukryć wpływający mu na policzki rumieniec zadowolenia.

– Nie szkodzi, Harry – powiedział. – I wydaje mi się, że chyba będę w stanie ci w tym pomóc. Czy możesz mi dokładnie opisać jak wyglądały te liany, trawa i ciernie? Jeśli uda mi się ustalić, z jakich gatunków zostały wyhodowane, to mogę spróbować stworzyć im naturalnych wrogów, albo chwasty, które nie pozwolą im się rozwinąć.

Harry musiał przyznać, że nie przyszło mu to nawet do głowy. Zaczął opisywac rośliny z tak wielką ilością szczegółów, jaką tylko był w stanie przywołać, bardzo ostrożnie odsuwając na bok napraszające się emocje, które groziły przytłoczeniem go. Mogły spadać. Nie chciał się nad nimi rozwodzić, więc nie będzie. Skoro doświadczył tam czegoś, co mogło przydać się na przyszłość, to musiał mieć swobodny dostęp do tych wspomnień.

Neville zadał mu kilka pytań, na które Harry nie znał odpowiedzi, jak na przykład jaki rodzaj gleby był na cmentarzu, ale ogólnie zdawał się zadowolony z tego, co zdołał od niego wyciągnąć. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, po czym wstał i ruszył wgłąb korytarza, mamrocząc pod nosem o tym, gdzie on o tej porze roku znajdzie konwalijki.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, po czym wstał i rzucił zaklęcie komunikacyjne, żeby porozmawiać z Hawthorn. Jej posiadłość nazywana była Ogrodem, w dodatku stworzyła gałązkę głogu, z pomocą której był w stanie się z nią kontaktować. Miała pewne zdolności z dziedziny zielarstwa, choć wątpił, żeby dorównywały one tym Yaxley.

* * *

Harry czekał cierpliwie, kiedy Snape delikatnie chodził mu po głowie, pod wieloma kątami sprawdzając trawiastą barierę, która odcinała jego połączenie z Voldemortem. Wreszcie obecność opiekuna wyślizgnęła się z jego umysłu i kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że Snape kręci głową.

– Nie widzę kompletnie żadnych dziur – powiedział. – Opisz mi ten sen jeszcze raz.

Harry tak zrobił, ale sen sam w sobie był mglisty i pofragmentowany, nie miał w sobie nienaturalnej klarowności jego wizji, więc nie był w stanie dodać żadnych użytecznych szczegółów. Nie, nie zauważył żadnych wzorów na ścianach, ale to nie znaczy, że ich tam nie było; mógł ich po prostu nie zauważyć. Nie, na drzwiach nie było żadnych klątw ani osłon, ale Voldemorta to nie obchodziło. Nie, mimo wszystko nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi, ale skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy to był rezultat jakiejś klątwy czy osłony, a nie coś związanego z samym miejscem?

Wreszcie Snape uszczypnął się w nasadę nosa i westchnął z frustracją.

– Jedyne, co ci mogę w takiej sytuacji poradzić, Harry, to żebyś w żadnym razie nie opuszczał tej bariery i odczepił od siebie połączenie, jakie Draco zaczął z tobą dzielić. To niebezpieczne.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Też mi się tak wydawało. Zrobię co będzie w mojej mocy, proszę pana, ale Draco się to nie spodoba.

Snape prychnął.

– Panu Malfoyowi nie podoba się wiele rzeczy, podczas gdy większość z nich naprawdę dobrze mu robi. – Zamilkł na moment i przyjrzał się krytycznie Harry'emu. – Czasami jednak ma rację. Przyszedł do mnie dzisiaj rano i powiedział, że otrzymałeś zaproszenie na świętowanie Nowego Roku i jakoś zapomniałeś nam o tym wspomnieć. Dlaczego?

Harry zwiesił głowę, rumieniąc się wściekle.

– Ja... proszę pana, niech pan tego źle nie zrozumie, ale robię się trochę za bardzo świadomy tego, jak wiele widzicie, ilekroć na mnie patrzycie – powiedział cicho. – Spędziłem wiele dni w waszym towarzystwie, dłużej niż zazwyczaj jestem w stanie, bo kiedy nie przebywam z panem, to przebywam z Draco. Chcę trochę czasu dla siebie, albo przynajmniej z ludźmi, którzy nie znają mnie równie dobrze.

Snape nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Czy powiedziałeś o tym Draco? – zapytał wreszcie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Póbowałem go początkowo przekonać, że powiedziałem mu o tym zaproszeniu, po prostu musiało wylecieć mu to z głowy. Nie podziałało, oczywiście. A teraz uparł się, że pojedzie tam ze mną i nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. – Czuł napływ ulgi, że może porozmawiać ze Snape'em o czymś takim, nawet jeśli uważne spojrzenie Snape'a, którym ten go teraz obrzucał, tylko wzmagało jego poczucie dyskomfortu. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła przyzwyczaić się do spędzania czasu w obecności ludzi, nigdy nie pragnąc przy tym samotności. Connor wydawał się radzić sobie z tym całkiem nieźle.

– W takim razie sam z nim porozmawiam.

Harry'emu szczęka opadła.

– Naprawdę?

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Nie bój się prosić mnie o takie sprawy, Harry – powiedział, chwytając wzrokiem jego spojrzenie. – Jestem gotów znieść dla ciebie znacznie więcej niż tylko temperament rozwydrzonego Malfoya.

Harry przytaknął, czując jak uszy zaczynają go piec z zakłopotania. _Wiedział_ o tym, naprawdę, ale z jakiegoś powodu ta świadomość nie pozostawała mu w głowie na dłużej niż kilka chwil. Wciąż wolał załatwiać wszystko sam. O ile nie była to sytuacja, w której nie był w stanie nic poradzić, jak ta z roślinami Yaxley, to szukanie pomocy innych wciąż wydawało mu się odległą, niechcianą opcją.

– Dziękuję panu – wymamrotał.

– Nie ma za co. – Snape wstał i łagodnie skierował go ku drzwiom. – Wspominałeś, że masz coś jeszcze dzisiaj do załatwienia?

– Inne sprawy, które _chcę_ załatwić. – Harry rzucił na siebie kilka czarów rozgrzewających i dotknął swojego karku. Tak, wężyca Wielu wciąż się tam znajdowała, przyciśnięta do jego ciepłej skóry. – Mamy Sylwester, ostatni dzień w roku, czas na wygłaszanie przysiąg.

– Tylko upewnij się, że będziesz w stanie ich dotrzymać – powiedział Snape, którego dłoń drgnęła w kierunku jego lewego przedramienia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Upewnię się.

* * *

Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie zdawały się w pełni zaakceptować fakt, że zima rozpoczęła się już na dobre. Harry widział niektóre z nich kompletnie pokryte lodem, przez co ich gałązki wyglądały jak złoto–białe kwiaty. Inne wznosiły się kompletnie nagie, dumnie opierając się diamentowemu powietrzu i diamentowym promieniom słońca, wznosząc swoje konary w górę, jakby chciały objąć nimi chmury. Ziemia pod jego stopami skrzypiała i chrzęściła, kiedy szedł pośród zamarzniętymi liśćmi i błotem, roztrzaskując od czasu do czasu niewielkie połacie lodu.

Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że centaury śledziły go od chwili, w której wszedł do lasu. Nie miały już chęci atakowania każdego, kto znalazł się w ich polu widzenia, ale wciąż były bardzo dumne i ostrożnie w pobliżu czarodziejów. Ich kopyta roztrzaskiwały większe kałuże lodu niż jego stopy byłyby w stanie, a kiedy Harry obracał głowę, to czasem widział czarny, albo jasny ogon, migający między drzewami. W końcu centaury wyszły mu na spotkanie i zaczęły kroczyć spokojnie obok niego: nieznany Harry'emu gniadosz i Firenzo. Kiwnął głową na powitanie temu drugiemu, który odpowiedział mu tym samym.

– Przyszedłeś nas odwiedzić, Harry Potterze? – zapytał.

Harry nawet nie spróbował poprawić Firenzo pod względem swojego nazwiska. Centaury nie przejmowały się tak błahymi sprawami.

– Tak – powiedział. – Was, Wielu, o ile jeszcze nie zapadły w sen zimowy, i każdego, kto będzie chciał się ze mną spotkać. Chcę odnowić moje przysięgi wobec nich i zapewnić, że wciąż jestem _vatesem_ i pozostanę nim, o ile coś mnie nie zabije, albo nie zboczę ze swojej ścieżki.

– Nawet po śmierci pozostaniesz dla nas _vatsesem_ – powiedział Firenzo. – Będziemy czcić pamięć o tobie. – Kiwnął głową do gniadosza, który ruszył przed siebie galopem, stąpając lekko po zdradzieckiej ziemi i nie przejmując się ukrytym w niej niebezpieczeństwem. Firenzo ciągnął dalej, zmuszając Harry'ego do oderwania wzroku od drugiego centaura w oczekiwaniu na to, kiedy ten złamie sobie kark. – Słyszeliśmy, że próbowałeś przekonać półolbrzyma do wybrania się w podróż i odbycia pertraktacji ze swoim gatunkiem w twoim imieniu, oraz że ten plan zakończył się niepowodzeniem.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Niestety.

Hagrid myślał o tym bardzo długo, ale ostatecznie powiedział Harry'emu, że nie może się podjąć czegoś takiego. Przelało się wiele łez, kiedy tłumaczył, że nie powinien wykorzystywać w ten sposób swojego pokrewieństwa z matką. Harry był rozczarowany, ale zrozumiał.

– Jestem gotów pójść tam zamiast niego – powiedział Firenzo.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że centaury i olbrzymy są ze sobą w jakiś sposób powiązane – powiedział.

– Nie centaury jako takie – powiedział cierpliwie Firenzo. – Mój mentor udał się kiedyś do krainy olbrzymów, wrócił stamtąd ze szczegółowymi mapami i wskazał mi drogę do nich. Był bardziej ciekawy od większości z nas, bardziej skłonny do kroczenia dziwnymi ścieżkami, które tylko gwiazdy mogły mu oświetlać. Sam kiedyś chciałem się tam udać, ale oczywiście sieć mi na to nie pozwoliła. Powiedziała też czarodziejom, że mój mentor opuścił las, więc złapali go w kilka lat później i zabili za "stwarzanie niebezpieczeństwa dla czarodziejów".

Harry skrzywił się.

– Przykro mi. Nie macie zbyt wielu powodów, żeby nas kochać.

– Nie jesteś większością czarodziejów – powiedział Firenzo. – A gwiazdy powiedziały mi, że już czas. Pani wznosi się, a Liść jest w rozkwicie. – Harry starał się kiwnąć głową, jakby rozumiał, o czym centaur plecie. Astronomia nigdy nie była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, więc zwykle poświęcał więcej czasu na zrozumienie innych spraw. – Ruszę tą ścieżką. Powiedz mi tylko co masz do zaoferowania olbrzymom, a ja im to wyjaśnię. Długo mi to zajmie, ale mój mentor nauczył mnie ich języka.

– To samo, co mam do zaoferowania każdemu innemu gatunkowi – powiedział Harry. – Wolność spod ich sieci tak szybko jak będziemy w stanie to wynegocjować.

Firenzo pokłonił się przed nim głęboko.

– Niech i tak będzie, _vatesie._

Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując się nieprzyjemnie przez ten pokaz uprzejmości – nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, gdyby ten pokłon nie był tak głęboki, sugerujący, że należy mu się więcej szacunku niż innym – ale zorientował się, że właśnie docierają do łąki, na której już parokrotnie spotykał się z różnymi gatunkami. Stało tam teraz kilku centaurów, przestępujących z nogi na nogę i potrząsających grzbietami od czasu do czasu, żeby się rozgrzać, jak i zwój Wielu, wijący się na plecach osobników, którym przyszło służyć za podporę pozostałym, które nie chciały dotykać łuskami śniegu.

Stworzenie, które kompletnie ściągnęło na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, stało na skraju polany. Harry zamarł w miejscu i zagapił się. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że to musiała być driada, ale nie słyszał o tym, żeby jakieś zamieszkiwały Zakazany Las. Było smukłe, o skórze w kolorze jasnej zieleni, niczym świeże liście, ale miało wiele rąk, z czego większość z nich zaczynała się jako skóra, po czym powoli pokrywała korą, zwieńczając delikatną kępką gałązek i jasnych liści. Harry'emu _wydawało się_ , że stworzenie ma dwie nogi, ale nie był pewny; być może to były po prostu kolejne gałęzie. Poruszyło się lekko i gałęzie odsunęły się na tyle, że Harry zdołał zobaczyć twarz tego stworzenia.

Ponownie się zagapił. Ta twarz wyglądała jak wspomnienie jego pofragmentowanego snu z tego ranka; w pewnym momencie była prawdziwa, ale to było bardzo dawno temu i daleko stąd. Trójkątna twarz, o jednym ze szpiców wybiegającym osobliwie w bok, przez co była szersza niż wyższa; twarz o uszach tak ostro zakończonych, że wyglądały jak ostrza sztyletów i zielonych oczach tak ogromnych, że dominowały resztę powierzchni. Wokół tęczówek znajdowała się srebrna ramka, z której iskry powoli spływały w kierunku źrenicy, dającej wrażenie basenu tak głębokiego, że gdyby zbyt długo w niego patrzeć, to się w nim utonie.

– Kim jesteś? – wyszeptął. – Duchem tego lasu?

Odpowiedział mu łagodny głos, wypełniony muzyką korzeni.

– Kiedyś mnie znałeś, Harry _vatesie_.

Harry zwrócił się w kierunku stworzenia, bardzo ostrożnie nie patrząc zbyt długo w jego zielone oczy. Miał już pewne podejrzenia, ale to było takie... dziwne.

– Zgredek? – zapytał wreszcie.

Postać pochyliła się przed nim, niczym drzewo kłaniające się pod wpływem silnego wiatru.

– Tak. Zmieniłem się, czyż nie, Harry? – Harry podejrzewał, że wciąż może się zwracać do niego jak do samca, skoro on sam używa odpowiedniej gramatyki – Zgredek pogłaskał swoją skórę dwoma palcami w kształcie gałązek.

– Kiedy widziałem cię ostatnim razem, wyglądałeś jak elf – powiedział Harry. – Bardziej jak Sidhe niż skrzaty domowe, ale mimo to... sam nie wiem. Czy _to_ bardziej przypomina to, jak twoi ludzie kiedyś wyglądali? – Kiwnął głową w kierunku zwiniętych gałęzi i korzeni, które wiły się ostrożnie po zamarzniętej ziemi. Ciężko mu było myśleć o tym jak o czymś ludzkim czy elfim, dla niego to było po prostu dziwne.

– Nie – powiedział Zgredek. – Nie mieliśmy ustalonej formy, Harry. Wszystko sobie przypominam. Zmienialiśmy się z jednego stulecia na drugie, albo kiedy nam się podobało. Przyjmowaliśmy jedną formę i uczyliśmy się jej dogłębnie, po czym ją zmienialiśmy. W tej chwili postanowiłem przyjąć właśnie tę. – Jego uśmiech, kiedy Harry zerknął ostrożnie na jego twarz, wydawał się pijany z przyjemności. – Inna była przyjemna, ale nie chciałem się jej uczyć.

Harry przytaknął, przełykając swój gniew; wygląda na to, że grzechy czarodziejów, którzy zniewolili skrzaty domowe, tylko narastały, bo nie tylko spętali ich magię i sprawili, że te uważały, że rodziły się po to, żeby służyć, ale też przywiązali je do jednej formy.

– I chciałeś się teraz ze mną spotkać?

Zgredek poderwał nagle wzrok, a Harry niemal utonął w jego zielonych oczach.

– Tak – powiedział, jakby przypomniał sobie, że nie przyszedł tu dla zabawy, ale w jakimś konkretnym celu. – Tak, chciałem. Chcę otrzymać od ciebie obietnicę, że wciąż masz zamiar wyzwalać skrzaty domowe, Harry. Wybacz, ale od czasu wyzwolenia mnie, nie spróbowałeś uwolnić nawet jednego, a nawiązałeś już wiele sojuszy z ludźmi, którzy je posiadają. Niełatwo będzie przekonać ich do pozbycia się tego, co należy do nich. – Osobliwy wiatr przemknął między gałęziami, wykrzywiając trzy ostatnie słowa. – Poradzisz sobie z tym? Czy też twoje zobowiązania wobec ludzkich sojuszników są ważniejsze od nas?

Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego osiada mu w żołądku. Dobrze, że zdecydował się tu przyjść. Ostatni dzień w roku był odpowiedni do odnowienia przysiąg albo ogłaszania nowych.

– Przede wszystkim jestem _vatesem_ – powiedział cicho. – Tylko tą ścieżką tak naprawdę chcę kroczyć. Moi rodzice, jak i Voldemort przez ich podstęp, skazili mnie i moją magię przez tę przeklętą bliznę, a potem trenowali mnie, żebym stał się opiekunem mojego brata. Gdyby nie to, byłbym po prostu zwyczajnym czarodziejem, prawdopodobnie znacznie szczęśliwszym. Ale teraz mam tę magię, dzięki czemu ścieżka _vatesa_ stoi przede mną otworem. Chcę nią kroczyć. 

Wysunął przed siebie rękę i otworzył ją, chcąc jakoś oznaczyć tę okazję, ale nie chcąc używać do tego krwi. Drgnął, kiedy nagle na środku dłoni pojawił się płomień. Rozpoznał jego blask i słodki zapach, od którego kręciło się w głowie. To był ogień feniksa, jeden z darów, które, jak się zdawało, Fawkes przekazał mu przed swoją śmiercią. Nie zapłonął z woli Harry'ego, ale i tak wydawał się idealny.

Harry spojrzał na Zgredka, czy też na stworzenie, które kiedyś było Zgredkiem, podczas gdy płomienie na jego dłoni syczały i rzucały wokół iskry, niczym fajerwerki.

– Na ten ogień – powiedział – przysięgam ci, że przede wszystkim jestem _vatesem_ i bez względu na to, jak długo by mi to nie zajęło, będę pracował nad wyzwalaniem skrzatów domowych spod ich sieci, tak samo jak innych gatunków, które chcą być wolne.

Płomień niespodziewanie wystrzelił w powietrze, rozkładając jasnoczerwone skrzydła. Przez chwilę Harry zobaczył w nim echo Fawkesa i musiał zamrugać, żeby odrzucić od siebie łzy. Następnie płomień zanurkował pod śniegiem, topiąc go i wypalając trawę pod spodem do gołej ziemi. Harry poczuł, jak część jego magii utwardziła znamię w ściółce, solidnie wiążąc go z jego obietnicą.

– To wystarczy – powiedział Zgredek miękkim głosem. – Rozumiem już, czemu Fawkes za ciebie umarł. Żyj w zdrowiu, spokoju i potędze, _vatesie_. – Rozwinął się, podniósł swoje gałęzie, a jego oczy robiły się coraz bardziej zielone, dopóki nie stał się tylko połaciami zieleni i srebra, aż wreszcie zniknął.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił się w kierunku centaurów i Wielu.

– Odnawiam również moje zobowiązania wobec was – powiedział najpierw po angielsku, a potem powtarzając to samo w wężomowie. – Wiem, że jesteście już uwolnieni spod swoich sieci, ale inni członkowie waszych gatunków nie są. Pewnego dnia będą.

– Jesteśmy gotowi czekać na ten dzień – powiedział łagodnie Firenzo. – Jesteśmy ci winni dług, którego nie da się spłacić, Harry Potterze _vatesie_ i mamy więcej cierpliwości niż większość ludzi. Chcemy ci również przypomnieć o naszej stronie umowy. Przybędziemy ci z pomocą, kiedy będziesz nas potrzebował w czasie tej wojny.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli dobrze zrozumieliśmy przepowiednię, to burza Światła uderzy w Hogwart na przesilenie letnie – powiedział cicho. – Prawdopodobnie wtedy poproszę was o pomoc.

– I ją otrzymasz.

– _Naszą pomoc też otrzymasz_ – wysyczało Wielu, których głos, jak zwykle przeplatał się ze sobą nawzajem. – _Jesteśmy w stanie pomóc ci na sposoby, w jaki nikt inny nie jest. Nasza córka jest na tyle mała, że możesz ją ze sobą nosić wszędzie, ukrytą w szatach, w kieszeniach, i nikt jej nie zauważy. Widzimy to, co ona widzi i wiemy o wszystkim, co robi. Nie musisz jej nosić owiniętej wokół szyi. Ukryj ją i pilnuj jej._

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Czy jest coś, co mogę teraz dla was zrobić?

– _Nie w tej chwili. Kolejny rój wykluje się dopiero za rok. Wówczas będziemy potrzebowali, żebyś zniszczył sieć, która spróbuje go złapać._

Harry pokłonił się lekko, rad, że magiczne stworzenia są znacznie bardziej prostolinijne od jego ludzkich sojuszników. Połowa z nich spróbowałaby wynegocjować od niego znacznie bardziej skomplikowane warunki umowy, a połowa w ogóle nie wyjawiłaby, czego tak naprawdę od niego oczekuje. Rojowi Wielu nawet nie przyszło do głów, żeby go okłamać, a co dopiero zorganizować jakiś taniec, do którego Harry nie znał kroków.

– Dziękuję.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmawiał z centaurami i Wielu, dopytując o szczegóły wizyty Firenzo w krainie olbrzymów i kiedy dokładnie dzieci Wielu planują się wykluć, po czym ruszył w drogę powrotną do zamku. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, żeby schować wężycę Wielu do kieszeni szaty. Był całkiem zadowolony z tego, jak poszła jego dzisiejsza wizyta w lesie. Snape ufał mu na tyle, żeby wypuścić z zamku bez ochrony, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w lesie nie żyło nic, co byłoby skłonne go skrzywdzić i proszę – poradził sobie zupełnie spokojnie.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył na błoniach jednorożca.

Harry'emu dech zaparło. Jednorożec był niczym więcej jak po prostu muśnięciem bieli w powietrzu, z ciemnofioletowym światłem pokrywającym jego róg i kopyta. Gdyby nie one, wyglądałby jak duch śniegu, który nagle zyskał inteligencję i namacalne ciało. Biegł przez świat, jakby nigdy nie znał niewoli.

Zniknął po chwili, rozmywając się w powietrzu niedaleko jeziora, ale widok sprawił, że Harry drżał z podziwu i przyjemności jeszcze głębszej niż wcześniej. Podejrzewał, że niedługo będzie mu dane żyć w takim spokoju jak teraz.

_No trudno. Tak przynajmniej jest ciekawiej._

* * *

– Gotów, Harry? – Wisząca w płomieniach twarz Patona uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. – No to przechodź!

Harry cisnął garść proszku fiuu w płomienie.

– Pokój Powitalny! – zawołał. Owinął się kilkukrotnie wokół własnej osi, po czym został wypluty w ciemnym miejscu, które wcześniej widział za głową Patona. Poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i zorientował się, że Paton pomógł mu złapać równowagę, przy okazji ściskając mu rękę na powitanie. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego sojusznika i na chwilę dech mu zaparło.

Paton nie nosił tu uroku na skórze, przez co jego twarz wyglądała jak maska pełna pięknych i dziwnych linii. Jego ciemnoniebieskie szaty odkrywały jeszcze większą ilość tatuaży, a więzi, które naznaczały każdego, kto urodził się w rodzinie Opalline'ów, wędrowały i wiły się po jego skórze. Harry zastanawiał się, kto rysował te tatuaże. Czy to był jakiś wymyślony przez artystę całe pokolenia temu wzór, który teraz kopiowano? Czy magia instynktownie wiedziała, jak je tworzyć? Co się działo, kiedy w rodzinie Opalline'ów rodziło się nowe dziecko?

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Paton, kłaniając się przed nim. Jego platynowo–blond włosy, wciąż przycięte po śmierci Fergusa, powoli odrastały, a teraz były splecione w warkocz, owijający się wokół jego szyi i wchodzący w pewnym miejscu pod obręcz, która zdobiła jego kark. – Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby przedstawić cię reszcie rodziny. To tylko Pokój Powitalny – dodał, wskazując gestem kamienne pomieszczenie, w którym stali. Wzory na ścianach wyglądały jak jego tatuaże. – Czeka nas niewielki spacer, zanim dotrzemy do Gollrish Y Thie. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i otworzył drzwi, znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie niewielkiego pokoju.

Nie, Harry musiał poprawić sam siebie w tym momencie, niewielkiego _domku_. Pokój Powitalny okazał się być wolnostojącym budynkiem. Harry wyszedł z niego i zamarł.

– Piękne, prawda? – powiedział Paton za jego ramieniem. Jego głos był pełen dumy i satysfakcji. Harry kompletnie to rozumiał. – Witaj w Snaefell.

Stali u szczytu bardzo długich schodów, wyrzeźbionych w skale tak subtelnie, że prawdopodobnie niewidocznych z dołu. Harry uważał, że magia i tak w tym pomaga. Wszystkie stopnie miały lekkie wgłębienie po środku, wydeptane przez wiele pokoleń.

Ponad nimi, wokół nich i poza nimi rozciągało się Snaefell, które w bardzo wyraźny sposób było górą, nie pagórkiem. Harry zadrżał, chłonąc widoki, które rozciągały się przed nim w czystym powietrzu; niekończące się, pokryte śniegiem pola sprawiały, że zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej. Snaefell było na tyle strome, a może po prostu stali w odpowiednim miejscu, że Harry był w stanie zobaczyć nie tylko wyspę Man, ale też Morze Irlandzkie. Widział odcienie błękitu i szarości, jakich jeszcze nigdy nie było mu dane zobaczyć, a za nimi rozciągała się odległa, niewyraźna bryła lądu.

– Mugole mówili kiedyś, że ze szczytu Snaefell widać sześć królestw – wymamrotał za nim Paton. – Anglię, Irlandię, Szkocję, Walię, wyspę Man i królestwo niebieskie. Osobiście uważamy, że jesteśmy w posiadaniu siódmego, chociaż, oczywiście, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nasz dom nigdy nie był królestwem. Po prostu mieszkamy tu już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. – Delikatnie złapał Harry'ego za ramię i obrócił go tak, żeby Harry był w stanie zobaczyć resztę miejsca, w którym się pojawił.

_Czyli to jest Gollrish Y Thie_ , pomyślał Harry. Kolejne schody prowadziły wokół góry, wiernie podążając za jej naturalnymi liniami, ale Harry wiedział, że ich stopnie muszą być cokolwiek wysokie, bo wystawały ponad linię śniegu. Na szczycie kolejnej półki skalnej wznosił się dom równie wspaniały co ryczący smok.

Harry określiłby go mianem zamku, ale jego subtelny, pełen gracji kształt sprawiał, że nawet Hogwart w porównaniu z nim wydawał się nieprzyjemnie przysadzisty i przesadnie bryłowaty. Rozmaite skrzydła, okraszone wzorami, które wyglądały jak łuski, rozciągały się w kilku kierunkach, zaginając i wykrzywiając w miejscach, w których każda normalna budowla miałaby proste ściany. Harry widział, że okna mienią się czymś, co mogło być szkłem, ale równie dobrze mogło się okazać osłonami. Z daleka doszły go głosy rozmawiających i krzyczących ludzi, a kiedy spojrzał na ziemię, zobaczył niezliczoną ilość niewielkich kształtów, dzieci biegających po zamarzniętym, płaskim kamieniu, bez obaw bawiących się przy samej krawędzi.

– Jak wam się udało ukryć to przed mugolami? – zapytał Patona.

Paton zaśmiał się.

– Otacza nas całkiem solidna iluzja, która sprawia, że całe miejsce wygląda jak kawałek góry – jedyna Świetlista Pani, która urodziła się w naszej rodzinie, zostawiła to po sobie jako prezent pożegnalny. Mugole widzą tu po prostu kawałek Snaefell. Jedna z ich kolejek górskich przebiega nam po dachu. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku schodów. – Ty przodem. Bez obaw, są naprawdę bezpieczne. Mamy wokół nich osłony, które nie pozwalają nikomu się poślizgnąć i spaść, chociaż nic cię nie ocali, jeśli ktoś ciśnie w ciebie śnieżką.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął wspinać się po ogromnych stopniach.

Okazało się to znacznie cięższe, niż początkowo sądził. Kamienie miały na sobie zaklęcia ogrzewające, które stopiły nieco lodu, ale najwyraźniej opinia Harry'ego różniła się od tej Opalline'ów pod względem tego, jak wiele lodu powinno być na schodach. Musiał przeskakiwać ogromne jego połacie, bez przerwy rozkładając ręce dla złapania równowagi. W ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że Paton idzie obok niego, stawiając kroki pewnie niczym muł. Uśmiechał się też do niektórych pęknięć w skale, jakby opowiadały one historie, których Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Tak też prawdopodobnie było.

Harry poślizgnął się po drodze tylko raz, ale ostatecznie udało mu się dotrzeć na półkę skalną, na której ziemia była płaska i pocięta ścieżkami, które prowadziły do głównego wejścia do Gollrish Y Thie. Harry zobaczył, że przy drzwiach czeka na nich postać z długimi włosami, które powiewały na wietrze. Dzieci, które ciskały w siebie śnieżkami i ćwiczyły zaklęcia, których jedynym zadaniem było najwyraźniej wrzucenie komuś za kołnierz garści lodu, teraz zatrzymały się i obejrzały na niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Wiele z nich jednak szybko przestało się gapić i podbiegło do Patona, przytulając go mocno.

– Jishag mooar! – krzyczały.

Paton podnosił je z łatwością, świadczącą o wielu latach doświadczenia, okręcał się z każdym z nich i mówił coś szybko w języku, który Harry uznał za manx. Starsze dzieci, kiedy już z nimi porozmawiał, odwracały się w kierunku Harry'ego i przedstawiały się uprzejmie, podnosząc ręce przed siebie, pokazując mu swoje otwarte dłonie i kłaniając się tak, że ich głowa znajdowała się pod poziomem dłoni. Harry usłyszał całą masę imion, których nawet nie starał się zapamiętać, ale kiwał głową i uśmiechał się do każdego z nich. Młodsze dzieci często kryły się za starszymi, albo za Patonem, zwykle żując swoje warkocze – zazwyczaj platynowo–białe, ale niektóre były ciemniejsze, czy wręcz Weasleyowo–czerwone – i przyglądając mu się nieśmiało.

Harry próbował zliczyć dzieci, ale było to prawie niewykonalne, ponieważ te wracały do swojej zabawy w chwili, w której powitania dobiegały końca. Wiedział jednak, że musi ich tam być ponad pięćdziesiąt. Harry potrząsnął głową z podziwem i spojrzał z ukosa na Patona, kiedy wreszcie udało im się przedrzeć przez tłum i zbliżyć do szerokich schodów posiadłości.

– Nie żartowałeś z tym bogactwem krwi – powiedział.

Paton uśmiechnął się.

– Nie. Oczywiście, zazwyczaj dzieci nie mieszkają w Gollrish Y Thie. Jak już mówiłem, jesteśmy rozproszeni po całym kontynencie. Nowy Rok to jednak wielkie święto dla nas, przez wzgląd na Cooinaght. Moje dzieci chcą wziąć w nim udział, więc są gotowe przemierzyć dla niego cały świat. – Rozejrzał się wokół z dumą. Harry wiedział, że to jest wyraz twarzy człowieka, który dobrze wie, gdzie się znajduje; Paton zdawał się czuć tutaj bardziej w domu, niż Lucjusz kiedykolwiek w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Dotarli do szczytu schodów, które owijały się wokół głównego wejścia do domu, jak i do postaci, która cały czas na nich czekała. Harry spojrzał na nią i zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył młodą kobietę, prawdopodobnie w wieku Honorii, o gładkiej, śniadej cerze i ciemnych oczach. Jej platynowo–blond włosy stanowiły interesujący kontrast dla jej karnacji, ale w przeciwieństwie do większości otaczających ją ludzi, miała je rozpuszczone, nie splecione w warkocz.

– _Fastyr mie_ – wymamrotała, opuszczając głowę i podnosząc ręce w kierunku Harry'ego, z gracją powtarzając gest, którym wcześniej witały go dzieci. – Dzień dobry, Harry _vatesie_. Nazywam się Calibrid.

– Pozwól, że ci przedstawię, choć sama już się tego podjęła – głos Patona był ciepły i pełen sympatii – moją córkę i dziedziczkę, Calibrid Opalline.

Harry rozłożył własną dłoń, kopiując jej gest. Calibrid uśmiechnęła się, ale nawet przez chwilę nie przestała mu przyglądać. Harry od razu zrozumiał, czemu Paton wyznaczył ją na swoją dziedziczkę. Przyda mu się ktoś, kto dzięki obserwacji zdoła szybko ocenić czyjąś siłę i słabości.

W Calibrid jednak było coś dziwnego, co Harry zauważył w chwili, w której sam zaczął się jej przyglądać. Zupełnie, jakby brakowało jej pieśni, która otaczała wszystkich innych ludzi. Wydawało mu się, że to może oznaczać, iż Calibrid jest lepsza w kryciu się ze swoją magią od większości czarownic, ale nagle dotarło do niego, o co tak naprawdę chodzi i krzyknął swoje odkrycie, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Jesteś charłaczką!

Calibrid podniosła brwi, a jej uśmiech zrobił się ostrzejszy.

– Ach, tak. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy zwrócisz na to uwagę. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz się przez to nieprzyjemny. – Jej nowy uśmiech świadczył o tym, że jeśli spróbuje się z niej nabijać z tego powodu, to ona mu dopiero uprzykrzy życie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, policzki go piekły ze wstydu. Jego trening i sumienie etykiety, które miało głos Narcyzy, ochrzaniały go teraz za wykrzyczane przed chwilą słowa.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, moja pani – wymamrotał. – Powiedziałem to bez namysłu. Przyzwyczaiłem się do przebywania pośród mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, które cenią magiczną potęgę ponad wszystko inne, zwłaszcza podczas wybierania dziedzica. Nie spodziewałem się, że Stara Krew inaczej do tego podejdzie, ale oczywiście, powinienem był się tego domyślić.

Calibrid odprężyła się i opuściła swoje dłonie.

– Oczywiście – powtórzyła tym samym tonem, pocierając się palcami po policzku, co rozwiało urok, pokazując Harry'emu jej tatuaże. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebowała magii, mogę wezwać ją od innych członków mojej rodziny. Nie potrzebuję mojej własnej, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się na to. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie kilku ludzi ze społeczeństwa czystokrwistych, którzy wysłuchaliby tego rozumowania ze zgrozą, Augustus Starrise pewnie by im przodował. Stwierdził jednak, że mogą udławić się swoimi uprzedzeniami.

Nagle nad jego głową rozległo się bzyczenie i Harry z zaskoczenia zrobił krok do tyłu, kiedy osa zaczęła krążyć wokół ramienia Calibrid. Calibrid nie okazała zaskoczenia w żaden sposób, wręcz przysunęła się bliżej, kiedy osa wleciała za nią. Chwilę później wysoki, młody człowiek o platynowo–blond włosach pojawił się w miejscu, w którym zniknęła osa. Przyglądał się Harry'emu w milczeniu. Tatuaże Opalline'ów wiły się na jego bladej skórze, a palce ściskały różdżkę tak mocno, że kłykcie zrobiły się kompletnie białe.

– Doncan – powiedziała Calibrid. – On nazwał mnie charłaczką, bo był zaskoczony. Nie chciał mnie obrazić. – Sięgnęła za siebie i położyła dłoń na ramieniu obcego mężczyzny. Harry zobaczył, jak jego napięcie zmienia się, zamiast po prostu rozpływać, przechodząc po prostu w inne miejsca. Doncan pochylił się i zaczął przyglądać Harry'emu jak jakiemuś owadowi. Harry zwalczył w sobie pragnienie przestąpienia z nogi na nogę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego syna, Doncana – powiedział Paton sucho – animaga osy i opiekuna mojej córki, Calibrid.

Harry odwrócił się na dźwięk słowa "opiekun".

– Chroni ją, bo sama nie ma żadnej magii? – zapytał.

– Tak to sobie początkowo tłumaczyliśmy, tak – powiedział Paton. – Ale sam postanowił się tym zająć. Przeszedł przez oryginalny trening, który Dumbledore i twoja matka wykrzywili do własnych celów, żeby użyć go na tobie, Harry. Ten trening rozpoczyna się zwykle w wieku dziesięciu lat i dziecko musi się samo na niego zdecydować. Doncan się na niego zgodził. Ty nie. – Oczy mu pociemniały, a jego usta zacisnęły się lekko. Harry uznał, że nie chce kiedykolwiek zobaczyć naprawdę wściekłego Patona.

Harry miał jednak w tej chwili swoje własne pytania.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Lily zaczerpnęła skądś ten pomysł – powiedział. Ponownie spojrzał Doncanowi w oczy i zorientował się, że te naprawdę wyglądają znajomo, wszystkie jego emocje zostały przytłumione przez surowość, wymagającą od niego wypatrywania wszystkich zagrożeń, czyhających na jego podopieczną. – Wydawało mi się, że wytrenowała mnie zgodnie z podstawami etyki Dumbledore'a.

– Tak było – powiedział Doncan, po raz pierwszy się odzywając. Jego głos był głęboki i zachrypnięty, jakby spędził wiele czasu na wrzeszczeniu. – Wykorzystała nasze metody, ale zaadaptowała je do niewłaściwych ideałów. Przykro mi, że spotkało cię coś takiego, młodszy bracie. Nikt nie powinien przez to przechodzić. Moja służba jest dla mnie powodem do dumy i radości. Twoja nigdy taka nie była.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Faktycznie, twarz Doncana nie miała na sobie spiętych linii, które Harry pamiętał jako wieczną część siebie, kiedy pilnował Connora. Zdawał się być przekonany, że ludzie w tej chwili otaczający Calibrid nie chcą jej skrzywdzić. Harry'emu nigdy nie wolno było się odprężyć do tego stopnia; Lily wytrenowała go, żeby nabrał przekonania, że śmierciożercy mogą czaić się za każdym rogiem i testowała go w miejscach, gdzie śmierciożercy nie byli w stanie się pojawić. Harry powoli zaczynał rozumieć, czemu taka decyzja, podjęta z własnej woli, mogła zrobić z kogoś znakomitego wojownika, a nie kogoś, kto szczerze nienawidził swojej niewoli.

I tak przeszły go ciarki na samą myśl.

– Pozwól ze mną – powiedziała Calibrid, wyciągając do niego rękę. Harry przyjął ją z wahaniem, zaginając kciuk w poprawnym geście, oznaczającym, że czystokrwisty czarodziej jest odprowadzany przez starszą czarownicę. Calibrid kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. – Nie widziałeś jeszcze, jak Gollrish Y Thie wygląda w środku, a naprawdę powinieneś. Każdy, kto odwiedza wyspę Man, powinien to zobaczyć. – Obejrzała się rezolutnie na swojego ojca. – Nie przeszkadzałoby mi nawet, gdybyśmy zaczęli zapraszać tu mugoli, ale za każdym razem, kiedy o tym wspominam, mój ojciec zaczyna zrzędzić o Międzynarodowym Kodeksie Tajności. Zapewniam cię, wszystkie moje podróże po świecie nie przekonały mnie do zmiany zdania. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że mugole i czarodzieje powinni wiedzieć o sobie nawzajem.

– Moja mała Calibrid to samozwańcza rewolucjonistka – powiedział Paton, tonem kogoś, kto od dawna prowadził ten spór.

– To dlatego, że wychowałeś mnie, żebym myślała za siebie, ojcze, nawet jeśli te myśli kłócą się z twoimi własnymi – odpowiedziała słodko Calibrid, a potem minęli łukowate wrota wejściowe, weszli do głównego holu Gollrish Y Thie i Harry przestał zwracać uwagę na ich kłótnię, zajęty chłonięciem widoków.

Wnętrze holu również było pokryte wzorami łusek, ale tym razem Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że nie były to po prostu zdobienia. Te łuski były _prawdziwe_. Szeroki hol został stworzony wokół pary ogromnych, rozwartych szczęk, które wyraźnie odpowiadały na pytanie o to, czy Gollrish Y Thie zostało zbudowane na wzór czegoś, co kiedyś żyło, czy też może samo kiedyś żyło. Szli wzdłuż dolnej szczęki, podczas gdy górna zbiegała łagodnie przed nimi, w kierunku potężnego gardła. Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w górę, na zwisające z sufitu kły, które wyglądały jak wielkie stalaktyty. Kły z dolnej szczęki ewidentnie zostały zniszczone już dawno temu, dla dobra mieszkańców. Z sufitu zwisały drabinki linowe, prowadzące do niewielkich, ciemnych tuneli między zębami. Harry podejrzewał, że biegły w głąb samej czaszki, prawdopodobnie do oczodołów czy nosa.

– Celowo cię nie ostrzegłem – powiedział Paton, stając obok niego. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Patona strasznie bawi jego reakcja. – Lubię przyglądać się gościom, którzy widzą to po raz pierwszy. Nasz dom był kiedyś smoczycą, smoczym szkieletem – lubimy myśleć, że to ta sama smoczyca, z którą walczył święty Jerzy, ale Merlin jeden wie, czy to prawda. Wiemy jednak, że jej gatunek nie istnieje już na Wyspach Brytyjskich. – Paton pogłaskał lekko ścianę, która prawdopodobnie po części składała się z kości, a po części z kamienia. – Zbyt wielkie, zbyt niebezpieczne, ich ogień był za gorący; wszystko w jego zasięgu nie płonęło, a wyparowywało. Czarodzieje już dawno upolowali je wszystkie, doprowadzając do ich wymarcia. Istnieje teoria, że klątwę zabijającą wymyślono właśnie po to, żeby móc zabić te smoki bez konieczności zbliżania się do nich, bo czarodzieje niewątpliwie zginęliby w bezpośrednim starciu. – Westchnął. – Czy jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaka musiała być piękna za życia?

Harry był w stanie. Wyobraził sobie, jak te szczęki zaciskają się wokół ich wszystkich, wielki łeb podnosi się, a paszcza przechyla, żeby zrzucić ich wszystkich w głąb gardzieli... 

Zadrżał, po części ze strachu, a po części przez ból straty czegoś tak wspaniałego i pięknego. Następnie potrząsnął rezolutnie głową. Nie mógł być zły na tych antycznych czarodziejów, chyba, że to byli ci sami, którzy spętali skrzaty domowe i inne gatunki swoimi sieciami. Miał dość zmartwień z powodu _żywych_ gatunków, które chciał chronić i wyzwolić.

– A teraz, Harry – powiedział Paton, ponownie ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. – Cooinaght się zbliża.

– Wspomniałeś o tym – mruknął Harry. – Czy to jakiś rytuał?

– Owszem, to rytuał. – Twarz Patona była poważna, nie było na niej śladu humoru. – Rytuał wspomnień. Pomaga utrzymywać naszą rodzinę razem, pokazuje nam wszystko, przez co przeszliśmy, wszystkie zwycięstwa i porażki z zeszłego roku. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy przeżycie tego byłoby dla ciebie zdrowe, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie straty, które prześladują twoje wspomnienia. – Uważnie przyglądał się twarzy Harry'ego. – Możesz nie brać w nim udziału. Nikt nie uzna tego za obrazę. – Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na Doncana, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową. Jego oczy wciąż przyglądały się Harry'emu bezlitośnie, niczym oczy jastrzębia. –Przede wszystkim chciałem cię przed nim ostrzec, tak żebyś nie znalazł się w nim przez przypadek. Możesz opuścić pokój na początku rytuału.

Harry pomyślał o tym przez chwilę. Czy naprawdę chciał po raz kolejny przeżyć cmentarz i rozprawę i Merlin jeden wie, co jeszcze?

Przypomniał sobie jednak obietnicę, którą złożył wcześniej i wypełnił ją w Zakazanym Lesie. To był Nowy Rok, dzień odnawiania obietnic i zobowiązań. Nie chciał uciekać ze strachem, nawet jeśli to byłby dobry pomysł.

– Zostanę.

Paton zamrugał.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał, przechylając głowę i przyglądając się Harry'emu, jakby ten był nowym tatuażem, który niespodziewanie pojawił się na jego skórze. – Bywa naprawdę intensywnie.

– Chcę – powiedział Harry.

Paton uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Naprawdę cieszy mnie, że to powiedziałeś – powiedział po prostu. – Niech i tak będzie. Calibrid oprowadzi cię po Gollrish Y Thie i da mi znać, kiedy będzie musiała zająć się innymi obowiązkami. – Obejrzał się na swoją córkę, która kiwnęła głową.

– Nie chcę cię odrywać od twoich obowiązków – zaprotestował Harry, zaniepokojony, że sprawia tyle kłopotu. – Znaczy, w końcu jesteś dziedziczką...

– A ty jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny, równie ważnym co wszyscy inni – powiedziała stanowczo Calibrid. – Stałeś się nim od chwili, w której mój starszy brat przelał za ciebie krew. Chodź ze mną, Harry. Nie dowiesz się, czym jest prawdziwa zabawa, póki nie zobaczysz jak dzieci bawią się w berka w smoczym oczodole. – Zaciągnęła go do jednej z drabinek, a Doncan kroczył za nimi, cichy niczym ogromny kocur.

Harry westchnął i pozwolił potraktować się jak gość, czy też młodszy brat, jak go ciągle nazywali Doncan i Calibrid.

* * *

Kiedy Cooinaght nadeszło, Harry miał wrażenie, że już nie może być bardziej gotów.

Stał w Wielkiej Sali w Gollrish Y Thie, która znajdowała się w brzuchu smoka i obserwował magię, która przepływała przez pokój, kopiując efekty zorzy polarnej. Lśniące nitki fioletu, błękitu, złota i zieleni wznosiły się i spływały po ścianach. Umysł Harry'ego podsunął mu wizje ścian ociekających krwią, ale szybko potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z siebie ten obraz i celowo zastępując go wspomnieniem koloru, którym lśniła jego skóra, gdy uwolnił jednorożce. Następnie roześmiał się i zaczął klaskać razem ze wszystkimi, podziwiając zdolności dwóch dziewczyn, bliźniaczek, których magia stworzyła ten pokaz świateł – dwójki młodszych dzieci Patona, miały zaledwie szesnaście lat. Bliźniaczki uśmiechnęły się szeroko, pokłoniły przed tłumem i zniknęły w nim, trzymając się za ręce.

Spotkał Angelicę Griffinsnest, pierwszą żonę Patona, matkę Fergusa, Doncana i kilkorga innych jego dzieci, która rozstała się z nim przez "różnice, dzięki którym byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale niespecjalnie dobrymi małżonkami", jak to opisała Harry'emu. Zdawała się jednak lubić towarzystwo Opalline'ów i swobodnie zadawała się z dziećmi. Harry patrzył jak podrywa z podłogi zaklęciem lewitującym jedno ze swoich wnuków, a to reaguje radosnym piskiem. Musiał odwrócić od tego wzrok, bo za mocno zaczynało piec go w gardle.

Zobaczył jak Calibrid ostrożnie odbiera myślodsiewnię, którą przyniosły jej dwie potężne sowy. Zauważyła jego wzrok i wyjaśniła, głaszcząc myślodsiewnię, jakby był to najbardziej bezcenny przedmiot na świecie, że otrzymała ją od swojej matki, czarownicy z Pakistanu, która kochała Patona i chciała za niego wyjść. Sytuacja jej rodziny zmusiła ją jednak do wyjścia za kogoś innego, a jej matka nie chciała postawić wszystkich w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. Kochała Patona przez rok, urodziła Calibrid, po czym przekazała ją pod opiekę ojca i musiała opuścić wyspę Man. Jej obecny mąż zakazał jej kontaktów z Patonem, więc pod koniec każdego miesiąca przysyłała jej myślodsiewnię, zawierającą wspomnienia o wszystkim, czego się podejmowała w niedawnej przeszłości. Harry przełknął swoją zazdrość i uprzejmie – a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję – odmówił, kiedy Calibrid zaprosiła go do obejrzenia wspomnień razem z nią, żeby mógł poznać jej matkę. Zbyt dużo zgryzoty pojawiło się w nim na myśl o tym, że osoba przed nim ma matkę, która kocha ją tak bardzo nawet lata po tym, jak życie poprowadziło ją kompletnie inną ścieżką.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc czuł się tutaj nieco nie na miejscu, mimo że wszyscy podejmowali starania, żeby włączyć go w swoje rozmowy i różne aktywności – młodszym dzieciom przychodziło to tak naturalnie, że nie dało się tego nawet nazwać wysiłkiem; popisywały się przed nimi nowymi zaklęciami, opowiadały mu o przygodach, które przeżyły ostatnio i nalegały na to, żeby przyłączył się do nich przy zabawie w berka, jakby był kimś zupełnie normalnym. Kilka razy zapytano go o brakującą rękę, ale bez problemu przyjmowano do wieści historię, jakoby odgryzł mu ją zły wąż. Wszyscy zachowywali się wobec siebie jak jedna, wielka _rodzina_ , przez co Harry czuł się, jakby mu czegoś brakowało, od rodziców po nazwisko.

– Zbierzcie się.

Paton powiedział to tak dostojnie, że cała wrzawa w sali momentalnie umilkła. Harry wiedział, że musiała to być już późna noc, bo między żebrami płonęły pochodnie. Wydawało mu się, że niespełna godzina pozostała do północy i zmiany roku na następny. Setki poważnych twarzy zwróciło się teraz w kierunku Patona, rodzice położyli ręce na ramionach dzieci. Harry poczuł, jak Calibrid staje cicho za nim.

Zaczęła cicho tłumaczyć przemowę, którą Paton wygłaszał w płynnym manx. Harry podejrzewał, że wszyscy poza nim rozumieją ten język.

– Pora na Cooinaght, Wspominanie, rytuał, w którym przypominamy sobie o najbardziej intensywnych momentach mijającego roku. – Jak tylko Calibrid skończyła tłumaczyć to zdanie, pochodnie zaiskrzyły się i zapłonęły mocniej. Harry zorientował się jednak, że nie wszystkie to zrobiły. Płomienie dwunastu największych, poustawianych w równej odległości wokół pokoju, zaczęły wspinać się po ścianach i pojawiły się w nich białe kosmyki. – Przypominamy sobie o nich, żeby postawić sobie wyzwanie, żeby przypomnieć sobie o naszych błędach, uczyć się na nich i nie popełniać ich w przyszłości. Przypominamy sobie o nich, żeby przygotować się na kolejne, ponieważ nadchodzący rok może zawierać w sobie wyzwania gorsze i cięższe od czegokolwiek, co przeżyliśmy do tej pory. Przypominamy sobie o nich, żeby się pocieszyć, świętować nasze zwycięstwa, bo żaden rok w naszym życiu nie jest gorszy od poprzedniego. Przypominamy sobie o nich, żeby się ożywić, ponieważ żyliśmy w tych wspomnieniach i będziemy żyć w przyszłości, a czas teraźniejszy to tylko nici, które łączą oba te arrasy.

Pod koniec jego przemowy płomienie pochodni były już tak wysoko, że łączyły się ze sobą na suficie. Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed gapieniem się na nie, usiłując ustalić nachylenie półokrągłego sklepienia, ale ogień był zbyt jasny, żeby dało się cokolwiek ocenić na pewno. Chwilę potem iskry zaczęły opadać na wszystkich niczym gwiazdy, albo ognisty śnieg, więc nie pozostało mu nic poza patrzeniem.

Im bardziej opadały, tym bardziej iskry robiły się coraz większe, niemożliwie wielkie, aż Harry zobaczył, jak jedna z nich podlatuje do niego i owija się wokół niego niczym koc. Podniósł ręce, niepewien tego, co ma zaraz nastąpić, po czym znalazł się nagle w innym miejscu, innym czasie, które kotłowały się wokół niego w iskrze, która rosła, póki nie zdołała kompletnie go pochłonąć.

Stał w sypialni Slytherinu, patrząc jak leży, obejmowany mocno przez Dracona, tuż obok nóg jego łóżka. Po chwili zastanowienia się rozpoznał tę scenę: to było przytulenie, które otrzymał po nadesłanej przez Voldemorta wizji. Miało to miejsce w styczniu. Draco jakimś cudem zdołał zabrać się razem z nim i zabił Nagini. Harry czuł, że dreszcze przebiegają mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa od wzbierających w nim emocji, zbyt splątanych ze sobą, żeby rozróżnić jakąś pojedynczą. Dziwnie było tak patrzeć na siebie z zewnątrz, dziwnie było widzieć się z dwoma dłońmi, dziwnie było _widzieć_ jak strasznie odprężony się stawał, kiedy wtulał twarz w ramię Dracona.

Ściany wspomnienia opadły wokół niego i kolejne zajęło jego miejsce. Harry wyczuł krew i magię, zobaczył samego siebie z postacią leżącą nieruchomo w łóżku i wiedział, że ponownie obserwuje narodziny Marian Bulstrode, co miało miejsce pod koniec lutego. Uratował wtedy magię Elfridy, bo ona sama przekazała Marian własną, żeby ta mogła stać się jej dziedziczką. Harry uśmiechnął się. Chyba wolno mu było być z tego dumnym, prawda? Tak, uważał, że tak. Po raz pierwszy odwrócił wtedy swoją zdolność do pożerania magii i zrozumiał, że może wykorzystać ją do przywracania życia i nadziei innym – po raz pierwszy czuł się jak czarodziej, który robi co tylko może, żeby pomóc i służyć innym czarodziejom, nie tylko magicznym stworzeniom.

Ryk i nagle przebywał we wspomnieniu tak przepełnionym życiem, że zarumienił się jeszcze zanim zobaczył, czego ono dotyczy. Pierwszy pocałunek z Draconem, który nastąpił w równonoc wiosenną, najpiękniejszy dzień marca. Harry był rozdarty między zaksoczeniem, że wyglądał na _aż tak_ przerażonego i radością, że Draco wyglądał na bardziej zadowolonego i pijanego ze szczęścia, niż to pamiętał. Sam był wtedy za bardzo zajęty własnymi uczuciami, oczekiwaniami i strachem, żeby zorientować się, że Draco niczego innego od niego wtedy nie chciał.

W następnej kolejności zaatakowała ciemność, niszcząc jaskrawe wspomnienie niczym atrament wylewający się na wypracowanie z eliksirów. Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył potężną burzę, która nadeszła w czasie Walpurgii, dziki Mrok ugodzony przez próbę, którą Voldemort podjął do okiełznania go. Teraz, kiedy Harry patrzył na to z perspektywy wszystkiego, co przeżył w czasie zimowego przesilenia, ta furia wydawała mu się niemal niewinna. Patrzył jak leci, niesiony przez ciemność z pragnieniem zemsty, od której aż się skrzywił. Podejrzewał, że to właśnie z tego rodzaju sytuacji Draco i Snape wywnioskowali, że Harry nie podchodzi poważnie do swojego bezpieczeństwa. Wyglądał wtedy po prostu jak kawałek gruzu, śmieć, którego dziki Mrok mógł się w każdej chwili pozbyć. Kwiecień był dla niego wyjątkowo intensywnym miesiącem, bo wtedy odwiedził też Labirynt, ale to wspomnienie było znacznie dziksze.

Promienie słońca, koloru i światła przebiły się przez ciemność niczym świt słońca i nagle stał w jaskiniach pod Gringottem, w maju, zbierając i oswajając magię dwunastu różnych czarodziejów, usiłując wyzwolić południowe gobliny. Otrzymał wtedy tak wiele mocy i był w stanie tak wiele zrobić dzięki niej – więcej, niż gdyby odebrał im ją siłą, ponieważ została zaoferowana z własnej woli. Musiał jednak oddać ją po wszystkim z powrotem, delikatnie odłożyć ją do ich ciał, odmawiając tej pokusie. Harry był z tego mniej dumny, niż z wyzwolenia goblinów, ale tylko odrobinę mniej.

Był przygotowany, kiedy światło zmieniło się w zachód słońca, kolory poszarzały, a blask zamienił się w ciemność. To było nieuniknione wspomnienie czerwca, wypalające dwadzieścia poprzedzających je dni i zmieniające dziewięć dni, które nastąpiły po nim, w popiół. Stał na cmentarzu i patrzył, jak wije się na kamieniu, słyszał wrzaski, nie bezmyślne, ale pełne przerażenia i bólu, i patrzył jak Bellatrix odcina mu dłoń. To naprawdę nie zajęło tak długo, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Mniej boleśnie się to oglądało, niż doświadczało. Przeżył to. Powiedział to sobie stanowczo, ale i tak musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy jego dłoń opadła na ziemię i Bellatrix zaczęła się śmiać.

Lipiec rozwinął się przed nim w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy leżał na plecach obok starych osłon izolacyjnych, zgrzytając zębami, marszcząc czoło i odbudowując swój umysł. Harry wolałby obejrzeć swoje urodziny, dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Argutusa, ale odkrył, że ta scena była z zewnątrz wyjątkowo cicha. Nie pozostał na tyle długo, żeby zobaczyć jak jego magia wybucha w negacji, atakując przewagę, którą to miejsce miało nad nim, a bez tego nie dało się z zewnątrz ustalić burzy, jaka miała wtedy miejsce w jego umyśle. 

Sierpień, lot na grzbiecie świetlistego gryfa, atakującego i odbierającego magię, którą Voldemort mu odebrał. Harry zmusił się do nie myślenia o tym, co miało nastąpić w grudniu, po prostu oglądał wspomnienie takie, jakim było. Obserwacja z zewnątrz dodawała ciekawej perspektywy: gryf przed odlotem z pogardą machnął ogonem na Voldemorta, czego Harry z pewnością nie zauważył za pierwszym razem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przygotował się na następne wspomnienie, które już wzbierało mu pod stopami.

Patrzył, jak stawia czoła Voldemortowi, stojącemu po środku kręgu z drewnianych krążków, których używał do kontrolowania syren i pokręcił głową z podziwem. Wyglądał na tak niewielkiego, tak strasznie kruchego. To naprawdę przedziwne, że jego sojusznicy ufali mu na tyle, żeby podążyć za nim na pole bitwy. Następnie zobaczył wyraz własnej twarzy, kiedy skoczył, żeby przyjąć na siebie wymierzoną w Connora klątwę i zmienił wcześniejszą ocenę samego siebie. Podejrzewał, że ludzie podchodzili do niego z rezerwą tylko przez jakiś czas, a walka w równonoc jesienną pozwoliła im porównać ich do siebie.

Unosił się w powietrzu, co było zmianą tak nagłą, że Harry skrzeknął i przyklęknął na podłodze, zanim się opamiętał, kręcąc z zakłopotaniem głową. Patrzył jak podskakuje na miotle, kiedy Henrietta przypomniała mu ostro, że przecież jest ich przywódcą, więc powinien zająć się swoimi sprawami, zamiast krzyczeć ostrzeżenia. Następnie Henrietta uciekła bawić się z Evanem Rosierem, czego Harry wtedy nie zauważył, podczas gdy on i Draco uratowali sobie nawzajem życia tak szybko, że Harry nie miał nawet czasu na oddech między jedną śmiercią a drugą. Czuł rosnącą satysfakcję, kiedy patrzył, jak pod pełnią księżyca biegną w kierunku Leśnej Twierdzy. Jasne, ich związek nie mógł być taki przez cały czas, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że mógł taki być, kiedy istniała ku temu potrzeba.

Nie podnosił głowy podczas listopadowego wspomnienia, ponieważ nie widoki, a dźwięk był tu najważniejszy. Słyszał jak recytuje przemowę w obronie swoich rodziców, bezbarwnym i osobliwie suchym tonem, jakby był złamaną kością, która wlewa w te słowa cały swój szpik i siłę, nie zatrzymując niczego dla siebie. Słyszał mamrotanie Wizengamotu, skrzypnięcia foteli, rozlegające się w nastałej ciszy i oddychał tylko, wiedząc, że lada moment jego wspomnienie wejdzie po schodach i uwiesi się na Draconie.

Ciemność i wiatr porwały go w górę. Po raz kolejny unosił się w powietrzu i patrzył jak Fawkes tańczy i śpiewa przed swoją śmiercią, sprowadzając swoje życie do cienkiej, ognistej strzały, wycelowanej wprost w Harry'ego. Tym razem Harry zdołał zobaczyć płomień, który tańczył mu w piersi niczym drugie serce – przynajmniej kiedy wreszcie oddzielił się od gryfa i łzy przestały płynąć mu po policzkach. Zmarszczył brwi i niepewnie dotknął swojego mostka. _Co właściwie otrzymałem wtedy od Fawkesa?_

Wspomnienie przerwało się i Harry odkrył, że stoi na szczycie góry. Pod nim rozciągał się ciemny, nieokreślony kraj, a nad nim błyszczały niezliczone ilości gwiazd, tak jasnych i tak bardzo dalekich, że Harry zadrżał. Wiedział, że kraj pod nim zawierał w sobie zieleń i wiele wydeptanych ścieżek, ale nie był w stanie odwrócić się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. To przedstawiało jego teraźniejszość, podczas gdy Cooinaght wymagało od niego, żeby spoglądał w przyszłość.

_Ona wciąż zależy od ciebie_. W jego uszach rozległ się głos, który mógłby należeć do Światła, gdyby Światło było w stanie współczuć pojedynczemu człowiekowi.

Mroczne ziemie wygładziły się i zrównały poziomem ze szczytem góry, a Harry ponownie stał w Wielkiej Sali Opalline'ów. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach. Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia, więc odwrócił się, ale nie zobaczył Calibrid, której się spodziewał, a Doncana. 

Doncan spojrzał mu w oczy tak bystro, że Harry musiał opanować swój impuls odwrócenia wzroku. Zamiast tego odpowiedział takim samym spojrzeniem. Przyglądał się człowiekowi, który był, w bardzo dziwny sposób, jego bratem – wytrenowanym tak, jak Harry powinien był być wytrenowany, gdyby tylko Lily i Dumbledore postarali się uzyskać jego zgodę na ochronę Connora; częścią rodziny Opalline'ów tak samo jak Harry, dzięki poświęceniu Fergusa; opiekunem w sposób, w jaki Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie zostać, ale dzielącym z nim pewien sposób bycia.

Doncan kiwnął głową. Harry nie wiedział, co _on_ mógł zobaczyć na jego twarzy. Położył dłoń na czole Harry'ego, lekką i chłodną niczym dotyk pajęczyny.

– Witaj w reszcie swojego życia, braciszku – powiedział tym swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

Harry zamrugał i zorientował się, że Wielka Sala ożyła nagle od fajerwerków, oszałamiających eksplozji światła, znacznie dzikszych od poprzednich kontrolowanych popisów magii. Płomienie pochodni opuściły swoje miejsca i tańczyły pod sufitem. Północ minęła i rozpoczął się nowy rok.

Harry nie znał odpowiedniej, rytualnej odpowiedzi, w dodatku serce waliło mu od ciężaru minionego roku, ale zdołał pochylić głowę.

– Dziękuję... bracie.


	76. Capto Horrifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział rozpoczyna kolejną sagę akcji, więc chyba wiecie, co to oznacza, prawda? Właśnie. **OSTRZEŻENIE PRZED CLIFFHANGEREM. Przy okazji, BĘDZIE RÓWNIEŻ GORE.**

Dziesiątego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku Albus Dumbledore wydostał się spod ograniczeń bezruchrząszcza.

* * *

Rufus wyszczerzył się. Większość jego współpracowników uznałaby to za przerażającą minę, ale Percy Weasley znał go nieco lepiej od pozostałych. Rufus nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Percy zareagował na to szerokim uśmiechem.

– Kto tym razem, proszę pana? – zapytał z agresywną radością.

Rufus zerknął znowu na leżącą przed nim listę imion.

– Nazywa się Hector Dawlish – powiedział. – Brat naszego aurora Dawlisha. Przesłuchaliśmy go, kiedy jego brat nabawił się kłopotów, ale nie znaleźliśmy niczego kompromitującego na jego temat. Teraz jednak, kiedy Hestia Jones zaczęła tak słodko śpiewać, _wiemy_ , że ten człowiek jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda. Będzie musiał przybyć na wezwanie z ministerstwa. – Rufus zacisnął zęby, świadom blasku w swoich oczach. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubił robotę papierkową. Większość aurorów uważała za ekscytujące tylko akcje i pościgi, ale Rufus już dawno temu, przez wzgląd na swoją kulawą nogę, przyzwyczaił się do ścigania kogoś swoim _umysłem_. – Jeśli jest niewinny, to nie ma niczego do ukrycia, prawda? Powinien pomóc ministerstwu w chwili potrzeby.

Percy zaśmiał się, pokazując na moment zęby.

– Genialne, proszę pana.

Rufus znowu się wyszczerzył. Jak do tej pory ten młody człowiek świetnie się sprawdzał – idealny kandydat na aurora. Wciąż spędzał większość czasu, pracując jako asystent Rufusa, pomimo swojego własnego treningu. Amelia musiała przyznać, że niewielu obecnych praktykantów było równie obeznanych w procedurach, robocie papierkowej, czy literze prawa, a była w tej chwili szefową biura aurorów. Pomagało również to, że Percy był zwyczajnie inteligentny i nie potrzebował tłumaczeń, że kryminalistów nie powinno się traktować jak zwykłych ludzi. Rufus uważał, że to był jego gryfoński rozsądek. Nad czym teraz musieli popracować, to idea, że czasem potrzebne jest naginanie zasad. Percy podziwiał sposób, w jaki Rufus się do tego zabierał, ale zdawał się być niezdolny do zrobienia tego z własnej inicjatywy.

_No trudno. Jak to mawiała babcia Leonora, użyjemy tej różdżki, kiedy jej rdzeń będzie gotów._ Rufus zerknął na portret swojej mugolackiej babci, który przyglądał się Percy'emu. Puściła mu oczko, kiedy zauważyła jego spojrzenie. Rufus kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. Jeszcze go wytrenują.

Pukanie do drzwi ogłosiło przybycie Hectora Dawlisha. Rufus wyprostował się.

– Wprowadź go, Tonks! – zawołał.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ale to nie Hector Dawlish wszedł do środka, a potok ciemności, falująca chmura atramentu, która mogła uciec z Departamentu Tajemnic i przeklętych eksperymentów niewymownych. Rufus otworzył usta do krzyku i został przez nią pochłonięty.

Klęczał w błocie, mrugając, żeby odgonić od siebie krople deszczu, które starały się zalać mu oczy. Spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, że jego dłonie były znacznie młodsze – o mniej więcej szesnaście lat. Strach wdrapał się do jego gardła, zahaczając o nie kolcami metalicznej zgrozy.

– Nie – wyszeptał, podobnie jak zrobił to za pierwszym razem, kiedy do tego doszło, ale nic i nikt go nie usłyszał.

Musiał wstać, chwiejnie, musiał się odwrócić. A wtedy był w stanie zobaczyć. Wrócił na zaściełane błotem pole bitwy w czarodziejskiej wsi Valerian, położonej w północnej Szkocji.

Poprawka. Które _było_ kiedyś czarodziejską wsią Valerian. Voldemort zrównał ją z ziemią w swoim najgorszym i najbardziej przytłaczającym ataku, który przeprowadził w czasie tej wojny, zabijając nie tylko kilkuset mieszkańców, ale też dwudziestu aurorów, którzy ich strzegli. Rufus należał do drugiego oddziału posiłków i kiedy się pojawił, odkrył, że ludzie, którzy aportowali się zaledwie kilka chwil przed nim, już umierali.

Valerian to było piekło.

Voldemort zmienił sam deszcz w swoją broń, za pomocą zaklęcia, którego Rufus nie znał i zupełnie szczerze miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. W chwili, w której woda uderzyła w jego kolegów, zmieniła się w srebrzyste ostrza i zaczęła obdzierać ich żywcem ze skóry. Obok niego wiła się Georgina Catawampus, wrzeszcząc bezmyślnie w tak przytłaczającym bólu, że Rufus chciał odciąć sobie uszy. Skóra zniknęła z jej piersi i policzków, odsłaniając śliskie i błyszczące mięśnie, przyczepione do kości, a jej piersi wisiały niczym worki zgniłego mięsa. Jej skóra powoli opadała z jej boków, niczym opakowanie świątecznego prezentu. Georgina nie była w stanie wydać z siebie wiele zrozumiałych słów, ale tymi, które zdołała z siebie wydusić, błagała, żeby ktoś ją zabił.

Aportował się w odpowiednie miejsce, żeby uniknąć tego zaklęcia, albo został osłonięty przez nadzwyczajnie potężne zaklęcia nieprzemakające, które babcia Leonora wszyła w jego płaszcz. Bez względu na przyczynę, tylko on mógł iść dalej przed siebie, pośród tego miejsca pełnego błota, krwi, deszczu i ostrzy, bo tylko on mógł ustalić, w jaki sposób powstrzymać śmierciożerców, których śmiech słyszał niedaleko.

Ale był przerażony.

Zmusił się do zrobienia kroku przed siebie.

Wtedy pojawił się przed nim śmierciożerca. Rufus wiedział, że ten człowiek musiał się aportować, ale pośród tych wszystkich wrzasków nie usłyszał trzasku, więc zadygotał. Naprawdę wyglądało to, jakby śmierciożerca po prostu pojawił się pośród całego tego chaosu i cierpienia, otulony w szaty zrobione z gnijącego mięsa i maskę z obnażonych kości.

– Zginiesz tutaj – powiedział śmierciożerca uprzejmym, pewnym siebie tonem, głosem, który Rufus wiedział, że usłyszy ponownie za rok, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zacznie zaklinać się, że nie miał nad sobą kontroli. Właśnie dlatego Rufus nigdy nie zaufa temu łajdakowi. Klątwa Imperiusa czy nie, ten człowiek był w stanie stać na polu bitwy pośród tych wszystkich wrzasków i mimo wszystko wciąż skupiał się głównie na walce ze swoim przeciwnikiem.

Roztrzęsiony Rufus zdołał wykonać swego rodzaju kiwnięcie głową, oznaczające rozpoczęcie pojedynku. Malfoy roześmiał się i ruszył w jego kierunku, jego płaszcz powiewał za nim niczym gotujące się chmury. Nie był głupcem, od razu spróbował rzucić klątwę zabijającą, której Rufus ledwie uniknął, kulejąc przez swoją nogę; nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do tej rany i tego, jak strasznie spowalniała go w bitwie. Przelatujący tuż obok niego zielony promień wciąż śnił mu się czasem po nocach.

A potem ich pojedynek rozpoczął się na dobre, co było najbardziej przerażającą godziną, jaką Rufus spędził w swoim życiu. Nawet świadomość, że już raz to przeżył, że to po prostu musiało być wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, nie powstrzymała go przed dygotaniem ze strachu.

A potem jego noga nagle ugięła się pod nim i spojrzał wprost na wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę Lucjusza Malfoya i zrozumiał, że nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że ta sytuacja skończy się tak, jak w jego wspomnieniach.

* * *

Lily podniosła powoli głowę, kiedy ciemność zaczęła przetaczać się korytarzami Tullianum. Pomyślała, że to może być Harry, który przybył otulony w noc, żeby ją uwolnić. To prawdopodobnie będzie ostatni dobry uczynek, jaki zrobi dla świata, nim do reszty stanie się zdziczałym Mrocznym Panem: uwolni swoją matkę, która tak bardzo starała się uchronić go przed tym losem, pozwoli jej ponownie poczuć na twarzy promienie słońca. A potem Lily przyłączy się do opozycji przeciw niemu.

Ta wizja była tak potężna, że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyła nawet, że jej otoczenie uległo zmianie. Kiedy wreszcie zwróciła na to uwagę, usiadła prosto i rozejrzała się z nadzieją. Czyżby Harry po prostu aportował ją na wolność? Tak byłoby najlepiej. Nie będzie musiała patrzeć mu w oczy aż do chwili, w której usłyszy jego ostatnie słowa tuż przed tym jak Albus zniszczy go na dobre.

Wreszcie rozpoznała miejsce, w którym stała i stara zgroza, wraz z powolnym przerażeniem, ścisnęły jej wnętrzności niczym tasiemce. Stała w kuchni w Dolinie Godryka, a za nią świeciły lampki, rozwieszone na choince. Wokół grała delikatna muzyka. Jeszcze przed chwilą lewitowała umyte naczynia na ich miejsce w szafkach. To było Boże Narodzenie, kiedy straciła swoją magię. Ale co ją tutaj sprowadziło? _Jakim cudem_ trafiła tu z powrotem, kiedy wiedziała, że doszło do tego ponad dwa lata temu?

– Matko.

I ten głos za nią, właśnie ten, którego tak się obawiała, na dźwięk którego budziła się z krzykiem. To był głos Harry'ego, ale kompletnie pozbawiony współczucia, którego tak długo go uczyła. Był to bezbarwny, prosty ton, pełen dziecięcej radości. To, że nigdy go takim nie słyszała, nie miało dla Lily żadnego znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że kiedyś _mógł_ się taki stać.

I teraz go słyszała.

Spróbowała się od niego odsunąć, ale wiedziała, że nie ma już swojej magii, że została w niej wyrwana dziura, do której istnienia przyzwyczaiła się dopiero po roku cierpień. Nie była w stanie w żaden sposób przeciwstawić się swojemu synowi. Była kompletnie bezsilna.

A Harry zrobił krok w jej kierunku, jego magia widoczna wokół niego, rzucała cienie w powietrzu, była przepełniona krukami i wyjącymi niemo twarzami i innymi niemożliwymi obrazami. Jego usta wykrzywiały się w okrutnym uśmiechu.

– Już wypiłem magię Connora – wyszeptał. – I Jamesa, i Syriusza, i Remusa. Jak ci się wydaje, czemu chowałem się przed tobą od tylu miesięcy? Przygotowywałem się, matko. Uczyłem zaklęć, które przede mną chowałaś. Mroczne sztuki przychodzą mi teraz tak strasznie łatwo.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej i na ten widok Lily opadła na kolana, łapiąc się za głowę i krzycząc.

– Pozwól, że pokażę ci do czego jestem zdolny – ciągnął dalej Harry. Podniósł rękę i machnął nią w bok.

Lily wierzgnęła, kiedy wyrwał jej kręgosłup z ciała. Nigdy nawet nie _wyobrażała_ sobie takiego bólu. Rozbiegł się po niej całej, dotykając każdego nerwu, sprawiając, że wyła, i wyła, i wyła, podczas gdy środek jej pleców był otwartą, podłużną, ziejącą raną, a jej kręgosłup tańczył przed jej oczami, długie pasmo kości okraszonych mięśniami i krwią.

– Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czemu jeszcze żyjesz. – Oczy Harry'ego nie miały w sobie żadnej litości. – Bo widzisz, ja się dopiero rozgrzewam. Otoczyłem to miejsce zaklęciami, które pozwolą ci przeżyć znacznie gorsze tortury. Connorowi też. Czy chcesz zobaczyć jak gwałci go wilkołak? Wydaje mi się, że mogę to zorganizować, bo Remus niedługo się przemieni.

Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to wspomnienie nie odbyło się w ten sposób, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jeśli istniał ktoś, kto był zdolny do zmiany przeszłości, to był to właśnie Harry. Strach pożerał ją żywcem, a kiedy Harry odwrócił się, żeby zawołać swojego brata, pozwoliła mu na to. Brak poczytalności był w tym momencie naprawdę lepszym wyjściem.

* * *

James otworzył oczy i zobaczył światło, którego nie widział od miesięcy. Zamrugał, pokręcił głową i podźwignął się na nogi. Przed chwilą też śnił. Nie wiedział, co go rozbudziło. Ale jeśli dzięki temu zyskał okazję do pojawienia się nagle na ulicy i stanięcia w promieniach słońca – nawet jeśli okolica wyglądała na cokolwiek szemraną dzielnicę Londynu – to nie miał nic przeciwko. Być może aurorzy go transportowali i stracili kontrolę nad aportacją, przez co wylądował żywy i poza ich zasięgiem. James słyszał, że tak czasami bywało z mugolami i charłakami.

Rozejrzał się z nadzieją i nagle zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje. Dom przed nim był znajomy: Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście, dom Syriusza. Podejrzewał, że teraz to był dom Regulusa Blacka, ponieważ wyczytał w gazetach nowiny, jakoby ten człowiek powrócił z martwych. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie osłony były opuszczone. Mógłby się tam ukryć. James zrobił chwiejnie krok przed siebie, po czym otrząsnął się i spróbował iść, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Był wolny. Musiał się tak zachowywać, inaczej ktoś mógłby zwrócić na niego uwagę i przekazać go mugolskim władzom, nawet jeśli ministerstwo go zgubiło.

Ciężkie szaty zafalowały wokół jego kostek. James zerknął w dół z zaciekawieniem. Miał na sobie mundur aurora. Chwilę potem dotarło do niego, że w kieszeni miał różdżkę, a magia buzowała w jego ciele.

Nagle wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. I kiedy.

Podniósł wzrok z powrotem na dom.

– Nie. N–nie mogę – wyszeptał.

Wiedział jednak, co zobaczy, jak tylko otworzy te drzwi: ukrytych tam Bellatrix i Rudolfa Lestrange'ów. To było zaraz po ataku na jego chłopców i Longbottomów, po nocy upadku Voldemorta. James, oślepiony nienawiścią, ruszył w pogoń za Lestrange'ami przez kryjówki Blacków i ostatecznie zdołał ustalić, gdzie się ukryli. Wszedł do środka i pojedynkował się z Bellatrix, po czym zrobił jej coś dosłownie niewybaczalnego.

_Przytrzymałeś ją pod_ Crucio, podpowiedział mu radośnie jego umysł. _Zapomniałeś już? Zapomniałeś, jakie to było przyjemne?_

James zadrżał i schował twarz w dłoniach. Musiał zmierzyć się z czającym się w nim Mrokiem i nienawidził tego. Następnego dnia złożył swoją rezygnację i od tego czasu chował się w Dolinie Godryka razem ze swoją rodziną – póki nie zorientował się, że jeden z jego synów może nosić w sobie ten sam rodzaj Mroku, tę samą miłość do sprawiania innym bólu.

Mógłby jednak nie wchodzić do tego domu. Skoro miał to przeżyć po raz kolejny, to nie musiał robić wszystkiego w ten sam sposób. Odmówi.

James pomyślał nagle, że być może to wszystko zmieni. Serce urosło mu niczym feniks odradzający się z popiołów. Wróci po prostu do Doliny Godryka i poświęci równie dużo uwagi Harry'emu co Connorowi, upewni się, że obaj zostaną wychowani jak należy. Będzie rozpieszczał Harry'ego równie mocno co Connora, a wtedy Harry go pokocha i nigdy nie zwróci się przeciw niemu. Nigdy nie stanie się porażką. Nigdy nie zostanie aresztowany. Pozostanie aurorem i będzie prowadził życie, na które zawsze zasługiwał.

Jak tylko to postanowił, jakaś niewidzialna siła pochwyciła jego ciało i zmusiła go do ruchu. James odkrył, że idzie statecznie w kierunku domu z różdżką w ręku i ustami powoli wyginającymi się w okrutny uśmiech.

– Nie! – wrzasnął, wyginając dziwnie usta; nawet krzyk nie zmienił ich krzywego uśmieszku.

Niewidzialna siła zmusiła go do wejścia po schodach. Zmusiła go do otwarcia drzwi kopniakiem. Zmusiła go do pojedynku z Rudolfem i pokonania go bez trudu, po czym pokierowała nim przez wyjątkowo intensywną walkę z Bellatrix Lestrange, w czasie której musiał skakać, unikać klątw i rzucać własnymi, niczym znacznie młodszy człowiek. James jednak czuł się staro, tak strasznie staro, w dodatku przepełniała go zgroza i przerażenie, które powinny obciążyć jego kończyny, ale tego nie zrobiły.

A potem Bellatrix powiedziała, że chciałaby przytrzymać Harry'ego i Connora pod _Crucio._

I w Jamesie coś pękło i sam cisnął w nią klątwą Cruciatusa. Tym razem jednak, kiedy wreszcie się opamiętał i wspomnienie podpowiadało, że powinien ją już wypuścić – mimo, że jej własny umysł uległ poważnemu uszkodzeniu, oczywiście – nie zrobił tego. Siła sprawiła, że otworzył usta i zaczął się śmiać, obserwując jak czarownica wije się pod jego zaklęciem i dotarło nagle do niego, że w tej nowej wersji przeszłości będzie torturował Bellatrix Lestrange, póki ta nie zdechnie. A to nie nastąpi jeszcze przez długi, długi czas.

To nie był sen. To był koszmar.

A gdzieś w środku, ponieważ moc która go złapała, nie pozwalała żadnym łzom na pojawienie się na jego policzkach, James płakał.

* * *

Albus rozłożył ręce na boki i wyłonił się spośród ruin, które pozostały po jego celi. Niemal dwa miesiące zajęło mu opracowanie odpowiedniej furii, która pozwoliła mu wyrwać się z jego więzienia, jak i przezwyciężyć jego oddanie Światłu do stopnia, w którym zdołał pogodzić się z używaniem mrocznych sztuk. Wreszcie jednak dokonało się. Albus czuł, jak w piersi zaczyna zalegać mu spokój. Przyjął do wiadomości, że w ten sposób się poświęcał, że to nie do niego będzie należało stawienie czoła Harry'emu czy Tomowi i usunięcie ich z tego świata. Zamiast tego poddał swoje życie, żeby użyć zaklęcia tak mrocznego i potężnego, że jego mentor nie będzie w stanie go zignorować. Jego fala rozejdzie się po Brytanii niczym ogromny pożar. Tom z pewnością zwróci na niego uwagę, ale jego mentor również. Tom będzie ostrożny, nie będzie chciał od razu zaatakować nowego zagrożenia. Pojawi się za to człowiek, którego Albus kochał i podziwiał, choć z pewnością najpierw zatrzyma się na brzegu pożaru i będzie się przyglądał mu przez jakiś czas. On już tak miał.

Albus użył _Capto Horrifer._

Mijał mężczyzn i kobiety, wijących się na ziemi, albo wpatrzonych z przerażeniem w pustkę, albo wrzeszczących, kiedy przeżywali swoje najbardziej przerażające wspomnienia. Każde z tych wspomnień zostało wykrzywione na swój własny sposób, tak żeby ofiary nie były w stanie znaleźć bezpieczeństwa w świadomości, że już raz przeszli przez coś takiego. W niektórych przypadkach wspomnienia wywołają po prostu nowe rany na psychice. W innych, jeśli zaklęcie będzie zalegało wystarczająco długo, a wspomnienie okaże się wyjątkowo intensywne, ofiara umrze.

Albus wiedział, że niektórzy ludzie prawdopodobnie zginą w ministerstwie przed upływem dnia – starzy czarodzieje i czarownice, których serca pracowały już zbyt długo, ci, którzy przeżyli zbyt wiele w swoim życiu, ci, którzy zatracą się w swoich wspomnieniach i będą woleli popełnić samobójstwo, niż przeżywać to wszystko jeszcze raz. Nie szkodzi. Zaakceptował to. Lepiej będzie poświęcić niektórych z nich, niż pozwolić im żyć pod butem Harry'ego czy Toma. Żałował, że jego poplecznicy również ucierpią w tej burzy tylko dlatego, że akurat przebywali w ministerstwie, ale nie był w stanie ich uratować. _Capto Horrifer_ ograniczały wyłącznie ściany budynku. Musiało być rzucone na wszystkich w ministerstwie, albo nikogo.

Zatrzymał się jednak na swojej drodze z Tullianum i stał przez chwilę w korytarzu wypełnionym wijącymi się i wrzeszczącymi pracownikami ministerstwa. To nieprawda, wciąż było coś, czym mógłby się zająć, czekając na swojego mentora. Ostatecznie wziął pod uwagę jego i Toma, ale istniał ktoś jeszcze, kto mógłby wyczuć tak intensywny wybuch mrocznej magii i prawdopodobnie spróbuje w jakiś sposób na niego zareagować. _Harry._

Jeśli Albus da mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, to pojawi się z Severusem za plecami, może nawet Severusem i Minerwą, w dodatku Albus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że pojawi się przygotowany. _Capto Horrifer_ wydzielało specyficzne wrażenie wokół siebie, wyczuwalne zwłaszcza z wielkich odległości, jeśli włoży się w nie tak wiele mocy, co on teraz. Jak tylko Harry opisze to uczucie Severusowi, ten od razu skojarzy to zaklęcie i poda Harry'emu eliksir, który osłoni przed nim jego umysł. Możliwe, że Harry w ogóle zdoła go powstrzymać, zanim zaklęcie zdoła przedrzeć się przez grube ściany, chroniące umysł jego mentora.

Skoro już o tym mowa, Minerwa też mogła go wyczuć, jeśli była wystarczająco mocno związana z Hogwartem i duchami założycieli.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Albus zamknął oczu i sięgnął w kierunku więzi, wybiegających z samego jego wnętrza, których nie ruszał od bardzo dawna. Jak już się opracuje sieć, to lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek spróbował ją naruszyć, chciał ją zatrzymać, żeby móc użyć jej potem jako argumentu za uwolnieniem go. Jednak uwięzienie przez bezruchrząszcza i fakt, że tylko Hestia Jones przychodziła z nim porozmawiać, zaowocowały tym, że nigdy nie zdołał nikogo o tym poinformować.

W jego wnętrzu spoczywała sieć powiązana z osłonami Hogwartu. Część z niej przywiązał do posągu, ustawionego głęboko pod Hogwartem, ale Minerwa prawdopodobnie już go znalazła i zniszczyła. Przywiązał jednak kilka nitek do własnego rdzenia magicznego, o czym nie wiedział nawet Godryk. Wolał, żeby w razie czego, gdyby spełniły się jego najgorsze przewidywania, Hogwart runął razem z nim, nie dopuszczając do tego, żeby Tom przejął go w posiadanie.

Teraz już nie widział potrzeby do utrzymywania ich dalej. W dodatku nie był w stanie użyć świetlistej części zaklęcia, która pozwoliłaby mu zabić się dla dobra innych.

Był jednak w stanie posłać nieco mrocznych sztuk wzdłuż sieci, zatruwając ją, sprawiając, że Hogwart zatrzęsie się w posadach, a jego osłony powoli zaczną rozplątywać.

_No dobrze. To powinno zająć na chwilę Minerwę._

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Harry'ego...

Albus nie miał przy sobie swojej różdżki. Nie potrzebował jej. Radził sobie z bezróżdżkową magią równie dobrze co Tom i Harry, po prostu nie widział powodu do przechwalania się tym. Wydawało mu się, że nawet Severus, najbardziej spostrzegawczy z nich wszystkich, wierzył, że Albus głównie ucieka się do używania swojej różdżki i daru przymuszenia, zapominając o niesłychanej rezerwie mocy, drzemiącej w jego głębi. Albus jednak był Lordem, równie potężnym co każdy Lord, potężniejszym od Harry'ego. Nigdy nie zdołał ustalić, czy jego moc jest równa Tomowi, czy też potężniejsza, ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie spotykali się na polu bitwy na tyle długo, żeby zdołał to ocenić.

Teraz wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a kiedy odezwał się, jego głos był silny, surowy i niósł ze sobą jego wolę.

– _Accio_ Harry Potter!

* * *

Powrót do świata był... dziwny. Zniknął z niego ponad pięć dekad temu, wędrując po ścieżkach swojego umysłu, radując się odkrywanymi tajemnicami na temat Mroku i Światła, bez rozpływania się w dowolnym z nich. Będzie żył tak długo, jak długo pozostanie owinięty we własne zaklęcia konserwujące i sprawi, że zarówno Mrok jak i Światło będą wierzyły, że pewnego dnia zadeklaruje się dla nich jako Lord. Miał niemal sześćset lat i już wiele razy musiał udawać, że umiera. Jakie to dziwne.

Wszystko wydawało mu się dziwne przez tych kilka pierwszych chwil, kiedy wracał do swojego ciała. Przeciągnął się, rozciągając zesztywniałe mięśnie i masując swoje lewe ramię. Następnie zamarł i obrócił głowę na południe.

Wiła się tam eksplozja mrocznej magii, która miała w sobie subtelną nutę magii Albusa. Poczuł, że dech mu zapiera. Co mogło sprawić, że Albus nagle zdecydował się na użycie mrocznych sztuk? Jego oddanie Światłu było absolutne – i całe szczęście, biorąc pod uwagę jego wrodzony dar do przymuszania ludzi. Świadomość, że na świecie pojawił się Świetlisty Pan tak szybko po tym, jak pojawiło się na nim dwóch Mrocznych Panów z rzędu, była też wyjątkowo satysfakcjonująca. Życie polegało na utrzymywaniu równowagi. Sam tak zawsze twierdził, dlatego celowo utrzymywał zdolność do zmiany swojej polaryzacji, nigdy nie deklarując się na dobre. Musiał być w stanie tańczyć, żeby pilnować równowagi świata czarodziejów, żeby zapewnić mu stabilność i niezmienne ekwilibrium, którego ten tak bardzo potrzebował po stuleciach chaosu. Z przyjemnością przekazał to zadanie Albusowi i wycofał się do własnego umysłu, żeby kroczyć Dziwnymi Ścieżkami, ale wiedział, że to nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

To musiało być poświęcenie. Albus natknął się na coś, z czym nie był w stanie sobie poradzić, dlatego wzywał swojego mentora, żeby ten zajął się problemem za niego.

Falco Parkinson kiwnął głową, zmienił się w swój magiczny kształt, bielika zwyczajnego, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze, jego skrzydła uderzały powietrze coraz mocniej w miarę, jak przypominał sobie jak latać. Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny będzie musiał uratować magię przed samą sobą.

* * *

Harry zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad książką. Wreszcie miał znowu nieco czasu, żeby zająć się problemem Durmstrangu i wydawało mu się, że wreszcie znalazł coś interesującego. _Ta_ książka, opisująca długi życia, twierdziła, że każdy czarodziej, którego łączy mocna więź z kimś w środku osłony błyskawic, powinien być w stanie przez nią przejść. Harry nienawidził Bellatrix Lestrange do tego stopnia, że zaczął zastanawiać się, czy tego w jakiś sposób nie wykorzystać.

Gdyby tylko książka podała mu jakieś szczegóły na ten temat, zamiast po prostu twierdzić, że to powinno być możliwe!

Świat wokół niego rozmył się i zaczął chwiać w posadach. Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony. Odkrył, że wbił wzrok w odległą ścianę biblioteki, jakby jego wzrok był przywiązany do sznurka, który kontrolował jego ruchy.

_Merlinie._

Gdzieś daleko na południu płonęła mroczna magia. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby coś obślizgłego przesuwało mu się po całej skórze. Wzdrygnął się ze strachu i odrazy. To nie dawało takiego wrażenia jak klątwy niewybaczalne, ale było niemal równie złe. Poderwał się z fotela, przesuwając go po podłodze gwałtownością swojego ruchu, zignorował oburzony skrzek Madam Pince i pobiegł przed siebie. Musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie powiedzieć mu, co to właściwie za zaklęcie. Acies albo Snape będą najlepszym wyborem.

Jeśli Voldemort używał tak wiele mrocznej magii na raz, to najprawdopodobniej przypuścił właśnie swój najpotężniejszy atak. Harry zacisnął usta. Wciąż nie udało mu się do końca przerwać swojej więzi z Draconem, ale prawie mu się udało podczas ich ostatniej sesji ćwiczeń; tak samo jak Draco był w stanie wyczuwać ograniczenia swojego własnego umysłu i ciała Harry'ego, Harry zdołał wyczuć ograniczenia ich osobowości. Jeśli tylko zabierze ze sobą jedynie części, które należały _wyłącznie_ do niego, to następnym razem powinien wylądować w umyśle Voldemorta sam. A wtedy będzie wiedział zawczasu, ilekroć Tom będzie _planował_ coś takiego.

Wybiegł z biblioteki i zamarł na moment, jego umysł zabłysł niczym kryształ, zupełnie jak wtedy, podczas walki na plaży. Gdzie teraz może znajdować się Acies? Nie miał pojęcia, nie miała zajęć o tej porze. A Snape? Miał teraz zajęcia z którąś z grup z czwartego roku. Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się. Lochy znajdowały się całkiem daleko stąd, ale wciąż lepiej było udać się do kogoś, kogo lokację przynajmniej znał, zamiast tracić czas na bezużyteczne poszukiwania. Już i tak zmarnował go wystarczająco wiele.

Zdążył wykonać dokładnie trzy kroki, kiedy osłony Hogwartu westchnęły lekko i _roztopiły się._

Harry zamarł, serce waliło mu w piersi. _Jest tutaj._

Voldemort musiał zorganizować jednoczesne ataki na dowolny cel na południu – prawdopodobnie ministerstwo – i na szkołę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zniszczyć osłony i teraz był w stanie wejść do Hogwartu i krzywdzić bezbronne dzieci, jeśli tylko tego chciał. A było oczywistym, że będzie tego chciał.

Umysł Harry'ego stał się nadzwyczajnie klarowny. Był gotów zginąć, jeśli przyjdzie co do czego. Wyjrzał przez okno, żeby zobaczyć jak wielu śmierciożerców przyprowadził ze sobą Voldemort, czy też może Mroczny Pan pojawił się tu sam, w nadziei, że zdoła dostać się do szkoły zanim ktokolwiek go zauważy. Harry jednak go zauważył.

Zaczął przyzywać do siebie swoją magię w sposób, w jaki zrobił to tylko raz w życiu, w tę noc, kiedy walczył z Tomem Riddle'em z pamiętnika, opętującym go w jego własnej głowie.

A wtedy potężna siła, niczym świstoklik, złapała go za pępek i szarpnęła nim w bok. Harry miał wrażenie, że mijają go drzewa, pola i wsie, a potem wylądował nagle w korytarzu, w którym powietrze było gęste od oleistego, mrocznego zaklęcia. Ledwie zdołał podeprzeć się ręką, kiedy przywalił w ścianę, lądując po podróży.

_Świetna robota, Tom, ty draniu_ , pomyślał Harry z chłodnym podziwem, łapiąc równowagę. _Nie wiem jak ci się to udało, ale wyciągnięcie mnie z Hogwartu i przeniesienie w miejsce, w którym czekasz na mnie pośród swoich sojuszników, to naprawdę wspaniały pomysł. Szkoda tylko, że nie podziała, bo przecież zaraz aportuję się z powrotem i jebać wszystkie osłony ministerstwa, które rozerwę po drodze._

Właśnie zbierał się w sobie, żeby to zrobić, kiedy ciemność pożarła go żywcem.

Harry zamrugał i spróbował wstać. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie może. Leżał na płaskim, czerwono–czarnym kamieniu. Voldemort stał obok, śmiejąc się, a Bellatrix Lestrange podchodziła do niego z nożem. Wokół nich unosił się zmrok i żywe ciepło letniego przesilenia.

No i miał dwie dłonie.

_To jakieś zaklęcie pamięci,_ pomyślał Harry, zmuszając swój umysł do myślenia, do ruchu, dzierżąc trening Lily niczym ciernie, żeby zmusić się do walki. _To wszystko. Cokolwiek mi się tu przytrafi, nie może być prawdziwe. W dodatku wiem, co się stanie, prawda? Przeżyłem to ponownie na Sylwestra, chociaż oczywiście, nie z tej perspektywy. Już raz to przeżyłem, mogę to przeżyć znowu._

Pierwsza sugestia, że coś jest nie tak, nadeszła, kiedy Bellatrix przyklękła przy nim i złapała za jego prawą dłoń, zamiast za lewą. Uśmiechnęła się do niego groteskowo.

– Ciekawe, dzieciątko – wyszeptała – jak będziesz wyglądał bez rączek i nóżek? Tak _słodko._ _Tak_ słodko.

Harry usłyszał własny wrzask, dźwięk, który zdawał się kompletnie opróżniać jego umysł i płuca. Voldemort stanął przed nim i rzucił _Crucio_ , a potem jego blizna zaczęła płonąć, a nóż Bellatrix opadł na jego prawy nadgarstek i Harry dyszał, rzucał się, wył ochryple i chciał umrzeć, albo zniknąć, albo zwariować, albo...

* * *

Albus pokręcił głową, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry wije się na podłodze. Dobrze wiedział, jakie wspomnienie chłopiec przeżywa od nowa i było mu go naprawdę żal. Ale Harry to przeżyje. Był za młody i za silny, żeby popełnić samobójstwo, albo żeby jego serce przestało bić z przerażenia. Zaklęcie Albusa jednak poważnie go osłabi, dzięki czemu zadanie Falco będzie znacznie łatwiejsze.

Magia Harry'ego, miotając się rozpaczliwie, niemal zrzuciła z siebie _Capto Horrifer_. Albus cmoknął językiem o podniebienie i przycisnął go mocniej. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby chłopiec się obudził zanim Albus będzie na to gotowy, albo zanim Falco się tu pojawi. Prawdopodobnie od razu uderzyłby w człowieka, przez którego musiał ponownie przeżyć coś takiego, nie zatrzymując się nawet, żeby zobaczyć, kto to był. To nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Albus zamarł, kiedy upewnił się już, że Harry jest kompletnie pochłonięty swoim wspomnieniem. Ktoś przecież może przybyć po Harry'ego, prawda? Może jeszcze nie zauważyli, że go nie ma, ale lada moment mogą to zrobić, a wtedy rzucą zaklęcia, które podpowiedzą im, gdzie się udał. Musiał zapobiec i temu.

Przeplótł osłony ministerstwa swoimi własnymi, jedno mroczne zaklęcie obronne na drugim. Wiele z nich to były osłony, których śmierciożercy używali kiedyś, żeby chronić swoje posiadłości przed najazdami aurorów. Albus był pewien, że doceniliby ironię sytuacji, gdyby o niej wiedzieli.

Następnie rozsiadł się wygodnie i z satysfakcją słuchał przerażonych wrzasków Harry'ego.

* * *

Draco zakradł się do biblioteki. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Draco nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry znowu szukał sposobów na pozbycie się osłony błyskawic. Harry się mylił i czasami bywał niesłychanie tępy. Draco wiedział i planował zaskoczyć go w bibliotece, a następnie wyciągnąć Harry'ego na dwór, żeby ten mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Mecz między Slytherinem a Ravenclawem miał się odbyć już niebawem. Draco chciał zobaczyć jak Harry lata, śmieje się i ćwiczy swoje zdolności szukającego.

_No dobra, może po prostu chcę zobaczyć jak się śmieje. Poza tym, to będzie miłe odwrócenie uwagi od ostatniego listu, który otrzymałem od ojca._

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy znalazł Madam Pince rozpaczającą nad książką, leżącą obok stolika, przy którym Harry zazwyczaj czytał. Zwykle szybko schowałby się za najbliższym regałem, tak żeby bibliotekarka go nie zauważyła, ale w końcu stała obok stolika Harry'ego.

– Madam Pince? – zagaił.

Madam Pince obróciła się na pięcie i najwyraźniej uznała go za odpowiednią widownię, której można się wyżalić.

– Powiedz temu swojemu przyjacielowi, Harry'emu, że ma nigdy więcej tu nie wracać, rozumiesz mnie? Nigdy! Nie, jeśli ma zamiar tak rzucać książkami naokoło i wybiegać z pokoju! Nie, jeśli ma zamiar traktować moje dzieci bez szacunku, na jaki zasługują! – Objęła książkę rękami, jakby ta naprawdę była dzieckiem, po czym zakołysała się lekko. Draco nie zdołał odczytać jej tytułu, ale było to coś o jakichś "więzach".

Przełknął ślinę. To nie brzmiało najlepiej. Jeśli Harry znalazł coś na tyle przydatnego, że po prostu stąd wybiegł, to teraz mógł znajdować się w drodze do Durmstrangu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zdoła się przebić przez osłonę.

– Przekażę mu, Madam Pince – powiedział, po czym wybiegł z biblioteki, dotykając po drodze złotej bransolety, którą otrzymał w ostatnie święta od Harry'ego. – Co z nim? – wyszeptał.

W jego głowie rozległ się chłodny głos, który brzmiał na niepokojąco podobny do głosu Hermiony Granger. _Cierpi. Torturowany. W intensywnym psychicznym i fizycznym bólu._

– Ja pierdolę! – Draco nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedział to na głos do chwili, w której mijająca go w korytarzu prefektka Hufflepuffu obejrzała się na niego z oburzeniem. Draco rzucił jej pełne wyższości spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił rękę, żeby dotknąć spodu bransolety. – Zabierz mnie do niego.

Poczuł, jak wokół jego stóp wzbiera potężna magia, niczym fontanna, gotowa porwać go ze sobą i aportować. Przez chwilę świat rozmył się kompletnie, a potem nagle zatrzymał. Draco zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu bransoleta miałaby nagle przestać działać.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Harry'ego: bransoleta nie zabierze go do niego przez potężne osłony. Jeśli Harry znalazł się w Durmstrangu i popełnił jakiś błąd, przez który wylądował teraz pod _Crucio_ z różdżki Bellatrix, to prawdopodobnie Dracona w tej chwili powstrzymywała osłona błyskawic.

Umysł Dracona przez chwilę galopował w kółko. Następnie pobiegł do ślizgońskich lochów, tak szybko, że kilku profesorów krzyknęło za nim, że ma nie biegać po korytarzach. Miał ich wszystkich gdzieś. Istniała jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mogła w tej chwili podziałać, nawet jeśli była na to tylko szansa.

A jeśli to nie podziała...

W tej chwili nie chciał o tym myśleć. Był bardziej spanikowany niż wtedy na cmentarzu, kiedy po prostu musiał opętać Yaxley. Wtedy przynajmniej widział Harry'ego i wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Tym razem nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim mogło dziać, nie miał pojęcia, co będzie musiał zrobić, kiedy już dostanie się tam, gdzie musiał się dostać. Wiedział tylko, że musi się tam znaleźć.

Przebiegł przez pokój wspólny Slytherinu, wbiegł po schodach, otworzył z hukiem drzwi do swojej sypialni i zwalczył w sobie wściekłe wycie, kiedy opadł na kolana obok swojego kufra i zaczął się przez niego przekopywać. Sztylet ceremonialny, rzeźba smoka, podręcznik do eliksirów, nie nie nie...

Tu była. Draconowi trzęsły się ręce, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wyłowić z kufra monetę, którą otrzymał od matki na święta. Wyglądała jak zwykły sykl, gdyby sykl miał herb Blacków na jednej stronie i profil kuzyna Arcturusa na drugiej. Jego matka zamknęła mu palce wokół niej, kiedy spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym wyjaśniła mu, jak jej używać – spełni jedno jego życzenie, ale _wyłącznie_ wtedy, gdy spadnie na stronę, którą nazwie, kiedy moneta będzie jeszcze w locie. Draco przyjął prezent z podziwem i obiecał, że będzie go pilnował i użyje wyłącznie w sytuacji, kiedy nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

Teraz tak właśnie było.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli moneta spadnie na przeciwną stronę do tej wywołanej i podrzucił ją w powietrze. Przez jedną osobliwą chwilę kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, jak właściwie nazywają się strony monety, które powinien wymienić, ale przypomniał sobie, co Narcyza powiedziała, że krzyknęła, kiedy odebrała rękę ciotce Belli.

– Reszka! – zawołał.

Moneta spadła na podłogę. Toczyła się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie upadła na bok, ukazując profil jego kuzyna. Draco chciał zamknąć oczy z ulgi, ale zmusił się do przyglądania monecie przynajmniej do chwili, w której ta strzeliła naokoło czarnymi iskrami, informując go, że jest gotowa.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Zabierz mnie do Harry'ego – wydał rozkaz – i spraw, żebym był przygotowany na wszystko, żeby mu pomóc jak już się tam znajdę.

Czarne macki wystrzeliły z monety, pochwyciły go i miotnęły nim w ścianę naprzeciw. Draco poczuł, jak wszystko, z czego składa się jego ciało, zostaje wyssane i wyciągnięte z niego, jakby był pająkiem, a czarne błyskawice były osami, a potem został wysłany w drogę.


	77. Nadchodzi wyboru czas i skutek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział podsumowuje obecny rozwój akcji.

Draco wylądował na kamiennej podłodze, która podpowiedziała mu, że raczej nie jest w Durmstrangu; przetoczył się, poderwał na nogi, rozejrzał szybko i przekonał się, że nie, to _na pewno_ nie był Durmstrang.

Stał w korytarzu wypełnionym czarodziejami i czarownicami odzianymi w szaty, które miały na sobie plebejskie wzory. Mieli oczy wbite w pustkę, wielu jęczało, albo błagało o pomoc. Przed nim leżał Harry, wrzeszczący z takiego przerażenia i bólu, że Draco aż się wzdrygnął. Harry miał oczy zaciśnięte tak mocno, że prawie żadne łzy nie były w stanie przebić się przez powieki. Kawałek dalej stał Dumbledore, który właśnie powoli podnosił głowę i przyglądał się Draconowi z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

Draco poczuł, jak przeszywa go zgroza. W innym życiu prawdopodobnie opadłby bezsilnie na kolana i zacząłby dygotać, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek.

Jednak jego furia pożarła zgrozę. Draco podejrzewał, że skoro jego psychika chce zachowywać się w tej chwili po gryfońsku, to równie dobrze może być obrzydliwie wściekły o to, że potężny czarodziej krzywdzi chłopca, którego kochał.

– Coś ty mu zrobił? – wypalił wściekle.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. To był ten sam rodzaj uśmiechu, który Draco widział na twarzy dyrektora, kiedy ten siadał przy stole prezydialnym do śniadania i obserwował Wielką Salę, zawierającą jego niewielki, hogwardzki światek, i nie widział w nim nic złego.

– Zaraz się przekonasz – powiedział i kiwnął głową w kierunku czegoś za ramieniem Dracona.

Draco obrócił się. Ciemność natarła na niego, wirując niczym niewielkie tornado porywające ze sobą część chmur z kotłującej się burzy.

Kiedy jednak go dotknęła, rozpadła się na bezużyteczne, czarne wstążki i opadła na podłogę. Draco zamrugał i odwrócił się z powrotem do Dumbledore'a.

 _Powiedziałem przecież, że chcę pojawić się przygotowany na to, żeby pomóc Harry'emu_ , pomyślał. _Moneta pewnie ochroniła mnie przed efektami tego zaklęcia, bez względu na to, czym ono by nie było... nie, czekaj, wiem co to jest._ Wyglądało na to, że czytanie książek, które ojciec polecił mu kilka lat temu, jednak na coś się przydało. _To musi być_ Capto Horrifer.

To by tłumaczyło również, czemu Harry leży na plecach. Zaklęcie zmuszało ofiary do przeżywania swoich najstraszniejszych wspomnień, ale wykręcało je, dodając nową porcję zgrozy, tak że ofiary nie były w stanie po prostu liczyć na to, że przeżyją sytuację w ten sam sposób co wtedy. Harry prawdopodobnie właśnie śnił o chwili na cmentarzu, kiedy Bellatrix odcięła mu dłoń.

Furia Dracona po raz kolejny roztrzaskała w drzazgi jego zaskoczenie i rozsądek. Wyczuł, że Dumbledore'owi właśnie mija początkowe zdumienie i prawdopodobnie szykuje się do rzucenia jakiegoś innego zaklęcia, którym będzie w stanie skrzywdzić Dracona, albo jakoś go tu przytrzymać, być może po to, żeby go torturować, a może nawet zabić.

Draco nie zawahał się nawet, żeby pomyśleć, czy to naprawdę jest dobry pomysł. To było jedyne, co mogło w tej chwili zadziałać, więc to właśnie zrobił. Wbił spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a i skoczył ze swojego umysłu do jego, zastanawiając się, czemu mijane po drodze powietrze zrobiło się dziwnie ciężkie i oleiste, wypełnione nie tylko obrzydliwym uczuciem tego szczególnego zaklęcia, ale też zapachem nadchodzącej burzy.

* * *

Pojawienie się chłopaka Malfoyów zaskoczyło Albusa, ale ostatecznie istniały mroczne artefakty, które mogły umożliwić chłopcu przedarcie się przez jego osłony. Przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że nikt inny się już nie pojawi, a kiedy _Capto Horrifer_ zawiódł, Albus wiedział, że będzie potrzebował czegoś silniejszego. Zaczął przygotowywać klątwę pętającą, która sprawi, że Draco zobaczy to, co Harry, i będzie cierpiał, bezsilny jako duch, zawieszony w tym świecie snów, nawet jeśli Albus nie zdołał spętać go jego własnymi wspomnieniami.

Niespodziewanie głowa zachwiała mu się na karku, kiedy ktoś cisnął w jego umysł potężnym, mentalnym atakiem. Albus odkrył nagle, że jedzie długim, ciemnym tunelem, w panice usiłując odzyskać kontrolę. Nie był w stanie. Opadał coraz szybciej i szybciej, kierując się w jakiś cichy kącik swoich myśli, z którego będzie w stanie obserwować poczynania swojego ciała, ale nie kontrolować jego ruchy.

 _Nie._ Jakimś cudem chłopiec zyskał moc opętywania innych czarodziejów. Albus żałował, że nie wiedział o tym wcześniej, ale już kiedyś stawiał czoła czemuś takiemu. Tom nie raz usiłował go opętać. Albus był mistrzem legilimencji, za dobrze znał swój umysł, żeby pozwolić takiemu intruzowi zbyt długo w nim zalegać.

A nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby Draco Malfoy okazał się potężniejszy i bardziej doświadczony od Toma Riddle'a.

Albus wyobraził sobie dziurę w tunelu, którą wykorzystał do wyskoczenia z niego, zamiast dalszego opadania, do czego chłopiec chciał go wciąż zmuszać. Użył jednak subtelnej legilimencji, żeby _wyglądało_ na to, że był tak zaskoczony, że osunął się na samo dno. Dracona to usatysfakcjonowało i odwrócił jego ciało, zmuszając go do zrobienia kroku przed siebie i przyklęknięcia przy Harrym. Jedna z jego dłoni sięgnęła przed niego i pogłaskała Harry'ego po czole. Głosem Albusa Draco wymówił jakieś kojące słowa. Albus nie pozwolił sobie ich słuchać. Tylko odciągnęłyby uwagę od jego zadania.

Wyrzucił kiedyś Toma atakiem z dołu i od tyłu, otulony w legilimencję, dzięki której atakującemu w dalszym ciągu wydawało się, że Albus kuli się w cieniu swojego umysłu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Podobnej techniki użył teraz na chłopcu, płynąc niezauważalnie i zbierając swoją magię, skupiając się na inkantacji, której chciał użyć. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zabije Dracona Malfoya w chwili, w której wyrzuci go ze swojego umysłu. W ten sposób chłopiec przestanie być takim utrapieniem.

 _Wydawało mu się_ , że sobie z tym poradzi. Draco Malfoy nie był Harrym Potterem w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie był Tomem Riddle'em. Albus starał się nie naciskać za mocno na Harry'ego; gdyby zagroził mu śmiercią, to jego magia wzniosłaby się we własnej obronie, do stopnia, w którym ten byłby zdolny do zabicia Albusa zanim ten upewni się, że jego mentor otrzymał jego sygnał. Uwięzienie go w jego umyśle było zarówno najlepszym sposobem na osłabienie go, jak i na utrzymanie go w miejscu, póki Falco nie przybędzie mu na pomoc. Zaklęcie zakończy się wraz ze śmiercią Albusa – a ten liczył się z tym, że jego mentor go zabije, ale to będzie tylko oznaczało, że jego magia spełniła swoje zadanie.

Draco Malfoy nie był jednak czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, ani nawet legilimentą. Albus wyostrzył swoje myśli i sprowadził na niego pewne szczególne, mroczne zaklęcie, którego nauczył się dawno temu, ale nigdy nie rzucił. To nie miało jednak większego znaczenia, nie przy jego silnej woli i magicznej potędze.

 _Diduco mentem._ Podzieli i rozproszy myśli Malfoya do stopnia, w którym ten już nigdy więcej nie zdoła zebrać ich z powrotem; fragmenty i iskry jego osobowości rozbiegną się we wszystkie krańce ministerstwa, a część ucieknie do czarodziejskiego świata. Zaklęcie musiało być rzucone, kiedy umysł ofiary przebywał poza jej ciałem, lecąc bezsilnie w powietrzu, przez co nieczęsto się do niego uciekano. Albus uważał, że najlepszym momentem do rzucenia go będzie chwila, w której Malfoy wciąż będzie dochodził do siebie po jego pierwszym ataku.

Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę, upewniając się, że Malfoy był w pełni zajęty opanowywaniem jego magii, usiłując ustalić, w jaki sposób rzucić na Harry'ego bezróżdżkowe _Finite Incantatem._

Wreszcie uderzył.

* * *

Draco poczuł, jak fala szoku biegnie w jego kierunku, starając się wygonić go z ciała Dumbledore'a. Miała w sobie ostre krawędzie i potęgę i wiedział, że jeśli zostanie, to przetnie go na pół, albo zmiażdży. Powoli zaczynało przytłaczać go przemożne wrażenie, że powinien w tej chwili uciec z obcego mu umysłu i wrócić do własnego ciała.

Ale jeśli to zrobi, to Dumbledore może go zabić. Albo Harry'ego.

Draco nie chciał do tego dopuścić.

Zamiast tego zawrócił i skoczył, kiedy fala magii natarła na niego, opętując _ją_ w ten sam sposób, w jaki przed chwilą opętał umysł Dumbledore'a. Poczuł się nagle kompletnie wyrzucony ze wszelkich proporcji. Oczywiście, i tak przebywał teraz poza swoim ciałem, ale ilekroć ćwiczył z Harrym, to zawsze gdzieś było jakieś ciało, którym nauczył się władać niczym bronią. Draco czuł, jak ze wszystkich stron atakują go dziwne wrażenia, informacje o dziwnych zmysłach i wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje je wszystkie zinterpretować, to oszaleje.

A wtedy albo zginie, albo zniknie, albo wróci do swojego ciała, kompletnie bezużyteczny.

Zmusił się do zignorowania wszystkich tych dziwności, które otrzymywał od magii. Skupił się wyłącznie na dwóch sprawach: obrazie Harry'ego, wyjącego z bólu z winy Dumbledore'a, oraz ćwiczeniu, którego kiedyś nauczył go ojciec, kiedy usiłował opanować swoją przypadkową magię za pomocą różdżki do ćwiczeń.

_Czy potrafisz wyobrazić sobie trzon różdżki? To byłoby włókno ze smoczego serca, albo pióro feniksa, albo włos jednorożca, ponieważ z tego składają się różdżki od Ollivandera, a Malfoyowie kupują wyłącznie od Ollivandera. A teraz zignoruj różnice między tymi trzonami. Tym, co tak naprawdę ma znaczenie, jest fakt, że są długie i cienkie. Twoja magia płynie wzdłuż nich, ograniczona, wąska, a potem strzela z końca różdżki niczym promień słońca. Ten właśnie obraz musisz opanować, Draconie. Twoja przypadkowa magia jest w tej chwili zbyt szeroka. Musisz ją skupić w jednym miejscu._

Draco nauczył się, jak się skupiać; zdołał opanować pierwsze zaklęcia, kiedy był jeszcze bardzo młody. Bez trudu wpadł znowu w stare sposoby wizualizacji. Opętany przez niego kawałek magii Dumbledore'a nie był trzonem różdżki, ale powinny jej dotyczyć te same zasady. Draco skompresował ją solidnie i pozwolił, żeby jego własna magia przemknęła przez nią niczym wąski promyk słońca, który rozprzestrzenił się w chwili, w której zyskał dla siebie trochę miejsca.

Nie wiedział właściwie do końca, co zrobił, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, kiedy zaczął nasłuchiwać, że zadał Dumbledore'owi ból. Odwrócił się i ponownie przesłał wąski strumień swojej magii przez opętaną przez siebie moc i tym razem dowolna, przygotowana przez Dumbledore'a pułapka zadygotała i roztrzaskała się niczym lód.

Teraz musiał szybko zaatakować, inaczej Dumbledore może spróbować czegoś w świecie ciał. Zarówno jego rodzice, jak i profesor Snape, nauczyli go, że to najszybszy, najsprytniejszy i najbardziej kreatywny czarodziej ma największe szanse na przeżycie na polu walki, nie ten najpotężniejszy, bo ilość mocy nie ma znaczenia, jeśli nie wie się, co właściwie z nią zrobić. Strzelanie wokół przypadkową magią z nadzieją, że coś się stanie było też znacznie mniej _eleganckie_ od celowania różdżką, wypowiedzenia zaklęcia i zmuszenia jej do zrobienia dokładnie tego, czego od niej oczekiwałeś.

Draco wycelował samym sobą. Zmusił się do skupienia całej swojej woli do jednego celu: uwolnienia Harry'ego spod zaklęcia Dumbledore'a i przywrócenia go do poczytalności. Przypomniał sobie, co wiedział o wymyślaniu zaklęć. Wola była istotna, tak jak potrzeba, ale najlepiej będzie, jeśli zdoła dać mu inkantację; surowa, nowa magia wspaniale reagowała na inkantacje, bo mogła naśladować niezliczoną ilość innych zaklęć, które powstały w ten sam sposób.

– _Exsuscita!_ – wrzasnął... jeśli nie na głos, to gdzieś w swoim umyśle. Z pewnością sam był w stanie usłyszeć to słowo, kiedy mijało go na własnych, ognistych skrzydłach. – _Exsuscita iterum! Exsuscita iterum atque iterum!_

 _Obudź się!_ pomyślał, ciskając słowami przez wąski trzon swojej woli w kierunku wizji na końcu swojej różdżki. _Obudź się ponownie! Budź się raz za razem!_

Słowa owinęły się wokół niego niczym płomienie, niczym włókno utkane z jego jestestwa, wyciągając z niego tak wiele, że Draco zastanawiał się poniekąd, czy tak właśnie czuje się kobieta w czasie porodu: jej własne ciało rozciąga się i kurczy, dzieli na pół, po czym nagle zostaje wyjęte z niej coś, co przez tak długi czas było jej częścią. Po chwili jednak wszystkie poboczne myśli rozmyły się, a on sam stopił się w tym czystym, białym ogniu. Nastąpiła chwila, w której nie myślał kompletnie o niczym poza tym, co robił w tej chwili. _Obudź się, porusz, powstań, rozbudź..._

Nagle Dumbledore wyrzucił go ze swojej głowy.

Draco robił bezsilne fikołki przez całą drogę do swojego ciała, więc kiedy wreszcie trafił z powrotem, kompletnie stracił równowagę i jeśli Dumbledore rzucił w niego wtedy jakimś zaklęciem, albo usiłował go zabić, to kompletnie spudłował. Draco pochylił się przed siebie, czując jak oddech rzęzi mu w gardle, płonąc, jakby wdychał powietrze gęste od lodu. Znowu zauważył, że wokół niego unosi się dziwne wrażenie, jakby tuż przed burzą, ale nie wiedział, co to może oznaczać i w tej chwili naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Stworzenie zaklęcia w biegu kosztowało go wszystko, co był w tym momencie w stanie dać. Zaczął opadać przed siebie.

Złapała go czyjaś dłoń. Draco poderwał wzrok. Serce mu skoczyło i nagle odkrył, że jednak ma siły i znowu mu zależy, bo najwyraźniej wylądował obok głowy Harry'ego, który właśnie wstawał i to jego ręka powstrzymała Dracona przed osunięciem się na podłogę. Jego oczy, poważne i w pełni rozbudzone, były wbite w twarz Dracona.

Wokół niego szalały wściekle mroczne węże, a ściany pokrywały się coraz wyżej lodem.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Draco stanął za jego ramieniem, uśmiechając się szeroko, gotów pomóc, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc spodziewał się, że dopiero teraz zacznie się najlepsza zabawa.

* * *

W pierwszej chwili Harry usłyszał ten głos jako odległy krzyk, dochodzący gdzieś zza horyzontu. Bellatrix odcięła mu już prawą dłoń i prawą stopę i teraz podchodziła do jego lewej nogi. Jej chrapliwy śmiech nie zamierał nawet na chwilę, podobnie jak wbite w niego płomienne spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu, a Harry nie był w stanie stracić przytomności, żeby uciec od bólu.

Głos jednak i tak się pojawił, powtarzając po łacinie:

– _Obudź się ponownie!_

Harry zamrugał, kiedy zatrute niebo, rozciągające się ponad sceną jego piekła, zaczęło płonąć. Białe płomienie zaczynały pochłaniać jego brzegi. Voldemort i Bellatrix nie dali po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważyli, ale Harry miał gdzieś to, czy zauważyli. Chciał stąd uciec i po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której zaczął panikować, spłynęło na niego oświecenie, że może to jednak nie działo się naprawdę.

Głos wzniósł się ponownie, tryumfując niczym pikujący sokół.

– _Exsuscita iterum atque iterum!_

Niebo rozerwało się na strzępy, jakby rozdarte przez rzeczonego sokoła. Światło zaczęło wlewać się ze wszystkich stron i Harry przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś był w tej sytuacji i choćby nie wiem jak teraz cierpiał, to już kiedyś to _przeżył_ i nie było żadnych powodów, dla których miałby przeżywać to ponownie. Nie popełnił na tyle poważnej zbrodni, żeby zasłużyć sobie na coś takiego. Nie wstydził się tego, kim był, a już na pewno nie na tyle, żeby wracać do kilku dni przed aresztem jego rodziców i Dumbledore'a i spróbować wszystko naprawić. Z pewnością nie był też tak słaby na umyśle, żeby uważać, że w jakiś sposób sobie na to _zasłużył._

Mentalne okowy, utrzymujące jego umysł w ciągłej zgrozie, opadły. Harry wyrwał się w górę, jakby na skrzydłach, i powrócił do swojego ciała. Wtedy też dowiedział się, że tamten głos należał do Dracona.

Wrócił w samą porę, żeby złapać Dracona i nie pozwolić mu osunąć się na podłogę. Miał nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie przekazało mu wszystko, na co Harry nie miał teraz ani czasu, ani oddechu, żeby wypowiedzieć. Draco uśmiechnął się, jakby naprawdę usłyszał te słowa, po czym stanął za Harrym, kiedy ten poczuł, jak gniew w nim wzbiera i zaczyna miotać się w powietrzu. Zimno i węże, tak właśnie jego magia zawsze wyrażała jego furię.

A _był_ wściekły, ale tym razem chodziło też o coś innego. Rozpoznał wiszące w powietrzu piorunujące wrażenie unoszącej się wokół nich zmiennej mocy, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło _oznaczać._ Wokół nich wisiała gotowa do spełnienia przepowiednia, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zarówno zaklęcie, jakiego użył Dumbledore, jak i fakt, że Draco właśnie stał za jego prawym ramieniem, Harry podejrzewał, że wie, o którą przepowiednię mogło chodzić.

 _Ale to przecież niemożliwe_ , spróbował trajkotać jego zszokowany umysł. _To by oznaczało, że przepowiednia miała na myśli Dumbledore'a, nie Voldemorta, a to po prostu jest, kurwa mać, niemożliwe..._

Harry kazał temu głosowi się zamknąć. Musiał rozprawić się z Mrocznym Panem i widział teraz, że to samo zaklęcie, które przed chwilą go zniewalało, torturowało też wszystkich ludzi w korytarzu. Ta świadomość kompletnie odebrała Harry'emu wszelką łaskę. Miał zamiar zabić Dumbledore'a.

Zrobił krok przed siebie, zauważając, że Dumbledore odzyskał równowagę i teraz przyglądał mu się spokojnie. Przynajmniej większość ludzi uważałaby, że jest spokojny. W jego oczach nie było ani śladu po zwykle czających się w nich iskierkach rozbawienia, w dodatku od czasu do czasu przeskakiwały na coś innego, zamiast przyglądać się statecznie twarzy Harry'ego. Stąd Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore był przerażony. I dobrze. Powinien być.

Wykonał kolejny krok przed siebie, nieco bardziej zdecydowanym ruchem. Draco w dalszym ciągu znajdował się zaraz za nim, trzymał go teraz za ramię. Dumbledore przełamał ciszę.

– Nie musimy tego kończyć w tak agresywny sposób, Harry – powiedział miękkim, przyjemnym głosem, który Harry słabo pamiętał ze swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy Dumbledore używał go do umocnienia w Harrym nauk Lily. – Obaj jesteśmy potężnymi czarodziejami. Obaj staramy się zrobić to, co jest najlepsze dla tego świata. Nie rozumiesz, że nawiązanie sojuszu będzie dla nas najlepszym rozwiązaniem? Ja zajmę się prawami czarownic i czarodziejów, a ty prawami magicznych stworzeń.

– Nie ufam ci – powiedział Harry. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Cały _świat_ wydawał się kryształowo przejrzysty i nie było w nim miejsca na wybaczenie. Widział, że jego ścieżka prowadzi go wprost do Dumbledore'a, a na końcu tej ścieżki była śmierć. – I nigdy więcej nie zaufam. – Sięgnął w głąb swojej magii, zbierając ją w sobie w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Voldemort przybył do Hogwartu. Węże i lód zniknęły; Harry nie mógł marnować swojej siły na widowiskowe okazywanie gniewu. Jego magia zaczęła kłębić się wokół niego, nie dzika, a zimna, spokojna i głęboka, niczym rozprzestrzeniający się sztorm. Harry wbił spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a i czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Czyżby Dumbledore nie wyczuwał wiszącej w powietrzu przepowiedni?

– Wyczuwam myśli twoich rodziców, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. – Czy wiesz, że koszmary twojej matki kręcą się właśnie wokół ciebie?

– W ogóle mnie to nie dziwi. – Harry pozbierał siły, z których istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. W pewnym momencie ciężkie uczucie jego magii było niemal nie do rozróżnienia od uczucia przepowiedni.

– I nie robi ci się przykro na myśl o tym? – Oczy Dumbledore'a zabłysły, ale był to blask równie fałszywy co złoto leprekonusów. – Wciąż mógłbyś zmienić jej zdanie, Harry. Idź do niej, pokaż, jaki potrafisz być wspaniały i szlachetny. Wspólnie bylibyśmy w stanie wyleczyć jej umysł.

– Nie obchodzi mnie los moich rodziców – poinformował go Harry i usłyszał, jak jego własny głos brzmi bezbarwnie, niczym kompletnie płaski i spokojny lodowiec. Ściągnął magię z unoszącego się wokół niego pół–permanentnego zaklęcia lewitacji; teraz raczej na nic mu się nie przyda. Coraz szerzej i szerzej i szerzej, jego magia przytłoczyła wreszcie wrażenie przepowiedni. Harry kiwnął głową. Był już prawie gotowy. Zebrał niemal wystarczająco dużo mocy na to, co chciał zrobić.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego robić, Harry. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że nasza walka w żaden sposób nie przyda się w tej chwili światu czarodziejów. Przecież zawsze możesz walczyć z Tomem.

– Obu was uważam za swoich wrogów – powiedział Harry, wyobrażając sobie gładką, lodową, bezdenną studnię.

Dumbledore zaatakował.

Harry spodziewał się tego. Atak go przytłoczył, rzucając nim w Dracona, ale tego też się spodziewał. Ostatecznie Dumbledore był od niego silniejszy. Moc Harry'ego mogłaby nakruszyć ściany, sprawić, że kamienie opadną z sufitu, ale moc Dumbledore'a była gotowa zawalić im na głowy całe ministerstwo.

To nie miało jednak znaczenia, nie w chwili, w której magia Harry'ego przejęła ten atak i przekierowała go za niego, po czym połknęła bezszelestnie. To nie był wąż, którego Harry kiedyś używał do ograniczania zasięgu swojego daru. Tym razem otworzył studnię, której gardziel była szersza od czegokolwiek, do czego wąż kiedykolwiek mógłby być zdolny, bo chciał wypić _całą_ magię Dumbledore'a, nie tylko jej kawałek, który zaraz wykorzysta do ciśnięcia jakimś atakiem w przeciwnika.

Zadziałało. Jego moc zaabsorbowała atak przeciwnika, nie pozwalając mu dotknąć Harry'ego albo Dracona. Harry patrzył Dumbledore'owi w oczy, kompletnie bezdusznie, i czekał aż ten zrozumie co się dzieje.

Oczy Dumbledore'a otworzyły się szerzej, po czym on sam cisnął lawiną tak potężnej magii, że Harry zachwiał się i opadł na kolano. Nie przestawał jednak osuszać, jego cel był jasny w jego umyśle: Dumbledore miał stać się mugolem albo charłakiem. Z wyłączeniem Lily, Harry jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie życzył czegoś takiego.

Lawina przetoczyła się obok, wprost do bezdennej studni.

Dumbledore przymrużył oczy. Harry wyczuł, jak ten zbiera w sobie siły, sięgając po stare i znane mu bronie, wzywając je, szykując, celując nimi wprost w przeciwnika. Harry podniósł głowę i czekał. Miał pewne pojęcie o tym, co zaraz się stanie, ale jeśli miał rację, jeśli to naprawdę była odpowiednia przepowiednia, to powinien być w stanie oprzeć się temu zaklęciu.

Jeśli tylko miał rację.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie miał, to tutaj i tak nikt nie miał szansy na oparcie się Dumbledore'owi, więc przynajmniej zostanie zmuszony do poddania się ze świadomością, że zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy.

Przymuszenie wbiło się w jego umysł niczym nóż w masło, znacznie łatwiej niż Harry się tego spodziewał.

– _Stań się tym, do czego cię wytrenowaliśmy_ – wyszeptał do niego Dumbledore. – _Stań się tym, czym byłeś przez dziesięć lat przed swoim przybyciem do Hogwartu._

Harry poczuł, jak jego własny umysł poddaje się przymuszeniu, przekonując go do poddania się. Czy nie tego właśnie chciał przez cały czas? Być wytrenowaną, małą, posłuszną Lily kukiełką, której wolno schować się bezpiecznie w tle i nie prowadzić żadnych wojen? Przebywając pośród cieni nie musiałby martwić się czyjąkolwiek opinią, za wyjątkiem własnego brata. Nie musiałby podejmować trudnych decyzji. Przecież to nie _przez niego_ Voldemort i Bellatrix przejęli Durmstrang, a przez to, że prowadzili własną wojnę ze Światłem. Nie musiałby wszystkiego ciągle kwestionować; inni ludzie mówiliby mu, co ma zrobić, a on by to po prostu robił. Nikogo nie obchodziłby jego los, nikt nie spróbowałby go pokochać, czy lepiej poznać. To byłoby cieniste niebo, którego instynktownie szukał, kiedy klątwa Voldemorta uwięziła go w jego własnym umyśle podczas równonocy jesiennej, które sam naśladował zaklęciem kompletnego zniknięcia, kiedy przestraszył się, że jego gniew może zniszczyć Margaret.

Harry zachwiał się. Przymuszenie mogło go przemóc nie dlatego, że Dumbledore był potężniejszy od niego, ale dlatego, że pomagały mu w tym jego trening i własne pragnienia. _Czemu_ właściwie miałby się nie poddać? Przymuszenie było takie kuszące, a jak już Harry znajdzie się pod nim, to i tak nie będzie rozumiał różnicy między wyborem dokonanym z własnej woli, a tym z przymusu. Otrzyma wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie.

Wszystko będzie takie proste.

Harry opuścił głowę i zaczął się opierać. Bo nic nigdy nie było proste, nic nie przychodziło łatwo i on o tym wiedział.

Ta świadomość wryła mu się w kości i przeplotła przez krew od chwili, w której dowiedział się o sieci feniksa... nie, chyba nawet od chwili, w której zaczął akceptować, że może jednak jest Ślizgonem... nie, chyba nawet od chwili, w której zorientował się, że bez względu na to, czego by nie zrobił, Draco wciąż będzie jego przyjacielem. Jego trening zaczął się rozpadać w chwili, w której zderzył się z prawdziwym światem, poza bezpiecznymi osłonami Doliny Godryka. Ale Harry nie był równie kruchy, rozrósł się wokół swojego treningu, przeżywał, żył i rozwijał się, podejmował trudne decyzje i bez względu na wnioski, do jakich by teraz nie doszedł, te obowiązki nigdy go nie opuszczą, ponieważ ci, którzy mieli moc do zmieniania świata, muszą być też gotowi na związane z tym konsekwencje.

Naciskał, naciskał i naciskał, pragnąc, żeby przymuszenie pękło i wreszcie tak się stało, roztrzaskując się na maleńkie kawałeczki.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wstał. Tak, przepowiednia miała rację. Był w posiadaniu _pewnej_ mocy, której Mroczny Pan nie znał. Dumbledore nigdy nie zrozumiał wolnej woli. Rozumiał sieci, przymuszenie i manipulację, ale nigdy nie pojął, że ludzie mogą z własnej woli zrobić coś słusznego. Wciąż wydawało mu się, nawet teraz, że wystarczy, jeśli naciśnie guzik, pociągnie za strunę, i odzyska kontrolę nad Harrym.

Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł w sobie pewną dozę współczucia dla tego człowieka, która naruszyła nieco kryształowo czystą powłokę jego gniewu, ale nie przestawał wciągać magii Dumbledore'a do swojej studni. Robił to nie odrywając wzroku od Dumbledore'a, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że będzie musiał zobaczyć, co się z nim stanie, jak będzie się stawał charłakiem, ale Dumbledore zasługiwał na to, żeby ktoś był świadkiem jego agonii, a Harry postanowił nim zostać. Poczuł, że również na jego drugim ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń i podejrzewał, że Draco też wszystkiemu się przyglądał, choć prawdopodobnie z poczuciem zemsty, a nie współczucia, złości, czy miłości.

_Tak, miłości. Wreszcie zrozumiałem, że nie mogę tak po prostu kochać wszystkich na około i spodziewać się, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Snape mnie przed tym ostrzegał, ale nie słuchałem. Kocham ludzi tak bardzo, że waham się przed karaniem ich, co oznacza, że mogą mi uciec i krzywdzić tych, na których mi zależy. Jak wielu ludzi cierpi teraz pod zaklęciem Dumbledore'a? Jak wielu nie musiałoby cierpieć, gdybym tylko już dawno temu zgodził się na ukaranie go? Albo przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Dumbledore zmienił zdanie na temat mrocznych sztuk?_

To był żal, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby czuł winę. Już _rozumiał._ Rozumiał, do czego musiało dojść i był na to gotów.

Jednocześnie rozumiał, co robi, jaki krok podejmuje, poświęcając jedno życie dla dobra innych. Zacisnął mocniej usta. Nic dziwnego, że Vera, Snape i tak wielu innych powtarzali mu w kółko, że musi zacząć postrzegać się bardziej klarownie. Tu nie chodziło tylko o to, żeby mógł dalej stawać się _vatesem_. Chodziło również o to, żeby nigdy nie stał się taki jak Dumbledore. Zareagował agresywnie na myśl o przymuszeniu Connora podczas rozprawy, ale to była nagła i świadoma myśl. Co by się stało, gdyby się poślizgnął, zaczął odruchowo przekonywać w ten sposób ludzi do własnych pomysłów? Mógłby nawet nie zwrócić na to uwagi. A ludzie, którzy go kochają i którzy za nim podążają, też mogą nie zauważyć. Kiedy wróg powstanie przeciw niemu, czy potraktowałby go tak samo, jak Dumbledore traktował zarówno Voldemorta jak i Harry'ego?

_Nie, żeby Voldemort miał rację. Ale to nie jest takie proste, nie możemy tak po prostu rozgraniczyć tego na dobro i zło. Nigdy takie nie było. Powiedziałem kiedyś Lily, że ani Dumbledore ani Voldemort tak naprawdę nigdy się tego nie nauczyli i teraz widać wyraźnie, że Dumbledore naprawdę nigdy tego w pełni nie pojął. Pewnie nawet doszedł do wniosku, że torturowanie ludzi wokół niego było w porządku, ponieważ to on to robił. Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego dlatego, że cieszył się z ich bólu._

Coraz więcej współczucia zakradało się do jego umysłu, ale w żaden sposób nie szkodziło temu, w jaki sposób postanowił rozprawić się z Dumbledore'em. Harry dalej go osuszał. Wiedział, co to oznaczało, do czego to doprowadzi i już się z tym pogodził.

Dłoń Dracona zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, więc Harry odchylił się do niego, nie odrywając wzroku od Dumbledore'a.

– Co się stało, Draco?

– Ja... jeszcze nie skończyłeś? – wyszeptał Draco. – Już musisz mieć całą jego magię. Wygląda po prostu jak stary człowiek.

Harry kiwnął głową. Tak było. Szaty Dumbledore'a nie lśniły jak wtedy, kiedy był dyrektorem Hogwartu, po prostu wisiały na nim. Już nie wyglądał zatrważająco. Jego spojrzenie krążyło po pomieszczeniu, oddech był powolny, a jego dłonie drżały. Gdyby Harry wierzył, że pozbawiony całej swojej aktywnej magii Dumbledore tak po prostu się podda, to by zaprzestał swojego ataku.

Ale Dumbledore zdołał podnieść na niego wzrok i skupić spojrzenie. Harry zobaczył w jego oczach stalowy błysk determinacji, przekonanie o własnej słuszności i pokręcił głową.

– O co ci teraz chodzi? – zapytał Draco, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Skończyłeś czy nie?

– Wciąż ma w sobie pasywną magię – mruknął Harry. – To ta magia, która pozwala czarodziejom żyć dłużej od większości mugoli. Jeśli mu ją zostawię, Draco, to znajdzie jakiś sposób na wykorzystanie jej. Nie mogę.

– Ale jeśli mu ją zabierzesz... – powiedział Draco i zamilkł.

– Właśnie – zgodził się Harry.

Draco zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, a Harry sięgnął przed siebie.

* * *

Albus czuł, że się trzęsie. To miało wszystko, jak i nie miało nic wspólnego z faktem, że większość jego magii już zniknęła. Głównie miało jednak związek z rosnącym poczuciem własnego końca, które ogarniało jego umysł.

Wyczuwał wiszącą w powietrzu przepowiednię, ale zignorował ją. Oczywiście, że nie słyszał nowej przepowiedni Sybilli, w końcu przebywał ostatnio w więzieniu. A tylko nowa przepowiednia mogła się w tej chwili spełniać. Żadna inna nie pasowała.

A potem nagle zorientował się, że Malfoy stał za prawym ramieniem Harry'ego i że Malfoy był starszy od Harry'ego.

_Nie._

To było pierwsze uderzenie dzwonu w jego umyśle, pierwszy ton, sugerujący, że może jednak się mylił. Albus chciał odstąpić, ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku od Harry'ego, kiedy ten odbierał mu magię i nie może się ruszyć, o ile Harry tego nie zrobi. Szeroko otwarte, zielone i kompletnie bezduszne, oto jakie oczy przypatrywały mu się w tej chwili, przyszpilając go w miejscu bardziej skutecznie od dowolnego przymuszenia.

Przepowiednia wzbierała i śpiewała, niczym piana na wybrzeżu, podczas gdy jego magia była dalej osuszana. Potężna siła, która pilnowała, żeby przyszłość nastąpiła i wyglądała jak należy, była _szczęśliwa_ , jakby tracący magię Albus, jego porażka, faktycznie pomagała spełnić przepowiednię.

_Bo tak jest._

Kolejne uderzenie fatum przyprawiło Albusa o dreszcze. Nie był w stanie myśleć o tym, co to mogło oznaczać. Przecież nie był Mrocznym Panem. Nie mógł być Mrocznym Panem. Zawsze służył Światłu, nawet kiedy to odebrało mu jego magię. Nigdy nie zadeklarował się Mrokowi. Jak mógłby stać się czymś, czym był Tom, w dodatku na tyle, żeby zająć jego miejsce w przepowiedni?

Jednak z drugiej strony, przecież przepowiednia nie może się mylić, prawda? Przez ostatnich piętnaście lat Albus opierał swoje plany i działania na tej wersji przyszłości. Wiedział, że będzie musiał poświęcić chłopców Lily od chwili, w której ci urodzili się pod koniec lipca. Przyjął do wiadomości, że będzie to też oznaczało poświęcenie Petera, jak i stłumienie magii Harry'ego i bezwzględną władzę – którą im się wydawało, że mieli – nad umysłem chłopca. Ktoś, kto urodził się kiedy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca, młodszy z dwójki, posiadający moc, której Mroczny Pan nie znał...

Albus poczuł, jak serce mu rośnie. Nie, to nie mogła być spełniająca się przepowiednia, prawda? _Nie mogła być!_ To nie on pozostawił Connora z jego blizną w kształcie serca, to nie on naciął czoło Harry'ego, pozostawiając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, tylko Tom. Poza tym, był potężniejszy od Harry'ego, nie jemu równy. Przepowiednia nie mogła mieć na myśli _jego._

_Właśnie że mogła._

Trzecie uderzenie dzwonu przeszyło go na wskroś i Albus zadygotał, przypominając sobie, że Tom też jest potężniejszy od Harry'ego, więc możliwe, że "naznaczenie go jako równego sobie" nie znaczyło tego, co im się wydawało, tak samo jak "naznaczenie jego serca". Przecież Albus rzucił sieć feniksa. To naznaczyło umysł Harry'ego i z pewnością zrobił to ze strachu przed magią Harry'ego, ze strachu przed tym, kim Harry się stanie, kiedy dorośnie, w ten sam sposób, w jaki Tom naznaczył czoło Harry'ego ze strachu przed tym, czego chłopiec będzie w stanie dokonać, kiedy dorośnie...

 _Widzisz jak to wszystko do siebie pasuje?_ zapytał go dzwon nieuniknionego przeznaczenia.

Albus zawył. Wydawało mu się, że w jego płucach nie było dość powietrza do wydania z siebie takiego dźwięku, ale ten rozległ się przede wszystkim w jego umyśle, co było znacznie gorsze. Wszędzie wokół niego rozlegały się dźwięki jego błędów, brzęczące mu w kościach i miażdżące je, rozrywające je na strzępy, jego skóra marszczyła się i kruszyła, jego serce pracowało coraz ciężej i z coraz większym wysiłkiem, a on zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że się mylił, _mylił_ – _mylił_ , zaśpiewał dzwon – i zmarnował tak wiele żyć, narobił tak wiele zamieszania wokół przepowiedni, która zawsze miała oznaczać właśnie jego śmierć i teraz krążyła wokół niego niczym potężna bestia, bestia, którą próbował uratować, której spełnienia próbował dopilnować i która teraz odrzuciła jego dłoń, rozdzierając otaczający go świat na coraz drobniejsze kawałki, aż nie zobaczył wszystkich swoich poświęceń i tego, jak bezsensowne one były.

W końcu jego serce przestało bić i spadło to na niego niczym łaska. Zakończyło to niekończące się, opadające na niego strzały bólu i niekończące się dzwonienie w jego umyśle.

* * *

Harry zamknął oczy. Było po wszystkim i już nie musiał się niczemu więcej przyglądać. Połknął całą pasywną magię Dumbledore'a, nawet tę, która utrzymywała jego serce w ruchu i zdrowiu przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat, podczas gdy mugolskie serce zatrzymałoby się znacznie wcześniej.

Wiedział, co się stanie, kiedy to zrobi... a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Widowisko było po prostu koszmarne, kiedy czas z opóźnieniem, odbierając co jego, znajdując mugolskie ciało, które powinno było się już dawno zestarzeć i zostać pochowane. Skóra Dumbledore'a opadała płatami, jego organy zmieniły się w proch, oczodoły zapadły, a szaty wisiały nagle niczym piękne liście na stercie kości. Harry przełknął ślinę. Dumbledore nie żył. Wreszcie było po wszystkim.

No, prawie. Harry nie wiedział w sumie, co powinien zrobić z tą całą, przechwyconą magią, wijącą się na dnie lodowej studni. Magia Dumbledore'a nie była _równie_ obrzydliwa i skażona co magia śmierciożerców czy Voldemorta, ale i tak okazała się oleista i obślizgła, niczym to wrażenie po zaklęciu, które sięgnęło Harry'ego nawet w Hogwarcie. Nie chciał przełknąć takiej magii. Nie chciał, żeby zmieszała się z jego własną mocą, ponieważ była od niej potężniejsza i mogła go przytłoczyć w ten sam sposób, w jaki potężna ilość trucizny może zatruć czysty strumień.

Obrazy błysnęły mu pod powiekami, kiedy zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób uporać się z tym problemem: morze i ziemia, oba mogły ją pochłonąć, ale potem pojawił się cmentarz, na którym Voldemort wyjaśnił mu właściwości ziemi, a potem białe światło, które wylewało się strumieniem z laski Augustusa, kiedy ten przebił się przez osłony Voldemorta...

_Już wiem._

Otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w kierunku Dracona.

– Czy mogę pożyczyć twój krawat? – zapytał. – Nie założyłem swojego, kiedy poszedłem do biblioteki.

Draco zamrugał, jakby zapomniał o istnieniu czegoś tak trywialnego jak ślizgońskie krawaty szkolne, po czym rozwiązał własny i podał mu go. Harry przyjął go i odwrócił się z powrotem. To było coś tak niesłychanie prostego, zieleń i srebro, uszyte z niedorzecznie delikatnego materiału. Wymamrotał nad nim kilka zaklęć ochronnych, po czym przesłał własną magię przez palce, którymi ściskał krawat, żeby upewnić się, że ten okaże się wystarczająco mocny.

Następnie złapał uwięzioną magię Dumbledore'a i przelał ją w krawat.

Magia nie chciała odejść. Walczyła, wiła się i miotała wewnątrz samej siebie, zwijając się w sobie i wymyślając sprytne sposoby na ucieczkę spod jego uchwytu. Harry miał jednak przewagę, bo magia przebywała w zamknięciu jego własnej mocy, a jego wyobrażona studnia nie miała żadnych dziur ani miejsc, za które można było się złapać. Ostatecznie złapana magia zrozumiała, że nie ma innego wyjścia i pomknęła tam, gdzie jej kazał.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że krawat Dracona lśni niczym słońce. Chwilę później magia najwyraźniej pogodziła się z tym, że to jest jej nowy dom i straciła tę odrobinę świadomości, którą zyskała pod presją. Harry odetchnął lekko i schował krawat do kieszeni.

– Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – zapytał Draco wysokim głosem.

– Mam ochotę owinąć go wokół kamienia i cisnąć nim w Atlantyk, ale mam wrażenie, że i tak nie będzie tam wystarczająco bezpieczna – mruknął Harry, po czym zamrugał, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że to nie Draco zadał pytanie. Odwrócił się i odkrył, że korytarz był wypełniony ludźmi, którzy wcześniej znajdowali się pod zaklęciem Dumbledore'a, ale teraz po prostu przyglądali się mu bez słowa. Harry zalał się rumieńcem. _Merlin jeden wie, kiedy się obudzili, jak wiele widzieli i co właściwie myślą o tym wszystkim._

Podniósł podbródek i spróbował zachować choćby resztkę godności.

– Przede wszystkim będę musiał porozmawiać o wszystkim z ministrem Scrimgeourem, oczywiście – powiedział tak chłodno jak tylko był w stanie. – Czy ktoś z was mógłby wskazać mi drogę do jego gabinetu?

Kilku ludzi poderwało się na nogi, oferując, że mogą go zaprowadzić, od kobiety odzianej w szaty praktykantki aurorskiej, po mężczyznę z kilkoma piórami za uchem, który wyglądał, jakby pracował w Departamencie Gier i Sportów. Harry zauważył, że większość pozostałych patrzy na niego z ukosa, a ich oczy są otwarte tak szeroko, że to musiało ich boleć. To mógł być podziw, albo przerażenie, ale mogło po prostu chodzić też o ilość darmowych drinków, jakie otrzymają w zamian za historię miesiąca.

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Z tego co wiem, prawdopodobnie zostanę oskarżony o morderstwo. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby istniały do tego jakieś precedensy._

Kiedy jednak ich wesoła drużyna ruszyła do wind, Harry zamyślił się, usiłując ustalić, czemu przepowiednia postanowiła zadziałać akurat teraz. Czyżby oznaczało to, że jednak nie będą w stanie z jej pomocą pokonać Voldemorta? Ale jeśli tak, to czemu wszystko inne zdawało się dotyczyć właśnie jego – przeklęta blizna, na przykład, czy też fakt, że był bliźniakiem Connora, dzięki czemu wspólnie tak łatwo mogliby się do niej dopasować?

_Problem w tym, że to nie jest jedyna przepowiednia, którą usłyszałem ostatnimi czasy, prawda?_

Harry musiał zamknąć oczy, ale szybko przypomniał sobie śpiewny głos Acies.

_Po trzykroć pierwsza los swój wije kręty,_  
_Trzykrotnie nadejdzie wyboru czas i skutek_  
_Wrogów swych wprawi w bezruch ciszy zaklęty_  
_Aby Mroku śmiech był dziki i Światła znikł smutek._

Harry tak bardzo przejął się drugą zwrotką i związanymi z nią burzami, że nie zastanowiał się wcześniej, czym może być "pierwsza". Teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że może chodzić o pierwszą przepowiednię, która dotyczyła właśnie jego – a którą Trelawney wypowiedziała szesnaście, może nawet siedemnaście lat temu.

_Czy przepowiednie mogą spełnić się więcej niż raz? Nie wiem. Muszę zapytać o to Acies._

Coś ważniejszego jednak przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy ich mała gromadka dotarła do piętra, na którym był gabinet Scrimgeoura.

_Ale jeśli mam rację, to znaczy, że przepowiednia spełni się jeszcze dwa razy. Z kim jeszcze, poza Voldemortem, będę musiał walczyć?_


	78. Obudzą się i zobaczą jak jest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z "Felise" Swinburne'a.

Rufus ocknął się nagle. W jednej chwili uczył się tuzina nowych wariacji _Crucio_ pod różdżką Lucjusza Malfoya – nie miał pojęcia, że ból może być kontrolowany niczym płomień, przygaszany i wzniecany, a czasami koncentrowany w jednym punkcie do stopnia, w którym wrzeszczał o łaskę – a w następnej leżał rozwalony na podłodze swojego gabinetu, oddychając szybko i z desperacją, podczas gdy fantomowy ból unosił się z jego kończyn niczym mgła. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to leżeć, mrugać i przyciskać dłoń do piersi. Serce waliło mu intensywnie, ale jeszcze nie było gotowe się poddać. Taką przynajmniej Rufus miał _nadzieję_. Jakież to byłoby głupie, gdyby zniknął z tego świata przez zawał, akurat kiedy zaczyna rozpędzać się jako minister.

Wreszcie w pełni dotarło do niego, że to było zaklęcie, które właśnie dobiegło końca, a w jego ministerstwie przebywało naprawdę niewielu czarodziejów na tyle potężnych, że byliby w stanie rzucić _Capto Horrifer_. Z drugiej jednak strony skoro się skończyło, to prawdopodobnie nie trzeba było rozprawiać się z tym już teraz, zaraz.

Usiadł, celowo nieśpiesznie, po czym podczołgał się do Percy'ego Weasleya. Młody człowiek leżał na plecach i oddychał szybko z przerażeniem, jego policzki były białe niczym lukier. Rufus krzyknął mu prosto w ucho. Żadnej reakcji. Rufus kiwnął głową, po czym przyłożył mu mocno otwartą dłonią w twarz.

Percy poderwał się z zaskoczonym okrzykiem, niemal uderzając ministra głową. Po chwili jednak odchylił się lekko i zaczął łykać powietrze jak ryba.

– Co się stało, proszę pana? – wymamrotał.

– _Capto Horrifer_. – Rufus wywrócił oczami i wyjaśnił, kiedy nazwa zaklęcia zaowocowała wyłącznie pustym, nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem Percy'ego. – Mroczne zaklęcie, które zmusza nas do przeżywania wspomnień, które najbardziej nas przeraziły, ale bez przerwy wykręca je i zmienia do punktu, w którym sami już nie wiemy, co się zaraz może stać. Niektórzy czarodzieje potrafią oszaleć i popełnić samobójstwo z czystej zgrozy. Przeżycie czegoś takiego wymaga od nas wiele siły. O ile czarodziej, który to rzucił, nie stoi zaraz pod drzwiami, to jedynymi na tyle potężnymi są Sam Wiesz Kto i Albus Dumbledore. – Wstał powoli i skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł jak strasznie boli go jego kulawa noga. _To_ nie był już ból fantomowy. – Proponuję, Weasley, żebyś odświeżył sobie mroczne sztuki z taką samą werwą, z jaką podchodzisz do praw i ustaw.

Percy zarumienił się, co nieco przywróciło mu kolory na twarzy, po czym wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co Rufus zinterpretował jako:

– Prawa są ważne.

_Nigdy nie zostanie aurorem, jeśli dalej będzie tak myślał._ Rufus powstrzymał się przed westchnieniem.

– Przeżywanie klątw też – wypalił, po czym podszedł, kuśtykając, do drzwi swojego gabinetu.

Tonks siedziała, oparta o ścianę, jej oddech był płytki, ale oczy wyglądały na poczytalne. Kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Ministrze – powiedziała. Wtedy Rufus zauważył inne oznaki. Miała blade usta, a jej włosy były kompletnie białe, jak grzywa jednorożca. Wiedział, co miała zamiar mu powiedzieć, zanim jeszcze się odezwała. – Ja... Dawlish nie żyje, proszę pana. Przeszłam się wzdłuż korytarza, żeby sprawdzić, czy komuś nie trzeba pomóc, albo może pomóc złapać tego, kto to zrobił. Znalazłam go na ziemi z różdżką przyłożoną do skroni.

Rufus skrzywił się. Zastanowił się, jakie wspomnienie mogło okazać się na tyle potężne, żeby doprowadzić tak stoickiego aurora jak Dawlish do popełnienia samobójstwa, ale uznał, że kompletnie nie przeszkadza mu, że nigdy się tego nie dowie.

– Dziękuję, aurorko Tonks. Miej się dalej na baczności i powiedz o tym innym. Wydaje mi się, że skoro zaklęcie przestało płonąć, to kryzys już minął. Prawdopodobnie odkryjemy, że to był albo udany rajd śmierciożerców, albo że czarodziej odpowiedzialny za rzucenie tego zaklęcia już nie żyje. _Capto Horrifer_ zwykle nie kończy się z innych powodów. – Przez moment cieszył umysł przyjemną wizją tego, co by się stało, gdyby oznaczało to śmierć Sami Wiecie Kogo, ale szybko odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. To była tylko fantazja, a on musiał żyć w rzeczywistości.

Tonk skinęła mu głową, więc Rufus wycofał się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. Ufał Tonks, że ta przekaże komu trzeba o zakończeniu zaklęcia. W międzyczasie ostanim, czego czarodziejski świat teraz potrzebował, to minister, który chodzi po całym ministerstwie i zagląda do każdego pokoju. Gdyby Rufus był w stanie _upewnić_ się w jakiś sposób, że zaklęcie na pewno dobiegło końca, a jego ludzie byli gotowi na spotkanie z nim, to by to zrobił, ale nie miał jak tego ustalić, a istniały przypadki, kiedy świeżo wypuszczeni spod _Capto Horrifer_ ludzie rzucali klątwą w pierwszą napotkaną osobę. Rufus będzie musiał poczekać, aż niebezpieczeństwo minie.

Postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na uspokojenie się i dojście do siebie. Usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął zadawać sobie Pięć Pytań, przez które wszyscy aurorzy musieli przejść za każdym razem, kiedy wracali z bitwy, w czasie której napotkali coś, co zaatakowało ich umysły. Słyszał, jak Weasley mamrocze je sobie pod nosem i lekko zaimponowało mu, że chłopak dotarł już do tego momentu w swoim treningu.

_Skąd wiesz, że otaczający cię świat jest prawdziwy?_

Bo jest w stanie dotknąć twardych przedmiotów wokół siebie. To zawsze była odpowiedź Rufusa. Postukał w blat, co zaoferowało mu jednocześnie satysfakcjonujący dźwięk jak i lekki ból knykci.

_Skąd wiesz, że to, co widziałeś, było tylko snem?_

Rufus prychnął sucho. _Bo jestem naprawdę pewien, że Lucjusz Malfoy pracuje teraz z Harrym._ Gdyby tego nie robił, gdyby wciąż biegał w szacie i masce śmierciożercy, to Rufus jako pierwszy rzuciłby się do polowania na niego.

_Skąd wiesz, że jesteś już gotów na powrót do pracy w terenie?_

To już było naprawdę głupie pytanie, bo Rufus spędzał większość czasu za swoim biurkiem, ale można je było dostosować do sytuacji. Był gotów pracować dalej dla ministerstwa, ponieważ wyszedł z zaklęcia przygotowany, rozpoznał jego naturę i wciąż był poczytalny, czego nie dało się już powiedzieć o niektórych innych ofiarach. W dodatku nie było nikogo, kto by go zastąpił, więc musiał wziąć się w garść.

_Jak dojdziesz do siebie po tym zaklęciu?_

W ten sam sposób, w jaki zawsze to robił, oczywiście: skupiając się na robocie papierkowej i rozmawiając o wszystkim z portretem babci Leonory. Rufus nie znał kobiety, która byłaby bardziej niewzruszoną ostoją od niej.

_Czy jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy magomedyka ze świętego Mungo?_

Po katastrofalnym doświadczeniu, w którym wziął udział potężny iluzjonista, dwa koty i zielona maź, Rufus i magomedycy ze świętego Mungo zawarli niepisane porozumienie: oni będą go leczyć wyłącznie z ran fizycznych, a on nie będzie ich przeklinał. Od tamtego czasu Pięć Pytań zwykle oznaczało dla niego Cztery Pytania. Rufus westchnął i otworzył oczy.

Wtedy nadszedł gniew. Ktoś rzucił _Capto Horrifer_ w samym ministerstwie. Jeśli to był Sami Wiecie Kto, to Rufus był głównie zły na ludzi odpowiedzialnych za utrzymywanie osłon w dobrym stanie, bo wyłącznie przez nich ktoś taki mógłby aportować się do środka. Ostatecznie wszyscy spodziewali się po kimś takim zaklęcia, które wykręci wszystkim umysły na lewą stronę.

Jeśli to był Albus Dumbledore...

Rufus nie był pewien, na kogo powinien się w takiej sytuacji bardziej gniewać, na Dumbledore'a czy samego siebie. Przecież wiedział, że Hestia Jones odwiedzała tego człowieka. Zorganizował zwiększenie zabezpieczeń wokół jego celi w Tullianum, ale najwyraźniej powinien był zrobić więcej. Możliwe, że ktoś z Zakonu Feniksa go znalazł i uwolnił.

Ale czy Dumbledore naprawdę rzuciłby takie zaklęcie? Rufus doszedł do wniosku, że szczerze w to wątpi. Tak, ten człowiek znęcał się nad dzieckiem, ale takie metody nie leżały w jego naturze. Nawet po uwolnieniu spod bezruchrząszcza, kiedy mógł wybrać sobie dowolne zaklęcie na świecie, zdecydował się na subtelne przymuszenie, które nie wyglądało jak coś stworzonego przez niego, a gdyby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, to nikt nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi na to zaklęcie. _Capto Horrifer_ wydawało się w porównaniu zbyt bezpośrednie, zbyt nieokrzesane.

Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał po prostu poczekać na wieści z dołu.

Wreszcie Tonks wpadła przez jego drzwi, zrobiła podekscytowany krok przed siebie, jakimś cudem potknęła się o swoje szaty, owinęła dwukrotnie wokół własnej osi i przywaliła głową o jego biurko. Rufus skoczył przed siebie, w pierwszej chwili z zamiarem złapania jej, ale kiedy zorientował się, że nie da rady, złapał swój kałamarz, zanim ten zdołał zalać atramentem wszystkie papiery na jego biurku. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy Tonks momentalnie poderwała się na nogi, najwyraźniej kompletnie nieprzejęta swoim wypadkiem.

– Proszę pana! Proszę pana, mówią, że to był Dumbledore i że go zabili, i że Harry Pot... znaczy, Harry już tu idzie! – Tonks uśmiechała się szeroko, gestykulując żywiołowo. – Mówią, że to Harry go zabił, proszę pana!

Rufus zamrugał raz, potem drugi. Może i Harry był potężny, ale Rufus wiedział, że Dumbledore i tak był silniejszy od niego, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem to się Harry'emu w ogóle udało. Wyglądało na to, że musiało dojść do czegoś, z czego nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy.

– Wpuść go jak tylko się pojawi – powiedział, po czym wyprostował się na swoim fotelu, usiłując wyglądać na opanowanego.

* * *

Draco zauważył, nawet jeśli Harry nie. Harry miał tendencję do ignorowania tego typu spraw, a w dodatku teraz jego oczy były półprzymknięte, jakby patrzył przede wszystkim w siebie. Draco podejrzewał, że Harry teraz zastanawiał się nad poważnymi ideami, kwestiami życia i śmierci, tym jak w ogóle do tego doszło i czy zabicie byłego dyrektora naprawdę było słuszne.

Tymczasem Draco spędził ich podróż do gabinetu Scrimgeoura na zauważaniu spraw, które _naprawdę_ miały znaczenie. Na przykład ukradkowe spojrzenia, które rzucała im ich eskorta. Harry pewnie uznał to za strach, ale Harry czasami był idiotą i nawet nie przyjrzał się im dokładnie. Ci wszyscy ludzie leżeli wcześniej w korytarzu, w którym Harry – i Draco też – zniszczył Dumbledore'a. Widzieli, co zrobił, widzieli wyraz jego twarzy, widzieli, że to nie był jakiś Mroczny Pan, radujący się z dobrze wykonanego zadania, ale kat, żałujący konieczności, ale nie odwracający się od niej. Harry'emu prawdopodobnie wydawało się, że teraz wszyscy wokół niego zmienili się w pokorne, przytłoczone sytuacją żaby, ale w ogóle tak nie było. On ich _zainspirował_. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele kosztowała go ich poczytalność i wolność i byli za to wdzięczni. Harry mógłby nawiązać teraz nowe przyjaźnie, sojusze, czy nawet przydupasów, jeśli tylko odpowiednio rozegra swoje karty.

Ale oczywiście, Harry, będąc palantem, nawet nie ruszy swoich kart. Uzna, że wszyscy się go boją, albo znajdzie jakiś inny powód, dla którego nie należałyby mu się podziękowania za to wszystko. Draco uznał, że nie może na to pozwolić, nie w chwili, w której Harry zostawił za sobą taką piękną i żyzną ziemię.

Zwolnił nieco, póki nie zrównał kroku z tylną wartą, młodą kobietą w szatach aurorki–praktykantki. Przyjrzała mu się z namysłem. Draco zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie rozpoznaje jego rysy twarzy – nawet jeśli nie kojarzy ich z Malfoyowymi, to z pewnością z kimś czystokrwistym – i odpowiednio majestatycznie pochylił głowę.

– Wiesz, co on zrobił? – wyszeptał, kiwając głową w kierunku Harry'ego.

Kobieta odpowiedziała przytaknięciem, blask w jej oczach podpowiedział mu, że naprawdę podoba jej się ta gra i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, czemu szepcze.

– Otrzymał nieco pomocy, oczywiście – powiedział Draco, chcąc to za wszelką cenę ustalić. – Pojawiłem się tutaj i uratowałem go. Ale jak tylko uwolniłem go spod zaklęcia, resztę zrobił sam. Pokonał człowieka, który uwięził całe ministerstwo i poddał je psychicznym torturom. Ale on nie będzie tego postrzegał w ten sposób. Uważa to po prostu za morderstwo. Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc w upewnieniu się, że ten pogląd nie rozbiegnie się po ministerstwie?

Młoda kobieta kiwnęła głową.

– Mogę. Wypełniłoby to mój dług życia wobec niego. Byłam gotowa popełnić samobójstwo, kiedy zaklęcie nagle pękło. A potem zobaczyłam wszystko, co się tam wydarzyło. Wiem co zrobił. Ale skoro teraz raczej nie pozwoli nam sobie za to podziękować, to może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy po prostu zebrali tu ludzi, gotowych zareagować, jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie nas potrzebował, hmmm?

Draco kiwnął głową. Zaimponowała mu.

– Bystra jesteś. Podoba mi się to.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

– Byłam na rozprawie jego rodziców. Od tamtego czasu go podziwiałam. A teraz nie dość, że jestem mu winna osobisty dług, to jeszcze będę mogła zająć się czymś poza nudnym treningiem, do którego nas zmuszają... aż mi serce rośnie na samą myśl. Z początku będę musiała poruszać się powoli, bo póki co mam tylko znajomości, a nie konkretną władzę nad innymi, ale zrobię co tylko będzie w mojej mocy, żeby znaleźć mu tutaj jakichś sojuszników.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, po czym odsunął, kiedy kilku innych podeszło, zaciekawionych ich rozmową. Pozostali głównie patrzyli na Harry'ego z nabożną czcią. Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. To będą tancerze, którzy zrobią wszystko, czego Harry będzie od nich potrzebował. Musiał jakichś mieć. _Draco_ po prostu puścił w ruch muzykę, która przyda się Harry'emu w przyszłości, ale ludzie, którzy będą poruszali się w jej rytm, muszą zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że ich przywódca bywał czasami nieco tępy i w takich okolicznościach nie będzie nawet oczekiwał od innych ludzi, że ci będą mu wdzięczni za to, co zrobił.

_Wcale nie knuję za jego plecami,_ powiedział sobie Draco, kiedy lekko zakłuło go sumienie. _Po prostu jestem praktyczny w kwestii polityki. Harry sam się tego będzie musiał w końcu nauczyć: że czasami trzeba po prostu ludzi prosić o niektóre sprawy, zamiast po prostu wychodzić z założenia, że ci sami się domyślą i zrobią co należy. Nauczę go tego, kiedy mnie o to poprosi, ale dobrze będzie mieć już wtedy jakieś przykłady._

Draco musiał też przyznać, że wcale mu nie zaszkodzi rozpocząć własne tańce. Ton listów, które otrzymywał od ojca, tylko coraz bardziej go frustrował i przypominał mu o nadchodzącej konfrontacji z Lucjuszem. Przyglądający mu się teraz z podziwem ludzie pomogą mu w sensie praktycznym, ale też mile podłechtają jego poczucie własnej wartości, kiedy już będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze starym smokiem w jego jaskini.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do gabinetu ministra i zobaczył, że zarówno Scrimgeour jak i Percy przeżyli atak, z gardła wymknęło mu się skrzeknięcie tak przepełnione ulgą, że nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że jest do niego zdolny. Wiedział, że gdyby Scrimgeour zginął od zaklęcia Dumbledore'a, to ktoś by ich powiadomił, zanim zdołali dotrzeć tak daleko, ale i tak najlepiej było zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, kiwając głową ministrowi.

– Harry – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Malfoy. – Jego głos znacznie ochłodził się, kiedy wymawiał nazwisko Dracona, ale i tak kiwnął mu głową, po czym wskazał różdżką, rzucając zmodyfikowane zaklęcie przywołujące. Dwa krzesła podskoczyły pod ścianą, po czym podleciały na środek pokoju. – Siadajcie. – Zerknął na tłum ludzi, którzy podążali za nimi niczym kaczątka, po czym dodał: – Reszta będzie musiała poczekać na zewnątrz.

Rozległa się fala narzekania, ale ponaglani różdżką Tonks, wykonali polecenie. Harry'emu ulżyło, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu zamknęły się i tylko _dwójka_ ludzi przyglądała mu się uważnie. Spojrzenia, towarzyszące im po drodze na górę, były wystarczająco koszmarne. Harry spotkał paru z nich i nie miał pojęcia, czego właściwie od niego _chcieli._ Zaskoczył go również brak zgrozy w ich oczach. Przecież Dumbledore zginął w przerażający sposób. Czy to nie miało dla nich znaczenia? Dla żadnego z nich?

– Powiedzcie mi, co się stało – powiedział Scrimgeour.

Harry nabrał tchu i zaczął opis incydentu od chwili, w której wyczuł płonącą, mroczną magię na południu. Kiedy dotarł do zaniknięcia osłon Hogwartu, przerwał nagle.

– Proszę pana! Czy nie powinniśmy skontaktować się z dyrektorką i zapytać...

– Już sama się ze mną skontaktowała, kilka minut temu – powiedział Scrimgeour, uśmiechając się lekko i kiwając głową w kierunku kominka, stojącego w kącie jego gabinetu. – Powiedziała, że póki co osłony zostały ustabilizowane. Wygląda na to, że trzeba będzie je odnawiać co rano – wspólnie z wicedyrektorem znaleźli jakiś słaby punkt w ich konstrukcji, ale wciąż nie są w stanie dokładnie go zlokalizować – ale z tym sobie poradzi.

Harry kiwnął głową, wcale nie pocieszony. _Odnawianie co rano? Czy to nie znaczy, że będą słabnąć przez noc? To zdecydowanie_ złe _wieści._

– Powiedziałem im o tobie – dodał Scrimgeour. – Tonks zdążyła mi już przekazać informację o tym, co zrobiłeś, chociaż, oczywiście, będą chcieli usłyszeć wszystko od ciebie. Wydaje mi się, że profesor Snape był gotów przejść przez płomienie, żeby cię znaleźć, ale pani dyrektor powiedziała, że wciąż potrzebuje jego pomocy z osłonami.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. _Przynajmniej tym nie muszę się teraz martwić._

– I co wydarzyło się potem? – zachęcił go Scrimgeour.

Harry przytaknął i podjął swoją recytację, pomijając szczegół wspomnienia z cmentarza. W tym momencie i tak musiał przekazać narrację Draconowi, bo nie miał pojęcia, co się działo poza jego własną głową, więc nie wiedział, do czego doszło między chwilą, kiedy go złapano, a jego rozbudzeniem.

Draco podniósł głowę, niemal promieniując ślizgońską dumą i przebiegłością.

– Mam bransoletę, która informuje mnie, kiedy Harry znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, proszę pana – powiedział, pokazując ją. – Byłem również w posiadaniu rodzinnej pamiątki, która była w stanie spełnić jedno moje życzenie, więc zażyczyłem sobie, żeby znaleźć się u boku Harry'ego. Kiedy pojawiłem się w ministerstwie odkryłem, że moje dziedzictwo ochroniło mnie również przed efektami zaklęcia _Capto Horrifer._ – Scrimgeour wyglądał, jakby chciał mu w tym momencie przerwać, ale Draco już mówił dalej, niepowstrzymany niczym szelest szat profesora Snape'a. – Opętałem umysł Dumbledore'a i przejąłem kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

Harry zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że Draco tak po prostu wyjawi swój dar, kiedy tak bardzo starali się utrzymywać go w tajemnicy, a Draco powiedział mu tuż przed przesileniem zimowym, że nie chce powiedzieć o tym nawet swoim rodzicom.

– Jest pan zdolny do czegoś takiego? – Głos Scrimgeoura był bezbarwny.

Draco pochylił głowę.

– I nikomu pan o tym nie powiedział?

– Przecież to istotna przewaga w walce, proszę pana. – Draco podniósł brwi. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby jego głos był równie opanowany. – Wolałbym, żeby wrogowie Harry'ego nie dowiedzieli się o tym przedwcześnie. A ponieważ mam zamiar stać u jego boku podczas każdej jego bitwy, to mam zamiar dzierżyć tę zdolność jako broń przeciw tym właśnie wrogom. Ufam, że akurat _pan_ zrozumie, jakie to ważne i nie powie o tym nikomu, kiedy już opuścimy pański gabinet. – Harry zakrztusił się; Draco zdołał w jednym zdaniu złożyć komplement dyskrecji ministra, jak i ubliżyć jego inteligencji. – Czy powinienem był przyjść do pana w chwili, w której się o tym dowiedziałem, a potem ogłosić to reszcie czarodziejskiego świata? No coś nie sądzę. Harry mnie trenuje. Ufa mi z kontrolą własnego ciała. – Draco rzucił Harry'emu takie spojrzenie, że Harry'emu aż głupio się zrobiło, że Scrimgeour to widział. – Skoro on mi ufa, zarówno pod tym względem jak i z pilnowaniem jego pleców w czasie walki, to wydaje mi się, że powinien pan iść za jego przykładem.

Scrimgeour przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Harry widział ostrzegawcze impulsy na jego twarzy. Jeden z nich można było opisać jako podziw dla dobrego pojedynku słów, ale inny wyglądał, jakby Scrimgeour ledwie powstrzymywał się od wymamrotania "przeklęci Malfoyowie".

Ostatecznie jednak Scrimgeour tylko kiwnął głową.

– Nikomu o tym nie powiem. Jeśli jednak odkryję, że ktoś wykorzystał taki dar do popełniania przestępstw, panie Malfoy, albo do wtrącania się w sprawy ministerstwa, to zostanie pan aresztowany tak szybko, że aż się panu w głowie zakręci. Proszę kontynuować historię.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Opętałem Dumbledore'a, ale w końcu to... był... legilimenta, więc wiedział, jak walczyć na polu mentalnym i bronić własnego umysłu. Zaatakował mnie, ale wyczułem to wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby zareagować. Opętałem magię, którą wykorzystał w swoim ataku.

– To coś takiego jest w ogóle _możliwe?_ – zapytał Harry z podziwem. Jak do tej pory eksperymentowali wyłącznie z opętywaniem ciała. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Draco jest ograniczony do używania kończyn i jeśli się ich go pozbawi, to będzie równie zdezorientowany jak podczas szybowania między ciałami.

– Najwyraźniej – powiedział Draco. – Bo to właśnie zrobiłem.

Harry patrzył na niego, siedząc na krześle obok, promieniując dumą i powstrzymując, z konieczności, swój pierwszy impuls. Nie powinno się całować swojego chłopaka na oczach ministra, choćby nie wiem jakie to było w danej chwili kuszące.

– No dobrze – powiedział. – Mów dalej.

– Wyobraziłem sobie, że magia Dumbledore'a jest jak różdżka i że przeprowadzam tę magię przez rdzeń – powiedział Draco spokojnym i rzeczowym tonem. – Ojciec nauczył mnie tej wizualizacji. – Scrimgeour zmarszczył brwi i Harry zorientował się, że Draco na to właśnie czekał i celowo wspomniał o swoim ojcu. Draco wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą reakcją i ciągnął dalej. – A potem zrobiłem to samo samemu sobie i stworzyłem zaklęcie, które obudziło Harry'ego.

Harry ponownie musiał mu przerwać.

– I to wszystko w biegu.

Draco zerknął na niego, na ustach grał mu delikatny uśmieszek.

– Tak.

– I nie miałeś przy sobie niczego poza swoją wolą, potrzebą i magią.

– Chyba już to powiedziałem – prychnął Draco z wyższością. Następnie zamyślił się. – Może jednak nie – przyznał. – Ale tak. Tak właśnie było.

Harry pokręcił głową, bezsilny w swoim podziwie. Draco pokłonił się lekko i wykonał gest dłonią w kierunku Harry'ego, czym chciał pokazać, że przekazuje historię z powrotem. Harry zakończył ją opisem tego, co zrobił Dumbledore'owi, od czasu do czasu oglądając się na Dracona. Musiał jednak kompletnie otrząsnąć się z tego uczucia, kiedy spojrzał na Scrimgeoura, żeby zapytać:

– Czy to oznacza, że zostanę oskarżony o morderstwo, proszę pana?

Scrimgeour prychnął.

– Oczywiście że nie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Ale proszę pana...

– Zniszczyłeś czarodzieja, który psychicznie torturował moich ludzi – przerwał mu Scrimgeour – włącznie z, niewątpliwie, członkami Wizengamotu, którzy przebywali w budynku. Zabił kilku z nich. Nie znam jeszcze pełnej listy ofiar, ale znajdzie się na niej pewien znakomity auror. – Ból przemknął po twarzy Scrimgeoura niczym błyskawica. – W dodatku i tak został już oskarżony o znęcanie się nad dzieckiem, a gdyby doszło do jego rozprawy, to musiałby odpowiedzieć też za przymuszenie, które rzucił w czasie swojego pobytu w więzieniu, czy swoje okrutne podejście do twojego przyjaciela, Petera Pettigrew. Z opisów twojej walki, najwyraźniej robił co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby cię tam zabić. Podejrzewam, że moglibyśmy zwołać Wizengamot, Harry, ale już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, jaki wydadzą werdykt, więc pewnie uznają to za stratę czasu.

– Ale przecież kogoś zabiłem – powiedział Harry. – Chyba powinna istnieć za to jakaś rekompensata, prawda?

– Skoro już chcesz myśleć o tym w ten sposób – powiedział Scrimgeour – to śmierć Dumbledore'a była rekompensatą za wszystkich ludzi, których zabił i poświęcił. 

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Wydawało mu się, że jest w stanie zaadaptować się do tego konceptu. Wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby całą skórę pokrywało mu coś utrudniającego ruchy i z pewnością zabicie Dumbledore'a nie podobało mu się bardziej od tego, co zrobił Greybackowi. Ale jeśli będzie robił to wyłącznie z konieczności i nie straci swojego człowieczeństwa, to nie znajdzie się na ścieżce Dumbledore'a, usprawiedliwiając każdy ból i śmierć dobrem większości.

_Mam nadzieję._

– A teraz – powiedział Scrimgeour, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę – przekażę moim ludziom najważniejsze punkty tej historii. – Zerknął na Dracona spode łba. – Nie wspomnę w mojej opowieści o pańskich zdolnościach, panie Malfoy, ale i tak wyjdzie pan na bohatera. Jestem pewien, że tego właśnie pan ode mnie oczekiwał.

Sarkazm dławił słowa Scrimgeoura niczym trujący bluszcz, ale Draco tylko pochylił głowę.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział. – Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął.

Scrimgeour potrząsnął głową.

– Zajmę się też aranżowaniem psychicznego leczenia dla moich ludzi – powiedział, zwracając się znowu do Harry'ego. – Już wcześniej miałem do czynienia z ofiarami _Capto Horrifer_ i sam też przeszedłem przez to zaklęcie. Większości leczenie zajmie trochę czasu, niektórzy nigdy nie dojdą do siebie, podczas gdy inni, jak Tonks, już wrócili do normy. Nie będę potrzebował do tego twojej pomocy, Harry.

Harry zamrugał.

– Ja... mam wrażenie, jakby próbował mnie pan stąd wyprosić – przyznał.

Scrimgeour roześmiał się.

– Bo to właśnie robię, Harry. Chcę, żebyś _wrócił do domu_. Nie musisz martwić się o zarzuty o morderstwo. Odwaliłeś swój kawał roboty, zajmując się Dumbledore'em i jego zaklęciem. Nie musisz martwić się jeszcze o stan psychiczny wszystkich ludzi w ministerstwie. I tak nie poradziłbyś sobie z tym najlepiej, bo musiałbyś poświęcić wiele godzin każdej poszczególnej osobie i zamartwiałbyś się, że w międzyczasie wszyscy pozostali muszą czekać na swoją kolej. Wyleczenie ich nie należy do twoich obowiązków. Wracaj do domu.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową i wstał. Draco momentalnie znalazł się obok niego i złapał go pod ramię.

– Zmęczony? – zapytał.

– Nieco – wymamrotał Harry po czym westchnął. – Czy możemy skorzystać z pańskiego kominka?

– Proszę uprzejmie. – Scrimgeour oparł się w swoim fotelu i patrzył jak rzucają proszkiem fiuu w płomienie, wołając gabinet dyrektorki. Zanim jednak zdążyli wejść w zielony ogień, Scrimgeour zawołał: – Jeszcze jedno, Harry.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczył jak Scrimgeour kończy głęboki pokłon, gest tego rodzaju, jaki czystokrwiści zwykle oferowali grobom poległych przyjaciół.

– Świetna robota – powiedział miękko Scrimgeour. – Dziękuję.

Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy gardło ścisnęło mu się w kompletnie nowy sposób, po czym przeszedł przez płomienie. Wirował przez sieć fiuu szybciej niż kiedykolwiek – a może po prostu obawiał się powrotu – i ledwie zdążył odsunąć się z drogi, kiedy Draco wyleciał zaraz za nim. Draco momentalnie objął go na poziomie bioder i najwyraźniej w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało, że prawie na siebie wpadli.

McGonagall wstała zza swojego biurka, żeby ich powitać. Harry zagapił się, kiedy zobaczył dwie blade postacie po obu jej stronach, czarodzieja i czarownicę. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niego. Czarownica zmarszczyła brwi i dotknęła srebrnej klamry, która spinała jej długie, ciemne włosy, wyglądając przy tym, jakby rozważała, czy wciąż powinni uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

– Harry, Draco Malfoyu – powiedziała McGonagall, zacinając się lekko przez brak nazwiska Harry'ego – pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam Godryka Gryffindora i Rowenę Ravenclaw. Czy też przynajmniej ich zjawy. Są przywiązani do kamieni kotwiczących w Hogwarcie i pomagają dyrektorom w podejmowaniu decyzji. W tej chwili utrzymują dla nas osłony. – Skrzywiła się. – Domyślam się, że to przez Albusa tak nagle wszystkie padły? To w jego stylu.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc przez chwilę, czy powinien dokończyć pokłon, który składał założycielom na powitanie, czy może odpowiedzieć dyrektorce. Ostatecznie najpierw dokończył gest.

– Tak, proszę pani. Dumbledore opuścił osłony, żeby odwrócić pani uwagę i przypilnować, że pani się stąd nie ruszy. Zaatakował ministerstwo, rzucając na nie _Capto Horrifer._ – McGonagall pobladła nagle. – I... przykro mi, Madam, ale on nie żyje. Dumbledore znaczy. Kompletnie osuszyłem go z magii, co go zabiło.

– Ach – odezwał się cień Roweny Ravenclaw. Miała głos ostry niczym dziób orła, który zdobił herb jej domu, a Harry skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie, jak musieli się czuć jej uczniowie. Spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu było przeszywające. – Czyli jesteś _absorbere_. Interesujące. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie mieliśmy tu pochłaniacza magii.

– Jestem – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że jest na to jakaś nazwa.

– Na _wszystko_ istnieje jakaś nazwa... – zaczęła Rowena tonem osoby, która musiała to już wielokrotnie tłumaczyć.

– Zostaw chłopca w spokoju, Roweno. – Godryk położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, powstrzymując ją przed rozpędzeniem się w swoim słowotoku. Jego oczy lśniły lekko, kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Naprawdę wiele przeszedł. Czy to prawda, Harry? Albus naprawdę nie żyje?

– Tak. Przykro mi.

– Niech ci nie będzie. – Godryk westchnął. – Powinien był umrzeć już dawno temu, kiedy w ogóle zaczął się tak psuć od środka. Najlepiej zginąć, kiedy wciąż jest się szlachetnym, bo wtedy twoja śmierć więcej znaczy. – Brzmiał, jakby kogoś cytował. – W dodatku owinął osłony wokół siebie – dodał kompletnie innym tonem, pełnym odrazy. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że naprawdę zrobił coś takiego. Żaden dyrektor nie podchodził do ochrony szkoły równie beztrosko co on.

– Żadnemu dyrektorowi nie wydawało się, że jest równie nie do zastąpienia, co jemu – wypaliła Rowena w odpowiedzi, owijając kaskady swoich włosów wokół dłoni. – Mówiłam ci to już od samego początku.

– A potem mu zaufałaś, Roweno. Cała nasza trójka to zrobiła. – Godryk wyszczerzył się. – Poza tym, przypominam sobie taką jedną dyrektorkę, której wydawało się, że miała równie wiele racji, co on. – Rzucił Rowenie przebiegłe spojrzenie i zaczekał chwilę.

Założycielka Ravenclawu zaczęła się zaperzać. McGonagall pokręciła głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Później poproszę cię o pełną historię tego, co się tam wydarzyło, Harry. W tej chwili osłony są stabilne, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się zaraz przewrócić. Proszę się nim zająć, panie Malfoy.

– Z przyjemnością, pani dyrektor.

Harry zastanowił się z oburzeniem, czemu nagle wokół niego znalazło się tyle nianiek, ale faktycznie, cały ten wysiłek w ministerstwie powoli go doganiał i chwiał się, kiedy weszli na ruchome schody. Draco objął go ramieniem. Harry ziewnął.

– Wyśpię się i dojdę do siebie – powiedział.

Snape czekał na nich u podnóża schodów. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i nie znalazł w nich gniewu, którego się spodziewał.

– Wierzę, że nie zniknąłbyś tak nagle ze szkoły, gdybyś tylko miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, Harry – powiedział. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– To prawda – powiedział.

Snape zwrócił się do Dracona, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oku.

– Pan Malfoy jednakże nie ma takiej wymówki i teraz będzie musiał wytłumaczyć się, czemu o niczym mnie nie poinformował. 

Draco zająknął się. Harry oparł się o ścianę i uśmiechnął szeroko. Chociaż raz to jemu przyjdzie oglądać jak komuś innemu obrywa się za nieoczekiwane przygody.

* * *

Dziwne. _Bardzo_ dziwne.

Falco przysiadł na dachu sowiarni, wciąż w formie bielika, żeby zastanowić się nad wszystkim, czego się dowiedział. Zaczął czyścić sobie piórka, co było zawsze użyteczną, nawet jeśli bezmyślną czynnością, dobrą do wykonywania ilekroć umysł był zanadto zajęty na cokolwiek innego.

Szybko dotarł do ministerstwa, oczywiście, i wyczuł nacisk zarówno magii Albusa, jak i jakiejś innej. Falco domyślił się, że to musiał być Harry Potter, o którym Albus mu kiedyś wspomniał; był tylko poniekąd świadomy, że fragment jego osobowości, który pozostawił na powierzchni swojego umysłu, strażnik, pilnujący jego ciała przed nieoczekiwanymi katastrofami, otrzymał w przeciągu ostatnich paru lat kilka listów od Albusa, na które rzetelnie odpisał. W najnowszym poradził mu, żeby rozprzestrzenił swoje przymuszenie niczym młgę i w ten sposób sprowadził na właściwą ścieżkę tego całego Harry'ego, o którego tak się martwił.

Albus nie wspomniał jednak, że chłopiec był _taki._

Falco obserwował, jego oczy były tak bystre, że mogły przeszywać kamienne ściany, jeśli tylko tego od nich potrzebował, jak Harry walczy z Albusem. Osuszył go z magii, zachowując kontrolę i precyzję, które wzbudziły podziw Falco. Nie zawahał się, kiedy przyszło do samego aktu morderstwa, co również było dobrą cechą, o ile używa się jej umiarkowanie. Jeśli sądzić potem z jego poważnej miny, zdawał się być poważnie zafrasowany moralnym konfliktem tego, co zrobił. To również było dobre, przynajmniej u kogoś tak młodego, kto nie jest w stanie postrzegać fałszywej moralności świata.

Falco nie był pewien, co właściwie myśleć o chłopcu. Harry zdawał się pozornie być czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy. Nie zadeklarował się wobec Światła, ani Mroku i wyglądało na to, że nie ma ku temu najmniejszych intencji.

Ale.

Ale.

Teraz, kiedy strażnik jego ciała zjednoczył się wreszcie z resztą umysłu, Falco przypomniał sobie, że Albus wspomniał coś o tym, że Harry był _vatesem_. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Falco sam wielokrotnie próbował kroczyć ścieżką _vatesa_ za młodu i za każdym razem zawodził. A skoro jemu to się nie udało, nawet kiedy miał czterysta lat i całe potrzebne doświadczenie i wiedzę, to jakim cudem miałoby to się powieść dziecku? Nie, prawdopodobnie po prostu niszczył sieci i uwalniał magiczne stworzenia, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach idących dalej niż jedna czy dwie dekady. A należy wybiegać myślą znacznie dalej. Wiele magicznych stworzeń żyło całe stulecia, niektóre były wręcz nieśmiertelne. Nawet czarodzieje żyli dłużej od mugoli.

Ponadto Falco zrozumiał na temat tej ścieżki coś, czego żaden inny czarodziej czy czarownica najwyraźniej nie byli w stanie. _Vates_ musi osiągnąć swój cel bez pogwałcania nawet _własnej_ woli. A to było po prostu niemożliwe, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której _vates_ zrobi się niecierpliwy, bo jego cele będą w konflikcie z dobrem innych, więc _vates_ będzie musiał się ograniczać, co go tylko sfrustruje. Jak tylko Falco to zrozumiał, odwrócił się od tego niemożliwego zadania i nigdy więcej nie obejrzał się za siebie. Merlin jeden wiedział, że miał już wystarczająco wiele na głowie, usiłując zbalansować magię i zapewniając jej bezpieczeństwo przed jej własnymi, autodestrukcyjnymi tendencjami.

Czyli tak. Ten cały Harry był beztroskim dzieckiem, które tak przypadkiem było również _absorbere_ , czasami zdolnym do utrzymywania równowagi, a czasami kołyszącym się dziko między dwoma polaryzacjami niczym igła na biegunie północnym. Falco będzie obserwował go przez jakiś czas i osądzi go, a potem osądzi czyny tego człowieka, który nazywał się Voldemortem, żeby zobaczyć, w jaki sposób i kiedy dokładnie powinien uderzyć, żeby utrzymać równowagę na świecie. W tej chwili miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał walczyć na dwa fronty, frustrując Voldemorta w jego próbach podbicia świata i powstrzymując Harry'ego przed beztroskim przecinaniem więzi, które przecież istniały nie bez powodu.

_Nikt nie rozumie równowagi równie dobrze co ja_ , pomyślał Falco z rezygnacją, rozkładając skrzydła, żeby złapać biegnący na północ podmuch i polecieć na nim do bazy Voldemorta. _To taki samotny żywot._


	79. Dodatek: Zaalarmowani o zmianach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chwila spokoju, która tylko obiecuje potem jeszcze więcej chaosu. Przykro mi.

_Na tej gałązce powinny być tylko dwa kwiaty._

Indigena zamarła, ocierając pot z czoła. Przebywała w największej cieplarni Hali Cierni, która była jej domem od ostatnich trzydziestu lat, a do której nie miała czasu zajrzeć przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, bo jej Lord bez przerwy jej do czegoś potrzebował. Skrzaty domowe dobrze radziły sobie z utrzymywaniem jej roślin w zdrowiu, ale jakimś cudem Indigena zdążyła zapomnieć jak strasznie zielono i duszno było w tych cieplarniach.

Nie zapomniała jednak, jak jej rośliny powinny wyglądać, a krzew tekomy prostej babci Tourmaline'y był dla niej wyjątkowo ważny. Tourmaline Yaxley stworzyła tę roślinę jako swego rodzaju system wczesnego ostrzegania. W środku krzew był plątaniną hybrydowych gałęzi, pozbieranych ostrożnie z drzew lub krzewów rosnących naturalnie w każdym miejscu na świecie, które zawierało w sobie społeczność czarodziejów; Tourmaline spędziła nad tym większość swojego życia i napisała naprawdę wiele listów, żeby zdobyć je wszystkie. Zebrane w jednym miejscu stworzyły gąszcz wyraźnie różniących się między sobą gałązek, po jednej na każdą społeczność. Jednak porastające krzew kwiaty były wszędzie takie same, niewielkie i delikatne kielichy z prążkami w środku, które nigdy nie przestawały się ruszać, nawet kiedy wokół nie wiał żaden wiatr i wydawały z siebie delikatny dźwięk dzwonków, który słychać było niemal w całej cieplarni.

Kwiaty pokazywały obecność czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy, czyli Lordów i Lady, w każdej społeczności czarodziejów. Za życia Tourmaline'y, kwiaty reprezentujące Mrocznych Panów były czarne, a Świetlistych Panów, białe. Indigena uważała, że to nudne, więc zmieniła kolory na zieleń dla Mroku i złoto dla Światła. To były antyczne i symboliczne kolory; Indigena wciąż pamiętała książki, które czytała o wojnach Zieleni i Złota, spisane w odległych czasach, kiedy Europa dopiero podnosiła się po śmierci Merlina, a Mroczna Lady i Świetlista Lady, które nieustannie ze sobą rywalizowały, nosiły te właśnie kolory. W dodatku teraz krzew wyglądał po prostu ładniej.

Nie był jakoś szczególnie bogato ukwiecony; obecnie na całym świecie przebywało trzydziestu trzech czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy. Większość kwiatów była złota. Mroczni czarodzieje może i dominowali w wielu społecznościach, ale nie byli głupi. Świetliści Panowie częściej uciekali we własne sny, podczas gdy Mroczni Panowie zwykle mieli tendencje do wysadzania własnych domów. Dlatego też w większości miejsc na świecie pilnie przyglądano się czarodziejom o lordowskiej mocy, znacznie uważniej niż to się obecnie robi w Brytanii, dzięki czemu można było uporać się zawczasu z nadchodzącymi problemami. Australijska gałązka była pod tym względem niezwykła, bo w tej chwili kwitły na niej dwa kwiatki, jeden ciemnozielony, a drugi złoty, ale ci dwaj tak bardzo byli równi sobie w mocy i nienawiści do siebie nawzajem – nikt inny nie wydawał im się równie interesujący co ich przeciwnik – że kompletnie ignorowali resztę świata.

Brytyjska gałązka od czterdziestu lat miała na sobie ciemnozielony i złoty kwiatek. Następnie, czternaście lat temu, pojawił się nowy kwiatek, który, ku irytacji Indigeny, z uporem pozostawał ciemnozielony ze smugami złota, niczym liście w środku lata. Zaczęła prowadzić własne poszukiwania, żeby usatysfakcjonować swoją ciekawość, ale nigdzie nie znalazła żadnej wzmianki o kolejnym czarodzieju o lordowskiej mocy. Jakieś trzy lata później kwiat zwiądł i poczerniał kompletnie, więc Indigena zaczęła podejrzewać, że może jednak krzew babci Tourmaline’y nie był taki nieomylny.

Myliła się, oczywiście, a krzew miał rację, czego dowiedziała się, gdy zielono–złoty kwiat rozkwitł niespodziewanie niemal trzy lata temu, na początku lata. Wówczas dotarły do niej wieści o dziecku o lordowskiej mocy, które niespodziewanie pojawiło się na świecie. Indigena uzyskała potwierdzenie, że rodzice Harry'ego Pottera kryli go przed światem – co tłumaczyło, czemu nie zdołała go wcześniej znaleźć – a nieco bardziej szczegółowe badania wyjawiły jej, co potwierdziła w czasie rozprawy, że jego moc została spętana. Jego kwiat zwiądł, ponieważ _nie miał_ przez jakiś czas wystarczająco wiele mocy, żeby krzew był w stanie uznać go za Lorda. Indigena radośnie przyjęła to za rozwiązanie tej tajemnicy i wróciła do zajmowania się swoim ogrodem. Nie spodziewała się wtedy, że to zagadnienie kiedykolwiek okaże się czymkolwiek więcej jak po prostu intelektualną zagadką.

Teraz było to zdecydowanie coś więcej, bo brytyjska gałązka miała na sobie ciemnozielony kwiat – Lorda Voldemorta – złoto–zielony kwiat Harry'ego i nowy, który najwyraźniej usiłował nie być ani złoty, ani zielony, przez co wyglądał na chorowity. Za to złoty kompletnie zwiądł.

Indigena przygryzła z namysłem wargę i podeszła bliżej. Jej Lord powinien o tym usłyszeć. Wiedział o tym, że Dumbledore stracił magię, ale nie spodziewał się, że na jego miejsce pojawi się nowy Lord albo Lady. Z pewnością nie będzie z tego zadowolony. Indigena zawiesiła dłoń nad nowym kwiatem.

Istniał pewien test, który pozwoliłby jej ustalić imię i naturę nowego Lorda, ale do wykonania go musiałaby zerwać ten kwiat, przez co nie zobaczą, jeśli ta osoba zmieni swoją deklarację. Raz zerwany, kwiat już nigdy więcej nie odrośnie na tym krzewie. Nie tylko kwiat Harry'ego, ale cały krzak był taki kapryśny.

Indigena uznała, że brak informacji o przyszłości będzie wart ryzyka. Potrzebowali dowiedzieć się czegoś już _teraz._ Zerwała kwiat i zabrała go ze sobą do Holu Cierni, żeby podjąć nad nim pracę.

* * *

Indigena usiadła w fotelu obok kominka w swoim gabinecie i podniosła kufel grzańca w geście uznania dla samej siebie. Uważała, że naprawdę na to zasłużyła. Była sprytna i lojalna i dzięki temu, że była sprytna i lojalna, zabezpieczyła sobie zadanie, które naprawdę do niej pasowało.

Po wrzuceniu kwiatka do miski z czystą wodą i wymówieniu inkantacji, którą babcia Tourmaline zapisała w swoim prywatnym dzienniku, Indigena otrzymała imię i twarz. Imię brzmiało Falco Parkinson, miał długie, srebrne włosy i intensywnie zielone oczy. Indigena wyszukiwała informacji na jego temat i z zaskoczeniem znalazła kilka książek, które odnotowywały jego śmierć – za każdym razem inną. Autorzy twierdzili, oczywiście, że wszyscy inni kłamią, albo nie przeprowadzili odpowiednio rozległych badań, ale Indigenie wydawało się teraz, że wszyscy prawdopodobnie padli ofiarą wyjątkowo uzdolnionego iluzjonisty o lordowskiej mocy, który od czasu do czasu uciekał ze świata. Udało mu się oszukać nawet krzew babci Tourmaline'y.

Najwyraźniej postanowił ponownie zainteresować się światem czarodziejów. O tym właśnie Indigena poinformowała swojego Mrocznego Pana.

Lord Voldemort zaniepokoił się i natychmiast kazał jej zająć się przeszkadzaniem Falco w każdy możliwy sposób, jak i utrudnianiem mu życia, bez faktycznego _pomagania_ Harry'emu.

Indigena pomyślała o tym przez chwilę, po czym zasugerowała, jak może to zrobić. Trochę zajęło jej przekonywanie jej pana do swojego pomysłu. Może i spełniał wszystkie jego oczekiwania, ale Lord Voldemort nienawidził, kiedy ktoś próbował splamić jego plany własną kreatywnością.

Ostatecznie jednak wyraził zgodę.

Indigena wiedziała, że zajmie jej to trochę czasu. Wykorzysta jednak zdolności, które uważała za najważniejsze, swój spryt i umiejętności do hodowania roślin, w dodatku dzięki temu nie będzie musiała brać udziału w torturowaniu i mordowaniu ludzi, co ją na dłuższą metę nudziło. No, w lutym będzie ten jeden nudny, ale konieczny wypad; Indigena musiała się zgodzić, że jej pan będzie jej wtedy potrzebował.

Początkowo żałowała, że Mroczny Pan wysłał do Durmstrangu Bellatrix, a nie ją. Z przyjemnością podjęłaby się wyzwania utrzymania wszystkich zakładników przy życiu a wszystkich innych ludzi poza murami szkoły unikając wszelkiej ewentualności ujrzenia krwi i flaków. Teraz jednak była uradowana, że do tego nie doszło.

Już wyobrażała sobie, jakie miny będą mieli Falco i Harry, kiedy jej plan wypali.

Indigena wypiła nieco wina i zaśmiała się. _Uwielbiam popisywać się własną inteligencją._


	80. Rusz za mną w noc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytowane tu wiersze pochodzą odpowiednio z "Handlarza marzeniami" i "Fantomowego kochanka", napisanych przez Thomasa Lovella Beddoesa.

Harry otworzył oczy i westchnął. _No dobra, to było nieco nieklimatyczne._

Niemal tydzień po śmierci Dumbledore’a wreszcie udało mu się oddzielić części swojego umysłu od Dracona. Czuł, jak dłonie mu się pocą, kiedy położył się spać i prześlizgnął się pod trawą, pokrywającą jego połączenie z Voldemortem. Potem przyczaił się i zaczekał na sen. Kiedy wcześniej w tym roku udał się na polowanie do umysłu Voldemorta, skoczył w sam środek tunelu i Mroczny Pan bez trudu przejął kontrolę nad walką. Harry'emu wydawało się, że jeśli tym razem po prostu posiedzi nieruchomo, to wizja sama spróbuje go złapać, jak to kiedyś miały w zwyczaju.

I faktycznie zasnął i śnił o Voldemorcie i Indigenie Yaxley, stojących w jakimś obszernym domu i rozmawiających o niczym interesującym. Zaopatrzenie dla Durmstrangu, łapówki dla wysoko postawionych urzędników ministerstwa – ale oczywiście pomijali przy tym imiona – kilka nazwisk pomniejszych, mrocznych rodzin, które może uda im się przekonać do wspierania sprawy Voldemorta. Nic nowego, nic ciekawego, nic nadzwyczajnego. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to musiał być zwykły przypadek, inaczej Voldemort zaatakowałby go w chwili, w której zorientowałby się, że Harry tam jest, ale i tak...

_Miałem nadzieję, że moja pierwsza wizyta z powrotem okaże się nieco ciekawsza._

Harry czekał na to, żeby sen znowu go zmorzył, czekał i czekał. Każdy najlżejszy dźwięk zdawał się przybierać na sile w chwili, w której choćby osuwał się w drzemkę. Pochrapywania Dracona, jakby nie były ciche, nie dawały mu zmrużyć oka. Blaise wymamrotał coś przez sen i przewrócił się na bok, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego tak, jakby co najmniej ktoś mu przyłożył ostrze pod żebra. Spróbował przytulić się do Argutusa, który spał zwinięty w kłębek na swojej poduszce, ale wąż wydał z siebie ciche, zirytowane syknięcie, przez które Harry poczuł się, jakby rzucono w niego klątwą.

Wreszcie pokręcił głową i usiadł, po czym zaczął nasłuchiwać, czy nie rozbudziło to jakoś Dracona albo Blaise'a. Żaden z nich nawet się nie ruszył. Harry odprężył się i ostrożnie wymknął z łóżka, po czym ruszył do wyjścia z sypialni. Fawkesa nie było – żal spowodowany tą myślą sprawił, że na chwilę zaparło mu dech w piersi – więc nie było też żadnego światła, czy piosenki, która mogłaby rozbudzić pozostałych chłopców. Harry zakradł się do drzwi i zamknął je cicho za sobą.

W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu spał jeden chłopak z szóstego roku, który wyglądał, jakby w tej chwili nic, poza może uderzeniem samej Wierzby Bijącej, nie było w stanie go obudzić. Harry mógłby usiąść spokojnie na jednej z kanap i przyglądać się płomieniom w kominku.

Jednak ten plan też spalił na panewce. Szóstoroczniak koszmarnie chrapał. Harry czuł, jak zęby zaciskają mu się coraz bardziej i bardziej, do progu bólu, po czym westchnął i poprawił się niespokojnie na kanapie. Kiedy wreszcie jedno chrapnięcie zakończyło się chrząknięciem, Harry wstał i ruszył do drzwi pokoju wspólnego. Może po prostu potrzebował nieco chłodnego powietrza, żeby oczyścić sobie głowę z niepotrzebnych myśli. Snape na pewno już spał o tej porze, dochodziła północ, więc Harry nie mógł tak po prostu udać się do jego prywatnych komnat i zapytać, czy nie mógłby tam spać.

Zatrzymał się o cal od drzwi. _Coś jest nie tak._

Próbował zignorować to przeczucie, zrzucić je na nadpobudliwą wyobraźnię; nie wyspał się, był zmęczony i grymaśny, gotów do znalezienia jakiejś magicznej przyczyny, kiedy po prostu nie był senny. Ale wrażenie nie chciało go opuścić, naciskało z uporem na jego umysł, aż w pewnym momencie poczuł ciężką manifestację magii po drugiej stronie szkoły. Było niczym _Cremo_ , czy inne, podobne do niego zaklęcie podpalające. Niektóre były w stanie stopić kamień, a jeśli ten dotarł tak blisko, to znaczy, że osłony nie zdołały go powstrzymać.

_Osłony słabną w nocy_ , przypomniał sobie Harry.

Harry otworzył szybko drzwi do pokoju wspólnego, myśląc o powiadomieniu o wszystkim dyrektorki McGonagall, o ile już sama nie wie, jak i usiłując jednocześnie wyczuć, gdzie właściwie się pali. _Po przeciwnej stronie zamku_ , pomyślał, _jedna z wież._ Uda się tam i pomoże zgasić ogień...

A potem sama ciemność rozwinęła się, odsłaniając Evana Rosiera, który właśnie zrzucił z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

– Gdybym miał na sprzedaż marzenie – mruknął – to jakie byś kupił? Niektóre kosztują dzwonka brzmienie, inne lekkie westchnienie. – Wycelował różdżką w gardło Harry'ego. – Gdybym miał na sprzedaż marzenia, te wesołe i smutne do spełnienia, a w wieży rozległoby się dzwonu brzmienie, to jakie byś kupił?

– Nie mam teraz na to czasu – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok przed siebie, żeby drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu mogły się zamknąć. Był rad, że Snape osobiście wzmocnił osłony wokół lochów. O ile Rosier nie krył się tu na tyle długo, żeby podsłuchać hasło, to raczej nie zdoła dostać się do środka. – Szkoła się pali.

Rosier uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Wiem. Sam ją podpaliłem.

Harry przymrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo przyszedłem sprzedać ci marzenie, Harry – powiedział Rosier. – Ale tak się rozkokosiłeś w tym swoim pokoju wspólnym, że nawet zaklęcie bezsenności, które na ciebie rzuciłem nie mogło cię stamtąd wyciągnąć. – Wydął kapryśnie usta. – No to podpaliłem. Wiedziałem, że to cię wyciągnie ze środka, a ludzi, którzy mogliby zacząć martwić się o ciebie, utrzyma z daleka.

– Nie ufałbym ci nawet, gdybyś chciał mi sprzedać tartę melasową, Rosier. – Harry wbił wzrok w korytarz za Rosierem. Mógłby uderzyć magią tak, żeby obrócić Rosiera i przywalić nim w ścianę, pozbawiając przytomności, a potem go związać. Zaczął przygotowywać się do ataku. – Więc nie, dzięki, nie skorzystam. Pozwól, że udam się teraz, żeby pomóc przy gaszeniu ognia.

– Tak mi się wydawało, że będziesz grymasił – powiedział Rosier. – Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu strasznie niewdzięczni, nawet w chwili, w której wszystkie ich marzenia mają spełnić się na raz. – Sięgnął za siebie, za róg, za którym wcześniej się krył, po czym przyciągnął do siebie coś, co też było ukryte pod zaklęciem kameleona. – Dlatego przyprowadziłem ze sobą kogoś, kto w moim imieniu porozmawia z tobą o sprzedaży tego marzenia.

Majestatycznym ruchem różdżki opuścił zaklęcie. Stała przed nim blada i milcząca Hermiona, która zadrżała, kiedy Rosier podniósł dłoń i dotknął srebrnej obroży, nałożonej na jej kark. Harry zamarł, rozpoznając ją.

– Widzisz, jaki śliczny podarek miałem dla tej niegrzecznej dziewczynki, którą złapałem na wymykaniu się w odwiedziny do swojego chłopaka? – zamruczał radośnie Rosier. Poważnie kiwnął do Harry'ego głową. – A ty, oczywiście, wiesz do czego zdolna jest ta błyskotka, ponieważ użyłeś takiej samej do zabicia Mulcibera w zeszłym roku. Zmodyfikowałem ją nieco, wiesz? Eksploduje na moje życzenie. Niewerbalne zaklęcie, drgnienie myśli. Albo eksploduje za godzinę od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy zaoferowałem ci twoje marzenie. A ty zużyłeś już dwie minuty z tego czasu. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Czy kupisz teraz to marzenie?

Harry robił co było w jego mocy, żeby nie przypominać sobie o śmierci Mulcibera, srebrnych odłamkach, które przecięły mu gardło. Nie będzie w stanie żyć z poczuciem winy, jeśli to samo przytrafi się Hermionie. Nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Rosiera.

– Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, czym jest ta wspaniała rzecz, którą chciałeś mi zaoferować.

Rosier zaklaskał bezgłośnie nad głową Hermiony.

– Jednak _umiesz_ się grzecznie bawić, jak tylko się postarasz – powiedział. – Znakomicie. "Wspaniała rzecz" to rewelacyjny opis tego marzenia, Harry. Mógłbyś zostać poetą. Pewnie nawet skończyłbyś znacznie lepiej od tego poety, który starał się sprzedawać marzenia. On próbował odciąć sobie nogę, a potem się otruł. Biedny, nieszczęśliwy człowiek. Naprawdę nie był w stanie znieść charłaczego żywota.

– Powiedz mi, co to jest, Rosier – powiedział Harry, widząc jak oczy Hermiony otwierają się nieco szerzej, wiedząc, że oto minęła kolejna minuta. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak dużo czasu musiała wcześniej spędzić z Rosierem.

– Sposób na wejście do Durmstrangu – powiedział Rosier.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Uratowałeś mi życie na cmentarzu – powiedział starszy czarodziej z westchnieniem, jakby Harry był raczej cokolwiek tępy. – Nie _podoba_ mi się to, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Wciąż mam kilku przyjaciół pośród śmierciożerców. Już ci o tym kiedyś mówiłem. Udało mi się zdobyć świstoklik, który zabierze nas do szkoły bez zakłócania przy tym osłony piorunów. Gdy już będziemy w środku, zabicie Belli powinno nam przyjść bez trudu, a może nawet trochę się z nią pobawimy, zanim do tego dojdzie? Powiedz, Harry, nie chciałbyś tego? Wiem, że często zgrywasz świętego, ale przecież w środku jesteś tylko człowiekiem. _Na pewno_ chciałbyś się jakoś zemścić na niej za tę rękę. Jak mówiłem, spełnienie marzeń.

Harry zaśmiał się w desperacji. Dźwięk wyszedł z jego gardła niczym bąbelki, przez co Hermiona spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Harry zmusił się, żeby zamilknąć. _Cztery minuty stracone. Przynajmniej._

Wreszcie nabrał głęboko tchu i pokręcił głową.

– Czemu niby miałbym ci zaufać, Rosier? – zapytał. – Z tego, co wiem, ten świstoklik może zabrać mnie na drugi koniec świata. Pierwszy raz też słyszę, żebyś uhonorował dług życia wobec kogokolwiek. To żadne marzenie.

– Stąd właśnie moja niegrzeczna dziewczynka. – Rosier zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy Hermiony. W pewnym momencie schował różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Harry nie zauważył nawet, kiedy. – Żeby upewnić się, że udasz się tam ze mną. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to ją zabiję, Harry. Żeby już nie wspomnieć o tych wszystkich dzieciakach, które cierpią codziennie pod tyranią Belli. Słyszałem, że teraz każe im się pieprzyć za sobą. Naprawdę chcesz być za to odpowiedzialny?

Harry zawahał się, drżąc. Rosier odsunął włosy Hermiony z jej karku i pochylił, żeby pocałować srebrną obrożę.

– Słodkie i słodsze są ich zatrute nuty – zanucił – małych węży, co srebrne gardło osnuły, co w zamszonych czaszkach na dnie jaskiń, śpiewają nieustannie "Giń, och! giń."

Ostatecznie dla Harry'ego zadecydował sposób, w jaki Hermiona stała kompletnie nieruchomo, kiedy usta Rosiera przemknęły tuż nad jej skórą.

– Dobra! – wypalił. – Udam się z tobą do Durmstrangu. Tylko zostaw ją w spokoju.

Rosier uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym puścił Hermionę i popchnął ją w jego kierunku, tak że Harry musiał ją złapać. Zrobił to i spędził dłuższą chwilę na patrzeniu jej w oczy, usiłując uśmiechnąć się do niej pocieszająco. Hermionie udało się uśmiechnąć z wysiłkiem, ale zaraz potem zamknęła mocno oczy i wtuliła się w Harry'ego, jakby usiłowała w ten sposób pozbyć się wspomnień o wszystkim, co zrobił jej Rosier.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał do niej Harry. – Obiecuję, wszystko będzie dobrze.

– O ile wrócimy w przeciągu pięćdziesięciu minut – powiedział wesoło Rosier. Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że ten trzyma w wyciągniętej dłoni gładki, płaski, biały kamień, prawdopodobnie świstoklik. – Bądź też grzeczną dziewczynką, Hermiono, i nie mów nikomu o tym, do czego służy ta obroża. Poczuję wibracje, jeśli się odezwiesz.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową; wciąż miała mocno zaciśnięte powieki, a jej twarz była blada jak pergamin.

– Grzeczna dziewczynka – powiedział ciepło Rosier, po czym gestem zaprosił Harry'ego bliżej.

Harry zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i złapał za kamień, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w ten sposób zdradza innych ludzi. Snape ufał mu, że przestanie wymykać się ukradkiem, a to właśnie robił. McGonagall mogłaby skorzystać z jego pomocy, żeby zgasić pożar Rosiera, ale nie będzie go tutaj. Charles, Thomas i reszta jego sojuszników wyszli z założenia, że zostawi problem Durmstrangu tym, którzy mieli czas i luksus przejmowania się nim. Draco będzie wściekły, gdy dowie się, że Harry opuścił pokój wspólny, kiedy wszystkie osłony są takie słabe.

Jednak na moment przed złapaniem kamyka, obejrzał się na Hermionę i wiedział, że ponownie zrobiłby to samo – dla każdego z jego przyjaciół, czy sojuszników, którzy znaleźliby się w takiej sytuacji. Nikt nie zasługiwał na to, co Hermiona musiała przejść przez ostatnią godzinę, co wciąż przechodziła, ilekroć ktoś delikatnie dotykał srebrnej obroży, zaciskającej się wokół jej szyi.

Zamknął dłoń wokół kamyka.

– _Portus!_ – krzyknął Rosier.

Świstoklik ożył, a świat wokół Harry'ego rozmył się w plamach zieleni, czerni i bieli. Harry przez chwilę był zaskoczony, że to faktycznie _był_ świstoklik, a nie jakiś magiczny przedmiot zaprojektowany specjalnie po to, żeby go zabić, potem jednak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wylądują tam, gdzie Rosier obiecywał.

Na to wyglądało. Świstoklik wyrzucił ich w niewielkim pomieszczeniu o kamiennych ścianach, które, przez wszystkie stojące w nim miotły i mopy, przypominało Harry'emu składzik. W dodatku było _zimno._ Zadrżał, kiedy lód zdawał się przeszywać go na wskroś, niczym wiatr, mimo że stali w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, z dala od swobodnego przepływu powietrza. Obejrzał się na Rosiera.

– Czy mogę rzucić zaklęcie ogrzewające? – wyszeptał.

Rosier, który przyglądał się drzwiom składzika, wzruszył ramionami.

– Byle bezróżdżkowo. Bella jest w tej chwili w stanie wyczuć każdą rzuconą różdżką magię na terenie szkoły.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie i od razu poczuł się lepiej.

– Nie wyglądasz na zmarzniętego – zagadnął, podchodząc do Rosiera. Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie.

Widział tylko jego profil, ponieważ mężczyzna zajęty był rozglądaniem się po korytarzu, ale zauważył jego uśmiech.

– Kiedy przez dwa miesiące wisiało się na kolcach, których głównym zadaniem było pożarcie twojego serca – powiedział cicho Rosier – zimno przestaje wydawać się istotną częścią życia, podobnie jak głód, czy żal. Ale poezja nie – dodał, jakby wydawało mu się, że musi upewnić się, że Harry na pewno to zrozumie. – Poezja zawsze ma znaczenie.

Harry zadrżał. _Innymi słowy, jeszcze bardziej mu odbiło po torturach Yaxley._ No cóż, Harry byłby zaskoczony, gdyby tak się nie stało.

– Tędy – powiedział nagle Rosier i otworzył drzwi z hukiem. Harry podskoczył na ten dźwięk, ale szybko ruszył za nim. Szli w kierunku źródła wielkiego światła i ciepła w zamku. Ile czasu mogło zostać Hermionie ? Czterdzieści pięć minut? _Jeśli mamy szczęście_ , pomyślał Harry.

Zatrzymali się w cieniach, tuż przed wejściem do pomieszczenia, które, jak Harry się domyślał, musiało być Wielką Salą w Durmstrangu, a Rosier złapał go za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu. Harry zwalczył w sobie pragnienie zrzucenia z siebie jego dłoni; mogłoby wywołać to niepotrzebnie wiele hałasu.

– Tam – wyszeptał Rosier. – Tam stoi. Nie wiem, do jakiego przedmiotu przyczepiła sieć Ariadny, ale musi leżeć gdzieś niedaleko.

– Przedmiotu? – powtórzył Harry szeptem, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, czy to naprawdę był rozsądny pomysł. Może Rosier ściągnął go tu tylko po to, żeby namieszać mu w głowie? Z drugiej jednak strony, jak niby miałby się do tego zabrać?

Rosier skinął potwierdzająco.

– Sieci Ariadny nie da się zniszczyć od środka – wymamrotał. – A ona jest w stanie zadać śmierć albo ból każdemu zaledwie drgnieniem myśli. Ze środka to naprawdę wygląda jak nieprzenikniona, gładka sieć, w ten sam sposób, w jaki dla zdobyczy pająka wygląda jego kokon. Ale z zewnątrz widać, że to wszystko podczepione zostało do jakiegoś przedmiotu, znajdującego się w posiadaniu osoby, która rzuciła zaklęcie. Musimy dowiedzieć się, co to jest i to zniszczyć. Inaczej będziesz mógł sobie rozrywać sieć do woli, ale Bella ponownie ustawi ją z powrotem, ciągle podczepiając nitki do przedmiotu, tak samo jak pająk po prostu podczepi swoją sieć z powrotem do nogi krzesła, które ktoś przed chwilą minął.

– Czy pomogłoby zabicie jej? – zapytał cicho Harry.

Rosier kiwnął głową.

– Pomogłoby, jasne, ale i tak musielibyśmy zidentyfikować przedmiot. To słaby punkt całej sieci, to od niego musisz zacząć jej niszczenie.

_Dowolny inny człowiek_ , pomyślał Harry, _podałby mi te informacje w kompletnie odwrotnej kolejności._ Biorąc jednak pod uwagę wszystkie inne powody, jakie Harry miał teraz, żeby się bać albo irytować, to naprawdę było jedno z jego pomniejszych zmartwień. Nabrał głęboko tchu i zajrzał do Wielkiej Sali, bo wcześniej nie miał na to odwagi.

W ogóle nie przypominała Sali w Hogwarcie. Sufit był niższy i nie zaczarowany. Ściany były zdobione płaskorzeźbami, a nie flagami, które pokazywały coś, co Harry uznał za serię bitew; nie był w stanie niczego więcej określić, patrząc na pomieszczenie pod tym kątem, z jego południowo–zachodniego rogu. Stos materiału, rzucony w przeciwległy kąt, podpowiadał, że prawdopodobnie kiedyś wisiały tam jakieś gobeliny, ale zostały zdjęte przez Bellatrix. Po środku sali stał pojedynczy, ogromny, okrągły stół, wokół którego siedziały sztywno dzieci.

Po przeciwnej stronie sali, na ustawionym na podeście mrocznym tronie, siedziała owinięta w futra roześmiana Bellatrix.

– No dalej – powiedziała do dwójki ludzi, którzy siedzieli na podłodze przed podestem, wykonując w ich stronę gest swoją prawą dłonią. – Dalej.

Harry spojrzał na parę, do której Bellatrix się zwracała. Wyglądali na wysokich, prawdopodobnie byli uczniami z szóstego, może nawet siódmego rocznika, ale z tej odległości Harry nie był w stanie ustalić ich płci; mieli na sobie futra, które deformowały ich sylwetki. Przysunęli się do siebie niepewnie i pocałowali, drżąc w sposób, który nie miał niczego wspólnego z zimnem, a Bellatrix śmiała się i śmiała bez końca.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy. Wydawało mu się, że Rosier przesadzał, mówiąc że Bellatrix zmusza uczniów do pieprzenia się ze sobą nawzajem, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak mówił prawdę.

– Do śmierci Hermiony zostało czterdzieści minut – podpowiedział usłużnie Rosier.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale sam nie był pewien, na co w ten sposób odpowiada.

– Nie wyczuje bezróżdżkowej magii? – wyszeptał. – Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien?

Rosier kiwnął głową.

– Nie wyczuła twojego zaklęcia, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że musiał to być ponury uśmiech, ale wyglądało na to, że strasznie uradował nim Rosiera.

– W takim razie podejdę do podestu i rozejrzę się za czymś, do czego mogła podczepić tę sieć. _Extabesco plene_ – dodał, a wymyślone przez niego zaklęcie owinęło się wokół niego, ukrywając go przed światem. Wciąż czuł się nieco dziwnie, kiedy zaraz potem tak po prostu wszedł głównym wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, ale nikt się na niego nie obejrzał.

Im bliżej był, tym więcej widział. Dwójka uczniów, których Bellatrix zmuszała do całowania, to była wysoka dziewczyna o bladej, nieszczęśliwej twarzy i syn Charlesa, Owen. Harry przełknął rodzący się w jego gardle protest i ruszył znowu przed siebie, przyglądając się intensywnie podestowi. Przedmiotem mógł być tron z czarnego kamienia, na którym siedziała Bellatrix, albo jedno z futer, którymi tak bogato się owinęła, ale naprawdę nie sądził, żeby to o to chodziło. Żadne z nich nie wibrowało magią. Przedmiot prawdopodobnie był schowany pod grubym futrem soboli.

– A teraz – ogłosiła Bellatrix – zdejmijcie ubrania.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona spinają mu się nagle, jakby ktoś poderwał podczepiony do nich sznurek. Owen odwrócił się i spojrzał na Bellatrix, nawet na moment nie wydając z siebie dźwięku. To uległo zmianie chwilę potem, kiedy opadł nagle na ziemię. Jego prawa noga była w bardzo wyraźny sposób złamana, a Bellatrix nawet nie drgnęła.

– Obiecuję – powiedziała Bella, kiedy wreszcie przestała śmiać się z bólu Owena – że jak już się weźmiecie do roboty, to kompletnie zapomnicie o zimnie. Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiała się na nim położyć, więc równie dobrze możesz to zrobić już teraz. – Kiwnęła szybko głową w kierunku dziewczyny, która całowała Owena. Dziewczyna momentalnie przyklęknęła, chociaż Harry widział jak drżą jej mięśnie, jak strasznie chce postawić się starej czarownicy.

Harry wyobrażał sobie całe dnie takiego traktowania, uwięzienia w jednym budynku z wariatką, kiedy wiesz, że możesz zginąć, albo zwinąć się z bólu przez najlżejszy jej kaprys, a nie wiesz, kiedy ktoś nadejdzie ci z pomocą i nadzieja umiera w tobie coraz bardziej każdego dnia...

Harry potrząsnął głową i wszedł cicho na podest. Bellatrix patrzyłaby teraz wprost na niego, gdyby tylko była w stanie go zobaczyć. Harry spojrzał na nią, usiłując znaleźć choćby najlżejszą sugestię połączonych z nią sieci, starając się z desperacją nie pozwolić, żeby rozlegające się za nim dźwięki go w tym rozproszyły.

Nic, nic, nic. Futra owijały się mocno wokół stóp i nóg Bellatrix, nie pozostawiając zbyt wiele miejsca na jakiś przedmiot, który mógłby się pod nimi kryć. Być może coś leżało na samym tronie, ale jeśli tak, to Harry niczego nie widział; zarówno tron, jak i futra owijały się wokół niej do stopnia, w którym wyglądała jak jedna z tych starych, grubych królewien na portretach sprzed stuleci. Harry stanął tuż obok niej, przypominając sobie, że przecież nikt nie jest w stanie nawet go wyczuć, po czym przyjrzał się udom Bellatrix, zastanawiając, czy może tam coś nie leży.

Nie. Nie przy niej. _Na_ niej.

Harry zauważył bardzo delikatne, niebieskie nitki, biegnące z jej prawej dłoni, dłoni, która kiedyś należała do niego, zanim Bellatrix transmutowała ją we własną. Harry kiwnął głową. To musiało być to. Bellatrix chciała upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie w stanie ukraść jej tego przedmiotu. A może to Voldemort wolał się upewnić? Któreś z nich na pewno. Byli całkiem sprytni na swój szalony, ograniczony sposób. 

Nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego magia była w tej chwili zamknięta razem z nim pod tarczą, więc będzie musiał ją opuścić, żeby rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. To oznacza, że pojawi się niespodziewanie tuż obok Bellatrix i Merlin jeden raczy wiedzieć jak ona na to zareaguje.

Powiedział sobie, że po prostu będzie musiał się pośpieszyć. _Raz, dwa, trzy..._

– Och, witaj, Bello.

Harry zamarł, kiedy Rosier wszedł nonszalancko do sali i stanął po drugiej stronie drewnianego stołu, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco w kierunku podestu. Bellatrix oderwała wzrok od Owena i dziewczyny, a jej oczy zalśniły niczym szklane kulki. Zarechotała.

– Evan – wymruczała. – Usiłujesz wrócić do swojego stadka, co? A może chciałeś pooglądać jak się bawię?

– Obawiam się, że tylko to drugie, Bello. – Rosier pokłonił się przed nią, brzmiąc na zmartwionego. – Ponieważ, jak to powiedział poeta, droga i droższa jest zatruta nuta...

– Och, przestań mnie zanudzać tymi swoimi poetami, Evan – wypaliła Bellatrix i poruszyła kciukiem. Harry zobaczył, jak siedząca przy stole dziewczyna podrywa się nagle i zaczyna dusić. – Wiesz, że za nimi nie przepadam. I lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj, inaczej będziesz odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. – Kiwnęła głową w kierunku dziecka, które właśnie dusiła.

Rosier roześmiał się.

– Wydaje ci się, że mnie to _obchodzi_ , Bello? – zapytał, wyciągając różdżkę. – A kto upewnił się, że ukrzyżowane dzieci, wiszące przy Ottery St. Catchpole, były żywe i przytomne, a zdejmowanie ich tak długo trwało?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Informacja, że to Rosier był odpowiedzialny za Dziecięcą Masakrę w czasie Pierwszej Wojny była, w rzeczy samej, szokująca, ale przecież nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby Rosier kontrolował sytuację. Dziewczyna się dusiła. Owen leżał na ziemi ze złamaną nogą. Harry nie wiedział, co Rosierowi mogło chodzić w tej chwili po głowie, ale wiedział, że musi uderzyć jak najszybciej.

Opuścił swoje zaklęcie kompletnego zniknięcia. Bellatrix poczuła nagły napływ magii, a może po prostu obecność kogoś w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą nikogo nie było, więc obróciła głowę i zagapiła się na niego.

Harry się nie zawahał.

– _Sectusempra!_

Zupełnie jak w zeszłym roku, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić w takiej sytuacji, Bellatrix odchyliła się z wrzaskiem do tyłu i podniosła prawą rękę, żeby ochronić klatkę piersiową i twarz, dzięki czemu zaklęcie gładko przeszło przez jej nadgarstek. Jej dłoń poleciała łukiem ponad podestem, wirując i bryzgając naokoło krwią niczym obrzydliwy wiatraczek, ale Harry właśnie na to czekał.

– _Accio_ dłoń! – zawołał, a groteskowy przedmiot zawrócił i podleciał do niego.

Przytrzymał ją przez chwilę. W żaden sposób nie przypominała już _jego_ dłoni, tej, która kiedyś znajdowała się na końcu jego lewego nadgarstka. Bellatrix nie tylko zmieniła kolejność palców, ale też kolor skóry i wielkość dłoni, tak żeby ta pasowała do jej własnej ręki. Harry odkrył, że niewiele czuje wobec niej. Żal, oczywiście, ale w tej chwili znacznie bardziej było mu żal dzieci w Durmstrangu. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął zbierać swoją magię.

– Nigdy jej nie zniszczysz, Potter!

Harry poderwał wzrok. Bellatrix była pokryta krwią, z jej prawego nadgarstka wystawały kawałki kości, a Harry był w stanie też zobaczyć, kiedy kawałki futra opadły z niej, że nie miała też piersi. Śmiała się z niego niczym opętana wilkołaczyca. Kiwała głową w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył.

– Była _twoja!_ Będziesz chciał ją zachować, zatrzymać, zaczarować i przyczepić sobie z powrotem! – Pochyliła się do niego, jakby chciała przekazać jakąś wielką tajemnicę. – A mógłbyś, wiesz? – wyszeptała. – I przyszłoby ci to łatwiej, niż sprawdzanie, jakie klątwy nałożyłam na twoją rękę, żeby je wszystkie usunąć. Tam są klątwy na klątwach, Potter, pułapki na pułapkach.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, o czym ona właściwie mówi, a potem zagapił się na nią. Czyli to _dlatego_ Voldemort i Bellatrix postanowili przywiązać sieć Ariadny do jej prawej dłoni? Bo kiedyś należała do niego i wydawało im się, że nie będzie w stanie zmusić się do zniszczenia jej?

– W ogóle mnie nie znacie – wyszeptał Harry, po czym wymówił to słowo na głos, nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego, że mógł. – _Concremo!_

Płomień buchnął z jego prawej dłoni, wzmocniony przez błękitny poblask, który, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, pochodził z ognia feniksa, którego wciąż nie nauczył się kontrolować, rozprzestrzeniając się wzdłuż jego dłoni. Pożarł rękę Bellatrix od środka, zmieniając jej palce w poczerniałe kości, a potem w proch, gotując jej krew, osuszając skórę, a potem pochłaniając ją w całości. Prowadzące do niej błękitne linie sieci Ariadny rozwiały się w nicość. Harry odstąpił od dłoni, rzucając na nią zaklęcie lewitujące, przez co ta zawisła w powietrzu i wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć. Bellatrix przyglądała się płomieniom z opadniętą szczęką. Rosier roześmiał się głośno.

A potem płomienie zniknęły i Bellatrix zaczęła histerycznie wrzeszczeć, bezmyślne krzyki, przez które Harry zmarszczył nos. Wyglądało na to, że resztki jej poczytalności właśnie wyparowały razem z dłonią. Powinien ją złapać i zabrać stąd. Przekaże ją ministerstwu. Pod Veritaserum będzie mogła powiedzieć im o planach Voldemorta. Nie zdoła już odnowić sieci, nie w chwili, w której jej podstawa właśnie poszła z dymem.

Rosier rzucił klątwę tnącą. Harry obrócił się, gotów ją odbić, jeśli została wycelowana w niego, albo w któreś z dzieci, ale minęła go i otworzyła Bellatrix na oścież, tworząc głęboką ranę od jej kostki po obojczyk. Zawyła tak, że Harry wiedział, że będzie słyszał ten dźwięk w koszmarach do końca życia, a jej futro zostało kompletnie zalane krwią i flakami.

– Wykończ ją, Harry! – zawołał Rosier, głosem wysokim i napiętym z podekscytowania.

Harry przełknął swoje obrzydzenie. Nie miał wyjścia; jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Rosier może uderzyć w któreś z dzieci z Durmstrangu, a Bellatrix i tak była już skazana na powolną śmierć. Mógłby użyć klątwy zabijającej, ale nie chciał rzucać niewybaczalnego na oczach dzieci, które i tak za dużo już przeszły.

Wbił wzrok w Bellatrix i _zażyczył sobie_ jej śmierci, naciskając legilimencją na te części jej umysłu, które utrzymywały ją przy życiu. Bellatrix zachwiała się na moment – Snape uprzedzał go, że używanie legilimencji na osobie szalonej jest niesłychanie trudne – ale potem zamknęła oczy, westchnęła i jej wrzaski ucichły. Harry musiał się odwrócić. Obawiał się, że jeśli dalej będzie patrzył na jej ciało, to się porzyga.

– Świetna robota, Harry! 

Harry zerknął w głąb Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył jak Rosier podskakuje w miejscu, klaszcząc z radości. Dzieci po prostu patrzyły na niego martwymi i zmęczonymi oczami, jakby nie były w stanie uwierzyć, że są wolne.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, ale teraz zapewnienie, które wcześniej był w stanie zaoferować Hermionie, brzmiało głucho nawet w jego własnych uszach. – Ja... – Pokręcił głową. Żadne z kłamstw, jakie przychodziły mu w tej chwili do głowy, nie brzmiały inspirująco. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Owena, który z wysiłkiem starał się podźwignąć na nogi. – Czy możesz rzucić to zaklęcie komunikacyjne i powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, że Durmstrang został uwolniony? – Sięgnął w kierunku osłony piorunów, która otaczała szkołę i pociągnął za nią mocno. Bez trudu zdołał rozerwać ją na kawałki; wszystkie książki, jakie czytał, zapewniały go, ku jego rosnącej frustracji, że tego rodzaju osłony są proste do zniszczenia od środka.

– Mogę – powiedział statecznie Owen. Przyklęknął przy nim bardzo podobny do niego chłopak i podparł mu ramiona i głowę; Harry domyślił się, że to musiał być jego brat bliźniak, Michael. Wypowiedział coś nad złamaną nogą Owena i ból na twarzy jego brata zmalał. Harry spojrzał w kierunku stołu i zobaczył, że dziewczyna, którą wcześniej podduszała Bellatrix, teraz jest przytulana i uspokajana przez innych uczniów.

– Dobrze – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Rosiera. – A my musimy wrócić do Hogwartu. Chcę na własne oczy zobaczyć jak uwalniasz Hermionę.

– Czy zrobiłbym cokolwiek innego? – zapytał Rosier, po czym roześmiał się i pokłonił. – Wybacz mi, Harry. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale ponieważ tak ślicznie zabiłeś Bellatrix, robiąc dokładnie to, o co cię poprosiłem, niczym jakaś wymierzona przeze mnie broń, to oczywiście, że uwolnię Hermionę. – Wyciągnął w jego kierunku otwartą dłoń, na której leżał biały kamyk. Harry podszedł i złapał świstoklik.

Świat zaczął wirować wokół nich akurat w chwili, w której inni ludzie zaczęli aportować się do sali. Harry zauważył zszokowaną minę Charlesa, ale zdążył tylko bezsilnie wzruszyć ramionami, zanim świstoklik nie porwał go ze sobą. Charles prawdopodobnie, wraz z innymi rodzicami, obserwował osłonę piorunów. Przynajmniej teraz byli już w środku i mogli pocieszyć swoje dzieci.

Wylądowali z Rosierem ciężko w korytarzu obok wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry zobaczył, że Hermiona stoi tam w kompletnym bezruchu, a srebrna obroża wciąż zaciska się mocno wokół jej szyi. Rosier podszedł do niej i przez chwilę głaskał przedmiot kciukiem.

– Zdejmij ją – powiedział Harry. – Ale już.

Rosier zacmokał językiem.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś znajdował się w pozycji, z której masz prawo do okazywania takiego zniecierpliwienia, Harry. Wciąż jestem w stanie zniszczyć ją samą myślą. – Jednak zdjął powoli srebrną obrożę z karku Hermiony, jego palce nieco za długo muskały jej skórę. Hermiona odwróciła się od niego i zadrżała, po czym przełknęła kilka razy ślinę. Rosier roześmiał się.

– Następnym razem jak cię zobaczę – powiedział Harry jego plecom – to cię zabiję.

Rosier obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Oczy mu lśniły.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Ale to nie szkodzi. Mój dług życia został spłacony. Już nigdy więcej nie zbliżę się do ciebie tak bezbronny. Och i Harry?

Harry stał w bezruchu, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zabić Rosiera od razu. Był gotów to zrobić, jeśli ten wykona choć jeden niepożądany ruch w kierunku Hermiony.

– Powiedz Henrietcie Bulstrode, żeby lepiej na siebie uważała. – Rosier uśmiechnął się do niego i _aportował_ stamtąd, ostatecznie udowadniając Harry'emu w jak koszmarnie słabym stanie były osłony Hogwartu. Gdy tylko zniknął, Hermiona zachwiała się, jakby miała zaraz upaść.

Harry podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona, zamykając oczy. Czuł się taki bezsilny. Nie był w stanie wyleczyć mentalnych ran, które Rosier zadał Hermionie tej nocy, czy też tych, które znaczyły umysły wszystkich dzieci z Durmstrangu. Hermiona uwiesiła się na nim i płakała histerycznie, więc Harry był w stanie ją teraz jakoś wspierać, ale chciał zrobić znacznie więcej, a wydawało mu się, że nie jest w stanie.

– Panie... Harry.

Harry podniósł ze zmęczeniem wzrok. Profesor McGonagall stała przed nim, jej usta były ściśnięte w wąską linię, a za nią był Snape, tak pochłonięty furią, że nie był w stanie nawet się odezwać. Harry spuścił wzrok. _Wygląda na to, że udało im się opanować pożar, inaczej nie szukaliby mnie tak szybko._

Wiedział, że czeka go coś więcej niż tylko ochrzan; czekał go gniew i gorzkie rozczarowanie, zwłaszcza że wiedział, skąd się wezmą. Ale musiało do tego dojść. Dzisiejsza noc była nasączona trucizną, pełna ciężkich decyzji. No, może poza chwilą, w której zniszczył sieć Ariadny. Teraz Harry musiał przygotować się na pozbywanie tej trucizny, co zapowiadało się na równie nieprzyjemne zadanie.

– Tak, proszę pani? – zapytał.


End file.
